


Innocent

by SBluemoon



Series: Innocent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, F/M, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, On the Run
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 474,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBluemoon/pseuds/SBluemoon
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] O Sr. e a Sr. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. O mesmo não podia ser dito sobre seu sobrinho de oito anos, mas o padrinho dele o queria ainda assim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/269051) by MarauderLover7. 



> Eu já estou postando essa tradução em outro site, então se alguém se interessar por aqui, eu vou atualizar relativamente rápido até alcançarmos o outro site e, daí, passarei a atualizar uma vez por semana, às sextas-feiras. Espero que gostem.  
> Boa leitura. :)

**Capítulo Um  
The Prisoner  
(O Prisioneiro) **

_— Esse lugar está ocupado? — Sirius Black perguntou._

_— Não — disse um garoto magrelo de cabelos negros bagunçados. — Pode se sentar se quiser._

_— Obrigado — Sirius respondeu, sentando-se._

_— De nada — retorquiu o garoto de cabelo castanho sentado próximo à janela. Ele se virou para dar um meio sorriso a Sirius, antes de voltar a olhar para a plataforma._

_— Você é um Black, né? — O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou._

_Sirius suspirou, mas não negou._

_— Sou Sirius — disse, ajeitando as vestes._

_— James — James Potter disse com um sorriso. Ele ofereceu uma mão, a qual Sirius apertou. — Esse é o Remus. — Remus, o garoto sentado ao lado da janela, virou-se e sorriu de verdade para Sirius dessa vez e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, envergonhado. Sirius a apertou com um sorriso. — E não sabemos o nome dela. — Sirius se virou, pela primeira vez percebendo a outra ocupante do compartimento. Era uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes, cuja expressão era triste e chorosa._

_Ela fungou. Sirius não sabia se tinha sido apenas isso ou uma tentativa de cumprimentá-lo; ele apenas acenou em sua direção e voltou-se para James e Remus._

_Remus pegara uma cópia gasta do Livro Padrão de Feitiços e lia-o com uma expressão fascinada. James espiou a página do livro e torceu o nariz._

_— Urgh. Maldição do Morto-Vivo — disse com um estremecer._

_— Maldição do quê? — Sirius perguntou de olhos arregalados._

_James cutucou Remus._

_— Ei, Remmy, mostre ao Sirius._

_Remus ergueu os olhos, surpreso._

_— Como? — James tirou o livro das mãos do outro garoto e entregou-o a Sirius, que fez uma careta ao ver a imagem nojenta e afastou o livro. James devolveu o pesado volume a Remus com um sorriso._

_Sirius observou a interação casual deles com uma pitada de inveja. Os únicos amigos que tinha eram suas primas horríveis e as crianças sangue-puro mimadas com quem era forçado a interagir quando seu círculo social se reunia. A porta do compartimento foi aberta e um garoto magrelo e alto com cabelos oleosos entrou. Sirius abriu a boca para cumprimentá-lo, mas o garoto foi até a menina chorosa como se ela fosse a única ali. Sentindo-se mais solitário do que nunca, Sirius fez uma careta e voltou-se para James e Remus._

_— Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?_

_— Há uns dez minutos — James respondeu, dando de ombros. Sirius se sentiu muito melhor._

_Remus marcou sua página e olhou para o relógio._

_— Na verdade, há doze minutos._

_James riu._

_— Certo. Vamos concordar com onze minutos._

_— Estou dizendo que fazem doze minutos — Remus disse._

_— Onze — James cantarolou, deitando-se no banco. A menina chorosa e seu amigo o olharam com irritação e ajeitaram-se, dando um espaço para ele apoiar os pés._

_Sirius sorriu._

_— Eu prefiro acreditar no... Remus, é? Ele tem um relógio. — Trocou um sorriso com o menino de cabelo castanho._

_— Está bem — James cedeu, fazendo uma careta para o teto do compartimento. – Doze minutos._

_— Agora já são treze minutos — Remus corrigiu, tímido._

_James gemeu e ergueu a cabeça._

_— Sonserina? — disse em resposta a algo que o tal de Snape falara. — Quem é que quer ir para Sonserina? — perguntou, sentando-se. — Eu acho que eu iria embora, você não?_

_Sirius notou Remus engolir em seco e desviar os olhos. Deixou de sorrir._

_— Minha família toda é da Sonserina — disse. E ele também seria; era o esperado, independente do que ele quisesse._

_— Caramba. E eu achando que você era legal! — James exclamou sem nem uma pitada de maldade em sua voz._

_Sirius sorriu e notou que Remus tentava esconder o dele. Havia algo de contagioso em James; algo em seu comportamento casual e amigável._

_— Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Se puder escolher, para onde quer ir?_

_James ergueu uma espada invisível..._

_E caiu do banco, morto, o rosto subitamente dez anos mais velho. Ao seu lado estava Lily, imóvel, os olhos verdes sem vida. Remus se virou para Sirius, o ódio claro em seu rosto pálido e de vinte e um anos._

_— Não fui eu! — Sirius gritou. — Não, Moony, eu não os matei! Eu sou inocente, eu juro!_

Sirius Black abriu os olhos e sentou-se, ofegante.

— Eu juro — murmurou completamente acordado. Um sentimento de perda o dominou como sempre acontecia quando pensava em James e Lily. Ele não acreditava que conseguiria superar as mortes deles, mas achava que, com o tempo, conseguiria pelo menos aceitá-las se os Dementadores o deixassem em paz; se parassem de lembrá-lo do espaço vazio onde seu coração costumava ficar.

Levantou-se e ignorou a dormência em seus braços e pernas. Tentava se exercitar o máximo possível; quando não estava dormindo, estava andando de um lado para o outro. Sua cela tinha sete passos de distância entre uma parede e outra, e ele conhecia cada um dos tijolos cinza sem vida, cada ferrugem nas barras da porta e cada grão de poeira e sujeira que cobriam o chão.

— Inocente — murmurou ao andar.

Na cela em frente à sua, uma mulher riu, pressionando o rosto contra as barras da porta. Sirius parou por tempo o bastante para olhá-la com pena — fazia apenas um mês que ela chegara e já havia enlouquecido — antes de voltar a caminhar.

Na sétima volta em sua cela, parou para pegar sua pedra afiada e usou-a para fazer outro risco na parede atrás de si. Havia duas mil, seiscentos e cinquenta e uma marcas — agora, cinquenta e duas.

Os guardas humanos achavam que ele havia enlouquecido; afinal, ele estava preso há exatos dois mil, seiscentos e _cinquenta_ dias. E, por mais que tentassem, eles não tinham conseguido descobrir o que os dois riscos extras representavam. Se houvessem perguntado, Sirius teria lhes dito que os riscos eram sua forma de se lembrar de quantos dias fazia desde que vira James e Lily pela última vez. Mas eles não perguntaram, e Sirius ficara livre para se prender à lembrança das melhores pessoas que já conhecera, sozinho.

— Ou tão sozinho quanto possível — murmurou quando a mulher da outra cela gritou e bateu em um inseto invisível; os de verdade tendiam a não se aproximar de Azkaban. Seus gritos ficaram mais altos, conforme ela começava a bater nos próprios braços e arranhá-los; Sirius assumiu que os “insetos” estavam começando a pousar nela. Quando ela voltou a si, seus braços, suas pernas e até seu rosto estavam vermelhos e machucados. Ela pressionou uma mão na canela e, quando a afastou, estava vermelha. Ela gritou.

Sirius estremeceu e forçou-se a continuar a andar de um lado para o outro, apesar de isso não ter o ajudado a bloquear o barulho; os gritos estavam irritando aos outros prisioneiros. Além dos guardas, da falta de calor e do fato de que nem deveria estar ali, uma das coisas que Sirius mais odiava em Azkaban era a inconsistência; em um momento, as coisas estavam calmas e, no seguinte, parecia que todos os prisioneiros da ilha estavam gritando ou falando sozinhos. Sirius cobriu as orelhas — sem muita coisa além de pedra, o eco era terrível —, mas ainda assim conseguiu ouvir o som de passos.

— Achei! — Um guarda de pele escura avisou, parando de costas para a cela de Sirius. — Merlin, olha a bagunça que ela fez.

Seu parceiro chegou alguns minutos depois e guardou a varinha no bolso, olhando para mulher ensanguentada. Correu a mão pelo cabelo cor de palha.

— Parkinson não costuma dar uma poção para ela?

O primeiro guarda xingou.

— Sim. Está na minha mesa na sala dos guardas.

— Acha que precisamos dela?

— Nah. Ela está louca mesmo.

Os dois guardas olharam para a mulher.

— Godric, eles são horripilantes.

— Sinto muitíssimo. Nós, prisioneiros, _tentamos_ ter uma boa aparência — Sirius disse secamente. Sua voz falhou pela falta de uso, mas supôs que soara espirituoso o bastante. Os dois guardas pularam.

— Não dê uma de espertinho, Black — o guarda loiro disse, apontando um dedo na direção de Sirius.

— Nem sonharia em fazer isso. — Sirius voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Loucos, todos eles — o outro murmurou. — Pare de andar, Black. Está irritando a todos.

Sirius bufou, mas não parou de andar.

— Não sou eu. É ela. — Indicou a mulher ensanguentada que agora estava se balançando de um lado para o outro. — Os prisioneiros conseguem sentir o cheiro de sangue.

— Bom Godric, como eu odeio esse lugar. — O guarda loiro estremeceu.

— Eu também — Sirius murmurou.

— Agora já deu — o guarda loiro explodiu. — Pode ir buscar um Dementador, Jordan? Acho que Black esqueceu seu lugar. — Sirius recuou até suas costas baterem na parede quando um dos guardas sumiu. — Não está mais todo corajoso, né?

Sirius o olhou feio.

— Eu gosto da minha alma onde ela está.

— Bem, você é bem engraçadinho — disse o guarda que Sirius odiava cada vez mais.

— Não tão engraçado quanto antes — Sirius resmungou, correndo o dedo por uma das marcas na parede.

— Aquela cela — o outro guarda disse ao voltar com um Dementador. — Black. — A figura encapuzada deslizou até a cela e envolveu as barras da grade com as mãos esqueléticas.

Sirius estremeceu, pegando seu cobertor esfarrapado. As cenas daquela noite, da noite em que o mundo acabara, dançaram em frente aos seus olhos. _James com os óculos tortos e o rosto congelado numa expressão de choque; Lily, pálida e imóvel, com as lágrimas ainda molhadas em suas bochechas; Harry chorando, seu rostinho manchado de sangue; Hagrid soluçando ao dar um tapinha no ombro de Sirius, enquanto levava a primeira das duas pessoas lhe restaram e que nunca mais veria; Remus, soluçando em um escritório parecido ao de Dumbledore quando ficara sabendo do que acontecera..._ E, então, suas lembranças sumiram, deixando-o com aquela sensação de vazio tão conhecida e fazendo-o questionar se elas eram mesmo reais. Se isso tinha mesmo acontecido ou se era apenas um sonho.

— Inocente — sussurrou. — Eu sou inocente. — _Você os matou._ — Não... Não!

Focou-se no rosto de Peter, do qual jamais se esqueceria, e, com Peter, veio todo o resto; Lily e James — que segurava Harry — cercados pelas videiras prateadas de magia, enquanto a voz aguda de Peter recitava a promessa de mantê-los seguros; o mau pressentimento que tivera ao sair da casa de Remus para ver como Peter estava; o pequeno sorriso no rosto de Peter quando ele explodira a rua; e o pânico que sentira ao quase não conseguir erguer um feitiço escudo a tempo.

— Eu sou inocente — rosnou.

Sentou-se e abriu os olhos, sem conseguir se lembrar de tê-los fechados ou de ter se deitado. Os guardas ainda estavam ali, observando-o pelas barras de metal com idênticas expressões de revolta. Por outro lado, o Dementador perdeu o interesse nele e flutuou até a cela da mulher. Os choramingos dela cessaram e ela engatinhou para frente, esticando as mãos ensanguentadas para a criatura. Sirius sentiu a temperatura cair e soube o que ia acontecer antes mesmo que acontecesse. Desviou os olhos, engolindo a bile, enquanto o Dementador respirava ruidosamente.

Os guardas gritaram e viraram-se, mas não foram rápidos o bastante; a mulher caiu no chão de sua cela, o rosto inexpressivo.

— Volte ao seu posto — o guarda loiro resmungou, dando um cutucão cruel no Dementador com a varinha. O guarda mais escuro, que vomitava um pouco afastado dali, estremeceu quando a criatura passou por ele e, quando conseguiu se erguer novamente, procurou por um sapinho de chocolate em seu bolso. Sirius olhou desejoso para o doce quando o guarda o comeu.

— Isso não teria acontecido se Parkinson estivesse aqui — ele disse, limpando a boca. O cheiro preso às suas vestes fez Sirius torcer o nariz.

— Então, foi culpa minha?

— Foi você quem se esqueceu da poção.

O outro guarda soltou uma variedade de xingamentos antes de abrir a porta da cela.

— Coloque-a na cama — falou para seu colega.

— Acho que ninguém merece isso — o guarda mais escuro comentou, trêmulo, colocando a mulher sentada.

— Acho que eu não mereço a papelada que vem com isso! — O outro retorquiu raivosamente. Sirius estava morrendo de vontade de bater nele; uma mulher tinha sido beijada e o bastardo estava preocupado com a _papelada_? — Então, _onde_ o Parkinson se enfiou?

— Fiquei sabendo que ele ia receber um dos pirralhos do Malfoy para o almoço. O bastardo sortudo...

— Sortudo? Aqueles animaizinhos dão trabalho demais...

— Não, não isso. Tenho pena de quem precisar bater papo com as crias de Lucius Malfoy. Só quis dizer que ele é sortudo por não precisar trabalhar. — A mulher caiu para o lado com um gemido baixo.

— Puta que... Pode me ajudar? — Cada guarda segurou um dos braços da mulher e arrastaram-na até sua cama; que era uma pilha de cobertores puídos e um travesseiro mofado. — Acho que não vale muito a pena... Parkinson não precisar trabalhar, quero dizer — o guarda loiro disse, limpando as mãos nas vestes. — Qual das crianças ele vai receber?

Sirius se viu prestando atenção à conversa. Não era sempre que tinha notícias do mundo fora de Azkaban. Achava que conseguiria contar em uma mão o número de conversas que entreouvira em Azkaban e, até então, essa era a mais interessante desde que ficara sabendo de Alice e Frank, porque ele sabia de quem eles estavam falando; sua prima Narcissa casara-se com o herdeiro Malfoy e parecia que Lucius era tão idiota agora quanto fora há dois mil, seiscentos e cinquenta e sete dias, quando Sirius o vira pela última vez.

— O mais velho. Hyde ou qualquer coisa assim. — O nome reviveu a memória de Sirius. Lembrava-se vagamente de um artigo no _Profeta Diário_ , um ano depois do nascimento de Harry, sobre sua prima quase ter sofrido um abordo espontâneo em sua primeira gravidez.

— Ah, sim. A criança milagrosa de Lucius Malfoy. O _outro_ Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

— Não, ele quem deveria ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu — disse o guarda de cabelo escuro. — Potter veio depois.

— Potter? — Sirius perguntou, alegrando-se ao ouvir o nome conhecido.

Os guardas o olharam com arrogância ao saírem da cela em frente à sua.

— O menino que destruiu seu mestre, Black. Não ficou sabendo o que aconteceu?

— É claro que fiquei — Sirius disse, voltando para o canto da cela. — Só não sabia que ele tinha um apelido tão ridículo. “O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu”. James e eu o chamávamos de “O Destruidor do Lorde das Trevas”. — Sirius fechou a boca antes que pudesse deixar escapar algo sobre a profecia.

— Você tem coragem mesmo. — O guarda cuspiu. — Falando sobre eles. — Sirius limpou o cuspe de sua bochecha e virou-se para a parede, traçando as linhas novamente. Godric, sentia falta deles. O guarda riu. — Isso o calou.

— Mas ele tem razão — o segundo guarda disse. — Talvez alguém _devesse_ dar um novo apelido ao Potter.

— Por quê?

— Porque serão dois Meninos-Que-Sobreviveram em Hogwarts, no mesmo ano.

O outro riu.

— Um Potter e dois Malfoys... E talvez um ou dois Weasley... A escola não vai saber o que a acertou!

Os dois riram dessa piada — que Sirius não achara nada engraçada —, antes de o guarda mais escuro falar.

— Vamos. Se quisermos chegar cedo em casa, precisamos começar a trabalhar naquela papelada dos infernos.

O guarda loiro murchou e seguiu seu companheiro para longe do campo de visão de Sirius.

Sirius não dormira bem naquela noite, se é que dormira; era difícil saber em Azkaban.

_Ele sonhara com um garoto parecido com James aos onze anos — com o cabelo bagunçado e tudo — que parara em frente à sua cela enquanto dormia. No sonho, Sirius acordara e o garoto o olhara com um brilho desapontado em seus olhos — olhos esses que iam dos castanhos esverdeados de James para os verdes de Lily —, enquanto corria um dedo pela barra da cela._

_— Você falhou comigo — ele disse, arrancando um pedaço de ferrugem da barra._

_— Não — Sirius disse._ Malditos fossem aqueles guardas por terem falado de James e Harry. _— Não, por favor!_

_— Falhou — o garoto, que podia ser James ou seu afilhado, e Sirius não sabia o que o assustava mais, repetiu. Então, ele lhe deu as costas e foi embora._

_Sirius não pensou; ergueu-se em um pulo, determinado a segui-lo, não importava o que isso lhe custasse. Transformou-se em Padfoot e passou a cabeça entre as barras da cela. O garoto sumiu na curva. Choramingou e forçou seu corpo a passar pelas barras. Espere! Pensou, enquanto pedaços de ferrugem se soltavam e flutuavam até o chão como flocos de neves; alguns se prenderam aos seus pelos revoltos. Depois de sair da cela, voltou à sua forma humana e seguiu o menino._

_— Espere! — Voltou a gritar._

_— É tarde demais para isso. — Ouviu._

_— Não, maldito seja! Espere! — Sirius gritou. Forçou seus músculos fracos a se moverem e, depois de seu oitavo passo, uma pequena parte de sua mente percebeu, mesmo que estivesse dormindo, que essa tinha sido a maior distância que andara em sete anos._

_— Falhou..._

_— Espere!_

Sirius acordou com um grito. Estava em pé com a água fria e salgada batendo em sua cintura.

— Que merda? — Olhou para suas roupas molhadas e, depois de usar seus xingamentos favoritos, escalou o chão de pedra, onde caiu, trêmulo.

 _Certo_ , pensou. _Certo, eu sonhei que fugi da minha cela como um cachorro e, aí, acordei do lado de fora, prestes a nadar até a costa. Ou eu estou livre ou pirei de vez._ Viu-se inclinado a acreditar na segunda opção, mas isso não explicava porquê seus pensamentos estavam mais claros do que estiveram em anos ou porquê estava molhado... _Estou livre, então..._

— Que caralho aconteceu? — Olhou para o céu carregado, que se recusou a responder. Sirius fechou a cara e decidiu que não se importava. O que importava era que estava livre. E não ia voltar para sua cela. Nunca. Em parte, porque duvidava que conseguiria encontrá-la e, em parte, porque não queria encontrá-la. _Preciso dar um jeito de sair da ilha..._

 _Varinha_ , foi seu próximo pensamento coerente. _Antes de mais nada, eu preciso de uma varinha. Minha varinha._ E ele sabia onde consegui-la.

Uma das leis bruxas mais severamente impostas dizia que a varinha — um objeto mágico incrivelmente poderoso e, por vezes, volátil — não podia ser destruída sem um mandado quando estava sob a jurisdição de um Auror ou de um membro do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia. Outro fato curioso sobre essa lei era que ela não era conhecida. Apenas aqueles que treinavam para fazer parte do Esquadrão ou para serem Aurores podiam saber, porque a ameaça de quebrar as varinhas era muito efetiva.

Ao se formarem em Hogwarts, Sirius e James tinham se juntado ao Departamento de Execução da Magia, onde estudaram por um ano e meio para serem Aurores. O rigoroso programa de treinamento de Aurores costumava durar três anos, mas com a ajuda de Olho-Tonto, várias noites em claro e o fato de que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra e o Ministério precisava que todos lutassem, Sirius e James conseguiram se formar na metade do tempo.

Era graças a esse treinamento que Sirius conhecia as leis que regulamentavam as quebras de varinhas e, por causa de um idiota chamado Bartemius Crouch, Sirius preenchia os requisitos; tinham lhe recusado qualquer tipo de julgamento e mandaram-no a Azkaban na primeira Chave de Portal disponível, o que significava que sua varinha devia ter sido arquivada na sala dos guardas, onde os pertences dos prisioneiros de curta temporada eram guardados...

Sem pensar — achava que, a essa altura, já era um instinto de sobrevivência —, Sirius se transformou. Alguns minutos depois, na entrada da sala dos guardas de Azkaban, um enorme cachorro negro, que se parecia com um urso muito magro, passou por dois Dementadores.

Depois de dez minutos, Sirius estava na praia, colocando em seu bolso um fino graveto de madeira e o pequeno espelho que estivera em seu bolso quando fora preso. Tentara chamar James no espelho e teve um vislumbre do seu rosto sorridente, antes de terminar a ligação.

Não se deu ao trabalho de tentar aparatar; era provável que o lugar estivesse cheio de feitiços para evitar aparatação e, mesmo que não estivesse, sua mente não estava focada o bastante para que conseguisse fazê-lo sem se estrunchar. _Parece que vou ter que nadar,_ pensou com raiva ao voltar a se transformar em Padfoot. Não era longe — conseguia ver a terra de onde estava —, mas a água estava agitada e havia muita; era um espaço tão aberto...

Balançou-se. Sete anos. Passara sete anos preso por um crime que não cometera. De fato, passara tempo o bastante na prisão para compensar por todas as coisas ruins que já fizera, pensara em fazer ou faria no futuro. Apesar de nunca ter tentado escapar, não havia nada nesse mundo que o fizesse voltar a aquele buraco do inferno por vontade própria; não quando a liberdade estava ao seu alcance.

Antes desse momento, não havia muito motivo para querer fugir ou sequer tentar. Peter provavelmente estava escondido em algum lugar onde Sirius nunca o encontraria, ou o faria quando ficasse sabendo de sua fuga; Harry — que Hagrid falara que levaria para a irmã de Lily, Petunia — provavelmente estava contando os anos até que pudesse ir para Hogwarts; e Remus... Como ele nunca visitara nem tentara entrar em contato com Sirius, Remus provavelmente não sabia que Peter era o traidor e, Sirius supôs, tinha passado os últimos sete anos lamentando as mortes de Lily, James e do rato, enquanto se afundava cada vez mais em seu ódio por Sirius.

 _Preciso encontrá-los_ , Sirius pensou. _Harry, para ver se ele está feliz; Peter, para provar minha inocência e, quando fizer isso, posso encontrar o Moony e explicar tudo e me desculpar... E nada disso vai acontecer se eu não tirar minha bunda dessa maldita ilha._

Sirius respirou fundo e aventurou-se na água escura.

**-x-**

— Senhora Peterson!

— O que, Dudley?

— Harry está copiando minha lição!

A senhora Patricia Peterson era uma professora da Escola Primária St. Grogory há dezessete anos. Como onze desses anos tinham sido passados dando aulas à quarta série, era seguro assumir que a senhora Peterson já tinha visto tudo o que havia a ser visto de crianças de oito e nove anos. Ela se julgava preparada para lidar com crianças. E, então, conhecera Harry Potter.

— Potter, está copiando a lição do seu primo?

— Não, senhora Peterson — o garoto disse em voz baixa.

— Não minta — Dudley disse a seu primo.

— Olha quem fala — Potter murmurou. A senhora Peterson não sabia quando começara a se referir ao menino como “Potter” e não como “Harry”. Supôs que começara a copiar os alunos e, como o menino não parecia se importar, ela não se dera ao trabalho de se corrigir.

— Senhora Peterson! — Dudley urrou, enrugando seu rosto redondo.

— Já chega! — A senhora Peterson devolveu o dever de Linda e foi até a mesa dos meninos. — Dudley, você não precisa gritar; eu já estava te ouvindo. E, Potter, eu já te falei que não tolero mentiras na minha sala de aula. — Alguns alunos riram quando Potter corou.

— Não estou mentindo, senhora Peterson — ele disse, olhando-a com aqueles enormes olhos verdes escondidos atrás dos óculos.

Como uma criança conseguia parecer tão digna de pena quando era um monstro, ela não sabia, mas, de algum modo, Potter conseguia. Ele era anormalmente educado, o que não a enganava; o garoto devia estar tentando conquistá-la da mesma maneira que conquistara a senhora Baddmans no ano anterior.

— Sua lição — disse curtamente, esticando uma mão.

Ele a entregou em silêncio. Ela a analisou, notando o pouco desenvolvimento e devolveu-a.

— Detenção durante o almoço, hoje — disse. Dudley riu. Se possível, Potter pareceu aliviado e assentiu.

— Dudley, sua lição — pediu. Ele a entregou; ela notou que as respostas dele eram as mesmas do menino Potter e que também não tinham sido desenvolvidas. — Um ótimo trabalho, como sempre. Sim, Katrina? — Notou Potter apertar a mão ao redor de seu lápis quando se afastou.

Deu mais cinco minutos para que eles resolvessem os problemas de matemática.

— O resto ficará de dever de casa — disse para a sala. — Agora, quem vai escrever a melhor história? — Todos olharam para Katrina, que corou e abaixou a cabeça. — Vocês têm uma hora para escrever e o tema é... Desejos. Podem começar. — Voltou à sua mesa, enquanto o som de lápis contra papel começava a soar.

A senhora Peterson analisou sua turma com um sorriso carinhoso. Felicity certamente escreveria sobre cavalos; Malcolm gostava de histórias sobre estrelas do futebol; enquanto Linda gostava de dançarinas e Hannah gostava de gatos. Quase ficava ansiosa para ler as histórias deles; sob seu olho atento, a qualidade da escrita de seus alunos aumentara significativamente e a falta de erros ortográficos e gramaticais preocupantes deixava seus textos quase agradáveis.

A senhora Peterson os observou por mais um momento — sorrindo da maneira que Gordon fazia uma careta sempre que precisava apagar algo e da maneira que Hannah suspirava e limpava a mancha de grafite em sua mão esquerda—, antes de pegar sua cópia de _Oliver Twist_ na gaveta de sua mesa. Era um de seus livros favoritos, mesmo que, como professora, lhe partisse o coração ver Oliver — ainda que um mero personagem fictício — vivendo em condições tão horríveis; pouca comida, sem família, e forçado a fazer o que só podia ser classificado como trabalho escravo... Ela chorava todas as vezes.

— Senhora Peterson?

— Hmm? Oh, sim, Gordon?

— Já passou uma hora — o garoto disse, mordendo a ponta do lápis. Notou que a maioria dos alunos já tinha soltado seus lápis e observavam-na. Potter, no fundo da sala, era o único que não estava olhando-a. Ele estava lendo sua história com uma expressão que ela não conseguia identificar.

— E passou mesmo — comentou, marcando a página. — Dessa vez, quero bons resultados — falou ao recolher os textos —, já que eu lhes dei quinze minutos a mais. Obrigada, querido. Se todos já me entregaram suas histórias, podem ir almoçar. — Com um grito unanime e feliz, os alunos saíram da sala, deixando Potter sozinho. — História — pediu, esticando a mão com impaciência.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Ele perguntou.

— Escreverá algumas frases — respondeu com um suspiro, ajeitando a pilha de histórias. — “Não posso copiar o trabalho dos outros”. Vinte vezes deve ser o bastante e, então, poderá ir almoçar.

— Sim, senhora Peterson — Potter disse, arrancando uma folha de seu caderno.

 _É estranho que ele nunca reclame... Acho que ele sabe que não irá funcionar ou, talvez, ele sabe que merece..._ Ela se sentou à sua mesa e pegou a história de Potter.

 _Era uma vez um menino chamado James,_ Potter escrevera. _James mora com sua mãe e pai. Todas as manhãs, James acorda em seu quarto e vai até a cozinha, onde sua mãe te dá café da manhã. Seu pai leva ele até a escola e depois das aulas sua mãe e seu pai o levam até o parque. Depois de voltarem do parque, eles ajudam James com a lição de casa. Todas as noites, a mãe de James faz o jantar e é gostoso. Às vezes, James ajuda porque quer e não porque é obrigado. Eles comem juntos e, às vezes, James repete. À noite, eles contam histórias para ele e colocam James na cama e contam uma história e falam que amam ele. James diz que ama eles e, então, vai dormir. Se ele tem um pesadelo, ele pode contar a eles e pode dormir na cama deles até que se sinta melhor. James não precisa desejar nada, porque ele já tem tudo._

— Potter.

— Sim, senhora Peterson? — Potter abaixou o lápis e ergueu os olhos.

— Não precisa me chamar de senhora Peterson todas as vezes que conversamos — disse com irritação. — Já falamos sobre isso.

— Desculpe, senhora Peterson... Quero dizer, desculpe.

— Desculpa aceita. Venha até aqui, por favor. Quero falar sobre sua história.

— Minha... Minha história?

— Sim. Agora, apesar de eu ter lhe dado uma hora e você mal ter escrito um parágrafo, você não seguiu o tema. Sobre o que eu pedi que escrevessem?

— Desejos, senhora Peterson. — Então ele prestara atenção.

— Sim, e sobre o que você escreveu?

— Desejos virando realidade.

— Não, Potter, não escreveu. — Potter abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa e voltou a fechá-la. — Você escreveu sobre coisas que acontecem todos os dias, quando eu queria que escrevesse sobre o que deseja que acontecesse. — Potter teve a audácia de parecer confuso. — Coisas que não acontecessem o tempo todo — disse, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse.

Potter franziu o cenho.

— Mas eu não posso ficar com meus pais.

— Por que não? — Ela sabia que o menino morava com seus tios, mas sempre achara que era porque seus pais eram incapazes de cuidar dele. A senhora Peterson ouvira um rumor sobre o pai dele ser um bêbado e a mãe ser infiel; uma mulher que não saberia o que era amor de verdade nem que o sentimento a convidasse para tomar chá. Isso certamente explicaria o motivo de Potter ser do jeito que era.

— Eles morreram.

Ela sentiu uma pontada de pena pelo garoto que não gostava.

— Foi isso o que quis dizer? — Ele assentiu. — Bem, _suponho_ que isso conta, mas o resto da história é sobre sua vida com seus tios. Isso não é muito criativo.

— Você acha que é igual a minha vida com...? — Potter pareceu se dar conta de que estava pensando em voz alta e parou. — Certo — disse, com o maxilar tenso. — Quer que eu escreva de novo?

— Não, não. — A senhora Peterson engoliu em seco; a frase “se olhares pudessem matar” passou por sua cabeça quando Potter a olhou feio e voltou para sua mesa, sentando-se. — Não. Mais dez linhas devem ser o bastante. “Seguirei as instruções”. — Potter pegou seu lápis, que quebrou em sua mão. Ele ergueu os olhos e deu um pulo, seus olhos arregalados. — O que está olhando, Potter?

— N-nada — disse, sem olhá-la. Ele pegou uma das metades de seu lápis e começou a escrever, apesar lançar olhares furtivos em sua direção quando achava que ela não estava olhando.

A senhora Peterson estava na metade da história de piratas de Piers quando alguém bateu na porta da sala.

— Entre — convidou sem erguer os olhos. Rabiscou um comentário na história; Piers tinha uma criatividade saudável, mas ele tendia a escrever muito sobre brigas; e pegou outra história.

— Olá, Patricia, ainda está com meu livro de poes...?

— Olá, Sue, não, não estou — a senhora Peterson disse, erguendo os olhos da história de princesa de Emma. — Está com a Anne. Por que está encarando?

— Azul — Sue disse com a voz fraca. — Por que seu cabelo está _azul_?

— Meu cabelo? — Sue assentiu. Uma suspeita terrível formou-se na cabeça da senhora Peterson. — Potter! – exclamou. — O que você fez?! — Potter ficou pálido, olhando-a com os olhos verdes arregalados, mas não respondeu. — Vou ter que mandar um bilhete para seus tios — disse-lhe, enquanto Sue saia da sala de aula parecendo tentar esconder uma risada. — Agora, o que fez com minha peruca?!

— E-eu não... — Potter gaguejou. — Eu não toquei no seu cabel... Erm, peruca, eu juro. — Mas ele não parecia ter certeza. De fato, ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

 _Você fez isso, seu monstrinho, sei que fez,_ pensou com irritação.

— Vou te mandar para casa. Vai entregar o bilhete à sua tia e eu vou ligar para ela à noite para confirmar que você entregou. — Potter tinha uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto.

Ela pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever:

__

_Cara senhora Dursley,_

_Eu não sei como ou o porquê isso aconteceu, mas, de algum modo, seu sobrinho conseguiu deixar minha peruca azul._

_Eu o suspendi pelo resto do dia como punição — ele terá que estudar sozinho a matéria que perder._

_Qualquer outra punição é sua escolha._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Patricia Peterson._

Dobrou o papel pela metade e o colocou em um envelope, que endereçou à senhora Dursley.

— Aqui — disse, entregando-o a um Potter aterrorizado. — Leve para casa e dê para sua tia ler.

— S-sim, senhora Peterson — gaguejou, colocando o envelope na mochila.

— E lembre-se: eu vou ligar à noite para ver se entregou mesmo. — Potter assentiu e saiu correndo.

A senhora Peterson não tinha como saber que aquela seria a última vez que ele passaria pela porta de sua sala de aula.


	2. Escape From Privet Drive

****

Capítulo Dois  
Escape From Privet Drive  
(Fuga da Rua dos Alfeneiros)

— Ai! Dudley, para! — exclamou o menor dos dois garotos que brigavam na grama sob uma enorme árvore. A mulher loira que os acompanhava ergueu os olhos ao ouvir isso, ajeitou-se sobre o banco do parque e lentamente voltou os olhos para a revista que lia.

O garoto maior, Dudley, apertou os dedos ao redor de um punhado do cabelo negro e bagunçado de seu primo, balançando sua cabeça.

— Me obrigue — cantarolou, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto rosado.

Harry olhou para sua tia, que fazia questão de ignorá-los, e voltou-se para seu agressor. Suspirou e beliscou o braço gordo de Dudley. Seu primo urrou e soltou-o, enquanto Harry rolava para longe dele e levantava-se, pronto para...

— O que você fez? — A tia Petunia quis saber, aproximando-se.

— Ele-ele me machuco-o-ou! — Dudley urrou, enrugando o rosto. A tia Petunia estudou a pequena marca vermelha em seu braço, beijou-a para que melhorasse e virou-se para seu sobrinho.

— Ele puxou meu cabelo! — disse, defendendo-se.

— Se não estivesse tão longo, ele não teria puxado — ela ralhou. Segurou um punhado do cabelo negro com seus dedos ossudos e puxou com mais força que seu filho. Lágrimas de verdade, não como as de Dudley, apareceram nos olhos de Harry. — Precisa cortar. Hoje à noite, eu vou...

— M-mãe! — Dudley soluçou.

— Eu sei, querido — ela disse, adotando um tom mais gentil no instante em que parara de falar com Harry. — Vamos, levante-se. — Dudley ergueu os braços, obviamente pedindo para ser carregado, mas a tia Petunia apenas segurou a mão de seu filho. Fazia tempo que ela parara de carregá-lo, alegando que ele estava velho demais para isso. Harry suspeitava que isso estava mais relacionado ao tamanho de seu primo e que, se Dudley não fosse tão gordo, sua tia ainda o carregaria para os todos os lados. — Não volte até que tenha pensado no que fez — ela avisou sem se virar. Dudley olhou por sobre o ombro, enquanto saiam do parque, e olhou para Harry com arrogância.

— Sim, tia Petunia — Harry murmurou, chutando a grama. Secando as lágrimas, caminhou até os balanços e sentou-se com uma mão ao redor da corrente e os pés fazendo pequenos buracos nas pedrinhas que cobriam o chão. Já sabia o que tinha feito de errado: machucara Dudley. Mas não poderia voltar ao número quatro tão cedo; sabia, por experiência, que no momento em que chegasse em casa, seria trancado em seu armário pelo resto da noite, e ficar entediado no parque era melhor do que ficar entediado em casa.

— Com licença? — Harry ergueu os olhos, assustado, e viu um homem alto... Sim, era definitivamente um homem, ainda que usasse um vestido. Ele tinha os cabelos longos e bagunçados e estava parado ao seu lado. Os olhos cinza dele eram distantes e intensos ao mesmo tempo. Ele lhe parecia familiar, mas Harry não sabia de onde poderia conhecê-lo. — Esse lugar está ocupado? — perguntou em voz baixa, apontando para o outro balanço. Seu tom era amigável, mas sua voz estava rouca, como se ele não falasse há algum tempo; combinava com a aparência abatida dele.

— Não — Harry respondeu. — Pode se sentar se quiser — adicionou quando o homem não fez menção de se sentar. Ele apenas ficara olhando para Harry, parecendo feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigado — o homem disse, sentando-se. Harry assentiu e voltou a olhar para seus tênis. — Meu nome é Padfoot.

— Harry — respondeu, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao erguer os olhos. — Eu te conheço? — Ouviu-se perguntar.

— Talvez. — O homem, Padfoot, disse casualmente. — Eu apareci no noticiário nos últimos dias.

— Oh — respondeu. Já tinha ouvido esse tom antes; a tia Petunia e o tio Vernon o usavam quando as pessoas os visitavam. Queria dizer que eles não estavam mentindo, mas que estavam omitindo alguma coisa. — Pelo quê?

Padfoot ficou quieto por um longo momento.

— Eu fugi da prisão — admitiu com um sorriso tímido. Harry arregalou os olhos. Saiu do balanço com um pulo, afastando-se do homem de nome e roupas estranhas. Harry olhou para a direção de sua casa. Ele era rápido, graças aos anos de prática ao fugir de Dudley, mas não sabia se conseguiria fugir antes de Padfoot alcançá-lo. — Eu não vou te machucar, Harry — Padfoot disse, indicando o balanço. Harry o observou com cautela. — Prometo — Padfoot completou com um sorriso, voltando a dar um tapinha no balanço. —Só quero conversar.

Harry se sentou sem conseguir se livrar da desconfiança.

— Por quê?

— Você parece ser um guri bacana. Podemos ser amigos.

— Amigos? — Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Nunca tivera amigos; Dudley se garantira disso. — Mas você... Prisão... — Estava tentado a ser amigo do homem meramente para ver a expressão no rosto de sua tia quando levasse esse criminoso à sua casa em suas roupas estranhas e sujas.

Padfoot suspirou.

— Você já se meteu em problemas por algo que não fez? — Harry assentiu lentamente. Isso acontecia com ele o tempo todo. Uma vez, ao fugir de Dudley e seus amigos, Harry acabara no teto da cozinha da escola. Ele não tinha ideia do que acontecera; só conseguia pensar que, ao pular para se esconder atrás de uma lata de lixo, o vento o carregara. E na semana passada precisara levar o bilhete da senhora Peterson para casa por causa do incidente com a peruca; hoje era o primeiro dia que tinham permitido que ele saísse do armário. — Foi a mesma coisa.

— Adiantou falar que não foi você? — Se eles fossem como os Dursleys, isso não importava.

— Eu não tive a chance — Padfoot disse, brincando com a manga gasta de sua roupa. — Ninguém quis escutar porque estavam putos-er... Bravos — corrigiu, olhando rapidamente para Harry, que lhe deu um sorriso afetado. — E eles não teriam acreditado mesmo.

— Eu acredito em você — Harry ofereceu. Padfoot não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que merecia ser presa.

— Obrigado, garoto — Padfoot disse com um sorriso. Harry assentiu. — E você? Já fugiu da prisão alguma vez? — Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. Seu armário era mais ou menos como uma prisão, mas ele não tinha permissão para falar sobre isso. — O que gosta de fazer, então?

— Er... — Harry disse. — Bem, eu cozinho bastante. — Não era que gostava de cozinhar, pelo menos não para os Dursleys, mas preferia cozinhar a ter que limpar o jardim ou ajudar Dudley a arrumar seu segundo quarto.

— Você lê? — Padfoot perguntou. — Pratica algum esporte?

Harry hesitou. Ele sempre era o último a ser escolhido para os times da escola. Na semana passada mesmo, Ben Foster, cujo braço estava quebrado, fora escolhido antes dele. E Harry sempre era o primeiro a sair do jogo de queimada, não por falta de talento, mas porque Dudley e seus amigos sempre o marcavam primeiro, mesmo que estivessem no mesmo time.

— Acho que gosto de esportes, mas não posso praticar sempre. E o Dudley não lê, então não temos muitos livros.

— Por que eles não compram livros para você? — Padfoot perguntou lentamente. Harry deu de ombros. Padfoot o olhou. — Suas roupas — disse por fim, correndo a mão pelo queixo. — Eram de Dudley? — Harry assentiu, puxando um fio de seu suéter grande demais. — Você tem alguma que seja sua?

— Não há nada de errado com roupas de segunda mão — disse, repetindo as palavras de tia Petunia. Voltou a chutar as pedrinhas.

— Não falei que tinha — Padfoot disse rapidamente. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de perguntar: — Se pudesse ter qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, o que seria?

Nunca tendo sido questionado sobre isso, Harry não tinha certeza do que dizer. Precisou de alguns minutos para pensar em sua resposta e disse:

— Meus pais. — Não se importava realmente de estar conversando com um completo estranho. Padfoot o observou com tristeza. — Eles morreram num acidente de carro quando eu era bebê.

— A-acidente de carro? — Padfoot engasgou. — Um acidente de carro?

— É — Harry disse. — Eu não me lembro, mas foi como consegui minha cicatriz. — Afastou a franja, mas Padfoot não a olhou, o que era estranho. A maioria das pessoas que Harry conhecia pareciam fascinadas por ela, mesmo quando não a mostrava imediatamente. Harry notou estar gostando cada vez mais de Padfoot. Além da senhora Figgs, ele fora a única pessoa que não o tratara como lixo ou, por outro lado, olhara-o maravilhado, algo que Harry também não gostava.

— Acidente de carro? — Padfoot repetiu mais alto. Harry não conseguiu identificar seu tom, mas achava que ele parecia chocado ou bravo. — Eles te falaram que eles morreram em um acidente de carro?! — Apreensivo, Harry assentiu; passara tempo o bastante perto de seu primo e de seu tio e aprendera a reconhecer uma explosão de raiva. Padfoot se levantou subitamente. — Você vem? — perguntou já atravessando a grama.

Harry se levantou e seguiu-o depois de um momento de hesitação; esperara gritos (não sabia pelo quê) e não sabia como lidar com essa fúria mais controlada.

— Aonde vamos?

— Sua casa — Padfoot disse brevemente.

— Minha... Minha casa? — Harry repetiu, certificando-se de que ouvira direito.

Padfoot não respondeu; ele estava resmungando sobre algo chamado Dumbledore e muggles idiotas, o que não fez sentido para Harry. Ele caminhou até a Rua das Magnólias — Harry precisou correr para acompanhá-lo —, antes de hesitar na esquina do Largo das Magnólias.

— Para qual lado? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu não tenho permissão de levar estranhos para casa — Harry disse.

— Eu conheço sua tia — Padfoot respondeu com impaciência. — Petunia, não é? Uma mulher alta e magra. Casada com Vernon, um homem gordo sem pescoço e com um bigode horrível.

— São eles — Harry disse, tentando não rir. Guiou Padfoot, que ainda resmungava sobre acidentes de carros, pelo Largo das Magnólias; atravessaram um beco que os levou até a Alameda das Glicínias e, então, entraram na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Nesse momento, Padfoot pareceu reconhecer a rua e guiou Harry até o número quatro. Ele parou na porta e, então, com uma expressão estranhamente triunfante, tocou a campainha.

— James nem tinha um maldito carro! — rosnou enquanto esperavam.

— James? — Harry perguntou. — Espere, você conhecia meu...?

— Demorou bastante! — Ouviu tia Petunia falar enquanto destrancava a porta. — Vá se desculpar com o Diddy e depois vá misturar... Oh! — Ela disse ao abrir e porta e ver Padfoot. Ela cerrou os olhos, correndo-os pelas roupas estranhas dele, antes de focá-los no rosto dele. A tia Petunia nunca se esquecia de um rosto. — O que você fez? — Ela sibilou, notando Harry congelado na entrada.

— Eu... — Harry gaguejou.

— Um acidente de carro? — Padfoot disse suavemente e tia Petunia empalideceu. — Você disse a ele que Lily e James morreram em um acidente de carro?

— Entre — ela ralhou, apontando um dedo ossudo para Harry. — Vá para seu ar... Quarto — completou, olhando para Padfoot. — Aquele Dumbledore prometeu que sua laia nos deixaria em paz. Você não é bem-vindo aqui. — Harry, que estava caminhando lentamente em direção à porta, tentando ouvir o máximo possível, se perguntou quem ou qual era a “laia” de Padfoot.

— No momento, não sou bem-vindo em vários lugares — Padfoot respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Para dentro! — A tia Petunia explodiu com Harry, que tinha se abaixado para amarrar o cadarço do tênis e enrolar.

— Eles nem tinham um carro! — Padfoot disse, jogando os braços para cima.

— Eu vou chamar a polícia — ela lhe disse.

— Tente — Padfoot desafiou, girando um graveto (que tirara de suas roupas) em seus dedos longos.

— Guarde isso — a tia Petunia disse, sua voz tremendo um pouco. — Eu não quero nada... Nada... _Disso_ aqui.

— Disso o quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Eu mandei entrar! — Ela gritou. A senhora Farey, do número sete, do outro lado da rua, olhou-os. Harry apressou-se a entrar, desviando do peteleco que ela mirou em sua orelha. — Você também. — falou para Padfoot. — Não vou ter essa conversa aqui fora. — Harry correu pelo corredor e entrou em seu armário. Fechou a porta, mas deixou um espaço para que pudesse ouvir. — E limpe bem o sapato no tapete. Você está imundo!

— Um acidente de carro? — Harry ouviu Padfoot perguntar em um tom mais alto assim que a porta fora fechada.

— Abaixe a voz — a tia Petunia ralhou. — Sim, falamos ao menino que foi um acidente de carro. O que mais poderíamos dizer? Que um lunático os explodiu? — Harry ergueu uma mão para dedilhar a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. _Os explodiu...?_

— É exatamente o que deveriam ter dito! Ele tem o direito de saber por que está morando aqui; o direito de saber por que seus pais estão mortos! Eles morreram para salvá-lo e você disse que foi um acidente?! — Harry respirou fundo e, surpreso, percebeu que estava prendendo o ar.

— Não tivemos escolha — tia Petunia disse com frieza. — Queremos que ele seja normal, como Dudley. — Não havia dúvidas de quem ela estava falando. — Contar essas histórias a ele só faria com que ele fizesse perguntas, e nós não gostamos de perguntas. Ele nos pressionaria e teríamos que lhe contar toda a história da minha irmã anormal, daquele garoto Snape e daquele miserável do Potter.

— E o que há de errado nisso? — Padfoot quis saber.

— Eu não vou ter um deles na minha casa — tia Petunia disse em um tom estridente. — Quando o acolhemos, prometemos que daríamos um fim à toda essa besteira. Contar essas coisas encorajaria um comportamento anormal e...

— E quando ele for a Hogwarts? — Padfoot perguntou. — Todos conhecem a história dele. Todos, menos ele, pelo que parece...

— Isso não importa. Ele não vai.

— Não vai?! — Padfoot gritou, parecendo irritado. — Pelas unhas de Merlin, que diabos quer dizer com “ele não vai”?

— Não vou ter um na minha casa — ela disse com um tom de finalidade.

— Não pode simplesmente decidir isso. Não pode ignorar e esperar que suma.

— Parece ter funcionado até agora — ela ralhou. — E vou agradecer se não me falar como criar meu sobrinho.

A resposta de Padfoot foi abafada pelo som da porta sendo aberta.

— Boa noite, Petunia, queri... — Harry ouviu seu tio dizer. — Quem é esse?

— Sou um amigo da Lily — Padfoot disse antes que a tia Petunia pudesse falar alguma coisa. — Nos encontramos uma vez...

— Você! — O tio Vernon urrou. Só pelo tom de voz dele, Harry sabia que seu rosto já estava púrpura. — Você! Saia da minha casa!

— Eu vim conversar com vocês sobre Harry — Padfoot disse com calma.

— Saia! — Tio Vernon voltou a urrar. — MOLEQUE! — Harry pulou ao ser chamado, perdeu o equilíbrio, tropeçou para fora do armário e pousou esparramado no corredor. Olhou para os sapatos pretos e brilhantes a sua frente e, lentamente, olhou para o rosto púrpura do tio Vernon. _Sabia_ , pensou, atordoado. — O que você fez?!

— Nada — Harry se apressou a dizer, erguendo-se.

— O que disse a ele?! — O tio Vernon gritou, cobrindo Harry de saliva. Sua mão gorda segurou a camiseta larga de Harry e balançou-o.

— Chega! — Padfoot gritou. Um baque soou e o tio Vernon soltou Harry com um grito e afastou-se, segurando seus dedos muito vermelhos. Harry deu um passo para trás e ajeitou os óculos. Padfoot parecia furioso, mas Harry não achava que era com ele. — Você e sua esposa, — rosnou para o tio Vernon — saiam. Eu preciso conversar com Harry.

— Essa é a minha casa! — O tio Vernon gritou, o bigode tremendo. — Não pode me falar o que fazer!

— Oh, eu acho que posso — Padfoot rosnou, girando seu graveto. Com um último olhar de raiva para Padfoot e Harry, a tia Petunia e o tio Vernon atravessaram o corredor e entraram na cozinha. — Você está bem? — Padfoot perguntou a Harry, guardando o graveto no bolso do vestido.

— Estou bem.

Padfoot não pareceu convencido, mas não insistiu.

— Quanto você ouviu? — perguntou.

— Algo sobre um acidente de carro, mas não muito além disso — Harry respondeu sem encontrar os olhos de Padfoot.

— Eu sempre soube quando James estava mentindo, e você herdou o rosto dele — Padfoot disse em um tom casual. — De verdade, quanto você ouviu?

— Tudo — Harry admitiu, envergonhado.

— Foi o que pensei. — Padfoot suspirou e correu uma mão por seu cabelo escuro. — Isso não está indo do jeito que eu esperava — murmurou, antes de suspirar novamente.

— Você planejou isso? — Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

— Planejei? Não, eu só... Eu não ia... Você devia estar feliz — suspirou. — Era para você pregar peças nos seus tios com seu primo! Devia saber tudo sobre seus pais! Era para você estar ansioso para ir para Hogwarts em dois anos!

— Desculpe — Harry se apressou a dizer.

— Não é culpa sua — Padfoot disse, parecendo chocado. — É deles. — Apontou um dedo na direção da cozinha, onde Harry conseguia ouvir seus tios discutirem. — Eles querem que você seja “normal”... Que merda de Hipogrifo!

— Hipo... O quê?

— Hipogrifo... Deixa para lá. — Padfoot começou a resmungar sobre “James”, “Lily”, “Dursley”, “Dumbledore” e “Aurores”.

— Erm... Senhor Padfoot...?

Padfoot piscou e, então, riu.

— É apenas Padfoot, Harry.

— Você realmente conhecia meus pais?

Padfoot olhou para Harry com um sorriso triste no rosto.

— Você é muito parecido com seu pai, sabe — disse. — Mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.

— Mesmo? — Harry perguntou, guardando essa informação.

Padfoot assentiu e tirou um pequeno espelho de seu bolso.

— James Potter — disse suavemente, antes de virá-lo para Harry. Ficou claro que não era um espelho de verdade. Harry decidiu que era algum tipo de televisão de bolso, apesar de não saber como isso era possível já que todas as televisões que vira eram enormes, mas quando olhou para o “espelho”, viu seu pai. James Potter era um homem bonito, com os cabelos bagunçados e um nariz longo; os olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e ele tinha um sorriso amigável. James acenou e virou-se para rir de alguém que Harry não conseguia ver.

— Posso ver minha mãe também?

— Não funciona assim, garoto — Padfoot disse em um tom de desculpa.

Harry ficou um pouco desapontado, mas assentiu. Já tinha visto algumas fotos de sua mãe quando ajudara a tia Petunia a limpar o sótão, mas ela era mais nova do que ele era agora na maioria delas.

— Como eles eram?

— Lily era... Bem, ela era brilhante. Linda por dentro e por fora; acho que era a pessoa mais legal que já conheci, apesar de ela ser meio temperamental. James... Era engraçado e corajoso... Teimoso, também. Era um pouco idiota, mas todos nós somos, né? Ele era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia querer.

— Vocês eram próximos?

— Eles eram minha família — Padfoot disse. Ele pigarreou e ficou quieto por um momento. Harry esperou, paciente. — Seu pai e eu erámos tão próximos que as pessoas achavam que erámos irmãos, e sua mãe e eu tivemos um começo tumultuado, mas, no fim, ela era como uma irmã.

— Então, nós somos parentes? — Harry perguntou.

Padfoot sorriu.

— Primos de segundo grau... Temos os mesmos tataravôs; Cygnus e Violetta Black. — Engoliu em seco, parecendo nervoso. — Eu também sou seu padrinho... Eles... Seus pais... Queriam que eu cuidasse de você se algo acontecesse a eles. Mas aí, bem, eu fui preso e Dumbledore te trouxe para cá.

— Mas agora você está livre — Harry disse, perguntando-se se Padfoot estava dizendo o que achava que ele estava dizendo.

— Livre, não — Padfoot disse —, mas estou fora da prisão. — Olhou para seus pés por um longo momento, antes de erguer os olhos, parecendo agitado. — Sob circunstância normais, eu nunca perguntaria isso; você tem, o quê? Oito anos? E eu estou tentando fugir dos Aurores e do resto do Ministério, mas se você quiser... Outro lar...

— Outro lar? — Harry perguntou, sua voz uma oitava mais alta. — Tipo, longe dos Dursley?

— Não tem problema se você não quiser — Padfoot se apressou a dizer.

— Eu quero! — Harry quase gritou.

— Mesmo? — Padfoot perguntou, alegre. Harry assentiu para enfatizar sua resposta. — Tem certeza? Eu não sei como a casa está e pode ser perigoso... Como eu disse, há pessoas atrás de mim...

— Eu quero — Harry disse quase sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sempre sonhara que um parente desconhecido viria buscá-lo e, agora, Padfoot, o melhor amigo de seu pai, estava oferecendo exatamente isso.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer com uma criança — Padfoot continuou. — Moony sempre disse que eu seria um péssimo pai...

— Não pode ser pior que os Dursleys — Harry disse sem pensar.

Padfoot sorriu, um pouco melancólico.

— Acho que não. — Hesitou, correndo uma mão pelas bochechas. — Merlin, isso não está saindo nada como eu pensei que seria.

— O quê...?

— Eu só queria te visitar — Padfoot admitiu. — Talvez te conhecer um pouco. E, aí, eu me esconderia por um tempo, enquanto tentava dar um jeito de provar que sou inocente. Só depois disso que eu ia vir te fazer essa oferta.

— Eu posso ajudar a provar sua inocência — Harry disse.

— Eu agradeço por isso, Harry — disse com uma risada. — Mas eu te adotar vai dar a impressão errada. Vão achar que eu te sequestrei em nome do Voldemort...

— _Quem?_

Padfoot suspirou.

— Eu esqueço que você não sabe, mas não tenho tempo para te contar agora. Eu preciso ir embora antes que alguém me veja e chame o DELM...

— O o quê? — Harry perguntou.

— O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia — Padfoot disse. Balançou uma mão para interromper quando Harry exclamou “magia!” e “não pode usar essa palavra aqui; o tio Vernon a odeia.”. — Se vai comigo, é melhor pegar suas coisas. — Harry abriu a porta do armário. — I-isso é uma cama? — Padfoot gaguejou, espiando dentro do armário. Harry deu de ombros, pegou sua mochila e começou a enchê-la de roupas. — Você... Eles te fazem dormir aqui?

Harry voltou a dar de ombros, colocando um par antigo de meias do tio Vernon em um bolso.

— Estou pronto — anunciou depois de um momento, colocando a mochila nas costas.

Padfoot estava olhando para a aranha no canto do teto; ele se balançou.

— Aqui, permita-me — disse, esticando a mão para a mochila de Harry, que apenas o olhou. — Aqui — Padfoot disse com impaciência. Harry entregou a mochila, olhando para seu padrinho com curiosidade. Padfoot a pendurou em um ombro e guiou Harry até a cozinha.

Dudley estava brincando com Glen, sua tartaruga; a pobre criatura era erguida sobre o prato vazio de Dudley, acompanhada por sons que eram mais apropriados para um foguete do que para um réptil. A tia Petunia não tocara em sua comida, mas tomava um gole de seu copo de água, enquanto o tio Vernon — cujo prato estava vazio — tamborilava os dedos gordos na mesa. Os três olharam para porta quando Harry e Padfoot entraram. 

— Está indo embora, é? — A tia Petunia perguntou com raiva, os olhos indo para Padfoot.

— Sim.

— Já estava na hora — o tio Vernon resmungou.

— Eu vou levar Harry comigo.

— Levar o menino? — A tia Petunia perguntou, parecendo confusa. — Onde?

— Eu vou morar com ele — Harry respondeu.

— Não pode.

— Eu sou o padrinho dele — Padfoot respondeu, indignado. — Se ele quer morar comigo, você não pode impedi-lo. — A tia Petunia crispou os lábios. A cadeira dela arranhou o chão quando ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha; todos a observaram sair. Ela não demorou a voltar; as bochechas rosadas e uma carta amassada em suas mãos, que ela entregou a Padfoot. Ela voltou a se sentar, cuidadosamente evitando os olhos do tio Vernon. Padfoot leu a carta rapidamente e devolveu-a. — Ele ainda vai comigo. — Dudley, que esticava o pescoço para tentar ler a carta, caiu da cadeira. Harry transformou a risada em uma tosse e jurou ter visto seu padrinho lutar contra um sorriso.

— Mas a proteção... Ele não estará seguro... — a tia Petunia disse, olhando para Harry.

— Posso cuidar dele — Padfoot respondeu, pousando uma mão no ombro de Harry.

A tia Petunia torceu os lábios como se duvidasse disso, mas apenas disse:

— Então, acho melhor ligar para a senhora Figgs e avisá-la de que você não ficará com ela amanhã.

— Não vamos mandar dinheiro — o tio Vernon disse. — Se quer o garoto, você que pague por ele.

— Dinheiro não é problema — Padfoot lhes garantiu. Olhou para Harry. — Precisa de um minuto para se despedir?

— Tchau — Harry falou para os Dursleys. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Padfoot apertar os lábios para se impedir de rir.

— Então, espere... Você vai embora? — Dudley perguntou, levantando-se.

— Sim — Harry respondeu.

Dudley franziu o cenho e ofereceu uma mão rosada.

— Tchau, então.

Harry apertou a mão sentindo-se tolo.

— É, tchau. Tchau, Glen — adicionou, enquanto a tia Petunia passava os braços ao redor de seu filho.

— Acho que vou vomitar — Padfoot murmurou sob o som do choro de Petunia, que elogiava os modos de Dudley. — Pronto, garoto? — Harry sorriu, assentindo. Os dois saíram da cozinha seguidos pelo tio Vernon, que estava cantarolando baixinho e parecia prestes a começar a dançar. Enquanto atravessavam o corredor, Harry olhou para seu armário uma última vez e sorriu um pouco. Padfoot seguiu seu olhar. — Tem certeza de que pegou tudo? — perguntou, indicando a mochila de Harry.

— Sim — Harry respondeu com um sorriso. Ele estava saindo da Rua dos Alfeneiros! Estava mesmo acontecendo! Olhou rapidamente para seu tio, que abrira a porta parecendo mais feliz do que Harry já o vira. Harry seguiu Padfoot para o lado de fora e virou-se, procurando por algo para dizer; o que as pessoas diziam depois de passarem sete anos e meio se desgostando? _Talvez um obrigado...?_ Harry pensou. _Mas pelo quê?_ Assim que Harry abriu a boca para voltar a se despedir, o tio Vernon fechou a porta. _Bem, isso facilita as coisas._

— Idiota — Padfoot murmurou com um olhar raivoso para o número quatro. — Ah, bem. Não são mais problema nosso. — Harry olhou para a casa pela última vez, antes de seguir Padfoot pelo jardim bem cuidado da tia Petunia. — Está com fome ou dá para esperar?

— Dá para esperar — Harry respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Ótimo. — Suspirou. — Eu nem ia me preocupar com isso, mas agora que estou com você... Acho que precisamos passar no Gringotes antes de tudo. Estou quase sem dinheiro e a segurança vai ficar mais pesada quando souberem que estou com você... Como chegaremos lá...?

— Chegaremos onde?

— Londres — Padfoot disse com um sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto. — Ou, melhor ainda, ao Beco Diagonal.


	3. Gringotts Wizarding Bank

**Capítulo Três  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank  
(Gringotes, o Banco Bruxo)**

— Beco... Onde?

— Beco Diagonal. — Padfoot riu. — É onde Gringotes fica.

— Gringotes?

— O banco. Espere um minuto. — Padfoot parou e tirou seu graveto do bolso. Começou a falar sozinho em outro idioma (um que Harry achou ser inventado por ele), antes de encostar o graveto no braço.

— Como fez isso? — Harry perguntou, perplexo. Agora, Padfoot era um homem loiro, de olhos azuis e rosto redondo.

— Não se mexa — Padfoot disse, encostando o graveto na cabeça de Harry.

— Como estou? — Harry perguntou, animado. Padfoot voltou a balançar o graveto e um espelho apareceu. Harry o pegou, analisando seu novo rosto. Seu cabelo ainda era bagunçado, mas agora era de um tom claro de castanho e seus olhos estavam azuis. — Como fez isso? — Voltou a perguntar.

— Magia — Padfoot respondeu, girando o graveto.

— Magia não existe — respondeu por costume. _Mas como ele poderia ter feito essas coisas?_ , uma vozinha perguntou em sua cabeça.

— Por que não? — Padfoot indagou.

— Apenas... Não existe — Harry terminou estupidamente.

— Existe, sim — Padfoot prometeu.

Harry o observou sem se deixar convencer.

— Pode me mostrar mais coisas?

Padfoot pensou por alguns momentos, antes de olhar ao redor e voltar a acenar com a varinha.

— _Wingardium Leviosa._ — Harry sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Olhou para baixo e notou, com uma exclamação de surpresa, que estava flutuando. Estava bem acima da cabeça de Padfoot e, quando balançou os pés, eles só encontraram o ar. — Já acredita em mim? — Padfoot perguntou com um sorriso. Harry assentiu, incerto se conseguiria falar e sentiu quando voltou lentamente ao chão. — Bom. Se não acreditasse, eu ia ter que te deixar aí.

Harry deu uma risada trêmula.

— Então, você é um...

— Um o quê?

— Bruxo? — Harry terminou em voz baixa.

— Sou.

— E isso é uma varinha? — Harry olhou para o graveto com um novo respeito.

— É.

— Posso tentar? — falou sem pensar.

— Com a minha varinha? — Padfoot pensou por um momento e deu de ombros. — Claro.

Harry a aceitou com cautela, meio esperando que ela o mordesse.

— O que eu faço?

— Tente... Diga _Lumos_.

— _Lumos_ — Harry disse. Uma bolinha minúscula de luz apareceu na ponta da varinha de Padfoot; tão minúscula que era quase invisível. — É isso que deveria acontecer?

— Costuma ser mais forte — Padfoot falou com um encolher de ombros. — Mas minha varinha sempre foi imprevisível com outras pessoas.

— _Lumos_ — Harry repetiu, balançando-a. A ponta da varinha ficou tão clara que chegava a ser ofuscante.

— _Nox!_ — Padfoot disse, protegendo os olhos.

— _Nox!_ — Harry repetiu rapidamente. A luz sumiu da ponta da varinha, assim como todas as luzes da rua. Harry forçou Padfoot a aceitar a varinha de volta.

— Você vai ser um bruxo e tanto — Padfoot comentou, balançando a cabeça.

— Não sou um bruxo — Harry respondeu. Padfoot torceu a boca como se soubesse de algo que Harry não sabia. — Não posso ser!

— Mesmo? Nunca fez algo estranho acontecer? Algo que não pôde explicar?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— _Aquilo_ era magia?

Padfoot sorriu.

— Provavelmente. Pode me contar sobre isso no caminho a Londres. Afaste-se.

— Como _vamos_ a Londres? — Harry perguntou, enquanto Padfoot erguia a varinha. — Você tem um carro mágico?

Com um baque alto, um ônibus púrpura de três andares apareceu. Harry o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— Não exatamente — Padfoot disse em um tom casual. — Dois, por favor — falou, passando uma moeda de ouro enorme e quatro moedas prateadas pequenas ao homem baixinho e barbeado que saíra do ônibus.

— Mas... — Harry balbuciou, olhando para o ônibus que aparecera do nada. — Mas...

— Depois — Padfoot prometeu.

— Obrigado, senhor — o homem começou, colocando o dinheiro estranho de Padfoot no bolso. — Bem-vindos ao Nôitibus Andante. Eu sou Jeremy Phillips e serei o cobrador hoje. Para onde vocês estão indo?

— Londres. Para o Caldeirão Furado — Padfoot respondeu. — Venha, garoto. — Harry subiu no ônibus atrás de seu padrinho, incapaz de evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Enquanto os Dursley o chamavam de “moleque” para evitar usar seu nome, Padfoot usava o mesmo tom para falar “garoto” que ele usava ao dizer “Harry” e não havia malícia. Era bom, Harry pensou, que se dirigissem a ele como um ser humano.

— Tem alguma bagagem?

— Apenas essa — Padfoot respondeu, erguendo um ombro para mostrar a mochila de Harry.

— Alguma preferência de lugar?

— Não vamos dormir... Algum lugar em que possamos conversar sem incomodar aos outros passageiros seria ótimo.

— Venham comigo — Jeremy disse quando o ônibus arrancou. Harry teria caído se Padfoot não o houvesse segurado. Subiram uma escada instável até o último andar do ônibus, onde quatro camas estavam presas ao chão. — Fiquem à vontade — Jeremy disse. — Estarei lá embaixo se precisarem de mim, mas fora isso, aproveitem a viagem, e venho avisá-los quando chegarmos ao Caldeirão Furado.

— Obrigado — Padfoot disse, jogando-se na cama mais próxima. Harry se sentou na cama ao lado da dele. Jeremy desceu as escadas com um breve aceno, enquanto o ônibus voltava a sacudir. Ele era rápido em seu caminho entre o trânsito que Harry sabia não pertencer a Rua dos Alfeneiros. 

— Isso é seguro? — perguntou, apertando o cobertor da cama.

— Se não olhar pela janela, é melhor — Padfoot disse. Harry, que soltara uma exclamação de surpresa quando o ônibus quase não desviara de dois corredores, estava inclinado a concordar. — Então, me conte sobre as magias que fez. — Padfoot estava sentado, observando Harry com interesse.

— Eh... Certo, bem — Harry disse —, eu acho que deixei a peruca da minha professora azul na semana passada.

Harry não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passaram no ônibus, mas o tempo passou rápido; Harry contou sobre a senhora Peterson a Padfoot e, como ele pareceu verdadeiramente interessado, também contou sobre a vez acabara no teto da cozinha.

— Você se lembra de como acabou lá? — Padfoot perguntou quando parou de rir.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Eu achei que tinha sido o vento.

— Eu acho que você Aparatou — Padfoot retorquiu, pensativo. Harry fez uma careta para a nova palavra, mas não comentou. Guardou-a para perguntar mais tarde. — Se tivesse se levitado, teria se dado conta do que estava acontecendo... Aargh! — Ele voou para fora da cama e caiu no chão com um baque quando o ônibus parou. Harry só não teve o mesmo destino por ter se segurado na cama.

— Caldeirão Furado, Londres! — Jeremy avisou do pé da escada.

— Somos nós — Padfoot comentou, levantando-se. Harry tomou o cuidado de manter seu rosto inexpressivo, tentando esconder a risada. Padfoot notou. — Oh, vá em frente — disse com um sorriso. — Deve ter sido hilário.

— Não, foi... Bem, sim — Harry admitiu, tentando em vão abafar uma risada, enquanto pegava sua mochila.

— Foi o que eu pensei — Padfoot comentou com um sorriso, guiando Harry pela escada estreita.

— Obrigado — Harry disse a Jeremy enquanto descia do ônibus e eram recebidos pela noite fria de fevereiro.

— Tenham uma boa-noite. — O Nôitibus sumiu com um baque que fez Harry recuar em um pulo.

— Por aqui — Padfoot disse, torcendo a boca.

— Pode rir — Harry falou, caminhando ao lado dele. — Você me deixou rir antes.

Mas Padfoot não riu; ele apenas sorriu.

— Você é muito parecido com a Lily.

Harry sorriu. _Eu sou como minha mãe..._ Pensou, feliz. _Eu tenho a aparência do meu pai, mas com os olhos e personalidade da minha mãe..._ Era estranho ficar tão feliz por ser comparado a pessoas que, até então, não sabia nada a respeito. As pessoas sempre falavam que Dudley era parecido com o tio Vernon e, por mais que Harry sempre risse — e fosse odiar ser comparado ao seu tio —, ele sempre sentira um pouco de inveja por Dudley ser como um de seus pais.

— Onde você está indo, Harry? — Padfoot perguntou. Harry se virou e viu seu padrinho a uns dez passos para trás, esforçando-se a manter o rosto sério.

— Ao Beco do Dragão?

— Diagonal — Padfoot corrigiu, rindo abertamente. — Venha aqui. — Harry voltou e deu um sorriso tímido a seu padrinho, antes de ser guiado pela porta de um pub escuro. O lado de dentro tinha um leve cheiro de fumaça e, por ser quase o horário do jantar, estava cheio de clientes barulhentos. — Bem-vindo ao Caldeirão Furado — Padfoot murmurou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry, enquanto faziam seu caminho pela multidão.

— O que é _aquilo_? — Harry sussurrou, olhando para uma criatura pequena, com o nariz longo, orelhas pontudas e olhos pretos penetrantes.

— Um duende — Padfoot respondeu no mesmo tom. — Não fique encarando, não fique encarando, eles não gostam... Não, ele nos viu. — O duende sorriu, revelando dentes afiados e brancos, e acenou na direção deles. Padfoot retribuiu o aceno com um tremor. — Eles são assustadores e sabem disso — falou para Harry, enquanto passavam pela multidão. — Mas os duendes são muito profissionais — falou. — E uma sorte para nós, também.

— O que quer dizer?

Padfoot pensou por um momento.

— Quanto menos souber, Harry — disse em voz baixa —, melhor. Pelo menos por enquanto — adicionou quando Harry fechou o rosto. — Eu tenho _muitas_ coisas para te explicar, mas não está na hora. Com licença — pediu com irritação. A mulher resmungou alguma coisa e deu um passo para o lado. Padfoot levou Harry até um pátio pequeno e cercado por paredes, que estava vazio além de uma lata de lixo e um gato esnobe. Cético, Harry olhou ao redor, enquanto Padfoot dava um passo para frente. — Nunca consigo me lembrar da combinação — resmungou, cutucando a parede com a varinha.

— Combinação?

— Precisa de uma para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Três para cima... Um para o lado ou dois...? — Padfoot murmurou. Ele ficou quieto por um momento e, então: — Oh, sim! Lembrei. Afaste-se, Harry. — Ergueu a varinha e hesitou. Virou-se para Harry com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. — Quando estivemos no Beco Diagonal, preciso que fique perto de mim, está bem? — Harry assentiu. — Continue me chamando de Padfoot; se precisar se apresentar, não diga seu sobrenome... Depois eu explico — falou com uma careta. — E não importa o que aconteça, _não_ deixe que vejam sua cicatriz. — Harry ergueu a mão para dedilhar a conhecida forma em sua testa. — Fora isso, devemos ficar bem. Espero que ninguém tenha se dado conta de que eu estou com você e aí podemos dar o fora antes que fiquem sabendo.

— E aí você vai explicar tudo?

— Honra de maroto — Padfoot respondeu com uma piscadela.

Harry cerrou os olhos.

— Deixe eu adivinhar: depois?

— Que guri inteligente — Padfoot comentou para ninguém em particular, enquanto batia a varinha na parede do pátio. Com um barulho, um dos tijolos começou a tremer e a sair do lugar, deixando um buraco. Harry observou outros tijolos se mexerem, saindo de seus lugares e aumentando o tamanho do buraco; por fim, ele e Padfoot estavam parados em frente a um arco. O pub ainda estava atrás deles (conseguia sentir o cheiro da fumaça de cachimbo e ouvir as conversas), mas, do outro lado do arco, conseguia ver uma rua de pedras que se abria para todos os lados. — Bem-vindo ao Beco Diagonal — Padfoot disse, enquanto passavam pelo arco.

Harry não sabia para onde olhar; apesar do horário, várias pessoas passavam em frente às lojas e várias outras se juntavam em frente às bancas. Todos usavam um vestido parecido com o de Padfoot e alguns também usavam chapéus pontudos. Fora isso, eles não eram tão diferentes das pessoas que Harry já vira em sua vida. Essas pessoas não tinham longas barbas e narizes cheios de verrugas, apesar de Harry ter visto uma mulher severa, com uma bolsa vermelha e um sapo. Atrás de Harry, Padfoot suspirou.

— É bom estar de volta — murmurou. — Por aqui.

Harry o seguiu um pouco relutante; estava ansioso para explorar. Ficou perto de seu padrinho — seria muito fácil se perder aqui —, mas seus olhos iam para todos os lugares que seus pés não podiam; viu um velho alto e esguio vender caldeirões; uma linda bruxa vendia amuletos de proteção; e um garoto ruivo, um pouco mais velho que Harry, estava em uma vassoura, sendo perseguido por sua mãe e outro garoto, idêntico a ele e que ria, enquanto se desculpava às pessoas que o menino na vassoura derrubara. Atrás deles, estavam outras duas crianças ruivas — um garoto que parecia ter a idade de Harry e uma garota que parecia ser um pouco mais nova, que esbarrou em Padfoot com um guincho.

— Desculpe — o menino disse, enquanto ele e sua irmã passavam correndo.

— Não tem problema — Padfoot respondeu, os olhos fixos no garoto na vassoura.

— Ele está _voando_? — Harry perguntou, seguindo a família com os olhos; a mãe alcançou o garoto e começou a gritar com ele.

Padfoot assentiu e sorriu, um pouco nostálgico.

— Isso é algo que James e eu teríamos feito — comentou, olhando para o menino chateado. — Só que seria o Moony correndo atrás de nós, e não a mãe de James.

— Moony?

— Um dos amigos do seu pai — Padfoot respondeu, voltando a andar. Harry não fez o mesmo. — Ele... Harry? — Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu Padfoot voltar. Ele disse algo que Harry não ouviu; Harry estava muito ocupado olhando para a banca que vendia jornais. Na primeira página de todos eles estava uma foto de Padfoot, com o cabelo escuro, como quando Harry o conhecera, sob a qual lia-se: _“VOCÊ VIU ESSE BRUXO?”_. Harry não sabia se devia ficar mais impressionado com isso ou pelo fato de que a foto se mexia, como se fosse uma televisão minúscula e silenciosa.

— É você? — Harry perguntou sem mexer os lábios quando Padfoot estava perto o bastante para ouvir.

— Sim. Harry...

— O que você _fez_? — Harry perguntou, imaginando o que ele poderia ter feito para acabar na primeira página do jornal.

— Eu sou inocente, lembra? — Padfoot disse. Harry assentiu. — Eu... É uma longa história — disse com uma careta, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Padfoot respirou fundo, parecendo magoado. — Eu posso te contar agora se quiser... Não gosto de ficar adiando esse momento, mas será muito mais fácil se eu explicar outras coisas primeiro e eu preferia não fazer isso aqui, para o seu bem.

Harry assentiu lentamente.

— Tudo bem.

Padfoot suspirou e a tensão sumiu de seus ombros.

— Obrigado, garoto — falou, sua voz tão sincera quanto a mão que descansava no ombro de Harry.

— Nós vamos ao banco?

Padfoot assentiu.

— Quanto antes terminarmos lá, mais cedo poderemos ir para casa.

— Onde ele fica? — Harry perguntou.

— Por aqui. — Eles caminharam mais um pouco antes de Harry ver o banco e perguntar-se como não o tinha notado antes. Gringotes, indicado pelas enormes letras douradas sobre a porta, era um prédio enorme de mármore branco. Dois duendes, vestidos em um uniforme vermelho e dourado, estavam parados em cada lado das portas de bronze polido. Dessa vez, Harry não ficou olhando, mas ficou de olhos arregalados quando os duendes os saudaram ao passarem pelas portas. Ficaram frente a frente com outra porta, dessa vez uma brilhante e prateada. Uma mensagem estava gravada na porta e Harry parou para ler:

_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_  
_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_  
_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_  
_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_  
_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_  
_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,  
_ _Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,  
_ _Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

— O que “mais do que procurou” quer dizer? — Harry murmurou quando outro par de duendes os saudou ao passarem pelas portas prateadas. Do lado de dentro, um balcão dava uma volta por todo o saguão, separado apenas por portas de ouro que, certamente, levavam aos cofres; vários duendes estavam sentados atrás do balcão.

— Os cofres de Gringotes são protegidos de todos os jeitos — Padfoot respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto atravessavam o saguão de mármore em direção a um balcão livre; a maioria dos duendes pesava pedras preciosas ou moedas, ou escreviam em livros de couro. — Todos os tipos de feitiços e proteções... Acho que eles têm até alguns dragões.

— Um dragão?! — Harry exclamou, antes de cobrir a boca com as mãos quando sua voz ecoou. Vários duendes ergueram os olhos, as íris pretas brilhando. — Desculpe — disse no que não passava de um sussurro, mas que todos puderam ouvir. Padfoot sorriu e, juntos, aproximaram-se de um duende.

— Com licença — Padfoot disse em um tom educado.

O duende não demonstrou ter ouvido; ele continuou a escrever em um livro por mais um minuto, antes de finalmente erguer os olhos.

— Sim?

— Eu vim fazer uma retirada — Padfoot disse.

— De qual cofre? — O duende perguntou, mostrando seus dentes afiados.

— O da minha família — Padfoot disse com cautela. — O cofre dos Black.

— Senhor Black — o duende disse, parecendo interessado. — Sim, agora eu vejo, mesmo fazendo anos desde a última vez que esteve aqui. Acredito que não tenha mais acesso a sua chave do cofre. — Padfoot ficou quieto e Harry seguiu seu exemplo. O duende deu um sorriso maldoso. — Estou um pouco surpreso que tenha aparecido... Certamente sabe que há uma recompensa por sua captura.

— Não vim causar problemas — Padfoot disse em um tom baixo, mas firme. — Só quero pegar meu ouro e ir embora. — O duende não respondeu. Padfoot franziu o cenho. — Não teria vindo se soubesse que as coisas tinham mudado tanto.

— Mudaram como? — O duende perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos longos.

— Eu nunca achei que veria um duende mais interessado nos assuntos bruxos do que na satisfação de um antigo cliente — Padfoot disse friamente. O duende no balcão ao lado do deles soltou um resmungo raivoso e derrubou os rubis que segurava. Eles se espalharam pelo balcão e caíram no chão, mas o duende estava muito ocupado entreouvindo a conversa para pegá-los.

— Os assuntos dos bruxos são muito lucrativos atualmente — o duende disse com um sorriso cruel.

— Assim como me ajudar — Padfoot disse.

— É um suborno, senhor Black? — O duende perguntou, voltando a mostrar seus dentes afiados.

— Se quiser ser direto. Eu chamaria de recompensa por uma abordagem profissional a uma situação delicada.

O duende sorriu.

— E de quanto seria essa... Recompensa?

— Depende de quão profissional você vai ser.

— Podemos ser muito profissionais — o duende prometeu, dedilhando os desenhos nas páginas de seu livro com uma longa unha.

— Nesse caso, devo insistir em uma taxa de juros maior e permanente do cofre dos Black. Digamos... Cinco por cento?

O duende arregalou os olhos, mas logo suavizou suas expressões.

— Sete — ele disse com sagacidade.

— Cinco — Padfoot disse com firmeza. — Assim como cinco por cento do que vou retirar hoje. Prometo que será uma quantidade significativa.

— Muito bem. — O duende o olhou por mais um momento, antes de olhar para Harry. — Venham comigo. — O duende desceu de sua cadeira e juntou-se a eles em frente ao balcão. No chão, eles tinham quase o mesmo tamanho, apesar de a cabeça do duende ser duas vezes maior que a de Harry e suas pernas serem a metade de Harry.

Outro duende apareceu ao lado deles segurando uma mala de objetos que pareciam metais.

— Aqui, Gurbock — ele disse, passando-as.

O duende deles — Gurbock — assentiu seu agradecimento e o outro duende se afastou.

— Isso me lembra; vou precisar de sacolas — Padfoot disse enquanto os três atravessavam o saguão.

— Terá um custo — Gurbock disse, sorrindo de um jeito que fez Harry tremer.

Padfoot pensou por um momento sem parecer surpreso.

— Eu te dou um galeão por cada sacola que precisar — disse por fim.

— Dois.

— Tudo bem — Padfoot disse, dando uma piscadela a Harry, que sorriu depois de hesitar por um momento; ele não tinha certeza de que gostava de duendes. O duende os guiou por portas douradas e Harry, que esperara mais mármore ou, talvez, algo igualmente caro, ficou surpreso ao ver que estavam em um corredor estreito de pedra, iluminado por tochas presas às paredes. Gurbock assobiou e um carrinho apareceu na esquina do corredor, preso aos trilhos que Harry acabara de notar. – Entre. – Padfoot disse, conduzindo Harry para dentro do carrinho. Padfoot entrou depois e, por fim, o duende e, então, sem nenhum incentivo, começaram a se mover.

Gurbock não guiou o caminho — algo que incomodou terrivelmente a Harry —, mas mesmo assim o carrinho se locomoveu pelo labirinto de passagens. Por diversas vezes o carrinho descia bruscamente ou fazia uma curva tão abruptamente que Harry, convencido de que ia cair, segurava-se em seu padrinho. Por sorte, Padfoot não parecia se importar; se tivesse feito o mesmo com a tia Petunia ou com o tio Vernon, eles provavelmente teriam poupado tempo e o jogado para fora do carrinho.

— Nós vamos ver um dragão? — Harry perguntou, enquanto se locomoviam pelo escuro.

— Os cêmbalos servem para isso — Padfoot respondeu, indicando a mala na mão de Gurbock. — Quanto mais antigo for o cofre, mais protegido será.

— O seu é antigo?

— Imagino que um dos mais velhos — Padfoot disse secamente. — Além dos cofres dos duendes.

— Está certo, senhor Black — Gurbock aprovou, enquanto ajeitava a mala de cêmbalos em seu colo.

Depois de uma curva particularmente inclinada que deixou Harry satisfeito por ainda não ter comido, o carrinho perdeu a velocidade e parou ao lado de uma plataforma. Eles desceram, Harry um pouco desequilibrado, e algo foi pressionando em sua mão.

— Balance — Padfoot murmurou, lhe dando um cutucão gentil. Harry começou a balançar o cêmbalo, assim como Padfoot e Gurbock e, logo, o som agudo de metal ecoava por toda a plataforma.

— Sigam-me — Gurbock disse, guiando-os por uma passagem estreita que Harry não notara. A passagem não era iluminada, mas passaram por uma que tinha um leve brilho alaranjado. Harry acabou dando encontrões no duende algumas vezes por não conseguir ver, antes de finalmente chegarem a um cômodo circular. As tochas acenderam nas paredes. Havia apenas uma porta; grande, redonda e de bronze, com um Black entalhado.

Gurbock foi até a porta e pressionou a mão contra ela. Com um ranger, o cômodo inteiro girou; agora, a porta do cofre fechara a entrada da passagem, enquanto o cofre estava aberto. Harry ficou de boca aberta. Em um canto, havia uma coleção extremamente cara de relíquias da família — armaduras; um conjunto de adagas ensanguentadas; um baú cheio de joias e sacolas de couro do tamanho da mochila de Harry, cheias de rubis, diamantes e safiras. O resto do cofre — que devia ter o tamanho da casa dos Dursleys — estava cheio de pilhas de ouro; as pilhas de moedas de prata e de bronze eram tão altas quanto Padfoot. No fundo do cofre, havia outra porta de bronze, aberta apenas o bastante para Harry conseguir ver o brilho de outros tesouros.

— Vou precisar daquelas sacolas, Gurbock — Padfoot soou um pouco estupefato. Gurbock procurou nos bolsos de seu paletó vermelho e produziu três sacolas de couro, cada uma do tamanho daquela em que guardara os cêmbalos. — Têm feitiços de extensão? — Padfoot perguntou ao aceitá-las.

— Cada uma aguenta por volta de dois mil galeões — Gurbock disse. — Disse que ia fazer uma retirada substancial, não foi?

— Sim — Padfoot disse com a voz fraca, abrindo uma das sacolas. — Qual a cotação do dinheiro muggle no momento?

— Aproximadamente cinco libras por um galeão — o duende respondeu.

Harry arregalou os olhos e, quando Padfoot lhe deu uma sacola para encher com as moedas de ouro, arregalou-os ainda mais. Harry olhou para seu padrinho, que deu um passo à frente — e tropeçou numa esmeralda do tamanho de sua cabeça —, antes de pegar um punhado de moedas de ouro. Depois de um momento, Harry o imitou, mas também pegou algumas das moedas de pratas e de bronze. Eles demoraram quase dez minutos para encher as três sacolas e, ainda assim, ao estudar todo aquele tesouro, era como se não houvessem retirado nenhuma moeda. Gurbock foi até a porta, pressionou sua mão contra ela, que voltou ao seu lugar, fechando o cofre de Padfoot.

— Ainda tem espaço na sua mochila? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Não sei. Acho que tem um pouco — Harry respondeu.

— Importa-se se colocarmos essas — Padfoot ergueu as sacolas de ouro — na sua mochila? — Harry balançou a cabeça. Padfoot abriu uma das sacolas que segurava e tirou três moedas de ouro, as quais entregou a Harry (que as aceitou com cautela, ciente de que nunca tivera tanto dinheiro em sua vida) e colocou mais três em seus bolsos. — Isso deve ser o bastante para chegarmos em casa — falou, fechando a sacola. — Fique parado — pediu, abrindo a mochila de Harry, que sentiu quando ele guardou as sacolas de ouro; não apenas ouviu o tinido das moedas, como sentiu sua mochila triplicar de peso.

— Cêmbalos — Gurbock disse com arrogância, entregando-os novamente. Harry balançou o seu. Um rugido ecoou pelos túneis, muito mais próximo do que Harry gostaria.

— Isso foi um dragão? — murmurou, aproximando-se de seu padrinho. Padfoot assentiu sem parecer preocupado. Os três voltaram pela passagem estreita e, quando passaram pelo túnel alaranjado, Harry jurou ter visto uma cauda espinhosa sumir do outro lado. Gurdock os guiou até os carrinhos e, depois de um trajeto rápido, estavam saindo, piscando contra a luz das tochas.

— Aqui, permita-me — Padfoot disse, colocando a mochila de Harry nos próprios ombros, enquanto caminhavam até as portas douradas.

— Obrigado — Harry disse, afastando a franja suada de seu rosto.

— Ora, ora — o duende disse, olhando de Padfoot para Harry. Ele se aproximou e ergueu um dedo longo para afastar o cabelo de Harry de sua testa. Padfoot congelou. — Essa é uma reviravolta inesperada.

— Não sei do que está falando — Padfoot respondeu, tenso.

— Oh, estou certo de que sabe. — Gurbock ofereceu um sorriso feral a Padfoot, antes de oferecê-lo a Harry. — Sua história é lendária mesmo entre os duendes, Harry Potter.

_Ele me conhece... Mas minha aparência está mudada!_ Harry se assustou.

— Como...? — falou, olhando o duende, que ainda estava sorrindo.

Padfoot ficara pálido, mas não demorou a recuperar sua cor e a esticar as costas.

— Quer um autografo agora ou na próxima vez que viermos? — Padfoot perguntou com frieza. Gurbock pareceu ofendido. — Ou prefere pular essa parte e fazer o seu trabalho?

Gurbock os observou por um longo momento, curioso.

— Por aqui, senhor Black — o duende disse por fim, os olhos pretos brilhando sob a luz do saguão de mármore. Padfoot pareceu aliviado e, no momento em que Gurbock lhes deu as costas, Sirius gesticulou para que Harry ajeitasse a franja.

— Gostaria de converter essa sacola em dinheiro muggle — Padfoot disse com a voz ainda fria. — E pode pegar seus cinco por cento daí.

Gurbock aceitou a sacola oferecida e sumiu atrás do balcão. Padfoot parecia ansioso enquanto esperavam e suspirou aliviado quando o duende voltou e lhes passou uma pilha de notas de vinte libras. Padfoot a guardou no bolso de seu vestido.

— Não quer sua chave, senhor Potter? — Gurbock perguntou quando deram as costas para o balcão.

— Minha o quê? — Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o duende.

— Acho que ele está falando da chave do seu cofre — Padfoot explicou.

— Eu... Eu tenho um cofre?

— James e Lily não te deixariam sem nada — Padfoot falou, balançando a cabeça como se Harry fosse maluco.

— Você é o dono da pequena fortuna que está no cofre seiscentos e trinta e sete — Gurbock falou. — O conteúdo do cofre da família Potter estará disponível quando você for maior de idade.

— Er... — Harry balbuciou, olhando para Padfoot, que deu de ombros. — Acho que vou levar minha chave, então, se eu puder?

— A identificação não será necessária — Gurbock disse, observando a cicatriz de Harry. — Esperem aqui, por favor. — Ele voltou pouco depois, carregando uma pequena chave dourada. — Quando quiser acessar o seu cofre, apresente-a ao duende que estiver no balcão. — Harry assentiu e guardou-a no bolso. — Tenham uma boa-noite — Gurbock disse com outro olhar curioso para Harry.

Padfoot assentiu, tenso.

— Obrigado — Harry disse. Quando estavam saindo, Harry teve a impressão de que Padfoot estava andando tão rápido quanto possível sem começar a correr; Harry estava quase trotando para acompanhá-lo. O Beco Diagonal estava quase vazio e escuro, o que pareceu deixar Padfoot ainda mais nervoso; ele ficava olhando para as sombras, garantindo-se de que Harry ainda estava perto, e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor de sua varinha.

— Como ele sabia quem eu era? — Harry perguntou, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao pub pelo qual entraram.

Padfoot olhou ao redor e aproximou-se.

— Sua cicatriz — Padfoot disse em voz baixa.

— Minha cicatriz? — Harry murmurou, tentando decidir qual das suas milhares de perguntas deveria fazer primeiro.

Padfoot assentiu.

— Eu sei que é frustrante — disse com uma careta. — Se tivéssemos mais tempo, eu teria te explicado tudo antes de termos vindo, mas Dumbledore não demorará a perceber que estou com você e, então, ele irá procurar...

— Quem é Dumbledore?

— Diretor de Hogwarts — Padfoot respondeu, voltando a andar. — Um bom amigo meu e dos seus pais. Ele também é a última pessoa que queremos ver nesse momento.

— Por quê?

— Ele não sabe que sou inocente. Você estaria de volta com seus tios e eu na minha cela antes mesmo que nos déssemos conta.

— E ele sabe que você está comigo?

— Se ainda não sabe, saberá logo — Padfoot respondeu, fechando a cara.


	4. Padfoot’s Tale

**Capítulo Quatro  
Padfoot’s Tale  
(A História de Padfoot)**

Padfoot e Harry pararam em frente a uma porta coberta de tinta preta desgastada. Pelo menos, Harry assumiu ser uma porta; havia uma cobra prateada no lugar da aldrava e uma campainha ao lado, mas nada de maçanetas. Padfoot acenou a varinha em direção à porta, que se abriu.

— Estamos em casa — Padfoot disse com uma carranca.

_Casa_ , Harry pensou com um sorriso ao entrar — as tábuas sob os tapetes rangeram — e olhou ao redor. Estava muito escuro; não conseguia ver nada além do foco de luz da varinha de Padfoot. O lugar fedia a jornais antigos, mofo e poeira e, a cada passo que Harry e Padfoot davam, o assoalho rangia terrivelmente. _Ainda assim, gosto mais daqui do que da casa dos Dursleys_ , pensou, apertando os olhos para o porta-guarda-chuva volumoso.

Retratos cobriam as paredes gastas e os olhos deles pareciam seguir Harry e Padfoot. Parecia que eles estavam murmurando, mas Harry tinha certeza de que era apenas o som de seus tênis contra a camada de poeira. Passaram por uma porta dupla à esquerda, que tinha maçanetas sujas em formatos de cobras prateadas; a maçaneta da porta à direita combinava.

— O Monstro deve ter morrido — Padfoot murmurou com alegria, olhando para as pegadas que estavam deixando.

— Monstro? — Harry perguntou.

— O antigo elfo doméstico da minha mãe. — Os dois pularam quando as escadas rangeram. — Esse lugar está uma bagunça — murmurou, olhando ao redor.

— Quando foi a última vez que esteve aqui? — Harry murmurou, pensando que não era de surpreender que a tia Petunia limpasse com tanta frequência se as casas podiam acabar assim.

Padfoot pensou por um momento.

— Quando tinha uns dezesseis anos, eu acho. — Correu uma mão pelo rosto. — Pensei que nunca fosse voltar.

— Por que não?

— Eu odiava isso aqui — falou com uma risada. — Tem problema se dormirmos aqui embaixo hoje? Eu não sei como os quartos estão e...

— Não tem problema — Harry murmurou.

— A cozinha deve ser o melhor lugar — Padfoot murmurou, guiando Harry até o final do corredor. — Cuidado com o degrau.

Desceram uma escada estreita e decrépita que se abria em uma cozinha cavernosa. Havia uma enorme mesa no centro da cozinha e cadeiras. Ao entrarem, algo pequeno e cinza correu pelo chão e escondeu-se sob uma cadeira. Padfoot acenou a varinha e a criatura guinchou e sumiu em uma explosão de poeira.

— O que era aquilo? — Harry perguntou.

— Uma felpa de poeira — Padfoot respondeu. — A casa deve estar cheia delas.

— São perigosas?

— Só se você for um tapete. — Padfoot acenou a varinha quando notou outro movimento no canto da cozinha e outro guincho soou. Padfoot olhou ao redor e foi até o pequeno armário que descansava na parede ao lado das escadas. — Pode segurar minha varinha, por favor? — Harry a segurou como se fosse uma tocha para que Padfoot pudesse ver; ele afastou algumas coisas dentro do armário, antes de pegar um jornal velho e um longo pedaço de madeira. — Vem aqui. — Harry seguiu seu padrinho até uma lareira enorme.

— Você tem fósforos? — Harry perguntou, observando-o amassar o jornal.

— Eu tenho uma varinha — Padfoot respondeu, pedindo-a de volta. Harry a entregou imediatamente, ansioso para ver mais magia. Um momento depois, o fogo estalava na lareira. Padfoot usou a varinha para limpar o chão perto da lareira e, então, para o assombro de Harry, conjurou um par de sacos de dormir vermelhos. — Quer alguma coisa? — Padfoot perguntou quando Harry tirou os tênis e entrou em seu saco de dormir. — Comida ou alguma bebida?

— Não, obrigado. — Tinham comido alguns sanduíches e bebido chocolate quente quando pegaram o Nôitibus Andante para voltar. — Padfoot? — Harry chamou, hesitante.

— Sim, garoto?

— Eu estava... É... Já é “depois”?

Padfoot olhou para as chamas.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, puxando um fio de seu saco de dormir. Harry se sentou mais ereto, os olhos fixos em seu padrinho. — Tudo começou em Hogwarts, para falar a verdade. É onde os alunos aprendem magia. Eu recebi minha carta aos onze anos, como todas as crianças mágicas; assim como seus pais, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. — Cerrou os punhos ao falar o último nome. — Conheci seus pais e Remus no trem, mas só fui conhecer Peter depois da Seleção; nós acabamos todos na mesa Casa. Nós, os meninos, viramos amigos e nos auto intitulamos Os Marotos.

“Enquanto frequentávamos a escola, um bruxo chamado Voldemort começou a ganhar poder. Ele era mau e tinha decidido que livraria o mundo de todas as pessoas que ele não julgava terem magia o bastante. No começo, não passava de conversa. Propaganda sobre os nascidos muggle e rumores de que um grupo chamado Comensais da Morte estava recrutando. Um dos meus antigos professores fazia parte do grupo. O idiota”, suspirou. “As coisas começaram a ficar particularmente ruins no final do meu sexto ano; as pessoas estavam sumindo, Voldemort estava recrutando alunos e mantando os muggles por diversão... Era uma confusão.”

— Muggles? — Harry perguntou com um estremecer, puxando a abertura de seu saco de dormir mais para cima.

— As pessoas não mágicas, como seus tios. De todo modo, Dumbledore, o homem de quem falamos no Beco Diagonal, fundou uma organização chamada A Ordem da Fênix para lutar contra Voldemort. Eu me juntei no sétimo ano, assim como seus pais, Remus e Peter.

“Seus pais se casaram. Lily treinou para ser uma Curandeira e James e eu treinamos para sermos Aurores. Os Aurores capturam os bruxos das trevas; meio que é igual à polícia dos muggles, eu acho... E, no nosso tempo livre, lutávamos contra Voldemort. Um mês depois de você nascer, Dumbledore estava fazendo uma entrevista de emprego quando uma Vidente fez uma profecia... Sobre você.”

— Eu? — Harry perguntou. — O que ela diz?

— Me pergunte de novo em um ou dois anos — Padfoot respondeu, evasivo. — Um dos espiões de Voldemort entreouviu parte da profecia e Voldemort ficou determinado a te encontrar.

— Ele me queria?

— Em agosto, seus pais foram se esconder, tentando te proteger. Nós... Eu, Moony e Peter... Visitávamos quase todos os dias, caso contrário James ficaria maluco por ficar preso o tempo todo. Vocês estavam seguros; moravam em Hogwarts a maior parte do tempo, mas sua mãe se cansou disso. Disse que queria um lugar onde pudessem viver seguros sem que as pessoas viessem e fossem o tempo todo. Dumbledore, Moony e eu encontramos uma casa em Godric’s Hollow; uma casa pequena e vocês se mudaram para lá um pouco antes de você fazer um ano. Por um tempo, não fomos visitar porque não queríamos chamar atenção para o lugar, mas as coisas acabaram voltando ao normal e visitávamos o tempo todo.

“Sempre havia um membro da Ordem na casa. Normalmente, erámos Moony e eu, mas às vezes outras pessoas ficavam lá. Era só para fazer a segurança. Dumbledore achava que alguém acabaria falando mais do que deveria, ou que poderíamos ser torturados pela localização deles; sabíamos que havia um espião em nosso grupo. Não queríamos desconfiar de ninguém e era apenas uma questão de tempo até que vazassem a localização de James e Lily. No final de outubro, Dumbledore sugeriu que eles usassem o feitiço Fidelius.”

— O feitiço do quê?

— É um feitiço que esconde um segredo dentro de uma alma viva. Era para eu ser o Fiel do Segredo, aquele que saberia onde eles estavam. Eu também planejava me esconder, mas aí me ocorreu que eu era a escolha óbvia. Eu sabia que, no momento em que Voldemort ficasse sabendo do feitiço, ele viria atrás de mim. E também sabia que ele iria me torturar e que eu poderia acabar contando onde eles estavam. — Riu sem humor. — Decidi ser esperto. — Cuspiu. — Convenci Lily e James a mudarem de Fiel de Segredo no último instante e que usassem Peter. Ele era fraco e seria a última pessoa que Voldemort consideraria. Ele concordou e fizemos o feitiço. O plano era que Voldemort ainda viria atrás de mim, mas, se me capturasse, eu não conseguiria contar onde vocês estavam.

“Na noite seguinte, Peter fugiu e contou a Voldemort onde Lily e James estavam. Eu estava passando a noite com Remus, que estava... Doente. Eu tive um mau pressentimento. Fui ver como Peter estava, mas ele não estava em casa nem parecia ter sido levado. Fui direto para sua casa, mas já estava destruída quando cheguei. James...”, a voz de Padfoot falhou. “Estava morto no saguão de entrada. Lily... Você estava sentado em seu berço, olhando para sua mãe e...”, Padfoot respirou fundo, trêmulo, antes de controlar sua expressão e respirar fundo novamente, seus olhos um pouco desfocados. “Hagrid te tirou de mim”, Padfoot disse por fim, parecendo um pouco calmo demais. “Dumbledore mandou que ele te levasse para sua tia. No minuto em que ele foi embora, eu fui procurar Peter. Eu o cacei por dois dias até que o encontrei.”

— O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou; Padfoot começara a tremer.

— Ele gritou para quem quisesse ouvir que eu tinha traído seus pais, que fui eu quem os entregou a Voldemort. Quando ergui a varinha para atacá-lo, ele explodiu a rua. Matou treze muggles. Eu só sobrevivi porque consegui levantar um feitiço escudo a tempo. Durante todo o caos, ele se transformou em um rato e fugiu pelo esgoto. O Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia chegou em alguns minutos e me encontraram de joelhos, rindo do buraco no chão.

— E eles te levaram para a prisão? — Harry quis saber.

Padfoot tremeu.

— Sim.

— O que aconteceu com Voldemort? Você não disse...

— Ele sumiu. Não sei o que você fez, mas você o parou. As pessoas dizem que ele morreu, mas não acho que seja verdade...

— Ele vai voltar?

— Eu acho que sim, algum dia — Padfoot respondeu, olhando para o fogo.

Harry absorveu isso em silêncio.

— E Peter? Ele também vai voltar?

— Se for esperto, não — Padfoot rosnou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos.

— Por que ele virou um rato? — Harry perguntou.

— Ele é o que os bruxos chamam de animago. Quer dizer que ele pode se transformar em um animal quando quiser.

— Sim, mas por que ele escolheu ser um rato?

— Não escolheu. É baseado em personalidade. Como não desconfiamos, eu não sei — Padfoot murmurou e Harry ficou com a impressão de que Padfoot não estava falando com ele.

— E você também é um animago? — Harry perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

— Sim — Padfoot disse com um sorriso.

Harry se animou.

— Mesmo? Qual animal?

— Eu vou te mostrar. — Harry olhou para seu padrinho com ansiedade. Enquanto Padfoot sorria, seus dentes cresceram, suas orelhas esticaram, pelo negro cobriu seu rosto, seus dedos encolheram e, então...

— Brilhante — falou, olhando para seu padrinho. Padfoot latiu e pulou para lamber o rosto de Harry, balançando o rabo. Harry riu e acariciou sua cabeça. Padfoot voltou a sua forma humana. — Você é você de novo! — Harry exclamou.

— Quem mais eu seria? — Padfoot quis saber.

— Eu quis dizer seu cabelo — Harry explicou. — E seus olhos. Você está com a mesma aparência do parque e não a do Beco Diagonal.

— É um efeito colateral da transformação — Padfoot contou, encolhendo os ombros. — Ela destrói todos os feitiços que eu possa ter usado, porque eu tenho que voltar a ser eu. — Isso não fez muito sentido para Harry, mas estava cansado demais para pensar nesses detalhes. Bocejou, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos. Padfoot voltou a entrar em seu saco de dormir. — Gosta de explorar? — perguntou quando os dois estavam deitados, observando o fogo.

Harry deu de ombros, os olhos se fechando. Sempre fora bom em encontrar lugares para se esconder na escola e, principalmente, na casa dos seus tios para que sempre tivesse para onde ir quando Dudley quisesse brincar de “Caça ao Harry”.

— Por quê? — perguntou, sonolento.

— Vamos explorar a casa amanhã — Padfoot disse. — Faz dez anos que eu não venho aqui, então eu não sei o que mudou. E precisamos começar a limpar para que esse lugar volte a ser habitável; não podemos dormir na cozinha para sempre. — Ele começou a falar outra coisa, mas Harry adormeceu antes que ele pudesse terminar.

**-x-**

Algo cutucou Harry, que franziu o cenho sem abrir os olhos. _A tia Petunia nunca entra no meu armário_ , pensou, virando-se. Algo voltou a cutucá-lo.

— Está bem, já acordei — murmurou, forçando-se a abrir os olhos. — Aargh! — Parado ao seu lado estava um borrão pálido com olhos grandes e orelhas ainda maiores. Harry arrastou-se para longe da criatura, as mãos procurando pelos óculos.

— O que é isso na casa da senhora? — A coisa perguntou em uma voz que parecia o grasnar de um sapo-boi.

_Essa coisa fala!_ Harry pensou, fechando os dedos ao redor dos seus óculos. Colocou-os no rosto e a cozinha empoeirada de Padfoot entrou em foco, assim como a criatura à sua frente. Era, provavelmente, uma das coisas mais feias que já tinha visto. A criatura tinha uma forma mais ou menos humana — apesar de ser da metade do tamanho —, mas com braços e pernas longos, uma cabeça maior que o normal e um nariz grande, que mais parecia um focinho. A pele estava pendurada em seus ossos, dobrando-se, e ele estava nu, exceto por uma tanga cinza. Harry olhou para o saco de dormir vazio de Padfoot, sentindo seu medo aumentar. Estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas não em lugares desconhecidos.

— Q-quem é você?

— O pirralho quer saber o nome de Mostro! — a criatura disse, parecendo ultrajada. — Monstro não conversa com pirralhos, oh, não. A pobre senhora do Monstro nunca perdoaria o Monstro. – a coisa focou seus olhos enormes e vermelhos em Harry, que se ergueu e afastou-se.

Harry o observou com cautela, posicionando-se do outro lado da mesa empoeirada. Estava certo de que, se fosse preciso, poderia correr mais rápido do que a criatura, mas nunca tinha visto algo do tipo antes, então ele devia ser mágico. 

— Padfoot! — chamou, torcendo para que seu padrinho estivesse por perto.

— Há outro pirralho aqui? Monstro não ouviu, mas pirralhos sabem fazer silêncio... — A criatura murmurou algo que Harry não entendeu, antes de soltar um grito ensurdecedor. — Ladrões! — gritou. — Há ladrões na casa dos Black!

Harry se aproximou da escada. Ouviu um estalo alto e, pelo canto dos olhos, viu a criatura desaparecer. Harry se virou e subiu correndo as escadas. Uma pequena parte da sua mente se perguntou se a criatura na cozinha tinha feito algo a seu padrinho, mas descartou essa ideia com um arrepio. Padfoot era um bruxo; ele estava bem. Entrou no saguão de entrada, que também estava vazio, e a camada de poeira que levava ao primeiro andar estava intacta.

— Padfoot? — Harry chamou.

_ Quem está aí? — uma mulher gritou. Harry pulou, quase sem conseguir prender o grito quando as cortinas na parede a sua frente se abriram sozinhas. — Quem se atreve a incomodar a Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black? Diga seu nome!

— H-Harry — respondeu, os olhos indo de um lado para o outro, procurando de onde a voz estava vindo.

— Qual é o nome da sua família, _Harry_? — ela perguntou com arrogância.

— Minha família...?

— O nome de seu pai.

— James.

— James _do quê_?

— Potter. James Potter.

— Oh. Ele.

— Er... Sim?

— Você disse Harry Potter? — a voz perguntou, curiosa. — O menino que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas?

— Er... Acho que sim — Harry respondeu ao corredor vazio.

— Venha aqui, Harry Potter — mandou. Harry seguiu a direção da voz. — Você é bem pequeno — zombou. — É apenas um garoto. O que está fazendo na minha casa? — Harry finalmente encontrou quem estava falando. Era o retrato de uma mulher velha, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros e frios. Piscou algumas vezes, apenas para se convencer de que o retrato, de fato, estava falando. — Como conseguiu entrar? — ela perguntou, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira. — Vou ter que mandar o Monstro atualizar a segurança.

— Pela porta — Harry disse sem entender a pergunta.

— Mentiroso! — gritou. Harry pulou e tropeçou. — Apenas um Black pode abrir a porta da casa dos meus antepassados! Como chegou aqui?!

— Bem, o sobrenome do Padfoot é Black... — Harry falou do chão.

A mulher soltou um grito de pura raiva.

— Ele! Oh, sim, tinha que ser! Traidor de sangue! Anormal! A vergonha da minha carne! — Harry não se atreveu a se mexer. — Monstro! — gritou. — Monstro! — Outro estalo alto e a criatura da cozinha apareceu ao lado de Harry, que só conseguiu ficar olhando.

— Monstro está aqui, senhora — a criatura disse, acariciando o retrato, que ainda gritava. — A senhora não precisa se preocupar...

A porta da frente abriu e uma tábua do assoalho rangeu. Padfoot apareceu, novamente loiro, segurando um saco de papel.

— O que, em nome de Merlin, está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou.

— Você! — a mulher do retrato gritou, arregalando os olhos. — Você! Como se atreve a mostrar seu rosto traidor aqui! Vergonha do meu sangue! Ingrato! Traidor de sangue! Anormal!

Padfoot, parecendo surpreso com a bagunça no corredor, derrubou o saco que estava segurando e correu para fechar a cortina sobre o retrato. Os gritos pararam assim que a figura foi coberta.

— O mestre voltou — Monstro resmungou, abaixando-se aos pés de Padfoot. — O mestre quebrou o coração da senhora — murmurou. — O mestre não se encaixa aqui, oh, não, e Monstro não quer servir o mestre cruel.

— Já chega, Monstro — Padfoot ralhou. — Vá para seu armário e fique lá até que eu lide com você. — A criatura olhou feio para Padfoot, mas sumiu com outro estalo. Harry ficou olhando para o lugar de onde ela tinha sumido.

— O que era aquela coisa? — perguntou.

— Monstro — Padfoot respondeu, parecendo irritado. — O retrato da minha mãe... Oh, retratos! — Padfoot disse, arregalando os olhos. — Monstro! — Monstro voltou com outro estalo e uma expressão fechada.

— O Mestre está mais instável do que Monstro se lembra. Faça isso, o mestre diz, e então volta atrás, oh, sim, é tão temperamental o...

— Cale-se. — Monstro os olhou com secura. — Em um dos quartos, há um retrato de Phineas Nigellus. Ele foi um dos diretores de Hogwarts. Eu quero que queime o retrato. Agora. E qualquer outro retrato que possa contar a alguém que estamos aqui. Antes que tenham a chance de contar. E eu te proíbo de contar a eles o motivo. E também te proíbo de falar qualquer coisa sobre Harry e eu enquanto faz isso. Entendeu? — O elfo o olhou com desgosto, antes de sumir. Harry olhou para seu padrinho. — Phineas Nigellus tem um retrato no escritório do diretor. Meus pais o usavam para saber o que eu estava fazendo. Mas a última coisa de que precisamos é que ele conte ao Dumbledore onde você está antes que possamos colocar proteções aqui.

— Quer dizer que os retratos podem falar?

— No mundo bruxo, sim — Padfoot respondeu. Harry piscou, tentando entender tudo. — Não é um problema quando eles não podem sair da casa. Que tal irmos para a cozinha? — Padfoot sugeriu. — Não quero fazer minha mãe gritar de novo.

Harry assentiu com entusiasmo, observando o retrato pelos cantos dos olhos. Padfoot pegou o saco e os dois foram para a cozinha.

— Então, o Monstro é o quê? — Harry perguntou, enquanto Padfoot voltava a acender o fogo da noite passada.

— Ele é um elfo doméstico — Padfoot respondeu, levantando-se. Atrás dele, o fogo estalava alegremente. — Uma criaturazinha cruel... Não todos eles, apenas esse. Quando vi a situação da casa, achei que ele tivesse morrido. Achei que você pudesse estar com fome, então sai para comprar comida. Ele deve ter me ouvido sair e veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

— O que elfos domésticos fazem?

— As famílias bruxas mais antigas os usam para a limpeza e para cozinhar; alguns até cuidam das crianças. — Padfoot olhou para a cozinha imunda com desgosto. — Acho que o Monstro não faz isso há anos. Gosta de maçã? — perguntou, procurando algo no saco. Harry assentiu. — Tem certeza? Trouxe laranjas e peras também caso você não goste...

— Gosto de maçãs — Harry disse um pouco chocado. Normalmente, comia o que lhe era dado. Aceitou a fruta com um sorriso tímido. — Obrigado. — Correu um dedo pela casca verde, antes de erguer os olhos. — Por que o retrato estava falando? Ele está vivo?

— Eu diria que a maldade da minha mãe impregnou as paredes enquanto ela morava aqui — Padfoot comentou, torcendo os lábios. Harry olhou ao redor, meio que esperando que o fantasma da mãe de Padfoot aparecesse. — Essa energia ficou aqui quando ela morreu e alguém decidiu fazer um retrato dela para deixar o Monstro feliz.

— Você realmente odeia esse lugar, né? — Harry perguntou em voz baixa.

Padfoot suspirou.

— Minha mãe era uma vaca velha, e nada do que eu fazia era bom o bastante para ela. Eu amava meu irmão, mas erámos muito diferentes. O Monstro me seguia de um lado para o outro e ficava me falando que minha mãe me odiava. Meu... Pai não passava muito tempo em casa, mas, quando passava, estava bêbado... — Harry fez uma careta. Uma vez vira o tio Vernon bêbado e não era algo que esqueceria tão cedo. — É difícil não ver as coisas como costumavam ser — Padfoot explicou, dando de ombros. — Aquela lareira, por exemplo, foi onde eu perdi meu primeiro dente, porque eu tropecei quando sai do Flu. Minha mãe me deu um tapa na cabeça por ter sangrado no tapeta que ficava aí, e passei o resto do dia no meu quarto.

“A mesa”, ele continuou com um gesto da mão “foi onde meu pai me deu uma surra na frente de todos os nossos parentes quando eu fui para a Grifinória e não Sonserina...” Padfoot se virou para olhar para o armário onde a lenha era guardada e deu um sorriso pequeno. “Aquele armário” tinha um sorriso largo no rosto agora. “foi onde eu fiz Remus e James se esconderem quando eles apareceram de surpresa no meu aniversário, e todos meus parentes estavam aqui.”

— Meu pai veio aqui?

— Várias vezes. — Padfoot assentiu.

Harry sorriu.

— Eles tiveram que se esconder por quanto tempo?

— Acho que umas quatro horas e meia — Padfoot disse com um sorriso afetado. — Ainda bem que os dois eram magros, senão nunca teriam cabido. Certo, só podemos voltar a falar quando terminarmos nossas maçãs. — Harry olhou para a fruta intocada em suas mãos, confuso. Esquecera-se que a tinha.

— O que vamos fazer depois de comer? — Harry perguntou.

— Você faz muitas perguntas — Padfoot comentou.

— Desculpe — Harry se apressou a dizer.

— Não falei que era algo ruim. — Harry ficou aliviado ao ver que Padfoot parecia se sentir divertido. — Vamos explorar — adicionou antes de franzir o cenho. — Achei ter dito que não podíamos mais falar. — Harry lhe deu um sorriso largo.

**-x-**

— Ah, Minerva! A que devo esse prazer? — Albus Dumbledore perguntou, guardando o pergaminho com sua recusa ao cargo de Ministro na gaveta; Millicent planejava se aposentar no fim do ano e queria que ele assumisse seu lugar. Ergueu os olhos e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. — Algum problema? — Sua professora de Transfiguração, sempre severa, parecia completamente aturdida; seu cabelo escuro se soltava de seu coque e as vestes estavam amassadas por serem usadas por tempo demais.

— Harry Potter não estava na casa de Arabella Figgs hoje — disse rapidamente.

— Entendo — disse, torcendo os lábios. — Quer uma pastilha de limão?

Ela afastou a tigela de doces.

— Ele não estava no carro quando eles saíram e não voltou com eles, também — disse, cruzando os braços.

— Está chateada por ele não ter ido junto — Dumbledore perguntou com gentiliza — ou por não o ter visto na casa de Arabella?

Ela conjuntou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

— Eu investiguei a casa — admitiu com despeito. — Ele não estava lá. Albus, eu tenho o pressentimento de que há algo errado. Se ele não estava com Arabella nem com seus parentes... — Seus olhos pousaram no jornal sobre a mesa, onde era possível ver a foto de Sirius Black. 

— Sirius não conseguiria pegar o menino — ele respondeu, entendo o problema. — As proteções...

— Estão sumindo — ela completou. — Eu quase não as senti, mesmo como uma gata.

Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os animais tinham sentidos mais aguçados do que os humanos e eram muito melhores em detectar atividades mágicas.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, mesmo sabendo que Minerva não o procuraria se não estivesse certa.

— É claro que sim.

Albus ficou sentado em silêncio, absorvendo essas informações. Ele havia relaxado depois da guerra e não precisara tomar decisões autoritárias há muito tempo. Por fim, sua mente se livrou do estupor. Virou-se para Minerva.

— Eu preciso que você vá à casa de Augusta Longbottom o mais rápido possível. Certifique-se de que ela e Neville fiquem em segurança até que eu chegue.

— E os outros?

— Estão seguros por ora.

Minerva assentiu, tensa.

— O que devo dizer a Augusta? Ela não vai ficar feliz se eu simplesmente aparecer em sua porta.

— Diga que estou procurando por respostas e ela será informada quando eu as tiver. Ela pode brigar comigo quando eu chegar.

Tensa, Minerva assentiu e saiu do escritório. Albus se levantou e foi até a lareira. Sua cabeça estava cheia com todos os possíveis motivos para as proteções estarem sumindo e a preocupação começava a tomá-lo. _Certamente Sirius não pegaria o menino... Mas é melhor ter certeza..._

— Cabeça de Javali — disse com firmeza, entrando nas chamas verdes.

— Albus?

— Boa noite, Alberforth — Albus respondeu, passando por seu irmão. — Eu sei que estou sendo muito grosseiro, mas meus modos não são uma prioridade hoje.

— O quê...?

Assim que chegou ao lado de fora, Albus se focou na imagem da casa de Petunia Dursley e aparatou. Tropeçou ao aparecer em frente à casa dos Dursley, mas não permitiu que isso o detivesse; caminhou pelo jardim e pressionou a campainha, ampliando o alcance de sua mente. A porta foi aberta.

— Seja lá o que está vendendo, não estamos interessados — disse um homem enorme, com um bigode farto e quase nenhum pescoço.

— Boa noite, Vernon — Albus falou em um tom educado.

O homem cerrou seus olhos pequenos ao notar as vestes púrpuras de Albus.

— O que você quer?

— Posso entrar?

— Não.

— Vernon! Quem está na porta? — Albus viu Petunia Dursley aparecer no corredor atrás de seu marido e empalidecer ao notá-lo. — Você — disse.

— Eu. — Albus lhe deu um sorriso agradável. — Harry está casa?

— O que quer com o menino? — ela perguntou, crispando os lábios.

— Conversar com ele — Albus respondeu, notando que ela empalidecera mais um pouco.

— Não pode — ela disse.

— Ele não está aqui — Vernon adicionou, alegre.

— Desculpe? — Albus perguntou, calmo, e ajeitou o chapéu.

— Ele não está aqui.

— Onde mais ele estaria? — Albus perguntou, temendo a resposta.

— O padrinho veio buscá-lo. — Uma sensação fria e doentia se acomodou no fundo do estômago de Albus, deixando-o satisfeito por não ter comido ainda.

— Quando? — perguntou com a voz trêmula.

— Ontem à noite — Petunia contou. — Eu te mandei uma carta hoje cedo — ela adicionou a contragosto. — Para te informar de que ele foi embora e de que não queremos mais nos envolver com ele ou com sua laia.

— Vou ficar de olho no correio — Albus garantiu. — E vou me esforçar para não a incomodar novamente no futuro, mas por ora, já estou aqui e ainda tenho algumas perguntas. — Os dois Dursley soltaram resmungos de desaprovação. — Podem descrever o homem?

— Alto, cabelos pretos — Vernon disse.

— Imundo — foi a contribuição de sua esposa.

Albus sacou a varinha, fazendo os dois muggles sibilarem.

— É ele? — Acenou a varinha, fazendo uma imagem esfumaçada de Sirius Black aparecer entre eles.

— É ele — Petunia confirmou. — Mas um pouco mais magro.

— E apenas permitiram que ele levasse o menino?

— Ele o queria — Vernon respondeu com um encolher de ombros. — Nós, não.

— Ele é o padrinho do menino — a tia Petunia continuou. — Ele tem direito ao menino, que parecia feliz em ir com ele. — Pausou e o estudou de perto, antes de olhar ao redor para se certificar de que não estavam sendo observados. — Já terminamos? Não quero que os vizinhos façam perguntas amanhã.

Albus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não havia motivo para perguntar se eles sabiam como contatar Harry.

— Sim — respondeu e a porta foi fechada. Virou-se e afastou-se. De algum modo, suas proteções tinham falhado, ou Sirius achara um modo de contorná-las. E agora ele estava com Harry.

Albus caminhou pela rua, procurando por sinais de magia. Havia vários traços de feitiços de alteração de aparência; especificamente aqueles ensinados no treinamento dos Aurores. _Sirius, o que você fez...?_ Um pouco mais adiante, encontrou traços de um feitiço de flutuação e um feitiço de iluminação; além deles, havia o equivalente mágico de marcas de pneu. Sem hesitar, Albus ergueu a varinha.

BANG.

— Bem-vindo ao Nôitibus Andante. Meu nome é Je... Professor Dumbledore?!

— Boa noite, Jeremy — Albus disse, oferecendo um sorriso tenso ao seu ex-aluno. — Eu preciso de ajuda e acho que você é quem pode me ajudar.

— É, er... Tudo bem. — Ele parecia um pouco surpreso. — Podemos te levar para qualquer lugar...

— Londres, por favor. Ao Ministério — Albus disse, colocando um galeão na mão dele.

— A rede de flu não está funcionando? — Albus riu. — É sério! — exclamou.

— Não, só estou com vontade de usar outros meios de transporte. — Jeremy o olhou com ceticismo. — Você pegou um homem e um menino aqui ontem? — Albus perguntou ao se acomodar na ponta de uma cama.

Jeremy franziu o cenho.

— Sim — respondeu, pensativo. — Sim, pegamos. Como sabia?

— É uma história para outro dia. Pode descrevê-los, por favor?

— Os dois eram loiros — Jeremy falou, apertando os olhos. — Acho que os olhos eram azuis. O homem era... Alto; não tão alto quanto você, mas quase, e tinha um rosto redondo; o menino era magrelo e usava óculos.

— Sei. E para onde os levou?

— Na primeira vez, ao Caldeirão Furado — Jeremy disse, usando a cama em que Albus estava sentado para manter o equilíbrio quando o ônibus começou a andar. — Na segunda vez, os pegamos n’O Caldeirão Furado e os deixamos na estação King’s Cross.

— Eles entraram na estação?

— Eu acho que não — Jeremy respondeu lentamente. – Eles atravessaram a rua assim que desceram.

_Mas eles podem ter voltado... Ou podem ter continuado andando... Você sempre foi esperto demais para seu próprio bem, Sirius._

— Fe-feliz? O menino estava feliz?

— Parecia estar. Eles estavam rindo quando desceram, nas duas vezes. — Jeremy espiou pela janela. — Chegamos, senhor.

— Obrigado, Jeremy — Albus disse, notando a cabine telefônica. — Tenha uma boa noite.

— Você também, professor — Jeremy respondeu, confuso, enquanto Albus descia do ônibus e sumia noite à dentro.

Dez minutos depois, a Ministra Millicent Bagnold caiu sentada em sua cadeira e olhou para Albus, perplexa. Ela era uma bruxa mais velha — mas ainda jovem se comparada a Albus — com cabelos loiros, que começavam a ficar grisalhos, e lábios finos que estavam sempre crispados.

— O Ministério fará todo o possível — ela disse em sua voz energética. — Vou mandar alguns Aurores para a casa da senhora Pettigrew imediatamente e para a casa da senhora Longbottom mais tarde. — Ela escreveu algo e hesitou. — Tem certeza sobre os outros?

— Os dois são perfeitamente capazes de se protegerem, mas irei apresentar a opção a eles quando os visitar. — Millicent passou o bilhete para a pequena coruja acomodada no peitoril da janela; o animal saiu voando do escritório.

— Irá se juntar às buscas?

— Quando tiver tempo — Albus respondeu. Devia isso a Harry, Lily e James; sabia que era culpa de Sirius os dois terem morrido, mas, talvez, se tivesse insistido mais em ser o Fiel do Segredo... Balançou a cabeça.

— Vou pedir que o Departamento de Registros Mágicos fique de olho nos óbitos — ela disse em voz baixa. Albus fechou os olhos. — E vou pedir que o Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas fique atento ao Rastreador de Harry Potter. Como eles não se importam muito com os arquivos das crianças menores de onze anos, vai demorar um pouco para encontrarmos, mas exceções podem ser feitas... Black sabe erguer feitiços para bloquear o Rastreador?

— É possível — Albus respondeu, cansado, mas a esperança começava a se fazer notar dentro de si. — Ele era um aluno talentoso, mas eu me surpreenderia se ele pensasse nisso tão rápido. Ele já usou magia perto do menino.

— Então ele já cometeu um erro. Vamos torcer para que ele erre de novo e que possamos devolver Potter para sua família pela manhã. Eu vou precisar dar início a uma investigação — Millicent avisou e Albus assentiu. — E não posso fazer isso sem oferecer uma explicação. Qual será a história oficial?

Albus suspirou e desviou da coruja que entrou carregando um envelope verde.

— A verdade. Harry Potter foi sequestrado por Sirius Black. Jeremy Philips, o cobrador do Nôitibus Andante, os viu.

— Eles pegaram o Nôitibus? Black foi ousado.

— Escondeu-se debaixo dos nossos narizes — Albus disse com um suspiro. – Ele sempre foi esperto.

— Mas descuidado.

— Espero que seja por isso que o pegaremos — Albus retorquiu. — Ele era um Grifinório, afinal.

— Mesmo? Achava que ele era da Sonserina.

— Temo que esse lado dele estava tão bem escondido que nem o Chapéu Seletor percebeu — Albus disse com tristeza. Levantou-se, prendendo a parte solta de sua barba no cinto. — Precisa me desculpar, Millicent. Preciso conversar com outras pessoas sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

— É claro — ela falou, levantando-se para abrir a porta. — Entrará em contato?

— Espere minha coruja pela manhã. Se os Aurores descobrirem algo antes...

— Eu te aviso — ela prometeu.


	5. The Boy Who Disappeared

**Capítulo Cinco  
The Boy Who Disappeared  
(O-Menino-Que-Desapareceu)**

Apesar de todo o ódio que a tia Petunia demonstrara pela varinha de Padfoot no dia anterior, Harry achou que ela faria bom uso de uma; o meio centímetro de camada de poeira que cobria tudo sumira com um giro do pulso de Padfoot, e um feitiço murmurado foi todo o necessário para arrancar o papel de parede gasto e substitui-lo; e para que uma espoja polisse as janelas imundas, sozinha. Era estranho — muito _estranho_ — ignorar completamente a existência da magia num dia apenas para ir viver com alguém que a usava para as coisas mais mundanas noutro.

Havia três banheiros em Grimmauld Place e a única coisa que funcionava era o chuveiro do segundo andar. Se eles quisessem usar o vaso sanitário, precisavam ir ao banheiro público do parque do outro lado da rua. Padfoot insistira que usassem disfarces mágicos — como os que usaram na noite anterior —, que mudavam sempre que precisassem ir e também insistira em enfeitiçar as roupas deles para cada viagem; era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Harry só tinha uma calça jeans muito grande, um short largo e algumas das camisetas enormes de Dudley, e Padfoot tinha apenas o vestido sujo — que os bruxos chamavam de vestes — que usara no dia anterior e o que conseguisse achar na casa; uma mulher o olhara com curiosidade quando ele fora ao parque usando o paletó adornado e a calça listrada de seu irmão; o homem que os atendera no supermercado os olhou com ainda mais curiosidade.

Monstro também desaprovara da roupa de Padfoot, mas por motivos completamente diferentes.

— O traidor de sangue está tentando fazer de conta que é um Black de novo — ele murmurou. — Oh, sim, Monstro sabe. Monstro vê. Oh, mas se a pobre senhora e o mestre Regulus pudessem ver... O metres Regulus morreria de vergonha ao ver suas melhores roupas nas costas ingratas do mestre. Dizem que ele foi preso por assassinato, oh, Monstro não duvida, ele sempre teve um temperamento cruel, e pensar que o melhor paletó do mestre Regulus está sendo usado pelo mestre cruel e assassino...

— Oh, cale a boca — Padfoot ralhou, puxando a peça de roupa. Era apertada (parecia que Padfoot tinha ombros mais largos que seu irmão) e Padfoot não estava gostando de usá-la se sua expressão fosse uma indicação. — _Manere Frigus_ — murmurou, acenando a varinha para um dos armários da despensa. — Ah, finalmente.

— O que você fez?

— Um feitiço de refrigeração. — Harry estudou o armário com interesse, mas lhe parecia normal. Curioso, colocou a mão dentro do armário e tirou-a ao sentir o frio. — Pode me passar o leite? — pediu.

— Nem mesmo fala “por favor” — Monstro resmungou da porta da despensa, observando-os. — Não que o pirralho mereça, mas a senhora se envergonharia de seu filho falando como um maldito sangue-ruim...

— O que é um sangue-ruim? — Harry perguntou.

Padfoot derrubou o leite, que caiu em seu pé e se espalhou por todo o chão, molhando suas meias e calça. Monstro guinchou, estalou os dedos e a sujeira sumiu.

— Não diga essa palavra — Padfoot disse em um tom assustador. — Nunca. Você entendeu? — Harry assentiu, sentindo-se pequeno. — Sai, Monstro — Padfoot mandou com irritação, chutando o elfo para longe; Monstro estava deitado aos seus pés, inspecionando o dano feito à calça. Padfoot suspirou. — Essa palavra é... Bem... É um termo muito feio para se referir a bruxos que nasceram em uma família muggle. — O rosto de Padfoot se fechou. — Como sua mãe.

— Como você os chama, então?

— Nascidos-muggle. Ouviu, Monstro? Eu te proíbo de usar esse termo. — Era como se Monstro tivesse sido forçado a beber algo particularmente ruim. Ele saiu da despensa, resmungando. — Eu me desculpo por ele — Padfoot disse, olhando para as costas do elfo com desgosto.

— Ele é sempre assim?

— Basicamente. Ele... — Um grito soou do andar de cima, um baque surdo, e o retrato da senhora Black começou a gritar. Padfoot pareceu estar um pouco assustado, mas levantou-se e saiu da despensa com a varinha em mãos. — Fique aqui — mandou em voz baixa, antes de subir as escadas. Outro grito e baque soaram.

Harry esperou por um momento, antes de ir até as escadas e espiar. Não conseguia ver nada além da parede no topo, então se arriscou a subir. Não viu nada no saguão de entrada — não conseguia ver dentro da sala de jantar — e quando não foi atacado, aventurou-se um pouco mais para cima e espiou pela curva do saguão.

Um porta-guarda-chuvas passou voando e pousou com um baque, levantando poeira. Algo guinchou sob ele. Monstro soltou um resmungo triunfante e Padfoot, que Harry viu no pé da escada, riu quando Monstro mandou o porta-guarda-chuva atrás de outra felpa de poeira.

— Harry! — ele chamou. — Pode subir se quiser! — Harry entrou no corredor se sentindo um pouco culpado. — Isso foi rápido — Padfoot comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry não respondeu, mas sentiu seu rosto corar. Perguntou-se o que Padfoot diria; o tio Vernon já o teria mandado para seu armário. Padfoot o olhou, pensativo, desviou do porta-guarda-chuva, e então disse: — Da próxima vez, espere mais um pouco antes de aparecer. Aí não será suspeito. — Harry apenas o olhou. — E bater os pés ou fingir estar ofegante são coisas que pode querer fazer — adicionou, pensativo. — Só para dar efeito.

— Você não... Você não vai...

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou, indicando o degrau ao seu lado.

Harry se sentou um pouco nervoso.

— Não está bravo?

— Erm... Não... — Padfoot respondeu. Sua expressão mudou e ele pareceu perturbado. — Eu realmente não fui feito para essa história de ser um pai, não é? — Antes que Harry pudesse responder, ele deu de ombros e riu. — Vamos fazer o seguinte: você come seus vegetais hoje e estamos quites. Feito?

— Er... Tudo bem — Harry concordou.

Padfoot franziu o cenho.

— Eu realmente estou fazendo algo errado. Você devia achar que estou sendo injusto.

— Desculpe? — Harry retorquiu.

— Não precisa se desculpar, não é culpa sua. — Harry apenas o olhou. Padfoot ficou quieto; o silêncio só era interrompido por Monstro e as felpas de poeira guinchando ao serem destruídas. Então, ele disse: — Foda-se. — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas ele não pareceu notar. — Vou lidar com isso do meu jeito. Serei tão justo quanto eu quiser e você que lide com isso.

— Erm...

— E eu agradeceria se você não repetisse essa palavra — Padfoot adicionou, envergonhado. — Sua mãe me mataria.

— O que meu pai pensaria? — Harry quis saber.

— Ele acharia engraçado — Padfoot contou com um sorriso leve. — É possível que ele apostasse com Remus sobre qual palavra eu deixaria escapar primeiro ou quantos anos você teria quando eu te corrompesse.

Essa reação combinava com a expressão risonha que Harry vira no espelho de Padfoot na noite anterior. Aos poucos, construía uma ideia de como seus pais tinham sido e, quanto mais descobria — o que ainda era muito pouco —, mais desejava ter tido a chance de conhecê-los.

Padfoot abafou o riso ao seu lado. Harry seguiu seu olhar até Monstro, que estava tentando destruir outra felpa de poeira.

— Por que ele não usa magia? — perguntou, lembrando-se de como Padfoot lidara com elas na noite anterior.

— Os elfos domésticos e felpas de poeira são inimigos mortais — Padfoot respondeu, dando de ombros. — Alguns elfos só querem se livrar delas, outros ficam... — Monstro gritou. — Bem, como Monstro, e acham que uma morte dolorosa é melhor, eu acho.

— Inimigos mortais?

— Um elfo doméstico vive para servir — Padfoot explicou, enquanto os dois observavam Monstro pular em cima de uma das criaturas cinzentas. — Uma felpa de poeira é a prova viva de que o elfo falhou em manter a casa limpa. Eles veem isso como um insulto pessoal.

— Mas o Monstro está aqui há anos — Harry argumentou. — Elas já não deveriam ter sumido?

Padfoot pensou por um momento.

— Não. Acho que depois da morte da minha mãe, em algum lugar bem no fundo de seu subconsciente, Monstro percebeu que não tinha mais a quem servir. Os elfos domésticos se orgulham de seu trabalho quando há quem o aprecie ou os puna por não o fazer. Agora que estamos aqui, ele sentirá algum orgulho da casa.

— O que são as felpas de poeira? — Harry perguntou, seguindo uma com os olhos, enquanto Monstro a seguia. — Estão vivas? — Elas eram bem pequenas, do tamanho de ratos, e cinzentas, com orelhas longas e corpos redondos.

— Não de verdade; são feitas de magia — Padfoot disse. — Uma casa muggle fica empoeirada se não cuidam, não é? — Harry assentiu. — O mesmo vale para uma casa bruxa. As proteções enfraquecem um pouco, se é que elas existem, e os resíduos mágicos vazam e dão forma a elas. — Apontou para uma das felpas, que estava mordiscando a ponta do tapete gasto. — Quando elas... Morrer não é a palavra certa, mas é a única em que consigo pensar... Quando elas morrem, a magia volta a reforçar a casa e seus habitantes.

— Então as... Você chamou de proteção? — Padfoot assentiu. — Estão fracas?

— Eu vou ter que dar um jeito nelas logo — Padfoot comentou, pensativo. — Mas nos livrar das felpas de poeira é um bom começo.

Harry observou quando Monstro pisou em outra.

— Como?

Padfoot deu um sorriso maldoso e, então, não era mais um homem sentado ao seu lado, mas um cachorro enorme. Harry pulou. Ia demorar a se acostumar com isso. Padfoot se levantou e latiu para Harry, abanando o rabo, antes de correr atrás das felpas.

Entre eles, Monstro e Padfoot pareciam estar no controle, por isso, Harry apenas os observou por um momento. Ele riu quando Padfoot escorregou em uma das felpas e soltou um choramingo que mais pareceu um xingamento. Então, foi convencido a brincar de pega-pega com seu cachorro-padrinho, enquanto Monstro continuava a declarar guerra contra as felpas de poeira.

Se o dia era uma indicação do que estava por vir, Harry achou que ia gostar muito de morar com Padfoot.

****

-x-

Remus Lupin achara que não havia como sua vida piorar. Passara o último mês no acampamento dos lobisomens, tentando fazer Greyback — que estava inquieto e mordera uma garota há um mês — ver a razão, e voltara para casa há apenas uma semana com várias cicatrizes novas apenas para descobrir que Sirius Black, seu antigo amigo que virara inimigo, fugira de Azkaban; poucas notícias bruxas chegavam ao acampamento, infelizmente. Como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante, elas ficaram ainda piores com a chegada de um professor Dumbledore cansado e — pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera — assustado.

— Não quero Aurores aqui — Remus disse. — Consigo dar conta de Sirius se for preciso.

— Foi o que pensei — Dumbledore disse em voz baixa, antes de ficar em silêncio.

— Isso não faz sentido! — Remus disse com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto escondido nas mãos. — Sirius... — Há muito tempo, Remus decidira que o chamaria de “Sirius” pelo mesmo motivo que se referia a Voldemort como “Voldemort”. — Não precisava contar aos muggles que estava levando o Harry. Faria mais sentido se apenas o sequestrasse.

— Temo que Sirius tenha enlouquecido em Azkaban — o professor Dumbledore disse, os olhos sem o brilho costumeiro. — O que para ele faz sentido, pode ser visto como insanidade por nós.

— Sirius sempre foi um pouco louco — Remus admitiu, a sombra de um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto antes de se lembrar do que tinha acontecido e ficar sério novamente. — Mas eu não entendo o motivo para levar o menino! Harry matou Voldemort, então talvez Sirius queira se vingar. Mas, se fosse matá-lo, já teria feito isso, não? Ele não teria o “adotado”; apenas o mataria e fugiria.

— Está se esquecendo da profecia.

Remus precisou pensar por um momento. Há alguns anos, James se sentara com ele e Sirius e explicara, em uma voz anormalmente séria, que Voldemort estava atrás de Harry. Peter não tinha visitado naquele dia — ele estivera doente —, então não ficara sabendo disso. Remus desejou que houvesse sido Sirius a estar doente e que Peter houvesse escutado a profecia. Lily e James ainda poderiam...

_Não. Não vou pensar nisso._ Remus forçou-se a pensar na profecia. Demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar dela e, então, mais um momento para entender a qual parte Dumbledore estava se referindo. Quando se lembrou, seu coração falhou uma batida.

— _E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro_ — murmurou.

Dumbledore parecia mais velho do que Remus já o vira.

— É possível, é claro, que se Sirius matar Harry só por seguir as ordens de Voldemort, a profecia seja cumprida — falou pesadamente. — Mas, como sabemos, Voldemort leva a profecia muito a sério. Sem dúvidas, Sirius lhe contou a profecia toda quando trocou de lado e, se eu estiver correto, Voldemort vai querer matar Harry ele mesmo. Sirius meramente o manterá cativo até que chegue a hora.

— Então, Sirius não o machucará — Remus disse.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos.

— Não temos como saber. A única coisa que podemos assumir e, ainda assim, sem nenhuma garantia, é que Harry ainda está vivo.

— Temos que encontrá-lo — Remus disse, erguendo-se em um pulo para andar de um lado para o outro.

— Sabe de algo que possa nos ajudar nisso?

— Está perguntando se ele entrou em contato comigo? — Remus perguntou, parando em meio a um passo. — Está dizendo que estou ajudando Sirius?

— Remus, sente-se — Dumbledore pediu com um suspiro. Remus obedeceu. — Eu não disse nada do tipo. Estou pedindo a sua ajuda, porque você o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

— Eu pensei conhecê-lo — Remus murmurou. Suspirou pesadamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. — Disse que ele foi a Londres? — perguntou. — Enid está segura?

— A senhora Pettigrew está sendo vigiada — Dumbledore garantiu. — Ela será movida para um local seguro até o fim da semana.

— E o menino de Alicie e Frank? Neville? — Remus perguntou, preocupando-se que Sirius poderia querer completar a profecia.

— Minerva está com eles. — Remus assentiu, aliviado. — Foi confirmado que Sirius visitou O Caldeirão Furado.

— Não acho que ele tenha ido ver o Tom — Remus retorquiu com secura. — Ele deve ter ido ao Beco Diagonal.

— Não à Travessa do Tranco?

Remus crispou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

— Não vejo por que ele iria lá, especialmente com Harry. As crianças chamam atenção na Travessa. — Dumbledore assentiu. — Então, ele provavelmente foi pelo dinheiro — Remus disse, olhando para o teto da sala de estar. — Eu sei que ainda não estavam procurando por Harry, mas ainda assim... Levá-lo a um lugar público foi arriscado e não é algo que ele teria feito se não precisasse.

— Por que dinheiro? Sirius não parecia se importar tanto com isso nos dias da Ordem.

— Eu não acho que ele se importa, mas ele não é tolo o bastante para achar que consegue se virar sem dinheiro. E essa é a única coisa que não pode ser pedida via coruja no Beco.

— Pedirei que o Ministério mande algumas pessoas lá pela manhã. Mais alguma coisa?

— Se eu estiver certo sobre ele ter ido ao Gringotes, então ele provavelmente planeja ficar em um lugar só por um tempo... Isso me faz pensar que ele ainda está com Harry... Alguém procurou no antigo apartamento dele?

— Eu fiz algumas perguntas no Ministério — Dumbledore disse. — O apartamento foi retomado um ano depois de ele ter sido preso. Seus pertences foram levados como evidência e estão em um armazém do Ministério. Atualmente, o apartamento está desocupado e está sob os cuidados dos Aurores caso Sirius decida voltar.

— Mas ele ainda não voltou?

— Não até onde o Ministério ou eu saibamos. Sabe de algum outro lugar onde Sirius possa querer ficar?

— Em Hogwarts, talvez? James, Peter, Sirius e eu conhecíamos bem a escola... Mas não há motivo para ele estar lá. Se Harry já estivesse na escola, ele poderia ir até lá, mas não... — Remus pensou por um momento. A Mansão Potter tinha sido destruída na guerra e a casa de Lily e James em Godric’s Hollow não era habitável. — Só consigo pensar em Grimmauld Place e Sirius _odiava_...

— Está vazia — Dumbledore disse. — Alastor mesmo fez uma busca no sábado e de novo na segunda-feira... — _Mas Harry foi sequestrado na terça-feira_ , Remus pensou. Dumbledore pareceu ler sua mente. — Pedimos que Marlene ficasse de olho e não soubemos de nada até agora.

Remus assentiu e suspirou.

— Eu realmente não sei para onde ele poderia ir, professor.

— Obrigado por sua ajuda, então, Remus. Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts, mas entrarei em contato; seu entendimento do modo de pensar de Sirius pode nos ajudar a encontrar Harry.

— É só isso? — Remus perguntou sem rodeios.

— Por ora. Eu me atrevo a dizer que os Aurores terão algumas perguntas para você, mas eles só vão passar aqui em um ou dois dias, eu acho...

— É só assim que posso ajudar? Respondendo perguntas?

— Só assim? Remus, você tem sido inestimável.

— Eu quero ajudar lá fora! — Remus disse. — Eu quero ir procurar por ele. Ele é o _filho_ de James e Lily! Ele é meu afilhado!

— Desculpe?

— Na noite em que Harry nasceu, James e Sirius invadiram o escritório administrativo do St. Mungo’s e me colocaram como a madrinha de Harry. Não é exatamente legal, mas James não teria feito se não pensasse assim — Remus falou rapidamente, agitado demais para se importar com o fato de que sua fachada calma estava se perdendo e que estava perto de começar a gritar.

— Ah, sim, eu lembro que você me disse isso...

— Eu também. Foi na noite em que você levou Harry para a casa da tia dele — Remus falou com amargura.

— Remus, você sabe por que eu não pude te dar a custódia do menino... — Dumbledore disse.

— Eu entendo que quis mantê-lo seguro e que queria que ele crescesse longe da atenção do público — Remus disse com frustração; tiveram essa conversa várias vezes durante os anos. — Eu _não_ entendo por que você me proibiu de manter contato com ele. E, depois de Sirius ter fugido, eu certamente não entendo por que eu não pude conhecê-lo; Harry estaria seguro comigo! Você podia ter erguido proteções... Talvez não tão fortes quando as de Petunia, mas fortes o bastante... E eu teria conseguido protegê-lo!

— Remus, você _sabe_ por que eu não pude fazer isso...

— Eu sou perigoso por uma noite do mês. Ele podia ter ido ficar com Arabella ou até mesmo na casa da tia durante a lua cheia, e ficado comigo o resto do tempo! Eu...

— O Ministério não teria aprovado — Dumbledore interrompeu.

— Desde quando você se importa com o que o Ministério gosta ou deixa de gostar? — Remus quis saber.

— A última coisa de que precisávamos era do Ministério se preocupando com sua habilidade de cuidar dele. Eles poderiam tê-lo tirado de sua custódia e da minha.

— A última coisa de que precisávamos era que Sirius o sequestrasse, maldição! — Remus gritou. Trêmulo, recostou-se na parede. — Desculpe, professor — disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

— Não há porque se desculpar — Dumbledore disse, colocando uma mão ombro trêmulo de Remus, que ficou surpreso ao perceber que, com o ato, veio o cheiro de culpa. _Então, agora ele também deseja que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes..._ — É compreensível que você esteja chateado, e estar bravo é ainda mais compreensível. Eu realmente preciso voltar à escola, mas verei o que posso fazer para envolvê-lo nas buscas.

— Obrigado — Remus respondeu com a voz abafada. — Há pó de flu na lareira.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Cuide-se, Remus, e me avise se conseguir pensar em mais alguma coisa. Diretoria, Hogwarts. — Um ruído depois, ele sumiu. Remus escorregou pela parede até estar sentado no chão e começou a chorar.

****

**-x-**

Harry entrou correndo na biblioteca, procurando por um lugar para se esconder. Descartou imediatamente as prateleiras que cobriam as paredes — não conseguiria chegar ao topo a tempo —; a mesa estava presa à parede, então se esconder sob ela não funcionaria... Harry correu para o patamar do segundo andar, quase trombando com Monstro.

— Desculpe. — Apressou-se a dizer quando o elfo o olhou feio. Depois de um comentário particularmente cruel, Padfoot ameaçara libertar o elfo e, agora, Monstro estava um pouco temeroso perto deles, mesmo que Padfoot não tivesse intenção de dar cabo à ameaça. Padfoot explicara a Harry que Monstro continuaria na casa, mesmo que apenas para garantir que ele não fosse contar ao Ministério onde eles estavam. Resignado com a companhia de Monstro pelo futuro próximo, Harry estava determinado a ser educado, ainda que não gostasse muito do elfo.

— O pirralho Potter precisa ver aonde está indo — Monstro disse para o tapete gasto. — Monstro poderia ter se machucado. Não que o mestre fosse se importar. O mestre é um desgraçado sem coração...

— Você pode me levar lá para baixo com esse negócio de aparatar? — Harry perguntou, sem ar. Na tarde anterior, Padfoot mexera na tapeçaria que ficava na sala de visitas e conseguira atar Monstro a Harry. Por mais que o elfo agora precisasse obedecer às ordens de Harry, o menino, acostumado demais a receber ordens, achava que era mais educado pedir. — Por favor? — acrescentou.

— O pirralho tem pernas, mas quer que Monstro o locomova, oh, sim. A pobre senhora choraria ao ver Monstro ser usado como um transporte...

— Estou me escondendo de Padfoot — Harry disse. — É um jogo. Se Padfoot me encontrar, ele ganha. Mas se não conseguir, _eu_ ganho. — Harry não demorara a descobrir que Monstro gostava tanto de Padfoot quanto Padfoot gostava de Monstro; o que significava que eles não se gostavam nem um pouco. Descobrira que eles fariam qualquer coisa para irritar ao outro; Padfoot gostava de falar mais alto do que o necessário sobre como sua mãe tinha sido horrível e Monstro gostava de encontrar lacunas nas ordens mais simples. — Ele não vai pensar que eu desci, porque ele está no primeiro andar.

— O mestre não gosta de perder — Monstro comentou com alegria. Olhou para Harry com curiosidade e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, que Harry aceitou. Os dedos ossudos de Monstro se apertaram ao redor dos seus e, então, antes que se desse completamente conta disso, estava parado na cozinha. Segurou a ponta da mesa para não perder o equilíbrio.

— Obrigado — ofegou, tentando se reorientar.

— Pelo menos o pirralho tem modos — Mostro murmurou.

Harry o ignorou e começou a preparar o chá. Supôs que, quando Padfoot percebesse que ele não estava nos andares superiores, o chá já estaria pronto e eles poderiam descansar um pouco, antes de voltarem a limpar. 

— Gostaria de beber chá? — perguntou a Monstro, enquanto pegava as xícaras de prata no armário. Monstro o olhou como se nunca o houvesse visto antes. — Monstro?

— Não — Monstro respondeu lentamente. — Não, Monstro está muito ocupado para tomar chá. E o mestre não permitiria que Monstro descansasse e tomasse chá.

— Padfoot não se importa — Harry respondeu, carregando tudo para o balcão.

— Não, nada de chá — Monstro disse. Suas orelhas se ergueram quando ele balançou a cabeça. — O pirralho Potter devia se sentar. Monstro irá servir. O mestre não irá perdoar o Monstro se o pirralho se queimar com o bule. — O elfo foi até Harry e o fez se afastar do balcão. — Mestre gosta de bolinho com o chá — Monstro murmurou. — Oh, sim, o Monstro lembra; bolinhos com geleia.

— Quer ajuda? — Harry perguntou, levantando-se de seu lugar à mesa.

— Não, não. Monstro vive para servir à casa dos Black — Monstro disse, estalando os dedos. Farinha, açúcar e ovos saíram voando da despensa. De repente, Harry se viu satisfeito por terem limpado a despensa no dia anterior; Monstro provavelmente faria os bolinhos sem se importar se os ingredientes eram frescos ou não.

Quando Padfoot finalmente desceu — quase uma hora depois de Harry e Monstro —, Harry já estava comendo seu terceiro bolinho e sua xícara de chá estava quase vazia.

— Finalmente percebeu, foi? — Harry perguntou, passando geleia no bolinho.

— Não — Padfoot resmungou, recuperando-se da surpresa. — Achei que você devia estar no meu antigo quarto.

— Então por que desceu?

— Senti cheiro de comida — Padfoot respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. Harry abafou o riso e passou-lhe uma xícara de chá. — Você esteve ocupado.

— Agradeça ao Monstro — Harry disse, mordendo seu bolinho.

— Monstro? — Padfoot perguntou, congelando com a colher a meio caminho do pote de açúcar. Olhou para o prato de bolinhos. — Monstro fez os bolinhos? — perguntou com severidade.

— E o chá — Harry adicionou sem se deixar perturbar.

— Então ele é bom para alguma coisa — Padfoot disse, franzindo o cenho para a toca de Monstro. — Quem diria? — Harry também franziu o cenho, mas para seu padrinho. Padfoot notou e suspirou, fazendo uma careta. — _Obrigado_ , Monstro — disse. Monstro resmungou uma resposta detrás da porta fechada de sua toca. A expressão de Harry se abriu imediatamente, fazendo Padfoot sorrir.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Sua mãe fazia a mesma cara quando James e eu erámos convidados aos eventos do Ministério e precisávamos conversar com políticos velhos e enfadonhos. — Harry sorriu. — Alguns deles eram os bastardos mais arrogantes que eu já conheci, e eram tão tediosos que fariam hibernar até mesmo alguém que sofresse de insônia. Mas ainda tínhamos que ser educados. — Harry riu para dentro de sua xícara. Padfoot o olhou por um momento e, então, para sua xícara intocada e para o prato de bolinhos. — É melhor não estarem envenenados — disse em um tom de aviso. Harry tentou prender a risada, mas acabou cuspindo o chá.

Passaram o resto do dia no banheiro do primeiro andar — como o resto da casa, as cobras pareciam ser uma parte principal da decoração; as alças dos armários, maçanetas, torneiras e até o chuveiro tinham o formato de uma cobra —, tentando consertá-lo o bastante para que pudessem usá-lo. Padfoot mandou que Monstro ajudasse — o elfo conseguira fazer o vaso sanitário voltar a funcionar —, mas ele estava os enlouquecendo com seus resmungos, então Padfoot mandara que ele fosse para outro lugar da casa.

— Isso me faz lembrar das detenções — ele disse com carinho, usando a varinha para limpar a pia com um jato de água cheia de sabão.

— Te faziam limpar pias? — Harry perguntou, descrente.

Padfoot sorriu ao ver sua expressão chocada.

— O banheiro todo dos Monitores — falou, melancólico. — E não podíamos usar magia.

— O que fez para merecer isso? — Harry quis saber, derrubando a esponja.

Padfoot sorriu de um jeito que Harry estava começando a conhecer bem; encabulado, mas sem nenhum arrependimento pelo que tinha feito.

— Foi ideia de James — disse. — O monitor da Sonserina, acho que seu nome era Yaxley, era um idiota completo conosco... Sempre chamando James e eu de traidores de sangue e provocando Moony por ele ter vestes de segunda mão... Prongs já gostava da sua mãe...

— Prongs era meu pai? — Harry perguntou com confusão.

Padfoot pareceu chocado. 

— Eu não tinha te dito isso ainda? — Harry balançou a cabeça e Padfoot gemeu. — Desculpe, garoto, sim. James era Prongs. Remus era Moony, o que você já sabia. Eu sou o Padfoot e Peter era Wormtail.

— Espere — Harry disse, olhando para seu padrinho. — Seu nome não é Padfoot?

— Er... Não — Padfoot respondeu e Harry apenas o olhou. — É Sirius. Deve ter ouvido Monstro mencioná-lo.

— Sirius Black. — Harry refletiu, atacando uma sujeira particularmente teimosa com sua esponja. — Não, não ouvi. Ele só te chama de mestre. — Padfoot, Sirius, riu. — Então, por que tinham apelidos?

— Por causa das nossas formas animagas.

— Padfoot para um cachorro, Wormtail para um rato... De onde vem Moony e Prongs?

— Moony era... Um lobo — Padfoot disse, sua expressão mudando um pouco. — Prongs era um cervo.

— Minha mãe também era uma animaga? — Padfoot balançou a cabeça. Harry demorou alguns momentos para absorver essa informação. E então: — Então, o que fizeram ao banheiro dos monitores?

Padfoot sorriu.

— Como estava dizendo, Yaxley era um idiota completo. Ele achava que era melhor que a sua mãe só por ter parentes bruxos e ela não... Lembra-se daquele termo?

Harry assentiu e riu.

— Ele não gostava dela por que os pais dela não eram bruxos? Isso é ridículo.

— A guerra toda foi por causa disso — disse pesadamente. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Mas está totalmente certo; é ridículo. Decidimos nos vingar dele por causa disso.

— Como?

— Eu queria colocar alguma coisa na comida dele — Padfoot disse, testando se a torneira estava funcionando. A água alaranjada e suja saiu da boca da serpente e espirrou para todos os lados; Padfoot apressou-se a fechá-la e balançou-se como um cachorro. — Dar uma barba a ele, deixar seu cabelo rosa, algo assim. Prongs não achava que isso fosse bom o bastante. Eu não lembro se foi Moony ou seu pai, mas alguém conseguiu colocar as mãos em uma lula... Colocamos alguns feitiços para deixá-la mais esperta e para que sobrevivesse na água de banheira. Também colocamos alguns feitiços para que sua tinta ficasse grudenta e conseguimos colocá-la nos canos bem na hora do banho de Yaxley.

— O que deu errado?

— Por que acha que deu errado?

— Falou que foram pegos — Harry disse.

— Eu culpo o Moony. — Padfoot fungou. — Como nosso pesquisador, ele devia ter mencionado que os feitiços que usamos para dar certas qualidades à lula reagiriam com o feitiço de ingurgitamento que colocamos nas torneiras.

— Então o que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou, tentando não rir da imagem que estava se formando em sua cabeça.

— A lula cresceu — Padfoot disse com uma risada. Voltou a acenar a varinha para a torneira, murmurando algo, antes de abri-la. A água correu limpa e normal. — Aquela coisa não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e espirrou tinta para todos os lados... Uma tinta muito grudenta, também...

— Ela acertou Yaxley?

— Oh, sim — Padfoot falou com alegria. — Sim, acho que ele não conseguiu se limpar direito por um mês. Mas também nos acertou. Prongs, Moony, Peter e eu deixamos um rastro de tinta do banheiro dos monitores até nosso dormitório. — Harry fez uma careta de compreensão. — A velha Minnie não ficou feliz quando descobriu.

— Minnie?

— A professora Minerva McGonagall — Padfoot disse. — É a responsável por Transfiguração e também é a Chefe da Grifinória.

— Ela era severa? — Harry perguntou; os títulos dela certamente davam essa ideia.

— Sim, mas justa também, mesmo que não achássemos isso naquela época. Vai entender o que quero dizer em alguns anos.

— Quando?

— Quando for para Hogwarts — Padfoot disse, olhando-o de um jeito engraçado. — Não falamos disso durante o jantar?

— Certo — Harry disse, lembrando-se. Ofereceu um sorriso tímido a seu padrinho. — Desculpe.

Padfoot retribuiu seu sorriso, pegando a espoja.

— Não se preocupe. Mas quando chegar lá... Em Hogwarts, quero dizer... Certifique-se de olhar no lago.

— Por quê?

— Vamos apenas dizer que certo molusco enorme e com uma tinta particularmente grudenta mora lá agora...

**-x-**

— Puta que pariu — Padfoot disse no terceiro dia e deixou o jornal na mesa.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, abaixando sua colher.

— Eu esperava que Dumbledore e o Ministério fossem querer esconder isso tudo.

— Isso?

— Que eu te sequestrei — Padfoot disse com um sorriso tenso. Suspirou e passou o jornal para Harry. — Eles organizaram uma busca.

Harry olhou para sua foto na primeira página do jornal, ao lado da de Padfoot, que rangia os dentes para o fotografo.

— Como eles conseguiram uma foto da escola? E por que está se mexendo? — Lembrava-se do dia em que tinham tirado a foto; no começo daquele dia, Dudley tinha o empurrado e ele retribuíra o gesto bem na hora que a senhora Peterson estava olhando.

Ela lhe dera um sermão sobre como tratar seus colegas de classe com respeito e certificara-se de que ele ficasse perto dela pelo resto do dia, garantindo-se de que ele não fosse machucar mais ninguém. Ela estivera atrás do fotografo quando a foto de Harry fora tirada, olhando-o feio. Não era uma surpresa que o Harry da foto parecesse aterrorizado.

— Sua tia devia ter uma cópia — Padfoot falou em um tom distraído. — E eles devem ter usado alguns feitiços, porque os bruxos não estão acostumados com fotos que não se mexem.

— Huh — Harry resmungou, começando a ler a matéria:

_Após sete anos de paz, o sequestro de Harry Potter, a criança conhecida como “O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu” (foto acima), trouxe uma nova dúvida: será que a comunidade mágica realmente está segura dos seguidos Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Acredita-se que o assassino em massa, Sirius Black (foto acima), abordou Potter em um parquinho perto de sua casa em Little Whinging na terça-feira à noite e o convenceu a deixar seus parentes muggles, que, felizmente, não foram machucados durante o sequestro._

_Albus Dumbledore é o responsável por ter enviado o menino para viver com muggles e, agora, enfrenta críticas abertas do público por não ter tirado o menino de lá antes. “O menino Potter deveria ter sido retirado de lá assim que Black escapou”, opinou uma bruxa de Bath. “Ou, pelo menos, a casa devia estar sob a proteção dos Aurores”._

_Em sua declaração na noite passada, Albus Dumbledore admitiu ter acreditado que Harry estaria seguro sob a proteção que ele mesmo colocou na casa em Little Whinging assim que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi derrotado. William Weasley, um desfazedor de feitiços iniciante, falou com os repórteres depois de ter investigado a casa: “Eu não sei o que aconteceu”, disse Weasley. “Até onde pude perceber, a proteção estava funcionando perfeitamente na terça-feira à noite e começou a perder a força na madrugada ou até mesmo na quarta-feira logo cedo. Tudo o que sei é que, agora, ela sumiu”. Ele também afirmou que a proteção era “poderosa” e que esse declínio “não é normal”. Fica claro que Black está por trás disso._

_Depois de sair da casa em Little Whinging, acredita-se que Black alterou sua aparência bem como a de Potter, antes de embarcarem no Nôitibus Andante, que os levou até O Caldeirão Furado, em Londres. Jeremy Philips, o cobrador do Nôitibus, conversou com os dois sem notar algo errado. “Eles me pareceram legais, como qualquer pai e filho”, disse durante sua entrevista essa manhã. “Eu não suspeitei de nada, mas acho que isso é bom, porque eu não tenho nenhum treinamento em especial. Eu poderia ter acabado como Pettigrew.”_

_Os funcionários do banco mágico Gringotes confirmaram que Black e Potter fizeram uma retirada do cofre da família Black, mas o valor não foi informado nem aos Aurores nem aos repórteres. Quando questionados sobre o assunto, os funcionários se recusaram a oferecer qualquer detalhe quanto à visita por serem “particulares”. Os Aurores trabalham com a possibilidade de algum duende ser cúmplice de Black, mas até agora os duendes estão determinados a não se envolverem em assuntos bruxos._

_O paradeiro de Black e Potter ainda é desconhecido, apesar de acreditarem que eles continuam na Grã-Bretanha. Em uma declaração hoje, a Ministra Bagnold “pede que todos que tenham informações sobre Black ou Potter procurem o Departamento de Aurores imediatamente”. Ela também “lembra ao público que Black está com sua varinha e não deve ser abordado diretamente”._

_Além das investigações do Departamento de Execução da Lei de Magia, o rico benfeitor do Ministério, Lucius Malfoy, anunciou que irá financiar as buscas organizadas por voluntários. “É de partir o coração”, o senhor Malfoy disse ao sair do Ministério na noite passada, “que uma criança tão jovem e indefesa como o pequeno Harry Potter esteja nas garras de um homem como Sirius Black. Como pai de dois meninos da mesma idade de Potter, sinto que é minha obrigação moral ajudar de todos os modos possíveis. Minha esposa e eu sentimos que um pouco de nosso ouro é um preço pequeno a se pagar pelo resgate de Potter”. O senhor Malfoy também disse que ele mesmo se juntará aos grupos de buscas quando tiver tempo e pede que outros façam o mesmo: “Eu não acredito que algumas poucas horas do meu tempo ou as de qualquer outra pessoa, honestamente, sejam mais importantes que a vida de uma criança. Quem tiver interesse em ajudar, pode me contatar via coruja e eu lhe passarei um papel apropriado nas buscas”._

_Até que ele seja encontrado, manteremos Harry Potter — que certamente está aterrorizado — em nossos pensamentos, assim como seus parentes muggles, que devem estar abalados com o sequestro._

— Abalados? — Harry repetiu, abafando uma risada. — Eles sequer conversaram com os Dursley?

— Hmm? — Padfoot resmungou, ainda parecendo distante. — Oh, provavelmente não. — Sua cadeira arranhou o chão quando ele se levantou para se servir de uma xícara de chá. — Quer uma? — Harry balançou a cabeça. — O que achou do resto? — Padfoot perguntou cuidadosamente, indicando o jornal.

— Eu não sei — Harry respondeu, olhando para a manchete: _O MENINO-QUE-DESAPARECEU_. — Eles parecem preocupados...

— Eu te falei que as pessoas viriam atrás de nós — Padfoot comentou, sentando-se.

— Só não tinha percebido que tantas pessoas iriam procurar... — Harry disse, arrancando uma manchinha da mesa com a unha. Padfoot assoprou seu chá para esfriá-lo, antes de voltar a olhar para Harry. — Eles nem me conhecem!

Ficou surpreso ao notar que Padfoot parecia chateado.

— Eu estraguei tudo — Padfoot disse, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou, olhando para seu cereal encharcado.

— Idiota — ele murmurou. — Eu deveria ter te deixado lá. — Harry olhou para seu padrinho, cujo rosto ainda estava virado para a mesa. Esperou alguns segundos para ver se Padfoot diria mais alguma coisa, mas ele não o fez. Magoado e confuso, Harry afastou a cadeira da mesa e levantou-se. Padfoot soltou um fungar engraçado, antes de erguer a cabeça, confuso. — Harry? — chamou, parecendo surpreso.

Harry lhe deu as costas e subiu as escadas da cozinha. Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste por não conseguir ouvir os passos de Padfoot seguindo-o.


	6. A Safe Place

**Capítulo Seis  
A Safe Place  
(Um Local Seguro)**

Padfoot bateu gentilmente na porta de seu antigo quarto.

— Harry? — Não teve resposta. — Posso entrar, garoto? — Esperou por alguns segundos no patamar, antes de ficar impaciente. _Se ele não quisesse que eu entrasse, ele teria dito algo. Vamos apenas torcer para que ele remoa as coisas como Prongs e não seja de gritar como Lils... Ou eu, para ser honesto._ — Harry, eu vou entrar — avisou, segurando a maçaneta. Girou-a apenas para perceber que estava presa. Franziu o cenho e tentou de novo, mas dessa vez a cabeça de cobra o mordeu. _Pelos tornozelos magrelos de Merlin, o quê..._ — Você trancou a porta? Harry? — Tentou abrir a porta de novo. — Isso não é engraçado, garoto. — Com um suspiro, sacou a varinha e acenou-a na direção da porta. Um leve clique soou e a porta se abriu.

Sirius entrou no quarto como Padfoot e farejou o ar. Sentiu o cheiro de poeira e um traço fraco de seu cheiro e o de Harry, mas era do dia anterior. A janela não estava aberta e um olhar mais atento deixou Sirius saber que ainda estava trancada. Olhou sob a cama e sob a mesa sem ter esperanças e até fuçou no seu antigo guarda-roupa e cômodas.

— Harry? — chamou quando voltou ao normal. _Talvez ele tenha entrado no quarto de Reg, mas acho que não entramos lá desde que chegamos..._ Sirius tinha acabado de pisar no patamar quando a porta de seu quarto se fechou e trancou-se novamente. Deu um pulo e imediatamente olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém tinha visto. Estava certo de que, onde quer que estivesse, James estava rindo. — Monstro! — chamou com irritação. CRACK! — É você que está trancando as portas? E estou mandando que diga a verdade!

— Monstro está cuidado de sua senhora — Monstro respondeu, inclinando-se. — Monstro gosta de sua senhora, oh, sim, a senhora do Mostro não faz perguntas tolas ao Monstro, oh, não.

— Um sim ou um não é o suficiente — Sirius disse friamente. — Você viu o Harry? Eu sei que ele subiu, mas ele não está onde achei que estaria.

— Monstro não viu o pirralho.

— Bastardinho inútil — Sirius resmungou. — Cai fora, então, volte para a vaca da minha mãe.

— Não devia falar assim com ele — uma voz baixa disse. _Definitivamente o filho de Lily._

Sirius ergueu os olhos imediatamente, as orelhas se aguçando para encontrar a fonte do som. Um alto estalo soou quando Monstro aparatou — Sirius olhou feio para o lugar de onde ele sumira — e três cliques altos. Tentou girar a maçaneta de seu quarto e percebeu que estava destrancada e que a maçaneta era apenas de um tom normal de prata. Vários outros cliques mais fracos soaram dos outros andares — provavelmente outras portas sendo destrancadas — e, então, Sirius disse:

— Então era você quem estava trancando as portas?

— Foi sem querer — Harry disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

 _Mas obviamente não queria ser encontrado até agora... Então, por acidente, trancou todas as portas da casa. James ficaria orgulhoso._ Com uma risada baixinha, Sirius atravessou o patamar e abriu a porta do armário que ficava em frente ao quarto. Sentado lá, no meio de muita poeira e algumas fronhas comidas por traças, estava Harry. Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o alívio que sentiu ao encontrá-lo.

— O que está fazendo no armário? — perguntou com gentileza, notando a tensão no maxilar de Harry, tão parecido com o de James, e o cheiro de resignação que emanava dele. _Definitivamente é de ficar se remoendo_.

— Sentando — Harry respondeu, brincando com o cadarço do tênis.

— Mas por que aqui? — Sirius perguntou, sentando-se de frente para ele. Harry pareceu pensar em responder, mas acabou apenas balançando a cabeça. — Tudo bem, então — disse. — Vamos deixar isso para lá. Quando vai sair? — Harry o olhou de um jeito estranho antes de resmungar alguma coisa. — Desculpe, garoto, não ouvi.

As bochechas de Harry estavam ficando vermelhas lentamente.

— Eu disse que não costuma depender de mim — ele repetiu, olhando para o chão do armário.

Sirius fechou os olhos e a imagem de um pequeno armário cheio de poeira, aranhas e — mais notável — com uma pequena cama apareceu em sua mente.

— Entendo.

— Desculpe — Harry se apressou a dizer. Sirius abriu os olhos e ficou chocado ao ver que seu afilhado parecia ansioso.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou com calma.

— Er... — Harry balbuciou, parecendo perdido. — Não tenho certeza. Normalmente pedir desculpas é o bastante.

Sirius suspirou.

— Não tem pelo que se desculpar, garoto, por isso não consegue pensar num motivo.

— Oh — foi tudo o que Harry disse. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos; Sirius tentando decidir como chegar ao que chateara seu afilhado, e Harry olhando para seus tênis. — Então, posso sair daqui? — Harry perguntou por fim.

— É claro — Sirius respondeu com uma risada. — Eu ainda não tenho certeza do porquê você entrou aí.

Harry sorriu por um momento, mas rapidamente passou a ter uma expressão pensativa.

— Hábito, eu acho — murmurou, levantando-se.

Sirius assentiu.

— Assim que terminarmos o banheiro, vamos arrumar um quarto para você. Assim, se quiser ficar sozinho, não precisa entrar em um armário. — Não conseguiu evitar que seus lábios se torcessem ao falar isso, mesmo que não fosse engraçado.

Harry o olhou com curiosidade.

— Então, não vai me devolver aos Dursley?

— Não — Sirius falou com um franzir de cenho. — Por que eu faria isso?

— Na cozinha... Você disse que devia ter me deixado lá — Harry respondeu, voltando a olhar para seus pés.

_Aha._

— Eu não quis dizer que não te quero aqui — Sirius disse, bagunçando o cabelo empoeirado de seu afilhado. — Só quis dizer que você merece mais do que ficar trancado nesse lugar velho e sombrio, só com Monstro e eu como companhia. — Harry o olhou boquiaberto. — Não acha? — Harry balançou a cabeça resolutamente, erguendo poeira e fazendo Sirius espirrar. — Por três dias só limpamos — Sirius disse, franzindo o cenho ao descer as escadas. — Monstro só tem sido grosseiro com você e eu não tenho ideia de como ser uma figura paterna. Como isso pode ser melhor? — Harry estava rindo. — O quê? — perguntou. Harry tropeçou no último degrau e caiu. — Harry?!

— Estou bem — Harry disse, ainda rindo.

Sirius resmungou, sentindo-se um pouco excluído da piada de Harry, que se levantou do patamar e — com um sorriso enorme no rosto — continuou descendo as escadas.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Sirius choramingou quando chegaram ao primeiro andar.

— Não é tão _engraçado_ — Harry disse.

— Você está rindo — Sirius ressaltou.

— É melhor rir do que chorar, eu acho. — Harry deu de ombros. Ele havia dito isso com uma maturidade muito além de seus oito anos e meio, e Sirius precisou se esforçar para não ficar de boca aberta.

— Acho que já passou da hora de conversarmos — Sirius comentou lentamente.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam e ele assumiu uma expressão muito mais apropriada para sua idade.

— Mesmo? — perguntou com animação. — Sobre o quê?

— Como foi sua criação — Sirius respondeu com sagacidade.

O rosto de Harry foi de alegre e ansioso para inexpressivo antes mesmo que Sirius conseguisse compreender.

— Foi tedioso — Harry respondeu com cautela, sem sair do seu lugar no alto do próximo lance de escadas. — Como eu disse, sou mais feliz aqui.

Sirius poderia ter sido convencido se ele não houvesse dito algo muito parecido a Remus há dezessete anos. No começo do segundo ano, depois de o segredo peludo de Remus ter sido revelado, Sirius lhe perguntara como tinha sido crescer com sua condição. Remus respondera e devolvera a pergunta, querendo saber de sua família das trevas.

Sirius acabara lhe contando — depois de muita insistência — e, honestamente, sentira-se melhor, mesmo que tivesse ficado envergonhado quando descobrira que James acordara no meio de sua conversa com Remus e ouvira tudo. No fim, isso aproximara os três ainda mais. Merlin, eu sinto saudades deles. Virou-se para seu afilhado muito evasivo.

— Que tal isso: você me conta sobre crescer com os Dursley e, aí, pode me perguntar o que quiser.

— Como eu disse — Harry murmurou sem encontrar seus olhos —, tedioso.

— Eu que vou decidir isso — Sirius disse em um tom apropriado para tentar acalmar um lobo encurralado. — Está claro que você não é do tipo de compartilhar tudo com alguém só porque pediram e não há nada de errado em ser assim...

— Então, qual é o problema? — Harry perguntou.

— Você não pode guardar tudo para você — Sirius disse com gentiliza. — Talvez tenha sido necessário até agora, mas como somos tudo o que temos pelo futuro próximo, pode ser legal se estivermos na mesma página. — _Confiança_ , adicionou silenciosamente, observando Harry pensar. _Você nunca teve em quem confiar antes, não é? E ninguém nunca confiou em você._

Sua comparação a um lobo encurralado parecia ainda mais apropriada; Harry assumiu uma expressão assustadoramente similar à de Remus durante o primeiro ano. Era natural que sua linha de pensamento fosse a mesma; ele podia gostar de alguém e considerá-los como amigos sem necessariamente confiar. E Sirius sabia muito bem que a atitude de Remus surgira por poder contar apenas com ele mesmo por tanto tempo que acabara virando um instinto. _O que eles fizeram com você?_ , pensou, estudando seu afilhado.

— Você disse que posso perguntar o que eu quiser se responder à sua pergunta? — Harry disse.

— Pode perguntar ou pedir um favor, tanto faz.

— E pode ser qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa.

Harry franziu o cenho, parecendo pensativo. Sirius apostaria qualquer coisa que ele estava tentando decidir se valia a pena.

— Posso deixar guardado?

— Se quiser — Sirius respondeu.

— Certo — Harry disse.

— Certo — Sirius repetiu, um pouco surpreso. Honestamente, esperara que Harry fosse precisar de mais tempo para se acostumar com a ideia de compartilhar.

Harry se sentou no patamar atapetado e puxou os joelhos contra o peito.

— O que quer saber? — perguntou com cautela.

Sirius seguiu seu exemplo e sentou-se com as costas pressionadas no corrimão que ficava de frente para o saguão da entrada.

— Que tal começar com seu primo?

Harry torceu a boca.

— Dudley e eu não nos damos muito bem. Acho que nos dávamos bem quando éramos pequenos; eu me lembro de brincar de esconde-esconde com ele pela casa e lembro que construíamos fortes de cobertor na sala. Mas Dudley sempre foi mais bem tratado. Ele nunca teve tarefas para fazer na casa e sempre ganhava presentes de aniversário e de natal... — Sirius se perguntou se isso significava que Harry nunca ganhara presentes. Quando pensou sobre as poucas coisas que Harry trouxera da casa de Petunia, decidiu, tristemente, que ele provavelmente nunca ganhara. — Ele tinha permissão de assistir à televisão e eu não... Esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu sei o que é uma televisão — Sirius disse, orgulhoso. Harry o olhou de um jeito estranho. Sirius escondeu um sorriso, perguntando-se quanto tempo demoraria para Harry se dar conta de que bruxos não conseguiam usar eleticidade como os muggles. — Dudley ganhava coisas novas, enquanto você só ganhava coisas de segunda mão — Sirius disse, lembrando-se de sua conversa no parque. — Não é?

Harry assentiu.

— E se eu batesse nele, eu me metia em problemas, mas se ele me batesse, não acontecia nada. Eu... Ele... Na escola, ele... — Harry pausou, parecendo pensativo. — Padfoot, eu vou voltar para a escola?

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, St. Grogory fica em Little Whinging e nós estamos... Erm... Bem, em Londres.

— Maldição! — Sirius disse em voz alta. Tinha se esquecido completamente de que Harry, criado por muggles, teria frequentado uma escola muggle. — Erm... Você _quer_ voltar para a escola?

— Erm... Bem, não realmente — respondeu.

— Não vai sentir falta dos seus amigos? — Uma expressão estranha passou pelo rosto de Harry e ele balançou a cabeça. Sirius ficou intrigado com isso, mas não falou nada. _Por ora._ — Então, está resolvido. Nada de escola.

Por um momento, Harry pareceu feliz, mas, então, uma expressão de horror apareceu em seu rosto.

— E Hogwarts?

— O que tem?

— Eles vão me deixar frequentar? Vou estar atrasado.

— Pode ter aulas comigo — Sirius disse. — É como fazem com as crianças sangue-puro e elas nunca têm problemas. — Harry pareceu aliviado. — Agora, o que estava falando sobre a escola? Essa tal de St. Gargoyle.

Harry riu.

— St. Grogory — corrigiu. — Er... Bem, Dudley e seus amigos implicavam um pouco comigo.

— Como? — Harry deu de ombros. Sirius cerrou os olhos. — Eles batiam em você e nos seus amigos ou tentaram te afogar na privada?

— Não, eles nunca tentaram me afogar — Harry disse com uma risada.

— Socos? — Sirius insistiu.

— Às vezes — Harry admitiu, dando de ombros.

— Seus amigos também?

Suas bochechas coraram.

— Só eu.

_Aha._

— Conte-me sobre seus amigos — Sirius pediu, observando Harry com cuidado pelo canto dos olhos.

Harry ficou inquieto.

— Não... Er... Não há muito que contar — disse por fim.

Sirius queria fazer várias perguntas, mas ficou quieto; as faria em outro momento.

— Como eram os professores? — perguntou.

— Ano passado, eu fiquei com a senhora Baddams e ela era legal. Ela gostava mais de mim do que de Dudley, quero dizer. A tia Petunia conversou com a senhora Peterson antes do começo do ano. — Ele torceu o nariz. — Ela nunca gostou de mim.

— Ela é a da peruca azul, certo?

— É. — Harry pareceu envergonhado.

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de esconder seu sorriso.

— Você é um bruxo e tanto, garoto. Tem oito anos e meio e já voou, ou aparatou, mudou a cor do cabelo da professora, quase cegou todos os moradores da Rua dos Alfeneiros e trancou todas as portas da casa.

— Você é muito melhor — Harry disse. — Você consegue fazer isso tudo se quiser e ainda é um animago.

— Eu não conseguia fazer nada disso aos oito anos — Sirius retorquiu.

— Oito e meio — Harry corrigiu.

— Isso é irrelevante. — Harry o olhou feio, mas, quando desviou os olhos, ele estava lutando contra um sorriso. — E em casa?

— Casa?

— Como é sua tia?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Ela se incomodava com meu cabelo.

— Ela vivia reclamando do cabelo de James, também — Sirius disse e os olhos de Harry brilharam. — Ela não deixou que ele aparecesse nas fotos do casamento dela, porque o cabelo dele era “tão anormal quanto o resto dele”. Lily ficou super irritada com ela por causa disso. Acho que Vernon só pôde aparecer em uma foto do casamento de Lily, bem no fundo, e só porque Lily era legal demais para exclui-lo completamente. — Isso arrancou uma risada de Harry. — E o seu tio?

— Você viu como ele é — disse com outro encolher de ombros.

— Ele nunca abusou de você, né? — Sirius perguntou com cautela, lembrando-se de quando Vernon balançara seu sobrinho.

Harry balançou a cabeça com vigor.

— Ele não gosta de mim, mas ele nunca, sei lá, me surrou ou algo assim. — Harry hesitou antes de continuar. — Dudley me batia às vezes.

— Machucava muito?

— Alguns hematomas.

— Já quebrou alguma coisa? — Harry balançou a cabeça. Sirius soltou o ar que não percebeu estar prendendo. — De quem foi a ideia do armário?

— Sei lá — Harry respondeu.

— Por que não usava um dos quartos do segundo andar? — Sirius já tinha ficado na casa dos Dursley várias vezes, quando ainda era dos pais de Lily, e não de sua irmã, e sabia que eles tinham dois quartos de hóspedes no andar de cima, e pelo menos um no térreo.

— Eu ficaria no caminho — Harry disse com uma expressão estranha. — Eu sempre fico no caminho.

— Não fica, não — Sirius disse com firmeza. — Então, simplesmente dormia no armário? — A expressão de Harry era pensativa, como se estivesse tentando decidir como verbalizar o que queria dizer. — É melhor não mentir para mim — Sirius avisou.

A expressão e o cheiro de Harry eram de culpa.

— Eu não deveria falar sobre isso — ele ofereceu como explicação. Sirius esperou. — Sim — disse por fim.

— Você dormia lá?

— Passava a maior parte do tempo lá — admitiu. — Se não estivesse fazendo alguma tarefa da casa ou não estivesse na escola, de todo modo. — Sirius não tinha certeza de que expressão estava em seu rosto, mas Harry adicionou: — Eu não precisava falar com eles e eles não precisavam falar comigo.

— Parece um bom sistema — Sirius falou depois de uma pausa.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Funcionava.

— Você mencionou trabalhos da casa?

— Cozinhar, limpar e cuidar do jardim, mas só o dos fundos. — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era um gesto que Remus sempre usara nele e em James e que sempre tinha resultados. — A tia Petunia não queria que os vizinhos comentassem.

Por algum motivo, isso fez Sirius sorrir. Não era engraçado nem era por concordar que não se podia confiar em vizinhos. Era só que, depois de tudo o que acontecera, Petunia Evans — Dursley agora — ainda era exatamente a mesma mulher que Sirius tinha aterrorizado quando a conhecera.

— Ganhava bastante dinheiro? — perguntou, sorrindo. A hesitação de Harry era resposta o bastante. O sorriso de Sirius começou a sumir, mas ele se recuperou a tempo. — Não? Bem, a partir de agora você vai ganhar um galeão por semana.

— Mas... Por quê? — Harry parecia perplexo.

— Porque temos muitas coisas para limpar e você merece ser recompensado por sua ajuda. — Pela expressão dele, Sirius soube que esse era um conceito completamente novo para seu afilhado. — Vai ser bom para você; vai aprender a administrar seu dinheiro e a economizar para comprar as coisas.

— Um galeão é muito — Harry disse imediatamente. — Gurbock disse que vale cinco libras!

— Eu sei quanto um galeão vale, garoto — Sirius respondeu com um sorriso.

— Mas...

— Mas nada — Sirius disse, ainda sorrindo. Harry continuou murmurando sua discordância. — Se continuar, serão dois galeões por semana. — Isso fez seu afilhado se calar. Algo que tinha pensado recentemente voltou à sua mente. — Falando de galeões, precisamos escondê-los.

Harry inclinou a cabeça.

— O quê?

— O dinheiro que pegamos na terça-feira à noite. Não podemos deixar uma fortuna na sua mochila — Sirius disse. — Vamos deixar um pouco nela, é claro, mas é melhor espalharmos o resto.

— Por quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Para o caso de precisarmos irmos embora com pressa.

— Mas estamos seguros aqui, não é?

Sirius pensou se deveria ser honesto ou reconfortante. _Ele acabou de passar sabe Merlin quanto tempo sendo honesto comigo. Eu tenho sido honesto com ele até agora_ , pensou, _e ele ainda está dando conta._

— Eu não sei — admitiu. — Quem me conhece, sabe que eu odeio esse lugar, mas quando acabarem de procurar nos lugares que eu _gosto_ , vão começar a procurar nos lugares que podem ligar a mim. Depois disso, é só uma questão de tempo até chegarem aqui.

— O que vamos fazer? — Harry perguntou.

— Vamos deixar a casa segura.

**-x-**

Pouco depois de sua conversa na escada, Padfoot e Harry voltaram à cozinha. Padfoot foi direto para a mochila de Harry — que estivera descansando na cadeira desde que se mudaram — e pegou as sacolas de dinheiro.

— Está com vontade de esconder? — perguntou.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Eu?

— Não, o guri atrás de você — Padfoot respondeu com um sorriso afetado. — Sim, você — disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry.

— Acho que sim — ele respondeu.

— Excelente. Tente colocar mais ou menos a mesma quantia em cada andar...

— Padfoot, são dois mil galeões em cada sacola — Harry o lembrou.

— Cinquenta galeões e algumas notas muggle é o suficiente. O que sobrar, deixe na sacola, e eu resolvo depois. — A expressão de Padfoot mudou quando ele pensou em algo. — E _não_ esconda cada moeda sozinha. — Harry riu. — Entendeu? — Harry assentiu. — Bom. Estarei na biblioteca se precisar de mim.

— Na biblioteca?

— É um lugar cheio de livros — Padfoot respondeu com toda a seriedade. — Livros bem empoeirados, se quer saber, e...

— Eu _sei_ o que é uma biblioteca — Harry respondeu exasperado.

— Espero que saiba. — Harry fez uma careta. — Estarei pesquisando — Padfoot disse. — Quero ter certeza de que não vamos acabar com algum visitante inesperado.

Harry demorou mais do que esperara para espalhar todas as moedas pela casa, mas ficou feliz com os resultados. Até lhe ocorrera de pegar uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena do escritório no térreo para anotar todos os esconderijos.

— Terminou? — Padfoot perguntou quando ele entrou na biblioteca. Harry foi até o sofá enorme e curvado onde seu padrinho estava sentado cercado por livros e poeira e lhe entregou o pergaminho. Uma das mangas do suéter de Padfoot estava coberta de poeira; era claro que ele a usara para limpar a mesa onde estava trabalhando. — O que é isso?

— Uma lista de onde escondi tudo — Harry disse, apoiando-se no braço do sofá. Nunca teria se atrevido a fazer isso na casa dos Dursley.

— Garoto espeto — Padfoot disse, parecendo satisfeito. Ele marcou a página do pesado livro que estava lendo e olhou para o pergaminho. — Latinha na despensa — leu em voz alta. — Arquivo do escritório do térreo, vaso da prateleira da sala de visitas, armário do quarto de hóspedes, criado-mudo da suíte e — Padfoot sorriu — uma fronha dentro do armário do quarto andar.

— São bons lugares?

— Muito — Padfoot respondeu, assentindo. — Mas uma sugestão: tire as moedas do armário do quarto e guarde aqui. É mais fácil de pegar daqui.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem. — E então franziu o cenho. — Por quê?

— Há uma lareira aqui — Padfoot disse, indicando-a. — E, apesar dela e a da sala de visitas não estarem na rede de flu, elas estão conectadas à lareira da cozinha, que _está_ na rede de flu. Se precisarmos ir embora...

— O que é a rede de flu?

— Acho que é meio parecido com o metrô muggle — Padfoot disse depois de um momento. — Exceto que usamos lareiras, não estações.

— Como os trens cabem nas lareiras? — Harry perguntou.

Padfoot riu.

— Não cabem.

— Mas então, o que te carrega?

— O fogo.

— Mas... Você não... Quero dizer... O fogo é quente... — terminou estupidamente.

Padfoot não riu, como Harry meio que esperava que ele fizesse; e um pequeno sorriso agradecido apareceu em seu rosto.

— É, sim — concordou. — Nós usamos o pó de flu para que ele não nos queime. Ainda é quente, é claro, mas não vai te queimar. Você o joga no fogo, diz para onde está indo e o fogo... Te leva até lá... É meio difícil de explicar.

— Nós temos pó de flu? — Harry perguntou, ansioso.

— Não — Padfoot respondeu. — Eu joguei tudo fora há alguns dias. — Harry ficou decepcionado. — Ele tem data de vencimento e eu vi algumas coisas grotescas acontecerem quando as pessoas usam sem perceber isso.

— Como o quê?

— Algo pior do que se estrunchar — Padfoot disse fechando a cara.

— Estrunchar?

— Quando as pessoas aparatam... Somem dum lugar e aparecem noutro em um instante... — disse, prevendo a próxima pergunta de Harry. — Às vezes, as pessoas não se concentram direito e deixam pedaços para trás. — Harry sentiu uma expressão enojada aparecer em seu rosto e imaginou um par de pernas abandonado no meio de uma rua que parecia a Rua dos Alfeneiros. — Não é bonito — Padfoot disse. — Eu vi muito disso quando era Auror; quando perseguíamos alguém, a pessoa ficava tão desesperada para fugir, que não se concentrava direito e... Bem...

— Urgh — Harry resmungou, torcendo o nariz.

Padfoot fez uma careta e, de repente, franziu o cenho e rabiscou algo no seu próprio pedaço de pergaminho.

— Eu me lembrei de uma proteção — ele disse em resposta ao olhar confuso de Harry. Escreveu mais alguma coisa. — E precisamos comprar mais pó de flu — adicionou com um sorriso, antes que Harry pudesse perguntar. Então, suspirou. — Acho que vamos ter de voltar ao Beco Diagonal logo mais.

— Mesmo? — Harry perguntou com animação. Padfoot assentiu. — Podemos dar umas voltas dessa vez?

— Eu gostaria de te levar à loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol — Padfoot comentou, pensativo. — Oito anos e meio e provavelmente nem sabe o que é um balaço!

— E isso é ruim? — Harry perguntou com hesitação.

— James deve estar se revirando no túmulo — Padfoot resmungou, torcendo os lábios. — E Lily ficaria furiosa por estarmos morando juntos há uma semana e eu não ter te ensinado nada.

— Você me ensinou um monte de coisa!

— Não de verdade — Padfoot respondeu. — Eu te ensinei coisas que qualquer criança bruxa sabe desde o nascimento. Você só estava atrasado... Vamos fazer o seguinte; vamos erguer as proteções e quem sabe até um Fidelius hoje ou amanhã e, depois disso, vou começar a te dar aulas.

— Aulas de magia? — Harry perguntou com animação.

— Entre outras coisas. Aqui, vai precisar disso.

Harry aceitou a varinha de seu padrinho com um sorriso ansioso e resistiu à urgência de acená-la e ver o que aconteceria.

— Para quê?

— Feitiço Fidelius — Padfoot murmurou, folheando um livro pesado.

— O feitiço que meus pais usaram? — tossiu.

— Esse mesmo... Aha! — Padfoot começou a ler uma página coberta de letras minúsculas.

— Como funciona?

— É como um Voto Perpétuo — Padfoot disse e, então, suspirou. — Um Voto Perpétuo...

— É autoexplicativo, eu acho — Harry interrompeu.

Padfoot sorriu.

— São necessários três tipos de pessoas. Há o segredo, a pessoa ou as pessoas que o feitiço protege; o Fiel do Segredo e há um... Bom, no Voto Perpétuo são chamados de avalistas, mas é a palavra errada nesse caso. É mais como... Uma testemunha. Elas têm que sair no meio do feitiço para que não sejam incluídas no segredo.

— Então, quem fará o quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Você é o segredo — Padfoot disse. — Eu serei o Fiel do Segredo e Monstro pode ser nossa testemunha.

Harry afastou um dos livros que cercavam Padfoot e sentou-se na ponta da mesa.

— Ele pode ser?

— Não vejo por que não.

— Protege só a casa? O feitiço, quero dizer.

— Infelizmente, sim. Quando nós, ou você, nesse caso, passarmos do limite, que eu acho que será nos degraus da entrada, poderemos ser encontrados novamente.

— Então, estaremos presos aqui? — Harry perguntou. Ele raramente tinha permissão de sair da casa dos Dursley e ele certamente preferia a companhia de Padfoot a dos Dursley, então achou que não seria tão ruim assim. Mas Padfoot mencionara uma visita ao Beco Diagonal, e Harry estava ansioso para ir. Ficou mais animado quando Padfoot respondeu.

— Não. Acho que só teremos de ser mais cuidadosos — Padfoot disse. — Vamos ter que usar disfarces quando sairmos e vamos precisar de algum plano de contingência caso algum de nós seja reconhecido.

— Mas você não pode aparatar como Monstro?

— Eu posso; você, não.

— Vou ficar perto de você, então — Harry concluiu, dando de ombros.

— Isso pode não ser possível sempre. E se, de algum modo, nos separassem ou estourar um duelo?

— Sei lá — Harry respondeu. — Não posso ajudar?

— Ainda não. Mas vamos adicionar isso à lista de coisas que eu preciso te ensinar: duelar. — Padfoot sorriu. — Podemos limpar a sala de jantar; não é como se fôssemos receber visitar mesmo; e usá-la como uma sala de treino... Você vai precisar de uma varinha, também. — Os olhos de Harry brilharam perante esta ideia. _Uma varinha!_ Padfoot pegou outro livro e leu alguns parágrafos. — Acho que sempre podemos usar o flu. — disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. — Mas você teria de encontrar uma lareira e, então, teria de falar o endereço. — seu padrinho bufou e fechou o livro. — Pensando bem, é melhor não.

— Isso quebraria o feitiço fidelius?

— Significa que saberiam onde nos encontrar — Padfoot disse. Colocou a mão no bolso, franziu o cenho e esticou a mão para Harry, que lhe devolveu sua varinha. Padfoot a girou, fazendo um livro sair da prateleira e pousar com um baque na mesa. Os dois tossiram quando a poeira subiu. — Mas não acho que conseguiriam nos pegar. Eles provavelmente bloqueariam a rede de flu e nos pegariam quando saíssemos de novo. — E murmurou mais para si do que para Harry: — Eu acho que sempre podemos usar uma Chave de Portal...

— O que é uma Chave de Portal?

— Chave de Portal... — Padfoot disse. — É mais ou menos como aparatar, só que você precisa tocar um objeto. Infelizmente, se alguém conseguir encostar na Chave de Portal, eles viriam direto para cá... Há algumas com senhas, mas servem mais para evitar que a Chave se ative antes do planejado.

— Mas se eles não soubessem a senha, não poderiam usar.

— Não, mas podem descobrir o destino.

— Como?

— Quando você faz uma Chade Portal... Você devia registrá-las primeiro, mas ninguém faz isso... Você tem que imaginar o lugar para onde ela vai te levar. Nesse sentido, é muito parecido com aparatação. E, como você foca muita energia em imaginar o local, qualquer um que tenha treinado um pouco... Por exemplo, Aurores... Pode ver para onde a Chave vai e isso quebraria o Fidelius já que eu que faria a Chave. 

— Então, basicamente, estamos presos?

— Desde que não sejamos vistos quando sairmos, ficaremos bem.

— E se formos vistos?

— Então, estamos presos — Padfoot respondeu mal-humorado. — Mas se não fizermos isso, é apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém se dê conta de que esse é o único lugar ligado a mim em que não procuraram e, infelizmente, não há proteção forte o bastante para impedir os Aurores de entrarem quando eles começam a procurar.

Harry digeriu essa informação e franziu o cenho, pensativo.

— Ei, Padfoot? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Acha que eu poderia ser o Fiel do Segredo? Podemos trocar...

— Não! Não! Não, absolutamente não! — Padfoot gritou, erguendo-se num pulo, os olhos enlouquecidos e meio desfocados.

— Desculpe — Harry disse em voz baixa. — Eu só...

— Eu sei — Padfoot disse, parecendo se lembrar de onde estava. Respirou fundo e afundou-se no chão, bem onde estava, apesar de o sofá estar a apenas alguns centímetros. — Desculpe — disse com a voz desafinada. — Desculpe, não devia ter gritado.

— Não tem problema — Harry respondeu um pouco ansioso.

— Não, tem sim. Não é culpa sua... — conseguiu dizer. — Eu não deveria... Quero dizer... É só que...

— Só que, o quê? — Harry perguntou, hesitante.

Padfoot ergueu os olhos cinzentos assombrados.

— A troca não deu muito certo da última vez — disse com a voz falhando um pouco.

De repente, a reação de Padfoot fez mais sentido.

— Certo — Harry retorquiu, sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado por ter sugerido isso. — Desculpe... Não pensei nisso.

— Eu sei... Não é culpa sua. É só que... Urgh! — Chutou o sofá. — Peter idiota! E eu fui mais idiota ainda por sequer ter sugerido essa idiotice! — As estantes tremeram e Harry conseguia sentir _algo_ vibrar pelo ar ao redor deles. — Eu sinto muito, está bem?! — Padfoot gritou para o teto. — Eu sinto muito por não ter chegado mais cedo e sinto muito por ter confiado nele! Eu sinto m-muito por tê-los feito c-confiar nele! — Tudo ao redor de Harry (os livros, os pergaminhos, os tinteiros) voaram da mesa e bateram nas prateleiras. As cadeiras e mesas, acomodadas perto da porta, caíram e a lareira roncou.

— Padfoot? — Harry chamou.

Padfoot focou seus olhos nele e seus lábios tremeram. A biblioteca voltou a ficar calma.

— Eu sinto tanto, Harry — engasgou. Algo em seu tom fez Harry ter certeza de que ele não estava se desculpando por gritar. Uma única lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Padfoot. Ele a secou, parecendo horrorizado. Padfoot olhou para o líquido em sua mão, antes de fechar os olhos. Mais lágrimas escorreram e seus ombros balançaram, mas ele não emitiu nenhum som.

Sem pensar, Harry saiu do braço do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de seu padrinho no tapete. Ele estava com a cabeça nas mãos e não se mexeu.

— Não é... Eu não te culpo — Harry disse.

— Deveria — Padfoot respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

 _Acho que ele ainda não teve a chance de ficar chateado pela morte deles..._ Harry percebeu com um pouco de choque. _Ele estava caçando o Peter e, então, foi para Azkaban... E pelo que ele me disse sobre a prisão, ele estava mais ocupado tentando se lembrar de que era inocente do que se lamentando. E ele não chorou desde que chegamos... Ainda estamos na cozinha e eu não o ouvir chorar._

— Eu não me lembro dos meus pais, mas pelo o que você me contou, eles não iriam querer que você se culpasse — Harry disse no mesmo tom, tentando soar tão calmo quanto Padfoot quando ele o encontrara no armário.

— Provavelmente não — Padfoot respondeu com a voz abafada. — Lils teria me dado um tapa e dito que isso já era o bastante. E Prongs... — Soltou uma risada fraca, mas que não parecia forçada. — Prongs teria dito que eu era um idiota e faria ou diria algo para me fazer rir. — Finalmente ergueu os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver a situação da biblioteca. — Opa — disse, envergonhado, analisando a bagunça. Harry riu. — Desculpe por ter gritado — Padfoot falou.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está — respondeu, secando os olhos com as costas da mão. Ele fungou uma vez e piscou. — Desculpe. — Ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, que Harry retribuiu. — Acho que estou amolecendo. — Balançou a cabeça, parecendo confuso. — Se Prongs e Moony estivessem aqui, eles não parariam de me zombar por isso — falou, antes de pausar como se esperasse que eles falassem.

O silêncio foi quase insuportável.

— Então — Harry hesitou, a voz em um tom baixo que parecia alto demais —, er... Fiel do segredo...?

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu com a voz firme, apesar de Harry ter percebido que ele parecia se esforçar para falar assim. — Por que acha que deveria ser você?

Harry abriu a boca para dizer “porque sou a última pessoa de quem iriam suspeitar”, mas voltou a fechá-la.

— Bem — falou com seriedade —, quando pensamos bem — disse —, não sou eu quem _precisa_ da proteção.

Padfoot franziu o cenho.

— Não acho que isso seja verdade, garoto.

— É, sim! — Harry insistiu. — O pior que irão fazer comigo é me devolver aos Dursley ou me entregar para outra família bruxa. Eu sobreviveria... Poderia não gostar, mas estaria seguro e teria quem cuidasse de mim até que eu fosse para Hogwarts. Se _você_ for pego, vai direto para Azkaban. Assim, se conseguirem me pegar, você ainda estará seguro.

— É uma responsabilidade enorme a se assumir — Padfoot o lembrou.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Sei guardar segredo.

— Sabe, é? — Padfoot perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, sim — Harry disse. — Faço isso o tempo todo.

— Quais segredos? — Padfoot quis saber.

— Não de você — Harry disse com um sorriso e revirou os olhos. — Eu quis dizer dos Dursley.

— Como o quê? — Padfoot repetiu, dessa vez curioso.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Eu costumava escapar do meu armário para pegar comida ou assistir televisão quando eles saiam.

— É mesmo o filho de James — Padfoot falou com orgulho. — Mas esse é um segredo enorme, não é algo como roubar comida. Tem certeza de que é de confiança?

— É claro! Mesmo que não fosse, não é como se eu tivesse a quem contar, né?

Padfoot assentiu, pensativo.

— Tudo bem — disse por fim, sério. — Você será o Fiel do Segredo, pelo menos até começar a escola e, então, podemos revisitar o assunto... Você tem certeza disso? — Harry assentiu. — Tudo bem. Vê aquele livro ali? O grandão?

— Sim?

— Capítulo sete. Comece a ler.

— Sim, mestre! — Harry disse no que achou ser uma boa imitação de Monstro.

— Não me chame de “mestre”... Pega!

Harry ergueu os olhos a tempo de pegar o livro verde.

— _Medidas Defensivas Para Paranoicos?_ — Harry leu e riu.

— Você não conheceu meu pai — Padfoot disse de mau-humor. — É claro que ele nunca diria “paranoico”. “Prevenido” era sua palavra preferida. Enfim, o capítulo sete é para o fiel do segredo.

Harry abriu o livro e começou a ler.


	7. Return To Diagon Alley

**Capítulo Sete  
Return To Diagon Alley  
(Retorno ao Beco Diagonal)**

— Acredito que todos se lembram de Remus Lupin — Dumbledore disse, olhando para seus funcionários. Era o feriado de páscoa; não que isso fosse um empecilho para Remus, mas os funcionários de Hogwarts tinham estado ocupados até então.

— É claro — McGonagall disse, agraciando seu antigo aluno com um sorriso, enquanto Flitwick acenava com entusiasmo. — É bom vê-lo novamente, Remus.

— Vocês também, professores. — Remus assentiu para ambos. Ofereceu um sorriso aos outros; Sprout, sua antiga professora de Herbologia; Hagrid, que o abraçara quando chegara; Emmeline Vance, que ensinava Defesa; e o professor Quirrell, o jovem professor de Estudo dos Muggles. O último deles, no entanto, não estava feliz em vê-lo.

— Lupin — Snape disse suscintamente.

 _Seboso._ O pensamento veio espontaneamente, antes mesmo que Remus se desse conta. _Maldito seja, James. Você sempre disse que ia me corromper._

— Snape.

— Agora, acho que todos sabem por que estamos aqui — Dumbledore disse, recostando-se em sua cadeira.

— Para conversar sobre o menino Potter — Snape respondeu com um tom de desprezo. — Eu não vejo como isso me diz respeito, diretor. Sou pago para ensinar, não para correr atrás do melhor amigo mentalmente instável do James Potter... E qualquer crianças que ele pode, ou não, ter sequestrado... Por todo o país.

— Eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda, Severus — Dumbledore retorquiu em um tom firme, mas agradável. Olhos pretos encontraram azuis e alguns minutos se passaram, antes de Snape desviar os olhos e suspirar, mas ele não insistiu. Remus ficou surpreso com isso, mas, também, eles não tinham mais quinze anos. Talvez Snape houvesse crescido tanto quanto ele. — Ainda mantém contato com Lucius Malfoy?

— Seria negligente não o fazer, depois de ele ter-me “honrado” com a custódia de seu filho no caso de sua morte.

— Ah, sim — Dumbledore respondeu alegremente. — Draco? — Snape assentiu. — Ele estará em Hogwarts...?

— Depois do próximo ano — Snape disse suscintamente. — Junto de seu irmão.

 _Depois do próximo ano..._ Remus pensou.

— Assim como Harry.

Os ocupantes da mesa se viraram para olhá-lo.

— Se o menino estiver vivo — Snape disse, parecendo infeliz.

— Estará — Remus respondeu. Havia uma pequena chance de que Sirius mantivesse Harry vivo por causa da profecia, mas era o bastante para lhe dar esperanças e Remus prendia-se a isso com todas as forças. 

Dumbledore pigarreou levemente.

— Quanto ao Lucius, Severus... Quero que se junte às buscas dele pelo menino.

— E quando terei tempo de fazê-lo, diretor? Posso lembrá-lo que eu tenho uma turma de NIEM de _doze_ alunos esse ano? E as provas serão em dois meses...

— Estou ciente, Severus — Dumbledore interrompeu, erguendo uma mão. — Mas talvez uma hora a cada domingo seja o bastante. — Snape resmungou e cruzou os braços. Dumbledore o olhou pensativo. — No mínimo — disse por fim —, questione o progresso das buscas. — Snape o observou com uma expressão dura em seu rosto. — Lucius será mais honesto com você do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Snape pareceu murchar.

— Muito bem, diretor.

— Obrigado — Dumbledore agradeceu com sinceridade. — Remus, peço que você entre em contato com Lucius Malfoy.

— Desculpe?

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

— Eu sei que você e Lucius tiveram um relacionamento tenso no passado — na opinião de Remus, isso era amenizar as coisas —, mas, por mais que você tenha sido inestimável ao Ministério nos últimos dois meses, as buscas deles se limitam aos Aurores e membros do Esquadrão e, até onde sei, você queria ajudar a procurar.

— Bem, sim, mas...

— Posso sugerir que se voluntarie a procurar no mundo muggle? — Dumbledore continuou. — Assim, não precisará interagir tanto com Lucius.

— Mandarei uma coruja quando terminarmos aqui — Remus disse em um tom decisivo.

— Excelente. Minerva, teve alguma sorte no número quatro?

— Eu os visitei três vezes desde fevereiro, como sabem — ela respondeu, tensa. — Nenhum dos vizinhos viu alguma coisa. A maioria dos muggles ficou surpresa ao saber que eles tinham outra criança!

Dumbledore franziu o cenho.

— Parece que terei de visitar Petunia Dursley, afinal — suspirou. — Imagino que ela não ficará muito feliz.

Snape torceu os lábios.

— É o que eu imagino, diretor.

Dumbledore o estudou, antes de sorrir um pouco.

— Ah, sim. Eu tinha me esquecido.

Remus trocou um olhar com McGonagall, que parecia tão confusa quanto ele se sentia.

— Há alguma nova teoria quanto ao _motivo_ de o menino ter sido levado? — Flitwick perguntou.

Dumbledore olhou para Remus.

— Se Sirius quisesse Harry morto, ele já estaria morto a essa altura — disse a contragosto, mas ainda era verdade. — O fato de eles estarem escondidos me garante que Harry ainda vive. — _E a profecia, é claro._

— Ele será um Comensal da Morte — a professora Sprout comentou com tristeza. — Aquele pobre garotinho.

— Se Sirius quisesse criá-lo como um Comensal da Morte, ele não teria dito aos Dursley que estava levando Harry — Remus lembrou. — Os dois teriam desaparecido. Não, ele o está protegendo para que possa entregá-lo a Voldemort.

Ao seu redor, todos tinham expressões misturadas de pena, preocupação e — no caso de Snape — repulsa.

— Isso é tudo muito bom, Lupin — o mestre de poções disse —, mas quanto tempo demorará para Black se cansar e decidir matá-lo ele mesmo? — Flitwick estremeceu e caiu da cadeira. — Bem, Lupin?

— Como é que eu vou saber? — Remus perguntou pesadamente.

— Apenas assumi — Snape retorquiu delicadamente —, dada sua história, que Black pudesse tê-lo procurado, querendo ajuda... Ou um cúmplice, até...

— Severus, honestamente! — a professora McGonagall exclamou, defendendo Remus. Hagrid se levantou parecendo bravo, antes de sentar-se quando Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. — Você não tem mais quinze anos!

— Estou ciente, obrigado, Minerva! — Snape respondeu enfurecido.

— Então tente agir de acordo com sua idade! — ela ralhou. — O diretor também era amigo de Black, mas não o vejo tentando _implicá-lo_! Ou a mim, para ser honesta! — Um dos aparelhos prateados no canto da sala estava zunindo loucamente. — Você já pensou que, como sua professora, eu ensinei tudo o que ele sabe? Acha que estou escondendo Black e Potter em meu escritório enquanto conversamos?

— Não — Snape respondeu com mau-humor. — Mas ele é...

— Um lobisomem? — Remus perguntou, cansado.

Snape o olhou com ódio.

— Eles são criaturas das trevas. Todos sabem disso. — Emmeline contorceu o rosto, mas Remus balançou a cabeça para ela.

— Oh? — Os lábios da professora McGonagall estavam crispados perigosamente. — Achei que você, Severus, saberia melhor do que ninguém que é melhor não julgar as pessoas com base em seus passados. — Snape abriu a boca para protestar, mas não pareceu conseguir encontrar as palavras. Remus tinha que admitir que era muito engraçado ver um homem de trinta anos receber um sermão de sua colega mais velha. — Ou eu preciso lembrá-lo de seu passado nada exemplar? Ou que você tem um passado questionável por conta de suas decisões, enquanto o de Remus o é por circunstâncias fora de seu controle...

— Minerva, isso é o bastante — Dumbledore interrompeu em voz baixa. A professora McGonagall se acalmou, o rosto vermelho.

— Está tudo bem, diretor — Snape falou com o rosto inexpressivo. — Eu falei fora de hora. — Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Snape ofereceu um sorriso desagradável. — E me atrevo a dizer que Minerva só está tentando se vingar... Perder a Copa das Casas por cinco anos consecutivos deve estar pesando... — As narinas de McGonagall se dilataram e ela olhou para Snape com raiva. Dumbledore riu. — Afinal, grifinórios são famosos por seu orgulho...

— E os sonserinos por sua humildade — Remus retorquiu secamente. O professor Quirrell riu nervosamente.

— De fato — Snape respondeu, dando-lhe um olhar penetrante. — Terminamos, diretor? Se tenho que achar tempo para conversar com Lucius amanhã, preciso corrigir alguns trabalhos ainda hoje.

— Pode ir, Severus, desde que os outros não tenham nada a acrescentar. — Dumbledore olhou ao redor, mas todos balançaram a cabeça. Snape se levantou e saiu, as vestes negras esvoaçando atrás dele.

 _Ele ainda parece um morcego_ , Remus pensou com diversão.

— Ainda precisa de mim, professor? — perguntou.

— Não, Remus, pode ir. — Dumbledore gesticulou para a porta do escritório. — Boa sorte com aquela carta.

— Vou precisar — Remus respondeu de mau-humor.

— Eu te acompanho — Hagrid disse inesperadamente, levantando-se.

Os dois se despediram dos outros e foram embora; enquanto desciam as escadas, Remus perguntou:

— Está tudo bem, Hagrid?

Hagrid deu um tapinha desajeitado no ombro de Remus.

— Você parecia precisar de companhia.

Remus sorriu.

— Talvez — admitiu. — Obrigado. — Remus acabou não indo direto para casa. Encontrou-se acomodado na cabana de Hagrid, com uma xícara de chá do tamanho de um vaso a sua frente. — Obrigado — disse novamente.

Hagrid apenas balançou uma de suas mãos enormes.

— Não se preocupe — disse.

Remus adicionou uma quantidade generosa de açúcar a seu chá e o misturou com uma colher do tamanho de uma colher de trolha.

— Então, como você está? Faz tempo desde minha última visita...

— Você estava ocupado — Hagrid retorquiu sem se preocupar. — E bem, obrigado. Fazendo o de sempre, suponho. — Hagrid se levantou e tirou uma forma de bolos de pedra do forno, colocando-a em frente a Remus na mesa. Canino ergueu a cabeça, esperançoso, e foi descansar a cabeça no colo de Remus, olhando para o bolo a cada pouco. — Canino!

— Não tem problema — Remus disse, acariciando atrás das orelhas do cachorro. Sentiu-se um pouco nostálgico, mas também satisfeito quando o cachorro soltou um resmungo feliz; um cachorro tinha lhe ensinado onde era melhor acariciar um cachorro... Impediu-se de continuar pensando nisso e tomou um gole de chá.

Houve uma batida na porta.

— Hagrid?

— Você se importa? — Hagrid perguntou, olhando para a porta.

— Não — Remus respondeu.

— Pode pegar o bolo — Hagrid ofereceu, levantando-se para abrir a porta.

Remus, que tinha anos de experiência com a comida de Hagrid, pegou um dos bolos e, enquanto Hagrid estava abrindo a fechadura, cortou-o com um _Diffindo_ murmurado e o deu a Canino quando Hagrid não estava olhando.

— Como vocês estão, Charlie, Tonks?

— E aí, beleza, Hagrid — disse uma garota de voz amigável.

— Bem, obrigado — um garoto respondeu amigavelmente. — Está ocupado? Pensamos em passar para ver como você está.

— Que gentil! — Hagrid exclamou. Seu tom era um pouco triste. — Estou com Remus...

— Sinta-se livre para convidá-los, Hagrid — Remus avisou. — Eu não me importo.

Hagrid se virou e sorriu para Remus — que retribuiu —, antes de dar um passo para trás para permitir que os dois alunos mais velhos — Remus diria que do sétimo ano — entrassem. A garota tropeçou no tapete de entrada e o garoto a segurou sem parecer pensar em fazer isso. Era claro que isso acontecia bastante. O sol de começo de abril brilhou atrás deles.

— Olá — o garoto, um ruivo atarracado com as cores da Grifinória e a insígnia que indicava que era capitão do time de Quadribol, cumprimentou com um aceno alegre. Ele atravessou a cabana e ofereceu uma mão para Remus. — Charlie Weasley.

— Remus Lupin. Eu acho que conheço seus pais — Remus respondeu com um sorriso. Ele não precisava mencionar que era só por ter conhecido Gideon e Fabian Prewett durante a guerra e, por extensão, a irmã deles, Molly.

Charlie indicou a garota Lufa — ela era magra com um rosto em forma de coração e o cabelo curto e amarelo — ao seu lado.

— Essa é Nymphadora Tonks — completou com um sorriso maldoso.

A garota virou-se para ele, parecendo incomodada — seu cabelo assumiu um tom forte de vermelho como se para combinar com seu humor —, antes de revirar os olhos e voltar a olhar para Remus, parecendo curiosa.

— É apenas Tonks — ela falou com irritação. Seu cabelo voltou ao tom de amarelo quando ela lhe ofereceu uma mão. — É um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Você também — Remus respondeu. — Sabia que seu cabelo acabou de mudar de cor?

— Meu cabelo? — a garota perguntou. Seu cabelo começou a piscar; vermelho, azul, verde, púrpura, laranja, rosa, preto, branco e de volta ao amarelo, antes de o ciclo começar novamente. — Não sei o que quer dizer. — Remus sorriu e, um momento depois, ela retribuiu. — Eu sou uma Metamorfomaga — explicou e, ao fazê-lo, seu cabelo cresceu e ficou encaracolado, antes de virar um rastafári e, então, voltar para o estilo curto e espetado que estivera antes.

— Impressionante — Remus comentou, antes de franzir o cenho. — Disse Tonks?

— Sim, e se me chamar de Nymphadora, eu vou...

— É a filha de Ted e Andy? — perguntou, imaginando quantas Metamorfomagas da mesma idade com um primeiro nome bizarro e um sobrenome conhecido, existiam.

— Achei te conhecer de algum lugar! — ela exclamou com triunfo, abafando o comentário de _“ah, bolinhos de pedra! Erm... Delícia...”_ de Charlie.

— Eu frequentei a escola com as... Irmãs de sua mãe — comentou, não conseguindo se forçar a falar sobre Sirius.

— Entendo — Nymphadora disse, parecendo curiosa. — Então, conheceu Sirius Black.

Remus fez uma careta.

— Conheci, sim. — De fato, ele, Sirius e James costumavam tomar conta dela. Ele não mencionou isso, mas não conseguiu evitar perguntar: — Ainda gosta de poções?

Ela cerrou os olhos.

— Como sabe?

Remus acabou contando que já cuidara dela e recontou uma visita particularmente agitada; ela estivera fazendo uma poção para eles — que na verdade era apenas água com açúcar —, e James tomara como obrigação enfeitiçar a todos eles para que sofressem os resultados que ela falara que aconteceriam. Remus acabara com a pele rosa e manchada e uma voz ridiculamente alta; Sirius, com o chifre de um unicórnio e cascos; James, com orelhas e rabo de gato. A garotinha achara tudo terrivelmente engraçado. Ela, então, convencera Sirius a se esconder e assumira a aparência dele. Ele e James tinham incentivado a brincadeira — apesar de terem notado imediatamente a troca, afinal, desde quando Sirius usava uma antiga camiseta de futebol de Ted? — até que ela voltasse a ser ela mesma.

Charlie estava chorando de rir quando Remus terminou e acabara derramando chá em sua roupa; ou ele não percebera ou não se importava. Nymphadora — Remus não conseguia se obrigar a pensar nela por seu sobrenome, achando que seria grosseiro — também estava rindo, seu cabelo em um tom agradável de laranja que era quase do mesmo tom do de Charlie; ela parecia se lembrar de várias partes da história — ela tinha por volta de oito anos na época e era velha o bastante para se lembrar. Hagrid pegara uma lata de bombons de caramelo e sorria para todos, enquanto os servia de mais chá. Canino tinha ido babar em Charlie.

Remus notou que, apesar de estar se divertindo, sentia-se solitário; por um lado, era bacana estar em um ambiente tão amigável, ouvindo as provocações amigáveis entre os dois alunos do sétimo ano; por outro, isso o fazia se lembrar de quando ele, James, Sirius, Peter e até mesmo Lily tinham aquela idade.

Remus sabia bem que alguns poucos anos podiam mudar tudo e viu-se imaginando se os dois alunos a sua frente seriam poupados da crueldade da vida, se teriam que viver com ela, como ele, ou se seriam mortos por ela — como James, Lily e Peter. Não se permitiu entreter a ideia de que um deles acabaria seguindo os passos de Sirius. _Mas Sirius também era amigável aos dezessete anos..._

**-x-**

— Só para você saber — Padfoot avisou, parando com a mão na maçaneta da loja de varinhas de Ollivander —, esse cara é horripilante. E ele sabe... Bem, de tudo.

— Ele vai saber quem nós somos? — Harry quis saber.

— Ficaria surpreso se não soubesse — Padfoot respondeu.

— Não é melhor você esperar aqui fora, então? — Harry perguntou, olhando para Padfoot com nervosismo.

— Nah. Além do mais, adquirir a primeira varinha é o mesmo que dar os primeiros passos ou falar sua primeira palavra. Eu tenho que estar lá, é meu trabalho. — Harry decidiu que eles iriam embora se houvesse alguma chance de o homem chamar os Aurores. — Entre, então.

Harry entrou na minúscula loja quase tropeçando; hoje, estava mais alto como parte de seu disfarce. A loja era empoeirada — Harry já estava acostumado à poeira —, com um balcão a poucos metros da porta. Atrás do balcão, havia várias prateleiras cobertas por milhares de caixas. Padfoot entrou na loja e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele olhou com incerteza para a cadeira estreita no canto, antes de se sentar com cuidado. Sentou-se de modo que estivesse de frente para Harry e o balcão, mas que ainda pudesse olhar pela janela para se certificar de que ninguém estava vindo. Era a primeira vez que tinham se aventurado no mundo mágico desde aquela noite em fevereiro e os dois estavam um pouco ansiosos.

— Bom dia. — Uma voz soou, fazendo Harry dar um pulo. Harry ouviu Sirius respirar fundo atrás de si e se remexer.

— Er... Olá. — Harry olhou para seu padrinho, pedindo ajuda.

Padfoot apenas sorriu e murmurou:

— Eu te avisei.

Harry se virou para o homem. Ele era velho, com olhos pálidos e nebulosos e cabelos brancos ralos. O senhor Ollivander ergueu a mão de Harry e examinou-a. Ele ainda não tinha piscado.

— Não sabia se teria a chance de vê-lo, senhor Potter — ele comentou suavemente. Focou seus olhos prateados em Padfoot. — Há alguns rumores desagradáveis no momento.

— Ficamos sabendo — Padfoot respondeu, fechando a cara.

— Você tem os olhos de sua mãe — o senhor Ollivander comentou, voltando sua atenção a Harry. — Parece que foi ontem mesmo que ela veio comprar sua primeira varinha; vinte e seis centímetros, farfalhante e de salgueiro. Uma ótima varinha para feitiços. — Soltou a mão de Harry. — Seu pai, por outro lado, tinha uma varinha de mogno. Pena de fênix. Flexível. Um pouco mais poderosa e ótima para transfiguração. Eu diria que ele gostava bastante dela...

O senhor Ollivander afastou a franja de Harry — que hoje estava loira — de sua cicatriz. Harry resistiu à vontade de afastar a mão dele e ajeitar seu cabelo.

— Sinto em dizer que vendi a varinha responsável... — falou. — Vinte e oito centímetros. Azevinho. Uma varinha muito poderosa e, nas mãos erradas... Se eu soubesse, então, o que acabaria fazendo... — Suspirou e olhou para Padfoot. — Cipreste, não era? Trinta e oito centímetros.

— E fibra de coração de dragão — Padfoot completou com cautela.

— Outra varinha poderosa, mas de um jeito diferente. E não é uma varinha cruel, pelo menos não no começo... — Deu um olhar penetrante para Padfoot.

— Nunca foi uma varinha cruel — Padfoot respondeu em voz baixa.

— Ainda a tem, então? — Padfoot hesitou e assentiu. — Posso vê-la? — o senhor Ollivander pediu.

— Se prometer devolvê-la inteira — Padfoot impôs com severidade.

— Sim, sim. Pareço me lembrar de ser uma varinha muito leal. Duvido que conseguiria revendê-la se quisesse, e seria uma pena destruir algo tão adorável. — Padfoot olhou para Harry e passou a varinha ao velho, que a acariciou e levou-a a altura de seu ouvido. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Harry se permitiu questionar a sanidade do artesão de varinhas; então, o senhor Ollivander suspirou e devolveu a varinha a Padfoot. — Não, nunca foi uma varinha cruel — ele comentou com um sorriso distante. — Bem, então, senhor Potter. Está aqui um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, mas considerando quem você é, não consigo me sentir surpreso... — Tirou uma fita métrica do bolso de suas vestes. — Qual é o braço da varinha?

— Direito — Harry respondeu; Padfoot permitira que ele usasse sua varinha para realizar alguns feitiços mais básicos, apesar de a varinha de Padfoot ser imprevisível. Às vezes, ela quase não respondia, mas noutras ocasiões, ela expandia significativamente o feitiço de Harry, como na noite que saíram da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Estique o braço... Sim... Fique aí.

— Espere — Padfoot pediu. Ele acenou a varinha e Harry diminuiu vários centímetros, voltando ao seu tamanho normal.

O senhor Ollivander os olhou com curiosidade.

— Isso poderia ter dificultado as coisas — disse por fim e sorriu. — Sempre foi uma boa varinha para feitiços não verbais. — Padfoot assentiu. O senhor Ollivander balançou a fita métrica e voltou a se aproximar de Harry. — Acredito que seu guardião tenha lhe dado uma base sobre varinhas?

— Sim, senhor — Harry respondeu. — A varinha escolhe o bruxo, certo?

— Então você estava ouvindo — o senhor Ollivander disse para Sirius. — Eu nunca tive certeza... Sim, senhor Potter, é basicamente isso. Cada varinha é única do mesmo jeito que os bruxos são únicos. — A fita métrica estava medindo o espaço entre as narinas de Harry, que ficou vesgo ao tentar observá-la. Uma risada mal disfarçada no canto da loja o fez olhar feio para Padfoot. — Usamos uma grande variedade de madeiras e núcleos de fibras de coração de dragão, pelos de unicórnio ou pena de fênix...

Ele continuou a falar, enquanto media Harry — não tinha ideia do porquê o espaço entre seus olhos era importante — e, então, o senhor Ollivander se afastou.

— Isso é o bastante. — A fita métrica caiu no chão e enrolou-se como uma cobra. Ele correu para trás do balcão e, por um momento, Harry temeu que ele fosse chamar o Ministério, mas ele voltou em alguns segundos com uma pilha de caixas. Harry relaxou. — Tente essa aqui, senhor Potter. — Harry aceitou uma varinha preta e fina. — Ébano e pelo de unicórnio. Trinta centímetros. Precisa. — Harry achou que parecia ser a varinha de uma garota, mas balançou-a ainda assim.

O tinteiro sobre o balcão explodiu, cobrindo Harry e o senhor Ollivander de tinta. Padfoot riu em seu canto.

— Acho que não gostou de mim — Harry comentou.

— Essa varinha não gosta de ninguém — o senhor Ollivander respondeu, limpando suas vestes com um lenço. Gesticulou para Harry deixar a varinha de lado. — Talvez essa aqui — disse, oferecendo a Harry uma varinha um pouco curva. — Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezessete centímetros. Muito flexível. — Dessa vez, Harry não tivera a chance de erguer a varinha antes de ela ser tirada de sua mão. — Pereira e fibra de coração de dragão. Vinte e dois centímetros. Flexível. — Essa varinha queimou a mão de Harry quando ele tentou segurá-la. Murmurou um xingamento (nos dois meses em que morara com Padfoot, aprendera alguns xingamentos bons) e devolveu a varinha ao artesão de varinhas.

Padfoot parecia estar se divertindo ao observar Harry rejeitar e ser rejeitado por o que já devia ser quarenta varinhas. Experimentara todos os núcleos que o senhor Ollivander oferecera e, pelo menos, cada tipo de madeira; estava começando a sentir que o senhor Ollivander não conhecia mais nenhum sinônimo de “flexível”. Harry também conseguira destruir metade da loja; colocara fogo no balcão, vaporizara uma das pernas da cadeira de Padfoot, fizera uma das prateleiras desmoronar e conseguira criar um buraco enorme no teto quando uma varinha soltara o que só podia ser descrito como um raio.

— Um freguês difícil — o senhor Ollivander disse, ficando mais feliz a cada rejeição. — Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para você... Talvez algo um pouco mais incomum... É, porque não... — Sumiu e voltou um momento depois com uma caixa preta. — Azevinho e pena de fênix. Vinte e oito centímetros. Boa e maleável.

Harry segurou a varinha. No momento em que a tocou, calor subiu por seus dedos e por seu braço, mas era um calor agradável; e não como a sensação de queimadura da varinha de pereira. Também reconheceu a sensação; era o mesmo formigamento que sentira quando acabara no teto da cozinha da escola; que sentira antes da peruca da senhora Peterson ficar azul; e era a mesma sensação de quando trancara todas as portas da casa em sua primeira semana morando com Padfoot.

— Consigo sentir — Harry comentou com incerteza.

— Experimente-a — o senhor Ollivander murmurou quase completamente escondido atrás de uma pilha de caixas de varinhas sobre o balcão.

Harry obedeceu e várias fagulhas vermelhas e douradas saíram da ponta da varinha e mancharam o ar ao seu redor. Padfoot estava sorrindo largamente.

— Oh, bravo! — o senhor Ollivander exclamou. — Sim, de fato. Muito bom... E curioso. Sim, muito curioso.

— O que é curioso? — Harry perguntou, devolvendo a varinha com relutância para que o senhor Ollivander pudesse embrulhá-la.

— Eu me lembro de cada varinha que vendi, senhor Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. De fato, é muito curioso que você tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela... Ora, a irmã dela foi a que lhe deu essa cicatriz. — Harry trocou um olhar com Padfoot, que parecia perturbado. — É curioso como essas coisas acontecem... Eu acho que é seguro assumir que podemos esperar grandes feitos de você, senhor Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado realizou grandes feitos... Terríveis, sim, mas grandes.

Harry estremeceu. Padfoot estava certo; esse homem era _horripilante_.

— O que foi aquilo que senti quando peguei a varinha? — perguntou ao pagar.

— Sua magia — o senhor Ollivander respondeu, parecendo satisfeito com essa pergunta. — As varinhas são meras intermediárias, afinal. Uma intermediária muito poderosa, é claro, mas ainda assim uma intermediária. Elas têm sua própria magia, mas não pode ser usada sem um bruxo. Por outro lado, o bruxo pode usar magia sem uma varinha.

O senhor Ollivander lhe entregou o pacote marrom que continha sua varinha e curvou-se à saída deles — apesar de apenas depois de Padfoot ter deixado Harry alto mais uma vez.

— Isso foi interessante — Harry comentou.

— Sempre é — Padfoot respondeu. — Desembrulhe sua varinha. A partir de agora, você a levará consigo para todos os lugares.

Harry obedeceu e guardou a varinha no bolso de seu jeans. Por um momento, pareceu que Padfoot ia falar algo engraçado, mas mudou de ideia.

— Para onde vamos agora?

— Comprar pó de flu — Padfoot disse. — Costumava ter um vendedor perto da farmácia, mas acho que ele não fica mais ali... — Caminharam por quase dez minutos antes de finalmente encontrarem uma banca perto da sorveteria. Padfoot mandou Harry ir comprar sorvete, enquanto comprava uma sacola de um pó brilhante e um formulário para pedidos via coruja. — Acho que, agora, uma coruja — Padfoot comentou. — Aí poderemos comprar várias coisas via coruja e não precisaremos vir tanto.

— Eu vi um Empório das Corujas agora há pouco — Harry comentou entre uma lambida e outra em seu sorvete.

— A Eeylops? — Padfoot perguntou.

Harry de ombros.

— Acho que sim.

— Se me lembro bem, fica perto da saída d’O Caldeirão Furado. — Padfoot guiou Harry pela rua até o Empório. Harry hesitou com o pé na porta; o lado de dentro estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelos lampiões espalhados pela loja e pela pequena quantidade de luz natural que entrava pela porta. Estavam cercados por vários olhos brilhantes e pelo som de penas e pios baixos.

— Olá — disse uma bruxa que caminhava até eles. — Precisam de ajuda ou só estão olhando?

— Estamos procurando uma coruja. — Padfoot respondeu.

Harry bufou zombeteiramente e desviou, rindo, quando Padfoot tentou lhe dar um tapa na cabeça.

— Não me culpe, foi você quem disse!

Padfoot o olhou feio e deu um tapinha carinhoso no topo da cabeça de Harry.

— Eles não morreram, né? Estão aí dentro, me zombando.

— Quem morreu? — a bruxa perguntou com preocupação.

— Er... Minha última coruja — Harry respondeu, apressando-se em colocar uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Padfoot engasgou.

— Oh, eu sinto muito, amor — ela respondeu, apertando seu ombro. Ela olhou feio para Padfoot por ele ter rido. Harry assentiu, tentando parecer deprimido. — Eu sei que é difícil perder um animalzinho... Eles sempre terão um lugar especial em seu coração; eu sempre achei que, para diminuir a dor, o melhor a se fazer é encontrar outro animalzinho para te fazer companhia.

— É... Er... É o que eu estava pensando — Harry disse. — E sempre gostei de corujas.

— Eu também — a bruxa disse. — Eu sempre achei que elas são criaturas inteligentes; muito mais espertas do que gatos ou cachorros... Ou, Merlin me livre, _sapos_... E são muito mais práticas. Os muggles parecem achar que os cachorros conseguem entregar jornais, mas ainda tenho que ver. — Padfoot rosnou baixinho e a bruxa o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Quer um pouco de água, senhor?

— Não — Padfoot respondeu. — Mas pode nos mostrar as corujas. Seria ótimo.

— Está procurando por algo em particular? — ela perguntou.

— Uma coruja — Harry respondeu com um olhar travesso para seu padrinho.

— Ele vai para Hogwarts esse ano — Padfoot mentiu, indicando Harry.

— Oh, não precisa dizer mais nada — ela falou com alegria. — Imagino que mandará cartas e pacotes com muita frequência. — Harry sorriu e assentiu. — Precisará de uma coruja forte, então — concluiu, batendo um dedo no queixo. — Uma das grandes... — Estalou a língua, pensativa, antes de sorrir. — Temos algumas corujas Bufo-Real — sugeriu. — Elas são muito populares entre os sangues-puros.

— Sim, eu sei — Padfoot respondeu, suscintamente. — Prefiro algo diferente. — A bruxa pareceu curiosa com sua reação. Harry tentou pensar em uma desculpa, mas Padfoot foi mais rápido. — A última coruja dele era uma Bufo-Real — murmurou para a bruxa, indicando Harry com a cabeça.

— Nesse caso — ela se apressou a dizer —, temos ótimos Corujões. Elas são um pouco mais raras.

Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— Elas me dão medo — comentou. — É algo nos olhos... Parece que estão sempre franzindo o cenho. — Pessoalmente, Harry não tinha nada contra Corujões, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Eles iam dividir a coruja, então os dois tinham que concordar em qual levariam.

— Vendemos nossa última Coruja das Torres na segunda-feira. — Ela franziu o cenho. — E só receberemos o próximo carregamento na semana que vem. — Seus olhos brilharam. — Mas sabe de uma coisa? Temos algo um pouco mais raro se te interessar.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Temos uma Coruja-das-Neves no momento. Ela ainda é nova, mas algumas pessoas preferem assim já que é mais fácil de treinar.

Padfoot e Harry trocaram um olhar.

— Podemos ver? — Padfoot pediu.

— É claro. — A bruxa os guiou pela loja, ocasionalmente tirando um dos pássaros livres do caminho, até que chegaram a um local um pouco mais iluminado. Havia várias corujas jovens ali (até mesmo algumas gaiolas tinham sido arrumadas em forma de ninhos para as mães corujas) e encontraram a coruja equilibrada altivamente em um poleiro no fundo.

Harry nunca teria notado que ela era uma Coruja-das-Neves; ao contrário das fotos que vira desse tipo de coruja — sempre brancas —, essa era cinza. Ela era coberta por uma camada irregular de penas cinzentas, apesar de suas asas estarem cobertas por penas pretas e brancas. Ela fixou os olhos dourados neles, quase arrogantemente, e Harry quase riu da maneira que seu comportamento contrastava com sua aparência diferente.

— Ela certamente é diferente — Padfoot comentou parecendo se sentir divertido.

— Ela ficará linda quando perder as penas de filhote — a bruxa garantiu. A coruja bateu o bico como se concordasse.

— Ela já sabe voar? — Padfoot quis saber.

— É claro.

— Isso é tudo o que importa, então — Padfoot concluiu, dando de ombros. Virou-se para Harry. — O que acha? — A coruja beliscou seu dedo e esfregou o bico em sua mão. Padfoot sorriu. — Quanto?

— Dez galões — a bruxa respondeu.

— Por uma coruja?! — Padfoot perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— É uma espécie rara — ela retorquiu.

— Justo — Padfoot falou, tirando as moedas do bolso.

A bruxa os ajudou a encontrar uma gaiola que ainda seria grande o bastante quando a coruja acabasse de crescer e explicou a Harry os cuidados básicos que ela precisava — porque Padfoot ficara entediado e estava cutucando uma coruja das torres com cara de irritada. Eles também compraram os petiscos de coruja que a mulher disse que ajudaria a treiná-la.

Saíram da loja e os três piscaram contra a luz do dia.

— Solte a coruja — Padfoot pediu. Harry obedeceu e ela pulou para fora da gaiola, indo se equilibrar no ombro de Padfoot, que olhou ao redor, garantindo-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto, e falou: — Fale o endereço da casa para ela e peça que nos encontre lá.

— Você não pode fazer isso?

— Não se você quiser que ela ache a casa.

Harry demorou um momento para entender o que ele quis dizer e, então, assentiu.

— Certo, er... Pode nos encontrar no número doze, Grimmauld Place? — Harry se sentiu tolo fazendo isso, mas a coruja piou uma vez e levantou voo, a asa batendo no nariz de Padfoot.

— Excelente. — Padfoot encolheu a gaiola e guardou-a no bolso. — Seria muito chato ficar carregando-a — explicou e Harry assentiu. Voltaram a subir a rua. Harry achou que iam à livraria, mas parecia que seu conhecimento sobre Quadribol era mais importante na lista de prioridades de Padfoot; foi praticamente arrastado pela porta por seu padrinho.

O lado de dentro era maior do que Harry esperara. Era bem iluminado e tinha uma decoração colorida. Numa das paredes — a que incluía a vitrine da loja —, vassouras de diferentes tamanhos tinham sido presas ao revestimento de madeira avermelhada que cobria toda a loja. Noutra parede, estava à mostra os equipamentos — enormes bolas vermelhas que Padfoot chamou de Goles; as pretas, chamadas Balaços; e a minúscula bola dourada, o Pomo de Ouro; assim como os pesados bastões dos batedores; luvas, óculos, botas e todos os tipos de equipamentos de proteção que existiam.

As outras duas paredes eram dedicadas à Liga de Quadribol, com as enormes bandeiras dos times e pôsteres individuais e dos times. Nas prateleiras, estavam livros — ou sobre os times ou sobre algum jogador em particular — e vários produtos; havia coisas normais, como chapéus, cachecóis, broches de todos os tamanhos e formatos, bonequinhos e, também, havia vestes, bastões e bolas autografados.

Padfoot o arrastou até uma mesa que ficava perto do caixa, onde pequenos bonecos de plásticos voavam sobre um campo em miniatura.

— Vê esse aqui? O que está no meio? — Harry assentiu. — Ele é o apanhador... — Padfoot começou a explicar as regras do jogo. Era fácil de entender, Harry achou, e ficou ansioso para tentar jogar, apesar de não saber quando teria a chance.

— Desculpe, querido — uma mulher de meia-idade disse, tropeçando numa caixa de graxa de vassoura.

— Tudo bem — Harry murmurou distraído, ainda observando os bonequinhos.

— E você não sabe de onde Dora herdou isso — um homem barrigudo lhe disse com carinho.

A mulher resmungou e, por um momento, ela estava intimidadora; ela era alta, com olhos cinzentos, cabelo castanho e maçãs do rosto altas. O homem — Harry decidiu que era o marido dela — deu uma piscadela. A expressão da mulher se suavizou quando ela sorriu.

— Ei, garoto, vem ver isso aqui! — Padfoot chamou. Ele estava parado ao lado de um mostruário de vassouras, apontando para um tubo cheio de bolas douradas.

— São Pomos? — Harry perguntou, erguendo a mão para pegar uma.

Padfoot segurou sua mão.

— Não toque se não for comprar — avisou. — Elas têm memória corporal e a última coisa que as pessoas querem é um Pomo de Ouro que não os reconhece. — Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos para não ficar tentado a tocar as bolas. Padfoot riu dele. — Você é mesmo parecido com a sua mãe.

— O que quer dizer?

— James já estaria implorando para comprar uma.

— Achei que você tinha dito que o pai era um artilheiro.

— Ele era, mas também jogava como apanhador; ele começou como apanhador, porque não tinha nenhuma vaga de artilheiro aberta quando começamos o segundo ano. Do terceiro ao sexto ano, ele jogou como artilheiro, mas no sétimo voltou a ser o apanhador.

— Por quê?

— Davey Gudgeon era um ano mais velho... Ele jogou como Batedor até seu terceiro ano, mas então sofreu um acidente com o Salgueiro Lutador e sua coordenação olho-mão não era mais boa o bastante para Batedor e ele passou a ser o Apanhador.

— Acidente com o Salgueiro? — Harry repetiu.

— É uma das árvores de Hogwarts. Teve uma brincadeira durante nosso segundo ano, para ver quem conseguia chegar mais perto... Os Grifinórios sempre se davam bem, mas Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho. Foi quando paramos com a brincadeira...

— Perdeu um olho?!

— A árvore bateu nele — Padfoot disse com um encolher de ombros. — Uma confusão.

— Mas ser apanhador não é mais difícil do que ser Batedor? Quero dizer, o Pomo é menor.

— Sim, mas o Pomo não está tentando te acertar. Se você errar o Balaço e ele te acertar... — Harry se encolheu; mais cedo, tinha visto um dos bonequinhos ser atingido por uma bola preta do tamanho de um rolimã. O bonequinho perdera o braço (apesar de Padfoot ter garantido que isso era um exagero e que, no máximo, só fraturas aconteciam). — Enfim. Prongs passou a jogar como Apanhador quando Gudgeon terminou a escola porque não tinha mais ninguém para jogar. O único interessado era um aluno do primeiro ano, mas todo mundo sabe que primeiranistas não podem jogar.

Foram olhar as vassouras — Padfoot queria saber o quanto elas tinham melhorado nos últimos sete anos. A mulher que tinha tropeçado antes estava lá com seu marido.

— Eu ainda acho que deveríamos comprar uma coruja para ela — ela disse, estudando uma vassoura lisa.

— Dromeda, estou te dizendo, ela vai querer a vassoura ao invés de um pássaro. Além do mais, ela já tem aquele maldito gato...

— Sim, Ted, mas no que uma vassoura vai ajudá-la? — a mulher perguntou, desviando de outro mostruário. — Corujas são práticas...

— Dromeda, ela estuda bastante. É o que ela precisa fazer se quer ser aceita no DELM. — A mulher assentiu. — Devíamos dar algo _divertido_ a ela.

— É por isso que você é o favorito — a mulher disse num tom acusatório.

— É claro — o homem retorquiu. — Não foi ideia _minha_ chamá-la de Nymphadora... — Padfoot ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto empalideceu. A mulher empurrou seu marido, rindo. — Com licença? — Um vendedor apareceu. — Gostaríamos de encomendar uma Comet-26.

— Uma ótima escolha — o homem respondeu com um sorriso. — Ela está fora de estoque no momento, infelizmente, mas receberemos uma remessa nova no dia dezesseis...

— Não tem problema — a mulher retorquiu com um sorriso. — Desde que possamos colocar na cama de nossa filha no dia vinte e quatro...

Harry não ouviu o resto; Padfoot o pegou e arrastou-o para trás de uma prateleira cheia de bussolas para vassouras.

— Você os conhece? — Harry adivinhou.

— A mulher é minha prima — Padfoot disse. Harry voltou a olhar para a mulher, cético. Não achava que ela se parecesse com Padfoot, exceto pelos olhos, mas, sendo justo, ele não se parecia com Dudley. Esperaram até ela ter dado as costas para eles antes de sair da loja e se misturarem com a multidão.


	8. Victims of War

**Capítulo Oito  
Victims of War  
(Vítimas da Guerra)**

Estava sempre frio e tempestuoso em Azkaban, Draco pensou de mau-humor, tentando controlar seu cabelo. Ele, sua mãe e Hydrus se afastaram da chave enferrujada que servira de Chave de Portal e subiram as escadas estreitas que levavam à trilha que subia a lateral do penhasco.

No topo, havia um arco grande e cinzento que marcava o limite da prisão — Draco ficara amedrontado na primeira vez que visitara, mas isso não acontecia mais — e, então, a trilha abria-se noutras três.

A da esquerda levava a uma fileira de celas, onde Draco nunca fora antes; sua mãe nunca permitiria mesmo que ele e Hydrus quisessem. A trilha da direita levava à sala dos guardas, onde sua mãe dissera que guardavam as coisas dos prisioneiros — Draco também nunca fora ali. E a trilha do meio levava a um enorme prédio de pedras cinzentas.

Havia um Dementador de cada lado da entrada. Eles eram as únicas coisas que não eram cinzentas em Azkaban; usavam longas vestes negras com um capuz e faziam Draco sentir muito frio, não importava quantas camadas de roupa usasse.

O lado de dentro do prédio também era cinzento, mas não era tempestuoso e os Dementadores não podiam entrar ali. Draco preferia assim. Havia um portão grande e enferrujado que levava ao resto do prédio, mas, por experiência, Draco sabia que os guardas tinham que permitir sua entrada.

Sua mãe tocou um pequeno sino pendurado no suporte do lampião e, então, eles esperaram — Hydrus tremendo e apertando sua capa ao redor do corpo; sua mãe estudando as unhas e, então, seu cabelo; e Draco tentando copiar sua mãe ao tentar olhar para as próprias unhas — até que passos se aproximaram e um guarda loiro apareceu do outro lado. Suas vestes eram tão negras quanto as dos Dementadores.

— Olá — ele disse.

Sua mãe esticou os lábios; não era um crispar, mas estava perto.

— Estava esperando Ernest.

— Ele não estava se sentindo bem — o guarda respondeu. — Foi para casa há uma hora. Por quem você veio?

— Minha irmã, a madame Lestrange — respondeu.

— Deixe-me pegar minha capa e já vou sair — ele disse.

— Sair? — ela repetiu.

— Para levá-la à cela — o guarda respondeu parecendo confuso.

A expressão de sua mãe era uma de irritação.

— Ernest não te contou sobre os procedimentos de visitação?

— Procedimento de visitação?

— Ernest permite que Bellatrix e eu nos encontremos em uma das salas de interrogatório.

O guarda franziu o cenho.

— Essa não é a política da prisão, senhora...

— Malfoy — disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O guarda empalideceu um pouco, mas disse:

— Senhora Malfoy, não permitimos que os prisioneiros saiam de suas celas. Você é muito bem-vinda para visitar sua irmã, mas...

— E meus filhos? — perguntou. O guarda franziu o cenho para Draco e Hydrus, como se houvesse se esquecido de que eles estavam ali. Draco franziu o cenho em resposta. — Está sugerindo que eu permita que eles sejam expostos aos outros prisioneiros? Aos Dementadores?

O guarda soltou o ar com força.

— Puta merda — ele disse.

— Cuidado com o que diz perto dos meus filhos — ela disse com frieza.

— Desculpe. Olha, já que está com seus filhos, vou fazer uma exceção, mas só dessa vez, e só porque é páscoa.

Sua mãe lhe ofereceu um sorriso educado, e o guarda permitiu que eles passassem pelo portão e adentrassem o prédio. Ele falou alguma coisa para um dos guardas — vários estavam sentados ao redor de uma longa mesa, jogando Snap Explosivo, enquanto sua mãe os olhava com desgosto — e, então, virou-se para eles e disse:

— Jordan e Carrow irão trazê-la.

— Alecto — a mãe disse, parecendo surpresa quando um dos guardas (uma mulher, Draco notou, e uma muito feia) se levantou.

— Senhora Malfoy — a mulher respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Ela seguiu um guarda de pele escura pelos portões.

— Sigam-me — o guarda disse. — A sala quatro está livre.

— Obrigada — sua mãe disse. — Acompanhem — pediu a Hydrus e Draco.

— Eu nem quero ver a tia Bella — Hydrus murmurou.

Draco olhou para frente, garantindo-se de que sua mãe não estava ouvindo, e disse:

— Nem eu. — Em termos simples, a tia Bella era louca e muito assustadora.

O guarda destrancou a porta com um aceno da varinha e permitiu que eles entrassem. A mãe se sentou na única cadeira da sala e voltou a estudar suas unhas.

— E onde nós vamos sentar? — Hydrus perguntou ao guarda.

O guarda os olhou com uma expressão idiota, antes de murmurar algo sobre cadeiras. Ele saiu da sala.

— Não é muito esperto, é? — Draco perguntou e Hydrus riu com zombaria. — Quero dizer, qual é a finalidade de ser um bruxo se nunca usa a varinha?

— Certamente é um sangue-ruim — sua mãe disse com desdém. Esperaram em silêncio e, então, a porta foi aberta e a guarda que a mãe cumprimentara antes entrou seguida pela tia Bella.

A tia Bella era uma mulher alta com cabelos pretos enrolados, olhos velados e um maxilar largo. A manga esquerda de sua veste de prisioneira estava rasgada — como sempre — para que pudesse exibir sua Marca Negra. Quando os guardas fizeram menção de ficar na sala, a mãe cruzou os braços com uma expressão que inquietava até mesmo o pai.

— Não temos direito a nossa privacidade? — ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de um jeito que Draco ainda não conseguia.

O guarda franziu o cenho.

— Não é seguro...

— Ela é minha irmã — disse, incrédula. Os guardas se remexeram, inquietos. — Estou com minha varinha — falou simplesmente, olhando-os. Eles saíram e a mãe colocou um feitiço de silêncio na sala assim que a porta fora fechada, antes de guardar a varinha no bolso e abraçar a tia Bella.

Hydrus a abraçou em seguida e, então, Draco — que notou que ela cheirava a pedras, suor e morte —, antes de todos se sentarem.

— Está cada vez mais parecido com seu pai — a tia Bella disse, olhando para o espaço entre Hydrus e Draco, que trocaram um olhar incerto.

— Obrigado, tia Bella — Hydrus disse por fim.

— Um homem bonito — tia Bella comentou, atravessando a sala para estudar Hydrus de perto. —, o seu pai. Ele não serve para muita coisa, infelizmente, mas Cissy sempre preferiu beleza à praticidade.

— Chega — a mãe disse em um tom duro.

Bella segurou o rosto de Hydrus entre seu dedão e um dedo ossudo e virou sua cabeça para vê-lo melhor.

— Tem os olhos de sua mãe — comentou, olhando-o. — E o nariz dela. Nunca consegui empinar o meu como ela.

— Bella — a mãe falou em tom de aviso.

— Relaxe, Cissy — a tia pediu, soltando Hydrus e virando-se para Draco. Ele ficou sentado sem se mexer. — Só estou me acostumando com os rostos dos meus sobrinhos. Os Dementadores são ruins para a memória, sabe. — Ela soltou uma risadinha enlouquecida e segurou o rosto de Draco, suas unhas malcuidadas afundando nas bochechas dele. Ele decidiu tomar banho assim que chegasse em casa. — Você também se parece com o seu papai — decidiu. Draco lhe deu um sorriso fraco, incerto do que dizer. — Com o sorriso da mamãe! — a tia Bella exclamou. — Acho que o seu é tão raro quanto o dela... — Fez um som de reprovação e seus olhos escuros encontraram os cinzentos de Draco. — Sabe, seus olhos quase são os de um Black.

— Os de um Black? — Draco se atreveu a perguntar quando a tia Bella o soltou.

— Meus olhos. — Os olhos dela eram de um cinza morto e inexpressivo. Draco estremeceu e esperou que isso não fosse verdade. — Os olhos do Regulus, mas você não deve se lembrar dele. Acho que não conhecem Andy ou Sirius, né? — Draco e Hydrus balançaram a cabeça. — Pelo menos eles têm um pouco de respeito próprio — a tia Bella comentou.

— É claro.

— Como a Andy está? Ainda casada?

— Não sei — a mãe respondeu.

— Você foi ao casamento dela, não?

As bochechas da mãe ficaram rosadas.

— Isso foi há anos, Bella.

— Mas foi, ainda assim.

— Eu tinha que ver se ela estava feliz — a mãe respondeu, olhando para suas mãos.

— Se o preço da felicidade é se casar com um sangue-ruim, eu prefiro ser miserável — a tia Bella disse, presunçosa. — Acho que não importa mais se Andy está feliz ou não. — A mãe não respondeu. — E Sirius? — continuou. — Já foi pego?

— Não, mas ele vai acabar cometendo um erro e, quando o fizer, Lucius...

— Acabar cometendo um erro? — A tia Bella riu. — Nosso priminho trapaceiro?

— Bem, sim, ele enlouqueceu...

— Enlouqueceu? — Bella perguntou. — Oh, não, ele não enlouqueceu. Eu fiquei em uma cela perto da dele por três anos, lembra-se? Todo mundo gritava a noite toda, mas nenhum som vinha da cela dele, exceto quando ele falava durante o sono, mas não havia nada de enlouquecido nele, eu garanto. Precisaram colocá-lo em outra cela — contou, torcendo os lábios. — Uma mais exposta aos Dementadores e nem assim...

— Dizem que ele era um servo do Lorde das Trevas — a mãe murmurou.

A tia Bella riu.

— Ele? — perguntou com zombaria. — Não, Cissy. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com os Potter, mas não foi o trabalho do nosso querido primo. — A mãe olhou para suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas no colo. A tia Bella continuou em pé. — Há alguma notícia? — perguntou depois de uma breve pausa. Sua voz estava ofegante e animada.

— Nada — foi a resposta.

O rosto da tia Bella se abateu levemente.

— Ele está vivo, Cissy. Eu sei que está.

— Já disse outras vezes — comentou com gentileza.

— E ainda assim você não acredita em mim! Por que não acredita, Cissy...? — tia Bella perguntou queixosamente.

— Não há evidências — a mãe disse suscintamente.

— Você procurou?

— Pelo que, Bella? — quis saber.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Não há nada — a mãe insistiu. — Nem mesmo rumores sugerindo que ele ainda está por aí. Se houvesse, nada impediria Lucius...

— Lucius — Bella comentou com desprezo e abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas a mãe foi mais rápida.

— Não se atreva a insultar meu marido! — ralhou. Draco quase sorriu; sempre que o pai falava algo cruel sobre a tia Bella, a mãe a defendia com a mesma veemência.

— E por que não? — tia Bella quis saber. — O que foi que ele fez, Cissy, pelo nosso Mestre?

— Seu mestre — sua mãe disse em voz baixa.

— Como é?!

— Eu disse que ele é seu mestre, Bella, não o meu — repetiu mais alto. — Eu nunca aceitei a Marca.

— Mas... Mas você quer que ele volte, não é? — a tia Bella perguntou. De repente, ela parecia ser a irmã mais nova, mesmo que Draco soubesse que ela era um ano mais velha.

— É claro que quero — a mãe disse, levantando-se abruptamente. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Draco e Hydrus trocaram um olhar; eles nunca tinham visto-a tão agitada. — Mas pense, Bella! O nome dos Malfoy sempre foi respeitado pela comunidade bruxa, mas é coisa de momento. Lucius tem controle dos tolos do Ministério e está no melhor lugar possível para ficar sabendo se alguém mencionar qualquer coisa sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Se ele fosse pego servindo ao Lorde das Trevas... Que pode, ou não, estar vivo... Ele perderia tudo.

— O Lorde das Trevas recompensa aqueles que são dedicados...

— No momento, não há um Lorde das Trevas! — a mãe exclamou, parando em frente à tia Bella. — E até que haja, até que possamos ter certeza, não abrirei mão de tudo pelo que trabalhamos tanto, pelo que mentimos tanto para ter! — A tia Bella parecia ter sido estapeada. Ela se sentou na cadeira vazia e a mãe se sentou na dela. — Como está Rodolphus? — quis saber depois de uma pausa tensa.

— Ainda na cela ao lado da minha — a tia Bella disse com desinteresse.

— E Rabastan?

Deu de ombros.

— Não sei.

— E como você está? — a mãe perguntou; tia Bella voltou a dar de ombros. — Aqui — disse, passando sua varinha para a tia Bella.

Bella pegou a varinha e uma expressão pacífica tomou seu rosto. Acenou a varinha e conjurou um conjunto coloridos de luzes.

— Sinto falta da minha magia — murmurou, esticando uma mão para tocar as luzes. Voltou a balançar a varinha e as luzes sumiram. Por um momento, ela pareceu indecisa e, por fim, devolveu a varinha a contragosto. — Obrigada. — A outra mulher inclinou a cabeça, enquanto guardava a varinha. Bella suspirou pesadamente e disse: — E obrigada por isso também, Cissy.

A mãe olhou ao redor da sala e voltou a inclinar a cabeça.

— Eu ainda odeio pensar que você está presa aqui, Bella, sabe disso. O que eu puder fazer para facilitar para você...

— Não é para ser fácil — Bella respondeu. — É um sacrifício, Cissy, e ele saberá o que eu dei por ele, que sou leal...

A mãe se levantou e segurou as mãos de Bella.

— Eu sei que sim — disse suavemente. — Só espero que valha a pena.

-x-

Harry ergueu um pedaço de bacon. A coruja — que tinham chamado de Hedwig — aceitou a comida com um pio e permitiu que ele tirasse o _Profeta_ de sua pata. Harry desenrolou o jornal e estudou a primeira página, acariciando a coruja com a outra mão; ela ainda tinha suas penas de bebê, mas sua cabeça já estava mais branca do que cinza.

Arregalou os olhos e Hedwig piou indignada quando parou de acariciá-la.

— Parece que eu morri — Harry contou para o saco de dormir amontoado que era Padfoot.

— Oh? — ele resmungou sonolento, tentando ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado.

— Vão fazer um memorial para mim amanhã cedo no Beco Diagonal.

— Que dia é hoje?

— Dezesseis — Harry respondeu, olhando para o alto do jornal.

— Exatos dois meses — Padfoot refletiu. — Isso quer dizer que pararam de procurar?

— Não, Lucius Malfoy ainda está recrutando na página três. Ele oferece pagamento por qualquer informação; pagará mil galeões a quem nos encontrar.

— Bastardo. Agora até a escória irá procurar por nós.

Harry suspirou e virou a página.

— Oh, espere, não posso ter morrido; estão dizendo que fui ao jogo dos Cannons ontem.

— Ooh! Quem ganhou?

— Os Cannons que não foram — Harry respondeu num tom de desculpa.

— Droga — Padfoot resmungou sem parecer surpreso. Ele voltou a bocejar e cambaleou para se juntar a Harry à mesa. — O que tem para o café da manhã?

— Fiz ovos e bacon — Harry respondeu.

— Os ovos parecem bons — Padfoot admitiu, olhando para o prato pela metade de Harry, que usou um braço para proteger seu café da manhã e usou o outro para apontar para o fogão.

— Pegue o seu. — Hedwig roubou um pedaço de bacon de seu prato, bateu o bico e voou para o outro lado da cozinha, acomodando-se no consolo da lareira.

Padfoot riu.

— Quer chá, suco ou alguma outra coisa?

— Suco é o bastante — Harry disse, esperançoso. Padfoot acenou a varinha e uma garrafa de suco saiu voando da despensa e pousou em frente a Harry. Os copos saíram dos armários e seguiram o mesmo caminho. — Obrigado — disse, servindo-se de um copo. — Quer? 

— Sim, obrigado — Padfoot respondeu com a voz abafada; ele pegara um garfo e estava comendo direto da frigideira. Harry tomou um gole de suco e virou a página do jornal.

— A Ministra está se aposentando mais cedo — comentou. Padfoot leu por cima do seu ombro.

— No fim do mês — Padfoot murmurou. — Aposto que o Ministério adorou isso; eles têm pouco mais de uma semana para escolher um sucessor. — Fez uma careta. — O _Profeta_ precisa decidir suas prioridades. A Ministra está se aposentando, mas ainda assim a primeira página é nossa. A coitada da Bagnold tem que se contentar com a página sete e nem para colocarem uma foto e um agradecimento por nove anos de trabalho duro.

— Ela foi uma boa Ministra?

— Tão boa quanto possível. Cornelius Fudge será uma piada.

— Quem?

— É quem os jornais estão falando que será o sucessor — Padfoot explicou, fazendo uma careta ao indicar o artigo. — Ele ou Dumbledore, mas Dumbledore não vai aceitar a posição.

— Você conhece o Fudge?

— Conhecia. Ele era do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas quando James e eu nos juntamos ao treinamento dos Aurores. É um homem até que legal, mas ele... Eu não sei... Só... Eu não o escolheria.

— Quem você acha que deveria assumir, então? — Harry perguntou, pegando os últimos pedaços do ovo com o garfo. Padfoot pensou por um momento.

— Tudo o que eu sei sobre a atual Ministra é o que esteve no jornal nas últimas três semanas — avisou. — Mas eu diria que ou Kingsley Shacklebolt, ele é um Auror e antigo membro da Ordem, ou Amelia Bones... Mas eles nunca serão escolhidos.

— Por que não?

— São muito novos. Kingsley frequentou a escola alguns anos antes de mim. Ele se formou no final do meu terceiro ano... Espere, não, ele era da turma de Gid e Fab... No final do meu quarto ano — corrigiu. — Ele passou alguns anos viajando antes de voltar. Fizemos o treinamento juntos. Amelia era de uma série abaixo da nossa... Ela frequentou a escola com Marlene, Frank e Alice.

— Mais membros da Ordem? — Harry adivinhou e Padfoot assentiu. Harry abriu a boca para perguntar sobre eles, mas as linhas duras ao redor da boca de Padfoot o deixaram saber que não era algo bom. Preferiu tomar seu suco.

Os dois foram (depois de Harry convencer Monstro a lavar a louça) para o que, outrora, fora a sala de jantar. Padfoot tinha encolhido a mesa e as cadeiras e guardara-as na cômoda, efetivamente deixando o espaço livre. Ele também acrescentara feitiços amortecedores às paredes, às janelas, ao chão e ao teto para absorver os feitiços que pudessem precisar lançar.

Em um canto, havia um caldeirão e uma prateleira cheia de ingredientes de poções e vários livros sobre feitiços e poções. Harry esperava que, naquele dia, se focassem mais em sua varinha. Desde que a comprara, há uma semana, Padfoot estivera lhe ensinando menos sobre história e poções e mais sobre feitiços básicos e as teorias por trás deles. Triste, achou que provavelmente já estava atrasado nas aulas menos interessantes.

Entretanto, Padfoot disse:

— Pode acender sua varinha para mim?

Harry sacou a varinha; esse tinha sido um dos primeiros feitiços que Padfoot lhe ensinara e estava razoavelmente confiante de que conseguiria usá-lo.

— _Lumos_ — disse. Um jato de luz apareceu, iluminando a sala de um modo quase ofuscante. Harry se encolheu. — _Nox_! — A luz sumiu e os lampiões nas paredes se apagaram.

Padfoot reacendeu os lampiões com um aceno de varinha.

— Nada mal — disse. — Tente ter um pouco mais de controle. Um pouco menos de luz e segure.

Harry assentiu.

— _Lumos_ — disse mais uma vez.

— Diminua! — Padfoot exclamou, cobrindo os olhos.

— Desculpe, desculpe! — A ponta da varinha apagou-se levemente até que emitisse apenas uma fraca luz branca.

— Melhor — Padfoot aprovou. — Agora, tente terminar o feitiço sem apagar os lampiões.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso envergonhado.

— _Nox_ — disse. A varinha se apagou.

— Excelente — Padfoot disse. — Conseguiu sentir a diferença?

— Er... Não — Harry respondeu. — Mas consegui ver.

Padfoot riu.

— Justo. Há outro feitiço... _Reparo_...

— O que conserta as coisas? — Padfoot o usara tantas vezes desde que se mudaram que Harry tinha certeza de que conseguiria imitar o encantamento e o movimento da varinha perfeitamente.

— Já tentou? — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Vá em frente, então.

— Não há nada quebrado aqui.

— Besteira — Padfoot respondeu, olhando ao redor. — _Diffindo_. — As cortinas foram cortadas e os pedaços caíram em uma pilha empoeirada. — Conserte isso — completou, enquanto Harry ria.

— _Reparo_ — Harry falou, hesitante. Um pouco de poeira subiu, mas nada mais aconteceu.

— Use mais convicção — Padfoot instruiu. — Você não pede à magia que faça coisas. Você _manda_.

— _Reparo_ — Harry disse. A cortina se consertou, mas várias linhas (parecidas com cicatrizes) eram visíveis onde os cortes estiveram.

— Nada mal — Padfoot comentou. Voltou a cortar a cortina e fez Harry praticar até que ele conseguisse consertá-la com consistência, apesar de algumas linhas ainda terem aparecido. — Vamos estudar a teoria por trás do feitiço mais tarde — Padfoot garantiu, despreocupado. Ficou quieto por um momento, parecendo decidir o que ensinar a Harry em seguida. — Já ouviu falar do _Finite Incantatem_?

— Não foi o que você usou quando aquele porta-casacos tentou te socar...?

Padfoot fez uma careta.

— Basicamente, serve para terminar ou desfazer um feitiço.

— Qualquer feitiço?

— Não. Alguns são resistentes por natureza; outros, de propósito. Não funciona em ferimentos ou nos efeitos de uma poção, mas ainda é muito útil... Acho que a melhor maneira de te ensinar esse feitiço é se, ao mesmo tempo, eu te ensinar algumas azarações mais básicas.

Harry ergueu os olhos, animado.

— Azarações?

— Estava pensando em te deixar praticar no Monstro — Padfoot falou e Harry riu, sentindo-se um pouco tentado (Monstro estivera de mau-humor ultimamente), mas balançou a cabeça. — Foi o que pensei — disse secamente. — Estou pronto para desistir do meu bem-estar de curto prazo para que você tenha um alvo vivo.

— Eu não quero te azarar! — Harry achava que esse era um modo muito ingrato de compensar Padfoot por tudo o que ele tinha feito.

— Não vou te ensinar nada demais; são azarações e feitiços mais tranquilos. — Padfoot lhe deu um sorriso arteiro. — Quando começarmos a trabalhar com encantamentos de verdade, definitivamente usaremos Monstro.

Passaram a maior parte do dia fazendo isso. Harry experimentou o Feitiço das Cócegas; a Azaração das Pernas-Bambas; o Feitiço do Dedo-Contorcido, que dificultava muito para o oponente segurar a varinha; um feitiço que fazia os oponentes dançarem; e um que fazia as pernas dos oponentes ficarem presas uma à outra. Não tivera sorte com o Feitiço das Cócegas nem com a Azaração das Pernas-Bambas, mas conseguiu aprender bem vários feitiços de amarra e o que os revertia.

— Bom. — Padfoot ofegou, enquanto Harry removia o feitiço que fazia os oponentes tossirem incontrolavelmente. — Está melhor do que antes. — Conjurou um copo d’água e sentou-se no chão.

— Acabamos? — Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Afastou o cabelo suado do rosto e ajeitou os óculos. Não se movera muito, mas seu braço estava dolorido por erguer tanto a varinha e estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça.

— Mais um — Padfoot decidiu, levantando-se.

Harry gemeu e levantou-se.

— Qual?

— Sua escolha. — Padfoot deixou as mãos ficarem penduradas ao lado do corpo e respirou fundo. — Quando estiver pronto — disse com uma leve careta.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ — Harry disse. Padfoot ficou tenso e balançou. Harry se sentiu um pouco arrogante por ter conseguido de primeira. Houve um baque abafado quando Padfoot caiu sobre os feitiços amortecedores. — _Finite Incantatem_ — disse.

Padfoot se esticou e sentou-se.

— Bom — disse. — Estava mais forte dessa vez.

— Como sabe?

— Estava mais apertado. Feitiços mais fracos são mais elásticos; eles cedem um pouco se você forçar e alguns até quebram quando consegue colocar sua magia entre você e o feitiço. Esse último cedeu menos do que os outros, e tinha bem menos espaço para forçar minha magia.

— Então, você teria conseguido quebrá-lo?

Padfoot hesitou.

— Sim, teria conseguido, mas todos os Aurores e membros do Esquadrão conseguem. — Harry ficou decepcionado. — Vamos trabalhar mais nele — prometeu. — Aguente mais algumas semanas e estará tão forte que nem o próprio Dumbledore conseguirá se soltar. — Harry lhe deu um olhar duvidoso. — Magia sem varinha ainda o quebraria, mas ela funciona praticamente contra tudo — Padfoot explicou. — Feitiços de amarras são simples. Simples em princípio e simples em execução. Não é difícil de acertá-los.

— Uau, obrigado — Harry disse com uma careta.

Padfoot sorriu e bagunçou seu cabelo.

— Você já está se dando melhor com azarações do que eu aos oito anos. Andy só foi me ensinar quando eu tinha dez. — Seu sorriso ficou um pouco triste. — Quando for a Hogwarts, estou certo de que estará um pouco à frente da sua turma. Mas até lá, você é uma criança no mundo dos adultos e, não importa quão bom você seja, todo mundo tem mais experiência, mais controle e mais poder do que você terá pelos próximos anos.

“Eu não quero que você se machuque por ter ficado confiante demais. É melhor que seja cuidadoso e os surpreenda com uma azaração bem lançada do que mergulhar de cabeça, com a varinha em punho, achando que pode vencer a todos. Eu já fiz isso e, acredite, só funciona uma vez.” Padfoot levantou-se e fez uma careta, esfregando as costas. “Está com vontade de limpar hoje?”

— Acho que sim. — Harry deu de ombros, enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso da calça. — Onde?

Desde que se mudaram, Harry e Padfoot tinham consertado e limpado dois banheiros, a cozinha, a biblioteca, um dos quartos do terceiro andar — apesar disso, os dois continuavam a dormir na cozinha — e a sala de treinamento.

— Acho que o quarto do Reg — Padfoot disse. — Podemos te acomodar direito.

Harry sorriu, animado com a promessa de ter seu próprio quarto. Não era que particularmente desgostasse de acampar na cozinha com Padfoot, mas nunca tivera um quarto. Sua animação diminuiu logo em seguida; só entrara no quarto de Regulus duas ou três vezes, mas sabia que era muito grande e que estava muito empoeirado; provavelmente demoraria um bom tempo até que limpassem tudo.

Padfoot olhou para o céu — que tinha uma tonalidade clara de púrpura e ficava escuro a cada minuto — pela janela.

— Monstro! — CRACK! — Vamos ficar um pouco lá em cima. Pode providenciar para o que o jantar fique pronto em uma hora... — Olhou para Harry. — _Por favor_?

Os olhos avermelhados de Monstro foram de um para o outro e ele pareceu engolir um insulto — Padfoot o proibira de falar qualquer grosseria, apesar de ele ainda conseguir vez ou outra — e, então, ele sumiu com outro estalo.

Padfoot virou-se para Harry.

— Vamos apostar corrida até lá em cima — disse com um sorriso.

— O quê? Agora? — Harry perguntou no momento em que um cachorro preto saia correndo pela porta. — Trapaceiro! — gritou. — Monstro! — CRACK! — Pode me aparatar para o quarto de Regulus? — Harry pediu. — Por favor? — Monstro o olhou com irritação, mas ofereceu um braço ossudo sem reclamações. — Obrigado — falou, segurando-o.

A sala distorceu. Estava sendo espremido, esticado, comprimido e retorcido, tudo ao mesmo tempo, até que o quarto escuro de Regulus se materializou ao seu redor.

— Obrigado, Monstro — Harry ofegou. O Elfo olhou para o quarto, temeroso, antes de sumir sem falar nada.

— Eu ganhei! — Ouviu Padfoot gritar do patamar.

— Ganhou? — Harry perguntou, abrindo a porta. Padfoot virou-se com a varinha erguida, xingando e, então, caiu ao ver Harry parado lá, olhando-o com admiração. Nem mesmo o tio Vernon conhecia tantas palavras.

Padfoot fez cara feia.

— Não é para usar nenhuma dessas palavras ou eu vou usar um _Scourgify_ na sua língua. E como chegou aqui? Estava atrás de mim!

— Monstro — Harry disse com um sorriso.

— E você diz que eu sou o trapaceiro — Padfoot resmungou, entrando no quarto. Acenou a varinha e acendeu os lampiões nas paredes.

Harry encarou. O quarto era maior quando iluminado e muito mais sinistro; as luzes lançaram sombras distorcidas nas paredes. As cortinas de um verde escuro estavam puídas, mas eram efetivas em bloquear a luz — exceto por um faixo fino de luz que acertava o brasão da família Black pintado na parede.

Sob o brasão, estava a cama perfeitamente arrumada com cobertas cinzentas e travesseiros com cores iguais. Harry olhou ao redor; o guarda-roupa levemente aberto mostrava roupas bem dobradas e a mesa e as prateleiras tinham sido cuidadosamente arrumadas.

— Reg era muito organizado — Padfoot comentou, seguindo seu olhar.

— Olha quem fala — Harry disse em um quase sussurro.

Padfoot sorriu.

— Eu sou organizado, mas Reg é outra coisa completamente diferente. — Pegou o porta-retratos que estava na mesa de cabeceira e usou uma manga para limpá-lo. — Esse é ele — falou, apontando para um garoto pequeno cercado por seus colegas de time, todos usando verde. Harry achou que teria sabido que aquele era Regulus; ele tinha o mesmo cabelo escuro, os olhos cinzentos e a postura orgulhosa de seu irmão.

Outro porta-retratos estava ao lado desse e também era prateado. Era a foto de Padfoot e Regulus, em suas vestes de Hogwarts, ao lado de um casal. Os quatro estavam parados na escada com as cabeças de Elfos ao redor.

Depois de um momento, Harry conseguiu reconhecer a mulher como a mãe deles, apesar de ela estar muito mais nova na foto do que no retrato que tinham na casa. Ela tinha um rosto orgulhoso, mas não particularmente bonito e, com eles parados ao lado dela, Harry pôde ver que muitas coisas das expressões dela tinham sido herdadas por seu filho mais novo. Padfoot — que parecia ter uns dezesseis anos — era muito parecido com seu pai; alto, forte e bonito.

Orion e Walburga Black se revezavam em sorrir com orgulho da gravata verde e prata de Regulus e olhar feio para a graveta vermelha e dourada de Padfoot; ele também tinha uma expressão fechada em seu rosto, como se preferisse estar em outro lugar, mas, conforme Harry observava, Regulus o cutucava levemente e lhe oferecia um pequeno sorriso.

O Padfoot da foto retribuía o sorriso, como se não pudesse evitar, e passava um braço ao redor dos ombros de seu irmão. Os dois meninos riam e sorriam para a câmera, enquanto o senhor e a senhora Black observavam com desaprovação.

— Eram próximos, né? — Harry perguntou, colocando a foto no lugar.

— Ele nunca foi um irmão tão bom para mim quanto Prongs e Moony foram, mas foi melhor do que Peter, mesmo antes de eu saber que Peter era o espião.... Então, sim. Quando erámos crianças, éramos muito próximos, mas, então, eu fui para a Grifinória e ele, Sonserina; ele começou a socializar com a Bella e a Cissy ao invés de mim nos eventos da família.

— Mas ainda se davam bem?

— Melhor do que o esperado. Nem sempre foi fácil, afinal, hora ou outra eu queria enfeitiçá-lo, mas fazíamos dar certo. Eu fiquei em contato com ele depois de termos nos formado, o que quer dizer alguma coisa, estou certo. Alguns membros da Ordem não gostavam muito disso, mas James conversou com eles — suspirou e sorriu tristemente para a foto. — Se quiser, pode dar um jeito nos recortes de jornal. Eu cuido da mesa.

Harry se sentou na ponta da cama e foi cercado por poeira imediatamente.

— Argh! — engasgou, os olhos lacrimejando.

— Opa — Padfoot disse. — _Exsugo_. — Ergueu a varinha sobre a cama do mesmo jeito que Harry vira a tia Petúnia erguer o aspirador de pó sobre o chão da cozinha. Tudo o que sobrou foi a roupa de cama de um verde gasto e travesseiros com fronhas pratas. — Melhor?

Harry espirrou de novo, mas assentiu e Padfoot atravessou o quarto até a mesa, começando a mexer no que estava sobre ela. Harry voltou sua atenção para a parede.

— São todos sobre Voldemort.

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu, fazendo uma careta ao usar a varinha para queimar pedaços de pergaminhos. — Ainda faltam alguns, também. Eu peguei os que estavam aí quando tinha catorze anos e os rasguei em pedaços bem pequenos.

Harry estudou as paredes e estremeceu. _“Homem Desaparece”, “Família Encontrada Morta”, “Bruxo Misterioso Reúne Seguidos”_ eram manchetes comuns. Outras eram bem mais específicas.

— Alguma coisa interessante? — Padfoot estava folheando um livro intitulado _A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia de Bruxos._

Harry apertou os olhos para os recortes de jornal gastos.

— Esse aqui é sobre as mortes do senhor e da senhora Smith. Um é sobre Helen Meadowes e Alexander McKinnon; dois são sobre Dorcas Meadowes... Um sobre uma tentativa de assassinato e outro sobre a morte dela... — Harry olhou as datas. — Quase um mês depois.

— Dorcas — Padfoot disse suavemente.

— Você a conhecia?

— É claro. Ela estava na primeira Ordem comigo e seus pais. Voldemort tentou matá-la, mas alguém avisou Dumbledore e ele a tirou de casa a tempo. Ela morreu um mês depois. O próprio Voldemort a matou.

— Sinto muito — Harry disse e Padfoot encolheu os ombros. — A irmã dela desapareceu na mesma época. Helen, é isso?

— Deve ser. Ela não era parte da Ordem, então eu não a conheci. Ela também morreu?

— Aqui diz que ela sumiu.

— Assim como Dearborn — Padfoot murmurou.

— Encontraram o corpo do parceiro dela. Diz que o nome dele era Alexander McKinnon.

Padfoot suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu me lembro do Alex. Eu me lembro de todos os McKinnon.

— Todos eles?

— Alex tinha um irmão, Simon, e uma... Uma irmã. Marlene. Curtis e Patricia eram os pais. Curtis foi assassinado, depois Alex. Os outros morrerem depois do seu primeiro aniversário... — Balançou-se. — O que mais tem aí? — Harry leu a próxima matéria e congelou. — Harry?

— Meus pais — Harry sussurrou.


	9. The Floo Fiasco

**Capítulo Nove  
The Floo Fiasco  
(O Vexame no Flu)**

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou, derrubando o livro _A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia de Bruxos_ , que caiu com um baque. — Isso não é possível! Reg morreu antes!

— Não isso. Algo sobre eles terem sido atacados em casa — Harry disse.

— Na Mansão Potter?

Harry assentiu.

— De acordo com isso, uns dias depois de terem encontrado o corpo de Curtis McKinnon. 

— Ah, é verdade — Padfoot sussurrou. — Merlin, tivemos tanta sorte.

— O que aconteceu?

— Reg foi me visitar. Brigamos sobre alguma coisa, não me lembro sobre o quê... Não devia ser importante. — Padfoot sorriu, culpado. — Eu estava com um péssimo humor, então passei o resto do dia chutando os móveis do meu apartamento. Prongs e Moony ficaram preocupados, porque eu não respondi aos chamados no Flu.

“Eu gritei com os dois quando eles apareceram, então Moony foi fazer chá e James foi embora e voltou um pouco depois com você e Lily... Você tinha só algumas semanas de vida”, sorriu. “Você sempre me animava... A todos nós, na verdade. Você e o menino dos Longbottom sempre estavam nas reuniões da Ordem; parcialmente porque ninguém confiava em babás e parcialmente porque estavam felizes o tempo todo... Vocês nos lembravam pelo que estávamos lutando.”

“Enfim. Seus pais estavam prestes a ir embora, porque Peter ia visitá-los, quando Dumbledore apareceu quase chorando e disse que a Mansão tinha sido atacada e que vocês tinham sumido. Lily o confortou; o coitado quase morreu de susto ao vê-los sentados na minha sala de estar. E James alternou entre fazer piadas e conversar sobre quais feitiços ele ia usar quando os visse novamente.”

— O que aconteceu?

— Você ficou no meu apartamento com Remus, enquanto James, Dumbledore e eu fomos à Mansão recuperar suas coisas. Dumbledore os acomodou em um quarto de professor extra em Hogwarts. Foi onde vocês moraram até se mudarem para Godric’s Hollow.

Harry assentiu. _Que foi onde moramos até o Halloween_ , terminou em sua cabeça.

— É estranho.

— O quê?

— Ouvir sobre isso tudo. Apesar de eu ter estado _lá_ , eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar de qualquer coisa...

Padfoot voltou a pegar _A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia de Bruxos_ e balançou-o para ele.

— É claro que era; você era desse tamanho. — Harry olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho que caíra do livro. — Há outras notícias?

— Não sobre eles — Harry respondeu. — O que diz nesse papel?

Padfoot franziu o cenho e pegou-o.

— Outro pedaço de jornal. _Prisão Dupla: Pai e Filho Atacam Funcionários do Ministério_ — leu, fazendo uma careta, antes de franzir o cenho e jogar o livro no saco de lixo, mas continuou com a matéria por mais alguns minutos. — Minha mãe deve ter usado isso para marcar a página.

Padfoot lhe ofereceu a matéria. Olhando-o de volta estava um homem de aparência assustadora; seu rosto era fino e ele tinha cabelo grosso e emaranhado e seus olhos apontavam para lados diferentes. Ele mostrou os dentes — ou aqueles que sobravam — para Harry e avançou contra quem estava segurando a câmera. Dois bruxos interviram para segurá-lo. No fundo, perto de uma casa dilapidada, estava um homem mais velho, parecido com um macaco, que gritava e fazia gestos grosseiros com a mão. Harry precisou esconder um sorriso ao notar que Regulus circulara a mão do homem.

Padfoot tinha pegado _A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia de Bruxos_ e o folheava sem cuidado. Ele leu uma página em silêncio antes de bufar. Abriu em uma página quase no final do livro e o passou para Harry.

— Aqui. Você vai achar isso interessante.

 _“A Linhagem Potter”_ estava escrito em letras douradas no topo da página. Harry se afundou na cama, extasiado, e dedilhou as linhas vermelhas, pratas e pretas do brasão com dedos trêmulos. Nas bordas, estavam palavras em dourado e que formavam um triângulo.

— Padfoot?

Padfoot estava franzindo o cenho para o artigo de jornal.

— Hmm?

— O que significa _Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam_?

— É a única coisa que eu sei em latim — Padfoot comentou com um sorriso seco. — “Encontrarei um caminho ou construirei um”, em uma tradução livre. Combinava perfeitamente com James, eu garanto. — Harry sorriu e releu as palavras várias vezes para memorizá-las e leu rapidamente a história a família Potter.

— Vamos ficar com ele? — perguntou quando ficou entediado.

— O livro? Não, tem umas cinco cópias pela casa. — Harry o jogou no saco de lixo e juntou-se a Padfoot perto da mesa. — Pode dar uma olhada nesses? — Padfoot pediu.

— O que faço com eles?

— Se forem interessantes, guarde. Caso contrário...— Padfoot usou o dedão para indicar o saco de lixo. Padfoot, ainda segurando a matéria de jornal, foi se sentar na cama e olhou para as notícias que estavam ali.

Harry se sentou em meio a uma pilha de livros. _Ministros do Passado: Famosos e Inspiradores_ foi para o lixo, mas os outros livros eram bastante interessantes. _Poções Muy Potentes_ parecia ser complicado e das trevas — as imagens fizeram Harry se encolher —, mas tinha algumas poções interessantes.

Por algum motivo, Regulus deixara marcada a página de uma poção chamada “A Poção do Dementador”, que forçava quem tomasse a reviver suas piores lembranças e também agia como um veneno lento — se não fosse tratado, quem bebesse poderia viver por até um ano num estado letárgico, com náusea recorrente e com mudanças de humor. Algumas pessoas até morriam. Mas o livro não oferecia um antídoto. Harry torceu o nariz e deixou esse de lado; guardariam o livro, decidiu, mas ficaria feliz se nunca precisasse lê-lo.

Havia também uma cópia de _Guia Avançado Para Feitiços Defensivos_ , cujas páginas não tinham sido marcadas, mas era claro que tinha sido lido diversas vezes; a lombada estava amassada e as bordas das páginas estavam suaves e gastas. Havia uma coleção das _Aplicações de Magia Defensiva_ , mas apenas o volume sobre criaturas das trevas tinha sido lido; os outros estavam em perfeitas condições.

— Harry? — Harry ergueu os olhos. — Há algum livro sobre artefatos mágicos com você? — O menino afastou uma cópia de _Marcas e Auras: Veja a Magia ao Seu redor_ e pegou o livro mais fino da pilha, intitulado _Os Artefatos Mais Mágicos do Mundo Bruxo_.

— Esse aqui?

— Sim, achei tê-lo visto. Dá uma folheada nele. Veja se consegue achar um anel horrível com uma pedra preta.

Harry abriu o livro e estudou o conteúdo.

— Er... Fala do anel de Morgana. Tem propriedades medicinais ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Não, não é isso.

— É o único anel — Harry disse. — Já pedras... Tem a Pedra Filosofal e a Pedra da Ressureição.

Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— A matéria diz que Marvolo Gaunt achava que seu nome e seu anel o protegeriam. Tem certeza de que não há nenhuma menção do anel dos Peverell?

— Sim — Harry disse em um tom de desculpas. — Pode olhar...

Padfoot voltou a balançar a cabeça.

— E um anel de Sonserina?

— Sonserina só tinha um medalhão — Harry respondeu, abrindo o livro na página sobre o medalhão.

Padfoot fez uma careta e ergueu a matéria do velho Gaunt fazendo o gesto rude com a mão.

— Pensei que Reg tinha circulado o anel — disse. Só então Harry se deu conta de que o homem estava usando um anel igual ao que Padfoot descrevera; horrível, com uma pedra preta. — É o tipo de coisa que ele faria. Mais do que circular o gesto, de todo modo. Talvez fôssemos mais parecidos do que eu achei...

CRACK!

— Jantar! — Padfoot e Harry exclamaram com animação quando Monstro apareceu segurando duas tigelas de sopa.

— Sopa de cebola francesa? — Harry perguntou, esperançoso, deixando o livro de lado.

Monstro assentiu.

— Monstro sabe que o pirralho gosta dela.

— Obrigado — Harry agradeceu, aceitando uma tigela e uma colher do elfo.

— Já falei para não o chamar de pirralho — Padfoot rosnou. Monstro congelou. — Chame-o de Harry ou mestre.

— Eu não me importo — Harry disse, tentando evitar outro turno de provocações. Padfoot revirou os olhos. Harry olhou para Monstro, mas o elfo não olhou de volta; estava olhando para o livro ao lado de Harry; aquele com a imagem do medalhão, e tinha uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto. — Monstro?

Monstro soltou um guincho abafado, forçou Padfoot a pegar a outra tigela e aparatou. Padfoot acenou a varinha para o pouco de sopa que derramara.

— Elfo maluco — resmungou e Harry se sentiu inclinado a concordar.

Depois disso, Monstro tornou-se evasivo. Semanas se passaram; abril virou maio e, ainda assim, o elfo raramente falava, nem mesmo para insultá-los, e passava a maior parte do tempo escondendo-se na sala de visitas do primeiro andar, polindo os armários e resmungando sozinho.

— Ele pirou — Padfoot dizia sempre que um deles colocava a cabeça na sala para ver como ele estava.

Monstro resmungava:

— A família não pode saber, oh, não.

E ficava histérico se um deles fizesse perguntas demais.

O quarto de Padfoot — que não era limpo há quase treze anos — estava demorando mais; tinham descoberto um ninho de fadas — Harry fora mordido e passara dois dias na cama, enquanto Padfoot o irritava — e um par de vestes do armário — que fora um presente de brincadeira de James — tinha sido enfeitiçado para abraçar quem o usasse, mas acabara tentando estrangular Padfoot. Ele o queimara como forma de se vingar.

Entretanto, fora isso, as coisas estavam indo bem. Tinham terminado de limpar o quarto de Regulus e trocaram as antigas cortinas, roupas de cama e travesseiros por exemplares novos — em sua maioria, vermelhos — e Padfoot repintou as paredes — em um tom branco — para que não sobrasse nenhum traço do brasão da família Black. Padfoot duplicara a bandeira de Grifinória de seu quarto — que estavam limpando — e a pendurara sobre a mesa de Harry com a promessa de mudá-la se ele não fosse para a Grifinória.

As aulas de Harry também estavam indo bem. Padfoot ensinara um pouco de história; ele falara sobre a briga de Dumbledore com Grindelwald e também sobre a guerra contra Voldemort. Harry também teve um bom desempenho em Poções; depois de três tentativas, Harry conseguira fazer uma cura adequada para curar bolhas; conseguira fazer uma poção que induzia a pessoa a balbuciar por uma hora; uma poção de dormir básica; e uma poção de mudança de cor que agia de um modo parecido à tintura de cabelo muggle. Padfoot ficara com o cabelo azul por três dias depois de Harry ter colocado a poção em seu chá da tarde.

Harry, sabendo que seu padrinho tinha um bom senso de humor e que ele fizera muitas coisas piores na escola, esperara que ele risse e o repreendesse sem real vontade. Ao invés disso, Padfoot sorrira e o levara para tomar sorvete assim que a poção perdeu o efeito.

Harry melhora muito em azarações e outros feitiços básicos que Padfoot lhe ensinara. Seu feitiço de corpo preso era bastante forte e conseguira conjurar um Feitiço das Cócegas mais ou menos decente; na mesma hora Padfoot tentara lhe ensinar feitiços das cócegas mais complexos, nos quais Harry falhara pateticamente.

Padfoot também lhe ensinara um feitiço de limpeza simples — mais fácil de conjurar do que o _Scourgify_ com o qual Padfoot sempre ameaçava lavar a boca de Harry se ele falasse palavrões — que ajudava na limpeza — já que Monstro não estava limpando nada — e um feitiço de polir para que ele pudesse ajudar pela casa. A casa estava ficando bonita, ainda que lentamente.

— Então, como é mesmo que eu faço? — Harry perguntou.

— Espere. — Padfoot chutou o saco de dormir que não estava mais usando (desde que limparam o quarto de Regulus, Padfoot dormia como um cachorro no pé da cama de Harry) para longe da lareira. — Certo, então, você pega um punhado de pó de flu, joga no fogo e, então, diz para onde quer ir. Fique com os olhos fechados e tente não se mexer muito.

— Certo — Harry disse. Estava um pouco nervoso com a ideia de usar o fogo para viajar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava ansioso

— É fácil — Padfoot disse. — Eu aprendi quando tinha uns quatro anos. Só seja bem claro ao falar para onde quer ir. Eu te encontro na biblioteca.

Harry voltou a assentir. Padfoot sorriu e ofereceu-lhe um pote pequeno. Harry pegou um punhado de pó e jogou-o no fogo. As chamas ficaram verdes e Padfoot assentiu. Harry entrou na lareira e imediatamente engoliu as cinzas.

— Bi-bri-o-te-ca — tossiu. Padfoot fez menção de agarrá-lo, mas Harry já tinha sido puxado.

Estava girando e o fogo urrava ao seu redor, ofuscante e verde e quente, mas não estava queimando-o. Contorceu-se e bateu o joelho em algo duro e, então, seu cotovelo. _Quanto tempo isso demora?_ Harry quis saber; estava certo de que chegar ao andar superior demoraria apenas alguns segundos.

De repente, o verde sumiu e ele estava caindo; colocou os braços à sua frente para amortecer a queda e sentiu seu pulso esquerdo quebrar. Seus óculos escorregaram para fora de seu nariz. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, borrando sua visão mais do que o normal. Sentou-se, segurando a mão. Ainda estava tonto e seu joelho e cotovelo doíam, mas isso não era nada comparado à dor em seu pulso. Seus ouvidos ainda zumbiam.

— Ei, garoto! Você está bem?!

— Odeio a rede de flu — Harry murmurou, secando os olhos. Então congelou. Não era a voz de Padfoot. E a biblioteca era atapetada; não tinha um chão duro de madeira. Secou as últimas lágrimas e olhou ao redor. Estava num salão escuro e esfumaçado cheio de pessoas. O barulho ainda estava lá, mas agora Harry percebeu que era do som das conversas. Uma parte sua reconheceu o Caldeirão Furado. — Essa... Essa não é a biblioteca — pegou-se dizendo. E, então, entendeu o que acontecera. Apressou-se a ajeitar sua franja para que ela escondesse sua cicatriz e, quando os encontrou, escondeu os óculos no bolso.

— Acha que ele tem uma concussão? — Um par de mãos fizeram-no se erguer.

— Como é que eu vou saber? — uma garota perguntou. — Ron, vá chamar a mãe.

— Vai você! — outro garoto respondeu.

— Não se preocupem com isso — Harry se apressou a dizer, incapaz de vê-los sem seus óculos, mas, a não ser que estivesse louco, achou que estava vendo muito vermelho. — Estou bem.

— Então, por que está segurando seu pulso? — a garota desafiou.

— Estou bem — Harry repetiu. — Vou me atrasar.

— Aonde vai? — um dos garotos perguntou.

— Encontrar meu... Er... Pai.

— Onde ele está?

— Floreios e Borrões — Harry respondeu. — Ele está... Er... Pegando meus... Er... Livros da escola. Minha mãe pediu que eu fosse ajudá-lo.

— Vai para Hogwarts? — a garota perguntou em um tom desejoso.

— Er... Sim, começo esse ano — Harry disse.

— Nós também! — dois garotos falaram em uníssono. Harry fez uma careta. — Qual casa?

— Sei lá — Harry respondeu. — Mas eu realmente preciso ir. Obrigado.

— Tchau — a garota e um de seus irmãos falaram.

— Nos vemos na escola — os outros dois falaram.

Ainda segurando seu pulso, Harry conseguiu encontrar o caminho até a porta e foi para o pequeno pátio que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Assim que se certificou de que estava sozinho, colocou os óculos, pegou sua varinha, viu se tinha dinheiro no bolso — tinha um sicle e alguns nuques — e pesou suas opções.

Não sabia como abrir o Beco Diagonal — nas duas vezes que viera, fora Padfoot quem abrira — ou teria ido pedir a ajuda do senhor Ollivander, mas pedir para que alguém abrisse o portal chamaria atenção demais. Podia usar a rede de flu para voltar, mas não estava certo sobre isso e, como Fiel do Segredo, provavelmente não daria certo se gritasse o endereço da casa deles em um bar lotado. Isso deixava a Londres muggle. Teria que andar; um sicle não o ajudaria muito entre os muggle.

Relutante, Harry abaixou a varinha; colocou o capuz da sua jaqueta para que cobrisse seu rosto e voltou a entrar no bar. Três crianças ruivas contavam à sua mãe gordinha sobre o estranho menino do flu. A garota ergueu os olhos quando ele entrou, mas ele tomou o cuidado de evitar olhá-la, e ela voltou a prestar atenção em seus irmãos. Infelizmente, ao tentar ser discreto, Harry trombou com outro ruivo, que estava saindo do banheiro.

— Oh, é você — o garoto disse. Ele era pequeno e gorducho (talvez alguns centímetros menor que Harry), com um nariz sardento e longo, olhos azuis e cabelo vermelho. Ele parecia ter a idade de Harry. — Não ia se encontrar com seu pai? E onde conseguiu esses óculos?

— Er... — Harry olhou por sobre o ombro, temeroso.

O garoto arregalou os olhos.

— Eu sei quem você é!

— Shh! — Harry sibilou. Colocou a varinha no bolso e arrastou o menino até um canto.

— Achei que você estava morto! — o garoto exclamou.

— Shhh! — Harry disse de novo.

— Desculpe — o garoto murmurou. Ele desviou os olhos. — Isso é tão estanho!

— Eu nunca estive aqui — Harry disse, desesperado. — Por favor!

— Tudo bem — o garoto disse. — Não esquenta.

— Obrigado — Harry disse, aliviado.

— Sem problemas. — O garoto hesitou e ofereceu-lhe uma mão. — Eu sou Ron. Ron Weasley.

— Harry Potter — Harry disse suavemente e soltou seu pulso para aceitar a mão do outro.

— Está machucado? — Ron perguntou, olhando para seu pulso.

— Estou bem — Harry disse.

— Eu posso pedir... Minha mãe está bem ali se você quiser...

— Está tudo bem — Harry repetiu. — Mesmo.

Ron voltou a olhar para seu pulso, mas não insistiu.

— Por que está aqui? — quis saber. — Você fugiu?

— Não — Harry respondeu um pouco friamente. — Eu me perdi no flu.

— Meu irmão George fez isso uma vez — Ron disse com um sorriso tranquilo. — Fred estava pirando. Achei que ele ia acabar se casando com a bruxa velha que o trouxe de volta de tão feliz que ficou.

— Quem...? — Harry começou a pergunta, distraído de seus próprios problemas por um instante.

— Meus irmãos. Eles estão ali. — Harry olhou por sobre o ombro discretamente para os meninos gêmeos sentados à uma mesa com sua mãe e irmã. A menina continuava a olhar na direção deles, nervosa, mas sempre que Harry encontrava seus olhos, ela voltava a olhar para sua mãe. Era grato por ela não ter dito nada. De repente, Ron franziu o cenho. — Vai mesmo para Hogwarts esse ano? — perguntou. — Ou só disse isso para que a gente te deixasse em paz?

— Eu... — Mas Harry não teve a chance de responder. Uma mulher virou-se do bar, curiosa, e olhou para eles. Ela o olhou por um momento e, então, arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito, derrubando sua bebida.

— É Harry Potter! — gritou.

Harry olhou para Ron em um pedido de desculpas e saiu correndo. Conseguiu chegar à rua, mas o que parecia ser metade dos fregueses do bar tinham seguido.

— Espere, Potter! — uma bruxa gritou.

— Ele é meu! — gritou um bruxo.

Harry nunca estivera tão assustado em toda sua vida. Passou correndo por um casal muggle e quase foi atropelado por uma mulher numa bicicleta quando atravessou correndo a Rua Charing Cross. Nem sequer podia pegar a própria varinha, porque estava segundo o pulso.

— Potter!

— Alguém disse... Harry? — um homem em jeans gastos perguntou quando Harry passou correndo por ele. O menino o ignorou, mas ouviu quando o homem também começou a correr.

Entrou numa travessa entre uma taverna decadente e um restaurante chinês e, então, virou noutra travessa, que o levou ao pátio murado atrás dum bar. Olhou de um beco para o outro, tentando adivinhar qual deles o tiraria dali e, por fim, escolheu o da esquerda; seus perseguidores estavam com as varinhas em mãos e tentavam pará-lo.

Harry sentiu o medo tomar seu corpo quando virou uma esquina, mas havia alguma outra coisa além do medo. Algo quente, algo estranho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conhecido. _Magia_ , Harry percebeu. _Mas como vou usá-la?_ Magia acidental tinha sido sempre isso, afinal: acidental.

— Potter, venha aqui! — uma mulher gritou.

Harry juntou a magia que conseguia sentir se formando e preparou-se para usá-la.

— _Stupefy!_ — um bruxo gritou.

Foi forçado a virar outra esquina e deu um encontrão numa lata de lixo. Ela caiu com um baque surdo e Harry voltou a cair sobre seu pulso com um grito de dor. Sua magia sumiu. Ouviu passos e levou uma mão para pegar sua varinha, mas não foi rápido o bastante: logo, um par de jeans rasgados entraram em seu campo de visão e um homem de cabelo castanho se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

— Está machucado?

— Não — Harry mentiu. Enrolou a mão boa ao redor de sua varinha. O homem fez um som que poderia indicar diversão e acenou a varinha para o braço de Harry. Faixas se enrolaram ao redor de seu pulso e amarraram-se com um pequeno laço. — Obrigado — murmurou.

— Ele o pegou!

Harry soltou sua varinha e permitiu que o homem o ajudasse a se levantar. Assim que estava em pé, o homem ficou entre ele e a multidão. Harry voltou a pegar sua varinha.

— Quem lançou aquele Estupore?! — quis saber o homem que o ajudara.

— Esse é o Harry Potter!

— Eu malditamente sei quem ele é! — o homem gritou em resposta, parecendo aborrecido. — E ele é a vítima nessa bagunça toda do Sirius Black, não o agressor, então eu agradeceria se não usassem feitiços em uma criança de oito anos! — Harry não esperou para ouvir o resto. O homem parecia distraído o bastante, assim como os outros, então se esgueirou para outra rua e voltou a correr. Seu pulso não estava mais doendo tanto, mas ainda estava preocupado sobre como chegaria em casa.

Seguiu o beco até uma rua movimentada, que Harry achava ser a avenida Shaftesbury. Voltou a puxar o capuz e misturou-se com a multidão. A tia Petunia sempre lhe dissera para ficar onde estava caso se perdesse, mas tinha certeza de que esse conselho só era útil quando a pessoa que estivesse procurando soubesse onde procurar. Além do mais, se Padfoot não conseguisse encontrá-lo, o mesmo valia para o resto dos bruxos.

Andou perto de uma mulher jovem e de cabelo escuro — perto do bastante para que as pessoas achassem que eram parentes, mas longe o bastante para que ela não se assustasse — do jeito que fazia quando era mais novo; gostava de fingir que não era parente dos Dursley, ainda que só por alguns minutos.

Não tinha certeza de para onde estava indo e não era idiota o bastante para sair pedindo informações sobre como chegar a Grimmauld Place, então continuou andando, tentando criar tanta distância quanto possível entre ele e O Caldeirão Furado.

****

**-x-**

_Ele está vivo, ele está vivo, ele está vivo, ele está vivo_ , Remus cantarolou para si mesmo, apesar de estar gritando com as pessoas que tinham atacado Harry. Sabia que Harry estava vivo, é claro, porque o Departamento de Registros Mágicos não tinha anunciado a morte dele, mas isso não ajudara muito para acalmar os medos de Remus. _Ele está vivo, ele está..._

— Ele sumiu! — uma bruxa urrou. — Você deixou que ele escapasse!

Remus se virou e amaldiçoou.

— Harry! — chamou, entrando em outra rua. Harry não estava em lugar nenhum. Remus correu uma mão pelo cabelo, agitado, e cheirou o ar. Havia um leve cheiro de medo, determinação e algo mais que era quase James, quase Lily e quase Sirius, mas nenhum deles ao mesmo tempo; o cheiro ia para a rua à sua direita. Não hesitou em seguir e chegou a uma rua muggle movimentada.

Era mais difícil de localizar o cheio aqui, com tanta gente, mas Remus supôs que ele ainda não podia ter ido muito longe e precisava estar por ali... _Crianças_... Remus pensou, olhando ao redor.

Havia um garoto loiro parado ao lado de um velho que parecia ser seu avô; um garoto de cabelo escuro seguia uma garotinha de marias-chiquinhas — por um momento, Remus achou que pudesse ser ele, mas o cabelo do garoto era muito arrumado —; outro garoto parado no ponto de ônibus, mas ele era gordinho demais... Com uma pontada, Remus se lembrou de Peter. Outro garoto trombou nele e parou para dizer algo — talvez um pedido de desculpas —, antes de apressar-se a seguir a mulher que Remus assumiu ser sua mã... _Espere_. O garoto estava com o capuz na cabeça — o que chamava a atenção, para começo de conversa — e segurava o pulso em um ângulo estranho, como se estivesse dolorido. Remus tinha certeza de que as roupas eram as mesmas que Harry estivera usando e a mulher que ele seguia não caminhava como se estivesse acompanhada por uma criança.

Ela não olhava na direção dele vez ou outra nem segurava sua mão; ela sequer parecia saber que ele estava ali. Ela também não parecia brava, como se houvessem brigado ou como se ela o estivesse ignorando. O garoto olhou ao redor, cauteloso, e Remus notou o brilho dos óculos sob o capuz.

 _Achei._ Remus se apressou a segui-lo, não querendo fazer Harry voltar a correr ao assustá-lo; mas também não estava pronto para perdê-lo novamente, e Sirius poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Mas até que Sirius aparecesse, Harry não estava em perigo e era provável que ele acabasse levando Remus até onde estivera morando.

**-x-**

A “mãe” de Harry entrou numa padaria, então Harry escolheu outra figura paterna — um homem pequeno e careca, dessa vez — e passou a segui-lo. O homem caminhou por quase a rua toda antes de entrar em uma cabine telefônica. Harry continuou. Não tinha certeza há quanto tempo estava andando, mas acabara na rua Charing Cross novamente e tinha certeza de que sabia ir de lá até a Estação King’s Cross.

Entrou no final duma fila de crianças que saiam de um ônibus escolar. A professora conversava com um menino à frente, mas as outras crianças conversavam entre si e não pareceram notar Harry. Tirou o capuz — o agasalho deles era dum tom vivo de azul e a sua jaqueta era verde, mas era perto o bastante.

Seguiu-os até a Praça Bedford e, então, continuou andando.

— Ei, garoto! — Ouviu. Harry ignorou e continuou andando. — Potter! — Virou a cabeça na direção da voz, antes de fazer uma careta ao se dar conta de que deveria ter ignorado. Um homem enorme apareceu ao seu lado e segurou seu braço com uma mão peluda. Harry tentou se soltar. — Nada disso — ele disse. — Você vai me dar uma casa nova.

— Eu só tenho um sicle — Harry protestou, contorcendo-se.

O homem bufou.

— Malfoy tem mais do que um sicle para quem te levar de volta.

— Me solta — Harry disse.

— Nuh-uh.

— Me solta! — gritou.

— Está tudo bem? — uma mulher, com uma bolsa enorme, perguntou, olhando-os de um modo estranho.

— Eu te avisei do que aconteceria se não se comportasse, então não finja estar surpreso. — Harry tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu. — Se não parar de resistir, eu vou contar à sua mãe! — o homem gritou. — E ela já vai ficar brava por você ter se machucado! — Harry piscou. A mulher pareceu satisfeita e afastou-se. — Agora, pare de fazer uma cena — o homem disse em voz baixa. Puxou Harry até uma travessa mal iluminada e fez menção de pegar sua varinha. Harry tentou se soltar e, dessa vez, funcionou. Não parou para se maravilhar com sua sorte; saiu correndo. — Seu idiotinha! — o homem urrou. — _Pedis Offensio!_ — Harry tropeçou e caiu. Seu pulso doeu.

Foi forçado a se levantar ao ser puxado por seu braço machucado. Porém, seu outro braço estava livre. Tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe ocorreu sem se importar que era um feitiço de limpeza.

— _Saponum!_ — Bolhas enormes e brilhantes saíram da boca do homem e machucaram seus olhos. Ele amaldiçoou, usando uma palavra que Harry nunca ouvira Padfoot usar, e Harry conseguiu se soltar mais uma vez. Correu por outro beco estreito, virou uma esquina e escorregou até parar quando se deparou com um beco sem saída.

**-x-**

Harry era razoavelmente bom em não chamar atenção. Remus quase o perdera; até que notara a jaqueta verde em meio às azuis. A turma com quem Harry estava andando entrou num parque e, então, um homem apareceu e segurou o braço de Harry.

Remus sacou sua varinha — Harry estava resistindo e parecia assustado, o que era um incentivo muito bom para fazer esse homem peludo e enorme voar para o buraco de onde saíra — e, então, uma mulher estava na frente. Remus abaixou a varinha. Ela trocou algumas palavras com os dois e afastou-se, olhando-o de um modo estranho ao passar por ele.

O homem arrastou Harry até uma travessa. O coração de Remus se apertou. Começou a correr, mas algo — vindo do outro lado — chegou antes dele.

Era um cachorro. Um cachorro enorme, parecido com um urso, com pelo preto e desordenado. Congelou, mas o cachorro não pareceu notá-lo. Remus se forçou a ir mais rápido. Deu a volta na esquina, quase escorregando — em... Bolhas? — e continuou, antes de virar outra esquina...

Houve um alto BANG, como o escapamento de um carro, e o beco explodiu; Remus foi jogado para trás e pousou a vários metros dali. O homem que segurava Harry tinha sido jogado contra uma parede. As próprias paredes estavam tremendo e poeira e pedaços de tijolos caíram. Harry estava ileso, mas estava olhando ao redor, cauteloso, a varinha em mãos.

E, então, Remus _o_ viu caminhar calmamente na direção do filho de James e Lily. Sirius. O homem que estragara tudo. O homem que destruíra todo o seu mundo em questão de horas. O homem que _voltara_ a destruí-lo há algumas semanas. Ele estava mais magro do que Remus se lembrava, mas não tão magro quanto esperara, ou tão sujo. Ele estava com a barba feita, o cabelo estava limpo e ele usava algo parecido aos jeans e camiseta de Remus. Entretanto, sua expressão era assassina. Remus procurou sua varinha.

— Oh, graças a Merlin. — Ouviu Sirius falar quando alcançou Harry, que foi engolfado em um abraço apertado (um que ele parecia retribuir) e, então, Sirius o soltou.

— Como...? — Harry perguntou com a voz fraca.

Sirius disse algo em voz baixa e a única coisa que Remus entendeu foi “monstrengo”. Sirius se ajoelhou perto do homem que atacara. Remus estava quase sacando sua varinha (os dedos estavam roçando a madeira suave do punhal) e nem Sirius nem Harry sabiam que ele estava ali. Sirius procurou o pulso do homem, convocou uma caixa velha de pizza de uma lata de lixo perto da parede, acertou-a uma vez com a varinha e, depois de um brilho azul, o homem sumiu. _Uma... Uma chave de portal?_ Remus se perguntou antes de balançar a cabeça.

Sirius se virou para Harry e franziu o cenho.

— O que aconteceu com o seu pulso? — Remus ouviu Harry falar algo sobre o flu e, então, ergueu o braço para Sirius ver. Remus ergueu a varinha e, então, Sirius disse: — Moony.

Ele ergueu a cabeça no mesmo instante em que Remus o desarmou. Harry pulou e lançou um olhar traído na direção de Remus.

— Moony — Sirius repetiu com insistência, entrando na frente de Harry como se _Remus_ fosse a ameaça. — Moony, por favor. — O nome teve o mesmo efeito que se adagas o perfurassem; milhares de vezes mais doloroso do que qualquer lua cheia. — Você não entende — Sirius disse.

Remus abriu a boca para dizer o feitiço que mataria Sirius, mas o que saiu foi:

— Como soube que fui eu?

— Você sempre amarra as faixas desse jeito — Sirius disse sem desviar os olhos. — Moony...

— Não me chame disso! — Ainda assim, Remus não se mexeu para atacar. Sua mão estava congelada, a varinha apontada para o coração de Sirius.

— Remus, então. Por favor. Eu sei o que você está pensando, e está errado. Não fui eu. Nunca foi. Foi Peter...

— Não fale nele! — Remus gritou. — Você é um traidor...

— Peter era o traidor! — Harry gritou. — Ele matou meus pais!

— Sirius matou seus pais, Harry, não Peter. Peter está morto. Sirius o matou e ele vai matar você...

Harry parou em frente a Sirius, ficando entre os dois adultos.

— Moro com Padfoot há meses — disse, os olhos fixos nos de Remus; olhos tão parecidos com os de Lily — e estou bem. Ele não está tentando me machucar, ele...

— Saia da frente, por favor, Harry — pediu, tentando achar um jeito de acertar Sirius.

— Não! — Harry disse.

— Harry, mexa-se.

— Não — Harry repetiu.

Essa foi a gota d’água; Harry... Harry, que se parecia tanto com James, estava parado na frente de Sirius, _protegendo-o_ , como se Sirius não fosse o responsável por tudo que dera errado nas vidas de Harry e de Remus; como se ele não fosse o responsável pelas mortes de Lily, James e Peter.

— _Dormio_ — murmurou e acenou a varinha na direção de Harry. Era lamentável, mas não podia arriscar que Harry entrasse na frente de algo mais pesado.

Notou que Sirius reconheceu o feitiço de sono — é claro que ele o reconhecia; ele e James tinham o usado para fazer Remus dormir depois das luas cheias — e não se mexeu para tirar Harry da frente. Era para o melhor e parecia que ele entendia isso. _Acho que ele se preocupa um pouco com ele, pelo menos,_ Remus pensou e não tinha certeza de como se sentir sobre isso.

Harry arregalou os olhos — ele parecia aterrorizada, de fato —, mas ele não se moveu. Ele fez uma careta quando o feitiço estava prestes a acertá-lo... Mas acertou a fraca luz azul em frente ao seu peito. Remus arregalou os olhos. _O que Sirius está ensinando a ele?!_ Sirius, entretanto, parecia tão chocado quanto Remus se sentia. _Talvez tenha sido magia acidental_ , Remus pensou, olhando para Harry, que parecia determinado. _Mas por que ele está protegendo..._ Sirius pulou para recuperar sua varinha.

Remus lançou um Estupore, mas o feitiço errou o alvo, tendo sido desviado por uma força invisível. _Harry_ , Remus pensou, cansado. Sirius fechou a mão ao redor da varinha. Remus lançou outro feitiço em sua direção, um feitiço de desarmar dessa vez, mas Sirius rolou para fora do caminho. Remus cortou o ar, mandando um feitiço atrás do outro contra seu antigo amigo, mas nenhum o acertou.

— Moony, _por favor_ , apenas ouça — Sirius ofegou.

— Não me chame disso! — Remus disse, lançando outro feitiço. Sirius se escondeu atrás duma lata de lixo caída. — Covarde — Remus cuspiu. Foi forçado a bloquear um feitiço de Harry (um feitiço de corpo preso) e, então, um feitiço de desarmar de Sirius. Com um feitiço de amarras, forçou Sirius a se esconder atrás de outra lata de lixo; mandou algumas faíscas na direção de Harry como distração e, então, posicionou-se de modo a encurralar Sirius em um canto. _Finalmente_.

— Moony — Sirius disse com os olhos arregalados quando Remus fez sua varinha sair voando. — Por favor.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — Ouviu atrás de si. Conseguiu bloquear o feitiço com facilidade, mas a distração foi o bastante. Um borrão de pelo negro passou entre suas pernas, derrubando-o. Harry tinha recuperado a varinha de Sirius e devolveu-a. Sirius se transformou, os dedos se fechando ao redor da varinha, e Harry jogou os braços ao redor da cintura dele. CRACK!

Remus mandou um Estupore para o local de onde eles sumiram, mas foi tarde demais. O jato vermelho explodiu na parede do beco. Remus se virou, rosnando de frustração e deu de cara com dois homens. Aurores, se as insígnias redondas e douradas em suas roupas fossem uma indicação.

— Onde está Harry Potter? — um deles quis saber. — O Rastreador disse que ele estava aqui.

— Estão atrasados — Remus lhes disse suscintamente. — Sirius Black o levou. De novo.

Os dois trocaram um olhar.

— Vamos ter que pedir que venha conosco — o de olhos amarelos disse.

— Para quê? — Remus perguntou, guardando a varinha no bolso.

— Passamos a última hora seguindo o Rastreador por esse lado de Londres e ainda assim, de algum modo, você chegou aqui antes de nós... — o de olhos azuis cutucou o peito de Remus com a varinha. — Como isso é possível? Está trabalhando com Black?

— Como é? — Remus perguntou, cerrando os olhos perigosamente.

— O que meu colega está tentando... — o homem de olhos amarelos começou, mas não teve a chance de terminar; Remus cruzou a distância entre eles e o socou direto no rosto.


	10. Of Mice And Men

**Capítulo Dez  
Of Mice And Men  
(De Ratos e Homens)**

— Oi, Draco! Olhe! — Hydrus gritou ao passar voando em sua vassoura.

— Sim, você é muito rápido — Draco respondeu, revirando os olhos ao voltar-se para seu livro.

— Mais rápido que você!

— Não é! — Draco disse, indignado.

Hydrus espantou um dos pavões, que guinchou ao fugir com as penas amassadas.

— Pássaro idiota.

— A mãe já te falou para não fazer isso — Draco disse, ajeitando-se contra a árvore.

— Vamos apostar corrida — Hydrus propôs, ignorando o último comentário.

— Minha vassoura está lá em cima.

— Então vá pegar, idiota. — Hydrus estava apenas flutuando agora, apesar de estar bem mais alto que Draco, uma mão apoiada no tronco da árvore.

— O pai disse para não usar essa palavra. — Hydrus ignorou isso também e esperou por uma resposta apropriada. — Estou lendo — Draco disse ao virar uma página. — Cale a boca e me deixe em paz.

— Eu quero apostar corrida — Hydrus disse com um franzir de cenho.

— Já falei que estou lendo — Draco repetiu.

— Só está com medo de perder — Hydrus provocou.

— Não estou! Só não estou com vontade!

— Póóó, pópó, póó — Hydrus disse. — Franguinho!

— É você quem está balançando os braços como um — Draco comentou.

Hydrus parou na mesma hora.

— Venha apostar corrida comigo — choramingou.

— Não — Draco respondeu, adotando um tom igualmente choroso.

— Vou contar ao pai!

— Não se atreveria a incomodá-lo. — Draco virou outra página.

Hydrus pousou ao seu lado.

— Vou contar — insistiu.

— Está bem. — Ele estava blefando e os dois sabiam disso. Fora por estar ocupado que seu pai os mandara para o lado de fora e tinha sido muito específico ao instrui-los que não o incomodassem.

— Venha apostar corrida — Hydrus disse, batendo o pé.

— Não. — Draco desviou quando seu irmão jogou um pedaço de grama em sua direção; e, depois, folhas e, por fim, um tênis. — Já disse que não! — Draco gritou, levantando-se. Desviou do outro tênis, jogou-o de volta a Hydrus, que jogou a vassoura. Foi quando Draco saiu correndo, antes que ele pudesse encontrar algo mais pesado, e encontrou um refúgio nos galhos de uma árvore do pátio. Hydrus apareceu em seguida, depois de ter recuperado sua vassoura, mas não os tênis; as meias estavam cobertas de lama.

 _Espero que ele esqueça e deixe uma trilha de lama na Mansão inteira_ , Draco pensou de mau-humor, olhando para seu irmão com desprezo. Hydrus espiou pelas portas duplas que levavam para o interior da mansão, antes de dar de ombros, montar em sua vassoura e sair do pátio em direção ao centro do terreno. _Graças a Merlin_ , Draco pensou, apesar de não ter feito menção de descer da árvore. _Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo_ , abriu o livro e folheou-o, tentando encontrar a página onde tinha parado — tinha fechado o livro muito rapidamente. Tinha acabado de se acomodar melhor contra o tronco quando um som estridente soou pelas portas do pátio. _Brilhante_ , Draco pensou com irritação.

A janela do corredor do andar de cima, que estava apenas a trinta centímetros para cima de onde ele estava, foi aberta violentamente e bateu na parede com um baque surdo que quase fez Draco cair da árvore.

— Meninos! — sua mãe chamou. Draco ficou imóvel. — Draco? Eu te vi entrar. Onde você está?

Draco engoliu em seco.

— Aqui — respondeu.

Sua mãe o olhou com surpresa.

— O que está fazendo em uma árvore?

— Lendo — Draco disse com a voz fraca, erguendo o livro.

A mãe o observou por um momento, antes de sorrir levemente.

— Dobby está ocupado aqui em cima — ela disse. — Pode atender a porta, por favor?

— Sim, mãe — Draco respondeu, obediente, tentando não parecer aborrecido. _Dobby idiota. Ele deveria poder deixar a mãe por alguns minutos e fazer o que tem que ser feito._ Desceu da árvore, entrou pelas portas duplas e, então, foi até o saguão de entrada. — Por que simplesmente não usaram o flu? — resmungou. Mas sabia a resposta. Não era possível usar o flu para entrar ou sair da Mansão sem a autorização do pai; a lareira tinha sido enfeitiçada para rejeitar todas as pessoas que não tivessem a senha correta. Tal senha mudava de acordo com os caprichos de seu pai, o que irritava muito sua mãe; no último ano, Draco vira sua mãe usar uma senha desatualizada e ser cuspida pela lareira. O pai dormira no quarto de hóspedes naquelas noites. 

O sino soou mais uma vez quando passava pelo retrato de seu tataravô Casius Malfoy. Draco abriu a porta.

— Sim? — disse. Severus Snape estava parado na porta, pronto para voltar a balançar a corda do sino. Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver seu padrinho. — Desculpe! Eu não sabia que era você, senhor, ou eu não teria... Desculpe!

— Um pedido de desculpas é o bastante — Severus disse ao passar por ele para entrar no saguão de entrada.

— Sim, senhor. Obrigado, senhor — Draco balbuciou, fechando a porta.

— O que está lendo? — Severus perguntou, indicando o livro de Draco com uma mão.

— _Teoria Mágica_ — respondeu, mostrando-o.

— O livro de Waffling?

— Sim, senhor.

— Um bom livro — Severus disse, assentindo em aprovação. — Informativo, mas nada muito cansativo se me lembro bem.

— Sim, senhor.

— Lucius está em casa?

— Sim, senhor.

Severus o olhou com o que podia ser diversão.

— Seu vocabulário parece estar um pouco limitado hoje, Draco.

— Sim... Erm... Eu... — Draco sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. — Desculpe.

— Não importa — Severus disse, dando um sorriso pequeno. — Pode me levar até seu pai, por favor?

— Sim, senhor. — Severus _estava_ sorrindo agora. — Acho que ele está no escritório. — Draco o guiou por um corredor, por uma porta dupla à direita e, então, por outro corredor. — Pai? — chamou, batendo na elegante porta de madeira.

— Pensei ter dito para não me incomodar, Draco — foi a resposta impetuosa.

Draco olhou para Severus em um pedido de ajuda.

— Podemos conversar, Lucius? — Severus perguntou e a porta foi aberta.

— Deixe-nos, Draco — seu pai disse. Severus assentiu em forma de despedida e seguiu Lucius para dentro do escritório.

 _Fui eu quem abriu a porta para Severus_ , Draco pensou de mau-humor. _Deveriam me deixar ouvir._ Com um sorriso, Draco bateu os pés até o final do corredor, antes de voltar nas pontas dos pés e colar a orelha na porta.

— ... preso — Severus dizia.

— E suponho que esperam que eu pague a fiança. — O pai parecia se sentir divertido. — _Brandy_?

— Não, obrigado.

Um tinido soou quando seu pai se serviu de outro copo, antes de falar:

— Não vou pagar nem um nuque. Aquela monstruosidade do Lupin pode apodrecer. Eu não ligo.

— Ele foi solto hoje cedo — Severus retorquiu com amargura. — As acusações foram retiradas.

— Duas semanas no cargo e Cornelius Fudge já cometeu um erro estúpido.

— Não gosto de Fudge, mas, dadas as circunstâncias, não diria que soltar Lupin tenha sido um erro estúpido.

— Circunstâncias? — seu pai perguntou num tom que fez Draco estremecer.

— Ele socou Rufus Scrimgeour. Eu me atrevo a dizer que a maioria das pessoas já teve vontade de reorganizar o rosto desse homem já que ele é absolutamente incorrigível. Mas, de acordo com as testemunhas, Lupin também teve a custódia do menino Potter.

— Teve?

— Estou certo de que viu o jornal de hoje.

— Eu vi que o menino foi visto n’O Caldeirão Furado. Ele fugiu...

— E foi encontrado por Lupin se formos acreditar em Dumbledore — Severus terminou.

— Mesmo? — Lucius perguntou tão suavemente que Draco quase não o ouviu.

— O Ministério está tentando abafar isso tudo.

— O que quer dizer que estará no _Profeta_ de amanhã — o pai disse com a voz cheia de preocupação. Suspirou. — Assumo que Lupin perdeu o menino.

— Ele escapou e Black o pegou de volta.

— Não teríamos que depender de inconveniências como Lupin se o Ministério permitisse que os Dementadores procurassem, mas não podem fazer isso, é claro... Não quando podem acabar atacando o menino Potter. — Seu tom, que era bravo quando ele falou dos Dementadores, transformou-se em um suspiro quando ele falou sobre Potter. — Ele provavelmente não está seguro nem com Black e pelo menos os Dementadores conseguiriam dominar um menino de nove...

— Oito.

— Desculpe?

— O menino tem oito anos. Como Draco. — Draco congelou ao ouvir seu nome. Seu pai ficou quieto por um longo tempo; o bastante para que Draco começasse a achar que tinha sido descoberto. Estava prestes a ir embora quando seu pai amaldiçoou.

— Esperava não precisar me envolver com Lupin — disse. Houve outro tinido. — Foi a razão para lhe dar controle da área muggle.

— Como você foi inteligente — Severus disse.

— Não posso reivindicar os créditos — seu pai disse. — Ele pediu por essa posição. — Severus não respondeu. — Ainda assim, ele está determinado a encontrar o menino, o que serve aos meus propósitos. E ele prometeu trazer o menino para cá se conseguisse recuperá-lo.

— Pensei que ele o levaria para Dumbledore. — Draco achou que Severus soara surpreso, mas não tinha certeza.

— Não vou permitir que o menino fique na custódia desse velho tolo — seu pai respondeu com desgosto. — Se Harry Potter for o que achamos que ele é, deixá-lo perto de Dumbledore será tão ruim quanto deixá-lo com Black... — Sua mãe contara a seu pai o que a tinha Bella falara sobre Black não ter sido um servo do Lorde das Trevas e seu pai deixara de desgostar de Black para odiá-lo. — O Ministério também não é uma boa opção. — Ficou quieto por um tempo, antes de dizer: — Onde Lupin está?

— Em sua caverna ou qualquer que seja o lugar que ele chama de casa — Severus respondeu com veneno. Draco nunca ouvira seu padrinho falar assim e isso o assustou. — Até onde sabemos, os acontecimentos de ontem à noite foram planejados e ele foi se encontrar com Black.

— Ainda está falando disso, Severus? — seu pai perguntou.

— Lupin perdoaria a traição de Black em um piscar de olhos se achasse que isso lhe permitiria conhecer o filho de Potter — Severus respondeu de maneira fulminante.

— Pettigrew foi o traidor. — Seu tom era um bastante penetrante. — Mas, considerando como as coisas acabaram, eu quase acredito que ele tenha nos traído também.

— Talvez — Severus soou aborrecido. — Mas a traição de Black foi a que mais importou, no final. Ele deve ter passado informações ao Lorde das Trevas comigo e Pettigrew. E Black era o Fiel do Segredo. Potter era orgulhoso demais para confiar sua vida a um vermezinho inútil como Pettigrew...

— Inútil?! — uma voz aguda disse com irritação. Houve um baque alto, como o de uma cadeira sendo derrubada e um grito de dor. Draco apertou ainda mais a orelha contra a porta.

— Abaixe isso, Severus — seu pai disse com impaciência.

— Parece que você está com uma infestação de vermes — Severus comentou em um tom tenso.

— Agora — seu pai soara divertido. — Isso é jeito de falar com seus velhos amigos? Por que não lhe conta o que me contou?

Draco deu um pulo ao ouvir uma terceira voz.

— Sirius não traiu ninguém. _Eu_ era o Fiel do Segredo — foi a voz aguda que respondeu.

— _Você?_ — Severus zombou.

— Severus, _sente-se_ — seu pai ralhou. — Ainda não está chateado pela sangue-ruim de Potter, não é?

— É claro que não — Severus respondeu friamente. — Só estou surpreso. Não é sempre que um homem morto aparece. Se é que você se qualifica como homem. — Houve uma exclamação de horror, presumidamente do terceiro homem.

— Severus — Lucius usou um tom de aviso.

— Desculpe-me, Pettigrew. — Draco sentiu que essas eram palavras dolorosas para seu padrinho dizer.

O outro homem voltou a falar.

— Você sempre foi um bast—Ai!

— James não está mais por perto para te proteger — Severus disse suavemente. — E parece que é sua culpa. — O terceiro homem murmurou algo que Draco não ouviu. — Foi muito esperto ao convencer Potter a trocar.

— Peter não merece o crédito — seu pai disse com uma risada. — Foi Black quem sugeriu!

— Então, Black não é completamente inocente — Severus murmurou.

— Sim, sim — seu pai disse com impaciência. — Pode continuar a odiá-lo. O que me interessa é como você ainda está vivo, Peter. Ele estava prestes a explicar isso quando você chegou, Severus.

— F-foi fácil, de verdade — o homem (Peter) guinchou.

— Obviamente, se _você_ conseguiu — Snape murmurou.

— Não irei contar se você vai ser grosseiro — Peter disse e houve uma pausa.

— Continue — Severus disse suscintamente.

— Eu combinei algumas coisas com o Lorde das Trevas — Draco ouviu, ansioso — para que assim que Lily e James morressem, ele fosse até minha casa e m-matasse Sirius quando ele fosse ver como eu estava. Tínhamos planejado usar a Poção Polissuco... O Lorde das Trevas usaria um fio de cabelo de Sirius e procuraria Dumbledore, enlouquecido, e o mataria. Eu lidaria com Remus... F-faria parecer um acidente, como se ele houvesse se cortado até a morte.

— Inteligente — seu pai comentou em tom de aprovação. Draco assentiu arrogantemente do outro lado da porta; se seu pai estava impressionado, então ele também tinha de estar.

— Eu estava e-esperando por seu retorno quando meu braço ficou gelado. Vocês sabem do que estou falando. Fui direto para Godric’s Hollow e descobri que Lily e James estavam mortos, mas Harry não. Eu me dei conta do que aconteceu e estava prestes a acabar com a vida do menino...

— E por que — seu pai perguntou em um tom que fez Draco estremecer — você faria isso, Peter?

— Porque o Lorde das Trevas...

— O Lorde das Trevas já tinha sido destruído — o pai disse um pouco tristemente. Peter choramingou. — Por que destruiria seu sucessor?

— O-o quê?

Houve um som de tapa, como se alguém houvesse batido uma mão na mesa.

— Harry Potter será o próximo defensor dos sangues-puro — seu pai disse. — Ele tem que ser. Ele tem um pouco de sangue muggle por causa da podridão de sua mãe... — Severus rosnou, claramente por causa de seu ódio por sangue muggle. — Mas há feitiços que podem ser feitos para reverter isso...

— D-defensor? — Peter guinchou.

— E de que outro modo ele poderia ter vencido o Lorde das Trevas com um ano de vida, se não com magia negra? — seu pai perguntou. Um farfalhar soou, como o som de vestes ao redor de tornozelos, e Draco supôs que seu pai ou Severus estava andando de um lado para o outro; esse Peter não parecia ser alguém que fazia isso.

— Eu n-não...

— E por que outro motivo Dumbledore o tiraria da comunidade mágica? — seu pai continuou.

— E-eu n-não...

— Medo, Peter, é por isso. Se o menino Potter conseguiu destruir o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, quais as chances de um velho tolo como Dumbledore?

— Dumbledore é considerando um dos maiores... — Severus começou.

— Ele não pode te ouvir nesse momento, Severus, não há necessidade de defendê-lo — seu pai disse com impaciência. — Bem, Peter?

— N-nenhuma.

— Isso mesmo — seu pai retorquiu em um tom condescendente. — Se o que você disse for verdade e Black não for das trevas, então ele certamente pegou o Potter para tentar deixá-lo “bom”. Não é preciso dizer que o menino Potter precisa ser salvo de Black antes que ele cause muito dano.

— Você já está o servindo — Severus disse em um tom surpreso.

— O Lorde das Trevas sempre recompensou muito bem a lealdade — seu pai disse. — Certamente Potter fará o mesmo quando for velho o bastante — houve um momento de silêncio dentro do escritório. — Continue a sua história, Peter — seu pai pediu por fim.

— B-bem, eu ia matar Harry... Mas isso foi muito errado... — apressou-se a dizer — quando Sirius apareceu. Eu daria conta dele, mas aí Hagrid também apareceu...

— O ogro de estimação de Dumbledore — seu pai disse.

— E-eu me transformei e fugi — ele estava gaguejando bastante, mas Draco não achava que ele estava assustado; parecia mais que era por animação. — Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sabia que Sirius iria me procurar, mas, pelo cheiro, eu soube que ele já tinha passado pela minha casa, então sabia que estaria seguro lá, pelo menos por um tempo. Pela manhã, Dumbledore apareceu.

“Nós nos encontramos com Remus e fomos conversar no escritório de Dumbledore; ele nos contou o que tinha acontecido. Sirius passou os próximos dias me procurando; não que ele tivesse muita escolha. Sem mim, ele não poderia provar que houve uma troca. Nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia. Ele acabou me encontrando, o que ia acabar acontecendo de qualquer jeito, eu acho”

“Eu o levei até uma rua movimentada, gritei que ele havia traído Lily e James e, então, enquanto ele pegava a varinha, eu explodi tudo. Infelizmente, minha varinha também se perdeu, mas eu tinha que deixar tudo o mais autêntico possível. Esperava que Sirius também morresse, m-mas o bastardo conseguiu erguer um feitiço escudo a tempo. Arranquei meu dedo para fazer parecer que eu tinha morrido e, durante a confusão, me transformei e me escondi no esgoto”, ele riu, ofegante. “Fiquei observando enquanto ele era arrastado para Azkaban”

— E, ainda assim, essa é a primeira vez que você é visto em sete anos — Severus disse.

— Sirius estava fora do caminho — Peter disse. — Mas se eu aparecesse no Beco Diagonal, as pessoas iriam me reconhecer...

— Você tem uma boa opinião de si mesmo — Severus disse. — Você é incrivelmente esquecível.

— Eu tenho um Ordem de Merlin...

— Por morrer — seu pai disse. — E nem isso conseguiu. Eu acho que Severus tem razão. Por que agora, Peter?

— C-com Sirius solto, não é mais seguro para mim. Certamente ele contou ao menino o que realmente aconteceu. N-ninguém vai dar ouvidos a Sirius, não agora, mas podem acreditar em H-Harry.

— Você não respondeu à pergunta. Por que _agora_?

— O irmão do menino com quem eu moro conheceu Harry ontem. Passou muito perto.

— Você está morando com os Weasley? — o pai perguntou. Draco _sabia_ que ele estava ridicularizando. — De todo os lugares, Peter...

— Que escolha eu tive? Eu sei que eles são traidores de sague, mas isso não é novidade para mim. Se eu aparecesse aqui, você teria me a-afogado!

Seu pai riu; Severus, não.

— Espero que saiba que Arthur Weasley vai querer saber como um dos filhos está sem um bichinho. E se isso chegar a Black...

— Não sou idiota! — Peter guinchou. — Eu me substituí. Eu até arranquei um dos d-dedos.

— Então, o que quer comigo? — o pai perguntou.

— Proteção — Peter disse pateticamente. — N...

— O que o mestre está fazendo entreouvindo? — Dobby perguntou, apesar de ter tido o bom senso de sussurrar.

Draco mordeu a língua para não gritar. Segurou o pulso de Dobby e arrastou-o pelo corredor; passou pelo banheiro e parou em frente à enorme janela que dava uma bela visão do pátio.

— Eu te proíbo de contar a alguém sobre isso — Draco murmurou fervorosamente. — Isso nunca aconteceu.

— Sim, jovem mestre — o Elfo guinchou, parecendo aterrorizado.

— Bom — Draco disse. — Agora... Vá fazer algo para eu comer.

**-x-**

Severus não se permitiu tempo para pensar. Colocou tudo o que descobrira na última hora num caldeirão dum dos cômodos nos corredores mais remotos de sua mente, do mesmo jeito que adicionaria ingredientes à uma poção. Deixou tudo ali para ser processado. E ali ficaria até que estivesse pronto para lidar com tudo. Por ora, tinha uma tarefa.

_Graças a Merlin é sábado _, pensou ao sair de sua lareira. Olhou para a pilha de redações a serem corrigidas em sua mesa. _Infelizmente, não serão corrigidas hoje_. Suspirou; esperara poder se livrar das redações.__

__Tirou _Misturas Medicinais_ da estante, convocou seu caldeirão e seu kit de poção e acomodou-se para preparar a poção na sala ao lado. Conseguiria Esquelesce com Madame Pomfrey — _um dos pequenos frascos de viagem, acredito_ —, mas ele mesmo teria de fazer o Tônico Revigorante e a Essência de Lagartixas._ _

__Nenhuma dessas Poções era difícil — estariam prontas pela manhã —, mas elas demandavam certa atenção à detalhes. Severus começou a trabalhar, cortando, apertando, amassando, derramando e misturando. Principalmente misturando._ _

___E uma pitada de língua de lagartixa seca_. Misturou três vezes — em sentido horário, em sentido anti-horário e, então, mais uma vez em sentido horário antes de a Poção adotar um tom verde musgo. _Finalmente._ Severus olhou para o céu, que começava a clarear._ _

__Conjurou um frasco, encheu-o e colocou-o ao lado do frasco com o Tônico Revigorante._ _

__— _Evanesco_ — murmurou, apontando a varinha para o caldeirão. Arrumou suas coisas, guardou os dois frascos num pequeno baú de madeira e foi ao seu quarto. Jogou-se direito em sua cama sem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa ou de tirar os sapatos._ _

___Lucius deve achar que sou um tolo_ , pensou friamente. _Um frasco de Esquelesce, um de Essência de Largatixas e um de Tônico Revigorante_. Não um tônico para os nervos, ele dissera, mas um tônico para consertar nervos danificados. _Mas acredito que Pettigrew poderá ser útil mesmo com todo aquele nervosismo. E Lucius também queria uma Poção de Redução de Dor..._ Severus deu um sorriso maldoso. _Pettigrew vai ter que dar um jeito sem ela.__ _

___Pettigrew..._ Relutante, Severus acessou as memórias daquela tarde. Descobrir que ele estava vivo era uma coisa. Mas descobrir que _ele_ fora o Fiel do Segredo..._ _

__Severus soubera desde o início que Pettigrew havia se juntado à causa do Lorde das Trevas. Ele fazia o tipo; faminto por poder e um pouco assustado. _Todos nós éramos assim. Até mesmo Lucius._ Havia parecido algo divertido, como um jogo, e, então, seus colegas de escola também começaram a escolher lados._ _

__Potter e sua turma tinham se juntado a Dumbledore durante o sétimo ano. Lily também. Era terrivelmente típico dela — e, honestamente, sendo uma nascida muggle, que escolha ela tivera? —, apesar de Snape ter sempre esperado que ela não o fizesse. Naquela época, avisara a Potter que Pettigrew era o espião; não abertamente, nunca abertamente — isso seria o fim de sua vida e ele não ia morrer por Potter —, mas ou Potter fora estúpido demais para conseguir entender suas dicas ou fora orgulhoso demais para acreditar qualquer coisa que não fosse o melhor de seu amigo gordinho e traidor._ _

__Fora da escola, Pettigrew continuara passando informações ao Lorde das Trevas. Datas, planos, localizações... Qualquer coisa que suas orelhinhas de rato conseguissem ouvir. Em retorno, ele nunca era ferido durante as batalhas; apenas estuporado. Mas, uma vez, Severus quebrara o braço dele. Falara a todos que tinha sido um acidente e tinham acreditado._ _

__Severus se juntara a Dumbledore depois de entreouvir a Profecia e descobrir que o Lorde das Trevas queria matar Lily. Nunca falara nada sobre Pettigrew para que não suspeitassem de si; nunca gostara de Pettigrew — durante os anos escolares ele fora um completo covarde — e gostara menos ainda dele depois de ele ter se juntado aos Comensais da Morte porque isso significava que precisava aguentá-lo mais frequentemente e porque as ações dele colocavam Lily em perigo._ _

__Ele teria sido o primeiro a ser questionado pelo Lorde das Trevas e sua traição significaria sua morte. Ao invés disso, frustrara os planos que conseguira e tentara desfazer os danos causados por Pettigrew. Nunca achara que Black pudesse ser o traidor apesar de seus outros — inúmeros — defeitos; pelo menos, não até ficar sabendo que Potter e Lily estavam mortos e que Black tinha sumido._ _

__Apesar de tudo, Black nunca fora sútil, e Severus tinha dificuldades em acreditar que não notara que Black era um espião do Lorde das Trevas. Mas quais eram as outras opções? Black fora preso e levado a Azkaban, Pettigrew estava morto, assim como Lily... Tinha sido uma surpresa — e uma muito dolorosa; pior do que qualquer tortura a que fora submetido — descobrir que Lily estava morta._ _

__Estranhamente, saber que Potter estava morto também doera, embora não o bastante para que Severus o perdoasse. Odiara James Potter morto mais do que o odiara vivo e estava feliz em deixar as coisas assim. Mas agora, como constatara, Severus nunca ouvira algo sobre Black ser um espião porque tal coisa nunca acontecera. Black não fora o traidor. Ele era culpado de milhares de coisas, é claro: fugir da prisão — era onde ele deveria estar, tivesse matado todos aqueles muggles e Pettigrew ou não —, sequestro e evasão da justiça eram apenas alguns. Mas Black não matara Lily._ _

__Isso deixava Severus numa situação difícil. Gostava bastante de como as coisas estavam; Potter estava morto e Severus esperava que ele continuasse assim. Aceitara sua mágoa pela morte de Lily, apesar de não ter superado sua culpa. Mas não achava que um dia pararia de tentar compensá-la e tinha feito sua paz com isso. Black — o popular, a estrela de Quadribol, o bonito — era odiado por todos e passara a maior parte de sua vida adulta atrás das grades com apenas os Dementadores lhe fazendo companhia._ _

__Esse pensamento levou um sorriso ao rosto de Severus. Lupin continuara livre, mas certamente tinha sido punido; a última vez que Severus o vira, ele parecia velho e, apesar da ousadia conquistada com os Marotos, a maior parte dessa ousadia tinha sido destruída pelos últimos sete anos, os quais ele passara sozinho. Ele acreditava que Pettigrew estava morto, um destino que Severus achava que ele merecia._ _

__Mas ele não estava morto. E fora ele quem matara Lily. E apenas Pettigrew, Lucius, Severus, Black e, possivelmente, o menino Potter sabiam. Black e Potter seriam apreendidos antes que tivessem a chance de falar, então apenas três pessoas realmente sabiam. Lucius obviamente tinha segundas intenções ao aceitar ajudar Pettigrew e, portanto, enquanto lhe fosse favorável, Lucius não contaria a ninguém. A vida de Pettigrew dependia do próprio silêncio, então ele também nunca contaria. Isso deixava apenas Severus. E se Severus contasse, eles saberiam que tinha sido ele._ _

__Mas o que Dumbledore pensaria se Severus lhe escondesse algo tão importante? Devia sua vida ao homem, mas contar a ele significaria fazer um favor a Black e isso seria insuportável. Como sempre aconteceria quando estava indeciso, os pensamentos de Severus voltaram-se para Lily e consideraram o que ela faria ou o que ela gostaria que fosse feito. Como ele fora o responsável por tirar-lhe a capacidade de fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, ele o faria em seu nome._ _

___Lily gostaria que seu filho estivesse seguro_ , Severus soube imediatamente. _E Black, também. Ela... Gostava dele._ O pensamento lhe embrulhou o estômago. _Imagino o que ela diria dessa história de Lorde das Trevas..._ Balançou a cabeça; conseguia imaginar o que ela faria e não era agradável. Era completamente ridículo que alguém pudesse acreditar que o filho de — e Severus ainda odiava essa ideia — James Potter e Lily Evans fosse cruel. Certamente a criança era tão arrogante e mimada quanto seu santificado pai, mas não cruel._ _

___E se Black é inocente, não acredito que o filho de Potter esteja em perigo de qualquer coisa que não a falta de maturidade de Black. E onde quer que estejam se escondendo, ainda não foram encontrados. Ontem foi uma exceção, é claro, mas Lupin era o único lá e Black não precisa de muito para tê-lo ao seu lado._ _ _

__Os pensamentos de Severus passaram a ser amargurados. _Parece que estava errado sobre isso, também. Ou Lupin é um ótimo ator ou ele não sabe a verdade. Suspirou pesadamente e afundou-se ainda mais em seu travesseiro. E mais uma vez, o filho de Potter e seus amigos estão se metendo em minha vida!__ _

____

**-x-**

— Hydrus! Draco! Desçam. Tenho presentes para vocês — o pai chamou.

Draco e Hydrus olharam para sua mãe.

— Podem ir — ela disse com um suspiro. Ela fechou o livro que estivera lendo com eles. Os dois meninos se levantaram e correram pelo corredor e desceram para onde o pai estava esperando. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Malfoys não correm — ele os repreendeu friamente.

— Sim, pai — Hydrus respondeu imediatamente, parecendo chocado.

— Desculpe — Draco completou.

O pai sorriu levemente.

— Eu decidi que vocês precisam aprender o que é ter o controle de outro ser vivo. Alguns chamariam de responsabilidade.

— Mas não você — Hydrus comentou.

O pai inclinou a cabeça.

— Não, eu não.

— Pai, é para isso que temos Dobby — Draco retorquiu com arrogância.

— Dobby é da família, não seu — o pai o lembrou. — Mas estes são seus. — O pai mostrou duas formas pequenas e marrons.

— É um rato — Hydrus disse sem rodeios.

— É seu rato — o pai respondeu, entregando-lhe um dos dois animais. O seu era um pouco maior do que aquele que o pai deu a Draco e um pouco mais escuro. Porém, havia poucas diferenças entre eles fora isso. Draco pegou o seu com cuidado e usando as duas mãos. — Terão de ter cuidado. Eles não são brinquedos. Não apertem — o pai avisou quando Hydrus ergueu seu rato com curiosidade.

— Não ia fazer isso — Hydrus disse.

Draco olhou para seu rato com curiosidade. Não gostava muito de ratos; uma vez, quando era mais novo, perdera-se na adega e passara a noite ouvindo-os guinchar. No dia seguinte, o pai erguera proteções para evitar que eles entrassem, mas o dano já tinha sido feito. Esse _parecia_ amigável; os bigodes dele foram de um lado para o outro quando ele cheirou seu dedo.

— Qual é o nome deles? — perguntou.

— Vocês que irão escolher.

Hydrus ficou quieto.

— Bosworth — disse por fim com um pequeno sorriso. — Como o queijo.

O rato guinchou.

— Acho que ele não gostou — Draco comentou. 

— É um rato — o pai disse friamente. — É claro que ele gostou. E o seu, Draco?

— Roquefort. Assim, os dois podem ser como os queijos.

O rato de Draco também guinchou.

— O seu também não gostou — Hydrus provocou.

— Gostou, sim!

— Parem com essa besteira — o pai disse. — Os dois gostaram dos nomes e está decidido — olhou feio para os dois ratos como que tentando provar o que dizia. — Comportem-se.

— Eu vou te mostrar a casa — Hydrus decidiu, aninhando o rato em suas mãos com cuidado. — Esse lugar onde estamos — falou para Bosworth, enquanto Draco apenas o olhava — é o saguão de entrada. Aquelas escadas ali levam ao corredor lá de cima, onde ficam os quartos dos meus pais, o de Draco e o meu, assim como a biblioteca e o quarto de hóspedes. — Hydrus passou pelas portas duplas, indo para o corredor, e começou a explicar as regras do escritório do pai.

Roquefort guinchou para Draco.

— O quê? — perguntou. — Não vou te mostrar a casa. — O rato voltou a guinchar como se perguntasse o motivo. — Porque você é um rato, idiota.

Quanto mais tempo Draco passava com o rato, menos gostava dele; tudo o que Roquefort queria fazer era dormir e ele tinha o péssimo hábito de morder as coisas de Draco e, se tentasse pará-lo, ele mordia os dedos de Draco. Por outro lado, Hydrus se recusava a se separar de Bosworth.

Hydrus decidira que o pequeno baú de madeira que Severus trouxera à Mansão no começo da semana era seu e enchera-o de cobertores; o pai ficara furioso ao descobrir que Hydrus planejara permitir que o rato dormisse em seu travesseiro. Roquefort também não podia ficar no travesseiro de Draco — seu pai o proibira de fazer isso, mas Draco não era muito favorável a essa ideia, de todo modo — e ele dormira em uma gaiola que Draco mandara Dobby ir comprar.

— Draco, olhe! — Hydrus chamou, passando com Bosworth sentado em seu ombro; no começo, o modo de andar de Hydrus era muito irregular e o rato frequentemente guinchava, antes de escorregar lentamente pelas costas dele, mas parecia que eles tinham dado um jeito.

Draco observou com inveja e cutucou o rato adormecido em seu bolso.

— Por que você não faz isso? — perguntou a Roquefort; ele também tentara ensinar a seu rato a ficar sentado em seu ombro, mas Roquefort caíra depois de alguns metros, mordera Draco quando o menino tentara pegá-lo e recusara-se a ser tocado pelo resto do dia.

**-x-**

_— Atacarei os Potter na semana que vem — o Lorde das Trevas disse em sua voz alta e fria. — Eu presumo que eles já terão retornado até lá._

_Seus olhos vermelhos focaram-se em Pettigrew, que tremeu._

_— Está correto, meu Lorde. James disse que sairão de St. Mungo’s amanhã._

_— Que é quando eles se sentirão mais vulneráveis — o Lorde das Trevas disse. — Deixe-os relaxar e ficarem confiantes novamente._

_— Sim, meu Lorde._

_— Você irá marcar um encontro com eles, Wormtail — mandou. — Será um horário que eles certamente estarão lá. E o menino. O menino tem que estar lá — Pettigrew curvou-se. — Saia — ele saiu. O Lorde das Trevas focou seus terríveis olhos em Severus. — Acredito que você esteja se perguntando o motivo de eu tê-lo chamado._

_— Estou certo de que meu Lorde tem seus motivos — Severus respondeu sem encontrar seus olhos. Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mente e não tentou resistir. De fato, inclinou a cabeça e encontrou aqueles olhos vermelhos. A consciência do Lorde das Trevas esgueirou-se como uma cobra. Até conseguia sentir suas escamas (frias, lisas e um pouco grudentas) quando ele se esgueirou pelas masmorras em sua mente._

_Havia milhares de corredores; frios, escuros e indesejados; e a maioria terminava em portas que levariam um intruso para fora de sua mente. Outros, simplesmente acabavam. Alguns nunca acabavam. Alguns tinham portas que levavam aos seus estoques de poções. Alguns estavam vazios. Apenas um caminho levava até as profundezas de sua mente e era uma longa viagem, com corredores que se misturavam e tantas bifurcações que era quase difícil demais para se dar ao trabalho._

_É claro que Severus não era tolo o bastante para frustrar o Lorde das Trevas. No momento em que o Lorde das Trevas entrou, sua mente tinha se reorganizado e, agora, era apenas uma das masmorras de Hogwarts. O Lorde das Trevas, um antigo sonserino, conhecia bem seu caminho. Severus fingiu sentir-se desapontado. O Lorde das Trevas parou em várias portas ao longo do caminho._

_Numa das salas, ele olhou para as poções sem etiquetas com interesse e sua língua tremeluziu para sentir o gosto dos vapores de uma Poção de Euforia. Noutra, sua Legilimência assumiu uma forma humana e caminhou pela sala, estudando as prateleiras de ingredientes. Ele pegou uma jarra de raízes de margaridas e jogou-a no chão — o Lorde das Trevas podia ser gentil quando queria, mas gestos inesperados eram um bom jeito de testar as defesas de alguém. Severus recuou, sabendo que o Lorde das Trevas notaria, quando a jarra se tornou nada ao atingir o chão de pedra._

_Satisfeito, o Lorde das Trevas entrou no escritório que Severus assumira há alguns dias, quando Slughorn saíra da escola. Severus remodelara o núcleo de sua mente para mostrar o escritório ao invés do Salão Comunal de Sonserina, puramente por segurança; aqueles que pudessem tentar invadir sua mente provavelmente não conheceriam tão bem o escritório do Chefe de Sonserina quanto conheciam o Salão Comunal._

_Jarras revestiam as paredes assim como frascos de poções; cada um continha um pensamento, uma lembrança ou uma emoção. O Lorde das Trevas pegou uma pequena jarra de pólen de lírio asiático e abriu-a. Era uma lembrança de Severus e Lily caminhando pelo pequeno rio que cortava o bosque._

_O Lorde das Trevas assistiu com interesse e, então, voltou a colocar a jarra na prateleira, antes de pegar um rolo de pele de cobra verde escuro. A voz do Chapéu Seletor gritando “SONSERINA!” soou pela sala de pedra. Outro objeto — dessa vez um frasco etiquetado “Veritaserum” — fora escolhido ao acaso e aberto. Severus ouviu sua voz de dezessete anos jurar lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Com um sorriso, o Lorde das Trevas foi até o caldeirão prateado que fumegava em um canto._

_O Lorde das Trevas olhou com um pouco de diversão para um pano velho que estava ao lado do caldeirão._

_— Até aqui você pule os caldeirões, Severus? — Severus não respondeu por não confiar em sua voz._

_O Lorde das Trevas colocou uma mão dentro do caldeirão — que continha uma parte dos pensamentos de Severus —, e Severus ouviu pedaços de sua voz:_ não lavou as mãos... A poção está imprestável agora... Encontrou meu escritório com tanta facilidade?... Mais seguro que isso... Poderoso demais... Meu Lorde... _Parecendo satisfeito, o Lorde das Trevas saiu de sua cabeça._

_Severus afundou-se em seus joelhos, os olhos fixos no chão. Sua mente já estava se reorganizando e voltando a ser o labirinto que costumava ser. Sua magia já estava limpando as superfícies e o chão em que o Lorde das Trevas tocara. As lembranças que tinham sido vistas ajeitaram-se e voltaram para seus lugares._

_E tivera sucesso; o Lorde das Trevas tinha quebrado a jarra de raízes de margaridas — elas eram apenas criação de sua imaginação —, mas a jarra de pó de ferrão de abelhas na prateleira acima não era. A jarra continha os verdadeiros motivos para apoiar Dumbledore e ela não tinha sido tocada, assim como as bolas trouxas de veneno de rato que, na verdade, eram as lembranças dos avisos — ignorados — que dera a Potter sobre Pettigrew em seu sétimo ano._

_Noutra sala, um pacote de espinhos de cactos, que era a lembrança de sua mãe — ela era como um cacto; não era necessariamente bonita, mas era flexível, previsível e irritadiça —, estava guardado inocentemente em uma gaveta a apenas alguns metros da Essência de Euforia que o Lorde das Trevas olhara, e estava cercado por diversos ingredientes de mentira. O pano velho sobre o qual o Lorde das Trevas questionara tinha a lembrança de sua conversa com o Chapéu Seletor, na qual implorara para ser sorteado para a Grifinória, com Lily._

_Melhor que isso, a poção no caldeirão que continha seus pensamentos tinha duas camadas distintas, como água e óleo, e o Lorde das Trevas não suspeitara de nada ao correr a mão pela camada superior. Severus quase ficara tonto com o sucesso, mas não demonstrara; escondera essa lembrança em um pequeno frasco cheio por um líquido claro — que era álcool puro — que era por vezes usado em Poções de Confusão ou em Poções medicinais —, mas que parecia água e, por mais que desse uma sensação boa, se usasse demais, certamente seria morto._

_— Levante-se, Severus — o Lorde das Trevas disse e Severus obedeceu._

_— Meu Lorde — disse, inclinando a cabeça. — Encontrou o que procurava?_

_Ele ainda parecia satisfeito — Severus sabia que ele estava feliz por sua lembrança de tornar-se um Comensal da Morte ter sido guardada num frasco de “Veritaserum”. É claro que não era Veritaserum. Era água — necessária se alguém quisesse sobreviver, nada mais —, mas a aparência era a mesma e não tinha nenhum cheiro que o nariz humano conseguisse sentir, então o Lorde das Trevas não notaria a diferença._

_— Encontrei._

_— Ficou feliz por lhe ter sido útil, meu Lorde._

_— Há outra coisa — o Lorde das Trevas disse suavemente._

_— Outra coisa, meu Lorde?_

_— É referente ao seu... Afeto pela sangue-ruim de Potter._

_— Ela era uma boa amiga quando éramos crianças — Severus disse com cautela. — Nada mais._

_— Mentira, Severus. Eu vi as lembranças. — Severus resistiu à vontade de rir; as lembranças mais significativas de Lily eram as mais bem protegidas, escondidas em cantos obscuros; numa jarra com as pétalas da flor que ela usara para assustar sua irmã quando eles se conheceram; numa poção do mesmo verde dos olhos dela; numa jarra de Heather, porque este era o nome da mãe dela; numa jarra de raízes de tojo porque fora onde se sentara depois de seu NOM em Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas... O Lorde das Trevas não vira nada disso._

_— Perdoe-me, meu Lorde, mas eu tenho um pouco de talento com Legilimência e, por isso, entendo a futilidade de tentar enganar alguém que é muito mais talentoso do que eu._

_O Lorde das Trevas pareceu pensar nisso por um momento._

_— Ainda assim, Severus — disse por fim —, você ficará triste com a morte dela._

_— Seria... Possível... Poupá-la?_

_— Ela deixou claro que é leal a Dumbledore — o Lorde das Trevas respondeu, observando-o com cautela. Severus assentiu. Estava num terreno perigoso e os dois sabiam disso. — Ela morrerá na semana que vem. Faça o que quiser com isso. Saia. Mande Lucius entrar._

_— Sim, meu Lorde. — Severus inclinou-se e saiu da sala. — Lucius — disse com um assentir. Lucius passou por si com o rosto inexpressivo._

Faça o que quiser com isso... _Severus repetiu as palavras em sua cabeça._ Então ele sabe. Sabe, ou desconfia. É um teste. _Lily ia morrer a não ser que fizesse algo sobre isso e, se o fizesse, ele era quem morreria. Prefiro um mestre estúpido a um inteligente, Severus pensou com amargura._

_— Más notícias?_

Não são mais tão ruins... _Um plano se formou na cabeça de Severus._ E se tanto Lily quanto eu pudermos sobreviver a isso?

¬ _— Sev? Foi tão ruim assim? — quando Regulus Black se juntara durante seu sétimo ano (o que chocara Severus, que sempre achara que o mais jovem dos Black era um mero espectador na guerra), eles tinham virado amigos, apesar de Severus odiar o irmão de Regulus._

_— Ruim o bastante — respondeu._

_Regulus acompanhou seu ritmo._

_— O que aconteceu?_

_Severus sabia que Regulus — apesar de eles estarem nos lados opostos da guerra — odiaria que Black ou seus amigos se machucassem e também sabia que se havia alguém que poderia alertá-los sem entregar o jogo, seria ele._

_— Outra morte sendo planejada — Severus disse, esforçando-se para parecer entediado._

_— De quem? — Regulus perguntou com os ombros tensos._

_— Potter e Lily — Severus retorquiu — E o filho deles._

_— Por que simplesmente não disse “Os Potter”? — Regulus perguntou em confusão. — Eles são casados._

Algo que eu tento esquecer. _Regulus, é claro, lembraria com clareza já que ele tinha sido convidado._

_— Oh, sim._

_— Quando?_

_— Quando o quê?_

_— Quando é o ataque? — Regulus quis saber, seus olhos cinzentos estranhamente brilhantes._

_— Daqui uma semana. Pe... Planos — Severus disse suavemente — foram feitos para certificar-se de que eles estarão lá na hora certa. — Pelo mesmo motivo para que isso funcionasse, Severus não podia revelar a verdadeira natureza de Pettigrew; Regulus vez ou outra parecia querer agir como herói (Severus supôs que isso era efeito de ser um Black) e se ele contasse a Black, o Lorde das Trevas o mataria. Como Regulus era o mais próximo a um amigo que Severus tivera desde Lily, não ia fazer isso... — Já chega — Severus disse e a lembrança em forma de sonho parou. Com um gesto de sua mão, o corredor escuro sumiu e levou Regulus consigo. — Acorde — mandou a si mesmo._

Severus abriu os olhos depois de sonhar sobre a guerra pela quinta vez, depois de ter visto Pettigrew há cinco noites. Fazia sentido, depois de ver o homem que traíra Lily, que Severus se visse lembrando-se de quando traíra o Lorde das Trevas para salvá-la. Não significava que precisava gostar.

Já era difícil de lidar com as lembranças da guerra em dias bons, particularmente quando elas vinham sem serem convidadas. Pelo menos, dessa vez, a lembrança tinha um final razoavelmente bom; Severus tinha ido visitar Draco — que tivera uns dois meses na noite do ataque — e Hydrus, que tinha quase dez meses.

Não fora apenas para conhecer a criança de quem era um guardião secundário — já tinha conhecido Hydrus antes —, mas também fora para estar na presença de Lucius e não poder ser culpado quando os planos fracassassem. E, de fato, tinham fracassado; mais tarde, Severus descobriu que Regulus tinha forçado uma briga com Black, o que fez que com que Potter, Lily, o filho de Potter e até mesmo Lupin fossem para o apartamento de seu irmão, ficando em segurança. A confiança em Severus tinha sido renovada, o que lhe deu maior liberdade e, com tal liberdade, ele servira à Ordem.

Além dessa memória, as coisas não eram felizes; Regulus morrera uma semana depois — e Severus não descobrira como e não achava que o Lorde das Trevas descobrira; a magia da Marca Negra de Regulus o informara — e Severus teve que dar a notícia a Walburga Black e aguentar a tristeza dela por uma hora.

E isso também trazia mais lembranças; o Elfo Doméstico ficara perturbado ao ouvir Severus falar da morte de seu mestre. Mesmo agora, Severus conseguia ouvir os urros de tristeza e ver seus olhos enormes e avermelhados...

Usou Oclumência para limpar sua mente, focando-se nas paredes de pedras cinzentas de sua mente, mas os pensamentos ainda estavam lá, só que escondidos. Suspirou e virou-se, tentando voltar a dormir, apesar de achar que seria uma tentativa vã.


	11. An Unlikely Allegiance

**Capítulo Onze  
An Unlikely Allegiance  
(Uma Fidelidade Improvável)**

_Ostendere me omnia_ , Harry pensou. Sua visão piscou e houve um brilho de luz, antes de piscar mais uma vez e voltar ao normal. 

— O pirralho nem chegou perto dessa vez — Monstro resmungou. Ele tinha voltado ao seu desgostar ativo de Padfoot e à sua tolerância de Harry depois de ajudar Padfoot a encontrá-lo no começo do mês; as proteções de Grimmauld eram tão amplas que elas rastreavam qualquer pessoa que saísse da casa por um meio mágico, e Monstro conseguira lê-las quando Padfoot pedira.

Por causa disso, Padfoot era muito mais agradável com o velho elfo — e por que ele tinha voltado a cozinhar e a limpar — e até tolerava a obsessão dele com a sala de visitas.

— Nem um pouco? — Harry quis saber.

— Nem um pouco — Monstro lhe disse. — É claro que a inaptidão do Mestre é contagiosa. Monstro espera que Monstro também não a pegue...

— Estou tentando, está bem? — Harry ralhou.

— É difícil aparatar — Padfoot tinha avisado quando Harry apresentara-lhe a ideia há algumas semanas. — Alguns bruxos completamente desenvolvidos não conseguem; por outro lado, os elfos domésticos aprendem a aparatar antes de aprender a andar.

Padfoot estava observando com uma expressão extremamente irritada; Harry pedira que ele parecesse chateado com isso tudo para que Monstro ficasse feliz, porque o único jeito de fazer Monstro concordar com isso era lhe dizendo que Padfoot achava que era uma péssima ideia.

Na verdade, Padfoot achava que essa era uma ideia fantástica, porque, enquanto ele era limitado pelas proteções, Monstro não era e Padfoot esperava que ele conseguisse ensinar essa habilidade a Harry. Padfoot tentara convencer Monstro a lhe ensinar a ver as proteções e como burlá-las para aparatar — para que ele mesmo pudesse ensinar a Harry —, mas isso tinha terminado em uma batalha de gritos e animosidade entre eles que durara por dias até que Harry, cansado do mau-humor de Padfoot e dos resmungos de Monstro, forçou-os a esquecer o assunto.

— O pirralho insiste em gastar o tempo de Monstro — Monstro murmurou.

Franzindo o cenho, Harry segurou melhor sua varinha — elfos domésticos não precisavam de uma, mas os bruxos, sim — e voltou a murmurar o encantamento; se quisesse aparatar em Grimmauld Place, precisava conseguir ver as proteções. De acordo com Monstro, os elfos domésticos conseguiam vê-las por natureza, mas as pessoas precisavam de um encantamento e Harry demorara quase uma semana para conseguir encontrar um.

Por fim, achara-o em um dos livros no quarto de Regulus, intitulado _Marcas e Auras: Veja a Magia ao Seu Redor_. Na opinião de Harry, era uma leitura interessante, e nenhum dos encantamos pedia uma varinha; apenas concentração e habilidade mágica inata. Até agora, era com a parte da concentração que Harry tinha dificuldade.

— Tente falar o encantamento em voz alta — Padfoot sugeriu.

— O livro diz para pensar nele — Harry ralhou.

— Tente — Padfoot insistiu com paciência.

— _Ostendere me omnia_ — Harry disse, revirando os olhos para seu padrinho. Ficou boquiaberto. A sala toda ganhara vida e pulsava com luz e magia.

— Está funcionando? — Padfoot perguntou. Harry notou que a magia dele tinha um tom vibrante de vermelho e parecia com o mar em um dia agitado, constantemente girando ao seu redor, ondulando e concentrando-se, antes de sumir e ir para outro lugar. A de Monstro era de um verde claro tão pálido que era quase branco e frágil, Harry pensou, apesar de não conseguir explicar por que ou como. A magia dele não se mexia muito, mas era bastante concentrada.

A magia do próprio Harry era vermelha e dourada, feita de pequenas faíscas, como as que saíram de sua varinha no dia em que a comprara. Até as paredes tinham magia; conseguia ver uma onda complexa da magia verde musgo e negra de Orion Black em padrões finos que se interlaçavam com a vermelha de Padfoot vez ou outra, e com a vermelha e dourada de Harry, presumidamente do Fidelius.

As proteções se moviam como uma entidade pulsante. Agora Harry entendia o que Monstro quisera dizer sobre elas estarem vivas, mas não entendia como, pelo amor de Godric, ia conseguir achar uma brecha nelas.

— _Finite_ — disse. As cores sumiram e a sala de treinamento voltou à sua cor normal e completamente sem graça. — É brilhante — disse. — E desculpe por ter explodido. — Padfoot sorriu.

— Não... — Mas Harry nunca descobriu o que Padfoot ia dizer. Nesse momento, um alto estalo soou do lado de fora e uma figura encapuzada apareceu na rua. A figura abaixou o capuz, revelando um homem de cabelo negro até os ombros (quase como os de Padfoot) e um rosto magro. Não era possível ver suas outras feições, mas Padfoot ficou boquiaberto. — Não — murmurou, correndo até a janela para ver melhor.

— Quem é? — Harry quis saber, seguindo seu padrinho até a janela.

O homem olhou para o número treze e para o número onze. Então, ele se virou e olhou para o número doze. Ele conseguia ver a casa, é claro, já que o feitiço não a escondia; normalmente, esse era um dos benefícios do Fidelius, mas Padfoot falara que se fizessem o número doze sumir, isso chamaria atenção, e Harry concordava.

O que o Fidelius escondia era Harry e Padfoot; as pessoas podiam entrar no número doze e procurar em todos os cômodos e não os encontrar, porque, enquanto Harry e Padfoot estivessem dentro da casa, o feitiço esconderia suas existências. Padfoot dissera que o próprio Dumbledore poderia ficar no mesmo lugar que eles e não saberia que eles estavam ali.

— Aquele — Padfoot rosnou — é o Seboso.

Harry apenas olhou.

— _Aquele_ é ele? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Padfoot soltou um assobio alto; depois de ouvir a bruxa da loja do Beco Diagonal, Padfoot tentara treinar Hedwig para provar que cachorros eram companheiros melhores. Ela aprendera a vir quando era chamada, mas desdenhara dos outros truques que Padfoot tentara lhe ensinar — pessoalmente, Harry não achava necessário que uma coruja soubesse piar quando mandassem nem que soubesse capturar a própria cauda. Ele se gabara dessa vitória por dias.

Um momento depois, ela voou para dentro da sala de treino e pousou no peitoril da janela. Padfoot convocara pena e pergaminho do outro lado da sala e escrevia um bilhete. Harry conseguiu lê-lo quando Padfoot o passou para a coruja.

 _O que você quer?_ , estava escrito na letra elegante e bem desenhada.

Harry abriu a boca para questionar se confirmar que estavam lá — ainda que ele não conseguisse encontrá-los se Harry não lhe falasse que estavam ali — era uma boa ideia, mas achou que poderia ser um pouco tarde demais para isso; o Seboso — Snape era seu verdadeiro nome, Harry se lembrou — observava o número doze com uma mistura de alegria e desprezo e parecia tentar decidir se iria entrar ou não.

— Manda a pena, também — Harry sugeriu.

Padfoot assentiu, tenso, e entregou a pena à Hedwig. Harry abriu a janela e ela saiu voando, o que assustou Snape. Ele escreveu algo e mandou-a de volta.

Padfoot abriu o bilhete e Harry esticou o pescoço para ler. _Conversar_ , Snape escrevera em um rabisco.

 _Então fale_ , Padfoot escreveu.

_Aí dentro._

_Entre, então._ Harry conseguiu notar o desafio por trás das palavras.

_Eu vou conseguir?_

_Tente._

Snape olhou para o bilhete por quase um minuto antes de rabiscar uma resposta.

_Acredito que vou precisar de um acompanhante._

— O que acha? — Padfoot perguntou a Harry, os olhos nunca abandonando o homem na rua.

— Er... Eu não sei... Podemos confiar nele?

Padfoot riu com zombaria, mas sua expressão era pensativa. _Mande a varinha com a coruja_ , Padfoot escreveu nas costas do pergaminho.

— Vai deixar que ele entre? — Harry perguntou.

— Ele sabe que estamos aqui — Padfoot disse —, mas ele não está preso pelo Fidelius, então ele pode contar a quem ele quiser onde estamos. Ninguém conseguiria nos achar aqui, mas eu nem quero que _procurem_. Se contarmos o segredo a ele, ele ficará preso ao feitiço e não poderá falar.

— Oh. — Harry voltou a olhar para Snape pela janela; Snape estava olhando feio do bilhete para a casa.

Um momento depois, Hedwig voltou com uma longa varinha feita de uma madeira avermelhada. _Quebre-a e eu vou te matar com as minhas próprias mãos_ , dizia o bilhete que a acompanhava.

— Carvalho vermelho — Padfoot murmurou, deixando o pergaminho de lado. — E fibra de coração de dragão, eu acho.

— Como sabe?

Ele riu com desdém e guardou a varinha no bolso.

— O número de vezes que Prongs e eu roubamos essa coisa... Eu te conto depois. Nosso... visitante... está esperando. — Harry e Padfoot foram até a porta da frente. — _Obscuro_ — Padfoot disse com calma. Uma venda apareceu e cobriu os olhos de Snape. O outro homem pareceu aborrecido, mas não resistiu. Padfoot e Harry desceram as escadas; cada um segurou um braço do homem e guiaram-no escada acima e entraram na casa. Levaram-no ao escritório e Padfoot trancou a porta com um feitiço e fechou as cortinas.

Só então tirou a venda. Os olhos negros e frios de Snape correram pelo escritório, notando a porta fechada, as janelas cobertas por cortinas e, por fim, pousaram em Padfoot, cheios de desprezo. Um momento depois, ele os focou em Harry. Era como se Snape houvesse sido estapeado. Harry retribuiu o olhar com desafio. Snape moveu os olhos para fixá-los nos seus e não em seu rosto ou cabelo; ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

— Como nos encontrou? — Padfoot quis saber.

— Eu sonhei — Snape disse suscintamente. Harry notou que seus olhos estavam presos no nariz torto e no cabelo ensebado do homem; eles eram tão ruins quanto Padfoot sempre falara.

— Você sonhou sobre a casa? — Padfoot perguntou sem rodeios.

— Sobre seu irmão, na verdade — Snape disse. — Fui eu que contei a sua mãe sobre a morte dele. Sabia disso? — Padfoot mostrou os dentes. — Parece que não. Eu me lembrei do seu elfo e dessa casa. De que outra forma poderia enganar o Rastreador? Você não é estúpido, Black, mas não é competente o bastante para enganar um feitiço de monitoramento do Ministério, nem é competente o bastante para se virar sem magia...

— Sim, mas como você _soube_?

— Você abriu a janela — Snape disse lentamente.

— Não, eu perguntei...

— Eu ouvi na primeira vez, Black — Snape respondeu com impaciência. — Eu presto atenção, sabe. É uma habilidade muito útil...

Padfoot rosnou e deu um passo na direção do outro bruxo.

— Que Merlin me ajude, Seboso...

— Eu suspeitei que pudesse estar aqui — Snape disse com um sorriso desagradável. — Mas nada mais, até ter mandado seu pássaro. Ouvi tantas vezes, fui _assegurado_ tantas vezes de que você odeia tanto essa casa que nunca sonharia em colocar os pés aqui. — A expressão de Snape ficou amargurada. — Eu sugeri que você poderia ter vindo para cá, ainda que apenas pelos vizinhos, mas Dumbledore me garantiu de que esse não era o caso; que a casa tinha sido vasculhada antes de você pegar o menino... — Os olhos de Snape foram para Harry. — E que estavam vigiando o lugar desde então.

— Ainda que apenas pelos vizinhos? — Padfoot perguntou com confusão.

— Estou certo de que sabe — Snape disse lentamente. Padfoot e Harry trocaram um olhar confuso. Snape os estudou, antes de erguer uma sobrancelha. — Fascinante. Parece, Black, que seus poderes de observação são tão pateticamente limitados quanto a última vez que nos vimos...

— Por que veio? — Padfoot perguntou com frieza. — Por que sozinho? Pensei que você traria uns cem Dementadores, Dumbledore e o Ministério.

— Não me tente — Snape disse com um brilho nos olhos escuros. — Ainda não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que te entregar aos Dementadores, Black.

— Então, por que não entregou? — Harry perguntou, enquanto Padfoot ficava bravo.

Snape o observou com curiosidade.

— Acontece que sei a verdade.

— Você? — Padfoot zombou.

— Eu — Snape respondeu com um sorriso maldoso que mostrava seus dentes amarelados. — Nunca te vi como um traidor, Black...

— Estou emocionado — Padfoot comentou em um tom que sugeria que isso não era verdade.

Snape rosnou para ele.

— Um assassino, sim, como poderia não achar? Mas nunca um traidor. Pelo menos, não com Potter. E, então, por acaso, eu trombei com um antigo colega de escola. Um que eu achava estar morto.

— Peter — Padfoot sibilou. Um dos lampiões explodiu na parede. — Onde? Onde ele estava?

— A essa altura, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, tenho certeza — Snape disse com um olhar para o lampião. — Isso foi há duas semanas.

— _Reparo_ — Harry murmurou. O lampião se consertou, mas ele parecia mais com um mosaico do que com o vidro liso que tinha sido antes. Snape o olhou por um momento, antes de voltar-se para Padfoot.

— Então, você descobriu — Padfoot disse. Convocou uma poltrona do canto do escritório e sentou-se pesadamente. — Quem mais sabe?

— Ninguém.

— E eu deveria acreditar nisso? — Padfoot perguntou, incrédulo. — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós na escola, eu deveria acreditar que nos faria um favor, Seboso?

Os olhos de Snape foram para Harry.

— Acredite no que quiser — disse suscintamente.

Padfoot pareceu brigar consigo mesmo por um momento, antes de rosnar uma vez e, por fim, perguntar com irritação:

— Por quê?

— Pelos mesmos motivos de você não ter dito — Snape disse. — Não há nenhuma evidência além de nossas palavras. Dumbledore pode acreditar em mim, talvez até mesmo Lupin, mas isso não resolve nada. Eles não podem limpar seu nome. Mesmo que o Ministério acredite que você não era o fiel do segredo, eles ainda irão te acusar de todo o resto. Se espera conquistar sua liberdade, eles mesmos terão de se dar conta de que estão errados. Só quando eles estiverem se desculpando é que você terá uma chance. — Ele parecia esperar que esse dia nunca acontecesse.

— E para que eles se deem conta de que estão errados, preciso de Peter — Padfoot murmurou.

— Exatamente. E mesmo que eu diga alguma coisa ao Ministério ou mande alguém em meu nome, eles certamente vão descobrir que fui eu quem falou e serei forçado a explicar por que estou lhe defendendo. O Ministério é completamente incompetente, mas nem mesmo eles vão deixar passar o fato de que um antigo Comensal da Morte está defendendo alguém que eles acreditam ser um Comensal ativo... — Balançou a cabeça. — Eu trabalhei duro para me redimir depois da guerra e morrerei antes de jogar tudo fora por alguém como você.

Padfoot observou Snape como um cachorro observaria um gato; Snape era a caça, mas Padfoot também não queria um nariz todo arranhado.

— Então, por que veio? — perguntou por fim. — Por que não ficou quieto e fingiu não saber de nada?

Snape voltou a olhar para Harry.

— Eu precisava ver como o menino está.

— Desde quando você se importa com o filho de James? — Padfoot perguntou.

Houve uma pausa. Os olhos de Snape voltaram a encontrar os de Harry.

— Não me importo com a cria de Potter — disse por fim, desviando os olhos. — Mas ainda que seja inocente da morte de Potter e... — Ele pigarreou. — Dos Potter, você cometeu outros crimes. Não permitirei que uma criança, qualquer criança, fique em um ambiente no qual não está confortável.

— Estou — Harry disse na mesma hora. Snape o olhou. — Confortável, quero dizer.

— Você gosta da companhia de Black?

— Ele é muito melhor que os Dursley.

Um brilho de irritação passou pelo rosto de Snape com a menção aos Dursley, mas esse brilho sumiu pouco depois.

— Muito bem. — Voltou a olhar para Padfoot. — Ele irá frequentar Hogwarts?

— É claro! — Harry e Padfoot responderam em uníssono.

— Então, fiz o que vim fazer — Snape disse, tirando poeira de suas vestes. Virou-se para Harry. — Saiba que eu o tratarei como trato os outros alunos. — Harry assentiu. _Aviso recebido. Ele irá me odiar porque odeia Padfoot e meu pai._ Snape ergueu uma mão. Por um momento, Harry achou que Snape queria que Padfoot a apertasse, mas ele meramente disse: — Minha varinha.

— Ficará em silêncio sobre o que aconteceu aqui? — Padfoot perguntou, tirando a varinha do bolso.

— Como eu disse, não tenho nenhuma vontade de me envolver. — Padfoot acenou a própria varinha e a porta foi aberta. — Isso também significa que não deve esperar minha ajuda se você cometer um erro e acabar em Azkaban.

— E nem ia querer — Padfoot retorquiu.

Pessoalmente, Harry concordava, mas ainda assim deu uma cotovelada em seu padrinho. Padfoot o olhou feio. Acompanharam Snape até a porta e, então, Padfoot lhe devolveu a varinha e permitiu que fosse embora.

— Idiota — Padfoot resmungou, olhando para a silhueta de Snape, que se afastava. — “Não espere minha ajuda” — disse numa péssima imitação da voz de Snape.

— Achei que você disse que não queria a ajuda dele — Harry comentou, os lábios se torcendo.

Padfoot bufou.

— Não quero. Mas ele também não precisava falar. — Torceu o nariz. — Sabe, acho que ele não lava o cabelo desde que o vi pela última vez.

**-x-**

— E aí — Padfoot disse com lágrimas nos olhos —, Prongs foi até o Seboso e jogou xampu nele! — Harry riu. A visita de Snape no dia anterior parecia ter feito Padfoot querer reviver todas as suas lembranças que o envolviam. Não que Harry se importasse; ficava feliz em ouvir histórias sobre seu pai, seu padrinho e, se fosse acreditar em Padfoot, sobre o homem que era sua “madrinha”, Remus Lupin; que Padfoot jurava que não era como Harry vira em Londres.

Incomodava-o um pouco ouvir sobre como eles tinham sido cruéis com Snape, mas — com um pouco de incentivo — Padfoot revelara que Snape era capaz de entregar algo tão bom quanto recebia, se não melhor. Ainda assim, depois de tudo o que ouvira, não achava difícil de entender o motivo de Snape odiar Padfoot e seu pai, ou porque ele próprio era odiado.

— Aqui — Padfoot disse.

Harry, que estivera lendo a tapeçaria da família Black — e desistira de entender os nomes desconhecidos e começara a contar os membros (havia quase quinhentos) —, ergueu os olhos.

— Er... Obrigado? — Harry disse, olhando para os óculos de leitura quebrados.

Padfoot riu.

— Pense neles como um presente adiantado de aniversário.

— E também sei onde colocá-los — Harry disse, colocando-os no saco de lixo.

— Não vai ficar com eles? — Padfoot perguntou em um tom falsamente magoado.

Harry riu.

— Vou ficar com os meus, obrigado.

— Eu acho que esses eram da minha avó — Padfoot disse com um tremor. — Eles provavelmente mordem. Mulher horrível.

— Parece ser de família — Harry comentou. — Com exceção de Regulus, talvez.

— Sim... Ei! — Padfoot se virou, pronto para segurá-lo, mas Harry tinha antecipado isso e saíra de seu alcance. — Ora, seu pequeno... — Padfoot murmurou.

— Pequeno o quê? — Harry perguntou em um tom inocente.

— Menino. Um pequeno menino malvado. — Harry sorriu. — Aqui... Ai! — Padfoot exclamou, derrubando uma caixa prateada de rapé que parecia tê-lo mordido. Ele examinou a mão com uma expressão curiosa; enquanto observava, sua pele ficou marrom e áspera. — Deve estar cheia de pó de Wartcap — disse por fim, acenando a varinha para a mão. Levitou a caixa até o saco de lixo. Um momento depois, uma Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, dada ao avô de Padfoot, também foi para o lixo.

— Por serviços ao Ministério? — Harry perguntou.

— Ele deu um monte de ouro para eles — Padfoot disse com desdém, gesticulando para que Harry a colocasse de volta no lixo. 

Havia outra cópia de _A Nobreza da Natureza: Uma Genealogia de Bruxos._

— Quantas cópias desse livro você tem? — Harry perguntou; até agora, tinham encontrado a que estivera no quarto de Regulus, uma no escritório do térreo, uma na biblioteca e agora essa.

— Vai saber. — Padfoot deu de ombros. — Mas a cada chance que minha mãe tinha de se lembrar de sua linhagem impecável... Oi! — Alguma coisa prateada e fina rastejou para fora do armário e estava tentando perfurar Padfoot com uma de suas pernas pontudas. Ele a amassou com o livro; a coisa soltou um guincho agudo, antes de Padfoot pegá-la com cuidado e jogá-la no saco de lixo. O livro foi o próximo. Monstro choramingou. — Há outras duas cópias nessa casa — Padfoot disse, olhando com irritação para o elfo.

Monstro passara a maior parte da manhã parado à porta, observando o que estava sendo jogado fora. Ele tentara salvar algumas coisas; algumas, como uma foto de Walburga Black, Padfoot não permitira que ele salvasse (“Há uma foto enorme dela lá embaixo!”, ele falara antes de mandar Monstro sair de lá), mas outros, como um anel dourado com o brasão dos Black, Harry convencera Padfoot a permitir que ele guardasse. Monstro soluçara por quase cinco minutos quando ficou sabendo que podia ficar com o anel e até curvou-se para Harry, antes de descer as escadas para guardá-lo em sua toca atrás da caldeira.

— Eurgh — Padfoot disse. — Olhe para essa coisa. — Um medalhão dourado e pesado pousou em seu colo. Harry estremeceu sem motivos. Havia um enorme “S” feito de esmeraldas na frente, mas, fora isso, era bem simples.

Harry tentou abri-lo, mas não conseguiu; franziu o cenho e devolveu-o a Padfoot.

— Não abre.

— Deve ter uma foto da minha mãe ou da minha avó — Padfoot disse, mas ele também não conseguiu abri-lo. — Ah, bem. — Harry abriu o saco de lixo e Padfoot jogou o medalhão fora. Monstro urrou. — O quê? — Padfoot perguntou com irritação.

— O... O medalhão — Monstro conseguiu dizer. Ele cambaleou para dentro do cômodo e tirou o medalhão do saco.

— Solte-o — Padfoot mandou.

Monstro soltou o medalhão na mesma hora, mas parecia doer-lhe fazê-lo.

— Monstro... Pode ficar com o medalhão? — ele perguntou a Harry.

— Já lhe demos o anel — foi Padfoot quem respondeu.

— Monstro irá devolver o anel — Monstro disse, engatinhando até Padfoot para segurar-lhe a barra da calça. — Monstro devolverá o livro e a foto da senhora Cissy e da senhora Bella se Monstro puder ficar com o medalhão.

— Não — Padfoot respondeu. — O medalhão vai para o lixo. — Monstro pegou o medalhão e apertou-o contra o peito. Padfoot forçou-o a soltar e Monstro explodiu em lágrimas. — Pare com isso — Padfoot falou com irritação, jogando o medalhão no saco de lixo. Monstro o olhou feio, antes mandar um olhar suplicante para Harry. — Não vai ficar com ele — Padfoot insistiu. O elfo soltou um soluço abafado.

— Por que você o quer? — Harry perguntou. — Por que ele é melhor do que o anel?

— Monstro prometeu — o elfo ofegou. Harry franziu o cenho e olhou com incerteza para Padfoot, que também franzia o cenho.

— Prometeu o quê? — Padfoot perguntou. — Conte-me.

O elfo tremeu, mas não conseguiu desobedecer.

— Destrui-lo. Monstro prometeu ao mestre, sim, prometeu, mas agora ele falhou, sim, falhou, e o mestre ruim, o mestre ruim não deixa Monstro ficar com o medalhão. — O elfo se jogou no chão com um urro.

— Que mestre? — Padfoot quis saber. — Monstro, pare de chorar.

Monstro se sentou, fungando.

— M-mestre Regulus — o elfo urrou. Uma lágrima caiu de um de seus olhos e ele se jogou no chão, gritando. — Monstro mau! — exclamou, batendo a cabeça no chão.

— Monstro, fique quieto! — Padfoot mandou. — Você só irá se punir quando eu mandar! — Monstro congelou e olhou-os com os olhos avermelhados. — O que o mestre Regulus te disse?

— Para destruir o medalhão — o elfo gemeu, tirando o medalhão do saco. — Mestre Regulus...

— Solte-o. Sim, sabemos, o medalhão era do mestre Regulus — Padfoot falou com impaciência. — Quero que me conte tudo o que sabe sobre esse medalhão e o que Reg tinha a ver com ele.

— Mestre — Monstro disse em voz baixa — foi um menino malvado. O mestre quebrou o coração da senhora quando fugiu para ir morar com traidores de sangue. O mestre Regulus era um bom menino e orgulhoso e feliz, e sabia as obrigações de seu sangue e do nobre nome dos Black.

— Sim — Padfoot disse um revirar de olhos —, sabemos.

— Mestre Regulus observou o Lorde das Trevas por anos — Monstro disse em um tom respeitoso. Harry fez uma careta, lembrando-se de todos os artigos de jornal que tinham tirado da parede. — Quando o Mestre Regulus tinha dezesseis...

— Dezessete — Padfoot murmurou.

Monstro e Harry o olharam feio.

— Mestre Regulus se juntou ao Lorde das Trevas e ele estava feliz, ele estava orgulhoso em servir. E um dia, um ano depois dele ter se juntado, mestre Regulus entrou na cozinha para ver Monstro e mestre Regulus... Mestre Regulus disse que o Lorde das Trevas precisava de um elfo.

— Um elfo? — Padfoot repetiu, franzindo o cenho para Harry, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados.

— Um elfo — Monstro concordou pateticamente —, e mestre Regulus tinha oferecido Monstro. Mestre Regulus disse que era uma honra para Monstro e para Mestre Regulus, e que Monstro devia fazer o que o Lorde das Trevas mandasse e, depois, devia v-voltar para casa. — Monstro começou a se balançar com os braços ao redor de suas pernas finas e sua respiração estava ofegante.

“Então Monstro foi ao Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas não disse a Monstro o que eles iam fazer, mas Monstro e o Lorde das Trevas foram a uma caverna. Uma caverna à beira-mar e, além da caverna, estava outra caverna e, nessa caverna, tinha um lago. Um lago enorme e negro. Havia um barco, e o Lorde das Trevas e Monstro usaram o barco para chegar a uma ilha.”

Harry estava se sentindo nauseado. Padfoot parecia inquieto.

— E então? — Padfoot incentivou em uma voz baixa e em um tom quase gentil.

— Tinha uma b-bacia cheia de poção na ilha. — Monstro estremeceu. — O Lorde das Trevas fez Monstro beber... Monstro bebeu e Monstro viu coisas terríveis. O lado de dentro de Monstro estava pegando fogo. Monstro chamou pelo mestre Regulus e pela senhora Black, mas o Lorde das Trevas apenas riu e fez Monstro beber tudo... Monstro bebeu a poção... O Lorde das Trevas colocou o medalhão dentro da bacia vazia... Ele voltou a encher a bacia de poção. E, então, o L-lorde das Trevas usou o barco para ir embora e deixou Monstro na ilha. — Monstro fungou e secou seu nariz.

“Monstro precisava de água e ele foi até a beirada da ilha e bebeu do lago negro... E mãos... Mãos mortas e frias saíram da água e levaram Monstro para debaixo da superfície.”

— Mãos? — Padfoot questionou com severidade. — Que mãos?

— Mãos! — Monstro soluçou. — Mãos mortas e frias!

— Apenas mãos?

— Pessoas. Bruxos e bruxas — Monstro murmurou, os olhos desfocados.

— Inferis — Padfoot murmurou com os cantos da boca tensos.

— O que são Inferis? — Harry perguntou.

— Cor... Pessoas mortas que foram reanimadas para andar e atacar pessoas. — Harry abriu a boca, enojado. — Eram Inferis, Monstro? — Padfoot insistiu.

— Monstro não sabe. Monstro nunca soube!

— Está bem! — Padfoot se apressou a dizer. — Como escapou? Você aparatou?

Monstro assentiu.

— Mestre Regulus disse para Monstro voltar para casa, então Monstro voltou.

— O que Reg fez?

— Mestre Regulus ficou preocupado, muito preocupado. Ele disse para Monstro se esconder e ficar na casa. Algum tempo depois, numa noite, mestre Regulus voltou a procurar Monstro. Mestre Regulus estava com a mente atordoada, Monstro notou. Mestre Regulus disse a Monstro para... Para... — Monstro fungou e parou de falar.

— Para o quê? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Monstro prometeu. Monstro prometeu ao mestre Regulus... Ninguém da família... Mestre... Família.

Harry ficou confuso, mas Padfoot pareceu entender.

— Conte ao Harry — mandou ao elfo. Padfoot chamou a atenção de Harry. — Se você quiser ouvir o resto?

Harry assentiu e Padfoot saiu.

— Então... Er... O que aconteceu?

Monstro se aproximou, sua voz saindo quase sem som.

— Mestre Regulus falou para Monstro levá-lo à caverna, na caverna em que Monstro fora com o Lorde das Trevas. Monstro obedeceu e o mestre Regulus bebeu a poção... Primeiro, ele mandou que Monstro trocasse os medalhões e reenchesse a bacia... Mestre Regulus tinha um medalhão igual ao do Lorde das Trevas... E ele disse ao Monstro que o medalhão tinha que ser destruído... Fez Monstro prometer...

“Aí, o mestre Regulus bebeu e bebeu e mandou Monstro ir embora... Sem ele... Nunca contar a senhora... E Monstro viu quando mestre Regulus foi arrastado... Para debaixo d’água... E... E...” Monstro urrou e jogou-se no chão, batendo os pulsos no carpete.

— Monstro, sente-se — Harry disse. — O que aconteceu quando voltou para casa?

— A senhora ficou doente de tristeza. A senhora não sabia por que o mestre Regulus nunca voltaria... A senhora só sabia que ele não voltaria... Porque Monstro foi p-p-proibido de contar, Monstro prometeu nunca contar a alguém da família o que aconteceu na c-caverna. — Tanto Harry quanto Monstro se viraram para o medalhão, que estava no chão ao lado do saco de lixo.

“Monstro tentou destruir o medalhão, Monstro conseguia ver a maldade, mas nada do que Monstro fez funcionou. Monstro estava certo de que a chave para destruir o medalhão era abri-lo, mas nada do que Monstro fizesse... Tantos feitiços poderosos... Nada funcionou... Monstro _falhou!_ ”

— Está tudo bem — Harry se apressou a dizer. — Não vamos jogar o medalhão fora, está bem? — Monstro parou em meio a um soluço e ergueu os olhos. — Sabe por que Regulus queria destruir o medalhão?

— Monstro não sabe. Monstro só sabe que mestre Regulus queria que fosse destruído. Monstro _tentou_!

— Eu sei! — Harry disse, tentando acalmá-lo. — Você er... Fez bem. Eu vou erm... Talvez eu possa conversar com Padfoot... Com o mestre Sirius... E ver se ele pode tentar destruir.

Monstro jogou-se aos pés de Harry com um urro. Harry lhe deu tapinhas desajeitados na cabeça até que Padfoot voltasse e, em um tom gentil, mas firme, mandasse Monstro voltar à sua toca para se acalmar.

Quando Monstro obedeceu, Harry explicou o que tinha acontecido na caverna. Padfoot parecia extremamente desgostoso e, quando Harry terminou, ele se sentou no sofá e massageou as têmporas.

— Monstro sabe o nome da poção que ele bebeu?

— Eu acho que não — Harry disse. — Por quê?

— Esperava achar um antídoto para ela.

— Para Monstro? É meio tarde, não...

— Para mim.

— Para você? — Harry piscou. — Você vai tentar?

— Eu quero saber o que Reg estava tentando fazer ao roubar o colar de Voldemort — Padfoot disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Talvez ele achou bonito?

— Mas é horrível — os dois olharam para o medalhão. — É importante. Monstro disse que sentiu a maldade e, não sei se você percebeu, garoto, mas você estremeceu quando o tocou.

— Estremeci?

Padfoot assentiu, desgostoso.

— Não pensei muito nisso, mas... Olha, seja lá o que for, foi importante o bastante para Reg morrer e se Monstro tentou destruir, então esse medalhão está sendo mantido vivo por magia negra.

— Está vivo?! — Harry exclamou.

— Não está vivo como você ou eu, mas também não é um pedaço de metal pintado de preto, né? Não é natural — uma das esmeraldas brilhou quando Harry inclinou a cabeça.

— Por que é tão importante? — perguntou, pegando-o.

— Voldemort o escondeu em uma caverna, em uma ilha cercada de Inferires, dentro da poção mais cruel que ele conseguiu achar. Está claro que ele achou que valia a pena protegê-lo... Reg sabia o motivo, mas nunca deixaria esse tipo de informação em qualquer lugar.

— Mas ele deixou — Harry falou lentamente. — Tinha aquele livro... O livro em que estava marcada a página da Poção do Dementador. — Padfoot franziu o cenho. — Aposto qualquer coisa que foi essa a poção que Monstro bebeu. E aquele outro livro, aquele que falava sobre o medalhão, lembra? Você queria que eu procurasse por aquele anel.

Padfoot levantou-se e saiu. Quando ele voltou, segurava uma pilha de livros — Harry só podia imaginar como ele os encontrara, considerando quão bagunçada estava a biblioteca — que Harry se lembrava do dia em que limparam o quarto de Regulus. Harry pegou o livro que falava do medalhão e Padfoot folheou o livro de poções até encontrar a Poção do Dementador.

— Não fala nada sobre o medalhão ser mau — Harry disse. — Só fala que era de Sonserina.

— Então, fizeram algo com o medalhão — Padfoot refletiu.

— Regulus pode ter deixado outra dica — Harry disse. — Ou talvez Monstro...

— Se Reg fosse deixar dicas, teria deixado com as outras. Ele provavelmente achou que era perigoso demais.

— Mas essas dicas não estavam escondidas — Harry lembrou, recusando-se a ser desencorajado. — Ele pode...

Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— A Poção do Dementador não é tão incomum assim... Era usada como um sedativo em Azkaban antes de usarem Dementadores de verdade. O uso foi criminalizado no começo dos anos setenta porque os efeitos são mais poderosos do que aqueles de um Dementador normal, mas muitos bruxos das trevas usaram a poção durante a guerra. E Regulus gostava de ler, então um livro sobre artefatos mágicos antigos não seria estranho, nem esses. — Padfoot indicou os livros sobre proteções e magia defensiva.

Harry se sentiu desanimado.

— Então, ele não teria falado sobre o que o medalhão é para ninguém?

Padfoot balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Isso não é... Não, acho que não. — Padfoot se levantou abruptamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Pelo que Monstro disse, não acho que Reg planejasse sair vivo... — Harry estremeceu ao ouvir isso, imaginando como seria ir de encontro à própria morte sabendo que o estava fazendo. — Se ele não ia pedir para Monstro beber a poção, por que outro motivo o levaria? Não, ele sabia ou, pelo menos, era uma possibilidade e ele queria que alguém entendesse o motivo de ele ter feito isso...

— Quem?

Padfoot ficou quieto por um longo tempo e, então, disse:

— Voldemort.

— Muito engraçado.

— Não, é sério — Padfoot respondeu lentamente. — A quem _mais_ ele contaria? A pessoa em quem ele confiasse estaria em perigo e por que ele contaria a quem ele não confiava?

— Mas Voldemort? Se o medalhão é tão importante quanto você acha ser, Voldemort o mataria assim que ficasse sabendo!

Padfoot franziu o cenho.

— Talvez ele contou depois... Deu um jeito de atrasar a mensagem...

— O que quer dizer?

— Se você tivesse um segredo importante e precisasse compartilhá-lo, mas não pudesse contar, como você faria?

— Escreveria? — Harry disse depois de alguns momentos. — Ele tinha um diário ou alguma coisa do tipo?

— Não. Eu... Er... Eu estava sempre roubando o diário dele para ler, e ele acabou desistindo de ter um. Mesmo que tivesse, duvido que iria querer que Voldemort o lesse... — Os dois estremeceram. — E um bilhete? Em algum lugar seguro, onde apenas Voldemort pudesse encontrar.

— E não é perigoso deixar uma dica de onde encontrar o bilhete — Harry disse —, né? Ele pode ter deixado alguma coisa... Outro bilhete, uma foto, _qualquer coisa_.

— Eu vou procurar pela casa — Padfoot disse ao se levantar. — Não jogamos fora nada que fosse interessante ou incomum, então é provável que ainda esteja por aqui. Seria bom se você pudesse rever tudo o que separamos hoje, só para termos certeza.

Harry se virou para o saco de coisas que tinham tirado do armário e fuçou nele. Não encontrou nada nem remotamente interessante, então voltou a colocar tudo no saco, sentindo-se desapontado. Olhou para o medalhão.

— O que é você? — perguntou. O medalhão recusou-se a responder. Curioso, Harry decidiu tentar olhá-lo magicamente (depois do seu sucesso no dia anterior, estivera olhando para tudo de um ponto de visto mágico). — _Ostendere me omnia_ — murmurou e sentiu sua visão mudar. A sala ao seu redor pulsou, viva (a tapeçaria na parede brilhou com um verde claro; o saco de lixo era uma mistura de prata, azul e marrom). Harry conseguia ver sua magia vermelha e dourada.

E, então, havia o medalhão. Preto, como uma sombra, mas não era como se bloqueasse a luz; era como se sugasse a luz. Fios verde e prata brilhavam dentro do preto, tão fracos que era quase como se não estivessem ali; e nunca ficavam no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Harry o derrubou, sua pele formigando. Monstro estava certo, apesar de não ter duvidado. O medalhão era mau.

— _Finite_ — murmurou e a magia sumiu; ainda estava lá, só não conseguia vê-la. — O que você _é_? — voltou a perguntar. As esmeraldas brilharam com maldade. Harry voltou a pegar o medalhão e, segurando-o tão longe de seu corpo quanto seus braços permitiam, tentou abri-lo mais uma vez. Não funcionou. Harry franziu o cenho. — Abra — mandou, frustrado. — Abra. _Abra_. — O medalhão abriu, assim como a porta.


	12. Visitors

**Capítulo Doze  
Visitors  
(Visitantes)**

Harry pulou e olhou para a porta, mas Padfoot não estava lá. Franzindo o cenho, voltou sua atenção para o medalhão e soltou-o, surpreso. Havia um olho em cada janela, negro e inteligente, observando-o.

Os olhos causaram uma sensação estranha e de formigamento em sua cicatriz. Harry estava congelado. Os olhos piscaram e ficaram vermelhos e tornaram-se meras fendas; então, focaram-se em Harry, que apenas observou, antes de sacar a varinha.

— _Nem tente_ — o medalhão sibilou.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, chocado.

— _O melhor que irá fazer, garoto, é lançar algumas fagulhas em mim. Se tanto._

— _Petrificulus Totalus!_ — disse em um tom de desafio. Nada aconteceu.

— _Eu te falei para não se dar ao trabalho_. — Um momento depois, a cabeça de Padfoot saiu do medalhão, seguida pelo resto do corpo. Ele era sólido demais para ser um fantasma e também não era transparente. Harry ainda era relativamente novo ao conceito de magia, mas tinha certeza de que isso _não_ era normal. — _Você é fraco_ — o Padfoot do medalhão disse.

— Eu... O quê? — Harry respondeu, confuso.

— _Não consegue nem se defender de um medalhão. Não sei porque eu me importo._

— Se importa com o quê?

— _Com você, menino idiota. Eu só te acolhi para cumprir minha promessa ao seu pai. Não vale a pena. Eu devia ter te deixado com sua tia. Prefiro Azkaban a isso. Pelo menos, lá eu não precisava aguentar crianças e elfos domésticos_. — Harry franziu o cenho. — _Eu te chateie,_ garoto? _Deixe-me adivinhar; tem saudade dos seus pais? Eu também. Pelo menos eu os conheci. Eles se foram por sua culpa. Você os matou. Você é o motivo de eles terem morrido._

Harry estremeceu e sua cicatriz voltou a formigar.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ao Padfoot do medalhão.

— _Eu sou seu padrinho, Harry Potter_. — Harry voltou a tremer e o Padfoot do medalhão abriu os braços. — _Venha aqui_ — falou. Harry deu um passo para trás. — _Harry, venha aqui_. — Harry balançou a cabeça. — _Harry, agora._

— Não — Harry respondeu, dando mais um passo para trás.

— _Eu só quero um abraço_ — Padfoot disse suavemente.

— Padfoot! — Harry chamou por sobre o ombro.

— _Pare de me chamar! Estou bem aqui!_

Se o Padfoot do medalhão não gostava disso, então achou que esse era um bom motivo para continuar fazendo.

— Padfoot!

— _Cale a boca!_ — O Padfoot do medalhão deu um passo em direção a Harry, que lançou outro feitiço de corpo preso contra ele. O feitiço o atravessou, como se ele fosse feito de fumaça, apesar de ele parecer sólido demais para isso. O Padfoot do medalhão ergueu uma mão na direção de Harry, que saiu correndo pela porta e a fechou com força. Houve um baque do outro lado. Harry colocou todo seu peso contra a porta, desesperado, tentando conter o que quer que fosse. Outro baque soou, quase fazendo-o cair. Outro, e a porta gemeu. Passos. Harry ficou tenso.

Um grito quase ensurdecedor veio da sala de visitas e, então, tudo ficou em silêncio. Harry esperou por alguns segundos e espiou pelo vão sob a porta. Não conseguiu ver nada e ainda estava silencioso, por isso, deu um passo hesitante para trás. Esperou e, quando nada mudou, abriu a porta.

O medalhão estava no chão no meio da sala de visitas, a alguns metros de onde deveria estar, e ainda estava aberto; o olho negro observava todos seus movimentos. Distraído, esfregou a cicatriz e deu outro passo para frente, a varinha ainda erguida, e então, abruptamente, o medalhão se fechou e praticamente explodiu a sala. Foi jogado de volta ao patamar e perdeu a noção das coisas por alguns momentos.

Quando se deu conta, Padfoot estava inclinado sobre si com o rosto pálido.

— Garoto? — A cicatriz de Harry formigou e, sem pensar, soltou seu braço e rolou para longe de Padfoot, erguendo a varinha. — Harry? O que foi? Eu ouvi gritos e...

— O medalhão — Harry disse, esfregando a testa. — Não sei como ou o motivo, mas ele abriu. Você saiu dele e estava falando comigo, mas não era você...

Os dois olharam para a sala de visitas, que tinha sido destruída. Era como se uma bomba houvesse explodido, exceto pela falta de fogo; a não ser que considerassem as manchas que os lampiões haviam deixado nas paredes ao explodirem.

As coisas tinham voado para longe das paredes; as janelas estavam quebradas, assim como os vidros dos armários; a tapeçaria dos Black estava amontoada no chão; os sofás tinham tombado — um tinha um enorme buraco por onde o estofado saia —; e o saco de lixo tinha explodido em uma massa de papel, metal e pequenos pedaços de madeira.

O vidro quebrou ainda mais sob os tênis de Padfoot quando ele entrou na sala. Ele pegou o medalhão, xingou alto e soltou-o.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, cambaleando para frente e erguendo a varinha.

— Está quente. — Padfoot cutucou com a própria varinha e usou-a para fazê-lo flutuar no ar entre eles. — O que você estava fazendo, exatamente? — perguntou, enquanto examinava o medalhão com os olhos cerrados. Estava intacto.

— Eu não sei! Só estava tentando abrir.

— Como?

— Eu não sei! — Harry exclamou novamente. — Eu tentei abrir com as mãos, mas não abriu, e eu fiquei frustrado e _mandei_ abrir e dentro... Dentro... — Arregalou os olhos. — O bilhete! O bilhete de Regulus!

— Você o encontrou? — Padfoot perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Não... Sim... Talvez...

— Harry, não está fazendo sentindo.

Mas, para Harry, tudo parecia fazer sentido.

— E se o bilhete estiver dentro do medalhão falso?

— É claro — Padfoot murmurou.

— Se fosse só para roubar o medalhão — Harry disse, verbalizando seus pensamentos no momento em que eles apareciam em sua cabeça —, ele não se daria ao trabalho de fazer a troca. Ele _queria_ que Voldemort descobrisse.

— Temos que ir — Padfoot disse.

— Ir?

— À caverna. Talvez Voldemort ainda não tenha encontrado o bilhete...

— Já faz nove anos — Harry comentou, duvidoso.

— Sim, mas ele esteve morto por nove anos.

— Mas... Se é tão importante...

— Ele não ia querer chamar a atenção — Padfoot retorquiu. — Se ele fosse a uma caverna no meio do nada semana sim, semana não, alguém teria notado. Os Comensais da Morte não são _tão_ idiotas assim. E mesmo que ele _realmente_ fosse ver se ainda estava lá, como vamos saber que ele o abriu? Mesmo que tenha só uma ou duas palavras... É algo a seguir. Valerá a pena.

— E se não estiver? E se ele já esteve lá e leu?

— Não há como saber sem ir até lá — Padfoot disse. — Deve haver uma maneira de ver se o medalhão está lá sem precisar beber a Poção do Dementador. Se fizermos isso e o medalhão não estiver lá, podemos ir embora sem mexer em nada.

— E se estiver?

Padfoot sorriu raivosamente.

— Passei sete anos vivendo com Dementadores — disse. — Dou conta. Além do mais, Monstro já esteve lá algumas vezes, e temos as coisas antigas de Reg... Não é como se estivéssemos despreparados.

— Nós? Eu posso ir? — Harry perguntou sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Honestamente, preferia que ficasse aqui — Padfoot respondeu. — Mas...

— Mas o quê?

Padfoot afastou a franja de Harry, deixando sua cicatriz à mostra.

— Mas — suspirou — você provavelmente tem mais direito de estar lá do que _eu_.

— Então eu posso ir? — Harry repetiu, perplexo.

— Terá de seguir regras — Padfoot avisou. — Ficará na costa. Não tem permissão para me acompanhar no barco nem para ir à ilha comigo. — Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas a expressão de Padfoot deixava claro que ele não estava disposto a negociar e isso era tão raro, que Harry fechou a boca e assentiu. — Terá de aprender alguns feitiços que acho que podem ser necessários.

— Quais feitiços?

— Farei uma lista — Padfoot respondeu. — E, por fim, se as coisas derem errado, como deram para Reg e Monstro, e eu te falar para fugir, você vai me obedecer.

— E o quê? Eu vou te largar lá?

— Se necessário — foi a resposta de Padfoot, cuja expressão era resoluta.

— Mas...

— Harry, se não concordar com essas regras, não poderá ir — Padfoot falou. Em um gesto lento, Harry assentiu. — Adorável — Padfoot comentou, juntando as mãos como se Harry fosse lavar a louça e não o deixar para morrer. O clima ficou relaxado tão abruptamente que Harry ficou um pouco desorientado. — Agora, me ajude a limpar essa bagunça.

Passaram o resto da tarde arrumando a sala de visitas e montando um local seguro para o medalhão. No fim, Padfoot restaurou um dos armários da sala e mandou que Harry procurasse coisas pela casa para guardarem no armário de modo que o medalhão não se destacasse tanto.

Quando terminaram de fazer isso, Padfoot colocou vários feitiços no armário para proteger o medalhão; havia um feitiço alarme, que dispararia se alguém o tocasse; um feitiço escudo para protegê-lo e a seu conteúdo; um feitiço adesivo permanente em seus pés para que ele não caísse, fosse removido ou roubado; um complexo feitiço em suas portas; e um feitiço que desviava a atenção das pessoas, fazendo-o parecer algo insignificante.

Mesmo assim, Harry não gostava do medalhão e estava ansioso para descobrir o que ele era e como destruí-lo.

**-x-**

Dois dias depois, Harry estava na biblioteca estudando a antiga cópia do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços — Primeira Série_ de Regulus — Harry ficara sabendo que o de Padfoot tinha sido destruído no terceiro dia de seu primeiro ano em um acidente que envolvia fogos de artifício e a coruja de James; seus pais tinham se recusado a comprar outra cópia — quando Padfoot entrou. Ele se sentou em frente a Harry e focou os olhos inflexíveis nele.

— Você está bem? — Harry quis saber.

— Bem o bastante — Padfoot respondeu com um suspiro. — Tem certeza de que quer ir comigo à caverna?

Harry hesitou por um momento, antes de assentir.

— Sim.

Padfoot voltou a suspirar, sem parecer surpreso, e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho das vestes.

— Antes de ir a qualquer lugar, precisa saber tudo isso — disse. — Tudo bem?

Harry olhou para o que era claramente uma lista abrangente:

_Feitiços de fogo;_

_Feitiço de luz;_

_Feitiço de corte;_

_Feitiço adesivo;_

_Feitiço do tropeço;_

_Feitiço do corpo preso;_

_Aparatação._

— Isso tudo? — Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Eu preciso aprender a aparatar? — Padfoot o olhou com firmeza. — Só confirmando.

— Pode ser que consiga aprender alguns sozinho — Padfoot comentou. — Alguns, como o feitiço de luz e do corpo preso, você já sabe. — Harry ficou animado com isso, mas sabia que aparatar seria o mais difícil. Ainda tinha dificuldades com o encantamento não verbal do feitiço para ver magia, pelo amor de Merlin! — Eu vou te ensinar o resto. Alguma pergunta? — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Ótimo. E — Padfoot continuou — vamos concordar desde já que nós não vamos nos estressar com essas coisas. Iremos quando você estiver pronto, não antes. — Harry assentiu, pensando que isso poderia demorar anos mesmo que Padfoot não mudasse de ideia sobre a lista.

“Não quero que você deixe de dormir por causa disso ou que fique estressado. Isso também vale para mim. Se eu parecer preocupado, e pode ser que seja pelo fato de o Ministério inteiro estar nos procurando, sinta-se livre para me dar um puxão de orelha. E se sentir que não consegue lidar com o que temos de fazer, me avise. Combinado?” Padfoot lhe ofereceu uma mão.

Harry a apertou.

— Combinado.

— Brilhante. — Padfoot se levantou e caminhou um pouco pela biblioteca (o tempo todo resmungando sobre a falta de organização das prateleiras), antes de pegar um livro entitulado _Quando os Mortos Andam._

Ele estremeceu ao ver a imagem da capa e abriu-o, estudando o conteúdo com um franzir de cenho. Harry fechou o livro e aproximou-se de seu padrinho para que também pudesse ler. Padfoot o folheou até encontrar a página pela qual estivera procurando e acomodou o livro entre eles.

_Inferis são cadáveres reanimados para obedecer ao desejo do bruxo. Ao contrário dos zumbis, eles não têm a habilidade de pensar por conta própria, apesar de terem a mesma pele pálida e apodrecida, a mesma incapacidade de articular corretamente e a mesma aparência quase humana. Os Inferis são territoriais e, por isso, são ótimos guardas; a única pessoa que está realmente a salvo deles é seu criador._

_Se provocados, são agressivos, mas costumam ser seletivos com suas vítimas e escolhem atacar a maior ameaça primeiro. São resistentes à muitos feitiços e maldições por causa das terminações nervosas apodrecidas. Os Inferis são considerados criaturas noturnas e raramente são vistos à luz do dia; a luz do sol, assim como o fogo, é uma das poucas coisas que pode impedi-los._

Embaixo do texto havia uma fotografia — que se mexia — bastante detalhada de uma bruxa sendo atacada por um Inferi. Harry estremeceu, sentindo-se enojado, e Padfoot não parecia se sentir muito melhor. O texto continuava, mas Harry não entendeu o que estava sendo dito, por isso desistiu e voltou-se ao próprio livro.

Procurou o sumário e procurou por feitiços para conjurar fogo. Havia um capítulo inteiro sobre magia básica e, apesar de feitiços de água, de plantas e gelo não ajudarem, Harry achou que certamente valia conhecer uma magia de vento, assim como as de fogo. Leu a teoria por uma hora, antes de ir praticar na lareira da sala de visitas, já que ela já estava acessa.

Harry não demorou a descobrir que conjurar o fogo não era particularmente difícil, mas controlá-lo era. Padfoot conseguiu salvar os sofás da sala de visitas e Harry concordou, timidamente, que usaria a sala de treino no futuro. Era um pouco surpreendente — ou talvez não, considerando tudo o que Padfoot fizera em sua infância — que ele não ficou bravo.

— Só desapontado — Padfoot disse, examinando as cortinas chamuscadas. Harry sentiu seu estômago se apertar; preferia que ele estivesse bravo. — Na próxima vez que quiser colocar fogo em alguma coisa — disse com severidade —, pelo menos _tente_ acertar naquela maldita tapeçaria.

Harry piscou e uma risada descrente escapou de sua boca. Padfoot lhe deu uma piscadela, bagunçou seu cabelo e voltou para a biblioteca, deixando Harry para trás.

**-x-**

— E aí, beleza, Lupin? — uma voz animada disse.

Remus se virou com um sorriso.

— Olá, Nymphadora... Desculpe, Tonks.

— Bem melhor — ela disse e seu cabelo voltou ao tom púrpura que ela estava usando antes. — Eu li no _Profeta Diário_ que você encontrou o Harry Potter.

 _Ele está vivo, ele está vivo, ele está vivo..._ Essas três palavras eram como um mantra em sua cabeça desde aquele dia em Londres.

— E que ele escapou? — Remus perguntou com tristeza.

— Sim, isso também. É verdade, então? — Remus assentiu, seu bom-humor sumindo um pouco. — Pobre criança.

— Se o Ministério houvesse chegado cinco minutos antes, teríamos capturado os dois — Remus suspirou. Ainda estava incrivelmente irritado com isso e, apesar de tentar evitar que a irritação aparecesse em sua voz, não teve muito sucesso.

Nymphadora lhe deu um olhar maroto.

— Foi por isso que bateu naquele Auror?

Remus a olhou de canto e abriu um sorriso leve.

— É incrível quantas pessoas sabem disso. — E era mesmo, já que o _Profeta_ não publicara essa parte da história.

— Meu pai trabalha no Ministério — ela comentou com um encolher de ombros. — Relações muggles. Ele foi uma das primeiras pessoas no local depois de terem te prendido.

— Entendo.

— Ainda vai se voluntariar ou não tem permissão?

— Não, ainda estou procurando, mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil de seguir as ordens de Lucius Malfoy. — Ele passara a não permitir que Remus entrasse no terreno da Mansão e quando Remus perguntava o motivo, a única resposta que conseguia era que Lucius não queria que seu nariz fosse quebrado como o do coitado do Rufus Scrimgeour. Ultimamente, sempre realizavam seus encontros nos portões da Mansão.

— Eu o encontrei algumas vezes... Sabia que ele é meu tio? — Remus, que sabia disso, assentiu. — Um completo bastardo e minha tia é uma esnobe, ou pelo menos é o que eu acho. Eu acho que minha mãe não sabe o que pensar e meu pai é esperto o bastante para não vocalizar seus pensamentos. — Remus lhe deu um sorriso leve.

— Tonks!

Nymphadora e Remus se viraram e ficaram cara a cara com um menino que usava as vestes de Sonserina. Remus fechou a mão ao redor de sua varinha por precaução, mas ela não parecia preocupada.

— E aí, Tom! — ela falou com alegria.

— Oi... Quem é você? — ele perguntou ao notar Remus. Ele parecia estar tentando se decidir se pegaria a própria varinha.

— Esse é o Remus Lupin — Nymphadora se apressou a dizer, parecendo notar a cautela de Tom.

Surpreendentemente, ele não perguntou nada além disso; Remus supôs que ele confiava no julgamento de Nymphadora e achou que, talvez, a rivalidade das casas acabara há muito tempo... Ou talvez Tom fosse uma mera exceção. 

— Viu o Weasley por aí?

— Qual deles? — Nymphadora perguntou em um tom maroto.

Tom a olhou feio.

— Não o Joseph. Não sei por que alguém procuraria por esse idiota. — Nymphadora soltou um resmungo que Remus supôs significar que ela concordava.

— Está falando do Roger? — ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados apenas o necessário para que Remus soubesse que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa. Tom soltou um som aborrecido que confirmou sua teoria. — Não? Bem, então vamos tentar os primos... Percy?

— Charlie — Tom suspirou.

— Oh! Queria o _nosso_ Weasley! — Tom crispou os lábios. — Ele está com as garotas — Nymphadora disse. — Não tenho certeza de onde.

— Ajudou muito — Tom murmurou, revirando os olhos. — Obrigado... Nymphadora — disse e afastou-se sem falar mais nada.

— Durban! — Nymphadora gritou. Tom sorriu para ela por sobre o ombro e continuou correndo. — Sonserinos! — bufou.

— Se quiser, pode ir atrás dele — Remus ofereceu, começando a se afastar.

— Eu cuido dele mais tarde. — Deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem — respondeu, continuando a andar. Nymphadora fez um som engraçado, como se quisesse avisar a Remus que ele estava andando em direção a uma parede, mas acabara mudando de ideia.

— Veio ver Dumbledore? — ela perguntou por fim.

— Sim — respondeu, enquanto levantava uma tapeçaria que escondia uma escada que levava dois andares para cima. O escritório de Dumbledore mudava de lugar todos os anos (Remus achava que era para que os alunos e os funcionários ficassem atentos) e esse ano estava no terceiro andar.

— Não sabia dessa passagem — ela comentou ao arregalar os olhos. Seguiu-o com uma expressão curiosa, mas tropeçou no degrau. Ergueu-se num pulo, o cabelo num tom claro de rosa, antes que Remus pudesse oferecer ajuda. — Sou terrivelmente atrapalhada — suspirou. — É culpa da minha mãe. — Olhou ao redor com interesse. — Onde esta escada leva?

— Terceiro andar. Perto daquela armadura que fala palavrões — Remus respondeu.

Nymphadora riu.

— Charlie aprendeu tudo o que sabe com essa armadura.

— Ele pode agradecer a James e Sirius — Remus contou com um sorriso leve. — Eles ensinaram tudo ao Rudy.

— Sirius... Tipo... O Black? — Nymphadora perguntou com hesitação.

— Sim — Remus respondeu com amargura. 

— E James... Não o James Potter? — voltou a perguntar.

— Sim, outro dos meus amigos — Remus contou com um sorriso.

— Acho que eu me lembro dele — disse, pensativa. — Ele é o pai do Harry Potter?

— Sim.

Ela assentiu, ainda pensativa.

— E Rudy? — perguntou.

— Isso se explica sozinho — Remus disse, os lábios se torcendo.

— Eu não... Rudy...?

— Porque ele é rude — Remus disse; torceu a boca. — Sirius sempre gostou de nomes que funcionassem como trocadilhos.

— Ele provavelmente ficaria bem ocupado com o meu — disse de mau-humor. — Não que eu queira conhecer o primo da minha mãe, mas ainda assim...

— Ele dizia que você era uma criança “adorável” — Remus contou, lembrando-se subitamente.

Ela ficou de boca aberta e seu cabelo assumiu um tom vivo de amarelo quando riu.

— Dora... Adorável... É horrível! — exclamou.

— É. Mas quando seu nome é Sirius...

— Qual era o seu trocadilho? — ela quis saber.

— O meu não era nada como “adorável”, mas ele fez uma rima durante nosso primeiro ano. — Ela o observou com ansiedade até que ele desistiu com um suspiro. — Louco Lobo Lupin.

Nymphadora riu.

— É um dos favoritos do Pirraça!

Por algum motivo, isso não surpreendeu Remus.

— Foi coisa do James — disse com um sorriso. — O trocadilho de James tinha algo a ver com “peraltear” por aí... Se ele estivesse andando devagar, por exemplo — adicionou, prevendo a próxima pergunta dela. A brincadeira tinha acabado no sexto ano, quando James decidiu que ela poderia prejudicar suas chances com Lily, mas ela tinha entrado no brinde de Sirius no casamento de James.

— Parece que vocês eram engraçados — comentou com um sorriso; torceu um pouco a boca. — Até Black.

— Na verdade, éramos quatro. Peter Pettigrew também era nosso amigo.

— O menino... O homem que Black...?

— Sim — Remus disse em voz baixa.

— Sinto muito — Nymphadora disse.

— Faz muito tempo — Remus disse. _Embora pareça que aconteceu ontem._

Remus empurrou uma parte da parede aparentemente sólida na frente deles e abriu-a.

— Que porra está fazendo aí? — Rudy quis saber, a armadura rangendo. — Não me ignore, seu bastardo do caralho! Eu perguntei que porra está fazendo aí? — Balançou o escudo para eles. — E você, escória? Volte aqui, porra, e me olhe quando eu falar com você!

— Naquela época era engraçado — Remus comentou enquanto entravam em outro corredor. — Mas ele não está dando um bom exemplo para os primeiranistas.

— Desde que entrei na escola, ele faz alguém chorar todos os anos — Nymphadora contou com alegria. — Filch não gosta nem um pouco dele, mas Dumbledore diz que ele faz parte da história da escola e tudo o mais...

Remus balançou a cabeça sem se sentir surpreso.

— Então, como está a escola? — A última vez que a vira fora em abril, mas, agora, os NIEM estavam prestes a começar, se já não houvessem começado; lembrava-se que a primeira semana de junho era sempre estressante.

— Fiz minha prova de Poções ontem — ela respondeu com um sorriso. — Acho que fui bem; podíamos escolher qual poção fazer, então eu fiz do primeiro ao quarto estágio da Poção Mata-Cão. Eu ia fazer do primeiro ao quarto estágio da Veritaserum, mas quatro pessoas da minha turma escolheram a mesma coisa, então decidi fazer algo diferente.

— Impressionante — Remus disse com a voz fraca. — Ouvi dizer que é uma poção complexa.

— Não é tão ruim — ela disse num tom pensativo. — O estágio cinco é o mais difícil, mas não precisei fazê-lo.

Remus conseguiu engolir.

— E qual é a próxima prova?

— Feitiços é amanhã — ela disse. — Transfiguração no dia seguinte... O que é fácil, graças a Merlin! E depois, Defesa. E Herbologia na sexta-feira.

— Então, hoje só está revisando?

— Procrastinando, na verdade — suspirou, acenando uma mão para Remus. — Eu falei para Alfred que o encontraria na biblioteca logo depois do café da manhã para estudarmos para Feitiços, e aqui estou eu, falando com você.

— Diga a Alfred que eu me desculpo — Remus disse.

— Ele nem vai perceber. Ele tem uma quedinha pela Jaquiline Gamp, mas todo mundo sabe que _ela_ tem uma queda por Pius Thicknesse.

— Entendo — Remus disse sem ter a menor ideia de quem essas pessoas eram.

— Honestamente, acho ridículo ficar notando quem gosta de quem como se tivéssemos onze anos. — Jogou as mãos para cima e seu cabelo assumiu um tom estranho (uma mistura de verde e laranja). — Se gostam de alguém, deviam ser honestos e contar.

— Direta — Remus observou.

— Eu quero ser uma Auror, não uma Política — respondeu com um dar de ombros.

— Tem certeza? — Remus perguntou com um sorriso largo. — Parece ter opiniões fortes.

— Absoluta — respondeu com um estremecer. — E não acho que tenho opiniões fortes. Só acho que as pessoas deviam agir de acordo com suas idades.

— Você tem uma atitude mais madura do que seus dezessete anos — Remus comentou.

— Não tenho, não — respondeu e seu cabelo ficou rosado. — Só parece porque os outros estão ocupados agindo como se tivessem cinco anos.

Remus discordava, mas não se deu ao trabalho de insistir ao finalmente chegar à gárgula que indicava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

— Lupin — a gárgula disse. — Senha?

— Você e a gárgula de Dumbledore se chamam pelo nome? — Nymphadora perguntou, impressionada.

— Não pergunte — Remus disse, corando. — É mais culpa de James e Sirius do que minha.

— Eu me lembro de Potter e Black! Diga que eu disse oi, está bem? — a gárgula pediu.

— Er... — Remus resmungou, olhando para a expressão desconfortável de Nymphadora. — Claro.

— Eu te vejo depois — Nymphadora disse, oferecendo uma mão. Remus a apertou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso caloroso (e tentou ignorar como ela arregalou os olhos ao notar suas cicatrizes, apesar de não ter comentado) e, então, ela seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor, tropeçando um pouco em suas vestes.

— Preciso esperar o dia todo? — a gárgula reclamou.

— Não, desculpe. Doce de limão.

— Fiquei esperando por nada. E eu achando que você não sabia a senha...

— Você me deixaria entrar assim mesmo.

A gárgula lhe deu uma piscadela e foi para o lado. A parede atrás dela se abriu, revelando uma escada de pedras extremamente familiar. Remus subiu no primeiro degrau e, um momento depois, estava em frente à porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

Ergueu a mão para pegar a aldrava de cobre, mas uma voz profunda disse:

— Entre! — antes que tivesse a chance de tocá-la.

Balançando a cabeça, Remus entrou no escritório.

— Bom dia, senhor — disse ao fechar a porta.

— Ah, Remus! Achei que você pudesse ter se perdido!

— Não, só me distrai.

Dumbledore riu.

— Sente-se, caro garoto. — Remus conjurou uma poltrona e sentou-se. — Quer um doce?

— Não, obrigado. Acabei de tomar café da manhã.

**-x-**

— Draco — a mãe disse suavemente.

Draco parou de brincar com os botões de seu colete na mesma hora.

— Desculpe, mãe — respondeu, permitindo que sua mão ficasse ao lado do corpo.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil.

— Comporte-se.

— Sim — disse, esperando até que ela lhe virasse as costas para fazer uma careta.

— Draco, estou falando sério — ela avisou, voltando-se para ele. — Não quero que repita o que aconteceu da última vez. Não consegui olhar para Audra Crabbe por semanas.

— Foi só um pudim — ele protestou com a voz fraca. — Eu nem mesmo _quis_ que ele explod... — A mãe o olhou nos olhos e não desviou o olhar. — Sim, mãe — terminou, ajeitando o colete com detalhes prateados. — Desculpe. Não acontecerá novamente.

— Espero que não — foi a resposta fria.

— Agora, Narcissa — o pai disse, entrando na sala de visitas. Ele usava uma roupa parecida com a de Draco; calça preta, um colete preto com detalhes em prata e uma veste longa e negra. Hydrus entrou atrás dele, usando uma roupa idêntica à de Draco, exceto pelos tons de verde, como as vestes da mãe —, acidentes acontecem com todo mundo. — Encontrou os olhos de Draco. — Não é mesmo, filho?

— Sim, pai — Draco disse num tom aliviado. — Prometo que não acontecerá novamente.

— Falando de promessas, pai, eu sei que Bosworth irá se comportar — Hydrus choramingou, acariciando o rato que estava no lugar de sempre em seu ombro.

— Eu já disse que não — o pai respondeu de mau-humor. — Deixe-o em seu quarto. — Hydrus soltou uma exclamação de raiva e subiu as escadas batendo os pés. — Vá arrumar o cabelo — falou para Draco.

— Sim, pai — Draco murmurou e saiu. Caminhou a passos rápidos (sem se atrever a correr, mas o pai estava de mau-humor) para fora da sala de visitas, atravessou o corredor até o saguão de entrada e subiu as escadas, antes de atravessar outro corredor longo e entrar em seu quarto. Atravessou o quarto, ignorando os guinchos de Roquefort, que estava em sua gaiola, e entrou no banheiro.

Seu reflexo olhou de volta; o rosto fino com um queixo pontudo e os olhos cinzentos de seu pai. O rosto do seu pai, como tia Bella falara na última vez que a visitara, apesar de não ser tão inexpressivo quanto ele. _Estou ficando cada vez melhor,_ pensou com orgulho. _Melhor do que Hydrus pelo menos._

Pegou um pequeno pote prateado do balcão de mármore e pegou um punhado de gel.

— Um pouco exagerado, não acha? — o espelho perguntou.

— Não — Draco ralhou, colocando o cabelo no lugar. Quando terminou, tinha a mesma aparência de seu pai nas fotos de quando ele era jovem. Até sua expressão era igual; calma e satisfeita, senão um pouco entediada. _Bom, agora..._ CRACK! — Dobby! — Draco exclamou, pulando para longe do pequeno elfo. — Não _faça_ isso!

— Dobby sente muito, jovem mestre — o elfo guinchou, inclinando-se até suas orelhas balançarem. — Mas o mestre mandou Dobby vir buscar o jovem mestre e mandou que seja rápido, senhor.

— Estou indo o mais rápido possível — Draco respondeu com aborrecimento.

— O mestre mandou ir agora, jovem mestre — Dobby disse, seus olhos enormes e verdes arregalados, enquanto ajeitava sua fronha imunda.

— Certo — Draco explodiu. Segurou o braço magrelo do elfo e seu banheiro girou e ficou distorcido, antes de desaparecer completamente e ser substituído pela sala de visitas. Draco cambaleou, ofegante, mas uma mão forte em suas costas não permitiu que caísse. Dobby sumiu.

— E você se lembra do meu filho mais novo — o pai disse, apertando seu ombro até ser doloroso. Draco piscou e sua visão voltou ao normal.

— Sim, mas não é mais tão novo assim. Feliz aniversário, Draco — disse Roderick Crabbe ao coçar a barba; ele era um homem velho e gordo.

— Obrigado — Draco respondeu com educação; ele não tinha permissão para usar “senhor” quando estivesse falando com as pessoas das famílias Crabbe ou Goyle, porque eles não eram sangue-puros, apesar de afirmarem ser.

Audra assentiu.

— Ele foi o responsável pelo acidente com o pudim, não foi? — As bochechas de Draco coraram, mas a mão de seu pai não permitia que ele se movesse.

A mãe riu ruidosamente. Era um som alto e agudo, que parecia o de gelo se quebrando.

— Eu tinha me esquecido disso — ela disse, dando um sorriso para Audra. A outra mulher correspondeu, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu filho de dois anos, Cyril. A mãe lançou um olhar penetrante para Draco, mas não com raiva.

— Você se lembra do meu Vincent, Draco?

— Sim — Draco respondeu, olhando com cautela para seu irmão e o garoto robusto, cujo cabelo tinha um corte estilo tigela. Eles tinham se encontrado várias vezes antes, mas Draco não gostava muito do garoto maior; ele costumava ficar mais perto de Hydrus, então não era um problema.

O fogo esmeralda surgiu na lareira e Ernest Parkinson, alto e de queixo quadrado, saiu das chamas, seguido por sua esposa magrela e de aparência doente, Sonja, e sua filha Pansy, que tinha cabelos escuros como os do pai, olhos grandes e marrons como sua os de sua mãe e um nariz achatado que não herdara de nenhum de seus pais.

Eles tinham acabado de se cumprimentar quando os Greengrass chegaram; o pequeno e redondo Marius, sua linda esposa Parmenia e suas filhas; Daphne era a mais velha — ela tinha a mesma idade que Draco — e era loira com o rosto longo, e as irmãs gêmeas, Astoria e Vivienne, que eram um ano mais novas.

As duas tinham cabelos escuros, mas essa era a única semelhança; Astoria era pequena e magra, enquanto Vivienne era mais alta — quase tão alta quanto Daphne — com olhos azuis completamente diferentes dos esverdeados de Astoria.

Logo depois, chegaram os Nott; o velho e grisalho Leopold, a jovem e morena Eleanor e sua filha Catherine. Theodore não era filho de Eleanor — sua mãe tinha morrido apenas alguns dias depois de ele ter nascido —, mas ele também estava presente; ele era um garoto esbelto com os dentes tortos e alguns meses mais velho que Draco.

Todos lhe desejaram um feliz aniversário com diversos graus de sinceridade, e Draco assentiu educadamente e agradeceu-os. Os Gramp — a maior família sangue-puro que talvez perdia em números apenas para os Weasley — não iriam comparecer, pelo que Draco era grato; o que os Weasley tinham de filhos, os Gramp tinham de filhas, que eram risonhas e irritantes. Draco não as queria em seu jantar de aniversário.

Hamish era o único menino dos Gramp e ele era mais velho que Draco e preferia a companhia de suas irmãs e primas. Por fim, chegaram os Goyle — que nunca chegavam na hora certa.

Os Bulstrode também não iam comparecer, mas Draco não se importava porque Millicent o assustava; ela era grande o bastante para comê-lo se quisesse, mas ela também era muito mais esperta do que as pessoas pensavam. Ela tinha lhe dito que era mais Sonserina do que ele e Draco, num acesso de raiva, acabara explodindo o pudim. O pior era que ele achava que ela podia estar certa, mesmo que os pais dela não fossem Comensais da Morte, como o seu pai.

— Sinto muito, Lucius — Aloysius disse, saindo da lareira. Ele era um homem magro, com a barba bem-feita e pouco cabelo na cabeça. — Clementina está atrasada de novo. Como vocês estão, Roderick, Ernest, Leopold? — respostas murmuradas se fizeram ouvir. — Oh! E Marius! Como você está? Não tinha te visto aí.

— Estou bem, obrigado, Aloysius — Marius disse, inclinando a cabeça.

— A mãe está a caminho — Gregory, um menino alto e enorme, resmungou ao sair da lareira. — Feliz aniversário — disse para Hydrus.

— Não é meu aniversário — Hydrus respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — É de Draco.

— Feliz aniversário — Gregory disse, virando-se para Draco, que apenas assentiu.

Aloysius observou seu filho com uma careta.

— Vamos para a sala de jantar? Estou certo de que Clementina conseguirá achar o caminho.

Todos prenderam a respiração.

— Seria bom se você se lembrasse de que esta é _minha_ casa — o pai disse num tom perigoso. — Assim, é meu dever, não seu, Aloysius, fazer tais convites. — A sala ficara mortalmente silenciosa. Aloysius abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Gregory balançou a cabeça uma vez, fazendo-o fechá-la. — Vamos para a sala de jantar? — o pai perguntou suavemente.

— Sim — Parmenia disse com um sorriso gracioso que diminuiu a tensão. — Venham, Marius, meninas.

— Hydrus, mostre o caminho — a mãe pediu com um sorriso tenso.

— Sim, mãe — Hydrus disse com um sorriso charmoso.

— Draco, certifique-se de que Dobby está seguindo o planejado.

— Sim, mãe. — Draco saiu pela porta da direita, enquanto os outros saiam pela da esquerda. Caminhou por um corredor mal iluminado e desceu as escadas da adega (Draco não achava que já tinha visto terem guardado vinho ali) e dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta por não querer perder muito tempo ali; havia algo na adega de que nunca gostara; era sempre frio e estava sempre mais escuro que o resto da mansão. Caminhou (porque Malfoy não corriam, o pai tinha dito) por outro corredor e atravessou mais uma porta, entrando na cozinha.

— Jovem mestre? — Dobby exclamou, inclinando-se, enquanto Draco se acomodava na ponta da mesa de madeira gasta que ficava no centro do cômodo.

— A mãe quer saber se você está seguindo o planejado — Draco disse e, curioso, cheirou o ar; o forno estava ligado e conseguia sentir o cheiro de pão fresco, batatas e carne. Havia uma panela cozinhando algo de cheiro delicioso no fogão e um par de facas cortavam cenouras, tomates, alfaces, pepinos e outras coisas no balcão.

— A senhora podia ter chamado Dobby — Dobby disse, balançando a cabeça. — O jovem mestre não devia ter se cansado. Dobby sabe que o jovem mestre não gosta da adega.

— Não tenho medo da adega — Draco rosnou.

Hesitante, o pequeno elfo lhe deu alguns tapinhas no joelho, antes de ir ver a sopa.

— O jovem mestre pode dizer à senhora que Dobby estará pronto na hora certa, senhor — Dobby guinchou, estalando os dedos para mandar as facas dos vegetais para a pia (que estava se enchendo de água e sabão).

— Bom. E livre-se dos tomates; eu não como. — Dobby soltou um som parecido com o de um soluço e correu até a tábua de cortar.

Draco conseguiu entrar na sala de jantar sem ser notado, exatamente do jeito que um bom anfitrião devia fazer. A única pessoa que pareceu perceber que ele tinha voltado foi Hydrus, que revirou os olhos e voltou-se à sua conversa sobre vassouras. Theodore parecia genuinamente interessado, mas Vincent e Gregory não pareciam ter ideia do que estava acontecendo. Draco se sentou no lugar vago entre seu irmão e Daphne.

— Nós dois ganhamos a Comet 260 — Hydrus se gabou, olhando para as outras crianças. — O pai queria que estivéssemos preparados para o time da nossa casa.

— Em Hogwarts? — Gregory perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— É claro que em Hogwarts, seu idiota! — Draco exclamou.

— Ou Durmstrang — Hydrus completou. — O pai ainda está tentando convencer a mãe. — Draco tinha certeza de que, nesse assunto, o pai não conseguiria muita coisa. Não era sempre que a mãe o confrontava, mas quando ela o fazia, ela ganhava.

— Achava que os primeiranistas não podiam se juntar aos times das casas — Theodore comentou, hesitante.

— Eles podem em Durmstrang — Hydrus disse.

— Eles permitem tudo em Durmstrang — Daphne comentou com um revirar de olhos.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Draco perguntou.

— Só que Karkaroff é mais liberal do que Dumbledore — Daphne respondeu, jogando o cabelo por sobre o ombro.

— Vão mesmo para Durmstrang? — Pansy perguntou com tristeza, olhando de Draco para Hydrus.

Draco deu de ombros.

— Seja lá para onde formos, iremos jogar Quadribol.

— Clarice disse que primeiranistas não podem ter vassouras — Astoria comentou com recato.

Hydrus riu com zombaria.

— O pai tem muita influência na escola. Se formos a Hogwarts, ele irá pedir para fazer parte do Conselho Escolar.

— Ele pode fazer isso? — Theodore perguntou parecendo maravilhado.

— É claro — Draco respondeu, balançando a mão. — Toda essa história do Harry Potter fez Dumbledore gostar dele. Aposto que terei um lugar no time antes mesmo de tirar a vassoura da mala. E quem é Clarice? — Pansy revirou os olhos e começou uma conversa diferente com Hydrus.

— Nossa meia-irmã — Daphne disse com orgulho. — Ela e Bertram são do primeiro casamento de nossa mãe. — Draco olhou para Parmenia Greengrass, que traçava as costas da mão de seu marido, enquanto ria de uma piada que Clementina contava.

— Quantos anos eles têm?

— Eles farão catorze anos no dia vinte e cinco de junho — Astoria, sentada ao lado de sua irmã, respondeu. — Clarice será uma Inominável e Bertram será um jogador profissional de Quadribol.

— Em qual posição?

— Artilheiro — Vivienne respondeu. — E se não conseguir, será um repórter do _Profeta Diário_.

— Talvez ele trabalhe com o pai nas buscas por Harry Potter — Draco comentou.

Vivienne olhou para o pai e franziu o cenho.

— Talvez — foi a resposta.

— Acha que vão encontrá-lo? — Astoria perguntou parecendo nervosa. — Dizem que ele está morto.

— Quem, Harry Potter? O _Profeta_ diz que ele está morto — Draco respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — Mostra que não sabem nada. Não acho que ele esteja morto nem meu pai acha.

— Meus pais dizem que ele é poderoso — Daphne murmurou e Vivienne assentiu.

— Ele é — Draco retorquiu. — O pai acha que ele será o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

— Foi por isso que Sirius Black o pegou? — Daphne quis saber.

Draco deu de ombros, certo de que não devia saber tanto sobre Sirius Back quanto sabia.

— Você acha que eu sou Sirius Black ou Harry Potter? — foi sua resposta.

— Não — Daphne disse.

— Então, por que, em nome de Merlin, eu saberia? — perguntou com frieza.

— Não há necessidade de ser grosseiro — Astoria repreendeu, cruzando os braços. — Ela só fez uma pergunta.

Draco a ignorou.

— O que a faz achar que eu sei? — Voltou a perguntar.

— Bem, seu pai está envolvido — Daphne disse num tom condescendente. — Qualquer um que tenha a inteligência de um troll montanhês assumiria que você sabe de _alguma coisa._

— Bem, eu não sei — Draco disse, usando a frieza para mascarar sua mentira.

— Oi! Greengrass!

As três garotas se viraram.

— Qual delas? — Astoria perguntou.

— Daphne. Espera ir para Sonserina, certo? — Hydrus perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Ou Sonserina ou Corvinal.

— Te falei — Theodore murmurou.

— Como sabia? — Vivienne perguntou, parecendo interessada.

Ele se encolheu sob o olhar das outras crianças.

— Não é difícil... É o que todos querem.

— Eu não quero ir para Corvinal — Hydrus comentou.

Draco assentiu.

— Eu quero Sonserina.

— Não há nada de errado com Corvinal — Vivienne disse e Astoria, ao seu lado, assentiu com raiva. — A mãe acha que eu irei para Corvinal.

— E eu suponho que também quer isso? — Pansy perguntou a Astoria, parecendo um pouco enojada. Nunca gostara muito das gêmeas.

— Não irei para Grifinória ou Lufa-Lufa — Astoria retorquiu friamente. — Ficarei feliz com as outras casas. Está pensando em Sonserina, não é, Theodore?

— Sim — Theodore respondeu e hesitou antes de continuar: —, mas Corvinal não é uma alternativa ruim. — As gêmeas sorriram. Draco revirou os olhos; se o pai o visse fazendo isso, Draco teria de aguentar várias aulas sobre como controlar suas expressões faciais. Estava claro que a família Greengrass não era mais tão apropriada quanto outrora. — Vincent, Gregory?

— Sonserina — os dois resmungaram.

— Eu também — Pansy disse num tom alto. — Minha mãe era da Corvinal, mas eu _odiaria_ se acabasse lá — disse e olhou feio para Astoria e Vivienne. — Os Corvinais são fracos. — As garotas Greengrass e Theodore resmungaram sua discordância. — São, sim — Pansy insistiu, observando sua mãe com os olhos cerrados; Sonja Parkinson acabara de voltar do banheiro e estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal e um pouco suada. — São fracos. — Os outros se entreolharam (a mãe de Pansy estava doente e não havia nada que os Curandeiros pudessem fazer por ela) e permaneceram em silêncio.

— Bem — Daphne disse, olhando com cautela para Pansy —, acho que esse grupinho ficará unido. É bacana, não?

— É bacana, não? — Draco disse lentamente, imitando-a. — Tem certeza de que não quer ir para a Lufa-Lufa, Greengrass?

Os outros — exceto Daphne, que corou — riram. Draco se recostou em sua cadeira, arrogante e completamente satisfeito.


	13. Heading Home

**Capítulo Treze  
Heading Home  
(Indo Para Casa)**

Charlie se inclinou para que pudesse ver além da cabeça de Alison Pemberly; ela jogara xadrez e Snap Explosivo com eles até uma hora atrás e, então, ficara anormalmente quieta e virara-se para a janela.

Dawn Carter, que logo seria a ex-Monitora Chefe, estivera soluçando desavergonhadamente pela última meia hora, para a diversão dos outros ocupantes do compartimento, apesar das piadas terem durado menos do que nos anos anteriores; até Tom Durban — um Sonserino — tinha a zombado algumas vezes, antes de ir colocar um braço ao redor de seus ombros.

Charlie olhou para os prédios que começavam a ser mais frequentes e voltou a se acomodar no banco, coçando as orelhas de Canis. O gatinho de Tonks ronronou e inclinou-se para mais perto daquele que lhe acariciava, e Tonks espiou por cima do livro que lia, antes de olhá-los com uma carranca. O gato parou de ronronar na mesma hora e retribuiu o olhar de sua dona até que Tonks voltasse a se esconder atrás do livro.

Charlie, determinado a aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que lhe sobrava no trem, pegou seu caderno de desenhos e — com uma coerção em forma de algumas carícias — conseguiu convencer Canis a permitir que apoiasse o caderno nele. Folheou até chegar ao desenho pela metade de um dragão e — quando conseguiu localizar seu lápis de carvão — adicionou outra linha na estrutura básica da asa.

Franziu o cenho e desenhou outra linha, antes de afastar um pouco o caderno. Murmurou um feitiço rápido para apagar uma parte do desenho e tentou de novo. Depois de fazer isso pela terceira vez, Tonks bufou ruidosamente e tirou o caderno de suas mãos. Canis tentou atacar a mão dela, mas errou.

— Oi!

— Está ótimo — ela disse ao examinar o esboço.

— Erga — Charlie disse e ela obedeceu. Ele olhou para o desenho com os olhos cerrados e, por fim, assentiu. — Não está tão ruim — decidiu.

— Para um Grifinório — Tom zombou.

Charlie sorriu.

— Devia colocar os óculos, Durban. Se conseguisse ver direito, poderia apreciar essa obra de arte. — Tom riu.

— Oh, então agora você gosta? — Tonks murmurou. Charlie lhe deu uma piscadela e tirou o caderno de suas mãos. Desenhou algumas escamas nas costas do dragão e em sua cauda e estava prestes a detalhar as membranas das asas quando Dawn soltou um soluço particularmente alto e o trem perdeu velocidade.

Tonks guardou o livro no malão e tirou-o da prateleira — quase batendo na cabeça de Alison — e tirou Canis do colo de Charlie. Antes que o gatinho pudesse notar que era sua odiada dona que o segurava, Tonks o colocou na gaiola e fechou a porta. Um sibilar raivoso soou dentro da gaiola, mas ela conseguiu fechá-la sem maiores problemas.

Quando o trem, por fim, parou na estação, todos já tinham pegado seus pertences, o que tirava muito do espaço que tinham para as pernas, e Dawn e Alison precisaram pular os pertences de Tom para conseguir chegar a Tonks; ela parecia surpresa: ela e as outras garotas só passavam tempo juntas quando estudavam na biblioteca ou nas viagens de trem, mas aceitou os abraços com um sorriso confuso e as garotas foram abraçar Charlie antes de acenarem para Tom e seguirem seus caminhos.

Tonks e Charlie foram os últimos a saírem porque Charlie sabia que ela não conseguiria caminhar pelo trem até que a maioria dos alunos já estivesse na plataforma.

— É isso — Tonks disse com um sorriso triste, enquanto ela e Charlie saiam do trem.

— Não para mim — Charlie respondeu, passando-lhe a gaiola de Canis. O gatinho sibilou quando Tonks aceitou a gaiola e ela mostrou a língua ao animal. — Ano que vem, vou vir me despedir de Percy e, no ano seguinte, dos gêmeos. Dois anos depois, tem o Ron e, aí, a Ginny.

— Não se for cuidar de dragões — ela o lembrou com um sorriso. — Noruega, né?

— Romênia — ele disse. — E é um grande “se”. Bill precisou discutir com a mãe por dias para que ela o deixassem ir a _Londres._

— Londres e Romênia não são lá tão diferentes — Tonks comentou num tom pensativo. Charlie a olhou, descrente. — Não são. Acho que não importa onde você está e, sim, o fato de que não está em casa.

— Talvez — Charlie respondeu sem se deixar convencer. Esticou uma mão e segurou Tonks quando ela tropeçou num primeiranista. Canis voltou a sibilar.

— Desculpe — ela disse alegremente, enquanto o garoto corava e escondia-se atrás de seus pais. Charlie riu. — Oh, cale a boca.

— Nymphadora! Ei, Nymp...

— Me chame de Nymphadora mais uma vez... — Tonks murmurou, virando-se. O seu cabelo azul ficou roxo e, então, vermelho. Suspirou quando viu Booth e Williams forçando seu caminho pela multidão e seu cabelo voltou a ficar azul.

— Então, eles podem te chamar pelo primeiro nome? — Charlie perguntou com indignação zombeteira.

— Eles são Lufos — ela murmurou. — Eles são educados demais para fazer outra coisa. — Ela puxou seu cachecol da Grifinória, tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase o enforcou com o cachecol. Charlie ofegou. — Grifinórios — ela disse ao se recuperar —, por outro lado, fazem isso pela emoção.

— Emoção?

— Ah, qual é, é sempre possível que você receberá um sermão ou será enfeitiçado. Eu acabei em quantas detenções nesse último ano?

— Menos do que no ano passado — Charlie respondeu.

— E, ainda assim, bem mais do que você — ela finalizou com orgulho. — E aí, beleza? — adicionou quando Booth e Williams apareceram ao seu lado.

— Oi, Nymph... Er... Tonks, desculpe — Williams disse.

— Oi — Booth disse.

— Weasley — Williams adicionou. Charlie supôs que, para ele, os dois garotos significavam o mesmo que Dawn e Alison significavam para Tonks; amigos dela e, por isso, seus amigos, mas só por conhecerem alguém em comum.

— Ei.

— Charlie! Charlie... Oh, desculpe, Ron... Charlie, aqui! — Charlie conseguiu ver sua mãe e o resto da família (menos seu pai e Bill) acenando alegremente do lado de um pilar.

— É comigo — Charlie disse com um sorriso. Acenou para sua mãe, de modo que ela soubesse que tinha a visto, abraçou Tonks rapidamente e assentiu para Booth e Williams. — Eu vejo vocês depois.

— Lembre-se de escrever! — Tonks disse. — Se não escrever, vou mandar uma carta para Tom para que ele te obrigue a me responder!

— Tom não vai responder — Charlie riu. — Quando foi que ele respondeu uma carta?

— Mais um motivo para você escrever. Honestamente, vocês dois... — Tom queria ser um cuidador de dragões e provavelmente iria para Romênia com Charlie, que ficara satisfeito ao saber que conheceria alguém lá. Tom também se sentia assim, mas era muito Sonserino para admitir. — Eu quero uma carta por semana! Não quero ter de ir até a Noruega...

— Romênia.

— Que seja. É longe e não quero ter de ir até lá só para te dar um sermão!

— Se esse é o único jeito de te fazer nos visitar...

— Idiota.

— Tchau, Canis — ele disse, dando um tapinha na gaiola. O gato soltou um miado curioso. Tonks o olhou feio e ele sibilou.

— Cale a boca — disse, balançando um pouco a gaiola. Abraçou Charlie uma última vez, antes de sumir em meio à multidão com os outros dois.

Charlie se aventurou por um mar de garotas do quarto ano e caminhou na direção de sua família. Porém, antes que pudesse chegar à sua mãe, uma figura pequena e magrela colidiu contra seu corpo.

— Charlie! — Ginny exclamou.

— Gin — respondeu, bagunçando seu cabelo. Ela o arrumou e afastou-se, torcendo o nariz. Ele a tirou do chão e jogou-a sobre o ombro com facilidade, como faria com sua vassoura ao voltar do treino. Ela guinchou e balançou as pernas. Charlie fingiu que os esforços dela eram demais para ele e colocou-a no chão, ofegando dum jeito dramático. — O que aconteceu, garota? Você cresceu desde o natal!

— Já estou mais alta que Ron — disse num tom alegre, segurando sua mão.

— Do jeito que ele come? Não mesmo.

— É verdade — ela disse, guiando-o na direção do resto da família. — Olha. — Ela o soltou e parou ao lado de Ron, provando que estava mesmo mais alta.

Sua mãe o abraçou com força e irritou-se com seu cabelo.

— O pai vem direto do trabalho... Ele vai nos encontrar no carro.

— Ele não precisava fazer isso — Charlie disse, emocionado.

— Ele queria — a mãe respondeu com um sorriso. — Oh, Charlie, nem consigo acreditar que dois dos meus filhos já estão fora da escola!

— Você tem vários filhos fora da escola — Fred a lembrou, tirando-a do caminho para que ele e George pudessem abraçar Charlie. — Estamos todos de férias.

— Mas quando não é... — a mãe disse.

— Você ainda tem o Perce — George disse. — Nós não começamos ainda, nem o Roniquinho.

— Eles usam o “inho” agora? — Charlie perguntou com uma risada ao voltar sua atenção ao seu irmão mais novo. Ron tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto (como se quisesse sorrir para Charlie e olhar feio para Fred e George), mas o sorriso acabou ganhando, iluminando seu rosto sardento.

— Sim — ele disse com um pouco de tristeza. — Sou o Weasley mais baixo.

Charlie o abraçou.

— Você é o Weasley homem mais baixo — corrigiu. E, pessoalmente, achava que isso não duraria muito; Bill, Percy e Ginny sempre tinham sido altos e magros para suas idades, mas, agora, Bill tinha uma altura mediana, e Charlie achava que Ginny logo pararia de crescer e seria pequena, como a mãe. Ele e os gêmeos sempre tinham sido mais baixos e robustos. Ron não pertencia a nenhum desses grupos; parecia que ele tinha ganhado um pouco de peso (seu rosto estava um pouco mais redondo do que estivera no natal), mas se ele não perdesse esse peso, Tonks não era uma Metamorfomaga. — Ginny é a garota mais baixa. 

— Ginny é a _única_ garota — George comentou e Ginny o olhou feio.

— Não sei — Fred disse. — Se Perce deixasse o cabelo crescer...

— Onde Percy _está_?

— Sei lá — Ron respondeu, esticando-se para estudar a multidão.

— Não se dê ao trabalho de procurar — Fred lhe disse.

— É — George completou com um sorriso. — Deixe isso para os Weasley mais altos.

Ron fez uma careta e, então, disse:

— Lá está ele!

— O quê?! — Fred exclamou.

— Onde? — George perguntou.

— E fica claro que altura não é tudo... — Ron disse com sagacidade quando Ginny saiu correndo pela multidão.

Cinco minutos depois, e eles todos (bem, menos Bill, mas ele estaria presente no jantar) foram embora. A mãe, o pai, George e Ginny se sentaram na frente; Ginny estava no colo do pai e ficava se mexendo, fazendo com que ele precisasse se mexer para a direção oposta para conseguir ver a rua. George observava o pai dirigir com uma expressão concentrada em seu rosto e, vez ou outra, trocava olhares com Fred. Se Charlie fosse um pouco menos perspicaz, ele poderia jurar que eles estavam tentando aprender a dirigir o carro... E, então, balançou a cabeça; por mais que os gêmeos fossem brincalhões, Charlie não achava que eles fariam algo assim.

Charlie estava sentado entre Percy — que olhava pela janela, claramente com saudade da escola — e Ron, que conversava animadamente sobre uma visita ao Beco Diagonal.

—... no Caldeirão Furado e esse garoto caiu da lareira, certo?

— Certo — Charlie murmurou sem prestar muita atenção.

— Bem, não pensamos muito nisso na hora, mas sabe quem era?

— Não, me conte — Charlie pediu em meio a um bocejo.

— Era o Harry Potter! — Ginny guinchou do banco da frente. O pai pulou e precisou virar o volante no último instante para não bater o carro.

— Ginny! Não quando seu pai está dirigindo — a mãe disse de mau-humor.

— Desculpe — Ginny disse sem parecer que sentia muito. Ela passou por cima de George, foi para o banco de trás, e acomodou-se entre Ron e Fred. — Conte para ele, Ron — ela disse com os olhos castanhos brilhantes.

Agora Charlie estava interessado; sabia um pouco sobre o caso Potter-Black porque Tonks queria ser uma Auror e frequentemente lhe mostrara as matérias do jornal. Ron assentiu, ansioso.

— Então, ele saiu da lareira e conversou um pouco com a gente antes de ir embora. Eu fui ao banheiro, mas quando sai, dei um encontrão nele. Mas dessa vez ele estava com os óculos e eu o reconheci e ele me pediu para não contar a ninguém e, aí, uma mulher também o viu e ele fugiu.

— Até fomos entrevistados — Ginny disse, ofendida. — Achei que os repórteres foram muito grosseiros. Ele parecia muito legal, mas os repórteres só queriam uma história para seus jornais idiotas.

— Não contamos nada — Ron disse com orgulho. — E, aí, a mãe se meteu numa briga com um repórter que tentou nos seguir até em casa.

— Foi maneiro — Fred comentou. — Ela sacou a varinha e tudo o mais.

— Não sabia que era capaz disso, mãe — Charlie comentou, impressionado, e a mãe pareceu lisonjeada.

— O que mais aconteceu? — Percy perguntou.

— Os gnomos voltaram — a mãe suspirou.

— O pai ajudou Ron e mim...

— Ron e eu — Percy corrigiu. Fred o zombou.

— O pai ajudou Ron e _eu_ — Ginny continuou com um sorriso para Percy — a construir uma casa para eles no jardim.

Charlie lhe deu um sorriso.

— Pode me mostrar quando chegarmos em casa?

— Assim que chegarmos — Ron respondeu, assentindo. — Mas a pintura está feia.

— Culpa da Ginny — Fred disse.

— Parece que um unicórnio vomitou — George contou. — Toda colorida e brilhante.

— Está bonita — Ginny retorquiu num tom defensivo. Fred, George e Ron trocaram um olhar.

— Deve estar mesmo — Charlie respondeu, ajeitando-se para conseguir sorrir para o pai pelo retrovisor.

**-x-**

— Não teremos mais lição de casa — Alfred comentou. — E sabe de uma coisa?

Tonks desviou os olhos de Charlie — que estava abraçando sua irmãzinha, Ginny — e riu.

— O quê?

— Vou sentir falta — Alfred terminou com uma careta.

— Eu não — Keith respondeu. — Eu vou me juntar ao time local de Quadribol e ensinar o jogo às crianças.

Os olhos de Alfred brilharam ao ouvir isso.

— Acha que posso ajudar? — Tonks sabia que Alfred queria um trabalho no Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas.

— Claro — Keith respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Brilhante... Oh, é a Bec. — Acenou para uma garota alta com cabelos loiros curtos (a irmã mais nova de Alfred, Louise, também estava lá), abraçou Tonks, apertou a mão de Keith e arrastou seu malão até elas.

Tonks acenou para Rebecca, que sorriu e acenou de volta; ela fora a Monitora Chefe no quinto ano de Tonks.

— É gentil da parte dela vir buscá-los — comentou.

Keith deu de ombros.

— Ela não tem muita escolha já que Alfred reprovou no teste de aparatação.

— Ela poderia tê-los feito pegar o Nôitibus — Tonks o lembrou.

— Acho que sim — ele se remexeu, parecendo nervoso. — Então, tem algum plano para o verão?

— Vou passar um tempo com meus pais — Tonks contou e sorriu ao pensar nisso. — A minha mãe me ofereceu alguns galeões se eu a ajudar no banco, então pode ser que eu faça isso. E o pai sempre diz que sou bem-vinda na estação, então provavelmente vou ficar bastante lá, também. E você?

— Como eu disse, Quadribol — Keith murmurou. Ele arrastou o tênis no chão e ergueu os olhos, esperançoso. — Mas estava pensando se gostaria de sair qualquer hora?

— É claro! — ela respondeu. — Não vamos perder contato, Keith.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu.

— Só me mande uma coruja para eu saber quando não estará ocupado. — Ela olhou para o relógio e fez uma careta. — Eu tenho que ir... Falei para meu pai que estaria lá às cinco horas...

— É, tudo bem. Eu falei para minha mãe que a ajudaria com o jantar. — Eles se abraçaram, antes dele sumir em meio à multidão de alunos e Tonks caminhou em direção ao trem.

Usou a janela como espelho e deixou seu cabelo crescer até que estivesse na altura de seus ombros, deixou-o castanho e mudou seus olhos para que tivesse um tom bonito de azul — o mesmo tom que seu cabelo estivera até aquele momento — e, então, fez algumas sardas aparecerem. Ela se estudou com criticismo, deu de ombros e pegou seu malão.

Ela sabia que seria mais fácil aparatar da plataforma, mas a nostalgia a fez ir para o mundo muggle uma última vez, então fez seu caminho pela multidão.

 _É isso_ , pensou tristemente, olhando para a parede. Olhou por uma última vez para o trem vermelho, antes de esticar os ombros. Ergueu o malão e a gaiola de Canis e passou pela barreira. Um homem muggle a olhou com estranheza, antes de balançar a cabeça e continua seu caminho. _Engraçado como os muggles fazem de tudo para ignorar a magia_ , pensou com um sorriso leve e começou a fazer seu caminho pela estação.

— Ainda está aí? — perguntou a Canis, que voltou a sibilar. — Tem sorte de eu não ter te deixado na escola — disse e o gato sibilou. — É, bem, eu também não gosto muito de você.

— Mãe, estamos atrasadas! — uma garotinha exclamou, praticamente arrastando sua mãe até a barreira pela qual Tonks acabara de passar. — Bertram e Clarice devem ser os últimos na plataforma!

A mãe, uma mulher alta e esbelta de cabelos escuros — a garotinha era muito parecida com ela, só que menor —, suspirou e disse:

— Vá na frente, Astoria, e avise-os que já estamos chegando.

— Por que _ela_ pode ir? — uma garota loira quis saber quando a garotinha saiu correndo um grito feliz.

— Você também pode ir — a mulher respondeu com calma. A loira a olhou com desconfiança e correu atrás da garotinha. — Também quer ir, Vivienne?

— Não — respondeu a terceira garota, cujo cabelo também era escuro. — Quanto mais tempo Clarice passar com Edmond, mais feliz ela ficará durante as férias.

A mulher riu.

— É mesmo?

— Sim — a garota respondeu com indiferença. Ela notou Tonks as observando e sorriu. Tonks retribuiu o sorriso, antes de trombar com algo macio e derrubar a gaiola de Canis. A gaiola abriu e o gato colocou a cabeça para fora, olhou a estação e saiu correndo.

— Cuidado! — um homem grande, com um bigode generoso, disse.

— Desculpe! — respondeu, ajeitando o malão.

— Bom mesmo se desculpar — uma mulher igualmente grande disse. — Essa juventude! Não respeitam mais ninguém. Ela é tão ruim quanto aquele seu moleque...

Tonks se preparou para ser repreendida, mas a expressão do homem mudou drasticamente quando esse misterioso “moleque” foi mencionado. Ele pareceu se esquecer completamente de Tonks.

— Ele foi embora! — o homem disse alegremente, enquanto se afastavam. — Claramente não tem lido os jornais, Marge...

Tonks pegou a gaiola de Canis do chão da estação e colocou-a sobre seu malão.

— Aqui — a garota disse, oferecendo-lhe Canis.

— Obrigada — Tonks respondeu. Canis sibilou para ela e afundou as garras no suéter da menina. — Desculpe — disse, soltando o pequeno gato. — Ele não se comporta muito bem.

— Qual é o nome dele?

— Canis.

— É um nome engraçado.

— Vivienne! — a mulher disse, parecendo envergonhada. — Eu sinto muitíssimo...

— Não tem problema — Tonks respondeu alegremente, voltando a colocar o gato na gaiola. Deu uma piscadela para a menina. — Eu escolhi um nome engraçado de propósito. — Sorriu e a mãe pareceu relaxar. — Obrigada mais uma vez — terminou, pegando suas coisas.

As duas seguiram seu caminho pela plataforma, enquanto Tonks se aventurava para a Londres muggle. Levou seu malão e a gaiola de Canis até um beco, certificou-se de que não havia nenhum muggle por perto e aparatou para o estoque do estúdio. Canis urrou, fazendo-a pular.

Xingou e ajeitou a caixa de fitas que quase derrubara. Tonks passou um momento no escuro, com a orelha pressionada contra a porta e, quando decidiu que não havia mais ninguém ali, foi para o corredor iluminado.

Estava esperando perto do elevador — Canis ainda resmungava em sua gaiola — quando as portas se abriram e três pessoas saíram; duas tinham uma aparência muito profissional. Eram um homem e uma mulher; os dois tinham cabelos castanhos curtos e expressões incomodadas. A terceira pessoa parou ao vê-la.

— Dora! — Jim exclamou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso alegre e muito branco.

— Jim! — Tonks respondeu, alegrando-se. Jim e seu pai trabalhavam juntos desde que ela nascera e ela passara muito tempo no estúdio quando era criança. Soltou seu malão para que pudesse abraçá-lo.

— Achei que estivesse velha demais para abraços — ele comentou, soltando-a.

— Nunca — foi sua resposta. — Como está?

— Bem, obrigado — Jim respondeu — Dawes... Conhece Kevin Dawes, o meteorologista?

— Acho que o pai já falou dele — Tonks disse com um franzir de cenho.

— O pai já falou dele... — Jim repetiu, balançando a cabeça. — É claro que já falou; ele é o meteorologista mais antigo de Londres!

— Quando ele se juntou à estação?

— Há alguns anos — Jim contou e balançou a cabeça. — Você quase me faz acreditar que não assiste ao noticiário.

— Não é sempre que assisto — respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Você deve fazer parte da minoria. Meu irmão não consegue tirar o filho da frente da televisão. Enfim. Dawes vai se aposentar em março e está me treinando para assumir seu lugar. — Ajeitou a gravata num gesto importante.

— Brilhante — Tonks disse e ele sorriu.

— Estou ansioso por isso... Já cobri o tempo algumas vezes e a maioria das vezes foi há anos, antes de Dawes trabalhar aqui. Vem, estamos no caminho. — Ele pegou seu malão e guiou-a pelo corredor. — Fiquei sabendo que terminou a escola.

— É verdade.

— Eu me sinto velho — ele disse tristemente. — Eu ainda me lembro de quando você tinha cinco anos e usava aquela touca enorme para ir a todos os lugares.

Tonks gargalhou.

— Eu me lembro disso — ela falou; não tivera muito controle do seu lado Metamorfomago até seus sete anos e precisara cobrir seu cabelo (que fora, e ainda era, a parte do seu corpo que mais mudava) com aquela touca para ir a todos os lugares.

— Você não a tirava por nada nesse mundo, nem mesmo no verão — ele comentou com carinho. — Como se sente?

— Sobre o quê? Ter me livrado da touca? É ótimo.

— Não, sua chata; ter terminado a escola.

— Oh — riu. — É um pouco triste, na verdade, mas acho que estou pronta para encarar o mundo real.

— Já sabe o que vai fazer?

Ela tentou se lembrar do nome das figuras de autoridade no mundo muggle, mas não conseguiu. Uma conversa que tivera há algumas semanas passou por sua mente.

— Política — disse para ganhar tempo. _E é uma palavra parecida... Pilates? Pol... Alguma coisa..._

— Política, você? Mesmo?

Ela riu.

— Não, não de verdade. Estava pensando em me juntar à polícia.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Agora, nisso eu acredito. Aqui estamos.

Tonks piscou para a porta que dizia _Ted Tonks._

— Mudou de lugar. Quando...?

— Semana passada — Jim contou. — Algum idiota do marketing decidiu que queria uma sala melhor, então seu pai trocou com ele.

— Por quê?

— Porque, caso contrário, Parker teria pedido demissão e ele é valioso demais — Jim suspirou. — Ted não se importa muito, eu acho. Ele só fica aqui durante as tardes mesmo. — Bateu na porta e abriu-a.

— Isso, e quanto menos espaço eu tiver, mais organizado terei de ser — o pai disse quando eles entraram.

Tonks olhou para a mesa e sorriu.

— Pai, você não sabe ser organizado.

O pai a abraçou.

— Sei, sim.

— Nunca vi — ela provocou. Abriu um espaço sobre a mesa, onde colocou a gaiola. — Além do mais, eu sou completamente relaxada e certamente não herdei isso da mãe.

— Verdade — o pai cedeu. Ele olhou para Jim e riu. — Oh, Jim, não precisava carregar isso aí. Devia tê-la feito carregar.

— Não tem problema, de verdade — Jim disse. — Além do mais, ela carregou o gato. — Canis sibilou para lembrá-los de que ele ainda estava ali.

O telefone tocou. O pai precisou afastar vários arquivos e sua pasta para alcançá-lo.

— Aqui é Ted Tonks — disse. — É, tem espaço. — Gesticulou com uma mão. Tonks reconheceu o gesto e pegou um pedaço em branco de papel e uma caneta muggle e entregou-os a ele, que sorriu e tirou a tampa da caneta. — Mmmhmm. — Rabiscou alguma coisa e pausou. — Não!

— O que está acontecendo? — Tonks murmurou, mas ele balançou a mão para que ela ficasse quieta.

— Sim... Sim... Sim, mande os detalhes... Não, mas verei o que posso fazer... Tudo bem. Obrigado, Sean. — Ele desligou e soltou o ar.

— Sean Green? — Tonks perguntou. Sean era um antigo amigo de escola dos seus pais. Ele era um Sonserino (astuto até não poder mais e muito talentoso, sua mãe tinha dito), mas nas poucas vezes que Tonks o vira, ele tinha sido muito legal também, e não tinha qualquer preconceito contra muggles ou nascidos muggles. Muito parecido com Tom, na verdade. Para provar isso, ele tinha ido trabalhar com Relações Muggle, como o seu pai, e trabalhava meio expediente no Ministério e meio expediente num jornal muggle; ele mediava quais eventos bruxos eram noticiados aos muggles e a forma que tais eventos eram apresentados.

O pai assentiu.

— Viu alguma coisa suspeita quando estava na estação de trem?

— Não, por quê?

— Uma mulher foi a... Erm... Assassinada.

— Onde?! — Tonks quis saber. — Na estação?!

— Bem na frente — o pai respondeu, pálido.

— Capturaram o assassino? — Jim perguntou.

— Não, ele desapareceu. — O pai encontrou o olhar de Tonks. — Sumiu no ar. — Ela assentiu para indicar que tinha entendido. — Mas estão procurando.

Jim estremeceu.

— É incrível como os criminosos fazem isso. É de se pensar que eles são bruxos ou algo assim.

Tonks hesitou e controlou seus instintos antes que seu cabelo ficasse rosa de vergonha ou, talvez, branco com o choque.

— Então é melhor torcemos para que nosso lado também tenha bruxos — o pai disse com um sorriso tranquilo. Ele pegou uma pilha de papéis, adicionou um lembrete sobre a morte, olhou para o relógio e, então, disse: — Vou ao ar em cinco minutos.

— Gravata — Jim disse ao se levantar.

O pai ajeitou a peça — era preta com pequenos diamantes amarelos para mostrar o orgulho que tinha por sua casa — e penteou o cabelo com a mão.

— Coloque a parte de trás da camisa dentro da calça — Tonks disse de modo crítico.

O pai revirou os olhos.

— Vou estar sentado — disse, apesar de fazer o que ela disse.

Os três saíram da sala do pai e despediram-se de Jim pouco antes de chegarem ao cenário — ele precisava encontrar Dawes antes de entrar no ar.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — Tonks perguntou, nervosa.

— Uma mulher foi pega.

— Pega por quem?

— Greyback — o pai disse com os olhos brilhando. Tonks fechou os olhos por um momento. — Alguém o reconheceu e chamou os Aurores. Eles estão procurando. Ela será encontrada morta ou mordida.

— Então, por que está falando a todos que ela está morta? Ela pode estar viva!

— Ela é uma muggle — o pai disse pesadamente. — Metade do Ministério está procurando, e a outra metade está tentando encobrir tudo; ela será dada como morta no mundo muggle, que é o que irei noticiar hoje quando pedir que sua família compareça a uma delegacia de polícia amanhã, onde eles irão conversar com um time das Relações Muggles.

— Isso é horrível! — Tonks exclamou e seu pai assentiu, raivoso. Voltaram a caminhar, viraram num corredor e pararam quando viram uma mulher hesitante na entrada no estúdio. — Mãe? — Tonks disse.

— Surpresa! — a mãe disse um pouco timidamente, olhando para o pai.

— Não sabia que estaria aqui! — Tonks correu até sua mãe e abraçou-a. Quando se deu conta, as duas estavam no chão.

— Fui eu ou você? — a mãe perguntou.

— As duas — o pai respondeu, prestativo, e ajudou-as a se levantarem.

Tonks riu, mas a mãe guinchou e balançou uma mão.

— Cabelo! — disse. — Nymphadora!

— Desculpe, desculpe. — Fez uma careta e seu cabelo voltou ao tom castanho e a ficar na altura de seus ombros, apesar de estar um pouco avermelhado (por sua mãe ter usado seu nome). Ela sempre relaxava ao lado de sua família (ou bruxos, na verdade) e descobrira que suas habilidades Metamorfomagas também o faziam. 

A mãe voltou a abraçá-la.

— Não acredito que se formou. Será tão bom tê-la em casa novamente.

Tonks trocou um olhar exasperado com o pai, mas apertou os braços ao redor de sua mãe.

— Ficará cansada de me ter por perto o tempo todo — Tonks garantiu. — Comendo toda sua comida, te atrapalhando, deixando a casa bagunçada...

— Seu pai já faz tudo isso — a mãe disse carinhosamente.

— Você ficará sem trabalho — Tonks provocou seu pai, que riu.

— Eu me viro.

— Como foi a viagem? — a mãe perguntou. — Aposto que está morrendo de fome; eu me lembro que o carrinho passava cedo...

— Você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d’água, Dromeda — o pai disse com um sorriso.

— Minha garotinha está em casa — a mãe disse e cruzou os braços. — Tenho todo o direito.

— Garotinha? — Tonks repetiu. — Eu sou uma adulta! — Seus pais a olharam com diversão e, então, o pai passou um braço ao redor da sua mãe e guiou-a até o cenário. Tonks os seguiu, resmungando sobre garotinhas e pais malucos.

**-x-**

Harry pousou com um baque. Padfoot pulou e caiu da cadeira.

— Que diabo acabou de acontecer? — perguntou, irritado.

Harry estava um pouco sem ar, mas não conseguia sentir nenhum outro dano.

— Acertei as proteções — ofegou, conseguindo sentar-se. Depois de descobrir que Padfoot e Harry queriam destruir o medalhão, Monstro tinha praticamente trocado de personalidade; agora, ele era bastante educado (apesar de ainda ter seus momentos de grosseria), passara a cozinhar todas as refeições, assumira a limpeza da casa e, com muito incentivo de Padfoot, concordara em acompanhá-los à caverna.

Ele também passara a ser um ótimo professor de Aparatação, e Harry conseguira Aparatar pela primeira vez na semana anterior, quase dois meses e meio depois de ter começado a aprender. As aulas diárias estavam começando a valer a pena; ele conseguira aparatar várias vezes, mas sem muita consistência. _Finite._

— Está machucado?

— Não. 

— Bom. — Padfoot voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e indicou para que Harry saísse da mesa. Sorrindo, Harry obedeceu, pegou sua varinha do chão e pensou _Ostendere me omnia._ Sua visão piscou e, além do que conseguia ver com seus olhos, conseguia ver sua magia, a de Padfoot, o brilho branco, manchado pela magia vermelha e dourada de Harry, de quando ele tentara aparatar a pouco, e mais ainda na mesa, onde pousara, e que cobria Padfoot. Havia fios pálidos de vermelho de quando Padfoot convocara livros no dia anterior e, então, a teia de proteções.

Ferozmente intricada — fios duplos da magia verde e preta do pai de Padfoot — e o vermelho que pertencia ao seu padrinho, havia mais tons do que Harry já vira ou seria capaz de nomear. Era como uma pele feita de milhares de fibras diferentes, presas perfeitamente ao teto, às paredes e ao chão, mas também estava _viva_ , ondulando e pulsando e, de vez em quando, um buraco aparecia e sumiria em um segundo. Entretanto, não precisaria de um segundo se cronometrasse bem.

Harry se preparou, um pé já começando a girar. Outro buraco apareceu, bem acima da porta, e Harry girou ao redor do próprio eixo, jogando-se mentalmente no buraco, o resto de sua mente já focada no escritório do térreo. Harry xingou quando acertou outra superfície dura e voltou a xingar quando quicou na superfície e pousou no tapete. _Finite._

Sentindo-se tonto, fez uma nota mental de agradecer ao seu padrinho por seu vocabulário ampliado. Levantou-se, procurou alguns rolos de pergaminho na escrivaninha, pegou duas penas e um tinteiro; colocou tudo no bolso e, mentalmente, murmurou o feitiço que permitiria que visse a magia. Esperou e, então, pulou por um vão da proteção, esperando conseguir voltar à biblioteca.

— Oof! — Pela segunda vez em vários minutos, Padfoot se viu no chão, apesar de, dessa vez, Harry estar ao seu lado.

 _Finite_ , Harry pensou e a magia sumiu de sua visão. 

— Desculpe — disse, rindo quando Padfoot o ergueu.

— Sem pro... — Padfoot soltou um guincho engraçado e, então, começou a gargalhar.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, colocando os conteúdos do seu bolso na mesa.

— Você esqueceu suas sobrancelhas e cílios — Padfoot riu.

Harry ergueu uma mão e correu os dedos pela testa. A pele estava completamente lisa ou, pelo menos, a parte inferior estava — sua cicatriz ainda estava ali. Suas pálpebras também estavam lisas. Dedilhou suas orelhas, certificando-se de que ainda estavam lá — tinha as deixado para trás há dois dias — e, enquanto, Padfoot conseguira colocá-las no lugar sem maiores dificuldades, elas ainda coçavam terrivelmente.

— Pode arrumar?

— Nope — Padfoot respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

Se Harry tivesse sobrancelhas, elas teriam sido erguidas.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, garoto, “nope” é um sinônimo de “não”, que basicamente é um jeito de dizer que não sei ou não vou fazer alguma coisa. Nesse contexto...

— O que eu quis dizer foi: por que não?

— Ah, mas não foi o que disse. — Padfoot sorriu para ele e, ao ver Harry, voltou a rir. Harry cerrou os olhos. — E não posso arrumar, porque não conheço nenhum feitiço para fazer crescer pelos.

— Nenhum? — Harry perguntou.

— Na verdade, é mentira: eu conheço um feitiço, se estiver interessado... — Harry o observou com ansiedade. Padfoot inclinou a cabeça e observou Harry, pensativo. — Sabe, uma barba pode lhe cair bem... — Harry levou as mãos ao queixo e deu as costas a Padfoot antes que ele tivesse a chance de usar o feitiço. Padfoot apenas riu.

Harry atravessou a biblioteca com uma mão em frente de seu rosto o tempo todo e foi e voltou em frente às prateleiras, procurando por um livro que pudesse ajudar. Apesar de _Soluções de Beleza, Acabamentos e Floreios Para Enlouquecer o Seu Bruxo_ ser um nome infeliz, o livro tinha um capítulo interior dedicado aos olhos e sobrancelhas.

Harry passou o livro para Padfoot, que leu a página antes de sacar a varinha e murmurar o encantamento. O rosto de Harry coçou terrivelmente e seus olhos lacrimejaram — sentir os cílios crescerem não era muito agradável — e, então, tudo parou. Sua testa formigou quando Padfoot usou outro feitiço e, então, parou. Ergueu a mão para sentir os resultados.

— Parece que está certo.

Padfoot o olhou e franziu um pouco o cenho.

— Acho que sua sobrancelha esquerda pode estar um pouco torta — disse num tom crítico e com um pequeno sorriso. Harry franziu o cenho e voltou a correr os dedos pela sobrancelha. O sorriso de Padfoot ficou mais largo e, então, ele olhou para o próprio estômago, que roncou ruidosamente. — Sobrou bolo de aniversário?

— Não sei — Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros, mas parou de pensar em sobrancelhas tortas e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto; seu nono aniversário tinha sido há três dias. Harry não soubera o que esperar (Dudley sempre era mimado e só no ano passado tinha recebido trinta presentes de seus pais; um número que certamente teria aumentado esse ano; enquanto Harry tinha sorte se ganhasse um par de meias).

Achara que Padfoot, como os Dursley (apesar de Padfoot ser gentil sobre isso), já fizera mais por ele do que o necessário ao lhe dar um lugar para morar, roupas — novas, para substituir as horríveis de Dudley —, comida e também ao lhe ensinar sobre magia.

Por isso, Harry ficara surpreso quando Padfoot lhe presenteara com um enorme estoque de doces, vários livros de feitiços, um manequim para praticar sua mira — usado por Aurores — e um novo par de tênis. Só os doces tinham custado mais do que todos os presentes que Harry já ganhara dos Dursleys e, para terminar, Padfoot pedira que Monstro lhe ajudasse a preparar um bolo de aniversário com o qual surpreenderam Harry depois do jantar.

— Monstro! — Padfoot chamou. O elfo aparatou e Padfoot pediu bolo para os dois. Monstro inclinou-se e assumiu uma estranha expressão, que poderia ser um sorriso, antes de sumir tão facilmente que Harry só podia observá-lo com inveja. _Monstro_ não se esquecia de suas orelhas ou, apenas de não as ter, sobrancelhas.

Padfoot parecia saber o que ele estava pensando; era claro que ele lutava contra um sorriso. Harry fez uma careta e jogou-se no sofá onde passara a manhã lendo _Feitiços Simples e Efetivos Para Situações Difíceis_ — que tinha sido um de seus presentes de aniversário —, mas Harry não conseguia passar muito tempo lendo, então acabara se distraindo com o quebra-cabeça de ouro sólido que encontrara no escritório de Orion Black.

Padfoot havia dito pertencer a Regulus quando ele era um pouco mais novo que Harry e que, quando estivesse completo, formaria uma pequena cobra, que deslizava quando tocada. Harry, entretanto, estava tentando montá-lo há algum tempo e ainda não conseguira chegar perto de qualquer coisa parecida com uma cobra; estava começando a ficar tão frustrado com o quebra-cabeça quanto com sua aparatação.

— Como está indo? — Padfoot perguntou quando Harry tentou forçar duas peças circulares. Harry rosnou para ele. — Oh, _tão_ bem assim?

— Cale a boca.

— Sempre pode ler — Padfoot lembrou. — Não existe um jeito de se preparar demais, sabe. — Harry jogou uma peça do quebra-cabeça nele, mas Padfoot a jogou de volta e Harry ergueu uma mão para pegá-la. Seu estômago se apertou quando ele se lembrou do que estava por vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comentários?


	14. The Cave

**Capítulo Catorze  
The Cave  
(A Caverna)**

O corpo de Harry relaxou e ele soltou a mão de seu padrinho. _Finite_ , apressou-se a pensar; havia magia em todos os lugares, de todas as cores, formatos, estilos e concentrações, e era quase desnorteante.

A magia sumiu e Harry olhou ao redor, curioso. As ruas estavam quase vazias e apenas alguns bruxos e bruxas residentes iam de uma loja para a outra; nenhum deles prestou atenção a Harry ou a Padfoot.

— Muito bem — Padfoot disse, olhando ao redor com uma expressão estranha. Correu uma mão por seu cabelo loiro curto. — Não mudou nada.

— Aquela é a Casa dos Gritos? — Harry perguntou, indicando uma construção dilapidada, sozinha (muito longe de qualquer outra construção) no alto de uma colina.

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu. Enquanto observavam, uma telha se soltou e quebrou-se na grama.

— E era onde você, meu pai, Moony e Peter iam para se transformar? — Harry olhou para as janelas cobertas por madeiras e perguntou-se se Padfoot, James e Moony tinham as colocado ali para afastar outros bruxos enquanto assumiam suas formas animagas.

— Era como um esconderijo, sim — Padfoot respondeu depois de hesitar. Harry sabia que ele não estava lhe contando tudo, mas não mencionou. — Qualquer hora eu te levo lá dentro. — Mas não hoje, Harry sabia. Tinham outras coisas para fazer. — Vamos, a Dedosdemel é por aqui. — Harry voltou a olhar ao redor com curiosidade e seguiu seu padrinho. — Para que serve o encantamento _Pedis Offensio_?

— Tropeçar — Harry respondeu prontamente.

— Qual o encantamento do feitiço de vento?

— Er... _Ventus._

— Se eu quisesse explodir alguma coisa...

— _Bombarda_ — Harry disse depois de um momento. Ainda não tinha conseguido executar esse feitiço, mas Padfoot falara que estava chegando perto.

— _Diffindo?_

— Feitiço de corte.

— Feitiço de cola rápido....

— É... Er... Oh! _Colloshoo_ — Harry disse.

Padfoot o olhou por um momento, assentiu uma vez e gesticulou para que Harry entrasse numa loja colorida. O lado de dentro era incrível. Harry não sabia para onde olhar primeiro. Padfoot sorriu ao ver sua expressão e colocou um galeão em sua mão.

— Compre o que quiser. — Harry quase não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte.

— Está brincando?! — exclamou.

Padfoot lhe ofereceu um sorriso paciente. Sem conseguir acreditar na sua sorte, Harry correu para estudar um dos mostruários. Em seu aniversário, ganhara Sapos de Chocolate e um saco de Penas Açucaradas, mas os outros doces lhe eram novos, apesar de ter ouvido falar dos Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores, pois Padfoot lhe contara da vez que ele e James tinham dado os ruins para outros alunos entre uma aula e outra. Depois de tê-los enfeitiçado para que parecessem os bons, é claro.

Cutucou uma caixa de _Borboletas no Estômago — fique com a sensação de borboletas no estômago por horas!_ — e, então, foi investigar um pirulito que era do tamanho de sua cabeça e que mudava de sabor conforme era comido. Por fim, Harry comprou um pouco de tudo.

— Alguém ama os doces — a mulher atrás do balcão comentou com uma risada quando Harry lhe passou uma enorme caixa de Sapinhos de Chocolate, uma lata de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores, um maço de Chiclete de Baba-Bola, quatro Varinhas Açucaradas, um saco de Delicias Gasosas e um pacote de Sorvete de Chapéu de Bruxa.

— Tal pai, tal filho — Padfoot respondeu, claramente se referindo a James, mas ela não sabia disso; os braços de Padfoot estavam cobertos por quatro barras de chocolate enormes, uma caixa gigante de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores, um punhado de Sapinhos de Chocolate e um enorme bolo de caldeirão.

Colocou suas compras com as de Harry e entregou mais um galeão à bruxa. Colocaram os doces na mochila de Harry — que quase não era grande o bastante — e foram para as ruas aquecidas.

Padfoot ofereceu um braço a Harry, que o segurou sentindo-se grato por não precisar levá-los para casa depois de tê-los aparatado até ali. Padfoot girou ao redor do próprio eixo.

Apareceram nos degraus de entrada do número doze. Padfoot encostou na porta uma vez e ela se abriu. Harry usou o pé para fechá-la depois de entrarem e, então, Padfoot removeu os feitiços que alteravam suas aparências.

O saguão de entrada estava muito mais bonito do que quando tinham se mudado; tinham se livrado daquele porta-guarda-chuva horrível e Padfoot enfeitiçara os lampiões nas paredes e o enorme lustre para que acendessem sempre que alguém entrasse — assim, a casa não ficava escura o tempo todo. A luz também diminuía a crueldade do papel de parede verde.

O tapete gasto tinha sido removido e, sob ele, tinham descoberto o chão de madeira, o qual passaram horas polindo e consertando; porém, havia uma tábua que rangia sempre, não importava o que fizessem e tinham decidido que o pai de Padfoot tinha a enfeitiçado para avisar quando recebessem visitas, e isso poderia acabar sendo útil.

Padfoot tirara os retratos de seus antepassados — menos o de sua mãe, porque não tinham conseguido tirá-lo da parede — e colocara-os nos armários do andar de cima. Haviam mudado a toca de Monstro para os mesmos armários e o elfo gostara de ter mais espaço e da companhia das gerações passadas dos Black.

— Monstro! — Harry chamou. A senhora Black abriu a boca, mas Padfoot fechou a cortina antes que ela pudesse começar a falar. CRACK! Monstro inclinou-se ao vê-los, ainda um pouco tenso, mas Harry achava que isso era mais por causa de sua idade do que qualquer outra coisa. — Vamos sair depois do almoço — avisou.

— Monstro estará pronto — Monstro disse com relutância, secando as mãos na fronha que Padfoot lhe dera para substituir sua tanga. A atitude do elfo em relação a Padfoot estava cada vez melhor e, apesar de ainda existirem momentos de tensão entre os dois (e Harry achava que era por isso que Padfoot não pedira que o elfo lhe ensinasse mais sobre aparatação; para não destruir a neutralidade frágil deles, além de algumas coisas não resolvidas da infância de Padfoot), a maior parte da animosidade tinha sumido. Harry suspeitava que era por causa da frequência com que Monstro cozinhava e da qualidade da sua comida.

— Bom — Padfoot disse. Ele parou de repente e Harry quase trombou com as costas dele. — Estava cozinhando? — perguntou, alegre.

— Monstro está fazendo comida para o mestre faminto e o pirralho... — Monstro sorriu para Harry de forma atrevida quando disse isso e Harry retribuiu. — Oh, sim, Monstro é um bom elfo. — Harry se animou com a menção de comida. Padfoot já estava atravessando o saguão de entrada em direção às escadas da cozinha.

— Obrigado, Monstro — Harry disse, animado, e correu atrás de seu padrinho.

Monstro já estava na cozinha quando Harry chegou, servindo sanduíches e suco a Padfoot. Harry se sentou, aceitou um copo do elfo e comeu o próprio sanduíche. Estava nervoso, mas forçou-se a não pensar nisso; precisava de todas as suas forças para o que estavam prestes a fazer.

Apesar de saber disso, entretanto, tanto Harry quanto Padfoot só conseguiram comer metade do que costumavam comer e Monstro não comera nada. Os movimentos do elfo estavam cada vez mais trêmulos e sua voz cada vez mais aguda.

— Esvazie sua mochila — Padfoot disse a Harry e tomou um gole de suco, nervoso. — Deixe os doces na mesa; podemos separá-los quando chegarmos em casa.

Harry obedeceu, deixando apenas três das enormes barras de chocolate na mesa e entregou a quarta a Padfoot, que a abriu e brigou com a embalagem.

Enquanto Padfoot comia, Harry encheu a garrafa térmica de chocolate quente e, então, encheu três garrafas de água e também as guardou na mochila; Monstro havia dito que não havia como conjurar água na caverna, então Harry e Padfoot decidiram tentar levar a água para dentro.

E se a água evaporasse, ainda teriam o chocolate que esperavam que ajudasse a lutar contra os efeitos da poção; afinal, o chocolate diminuía os efeitos que os Dementadores causavam. Harry também pediu que Monstro fosse ao andar superior pegar a caixa de fogos de artifícios que tinham comprado no dia anterior.

Padfoot tirou o espelho do bolso e murmurou, _James Potter_. James apareceu como sempre acontecia; sorrindo e rindo.

— Hoje é o grande dia — Padfoot lhe contou; o tom risonho sempre presente em sua voz não estava lá. 

Padfoot contou tudo a James; frequentemente, Harry o ouvia falando com o espelho à noite. James não podia responder, mas isso não parecia importar, porque ele estava lá.

— Oi, pai — Harry disse suavemente. James acenou.

Padfoot engoliu.

— Nos deseje sorte. — James soltou uma risada silenciosa. Padfoot olhou para Harry, que observava o espelho, desejoso, e Padfoot o guardou.

Estavam finalmente prontos.

Padfoot, que carregava a mochila de Harry, pegou uma das mãos trêmulas de Monstro e Harry segurou a outra. Monstro virou ao redor do próprio eixo e Harry se sentiu ser puxado.

— Urgh! — Ouviu e, então, o barulho de algo caindo na água e, por fim, Padfoot xingou.

— É aqui? — Harry perguntou ao abrir os olhos. Não conseguia ver nada, mas conseguia ouvir o baixo gotejar da água, a respiração ansiosa de Monstro e o eco da própria voz. Estremeceu. Monstro soltou um guincho aterrorizado de algum lugar à sua direita.

— _Lumos_ — Padfoot murmurou e a fraca luz da varinha iluminou a caverna. As paredes estavam úmidas e brilhavam sob a luz de um modo que fez Harry voltar a estremecer. Padfoot estava saindo do pequeno lago com uma expressão cautelosa em seu rosto e usou um feitiço rápido para secar suas pernas molhadas. Harry acendeu a ponta da própria varinha.

— _Ostendere me omnia_ — sussurrou. Sabia que não precisava falar o encantamento, mas era uma opção melhor do que o silêncio assustador. Ignorou a própria magia vermelha e dourada, a vermelha de Padfoot e a verde clara de Monstro, e concentrou-se no que era novo.

Ficou boquiaberto. Fios verdes e prateados pulsavam nas pedras, como veias. Harry imediatamente reconheceu essa magia como aquela que estava no medalhão, só que, aqui, o tom preto havia sumido.

— Para onde? — Padfoot perguntou a Monstro.

— Ali — Harry e Monstro responderam juntos, apontando para o que Padfoot provavelmente achava não passar de um espaço vazio da parede. — Está... Brilhando — Harry murmurou; a magia aqui não era tão verde, mas, sim, predominantemente prateada, apesar de estar extremamente fraca e formar um arco.

Havia algumas marcas peculiares de respingos, também; algumas eram dum tom de verde e outras dum tom pálido de prata — diferente do resto da magia prateada, que era reluzente. Apesar de nunca ter visto a magia pálida e prateada, tanto ela quanto a verde lhe eram estranhamente familiares.

— Então, o lago é a saída? — Padfoot quis saber.

Monstro assentiu.

— O Lorde das Trevas fez Monstro nadar na primeira vez pela abertura na pedra. Quando mestre Regulus veio aqui, Monstro o trouxe direto a essa caverna.

— Por que não levou direto? — Padfoot perguntou em voz baixa.

Monstro estremeceu.

— O lago sempre muda — murmurou. — Nunca fica no mesmo lugar. Monstro não quer incomodar a _eles_ , oh, não!

— Tudo bem — Padfoot respondeu. — Então, como seguimos em frente?

— A passagem é escondida — Monstro grasnou. — Mas abre com sangue.

— Sangue? — Harry perguntou, empalidecendo. _Então, é daí que vieram os respingos... O verde é de Monstro, eu acho... E o prateado... Regulus?_

Padfoot torceu o nariz, mas não pareceu terrivelmente incomodado.

— Onde? — foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Eu posso... — Harry começou, mas Padfoot apenas revirou os olhos.

Monstro os levou até a parede e, então, Padfoot apontou a varinha para a própria mão e disse:

— _Sectum_. — Um corte se abriu em sua mão, vermelho para a visão normal de Harry, mas forte e movendo-se constantemente para a sua visão mágica. Padfoot esfregou a palma na pedra e curou a mão ferida com um aceno de varinha: — _Sana Novum Cutis._

Não ficara nem uma cicatriz, mas a magia prateada do arco brilhou com tanta intensidade que Harry fechou os olhos e gritou mentalmente: _Finite!_

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o arco emitia um brilho fraco, antes de simplesmente sumir. Ele e Padfoot olharam pela abertura escurecida; Monstro urrou e prendeu-se na parte de trás das vestes de Harry.

— Monstro, fique aqui — Padfoot disse depois dum momento. Harry o olhou com surpresa. — Olhe para ele, está aterrorizado — Padfoot comentou. Harry se viu lutando contra um sorriso; isso mostrava o quão longe a relação de Padfoot e Monstro tinha ido nos meses desde que descobriram o medalhão.

— O Mestre é... Bom... Mestre gentil — o elfo fungou.

— Mas falei sério quando disse para ficar aqui. Não sei como vou estar quando sairmos, mas é muito provável que Harry precise de ajuda. — Monstro assentiu, as orelhas balançando. — Se algo acontecer comigo, sua prioridade será tirar Harry daqui, está bem? _Isso_ é uma ordem. — Monstro fungou. — Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Padfoot perguntou a Harry, que engoliu em seco e assentiu. — Nos vemos quando voltarmos, então — disse ao elfo. Com isso, Padfoot passou pela abertura e Harry o seguiu.

Como Monstro falara, havia um lago e a água era tão escura que era impossível distingui-la das paredes da caverna. A caverna em si era tão alta que Harry não conseguia ver onde ela terminava, e era tão profunda que também não conseguia ver a parede do outro lado.

Mas o que conseguia ver era um brilho esverdeado — presumiu ser a ilha — bem no que devia ser o meio do lago. Harry se virou para olhar para Monstro uma última vez, mas a passagem já tinha se fechado novamente. Padfoot se virou para Harry, o rosto sério sob o brilho da luz de sua varinha.

— Não encoste na água — disse e Harry assentiu. — Quero que fique aqui.

— Aqui? — Harry repetiu e sua voz ecoou pela escuridão.

— Você concordou.

— Bem, sim, mas...

— Harry — Padfoot disse num tom severo.

— Eu não achei que você fosse sozinho! Achei que Monstro iria junto...

— Ele nos contou a história vezes o bastante — Padfoot respondeu, calmo. Isso era verdade. Harry provavelmente conseguia contar a história com tantos detalhes quanto o elfo. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Mas... E se não ficar? — Os olhos verdes de Harry estudaram a caverna com desconfiança.

Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— Se algo der errado, não há muito que o Monstro poderá fazer para me ajudar. — De novo, Harry precisou admitir a veracidade disso. Padfoot voltou a olhar para Harry com severidade. — Lembre-se de sua promessa. — Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. — E não faça nada estúpido. Se chegar a tanto, quero que saia daqui o mais rápido possível. Terá de usar sangue para voltar ao lugar onde Monstro está, mas você consegue. Faça-o te levar para casa. Espere até amanhã à noite, até esse exato horário. Se eu ainda não houver voltado para casa, eu quero que procure por Remus.

— Remus? — Harry repetiu.

— Eu deixei uma carta no meu quarto...

— Não está planejando morrer, né?! — Harry exclamou.

— Não! — Padfoot respondeu com tanta determinação que Harry acreditou nele. — Não, certamente não estou planejando nada desse tipo. Só me certifiquei de que tivéssemos um plano reserva. A carta explicará tudo a ele e o nomeia seu guardião. Entendeu? — Harry assentiu. Padfoot tirou a mochila das costas e passou a caixa de fogos de artifícios a Harry. — Só para o caso de precisarmos de distração — disse. Depois de desfazer o feitiço de encolhimento, Padfoot voltou a colocar a mochila nos ombros. — Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto — prometeu. Harry rezou para que ele estivesse certo. Padfoot acenou a varinha na direção de Harry. — _Frigus Ignis_. — Era um feitiço para congelar o fogo; se chegasse a tanto, poderia incinerar o lugar onde estava parado sem se machucar.

Padfoot colocou o feitiço nele mesmo, deu um abraço apertado em Harry e começou a dar a volta no lago, mantendo-se na trilha estreita.

 _Ostendere me omnia._ A caverna inteira tomou vida e Harry não ficou totalmente surpreso ao ver que as proteções dessa caverna eram muito mais poderosas do que as da caverna em que chegaram. Os buracos nas proteções eram muito menores e menos frequentes do que os de Grimmauld Place.

Ficou impressionado ao ver que Monstro conseguira escapar dali duas vezes. O lago era outra história; conseguia ver as sombras fantasmagóricas dos Inferi flutuando pouco abaixo da superfície.

Eles brilhavam com a magia — a magia prateada e verde de Voldemort estava ali, assim como o tom pálido de cores únicas a eles —, mas num tom pálido diferente do de Monstro, Harry sabia — que certamente representara suas magias anteriormente.

Os olhos de Harry foram para a massa vermelha que era Padfoot. Ele começara a andar de um jeito peculiar, com um pé esticado em frente ao seu corpo a cada passo que dava. Harry demorou um momento para perceber que ele estava procurando pela corrente invisível que Monstro tinha mencionado.

Mas a corrente não era invisível para Harry; ele conseguia vê-la. Estava presa num gancho na parede, esticando-se sob a água, conectando-se a um pequeno barco.

— Está na sua frente. Mais um pouco. Mais um pouco. Mais uns três passos... Aí! — disse. Seu tom não era alto, mas o eco foi impressionante e Padfoot deu um pulo ao ouvi-lo.

Pensou ter visto Padfoot assentir — apesar de ser difícil de perceber com a magia — e, então, ele andou com confiança e esticou as mãos à sua frente, procurando no ar, até que fechou os dedos ao redor da corrente.

Ele acenou a varinha para a corrente duas vezes — Harry pensou que, se fosse para acreditar nas histórias de Monstro (e até agora não tinha motivos para duvidar), um aceno tinha sido para que ela ficasse visível e o outro para trazer o barco à superfície. Padfoot entrou no barco, que começou a deslizar imediatamente — a exclamação de surpresa de Padfoot também ecoou — em direção ao meio do lago.

Harry observou quase prendendo o ar até que Padfoot estivesse seguro na ilha. Estava tão quieto que Harry conseguiu ouvir seus passos quando ele se aproximou da bacia de que Monstro lhes falara. Houve um brilho vermelho de magia quando Padfoot conjurou uma taça e disse:

— Saúde!

— É. Saúde — Harry respondeu com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Tudo ficou em silêncio. Harry esperou. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu um choramingo vindo da ilha e, um momento depois, Padfoot gritou. Sua magia estava se movendo mais que o normal, Harry notou, e sua preocupação aumentou. Silêncio e, então, Harry ouviu um gemido baixinho e Padfoot falou:

— Não é pior que os Dementadores... — Sua voz viajou sobre o lago e chegou aos ouvidos de Harry. E, então: — Eu não queria! Prongs, me desculpe. Lily...! — Voltou a choramingar. Harry ouviu um baque quando ele tirou a mochila dos ombros e o som de um frasco sendo aberto, apesar de não saber se era uma garrafa de água ou uma térmica. — Não é pior que os Dementadores — Padfoot insistiu. Sua voz estava rouca e ecoava pela caverna. Ele se moveu para voltar a encher a taça. E outra. E mais uma.

Ele estava tomando a sétima taça e Harry estava começando a se perguntar quanto faltava para esvaziar a bacia quando algo brilhou, seguido pelo som de algo caindo.

— Padfoot?

— Opa — Padfoot disse e, então, houve um alto baque; o vermelho ficou mais próximo da ilha.

— Padfoot?! — Harry gritou. Cobriu a boca com as mãos, mas os Inferi não pareciam estar se movendo. Houve um longo silêncio. _Não, por favor, não. Não, não, não, não, não, não, não..._

— Estou bem, garoto — Padfoot respondeu com a voz extremamente fraca.

Harry soltou o ar que estivera prendendo.

— Você... Você terminou?

O som dele se movendo soou pela caverna e o vermelho de Padfoot se aproximou da bacia.

— Não.

— Tem que continuar bebendo — Harry lhe disse.

— Não quero.

— Eu sei, mas precisa. Foi por que isso nós vie...

Houve um tinido e o som dele bebendo ruidosamente.

— Não consigo — comentou num tom lastimável.

Harry se perguntou se havia algum jeito de fazer o barco voltar à orla para que pudesse ir à ilha. Mas depois de pensar um pouco, teve que admitir que — ainda que fosse possível — não sabia como fazer isso. Soltou um resmungo frustrado e voltou-se para Padfoot, que estava curvado sobre a taça de poção, resmungando.

— Padfoot? — chamou.

— _James_? — Padfoot respondeu, a voz uma oitava mais alta. — James, onde você está?

— Eu não sou... Padfoot, eu...

— Você parece mais novo... Acho que é o que acontece quando a gente morre, né? Pode ter a idade que quiser... Eu sinto muito.

— Er... Não tem problema — Harry se apressou a responder. — Está tudo bem, apenas beba.

Harry ouviu o som de Padfoot bebendo e, então, a massa vermelha que o representava estremeceu.

— Não consigo. James, não consigo...

— Está tudo bem — Harry garantiu, assustado. _Que diabos eu vou fazer quando ele está lá e eu, aqui?!_ — Apenas... Apenas beba.

— Não consigo, Prongs. — Além de forçar a maldita poção goela abaixo (o que não podia fazer por não saber como chegar até lá), Harry não sabia o que fazer. Pelo amor de Merlin, Padfoot estava alucinando! Ele estava com _dor_. O que Harry devia fazer? — Desculpe — Padfoot murmurou. — Oh, Lily, eu sinto muito. Reg... Reg, eu tentei, eu devia ter te levado comigo...

— Padfoot... Sirius... Eu preciso que preste atenção — Harry disse, desesperado.

— Nunca foi fácil te ignorar, James — Padfoot respondeu, parecendo fraco.

— Preciso que beba.

— Beba você! — Padfoot explodiu. — Dói para cacete!

— Eu sei, sinto muito. — Harry engoliu em seco. — Mas, por favor... Pelo pa... Ja... Er... Por mim e Lily? Por Reg? Por Remus? — Padfoot choramingou. — E... Er... Monstro e Harry.

— Harry — veio da ilha. A massa vermelha voltou a se aproximar da bacia e, então, Harry ouviu o som da poção sendo bebida. O silêncio voltou. Mais alguns minutos se passaram preenchidos pelo som de goles e gemidos.

Se Harry tentasse adivinhar, diria que Padfoot já tomara dez taças. _Deve estar quase vazia..._ Padfoot caiu com um baque e sua respiração laborada ecoou pela caverna antes de tudo ficar quieto.

— Não — Harry murmurou. — Não! Padfoot! — gritou, mas não teve resposta. A magia de Padfoot estava parada e mais fraca do que antes. — Padfoot! Padfoot, acorde, acorde, por favor! _Por favor!_ — Não teve resposta. — _Finite Incantatem!_ — disse com desespero, acenando a varinha na direção de Padfoot.

Podia ter sido o feitiço errado ou podia ter algo a ver com a distância, mas nada aconteceu.

— _Finite Incantatem!_ Por favor! — Harry deu um passo para a frente, pensando que nadaria se fosse preciso, quando Padfoot se mexeu. — Padfoot!

— Água — Padfoot disse.

— A mochila — Harry respondeu. — Tem água na mochila, Padfoot, e tem chocolate quente e...

— A água acabou... Não consigo... — Silêncio (Harry achou ter ouvido a garrafa térmica ser aberta) e, então: — Eu estou morrendo de sede. Tanta sede. Eu preciso... Água. Tem água aqui. Um lago cheio...

— Não! — Harry gritou, a voz cortando a escuridão. — Não, nada de água!

— Mas...

— NÃO! Não se mova! — A massa vermelha parou. Harry precisava dar um jeito de distrai-lo até que ele voltasse a si. — Tem um medalhão na bacia — disse, pensando rápido. — Abra... O medalhão. Tem um bilhete, não tem? O que ele diz?

— Minha garganta... Sede...

— Eu sei. O bilhete vai te ajudar. Ele é... Er... Mágico.

Ouviu alguns sons ininteligíveis e, então:

— Ao Lorde das Trevas... — Padfoot engasgou. — Sei que há muito estarei morto... Quando... Ler isto... Mas quero que saiba... Que fui eu quem... Descobriu seu... Segredo... Roubei a... Horcrux verdadeira... — Era isso, Harry sabia. Fora por isso que tinham vindo. — E... Pretendo destruí-la... Assim que puder. Enfrento a morte... Na esperança de que... Quando você encontrar... Um adversário à altura... Terá se tornado outra vez mortal. R... A... B... — Harry sabia que nunca se esqueceria dessas palavras, ainda que vivesse até os cem anos ou até mesmo mais; Padfoot falara que os bruxos tinham uma vida mais longa que os muggles. — Não melhorei... Água...

— Não, não pode!

— Mas...

— Coloque o bilhete no medalhão de novo. Padfoot, preciso que o coloque no lugar. — Já sabia o que estava escrito no bilhete e Regulus merecia que Voldemort o lesse. Harry quase sorriu ao pensar nisso.

— Posso...? — Padfoot estava ofegante e suas palavras se perderam, secas.

— Reencha a bacia — Harry instruiu. — Por favor?

— Pronto — Padfoot disse um momento depois. — Água. Eu preciso... Por favor... — Harry conseguia ouvir sua respiração e parecia doer. A massa vermelha se expandiu por um momento, antes de sumir quase completamente, exceto pelo núcleo pequeno. Ele se transformara; Harry conseguia ouvi-lo ofegar; ouvia suas unhas contra a pedra.

— Sente! — mandou, desesperado, quando Padfoot caminhou em direção à água. — Fique onde está! Não! — Mas já era tarde demais. Padfoot tinha colocado o nariz na água e estava bebendo tanto quanto conseguia. — Padfoot, não! — Harry gritou, mas os Inferis já estavam se movendo. Um deles segurou o pescoço do cachorro.

Padfoot tentou mordê-lo e, com um rosnado, correu atrás dele até que voltasse à água. Mas tantos outros invadiam a ilha; os mais próximos a Harry estavam a uns trinta metros. A superfície do lago todo estava se mexendo.

De repente, Harry se lembrou de algo que lera em _Quando Os Mortos Andam._ Os Inferis atacavam primeiro à ameaça maior. No momento, essa ameaça era Padfoot — o cachorro parecido com um urso que tentava morder outro Inferi —, mas isso podia mudar.

 _Não faça nada estúpido_ , Padfoot tinha dito mais cedo.

 _É, bem, não é como se você tivesse me obedecido quando eu te falei para não beber_ , Harry pensou com o cenho franzido.

Juntando sua coragem, pegou um fogo de artifício e gritou:

— _Incendio!_ — antes de jogá-lo no ar. O fogo de artifício explodiu alguns segundos depois, num show de fagulhas azuis. Pegou outro e, depois de acendê-lo, jogou-o o mais longe possível na direção do meio do lago.

BANG! Luzes vermelhas e verdes explodiram e sibilaram quando tocaram na água. Vários Inferis estavam indo em sua direção. _Mas ainda não foi o bastante_ , pensou. 

Respirou fundo e deu um passo para frente, colocando a ponta do seu tênis na beirada do lago. Mais algumas sombras medonhas foram em sua direção. Voltou a respirar fundo e entrou no lago, planejando continuar até que a água batesse em seus joelhos.

Escorregou numa pedra submersa e afundou na água; conseguiu erguer-se e saiu correndo para a orla antes que algo conseguisse segurá-lo.

Quase todos os Inferis do lago estavam indo em sua direção. Padfoot ainda lutava como um cachorro e não estava tendo dificuldades. Era Harry quem precisava se preocupar agora, e era exatamente assim que se sentia. O medo ameaçou dominá-lo, mas tinham se preparado para isso. Tinham praticado. _Fogo_ , pensou. _Eles odeiam fogo. E luz._

— _N-nox_ — murmurou, os dentes se batendo. A ponta de sua varinha se apagou, mas ainda conseguia ver tudo (os Inferis eram as únicas coisas que importavam) perfeitamente com a magia em seus olhos. — _Lumos Maxima_ — disse um momento depois quando os primeiros estavam perto o bastante para ser uma ameaça. As mãos brancas e molhadas que iam em sua direção recuaram e seus donos gritaram quando a luz branca saiu da ponta de sua varinha.

Harry se apressou a acender outro fogo de artifício e jogou-o à sua frente, enquanto as criaturas estavam distraídas. Ele explodiu e provavelmente teria se machucado se não fosse pelos feitiços de Padfoot. Ainda assim, a força da explosão o jogou para trás.

Apressou-se a se levantar e olhou para a ilha. Padfoot tinha voltado a assumir sua forma humana e guardava as coisas na mochila; vez ou outra, usava a varinha para forçar um Inferi de volta ao lago. Harry acendeu outro fogo de artifício e jogou-o na beirada do lago.

Várias fagulhas coloridas explodiram, fazendo as criaturas gritarem mais uma vez. Ainda assim, muitas outras se aproximavam — uma quantidade alarmante — e Harry estava começando a achar que pensar que podia dar conta deles não era apenas “otimismo”, era absolutamente impossível.

— _Ventus!_ — gritou e fez com que dois saíssem voando. Conseguia ver que vários deles tinham se juntado num lugar só e usou outro feitiço de vento para mandar um fogo de artifício na direção deles.

— _Incendio Pila!_ — Ouviu Padfoot gritar; um momento depois, uma enorme bola de fogo explodiu em frente a Harry. A caixa inteira de fogos de artifício explodiu e Harry voltou a ser jogado para trás.

Dessa vez, bateu na parede com força o bastante para que ficasse sem ar. Sua varinha pousou ali perto. Harry tentou se levantar em vão, mas conseguiu segurar sua varinha.

— _Incendio_ — ofegou, apontando a varinha para o Inferi mais próximo, que pegou fogo. Harry se sentiu nauseado, mas o fogo se apagou assim que a criatura caiu na água. Tudo ficou escuro e, então, um brilho azul claro queimou seus olhos.

Foi forçado a desistir da magia em seus olhos e encontrou-se cara a cara com a figura fantasmagórica dum Inferi; ele fedia a peixe podre, seu cabelo era fino e seus dentes, afiados — apesar de não ter quase nenhum —; seus olhos pálidos estavam vidrados.

Harry se arrastou para trás, tentando se afastar para poder usar a varinha.

— _Petrificus Totalus_! — gritou. O Inferi caiu com um baque, mas outro assumiu seu lugar, as vestes penduradas em frangalhos em seu corpo, e os dentes expostos num sorriso feroz. 

Era uma criança que não podia ter tido mais de nove anos quando morrera. _Não era mais velho que eu..._

— _Pedis Offensio!_ — disse, desesperado, e o Inferi tropeçou. Afastou-se, mas a mão da criatura se fechou ao redor de seu braço quando suas costas bateram na parede da caverna.

Outra bola de fogo explodiu perto da borda do lago — e tinha sido enviada por Padfoot, o que queria dizer que ele estava vivo —, mas não tinha sido perto o bastante para ajudar a Harry.

— _Nox_ — disse e esperou até a criatura ter apertado seu braço com tanta força que doía e, então, gritou: — _Lumos Maxima!_ — O Inferi gritou e Harry o forçou a soltar seu braço. Seu ombro estalou dolorosamente e seu braço começou a formigar, mas apertou os dentes, chutou o rosto da criatura e mandou-a voando de volta ao lago com um feitiço de vento.

— Harry! Onde você está?! — Padfoot chamou com a voz rouca.

— A-aqui! — Harry respondeu ainda trêmulo. Não conseguia mais sentir seu braço esquerdo, que vez ou outra tinha um espasmo do que tinha certeza ser dor.

— Aqui onde? — Harry viu outra bola de fogo aparecer e, então: — _Bombarda Maxima!_ — Vários Inferis saíram voando e pousaram no lago.

— Aqui! — gritou com desespero. Teve um vislumbre de seu padrinho, que estava sendo segurado por três Inferis. — _Incendio!_ — gritou. Um deles pegou fogo, o que fez o segundo soltar Padfoot, que socou o terceiro com tanta força que ele foi _obrigado_ a soltar. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e, então, Padfoot começou a andar. Um momento depois, ele sumiu atrás duma massa branca.

 _Quantos são?_ Perguntou-se, horrorizado. Uma mão gélida apertou seu pescoço e Harry precisou soltar a varinha para resistir a ela. Luzes piscavam em frente aos seus olhos e não conseguia respirar.

Sua mão boa arranhava inutilmente a carne podre da criatura. Harry tentou gritar por ajuda, mas não conseguiu. De repente, o Inferi sumiu completamente. Padfoot tinha vindo; Padfoot — na forma de cachorro — tinha prendido o Inferi no chão, os dentes à mostra, as orelhas para trás.

Os dois deslizaram pelo chão de pedra, Padfoot tentou mordê-lo, mas então, de algum modo, a criatura conseguiu segurá-lo pelo pescoço. Harry pegou sua varinha, mas não conseguiu pensar num feitiço. O pânico dominava sua mente. Em seu desespero, voltou a derrubar sua varinha e segurou o tornozelo da criatura, tentando puxá-la.

Não conseguiu fixar a mão na pele viscosa. Padfoot tinha voltado à sua forma humana e estava tentando afastar os dedos do Inferi, mas seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho e era claro que estava tendo dificuldades para respirar; ele estava tentando falar alguma coisa quando... BANG!

Harry só conseguiu ver laranja; não estava mais com frio. Estava pegando fogo, apesar do feitiço de Padfoot. Estava desconfortavelmente quente e conseguia sentir o gosto de fumaça; conseguia ouvir o Inferi gritar; conseguia ouvir _Padfoot_ gritar e, então, seus ouvidos estalaram e não conseguia ouvir mais nada, mas por Merlin, como doía.

Caiu pesadamente. Perdera Padfoot e o tornozelo da criatura também escapara de sua mão. Sentiu algo pressionar seu braço esquerdo, mas não sabia se era Padfoot ou um Inferi; quente ou frio.

Pegou sua varinha pare tentar se livrar do aperto, mas estava sendo pressionado, tudo estava sendo espremido e não conseguia se mover, não conseguia se livrar do aperto, e ia morrer...

E, então, tudo parou.


	15. St. Mungo’s

**Capítulo Quinze  
St. Mungo’s**

— Padfoot — foi a primeira coisa que Harry disse. Abriu os olhos e foi cegado pelas luzes fortes e brilhantes. Voltou a fechar os olhos. Tinha visto fogo o bastante.

— Jovem mestre. Mestre Harry. — Ainda tinha um apito em seus ouvidos, então a voz tinha um tom engraçado, mas Harry a reconheceu.

— Monstro? — perguntou, ciente dos passos ao seu redor. Abriu os olhos para ver Monstro olhando-o, aterrorizado, enquanto torcia os dedos. Ele parecia prestes a chorar. — O quê? — resmungou, reconhecendo o saguão de entrada de Grimmauld Place. Estavam sozinhos ali. — Monstro? — Seu tom era quase histérico. — Monstro, onde Padfoot está? Monstro? Monstro, onde ele está?! — O elfo velho deu um tapinha desajeitado nas costas de Harry e, apesar de apreciar o gesto, suas costas estavam doloridas demais para isso.

— Monstro só seguiu ordens... — o elfo começou, as orelhas trêmulas.

— Onde Padfoot está?! — Harry exigiu saber, tentando olhar atrás do elfo.

— O Mestre mandou levar o jovem mestre para um lugar seguro — Monstro disse, encolhendo-se.

— Quer dizer... Você não... Ele não... Ele ainda está lá?! — O elfo assentiu lentamente. — Por que não o trouxe conosco?! — gritou, seu temperamento se fazendo notar. — Ele estava bem do meu lado! — Só que ele não estivera; assim como Harry, ele tinha sido jogado para longe junto do Inferi com a explosão.

— O Mestre chamou Monstro e mandou Monstro trazer o mestre Harry para casa, para ele ficar seguro — Monstro disse e fungou.

— Não! — Harry gritou e sua voz falhou. — Não, ele não pode ter ficado lá! Foi por isso que eu os distraí! Para que ele pudesse sair! Para que nós dois pudéssemos sair!

— Monstro só fez o que lhe foi dito! — o elfo urrou.

— Eu não ligo! Não devia tê-lo deixado para trás! — Harry berrou. — Eu não quase morri para deixá-lo lá! — Os lampiões na parede trincaram. — Não é justo! Era para ele ter saído de lá! — Virou-se para o elfo. — Me leva de volta!

Monstro fez uma careta; era claro que estava lutando com ordens conflitantes. Por fim, seu rosto relaxou.

— O mestre disse para manter o mestre Harry seguro...

— Eu não ligo, cacete! Me leva de volta. Por favor! — Harry adicionou com desespero.

— Monstro não pode fazer isso, oh, não — o elfo disse com mais convicção. Harry olhou para sua varinha, que tinha caído de sua mão quando chegaram. _Certo. Certo, eu vou sozinho, então,_ pensou determinado, mas Monstro pegou sua varinha. — Monstro prometeu — disse e fungou mais uma vez.

— Não podemos simplesmente abandoná-lo! — Harry gritou, esticando o braço bom. Suas costas doeram. — Devolva a minha varinha! Como vou lutar contra eles sem minha varinha?! — Monstro sumiu com um CRACK e, quando voltou alguns segundos depois, não estava mais com a varinha de Harry. — Monstro! — berrou. — Me leve de volta!

— Monstro não pode fazer isso, oh, não — o elfo disse com tristeza. — Monstro vai manter o mestre Harry seguro.

Harry ainda não conseguia mexer seu braço esquerdo e não estava com sua varinha, mas a magia estava saindo; os lampiões restantes explodiram, assim como a maior parte dos cristais do candelabro. Os cacos caíram sobre Harry e Monstro, e o elfo se apressou a erguer um escudo para protegê-los. Harry não teria se importado se os cristais houvessem lhe acertado.

— Me leve de volta! — mandou.

— Não — Monstro respondeu e cruzou os braços.

— Ainda dá para salvá-lo! — Harry disse com desespero. Não conseguia se levantar, mas daria um jeito de lutar. Os olhos de Monstro se encheram de lágrimas e ele balançou sua cabeça feiosa. — Não é tarde demais! — Monstro parecia desconfortável. — Não é! Me leva de volta! Eu posso ajudá-lo!

A porta da frente abriu com um baque e o horrível retrato da senhora Black caiu da parede e ela começou a gritar. Mais cristais caíram e, dessa vez, acertou-os. Monstro o olhou com os olhos arregalados e pressionou uma mão no corte em sua bochecha. Ele ergueu a outra mão lentamente e a porta se fechou.

Harry estava furioso, mas o elfo não se deixaria convencer.

— Não — era o que ele dizia todas as vezes. Harry sabia que ele teria de se punir por isso, mas não se importava. Monstro tinha deixado Padfoot à própria sorte contra a morte. Ele merecia. A senhora Black continuou gritando.

— Eu vou andando, então — disse e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Monstro o observou tentar e não conseguir; caiu todas as vezes, ofegante e, numa delas, caíra sobre o braço esquerdo e não conseguiu conter o grito. Monstro se sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um tapinha na mão direita (já que todo o resto doía) até que Harry conseguisse se mexer de novo. — Pode me ajudar a ir até o escritório? — pediu, tenso, já que não conseguia fazer isso sozinho. Monstro pareceu feliz por receber uma ordem que podia obedecer e Harry permitiu que ele segurasse seu braço.

Apareceram no meio do escritório e, ainda que houvessem chegado dum jeito suave, Harry sibilou de dor. Monstro se remexeu, inquieto, sem saber o que estava errado. Harry também não sabia; só sabia que estava dolorido. Os móveis tinham tombado e vários livros tinham caído das prateleiras. Harry podia arrumar isso depois.

— No assento da janela, por favor — Harry disse. — Quero saber quando Padfoot chegar em casa.

Monstro o olhou com preocupação, mas o levitou até o assento da janela, depositando-o ali tão gentilmente quanto possível. Harry espiou a rua, meio esperando ver Padfoot cruzando-a a qualquer momento. Não se permitiu pensar noutras alternativas pelas quais esperar. Monstro ficou por perto, vez ou outra também espiando pela janela, mas passara a maior parte do tempo olhando para Harry com preocupação. Por fim, ele anunciou que ia preparar algo para Harry comer.

— Eu te proíbo de se punir — Harry o avisou. Ainda estava bravo por Monstro não o ter levado de volta, mas não estava mais bravo com Monstro, apenas com as circunstâncias e com Padfoot por ter ficado para trás.

Depois de três horas de espera, Padfoot ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Se Harry estivesse disposto, estaria andando de um lado para o outro. Mas estava se sentindo péssimo, por dentro e por fora. Seu corpo todo doía e não achava já ter se sentido tão cansado em toda sua vida. Sentia-se culpado e nauseado e fisicamente dolorido; estava coberto de hematomas e seu pescoço estava dolorido por ter sido estrangulado.

Seu braço esquerdo ainda não estava funcionando. Harry não achava que estava quebrado, mas não sabia o que estava errado. _Está tudo bem. Padfoot vai curá-lo assim que chegar._ E falava isso a Monstro sempre que o elfo verbalizava sua preocupação com o bem-estar de Harry.

Harry também aproveitara para anotar o bilhete de Regulus; ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Padfoot pedindo por água ao ler o bilhete e decidiu escrever para tentar parar de pensar nisso. Não funcionou, mas tinha valido a tentativa. Tinha pedido a Monstro para procurar algo sobre Horcruxes na biblioteca, mas como nenhum deles sabia o que elas eram, não tinham certeza de onde procurar e, no fim, Harry decidiu que isso também podia esperar até Padfoot estar em casa.

Harry adormeceu pouco depois da meia-noite, mas não por muito tempo — sonhara que estava na caverna e acabara pondo fogo numa das poltronas. Monstro lhe trouxera mais comida, mas Harry a recusou e os dois ficaram sentados na janela até o nascer do dia. Hedwig se juntara a eles em algum momento e acomodara-se no joelho de Harry. Ela tinha perdido todas suas penas de filhote e, por mais que Harry gostasse de sua companhia, não era a companhia que queria naquele momento. Ele queria seu padrinho.

— Monstro, sabe curar isso? — Harry perguntou e apontou para um hematoma particularmente doloroso.

Monstro balançou a cabeça.

— Monstro esteve pensando... Monstro conversou com a senhora... Monstro acha que o mestre Harry pode estar precisando ir ao curandeiro.

— Não — Harry respondeu, teimoso. — Está tudo bem. Padfoot pode me curar quando chegar em casa. — Monstro lhe deu um tapinha no joelho em que Hedwig não estava acomodada e retirou-se.

No meio da manhã, Harry estava começando a achar que precisava de um curandeiro. Conseguia andar (com dificuldade), mas suas costas estavam endurecidas e arroxeadas e seu braço estava começando a doer de um jeito que tinha certeza de que não era saudável. Chamou Monstro e pediu que ele pegasse a carta que Padfoot deixara em seu quarto para Remus. Como esperara, havia um endereço nela. _Arredores de Peaslake_ , Padfoot escrevera. _Pequena cabana na borda da floresta Hurtwood._

Harry decidiu deixar a carta em casa — Padfoot _ia_ voltar, então não havia necessidade de transferir a guarda de Harry para qualquer outra pessoa. Não se deu ao trabalho de levar alguma coisa — era provável que seus pertences fossem confiscados antes que pudessem ser usados — e, então, depois do almoço, Harry mancou para fora do escritório e foi para o corredor onde Monstro estava consertando o candelabro.

— Monstro — chamou em voz baixa e o elfo se aproximou. — Pode me levar à cabana de Remus Lupin, na beirada da floresta Hurtwood? É nos arredores do Peaslake. Me deixe lá e volte para cá. — Monstro assentiu. — Espere por Padfoot... Diga a ele para onde eu fui assim que ele chegar em casa... — A voz de Harry falhou. — Está bem?

Monstro apenas lhe ofereceu um braço.

****

-x-

Harry acordou desorientado. Estava em algum lugar branco, mas a última coisa de que se lembrava era da porta de Remus Lupin.

— O quê? — Tentou dizer, mas só conseguiu grunhir. Sua garganta estava seca e alguém colocou um copo de água em sua mão. Perguntou por seu padrinho, mas ninguém lhe respondeu e acabou dormindo não muito depois.

**-x-**

A próxima vez que abriu os olhos foi para ver quem estava brigando. Ainda precisava descobrir onde estava, mas havia uma porta e, por ela, conseguia ver dois homens discutirem. Um deles era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos — Harry achava que ele era parecido com o que se lembrava de Remus Lupin, mas não tinha certeza —, enquanto o outro era igualmente alto, com cabelo loiro e uma expressão arrogante.

— Com licença — Harry disse em voz baixa. O homem de cabelo castanho (de fato, era Remus) se virou na mesma hora. O outro homem segurou seu braço, mas Remus se soltou.

— Se me der licença, Lucius — Remus disse com frieza.

— Ele só pode ter um visitante de cada vez — o homem loiro, Lucius, disse.

— Sim — Remus concordou. — E seria eu.

— Você trabalha para mim — Lucius ralhou.

— Para encontrar Harry. E eu fiz isso. Ele está bem ali. — Remus fechou a porta na cara de Lucius. — Como se sente? — Remus perguntou com gentileza, sentando-se ao lado da cama de Harry.

— Cansado — respondeu e bocejou; agora que as coisas tinham se acalmado de novo, pensou que poderia voltar a dormir. — Mas é bom finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor.

— Pode me chamar de Remus, obrigado, Harry.

— Mas é bom te conhecer ainda assim. — Ofereceu uma mão frouxa e Remus a apertou com gentileza. — O que aconteceu? — perguntou, olhando para a mão do bruxo mais velho. Sua pergunta saiu embolada, mas Remus entendeu.

Ele corou e fez a manga de sua blusa cobrir a pior parte de suas cicatrizes. Agora que Harry estava prestando atenção, ele também tinha cicatrizes no rosto. _Como eu_ , Harry pensou sonolento, apesar de as de Remus não terem um padrão; ele tinha muito mais cicatrizes e as dele tinham sarado melhor. A cicatriz de Harry ainda parecia nova mesmo depois de quase oito anos.

— Um... acidente quando era mais novo — respondeu por fim. — Nada com o que você precise se preocupar.

— Está bem — Harry murmurou e voltou a bocejar. — Por que estou tão cansado?

— As poção de cura fazem isso — Remus respondeu com um sorriso leve. — E temo que quanto mais novo você é, pior seja.

— Não sou novo — Harry murmurou, sonolento. — Tenho nove anos.

— Eu sei — Remus disse. — Mas...

Harry não ouviu o resto, mas foi quando os sonhos com a caverna começaram.

**-x-**

Harry acordou diversas vezes para beber as poções que os curandeiros lhe davam — decidiu que estava em St. Mungo’s —, para comer, para ir ao banheiro ou para conversar com Remus. No começo, as conversas tinham sido curtas e um pouco desajeitadas — Remus queria saber por que, quando dormia, gritava “Fogo, eles odeiam o fogo” (uma frase que normalmente era seguida por magia acidental e algo pegando fogo) e “Me leva de volta! Eu posso ajudá-lo!”; Harry fingiu não se lembrar dos sonhos, mas não achou que Remus acreditara.

Apesar disso, logo sentiam-se confortáveis com o outro; a única companhia, além de Remus, que Harry tinha, era um curandeiro exigente e os Aurores que protegiam a porta.

Lucius — o homem com que Remus brigara — tinha visitado uma vez, mas Harry não gostara dele — sua postura fria e olhos ainda maios frios eram desconcertantes — e fingira adormecer. Lucius parara de falar e fora embora pouco depois.

Enquanto dormia, Harry tivera outros visitantes. Ficara desapontado por ter perdido duas visitas; a de Dumbledore por motivos óbvios e a de um dos amigos de Remus, que fora lhe entregar uma troca de roupa. Harry teria gostado de conhecer um dos amigos do antigo amigo de seus pais.

Outras duas, ficara aliviado por ter perdido; uma de um bando de repórteres de diversos jornais (Remus lhe disse que eles ficaram chateados por ele estar dormindo), e a de uma bruxa do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas.

Ele e Remus não demoraram a zombar dos Curandeiros, da péssima comida de hospital e das poções de gosto ruim e, por fim, tinham partido para assuntos mais sérios, como o que acontecera depois de Harry chegar à casa dele, o que Harry esperava de Hogwarts em dois anos, que tipo de coisas Harry gostava de fazer e o que Remus gostava de fazer.

Nunca falavam sobre Padfoot ou a vida de Harry depois de ter saído da casa dos Dursley. Harry tinha a impressão de que alguém tinha dito a Remus para não falar sobre isso, mais do que tinha sido uma decisão dele; ele praticamente mordera a língua quando Harry lhe perguntara se Padfoot estivera nos jornais.

— Não — Remus se apressou a responder. Seus olhos marrons foram para a porta e voltaram para Harry. — Ninguém sabe de nada. — Harry não sabia se isso era bom ou não, considerando que, na última vez que vira seu padrinho, ele estivera lutando contra um bando de Inferis. _Ele está seguro. Ele tem de estar... Mas, então, por que ele não tentou me visitar ou mandou Monstro me trazer uma mensagem?_ , uma vozinha irritante perguntou no fundo de sua mente. _E se ele não estiver bem?_ — Como se sente?

— Bem — Harry disse. — Por que ainda estou aqui?

— Porque ninguém sabe o que fazer com você — Remus disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. — Além de te trancar num cofre de Gringotes, ninguém sabe como te manter seguro.

— Seguro? Estou em perigo?

Remus se remexeu.

— É claro que você não vê Sirius como uma ameaça, Harry, mas o resto de nós...

— Ele não é perigoso — Harry disse com irritação.

— Você é o único que pode dizer isso — Remus retorquiu com gentileza.

— É porque não o ouviu da primeira vez — Harry murmurou. — Você tentou capturá-lo.

A expressão de Remus vacilou.

— Estou disposto a falar com ele agora — disse. Harry não sabia se ele estava mentindo ou não. — Se puder combinar um lugar para nós dois nos encontrarmos...

— Três — Harry o corrigiu em voz baixa. — Nós três.

— Harry, isso não seria seguro — argumentou.

— É, porque eu posso acabar ficando na frente quando você tentar atacá-lo — Harry disse.

— Harry... — Remus começou. Harry o olhou feio e Remus suspirou ruidosamente e fechou a boca. Harry se virou sobre os travesseiros. — Harry — Remus disse mais uma vez um pouco depois. Harry o ignorou e fingiu roncar. — Eu sei que está acordado — disse, mas Harry continuou a ignorá-lo.

— Remus. — Quem falou estava atrás de Harry e, apesar de não ter se virado para ver quem era, estava curioso sobre o dono da voz profunda e calma.

— Senhor — Remus respondeu.

— Ele está dormindo?

— Ele estava fingindo, mas acho que acabou dormindo. Mas vai saber; ele normalmente resmunga. É muito parecido com James.

O outro homem suspirou.

— Esperava poder falar com ele antes de amanhã.

 _Amanhã?_ Harry se perguntou, a respiração falhando. Ele se lembrou de roncar para o caso de Remus estar prestando atenção.

— Quer que eu o acorde? — Remus perguntou.

— Não, deixe-o dormir. Se puder me chamar quando ele acordar...

— É claro.

Harry roncou de novo.

— Ele disse alguma coisa?

— Não de verdade. Algo sobre Sirius ser um padrinho maravilhoso. Ele entendeu direitinho minha oferta para me encontrar com ele. Mas foi estranho, senhor, porque ele disse algo sobre ficar na frente se eu tentasse atacá-lo.

— Palavras e ações são coisas diferentes, Remus.

— Eu sei, senhor, mas quando eu os encontrei em Londres, foi igual. Harry estava tentando _proteger_ Sirius, não fugir dele. — O outro homem fez um som pensativo. — Só é... Estranho. — Eles ficaram quietos (Harry roncou) e, então, Remus disse: — Senhor, acha que é possível não sabermos de algo? As crianças são perceptivas. Se...

— Houve uma época em que você também teria ficado entre Sirius e uma maldição — o homem disse com gentileza. — E é muito mais fácil mentir para uma criança do que para um amigo de longa data.

— Certo — Remus disse com a voz estranhamente estrangulada. — Desculpe, foi uma pergunta idiota.

— Estou para ouvir uma pergunta idiota e não acho que exista algo de errado em desejar as coisas, rapaz, mas tem que tomar cuidado para não fugir da realidade. — Alguém suspirou, mas Harry não sabia quem. — Nossa habilidade em usar magia nos permite ver possibilidades onde, talvez, os muggles não vejam — disse —, mas temo que também tenha nos cegado às impossibilidades que os muggles conseguem ver.

O outro homem foi embora pouco depois — Harry o ouviu trocar algumas gentilezas com os Aurores —, mas Remus ficou no quarto. Sua respiração estava lenta e profunda e, vez ou outra, ficava trêmula. Harry demorou um momento para perceber que ele estava chorando. Harry quase se mexeu para falar com ele, mas mordeu a língua e roncou.

Tinha muito no que pensar.

**-x-**

Harry ofegou e abriu os olhos. A caverna transformou-se no quarto de hospital. Remus estava roncando na cadeira ao lado da cama e a cadeira ao lado dele estava fumegando. Harry murmurou um xingamento que ouvira Padfoot usar uma vez e jogou a água do seu copo na cadeira, que sibilou. Harry suspirou e recostou-se em seus travesseiros.

O relógio de Remus indicava que eram onze horas, mas no quarto de hospital era impossível saber se era da manhã ou da noite, pois não havia janelas.

Harry tinha chegado a duas conclusões. Primeiro, precisava voltar para casa e para Padfoot, que podia ou não estar lá e que podia ou não estar vivo. Segundo, faria o que pudesse por Remus. Pela conversa que entreouvira na noite anterior, tinha certeza de que Remus estaria disposto a ouvir a verdade e, talvez, poderia acabar acreditando.

Padfoot tinha sido claro ao lhe dizer para nunca falar sobre isso até que tivessem Peter como prova ou — Merlin proibisse — Padfoot fosse capturado e precisasse testemunhar. Se a verdade se espalhasse, as pessoas teriam tempo de encontrar motivos para não ter acontecido e Padfoot seria mandado para Azkaban. Mas Harry tinha decidido que Remus merecia saber e achou — quer ele acreditasse ou não — que ele guardaria segredo.

Estudou Remus, perguntando-se se seria grosseiro acordá-lo. Pigarreou. Remus roncou baixinho e resmungou alguma coisa. Harry cerrou os olhos e voltou a pigarrear, dessa vez mais alto. Remus se remexeu e abriu os olhos lentamente.

— Devo ter cochilado — ele disse, alisando sua roupa. Harry notou que Remus usava a mesma veste há três dias e a que ele usara antes era a mesma de quando Harry aparecera em sua porta.

— Você foi para casa desde que me trouxe para cá?

— Não, mas Matt disse que ia passar por aqui hoje para me trazer uma roupa limpa — Remus respondeu com um sorriso, que sumiu e foi substituído por uma expressão mais intensa. — Acho que não te disse, mas você tem os olhos de sua mãe.

— Já me falaram — Harry comentou com um sorriso ao notar o brilho desconfiado nos olhos de Remus. — E eu tenho a aparência do meu pai, né?

— Sim — Remus respondeu, voltando a sorrir. Ele se levantou e espreguiçou-se. — Só vou avisar ao Dumbledore que você acordou e já volto; ele esperou para falar com você a manhã inteira. Quer alguma coisa? — Olhou para a cadeira chamuscada. — Mais água?

— Sim, por favor — Harry respondeu. — E comida?

Remus riu e saiu. Os pensamentos de Harry foram para Padfoot e se ele estava em casa. Ele certamente estava... Se não... _Não, ele tem que estar. Ele está lá. É ele quem está me esperando agora, tenho certeza. De todo modo, não vou saber até ir para casa..._ Se Remus acreditasse nele, provavelmente conseguiria alguns sicles emprestados para usar o Nôitibus Andante e chegaria em Grimmauld em algumas horas.

Remus não demorou a voltar com um copo de água e um pacote de salgadinho, os quais ofereceu a Harry.

— Aqui. — Harry olhou para a água e ouviu a voz de Padfoot implorar, mas estava morrendo de sede e bebeu tudo num gole só. O salgadinho também não durou muito. — Você gosta de morar com seu padrinho? — Remus perguntou com cautela.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas; não esperara que Remus falasse sobre isso, mas certamente levaria à conversa que precisavam ter.

— Bem, sim.

Remus parecia esperar uma resposta mais longa. Quando Harry não continuou, ele perguntou:

— Ele te conta muita coisa sobre seus pais?

Harry assentiu.

— Muitas. É quase... Como se eu os conhecesse, eu acho. — Harry achou que Remus ficara surpreso ao ouvir isso também, apesar de ter escondido bem.

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

Deu de ombros.

— Os dois. Era estranho não saber nada sobre eles, mas, quanto mais eu fico sabendo, mais eu sinto falta do que poderia ter tido, acho.

O sorriso de Remus era triste. Um franzir de cenho passou por seu rosto antes de ele escondê-lo atrás duma expressão calma.

— Não saber nada sobre eles?

— Os Dursley não falavam sobre isso — Harry explicou, revirando os olhos. — Eu nem sabia o que era magia até conhecer Padfoot. Os Dursley me falaram que meu pai era um bêbado e que minha mãe era anormal; _eram meio malucos_ , era o que o tio Vernon dizia.

— James, um... Um bêbado?! — Remus exclamou. Ele não parecia saber se devia rir, chorar ou bater em alguma coisa.

— Padfoot me disse que ele era um Auror e minha mãe, uma curandeira.

— Pelo menos ele foi honesto sobre isso — Remus murmurou.

— Ele foi honesto sobre várias coisas — Harry comentou e cruzou os braços.

— Sabia que Sirius... Padfoot, para você...

— E você — Harry não conseguiu evitar adicionar.

— Isso foi há muito tempo — Remus retorquiu em voz baixa. — Ele te disse que fugiu da prisão?

— Foi uma das primeiras coisas que ele me contou quando o conheci.

— Você sabe que fugir da prisão é ilegal, né, Harry? — Remus perguntou duramente. Padfoot sempre dissera que ele era quem seguia as regras.

— Bem, sim, mas não nesse caso.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ele nem deveria ter ido para a prisão — Harry disse. — Então, de verdade, ele não quebrou nenhuma lei ao sair de um lugar em que não deveria estar.

— Por que ele não deveria estar lá?

O coração de Harry disparou. _É agora..._

— Porque ele é inocente.

— Temo que terei de discordar de você nisso — Remus disse com um pouco de raiva na voz.

— Armaram para ele!

— Quem? — Remus perguntou, parecendo curioso, apesar de seu tom ainda ser duro.

— Peter — Harry cuspiu.

— Peter? — Remus repetiu, parecendo surpreso demais para estar bravo. — Peter está morto. Sirius... Ele... Ele o matou. — Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Remus continuou: — Usaram um feitiço chamado Fidelius, que serve...

— Eu sei o que é um Fidelius — Harry interrompeu, esforçando-se para esconder o sorriso.

Remus franziu o cenho.

— Então, Sirius deve ter te dito que ele era o Fiel do Segredo. Ele era a única pessoa que sabia e poderia revelar a localização de James e Lily.

— Não era ele. Eles trocaram.

— Quem trocou?

— Padfoot. Ele achou que seria melhor usar Peter como Fiel do Segredo, porque ninguém suspeitaria dele. Ele achou que Voldemort iria atrás dele, mas mesmo que fosse pego, meus pais estariam seguros.

— Sirius te disse que Peter que era o Fiel do Segredo? — Remus repetiu e Harry assentiu. — Ele te contou que ele estava na minha casa na noite que Lily e James foram...?

— Quem, Peter?

— Não, Sirius.

— Sim, ele disse que você estava doente. — Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas Harry ignorou isso. — Ele foi embora, porque teve um mau pressentimento sobre Peter e queria ver se estava tudo bem... E não estava.

— Mas Peter morreu — Remus disse.

— Não morreu.

— Peter não era o espião. Não era corajoso o bastante.

— É, e aí ninguém suspeitou dele.

— Sirius era o Fiel do Segredo — Remus insistiu. — Todo mundo sabia... Sempre seria ele.

— E foi por isso que trocaram — Harry disse. — Quero dizer, é meio sem sentido se todo mundo sabe, não é?

— Peter está morto — Remus repetiu, parecendo aturdido. — Sirius é culpado.

— Remus? — Havia um homem velho e barbudo parado na porta do quarto de Harry. — Está se sentindo bem?

— Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco — Remus disse ao se levantar. Harry não podia culpá-lo. Padfoot sempre dissera que sua vida tinha acabado naquele Halloween e Harry tinha certeza de que a de Remus também. Falar sobre isso não podia ser mais fácil para Remus do que era para Padfoot.

— Moony — Harry chamou quando ele saia. Remus ficou tenso e virou-se. Harry olhou o velho com desconfiança, incerto se poderia confiar nele ou não. — Ele não morreu. Você acha que sim porque não foi... Er... Peter... Quem escapou.

— Harry, temo não ter entendido o que quis dizer — Remus disse, parecendo cansado.

— Foi Wormtail — Harry disse de forma significativa.

— Wormtail? — Remus repetiu. — Como em _Wormtail?_

Harry voltou a olhar para o velho.

— Ele agiu... Erm... Como um _rato_ — disse, tentando ser enigmático, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo que Remus entendesse.

Parecia que Remus entendera.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, empalidecendo. Parecia que ele estava prestes a desmaiar, mas havia algo em seus olhos castanhos que não estivera lá a semana toda. Parecia ser esperança.

— Sim — Harry respondeu. O velho os observava com confusão.

— Então... O melhor amigo do homem...?

— Foi apenas isso — Harry assentiu. — O melhor amigo.

— E todo esse tempo gasto no... Canil...?

— Ele não devia ter estado lá. — Remus assentiu e saiu do quarto.

— Bem, vocês parecem ter muito sobre o que conversar — o homem barbudo disse, sentando-se na cadeira vazia de Remus.

— Sim, senhor — Harry respondeu já que não sabia o nome do homem.

— Acredito que ele tem te feito companhia. — De repente, Harry reconheceu a voz. Fora esse homem que conversara com Remus quando Harry fingira estar dormindo.

— Sim, senhor.

— Por que você foi à casa dele semana passada, Harry? — o homem perguntou, inclinando-se para frente. Seus olhos azuis pareciam atravessar Harry.

— Ele era amigo dos meus pais — Harry disse, inquieto. _E do Padfoot._

— De fato. Ele, seu pai, outro garoto chamado Peter... — Harry conseguiu esconder um rosnado. — E Sirius Black eram como unha e carne, para usar um ditado muggle.

— Você também os conhecia? — Harry perguntou, interessado. _Parece que o mundo mágico inteiro conhecia meus pais._

— Sim. Eu era o diretor da escola que eles frequentavam.

— Você é o Dumbledore — Harry disse.

— De fato, sou — Dumbledore respondeu, os olhos azuis brilhando. Era difícil de acreditar que esse homem alegre e que mais parecia um avô era o mesmo homem de quem Padfoot falava com tanta admiração. Esse era o único homem que Voldemort temera. O velho suspirou. — Devo admitir que esperava te conhecer em melhores circunstâncias.

— Eu não planejava te conhecer por alguns anos — Harry admitiu num tom de desculpa.

— E aqui estamos nós. É estranho como essas coisas acontecem, não é? — Dumbledore comentou num tom agradável. Duas mulheres e um homem apareceram na porta. O homem era baixinho e gordinho e segurava um chapéu verde-limão em suas mãos. Ele usava a combinação mais estranha de roupas que Harry já vira; um terno listrado, uma gravata vermelha, uma longa capa de viagem azul e botas roxas.

Uma das bruxas que o acompanhavam era igualmente estranha; ela era baixinha e atarracada, muito parecida com um sapo, e que devia ter seus trinta anos, mas ela se vestia como uma garotinha de seis; ela prendera um laço rosa em seu cabelo encaracolado e usava um vestido e um cardigã da mesma cor. A outra bruxa tinha o queixo quadrado, cabelo loiro curto que começava a ficar grisalho e usava uma veste preta simples, cujos botões iam até seu pescoço.

— Minha nossa — a bruxa do queixo quadrado disse ao ver Harry. A expressão de choque e de tristeza suavizou imediatamente sua postura severa. — Ele é muito parecido com James. — Harry estava começando a achar que seu pai conhecia todo mundo que precisava conhecer. A bruxa se ajeitou. — Desculpe. Meu nome é Amelia Bones, senhor Potter. Sou do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

— Oi — Harry respondeu, secando as palmas da mão no cobertor.

— Dolores Umbridge — a outra mulher disse numa voz de menina. — Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas e Subsecretária Júnior do Ministro da Magia. — Harry assentiu, certo de que tinha sido durante a visita dela que fingira dormir.

— Cornelius Fudge, senhor Potter — o bruxo disso, estufando o peito. — Ministro da Magia.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor — Harry disse, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso.

— Temos algumas perguntas para você, Harry — Amelia Bones disse, conjurando uma cadeira para si mesma ao lado de Dumbledore. Dolores Umbridge conjurou uma para ela e uma para o Ministro. — Precisa usar o banheiro ou comer alguma coisa antes de começarmos?

— Não, estou bem, obrigado.

Amelia Bones assentiu e tirou um pedaço em branco de pergaminho, uma pena e um potinho de tinta de algum lugar de suas vestes.

— Muito bem. Agora, pode ser difícil falar sobre algumas coisas, mas, por favor, tente responder o melhor possível.

— Responder ao quê? — Harry perguntou com cautela.

— Algumas das nossas perguntas — Bones disse, paciente. — Por favor, tente responder o melhor possível.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Está bem.


	16. Questions And Answers

**Capítulo Dezesseis  
Questions And Answers  
(Perguntas e Respostas)**

As mãos gélidas apertaram sua garganta. Sirius não teve escolha; voltou à sua forma humana para usar as próprias mãos para se soltar dessa maldita criatura. Não conseguia; ela era forte demais e aquela poção de Voldemort não era brincadeira. Sua visão já estava falhando. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ficasse inconsciente.

Seus olhos foram para seu afilhado. Harry tinha se prendido ao tornozelo do Inferi e estava tentando puxá-lo para longe. Não estava dando muito certo, mas ele tinha uma boa intenção. _Preciso... tirá-lo daqui_ , pensou, voltando a olhar para Harry, enquanto tentava se soltar.

— Monstro — conseguiu ofegar. Houve uma pausa e o arco ficou prateado. Monstro entrou apertando o braço e seus olhos enormes se prenderam em Sirius. — Ajuda — murmurou. Monstro ergueu as mãos e o mundo pegou fogo. O Inferi que segurava Sirius gritou e seus dedos afrouxaram. — Pegue Harry, Monstro! Leve Harry para casa! Leve... — Foi quando o fogo de Monstro, que estivera sob controle, explodiu.

Na mesma hora, Sirius se sentiu grato por ter usado um feitiço congelante em Harry e em si mesmo. Se não houvesse feito isso, os dois certamente já estariam mortos. Sirius viu Harry ser jogado para longe e, então, ele mesmo estava flutuando. Caiu no lago e ficou deitado ali por um momento, atordoado, mas não se demorou; os Inferis estavam cegos e cambaleantes, gritando de dor, enquanto tentavam voltar para a água e, por causa de seu treinamento de Auror, sabia que devia tirar proveito de todas as vantagens que lhe eram dadas, mesmo que se mexer fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer. Viu quando Harry e Monstro sumiram, mas o barulho era tamanho que quase não ouvira o som da aparatação.

Pegou a sua varinha do chão e correu para o arco. Tropeçou algumas vezes e ficou terrivelmente tentado a simplesmente ficar ali e deixar que a morte o levasse. Então, balançou a cabeça e forçou-se a se levantar. Esfregou a bochecha na pedra — tinha um corte enorme em sua bochecha — e saiu correndo no instante em que o arco se abriu.

Tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu, então entrou no lago a contragosto, respirou fundo e mergulhou. A água estava congelante e a mochila de Harry, ainda que leve por conter apenas chocolate e garrafas vazias, deixava-o mais pesado. Estava com frio, com dor, sem ar e tinha engolido um monte de água do mar quando finalmente saiu num afloramento rochoso.

Não conseguiu se mexer nem se levantar. Vomitou e isso — se possível — o fez se sentir ainda pior. A última coisa que queria fazer era Aparatar, mas sabia que Harry estaria preocupado e provavelmente faria algo estúpido, como voltar para a caverna, se Sirius não voltasse para casa. Sirius se apoiou em suas mãos e em seus joelhos e, desajeitado, virou um pouco, incapaz de erguer-se antes de aparatar.

Acabou num corredor que parecia com o seu e suspirou, aliviado, voltando a guardar a varinha em seu bolso. Ouviu alguém correr até ele e conseguiu sorrir; Harry estava seguro. Então, desmaiou.

**-x-**

— Seu nome é Harry James Potter, correto?

— Sim — Harry respondeu, apesar de ter se perguntado o que aconteceria se negasse.

— Tem nove anos?

— Há três semanas.

— Cresceu com seus parentes muggles em Little Whinging?

— Sim — repetiu.

— E foi sequestrado no começo do ano por Sirius Black?

— Não — respondeu.

— Mentiroso — Umbridge disse com os olhos arregalados. — Tem morado com Black!

— Nunca disse o contrário — Harry respondeu friamente. — Só disse que não fui sequestrado.

— Como explica o que aconteceu com você, senhor Potter? — Bones perguntou depois de silenciar sua colega com uma carranca.

— Ele me ofereceu um novo lar e eu aceitei — Harry disse, ciente dos olhos penetrantes de Dumbledore fixos em seu rosto.

— Por que concordou? — Bones insistiu, a pena correndo furiosamente pelo pergaminho.

— Porque ele é meu padrinho e eu queria.

— Ele não te ameaçou nem a sua família?

— Quer dizer os Dursley? Foram eles que o ameaçaram.

— E como explica sua condição, senhor Potter?

— Que condição?

— Quando o senhor Lupin te trouxe ao hospital há uma semana, estava com uma péssima saúde — Bones disse, puxando um fio de suas vestes. — Sabia que tem marca de estrangulamento em seu pescoço e vários hematomas nas suas costas?

Harry quase riu. Quase.

— Sim, sabia — respondeu. — Por quê?

— Foi seu padrinho quem fez isso?

— É claro que não! — Harry rosnou.

— Que tal as marcas de mão nos seus braços?

— Não.

— Então, não sabe como as conseguiu? — Umbridge perguntou, incrédula.

— Er... Não, eu sei.

— Compartilhe — Bones pediu.

— Não, obrigado.

— Se está sendo abusado — Umbridge começou —, então...

— Não estou — Harry interrompeu. — Qual é a próxima pergunta? — Houve uma pausa e Harry se perguntou se eles permitiriam que ele não explicasse.

— Pode explicar os sonhos que está tendo? — Harry abafou um gemido; essa era uma pergunta ainda pior. — Seu curandeiro nos disse que tem um sono inquieto e que você... diz coisas. — Harry sentiu seu estômago se apertar. O que tinha dito? Engoliu seu medo, entretanto, e apenas deu de ombros.

— Mesmo? — perguntou.

— Sim — Umbridge disse. — E coloca fogo nas coisas.

— Isso é estranho — Harry disse simplesmente. Ninguém insistiu no assunto. Secou as palmas suadas da sua mão na roupa de cama.

— Onde tem morado? — o Ministro perguntou, animado. Os adultos respiraram fundo ao esperarem pela resposta.

— Não posso te dizer.

Fudge estufou o peito, mas foi silenciado pela mão que Umbridge colocou em seu braço.

— Pode confiar em nós — ela disse com um sorriso que Harry achou ser predatório. — Queremos te ajudar, senhor Potter, mas não podemos fazer isso se não confiar em nós.

Harry a olhou nos olhos, destemido, e ficou satisfeito ao vê-la recuar um pouco.

— Vamos lá, Harry — Fudge disse com uma risada forçada. — Estamos do seu lado; o lado do bem. Só queremos que você esteja seguro e que Black tenha o que merece.

— E o que seria? — Harry quis saber.

— Azkaban, é claro — Fudge respondeu parecendo um pouco aturdido.

— Então, temo que nossas opiniões sobre o que P-Sirius merece sejam diferentes, Ministro.

— Ele é um criminoso! — Umbridge explodiu. — Um perigo ao mundo bruxo e a você! Onde ele está escondido?!

Oh, sim, terrivelmente perigoso. O homem acabou de se atrancar com um Inferi por mim.

— Não posso te dizer — Harry respondeu, sem saber se estava se divertindo ou se estava aterrorizado.

— Você sabe que, ao não nos contar, está quebrando a lei mágica? — Bones perguntou com severidade.

— Sim — respondeu e cruzou os braços num desafio.

Todos ficaram quietos e, então, Dumbledore falou ao mudar de tática:

— Você sabia que seu padrinho fez coisas terríveis, Harry?

— Sei que vocês pensam que sim. — Harry sabia que estava forçando sua sorte, mas não ia contar tudo a eles e certamente não ia ficar sentado e permitir que eles o forçassem a contar.

Dumbledore abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la.

— Madame Bones, Madame Umbridge, diretor — Fudge disse, levantando-se. — Gostaria de falar com vocês lá fora.

Harry observou os quatro saírem do quarto e quando Fudge dispensou os Aurores. _Não gosto nem um pouco disso_ , pensou quando a porta foi fechada. Ficou em sua cama, tentando não se preocupar, até que ouviu gritos do lado de fora. Num movimento rápido, afastou os cobertores e foi até a porta e pressionou a orelha no vão embaixo dela.

Fudge estava falando.

— Mas é apenas isso, Dumbledore! Ele é uma criança! Ele não sabe se defender contra isso!

— Ele é uma criança! — Dumbledore exclamou. — Cornelius, como Ministro, você tem o dever moral...

— _Hem, hem._

— Dolores? — Dumbledore perguntou educadamente.

— Não é ilegal. — A voz de Umbridge tinha um tom recatado. Harry precisou aguçar os ouvidos para entendê-la.

— Não, não é, mas não é bem visto, Ministro — Bones disse num tom aborrecido.

— Ninguém precisa saber — Fudge refutou, ansioso. — Ele não ficará machucado, ele não saberá o que está acontecendo e teremos Black. Certamente vale a pena, Dumbledore?

— O garoto irá acha que traiu o padrinho — Dumbledore disse em voz baixa.

— Que ache — Umbridge disse. — É para o bem dele.

— Ele parece se importar verdadeiramente com Black — Bones disse suavemente. — Ele ficaria arrasado!

— É para o bem dele — Fudge insistiu. — O menino claramente não sabe nada sobre o passado de Black, ou estaria louco para nos contar tudo.

— Não há efeitos permanentes — Umbridge argumentou.

— Talvez nenhum físico — Dumbledore disse. — Mas mentalmente? A mente de uma criança é algo frágil. Há motivos para ser proibido ensinar Oclumência a uma criança e administrar algo que vá além de um roçar de Legilimência...

— É Veritasereum, não Legilimência! — Harry não sabia o que essas coisas eram, mas não parecia que lhe seriam boas. — Ele irá beber, não vamos invadir sua mente!

— Ela tira o livre-arbítrio de Harry! — Bones disse.

— Seu livre-arbítrio não está cooperando! Que escolha temos? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de permitir que Black continue solto, Dumbledore. Ele é um perigo. É o mais perto que chegamos de pegar Black desde aquele fiasco de Lupin em maio! Não pode esperar que eu não aproveite essa oportunidade! Eu seria demitido!

— Pode ser demitido por usar Veritaserum em um menor de idade — Dumbledore retorquiu em voz baixa.

— É um risco que terei de correr — Fudge disse. Eles ficaram em silêncio e, então: — Vamos, Dumbledore. Eu não _gosto_ da ideia... — _Quase me enganou_ , Harry pensou de mau-humor. — Mas não tenho escolha!

— Sempre temos uma escolha, Cornelius. — Mas Fudge ganhara. Harry tinha certeza.

Voltou para a cama quando as vozes sumiram no corredor. Correu os olhos pelo quarto, mas era inútil. Não havia como escapar; não havia janelas, nenhum buraco ou tubos de ventilação no teto nem nas paredes; a única porta, além daquela pela qual Harry entreouvira a conversa, era a do banheiro. Então, a não ser que entrasse no vaso sanitário e desse a descarga em si mesmo, não tinha para onde ir.

O pânico aumentou enquanto esperava. Teve alguns minutos estressantes para pensar no que fazer antes de Dumbledore, Bones, Fudge e Umbridge voltarem. A última segurava uma bandeja de chá.

— Ah, bom — Fudge disse. — Ainda está aqui.

— Onde mais eu estaria? — Harry perguntou, olhando-o com desconfiança. Pelo menos Dumbledore e Bones tinham _tentado_ lhe defender.

Fudge pareceu envergonhado e Harry jurava que a barba de Dumbledore tinha se levantado. Ninguém falou, mas Umbridge se ocupou com o chá — certamente adicionando o Veritaserum, seja lá o que _isso_ fosse — e Bones puxou um fio solto de suas vestes. Harry observou Umbridge, tentando ficar calmo, mas, por dentro, estava gritando.

Continuava olhando para a porta, mas duvidava que conseguisse sair antes que os quatro o parassem. E provavelmente não seria muito bom. Uma pequena parte irracional de sua mente rezava para que Padfoot viesse salvá-lo, mas isso não era provável. Padfoot podia nem estar em casa... _Ele está lá. Tem de estar. E preciso estar lá também._

— O chá está pronto — Umbridge disse, animada. _Aposto que está_ , Harry pensou, olhando feio para ela. Uma das xícaras rachou. Ela gritou e os outros três pularam, assustados. _Fui eu_ , Harry percebeu. Tentou quebrar outra, mas não conseguiu. Umbridge se secou e voltou a sorrir. — Espero que esteja com sede, senhor Potter.

— Não estou — respondeu, tentando soar indiferente. Seja lá o que fora colocado no chá faria com que ele traísse Padfoot. Não ia nem sentir o cheiro.

Alguém bateu na porta.

— Professor Dumbledore? Harry? — Era Remus. Ele usava vestes diferentes. — Está tudo bem aqui? — _Não!_ Harry gritou mentalmente. _Não está nem um pouco bem!_ A porta foi aberta e Remus entrou, parecendo preocupado. Se Harry não estivesse acostumado a morar com Padfoot, provavelmente não teria notado os barulhos quase inaudíveis que Remus fazia ao cheirar o ar. _Ele é um animago, um lobo,_ Harry lembrou. _Ele consegue sentir o cheiro de como estou me sentindo._ — Desculpe — disse, notando os convidados de Harry. — Não quis interromper... — Lançou um olhar questionador para Harry que, por um mero segundo, permitiu que seu medo aparecesse em seu rosto e permitiu que seus olhos fossem para a bandeja de chá. Remus franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para Dumbledore. — Eu só... Er...

Dumbledore pareceu entender que ele tinha sentido o cheiro de algo, mas Harry não sabia como. Padfoot tinha dito que ninguém sabia das formas animagas deles.

— Está tudo bem, Remus — ele disse. — Íamos tomar chá, se quiser se juntar a nós. Acredito que conheça Amelia e Cornelius. — Remus assentiu. — Essa é a Madame Dolores Umbridge do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas. Dolores, esse é Remus Lupin.

Umbridge ficou tensa e olhou para Dumbledore como se ele fosse louco. E, então, ela olhou para Remus parecendo revoltada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

— Um prazer — Remus disse suscintamente.

— De fato. Chá, senhor Potter? — Umbridge disse, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara.

— Não, obrigado — Harry respondeu, notando que Remus estava olhando para a xícara; ele devia ter sentido o cheiro quando ela passou por ele. Remus olhou para Harry, preocupado.

— Talvez alguma outra coisa, então? Deve estar com sede.

— Não, eu...

— Vamos, senhor Potter. Escolha alguma coisa.

Harry sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o forçassem a beber.

— Bem... Acho que o chá já está pronto.

— Está, de fato — Umbridge disse alegremente e lhe entregou a xícara. Quase não conseguiu evitar que suas mãos tremessem. — Beba, então. — Harry se remexeu na cama, ajeitando os cobertores para que cobrissem seus joelhos entre ele e os outros. Fingiu tomar um gole e, então, colocou a xícara em seu colo.

— Bom, não é? — Fudge perguntou e Harry assentiu. — Beba antes que esfrie. — Harry fingiu tomar outro gole, mas, dessa vez, não conseguiu evitar que suas mãos tremessem e derrubou um pouco do chá no lençol. O material esbranquiçado logo adotou uma tonalidade clara de marrom.

— Cuidado! — Umbridge guinchou.

Harry fingiu tomar outro gole e, dessa vez, ao invés de derramar o chá, colocou uma ponta do lençol dentro da xícara; o tecido absorveu ainda mais chá. Harry apressou-se a dobrar a ponta para esconder a sujeira.

— Tem certeza de que não há nada que possa nos contar sobre seu padrinho? — Bones perguntou com gentileza.

— Sim — Harry murmurou, colocando outra parte do lençol na xícara.

— Está bebendo? — Fudge perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Harry lhe mostrou a xícara quase vazia. — Bom, bom. Onde tem morado?

— É segredo — Harry disse. Fingiu beber mais um gole, então, colocou a xícara no criado-mudo.

— Eu sou o Ministro da Magia, Harry — Fudge comentou alegremente. — Se não puder confiar em mim, em que irá confiar? — Harry notou o leve franzir cenho no rosto de Dumbledore.

— Não sei, senhor — respondeu.

Os adultos trocaram um olhar.

— Bem? — Fudge insistiu. Estava girando o chapéu em suas mãos. — Onde Black está se escondendo?

Harry pensou rapidamente e tomou uma decisão.

— Sabe o que é um feitiço Fidelius, Ministro? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Todos pareceram ficar desapontados. Harry se sentiu satisfeito. É claro que eles tinham assumido que Padfoot era o Fiel do Segredo. Estariam ainda mais determinados a encontrá-lo agora, mas não o encontrariam se Harry não lhes falasse onde procurar.

— Sim, eu sei — Fudge suspirou. — Amelia, poderia...

— Scrimgeour? — Fudge inclinou a cabeça. — É claro, Ministro, eu o informarei imediatamente. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. — Assentiu para os outros e retirou-se.

— Quem é Scrimgeour? — Harry perguntou.

— Ele está em Londres, Harry? — Fudge insistiu. — Pode nos dizer isso?

Harry abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la; não queria falar demais.

— Não posso — disse depois de um momento.

— Vocês vão ao Beco Diagonal sempre?

— Não. Eu só fui três vezes.

— Quanto tempo demorou para chegar lá?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Foi diferente cada vez que fomos. — E tinha sido mesmo; na primeira vez, tinham saído dos Dursley; na segunda, de Grimmuald Place, mas Padfoot tinha aparatado e na terceira, tinham usado a lareira.

O rosto de Fudge se abateu, mas não por muito tempo.

— Pode descrever a casa? — Harry balançou a cabeça.

— É em uma vizinhança muggle? — Umbridge perguntou.

— Sim — Harry respondeu com cautela.

Fudge parecia prestes a explodir de animação.

— O que tem lá perto? Algum prédio diferente ou um ponto de referência? 

— Tem... Er... Um ponto de ônibus — Harry mentiu. — E uma... Árvore enorme.

— Que tipo de árvore?

— Não sei.

— Black se encontra com alguém? Algum Comensal da Morte?

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Não.

— Ele escreve muitas cartas?

— Não.

— Sabe de algo que pode nos ajudar a capturá-lo?

— Não.

— Quer que Sirius seja capturado, Harry? — Dumbledore perguntou suavemente.

— _Não_ — Harry respondeu.

— Bem — Umbridge disse —, por mais admirável que sua lealdade seja, pode querer considerar o fato de que ele não parece se importar com o fato de que _você_ foi capturado, senhor Potter. Acha que ele te protegeria tanto se a situação fosse ao contrário?

— Sim — Harry disse sem hesitar.

Ela pareceu irritada.

— Acho que terminamos. Ministro?

— Sim, acho que sim. Obrigado, Harry. Dumbledore, ficará com ele? — Fudge perguntou.

— Temo precisar voltar à escola — Dumbledore disse, levantando-se. — O semestre começa na semana que vem, afinal. Remus, poderia...? 

— É claro, senhor — Remus respondeu. — Eu ficarei com Harry, Ministro.

Umbridge não parecia feliz com _isso_ , mas Harry não se importava muito com a opinião dela.

— Muito bem — Fudge disse. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça. — Eu te acompanho. Dolores, vai voltar ao Ministério?

— Não, Ministro — Umbridge disse. — Mas gostaria de andar.

— Estamos indo, então — Dumbledore disse, animado. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry.

— Você também, senhor — Harry respondeu com um sorriso para Dumbledore, de quem decidiu que gostava.

— Acho que irei passar aqui amanhã.

Harry assentiu. Fudge ofereceu uma mão a Harry, que a apertou com cautela.

— Adeus, Harry. Obrigado por sua cooperação. — Harry voltou a assentir, mas foi um movimento tenso. Fudge não pareceu notar.

— Eu voltarei logo, senhor Potter — foi tudo o que Umbridge disse. Harry, lembrando-se de que ela trabalhava com crianças mágicas, não gostou nem um pouco disso.

— Está bem — disse. — Tchau.

Dumbledore saiu com Fudge em seus calcanhares. Umbridge lançou um último olhar para Remus, antes de segui-los. A porta foi fechada. Remus, que estivera sentado, tenso, até aquele momento, relaxou um pouco.

— Estava falando a verdade sobre Sirius e Peter, antes? — perguntou, parecendo nervoso.

— Sim.

Remus respirou fundo e um sorriso aliviado apareceu em seu rosto, seguido quase imediatamente por uma expressão perturbada.

— Não foi sua culpa, sabe.

— O quê?

— O chá. Ele te _fez_ contar essas coisas. Não tinha como você contro...

— O chá não me fez contar nada — Harry disse. — Só fingi tomar.

— Você sabia. — Ele soou chocado. — Quando eu cheir... Vi como você estava preocupado, eu imaginei se você sabia, mas quando aceitou a xícara e começou a tomar, achei que não sabia. Então, você mentiu?

— Menti?

— A poção é chamada Veritaserum e é um soro da verdade. Contará qualquer coisa a quem perguntar.

Harry olhou para a xícara e agradeceu a Merlin e aos fundadores de Hogwarts por não ter tomado nem uma gota.

— Conseguiu sentir o cheiro, não é? — perguntou.

— Veritaserum não tem cheiro — Remus disse em voz baixa. Harry franziu o cenho para ele, que sorriu tristemente. — Não tem. Foi o que me fez desconfiar. Até água tem cheiro, mas Veritaserum não.

Outra pergunta se fez notar.

— Dumbledore sabia que você podia sentir o cheiro — disse com o cenho franzido.

— Sabia, sim — Remus respondeu lentamente.

— Por que Dumbledore sabe que você é um animago, mas não sabe sobre meu pai, Padfoot e Pettigrew?

— O que te faz achar que sou um animago? — Remus perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

— Padfoot me contou — Harry disse.

— Contou, foi? — Remus murmurou.

— Bem? — Harry insistiu. — Por que Dumbledore sabe?

— O que te faz achar que ele sabe? — Harry apenas o olhou. Remus sorriu. — Você fica muito parecido com James quando faz isso. — Harry sorriu. — E ainda mais quando faz isso — Remus disse com uma risada. — Aposto que enlouquece o Padfoot.

— Você o chamou de Padfoot — Harry disse, instantaneamente esquecendo-se do assunto anterior.

Remus pareceu surpreso e, então, assentiu.

— Eu... Acho que sim.

— Então, acredita em mim?

Soltou o ar ruidosamente.

— Espero que saiba que, ao me contar o que me contou, você me forçou a repensar os últimos oito anos da minha vida. — Harry fez uma careta. — Mas sim, acredito. Eu sempre questionei um pouco se Sirius seria mesmo capaz de matar James e Lily, mas nunca consegui encontrar outra explicação, alguma outra coisa que pudesse ter acontecido... Mas eles nem falaram sobre trocar. Não para mim, de todo modo — seu tom era um pouco amargo.

— É o segundo maior arrependimento de Padfoot — Harry disse em voz baixa e Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O primeiro foi ter feito a troca de Fiel de Segredo, é claro, mas o segundo é não ter te contato na hora; o pai queria contar, mas a mãe queria que fosse pessoalmente. Acho que vocês iam almoçar ou jantar juntos no dia seguinte, e era quando eles iam te contar... — Harry notou que estava tagarelando e fechou a boca.

— Jantar — Remus murmurou. — Era um jantar. — Pigarreou. — Eu tenho uma pergunta.

— Sim?

— Bem, encontraram o dedo de Peter...

Harry torceu o nariz.

— Padfoot acha que ele o arrancou depois de ter explodido a rua.

Remus fechou os olhos e assentiu.

— E então ele teria escapado pelo esgoto, certo?

— Na verdade, sim.

— E Sirius riu. É o que todo mundo contou, que ele riu. — Remus abriu os olhos. — Acho que eu também ia rir se Peter levasse a melhor — suspirou. — Por que não vi isso antes? Ele era um rato!

— Padfoot disse algo parecido.

— Aposto que disse — Remus suspirou. — Harry, eu não acho que tenha sido, mas preciso perguntar... Não foi Sirius quem te machucou, foi?

— Não — Harry respondeu. Remus pareceu aliviado, mas não terrivelmente surpreso. — Por que as pessoas ficam perguntando isso?

— Irá me contar o que foi que te machucou?

— Er... Acho que não — Harry disse.

De repente, Remus franziu o cenho.

— Onde Sirius está? — perguntou e Harry sabia que ele não queria saber onde estavam morando, mas por que Sirius não tinha providenciado a ajuda médica que Harry precisara ou por que não fora ele quem o levara aos curandeiros.

— Por quê? — perguntou num tom defensivo, esforçando-se para manter sua expressão calma.

— Porque, pelo jeito que você fala dele, pelo jeito que o defende... O jeito que vocês se protegeram naquele dia em Londres, acho que é razoável deduzir que vocês se importam um com o outro. — Harry assentiu. — E pelo que eu sabia... Ou sei, acho... Sobre Sirius, ele não te deixaria sozinho do jeito que você estava quando chegou à minha cabana; a não ser que ele estivesse incapacitado de fazer alguma coisa ou não soubesse. E eu duvido que ele não saiba.

Harry se afundou em seus travesseiros.

— Nos separamos — admitiu.

— Isso eu percebi. O que aconteceu?

— Não posso... Eu não sei se posso contar — Harry disse, puxando um fio solto da fronha do travesseiro.

Remus soltou o ar.

— Há alguma forma de você entrar em contato com ele?

 _Monstro_ foi a primeira ideia de Harry. Tinha considerado chamar o elfo várias vezes nessa última semana, mas poderiam ligá-lo à Família Black e à Grimmauld Place pelo Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Eu... Talvez — Harry disse. — Por quê?

Remus olhou para a porta e abaixou a voz.

— Porque eu quero ter certeza de que ele está onde deveria estar antes de tentarmos escapar.

— Ele estará. Ele está — Harry disse com firmeza. — E disse escapar?

Remus sorriu.

— Não será fácil te levar para casa — sussurrou, voltando a olhar para a porta. — Já estão te observando como se fosse um Pomo e, no segundo em que sairmos, o Rastreador será ativado.

— Quer dizer que está desligado?

— Lugares cheios de magia como aqui, Hogwarts, Gringotes, o Ministério, o Beco Diagonal, tendem a confundir o Rastreador. Há algumas proteções que também fazem isso. — Harry assentiu, pensando em Grimmauld. — Mas as ruas da Londres muggle...

— Certo — Harry disse. — Mas se formos direto daqui, conseguiríamos sair sem ativar o Rastreador?

— Desde que qualquer magia que você use seja dentro deste prédio, sim. — Remus fez uma careta. — Mas as proteções...

Harry sorriu.

— Acho que sei como voltar para casa — disse.

— Oh?

— Eu precisaria de uma varinha — adicionou.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Para fazer o quê?

— Não posso te contar — respondeu. — Pelo menos, ainda não.

— Essas palavras sempre terminavam comigo em detenção — Remus murmurou, balançando a cabeça. — James as disse tantas vezes... Então, acha que consegue sair?

— Se eu tiver uma varinha.

Remus soltou o ar.

— Se eu te der a minha... — disse, tirando a fina varinha de faia das vestes gastas. — Como a devolveria para mim?

— Er... Bem... — Harry pensou nisso e precisava admitir que não tinha ideia.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

— Não vai funcionar.

— Não sugeri nada!

— Não importa. Não posso te dar minha varinha, porque os Aurores... — Remus indicou a porta com a cabeça. — Checam todas as varinhas que entram e saem. Eles saberiam no momento em que eu tentasse sair e me levariam para Azkaban mesmo que você escapasse.

— Não vamos fazer isso, então — Harry se apressou a dizer. — A não ser que tenha uma varinha extra que possa esconder...

— Não — Remus disse num tom de desculpa.

Ficaram em silêncio e, então, Harry disse:

— Talvez... Talvez você possa ir buscar a minha varinha.

— Você tem... É claro que tem. Sirius nunca se importou muito com tradições. Quer que eu vá buscar sua varinha?

— Bem, não é como se _eu_ pudesse ir, né? — Harry perguntou com uma careta.

— Não — Remus respondeu secamente. — Acho que não... Onde está?

— Er... — Onde Monstro tinha a colocado depois de tê-la tirado de Harry? — Não tenho certeza.

— Ajudou bastante.

— Foi confiscada — Harry explicou num tom defensivo.

— Pelo Sirius?

— Não. Por... Por nossa governanta.

— Eu sempre disse que Sirius precisava de alguém para cuidar dele, mas uma governanta... — riu, antes de sua expressão ficar séria. — Eu estaria correto ao assumir, então, que se foi sua governanta que pegou sua varinha, ela estaria em algum lugar da sua casa?

— Provavelmente, sim — Harry disse com uma careta.

— Ah.

Isso, Harry pensou, resumia bem a situação.

****

-x-

Sirius abriu os olhos e ficou desconfortavelmente ciente de que não estava em sua cama ou em nenhuma das camas de sua casa. _Sua_ cama não tinha fronhas floridas ou lençóis bordados. _Seu_ quarto não tinha um papel de parede em tons creme e rosa. Mas seu quarto tinha fotografias que se mexiam. _Então é uma casa bruxa, pelo menos._ Procurou sua varinha, mas não estava em seu bolso. _Maldição._

Examinou a fotografia que estava no criado-mudo. Era de um garoto de uns dez anos e uma mulher que Sirius supôs ser a mãe dele. Os dois tinham cabelos e olhos escuros e o mesmo sorriso atrevido. _Eu conheço esse sorriso_ , Sirius pensou, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

Saiu da cama e cambaleou até a porta; seus músculos doloridos protestaram. Quando finalmente chegou à porta, estava ofegante e afundou-se em seus joelhos. A letargia era a mesma de Azkaban e ele a odiava. Sentia-se fraco e cansado mesmo depois de uma enorme quantidade de chocolate, chocolate quente e sete anos de prática com Dementadores. Supôs existir um motivo para terem proibido o uso da Poção do Dementador e por que, quando ainda era usada, os prisioneiros só tomavam um gole pequeno. 

Usou todos os piores xingamentos que conhecia contra Voldemort, antes de se levantar, usando a maçaneta como apoio. No momento em que sua mão tocou a maçaneta, um barulho alto e agudo começou a soar.

Ouviu passos rápidos e, então, a voz de uma mulher:

— Afaste-se da porta. — Sirius forçou suas pernas a obedecerem e recuou alguns passos. — Não foi o bastante — ela ralhou. — Vá se sentar na cama.

Sirius obedeceu, mas precisou se esforçar. Ouviu um feitiço ser murmurado e, então, a porta estalou e foi aberta. Uma mulher alta — só alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ele — entrou no quarto. Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo e olhos do que as pessoas da foto. Ela era parecida com a mulher da foto — talvez mais bonita e com um rosto um pouco mais fino —, mas ela certamente não estava sorrindo. Sirius estudou sua varinha, apontada diretamente para seu peito. A mão dela não tremia. Na outra mão, ela segurava a mochila de Harry.

— Olá — ele disse (apesar de ter soado mais como um grunhido) e colocou um sorriso fraco em seu rosto, apesar de se sentir todo bagunçado; suas vestes estavam rasgadas e amassadas, seu cabelo estava embaraçado, e fedia a sal e Inferi. E também estava excepcionalmente sedento.

— Acho que é sua — ela disse, jogando a mochila para ele. Estava úmida por dentro e por fora, e o chocolate estava empapado, mas colocou um pedaço na boca assim mesmo. Estava salgado.

— ‘Brigado — disse, colocando outro pedaço na boca. Ela parecia não saber o que pensar. — Seu sobrinho? — perguntou, indicando a fotografia.

— Não — foi a resposta tensa.

Sirius tentou de novo.

— Tem... Tem uma casa bonita. — Ela apenas o olhou. Sirius fez uma careta quando algo dentro de si doeu. — Você... Você... Sempre sequestra as pessoas?

— Olha quem fala. — Sirius franziu o cenho. _Será que isso significa que ela sabe quem eu sou...?_ , pensou. _Deve saber e por isso está cautelosa._ A mulher deu mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto. _Ou não tão cautelosa_. Ela afastou a franja do rosto e cruzou os braços, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. — Onde Harry está? — perguntou por fim.

— Seguro — Sirius respondeu com a voz rouca. _Ou assim espero._

Ela cerrou os olhos castanhos e os correu pelos hematomas em seu braço, o corte em sua bochecha, seu estado no geral e, por fim, olhou para seu pescoço, onde ele sabia existir um hematoma por ter sido estrangulado.

— Eu sei que é melhor não confiar na sua definição de seguro — ela disse friamente.

— Está claro que me conhece muito bem — Sirius respondeu, tentando soar sarcástico, mas acabou soando patético.

— Melhor que muita gente — ela respondeu com os olhos cerrados mais uma vez.

— Quem... Quem é você?

— Não me reconhece? — perguntou com um sorriso amargurado. — Sirius, assim você me magoa. — _Então ela não estava blefando_ , Sirius pensou de mau-humor, apertando os olhos para ela, que era familiar, mas pensara o mesmo da casa dela ao aparatar.... Nem sabia quanto tempo fazia.

— Será que você teria... Água... Um copo de água? — perguntou, esperançoso. Ela voltou a cerrar os olhos, mas acenou a varinha e conjurou um copo. Ela o encheu e lhe entregou. Sirius o bebeu num gole só e olhou-a, implorando por mais. Ela hesitou e, então, voltou a balançar a varinha. Ele bebeu mais cinco copos antes de estar remotamente satisfeito e colocou o copo no criado-mudo. — Temo que ainda não tenho ideia de quem você seja.

Ela se remexeu, parecendo um pouco arrogante e um pouco magoada. Quando ela se mexeu, Sirius sentiu seu cheiro, que também era conhecido, e ele estava mais inclinado a acreditar no seu nariz do que nos seus olhos. Cheirou o ar novamente, tentando ser casual. Arregalou os olhos.

— Mar... _Marlene?_ — Ela cerrou os olhos mais uma vez e Sirius soube que estava certo. Ficou boquiaberto. — CARALHO! — Sua garganta protestou, mas ele estava morto, então isso não importava. Jogou-se na cama e olhou para o teto. — Eu não saí, não é?

— Como é?

— Eu estou... Eu morri, não foi? — Ela apenas o olhou. _Oh, Harry, espero que não tenha assistido. Espero que esteja bem. Puta que pariu! Eu prometi que ficaria tudo bem!_ — Não foi?!

— Não — ela respondeu lentamente.

— Vá chamar... James... James. E Lily — Sirius lhe disse. — Oh, e Reg.

— Reg?

— Regulus. Irmão... Meu irmão — Sirius disse com impaciência. Compreensão passou pelo rosto dela antes de ser substituída por confusão quando ele continuou tagarelando. — Mais ninguém. Lily, James e Reg. Espere... Eu... Eu faço isso. — Tirou o espelho do bolso com os dedos trêmulos e disse: — James Potter. — O rosto risonho de James apareceu e Marlene apenas o olhou. — Ei, eu... Er... Estou na Marl... — Sirius disse com a voz falhando um pouco; parcialmente, por causa da emoção e parcialmente de cansaço. James apenas sorriu.

— Sirius! — Marlene rangeu os dentes. — Você não está morto — disse, parecendo desejar o oposto.

James ainda não parecia conseguir falar com ele, então achou que era possível. Sirius colocou o espelho na cama e virou-se para olhá-la.

— Então, por que você está... Aqui?

— Porque eu moro aqui, seu idiota — foi a resposta aborrecida.

— Mas você morreu.

— Quase — sussurrou, antes de sua voz endurecer. — Se não estivesse tão ocupado seguindo Voldemort para todos os lados, teria notado.

— Então, você está viva? — Ela revirou os olhos. — Eu estou vivo?

— Estava quase morto quando apareceu no meu corredor — ela disse suscintamente. Sirius colocou o espelho no bolso. — Eu meio que esperava que você morresse na primeira noite, mas não morreu.

— Primeira...?

— Dormiu como os mortos por três dias, mas eu garanto que está muito vivo. — Ela o olhou, pensativa. — Por ora.

Sirius não duvidava de sua capacidade de matá-lo.

— Mas Malfoy... — disse. — Eu estava lá, um dos primeiros na sua casa. Arruinada. — Nunca se recuperara completamente daquele dia de agosto.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso amargo.

— Malfoy estava lá — concordou. — Ele decidiu se gabar um pouco, como sempre, e ele... Eu... — Ela se ajeitou. — Eu estava sendo torturada. — Sem pensar, Sirius ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas ela se encolheu e recuou. — Perdi minha memória de curto prazo. Achei que ainda estava em Hogwarts... No meu sexto ano, acho.

“Eu me lembro de ter dito a Malfoy que ia contar para a McGonagall e me garantir de que ele recebesse uma detenção. Foi quando o elfo doméstico dele apareceu e começou a tagarelar sobre o filho dele. Ele se virou para mandar o elfo embora; eu peguei minha varinha, me joguei pela janela e aparatei.

“Muggles me encontraram perto da antiga casa dos meus pais e me levaram para um hospital muggle, mas a medicina deles foi inútil para recuperar minha memória. Eu devo ter quebrado o Estatuto umas quarenta vezes, chamando todo mundo de muggle, dizendo que sentia falta do Quadribol, pedindo por minha varinha... Eles a confiscaram quando cheguei.

“Mas eu tinha uma televisão no meu quarto e quando Lily e James foram mortos, eu fiquei sabendo pelo noticiário muggle... Não do jeito que realmente aconteceu, é claro, mas preenchi as lacunas... E voltei a mim. Comecei a me lembra de pequenas coisas, mas sabia que ainda precisava de ajuda, então roubei minha varinha e fui para St. Mungo’s.

“Avisaram Dumbledore e ele me contou o que aconteceu nos meses em que estive no hospital muggle. Descobri que você era um traidor...”, cuspiu a palavra. “Que matou Peter, e que Harry tinha ido morar com a irmã horrível de Lily. Remus foi me visitar... Ele estava atormentado, não que você se importe...” suspirou.

“Eu estava melhorando. Estava me lembrando das coisas e ia ajudar; eu ia testemunhar contra os Comensais da Morte nos julgamentos e aí... Aí... Eu... Alice e Frank deram entrada no meu andar. Não consegui lidar com isso. Saí assim que os curandeiros decidiram que eu estava saudável e me mudei para cá.”

— E esteve sozinha esse tempo todo? — Sirius perguntou em voz baixa. Essa não era a Marlene que conhecia; ela sempre amara estar perto de pessoas.

— Eu tinha um gato, mas ele morreu no ano passado — disse suscintamente. Seu rosto não mudara o tempo todo; seu maxilar estava tenso, seus olhos distantes. Era um olhar que Sirius conhecia bem depois de ter passado vários anos em Azkaban.

— O que... O que o mundo fez com você, Marly? — perguntou com a voz rouca.

Seu rosto inexpressivo contorceu-se numa expressão raivosa ao ouvir o antigo apelido e sua varinha cuspiu fagulhas rosas e douradas.

— O mundo? — perguntou numa fúria gélida. — O mundo não me fez nada, Sirius, foi você e seus amigos Comensais. — Sirius não tinha certeza do que falar. Não era um Comensal da Morte, mas, conhecendo Marlene, seria estuporado ou silenciado antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Por isso, apenas esperou. Isso pareceu irritá-la. — Só vai ficar sentado aí? — perguntou.

— O que mais eu deveria... Estar fazendo? — Sirius perguntou, esfregando distraidamente um hematoma particularmente dolorido em seu pescoço. — Eu posso falar... Se quiser...

— Não quero que fale comigo.

— Mentirosa — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer quando sua cabeça latejou.

— Desculpe?

— Está desculpada, mas ainda está mentindo. Se não quisesse... Falar, teria me entregado direto aos... A eles... Aos Dementadores, ou teria me matado você mesma.

— Está reclamando? — ela perguntou.

— Nem um pouco... Só pensando... Posso falar com você ou não? — Falar era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas se ela estivesse disposta a ouvir, não parecia que teria muita escolha.

Uma expressão cautelosa apareceu no rosto dela.

— Você tem dois minutos.


	17. Moony And Padfoot

**Capítulo Dezessete  
Moony And Padfoot  
(Moony e Padfoot)**

Remus estava completamente parado.

— E confiaria em mim? — perguntou por fim; parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

Harry assentiu, rezando para não se arrepender disso; rezando para que Remus realmente houvesse acreditado e não estivesse dizendo isso da boca para fora. Remus não conseguiria contar a ninguém onde Sirius estava por causa do feitiço Fidelius, mas ainda poderia dominar Padfoot e arrastá-lo para fora.

Harry gesticulou para que Remus se aproximasse — não queria arriscar que alguém entreouvisse — e murmurou:

— Estamos morando no número doze, Grimmauld Place.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

— Está brincando! — Harry balançou a cabeça. — E ninguém pensou em procurar lá desde antes de você ser sequestrado, porque nós todos sabemos como ele odeia aquele lugar... — Remus voltou a balançar a cabeça. — Eu tinha considerado... Já... Seus vizinhos?

— Nossos vizinhos? — perguntou, confuso. _Tenho certeza de que Snape falou algo sobre eles quando nos visitou._

— Você não sabe? — perguntou.

— Sei o quê? — respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Sobre a Marlene.

— Ela está morta — Harry disse. — Ela morreu na guerra.

Remus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, mas não se prendeu ao assunto.

— Número doze — continuou, pensativo. — Isso explica o Rastreador... O Ministério não conseguiu detectar nada porque aquela casa velha tem uma proteção pesada.

— Não tem ideia — Harry murmurou.

— Inacreditável — disse. — Bem que eu queria saber como Sirius estava se virando sem magia. Acontece que não chegou a isso. — Sorriu. — Obrigado por me contar, Harry.

— Não irá contar, não é? — Harry perguntou, nervoso. Pensou que podia confiar em Remus, mas era melhor que ele não soubesse do Fidelius; agora que ele sabia que Harry não bebera o Veritaserum, Remus provavelmente achava que Harry tinha mentido para Fudge.

— Não — garantiu.

— Obrigado.

Remus se levantou.

— Eu vou agora. Pode ser que você esteja em casa hoje à noite.

Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso esperançoso que apareceu em seu rosto.

**-x-**

Remus tirou sua veste e guardou-a no bolso antes de sair da recepção, por isso, quando saiu o hospital, usava uma calça jeans gasta — ele realmente precisava de uma nova — e uma camisa igualmente gasta. Ninguém o olhou duas vezes quando apareceu — aparentemente do nada — para se juntar à multidão de muggles.

Entrou no beco ao lado de uma livraria e, ao ver que estava sozinho, tirou a varinha do bolso e girou ao redor do próprio eixo, focando-se no pequeno parque em frente ao número doze onde ele, James e Peter sempre esperaram Sirius durantes as férias de fim de ano e, depois, ao acompanharem Sirius quando ele se encontrava com Regulus.

O parque ainda era como se lembrava; um quadrado enorme de grama cercado por uma cerca viva e outra de ferro enferrujado. Saiu de um amontoado de arbustos, alisou suas roupas e atravessou a rua.

Conseguia ver o número doze, mas precisou se esforçar para continuar olhando para a casa; seus olhos queriam ir para as casas ao lado. Essa não era uma proteção nova — Orion Black tinha erguido esse feitiço, junto de tantos outros, no verão depois do terceiro ano para tentar evitar que James, Remus e Peter visitassem.

Remus subiu os degraus gastos. A porta era preta com uma aldrava em forma de cobra, mas elas não eram tão sombrias quanto o resto da casa; parecia que a porta tinha sido repintada e a aldrava, polida.

Remus ergueu a mão para tocar a campainha, mas pensou melhor. Empurrou a porta, mas ela não abriu. Acenou e varinha e murmurou:

— _Alohomora._ — A porta se abriu e Remus entrou no saguão de entrada escurecido. A porta se fechou atrás de si, fazendo-o pular. Juntou sua coragem Grifinória e deu um passo à frente. O chão rangeu ruidosamente.

O saguão inteiro se iluminou. Voltou a pular e olhou ao redor, procurando por Sirius ou, talvez, aquela governanta de quem Harry falara, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu. _Deve ter sido enfeitiçado_ , pensou, olhando para as paredes. A casa não era tão sinistra sob o brilho alaranjado da luz; as paredes estavam verdes ao invés de pretas e o chão de madeira não passava mais a impressão de ser um poço sem fim. Remus deu outro passo hesitante para frente.

Quando nada aconteceu, deu outro passo e tentou se lembrar dos detalhes da casa. Ainda não sabia aonde estava indo quando chegou ao pé das escadas. Havia outra escada à sua esquerda, mas ela descia. Remus franziu o cenho.

— Para cima, então — murmurou. A escada não rangeu, como esperara, e lhe ocorreu que Sirius (e, talvez, Harry) tinha trabalhado para que a casa ficasse habitável.

O primeiro andar estava silencioso, assim como o segundo e o terceiro. Remus estava começando a se perguntar se devia ter procurado no térreo primeiro quando chegou ao quarto andar e ouviu vozes saírem por uma porta entreaberta.

Bateu de leve na madeira e abriu a porta.

— Harry? — Ouviu alguém perguntar com a voz rouca. Sirius estava tentando sair da cama, enquanto um elfo idoso tentava fazê-lo se deitar. Sua expressão esperançosa, quase desesperada, sumiu quando ele viu Remus. O elfo soltou um resmungo e parou de lutar contra Sirius; ao invés disso, seus olhos avermelhados se cerraram e ele deu um passo na direção de Remus, as mãos erguidas num gesto ameaçador.

Remus se apressou a jogar a varinha no chão e ergueu as mãos para que Sirius visse que estavam vazias; se Harry estivesse errado e Sirius realmente _fosse_ um assassino, então essa tinha sido a coisa mais idiota que já tinha feito.

— Monstro — Sirius disse, pegando a própria varinha. Ele a apontou para Remus.

— Estou um pouco decepcionado, Sirius — Remus disse, tentando esconder seu nervosismo. — Nem um abraço. Nem mesmo um aperto de mão para cumprimentar seu velho amigo. — Sirius abaixou um pouco a varinha, mas só um pouco.

— Velho amigo? — perguntou com a voz fraca, conseguindo se levantar, apesar de se apoiar no poste da cama. — Quando nos vimos pela última vez, você não queria ser meu amigo. — Remus franziu o cenho. — E, se me lembro bem, você me cumprimentou do mesmo jeito: com uma varinha.

— Eu sempre tive um pouco de dificuldade com a hipocrisia — Remus admitiu. Sirius deu um sorriso fraco e abaixou a varinha; seu braço estava tremendo e ele não conseguia mantê-lo parado. — Você está péssimo. — E estava mesmo. O Sirius que vira em Londres há alguns meses não parecia ter passado sequer um dia em Azkaban.

Mas esse à sua frente, sim. Ele usava vestes amassadas, manchadas de sangue e chamuscadas; sua barba estava longa e o cabelo, embaraçado. Ele estava pálido, suado e os olhos estavam febris. Remus notou o hematoma em seu pescoço, parecido com o de Harry.

— O que aconteceu com você?

— Nada, estou bem.

— Maluco — o elfo disse com a voz falha.

Sirius o olhou.

— Onde Harry está? Ele está bem? — Sirius tentou procurar atrás de Remus e cambaleou. Ele precisou se sentar na cama. Remus tentou dar um passo à frente e ajudá-lo, preocupado, mas o elfo soltou um barulho raivoso e não permitiu que se aproximasse.

— Harry está em St. Mungo’s — Remus respondeu, afastando-se. Sirius perdeu a pouca cor que tinha. — Ele está perfeitamente bem, apesar de não estar quando chegou à minha cabana.

A expressão preocupada de Sirius se suavizou um pouco.

— Por que ele te mandou até aqui?

— Quem disse que ele mandou?

— Não teria me encontrado se ele não tivesse mandado — Sirius respondeu, confiante. Remus se perguntou sobre isso, mas a curiosidade sumiu de sua mente quando Sirius voltou a pegar a varinha. Remus olhou para a própria. Não queria usá-la, mas sentia-se nu sem ela. — Por que está aqui? Veio me prender?

— Abaixe a varinha — Remus disse, indicando a mão trêmula de Sirius, que franziu o cenho e tentou firmar a mão. — Não, eu não vim para isso.

— O quê? — Sirius perguntou, voltando a abaixar a varinha.

— Acho que Harry ficaria irritado comigo se eu te prendesse.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível apareceu no rosto cansado de Sirius.

— Ele é um bom menino.

— Eu sei.

Sirius o olhou com curiosidade e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que não queria ouvir naquele dia em Londres, mas se quiser, posso te contar sobre...

— Peter? — Remus perguntou.

Sirius ficou boquiaberto.

— Você _sabe_? — Isso pareceu ser demais para a voz já fraca de Sirius; ele engasgou e pigarreou várias vezes. Por fim, voltou a olhar para Remus, parecendo atordoado.

— Feche a boca, Sirius, está parecendo um Dementador.

Sirius fechou a boca.

— Harry — disse depois de um momento.

— Harry — Remus concordou.

— Não acredito que ficou quieto tempo o bastante para que ele explicasse — Sirius comentou com uma risada.

A risada se transformou numa tosse e ele precisou se sentar novamente. Remus o observou com preocupação e, dessa vez, o elfo estava tão focado em forçar uma xícara fumegante nas mãos de Sirius, que Remus conseguiu se aproximar da cama.

Quando Sirius terminou de beber o que estava na xícara e parou de tossir, Remus disse:

— É claro que eu ouvi. Você não viu a cara dele; lembra aquela cara que James fazia...

— Lembro todas as caras de James — Sirius disse suavemente.

Remus lhe ofereceu um sorriso leve.

— Aquela quando ele tinha algo importante a dizer...

— Quando ele firmava o maxilar e, apesar de ele não franzir o cenho, você sabia que era o que ele queria fazer?

— Essa mesmo — Remus disse.

— Quando Harry faz isso, os olhos dele brilham como os de Lily — Sirius comentou.

— Eu sei — concordou.

— Então, acredita em nós... Em mim?

— O bastante para vir até aqui e jogar minha varinha longe — Remus disse.

Sirius o olhou com esperteza.

— Realmente acredita ou só tem esperança de que seja verdade?

— Não estou mais acostumado com as pessoas me lerem tão facilmente — comentou, sentando-se na ponta da cama de Sirius. — E acho que é um pouco dos dois. Faz sentido; Peter estava sempre ocupado ou viajando... Ele nunca se machucava nas missões... Quando acha que ele trocou de lado?

— Um ano antes? Talvez ele nunca tenha trocado e sempre foi assim. Eu não sei. Isso importa?

— Não de verdade — Remus admitiu. — Só estava pensando.

— Eu o odeio — Sirius murmurou. Qualquer dúvida que Remus tivesse sobre a veracidade da história de Sirius sumiu com essas três palavras, porque elas estavam carregadas de ódio, traição e, muito escondida, estava a dor. Emoções tão profundas não podiam ser fingidas. — E sinto muito.

— Pelo quê?

— Por pensar que você era o espião. Por acreditar que você faria menos por eles do que eu. Por não ter te contado tão logo fizemos a troca.

Remus inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu também sinto muito por pensar tão pouco de você. E sinto muito por nunca o ter visitado ou mandado uma carta. — Engoliu. — Mesmo que fosse culpado, eu te devia pelo menos isso.

— Está tudo bem — disse. — Oh, só para que saiba... — Arregaçou as mangas e, apesar de seus antebraços estarem cobertos de hematomas, era claro que ele não tinha a Marca. Remus fez o mesmo para mostrar seus braços cobertos de cicatrizes. Sirius assentiu e fez uma careta. Por um momento, Remus achou que ele fosse vomitar, mas ele respirou fundo e aceitou outra bebida do elfo. — Quando isso acabar, vou odiar chocolate — murmurou, olhando para a xícara em sua mão com o nariz torcido.

Remus abriu a boca para voltar a perguntar o que tinha acontecido — não parecia ser uma doença comum —, mas sabia que Sirius iria ignorar a pergunta.

— Amigos? — acabou perguntando e ofereceu uma mão.

— Irmãos — Sirius disse, apertando a mão de Remus. De repente, ele pareceu incerto. — Se... Se você ainda...

— É claro, Padfoot — Remus disse com um revirar de olhos. Abraçou Sirius (com cuidado porque ele parecia muito frágil) e afastou-se. — Não é contagioso, né?

— Nah — Sirius respondeu. — Só intoxicação alimentar. — Olhou para o elfo. — Não sei como você conseguiu.

— Monstro passou meses se recuperando, mas Monstro não tem a experiência do mestre Sirius e Monstro não sabia que devia tomar chocolate.

— Meses? — Sirius gemeu. — Não posso passar meses na cama!

— Passou anos em Azkaban — Remus lembrou.

— Eu dava umas voltas — Sirius suspirou. — Enlouqueci todo mundo... Mais ainda, pelo menos.

— Ainda não consegue passar o dia sem dar uma volta?

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

— Eu acabo mastigando os móveis.

Remus sabia que demoraria um tempo até que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes, mas a facilidade com que tinham voltado a hábitos antigos lhe garantiu que a falta de James e Peter e os quase oito anos sem contato não tinham arruinado sua amizade. A base ainda estava lá — danificada em alguns lugares —, mas ainda lá. Podiam fazer funcionar.

Sirius pegou um sapinho de chocolate no criado-mudo, abriu-o e enfiou-o inteiro na boca.

— Chocolate faz mal para os cachorros — Remus disse em voz baixa.

Sirius sorriu.

— Já estou mal. — Jogou um doce para Remus, que o pegou por reflexo.

— Sim, e seu estômago é mais resistente do que um caldeirão de ferro — murmurou, abrindo o doce.

— Verdade — Sirius concordou. Ele ficou quieto e, então: — Harry está em St. Mungo’s, hum?

— Sim. — Remus olhou para seu relógio e resmungou. — Ele deve estar querendo saber onde eu estou.

— Qual ala de St. Mungo’s? — Sirius perguntou com casualidade.

— A Ala Pediátrica Rainha Mauve, no quarto andar... Eu conheço essa cara — disse num tom de aviso. — Sirius...

Sirius se apressou a assumir uma expressão inocente que provavelmente funcionaria em qualquer outra pessoa.

— O quê?

— Não consegue nem ficar em pé — disse.

Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Dou um jeito.

— Não seja idiota — disse sem meias-palavras.

— Não posso deixá-lo lá, Moony — Siris murmurou.

— Não estou pedindo isso. Se me der a varinha dele, posso trazê-lo para casa à noite.

— Você... Você vai nos ajudar? — Sirius perguntou.

— Foi por isso que vim. 

— Mas o Ministério...

— Não dou a mínima para o que o Ministério acha.

— Mas e Dumbledore? Ele certamente...

— Dumbledore quer o que é melhor para Harry, e isso é ele estar feliz e seguro. O Ministério não conseguiu encontrá-lo aqui, então Voldemort também não irá conseguir se ou quando voltar... E pelo jeito que Harry tem brigado com todo mundo que te insulta, diria que ele gosta da sua companhia, então isso dá conta da parte de estar feliz. Agora... A varinha dele?

Antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o elfo sumiu. Ele voltou alguns segundos depois — Sirius fez outra careta —, aninhando a varinha de Harry em seu peito.

— Vou cuidar dela — Remus prometeu. Monstro a entregou e inclinou-se antes de voltar a ficar atrás de Sirius. Remus a guardou no bolso e pegou a própria do chão. — É melhor eu ir.

Sirius assentiu.

— Quer que eu te acompanhe?

Remus revirou os olhos.

— Fique na cama, Sirius. Eu não vou demorar a voltar.

Remus saiu da cama, enquanto Monstro forçava outra xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos de Sirius. _Vou fazê-lo me contar o que ele e Harry estavam fazendo_ , prometeu a si mesmo. _E, aí, vou ver se posso fazer algo sobre esses hematomas._ Remus saiu da casa e fechou a porta com um aceno de varinha. Sua postura era uma alegre quando passou pelo número onze e percebeu que não se sentia tão feliz há anos.

Aparatou no final da rua e viu-se no mesmo beco ao lado da livraria de onde saíra. Remus apalpou o bolso para ver se ainda estava com as duas varinhas e então se aproximou do horrível manequim na vitrine da loja Purge e Dowson Ltd.

— Vim visitar Harry Potter.

O manequim lhe oferece um breve assentir e Remus atravessou o vidro da vitrine para entrar na recepção de St. Mungo’s, onde foi imediatamente interceptado por Olho-Tonto Moody.

— Lupin — disse o Auror grisalho.

— Olho-Tonto — Lupin respondeu com um sorriso e lhe passou sua varinha.

A boca coberta de cicatrizes do Auror se torceu.

— Veio ver o menino?

— Sim, por quê?

— Uma bruxa do Ministério veio falar com ele agora há pouco — Olho-Tonto disse, devolvendo-lhe a varinha. — Parece que vão movê-lo pela manhã.

 _Não se eu puder evitar_. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Para onde?

— De volta para os muggles — Olho-Tonto explicou. — Parece que o garoto não ficou feliz com isso. Os curandeiros chamaram Dumbledore. Eles estão conversando, mas Dumbledore me pediu para te chamar.

Remus se despediu e caminhou até o elevador mais próximo. Enquanto o esperava, pensou que provavelmente seria mais rápido se usasse as escadas. Virou-se quando as portas se abriram. Revirando os olhos, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do quarto andar.

O elevador parou duas vezes — uma, no primeiro andar e outra no terceiro para permitir que uma curandeira de vestes verdes e uma bruxa de vestes negras entrassem. Remus assentiu um cumprimento para Mary MacDonald e sua irmã, Susan, que costumavam cuidar dele se tivesse uma lua cheia complicada; desceu no quarto andar e passou pelas portas duplas à sua esquerda e entrou no corredor marcado como Ala Pediátrica Rainha Mauve.

As paredes eram cobertas por unicórnios, dragões e fadas, que o seguiram pelo corredor, fazendo caretas. Remus conhecia bem o andar; sua mãe fora uma curandeira — ela largara o emprego depois de ele ter sido mordido — e conseguira cuidar dele na maioria das vezes, mas às vezes o trouxera aqui.

Seu quarto ficara no final do corredor à direita, onde uma placa dizia que ali cuidavam dos _Ferimentos Provocados Por Criaturas_ , enquanto Harry estava na área de _Internações Gerais_. Depois de os Aurores verificarem sua varinha, Remus entrou no quarto e foi cumprimentado por uma visão um tanto bizarra; o jantar de Harry tinha sido ignorado e colocado em seu criado-mudo, enquanto a bandeja que o trouxera estava apoiada nos joelhos de Harry, entre ele e Dumbledore, e sustentava uma complexa torre de cartas.

A ponta da barba de Dumbledore estava chamuscada e o nariz de Harry estava coberto de cinzas.

Quando Remus fechou a porta, a torre explodiu e Harry gargalhou.

— Foi você ou eu? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Eu... Er... Não tenho certeza — Harry disse.

— Nós dois pegaremos um feijãozinho, então — Dumbledore decidiu levemente.

A roupa de cama farfalhou quando eles se mexeram e Harry colocou algo na boca, antes de fazer uma careta.

— Sujeira — disse.

Dumbledore tomou seu tempo para escolher o seu.

— Espero que seja morango — comentou. — Eu acabei comendo um de vômito quando era mais novo e deixei de gostar. — Houve uma pausa e, então, Dumbledore pegou um guardanapo e cuspiu algo. — Agora eu me lembrei do motivo; carne crua.

— Eca.

— Exatamente como me sinto, rapaz. Pode começar a próxima rodada. — Remus pigarreou quando Harry pegou uma carta. Os dois ergueram os olhos, culpados, aparentemente só notando Remus naquele momento. — Ah, Remus! — Dumbledore exclamou. — Feijãozinho de todos os sabores?

— Não, obrigado — Remus respondeu com um sorriso. — Eu comi um que tinha o sabor de minhoca há alguns anos...

— Dudley me fez comer uma minhoca uma vez — Harry contou com uma careta. Dumbledore o observou com interesse, os olhos brilhando. Deu de ombros. — Não era tão ruim quanto eu esperava.

— Sirius sempre conseguiu comer qualquer coisa, também — Remus disse, lembrando-se de substituir seu sorriso por uma careta no último instante.

Algo sumiu dos olhos de Harry e, por um momento, era claro que sua mente deixara o pequeno quarto de hospital. Dumbledore olhou para Remus com preocupação, e Remus apenas encolheu os ombros.

— É — Harry respondeu com uma risada forçada. Ele se apressou a colocar sua carta no lugar. — Sua vez, professor.

Dumbledore adicionou uma carta.

— Temo que esse seja nosso último jogo, rapaz. Minerva não ficou feliz por eu ter saído.

— Desculpe — Harry disse.

— Não tem problema — Dumbledore lhe garantiu.

— Obrigado, senhor.

Dumbledore sorriu para reconhecer a gratidão, antes de indicar a base da torre de cartas com um gesto da mão.

— Acredito que seja sua vez, Harry. — Harry assentiu e enrugou o rosto, concentrado, ao colocar outra carta sobre a de Dumbledore e esperou alguns momentos. Eles continuaram a trocar cartas e a torre foi erguida mais uma vez.

Remus se sentiu nostálgico e lembrou-se das vezes que James e Sirius jogavam Snap Explosivo ou usavam as cartas para construírem torres e, conforme cresceram, modelos da Casa dos Gritos ou do banco Gringotes. Sabia que, em algum lugar de sua casa, tinha uma foto duma Hogwarts em miniatura que eles tinham construído no sétimo ano.

Dessa vez, fora Harry quem fizera as cartas explodirem quando tentou colocar uma carta sobre a outra. Soltou um grito quando ela pegou fogo sob seus dedos e pegou um feijãozinho da caixa que Dumbledore lhe ofereceu. Harry estudou o pequeno feijão verde e, parecendo um pouco mais apreensivo do que antes, colocou-o na boca. Ele relaxou logo em seguida e disse:

— Menta.

Dumbledore sorriu e fez as cartas se empilharem com um aceno da varinha. Colocou a caixa de feijãozinho sobre elas.

— Pode ficar — disse gentilmente, passando as cartas e o doce a Harry.

— Tipo... Tipo um presente? — Harry perguntou, olhando-o com surpresa.

— Não está acostumado a ganhar presentes? — Dumbledore perguntou com um franzir de cenho.

— Padfoot foi o único a... — Ele parou de falar e corou. Remus cerrou os punhos e escondeu-os nos bolsos.

O franzir de Dumbledore aumentou.

— Entendo. Talvez eu converse com Petunia sobre isso quando te levarmos para casa amanhã de manhã.

— Não, por favor, não faça isso, senhor. Eles... — Harry pareceu reconsiderar o que estava prestes a dizer e fechou a boca.

— Falaremos mais sobre isso amanhã — Dumbledore disse depois de um momento. Ele apertou a mão de Harry e disse: — Remus, podemos conversar? — Remus seguiu o diretor para fora do quarto sentindo como se tivesse quinze anos de novo. _Não tem como ele saber o que estou planejando..._ — Acredito que Alastor te encontrou?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu com cautela. — Ele disse que Harry não aceitou muito bem a notícia de que se mudaria.

— É difícil receber bem uma notícia quando estão gritando com você — Dumbledore suspirou. — Apesar de que essa notícia seria difícil não importa quem a entregasse.

— Ele está bem com isso agora?

— Talvez não, mas ele aceitou. — Remus não disse nada. — Esperava que você pudesse nos acompanhar amanhã — Dumbledore continuou.

— Eu?

— Harry aprendeu a confiar em você. Ele estará mais disposto a obedecer se você for junto.

— Então, está me usando para obrigá-lo a ir? — perguntou.

— Só esperava que facilitasse o que será uma situação difícil ao prover um pouco de familiaridade — Dumbledore retorquiu com gentileza.

Isso fez Remus se sentir um pouco melhor.

— Situação difícil?

— Harry é apegado ao padrinho — Dumbledore disse com um franzir de cenho. — E, se eu estiver correto, não é apegado aos tios e ao primo.

— Também tive essa impressão — Remus comentou.

— Eu também acredito que esse sentimento é mútuo e, por isso, não avisei Petunia.

— Vai simplesmente aparecer?

— Sinto que será melhor assim — Dumbledore disse, infeliz. — Não quero acreditar no pior, mas se eu os avisasse, eles podiam arranjar desculpas ou simplesmente não estariam em casa quando fôssemos até lá. Não podemos assumir esse risco, porque ele pode dar a chance que Sirius precisa para levar Harry. — Pessoalmente, Remus não achava que Sirius tinha condições de levar ninguém a lugar nenhum, mas não comentou. — Também quero conversar com Petunia sobre a possibilidade de Harry passar os fins de semana com você. Acredito que será mais fácil se você estiver presente.

— Por que agora? — Remus quis saber e não precisou fingir o tom um pouco amargurado.

— Porque ele foi exposto ao nosso mundo — respondeu com um suspiro. — Admito que foi muito antes e muito mais abrupto do que eu esperava, mas isso não pode ser mudado. Acho que ele não aceitaria bem se lhe tirássemos tudo em poucas horas.

— Provavelmente não.

— Está disposto a assumir essa responsabilidade?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu.

— Esplêndido — Dumbledore disse com um sorriso. — Nos vemos amanhã cedo.

— Que horas?

— Nove — disse. Atravessou o corredor, seu chapéu laranja quase batendo no teto.

Remus engoliu em seco, sentindo-se culpado pelo que ia fazer, mas deixou isso de lado. _Se Dumbledore soubesse a verdade, ele não se importaria. Merlin, ele provavelmente me ajudaria!_ Remus riu baixinho — os Aurores em guarda o olharam de um jeito estranho — e voltou a entrar no quarto de Harry, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Conseguiu entrar? — Harry perguntou, animado. Remus pegou a varinha e entregou-a. — Obrigado. — Ele a escondeu sob o travesseiro, antes de olhar para Remus com apreensão. — Você... Padfoot estava em casa?

— Sim. — O rosto de Harry se encheu de alívio. Então, franziu as sobrancelhas. — Eu fui perfeitamente educado, Harry — adicionou.

A expressão de Harry suavizou.

— Ele ainda está em casa, então?

— Não é como se ele estivesse em condição de sair — respondeu.

— O que há de errado com ele? — Harry exigiu saber, parecendo mais com James naquele momento do que Remus já vira.

— Shh — disse, olhando para a porta.

Harry pareceu horrorizado com seu erro.

— Desculpe! Ele está machucado?

— Alguns cortes e hematomas — contou e Harry hesitou. — Ele diz que está com intoxicação alimentar também, mas deve ser todo o chocolate que está comen... Harry? — Ele tinha ficado muito pálido e a preocupação exalava dele como ondas.

Harry olhou para Remus.

— Consegue cheirar, não é?

— Como...

— Você cheira — Harry disse. — Acho que não se dá conta de que faz isso, mas faz.

— A maioria das pessoas não percebe.

— A maioria das pessoas não mora com um homem cachorro.

Remus sorriu e, com a facilidade da prática, mudou de assunto.

— Verdade... Falando em homens cachorros, o seu está ansioso para vê-lo. — O rosto de Harry voltou a ficar animado e o resto da culpa que Remus sentia por ajudá-lo a fugir sumiu; qualquer coisa que fizesse uma criança de nove anos tão feliz (e que não envolvesse explosivos) não podia ser algo ruim.

— É melhor você ir, então — Harry disse depois de um momento.

— Mesmo? — perguntou.

— Para que não desconfiem de você. — Remus deu um sorriso pequeno. — Quero dizer, se você for embora e cinco minutos depois eu desapareço, vai ser muito óbvio o que aconteceu. Mas se for embora agora, pode ir para casa e estar lá quando começarem a fazer perguntas.

— E o que acha que eu deveria responder?

— O Maroto é você — disse com um encolher de ombro. — Padfoot disse que consegue argumentar para se livrar de qualquer problema.

— Quase qualquer um — corrigiu. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — James e Sirius eram muito bons em ver minhas mentiras. — _Mais provavelmente conseguiam cheirá-las, mas eu também fazia isso..._ Mas sentir o cheiro de mentiras exigia um esforço consciente, a não ser que a pessoa não soubesse mentir. Quanto mais soubesse, mais difícil era de notar; era muito fácil acabar não prestando atenção no que estava sendo dito. Não havia sentido em saber que a pessoa estava mentindo se não soubesse sobre o quê. Por isso, Remus preferia contar com seus ouvidos e seus olhos sempre que possível.

— Aposto que sim — Harry respondeu com um sorriso pequeno que fez Remus se perguntar quais histórias Sirius contara a ele. Não perguntou. — Acho que é uma coisa boa que não precise convencer nenhum deles.

— Muito bom mesmo — Remus concordou com um sorriso. Ajeitou-se na cadeira. — Onde eu devo te encontrar, então?

— Me encontrar?

— Eu falei ao seu padrinho que eu te levaria para casa — respondeu e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não espera que eu te deixe vagar por Londres sozinho, não é?

— Espero não precisar vagar — Harry disse, vago. — Mas está bem...

**-x-**

— Está atrasado — Harry disse, assustando a Remus. Como planejado, depois de combinar encontrar-se com Harry às nove horas, Remus tinha ido para casa e ficado lá por várias horas. Estava atrasado apenas um ou dois minutos, mas Harry estava ansioso para entrar em casa e ver seu padrinho. _Remus disse que ele está com intoxicação alimentar... Aposto minha varinha que ele ainda está doente por causa daquela poção horrível_ , Harry pensou, lançando um olhar ansioso para o número doze.

— Dumbledore passou na minha cabana para me contar que você tinha sumido — Remus disse. — Parece que ninguém viu ou ouviu alguma coisa — adicionou, parecendo um pouco impressionado. — O hospital mascarou o Rastreador e as proteções apagaram a magia que você deixou para trás; parece que é ruim para os pacientes. Fudge ficou furioso. E eles encontraram um lençol manchado de chá sob a cama.

— Oh, isso — Harry disse, remexendo-se sob o olhar de Remus.

— É, isso. Bem que eu quis saber onde tinha colocado o chá. — Harry ergueu os lábios, mas não conseguiu sorrir de verdade agora que estava tão perto de casa e não sabia o que esperar de Padfoot. Remus tinha dito que ele estava doente, mas quão doente? — Acho que Dumbledore achou engraçado.

A culpa apertou seu estômago.

— Ele voltou a St. Mungo’s?

— Sim — respondeu com uma careta. — Parece que ele não conseguiu ficar em Hogwarts hoje; acho que agora ele está no Ministério.

— Ele acha que você está em casa?

Remus balançou a cabeça.

— Eu disse que ia fazer uma patrulha em Londres hoje. — Voltou a balançar a cabeça e murmurou: — Ainda não acredito que menti para ele.

— Desculpe — Harry disse. — É minha culpa...

— Foi escolha minha — lembrou com gentileza. — É mais que não consigo acreditar que ele caiu; o único segredo que consegui esconder dele foi o do animago e não é bem meu segredo.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou. — Você é um lobo, não?

— Bem, sim...

— E Dumbledore sabe — continuou com um franzir de cenho. — Então, isso não faz sentido nenhum...

O rosto de Remus ficou inexpressivo.

— Sirius deve estar morrendo de preocupação — disse, olhando para o relógio. Todos os pensamentos sobre lobos e Dumbledore sumiram. — Pronto? — perguntou, notando a expressão esperançosa de Harry, que caminhou ao lado de Remus, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse vendo ou, se estivessem, que não se dessem conta de que estava usando o pijama do hospital.

Remus procurou por sua varinha no bolso para que pudesse abrir a porta da frente, mas foi muito lento; Harry já estava com a varinha em mãos. Ele a acenou para a porta do mesmo jeito que vira Padfoot fazer, sentindo-se seguro para usar magia agora que estava dentro do alcance do Fidelius e das proteções da casa. Nada aconteceu. Irritado, voltou a acenar a varinha; fosse porque fizera certo dessa vez ou porque seu desespero estava se manifestando, a porta se abriu lentamente.

Harry a empurrou com impaciência e entrou no saguão tão rápido que a tábua não teve tempo de ranger como sempre e apenas resmungou, apesar de ter rangido com vontade quando Remus o seguiu em um passo mais sedado. Os lampiões tomaram vida.

— ... posso andar. Não sou um inválido... — Ouviu Padfoot dizer com impaciência da outra ponta do corredor. Houve uma pausa e, então: — Harry?

— Padfoot! — Harry gritou e saiu correndo. Houve um alto baque vindo da cozinha, seguido pelo som de passos pesados e, então, Harry se encontrou com seu padrinho no meio da escada da cozinha.

— Graças a Merlin! — Padfoot disse com a voz rouca, abraçando-o. Ele se afastou, procurando qualquer machucado em Harry e pareceu satisfeito. Harry fez o mesmo e não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com o que viu (ou sentiu, para falar a verdade); Padfoot estava muito mais magro do que há uma semana.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Harry quis saber, analisando as bochechas fundas de seu padrinho, os hematomas meio curados e a barba desordenada.

Padfoot riu com vontade.

— Os mortos-vivos! Menos esse aqui — adicionou, apontando para a bochecha. — Esse aqui veio da Marlene.

— Achei que você tivesse dito não conhecer os vizinhos — Remus comentou com Harry, aproximando-se com um pouco de hesitação.

— Ela vive na casa do lado? — Harry perguntou e Padfoot sorriu.

— Ela sabe disso... — Remus indicou a casa. — Também?

— Contei praticamente tudo para ela, menos sobre os animagos e onde temos vivido — Padfoot respondeu com tristeza. — Então, acho que sim. Quando ela se acalmar, pelo menos. Ela estava... Er... Chateada quando fui embora. — Esfregou o hematoma sem parecer pensar nisso. — Mas ela ficará bem em uma ou duas semanas.

— E o que, em nome de Merlin, quer dizer com mortos-vivos?! — Remus perguntou de repente.

— Foi uma piada — Padfoot desconversou sem olhar para Harry.

Remus crispou os lábios.

— Sirius Orion...

— Seu nome do meio é Orion? — Harry perguntou.

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu num tom um pouco divertido e um pouco exasperado. — E acho que vai ouvi-lo muitas vezes agora que Moony está por perto.

— Por quê? Você o chama assim sempre? — Harry perguntou a Remus.

— Só quando eu estou em problemas — Padfoot murmurou, antes de começar a tossir.

 _Então, sim,_ Harry pensou.

— Onde fica a cadeira mais próxima? — Remus perguntou.

— Sei lá. Provavelmente na cozinha — Harry disse, indicando o fim das escadas.

— Vamos — Remus disse, tirando Harry do caminho para que pudesse ajudar Padfoot, que ainda tossia. Harry os seguiu, preocupado.

Monstro estava na cozinha, ajeitando a cadeira que Padfoot obviamente derrubara em sua ansiedade de encontrar Harry e limpando o que parecia ser chocolate quente. A mesa ainda estava coberta pelos doces que tinham comprado na Dedosdemel há uma semana.

Monstro pausou quando entraram; ele olhou para Padfoot, exasperado; para Remus, com curiosidade; e para Harry, com um sorriso. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e quase se sentou na cadeira ao lado daquela em que Remus fizera Padfoot se sentar, mas quando viu a leiteira cheia de chocolate quente no fogão, foi para lá. Encheu uma xícara e colocou-a em frente a Padfoot, que o olhou feio, mas bebeu.

— Quer uma? — perguntou a Remus.

— Sim, obrigado — respondeu. Harry encheu duas xícaras prateadas e colocou uma em frente a Remus e ficou com a outra. Remus fez uma careta para a xícara e não fez menção de pegá-la. Padfoot riu baixinho. Remus estudou os doces que cobriam a mesa. — Não é de surpreender que esteja doente — comentou. — _Existe_ um limite para quanto doce você pode comer. — Olhou para a xícara nas mãos finas de Padfoot.

— Essa é a primeira desde que você saiu hoje à tarde — Padfoot disse, tomando um gole.

— Oh? — Remus perguntou, olhando para a espoja na mão de Monstro.

— Não tomei nem um gole dessa xícara — Padfoot retorquiu e Remus suspirou. — O que tem no bolso, garoto? — Harry olhou para baixo, lembrando-se de que tinha guardado o snap explosivo e os feijãozinhos de todos os sabores que Dumbledore lhe dera no bolso. Pegou-os e mostrou-os a Padfoot, explicando com animação as regras do jogo. Padfoot sorriu. — Temos que jogar qualquer hora. Eu era um carteador dos bons.

— Isso não é uma palavra — Remus disse com um sorriso.

— Ache uma palavra melhor, então — Padfoot respondeu também sorrindo.

— Pirotécnico? — Remus sugeriu. Sem pensar, ergueu a mão para pegar a xícara de chá e mudou de ideia no último segundo.

— Idiota — Padfoot resmungou.

— Vira-lata.

Padfoot cerrou os olhos.

— Então, vamos brincar disso, é?

Remus sorriu.

— Não, é melhor não.

— Sabe que eu ganharia — Padfoot se vangloriou, alegre.

— Não ganharia, não — Remus respondeu, divertido.

— Ele ganharia — Harry disse num tom de desculpa. — Ele praticou bastante com a mãe dele desde que nos mudamos.

— Eu achei que ela estivesse...

— Morta? — Padfoot perguntou. — Sim, ela está, graças a Merlin. Mas ela tem um retrato — Padfoot disse e olhou para Harry. Os olhos de Padfoot às vezes pareciam um pouco vazios (um efeito de Azkaban, Harry sabia), mas pareciam mais vivos do que há um bom tempo (apesar do mal-estar) e essa felicidade parecia ter chegado para ficar. — Um retrato muito infeliz, no momento.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

— Er... — Padfoot o observou com expectativas. — Depois de... Er... Monstro e eu termos voltado e você não estar conosco... Eu... Er... É. — Olhou para Remus, incerto de quanto podia dizer na frente dele.

— Acidental? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Sei lá — Harry admitiu. — Não foi deliberado, se é o que quer saber. Ela pode ficar com Monstro no armário.

— Havia um feitiço adesivo permanente nele.

— Não tem mais — Harry respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Guardando segredos, é? — Remus perguntou, divertido.

— Talvez. Mas se vamos falar sobre segredos, e essa história de você ser um lobo? — Harry perguntou.

Padfoot se engasgou com nada em particular. Remus o olhou, antes de se virar para Harry.

— O que tem, Harry? — perguntou.

— Não tenho certeza — Harry admitiu. — Só é... Estanho. Você mudou de assunto no St. Mungo’s e de novo no parque.

Padfoot riu para dentro de sua xícara prateada. Remus o olhou, exasperado.

— Não acredito que você não...

— É, mas não é meu para...

— Eu sei — Remus suspirou. — Obrigado, eu acho, mas agora...

Padfoot o olhou feio.

— Ele não vai...

— Pode ser que sim.

— Como saberia?

— Como você saberia? — Remus devolveu.

— Porque eu tenho morado com ele. E nem James nem Lily se incomodaram. Quero dizer, se ele fosse a cria do _Seboso_ , então seria possível, mas...

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem — Harry decidiu, sabendo quando era necessário e quando não era.

— Aonde você vai? — Padfoot perguntou, surpreso.

Ele ia tentar descobrir o que estavam tentando esconder com essa história de lobo.

— Eu vou... Er... Limpar meu quarto.

Começou a caminhar em direção às escadas e tinha subido dois degraus quando Padfoot e Remus gritaram:

— NÃO! — O grito de Padfoot tinha sido mais fraco do que o de Remus, mas ainda fora o bastante para assustar Harry.

— O quê?

Padfoot parecia estar se sentindo um pouco divertido.

— Sempre que James ia fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido ou perigoso e frequentemente estávamos com ele... — adicionou, indicando Remus com a cabeça. — Ele dizia a Charlus e Dorea...

— Seus avós, Harry...

— Ele sabe quem os avós dele são, Moony — Padfoot ralhou, revirando os olhos. Harry sorriu. — Enfim, limpar o quarto era sempre a desculpa que ele usava.

— Sempre — Remus adicionou para dar ênfase.

— Quer dizer que não confia em mim? — Harry perguntou com os lábios trêmulos; apesar do tempo afastados, Padfoot e Remus pareciam ter voltando ao companheirismo que Padfoot sempre descrevera num tom nostálgico.

— Nunca confie em um Potter que diz que irá arrumar o quarto — Padfoot e Remus recitaram, antes de Padfoot dizer: — James era tão organizado que nunca precisava limpar e você é tão bagunçado que nunca se dá ao trabalho de limpar.

— Eu realmente vou limpar meu quarto — mentiu.

Nenhum deles pareceu acreditar.

— Se eu ouvir uma explosão ou um grito de dor... — Padfoot disse num tom de aviso.

— Então, seu trabalho como padrinho estará completo e esse será o dia em que mais sentirá orgulho — Remus completou com uma risada.

Padfoot abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la.

— Verdade. — Voltou-se para Harry. — Não sei o que está planejando, mas, por favor, tente não fazer muita bagunça, porque eu não estou disposto a limpar. — Olhou para Monstro, que fuçava nos armários.

— E tome cuidado — Remus adicionou. Padfoot tentou disfarçar uma risada ao fingir tossir. — O quê?

Padfoot murmurou alguma coisa que fez Remus o olhar feio, mas Harry não conseguiu ouvir.

— Está avisado — Padfoot disse para Harry, que subia as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez, rindo. Agora no térreo, Harry ficou parado perto do alto da escada. Ouvir atrás das portas ou no alto das escadas era um hábito infeliz que trouxera da casa dos Dursley, mas certamente tinha sido útil nos últimos dias.

— Sua bebida está esfriando, Moony — Padfoot comentou.

— Oh, cale a boca — Remus riu. — Se eu não soubesse, diria que tinha sido uma tentativa de me sabotar.

— Mas sabe.

— Sim. Acontece que sua mãe tinha um péssimo gosto em conjuntos de chá.

— Minha mãe tinha um péssimo gosto em tudo.

Os dois riram — a risada de Padfoot virou uma tosse — e Harry, que não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando, deu de ombros e continuou a subir as escadas.


	18. The Aftermath

**Capítulo Dezoito  
The Aftermath  
(A Consequência)**

Ela sabia que ele tinha fugido de Azkaban; Olho-Tonto e depois Dumbledore tinham a visitado em fevereiro e lhe pedido que ficasse atenta caso ele tentasse visitar a casa que tanto odiava. Até então, não sabia o significado da casa ao lado da sua e apenas assumira que os ocupantes, como ela, não saiam muito.

Ainda estava furiosa com o fato de que ninguém a avisara de que vivia ao lado casa da infância dele, apesar de isso explicar por que Lupin sempre parecia chateado nas poucas vezes que a visitava. Durante aquela terça-feira — o dia do sequestro, descobrira — observara a casa exceto por uma hora à noite, quando fora visitar Alice, Frank e Mary; na quarta-feira, fizera a vigilância o dia todo, assim como na quinta-feira só por precaução.

Na quinta-feira, Mary tinha lhe entregado o jornal onde lera que ele tinha sequestrado Harry e seu mundo fragilizado ficara ainda mais fraco, porque ela sabia o que isso significava. Harry estava morto.

E, então, _ele_ lhe falara outra coisa.

Ela ouvira a sua história, devolvera-lhe a varinha e mandara que saísse de sua casa se quisesse que seu rosto continuasse o mesmo. Ele protestara e ela o socara, o que o fizera entender a mensagem e ir embora. Então, preparara uma forte xícara de chá e conseguira se convencer de que isso nunca acontecera.

Convencera-se de que um Sirius Black quase morto _não_ tinha aparatado em seu corredor no domingo à noite, dormira por três dias e, então, acordara para contar uma história sobre Peter Pettigrew e os Potter. Essa ilusão durara por um dia; uma linda negação que fora destruída no momento em que juntara a coragem necessária para ir ao quarto de hóspedes pela primeira vez desde que ele fora embora e encontrar a cama bagunçada.

Passara três dias reavaliando seus sentimentos. Não era justo que, após oito anos odiando aquele homem — de estar convencida de que tinha o superado —, apenas uma hora ao lado dele fosse o suficiente para que ela voltasse aos seus antigos hábitos; para sentir-se dividida entre amaldiçoá-lo e beijá-lo. Era por esses motivos que não se atrevia a confiança em sequer uma palavra do que ele falara.

Ela era sempre complacente demais no que dizia respeito a ele, flexível demais, fraca demais para conseguir ignorar os próprios sentimentos e tomar uma decisão usando apenas a cabeça. Quisera tanto acreditar nele que quase o fizera, até que se forçou a pensar bem nas coisas, encontrar evidências de que a história dele não era possível; Sirius falara como se Peter estivesse vivo, algo que não podia ser verdade, porque não havia como um homem escapar daquela rua sem ter sido notado, e Pettigrew não era um homem pequeno. E não lhe parecia um traidor — ele dependera demais da proteção dos Marotos para tentar viver sem eles.  
Sirius, por outro lado, sempre fora audacioso; o bastante para tentar mentir para ela quando estava feriado e à sua mercê. Audacioso o bastante para mudar de lado e inteligente o bastante para que ninguém suspeitasse dele até que fosse tarde demais. Inteligente o bastante para resistir aos Dementadores e ocupar seu tempo na prisão planejando sua fuga e bolando uma explicação quase crível de sua inocência.

O dedo de Pettigrew tinha sido um toque bacana; _era_ algo que um traidor faria para que todos achassem que ele morrera quando, na verdade, estava escondido. Mas esconder-se não era possível; ele não tinha como ter fugido e não tinha onde se esconder já que seu rosto estivera na primeira página do jornal junto aos dos Potter e o de Sirius até a segunda quinzena de novembro.

Se Sirius houvesse conseguido explicar isso, ela poderia ter acreditado nele. Por sorte, ele não conseguira e ela vira a mentira que ele estava contando. Arrependia-se imensamente de não o ter matado quando teve a chance. Enquanto ele dormia, convencera-se de que não podia matá-lo porque queria respostas. E, aí, ele acordara e fora ela quem acabara respondendo às perguntas dele e ainda assim não o matara.

Ele a fazia se sentir tão _viva_. Seu coração, sempre um murmúrio entorpecido e necessário em seu peito, gritara descompassado. Sua mente, normalmente limitada a pensamentos de quando visitaria Alice, o que comeria no jantar e qual cômodo da casa não fora rigorosamente limpo, fora testada tanto pelos feitiços há muito usados e pelo próprio Sirius quando ele acordara. Fora aterrorizante.

Ela amara cada segundo.

Lentamente, sua casa, o santuário que procurara no fim da guerra, transformara-se em sua prisão sem que percebesse. Decidira se esconder do resto do mundo, porque não aguentaria perder mais ninguém — não que ainda tivesse muitas pessoas a perder —, mas, ainda assim, de algum modo conseguira seguir em frente; ela se perdera e só se dera conta disso quando vira Sirius novamente.

Isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, era o motivo de ter permitido que ele vivesse. Oh, ele fizera coisas horríveis e iria matá-lo por isso mais tarde, mas ele lhe devolvera a vida, então permitira que ele ficasse com a dele por ora.

No passado, as únicas pessoas com quem tinha contato eram aquelas associadas a Alice e Frank em St. Mungo’s — Lupin não contava de verdade, porque ela só o via uma ou duas vezes por ano — e, no último ano, suas visitas semanais passaram a ser mensais. Além disso, só saíra de casa para comprar comida. Isso, decidiu, precisava mudar.

No quarto dia depois de Sirius ter ido embora, Marlene reativaria sua assinatura do _Profeta Diário_ — sua assinatura tinha vencido há anos e nunca se dera ao trabalho de renová-la — para que pudesse procurar sinais de Sirius; decidira que seria ela a capturá-lo e, então, o levaria a Remus Lupin para que pudessem matá-lo juntos. Nunca fora próxima de Lupin, mas ele tinha tanto direito à vida de Sirius quanto ela e, por mais que ela não fosse uma Lufa, isso era justo.

A sua primeira edição do _Profeta_ em quase quatro anos fora esclarecedora. Primeiro, descobrira que Harry tinha sido encontrado — mais ou menos na mesma época que Sirius aparecera em sua casa, o que era interessante —, levado à St. Mungo’s e que ele fugira. Também descobrira que havia uma busca oficial por Sirius e Harry — duas, na verdade; uma administrada pelo Ministério e outra por Lucius Malfoy, apesar de as duas estarem prestes a se juntarem.

Não tinha sido uma escolha de verdade; era mais uma decisão que tomara no momento em que descobrira que Harry _estava_ vivo — e mais uma vez nas garras de seu padrinho traidor — e simplesmente precisava fazer algo a respeito. Então, no sexto dia depois de Sirius ter ido embora, Marlene juntou sua coragem grifinória redescoberta e usou o flu para ir conversar com o diretor em Hogwarts. Dizer que ele ficara surpreso ao vê-la era atestar o óbvio; ele parecera absolutamente derrotado, mas sorrira para ela e lhe contara tudo o que quisera saber.

Ela não demorara a ir embora; cumprimentara brevemente a sua Chefe da Casa e a um Hagrid choroso, antes de ir para a casa do homem que nunca achara que procuraria por conta própria.

— Marlene McKinnon. Seu pai e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo. — O menino olhou duvidosamente para o rato em seu ombro, antes de lhe oferecer uma mão pequena e pálida.

— Hydrus Malfoy — disse. — Esse é o Bosworth. — O rato guinchou como que para cumprimentá-la.

— É um prazer — respondeu com educação e assentiu tanto para o menino quanto para o rato.

— O pai não avisou que esperava uma visitante hoje — adicionou, olhando-a com desconfiança. — Ele disse para não o incomodar.

— Ele irá me receber — Marlene garantiu. O menino pareceu um pouco surpreso e, então, desconfiado, mas abriu o portão. Ela permitiu que ele mostrasse o caminho até a casa; ao entrarem, ela permaneceu em silêncio e segurou sua varinha, enquanto ele conversava com o rato sobre ir voar.

— Espere aqui — ele disse. Marlene esperou pacientemente, estudando o saguão de entrada com escárnio, por que Lucius (e provavelmente sua esposa, Narcissa) merecia pouco mais do que uma minúscula e imunda cela em Azkaban, mas, ainda assim, eles viviam como a realeza bruxa. Ela demorara um pouco para aceitar a ideia de encará-lo pela primeira vez desde aquela horrível noite de agosto há oito anos.

Mas todo o estresse valera a pena ao ver Lucius hesitar ao vê-la esperando em seu saguão elegante e ao vê-lo crispar os lábios quando ela deu um tapinha na cabeça de seu filho e agradeceu-o por deixá-la entrar. O menino estava tão ocupado conversando com seu rato que nem notara que uma varinha era casualmente apontada para seu pescoço — apesar de parecer irritador por ela tê-lo tocado —, mas Lucius certamente notara. Ele engoliu em seco uma vez e oferecera-lhe um assentir que ela entendeu significar aviso recebido, antes de virar-se e guiá-la até seu escritório.

— É uma casa bacana para um assassino — comentou.

— O Ministério perdoou minhas ações durante a guerra por que eu não era eu mesmo — Lucius respondeu sem rodeios.

— É engraçado as coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar, né?

Lucius não pareceu concordar.

— O que posso fazer por você, McKinnon? — perguntou friamente.

Ela girou a varinha entre os dedos em um aviso não tão sutil e disse:

— Pode me dar uma função nas buscas. — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas claras, como se não esperasse ouvir isso. Ela riu; era um som cruel e penetrante. — Achou mesmo que eu parei para falar um oi, foi?

— Posso te oferecer uma posição no mundo muggle — ele respondeu suscintamente, ignorando seu último comentário. — Acredito que já tenha trabalhado com Lupin.

Não havia sentido em negar o que ele já sabia, mas ainda assim não gostava do fato de ele se referir à Ordem.

— Sim — disse. — Mas não quero um trabalho procurando na Londres muggle. Eu quero uma posição no mundo mágico, porque é onde estarão escondidos. — Ela sabia que Sirius não duraria muito sem magia.

— Temo não existir uma posição aberta nesse...

— Besteira — ralhou. — Eu tenho lido o jornal. Eu sei que você dá uma posição nas suas buscas para quem quer que o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia manda. Estou aqui agora, dizendo que há uma posição para mim.

— Não sabia que você fazia parte do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia — Lucius respondeu com sarcasmo. Colocou um sorriso assustador em seu rosto aristocrático e mexeu em alguns papéis em sua mesa. — Infelizmente, senhorita McKinnon, seu pedido será ignorado.

— Não pode fazer isso! — respondeu, furiosa.

— Oh, mas eu posso. São minhas buscas.

 _Seu idiota egoísta e preconceituoso_ , pensou, olhando-o com a melhor carranca que conseguiu. Estava um pouco enferrujada por ter passado tanto tempo sozinha, mas, apesar de ele não ter recuado, sua expressão arrogante sumira. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e vitorioso.

— Veremos. — Deu-lhe um sorriso educado, só para que ele ficasse pensando no que poderia fazer a seguir, e se levantou. — Eu saio sozinha — disse e ele assentiu, tenso. — Mande minhas lembranças ao seu elfo doméstico, também — adicionou. — Gosto bastante dele por motivos óbvios.

Ela teve o prazer de ver o choque e a raiva aparecerem no rosto inexpressivo de Lucius, antes de sair do escritório e fechar a porta atrás de si com um baque.

Meia hora depois, Marlene estava sentada no escritório de Amelia Bones no Ministério da Magia, sendo servida de uma forte xícara de chá.

— Desculpe por ter vindo assim — Marlene disse; Amelia estivera saindo do escritório quando chegara.

— O jantar pode estar. O que posso fazer por você? — Amelia perguntou brevemente. Ficara chocada e feliz ao ver Marlene; elas costumavam se encontrar apenas em St. Mungo’s. A última vez que tiveram uma conversa de verdade tinha sido em fevereiro e tinha sido sobre a fuga de Sirius e, antes disso, não tiveram uma chance de conversar de verdade desde que ajudara Marlene a se mudar para o número treze.

Marlene lutou contra dois desejos fortes e disse:

— Harry. Você estava lá... O jornal disse que você o viu.

— Sim.

— Pode me falar sobre ele? — pediu em voz baixa.

Amelia lhe ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo.

— Ele tem os olhos e o nariz de Lily; acho que o temperamento também, mas ele o controla melhor. Ou só estava assustado. O resto é todo James. Quando eu entrei e o vi...

— E sua personalidade? — Marlene perguntou, tentando construir uma imagem do menino em sua cabeça. Perguntara a Dumbledore se poderia criá-lo, mas quando finalmente saíra de St. Mungo’s, ele já estava com a irmã de Lily e Dumbledore não pôde ser persuadido. Considerando sua existência solitária pelos últimos sete anos, Dumbledore provavelmente estivera certo em negar seu pedido, mas ainda era estranho não ter ideia de como era o menino que outrora considerara adotar.

— É difícil dizer — Amelia respondeu. — Não fiquei com ele por muito tempo e as circunstâncias não eram... ideais — seu tom ficou pesado. Marlene abriu a boca para perguntar, mas o maxilar de Amelia estava tenso e Marlene decidiu não se dar ao trabalho. Os corvinais podiam ser tão teimosos quanto os grifinórios se quisessem e, naquele momento, Amelia parecia se sentir assim.

— Harry não é o único motivo pelo qual eu vim — admitiu depois de um momento.

— É claro que não — Amelia respondeu sem parecer surpresa. — O que mais posso fazer para ajudá-la?

— Quero uma posição no DELM — Marlene respondeu, olhando fixando para a outra mulher.

— Feito — Amelia disse apenas.

— Simples assim?

— Marlene, eu te conheço há anos, tanto pela Ordem quanto por fora — respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — É verdade que eu não a vi muito recentemente, mas estou certa de que ainda é muito capaz e tirou notas boas nos seus NIEM. — Hesitou antes de adicionar: — Só estou surpresa por ter passado tanto tempo sem procurar por um emprego.

— Herdei bastante dinheiro — Marlene murmurou.

— Sei disso, mas, senhor, não ficou entediada? O que tem feito esses anos todos?

— Não muito — admitiu, sentindo as bochechas corarem. — Limpei bastante.

— Limpou? — Amelia perguntou sem rodeios. Marlene assentiu. — Coitadinha. Dumbledore nos disse...

— Nos?

— Os que sobraram — explicou ao colocar açúcar em seu chá.

— Oh. O que Dumbledore disse?

— Para te darmos tempo — respondeu e misturou sua bebida. — Mas, Jesus, se eu soubesse que você ia passar os últimos oito anos _limpando_ , eu provavelmente teria feito algo sobre isso antes...

— Não me incomodou até agora — Marlene comentou, olhando para as mãos.

Amelia a olhou questionavelmente, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Fico feliz por finalmente achar seu juízo, então.

— Eu também.

— Agora, temos uma posição no escritório de Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Muggles... Lembra-se de Gideon e Fabian?

— É claro.

— O marido da irmã deles, Arthur Weasley, trabalha lá. Temos também uma vaga do Departamento de Registro de Animagos. Ou talvez...

— Eu quero ser parte do Esquadrão — Marlene disse.

Amelia apenas a olhou.

— Você...

— Eu — Marlene concordou. — Quero ir às ruas, fazer alguma coisa, Amelia. Não quero carimbar pergaminhos e mandar corujas.

— Eles só aceitam os melhores.

— Eu sei.

— Grifinórios — Amelia suspirou. — Posso te colocar no Programa de Treinamento de Aurores.

— Eu disse que quero fazer parte do Esquadrão, não ser uma Auror...

— Não posso simplesmente te dar uma vaga no Programa de Treinamento do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia — Amelia disse com um revirar de olhos. — Poole arrancaria minha cabeça.

— Poole?

— Colíder do departamento.

— Colíder?

— Os membros do Esquadrão têm um estilo de vida perigoso — explicou. — É muito provável que se machuquem ou morram, e depois que o prof... Quero dizer, Caradoc Dearborn sumiu, eles optaram por ter vários líderes. Atualmente, esses líderes são Thomas Poole, Victoria Knight e Maurice Lloyd. São todos muito capazes, eu garanto.

Marlene reconheceu vagamente os nomes; eles tinham frequentado Hogwarts alguns anos à sua frente.

— Não duvido — disse. Lloyd fora um grifinório e Monitor-Chefe e os outros dois, como Amelia, tinham sido corvinais. — Quando eu começo? — Marlene se abaixou quando uma coruja entrou no escritório e derrubou um rolo de pergaminho na mesa de Amelia.

— O próximo programa abre em quatro dias — Amelia respondeu, distraída, enquanto assinava o pergaminho. — Na verdade, você teve sorte. Faz alguns anos que não abrem o programa.

— Ninguém teve interesse? — perguntou, surpresa.

— O programa só abre a cada três anos — Amelia explicou. — Exceções foram feitas durante a guerra e por alguns anos depois para recuperar os números, mas as coisas já voltaram ao normal. — Devolveu o pergaminho à coruja, que piou e saiu voando, fazendo o cabelo de Marlene esvoaçar.

— Quanto tempo até eu entrar...?

— Depende — Amelia disse, interrompendo-a — do seu progresso. — Marlene assentiu. — Sugiro que releia seus livros dos anos de NIEM. Agora, isso aqui explica o Programa de Treinamentos dos Aurores e esse, o Programa de Treinamento do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia... — Marlene aceitou os panfletos; um marrom e o outro, verde escuro. — E isso... — Amelia lhe entregou um livreto fino. — Explica os trabalhos no geral.

— Obrigada.

Amelia tomou um gole de chá.

— Agora, no primeiro dia, chegue às sete horas e esteja pronta para começar às oito. A ordem muda sempre, mas terá alguns testes preliminares para determinar seu caráter e, depois, há o teste físico. Terá que Aparatar um dos Aurores três vezes no espaço de uma hora e a distâncias diferentes; terá de manter um feitiço escudo erguido por dez minutos e terá de executar os feitiços que pedirem. — Pausou para tomar outro gole de chá. — Se não se importar que eu pergunte, Marlene, por que quer fazer parte do Esquadrão?

— É o período de treinamento mais curto — Marlene disse. — É só um ano, não?

— Sim. Mas se estiver procurando por Black...

— Quem disse que estou procurando? — Marlene quis saber.

— Só ia dizer que se juntar aos Aurores pode ser uma melhor estratégia — Amelia disse com gentiliza. — O Esquadrão será chamado para deter Black. Os Aurores estão envolvidos em procurá-lo, também.

— Oh — Marlene olhou para seu chá.

— De todo modo — Amelia continuou —, eu recomendo que converse com Scrimgeour e com Poole para então decidir o caminho que achar melhor.

— Isso está parecendo meu aconselhamento profissional com McGonagall — Marlene comentou com um sorriso leve.

— Espero que, dessa vez, as coisas acabem melhor — Amelia disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Odiaria vê-la limpando de novo.

**-x-**

Depois de Remus ter ido embora no dia anterior, Harry contou ao seu padrinho tudo o que acontecera na caverna — a lembrança de Padfoot era vaga, particularmente no conteúdo do bilhete — e, então, passara a noite no quarto de Padfoot, incentivando-o a lhe contar histórias de seus dias na escola, esperando que isso o fizesse dar com a língua nos dentes sobre o segredo do lobo. Infelizmente, ou Padfoot sabia o que Harry estava tentando fazer e escolhia suas palavras com cuidado, ou estava acostumado a guardar esse segredo, e Harry não descobrira nada sobre Remus.

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, suado e com a garganta dolorida. Monstro estivera parado ao lado da cama, preocupado. Harry logo notou a cadeira chamuscada e resolveu não voltar a dormir. Ao invés disso, ficou conversando em voz baixa com Monstro até que Padfoot acordasse no quarto ao lado.

Padfoot acordara se sentindo tão mal quanto nos dias anteriores, Harry tinha certeza, mas tentava não demonstrar; ele se levantara, determinado a não passar o dia na cama, e prontamente caíra a caminho da cozinha. Harry ficara extremamente preocupado e passara o dia indo de um lado para o outro no quarto de Padfoot — parando apenas para tentar fazê-lo beber chocolate quente, o que significava que ele e Monstro ficaram cobertos do líquido quente e pegajoso e pouco dele acabara dentro de Padfoot — e para lançar feitiços no alvo da sala de treino.

Remus mandara uma coruja para explicar por que não podia visitá-los; Malfoy estava ocupando-o com as buscas e o Ministério estava o vigiando — particularmente por aquela tal de Umbridge de quem Harry desgostava tanto — por suspeitar (corretamente) que, de algum modo, Remus ajudara Sirius a tirar Harry de St. Mungo’s. Ele garantira que os visitaria no dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte, Padfoot acordara parecendo se sentir melhor, apesar de cansado. Desde que visitara a caverna, essa tinha sido a primeira noite que Harry não colocara fogo em algo, apesar de ainda ter sonhado. Harry e Monstro ajudaram Padfoot ir até a biblioteca — porque ele insistira em ler sobre Horcruxes — e acomodaram-no no sofá com uma enorme pilha de livros sobre magia negra e a cópia do bilhete de Regulus.

Harry o deixou sozinho porque isso significava que poderia ler sobre lobos.

Esperou pacientemente até que Padfoot estivesse envolvido no que quer que estivesse lendo — parecia que ele não estava achando o que estava procurando e, logo, folheava com impaciência o índice de vários livros — antes de se levantar para analisar as prateleiras. _O que eu sei sobre o Remus?_ , pensou, tentando decidir por onde devia começar. _Ele é um lobo, ou foi o que ele e Padfoot falaram há um tempo. Tem que ser uma habilidade mágica ou ele não guardaria segredo... Talvez um talento raro ou algo ilegal..._

 _Como o Padfoot, ele tem os sentidos aguçado, mas ele não é um animago... Como isso é possível?!_ , Harry pensou por um momento. _Vai ver que ele bebe uma poção que o transforma em um lobo..._ Decidindo que esse era um ponto de partida, Harry estudou as prateleiras até encontrar um livro que parecia promissor, intitulado _Enciclopédia da Poção Moderna._

Precisou subir numa cadeira para conseguir pegá-lo — riu de si mesmo por não ter pensando em usar sua varinha — e acomodou-se numa mesa, procurando pela palavra “lobo” no índice. 

“Mata-Cão” era o único registro. _Página trezentos e noventa e quatro..._ Pensou, folheando o livro.

 _A Poção Mata-Cão_ , estrava escrito, _foi inventada pelo preparador de poções Damocles Belby, como um mecanismo para lidar com a licantropia. Belby começou a desenvolver a poção em 1980, quando sua esposa, Louise, foi mordida por um lobisomem. Em 1984, conseguiu criar uma poção que permite que os lobisomens retenham sua mente humana durante as transformações mensais. Os ingredientes necessários são..._ Harry fechou o livro e deixou-o de lado, achando que poções era a abordagem errada.

Mas os lobisomens pareciam ser um tema comum em todos os outros livros que lera; estavam em _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, A Fauna Mágica Inglesa_ e havia uma fotografia em um livro cujo título em latim Harry não entendeu, mas que tratava da transformação de humanos em animais. Infelizmente, esse parecia ser o único tipo de lobo que era mágico. Harry estivera certo de que encontraria suas respostas em _Onde Bruxos e Lobos se Encontram_ , mas esse livro também só falava sobre lobisomens.

Harry afundou-se em sua cadeira, irritado, e convenceu-se de que estava deixando algo passar. Supôs que era possível que Remus fosse um lobisomem, mas ele não parecia fazer o tipo. Ele era amigável e educado, ainda que um pouco recluso dos acontecimentos mágicos — por qual outro motivo ele moraria tão longe dos outros...?

 _A não ser..._ Harry se ajeitou e pegou _Onde Bruxos e Lobos se Encontram._ Leu rapidamente o capítulo introdutório, que lhe deu um resumo do que o resto do livro dizia e recostou-se, os pedaços começando a se juntar em sua mente. _Talvez Remus mora longe para não machucar as pessoas..._ Remus parecia ser do tipo que colocava o bem-estar dos outros antes do próprio; Harry o vira fazer isso em St. Mungo’s quando ele quase não saíra do seu lado nem ia para casa.

Harry pensou em tudo que sabia sobre Remus e tentou fazer essas informações encaixarem com sua teoria. _Ele gosta de chá, mas isso não é relevante... Seu olfato e sua audição são aguçados. E as cicatrizes,_ Harry pensou, lembrando-se das mãos de Remus; o livro dissera que os lobisomens se mutilavam quando não tinham acesso às vítimas durante a lua cheia. _O apelido dele é Moony... Faz sentido!_

Harry olhou para seu padrinho, que adormecera no sofá, e sorriu, apesar de estar confuso. Duas coisas ainda não faziam sentido em sua teoria de lobisomens; a primeira, Remus era uma pessoa legal, enquanto todos os livros faziam parecer que os lobisomens eram monstros perigosos. _Mas os livros podem estar errados, acho. As pessoas acham que Padfoot é um assassino, afinal... Ou talvez Remus seja a exceção... Ele é um bom lobisomem._

De todo modo, Harry decidiu que não se importava; Remus tinha sido perfeitamente amigável com Harry até então e as histórias que Padfoot lhe contara não faziam parecer que havia alguma maldade em Remus apesar de ele ter a tendência de passar muito tempo lendo — um hábito que Harry estava começando a ter — e de gostar de grandes quantidades de chocolate. A outra coisa que não fazia sentido era essa história de animago.

 _Não tem sentido meu pai, Padfoot e Pettigrew virarem animagos. É claro que Remus já era um lobisomem ou também seria um animago... Não imagino que eles o deixariam de fora de algo tão importante... Então, talvez foi_ por causa _dele. Talvez eles quisessem ser animagos juntos... Mas isso é perigoso. Padfoot certamente não é um lobisomem, então talvez eles não tenham passado uma noite de lua cheia com ele, mas aí qual seria o motivo...?_

Harry encontrou a resposta para isso também depois de passar uma hora lendo um enorme livro chamado _Criaturas Contagiosas. Eles só são perigosos para humanos!_ Tinha que ser isso; seu pai, Padfoot e Pettigrew tinham virado animagos para fazer companhia a Remus durante as luas cheias! _É por isso que Remus disse que o segredo não era dele para contar, porque ele não é um animago. E Dumbledore sabe que ele é um lobisomem porque ele precisaria organizar as coisas para quando ele estivesse na escola... A Casa dos Gritos!_

Harry se levantou e correu para pegar _Famosos Locais Mágicos_ da prateleira; animado, abriu no capítulo sobre Hogsmeade. Ele e Padfoot o tinham lido várias vezes para que Harry tivesse uma ideia de onde as histórias que ouvia aconteciam. A mente de Harry foi para quando tinha visitado Hogsmeade com Padfoot... Há quase duas semanas.

Harry lembrou-se da própria voz: _e era onde você, meu pai, Moony e Peter iam para se transformar?_

 _Era como um esconderijo, sim,_ Padfoot havia dito.

 _Então, eles ficavam lá, mas eu estava errado... Talvez colocaram as madeiras nas janelas para que Moony ficasse dentro ao invés de_ afastar _os outros bruxos e bruxas._ Um sorriso apareceu lentamente no rosto de Harry quando leu a passagem sobre a Casa dos Gritos. De acordo com o livro, ela tinha sido comprada por um jovem professor de Hogwarts no começo de 1971 e abandonada — mas não vendida novamente — apenas um mês depois, reclamando que ela era assombrada. _Padfoot disse que foi nesse ano que ele começou a escola_ , pensou, e seu sorriso se alargou, apesar de ter perdido um pouco de sua alegria quando leu que os moradores do vilarejo vez ou outra ouviam urros agoniados vindos da casa.

 _Deve ter sido Remus..._ Pegou _Hogwarts: Uma História_ de outra prateleira. Sorriu ao ver os rabiscos na capa que informavam que o livro era de Padfoot. Ao julgar pelas páginas limpas, a lombada imaculada e as pontas afiadas da capa, era claro que o livro fora aberto apenas pelo tempo necessário para que um Padfoot de onze anos escrevesse seu nome nele.

Harry folheou até 1971, pulou a lista de graduados e as casas às quais pertenceram por não os conhecer e leu a parte que tratava de “eventos notáveis”. Não havia nada realmente interessante; fora o ano em que Albus Dumbledore completara quinze anos como diretor, Hogwarts ganhara um novo fantasma, Argus Filch fora contratado como zelador, o salgueiro lutador fora plantado e Peeves, o poltergeist — de quem Padfoot falara bastante —, explodira os relógios de areia que serviam para marcar os pontos das casas — eles costumavam ficar no Salão Principal — o que incentivou a escola a movê-los para o saguão de entrada.

Um pouco desapontado por não ter acontecido nada de interessante com Remus, Harry fechou o livro, colocou tudo o que usara em seus lugares — ou seja, onde quer que houvesse um espaço para eles — e foi buscar uma xícara de chocolate quente para seu padrinho.

— Quefoi? — Padfoot perguntou, grogue, quando Harry o cutucou.

— Você dormiu.

Padfoot olhou ao redor da biblioteca, confuso.

— Huh.

— Aqui — Harry disse, oferecendo-lhe a xícara. Padfoot torceu o nariz. — Vai te fazer se sentir melhor — garantiu.

— Pelo amor de Salazar — murmurou. — _Obrigado_ , então.

Harry riu com zombaria.

— Não é tão ruim.

Padfoot cerrou os olhos.

— _Nunca_ mais vou beber chocolate quente depois disso — jurou. — E posso não comer chocolate, também. — Tomou um gole e fez uma careta, mas conseguiu engolir. A xícara foi esvaziada em alguns segundos; Padfoot preferia se livrar logo das coisas desagradáveis ao invés de prolongá-las.

— Acha que Remus está muito longe? — perguntou, casual. Estava ansioso para testar sua teoria, apesar de não ter certeza de como fazer isso; Remus tinha sido evasivo sempre que fazia perguntas. — A carta só dizia que ele viria hoje.

— Não sei — Padfoot respondeu, olhando para o relógio. — Depende de quanto tempo ele demorou em sua reunião com Malfoy... — A campainha tocou. Padfoot balançou a cabeça. — É ele. Monstro! — CRACK! — Pode deixar Moony entrar e lhe dizer que ele é um idiota? — Monstro olhou para Padfoot de um jeito estranho, mas inclinou-se e aparatou.

A tábua rangeu, avisando-os que Remus tinha entrado na casa. Harry e Padfoot caminharam lentamente até o térreo — Padfoot foi como um cachorro, balançando o rabo fracamente — e encontraram Remus esperando no corredor. Ele estava com as costas viradas para eles e olhava com interesse para a sala de treino. Padfoot voltou à forma humana, cambaleou e apoiou-se no corrimão.

— Por que eu sou um idiota? — Remus perguntou, virando-se.

— Podia ter simplesmente entrado — Padfoot respondeu. — Tocando a campainha, honestamente.

— Eu não quis ser grosseiro. E está treinando um exército, Sirius? — Harry notou que seus olhos estavam fixos nos alvos presos à parede, o alvo que os Aurores usavam e o leve brilho do feitiço amortecedor nas paredes e no chão.

— Sim — respondeu com um sorriso. — O meu pequeno exército de Comensais da Morte. Não lê os jornais?

Remus riu.

— Algum recruta?

— Um elfo doméstico velho e o filho do meu melhor amigo. Por quê? Quer se juntar?

— Irá durar mais do que as outras organizações que você inventou?

— Nosso Clube Canino durou o sexto ano inteiro! — Padfoot protestou.

— A Associação dos Unicórnios durou uns vinte segundos, se muito — Remus retorquiu com malicia.

Padfoot deu de ombros.

— Foi para o melhor. — Remus sorriu e balançou a cabeça. — Está com fome?

— Na verdade, faminto. Dumbledore bateu na minha porta às sete da manhã para me contar o que tem acontecido no Ministério, então não tomei café da manhã.

— Monstro está fazendo torta para o almoço — Harry comentou e os olhos de Remus brilharam.

— O velho Dumbles tinha algo interessante a contar? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Sirius — Remus disse com a voz fraca —, _não pode_ continuar o chamando assim.

— Por que não? — Padfoot perguntou, enquanto Harry ria.

— Porque não.

— Essa é a pior resposta — Padfoot disse, acenando a varinha para iluminar melhor a cozinha; o único lampião acesso ficava em cima do balcão onde Monstro estava trabalhando.

— É provável que eu acabe o chamando assim quando me encontrar com ele — Remus insistiu, enquanto se sentavam.

— Eu acho que ele ia achar que é engraçado — Padfoot respondeu com uma risada. Pelo que Harry sabia do professor Dumbledore, estava inclinando a concordar. A risada de Padfoot virou uma tosse e Harry e Remus ficaram sentados, ansiosos, esperando que ele se recuperasse.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Remus perguntou quando Padfoot parou de tossir. Harry olhou rapidamente para Padfoot, antes de desviar os olhos.

— As tortas estão prontas, Monstro? — Padfoot perguntou, pigarreando. Monstro estalou os dedos e três tortas flutuaram até a mesa.

— Obrigado — Harry disse e Padfoot assentiu.

— Está com uma aparência ótima, Monstro — Remus comentou, cortando um pedaço de sua torta. — Mas não mude de assunto.

Padfoot suspirou.

— Estávamos... Procurando por algo de Regulus. Um... Um bilhete. Ele... O bilhete... Estava bem protegido.

— Por...? — Remus incentivou quando ninguém continuou.

— Inferis — Padfoot respondeu. — E uma Poção do Dementador.

— Muito engraçado — Remus ralhou. Harry e Padfoot trocaram um olhar e, então, Harry pigarreou.

— Você viu meus machucados — disse. — Hematomas com o formato de mãos e dedos, lembra? — Remus tinha ficado assustadoramente pálido e afastou sua torta.

— Por favor, me diga... — Padfoot brincou com sua comida e balançou a cabeça. Remus olhou para Harry, que o olhou de volta. — Que diabos estava pensando?! — quis saber.

— Que...

— Sirius, Harry tem _nove_ anos — Remus disse num tom alto. — Inferis?! _Você_ não devia ter ido, menos ainda...! Que porra tinha na cabeça?

— Talvez que eu precisava de ajuda? — Padfoot retorquiu. — Quem mais poderia ter ido comigo?

— Bem...

— É, foi o que eu pensei — Padfoot disse num tom condescendente. — Sim, talvez eu tenha sido irresponsável... — Remus bufou zombeteiramente. — Mas eu teria _morrido_ se ele não estivesse lá. — Os olhos de Harry e Padfoot se encontraram por um breve momento num reconhecimento silencioso. — E se eu precisasse fazer tudo de novo, ainda o levaria comigo. — Moony resmungou algo como Padfoot não levaria Harry e, sim, ele. — Você? — Padfoot perguntou. — Você não estava aqui! — pausou para tossir violentamente.

— Sirius...

— Não! — Sirius engasgou e tossiu mais uma vez para limpar a garganta. — Não havia _mais ninguém_. Eu o levei naquele dia e faria isso de novo... — E Harry iria de novo se necessário. — Nem que seja só para que ele saiba onde eu estou...

— E se você tivesse morrido? — Remus perguntou, balançando a cabeça. — Ia querer que Harry visse?

— Não — Sirius respondeu. — É claro que não ia querer! Mas prefiro que ele veja a deixá-lo sozinho em casa, sem saber o que aconteceu ou quando vou voltar. Eu sei como é ficar esperando. — Os olhos de Padfoot estavam estranhamento vazios. Harry não gostou disso. — Eu sei que não acabou muito bem — disse de repente, falando com Harry — e eu sinto muito por isso...

— Não tem problema — Harry disse. — Eu não me lembro dos detalhes mesmo. — E era verdade; estivera tão cansado, com dor e tão assustado que não conseguia se lembrar muito além de Hedwig estar no escritório, da sua magia acidental e de ter gritado muito com Monstro.

— Pelo menos conseguimos descer o retrato da mãe — Padfoot disse e lhe deu uma piscadela. — Eu teria desaparecido há muito tempo se soubesse que você faria isso. — Estranhamente, Harry se viu sorrindo. Padfoot voltou-se para Remus. — Fomos com o cavalo do Cadogan, está bem? — disse. Harry franziu o cenho ao ouvir a estranha expressão, mas Remus parecia ter entendido. — Eu não gosto de que tenha de ter sido assim, mas já está feito e ainda estamos aqui. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa.

Remus olhou para as próprias mãos por um longo momento. 

— Então, o fogo... Era para afastar os Inferis?

— Como sabe do fogo? — Padfoot quis saber, mas não estava bravo. Ele parecia surpreso e um pouco aliviado por Remus ter feito uma pergunta tão mundana. Harry se afundou em sua cadeira.

— Harry tem sonhado com isso. Como o quarto está quando você acorda? — Harry deu de ombros. Padfoot o olhou duramente e Harry sabia que teria de explicar mais tarde. Remus olhou de um para o outro e deixou o assunto de lado. — Assumo que foi você quem bebeu — disse, assentindo para Padfoot.

— Não sou _tão_ irresponsável assim! — Padfoot reclamou.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas tinha um meio sorriso que não demorou a sumir.

— Quanto...?

— Dez taças — Harry respondeu em voz baixa e sentiu que o pouco que conseguira comer queria voltar. _Ao Lorde das Trevas_ , a voz fraca de Padfoot murmurou em sua mente.

— Foi? — Padfoot perguntou, empalidecendo um pouco.

— Dez... Por isso está bebendo tanto chocolate — Remus balançou a cabeça. — Então, pelo que estava procurando?

— O nome de um pertence de Voldemort — Remus apenas o olhou e Padfoot correu uma mão pelo queixo. — Já ouviu falar de Horcruxes?

Harry ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver Remus balançar a dele.

— Desculpe, não. O que é?

— Nem ideia.

Eles conseguiram comer o bastante para deixar Monstro feliz e, então, Harry levou Remus para ver o medalhão. Remus o olhou por um longo momento, antes de dar de ombros, ainda sem ideias, mas curioso. Eles se juntaram a Padfoot na biblioteca, onde cada um pegou um livro e acomodou-se para ler.

Padfoot e Moony conversaram em voz baixa o tempo todo — Harry não sabia como eles conseguiam fazer isso enquanto liam — sobre várias coisas. Harry se esforçou para ler — já lera o bastante pela manhã — e acabou olhando para a mesma frase por vários minutos sem ler ou ouvir a conversa; às vezes, era Remus se desculpando por não ter visitado Padfoot em Azkaban, outras era Padfoot perguntando sobre o trabalho de Remus e suas namoradas, mas eles sempre pareciam acabar voltando a falar sobre a Horcrux.

Ficaram lá pelo resto do dia; Monstro servira o jantar na biblioteca e fizera companhia a eles por um tempo, apesar de não ter lido. Ele poliu o anel dos Black que Padfoot lhe dera e, por fim, depois de muita deliberação — e muito incentivo de Sirius — colocou-o em seu dedo ossudo. Depois disso, toda vez que falara com eles, Monstro gesticulava um pouco, como se quisesse lembrá-los do anel.

Muito mais tarde àquela noite — ou talvez, cedo na manhã seguinte — desistiram dos livros, porque não encontraram nada e foram à cozinha para beber chá antes de irem dormir — e Remus ir para casa. Agora, a conversa era sobre Malfoy, o homem que Harry lembrou que estava bancando as buscas para encontrá-lo.

— Eu disse que Malfoy está no controle — Remus disse. — Ele mexeu alguns pauzinhos com Fudge, eu acho, e agora está no controle dos Aurores e do resto de nós — suspirou. — Parece que Olho-Tonto está furioso... Acho que ele nem queria que as buscas se juntassem... Mas Scrimgeour nunca dá ouvidos ao Olho-Tonto... — Padfoot riu de um jeito que fez Harry pensar que isso não era novidade.

— Mas então por que ele não se junta às buscas de Malfoy? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Olho-Tonto, dando satisfação para alguém como Malfoy? — Remus perguntou, incrédulo. — Não é provável. Mas, de todo modo, todos os Aurores experientes estão trabalhando com o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas para encontrar Greyback.

— Greyback? — Padfoot perguntou.

Harry podia jurar que Remus o olhara por um segundo. Olhou-o de volta e, então, deu de ombros e encheu a chaleira.

— Ele voltou a atacar as pessoas. Três no último mês.

— Voltou? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Oh, você não saberia — Remus disse. — Desde o fim da guerra, ele ataca e para de atacar a bel prazer, só para que as pessoas lembrem que ele está por aí. Eu vou ao acampamento em janeiro para ver como as coisas estão e tentar... Erm... Diminuir seu entusiasmo.

— Você? — Padfoot indagou suavemente.

— Quem mais? — Remus perguntou com um suspiro. Padfoot não respondeu, mas também não parecia terrivelmente feliz.

Harry tirou a chaleira do fogão e fez uma careta quando sua mão roçou na prata aquecida. _Boa ideia não prestar atenção_ , disse a si mesmo, enquanto colocava a mão sob a água gelada da torneira. Mas a queimadura o fez se lembrar de algo; com tudo o que acontecera àquela tarde, esquecera-se de perguntar a Remus sobre aquela história de lobisomem.

Harry colocou as folhas de chá e a água no bule prateado dos Black e pegou três xícaras — deliberadamente, escolhera uma de porcelana para Remus ao invés de uma prateada — e carregou tudo até a mesa.

— Obrigado — Remus disse para Harry e olhou para sua xícara, antes de fixar Padfoot, que deu de ombros e serviu a xícara de Remus e à própria.

— De nada. Obrigado — Harry adicionou quando Padfoot lhe devolveu o bule.

Padfoot e Moony continuaram a conversar sobre Malfoy e as buscas enquanto bebiam. Remus planejava falar a Malfoy que Harry e Sirius tinham sido vistos perto da casa dos Dursley para tirar o foco das buscas de Londres. Harry prestou atenção e esperou até que Remus terminasse de beber; Harry tinha terminado o seu chá e estava esperando pelo momento certo para oferecer outra xícara.

Por fim, Remus colocou sua xícara na mesa e ela emitiu um som que indicava que estava vazia. Harry pegou o bule e serviu-se de mais.

— Quer mais? — perguntou, oferecendo o bule.

— Sim, obrigado — Remus respondeu. Harry aproximou ainda mais o bule dele. Uma expressão engraçada apareceu no rosto de Remus. — Pode me servir? — pediu. Harry encheu a xícara dele com um sorriso astuto.

— Desculpe — disse. — Esqueci sobre a história da prata. — Tomou um gole do próprio chá e esperou pela reação. Valeu a pena. Padfoot piscou. Rápido. E cuspiu metade de seu chá. A reação de Remus foi ainda melhor. Seu rosto estava pálido e ele estava completamente parado, a xícara a alguns centímetros de sua boca, inclinada como se ele fosse beber. O chá quente caia na mesa, mas Harry duvidava que ele tivesse se dado conta. — Er... Remus?

Padfoot abaixou a xícara com mais força do que provavelmente intencionara e limpou o chá derramado com um aceno da varinha. Então, tirou a xícara das mãos de Remus e colocou-a na mesa.

— Acho que você o quebrou — falou para Harry.

— Tem certeza? Podemos... Dá para consertar? — Harry perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

— Oh, isso é fácil — Padfoot respondeu e deu um tapa em Remus. Harry fez uma careta.

Os olhos de Remus se focaram duramente em Padfoot.

— Achei que tinha dito...

— Foi. Eu não sei...

— Como você sabe? — Remus perguntou a Harry em voz baixa.

— Sei o quê? — Harry perguntou, confuso.

— Sobre meu... Sobre a prata.

— Oh, eu... Er... Li sobre isso. — Remus bateu a cabeça na mesa com um baque.

— _Você_ leu? — Padfoot perguntou, divertido. — Você nunca lê.

— Eu queria saber! — Harry se defendeu e olhou para Remus. — Desculpe. Eu não quis... Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Brilhante — foi a resposta gemida contra a mesa.

— Então, por que...? — Padfoot cutucou Harry e balançou a cabeça.

— Erga a cabeça, Moony, meu velho — Padfoot disse.

— Não — Remus respondeu para a mesa.

Padfoot revirou os olhos e sorriu.

— Você teria contado a ele em algum momento.

— Eu sei — Remus disse com a voz abafada. — Mas eu poderia ter me preparado para isso ao invés de me jogarem na cara. — Ergueu os olhos e rosnou para Padfoot. — De novo.

— Deve ser uma coisa dos Potter — Padfoot comentou alegremente. Remus revirou os olhos.

— Posso falar? — Harry murmurou e Padfoot riu. Harry se virou para Remus. — Você... Quero dizer, se importa se eu te chamar de Moony?

Remus piscou parecendo perdido com a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Eu... Er... Não, acho que não.

— Obrigado — Harry disse, alegre.

Moony e Padfoot pareciam estar tendo uma conversa silenciosa — Harry se lembrava de Padfoot ter lhe contado que costumavam fazer isso para incomodar Peter ou deixar um professor nervoso — e viraram-se para Harry juntos.

— O que mais você sabe? Além da prata — Padfoot perguntou, cauteloso, os olhos cinzentos indo para Moony.

— Não muito. Sei que tem sentidos aguçados — Harry ofereceu. — E... Er... Um pouco de... Erm... Problemas... Nas luas cheias.

— Um pouco de problemas — Moony repetiu com uma risada sem humor e voltou a bater a cabeça na mesa. — Se alguém duvidasse de quem era o pai...

— Não duvida mais — Padfoot completou com os olhos brilhantes.

— E eu sei que você se transformava na Casa dos Gritos — Harry continuou. — Eu achava que vocês iam lá só para se transformarem em animagos, mas eu descobri. Foi por isso que fizeram, não é? — perguntou, virando-se para seu padrinho. — Para fazer companhia ao Moony?

Padfoot assentiu.

— James e eu dizíamos que era o probleminha peludo de Remus...

— Como uma piada...

— Não era uma piada — Padfoot retorquiu, olhando-o feio. — Moony aqui adorava choramingar — contou para Harry, usando a cabeça para indicar um Moony exasperado — sobre seus problemas. E parece que ainda gosta. E no dia que o confrontamos sobre isso, Prongs disse que não passava de um probleminha peludo. — Moony resmungou sua discordância. — E ainda é apenas isso — Padfoot completou com firmeza. Moony fez uma careta. — O nome ficou.

— A maioria das pessoas parecia achar que eu tinha um coelho malcomportado — Moony suspirou.

— James e eu nos divertimos _bastante_ ao encorajar esse rumor — Padfoot comentou com um sorriso cruel.

Moony bufou de raiva para Padfoot antes de virar-se para Harry, os olhos castanhos arregalados e ansiosos.

— Olha, Harry, a realidade é que eu sou perigoso...

— Nas luas cheias — Harry terminou. — É, eu sei. — Padfoot sorriu.

— Sim, mas...

— Mas o quê?

— Ele não tem argumentos, garoto — Padfoot disse e sorriu para um Moony atordoado. — Argumento nenhum.

— Eu tenho algo — Moony disse, irritado. — Chama-se licantropia e...

— E só é transmissível durante a lua cheia — Padfoot terminou por ele, sucinto.

— Isso não foi comprovado — Moony protestou. — Ainda não sabem as consequências...

— O que você quer, Moony? — Padfoot interrompeu, exasperado. — Ontem mesmo estava dizendo que passou anos implorando para que Dumbledore lhe desse a custódia de Harry e, de repente, é perigoso demais passar um tempo com ele?

— Bem, eu... — Moony franziu a sobrancelha e fechou a boca. Harry riu.

— Como o guardião legal de Harry...

— Uma posição obtida ilegalmente — Moony murmurou.

— Quieto — Padfoot mandou. — Como estava dizendo, como o guardião legal de Harry, acaba sendo minha decisão quem pode ou não se aproximar dele.

— Estou bem aqui! — Harry protestou. — Posso tomar essa decisão sozinho, obrigado.

— Você concorda comigo? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Bem, sim, é claro que eu...

— Então, fique quieto — Padfoot interrompeu com um sorriso. — Como eu dizia, eu... _Nós_ estamos mais do que felizes por tê-lo por perto, Moony.

Moony engoliu.

— Eu precisava disso — admitiu.

— O quê? Alguém que controlasse o autodesprezo? — Padfoot provocou.

— Sim — Moony respondeu honestamente e virou-se para Harry. — Sob nenhuma circunstância irá se aproximar de mim durante as luas cheias. Está claro?

 _Por ora_ , Harry decidiu, perguntando-se qual era a idade mínima para poder se transformar num animago.

— É, está claro.

— Bom — Padfoot disse. — Agora, no que diz respeito à lua cheia... — começou, animado.

— Sempre foi um sádico, Padfoot? — Moony perguntou secamente. — Todo animado ao pensar em mim sentindo dor?

— Não, seu idiota — Padfoot respondeu. — Agora que sabe que não sou um maluco homicida, posso ir com você.

Harry não achava já ter visto alguém sorrir tão largamente quanto Moony naquele momento.


	19. Mirrors At The Ministry

****

Capítulo Dezenove  
Mirrors At The Ministry  
(Espelhos no Ministério)

— Keith? — Tonks perguntou um pouco surpresa ao abrir a porta.

— Ei — ele respondeu, correndo a mão pelo cabelo curto. — É para você. — Entregou-lhe uma rosa.

— Oh! — respondeu e corou. Tinha certeza de que seu cabelo estava tão rosa quanto a flor. — Obrigada. — Abraçou-o. — Eu te convidaria a entrar, mas já vou sair.

— Que horas precisa sair? — ele perguntou.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

— Em cinco minutos se quiser chegar na hora. Não quero me atrasar no meu primeiro dia.

— Oh — foi a resposta um pouco desapontada. — Bem, que horas termina?

— Hoje, às cinco, mas vou encontrar meus pais no estúdio e vamos jantar juntos.

— E amanhã? — perguntou.

— Amanhã também é das oito às cinco, mas não vou fazer nada depois.

— Quer sair? — perguntou, esperançoso.

Ela sorriu.

— Claro.

— Que tal Hogsmeade?

— Nos encontramos às seis?

— Parece ótimo — ele respondeu e sorriu.

Ela voltou a olhar para o relógio.

— Certo, desculpe, mas eu preciso terminar de me arrumar.

— É, tudo bem — disse.

— A gente se vê amanhã.

— Sim. Tenha um bom dia.

— Obrigada, você também. — Tonks voltou a entrar na casa, enquanto ele caminhava pela rua. Ela colocou a rosa num vaso perto da pia, onde ficaria sob a luz do sol e foi até a mesa da cozinha, onde (depois de um momento de tristeza) fez seu café da manhã pela metade sumir.

Estranhamente, seu apetite parecia aumentar quando estava nervosa, e definitivamente estava nervosa; seu cabelo ficara verde-limão por dias. Pegou sua mochila — onde guardara uma garrafa e um sanduíche —, colocou uma maçã dentro dela e pendurou-a no ombro.

— Tchau, mãe! — disse. Uma resposta sonolenta veio do quarto dos seus pais (seu pai já tinha saído, mas sua mãe provavelmente dormiria por mais uma hora) e, então, parou apenas para analisar sua aparência no espelho do corredor, jogou um punhado de pó de flu na lareira e disse: — Ministério da Magia!

As chamas começaram a sumir até que ela parou de se mover completamente. Tonks saiu da lareira, tropeçou na barra de sua veste e caiu de cara no chão do Átrio do Ministério. _Um jeito brilhante de começar o dia_ , pensou, atordoada, permitindo que um bruxo pequeno a ajudasse a se levantar do chão de madeira polida.

— Obrigada — disse, olhando ao redor. Estivera no Ministério várias vezes, mas era diferente entrar ali como uma adulta e não uma garotinha presa à mão de seu pai.

— Não se preocupe, querida — o pequeno bruxo disse. Ele mostrou uma insígnia à bruxa no balcão da segurança, que assentiu e permitiu que ele passasse.

— Como posso ajudá-la? — a bruxa perguntou ao notar Tonks.

— Sou uma recruta dos Aurores — respondeu e pegou sua carta de admissão na mochila.

— Bom para você — a bruxa disse. — Fique parada, por favor. — Ela correu uma longa vara dourada pelo seu corpo, de alto a baixo, de frente e costas, antes de assentir, satisfeita. — A varinha, por favor. — Tonks a entregou depois de hesitar por um momento. Ela se sentia nua sem sua varinha e observou, nervosa, enquanto a bruxa a colocava num estranho equipamento de latão. Depois de um momento, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho foi expelido. — Trinta e um centímetros, pereira, com o núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. Você a tem há sete anos, correto?

— Sim — Tonks disse. A bruxa usou a varinha para fazer uma cópia do pergaminho e colocou uma das cópias numa estaca atrás do balcão. Ela assinou a outra e entregou-a junto da varinha de Tonks.

— Entregue a Scrimgeour — instruiu.

— Obrigada — Tonks respondeu e guardou o papel e a varinha no bolso. Apressou-se a atravessar o portão dourado que ficava atrás do balcão e esperou pacientemente até que o elevador chegasse.

— Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos — disse a voz tranquila de mulher. Tonks passou a viagem tentando fazer seu cabelo assumir uma aparência melhor do que a do cacto que sua mãe deixava no peitoril da janela da cozinha. Teve pouco sucesso; conseguira mudar a cor de verde para dourado, mas a textura pontiaguda não saiu. Não se deu ao trabalho de tentar mudar seus olhos, deixando-os no tom vivo de verde que tinham adotado.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Tonks saiu — tomando o cuidado de não tropeçar — em um corredor com portas alinhadas. Olhou pela janela e viu uma tempestade de neve violenta. Ela demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar de que essa parte do Ministério era subterrânea e que a paisagem não podia ser real.

Caminhou pelo corredor até uma curva e atravessou as pesadas portas de carvalho, entrando numa seção claustrofóbica. Havia cerca de cinquenta pessoas apertadas num espaço muito pequeno; trinta dessas pessoas eram os recrutas, dez pareciam ser Aurores veteranos e as outras dez pareciam estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.

— Formem uma fila! — uma voz alta rosnou. Um homem não muito mais alto que Tonks passou mancando com a varinha erguida. Ela conseguiu ver um olho muito azul e muito cabelo grisalho e emaranhado, antes de ele lhe virar as costas. — Formem uma fila! — ele gritou, soltando fagulhas com a varinha. A conversa morreu na mesma hora. — Uma única fila, contra a parede! Agora!

Tonks se apressou a fazer o que era pedido, assim como todos os outros; os trinta e poucos recrutas se apertaram contra a parede, liberando o corredor para que os Aurores tivessem melhor acesso aos seus cubículos.

— Estava tudo sob controle, Alastor — um homem de sobrancelhas grossas, cabelo marrom-amarelado e olhos amarelos disse, tenso. O Auror que gritara se virou para olhá-lo. Pela primeira vez, Tonks conseguiu vê-lo propriamente e sentiu-se muito intimidada; ele mancava porque não tinha uma perna, que fora substituída por uma prótese de madeira. Seu rosto tinha mais cicatrizes e marcas do que pele limpa e sua boca era um pouco mais do que uma linha severa sobre seu queixo.

Sua característica mais marcante, entretanto, era o olho azul que parecia se mexer por conta própria; o outro olho era pequeno e preto e corria para todos os lados, desconfiado; foi então que Tonks soube que ele só podia ser Olho-Tonto Moody, um dos melhores Aurores ingleses.

— As aparências enganam, não é, Scrimgeour? — ele rosnou. Tonks olhou para o homem de olhos amarelos, que sabia ser Rufus Scrimgeour, o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores. Uma expressão feia passou pelo rosto de Scrimgeour.

— Agora — ouviu-o dizer duramente —, quando chamarmos seu nome, sigam os Aurores Blackburn e Finch... — um homem loiro e troncudo com uma densa barba acenou, assim como a mulher baixa e de cabelo escuro ao seu lado. — Até o final do corredor, onde eles lhes darão mais informações. Alguma pergunta?

— Para quem entregamos isso? — uma mulher perguntou, mostrando o papel que identificava sua varinha.

— Entregarão ao Auror Moody quando estiverem lá embaixo — respondeu e usou a cabeça para indicar Moody.

— Allen, Jeanette — Moody disse. Uma mulher forte com cabelo castanho curto pulou e saiu da fila. — Brown, Michael. — Um homem esguio com um bigode fino. — Bulkes, Burt. — Era um homem pequeno e magrelo com um queixo fraco. — Clarke, Melvin. — Um homem com grandes olhos azuis e cabelo cinzento que parecia ainda frequentar Hogwarts. — Dale, Trixia. — Era uma mulher loira que usava vestes rosas. — Edwards, Nicole. — Era uma mulher alta com uma trança longa e preta. — Gaspar, Jerimiah. — Era um homem com um rastafári. — Hill, Wesley... — E assim foi.

Era claro que Moody tinha feito isso antes; ele sabia exatamente quanto tempo esperar entre um nome e outro e ele hesitou apenas uma vez antes de chamar um nome:

— McKinnon, Marlene. — Ela era uma mulher alta com cabelo curto e loiro. Não havia nada muito marcante nela, mas Moody não foi o único a erguer os olhos; vários Aurores tinham se inclinado para fora dos cubículos para poder olhá-la.

McKinnon correu os olhos ao seu redor e, então, sem falar nada, seguiu o “Lowesley, Travis”. Moody — que parecia ter visto um fantasma — balançou a cabeça e chamou:

— Moore, Hector.

Tonks era uma das quatro pessoas restantes. Ficou aliviada quando finalmente chamaram seu nome e tropeçou pelo corredor. Era um corredor sem saída, com apenas duas portas; uma estava fechada e dizia _Seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia_ , onde o pai de Charlie trabalhava; a outra porta era de um armário de vassouras.

— Tonks, foi? — uma Auror perguntou.

— Sim — Tonks respondeu e ofereceu-lhe uma mão.

— Auror Finch — ela disse.

— Auror Blackburn — o homem disse. Ela também apertou a mão dele. — Pode entrar. — Tonks entrou no pequeno armário de vassoura e olhou sobre o ombro. A Auror Finch assentiu. Tonks continuou andando e quando estava prestes a bater na parede do fundo, notou que estava num patamar no alto de um lance de escada. Desceu lentamente, esforçando-se para não tropeçar, e saiu numa sala larga, onde os outros recrutas conversavam em voz baixa.

Havia duas portas à esquerda; uma era a _Sala de Aula 1_ e a outra, _Sala de Aula 2_. Do outro lado, havia uma porta marcada como _Sala de Exames_ e outra marcada como _Salão Comunal_. Na parede do fundo havia outras sete portas; _Combate Defensivo e Ofensivo; Camuflagem e Encalço; Encantamentos de Proteção; Relações e Legislação Bruxa; Plantas e Poções; Esconderijos e Disfarces_ e _Aptidão e Cura._

Tonks se juntou aos outros recrutas no meio da sala e ouviu à conversa nervosa — era como se tivesse onze anos e fosse ser selecionada. Moody desceu as escadas seguido pelos Aurores Finch e Blackburn quando todos os recrutas já estavam lá.

— Constante vigilância! — ele gritou, fazendo a maioria pular. — É o que ensinaremos aqui... Guarde isso. — Seu olho azul focou-se numa dos recrutas, que pegara um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Ela guinchou e guardou tudo no bolso. — É um programa fácil — ele continuou. — Alguns não irão se formar. Alguns não vão dar conta do mundo real.

 _Não eu_ , Tonks pensou. _Eu vou ser uma Auror. Uma boa Auror._

— Do Allen ao Lewis — Moody disse — irão ficar aqui e vão fazer o teste físico primeiro. Scrimgeour chegará logo. Do Lowesly ao Yaxley vão fazer o teste mental comigo. — Um dos garotos riu zombeteiramente disso. Tonks revirou os olhos e juntou-se ao grupo que faria o teste mental do lado direito da sala. Moony juntou-se a eles logo e guiou-os pela porta marcada como _Sala de Exame_. Dentro, havia outra sala, razoavelmente espaçosa, com uma única porta à esquerda e uma cortina enorme e obviamente conjurada à direita. — Yaxley, você primeiro.

Yaxley era uma mulher com longo cabelo loiro e vesga. Ela estivera no ano de Tonks, na Sonserina, e sempre gostara de provocar Charlie sobre suas vestes e livros de segunda mão. Tonks não gostara muito dela. Yaxley ofereceu um sorriso branco a Moody, que a observou inexpressivamente. O sorriso perdeu um pouco de força e ela atravessou a cortina.

— Esperem até serem chamados — Moody disse ao resto deles, antes de também sumir atrás da cortina. Murmurinhos começaram na mesma hora.

— Que tipo de teste acha que vamos fazer? — um homem de dentes tortos perguntou.

— Não leu o panfleto? — uma mulher retorquiu com um revirar de olhos. — Eles fazem uma série de testes e fazem algumas perguntas para determinar nosso caráter. Depois, fazemos o exame físico. Aliás, sou Florence Prewett — disse, acenando para todo mundo. A mulher à direita de Tonks (era MacDonald? Makiller?) ergueu os olhos, mas não se manifestou. Um momento depois, ela voltara a olhar para a parede oposta.

Tonks conhecia o nome — Prewett estivera no sétimo ano da Corvinal quando Tonks estivera em seu quinto ano —, mas o rosto não lhe era familiar. Sem o nome, não teria a reconhecido; seu cabelo escuro estava longo, sua pele mais pálida, como se não houvesse ido para o lado de fora há um bom tempo. Seus olhos estavam um pouco assombrados.

— Hector Moore — disse um homem do outro lado de Tonks.

— James Thompson — disse um Corvinal que Tonks conhecia de Hogwarts. Ele ainda tinha a mesma aparência, até mesmo a verruga em seu pescoço.

— Mary Wright — disse uma mulher que tinha sido parte do time de Quadribol de Grifinória há três anos.

— Lori Patel — falou uma mulher que Tonks nunca vira.

— Tonks — falou com um encolher de ombros. A mulher que tinha olhado para Florence Prewett voltara a erguer os olhos. Tonks a olhou com curiosidade e ela desviou os olhos, subitamente pálida.

— Tonks? — Lori Patel perguntou, duvidosa. — É seu nome ou sobrenome?

— Sobrenome — respondeu. Os que tinham conhecido Tonks em Hogwarts trocaram um sorriso e continuaram a se apresentar. 

Enquanto Benjamin “Sem Varinha” Wellington — que tinha sido um Monitor no primeiro ano de Tonks — explicava seu apelido — uma história forçada que envolvia um dragão, um vampiro e uma xícara que fazia o nariz sangrar, na qual Tonks não sabia se acreditava —, Yaxley saiu do teste mental parecendo abalada, e Moody levou Mary Wright para fazer o teste.

— Como foi? — Florence Prewett perguntou, ansiosa.

— Quem fizer perguntas sobre o teste será reprovado na hora — foi a resposta de Yaxley, que caminhava nervosamente. Depois disso, ela fora ignorada e ficara às margens do grupo; ela parecia irritada com isso.

Quando Wright voltou, Yaxley a pegou pelo braço e levou-a para longe do grupo principal. Distraída, Tonks se perguntou se Yaxley sabia que Wright era uma nascida muggle e, ainda por cima, uma Grifinória. Elas formaram o próprio grupo e conversavam — assumidamente já que ninguém conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito e ninguém queria ouvir — sobre os testes mentais. Wellington saiu e Tonks não teve tempo de se sentir nervosa antes de ser chamada.

— Boa sorte! — Florence murmurou. Tonks conseguiu lhe oferecer um sorriso rápido e moveu-se desajeitadamente (pelo menos conseguiu continuar em pé) até a cortina. Passou pela cortina e parou.

O que devia ser a metade do departamento de aurores estava sentada lá, observando-a. Eles estavam sentados em um meio-círculo, de frente para uma cadeira de madeira simples.

— E aí, beleza? — ela disse, nervosa.

— Sente-se — Moody rosnou e mancou até as cortinas, fechando-as.

— Você é Nymphadora Tonks? — uma mulher, que usava um tapa-olho, perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu, sentando-se na cadeira. Seus pés ficaram um pouco longe do chão, então fez suas pernas crescerem um pouco; não ia fazer isso enquanto balançava as pernas como uma criança.

— A identificação da varinha — um bruxo que não tinha três dedos disse, erguendo a mão. Procurou em sua mochila e entregou-lhe o pergaminho que tinham lhe dado no Átrio. Estava um pouco amassado, mas ainda dava para ler. — Pereira e fibra de coração de dragão. Trinta e um centímetros. Em uso há sete anos?

— Sim — repetiu.

— Lembra-se do dia que a comprou? — ele perguntou; sua voz era bastante anasalada.

— Sim.

— Pode descrever o que aconteceu quando ela te escolheu?

— Saíram algumas fagulhas — contou, nervosa.

— De que cor?

— Do arco-íris — respondeu.

O bruxo escreveu alguma coisa em uma prancheta e passou-a ao próximo Auror, que era uma mulher.

— Tirou cinco NIEM, sim?

— Sim — respondeu.

— Um “O” em Herbologia, Transfiguração e Poções, e um “E” em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços, correto?

— Sim.

— Sua nota em Transfiguração foi a segunda maior que já tivemos — a bruxa comentou, consultando a prancheta à sua frente. Tonks sorriu. — Impressionante, de fato. — Ela passou a prancheta.

O próximo bruxo, um homem absolutamente enorme com um tufo de cabelo escuro encaracolado, levantou-se e pegou um enorme espelho atrás de sua cadeira. Tonks não reconheceu o idioma, mas as palavras _tidn ih ebla mina ehtt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ estavam gravadas na moldura dourada.

— O que vê? — ele perguntou com sua voz profunda que combinava perfeitamente com sua aparência.

— Eu — respondeu timidamente, olhando para seu reflexo pálido. Forçou um pouco mais de cor a aparecer em suas bochechas.

— Olhe bem.

Tonks obedeceu e continuou vendo a si mesma.

— Eu não vejo nada...

— Nada? — uma bruxa nariguda perguntou duramente.

— Bem, não — disse e os Aurores trocaram um olhar cheio de significado. — Eu me vejo, mas disse que eu não deveria...

O homem que segurava o espelho riu e virou-o em sua direção. Ele assentiu uma vez e virou-o para a bruxa nariguda, que juntou as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

— O que vê? — perguntou, voltando-o para Tonks.

— Eu mesma — disse sem rodeios.

— Proudfoot — Moody rosnou, inclinando a cabeça para os fundos da sala. Outro Auror se levantou e pegou outro espelho, enquanto o Auror de cabelo encaracolado se sentava com uma carranca.

— O que vê? — o Auror, Proudfoot, perguntou, erguendo um espelho significativamente menor; este era do tamanho do antebraço de Tonks. Na moldura desse espelho estavam gravadas as palavras _ees ottna wu oye caf ehtu ou wohsi_.

Tonks olhou para a superfície de vidro.

— Eu? — disse.

— Está afirmando ou perguntando? — ele perguntou.

— Afirmando — respondeu com um pouco mais de confiança.

— Não há nada diferente em você? Não parece mais jovem ou mais velha, ou está com o cabelo ou os olhos de cores diferentes? — perguntou com perspicácia.

— Não — respondeu. — Estou com a aparência de agora.

— Está sendo completamente honesta?

— É claro! — exclamou, escandalizada. — Se me falassem o que eu deveria ver...

— Sabe Oclumência? — um bruxo em vestes de curandeiro perguntou de repente.

— Não — Tonks corou. — Eu tentei aprender quando tinha catorze anos, mas não tive paciência...

— Senhorita Tonks — disse uma bruxa de olhos brilhantes, enquanto Proudfoot se sentava. — Esses espelhos fazem parte de uma coleção de espelhos mágicos criados por um poderoso bruxo chamado Narcissus. O espelho que o Auror Taure te mostrou revela a verdadeira forma animaga de alguém. O espelho que o Auror Proudfoot mostrou serve para aumentar a confiança ao lhe mostrar seu rosto como você gostaria que fosse. — _Será que foi essa a base da Branca de Neve?_ , perguntou-se, distraída. — Se não vê nada, então é de se assumir que você está perfeitamente feliz com sua aparência, o que vai contra a natureza humana, e que não tem potencial para ser uma animaga. Para uma aluna tão talentosa em Transfiguração quanto você parece ser...

— _Oh!_ — Tonks exclamou. — Acho que sei por que não funcionou. — Vinte e três pares de olhos (Tonks contou rapidamente quantas pessoas estavam ali) pousaram nela. — Eu sou uma Metamorfomaga. 

Um bruxo — ela apostaria sua Comet 26 que ele tinha sido da Corvinal — inclinou-se para frente em seu assento e observou-a com um sorriso interessado.

— Pode nos mostrar? Por favor? — Tonks enrugou o rosto e fez seu cabelo ficar preto e, então, laranja, antes de voltar para o tom de loiro que estivera usando.

— Impressionante — Moody disse. — Mas eu não sabia que estávamos testando se ela sabe se disfarçar. — Tonks corou e controlou seus instintos, que queriam deixar seu cabelo rosado de vergonha.

O outro Auror pareceu envergonhado.

— Bem — a bruxa com o tapa-olho disse, aturdida —, isso explica. Sim. Vamos apenas... Sim, Savage?

— Consegue conjurar um Patrono? — perguntou o Auror que tinha uma cicatriz que ia da têmpora esquerda à bochecha direita.

— Consigo erguer uma espécie de escudo bem patético — respondeu com uma careta. — Nada que dê conta de um Dementador nem de uma Mortalha-Viva, acho.

— Qual é a memória que usa?

 _Bem, isso é um pouso pessoal,_ pensou, um pouco ofendida.

— O dia em que recebi minha carta de Hogwarts.

Um dos Aurores anotou isso.

— Por quê? Não gosta da sua casa?

Tonks piscou.

— Não, eu amo a minha casa — respondeu, ansiosa.

— Então, por que ficou tão feliz em ir embora?

— Eu estava feliz por aprender magia — disse.

— Manteve contato com seus pais enquanto estava na escola?

— É claro! Eu escrevia todas as semanas, às vezes até mais do que isso dependendo de como estavam as coisas.

— Irmãos?

— Não.

— Só você e seus pais, então?

— Sim. — As perguntas vinham de todos os lados agora e era um pouco avassalador.

— Quem é seu favorito?

— Como é?

— Qual dos seus pais é o seu favorito? Sua mãe ou seu pai?

— Nenhum...

— Então, não gosta deles?

— Me deixe terminar! — disse com irritação. Eles a observaram com ansiedade. — Eu os amo com a mesma intensidade...

— Besteira...

— Não é besteira!

— Deve gostar mais de um do que do outro.

— Não, não gosto!

— Se precisasse matar um deles, qual seria?

— _Como é?_ — Ninguém respondeu. — Por que, em nome de Merlin, ia querer fazer isso?!

— É puramente acadêmico.

— Nenhum deles — respondeu e cruzou os braços.

— Mas digamos que você precisasse... — um deles insistiu.

— Por que eu preciso? — exigiu saber.

— Digamos que eles fizeram algo horrível...

— Como o quê?

— Quebraram a lei.

— Então, merecem ser julgados, não mortos — ralhou. Moody a observava com curiosidade.

— O quanto você sabe sobre a guerra? — um dos bruxos perguntou de repente.

— O bastante — disse, confusa com a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Sabe o que é um Comensal da Morte?

— É claro. — Suas tias e tios eram Comensais da Morte, afinal. E Sirius também, o primo de sua mãe.

— Então, digamos que seus pais são Comensais da Morte... Qual deles você mataria?

— Mas eles não são — Tonks disse, revirando os olhos. Mas todos continuaram esperando por sua resposta. — Todos os Comensais da Morte tiveram direito a um julgamento. — _Todos, menos Sirius._ — Meus pais também teriam um.

— Mas se não tivessem — um deles disse. 

— Vocês me perguntaram qual deles eu mataria — disse. — Não me sinto inclinada a matar qualquer um deles a não ser que me dê um bom motivo.

— Digamos que você vire uma Auror — um homem de rabo de cavalo disse. — E seu Chefe de Departamento te dá a ordem de matar um deles. Qual seria?

— Se eu vou receber esse tipo de ordem, então não tenho mais certeza se quero mesmo ser uma Auror — respondeu com irritação.

Alguns deles assentiram. Moody chegava a sorrir.

— É puramente acadêmico — lembraram-na. — Mas digamos que receba a ordem...

— Não obedeceria.

— Iria contra uma ordem? — ele perguntou com irritação.

— Se uma vida depender disso — disse sem meias palavras.

— Insubordinação não é uma qualidade pela qual procuramos — ele lhe disse.

— Eu acho que ter o desejo de matar também não deveria ser — ralhou.

— Cuidado — uma mulher, sentada no fundo, avisou.

Tonks revirou os olhos.

— Mais alguma pergunta?

— Te deram uma varinha — um deles disse espertamente — que só pode ser usada para conjurar um dos três Imperdoáveis.

— Certo — disse, tensa. _Pela barba de Merlin, que pessoal mais mórbido._

— Na sua frente, está um inimigo...

— Não os meus pais? — retorquiu, sarcástica.

— Não — a bruxa de tapa-olho respondeu, abafando uma risada. — Só um inimigo. Ele ou ela, não importa, também tem uma varinha. Vocês estão numa sala trancada. Não pode usar o flu e sua varinha, obviamente, não permite que você crie uma Chave de Portal. Para escapar, tem que dominar seu oponente. Como faz isso?

— Minha varinha só pode conjurar os Imperdoáveis? — Tonks perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

— Isso mesmo.

— Eu daria um jeito de dominá-lo — disse. — Talvez um soco.

— Isso é agressão.

— Não é adequado — disse. — Mas é uma alternativa melhor do que usar uma dessas maldições terríveis.

— Você é uma Auror e está em uma missão quando seu parceiro fica inconsciente. Ele não reage a nenhum feitiço e não há ninguém por perto que possa ajudá-la. Se não receber ajuda imediatamente, seu parceiro irá morrer, mas se for embora, a missão ficará comprometida e o alvo escapará. O que você faz?

— Levo meu parceiro de volta — disse.

— Por quê?

— Porque se um Auror morrer, então todos do departamento serão afetado de um jeito ou de outro e, aí, ninguém dará o seu melhor. Além disso, demora três anos para treinar quem for substitui-lo, enquanto é quase certo de que não vamos demorar três anos para encontrar a pessoa... O alvo... De novo.

Apreensiva, Tonks esperou que um deles discordasse, mas Taure — o que segurara o primeiro espelho — apenas disse:

— Enquanto está na sua hora de folga, é abordada por um criminoso conhecido. Ele quer trocar imunidade por informação sobre outro alvo. O que você faz?

— Faço o criminoso entregar a varinha — disse. — Se quiser mesmo ajudar, não vai precisar dela. Depois disso, eu o levo a um local seguro... Talvez às celas de contenção do Ministério. Se eu conhecesse o caso, eu mesma faria o interrogatório. Caso contrário, encontraria alguém mais capacitado para isso.

— Tem uma ficha criminal?

— Detenções contam? — perguntou, de repente sentindo-se preocupada.

Várias pessoas riram.

— Não. Seus pais são Andromeda Black Tonks e Theodore Tonks, correto?

— Sim.

— Algum deles têm uma ficha criminal?

— Não que eu saiba — foi honesta.

— Algum membro da família tem ficha criminal?

Tonks fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Sim — respondeu.

— Quem?

Eles não pareciam surpresos, notou. _Então, eles sabem_ , pensou de mau-humor. _Eles só querem que eu fale._

— Minha tia, Bellatrix Lestrange. O marido dela, Rodolphus Lestrange. O primo da minha mãe, Sirius Black.

— São os únicos?

— As acusações contra os Malfoy não deram em nada. — Deu de ombros.

Moody ofereceu um sorriso irônico.

— Teve contato recente com a sua família?

— Nunca conheci os Lestrange — contou. — E não vejo Sirius Black desde que tinha dez anos. Mas acabei encontrando com os Malfoy no Beco Diagonal há um tempo.

— Diga a primeira coisa que passar na sua mente. Muggle.

— Avós.

— Bruxa.

— Bruxo.

— Hogwarts.

— Escola.

— Vassoura.

— Quadribol — Tonks disse.

— Pomo de Ouro.

— Apanhador.

— Apanhador.

— Charlie.

— Azkaban.

— Dementador.

**-x-**

— McKinnon — Olho-Tonto chamou.

Marlene caminhou até a cortina, aliviada. O garoto que estivera tentando em vão puxar conversa com ela ficou desapontado, mas ela o ignorou. Olho-Tonto a olhou com curiosidade e permitiu que passasse. Do outro lado, havia vinte e três Aurores que, se não conhecesse por nome, conhecia de vista. Sentou-se na cadeira no centro e cruzou os tornozelos.

— A identificação da varinha — um bruxo pediu. Entregou-lhe o pergaminho que lhe fora dado na mesa da segurança. — Aberto. Trinta e cinco centímetros. Em uso há dezessete anos?

— Sim.

— Como soube que a varinha te escolheu?

— Ela soltou luzes rosas e douradas.

— Em qual forma?

— Fitas.

— Tirou seis NIEM, sim?

— Sim — disse. 

— “O” em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços e Poções; “E” em Transfiguração, Herbologia e Estudo dos Muggles, correto?

— Sim.

Augustus Taure — Marlene o namorara quando estava no quarto ano e ele, no terceiro — se levantou e pegou um enorme espelho que estava atrás de sua cadeira. Marlene franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando ler as palavras _tidn ih ebla mina ehtt ube cafru oyt on woshi_ , mas contentou-se em apenas memorizá-las. Poderia pesquisá-las depois.

— O que vê? — ele perguntou.

Marlene franziu o cenho. Não era o seu reflexo que estava no espelho. Era enorme e olhava-a com olhos marrom-amarelados; tinha o pelo da mesma cor de areia — talvez um pouco mais escuro que o normal, e longas patas que terminavam em garras de aparência fatal.

— U-um leão. Uma leoa. 

Vários Aurores murmuraram entre si, mas quando Marlene se arriscou a olhar para Olho-Tonto, ele estava sorrindo. Ele gesticulou para outro Auror — Marlene reconheceu Proudfoot e lembrava-se vagamente de Sirius ter reclamado do nome dele, dizendo que era muito parecido com o apelido Maroto dele —, que ergueu outro espelho; dessa vez, um menor.

— O que vê? — Proudfoot perguntou. De novo, não conseguiu entender as palavras que adornavam a moldura, mas memorizou-as, esperando poder pesquisá-las mais tarde.

— Eu mesma. — Apertou os olhos para o espelho. — Mas estou diferente. Mais nova. — Seu cabelo estava mais curto, como fora quando fazia parte da Ordem, e mais arrumado; seus olhos estavam mais alegres. Sua pele não era tão pálida (naqueles dias ainda jogava um pouco de Quadribol) e as marcas ao redor dos seus olhos e nos cantos de sua boca (que começara a perceber no último ano) tinham sumido.

Era imaginação ou Olho-Tonto a olhara com pena? Agora, mais do que nunca, estava interessada em saber o real propósito do espelho.

— Consegue conjurar um patrono? — Savage perguntou. Marlene piscou; ele tinha uma cicatriz nova no formato de uma corda em seu rosto que certamente não estava lá quando o vira pela última vez. Admitidamente, a última vez que o vira tinha sido num evento do Ministério há nove anos (Sirius tinha a forçado a comparecer), então era razoável assumir que ele tinha mudado.

— Faz anos que não tento — respondeu honestamente.

— Lembra-se da forma que ele assumia?

— Costumava ser um cachorro — disse. Ela sempre o associara a Sirius por algum motivo, provavelmente porque o patrono dele também era um cachorro. — Acho que dever ter mudado.

— Pode nos mostrar? — Savage pediu.

Marlene procurou por uma lembrança feliz e não ficou surpresa ao ser dar conta de que não haviam muitas. 

— _Expecto Patronum_ — murmurou, balançando a varinha. Uma névoa prateada saiu da ponta de sua varinha, mas não foi muito além disso. Focou-se melhor na lembrança, mas não adiantou muito. Os Aurores se entreolharam. _Isso é simplesmente vergonhoso_ , pensou, corando.

— Não importa, senhorita McKinnon...

 _Não importa?_ , pensou com irritação. _Acho que não._

— _Expecto Patronum_ — disse duramente. A mesma leoa que vira no espelho pulou de sua varinha e rugiu (silenciosamente) antes de piscar e sumir.

— Muito bem — uma bruxa de tapa-olho disse. Marlene não a tinha visto antes, mas provavelmente reconheceria o nome quando o ouvisse; ela não parecia ser tão mais velha que Marlene, então ela devia ter treinado com James e Sirius. Marlene se arriscou a olhar novamente para Olho-Tonto e a expressão dele era definitivamente uma de pena. Deu-lhe as costas e voltou a cruzas as pernas. — Qual foi a lembrança?

— O dia que meu irmão mais novo nasceu — contou.

— Você se lembra?

— Eu tinha oito anos.

— Tem outros irmãos?

— Sim. — _Mas seria melhor se usasse o passado para falar deles._

— Quem?

— Um irmão mais velho.

— Quem é seu favorito?

— Eu os amava igualmente.

— Amava?

— Eles morreram — disse sem meias palavras.

— Pais? — Marlene assentiu, tensa, e olhou para as mãos. — Está feliz?

Ergue a cabeça.

— Desculpe?

— Está feliz que eles tenham morrido?

— Não — ralhou.

— Então, sente falta deles.

— Obviamente.

— É casada? — Marlene balançou a cabeça. — Tem um parceiro?

— Está interessado, é, Glade? — perguntou friamente.

Glade corou. Eles nunca namoraram, mas não tinha sido por falta de insistência da parte dele. Ele a incomodara durante todo o sétimo ano, o que lhe dera uma boa ideia de como tinha sido para Lily durante os seis primeiros anos em Hogwarts. 

— Filhos?

— Não.

— Tem alguém? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

O maxilar de Marlene ficou tenso.

— Alguns amigos — disse curtamente.

— Quem?

— Alice e Frank. Mary. Neville.

— Qual deles…

— Você tem uma varinha — Olho-Tonto interrompeu num tom alto. Os outros o olharam com surpresa — e ela só consegue conjurar um dos imperdoáveis.

— Isso sequer é possível? Uma varinha não pode ser limitada a três feitiços.

— Essa é. Na sua frente, está um inimigo. Ele ou ela, não importa, também tem uma varinha. Vocês estão numa sala trancada. Não pode usar o flu nem aparatar e sua varinha, obviamente, não permite que você crie uma Chave de Portal. Para escapar, tem que dominar seu oponente. Como faz isso?

— Magia sem varinha.

— Sabe fazer magia sem varinha?

— Não — Marlene disse.

— Não pode usar o que não tem — Proudfoot retorquiu.

— Eu não tenho uma varinha limitada a três feitiços — lembrou.

— É hipotético...

— Assim como minha habilidade de usar magia sem uma varinha.

— Você é uma Auror e está em uma missão quando seu parceiro fica inconsciente. Ele não reage a nenhum feitiço e não há ninguém por perto que possa ajudá-la. Se não receber ajuda imediatamente, seu parceiro irá morrer, mas se for embora, a missão ficará comprometida e o alvo escapará. O que você faz?

— Crio uma Chave de Portal para enviar meu parceiro ao St. Mungo’s — respondeu. — Mandaria uma mensagem para quem estiver no comando da missão para avisá-los do que aconteceu e para pedir reforço. E, aí, iria atrás do alvo.

— Isso é arriscado.

— A única vida em perigo seria a minha — respondeu.

— Enquanto está na sua hora de folga, é abordada por um criminoso conhecido. Ele quer trocar imunidade por informação sobre outro alvo. O que você faz?

— Pego a varinha dele e trago-o para o Ministério para ser questionado.

— Você tem uma ficha criminal?

— Não.

— Onde estão aqueles papéis? — a bruxa com o tapa-olho perguntou num tom alto. — Madame Bones disse que iria mandá-los...

— Seus pais eram Patricia Macmillam McKinnon e Curtis McKinnon, correto? — Olho-Tonto perguntou antes que ela conseguisse encontrar os papéis.

— Sim.

— Eles têm ficha criminal? — a bruxa do tapa-olho perguntou, olhando com desconfiança para Olho-Tonto quando parou de procurar.

— Não.

— Algum membro da sua família tem ficha criminal?

— Que família? — quis saber.

— Quando foi a última vez que viu Sirius Black? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

 _Eu devia ter sabido que perguntaria isso no momento em que o vi_ , pensou, olhando feio para Olho-Tonto.

— Hoje cedo — respondeu no tom mais frio que conseguia. — Ele estava no jornal.

Por sorte, ninguém insistiu no assunto.

— Diga a primeira coisa que passar por sua cabeça. Muggle.

— Harold e Heather — disse com um torcer triste em seus lábios.

— Bruxa.

— Magia.

— Hogwarts.

— Dumbledore.

— Vassoura.

— Nimbus.

— Pomo de Ouro.

— James.

— Apanhador.

— Davey.

— Azkaban.

— Sirius. — Vários Aurores entreolharam. Marlene conseguia sentir os dois olhos de Olho-Tonto em suas costas.

— Grifinória.

— Leão.

— Verde.

— Lily. — Olho-Tonto a olhou rapidamente antes de desviar os olhos.

— Feitiços.

— Flitwick.

— Arte das trevas.

— Voldemort. — Vários Aurores soltaram exclamações de surpresa e o bruxo que perguntara sobre sua varinha caiu da cadeira.

Savage leu um pergaminho à sua frente, claramente incomodado por sua última resposta, e escolheu uma palavra segura.

— Sapinho de chocolate.

— Cartão — disse de forma entediada.


	20. Puddifoot’s And Post-Boxes

**Capítulo Vinte  
Puddifoot’s And Post-Boxes  
(Madame Puddifoot e Caixas de Correio)**

Tonks esperou, nervosa; era o fim do seu segundo dia como uma recruta dos Aurores e logo descobririam quem fora aprovado nos testes preliminares.

— Isso é tão maneiro — Tonks disse e cresceu alguns centímetros para que pudesse olhar sobre a cabeça dos outros recrutas. Tinha sido aprovada em todos os exames práticos (passara os últimos dois meses se preparando para eles) e tinha se acalmado ao conversar com os outros recrutas sobre o teste mental.

Ela ouvira alguém dizer que ele tinha sido criado para surpreender o recruta — daí a mudança abrupta de assunto —, colocá-los sob pressão — daí a quantidade de aurores presentes — e para incitar respostas emocionais — daí as perguntas pessoais e frequentemente frustrantes.

— Acho que vou vomitar — Florence disse. Preocupada, Tonks notou que ela estava um pouco esverdeada.

— Pelo menos você conseguiu segurar seu feitiço escudo — Ben retorquiu, triste. O feitiço escudo dele tinha sumido dez segundos antes do tempo necessário.

— McKinnon! — McKinnon (que não contara a ninguém qual era seu primeiro nome e ninguém se lembrava) saiu do meio da multidão e foi para o lado onde Moody estava sentado. Tonks se afastou alguns passos, ansiosa para descobrir mais sobre a mulher mais velha.

— Olho-Tonto. — Ouviu McKinnon responder. Os recrutas não sabiam nada sobre ela porque, nos últimos dois dias, ela ficara no seu canto, mas ainda assim, onde quer que ela fosse, tinha a atenção de Moody. Tonks estava certa de que ele tinha decidido treinar McKinnon.

— O que está achando?

— Tranquilo.

— É difícil?

— Sim — McKinnon respondeu soando surpreendentemente emocional, apesar de Tonks não conseguir pensar num motivo para isso. — Eu só... Eu olho para _Plantas e Poções_ e só consigo pensar na... Na... — Respirou fundo. — Eu me lembro de ter ouvido todas aquelas histórias sobre o Programa e agora sou eu que estou aqui quando não deveria ser. Devia ser eles. — McKinnon parecia estar quase histérica. Moody continuou impassível. — Fica mais fácil?

— Não — Moody disse com um suspiro. — Você só melhora em aceitar.

— ... Certo, Nymphadora? — Tonks se virou.

— Não me chame disso — murmurou. — É Tonks.

— Estava ouvindo? — Ben perguntou.

— Shh — disse, virando-se para olhar para McKinnon e Moody.

— ... você. Não há muito mais que _eu_ possa te ensinar...

— Não tem problema — McKinnon disse. — De todo modo, provavelmente mostraria favoritismo. — Moody resmungou, antes de abaixar a voz e falar alguma coisa sobre o Esquadrão. — Não — McKinnon disse. — Definitivamente uma Auror.

— Sabia que você era muito inteligente para fazer parte do Esquadrão — murmurou. Ele lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e afastou-se. McKinnon o observou com um leve sorriso e, então, notou Tonks, que corou e desviou os olhos, atrevendo-se apenas a observá-la pelo canto dos olhos. O rosto de McKinnon ficou inexpressivo (Tonks precisou se perguntar se ela sabia Oclumência para ter tanto autocontrole) e ela prontamente juntou-se ao grupo de recrutas, ignorando as tentativas de Yaxley para descobrir o que Moody queria.

Enquanto esperavam, três recrutas foram chamados pelos Aurores, que os mandaram embora. Tonks não os conhecia — eles eram de outro grupo —, mas sentiu um pouco de pena deles mesmo assim. Então, os Aurores começaram a chamá-los.

Yaxley virara a parceria de um Auror chamado Louisson — ela parecera satisfeita com isso —; Lori Patel e Mary Wright viraram parceiras da bruxa de tapa-olho — o nome dela era McDuff; Ben virou o parceiro de um Auror de aparência intimidadora cujo nome era Shacklebolt; Florence ficou com a Auror Finch, que também seria a mentora de Melvin Clarke; McKinnon ficara com Robards; Trixia Dale e Wesley Hill ficaram sob a responsabilidade do Auror Blackburn; e Michael Brown era o parceiro de alguém chamado Hemsley.

Os recrutas foram chamados por seus parceiros — alguns eram os únicos recrutas designados para um Auror, outros precisavam dividir — e Tonks estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa até que finalmente...

— Nymphadora Tonks — um rosnado chamou. Tonks quase não conseguiu acreditar no que ouvira. Estava surpresa demais para brigar com Moody por tê-la chamado de Nymphadora. — Vamos, Nymphadora, eu não tenho o dia todo! — ele exclamou.

— Desculpa — disse, apressando-se. Tropeçou, mas, por sorte, não caiu e ofereceu-lhe uma mão assim que o alcançou. — É um prazer trabalhar com você, senhor...

— Nada de me chamar de senhor — ele rosnou, apertando sua mão com surpreendente gentileza. — Ache outra coisa do que me chamar.

— Certo... — concordou, hesitante.

— Bom. O treino começa amanhã. Esteja na minha casa às quatro.

— Da tarde? — perguntou, frustrada.

— Da manhã. Vamos visitar um amigo meu. — Moody não lhe parecia ser do tipo que tinha muitos amigos, mas não comentou. — Às quatro — repetiu, antes de sair mancando.

Só depois de ele ter ido embora foi que lhe ocorreu que não tinha ideia de onde a casa dele ficava.

— Oh, Merlin — murmurou. Olhou ao redor, mas a maioria dos Aurores ou já tinham ido embora ou estavam ocupados com seus recrutas. _Ele vai me matar! Como eu faço para entrar em contato com ele? Alguém do Ministério saberia, mas para quem eu vou..._ — Desculpe! — pediu ao esbarrar em alguém.

— Não tem problema — McKinnon disse, ajudando-a a se levantar.

— Desculpe. Eu sou tão atrapalhada... Estava conversando com o Auror Moody mais cedo, né? — perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. McKinnon franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

— Ele é meu mentor. Eu sou a Tonks. Você é uma... Amiga dele, não é?

— Acho que sim.

— Sabe onde ele mora?

McKinnon piscou.

— Por quê?

— Ele me disse para me encontrar com ele amanhã cedo na casa dele, mas não disse onde fica; achei que, como você o conhece...

— Eu sabia onde ele morava — admitiu. — Mas já faz anos.

— Onde? — Tonks perguntou, esperançosa. McKinnon balançou a cabeça.

— Se ele ainda estiver na mesma casa, eu sou um verme-cego.

— Oh — Tonks disse, desapontada.

— Seu cabelo ficou azul — McKinnon disse. Surpreendentemente, ela parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso.

— Ele faz isso — admitiu, voltando a entrar em pânico; pôde ver sua franja assumir um tom doentio de um verde alaranjado. — Obrigada por tentar...

— Fale com Dumbledore — McKinnon sugeriu inesperadamente. — Se alguém sabe onde encontrá-lo, é ele.

— Obrigada — Tonks disse, jogando os braços ao redor da outra mulher. — Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

— Está amarelo — McKinnon comentou, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo. — Como, em nome de Merlin, você faz isso?

— Eu sou uma Metamorfomaga — contou ainda sorrindo.

— Como foi mesmo que disse se chamar? — McKinnon perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Tonks.

McKinnon piscou.

— A filha de Ted e Andy?

— Como sabia? — perguntou.

— Eu cuidei de você uma vez — admitiu, corando. Tonks tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguiu; lembrava-se de muitas pessoas que entravam e saiam da casa de seus pais durante a guerra. Lembrava-se bem de Remus Lupin e James Potter, porque eles, além de Sirius, eram visitantes frequentes. Também se lembrava vagamente de uma mulher ruiva e de um homem gorducho, mas não de McKinnon. — Desculpe, não deve ser algo que gosta de ouvir...

 _Aposto que ela conhecia Sirius Black e provavelmente Remus Lupin, também,_ Tonks pensou. Mas não falou nada — Remus Lupin não se importara, mas ele fora amigável desde o começo —, não quando McKinnon, que não conversara com ninguém além de Moody por dois dias, parecia finalmente estar relaxando um pouco. Tonks forçou uma risada.

— Eu não me importo. É melhor eu ir se quero conversar com Dumbledore... — disse um pouco sem jeito.

McKinnon pareceu um pouco aliviada.

— Acho que a gente se vê por aí, então — disse. — Foi um prazer encontrá-la novamente.

— Você também — Tonks respondeu. Acenou para se despedir de Florence e Ben antes de subir correndo as escadas e atravessar a entrada escondida no armário. No Átrio, usou a lareira para ir para casa, trocou rapidamente de roupa (ia se encontrar com Keith às seis horas em Hogsmeade) e escreveu um bilhete para seus pais, avisando-os de que não jantaria em casa; já tinha avisado à sua mãe, mas ela tinha a tendência a se esquecer e preocupar-se. Perdeu cinco minutos procurando por sua carteira e encontrou-a sob seu gato, que dormia. — Você sabia que eu precisaria dela, né, seu capetinha... — Cannis sibilou e, sonolento, tentou arranhar seu tornozelo.

Aparatou para Hogsmeade e pagou ao Correio Coruja para que enviasse uma breve carta a Dumbledore, avisando-o de que o visitaria, e subiu a trilha escura até o castelo. Ficou surpresa ao ver Dumbledore a esperando nos portões.

— E aí, professor? Desculpe vir tão de repente — disse quando o viu.

— Não se preocupe — Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso. — Vamos ao meu escritório?

— Não vou demorar. É só uma pergunta — disse. Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. — Onde o Auror Moody mora? Me falaram que você saberia...

— Está certa — Dumbledore disse com uma risada. — Posso perguntar por que quer saber?

— Oh, certo, desculpe. Ele é meu mentor...

— Parabéns, minha querida! — Dumbledore exclamou com um sorriso.

— Obrigada — Tonks disse com um sorriso.

— Contarei à Pomona.

— Eu mandei uma coruja para que ela soubesse que entrei, mas não que tinha passado os testes preliminares — Tonks comentou. — Se puder contar a ela, seria maravilhoso.

— Considere feito. Agora, quanto a Alastor; está familiarizada com Brighton?

— Sim — respondeu. Seu pai tinha coberto uma história lá no verão retrasado e ela o acompanhara.

— É logo depois de Albion Hill; há uma rua chamada Phoenix Rise. É onde encontrará Alastor.

— Como saberei qual é a casa dele?

— É a casa cheia de latas de lixo na entrada — Dumbledore respondeu com uma expressão estranha. — Um simples feitiço de corpo preso deve servir.

— Brilhante — Tonks retorquiu, alegre; não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer com o feitiço, mas Dumbledore sempre tinha sido um pouco estranho. — Muito obrigada, senhor — adicionou.

— Não se preocupe, não se preocupe — Dumbledore disse com gentileza. — Tem certeza de que não posso convencê-la a ficar para o jantar?

— Não, na verdade, eu vou jantar com um amigo — explicou num tom de desculpa. — Mais uma vez, obrigada, senhor.

— Entregarei sua mensagem à Pomona. Aproveite o jantar. — Com isso, Dumbledore passou pelos portões da escola, fechou-os com um aceno da varinha e seguiu seu caminho depois de acenar para ela. Tonks, que não estava com vontade de seguir toda a trilha até Hogsmeade, aparatou.

Ela apareceu em frente ao Três Vassouras com um estalo baixo e olhou ao seu redor. Uma conversa animada vinha do bar, cujas janelas brilhavam com a luz que vinha de dentro, mas não conseguiu encontrar Keith. Ao olhar para o relógio, viu que passara um pouco das seis horas. Ele chegou quando Tonks estava começando a ficar nervosa.

— Oi! — disse e acenou.

— Ei — ele respondeu ao abraçá-la. — Está diferente.

— Eu sempre estou diferente — comentou num tom alegre.

— Verdade.

— Então, como foi seu dia?

— Monótono. E o seu?

— Brilhante — respondeu com um sorriso. — Eu passei, e você nunca vai acreditar em quem é meu mentor!

— Quem?

— Olho-Tonto Moody! — exclamou, alegre. — Eu passei a tarte tentado descobrir onde ele mora; preciso ir à casa dele às quatro da manhã.

— Isso é horrível! — Keith comentou.

Tonks deu de ombros.

— Podem chamar os Aurores a qualquer hora do dia; é melhor que eu me acostume.

Ele a olhou, duvidoso.

— Se diz. Onde quer comer? Estava pensando em ir à Madame Puddifoot.

— É aquele lugar rosa e cheio de fadas? — perguntou.

— Querubins, na verdade.

— Oh. — Até então, não tinha certeza se ela e Keith estavam namorando; tinham saído várias vezes desde a formatura, mas ainda não tinha certeza se era apenas como amigos ou algo mais, como a flor que ele lhe dera no dia anterior indicava. Estava certa de que isso confirmava. Nunca tinha ido à Madame Puddifoot e, por mais que Charlie houvesse lhe contado várias histórias aterrorizantes (que tiraram qualquer vontade que tivesse de se aproximar daquele lugar), Keith parecia ansioso e ela não conseguiu se obrigar a recusar. — Sim, eu acho...

— Ótimo. — Conversaram durante o caminho; Keith ainda trabalha com o time local de Quadribol e estava tendo dificuldades com o grupo de doze anos. — Depois de você — ele disse ao abrir a porta quando chegaram.

— Obrigada — Tonks disse e tropeçou um pouco ao entrar. O lado de dentro, pelo menos, estava aquecido, ainda que ela não fosse muito chegada na decoração; tudo tinha um tom rosa ou de um roxo avermelhado e era cheio de rufos, laços ou formatos de coração. Em cada mesa, havia uma vela acessa que emitia fumaças em formato de coração e que cheirava a flores. _Charlie estava certo_ , pensou de mau-humor, forçando um sorriso para Keith. Os querubins foram até eles e levaram-nos até uma mesa vazia, antes de uma mulher robusta em vestes vermelhas se aproximar com os cardápios.

Estudou o cardápio e escolheu uma opção de nome italiano; parecia ser o item menos nauseante mesmo que a massa viesse no formato de um coração. Keith pediu algo feito de frango e os dois pediram uma bebida de morango, antes de Puddifoot se afastar.

— Não é ótimo? — Keith perguntou, feliz, olhando ao redor.

— Certamente é diferente dos lugares em que já estive — respondeu. — Acho que veio aqui antes?

— Uma vez no quinto ano com Dawn — contou. — Ela pareceu gostar. — Tonks abriu a boca para responder e um querubim jogou um punhado de confete em seu rosto. Keith riu, enquanto Tonks cuspia os confetes num guardanapo e olhava feio para o querubim. — Então, que outras coisas teve que fazer nos testes?

Alegre, Tonks contou tudo a ele; animada, contou sobre o teste físico — ela tinha deixado uma parte do cabelo para trás e apressara-se a fazê-lo crescer novamente antes que a examinadora notasse — e também contou sobre as perguntas estranhas que tinham sido feitas e sobre os espelhos.

— Acho que eles se basearam na Branca de Neve — comentou, pensativa.

— Desculpe? — Keith disse.

— Branca de Neve — Tonks repetiu. — É um conto de fadas muggle que tem esse espelho...

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você está falando — disse num tom de desculpa.

— Não tem problema — respondeu. — Eu te empresto meu antigo livro de contos de fadas muggle...

— Não vou ler conto de fadas muggle — riu. — Vou acreditar em você.

— Tudo bem — respondeu um pouco irritada.

— Eu te falei sobre o time mais novo?

— Sim — respondeu, mas ele contou assim mesmo. As comidas e as bebidas não demoraram a serem servidas; a bebida era tão adocicada que ela não conseguiu beber mais de um gole, mas a massa estava boa, apesar de ter ficado um pouco desconcertada com o molho rosa.

Enquanto comiam, conversaram sobre Quadribol — Tonks era uma fã ávida das Harpies, enquanto Keith preferia os Tornados — e aguentaram os querubins; Tonks tinha certeza de que tinha comido vários confetes por acidente e sua bebida tinha uma camada de papel molhado na superfície. Por fim, irritou-se com a pequena criatura dourada e estuporou-o.

— O que está fazendo?! — Keith quis saber, parecendo horrorizado.

— Eu vou soltá-lo antes de irmos embora — garantiu, prendendo o querubim no açucareiro. Ele a olhou duvidosamente, mas não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

Um pouco depois, Madame Puddifoot lhes serviu café e tigelas de sorvete de morango; por fim, Tonks soltou o querubim, que estava irritado, e levantou-se, procurando por um galeão em sua carteira.

— Nymph... Desculpe, Tonks... Pelo que você vai pagar?

— Pelo jantar — disse, colocando o galeão na mesa.

Ele o pegou e colocou-o na mão dela.

— É por minha conta.

— Não seja bobo — insistiu. — Eu vou pagar pelo que eu comi.

— Mas eu quero — disse, parecendo chateado.

— Desculpe, o quê? — perguntou, confusa. Ele se aproveitou da oportunidade, jogou dois galeões na mesa e guiou-a até a porta.

— O cavalheiro sempre paga para a dama — disse, enquanto ela enrolava o cachecol no pescoço.

Tonks riu com escárnio.

— Dificilmente sou uma dama, Keith.

— Estou sendo educado — insistiu. Ela revirou os olhos e guardou o galeão no bolso.

— Então, obrigada — suspirou. — Mas eu que vou pagar da próxima vez. — Ele riu como se ela houvesse contado a melhor piada de todas.

— O que quer fazer agora? — perguntou.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa, na verdade.

— O quê? — perguntou, chateado. — Por quê?

— Bem, já são dez horas — disse. — E preciso estar na casa do Moody às quatro.

— Não pode ficar mais uma hora?

— Não se eu quiser dormir — disse, abafando um bocejo. — E se eu não dormir, vou ficar terrível amanhã e Moody não vai gostar de mim.

— Tudo bem, então — disse a contragosto. — A gente se vê amanhã, então?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Amanhã?

— Já tem alguma coisa marcada?

— Bem, não — admitiu. — Pode ser, então. O que quer fazer?

— Eu conheço esse lugar no Beco Diagonal — disse, alegre. — Quer me encontrar no Caldeirão Furado às seis?

Tonks voltou a olhar para o relógio e assentiu — realmente precisava ir embora se não quisesse repetir o incidente dos NOM; estivera tão mal-humorada que enfeitiçara sete colegas de classe e recebera três detenções, cada uma de um professor diferente.

— Às seis, então — disse. — Foi bacana te ver hoje.

— Já estou ansioso por amanhã — respondeu. Ela o abraço para se despedir.

— A gente se vê. — E aparatou direto para seu quarto.

— Nymphadora! — sua mãe chamou.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora! — respondeu.

— O que eu te falei sobre aparatar dentro da casa?!

— Para não fazer isso — respondeu, cansada. Abriu a porta do quarto apenas para ver sua mãe irritada. — Desculpe.

— Não me faça repetir — Tonks assentiu, distraída, mas certa de que essa não seria a última vez que isso aconteceria. — Como foi? — a mãe perguntou.

— Eu passei! — contou, sorrindo. Sua mãe a abraçou. — E fiquei com Moody...

— Olho-Tonto? — a mãe perguntou, pensativa. — Ele treinou S... Alguém que eu conheci. — Tonks notou o erro, mas não mencionou. — Me falaram que ele é um pouco... — Ela hesitou, procurando pela palavra certa. — Estranho — disse por fim, parecendo satisfeita.

— Ele pareceu ser legal — Tonks disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Bom, bom — a mãe disse, distraída. — E como foi seu encontro com aquele garoto... Kevin? Quando posso conhecê-lo?

— Keith — corrigiu. — E não era um encontro. — _Bem, era,_ pensou, _mas a mãe não precisar saber disso._ Deliberadamente não respondeu à última pergunta de sua mãe.

— É claro que não, querida — disse com um sorriso. — A gente se vê amanhã cedo, então.

— Na verdade, não — respondeu num tom de desculpa. — Moody disse que eu tinha que chegar na casa dele às quatro.

— Não é o bastante que meu marido saia nas horas mais estranhas com o trabalho dele — a mãe disse, jogando as mãos para cima —, agora você também.

— Desculpe — Tonks pediu, tímida.

A mãe resmungou.

— Acho que nos veremos no jantar, então, Nymphadora.

— Não me chame assim! E não, não nos veremos.

— É o seu nome... O que quer dizer, não nos veremos?

— É um nome ridículo. — A mãe cruzou os braços com os olhos brilhando.

— É um nome lindo.

— É o nome de um sangue-puro. Você o escolheu para irritar aquela sua família horrível...

— Não fiz nada disso! — a mãe ralhou. — Eu o escolhi porque gostei dele, Nymphadora, e por nenhum outro motivo.

— É um nome ridículo — murmurou. — Sobre o jantar...

— Sim — a mãe disse, severa —, sobre o jantar.

— Concordei em me encontrar com Keith — Tonks disse, esperando pela explosão.

— Oh — disse num tom completamente diferente daquele que estivera esperando. Ela quase preferia os gritos ao sorriso dissimulado que apareceu no rosto de sua mãe. — Tudo bem, então. Mas eu quero conhecê-lo logo.

— Tudo bem, então? — repetiu. — Só isso?

— Ao contrário do que você parece acreditar, Nymphadora — Tonks apertou os dentes —, eu não quero brigar com você sobre tudo.

— Sei disso — Tonks murmurou. Sua mãe passou um braço ao redor dos seus ombros e apertou-os. Tonks não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto; passou o braço ao redor de sua mãe e apertou-a. — Mas é um nome ridículo. — A mãe respirou fundo. — Admita — insistiu, balançando-a.

Sua mãe se levantou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Boa noite, Nymphadora.

— É só admitir...

— Achei ter dito para limpar isso — sua mãe disse, apontando um dedo para a pilha de livros velhos no chão.

— Eu precisei deles para os testes dos Aurores — disse.

— Que já acabaram.

— Bem, sim, agora.

— Eu quero que os guarde... De fato, esse quarto todo está precisando de uma limpez...

— Bem, estou quebrada, então vou dormir. Boa noite. — Sua mãe balançou a cabeça e continuou a sair do quarto. — Amo você — Tonks disse.

— Eu também — a mãe respondeu parecendo... Divertida?

Tonks se jogou na cama e, então, horrorizada, percebeu que sua mãe só mencionara seu quarto bagunçado para distraí-la da discussão sobre o nome. E tinha funcionado.

— Mãe! — exclamou, escandalizada.

— Eu disse boa noite, Nymphadora.

**-x-**

_Tem que ser aqui_ , Tonks pensou, olhando para a casa que tinha quatro latas de lixo alinhadas em frente à porta. Olhou para o relógio — faltava cinco minutos até seu horário — e viu-se desejando ter passado esses cinco minutos na cama. Acendeu a varinha e caminhou em direção à porta, impressionada pela grama bem aparada; achara que Moody seria bagunçado.

Um barulho baixo atrás de si chamou sua atenção. Virou-se e ergueu a varinha; confusa, notou que estava sendo seguida por uma caixa de correio muggle, a qual estivera inocentemente acomodada perto da calçada até aquele momento. A caixa de correio pulou até ela, fazendo um barulho metálico.

— O que em nome de Merlin... Ah! — A caixa de correio bateu nela, derrubando-a. Olhou na direção da casa, perguntando-se se Moody estava por trás disso, mas as janelas estavam escuras. A caixa de correio estava tentando prendê-la ao chão. Arrastou-se para trás e apressou-se a dizer: — _Impedimenta!_ — Mas o feitiço pareceu não ter efeito.

Sem alternativa, rolou para longe da caixa de correio quando ela se jogou no chão e pousou com um baque alto. Apressou-se a se levantar e voltou a balançar a varinha, tentando forçar a caixa de correio para a rua, mas ela pareceu resistir.

Desistiu de usar o corpo para colocá-la no lugar quando ela tentou lhe morder; foram apenas suas habilidades de Metamorfomaga que salvaram seus dedos quando os fez diminuir de tamanho. Irritada, acenou a varinha e transfigurou a caixa de correio em um botão, que caiu no chão e continuou a pular em sua direção. Ela o pegou e, ainda que o botão tenha lutado violentamente, ele não conseguiu fugir. Continuou seu caminho em direção à casa.

Ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas ela fora aberta antes mesmo de sua mão ter tocado a madeira.

— Está atrasada — Moody rosnou, dando um passo para o lado para que ela pudesse entrar. Olhou para o relógio e viu que só estava atrasada alguns segundos. Engoliu sua irritação.

— Desculpe — disse, entregando-lhe o botão saltador. — Outra coisa surgiu — ele mancou para fora da casa, devolvendo sua forma original à caixa de correio e colocou-a no lugar, enquanto ela esperava no corredor.

— Nada mal — disse quando voltou. — A próxima vez não será tão simples.

— Isso foi... Isso foi um teste?

Moody lhe deu um sorriso fraco e guiou-a para dentro da casa. Tonks teve a impressão de que ele tinha acabado de se mudar; havia caixas alinhadas à parede do corredor estreito e empilhadas em todos os cantos possíveis. Foram para a sala de estar — era um cômodo pequeno que parecia estar decorado pela metade —, havia apenas dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro bamba e uma estante que comportava mais caixas do que livros.

— Sente-se — ele disse. Ela se acomodou no sofá, hesitante. — Nada disso. Coloque os pés em cima ou deite-se. — Ela o olhou. — Enquanto for minha recruta, deve tratar essa casa, ou qualquer outra casa em que eu more, como a sua. Pode escolher um dos quartos de hóspedes e usá-lo quando quiser. Pode usar minha lavanderia e minha cozinha, mas tem que repor o que comer.

Tonks assentiu, perplexa.

— Você confia em mim? — Tudo o que já ouvira sobre Moody sugeria que ele era um homem muito fechado e paranoico.

— Iremos trabalhar juntos pelos próximos três anos — ele disse sem meias palavras. Notou que ele não havia dito “sim”. — Não quero nada dessa atitude de “pisar em ovos”. Se tem uma pergunta, faça-a. Se quiser falar alguma coisa, diga. Entendeu?

— Sim — respondeu, lembrando-se no último momento de não dizer “senhor”. Se Olho-Tonto fosse tão direto quanto parecia, ela achava que eles se dariam muito bem.

Ele saiu da sala e voltou carregando duas caixas de papelão. A etiqueta da primeira dizia _fotos de bebê_ e a segunda, _Comida/Brinquedos do cachorro._ Perguntou-se se teria de ajudá-lo a se acomodar na casa.

— Aqui. — Ele lhe deu a primeira caixa.

— Eu... Obrigada?

— Abra-a. — Ela o fez. Dentro (como indicado pela etiqueta), encontrou uma coleção de álbuns de fotografia, porta-retratos e uma pilha de fotografias de bebês.

— De quem são? — perguntou.

— Nem ideia — foi a resposta. Tonks piscou, confusa. _A mãe tem razão. Ele é estranho._ — Me dê o álbum de fotografia.

Ela o ergueu e toda a camada de porta-retratos, álbuns e fotografias foi junto. Eles estavam colados uns nos outros, como uma escultura bizarra. Porém, embaixo de tudo isso, estava uma coleção de arquivos — arquivos do Ministério se os selos fossem autênticos — e notícias cortadas de vários jornais e revistas. Fascinada, ela deixou a escultura de álbuns de lado e olhou rapidamente para Moody (que não pareceu se importar), antes de ler rapidamente os arquivos.

— São todos sobre Harry Potter e Sirius Black — comentou depois de um momento.

— Sim — concordou irritadamente. — É no que irá trabalhar nos dias que tiverem um “T”¹ no nome. Então, será na terça-feira, quinta-feira e...

— Sábado — completou. — Entendi.

— Gosto quando fico com os inteligentes — comentou parecendo quase satisfeito. — Lucius Malfoy está patrocinando uma busca. Está sabendo disso?

— É claro. — Seguia o caso Potter-Black há meses.

— Vai se juntar. Fará tudo o que ele mandar — Moody disse. — E, então, irá me contar tudo. Se algo estranho estiver acontecendo, quero ficar sabendo. Se ouvir qualquer coisa sobre Potter ou Black, quero ficar sabendo na mesma hora que ele. Se eles forem pegos, eu quero saber onde e quando e, se você os pegar, os trará diretamente para mim.

— Então, eu sou uma espiã? — Tonks perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Gosto quando fico com os inteligentes — voltou a dizer antes de se inclinar na direção dela. — Minha confiança em Malfoy é tão ampla quanto a distância a que posso jogá-lo. Na minha idade, não é muita coisa.

Tonks assentiu, ansiosa.

— Se eu sou uma espiã, quão sigiloso é isso tudo? Preciso usar um nome falso ou...

— Irá se apresentar como Theodora Tock. Tem uma sonoridade parecida com o seu nome, então você irá reagir quando o usarem. Quanto ao sigilo, é apenas entre nós. Se alguém perguntar, não está participando das buscas. Às terças, quintas e sábados, você estará lavando minhas roupas ou arrumando as caixas da minha casa.

— Mas o Ministério...

— Lucius Malfoy tem o Ministério inteiro no bolso, bem do lado de seu lenço rendado, e não gosto disso — Moody disse. — Até que eu decida que ele não tem segundas intenções, preciso que as pessoas o vigiem e é um bom jeito de você ter experiência em campo. Acha que dá conta? — Tonks assentiu vigorosamente. — As sextas-feiras são dedicadas completamente ao seu treinamento. Ficaremos no mesmo lugar que passamos os últimos dias. — Notou que ele não dera uma localização e perguntou-se se ele achava que alguém estava escutando. Moody empurrou a outra caixa para perto dela.

Tonks ajeitou cuidadosamente a caixa de _fotos de bebês_ — Moody assentiu sua aprovação — antes de pegar a caixa de _Comida/Brinquedos de cachorro._ Dessa vez, viu uma pilha de comida enlatada, uma coleira velha e um patinho de brinquedo que apitou quando o tocou. Pegou o patinho e, mais uma vez, acabou erguendo a camada inteira, revelando vários arquivos. Um estudo rápido deles deixou-a saber se tratar de lobisomens e, mais especificamente, de Fenrir Greyback.

— É o meu caso atual — ele disse. — E é o motivo de _eu_ não poder ficar na cola de Malfoy como gostaria. Nos dias que tiverem “N”² no nome, você irá trabalhar nisso ou estará com os outros recrutas, aprendendo o necessário para ter sucesso nessa profissão.

— O que faremos hoje? — perguntou.

— Que dia é hoje? — Moody retorquiu parecendo irritado.

— Quinta-fe....

— É um dia com “t”.

— Então, vou trabalhar no caso Potter-Black? — perguntou. — Já?

— Não há hora melhor que o presente. Você tem meia hora para escolher a aparência de Tock e alguns traços de personalidade. Depois, vamos garantir que consiga uma posição nas buscas do seu tio.

Meia hora depois, Tonks saiu do pequeno banheiro que Moody lhe mostrou. Olhou de um lado para o outro no corredor; Moody já tinha pulado na sua frente, gritando “Vigilância constante!” duas vezes, enquanto se arrumava e estava um pouco tensa.

Moody, entretanto, estava a esperando na sala de estar e assentiu sua aprovação quando ela entrou. Ela crescera vários centímetros a mais do que normalmente adotava e tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos avermelhados. Seu nariz era reto e não muito longo, o rosto não era nem redondo nem fino; ela não era nem gorda nem magra. Resumidamente, tinha adotado uma aparência normal.

Também trocara de roupas; Moody tinha vários guarda-roupas cheios de roupas de diferentes estilos e tamanhos — tanto bruxas quanto muggles e para homens e mulheres — só por “precaução”. Ignorara a paranoia óbvia e fizera o que ele pedira ao escolher um conjunto de vestes azul escuro.

— Nome? — Moody perguntou.

— Theodora Tock — respondeu com uma voz um pouco mais grossa que a sua.

— Linhagem?

— Mest... Não, espere.... Nascida muggle.

— Cor favorita?

— Você realmente acha que alguém vai me perguntar isso? — perguntou na sua voz normal.

— Tem que estar preparada para qualquer coisa.

— Certo, erm... Azul.

— Azul? Por que azul?

— Porque... Er... Eu frequentei Beauxbatons.

— _Pouvez-vous parler français_? — ele rosnou.

— Isso é francês? — Tonks perguntou com uma careta.

— Pelo menos sabe isso — suspirou. — Não pode frequentar Beauxbatons se não souber francês, então continue sendo de Hogwarts. Sua cor favorita pode ser azul por ter sido da Corvinal.

— Tudo bem.

— Joga Quadribol?

— Não, estava ocupada demais estudando.

— Isso foi estereotipado demais, mas serve. — Ele fez várias outras perguntas (o nome dos seus pais, quais aulas escolhera, quantos NIEM tivera) antes de parecer satisfeito. — Lembre-se de não fugir da personagem. — Ela assentiu. — É hora de irmos, então. — Guiou-a pela casa até que saíram no jardim dos fundos e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela o segurou, hesitante. — Lembre-se: vigilância constante. Se formos atacados ao chegar, erga um feitiço escudo e entre. Se um de nós for morto...

— Achei que você tinha dito que íamos visitar um amigo seu — Tonks interrompeu, alarmada.

— Cuidado nunca é demais — Moody respondeu. Ele girou, levando-a consigo.

Ele chegou sem maiores problemas, mas Tonks perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo de costas na grama, olhando para o céu escuro e estrelado; a lua estava quase cheia. Pareciam estar perto de uma floresta, mas ao olhar ao redor com mais atenção, notou que estavam a alguns metros de uma pequena cabana.

Arbustos alinhavam as paredes e uma videira se prendera ao exterior de pedra, apesar de ter sido cortada para não tampar a janela. Pedras redondas e brancas descansavam na grama, formando uma trilha desde a floresta — que era separada da casa por uma cerca baixa — até a porta da frente. A porta era protegida por uma pequena extensão do teto, que era suportada por vigas finas de madeira.

— Tem certeza de que estão nos esperando? — perguntou ao olhar para a casa. Certamente parecia que os ocupantes estavam adormecidos. Moody a ignorou e mancou na direção da janela ao invés de ir na direção da porta. — O que está fazendo? — perguntou quando ele balançou a varinha. A janela se abriu silenciosamente. — Eles têm uma porta...

— Nunca faça o esperado — Moody sussurrou. Ele acenou a varinha várias vezes, murmurando sob a respiração, antes de bufar com zombaria. — Cuidado com os arbustos. — Com uma agilidade surpreendente, pulou a janela e pousou quase silenciosamente do outro lado. _Eu devo ter enlouquecido_ , Tonks pensou antes de também pular a janela.

— _Lumos_ — murmurou quando entrou. À sua direita estava uma prateleira grande e cheia de livros; à sua esquerda estava a abóbada da lareira, coberta de fotografias. No meio da sala, havia dois sofás, uma poltrona e uma mesa; do outro lado, havia o balcão da cozinha e uma mesa de jantar com quatro cadeiras. Era tudo muito organizado.

— Por aqui — Moody disse, indo para a direita, onde havia uma abertura que parecia levar a um corredor. A perna dele era quase silenciosa contra o chão de madeira e, enquanto ela estava fazendo um pouco de barulho (ela tropeçou no porta-guarda-chuva perto da porta), conseguiram sair do cômodo principal sem maiores problemas. — E apague essa varinha.

— Eles sabem que íamos vir, não sabem? — perguntou um pouco nervosa, enquanto Moody seguia mancando pelo corredor. Ela teve sua resposta quando Moody abriu uma porta e guiou-a por um quarto escuro; um ronco soou.

Não, percebeu com uma careta. _O amigo do Moody não tem ideia de que estamos aqui._

O ocupante da cama era um homem — não a senhorinha que esperara ao ver o jardim e como a casa era bem organizada —, mas ele estava tão enrolado em seus cobertores que ela não conseguiu determinar muito além disso.

Moody andou até o outro lado da cama, inclinou-se sobre ele e gritou:

— VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!

O grito assustara Tonks, então, ela só podia imaginar como o coitado do amigo de Moody estava se sentindo; ele acordou tão assustado que caiu da cama. Enquanto caia, ele conseguiu pegar sua varinha e lançou um feitiço contra Moody, que estava tão fora de mira que só servira para deixar uma mancha no teto.

— Porra — ele resmungou em voz baixa. Tonks achou que a voz dele era conhecida e perguntou-se se ele era outro Auror. — Olho-Tonto?

— Tem ideia de como foi fácil entrar?! — Moody berrou.

— Há algum problema? — o homem perguntou, bocejando.

— Sim! Você não ergueu nenhuma proteção! Eu poderia ter te matado e você nem saberia!

— Oh, bem, se isso é tudo... — foi a resposta sonolenta, enquanto ele voltava para a cama. Moody puxou os cobertores e ganhou um resmungo em protesto. — Maldição! — exclamou. — O quê?

— Torrada — Moody disse.

— Torrada? — o homem repetiu como se nunca houvesse ouvido falar disso antes.

 _Sim, eu definitivamente o conheço de algum lugar_ , Tonks pensou, apertando os olhos para ele, mas não conseguia ver muito.

— E ovos mexidos — Moody completou. — Mexa-se.

— Não enche, Olho-Tonto — disse, afundando-se em seu travesseiro. Moody acenou a varinha e os lampiões do quarto acenderam. O homem se sentou, completamente desgrenhado, e piscou. — Quem é você? — perguntou com um franzir de sobrancelhas para Tonks, que só conseguiu ficar olhando-o. Era Remus Lupin.

— Theodora Tock — disse, conseguindo impedir-se de dizer um “e aí, beleza?” animado no último minuto. Theodora não fazia isso.

— Remus Lupin — ele disse com um suspiro e olhou para Moody. — Do que se trata?

— Eu te conto depois de ter comido — Moody disse.

— Disse torrada e ovos mexidos? — Lupin perguntou, obviamente percebendo que não ia conseguia voltar a dormir tão cedo. Ele saiu da cama com um suspiro e saiu do quarto usando apenas a calça do pijama. Moody bufou e foi atrás dele. Tonks os seguiu silenciosamente, incapaz de acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ela e Moody se sentaram à mesa um pouco gasta de Lupin e observaram quando ele ligou o fogão. Um momento depois, ele voltou a ir para o corredor.

— Se ele foi dormir de novo... — Moody rosnou para si mesmo, mas não terminou o que ia dizer, porque Lupin voltou usando uma camiseta fina e olhou para Moody de um jeito que fez Tonks pensar que, de algum modo, ele tinha ouvido.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Lupin perguntou, acenando a varinha para mandar três copos de suco de laranja para a mesa.

— Só preciso conversar com você sobre as buscas de Malfoy.

— E não podia esperar até uma hora mais civilizada?

— Esperava que você acabasse sendo um bom exemplo para a minha recruta — Moody rosnou. — Você, Potter e Pettigrew sempre foram os mais vigilantes, e não é como se eu pudesse visitar os _outros dois_ , por motivos óbvios. — Lupin se virou para o fogão.

— Eu _fui_ um bom exemplo? — perguntou depois de um momento, coçando distraidamente uma das cicatrizes em seu braço.

— Sim, do que _não_ fazer.

— Fico feliz por ter servido para alguma coisa — Lupin olhou para Tonks. — Parabéns por ter entrado no programa — disse com um sorriso genuíno, ainda que um pouco sonolento.

— Obrigada — respondeu com a voz de Tock.

— Olho-Tonto é um bom mentor. Ele me ensinou bastante.

— Não dá para ver — Moody resmungou. Tonks quase não o ouviu, mas parecia que Lupin tinha conseguido escutá-lo. Um sorriso pequeno e um pouco arteiro estava em seu rosto quando ele se virou.

— Mas estou curioso — Lupin continuou suavemente.

— Sobre? — Tonks quis saber.

— Você desgosta tanto de Theodora quanto desgosta de Nymphadora?

— Desculpe, o quê? — Tonks guinchou. Lupin a olhou como quem sabe das coisas. Olhou para Moody num pedido de ajuda, mas ele não a olhou; ele tinha uma expressão estranha (quase apreciativa, ainda que irritada) em seu rosto.

— Tinha me esquecido disso — Moody disse, olhando feio para Lupin, que parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso. Lupin se voltou para o fogão e encheu um prato de ovos.

— É — ele disse —, bem, vigilância constante, Olho-Tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Não consegui bolar um sistema maneiro assim em português, então achei mais fácil explicar. Em inglês, os dias que têm “T” no nome são: Tursday (Terça), Thursday (Quinta) e Saturday (Sábado).
> 
> ² Idem ao motivo de cima. Em inglês, os dias que têm “N” no nome são: Monday (Segunda), Wednesday (Quarta) e Sunday (Domingo).


	21. Old Grudges

**Capítulo Vinte e Um  
Old Grudges  
(Ressentimentos Antigos)**

— Aí, aquele velhote invadiu minha casa, quase me matou de susto às cinco e meia da manhã do dia da lua cheia e exigiu... Pare de rir, Sirius, não é engraçado! E exigiu o café da manhã! — Padfoot não era o único rindo do coitado do Moony; Harry gargalhava, inclinado sobre seu prato; os óculos estavam perto de caírem de seu nariz e pousarem no seu purê de batatas.

— _É_ engraçado — Padfoot disse, secando as lágrimas de riso que escorreram por seu rosto. Harry pensou que era bacana vê-lo sorrindo novamente; ele estivera estranhamente desanimado ultimamente e, por mais que Moony lhe garantisse que era apenas o efeito da Poção do Dementador, Harry não estava convencido de que era apenas isso; Padfoot parecia pensativo, não deprimido, e passara a se sentar no escritório do térreo, enquanto olhava pela janela.

— Cale a boca e beba seu chocolate — Moony retorquiu. Os dois se olharam feio, antes de Padfoot torcer a boca.

— Tudo bem — disse. — Não é nem um pouco engraçado. — Harry riu baixinho; achava que essa tinha sido uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já ouvira. — O que aconteceu depois?

— Olho-Tonto questionou todos os avanços das buscas do Malfoy por vocês dois — Moony suspirou, arrastando as ervilhas pelo prato. — Lembra da filha de Andy, Nymphadora?

— É claro — Padfoot respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — Andy _é_ minha prima, sabe...

— Ela é uma recruta dos Aurores...

— O quê?! — Padfoot exclamou, derrubando o garfo na mesa. — Mas ela só tem dez... — Parou de falar e começou a usar os dedos para contar. — Oh, Merlin.

— Ela terminou a escola em junho — Moony disse em voz baixa. — Por favor, beba seu chocolate.

Padfoot estremeceu e bebeu; tinham descoberto que os efeitos físicos da Poções do Dementador sumiam depois de uma semana com o cuidado certo, mas os efeitos eram persistentes e ressaltavam sentimentos como culpa, tristeza e nostalgia, enquanto abafavam o sentimento de felicidade. Ainda assim, isso era tudo baseado em observações; Padfoot não falava sobre isso.

— É estranho o jeito que o tempo passa quando estamos em Azkaban — Padfoot comentou. Colocou a xícara na mesa e conseguiu oferecer um sorriso fraco.

— Sim — Moony concordou secamente, depois de uma pausa tensa. — Imagino que tenha sido uma surpresa quando saiu e percebeu que o tempo não parou. — Moony e Harry esperaram para ver como Padfoot responderia a isso. Uma sombra apareceu em seu rosto e ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos, antes de forçar uma risada.

— Então — disse com o que Harry achou ser um sorriso muito forçado —, o que Dora estava fazendo na sua casa?

— Ela vai se juntar às buscas de Malfoy — Moony disse.

— Olho-Tonto vai deixar que sua recruta vire amiga do _Malfoy_? — Padfoot perguntou, voltando a derrubar o garfo. Moony lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

— Nenhum deles disse isso, então estou apenas especulando, mas eu diria que Olho-Tonto não gosta do fato de que não há nenhuma influência dos Aurores nas buscas. — Parou de falar para mergulhar um pedaço de bife no molho, enquanto Padfoot assentia, pensativo. — Eles queriam que eu fizesse uma recomendação, dissesse que ela é minha sobrinha ou algo do tipo, mas Malfoy está insatisfeito comigo depois de tudo o que eu disse em St. Mungo’s e meu apoio provavelmente seria motivo para ele não a aceitar... Ela vai abordá-lo sozinha amanhã cedo.

— Aposto que o Olho-Tonto não fico feliz.

— Bem-feito por ter invadido minha casa — Moony disse, usando o garfo para perfurar seu bife. Harry e Padfoot trocaram um olhar, antes de voltarem aos seus pratos.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio — a expressão de Remus era cada vez mais dolorida e era fácil para Harry se lembrar que, em algumas horas, ele se transformaria em um lobo — e a expressão de Padfoot era cada vez mais séria, como se ele estivesse pensando em algo de grande importância. Harry cutucou sua batata.

— Ele está bem? — perguntou a Padfoot quando Moony sumiu na lareira depois do jantar.

— Ele sempre fica um pouco estranho um dia antes — Padfoot garantiu. — Mais chocolate quente, obrigado, Monstro — adicionou. Uma xícara fumegante flutuou até ele na mesma hora.

— Tem certeza de que deveria ir? — Harry perguntou.

— Hmm? — Padfoot resmungou um pouco distraído.

— Eu perguntei se você está bem para ir — Harry suspirou.

— Oh — Padfoot disse, voltando ao presente. — Sim, estou bem, garoto. — Sorriu como que para provar isso.

— E eu não posso ir? — Harry insistiu.

— Não — Padfoot respondeu num tom de quem não aceitaria ser contrariado. — Hoje será complicado o bastante sem um humano presente.

— Então, da próxima vez?

— Boa tentativa, garoto — Padfoot disse, bagunçando seu cabelo.

— Valeu a tentativa — Harry disse com um dar de ombros.

Padfoot balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Você vai ficar bem? Eu nunca te deixei sozinho antes...

— Você me deixou sozinho depois da caverna — Harry lembrou.

Padfoot fez uma careta e gesticulou para que Harry o seguisse.

— Sim, e acabou passando uma semana em St. Mungo’s.

— Não tem nenhum Inferi por aqui — Harry disse quando começaram a subir a escada principal. — Aquelas cabeças de elfos que ficavam penduradas por aqui eram assustadoras, mas nunca as vi atacar alguém.

Padfoot riu.

— Meu tio Alphard dizia que a mãe de Monstro era uma obra-prima.

— Qual que ela era? — perguntou quando passaram pela biblioteca.

— A que tinha as orelhas tortas.

Harry riu.

— Não, é sério.

— Estou falando sério — Padfoot respondeu com uma risada. — Em todos os sentidos.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Mas nenhuma das cabeças tinha orelhas tortas.

— Tinha, sim — Padfoot disse, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

— Não tinha. — Harry entrou atrás dele e jogou-se no pé da cama. Padfoot tirou uma mochila debaixo da cadeira e foi até o guarda-roupa.

Uma troca de roupa foi cuidadosamente dobrada e organizada ao gosto de Padfoot, antes de ele pegar um travesseiro e um cobertor do armário do canto — finalmente tinham encontrado um lugar para guarda as roupas de cama depois de Monstro ter tomado residência no armário do patamar. Padfoot dobrou os cobertores o melhor possível, encolheu o travesseiro, antes de sair do quarto para ir pegar sua escova de dentes.

Harry pegou o espelho de Padfoot no criado-mudo e murmurou:

— James Potter. — O rosto risonho de James apareceu. — Oi — disse. James acenou e falou algo para alguém que Harry não conseguia ver. — Oi, mãe — adicionou, porque, ainda que não a visse, estava quase certo de que ela estava com James.

James sorriu.

“Padfoot me contou a história da Acromântula durante a lua cheia, pai”, disse num tom tímido. “Achei engraçado, mas Moony disse que você ficou furiosa quando descobriu, mãe”. James riu e falou algo sobre o ombro. “Hoje é noite de lua cheia”

— Está perdendo, Prongs — Padfoot disse quando voltou carregando sua escova e pasta de dentes, e a comida que obviamente roubara da cozinha. Ele guardou tudo na mochila.

— Tchau — Harry murmurou e passou o espelho para seu padrinho. James voltou a acenar.

— Eu tenho que ir, Prongs, não tenho tempo de conversar, mas sei que estará cuidando de nós de onde quer que está, então fique de olho no seu garoto — Padfoot sorriu para Harry — hoje. Faça com que ele se comporte e tudo o mais. Vou falar para o Moony que você disse oi, está bem? — A voz de Padfoot tremeu quase imperceptivelmente e ele murmurou uma despedida, antes de colocar o espelho no bolso. — Cale a boca — murmurou.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Nada, nada... Agora — Padfoot disse, colocando a mochila nos ombros. — Por favor, se comporte hoje. Nada de fazer poções. Pode praticar seus feitiços, mas só na sala de treino e não use nada inflamável nem explosivo, entendeu?

Harry revirou os olhos — os Dursley também tinham a impressão de que ele não podia ficar sozinho sem destruir alguma coisa —, mas assentiu. Parecia justo, especialmente porque Harry _ainda_ tinha a tendência de colocar fogo nas coisas quando dormia; Padfoot tinha colocado um feitiço congelante em seu quarto.

— Fique com sua varinha o tempo todo e não abra a porta. Moony é o único que toca a campainha e ele estará indisposto hoje. Não saia da casa e se algo der errado, mande uma mensagem com Hedwig... Ela vai conseguir me alcançar em uma hora.

— Certo — Harry respondeu com um dar de ombros.

— Bom — Padfoot disse — Se ficar com fome, tem comida; se ficar entediado, temos livros ou pode convencer Monstro a jogar Snap Explosivo ou Pomo-e-Pega... — Harry descobrira que era assim que os bruxos chamavam “pega-pega”. — Ou pode convencê-lo a te contar uma história ou...

— Padfoot — Harry interrompeu com uma risada. — Está tudo bem.

— Oh, e vá dormir num horário razoável. Monstro pode preparar o café da manhã se acordar cedo, mas eu devo chegar em casa por volta das sete...

— Padfoot — Harry disse.

— Eu sei que esqueci alguma coisa — Padfoot murmurou, passando pela porta.

— Esqueceu alguma coisa? — Harry repetiu, seguindo-o. — Acho que acabou de recitar todas as regras do manual dos pais!

Padfoot o ignorou e disse:

— Aha! Não chegue perto da lareira nem daquele maldito medalhão.

— Pode deixar — Harry garantiu. — Mande um oi para o Moony.

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu. E, então, quase como se estivesse falando sozinho: — Pronto. O que me diz dessa demonstração de responsabilidade?

— Surpreendentemente boa — Harry ofereceu.

— A gente se vê pela manhã — Padfoot disse com um sorriso arrogante.

**-x-**

Padfoot abriu o portão e caminhou lentamente pela trilha de pedras que levava à floresta. Uma brisa leve acariciava seu pelo e a sensação da grama sob suas patas era melhor do que poderia ter imaginado depois de tanto tempo do lado de dentro. Tinha sentido falta da simplicidade do mundo quando estava assim; ultimamente, tinha muita coisa na cabeça, mas nada disso parecia importar nesse momento. Era particularmente bom não sentir os efeitos da Poção do Dementador, que constantemente conversava com ele.

Soltou um suspiro canino feliz e continuou caminhando. Estava a alguns metros das árvores quando uma massa enorme e castanha apareceu rosnando baixinho. Padfoot latiu seu cumprimento, recusando-se a permitir que o resto da dor de Moony estragasse seu bom-humor, e as orelhas do lobo tremeram.

Ele deu um pulo para frente e cutucou o ombro de Padfoot com seu nariz gelado. Padfoot lambeu o pescoço do lobo e lhe deu uma mordida na orelha. Moony bufou. Padfoot recuou; Moony estava mais alto do que fora há alguns anos e provavelmente não estava mais acostumado à companhia.

Moony se aproximou para cheirá-lo mais uma vez, antes de erguer as orelhas e começar a balançar o rabo levemente; ele tinha reconhecido Padfoot e estava _feliz_ por vê-lo. Padfoot conseguia sentir o cheiro. Moony saltitou para mais perto, empurrando-o com animação, antes de lhe dar uma mordida na orelha, como Padfoot tinha feito mais cedo. Padfoot latiu e Moony respondeu.

Moony continuou animado — ele perseguiu Padfoot, que o perseguiu por alguns minutos — até que ele parou de repente. Padfoot trombou com a lateral do corpo dele, mas ele não notou. Moony virou a cabeça enorme para olhar para Padfoot. Os olhos castanhos — que pareciam humanos — encontraram os acinzentados e Moony soltou um choramingo, antes de aproximar as orelhas da cabeça.

Padfoot recuou, reconhecendo os sinais de possível perigo tanto por instinto quanto por suas lembranças de luas cheias passadas. Mas Moony não atacou. Ele voltou a choramingar e olhou ao redor, abaixando o rabo. Só depois de Moony procurar várias vezes foi que Padfoot entendeu.

Ele estava procurando por Prongs.

Isso arruinou o bom-humor de Padfoot rapidamente, apesar de não ter ficado mal-humorado; só estava triste. Padfoot latiu baixinho uma vez e sentou-se, descansando a cabeça nas patas. Moony voltou a choramingar. Padfoot suspirou, antes de choramingar. Agora, o rabo de Moony já estava entre suas patas e seu corpo todo parecia ter murchado.

Ele se aproximou e cutucou a lateral do corpo de Padfoot com seu nariz, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e uivar tristemente para a lua e para as estrelas, porque o cervo não estava lá, porque o cervo nunca voltaria.

Dessa vez, não havia raiva, como acontecera nas outras vezes que um deles não pudera acompanhá-lo. O lobo sabia que era diferente. Padfoot conseguia sentir no cheiro; o luto, o desejo e a dor. Moony voltou a uivar e Padfoot se levantou, caminhou até o lobo e juntou-se ao seu lamento.

Muito mais tarde, quando os uivos cessaram, o lobo voltou a olhar ao redor, dessa vez procurando perto das patas deles, ao invés de procurar na altura de suas cabeças. Ele estava procurando por Wormtail.

Padfoot deixou os dentes à mostra e rosnou longamente. Moony o observou com curiosidade, mas logo pareceu entender. Ele também mostrou os dentes — significativamente mais longos e afiados que os de Padfoot — e rosnou uma vez antes de se virar e entrar no matagal, o nariz perto no chão.

Ele estava procurando por Wormtail, o traidor. Por aquele que destruíra sua matilha. Padfoot o seguiu animadamente, ansioso pela possibilidade de uma caça, apesar de sua parte humana saber que o traidor não estava por perto. Continuou mostrando os dentes, pronto para destroçar _o_ rato — ou qualquer outro rato que aparecesse.

****

**-x-**

— Alguma novidade, Albus? — Minerva murmurou.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e Fawkes soltou um choro triste. Severus conseguiu não revirar os olhos, mas por pouco; fazia uma semana que o menino sumira de seu quarto em St. Mungo’s. Severus achara que Lupin era o candidato perfeito para ter feito isso, contudo, quando Dumbledore o visitara cinco minutos depois do menino ter sumido, ele estivera em casa, limpando a cozinha depois de ter jantado, o que indicava que ele estivera em casa há um bom tempo e não no hospital, roubando o filho de James Potter.

Era enervante. Severus gostaria de ter a quem culpar pela constante preocupação de Dumbledore. A análise de resíduo mágico tinha sido inútil; as proteções de St. Mungo’s tinham destruído o resíduo mágico, porque ele podia afetar os pacientes com doenças mágicas. Assim, não havia como saber quando ou como Potter escapara ou quem o ajudara.

Severus desistira de tentar entender como tinha acontecido e decidira que Black conseguira fazer algo supostamente impossível — como fugir de Azkaban — mais uma vez; que alguém tão medíocre quanto Black conseguira realizar algo tão... Não medíocre... Incomodava mais Severus do que ele queria admitir.

— Estou certo de que o menino está bem — Severus disse, impaciente. — Ele estava vivo há uma semana, o que indica que Black pode não estar tão determinado a matá-lo como achávamos.

Minerva o olhou de um jeito que sugeria que ele estava sendo lerdo de propósito.

— No tempo em que o conheço, Severus, você nunca teve algo positivo a dizer sobre Sirius Black — disse com a voz um pouco embolada. — E escolheu começar _agora_?

— Dificilmente é algo positivo — Severus respondeu, tenso. — Só estou cansado de ouvir notícias antigas serem ditas como se fossem novas.

Minerva enfureceu-se.

— Há uma criança _desaparecida_ , Severus! Certamente você...

— Minerva — Dumbledore interrompeu em voz baixa, apesar de parecer perturbado.

Severus crispou os lábios. Não havia como tratar casualmente de algo como uma criança desaparecida, mesmo que dita criança parecesse ter o hábito de convenientemente desaparecer dos lugares onde devia estar. _É um encrenqueiro como o miserável do pai_ , Severus pensou de maneira fulminante.

Ele tinha, é claro, considerado visitar Grimmauld Place. Era a atitude mais responsável, considerando as circunstâncias, mas três coisas tinham o impedido. Primeiro, Black e Potter — que estavam entre os dez primeiros da lista de pessoas mais odiavas por Severus (Pettigrew, Potter, Black, o Lorde das Trevas, Lupin, Tobias Snape, o menino Longbottom, Bellatrix, o filho de Potter e Petunia Evans) — moravam lá.

Segundo, não era da sua conta se o menino Potter estava seguro — por mais que a segurança fosse algo relativo com Black agindo como guardião. Não tinha nenhum motivo legítimo para visitá-los além de acalmar sua consciência, que vivia o lembrando da promessa que fizera a Dumbledore — e, mais tarde, ao túmulo de Lily Evans — de que protegeria o menino. 

Terceiro, se algo estivesse errado e o menino Potter não estivesse lá ou estivesse ferido, ele passaria a ser um problema de Severus, pelo menos no futuro imediato. Isso também era inaceitável. _Ele pode apodrecer_ , Severus pensou com irritação, enquanto Dumbledore e Minerva conversavam em voz baixa. _Os dois podem._

**-x-**

Harry tinha acabado de tirar os óculos para ir dormir quando o som da campainha ecoou pela casa. O retrato da senhora Black começou a reclamar de dentro do armário do patamar, mas parecia que ela tinha se acalmado desde que tinha ido para lá — ela só tinha contato com Monstro e isso parecia ser o bastante para ela —, porque Harry não a ouvira gritar desde que voltara de St. Mungo’s.

Colocou os óculos, pegou sua varinha e sibilou:

— Monstro! — Monstro apareceu um momento depois no meio do quarto escuro de Harry. — Não atenda a porta — Harry lhe disse.

— Mestre Sirius deu suas ordens a Monstro — Monstro respondeu. — O mestre foi específico, como sempre. — Ele passou a murmurar (meio que falando sozinho e meio que falando com Harry) em um tom um tanto contrariado e um tanto admirado. — Tão específico, de fato, que Monstro nem pode ir ao térreo hoje, apesar de Monstro ter certeza de que o mestre teve seus motivos.

— Sim, ele tem — Harry garantiu ao elfo.

A campainha voltou a tocar e a senhora Black pediu que Monstro atendesse. Mostro se torceu, como se estivesse prestes a obedecer, antes de visivelmente se conter; ele só podia obedecer às ordens do retrato se tivesse autorização de Padfoot. A campainha tocou pela terceira vez. Monstro foi acalmar sua senhora e Harry foi até a janela para tentar ver quem era.

Apertou os olhos, tentando identificar a pessoa usando a luz da rua. Não conseguia ver se era um homem ou uma mulher, se era novo ou velho ou sua altura. Nem sequer conseguia ver o que estavam usando; a pessoa só parecia uma sombra. _Deve ser algum vendedor muggle_ , pensou, tentando se acalmar.

 _É estranho virem a essa hora, mas tudo bem._ A pessoa se mexeu, enquanto Harry a observava, e esticou um braço. Harry assumiu que era para tocar a campainha mais uma vez. _Ela vai embora quando ninguém atender._

O som da porta sendo aberta e da tábua rangendo ao ser pisada chegou ao andar superior. Harry achou que ia vomitar. Segurou a varinha com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos e correu até o patamar; espiou por cima da grade de proteção. Olhou para a ponta do corredor do térreo, iluminado pelos lampiões que se acendiam sempre que alguém entrava na casa.

Uma figura entrou no seu campo de visão e espiou as escadas que levavam à cozinha, antes de começar a erguer a cabeça. Harry se jogou no chão. Sua existência devia ser escondida pelo feitiço Fidelius, mas não ia se arriscar. Contou até cinco, antes de engatinhar até a grande e espiar entre as barras, mas o intruso tinha sumido.

Os lampiões do andar debaixo se apagaram e a casa voltou a ser coberta pela escuridão. Alguém xingou baixinho nas escadas, antes de uma fraca luz aparecer no segundo andar.

Harry abriu a porta do armário de Monstro, pegou o elfo e sua única explicação foi:

— Shh! — antes de arrastá-lo até seu quarto. Encostou a porta sem efetivamente fechá-la, esperando que isso abafasse qualquer som (pensou _Ostendere me omnia_ ) antes de girar ao redor do próprio eixo.

Chegaram no escuro, mas o calor e o leve gotejar de água deixou que Harry soubesse que estavam no lugar certo. Monstro estalou os dedos e a pequena vela sobre a caldeira se acendeu.

— Há alguém na casa — Harry murmurou.

— Um intruso na casa dos Black! — Monstro grasnou, parecendo chocado. Ele voltou a estalar os dedos e uma pesada frigideira de cobre apareceu em suas mãos. Harry apenas o olhou. — Mestre Harry ficará em segurança aqui — disse.

— Aonde você vai? — Harry sussurrou. O brilho ameaçador nos olhos de Monstro foi resposta o bastante quando ele acenou uma mão para a porta, que se abriu. — Não pode ir sozinho! — disse, engatinhando para fora da antiga toca de Monstro. Ao contrário de Harry, Monstro não era protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius.

— Monstro é capaz de proteger seu lar e seu mestre — Monstro disse, erguendo a frigideira. Ele deu um passo na direção das escadas da cozinha e guinchou ruidosamente. Harry pulou e derrubou uma das cadeiras.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Magia — Monstro grasnou. — Enviada para nos encontrar.

— Sabem que estamos aqui? — Harry perguntou, alarmado. — Mas o Fidel... — Monstro enrolou os dedos ossudos ao redor do antebraço de Harry e, então, estavam no quarto do garoto mais uma vez. Os lampiões na parede brilhavam alegremente. Harry estremeceu; o intruso devia tê-los deixado acessos. — Monstro, o que...? — sussurrou.

— Quieto, mestre Harry — Monstro disse, aproximando-se da porta. Harry caminhou atrás dele nas pontas dos pés e espiou o patamar. Estava vazio e os dois foram até o alto da escada. Uma sombra se moveu no terceiro andar, descendo. Monstro ergueu sua frigideira, determinado, e foi silenciosamente até as escadas. Harry o seguiu, a varinha abaixada.

Estavam se movendo mais rápido que o intruso, que parecia estar olhando em todos os cômodos conforme descia. Monstro parou no meio das escadas — Harry trombou nele com um “Ooof! Desculpe” baixinho — e olhou para o próximo lance de escadas.

O intruso era uma sombra no patamar do primeiro andar, enquanto olhava para a sala de visitas. Sem hesitar, Monstro estalou os dedos e o intruso caiu no chão com um baque. A varinha dele se apagou, fazendo com que o patamar fosse envolto pela escuridão.

— Você não o matou, né? — Harry sussurrou.

Monstro emitiu um som estranho, que poderia ter sido uma risada — apesar de Harry não ter certeza se elfos _sabiam_ rir —, e aproximou-se para cutucar as costas da figura com o pé, parecendo satisfeito. De repente, a frigideira caiu. Ela pousou ameaçadoramente perto da cabeça do intruso e o baque da colisão foi abafado pelo tapete.

Monstro caiu com um gemido agudo e levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando-a. Harry deu um passo para frente, incerto do que estava acontecendo, pelo menos até o corpo tenso do intruso relaxar e ele se sentar com a varinha erguida.

— _Digitum Moverum!_ — Harry gritou e os dedos do intruso se torceram incontrolavelmente. A varinha caiu silenciosamente no tapete e Harry mergulhou para pegá-la, mas foi empurrado (com força) para longe. Não conseguia ver o intruso, cujas costas estavam viradas para si, mas conhecia um feitiço que podia ser efetivo: — _Lumos maxima!_ — gritou.

A ponta de sua varinha acedeu, cegando-o, mas o efeito foi o mesmo para o intruso; ouviu um xingamento e o som de movimento atrás de si. Virou-se, pronto para usar outro feitiço, antes de sentir uma pressão no estômago e encontrar-se olhando para o tapete. Monstro ainda estava ajoelhado.

— Ninguém te ensinou que é falta de educação atacar um visitante? — uma voz perguntou num tom depreciativo. Os lampiões das paredes se acenderam e Harry viu-se olhando nos olhos de um Snape corado e irritado.

Harry não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado ou horrorizado.

— Nós... Er... Não temos muitos visitantes. Senhor — apressou-se a adicionar.

— Depois de ter sido recebido com tamanho entusiasmo, dá para entender o motivo — Snape respondeu com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. Harry ajeitou os óculos (a gravidade estava tentando tirá-los de seu rosto) e tentou parecer tão calmo quanto possível, considerando que estava erguido pelo tornozelo a dois metros do chão. Seu pé roçava o teto.

 _Não é exatamente educado simplesmente entrar na casa das pessoas_ , pensou, mas não se atreveu a verbalizar.

— Suponho que o troglodita do seu padrinho está escondido no próximo andar, esperando para me atacar? — Snape continuou, parecendo entediado.

— Er... Não — Harry prometeu, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia do que “troglodita” significava. — Seu feitiço teria o encontrado, não é? — Snape pareceu surpreso, antes de inclinar a cabeça. — Pode me soltar, por favor? Senhor. — Snape parou para examinar a frigideira de cobre com a qual Monstro se armara, antes de se ajeitar para olhar nos olhos de Harry.

— Posso confiar que você e seu elfo não irão me atacar? — Harry olhou para Monstro; era claro que ele sentia dor, mas ele estava encolhido em silêncio.

— Sim. — Snape acenou a varinha e Harry caiu no chão não tão gentilmente, mas não com a força que deveria ter caído. Apressou-se a ir para o lado de Monstro. — O que fez com ele? — quis saber.

— Nada — Snape respondeu, inexpressivo.

— Não foi nada! — Harry disse, observando Monstro mover os olhos sob as pálpebras, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo particularmente cruel. O elfo choramingou. — Você o machucou! — Snape arregalou os olhos o bastante para que Harry notasse, mas ele logo estava no controle novamente.

— Não fiz nada disso.

 _Mentiroso_ , Harry pensou, olhando feio para ele. Apertou o braço de Monstro e o elfo abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para Harry antes de fechá-los novamente, mas dessa vez sua expressão era pacífica. Harry se certificou de que ele estava respirando, antes de relaxar. Voltou a olhar feio para Snape, cujo rosto era inexpressivo.

— Quero conversar com Black.

— Ele não está aqui — Harry disse. — _Senhor._

— E onde ele está? — Os olhos de Snape, negros e frios, prenderam-se nos de Harry.

— Saiu — respondeu, encontrando os olhos dele.

— Entendo — Snape disse, sua expressão deixando de ser levemente irritada e passando a ser furiosa. — E quando ele irá te agraciar com a presença dele?

— Pela manhã — disse.

Snape crispou os lábios.

— Ele te deixou sozinho pela noite?

— Estou com Monstro — Harry disse, defensivo. Snape olhou para o corpo mole de Monstro e não disse nada; Harry não sabia o que ele estava pensando.

Várias expressões passaram por seu rosto e, então, ele disse:

— Arrume uma mala.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Irá para Hogwarts comigo — Snape disse. — Eu te trarei de volta pela manhã, quando poderei falar com Black.

— Não posso ir para Hogwarts! — disse. — Não tenho idade e as pessoas vão me reconhecer! E se Padfoot voltar e eu não estiver aqui?! Eu...

— Não vou permitir que fique sozinho — Snape disse num tom que não dava espaço para discussões.

Mas Harry discutiu assim mesmo.

— Permitir? — perguntou, cerrando os olhos. Snape se encolheu; Harry se surpreendeu com isso, mas não falou nada. — Com todo o respeito, senhor, eu realmente não acho que essa é uma decisão sua. — Sua voz era o balanço perfeito do sarcasmo de Padfoot e a descrença educada de Moony. Harry se sentiu muito orgulhoso dele mesmo. — A ordem é que eu não saia da casa...

— Você tem nove anos. Não é velho o bastante para passar a noite sozinho.

— Eu tenho Monstro — Harry ralhou.

— Não mais.

 _E de quem é a culpa?_ , Harry pensou, irritado.

— Faça a mala — Snape repetiu.

— Você... Promete que me trará de volta pela manhã? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Parece que a estupidez de Black é contagiosa — Snape comentou, antes de falar num tom mais alto: — Eu já deixei isso claro, Potter.

— E o Monstro? — Harry perguntou, teimoso.

Snape olhou para a forma adormecida do elfo.

— Ele terá uma dor de cabeça quando acordar.

— Mas ele ficará bem? — Harry insistiu.

Snape o olhou de um jeito que fez Harry subir as escadas correndo para arrumar sua mochila.

**-x-**

— Achava que as crianças dormissem à noite — Snape comentou do seu canto.

Harry o olhou, cansado. Tinha usado o flu para ir direto aos cômodos de Snape nas masmorras de Hogwarts — a princípio, Harry achara que Snape o deixaria trancado a noite toda — há seis horas. Apesar de se sentir culpado por ter desobedecido as ordens de Padfoot, Harry conseguira chegar sem se perder nem se machucar.

Os cômodos de Snape eram escuros e simples; um tapete verde (que Harry cobrira de cinzas) cobria o chão e as paredes eram cinzentas; um armário ficava no canto. Havia outras duas portas — uma perto do armário e da mesa e a outra ao lado da prateleira embutida que formava um arco ao redor da porta — das quais Snape não falara e Harry sabia que não devia perguntar.

Snape conjurara uma cama de armar ao lado da porta do banheiro e mandara Harry se deitar, antes de ir se acomodar no sofá. Era claro que ele não tinha a menor intenção de dormir enquanto Harry estava ali, e o garoto sentia o mesmo.

Não conseguia imaginar nada pior do que ter um pesadelo e ter de explicar por que tinha colocado fogo em Snape ou acidentalmente acabar contando sobre as Horcruxes (seja lá o que fossem) ou ser acordado por Snape às seis e meia para ir para casa.

Harry brincou com os pedaços do quebra-cabeça de Regulus, satisfeito por ter pensado em trazê-lo, e disse:

— Não estou cansado. — Essa mentira podia ter enganado Snape (apesar de Harry duvidar disso), mas o bocejo que se seguiu o entregou completamente.

Guardou o quebra-cabeça na mochila e pegou o livro que trouxera para ter onde se esconder. Snape o olhou com desprezo, antes de se voltar para os trabalhos que estava corrigindo com uma expressão irritada.

— Diga-me, Potter — ele começou de repente. Harry se assustou (Snape quase não falara durante a noite) e ergueu os olhos —, quanto tempo demora para uma Poção Polissuco ficar pronta? — Harry piscou. Nunca ouvira falar dessa tal de Poção Poli-alguma coisa.

— Eu não sei, senhor — disse, espiando pelo topo do livro.

— Se eu te falar que é uma poção extremamente complexa e delicada... — Snape incentivou.

— Então eu acho que demora bastante — Harry disse, hesitante. Snape deu um sorriso cruel e marcou um “T” no pergaminho em suas mãos.

— Você tem nove anos, correto?

— Sim, senhor — Harry disse, nervoso. Snape adicionou um comentário e pegou outro pergaminho. Seus olhos foram de um lado para o outro por um momento, antes de marcar outro “T” no pergaminho com um floreio. — O que essas letras significam? — deixou escapar. — Eu nunca as vi sendo usadas como nota...

— Os bruxos têm um sistema de notas diferente dos muggles — Snape disse.

— Oh. — Isso fazia sentido. — O que elas significam?

— Ótimo, Excede as Expectativas, Aceitável, Péssimo, Deplorável e Trasgo.

— Trasgo? — Harry perguntou.

— É um sinônimo de Grifinória — Snape disse e escreveu alguma coisa no pergaminho que segurava.

Harry cerrou os olhos.

— Está dizendo que os Grifinórios são trasgos? — perguntou cuidadosamente. Snape marcou algo com um “A” antes de erguer os olhos.

— Não — disse lentamente e olhou para Harry de um jeito que o garoto não conseguiu identificar, mas ainda assim o fez sentir que estava sendo zombado. — Só estou dizendo que as habilidades deles na minha matéria são iguais a uma criatura cujo cérebro é do tamanho do seu pulso.

Harry cerrou o pulso e olhou por alguns segundos, antes de dizer:

— Não podem ser tão ruins assim.

Snape crispou os lábios.

— Alunos talentosos em poções são raros e demoram a aparecer. Só conheci uma pessoa que tinha talento para poções e que era da Grifinória, e ela se formou antes de você nascer.

— Se os alunos são idiotas, por que dá aula? — Snape rabiscou outra nota (dessa vez, um “E”) no trabalho. Harry esperou.

— Se espera que eu justifique minhas escolhas para você, Potter, é tão idiota quanto seu pai e padrinho. — Harry franziu o cenho e voltou a olhar para seu livro; era sobre Dementadores, algo que Harry passara a ler para tentar encontrar uma solução que curasse Padfoot e que não fosse chocolate.

Snape o olhou com superioridade e pegou outro rolo de pergaminho. Depois de um momento, Harry voltou a erguer os olhos e olhou para Snape, pensativo.

— Sim, Potter? — Snape perguntou soando resignado. Harry corou e desviou os olhos.

— Nada.

— Você é igualzinho ao seu pai, Potter. Parece que seria uma perda de tempo estudar genética. — Harry engoliu o comentário mal-educado.

— Desculpe — murmurou. Seus olhos foram para Snape mais uma vez.

— O quê? — Snape perguntou, irritado.

— Posso... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

— De fato, igualzinho ao seu pai — Snape zombou. — Sempre assumindo que eu não tenho nada melhor a fazer além de atender a cada vontadezinha... — Harry mordeu a língua para se impedir de mandar Snape calar a boca.

— Pode me falar sobre os Dementadores? — pediu. Snape ficou pálido.

— Como é? — perguntou, parecendo aturdido.

— Bem, estou lendo sobre eles, mas achei que se você pudesse explicar, eu conseguiria entender melhor... — Sempre aprendia mais rápido quando tinha a chance de praticar (se fosse um feitiço ou uma poção) ou quando Padfoot lhe explicava. Tinha um pouco de inveja de Padfoot; ele sempre conseguia entender completamente de um assunto só por ler sobre ele. — E não posso pedir ao Padf... Sirius... — É claro que não podia mencionar Moony. — Então, pensei que talvez você...?

— Não há nada que eu possa te dizer que não encontrará no seu livro — Snape disse, tenso. — E quanto a perguntar a Black, não vejo por que não deveria. Ele certamente é um especialista no assunto. — Harry franziu o cenho. — Mas, se me lembro bem, as habilidades de retenção de Black sempre foram... Ineficientes. — Essa foi a gota d’água.

— Por que é tão horrível com eles? — Harry perguntou. Não se lembrava de tê-la pegado, mas sua varinha estava em sua mão, soltando fagulhas. — Eu sei que você não se dava bem com meu pai e com o Padfoot na escola, mas...

— Que meigo — Snape disse suavemente. — O filho de James Potter assumiu o lugar de seu pai como o defensor de Black. — Harry o olhou feio. Snape encontrou seus olhos, enrolou o pergaminho que estava lendo e deixou a pena de lado. Levantou-se, foi até a cama de armar de Harry e inclinou-se, de modo que ele e Harry estivessem na mesma altura. — Permita-me destruir essa ilusão que você tem, Potter. Black é um monstro. Ele era capaz de cometer assassinato aos dezesseis anos e seu precioso pai não era melhor.

— Padfoot não faria isso... — Harry protestou.

— Não faria? — Snape zombou, mostrando os dentes amarelados. — Black, Potter, Lupin, de quem você passou a gostar durante sua estadia em St. Mungo’s, planejaram me matar durante nosso quinto ano. Eles _deviam_ ter sido expulsos. Seu guardião pode ter sido preso sob uma acusação falsa com toda aquela história de Fiel do Segredo, mas não duvide de que ele merece estar na prisão.

— Está errado! — Harry disse, furioso. Engoliu a raiva com muito esforço. _Não falta muito... Posso ir para casa em dez minutos. Só preciso ficar..._

— Garanto que não estou. — Snape lhe deu um sorriso cruel. — A verdade dói, não é, Potter? — Snape se ajeitou e foi em direção ao sofá.

— Acho que você tem inveja — Harry retorquiu, olhando-o feio.

O olhar de desprezo de Snape sumiu por tempo o bastante para que Harry soubesse que tinha acertado.

— Obviamente. Como foi que descobriu que sempre quis ser um idiota insolente?

— Padfoot não é um idiota insolente! — Harry ralhou.

— Não estava falando do seu padrinho — Snape disse com outro sorriso.

— Meu pai também não era!

— Até onde eu sei, Potter, você nunca o conheceu. Estou certo de que não acha que o conhece melhor do que aqueles que tiveram o... Prazer... — Snape crispou os lábios — de conhecê-lo.

_Mas... Mas o pai era bom. O pai era um membro da Ordem._

— Padfoot disse...

— O seu padrinho idolatrava o chão por onde o santo do seu pai passava — Snape continuou, sem dó. — Ele não conseguiria ver um defeito em James Potter nem se ele lhe acertasse na cabeça com um balaço.

— CALE A BOCA! — Harry gritou. Vários livros pesados explodiram nas prateleiras e a bandeira da Sonserina balançou com uma brisa que não estava ali. Os trabalhos que Snape estivera corrigindo se espalharam.

— O que... — O retrato de uma mulher de rosto fino exclamou de seu lugar sobre a mesa de Snape. Harry guardou o livro em sua mochila e levantou-se.

— Potter, o que... — Harry o ignorou, marchou até a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de flu, e sumiu.


	22. Into The Wolf’s Den

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois  
Into The Wolf’s Den  
(Para a Toca do Lobo)**

— Harry! — Padfoot, que estivera andando de um lado para o outro em frente à mesa da cozinha, ergueu os olhos, deu um passo para frente e pegou Harry quando ele saiu da lareira. — Armário! — disse, acenando uma mão para Monstro, que estava meio esverdeado. O elfo inclinou-se e sumiu com um estalo mais alto que o normal.

— Você está aqui? — Harry perguntou, empalidecendo. Não achara que Padfoot já estaria de volta. Esperara conseguir se livrar de Snape sem que fosse necessário um confronto entre o professor cruel e seu padrinho.

 _Lá se vão minhas chances de conseguir isso_ , pensou mal-humorado.

— Onde em nome de Merlin você esteve?! — Padfoot exigiu saber, parecendo verdadeiramente bravo pela primeira vez. Ele deu um abraço apertado em Harry, antes de soltá-lo e segurá-lo pelos ombros. — Monstro não se lembra de nada... Ele nem sabia que você tinha saído!

“Tive que pedir para que ele lesse as proteções para tentar descobrir para onde você foi! Achei que você soubesse que não deve sair por aí, _especialmente_ sem deixar um bilhete! Esqueceu-se da Hedwig?” Harry tinha se esquecido e tinha certeza de que Padfoot percebeu isso em sua expressão. “Não se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que usou o flu?!”

— Sim, eu lembro! — Harry explodiu. O choque por ter descoberto que Padfoot voltara mais cedo para casa e que ele estava absurdamente irritado tinha sumido e seu mau-humor voltara. Padfoot pareceu surpreso com seu tom, antes de franzir o cenho.

— Não fique todo irritadinho comigo, Harry. Eu te pedi para não sair da casa; eu _confiei_ que obedeceria...

— Não foi culpa minha! — Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Oh, mesmo? E foi culpa de quem, então? Minha? Do Moony? Do Mons...? — Snape escolhera aquele momento para sair da lareira. A varinha de Padfoot estava na garganta dele em um momento.

— Que bom saber que está onde deveria estar, Black — disse, afastando a varinha.

— _Você_ — Padfoot zombou. — Você levou o Harry? — Os olhos de Snape foram para Harry, que só queria que o chão o engolisse. Pelo menos Padfoot não estava mais bravo com _ele_.

— Como está o elfo? — Snape perguntou, girando a própria varinha entre os dedos.

— O que fez com ele? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Nada permanente — Snape disse com um sorriso cruel.

— O que quer? — Padfoot perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. Harry se afundou numa cadeira, os olhos indo de seu padrinho para Snape.

— Saber por que estava... Marotando... Por aí... Enquanto o garoto estava aqui.

— E isso é da sua conta, por quê? — Padfoot perguntou friamente. — Até onde eu sei, você não queria se envolver nem ajudar, Snape. Por que mudou de ideia?

— Porque _alguém_ tem que cuidar do menino e está cada vez mais claro que você não é capaz disso.

— Não consegue evitar, né? — Padfoot perguntou com uma careta. — Você tem que enfiar esse nariz enorme na vida dos outros. — O rosto de Snape ficou corado, mas seu tom ainda era venenoso.

— Eu sei onde estava noite passada.

— Parabéns. Por que mesmo isso é da sua conta?

— Eu vi a lua — Snape zombou. — Qualquer pessoa com meio neurônio consegue deduzir o que você estava fazendo.

— Como em nome de Merlin você conseguiu, então? — Padfoot perguntou, parecendo verdadeiramente surpreso. O corar de Snape ficou mais forte.

— Devia estar preso — rosnou. — O único motivo para você não estar preso é porque outra pessoa teria de aguentar o pentelho do Potter e é muito mais conveniente que vocês se aguentem do que impor isso a um membro inocente da sociedade...

— Espero que não esteja falando de você mesmo quando diz “inocente”.

— Certamente não estava falando de você.

— A última vez que nos visitou, disse que eu sou inocente — Padfoot zombou. — Lembra? — Snape cerrou os olhos. — Então, você é um mentiroso ou só volúvel? Porque não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra explica—Ack! — Snape deu um passo para frente e segurou Padfoot pelo pescoço.

Harry se ergueu num pulo, tentando se colocar entre eles, mas Snape acenou a varinha e Harry cambaleou para trás. Quando tentou se mover, descobriu que seus tênis estavam presos ao chão. Inclinou-se para desamarrar os cadarços, mas estavam duros, como fios, e não se soltavam. Também descobriu que não conseguia falar. Enquanto isso, Snape voltou a segurar Padfoot pelo pescoço, e Padfoot apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Snape.

— Me dê um motivo, Black. Inocente ou não, eu vou fazer isso. — Snape afundou a ponta da varinha na pele de Padfoot.

— Me matar acabaria com a _sua_ inocência — Padfoot disse com a voz tão forte quanto possível, considerando que estava sendo estrangulado. — E, aí, precisaria cuidar de Harry. E, é claro — Padfoot engasgou —, vão querer saber como você sabia onde poderia encontrar Harry e eu, e as circunstâncias da minha morte.

— Explicações podem ser dadas.

— Certamente — Padfoot concordou num tom surpreendentemente educado. — Mas será que vai ser rápido o bastante? Quando notarem o espaço de tempo entre meu certificado de óbito no Departamento de Registros Mágicos e sua confissão, vão ficar desconfiados. — Snape aumentou seu aperto. — E vão ficar ainda mais desconfiados quando você for mencionado no meu testamento.

— O quê?

— Ao Seboso Snape — Padfoot disse com um brilho nos olhos —, eu deixo o livro _Maldições Mortais_ para que sua próxima vítima tenha uma morte mais divertida do que a que ele me deu. _Commutatio Donum Mortis_. — Fagulhas prateadas saíram da ponta de sua varinha, perigosamente próximas ao rosto de Snape.

— Desfaça — Snape rosnou, soltando Padfoot e empurrando-o. Várias cadeiras tombaram e Padfoot colidiu dolorosamente com a mesa.

— Não — foi a resposta calma.

— _Agora!_

— Não fode, Seboso. _Quando_ foi que eu te dei ouvidos?

— É do seu interesse me dar ouvidos — Snape disse. — Eu posso não te matar, mas ainda posso simplesmente te entregar aos Dementadores. — Padfoot estremeceu e sua expressão era distante. Ele sorriu depois de um momento.

— Não se atreveria — Padfoot disse. Snape pareceu tão confuso quanto Harry nesse momento.

— Oh, mesmo?

— É — Padfoot disse, levantando-se. Ele se colocou entre Snape e Harry. — Porque eu vou contar a eles sobre você.

— Não terá a chance.

— Será? Eu acho que eles vão querer me dar um julgamento. Ele vai aumentar a confiança no sistema, sabe. E vão querer me interrogar. Você realmente acha que vão me mandar para Azkaban sem saber como eu escapei, é? E vão querer saber onde tenho morado e como os evitei por tanto tempo. Estou certo de que poderia mencionar seu nome durante a conversa.

— Eu te levaria direto aos Dementadores. Será beijado no momento em que eles te virem. — Snape deu um sorriso cheio de dentes amarelados.

— Isso seria uma infelicidade. Para você. Não sei se sabe, Seboso, mas uma pessoa que foi beijada é considerada morta. — O sorriso de Snape sumiu. — Se eu receber um beijo, meu testamento certamente será aberto e você será implicado. — Padfoot tinha um sorriso agradável no rosto. — Se agir contra mim, Seboso, sua vida será arruinada. — Padfoot não parecia terrivelmente chateado com essa possibilidade. A varinha de Snape cuspiu fagulhas verdes e pretas. Harry teria dado um passo para trás se seus tênis não estivessem colados.

— E Lupin? — Snape perguntou suavemente. — Não posso te atacar diretamente, Black, mas você sempre protegeu seu animalzinho. — Foi a vez da varinha de Padfoot cuspir fagulhas. — Eu posso acusá-lo de conspirar com você. — Os olhos de Snape brilharam com alegria. Harry achou ter visto o terror aparecer no rosto de Padfoot, mas ele tinha sumido no segundo seguinte e não parecia que Snape notara.

— Conspirar comigo? — Padfoot repetiu, confuso. — Remus?

— Não me diga que ele não... — Snape começou, impaciente.

— A última vez que o vi — Padfoot disse num tom descrente —, ele teria ficado feliz em me matar e não se sentiria nem um pouco culpado.

— Mesmo? — Snape perguntou. — Então, Black, explique onde esteve noite passada se não encolhido atrás de uma porta reforçada, murmurando palavras de conforto para seu amigo peludo.

— Você acha que eu chegaria perto dele como um humano durante a lua cheia?! — Padfoot perguntou, parecendo aturdido. — Acho que os vapores das poções fundiram seu cérebro!

— Não respondeu minha pergunta — Snape disse ameaçadoramente.

— Não que seja da sua conta — Padfoot murmurou —, mas obviamente não vai me deixar em paz... — Engoliu em seco e olhou brevemente para Harry como se pedisse para que ele apoiasse sua mentira, antes de murmurar: — Eu estava lidando com meus próprios... problemas.

— E que problemas são esses, Black? — Snape zombou. Padfoot ajeitou uma das cadeiras caídas e sentou-se.

— Alguns dias antes do aniversário de Harry em julho, eu saí para comprar um presente de aniversário para ele. Eu fui à noite porque não queria que Harry soubesse... Quando estava saindo d’O Caldeirão Furado, fui atacado. — Olhou para Snape. — Estou certo de que já ouviu falar do Greyback. — Snape, que parecia incerto, assentiu. Padfoot puxou a gola de sua camiseta, revelando uma cicatriz horrível em seu pescoço. — Impressionante, né? Consegui parar o sangramento, mas esse tipo de mordida não pode ser curado.

— Você é um lobisomem? — Snape parecia um pouco temeroso agora, mas também cético.

— Oh, sim — Padfoot disse. Ele mostrou os dentes e Harry podia jurar que estavam longos e afiados, e seus olhos escureceram um pouco. Snape recuou. — Não é tão ruim na maior parte do tempo. As luas cheias são as piores.

— Mentiroso — Snape disse.

— Você sabe Legilimência, não sabe? — Padfoot perguntou. — Dê uma olhada. Veja quando me transformei.

Snape cerrou os olhos e, então, Padfoot fez uma careta, mas ele parecia estar se concentrando em alguma coisa. Depois de um momento, Snape piscou e inclinou a cabeça, enquanto Padfoot se afundava em sua cadeira.

— O menino vai comigo — Snape disse.

— Não pode fazer isso — Padfoot respondeu com firmeza, erguendo-se num pulo. — Eu sou o guardião dele...

— Sua espécie não consegue a guarda de crianças que não suas — Snape sibilou.

— Não sou um perigo para ele! Eu matei o último lobo que veio atrás dele! — Snape pareceu surpreso. — Sabe que ele esteve no hospital, não sabe? — Padfoot continuou. — Greyback mandou um dos seus atrás de Harry. Mas não era a lua cheia. Eles só tinham que capturá-lo. Brigamos mais do que o esperado. — Padfoot voltou a mostrar os dentes num sorriso. — Harry ficou ferido, então usei uma chave de portal para que ele fosse com Remus...

— Então, admite que ele te ajudou? Sua espécie gosta de se ajudar, pelo que me lembro...

— Eu não tinha muita opção, como pode imaginar, e por mais que Remus me odeie, eu confiei que ele faria a coisa certa para Harry. Agora, no que diz respeito a nos ajudarmos... Eu localizei o lobo que nos atacou num acampamento em que ele estava. Eu o matei antes de tirar Harry de St. Mungo’s. Depois de Azkaban, um hospital era brincadeira de criança. — Padfoot sorriu e Snape afastou-se dele.

“Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu fiquei preocupado, então deixei Harry com Monstro e fui me transformar bem longe daqui. Acontece que não devia ter me preocupado. Ninguém me atacou.” Seus olhos escureceram. “Parece que o perigo estava por aqui.”

— O menino não está seguro — Snape disse, pálido.

— Não é verdade — Padfoot zombou. — Eu saio da casa durante as luas cheias e sou inofensivo o resto do tempo. — Seus olhos foram para Snape. — A não ser que me provoquem.

Snape acenou a varinha na direção de Harry, que conseguiu se mexer e falar.

— Podemos providenciar uma nova casa para você, Potter, se quiser.

— E para onde ele vai? — Padfoot quis saber. — Se achasse que ele estava melhor com a tia do que comigo, o teria levado na sua última visita. E a não ser que _você_ queira criá-lo, o que tenho certeza de não ser o caso...

— Eu perguntei ao menino, Black, não a você.

— Não quero uma nova casa — Harry disse friamente. — Meus pais confiaram em P-Sirius para cuidar de mim. Eu também confio.

— Essa é a única vez que irei oferecer minha ajuda — Snape disse, os olhos negros presos nos verdes de Harry, que o olhou de volta. Snape foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos. — Menino idiota.

— Não fale assim com ele! — Padfoot rosnou. Snape o olhou com desprezo. Ele pegou um punhado de pó de flu com uma expressão superior, como se desafiasse Padfoot a falar alguma coisa, e sumiu nas chamas esverdeadas. — Santa Lufa-Lufa! — Padfoot disse, parecendo atordoado. Harry se afundou na cadeira ao lado da dele, incapaz de acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. — Snape acha que eu sou um lobisomem. Eu _falei_ a Snape que sou um lobisomem! — Padfoot deu uma risada fraca e correu as mãos pelo cabelo.

Harry também soltou uma risada perplexa.

— Eu quase acreditei em você também — Padfoot pareceu satisfeito. — O que é Legi sei lá o quê?

— Legilimência. Os muggles chamam de “ler a mente”.

— Ele leu sua mente?! — Harry exclamou.

— Só o que eu mostrei a ele, garoto.

— Que foi...?

— A primeira vez que me transformei num animago — Padfoot fez uma careta. — Foi... Desagradável.

— Dói?

— Oh, sim. Mas só na primeira vez — Padfoot disse. — Depois disso, sua magia e seu corpo meio que se acostumam. Os lobisomens não têm tanta sorte.

— E a cicatriz? — Harry perguntou.

— James estava escondido e Peter estava doente... — O rosto de Padfoot se contorceu brevemente. — Ou pelo menos foi o que achávamos. Eu fui sozinho com Remus. Ele estava experimentando a poção de Belby, um rapaz que frequentou a escola com a gente. A poção devia acalmá-lo, mas teve o efeito oposto e eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho ou ele se atacaria — fez uma careta.

“Quando voltamos no dia seguinte, nós dois estávamos bem machucados. Seus pais nos curaram, mas demoramos muito para procurar ajuda e acabei ficando com isso.” Padfoot correu uma mão pelo pescoço. “É muito impressionante, se me atrevo a dizer. Mas essa foi a primeira vez que acreditaram em mim quando contei que foi um lobisomem que a fez.”

— E seus dentes? Eles estavam mais afiados. — Padfoot sorriu e Harry _viu_ os dentes ficarem longos.

— Sou um animago há anos — disse. Seus dentes encolheram e cresceram enquanto Harry observava. — Os órgãos internos e a estrutura óssea, menos os dentes, é claro, têm que ser feitos ao mesmo tempo, mas coisas como orelhas, olhos, dentes e pelo podem ser feitas individualmente com um pouco de prática. — Sorriu.

“Seu pai descobriu como crescer os chifres um mês antes do Halloween. Achou que era incrivelmente engraçado até sua mãe começar a pendurar as coisas neles.” Harry riu, mas a risada acabou virando um bocejo. Padfoot notou. “Você conseguiu dormir?”

— Er...

— Acho que o Seboso te deixou num daqueles bancos horríveis de poção antes de ir dormir, eh? — Padfoot perguntou, irritado.

— Não — Harry disse. — Ele fez uma cama de armar para mim. Eu só não quis dormir... Caso... É.

— Oh, garoto. — Padfoot suspirou. Ele abriu os braços e Harry o abraçou. — Pode dormir hoje se quiser. — Harry deu de ombros. Padfoot o observou com cautela por um momento, antes de soltá-lo, espreguiçar-se e ir até o fogão. — Está com fome?

— Faminto — Harry admitiu.

— Quer mingau? — Harry assentiu, abafando outro bocejo. Cochilou enquanto Padfoot fuçava nos armários com um resmungo. — Onde está a frigideira? — perguntou.

— O quê? — Harry forçou seus olhos a se abrirem; eles estavam se fechando por conta própria.

— Aquela grandona de cobre — Padfoot disse, examinando o gancho vazio com os olhos cerrados. Harry deu um sorriso tímido.

— Estava com Monstro. Está no patamar do segundo andar.

— Ah, é verdade — Padfoot disse, estalando os dedos. — Eu tropecei nela quando estava te procurando. — Harry fez uma careta. — Eu quero saber o que está fazendo lá. — Harry deu de ombros. — _Accio frigideira_. — Um som metálico veio do andar de cima e, então, um baque, antes da frigideira flutuar até a mão de Padfoot, que murmurou um feitiço rápido que a limpou e foi para a despensa. Harry colocou os óculos na mesa para que pudesse esfregar os olhos. Dedilhou as marcas da madeira da mesa para ficar acordado... — Harry? — O tom de diversão exasperada na voz de Padfoot fez Harry achar que essa não era a primeira vez que ele lhe chamava.

— Desculpe, o quê?

— Eu disse que sinto muito por ter brigado com você.

— Oh. Não tem problema — Harry disse com um bocejo. Padfoot sorriu e voltou-se para o fogão.

— Eu teria ficado bravo, é claro... — A voz de Padfoot parecia vir de longe —... Mas o Dementador...

Quando Harry se deu conta, estava caindo. Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas não havia onde se segurar. O chão da cozinha era incrivelmente suave ou, talvez, só estivesse cansado demais para se importar. Tentou se sentar antes que Padfoot notasse — ele certamente riria disso —, mas, estranhamente, Padfoot já estava lá, fazendo-o se deitar em algo macio.

— O mingau está pronto? — Harry murmurou. Padfoot riu e, gentilmente, tirou seus óculos. — O que está fazendo? — Harry esticou a mão, tentando pegar seus óculos, mas só conseguiu pegar o ar.

— Durma, garoto — Padfoot disse. Ele foi substituído pela imagem borrada de algo preto e peludo, que se acomodou nas pernas cobertas de Harry, que não sabia de onde os cobertores tinham saído. Harry não tinha certeza de como isso era possível, porque tinha certeza de estar deitado no chão da cozinha, mas não ia reclamar. Talvez Padfoot o tivesse tirado de lá. Padfoot soltou um som que era a mistura de um latido e um choramingo, antes de cutucar a mão de Harry com o nariz gelado.

Ele dormiu enquanto acariciava o pelo das orelhas de Padfoot.

**-x-**

Remus estava deitado no sofá, os pés pendurados numa das pontas, porque era mais comprido que o sofá, e afastou o cabelo úmido dos olhos. Nos oito anos desde que acontecera, tinha se recuperado mais ou menos da dor que viera com a perda de Lily e James.

O lobo, entretanto, quase nem pensara no cervo desde aquela noite de Halloween, exceto, talvez, para se perguntar por que ele não estava lá e para esperar que ele aparecesse na próxima vez. E, então — apesar de o Remus homem já saber —, o Remus que era um lobo fora informado por seu antigo amigo de matilha que o cervo morrera.

Era como se James houvesse morrido de novo.

Conseguira se conter quando Sirius cuidara de um ferimento em seu ombro e obrigara-o a comer o café da manhã — que contivera um chá misturado com uma poção de conforto, que diminuía as dores da transformação. No momento em que Sirius desaparecera pela lareira — com instruções severas para que Remus descansasse —, Remus afundara-se no sofá e escondera o rosto nas mãos.

Achava ter adormecido em algum momento, mas qualquer melhora que isso pudesse ter trazido fora desfeita quando chorara. Seus olhos estavam doloridos e inchados, sua voz estava rouca e, agora, doía por dentro tanto quanto por fora. Sirius falara que ele e Harry se juntariam a ele para o jantar, mas ainda faltavam algumas horas, então Remus se pegou olhando para as nuvens pela janela.

Dois estalos baixos desviaram sua atenção da nuvem com o formato de um Pomo de Ouro. Viu duas figuras aparecerem e caminharem cuidadosamente na direção da casa. Remus não sabia se a promessa de companhia o deixava feliz — ele realmente não recebia muitas visitas — ou lhe dava mais vontade de chorar.

Seus sentidos eram mais aguçados que o de um bruxo normal e eram ainda mais aguçados nos dias antes e depois da lua cheia. Por isso, conseguiu ver o cabelo vermelho-tomate de Nymphadora e o azul elétrico do olho mágico de Olho-Tonto. Conseguia ouvir Olho-Tonto sussurrar instruções que envolviam uma corda e a lareira.

Gemendo, Remus pegou sua varinha, encostou-a em seu pescoço e pensou, _Sonorus._

Dando impulso nas almofadas suaves, sentou-se e disse:

— SE TENTAR ENTRAR PELA MINHA LAREIRA, OLHO-TONTO, QUE MERLIN ME AJUDE, EU VOU ACENDÊ-LA! — Ouviu a risada divertida de Nymphadora e um xingamento de Olho-Tonto. — A PORTA ESTÁ DESTRANCADA! — Remus adicionou com a voz rouca, antes de adicionar silenciosamente, _Finite._

Um momento depois, Olho-Tonto passou pela porta — Remus ficou surpreso por ele ter lhe dado atenção — e começou a gritar sobre os perigos de deixar a porta destrancada. Nymphadora entrou atrás dele, parecendo irritada, mas Remus não achava que ele ou Olho-Tonto eram o problema.

— E aí? — ela murmurou sob os gritos de Olho-Tonto. Remus assentiu em sua direção, antes de se virar para o Auror.

— Olho-Tonto — Remus disse, cansado, tentando fazê-lo calar a boca; os gritos não estavam ajudando com sua dor de cabeça. — Olho-Tonto!

— ... no mínimo fazer uma pergunta de segurança para ter certeza de que está deixando a pessoa certa entrar! Qualquer um poderia entrar, fingindo ser eu e...

— _Silencio_ — Remus explodiu, acenando a varinha na direção do Auror velho. Olho-Tonto ficou em silêncio, parecendo enfurecido. — Vigilância constante, Olho-Tonto. E se não fosse um feitiço inofensivo? E se eu não fosse Remus Lupin? Você simplesmente entrou e arrastou sua recruta, também, em uma casa aparentemente desprotegida sem nem parar para considerar que poderia ser uma armadilha...

Olho-Tonto acenou a varinha num movimento complicado e pigarreou; era claro que ele tinha desfeito o feitiço de silêncio.

— Fique sabendo que usei todos os feitiços de detecção conhecido pelos Aurores, e alguns não conhecidos também, antes de colocar sequer uma farpa dessa perna por aquel...

— Moody! — Nymphadora exclamou, o cabelo abandonado o vermelho-tomate para assumir um tom tão forte de vermelho que era quase laranja. Tanto Remus quanto Olho-Tonto se viraram para olhá-la. Seu cabelo assumiu um leve tom rosado (de vergonha, talvez?), mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de desafio. — Cale a boca!

Remus viu um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Moody, mas ele sumiu rapidamente e foi substituído por uma expressão neutra. Ele fixou os dois olhos em Nymphadora, que se remexeu e seu cabelo ficou completamente rosa.

— Faz muito tempo desde que alguém falou assim comigo. — Nymphadora parecia pronta para ser engolida pelo chão. — Senti falta disso. — Ela piscou. Remus quase não conseguiu prender a risada. — Você vai longe comigo se for honesta, moça — continuou. — Acho que já te disse isso antes... Vigilância constante! — Remus conhecia Olho-Tonto há muito tempo para se surpreender (apesar de o barulho fazer sua cabeça doer), mas a pobre Nymphadora pulou e quase caiu.

— Certo — ela murmurou, o rosto e o cabelo rosados. Ela não parecia conseguir olhá-lo. — Bem, erm... Viemos conversar com Lupin... — Ela o olhou, antes de olhar para Olho-Tonto. — _Não_ para brigar com ele, então... Er... Talvez devêssemos fazer isso?

— Conversar sobre o quê? — Remus perguntou, cansado.

— Bem... — Nymphadora disse. A lareira ficou verde e, por um momento, Remus achou que Sirius e Harry pudessem aparecer. — Está esperando alguém? — ela perguntou. Ele olhou para o relógio e balançou a cabeça; ainda faltava um tempo para eles chegarem. Um momento depois, as chamas sumiram. Remus apenas ficou olhando, confuso, e voltou a balançar a cabeça.

— Deve estar quebrada.

— Maldito Ministério — Olho-Tonto rosnou. Remus e Nymphadora se entreolharam e decidiram não comentar que Olho-Tonto trabalhava para o Ministério.

— Certo — Remus se apressou a dizer. — Então, queriam conversar?

— A garota acabou de se encontrar com Malfoy — Olho-Tonto disse, acenando a varinha na direção da poltrona de Remus. O móvel não reagiu e Olho-Tonto pareceu decidir que era seguro se sentar. O couro gasto gemeu baixinho. Nymphadora olhou para os dois e sentou-se no sofá de Remus, na ponta mais próxima a Olho-Tonto.

— Oh — Remus disse. Com a lua cheia e agora (que era um pouco mais urgente) com a dor de cabeça, esquecera-se disso. — Como foi? — Olho-Tonto e Nymphadora trocaram um olhar desgostoso. Remus riu sem humor. — Tão bem assim? — perguntou com ironia. — Conseguiu uma vaga?

— Sim — Nymphadora suspirou. — Eu conseguia exatamente o que eu precisava, na verdade. — Remus olhos para Olho-Tonto, mas o rosto dele não demonstrava nada.

— Então, qual é o problema? E — adicionou, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso de repente — por que é da minha conta?

Nymphadora fez uma careta.

— Ele quer que eu te substitua.

— O que quer dizer? — Remus perguntou lentamente.

— Nas buscas — Nymphadora disse e seu cabelo adotou um tom escuro de azul. — Ele controla as buscas mágicas, é claro, e você tem controlado as buscas muggles, certo?

— Certo — Remus concordou. — Mas só porque ninguém mais quer fazer isso.

— Até agora — disse num pedido de desculpa. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela contou tudo: — Eu não podia dizer a ele que sou uma sangue-puro. Ele ia perceber a mentira na mesma hora, porque ele provavelmente consegue recitar aquele maldito livro, a Natureza da Nobreza ou qualquer coisa assim... E não queria dizer que sou mestiça caso ele começasse a fazer perguntas sobre minha mãe, então decidi falar que sou nascida muggle. E os nascidos muggles conhecem muito bem o mundo muggle.

— Ah — Remus disse.

— O idiota deixou claro que me odeia — Nymphadora continuou, crispando os lábios. — Mas parece que os nascidos muggles são o menor de dois maus...

Remus se esqueceu de respirar por um momento. _Não, se ele tivesse contado, ela não estaria aqui. E Olho-Tonto teria me avisado..._

— Ele explicou o motivo? — Remus perguntou, tenso.

— Não — Nymphadora respondeu, franzindo o cenho. — Agora que mencionou, ele não explicou. — Sorriu. — O que você fez, eh? Fez o pavão dele tropeçar? Agradeceu ao Elfo Doméstico dele? — Riu da própria piada, mas Remus e Olho-Tonto não se juntaram a ela.

— Algo do tipo — Remus disse, indicando que ela devia continuar.

Ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada.

— Certo. Erm... Bem, como ele foi _generosíssimo_ ao me dar uma posição nas buscas, ele achou que eu poderia retribuir o favor. Ele quer que eu te substitua como... Na verdade, ele quer que você saia totalmente. — Fez uma careta num pedido de desculpas.

— Ele quer que eu saia das buscas? — Remus repetiu.

— Não imediatamente. — Nymphadora parecia triste. — Ele me disse para pedir que você me ensinasse tudo o que sabe e me apresentar aos seus contatos. Ele disse que você tem um ou dois meses, no máximo. — Remus tentou não parecer muito feliz. Estava cansado de Lucius Malfoy e seus preconceitos estúpidos; além disso, realmente não queria perder muitas horas procurando por pessoas que sabia onde encontrar.

— Nós — Olho-Tonto disse num tom alto — discordamos.

Remus piscou.

— O quê?

— Theodora Tock foi inventada em algumas horas, rapaz. Ela podia sumir em algumas horas.

— Mas aí o seu trabalho... — Remus começou, olhando para Nymphadora.

— Que trabalho? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— O trabalho como espiã — Remus explicou. — Não poderá fazê-lo, não é?

— Trabalho como espiã? — Olho-Tonto rosnou. — Quem falou qualquer coisa sobre trabalho como espiã?! Com quem tem conversado, Lupin?

Remus deu de ombros.

— Se você a fez ir disfarçada, é apenas lógico assumir que não quer que ela seja reconhecida ou que a liguem ao Departamento de Aurores. A não ser que o Ministério tenha feito algum tipo de acordo com Sirius e você esteja mandando a Nymphadora para se certificar que ele não seja encontrado... — Olho-Tonto bufou. — Então, é quase certo que ela está lá para conseguir informações sobre o Malfoy. — Olho-Tonto pareceu se encolher. O cabelo de Nymphadora estava cada vez mais rosa. — Estou certo, não é?

Olho-Tonto resmungou e disse:

— Pelo menos não preciso explicar tudo. Goste ou não, você está envolvido agora. Espero que coopere, entendeu?

— O que terei de fazer?

— Eu sei o que encontrar Potter significa para você — Olho-Tonto disse num tom quase gentil. — Não vou tirar isso de você. — Estranhamente, Remus se sentiu agradecido apesar de isso não importar. — Mas precisamos que Nymphadora... — Ela pigarreou ruidosamente. — Esteja numa posição em que possa se aproximar de Malfoy.

— E...?

— Você não gosta do meu tio, gosta? — Nymphadora perguntou.

— Não particularmente.

Ela sorriu.

— Então, como se sente sobre nunca mais precisar se envolver com ele? — Antes que Remus pudesse perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, seu cabelo estava igual ao de Remus, seus olhos estavam castanhos e ela ficara vários centímetros mais alta.

— O nariz dele é mais longo — Olho-Tonto comentou, olhando-a. — E o rosto é mais fino.

Remus olhou para Nymphadora, que estava muito parecida com ele.

— Eu tenho uma cicatriz na bochecha direta — comentou.

— Hmm — murmurou com uma careta. — Melhor?

— Você quer ser eu? — perguntou.

— É uma desculpa para me aproximar de Lucius Malfoy — disse com a voz dele. Distraído, Remus pensou que devia achar isso tudo muito engraçado ou terrivelmente ofensivo, mas não conseguia superar o choque. — Ele não gosta de você, mas ele te tolera. Posso mentir para ele, ganhar sua confiança. Posso dizer a ele o que ele quiser ouvir. Você ainda pode procurar por Harry Potter e Sirius Black. Só não pode se aproximar de Malfoy. É um trato bom, eh?

— Eu frequentei a escola com ele — Remus disse. — É muito provável que ele perceba que você não sou eu e _se_ você conseguir convencê-lo de que é, teria de aguentar todo o tipo de preconceito antes de conseguir ganhar a confiança dele. O que não conseguirá. O ódio dele por mim não é pessoal ou baseado em uma opinião. — Nymphadora parecia curiosa, mas ela não disse nada. — Por mais que eu não goste disso, é melhor se você ficar com minha posição.

— Tem certeza, garoto? — Olho-Tonto perguntou. Remus fingiu indecisão antes de assentir.

— Seria... Possível... Me manterem informado? Se ficarem sabendo alguma coisa sobre o Harry...?

— É claro que sim! — Nymphadora exclamou. Remus escondeu o sorriso; agora conseguiria avisar a Sirius se as buscas chegassem muito perto. — Mas, por agora, ainda está envolvido. Preciso que me ensine sobre as buscas e as pessoas envolvidas.

— Podemos começar amanhã — disse e Nymphadora olhou para Olho-Tonto.

— Tem um “T” em sábado.

— Tem mesmo. — Para qualquer outra pessoa, isso não faria o menor sentido. Remus, por outro lado, escondeu o sorriso; Olho-Tonto usara o mesmo sistema com James e Sirius.

— Certo — ela disse a Remus com um sorriso. — Onde quer me encontrar?

Discutiram os detalhes para o dia seguinte e Remus servia chá e biscoitos quando ouviu baterem na janela. Uma linda — apesar de pequena — coruja das neves estava empoleirada no peitoril da janela. Remus pensou tê-la reconhecido, mas não sabia de onde.

Levantou-se para deixá-la entrar e um pedaço de pergaminho lhe foi entregue imediatamente. A coruja foi para o poleiro da coruja de Remus e bebeu água. Strix tinha ido entregar cartas para Arabella e Dirk, avisando-os de que Remus estava passando mal e perguntando se podiam, por favor, fazer a patrulha em Londres hoje.

— Eu não te ensinei nada?! — Olho-Tonto urrou quando Remus desdobrou o pergaminho. — Nunca abra nada sem procurar por maldições antes!

Remus o ignorou e correu os olhos pela letra tremida e infantil.

_Moony,_

_Padfoot não acorda. Desculpe por te incomodar, mas não sabia a quem mais pedir ajuda._

_Harry._

Remus precisou de um momento para se lembrar de como respirar.

— Lupin? — Nymphadora chamou, trocando um olhar preocupado com Olho-Tonto. — Está tudo bem?

— Não — Remus disse. Ergueu o pergaminho, mas não o deixou parado caso Olho-Tonto decidisse tentar ler. — Um amigo meu... Er... — Remus disse a primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça. — Teve uma noite difícil.

— Podemos fazer algo para ajudar? — Nymphadora perguntou.

— Lufos — Olho-Tonto resmungou e Nymphadora o olhou com irritação.

— Não, obrigado — Remus disse. A coruja piou para ele. — Preciso ir. Acho que ainda podemos nos encontrar amanhã. Só preciso resolver isso...

— Tem certeza de que não há nada...?

— Deixe-o em paz, Nymphadora. De todo modo, já estamos indo. Não posso deixar que se atrase para o treinamento dos recrutas. Scrimgeour não me deixaria esquecer. — Ele a levou para o lado de fora e dois estalos baixinhos soaram. Remus olhou pela janela para ter certeza de que tinham ido embora. 

Com o coração disparado, pegou um punhado de pó de flu e disse:

— Número doze, Grimmauld Place


	23. Feuds and Fairy Eggs

**Capítulo Vinte e Três  
Feuds and Fairy Eggs  
(Brigas e Ovos de Fadas)**

— Onde esteve? — Prewett murmurou quando Tonks entrou atrasada na sala. Scrimgeour a olhou brevemente, antes de seus olhos amarelos irem para onde Olho-Tonto estava parado, agindo como se estivesse lá desde o começo. Tonks esperou até Scrimgeour se distrair com uma pergunta do tal de Brown.

— Vamos apenas dizer que eu sei de onde o “tonto” de “Olho-Tonto” vem — murmurou. Marlene se virou, escondendo um sorriso; James tinha dito algo muito parecido depois da primeira aula que ele e (Marlene se forçou a pensar no nome) Sirius tiveram com o Auror. — Ele parou para interrogar o bruxo que avalia as varinhas no Átrio e, depois, ele me fez ir até o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras para despistar quem pudesse estar nos seguindo, Merlin sabe por qual motivo, e para perguntar se existe alguma legislação sobre colocar feitiços na própria vassoura.

— É claro que existe — Marlene lhe disse. Wellington e Clarke, que estavam do outro lado de Prewett, pareceram surpresos por ela ter falado. — Jogadores de Quadribol já foram demitidos por fazer isso!

— Oh, é verdade! — Clarke exclamou. — Dmitri...

— Quem? — Prewett perguntou, inexpressiva.

— Ele era o Apanhador do Montrose Magpies — Clarke disse, impaciente. Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas. Melvin Clarke era uma das pessoas mais tímidas que conhecia e, ainda assim, ele estava falando apaixonadamente sobre _Quadribol_. Podia se dar melhor com ele do que assumira. — Ele foi demitido por ter colocado um feitiço em sua Cleansweep para repelir qualquer coisa que pesasse mais do que um Pomo de Ouro. Bagman, ele jogava para os Wimbourne Wasps, quebrou o nariz porque a vassoura o repeliu e ele bateu em uma das traves do gol.

— Foi o que o rapaz disse — Tonks respondeu com um suspiro. — E, aí, Moody disse, _“Eu pareço com um jogador de Quadribol?”_. — Conseguiu imitar a voz dele com precisão. — E as coisas saíram do controle.

— Mas perdeu a sessão da manhã, também — Prewett insistiu.

— Você também — Clarke a lembrou, tímido mais uma vez.

— Eu perdi a primeira meia hora — Prewett ralhou. Clarke parecia querer que o chão o engolisse. — Eu já te disse: eu perdi a hora. — Wellington abafou o riso.

Tonks fez uma careta.

— Se precisa mesmo saber — disse com um pouco de irritação —, Moody me fez desempacotar algumas coisas.

— Algumas coisas? — Wellington perguntou com desconfiança.

— Ele acabou de mudar de casa — Tonks suspirou. — E, é claro, ele não quer desempacotar tudo caso precise se mudar de novo, mas ele só foi me falar isso depois de eu ter desempacotado _todos_ os livros. Ele queria só alguns. Eu errei ontem, aí ele me fez voltar hoje... — Os três fizeram uma careta e não notaram quando Tonks encontrou o olhar de Olho-Tonto e lhe deu uma piscadela. Marlene notou.

— Talvez possa pedir para mudar de mentor — Prewett sugeriu.

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu dou conta. Então, o que vocês fizeram enquanto eu bancava a transportadora?

— Bem, obviamente o treinamento. Mas ontem estávamos nos aproximando da família — Prewett disse de mau-humor.

— Parece que o Sirius Black pode ir atrás da prima dela — Clarke lhes disse.

— Isso seria animador — Wellington disse.

Marlene mordeu a língua. _Idiotas. Nenhum de vocês é páreo para o Sirius._ Marlene tinha certeza disso porque tinham duelado mais cedo; todas as sessões de treinamento às sextas-feiras eram iniciadas com uma hora de duelo. Wellington era lento e demorava demais para decidir qual feitiço usar, apesar de serem muito poderosos.

Prewett parecia ter o potencial para ser ótima em um duelo — ainda não estava nem perto de ser tão boa quanto Marlene se lembrava de Sirius ser —, mas ela parecia um pouco por fora. Clarke parecia ter potencial para ser excelente, ele só precisava superar seu medo de machucar as pessoas; ele acertara um Feitiço de Corpo Preso em Marlene e quase imediatamente usara um feitiço de amortecer para que ela não ficasse desconfortável quando acertasse o chão. Era uma atitude doce, mas uma perda de tempo e, durante a guerra, isso provavelmente custaria a vida dele.

— Na verdade, seria aterrorizante — Prewett disse friamente. — E acho que eles já têm muito com o que lidar sem se preocuparem com isso. — Clarke parecia triste.

— Concordo — Marlene disse em voz baixa.

— Você conhece a tia Alice? — Prewett perguntou, cautelosa.

— Dividíamos um dormitório. — Isso era tudo o que estava disposta a compartilhar e, para sua sorte, Prewett não fez mais perguntas.

— Alguma vez encontrou a senhora Longbottom? — Clarke perguntou e Marlene assentiu. Clarke crispou os lábios por um momento, como se debatesse se devia ou não dizer alguma coisa. — Ela é sempre tão...?

— Mal-humorada? — Marlene ofereceu. Prewett revirou os olhos. — Sim. Mas você se acostuma.

— Como?

Marlene deu de ombros.

— Com o tempo. É difícil ela falar com alguém imediatamente. — _Exceto por Alice. Alice sempre podia fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa e se safar... Mas essa é a Alice. Ou era. Agora ela não fala muito nem faz muitas coisas._

— Bem, como vocês são animados! — Tonks disse com um sorriso. Wellington abafou o riso. — Melvin, a senhora Longbottom pode ser um pouco... Difícil, mas existem pessoas com quem é mais difícil de trabalhar. Acredite — murmurou. Apesar de tudo, Marlene ergueu os olhos, perguntando-se o que Olho-Tonto estava mandando a garota fazer; não acreditara na história de desempacotar, apenas de acreditar, _sim_ , na história sobre o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras. — E, McKinnon, você parece ter visto um fantasma! Sirius não chegará perto deles se os Aurores estiverem por perto.

Era claro que a garota Tonks falara isso como algo reconfortante. Marlene, entretanto, só ficou mais preocupada; Alice e Frank tinham sido Aurores. Haviam começado a treinar no sétimo ano e qualificaram-se um ano depois. Eles tinham sido os melhores e isso não os salvara quando Bellatrix Lestrange os encontrara. Pela expressão no rosto de Prewett, Marlene soube que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

— Certo — Marlene disse simplesmente e foi ficar parada ao lado de outra pessoa. Desconsiderou os outros recrutas imediatamente e (como seu mentor não estava presente) foi parar ao lado de Olho-Tonto.

— McKinnon — ele disse, olhando-a com seu olho de verdade; o mágico observava Tonks.

— Olho-Tonto — respondeu e sua voz falhou um pouco. O outro olho se mexeu e focou-se no seu rosto.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou rispidamente.

— Não... Sim. Eu... Só queria ficar num lugar mais calmo.

— Hmm. — Ela não se preocupou em perguntar se ele se importava; se fosse o caso, ele já teria dito alguma coisa. — O que acha de Robards?

— Gosto dele — respondeu, grata pelo assunto que não lhe dava vontade de chorar.

— Foi o que achei — Moody retorquiu, satisfeito.

— O que acha da garota Tonks?

— Dá para o gasto.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Gosta dela tanto assim?

Olho-Tonto voltou a olhar para Tonks e deu de ombros.

**-x-**

— Então, o que perdemos hoje cedo? — Tonks perguntou, olhando para onde McKinnon estavam com Moody. Ela parecia mais relaxada ao lado dele do que quando estivera perto deles, então Tonks supôs que ela ficaria bem, apesar de querer saber o que tinham feito de errado. Talvez perguntasse a Moody depois.

— Bem, nós duelamos — Ben disse. — Isso foi divertido. O resto foi chato.

— Eu achei importante — Melvin disse, tímido, olhando de Tonks para Florence. — O Auror Scrimgeour e a Madame Bones falaram conosco sobre nossas responsabilidades como Aurores e sobre as coisas que podemos ou não fazer.

— Como o quê? — Florence perguntou, afastando o cabelo escuro do rosto.

— Bem, até nosso segundo ano, só podemos prender alguém se outro Auror estiver presente — Melvin disse, cerrando os olhos enquanto tentava se lembrar. — Há uma lista de feitiços e maldições que, se usarmos sem permissão, seremos expulsos do programa. Se infringirmos a lei, seremos punidos mais severamente do que os bruxos e bruxas, e... Er... Estou esquecendo alguma coisa... — Parou de falar com um franzir de sobrancelha.

— Não podemos quebrar as varinhas — Ben disse.

— Isso mesmo! — Melvin disse, estalando o dedo. Tonks e Florence trocaram um olhar confuso. — Se for uma situação de vida ou morte, exceções podem ser feitas, é claro. É o que fazem com a maioria das coisas. Mas, fora isso, é preciso um julgamento e a coisa toda.

— Então, quebrar a varinha é só uma ameaça? — Florence perguntou, maravilhada.

— É uma ameaça bastante efetiva — Tonks murmurou. — Eu...

— Quietos! — Scrimgeour exclamou na frente da sala. — Agora à tarde, vocês aprenderão a montar e usar um dos objetos mais úteis que encontrarão em suas carreiras como Aurores. — Tonks se ajeitou imediatamente, curiosa sobre tal objeto.

O ombro de Ben bloqueava sua visão, por isso fez suas pernas crescerem alguns centímetros. Florence era baixa — mesmo se comparada ao tamanho normal de Tonks — e fechou a cara quando Tonks cresceu. Melvin também era baixo — provavelmente tinha a mesma altura que Tonks — e apenas a olhou com admiração.

Scrimgeour passou uma sacola de pano para um dos Aurores; um tinido baixo soou, como se a sacola estivesse cheia de moedas. Florence pareceu ouvir o som e chamou a atenção de Tonks.

— O que é?

— Não sei, está dentro de uma sacola — respondeu num murmúrio.

O Auror caminhou entre os recrutas, oferecendo a sacola para cada um deles.

— Pegue — ele disse quando parou em frente a Tonks. Ela colocou a mão dentro da sacola e pegou um objeto redondo e brilhante. Por um momento, achou que era mesmo um galeão, mas era muito pesado, muito grosso e, da última vez que vira um galeão, eles certamente não tinham uma corrente presa neles.

Virou o objeto em suas mãos. Era de ouro, como um galeão, mas também tinha um enorme “M” preto gravado na fachada; as pernas do “M” estavam apoiadas em duas balanças. Uma varinha corria pelo meio da letra e as fagulhas que saiam da ponta — riscos pratas e cobres — cobriam o resto da superfície dourada. Nas bordas, estavam gravadas as seguintes palavras: _FORTITUDE, VIRTUS, DETERMINATIO ET INTELLIGENTIA._

— Alguém sabe latim? — Tonks sussurrou.

Ben, que tinha seu objeto — o que quer que fosse — seguro em suas mãos e balançava-o perto do ouvido, balançou a cabeça. Florence erguera o seu na altura dos olhos e o estudava; ela não parecia ter ouvido Tonks. Melvin, que segurava seu objeto contra o peito, como se temesse que alguém o pegasse ou que acabasse o derrubando, balançou a cabeça.

— Alguém não pegou? — Scrimgeour perguntou. O silêncio foi sua única resposta. Pigarreou. — Coragem, virtude, determinação e inteligência — disse num tom de voz alto. — É o código dos Aurores. Esqueça-o e não durará muito nessa área. Para que _não_ se esqueça, terá de dizer essas palavras sempre que quiser usar o objeto em suas mãos. — Scrimgeour os olhou. — Bem, vão em frente.

Tonks olhou ao redor e viu vários recrutas confusos. Murmurou as palavras e observou, maravilhada, quando duas dobradiças surgiram num lado e uma linha rasgou a lateral lisa. O objeto abriu com um leve clique, e observou-o rapidamente, antes de se distrair.

— Coragem, virtude, determinação e inteligência — Florence murmurou, apesar de o dela já estar aberto. — Como as quatro casas. Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal.

— Sonserinos são determinados? — Ben perguntou com zombaria. — Estão mais para sorrateiros e arrogantes.

— Isso não é verdade — Melvin disse suavemente.

— São todos podres — Ben retorquiu.

— Dificilmente — Tonks zombou. — Minha mãe é uma Sonserina, assim como um dos meus melhores amigos!

Ben pareceu horrorizado.

— Está brincando!

— Não — Tonks respondeu com um franzir de cenho.

— Sabe que eles são cruéis, não sabe? — Ben perguntou. — Todos os bruxos das trevas eram da Sonserina.

— Isso não é verdade! — Florence ralhou. — As pessoas podem ser cruéis mesmo não tendo ido para Sonserina!

— Nomeie um — Ben desafiou com uma carranca. Florence abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Um sorriso arrogante apareceu no rosto de Ben. Tonks colocou o objeto em seu bolso para não o quebrar. Melvin deu um passo para frente, como se fosse proteger Florence, mas Tonks foi mais rápida e bateu no ombro de Ben. Com força. Ele a olhou um pouco surpreso.

— Sirius Black é um — disse. — Ele era da Grifinória e ele provavelmente é o mais cruel de todos se não contar Você-Sabe-Quem! — _Ou Lucius Malfoy._ — Então, não venha me dizer que só os Sonserinos que...

— Então, agora está dizendo que os Grifinórios que são cruéis? — Ben sacara a varinha e apontava-a para Tonks.

Ela sacou a própria varinha.

— Não seja idiota — rosnou. — Eu só disse...

— E Sirius Black nem era da Grifinória! Ele era da Sonserina! Todo mundo sabe disso!

— Sirius _não_ era da Sonserina! — Tonks gritou, vagamente ciente de que estavam chamando a atenção dos outros recrutas e dos Aurores. Não se importava. — Todo mundo assume que ele era porque, como você, não conseguem ver muito além do próprio preconceito!

— Então, agora os Grifinórios são preconceituosos? — Ben urrou.

— Não! — Tonks gritou. — _Você_ é preconceituoso!

— Como _você se atreve..._

— CHEGA! — Tonks pulou. Moody, Scrimgeour e o mentor de Ben, Shacklebolt, estavam parados ao lado deles. Moody pegou a parte de trás das vestes de Tonks e arrastou-a rudemente até o outro lado da sala. Tropeçou uma vez e perdeu o equilíbrio, mas Moody continuou andando. Olhou rapidamente por sobre o ombro e viu Ben também ser puxado por Shacklebolt. Scrimgeour estava falando com os outros recrutas. Florence, Melvin e McKinnon a observavam com uma expressão preocupada.

— Curve-se para seu oponente — Moody lhe disse.

— Cur... O quê? — Tonks perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo. Moody a forçou a abaixar a cabeça e ela acabou se curvando, mas conseguiu erguer os olhos e ver Ben fazer o mesmo. Moody a soltou e afastou-se. Não havia ninguém perto de Ben também.

— Quando estiverem prontos — Scrimgeour disse.

— Quando estivermos prontos para... Oi! — Tonks exclamou, desviando do jato amarelo.

— Duele! — Moody mandou.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — Ben gritou.

A varinha de Tonks saiu de sua mão, mas ela conseguiu pegá-la (apesar de ter feito seu braço crescer vários centímetros para conseguir fazer isso).

— _Parva Digitum!_ — disse com firmeza.

Não houve nenhuma mudança visível no corpo de Ben, é claro, mas não demorou para que os efeitos do feitiço fossem óbvios; uma expressão estranha passou pelo rosto de Ben — Tonks imaginava que, se a pessoa não estava acostumava, era muito desconcertante quando uma parte do seu corpo encolhia subitamente — e ele começou a balançar no lugar. Ele deu um passo, talvez tentando se firmar, e acabou caindo. Afinal, era muito difícil se equilibrar sem dedos nos pés.

Do chão, ele a olhou feio, enquanto os outros tentavam entender exatamente o que ela tinha feito; Tonks achou que Moody sabia por causa de seu olho mágico.

— _Incarcerous._

Ben pareceu sair de seu estupor.

— _Protego Ignis!_ — Um escudo de fogo surgiu na frente dele e queimou as cordas antes que elas pudessem tocá-lo. Ele não tentou se levantar. Era uma decisão inteligente, ainda que estúpida ao mesmo tempo. Tonks se lembrava daquela vez que seu pai lhe dissera que, fosse num duelo, fosse num combate físico ou numa discussão, ela nunca devia lutar do chão.

— Está tentando me atacar quando estou caído? — Ben ofegou. — Você é tão nojenta quanto seus amigos sonserinos. _Limus Velo!_

Tonks não conseguiu evitar o grito que escapou quando foi coberta por uma gosma verde da cabeça aos pés. Não tinha nenhum gosto em particular, mas ela não gostara de senti-la em sua boca e, ainda que não fizesse seus olhos arderem, também não queria que a gosma os tocasse.

Cuspiu a gosma e disse:

— _Aguamenti!_ — Ben já tinha erguido seu feitiço escudo, mas ela não tinha mirado nele. Estava focada em se lavar, porque preferia ficar molhada a ficar coberta de gosma. — _Tussio!_

Ben se curvou, tossindo descontroladamente por alguns momentos, mas ele acenou a varinha uma vez, claramente usando um feitiço não-verbal para se livrar da tosse, antes de voltar a acenar a varinha. Tonks saiu do caminho e tropeçou nos próprios pés. Ben hesitou, aparentemente considerando suas opções, antes de dizer:

— _Suffocio!_

Tonks se levantou num pulo quase no mesmo instante e disse:

— _Expelliarmus!_ — Assim que as palavras saíram, uma mão invisível se fechou ao redor de sua garganta, apertando-a. Tentou se soltar, mas não havia nada lá. Horrorizada, olhou para Ben, que tinha sido jogado para trás pelo feitiço de desarmar; olhou para os outros Aurores, que conversavam entre si. Bem, na verdade, no caso de Moody, gritava, mas não conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito; só conseguiu vê-lo mexer as mãos.

 _Finite Incantatem_ , pensou, trêmula, apontando a varinha para si mesma. Nada aconteceu. Desesperada, pensou no tipo de pele mais duro que conseguia criar e concentrou-se em criar escamas de dragão em sua pele que podiam ser mais resistentes à esganadura. Funcionou um pouco. Senão, teria de criar guelras e conjurar um balde de água. Conseguiu puxar um pouco de ar.

— _Finite Incantatem_. — Tentou de novo, dessa vez usando sua voz. A pressão sumiu completamente e puxou uma golfada de ar.

Quando estava certa de que os efeitos do feitiço tinham sumido, fez sua pele voltar ao normal e reverteu o feitiço nos pés de Ben. Moody mancou até ela.

— Muito bem — ele disse em voz baixa.

— Recruta Tonks, junte-se a nós, por favor. — Ela e Moody juntaram-se a Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt e Ben, que parecia zangado, mas pelo menos estava em pé. — Agora — Scrimgeour disse, penetrante — que já se livraram de um pouco de sua volatilidade, talvez consigam se acalmar o bastante para explicar qual é o problema. Recruta Tonks, como a vencedora, ganhou o direito de falar primeiro.

Tonks abriu a boca e, então, mudou de ideia. Não era uma primeiranista que ia correndo para o Chefe da Casa no momento que tinha um problema. Os Lufos — e ela era uma Lufa orgulhosa — não deduravam as pessoas a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Não era o caso aqui. Podia gritar com Ben mais tarde, sem humilhá-lo ainda mais do que o duelo já fizera.

— Ben pode falar primeiro — disse. Os Aurores ergueram as sobrancelhas, quase ao mesmo tempo, e Ben aproveitou o silêncio.

— _Ela_ — começou num tom cheio de acusação — chamou os Grifinórios de cruéis, mentiu sobre Sirius Black e, aí, me chamou de preconceituoso!

Tonks cruzou os braços e olhou-o com aquele mesmo olhar severo que vira McGonagall usar. Ben se encolheu e Tonks achou que era por que adotara o nariz, os lábios e os olhos de McGonagall ao usar esse olhar.

— Fez essas coisas? — Scrimgeour perguntou, virando seus olhos amarelos para ela. Tonks o olhou com curiosidade, perguntando-se se conseguiria dar essa tonalidade aos seus olhos, antes de se dar conta de que ele esperava por uma resposta.

— Eu o chamei de preconceituoso — respondeu com um dar de ombros.

— E o resto, é verdade?

— Não — disse. — Eu falei que os Sonserinos _não_ eram cruéis...

— São, sim — Ben murmurou.

— ... não todos eles, de todo modo — continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. — E também falei que Sirius Black era da Grifinória quando ele estava na escola, só para provar que nem todos os Grifinórios são _bons_.

— Sirius Black não era... — Ben começou.

— Sirius Black era da Grifinória, rapaz — Moody disse, de repente soando cansado.

— Tem certeza? — Ben perguntou, parecendo duvidoso.

— Eu o treinei — Moody resmungou. — Ele e James Potter. Os dois eram Grifinórios.

Ben pareceu chocado.

— Mas... Mas... Sonserina...

— Tem problema com a Sonserina? — Scrimgeour perguntou num tom de voz baixo. Tonks apostaria sua vaga no programa que ele tinha sido um Sonserino e engoliu a risada.

— Sim, tenho — Ben disse com um brilho desafiante nos olhos.

— Venha comigo — Scrimgeour disse friamente e saiu mancando. — Shacklebolt! — Shacklebolt gesticulou para que Ben o seguisse e foi atrás do Auror Chefe.

— Como está o pescoço? — Moody perguntou.

— Você sabia? — Tonks quis saber. — Eu podia ter morrido!

— Desmaiado. O feitiço some quando o alvo desmaia ou quando o contrafeitiço é dito em voz alta. — Isso, Tonks tinha que admitir, era inteligente; como alguém _falaria_ o contrafeitiço quando o feitiço roubava o ar? — Scrimgeour queria ver o que você faria.

— Por quê?

— Porque quando um recruta está sob pressão, você tem uma boa noção do caráter dele. Eles entram em pânico? Eles desistem? Eles lutam? Scrimgeour gosta de saber dessas coisas.

Tonks suspirou.

— Eu passei?

— Não — Moody respondeu. Tonks abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido: — Mas também não reprovou. — Ele lhe deu uma piscadela e saiu mancando, deixando-a para trás, enquanto ela tentava entender o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Florence e Melvin pararam ao seu lado um momento depois e vários outros recrutas se aproximaram para parabenizá-la.

— Obrigada — murmurou, torcendo para que eles lhe deixassem em paz. Eles o fizeram quando o Auror Blackburn chamou a atenção de todos ao voltar a falar sobre os pequenos objetos.

Tonks tirou o seu do bolso. Ainda estava aberto e, dessa vez, conseguiu estudá-lo com atenção. Um painel fino e redondo levantara-se verticalmente do meio; em cada lado, havia um relógio. Na parte de dentro, entretanto, havia dois semicírculos; um, no topo, era numerado de zero a cento e oitenta; o outro, na parte inferior, era numerado de zero a sessenta.

No total, havia catorze ponteiros em cada lado; dois de cobre e pareciam ser do relógio; oito ponteiros tinham sido separados em pares de quatro cores diferentes: cobre, preto, prata e dourado. Os quatro ponteiros finais tinham as mesmas cores, mas eram significativamente menores.

As duas metades interiores do objeto descansavam perpendicularmente à parte do relógio e eram apenas ouro polido com um recuo que acomodaria a face do relógio quando o objeto fosse fechado.

— O que é isso? — Tonks perguntou a Florence, que deu de ombros e balançou o próprio objeto.

— Primeiro — Blackburn disse —, isso é um Aparelho de Identificação e Comunicação Segura com um Relógio de Localização, também conhecido como A.I.C.S.R.L ou o Auxiliar. Seu mentor lhe mostrará como adicionar detalhes à parte externa do Auxiliar. Se alguém pedir sua identificação, é isso que mostrará.

“Isso”, continuou, ergueu o próprio Auxiliar e apontando para as faces do relógio “é o Relógio de Localização. Um lado mostrará o horário da sua localização assim como sua posição geográfica. O ponteiro de bronze é leste, o preto é oeste, o prateado é norte e o dourado é sul. Com os números superiores, eles indicam sua posição em graus e em minutos com os números inferiores. Os segundos são mostrados pelos ponteiros menores de mesma cor, também nos números inferiores.”

A Auror Finch assumiu.

— O outro lado do Relógio de Localização é para o seu parceiro ou, no caso de vocês, seu mentor. Na maior parte do tempo, só mostrará onde seu mentor está. Não olhem agora, ainda não foram programados. — Dale corou e suas bochechas ficaram no mesmo tom de rosa das vestes que usava. — _Mas_ é uma parte que também pode ser usada para marcar encontros. Se eles precisarem de vocês em determinado lugar, os ponteiros indicarão a hora do encontro e os outros ponteiros mostrarão o lugar. É possível que vocês os chamem a algum lugar.

Outro Auror — Tonks achava que era o Proudfoot — substituiu Finch.

— Fora o Relógio de Localização, a parte de dentro do aparelho ainda não foi decorada. Daqui a pouco vamos ensinar o feitiço que permitirá que deixei o seu símbolo em outro Auxiliar. Quando o dono do outro Auxiliar falar a senha escolhida por você, eles poderão usar o aparelho para falar com você.

 _Será que eles se basearam nos telefones...?_ , Tonks pensou. Outros recrutas pareciam estar pensando a mesma coisa; ouviu a palavra várias vezes, antes de alguém erguer a mão. Tonks achava que tinha sido Brown.

— Eles são baseados em telefones?

— Toda santa vez — Finch murmurou e passou um galeão para uma bruxa.

— Eles têm funções similares, mas não foram criados baseados em telefones — Proudfoot respondeu. Todos esperaram e ele suspirou. — Foram baseados em um par de espelhos que antigos Aurores usavam para se comunicar durante a guerra. — Os olhos de Proudfoot foram para Moody, que assentiu. Tonks se perguntou do que isso se tratava.

— Agora, se puderem erguer a varinha desse jeito... — uma Auror com um tapa-olho (Tonks achava que ela se chamava McDuff) disse, dando um passo para frente. — E dizer _Imprima..._

**-x-**

— Não, James, eu não... Reg... Lily, por favor...

— Acorda — Harry murmurou, balançando Padfoot. — Padfoot, _por favor_ , acorda.

— James, não... Não fui eu, eu não poderia...

— Harry?!

 _Graças a Merlin!_ Harry correu até o patamar e espiou por cima do corrimão.

— Aqui! — chamou. De relance, viu o rosto pálido de Moony, antes de ouvir o som de passos nas escadas. Alguns segundos depois, Moony apareceu ofegante e parecendo preocupado.

— Onde ele está? — perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry.

— Por aqui. — Moony o seguiu até o quarto e correu até a cama.

— Remus — Padfoot disse, inquieto. Harry e Moony apenas o olharam. — Remus, não fui eu, foi Peter... Moony, não, não! Por favor! James! James, eu sinto muito...

Moony se controlou, tirou a varinha do bolso e disse com firmeza:

— _Rennervate._

Padfoot ofegou e abriu os olhos. Harry e Moony começaram a acalmá-lo no mesmo instante; sim, ele estava no quarto de Harry; não, ele não podia se levantar e Moony o amaldiçoaria se tentasse; sim, ele _tinha_ que comer o Sapinho de Chocolate que Harry pegara de seu criado-mudo, mesmo se não quisesse. O cartão era de Dumbledore, o que fez Padfoot ficar com uma carranca, enquanto resmungava sobre Snape de novo.

— Snape? — Moony perguntou, confuso. — O que ele tem a ver com isso?

— Snape veio aqui — Harry contou.

— O idiota — Padfoot murmurou, afundando-se nos travesseiros de Harry.

— Ele... Snape esteve aqui?! — Moony repetiu, passando outro sapinho de chocolate para Padfoot. — Coma. — Padfoot o olhou feio, mas foi a única resistência. — Por que diabos Snape esteve aqui?

Harry suspirou e começou a explicar os eventos da noite o melhor possível. Não mencionou nada do que acontecera quando ele e Snape estavam em Hogwarts. Não tinha certeza do que tinha sido real e do que tinha sido um sonho; estava confiante de que Padfoot não tentara matar Snape, mas isso era algo estranho para se imaginar. Harry decidira não pensar sobre isso.

Padfoot só falava quando Harry se esquecia de alguma coisa, mas passara a maior parte do tempo quieto e comendo seu chocolate. Quando Harry finalmente terminou de falar, Padfoot já estava dormindo de novo, mas dessa vez parecia estar mais tranquilo.

— Queria poder ter visto a cara do Snape — Moony murmurou, gesticulando para que Harry o seguisse.

— Foi engraçada — Harry admitiu. Olhou para Padfoot. — Ele...

— Ele ficará bem. Só precisa descansar. — Harry saiu do quarto atrás de Moony. — Tem alguma poção estimulante pronta?

— Para o Padfoot?

— Para mim. Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. — Moony pausou. — Mas não é uma má ideia que Sirius beba um pouco também. Onde Sirius guarda as poções medicinais?

— Er...

Moony pareceu se sentir um pouco divertido.

— Ajudou bastante, Harry, obrigado. — Harry corou. — Onde Padfoot guarda os ingredientes de Poções, então? Deve ser mais rápido fazer um pouco do que ficar procurando.

— Na sala de treino — Harry disse. — É onde o caldeirão está, também.

— Depois de você — Moony disse, indicando as escadas.

**-x-**

Às sete da noite, Monstro já tinha se levantando e perambulava pela casa, apesar de ainda estar reclamando de dor de cabeça. Era possível ouvi-lo se lamentar, xingando Snape com um desprezo que antes era direcionado a Padfoot.

Padfoot — que também acordara — encorajara esse comportamento no momento em que soubera dele. Ele estava bastante fraco — Moony dissera que tinha sido uma recaída da Poção do Dementador causada pela falta de sono e pelo estresse da visita de Snape —, mas razoavelmente bem-humorado.

— Pelo menos não está pálido — Moony comentou. Padfoot (cujo rosto estava vermelho por causa da poção estimulante) o olhou com o rosto inexpressivo. O efeito desejado fora arruinado pela fumaça que saia de suas orelhas.

— Aipo para o mestre Sirius? — Monstro perguntou.

— Não, obrigado, Monstro — Padfoot respondeu, beliscando um pão.

— Aipo para o mestre Harry?

— Não... — Padfoot e Moony olharam severamente para Harry. — Er... Quero dizer, sim, obrigado.

— Nada para mim, obrigado, Monstro — Moony disse antes que Monstro pudesse perguntar. — Mas se tiver mais do empadão... — Monstro curvou-se e voltou ao balcão.

— Sem-vergonha — Padfoot disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Você vai brigar comigo por repetir pela terceira vez quando você e Harry acabaram de repetir?

Padfoot fingiu não ouvir e Moony pareceu decidir não valer a pena o esforço de brigar por isso. A cozinha ficou silenciosa, exceto pelos sons de Monstro enchendo outro prato para Moony e o eventual som de Harry comendo seu aipo; em algum momento teria de aprender o feitiço que Padfoot usava para fazer as coisas desaparecerem.

Gostava bastante de vegetais como cenouras, batatas, ervilhas e abóbora, mas preferia não comer coisas como aipo, brócolis e couve-de-bruxelas se pudesse escolher.

Nunca tivera problemas em comer os vegetais na casa dos Dursley, mas isso tinha mais a ver com o fato de que não os comia com frequência — o tio Vernon não gostava de “comida de coelho” — e com o fato de que estava com tanta fome que não se importava com o que estava comendo. As coisas eram diferentes agora.

— Ei — Padfoot disse, rouco, apontando um dedo para Harry, que sentiu suas bochechas corarem e desistiu de tentar esconder o aipo sob a casca das batatas.

Moony riu.

— Pelo menos ele é criativo.

— O que quer dizer? — Padfoot perguntou.

Era claro que Moony estava lutando contra um sorriso.

— Azeitonas — disse simplesmente.

Padfoot fez uma careta.

— Ah.

— Azeitonas? — Harry perguntou.

— Você nunca teve o duvidoso prazer de frequentar os eventos dos sangues-puros. — Padfoot suspirou. — Os aniversários costumam ser toleráveis; apenas a comida, a companhia ainda é uma porcaria. Mas nos jantares que eles oferecem por motivo nenhum que não se gabar e fofocar sobre as pessoas não compareceram, sempre são servidas as _piores_ comidas possíveis.

“É tudo caro e exótico”, Padfoot torceu o nariz. “O cardápio muda de um jantar para o outro, mas, quando eu estava crescendo, sempre tinha azeitonas.” Estremeceu.

“Azeitonas recheadas com ovos de codorna. São horríveis. O talento do elfo doméstico não ajuda nada no sabor horrível delas. E não eram petiscos; eram servidas em pratos e esperavam que você comesse. A maioria dos elfos domésticos não serve o jantar até que a última azeitona tenha sido comida.”

— E como fazia para não as comer? — Moony insistiu com um sorriso que fez Harry achar que ele já sabia a resposta.

— Eu as jogava em que estivesse me incomodando mais no momento — Padfoot disse com uma piscadela para Harry. — Aí, como eu sabia um pouco mais de magia, no terceiro ano, eu aprendi como fazê-las explodir... Elas têm um gosto terrível, mas ficam lindas todas esparramas nos Sonserinos. — Sorriu.

“E o melhor era que minha mãe sempre via e me mandava mais cedo para meu quarto por eu ter me comportado mal”. Ele parecia estranhamento nostálgico. “Reg roubava um pouco de comida para mim, então eu não passava fome e, claro, isso serviu de incentivo para continuar fazendo isso”. Ele se virou para Harry com um sorriso. “Agora, coma seus vegetais.”

Ainda que apenas por um segundo, Harry hesitou antes de jogar um pedaço de aipo nele. O aipo acertou o nariz de Padfoot e caiu na mesa. Padfoot olhou para o pedaço de comida, descrente — como se não conseguisse acreditar no que Harry acabara de fazer —, antes de explodir em risadas.

Harry sorriu para Moony, que suspirou e aceitou o empadão que Monstro lhe ofereceu. Padfoot logo se acalmou e não falou mais nada sobre o aipo, que ficou praticamente intocado no prato de Harry.

Harry ajudou Monstro com a louça, enquanto Moony forçava Padfoot a beber mais poção estimulante e várias xícaras de chocolate quente, antes de colocá-lo na cama.

— Não é para o mestre lavar a louça — Monstro disse quando ele e Harry subiam as escadas a caminho de seus quartos. — A senhora nunca forçou os mestres de Monstro a ajudarem nas tarefas da casa...

Harry deu de ombros.

— Como está se sentindo? E quero que me diga a verdade.

Monstro pressionou uma mão trêmula na cabeça.

— Monstro se sente bem o bastante para cumprir suas obrigações na Casa dos Black.

— Eu perguntei como você se _sente_ , não o que acha que consegue fazer. Está dolorido? Cansado?

Monstro pareceu tanto grato quanto enervado. Harry se perguntou se essa era a primeira vez que alguém lhe perguntava isso.

— Os dois — ele disse por fim. — Mas o Monstro...

— Por que não vai se deitar? — Harry sugeriu. A gratidão apareceu nos olhos enormes de Monstro, mas ele a escondeu rapidamente.

— Monstro não pode — disse com relutância. — Tal atitude valeria roupas, oh, sim. O que a senhora diria se soubesse que Monstro foi se deitar antes dos Mestres...

— Monstro — Harry disse com firmeza —, vá se deitar. — Era claro que Monstro estava resistindo à ordem. Fazia um tempo desde a última vez que ele resistira a uma ordem. — Padfoot já está deitado — Harry continuou, tentando ser persuasivo. — E eu também já vou.

— O convidado do Mestre ainda está acordado — Monstro disse, olhando para a porta da biblioteca ao passarem por ela, como se Moony fosse aparecer de repente.

— Não tem problema — Harry disse com um encolher de ombros. — Moony pode fazer o que quiser. — Monstro enrolou as mãos na sua toalha. Subiram os dois últimos lances de escada em silêncio. — Vá, Monstro — Harry disse, indicando o armário.

Antes que Monstro pudesse responder, Moony saiu do quarto de Padfoot. Ele os olhou; os seus olhos se demoraram em Monstro, antes de se fixarem em Harry.

— Se importa se eu dormir no sofá?

— Er... Não, não tem problema — Harry disse. — Vai passar a noite?

— Monstro claramente ainda não voltou ao normal — Moony disse, oferecendo um sorriso gentil ao elfo. — Ele não está em condições de se levantar no meio da noite se algo der errado.

Monstro começou a protestar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

— Como o quê? Acha que vai acontecer alguma coisa?

— Espero que não — Padfoot disse de seu quarto.

— Não — Moony disse. — Mas não esperávamos que algo acontecesse hoje, não é?

— Disse que Monstro não está bem o bastante — Harry disse lentamente. Monstro soltou um resmungo indignado ao seu lado. — _Você_ está? Não dormiu na noite passada e se transformou...

— Eu dormi por três horas — Moony respondeu com outro sorriso. — E já estou bem acostumado a me transformar. Tenho vinte e cinco anos de prática.

— Monstro irá preparar a cama do senhor... do senhor... do senhor... — Monstro hesitou, claramente sem saber como chamar Moony.

— Pode me chamar de Remus, Monstro.

— Senhor Remus. Monstro irá preparar a cama do senhor Remus e pegar algumas toalhas...

— Não é necessário, obrigado, Monstro — Remus disse num tom firme, mas gentil. — Harry pode me mostrar onde as coisas estão. — Monstro os olhou uma última vez, antes de ir para seu armário, resmungando sobre Snape ter afetado sua habilidade de servir.

— Pode ficar num dos quartos de hóspedes — Harry disse, voltando a descer as escadas. — Aquele ali — disse, apontando para o que ficava mais longe da escada. — precisa arrumar a cama, mas pode usar qualquer um desses.

Moony se recusou a dormir no antigo quarto dos pais de Padfoot e, a contragosto (“Você não precisa fazer isso, Harry, o sofá é o bastante...”), escolheu o terceiro quarto. Tirou os sapatos e sentou-se na ponta da cama. Harry esperou na porta, perguntando-se se ele continuaria a protestar.

Mas, ao invés disso, Moony disse:

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei aqui. 

— Obrigado — Harry disse e, apesar de agradecido pela oferta, esperava não ter que cobrá-la.

— Boa noite — Moony disse, afundando-se no colchão.

Harry lhe desejou uma boa noite e foi para o próprio quarto.


	24. Bad Dreams

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro  
Bad Dreams  
(Pesadelos)**

Harry acordou de mau-humor. Passara a noite se revirando na cama, sonhando que Padfoot realmente _era_ um lobisomem e que ele tentara comer Snape, enquanto Moony e, para o seu horror, James — que tinha a mesma aparência de quando aparecia no espelho — riam cruelmente. O tempo todo, a voz de Snape murmurava: _Black é um monstro. Ele era capaz de cometer assassinato aos dezesseis anos e seu precioso pai não era melhor._

Passara as primeiras horas da manhã sentado em sua cama — com medo de voltar a dormir — com Hedwig empoleirada em seu joelho e só saíra de lá quando ouviu Monstro passar pelo patamar.

O café da manhã foi um evento animado e Harry notou que seu humor melhorava a cada minuto; Monstro, bem descansado, cozinhara o bastante para servir uns dez Dudley. A saúde de Padfoot parecia ter melhorado drasticamente durante a noite — e isso preocupava Harry mais do que o confortava —, mas Monstro ainda colocou uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão dele quando ele descera.

— O dia está calmo — Padfoot comentou, lendo o _Profeta._ — Um idiota está na primeira página por ter ganhado algum prêmio do _Semanário das Bruxas._

— Não é Gilderoy Lockhart de novo, é? — Moony perguntou, aceitando a xícara de chá que Monstro lhe oferecera.

— Sim, por quê? — Padfoot respondeu. — Você o conhece?

— Sim, e você também, Sirius. Ele era um Lufo, lembra? Do nosso ano.

— É? — Padfoot perguntou, inexpressivo. Harry se esticou para pegar a manteiga e viu o bruxo bonito na primeira página. Padfoot estalou os dedos. — Ele era um dos que babavam pelo Slughorn, não era? Graças a Merlin ele não entrou nos NIEM ou teria que desistir da matéria. — Moony sorriu e colocou açúcar em seu chá. — É ele, não é?

— Quantas pessoas você conhece que babavam pelo Slughorn? — Moony perguntou com ironia.

— Bem, Lily — Padfoot disse. Harry ergueu a cabeça. — Só que ela não gostava muito dele, era mais _ele_ que...

— Não gostava muito dele? — Moony repetiu, surpreso. — É da _Lily_ que estamos falando...

— Ela gostava dele — Padfoot disse, balançando uma mão. — Mas não gostava da atenção, então um sentimento cancelava o outro. Quem mais gostava de Slughorn...?

— Snape? — Moony sugeriu. Harry rosnou, porque o nome o fez se lembrar de seu sonho. Padfoot rosnou de um jeito muito parecido à sua versão animaga.

— Maldito Seboso — Padfoot resmungou, colocando a xícara na mesa com mais força que o necessário. Monstro ouviu o nome e começou a quebrar os ovos na lateral da frigideira com vigor.

— Olha como fala, Sirius — Moony disse, olhando na direção de Harry.

— Ele também não gosta do idiota — Padfoot disse com desinteresse. Harry pegou outra torrada do prato que estava no centro da mesa e levantou-se.

— Obrigado pelo café da manhã, Monstro — disse e apressou-se a subir as escadas e sair da cozinha.

Padfoot subiu meia hora depois — Moony tinha ido se encontrar com a filha da prima de Padfoot — e espiou dentro do quarto de Harry, que estava tentando ver o tamanho da pilha que conseguia fazer com as cartas de Snap Explosivo que Dumbledore lhe dera. Não era algo que o acalmava, mas o perigo iminente de se queimar era uma boa distração.

— Você está bem, garoto? — Padfoot perguntou, escorando-se no batente da porta.

— Sim, bem — Harry disse, tomando cuidado ao apoiar uma carta na outra. — Por quê?

— Saiu da cozinha do nada — Padfoot disse. Harry conseguia sentir o olhar dele, mas não ergueu a cabeça para retribuir o olhar; era mais fácil fingir estar distraído. Mas a intensidade era perturbadora e Harry desconfiou que iria descobrir o que estivera incomodando seu padrinho nos últimos dias (além da Poção do Dementador, é claro).

— É — Harry disse —, erm... Banheiro.

O rosto de Padfoot mudou na mesma hora. Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas forçou-se a ignorá-la. Padfoot fungou, curioso. Harry se encolheu e derrubou sua torre de propósito, esperando que a fumaça escondesse o seu cheiro. Como esperado, Padfoot torceu o nariz e espirrou. Harry tirou as cinzas de suas mãos e pegou as cartas restantes. Padfoot não precisava saber que tinha tido um sonho idiota. _Snape provavelmente estava mentindo. Aposto que ele adoraria a ideia de eu ficar me preocupando com isso._

Padfoot pareceu pensar por um momento e, então, para a surpresa de Harry, disse:

— Posso jogar?

— Bem, sim — Harry respondeu e piscou.

Padfoot entrou no quarto e sentou-se. Olharam-se por alguns momentos.

— Er... O que estamos jogando?

Harry riu.

— Bem, tem esse jogo que Dumbledore me ensinou, ou....

— Aquele com os Feijãozinhos? — Padfoot perguntou com um sorriso.

Harry assentiu e pegou dois baralhos.

— Eu tenho alguns no meu...

— _Accio_ — Padfoot disse, acenando a varinha para o criado-mudo. — Mas não conte ao Moony e ao Monstro que comemos doces logo depois do café. — Harry assentiu. Um baque baixinho veio da gaveta, como se a caixa de Feijãozinhos tentasse sair. Um momento depois, a gaveta se abriu e a caixa voou até eles. Harry a pegou no ar. Padfoot ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Harry colocou o doce no tapete entre eles.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou. Padfoot o olhou por um momento e balançou a cabeça.

— Nada — Harry decidiu não insistir já que Padfoot fizera o mesmo.

— Pode começar — Padfoot sorriu e pegou uma carta. Depois de ter comido um feijão sabor cola e outro sabor canela, Padfoot pigarreou. Harry ergueu os olhos, ansioso.

— Então... — Padfoot disse sem pegar uma carta, apesar de ser sua vez. _Ele definitivamente vai falar algo importante_ , Harry pensou. — Estava pensando... — Harry precisou engolir o comentário sarcástico que normalmente faria, porque Padfoot parecia não estar no humor para brincadeiras. — Em sair hoje à tarde e não vou poder te levar...

— Aonde você vai? — Harry quis saber, interessado na mudança de assunto.

— Faz duas semanas desde a caverna... — Padfoot disse, ainda com uma expressão distante no rosto.

— Descobriu alguma coisa sobre as Horcruxes? — Harry perguntou com cautela.

— Não — Padfoot disse, triste. — Os livros do Reg não falam nada, então estou procurando no resto da biblioteca. — Harry não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silêncio. — É sobre... Marlene.

— O que tem ela? — Harry perguntou, curioso.

Padfoot respirou fundo, antes de começar a falar:

— Fazem duas semanas e acho que Marlene já deve ter se acalmado, então pensei em ir falar com ela de novo. — Padfoot já parecia ter se livrado de um fardo. Harry ficou feliz e invejoso ao mesmo tempo, apesar de Padfoot estar preocupado há dias e Harry apenas uma manhã.

— Certo — Harry disse. — E daí?

— E daí que realmente preciso fazer isso. Ela já deve ter se acalmado um pouco, mas se eu esperar muito, vai ser mais difícil do que tem que ser.

— E? — Harry perguntou ainda incerto de qual era o problema.

— E eu tenho que ir sozinho. Você não pode ir.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Por que não?

— Se acabarmos trocando feitiços, o que com a Marlene é sempre uma possibilidade — Padfoot disse com uma careta —, isso pode acabar ativando o Rastreador e o DELM todo vai aparecer. E isso é a última coisa de que precisamos, principalmente porque tenho uma casa na região.

Harry conseguia ver uma lacuna e tanto nessa lógica e não hesitou em mencioná-la:

— Mas aí a Marlene saberá, não é? Onde nos encontrar, quero dizer.

— Pode ser que saiba — Padfoot disse. — Mas espero que ela acredite em mim o bastante para não ir correndo para os Aurores. Eu posso explicar o resto para ela e, aí, não fará diferença se ela souber. Ainda assim, ela não vai nos encontrar aqui até que você conte o segredo para ela.

— Certo — Harry murmurou.

— Eu convidei Moony de volta assim que ele terminar com a Nymphadora. Acho que ele estará de volta no começo da tarde. Ele pode tomar conta de você enquanto eu estiver fora...

— Tomar conta de mim?

— Bem, sim — Padfoot disse, esfregando a nuca. — Depois de Snape ter te levado, eu meio que pensei que não ia querer ficar sozinho aqui...

— Não, eu quero — Harry disse. Padfoot ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Quero dizer, não é provável que Snape volte, né? E Monstro estará aqui.

Padfoot fechou o rosto.

— Sim, porque isso deu tão certo da última vez.

— Não vai acontecer nada — Harry insistiu. — Devia conversar com ela. Se der certo, talvez ela possa... Sei lá... Vir jantar aqui ou algo assim.

Os olhos de Padfoot brilharam.

— Você não se importa?

— Não — Harry respondeu honestamente, porque achava que precisava passar um tempo sozinho e, por mais que fosse fácil distrair Monstro, Padfoot não era tão fácil assim; ele lhe deixaria sozinho se pedisse, mas depois ia querer saber o motivo e Harry não poderia explicar isso ainda. — Você devia ir.

Padfoot assentiu, sério, antes de sorrir e pegar uma carta.

— Mas vamos terminar o jogo antes.

**-x-**

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? — Remus perguntou quando se sentaram à costumeira mesa de canto.

Nymphadora franziu o cenho para ele e sentou-se de frente para ele.

— Você bebe no serviço?

— Eu ia sugerir uma Cerveja Amanteigada — disse com um sorriso torto.

— Oh — corou. — Bem, se você vai beber uma...

Ela colocou uma mão no bolso, mas Remus balançou a cabeça.

— É por minha conta — disse.

— Odeio dever às pessoas — ela murmurou. — Não é como se não pudesse pagar; até os recrutas ganham seiscentos galeões por mês...

— Acho que eu devia virar um Auror — Remus murmurou, apesar de saber perfeitamente bem que nunca o aceitariam. Nymphadora riu e pegou três sicles. O coração de Remus se apertou quando ele olhou para as pequenas moedas de prata. — Tem certeza? — perguntou com a voz fraca. — Eu prefiro pagar a aceitar o seu dinheiro.

— Não gosto de caridade — disse com um sorriso, colocando as moedas na mão dele.

 _Aiii_ , Remus pensou, forçando-se a sorrir. _Ai, cacete. Ai!_ Remus pegou o dinheiro e foi fazer o pedido, praticamente jogando as moedas em Tom quando chegou ao balcão.

— Ditamno? — pediu com os dentes cerrados. Tom sumiu atrás do balcão por alguns segundos, antes de aparecer e colocar um frasco na mão boa de Remus. Colocou um pouco do líquido sobre a queimadura, que soltou fumaça antes de sumir. — Obrigado — disse, devolvendo o frasco.

Tom lhe ofereceu um sorriso largo, antes de anotar algo no pedaço de pergaminho que usava para saber quanto devia a Remus, que tendia a pagar com galões. Sabendo de sua condição, Tom considerava isso um pagamento adiantado pelas coisas que pedia. Ainda tinha várias bebidas “de graça” em sua conta. Jogaram conversa fora, enquanto Tom enchia duas canecas e provocava-o por ter aparecido com uma garota, o que deixou Remus envergonhado.

— Não é nada disso — disse com firmeza, apesar de seu rosto estar quente. — Ela é uma amiga — e, então, porque não tinha certeza de que eram amigos, adicionou: — uma colega.

A menção da palavra “colega” fez com que conversassem sobre trabalho e Remus não queria dividir essas informações com Tom — por mais que gostasse do velho _barman_ —, então, com cuidado, fez a conversa ser sobre Tom e o bar. Tom falou alegremente e colocou as canecas no balcão. Remus voltou à sua mesa, aliviado.

— São amigos? — Nymphadora perguntou quando ele voltou a se sentar.

— Trabalhei aqui por alguns anos — Remus disse, passando-lhe uma das canecas. — Tom era amigo do meu pai e me deu o meu primeiro emprego.

— Mas não ficou muito?

— Não pude. A guerra estava no auge. Eu tinha coisas a fazer e, por mais que Tom fosse neutro com todo mundo, vários Comensais da Morte que passavam por aqui sabiam muito bem quem eu era.

Nymphadora — que tomava um gole de sua cerveja — se engasgou.

— Sabiam? Como?

— Eu frequentei a escola com eles — Remus disse, sabendo que era melhor não mencionar a Ordem ou Peter. — E... Ah! É uma das nossas. — Ergueu uma mão e acenou para Debbie se aproximar. Ela se aproximou lentamente, os olhos escuros nunca se focando em uma única pessoa ou lugar por mais do que alguns segundos. Ela os pousou em Nymphadora, cerrou-os e, então, encontrou o olhar de Remus. Ele assentiu para indicar que estava tudo bem.

— Remus — disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

— Debbie — disse com um sorriso acolhedor. — Como está?

— Já estive... Melhor — ela disse, de repente piscando para afastar as lágrimas.

Ele apertou sua mão; ela tinha sido mordida em junho e, há dois dias, tinha passado por sua terceira lua cheia. A lua cheia era difícil para qualquer lobisomem. Era ainda mais difícil para uma mulher de meia idade que fora uma muggle até pouco tempo atrás.

— Ainda consegue trabalhar hoje?

— Sim — disse, enrolando as mãos no tecido do vestido. — Sim, obrigada.

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada — disse e colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha. — Onde gostaria que eu fosse procurar hoje, Remus?

— Pelas redondezas mesmo, obrigado, Debbie. E não trabalhe demais. — Ela assentiu e foi embora.

— São parentes? — Nymphadora perguntou na mesma hora.

— Não — Remus respondeu um pouco surpreso com a pergunta. — Por quê? Somos parecidos?

— Não — Nymphadora disse com um franzir de cenho. — É só que ela tem um jeito meio...

— Nós temos muito em comum — Remus lhe contou. — Ela passou por algumas coisas muito difíceis há alguns meses. Eu estou a ajudando um pouco. — Nymphadora sorriu. Correu os olhos pelo bar, talvez procurando pelos outros voluntários, quando ficou tensa. — Você está bem? — Remus perguntou e olhou ao redor, procurando pelo o que podia tê-la chateado.

Ela não teve a chance de responder já que a resposta se apresentou rapidamente na forma de Lucius Malfoy, que foi até a mesa acompanhado de sua esposa. Remus viu os dois meninos Malfoy brigando por algo pequeno e marrom a alguns metros.

— Lupin — Malfoy disse num tom que só podia ser descrito como de desdém. — Vejo que está trabalhando duro. — Seus olhos foram para a Cerveja Amanteigada em frente a Remus.

— Senhor Malfoy — Nymphadora disse, sorrindo.

— Tock — disse com muito mais educação. — Está sendo bem tratada? — Voltou a olhar para Remus.

— Pode me chamar de Theodora — respondeu ainda sorrindo. Narcissa a olhou duramente antes de virar-se para seus filhos, que ainda estavam brigando. — E é claro que estou sendo bem tratada. Lupin foi um perfeito cavalheiro. — Remus notou o tom sutil e desdenhoso que ela adotara para falar as duas últimas palavras e viu quando ela revirou os olhos. Malfoy pareceu gostar disso, porque ele abriu um sorriso afetado e olhou para Remus de um jeito que ele teria entendido significar que seu tempo no trabalho era limitado mesmo se não soubesse do plano. Sob a mesa, Nymphadora deu um chute gentil em Remus, como se pedisse desculpas. Ele retribuiu.

— Está aprendendo rápido? — perguntou.

— Oh, sim, senhor! — respondeu, ansiosa.

— Ele não gosta do barulho! — um dos meninos Malfoy dizia para sua mãe. Remus não tinha a menor ideia de como distingui-los só pela aparência e não achava que Malfoy ia gostar se começasse a cheirar seus filhos. _Agora, essa é uma ideia interessante_ , pensou e lutou contra um sorriso.

— Eu te disse...

— Eu prometi a Pansy que o traria — um deles disse, interrompendo com um ar esnobe.

— E se Hydrus pode trazer Bosworth, eu deveria poder trazer Roquefort — o outro, que só podia ser Draco, choramingou. Remus se sentiu divertido; eles estavam falando sobre _queijo_?

— Ótimo — ela disse suavemente. — Podem levá-los, mas eu vir sequer um bigode daqui até o Café, vocês dois irão voltar para a Mansão. Entenderam?

— É claro, mãe — Hydrus disse, de repente carinhoso e sorridente, enquanto colocava algo em seu bolso. — Ele vai se comportar, prometo. — Draco ofereceu um sorriso igualmente carinhoso e assentiu, dando um tapinha no próprio bolso.

Malfoy notou Remus olhando para os meninos e sua expressão educada — Nymphadora estava falando alguma coisa sobre ela e Remus irem a Norfolk (Remus precisou esconder sua expressão confusa) — congelou. Ao contrário de sua esposa e filhos, ele estava perto o bastante para que Remus sentisse seu cheiro... Era de medo?

— Narcissa, querida — ele disse, erguendo uma mão pálida para interromper a tagarelice de Nymphadora. — Vá na frente com os meninos, está bem? Diga aos Parkinson que me juntarei logo a vocês.

 _É claro_ , Remus pensou, ofendido. _Não quer que seus filhos respirem o mesmo ar que eu, não é, Malfoy?_ Não era algo particularmente surpreendente: Malfoy não usara Scrimgeour como desculpa desde junho, mas eles ainda conversavam com as barras do portão da Mansão Malfoy entre eles.

— É claro — Narcissa respondeu, calma. — Senhorita Tock, senhor Lupin. — Olhou para seus filhos num pedido mudo.

— Tchau — Draco disse num tom educado, ainda que frio. Remus notou o olhar irritado que ele lançou para sua mãe.

— Tchau — Hydrus disse num tom de desdém que ele devia ter aprendido com seu pai, e os três saíram com o farfalhar de vestes caras.

Nymphadora e seu tio trocaram mais algumas palavras antes de ele se despedir com desdém — do mesmo jeito que seu filho — e sair do bar lotado.

— Idiota — Nymphadora disse, sua voz erguendo-se uma oitava ao voltar ao normal. — Desculpe por essa história de “perfeito cavalheiro” — apressou-se a dizer. — Só achei que...

— Não se preocupe — Remus garantiu. — Sabe mentir bem.

— Er... Obrigada? — Foi a resposta incerta; ela não parecia saber se tinha sido um elogio ou um insulto.

— De nada.

Ela decidiu entender como um elogio.

— O que quer dizer com _mentir bem_? Eu acho que sei mentir _muito_ bem.

Remus sorriu ao ouvir o tom brincalhão.

— É modesta também — ela sorriu. — Infelizmente, já conheci gente melhor.

— Quem? — ela quis saber.

— Ora, eu — respondeu e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

— Você, é? — perguntou, incerta se ele estava falando sério ou não. — Como...

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de formar a pergunta que claramente queria fazer, três pessoas se aproximaram da mesa.

Remus seria capaz de apostar todo o conteúdo de seu cofre em Gringotes — que, admitidamente, não era muita coisa — que eles estiveram esperando Malfoy ir embora.

O primeiro era um garoto que Remus conhecia há vários anos. Matthew Rosier fora mordido por Greyback no final da guerra como uma forma de punir seu pai por ter se casado com uma muggle. Como ele era um lobisomem recém mordido quando recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, Matt decidira não frequentar a escola e seus pais pagaram Remus para lhe dar aulas, apesar de que Remus teria ficado feliz em fazê-lo de graça.

A segunda era Arabella Figg, a Aborto que fora parte da Ordem e que era vizinha da irmã de Lily para ficar de olho em Harry. Como sempre, ela cheirava fortemente a gatos e a naftalina, mas Remus achava que o cheiro era estranhamente reconfortante e não nojento.

O terceiro era Dirk Cresswell que, ao contrário dos outros ajudantes de Remus, não tinha problemas em conseguir trabalho e tinha uma posição na Seção de Ligação com os Duendes. Quando se voluntariara para participar das buscas de Malfoy, ele convenientemente não mencionara esse fato e, assim, Malfoy — que não tinha ideia de que Dirk era um bruxo muito capaz — o julgara por ser nascido muggle e pelo fato de que ele só podia trabalhar aos fins de semana, e por isso o colocara nas buscas no mundo muggle.

— Onde está a Deb? — Matt perguntou, olhando ao redor. Ele ajudara Remus a apresentá-la ao mundo bruxo e ajudara-a a aceitar sua licantropia, por isso gostava bastante da mulher mais velha.

— Ela já passou por aqui e já foi embora. — Matt pareceu chateado. — Pessoal, essa é a Theodora Tock. Ela vai começar a trabalhar conosco.

— E a... Olá — Nymphadora disse com um sorriso.

— Oi — Matt disse e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Remus. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso charmoso. — Sou o Matt.

— Arabella Figg — Arabella disse num tom gentil.

— Dirk Cresswell.

— Você não trabalha no Ministério? — Nymphadora perguntou, apertando os olhos.

Dirk sorriu.

— Na verdade, sim, senhorita Tock...

— Pode me chamar de Theodora — disse de um jeito bem mais natural do que quando falara isso a Malfoy.

Matt os olhou e inclinou-se para perto de Remus.

— Como foi a sua, então?

— A melhor que eu tive há um tempo — Remus foi honesto. — A sua?

— Chata — Matt disse, coçando o braço, onde Remus sabia que ele tinha algum tipo de corte ou hematoma. — Eu precisei esperar uma hora antes do tranquilizante fazer efeito. — A mãe de Matt, Robin, era uma veterinária e tinha acesso a remédios de animais que Matt usava há vários anos.

A maioria dos lobisomens nem sonharia em usar remédios muggles; eles precisavam ser injetados e não ingeridos, como as Poções, e eles também prolongavam a recuperação por dias depois da lua cheia. Mesmo agora, os olhos de Matt estavam um pouco turvos, mas ele sempre dizia — com muita firmeza — que valia a pena.

— Ainda os usa, então?

— Precisamos mudar o tipo e a dosagem dessa vez — contou com um encolher de ombros. — O maldito lobo estava criando resistência. — Voltou a coçar o braço e bocejou.

— Posso? — Remus perguntou. Matt lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e arregaçou a manga. Remus fez o curativo (obra de Robin, tinha certeza) sumir com um aceno da varinha e curou o corte com outro aceno. Matt era bom com feitiços de cura, mas sua mãe gostava de ajudar e ele permitia, pelo menos até que seus ferimentos incomodassem demais.

— Valeu — Matt disse. Seus olhos foram rapidamente para Nymphadora, que estava ouvindo uma das histórias sobre os gatos de Arabella. — Ela é...? — Remus balançou a cabeça. — Foi o que pensei — disse. — Qual é a história dela, então?

— Pergunte a ela — Remus respondeu com um sorriso.

— Tudo bem — Matt disse, recostando-se em sua cadeira. — Oi, Tock. — Nymphadora o olhou, curiosa. — Qual é a sua história?

— O quê? — perguntou, mas Dirk e Arabella sorriram.

— Bem, minha mãe é uma muggle, a Arabella aqui é um Aborto, assim como a Debbie, que Remus disse que você conheceu mais cedo, e Dirk é nascido muggle. Remus é uma daquelas pessoas legais por natureza. O que _você_ fez para insultar o todo-poderoso Malfoy?

— Nascida muggle — Nymphadora disse, olhando para Remus, que inclinou levemente a cabeça.

— Sabia que gostava de você — Dirk disse com um sorriso que ela retribuiu.

Dirk foi embora logo em seguida para fazer a patrulha perto da Estação King’s Cross, mas os outros dois pediram bebidas e continuaram à mesa, conversando sobre Harry e Sirius.

Por fim, Arabella foi pegar um ônibus muggle que dava a volta na cidade e permitia-a tomar conta das coisas; Matt foi fazer a patrulha nas ruas muggles ao redor d’O Caldeirão Furado. Um dos homens de Malfoy já estava acomodado num canto, bebendo Uísque de Fogo, enquanto os olhos iam da porta para a lareira, vigiando, mas sem realmente absorver o que estava sendo visto. Ele era alguns anos mais velho que Remus e não era especialmente inteligente, mas isso não incomodava mais a Remus agora que ele _não queria_ mais que Sirius fosse pego.

— Para onde vamos? — Nymphadora perguntou quando começaram a caminhar pela rua Charing Cross.

— Só vamos caminhar pelas ruas mais movimentadas até a hora do almoço e, aí, vamos voltar ao Caldeirão Furado e encontrar os outros.

— E depois?

— Almoçaremos. — Remus encolheu os ombros. — Conversaremos sobre qualquer coisa estranha, antes de decidirmos o que cada um vai fazer e irmos embora.

— E se Debbie ou Arabella encontrarem Sirius? Elas não podem usar magia para pegá-lo, podem?

— Nenhuma das duas é indefesa — Remus lhe garantiu. Debbie era muito mais forte do que parecia e a bolsa de Arabella era pesada o bastante para deixar alguém do tamanho de Hagrid inconsciente. — Se elas virem Sirius, elas têm um pedaço de pergaminho que foi enfeitiçado para voar até mim. É por isso que fico na cidade. Eu vou receber a mensagem rapidamente e posso aparatar até elas se for preciso. As duas têm uma Chave de Portal que as levará direto para casa se precisarem.

— Eles todos vão ficar furiosos comigo quando eu ficar com o seu trabalho, não vão? — suspirou.

— Não — foi honesto. Bem, Matt e Debbie podiam ficar, mas Remus planejava lhes contar o bastante sobre o que estava acontecendo para que eles ficassem satisfeitos. — Eles não estão aqui por mim. Estão aqui para encontrar o Harry.

— Se tem certeza...

— Tenho certeza — Remus disse. — Agora, lembre-se de procurar por meninos de nove anos. — Na mesma hora, Nymphadora olhou ao redor como se Harry fosse sair de uma das lojas. Caminharam em silêncio por um momento, com Nymphadora olhando com desconfiança para todas as crianças de sete a doze anos (Remus achou que Olho-Tonto ficaria orgulhoso). — Nym... Theodora — chamou e ela o olhou. — Está assustando as pessoas.

Nymphadora pulou e lançou um olhar desculpas para uma mulher e seu filho.

— Opa.

— Olhe — encorajou —, mas não _encare_. Ou faça carranca. Ou sei lá o que você estava fazendo.

— Certo — murmurou, as raízes de seu cabelo ficando rosas por um momento, antes de ela parecer notar isso e controlar o impulso. — Então, como você tem estado?

— Desde ontem? — Remus perguntou com uma risada. Ela corou, mas insistiu.

— Seu amigo estava bem?

— Sim — Remus disse —, obrigado. — Antes que ela pudesse insistir no assunto, ele continuou: — O que viram no treinamento ontem?

— Auxiliares — disse, mostrando-lhe rapidamente algo pequeno e dourado antes de voltar a colocá-lo no bolso. — São brilhantes. Não lembro a sigla, mas é como um relógio, um telefone muggle e uma bússola tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Está gostando, então?

— Ainda não fizemos muitas coisas. Acho que passo mais tempo com você do que nas aulas do Ministério, mas sim, até agora está muito bom.

— Seu grupo é bom?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Tem alguns idiotas, mas esses estão em todos os lugares. Florence e Melvin são ótimos e eu achava que Ben também era, mas ele acabou sendo um otário...

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele começou a falar um monte de bobeiras sobre os Sonserinos serem ruins e os Grifinórios serem os heróis.

— Não, nem sempre — disse, pensando em Peter. — E eu conheço alguns Sonserinos que são bons, mas eu também conheço alguns que são horríveis.

— Então também acha que os Sonserinos são ruins? — Nymphadora perguntou, enfurecida. Seu cabelo ainda estava castanho, mas um tom avermelhado aparecera.

— Quando eu estava na escola, eu os odiava — Remus disse honestamente. — Lucius Malfoy, Samuel Avery, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black... Bem, Lestrange agora... Pode me culpar? — Nymphadora hesitou ao ouvir o último nome, mas sua expressão continuou a mesma. — Ao mesmo tempo, eu conheci sua mãe. Eu conhecia Regulus Black e Emmeline Vance... Os três eram pessoas brilhantes.

— Você conhece a professora Vance? — Remus piscou, tendo se esquecido que Emmeline tinha sido a professora de Nymphadora. Assentiu. — Mas acha que, em maioria, os Sonserinos são...

— Eu acho que os Sonserinos têm mais tendência a serem atraídos pela oferta de poder do que os outros, porque são ambiciosos e têm um bom instinto de preservação — Remus lhe disse, calmo. — Se eu estivesse na escola de novo, não posso dizer que teria tratado as pessoas do meu ano melhor, mas isso não significa que estou orgulhoso disso. — Ela ainda o observava com uma expressão teimosa.

— Achei que você entenderia meu lado.

— Eu entendo. Bastante. Você não me conhece bem o bastante ainda para entender que eu sinto um ódio profundo de preconceitos. Eu sempre fiz o meu melhor para confiar nas pessoas até que elas me dessem um motivo para não confiar. Infelizmente, quando eu estava na escola, eu tinha esses motivos e respondia na mesma moeda.

— Por que tinha que responder? — perguntou. — Por que não os ignorava? — Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste. Era uma solução boa, mas ingênua.

— Pelos mesmos motivo que você brigou comigo sobre os Sonserinos. — Sorriu para que ela soubesse que não tinha se ofendido, mas ela não retribuiu. — Acredite — disse —, Voldemort e seus seguidores estavam difundindo um tipo de crença. Eu pensava diferente deles; crenças tão fortes que eu estava disposto a brigar por elas, disposto a até mesmo morrer. Crenças que eu não abandonaria nem se fossem perigosas... Acho que é meu lado Grifinório.

— Acho que sim — ela concordou com um sorriso e algo em seus olhos que ele acabou identificando como admiração. Sentiu-se desconfortável. — E Moody tem as mesmas crenças que você, né?

— Algumas — Remus concordou com cautela. — Por quê?

— Você não é um Auror, mas foi treinado por ele. Faz sentido vocês terem lutado juntos. — Remus assentiu a contragosto.

— Entendo por que Olho-Tonto te escolheu.

— McKinnon disse a mesma coisa — Nymphadora comentou com um franzir de cenho. — Não entendo.

— Você tem bons princípios e de fato _usa_ o seu cérebro. Se tem isso, está feita. Com Olho-Tonto pelo menos. — Ela corou. — E você disse McKinnon?

— Você a conhece...? — Balançou a cabeça. — Deve conhecer, porque ela conhecia Sirius...

— Marlene McKinnon? — Remus insistiu.

— O primeiro nome dela é Marlene? — Nymphadora perguntou.

— É, se estivermos falando da mesma pessoa — Remus disse com o coração disparado. — Qual é a aparência dela? Como você a conhece?

— Ela é uma recruta. E... Ela é alta — Nymphadora disse, pensativa. — Cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ela... Oh! Venha comigo! — Ela segurou seu braço e levou-o até um beco. Ela tropeçou numa garrafa de cerveja e segurou em Remus para não cair. — Opa — disse alegremente. — Desculpe! A aparência dela é assim — disse, mudando diante de seus olhos. O rosto à sua frente era mesmo de Marlene.

 _Cacete_ , foi seu primeiro pensamento. Seu segundo pensamento foi que precisava enviar uma mensagem para Sirius imediatamente só para o caso de ele ficar impaciente e sair antes de Remus voltar. _Não posso mandar um Patrono porque a Nymphadora pode acabar vendo... Ou se o Sirius estiver em algum lugar onde as pessoas possam ver... Eu terei de ir pessoalmente... Pular o almoço._ Cerrou os olhos ao pensar nisso; seu estômago estava começando a roncar, mas ainda faltava uma hora até que precisassem ir ao Caldeirão Furado. _Talvez eu possa comer alguma coisa em Grimmauld..._

Então, Nymphadora apontou para um cachorro pequeno e peludo que um muggle tinha pintado de rosa. _Pobre criatura_ , Remus pensou, olhando-o. Isso o fez se lembrar de algo que James e Sirius tinham feito com a Madame Norris uma vez e também de algo que ele e James tinham feito a Sirius quando ele dormira como Padfoot. _Se Sirius visse isso, ele faria um sermão sobre os direitos caninos. Ou riria._ Remus olhou para o cachorro de novo e riu de leve. _Sim, ele riria._

Ele e Nymphadora continuaram a caminhar por Londres, conversando amigavelmente, apesar de Remus frequentemente se ver distraído por sua preocupação com Marlene e Sirius.

— Você está bem? — Nymphadora perguntou, seus olhos estudando o rosto dele, que conseguia sentir o cheiro da preocupação emanar dela. Remus hesitou, perguntando-se se devia inventar uma desculpa e ir embora ou se devia ser paciente e ir embora mais tarde.

— Eu... — Ela arregalou os olhos e colocou uma mão no bolso.

— Está queimando — disse, admirada. — Posso...

— Vá em frente — Remus disse.

— Espere aqui — ela lhe disse e foi parar a alguns metros. Ela levou o objeto que chamara de Auxiliar à boca e murmurou algo que Remus não entendeu e, então, a voz de Olho-Tonto soou.

— O que te atacou em Brighton? — Vários muggles pararam para olhar e Nymphadora se apressou a pressionar o Auxiliar na orelha do jeito que Remus vira os muggles fazerem com os pequenos celulares portáteis que carregavam.

— Uma caixa de correio — respondeu, confusa.

— Está sozinha?! — Nymphadora fez uma careta e afastou o objeto o mais longe possível. Remus tinha certeza de que os ouvidos dela estavam doendo.

— Sabe — ela disse —, para um homem tão obcecado com confidencialidade, você é terrivelmente barulhento. Como um sangue-puro usando o telefone — murmurou, chamando a atenção de Remus. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de quando James lhe contara da vez que ele usara o telefone na casa dos Evans na primeira vez que ficara lá.

— Responda à pergunta!

Ela pulou.

— Lupin está aqui, mas é só ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, então, Olho-Tonto disse:

— Um garoto passou por aqui.

— Erm... Bacana — Nymphadora disse, parecendo confusa. — E isso é importante, porque....

— Porque o garoto estava procurando por você — Olho-Tonto disse.

— Por mim?

— Disse que o nome dele era Williams. Você o conhece?

— Keith? — perguntou, incrédula. — Keith foi ao Ministério? O que ele queria?

— Ele queria você! Não está prestando atenção?

— O que ele queria comigo? — Nymphadora perguntou, paciente. Remus ficou impressionado. Ele provavelmente já estaria gritando a essa altura.

— Conversar. Algo sobre não responder a uma coruja ontem à noite — Olho-Tonto disse com irritação. Nymphadora fez uma careta.

— O que você disse a ele?

— Que o que ele queria não era da minha conta e que a sua localização não era da conta dele.

Nymphadora hesitou.

— Como foi?

— Ele ficou todo bravinho — Olho-Tonto disse com satisfação. — Então, eu o mandei embora.

— Embora?

— Para te procurar. — A voz de Olho-Tonto estava bastante... Bem, enlouquecida. Parecia que ele ia começar a dar risadinhas a qualquer momento.

— Onde ele vai nos encontrar? — Nymphadora perguntou soando resignada. Ela olhou para Remus num pedido de desculpa mudo. Conversar com Olho-Tonto era sempre delicado, mas depois de um tempo, as pessoas aprendiam a conduzir a conversa. Nymphadora ainda era inexperiente, mas Remus não era e sabia que ela acabara de cometer um erro. A resposta ia ser alta.

— Encontrar você! — Olho-Tonto rugiu. Nymphadora guinchou e derrubou o Auxiliar. Vários muggles a olharam. — Ele não vai te encontrar em lugar nenhum!

— Mas... Você disse... — Ela olhou para Remus num pedido de ajuda. Ele deu de ombros.

— Ele podia estar mentindo sobre te conhecer! Ele pode ser um espião do Malfoy! O garoto podia ser um impostor! Vigilância constante! Meus feitiços não mostraram nada, mas Polissuco não pode ser detectada sem uma amostra de saliva e não quis arriscar que ele desconfiasse!

Nymphadora gemeu.

— Mas eu o conheço. Ele não é um espião...

— Não sabe disso! Ele pode estar te seguindo nesse instante. Há garotos da sua idade por perto? É melhor ficar com a varinha pronta só por precaução. Agora, há um feitiço para se esconder que... — Ela cobriu o rosto com a mão e soltou algo que era a mistura de um suspiro e um rosnado, antes de fechar o Auxiliar. Remus a olhou, maravilhado.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse. — Eu realmente sinto muito, mas...

— Não tem problema — Remus disse com um sorriso torto. — Eu sei como ele é.

— Vou ficar com o Moody amanhã e segun...

— Eu só trabalho pela manhã nesses dias — Remus disse. — Eu te mando uma coruja na terça-feira se quiser.

— Sim, por favor — respondeu antes de fazer uma careta. — Uh oh — disse, olhando para seu Auxiliar e Remus achou que ele devia estar queimando de novo.

— Vá — Remus aconselhou. Ela se apressou por um beco (ela tropeçou uma vez e usou uma lata de lixo para se equilibrar) e, então, ele ouviu o estalo da aparatação.

Remus olhou para o relógio e assentiu. Tinha vinte minutos até precisar se encontrar com os outros. Podia aparatar até Grimmauld Place, avisar Sirius e voltar a tempo do almoço. Tirou a varinha do bolso e caminhou pelo beco que Nymphadora usara. Caminhou até não ter mais nenhum muggle por perto — fosse na entrada do beco, no beco ou olhando pelas janelas que davam no beco — e, então, rodopiou.

Como estava virando um hábito, aparatou nos arbustos do parque em frente a Grimmauld Place, mas, dessa vez — em vez de usar a saída mais próxima —, caminhou até o portão esquerdo, aproximando-se pelo lado do número onze. Se Marlene o visse, podia dizer que estava fazendo sua patrulha, mas preferia evitar que ela o visse.

Por isso, não perdeu tempo na soleira da porta e simplesmente entrou. Era mal-educado, mas dada as circunstâncias, podia abrir uma exceção. O assoalho rangeu quando entrou no saguão de entrada e ouviu passos no andar superior. Um momento depois, uma cabeça de cabelos negros bagunçados apareceu sobre o corrimão do quarto andar, antes de sumir novamente.

— Harry? — Remus chamou. Uma varinha e olhos verdes apareceram novamente antes de Harry piscar.

— Moony? — perguntou, soando surpreso. — Padfoot disse que você só ia vir depois do almoço.

— Onde Padfoot está? — Remus perguntou, temendo a resposta.

— Saiu — Harry disse. — Foi visitar a Marlene.

— Já? — Remus perguntou, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu estômago. — Há quanto tempo?

— Sei lá. Uma hora e pouco. — _Ele já pode estar em Azkaban_ , Remus pensou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Um estalo alto soou à sua frente e, então, Harry apareceu. Remus piscou, surpreso, apesar de já ter visto Harry aparatar antes. — O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Marlene é uma Auror. Bem, uma recruta, mas...

— Mas então, Padfoot... — Remus achou que Harry fosse vomitar. — Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

— Harry — Remus disse. Harry, que já estava a meio caminho da porta, parou. — Não há nada que você possa fazer por ele nesse momento.

— Mas... Eu tenho que... É minha culpa... — Remus ia querer ouvir mais sobre isso depois, mas não havia tempo para isso agora; Harry ainda estava indo para a porta.

— O que Sirius diria se você ativasse o Rastreador e fosse pego?

— Que isso é uma maldita inconveniência — Harry respondeu de um jeito terrivelmente parecido com Sirius. Sua mão, que estivera a meio caminho da maçaneta, balançou ao lado de seu corpo.

— Olha o linguajar — Remus corrigiu distraidamente. — Mas sim. — Sua mente já estava trabalhando, montando um plano do mesmo jeito que fizera quando estivera na escola pregando peças. — Eu quero que você e Monstro deixem esse lugar com a mesma aparência de quando se mudaram para cá.

— Como é que isso vai aju...

— Pense, Harry — disse, sua preocupação manifestando-se na forma de impaciência. — Vão procurar aqui, seriam idiotas se não procurassem, e se encontrarem a casa toda arrumada, com a despensa cheia, as camas arrumadas e as paredes pintadas, saberão que vocês estiveram aqui.

— Certo — Harry murmurou.

— Você tem dez minutos — Remus disse, encontrando os olhos de Harry — para fazer o que conseguir e depois ir embora. O Monstro precisa ficar e fingir que esteve sozinho esse tempo todo.

— Ir embora? — Harry repetiu, parecendo horrorizado. — Mas... Onde...?

— Minha casa. Aparate até lá; você não vai ativar o Rastreador porque sairá daqui; e encontre um lugar para se esconder. Depois disso, não use mais magia. _Se_ te encontrarem lá, aparate até Hogsmeade. Tem uma loja chamada Dedosdemel...

— É, eu sei — Harry disse.

— Um de nós te encontrará lá. Se não chegarmos até as sete horas da noite, procure Snape. — Harry fez uma careta e Remus sentiu o cheiro de desgosto e... Medo? — Harry.

— É, tudo bem — disse, mas não parecia feliz com isso. Era uma expressão que James usava muito. — Vai buscar o Padfoot?

— Farei o possível. — Remus o abraçou, ciente de que essa podia ser a última vez que veria Harry (a não ser que alguém decidisse permitir que Harry visitasse a ele e a Sirius em Azkaban, o que era improvável); pegou sua varinha com firmeza e foi até a porta. — Dez minutos! — lembrou.

— Monstro! — Ouviu Harry gritar.

 _Por favor, que não seja tarde demais. Por favor, que não seja tarde demais_ , Remus pensou. Chegou à porta e usou vários feitiços para alterar sua aparência antes de sair e piscar para se proteger da luz do sol. _Eu certamente não vou chegar a tempo do almoço_ , pensou ao fechar a porta. Correu na direção do número treze. _Por favor, que não seja tarde demais..._


	25. Hide And Seek

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco  
Hide And Seek  
(Esconde-Esconde)**

Harry não perdeu tempo. Chamou Monstro, explicou tudo em três sentenças curtas e tensas e arrastou-o para o andar superior. Enquanto corriam, os retratos saíram voando do armário de Monstro. A senhora Black gritou ao passar por Harry e quase o derrubou.

— Tudo o que for vermelho, menos o que o está no quarto de Padfoot, tem que ficar verde — Harry disse ao abrir a porta de seu quarto. Monstro estalou os dedos para a roupa de cama. — E cheio de poeira — adicionou. Monstro parecia à beira das lágrimas. — Monstro, por favor! Isso é importante! — insistiu ao tirar a bandeira da Grifinória da parede. — Essa bandeira precisa ser da Sonserina. Verde e prata com uma cobra! — Monstro mudou a bandeira e pendurou-a, mas parecia estar resistindo à ideia de encher as coisas de poeira.

— Monstro não pode, Monstro não sabe como... Monstro _limpa_...

Harry abriu uma das gavetas da sua escrivaninha e esfregou uma mão no fundo, juntando poeira. Seus dedos bateram em algo duro e frio, que acabou sendo a chave do cofre que pegara quando fora a Gringotes com Padfoot. Guardou a chave no bolso por precaução.

— Aqui — disse a Monstro, oferecendo-lhe a mão empoeirada. — Crie mais. — Os olhos de Monstro brilharam e ele estalou os dedos. A fina camada de poeira ficou mais grossa até virar um bolo. Quando esse bolo estava mais ou menos do tamanho da escrivaninha de Harry, Monstro bateu palmas e o bolo explodiu, pousando na cama, nas cortinas, na escrivaninha e no tapete. Harry olhou para o relógio. Ainda tinham oito minutos.

Achando que ele e Padfoot precisariam, Harry tirou a mochila de debaixo da cama — um tinido baixo soou, lembrando-o de que tinham deixado um pouco de dinheiro no bolso da frente — e correu até seu guarda-roupa.

Um punhado de roupas foi guardado dentro da mochila assim como os doces que estavam no criado-mudo de Harry, seguidos pelo quebra-cabeça de cobra de Regulus e o baralho de Snap Explosivo de Harry. Monstro o mandou para fora do quarto e colocou mais poeira nos lugares em que os pés de Harry tinham deixado marcas.

Hedwig, que estivera acomodada no quarto de Padfoot, saiu voando para ver o que estava acontecendo e acabou sendo convencida a entrar na gaiola que Harry levou até o patamar. Quando ele finalmente conseguir acalmá-la — ela estava batendo as asas e o bico, claramente incomodada pela poeira —, Monstro já tinha terminado de arrumar o quarto de Padfoot.

Como Harry ia deixar marcas na poeira se entrasse no quarto, Monstro convocou algumas das coisas que ia precisar; algumas das roupas de Padfoot, que Harry colocou na mochila, e a foto de Padfoot e Regulus (e dos pais dele também) que ficava no criado-mudo de Padfoot já que era a única que não estava colada à parede.

Monstro fez Harry descer as escadas antes de fazer o mesmo, caminhando de costas, as mãos ossudas mexendo-se para espalhar poeira e sujeira e levitar a gaiola de Hedwig.

— Quebre os azulejos do banheiro e as torneiras — Harry mandou. — E afrouxe as maçanetas. E seria bom se quebrássemos os lampiões...

— Monstro lembra — Monstro disse. — Monstro cuidará das coisas. — Harry assentiu e desceu o próximo lance de escadas para não atrapalhar. Parou na biblioteca e colocou todos os livros em seus lugares, antes de pegar o dinheiro que tinham deixado guardado ali.

Derrubou todo o pó de flu que tinham na lareira e acendeu-o com um murmúrio de _“Incedio”._

_Quatro minutos._

Harry desceu outro lance de escadas e entrou na sala de visitas, onde guardou mais livros e queimou mais pó de flu. Já estava a meio caminho da porta quando parou e virou-se, relutante. O medalhão brilhou dentro do armário.

— Monstro? — chamou. CRACK! Hedwig gritou e bateu as asas. A gaiola tremeu no aperto de Monstro e Harry se apressou a pegá-la. — Eu vou levar o medalhão caso a gente não volte. Pode...? — Antes que pudesse fazer o pedido, Monstro fez um gesto estranho com a mão, cancelando todos os feitiços protetores. As portas do armário se abriram. Harry pegou o medalhão e a cópia do bilhete de Regulus, guardando-os na mochila.

Olhou para o relógio e soube que estava na hora de ir embora. Deu um abraço apertado em Monstro e recebeu um tapinha desajeitado nas costas — Monstro estava tentando pendurar as teias de aranha do mesmo jeito que a tia Petunia pendurava os enfeites de natal.

— Não se esqueça do porta-guarda-chuva lá embaixo — Harry se apressou a dizer e, então, segurou a varinha em uma mão e a gaiola de Hedwig noutra, murmurando: — _Ostendere me omnia._ — As cores dançaram em frente aos seus olhos e ele rodopiou, concentrando-se o máximo possível na soleira da cabana de Remus já que essa era a única coisa de que se lembrava.

O vento frio o acertou, bagunçando seu cabelo, e Harry sentiu o cheiro da floresta apesar de não saber definir o cheiro. Hedwig mordiscou as barras da gaiola, como se o lembrasse de que estava ali. Ele destrancou a porta e ela levantou voou; ela deu algumas voltas pelo céu, antes de pousar numa árvore. Ela olhou feio para Harry por um momento e começou a limpar as penas.

Decidindo que ela estava segura, Harry decidiu garantir-se da própria segurança e tentou girar a maçaneta. A porta se abriu. Era claro que Moony estava isolado o bastante para não se preocupar com a possibilidade de alguém invadir sua casa. Harry voltou a olhar por sobre o ombro, antes de entrar na cabana e fechar a porta atrás de si.

A cabana era pequena — o lugar todo provavelmente era do tamanho da cozinha do número doze —, mas era bem iluminada e aconchegante. Certamente era mais aconchegante do que o número doze. Havia um corredor à direita de Harry e a porta da frente levava diretamente para um cômodo que era uma mistura de uma sala de estar e uma cozinha.

Moony mandara que se escondesse, mas Harry não achava que estava em perigo no momento — Padfoot e Moony eram outra história, mas deixou isso de lado — e estava se sentindo curioso; a enorme quantidade de fotografias sobre a lareira de Moony chamara sua atenção. Deixou a gaiola e sua mochila ao lado do sofá e aproximou-se.

Algumas eram recentes. Havia várias fotos de Moony com duas pessoas que Harry achou serem os pais dele; a mulher tinha o cabelo castanho claro e os olhos castanhos, enquanto o homem era tão alto quanto Moony e tinha o mesmo sorriso e nariz. Havia uma de Moony com um rapaz — ele era mais jovem que Moony, mas bem mais velho que Harry — que tinha cabelos e olhos escuros e um sorriso amigável.

Algumas fotos eram antigas, tiradas antes mesmo de Harry nascer; em algumas, Moony parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que Harry era agora. Havia uma de Moony e James numa partida de Quadribol — dos Cannons, Harry pensou, notando o rosto pintado de laranja de seu padrinho quando ele espiou sobre o ombro de James. Havia também uma foto de Moony com sua parceira de Monitoria pela Grifinória. Era uma garota bonita, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

Ele teve a sensação de que a conhecia e continuou a estudar as fotografias, esperando encontrá-la em outras.

A próxima fotografia era dos quatro Marotos — a mesma que Padfoot tinha em seu quarto no número doze — e Harry a conhecia bem. A que estava ao lado era de um enorme grupo de pessoas — Harry reconheceu Dumbledore, seu pai, Padfoot, Moony (rosnou ao notar Peter atrás de Padfoot) e Amelia Bones.

A mulher ruiva estava lá. Bem ao lado de seu pai, sorrindo para ele. Agora ele sabia quem ela devia ser. Como conseguiria colocar de volta no lugar e Moony nem saberia que tinha mexido, Harry pegou o porta-retratos para que pudesse ver melhor a fotografia. Trêmulo, traçou os rostos de seus pais. Os dois sorriram e acenaram. Estava acostumado a ver James sorrir e acenar, mas Lily era algo novo.

_Eu tenho mesmo os olhos da minha mãe._

Harry se sentou — achava que suas pernas fossem ceder — no sofá de Moony, a fotografia em seu colo. Por um momento, sua preocupação por todos os perigos que Moony e Padfoot podiam estar enfrentando sumiu.

Achava que a fotografia era da Ordem da Fênix; Padfoot e James usavam camisetas pretas com a estampa de uma fênix, e Dumbledore tinha o pássaro de verdade apoiado em seu ombro. Um homem enorme e barbudo — Harry estava quase certo de que era um gigante — olhava para a fênix e erguia um dedo do tamanho de um antebraço para acariciar a cabeça coberta de penas.

Um movimento na parte em que seus pais estavam chamou sua atenção; Moony e Padfoot pisavam no pé do outro e, enquanto era claro que seu pai achava isso engraçado, sua mãe crispava os lábios e olhava-os com desaprovação. Por fim, ela pareceu chegar ao seu limite e virou-se — presumiu que para brigar com eles — quando James pisou no pé dela, ainda que com muito mais delicadeza do que Padfoot e Moony. Padfoot ergueu os dedões em aprovação atrás dela.

Harry prendeu a respiração, esperando para ver o que ela faria; Padfoot sempre mencionara o temperamento dela, mas também mencionara que ela era uma pessoa gentil. Harry esperara que ela gritasse com James ou apenas deixasse o assunto de lado. Não esperara que ela sorrisse e pisasse no pé de James do jeito que fez. James sorriu — o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre dava a Harry e a Padfoot pelo espelho — e passou um braço pelos ombros dela. A aliança de casamento cintilou na mão dele, quase tão brilhante quanto o seu sorriso.

Enquanto isso, Moony conversava com Padfoot, que claramente não prestava atenção; ele estava olhando para uma bruxa de cabelo escuro, que parecia não notar ao lado de Peter. Ou seria o que pareceria se ela não ficasse olhando-o de tempos em tempos.

Lily notou e deu uma cotovelada em Padfoot, que se ajeitou e acenou a varinha na direção de Peter, como se essa houvesse sido sua intenção desde o começo. Harry riu quando o cabelo de Peter assumiu um tom vivo de verde.

Harry olhou rapidamente para as outras pessoas da fotografia, mas elas não eram tão interessantes quanto seus pais e seus amigos. Até mesmo os gêmeos ruivos — Harry achou que eles se pareciam um pouco com Ron, d’O Caldeirão Furado, e que faziam poses ridículas — não conseguiram prender sua atenção. Harry notou que seus olhos continuavam voltado para o canto esquerdo da fotografia.

Peter parecia indignado. James e Padfoot trocaram um olhar satisfeito e cumprimentaram-se atrás da cabeça de Lily, enquanto Moony revertia o dano causado. A bruxa de cabelo escuro que Padfoot estivera olhando se aproximou e, então, com um aceno de varinha, fez o cabelo de Padfoot ficar azul. Uma bruxa de rosto redondo e um homem de sorriso gentil riram. Padfoot fez uma careta para eles.

Harry achou que poderia assistir a essa cena por horas, mas apenas alguns segundos depois, foi interrompido por um farfalhar baixinho. Ergueu a cabeça. Era apenas uma coruja acomodada na janela, mas ela o fez se lembrar de que tinha que se esconder e, é claro, isso o fez se lembrar de Padfoot e Moony; a preocupação se fez notar. Harry colocou a fotografia no lugar sobre a lareira e começou a procurar por um lugar onde se esconder.

**-x-**

Remus respirou fundo, apertou sua varinha para se assegurar e abriu a porta da casa de Marlene. Ela se abriu silenciosamente, revelando um corredor de paredes brancas e um assoalho claro. A única coisa em seu campo de visão que não era de um tom neutro era uma bandeira enorme e gasta da Grifinória.

Já tinha estado naquela casa — ainda que ele e Marlene nunca tivessem sido próximos, ele se sentira obrigado a visitá-la uma ou duas vezes por anos —, por isso, conhecia-a razoavelmente bem. Fora apenas nesse instante, entretanto, que notou que a distribuição dos cômodos do número treze era idêntica à do número doze; havia uma porta de cada lado do corredor e, mais para frente, à direita, conseguia ver a escada que levava aos andares superiores da casa e, à esquerda, a escada que levava à cozinha.

— _Homenum Revelio_ — murmurou.

O corredor todo ficou apagado — pelo menos para os olhos de Remus — e as paredes e o chão praticamente sumiram. Alguém emitia um tom laranja, como o de um fogo, no cômodo à esquerda de Remus, mas o resto da casa estava vazio. Esperava que fosse Sirius.

Permitiu que o feitiço morresse no mesmo instante em que uma voz conhecida soava:

— Marlene?

— Sirius! — Remus entrou no cômodo que estava posicionado no mesmo lugar onde Sirius montara a Sala de Treino no número doze. No número treze, entretanto, era uma sala enorme e bem iluminada, onde ele e Marlene tinham se acomodado nas suas raras visitas. Ao contrário da sala de treino, essa sala tinha uma lareira. Parado em frente aos sofás floridos (Remus tinha certeza de que eles não tinham sido escolhidos por Marlene) e segurando uma xícara de chá pela metade, estava Sirius. Remus relaxou, aliviado.

— Harry? — Ele perguntou, olhando para Remus. — O quê...

— Sou eu, seu idiota — Remus disse, impaciente. Escolhera assumir a aparência de Harry, por que isso faria as outras pessoas subestimá-lo e por que esconderia seu envolvimento nisso tudo. Sirius apenas o olhou.

— Moony? Mas por que...

— Marlene é uma Recruta dos Aurores, Sirius — disse, sem perder tempo. — Precisamos ir agora...

— Harry está seguro? — Sirius perguntou, deixando a xícara de lado.

— Sim, ele está bem. Ele nos encontrará na minha casa.

— Sua...

— Sim, a minha! — Remus disse. — Se você já tivesse sido preso, parecia provável que os Aurores fossem vasculhas a área e o número doze também, porque eles seriam idiotas se não vasculhassem.

— Certo — Padfoot murmurou. — Mas...

— Já está tudo resolvido, menos você — Remus explodiu, segurando-o. — Vamos...

A lareira estalou e as chamas esmeraldas apareceram. Ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar horrorizado e, então, era Sirius quem estava puxando Remus para fora da sala e pelo corredor.

— Quê... — Remus ouviu a voz vir da sala de onde tinham acabado de sair e, então, a porta foi aberta com um baque e Marlene apareceu, os olhos enfurecidos e a varinha frouxa em sua mão. Sirius soltou um resmungo desesperado e acenou a varinha para a porta da frente, abrindo-a. Um jato de luz vermelha (que ou era um Estupore ou um feitiço de desarmar, Remus pensou, e que poderia estragar tudo nesse momento) voou na direção deles. Remus já estava com a varinha erguida e o encantamento de um feitiço escudo na ponta da língua quando Sirius resmungou, negando a necessidade. Ele abaixou a varinha de Remus.

— Qu...

— O Rastreador — Sirius sibilou.

— Mas... Oh! — O Rastreador não seria ativado e eles saberiam que ele não era Harry. E, se soubessem disso, poderiam analisar qualquer feitiço que ele usasse e seguir o resíduo mágico até ele; isso, por sua vez, os levaria até Harry possivelmente antes dele e Sirius. — Mas o que você está fazendo? — perguntou quando Sirius ergueu outro feitiço escudo e Marlene fora forçada a desviar quando seu feitiço quicou, voltando na direção dela e manchando a parede. — Esses feitiços ativariam o Rastreador!

— Não dá para evitar — Sirius respondeu. — Mas se você não deixar sua magia para trás, eles não podem provar nad... _Ventus!_ — Marlene cambaleou, dando-lhes tempo o bastante para sair da casa. Sirius pulou os quatro degraus, mas Remus estava muito pequeno por causa do feitiço de alterar aparências e não sabia se conseguiria fazer o mesmo; preferiu descê-los correndo.

— _Incarcerous!_

— _Protego Ignis!_ — Sirius disse e as cordas que Marlene enviara em sua direção foram destruídas pelo feitiço. — Marlene...

— O que estava fazendo na minha casa? — Ela rangeu os dentes, erguendo a varinha. Estranhamente, nenhum feitiço voou na direção deles. Remus supôs que ela se lembrou de que estavam em uma rua muggle.

— Eu queria conversar com você — Sirius disse, soando muito calmo. — Obviamente você não está disposta...

— Oh, mesmo? — ralhou.

— O que não tem problema — Sirius se apressou a continuar. — Voltaremos num outro dia...

— Certamente não voltaremos — Remus sibilou.

— Quando estiver mais inclinada a... Er... Não... Bem, nos enfeitiçar. — Abaixou a voz. — Pareça assustado, Moony. Segure meu braço. Então — continuou num tom mais alto, enquanto Remus se aproximava e colocava uma mão pequena no antebraço de Sirius —, estamos indo...

Marlene arregalou os olhos e ela fez um movimento com a varinha que Remus reconheceu como algum feitiço de corpo preso. Sirius bloqueou o feitiço no último instante com um aceno da varinha. Ela cerrou os olhos e acenou a varinha várias vezes. Ele e Sirius foram forçados a se separar quando um feitiço laranja voou em sua direção.

Remus duvidava que fosse algo terrivelmente perigoso, porque Marlene não ia querer machucar a _ele_ pelo menos (ele parecia ser Harry), mas também duvidava que queria permitir que o feitiço o atingisse. Sirius conjurou um escudo esférico, que absorveu um feitiço rosa, e permitiu que Remus voltasse a ficar ao seu lado.

— Foi adorável vê-la — Sirius disse alegremente, apesar de sua voz estar tensa. — Segure bem — murmurou para Remus. Olhou rapidamente para o número doze, claramente pensando em Harry. — Oh, boa sorte com o treinamento dos Aurores! — Marlene ficou boquiaberta. Ela deve ter dito algo que Remus não ouviu; Sirius girou no próprio eixo e levou Remus junto.

— Não podia ficar calado, né? — Remus perguntou quando tinham recuperado o equilíbrio; Sirius os levara para a Estação King’s Cross, onde logo se tornariam parte da multidão. Era perturbador, porque Remus (acostumado a abaixar a cabeça para olhar para as pessoas por causa de sua altura) se viu olhando para os cotovelos das pessoas. Estava grato por tanto ele quanto Sirius estarem usando jeans e não se destacarem. — Você tinha que mencionar os Aurores...

— Não tinha escolha, né? — Sirius murmurou. Remus não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas Sirius parecia saber. — Ela ficou tão surpresa que nem tentou nos parar... Câmera de Segurança. — Sirius abaixou a cabeça e indicou que Remus devia fazer o mesmo.

— Já fez isso antes, é? — Remus perguntou.

— Duas vezes — foi a resposta. — Na primeira manhã que estava com Harry, não tínhamos comida, então eu saí para comprar, mas passei por aqui para aprender a me movimentar pela região.

— Por quê?

— Para uma situação dessas — disse. — Se quer se esconder dos bruxos, que lugar melhor do que o mundo muggle?

— Quando foi a segunda vez?

— Depois de você ter encontrado Harry em maio. Quando escapamos, viemos até aqui e pegamos um trem e um ônibus, antes de andar até em casa.

— Como pensa nessas coisas?

— É só que eu sou incrivelmente inteligente — Sirius disse, mas ele parecia distraído.

— Qual é o verdadeiro motivo? — Remus perguntou, rindo; achava que o passado de Sirius como um Auror era o motivo.

— Hmm? — Sirius resmungou, parecendo não o ter ouvido. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de erguer os olhos cheios de culpa e preocupação. — Tem certeza de que Harry está seguro?

— Sim — Remus disse. — Ele deve estar escondido embaixo da minha cama, esperando por nós.

— Armário.

— O quê?

— Ele vai se esconder num armário. — Sirius suspirou. Pausou e, então: — E tem certeza...

— Sirius, ele vai ficar bem. 

— Cale a boca.

— O quê?

— Não você... Deixe para lá. Se Harry não estiver bem, eu culpo você.

— Faça isso — Remus respondeu um pouco desconcertado. Sirius lhe mostrou a língua e guiou-o por um caminho estranho e em ziguezague. — Padfoot, por que está andando assim?

— Câmeras.

— Mas acabamos de...

— Não dá para desviar daquela — Sirius suspirou e olhou para Remus, resignado. — Você não tem dinheiro muggle, tem?

— Na verdade, tenho — Remus respondeu, colocando a mão no bolso do jeans.

— Está brincando — Sirius parou de andar para olhá-lo.

— Eu estava fazendo a patrulha hoje — Remus disse, pegando várias moedas muggles. — Eu sempre levo um pouco de dinheiro por precaução. — Sirius balançou a cabeça, incapaz de acreditar em sua sorte, e levou Remus para comprar passagens.

— Para onde? — a mulher atrás do balcão perguntou com um sorriso para Sirius. Ela corou quando ele sorriu de volta e ignorou Remus completamente. Eles trocaram alguns gracejos (apesar de que, pelo tom de voz de Sirius, Remus sabia que ele só queria comprar as passagens e ir embora) e, por isso, Remus se apoiou na parede e observou os muggles viverem suas vidas.

Estava tudo terrivelmente tranquilo, pelo menos até que ele notou quatro pessoas com capas espalhadas pela estação; a primeira estava sentada num banco, ao lado de um homem de negócios; a segunda conversava com um policial e a terceira, com um condutor. A quarta pessoa conversava com muggles aleatórios e parecia estar segurando uma fotografia.

 _Como nos acharam tão rápido?_ , Remus pensou, horrorizado. A resposta se apresentou imediatamente; Marlene. Como Nymphadora, ela tinha um Auxiliar e devia ter contatado o Departamento de Aurores imediatamente. Claramente, eles tinham examinado os resíduos mágicos deixados por Sirius quando ele aparatara e puderam segui-los até ali.

— Siri... _Pai_ — Remus chamou em voz alta, puxando a manga de Sirius, que abaixou os olhos, parecendo ansioso. — Nós... Er... Há... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Sério? — Sirius perguntou, parecendo confuso. — Pode... Er... Dá para esperar até chegarmos em casa?

— Não — Remus respondeu, inclinando a cabeça na direção dos Aurores. — _Agora_. — Sirius xingou.

— Certo — disse. — Desculpe — disse para a mulher. — Nós... Er... Voltaremos logo. — Guiou Remus para longe. — Não dá tempo de pegar o trem — Sirius disse.

— Não importa. Vamos Aparatar várias vezes, tentar despistá-los desse jeito.

— É melhor irmos para Hogsmeade, então — Sirius concluiu. — Venha, precisamos de um lugar vazio ou vamos assustar aos muggles.

— Devíamos ter mudado seu rosto — Remus sibilou, enquanto corriam em direção aos banheiros.

— Na frente de todos esses muggles? — Sirius retorquiu. — Ou enquanto estávamos com Marlene? E — disse — nesse momento, provavelmente estão procurando por seu rosto tanto quanto o meu.

— Porra, é verdade — Remus disse, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado que parecia o de Harry. Um homem de terno o olhou, escandalizado, antes de olhar feio para Sirius.

— Pare de falar palavrão — Sirius disse. — Está me fazendo parecer um péssimo pa... _Cale a boca_ — sibilou. Remus decidiu ignorar isso por ora.

— Você é um péssim... Oh, está bem — disse com um sorriso quando Sirius lhe deu um olhar queixoso. — Desculpe.

— Ah — Sirius murmurou. — Te falei.

— Quem...? — Remus começou.

— Não se preocupe. — Havia apenas um homem no banheiro quando entraram e ele estava secando as mãos. Esperaram até ele sair, antes de Sirius trancar a porta com um feitiço que sumiria em trinta segundos. — Hogsmeade? — perguntou, esticando o braço.

Remus assentiu e Sirius girou. Os azulejos cinzentos do banheiro sumiram e foram substituídos pela trilha lamacenta que ligava Hogsmeade a Hogwarts.

— Vamos — disse, caminhando na direção das árvores que marcavam a lateral da trilha.

— Espere — Sirius disse, tirando os sapatos.

— Sirius, o que em nome de Merlin...

— Shh. — Sirius sorriu e, com um aceno de varinha, colocou os sapatos no chão. Eles pousaram com um som emborrachado e respingos de lama. Sirius murmurou outro feitiço e os sapatos começaram a “caminhar” pela trilha em direção ao vilarejo.

— Pegadas — Remus disse suavemente, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Você pensa em tudo?

— Somos amigos há dezoito anos e você ainda não percebeu isso? — Sirius perguntou maliciosamente. Remus achava que eram amigos há dez ou onze anos por causa do tempo que Sirius passara em Azkaban, mas não falou nada. — Minha nossa, Moony, como os grandes estão caindo...

— Sim, sim, é trágico — Remus disse com impaciência, fazendo Sirius rir. — Aqui, vamos sair da trilha. — Ele entrou entre as árvores à sua esquerda, sabendo que elas os levariam até a parte principal da Floresta Proibida; as árvores à direita eram muito escassas para servirem de esconderijo e a floresta daquele lado não ia para muito longe de onde estavam. Sirius não falou, mas o baixo som de suas meias contra a lama deixou Remus saber que ele estava o seguindo.

— Nojento — Sirius disse quando tinham adentrado tanto na floresta que nem conseguiam mais ver a trilha. Remus se virou para ver Sirius sentado no chão, tirando as meias arruinadas. — _Evanesco_ — disse, antes de se apoiar no tronco de uma árvore. — Então, para onde, Moony?

— Levante-se, seu idiota — disse, cutucando Sirius com a ponta do sapato. — Não podemos ir a lugar nenhum se você não se levantar.

— Não podemos ir a lugar nenhum se não soubermos para onde estamos indo — Sirius retorquiu sem fazer menção de se levantar.

— _Nós_ não vamos a lugar nenhum — Remus lhe disse depois de um momento. Sirius piscou, antes de franzir o cenho. Remus, reconhecendo os sinais de perigo, apressou-se a explicar. — O meu time de buscas deve estar querendo saber onde eu estou. Você ter sido visto em Londres estará na primeira página do _Profeta_ amanhã e nenhum deles é idiota o bastante para ignorar o fato que eu sumi na mesma hora.

— Então, para onde você vai?

— Me encontrar com eles — Remus olhou para o relógio. — Vou chegar meia hora atrasado, mas posso dizer que me distrai...

— Por que não fala para eles que estava comigo? — Remus apenas o olhou. — Não, é sério — Sirius continuou, animado. — Fale que conseguiu localizar a mim e a Harry em Grimmauld Place e que, aí, eu fugi.... Porque eu sou terrivelmente inteligente, é claro...

— É claro — Remus concordou, esforçando-se para manter o rosto sério.

— Eu realmente não gosto quando você está com a aparência de Harry — Sirius disse, fazendo bico. — Ele é muito mais legal que você, então sua crueldade me pega de surpresa...

— Vigilância constante! — Remus não conseguiu evitar dizer; teve o bom senso de não gritar, sabendo que era possível que os Aurores estivessem por ali. Sirius rosnou e Remus sorriu. — O que estava dizendo?

— Que sou terrivelmente inteligente...

— Na estação, disse que era incrivelmente...

— Sim, isso também. Agora, devia dizer a eles que estava me seguindo e eu simplesmente fugi. Você procurou por Grimmauld Place, porque sabe que minha mãe morava por lá, mas não encontrou nada. Se estiver de muito mau-humor quando os encontrar, eles vão acreditar.

— Na verdade, não é uma má ideia — Remus disse. — Apesar de que seria melhor dizer que eu te vi na King’s Cross.

— O que funcionar — Sirius disse com um encolher de ombros.

— E a parte do mau-humor pode ser mais fácil falar do que fazer. — Era como se estivessem de volta a Hogwarts, evitando Filch depois de uma peça bem executada. Os riscos eram maiores, mas era o que deixava tudo mais divertido; Remus tinha certeza de que James aprovaria... Para ele, o risco de ser pego sempre tinha sido a melhor parte.

— Eu posso colocar aquele feitiço de pulgas em você — Sirius ofereceu. — Isso vai acabar com seu humor. — Remus estremeceu. 

— Não se... — Oito estalos baixos soaram. Os dois homens congelaram, as cabeças viradas na direção do barulho (que estava muito longe, mas ainda era motivo para preocupação). — Acha que vão acreditar nas pegadas? — Remus não sabia por que estava sussurrando, mas não conseguia se forçar a falar normalmente.

— Não podem assumir o risco de não as seguir — Sirius murmurou em resposta. — Eles vão ter que se separar. Você tem que ir.

Remus assentiu.

— A gente se encontra na minha casa?

— Acho que sim — Sirius disse.

— Se eu não voltar em duas horas, assuma que fui capturado e ache outro lugar para onde ir. Eu farei o mesmo com você. — Sirius assentiu. — Mas me faz um favor?

— O quê?

— Não seja capturado.

Sirius sorriu e sumiu entre as folhas. Remus conseguia ouvir seus murmúrios — era quase como se ele estivesse discutindo consigo mesmo. Remus não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Virou-se para a árvore mais próxima e começou a escalá-la. Só pegou a varinha quando estava quase no topo; reverteu o feitiço de aparência e arrumou o tamanho de suas roupas. Conjurou um espelho para verificar sua aparência, fez o espelho sumir e, por fim, preparou-se para aparatar.

Estava um pouco instável no galho — nunca tivera medo de altura propriamente, mas também nunca tivera a confiança de James e Sirius —, mas os Aurores procurariam por resíduos mágicos no chão e não nas árvores. Conseguiu girar ao redor do próprio eixo.

Mais viu do que sentiu quando caiu para o lado — um galho largo aproximava-se rapidamente de seu rosto —, mas tudo sumiu na escuridão antes que pudesse ser um problema.

**-x-**

— _Homenum Revelio_ — Gawain murmurou e assentiu. — Tem alguém lá em cima. Fique atrás de mim, McKinnon.

— Sim, senhor — Marlene murmurou, entrando na casa depois de Gawain. Sua varinha estava segura em sua mão e seus olhos se recusavam a se focar em algo por mais do que alguns segundos. O chão estalou e ela pulou.

— Você está bem, McKinnon? Parece nervosa.

— Pareço? — sibilou. — Que estranho. Não consigo _imaginar_ o motivo de estar nervosa. Não é como se _Sirius Black estivesse na minha casa hoje pela manhã..._ — Parou de falar quando algo se mexeu no andar superior.

Gawain parou tão subitamente que ela trombou com as costas dele. A poeira subiu ao redor deles, revelando um assoalho gasto. Quando ergueu os olhos, o rosto de Gawain estava a pouco centímetros do seu, os olhos verdes intensos.

— McKinnon, vou perguntar apenas uma vez — disse num tom de voz que, de algum modo, era duro e gentil ao mesmo tempo. — Você dá conta disso?

Ela abriu a boca, mas ele ergueu a mão. Ele tinha perdido o dedinho durante a guerra e tinha dito que não o curara como um lembrete para sempre estar alerta. Era a versão dele de “vigilância constante”, ela supôs, mas ele ainda não começara a gritar essas palavras aleatoriamente.

— Diga a verdade, por favor, McKinnon — disse no mesmo tom severo e suave. — Não pensarei menos de você se não der conta disso e o dia de hoje não afetará o seu treinamento, mas se vai me dar problemas, eu preciso saber nesse momento... — E lá estava aquela honestidade desconcertante; era o que mais amava em seu mentor. Ele não mentia para ela nem poupava seus sentimentos só para mantê-la segura.

Ele era direto e ela gostava disso, apesar de lembrá-la de James e até mesmo de Sirius; nenhum deles temera dizer o que pensavam — apesar de James ter mais tato do que Sirius. Supôs que as semelhanças não eram realmente inesperadas; Gawain fora treinado por Charlus Potter — o pai de James e uma lenda no DELM — e James e Sirius tinham crescido sendo influenciados pelo mesmo homem. Para sua sorte, Gawain tinha um senso de humor limitado — nem um pouco parecido com os outros três — e não era tão parecido que ela se perdia na nostalgia a ponto de não conseguir ser útil. Era um equilíbrio delicado.

Gawain pigarreou.

— Eu dou conta — foi honesta.

— Não tem medo dele? — perguntou. Seus olhos continuaram a estudar o corredor, mas por ora estavam sozinhos.

— Não — respondeu. E era verdade. Só Merlin sabia por que Sirius a vira duas vezes e não fizera menção de matá-la por querer conversar. Era quase como se ele tivesse medo _dela._

 _E ele devia mesmo ter medo_ , pensou.

Gawain a estudou por um momento. Não tinha certeza do que ele sabia sobre o passado de Sirius e de que estivera envolvida nele — ela certamente não mencionara nada — e esse provavelmente era o motivo da expressão pensativa dele ter sido substituída por uma descrente; por que ele acreditaria que ela não estava com medo?

Sirius explodira um amigo, providenciara a morte do homem que considerava um irmão e da mulher que tinha sido como uma irmã, além de ter fugido de uma prisão bruxa supostamente impenetrável, antes de sequestrar o filho de seus amigos mortos. E ele aparecera na sua casa por duas vezes, apesar de ninguém saber da primeira.

— Por que está tão nervosa, então, se não está com medo?

— Eu não quero dar outra chance para ele escapar — disse. — Eu quero... Eu quero que ele seja pego.

— Pego? — perguntou.

— Morto — admitiu depois de um momento, cerrando os punhos. Teria fechado os olhos se não estivesse procurando por Sirius ou quaisquer armadilhas que ele pudesse ter deixado.

— Precisamos dele vivo, McKinnon. Há muitas coisas que precisamos saber. Sobre Azkaban, por exemplo, e como ele tem escapado de nós. Quem o está ajudando, como ele passou pelas proteções da casa muggle de Harry Potter? Muitas pessoas querem que ele responda por aquele Halloween há tantos anos... Ele nunca foi julgado, lembra-se?

— Eu me lembro. — Ela também se lembrava da história de Sirius; aquela que ele contara depois de quase ter morrido no corredor dela. Aquela história que podia acabar mesmo convencendo os idiotas do Ministério se ele tivesse a chance de falar com eles. Ou convencê-los ao comprar sua liberdade com a ajuda de pessoas como Lucius Malfoy. Ela achava que não aguentaria se isso acontecesse, se Sirius ficasse em liberdade (liberdade de verdade) depois de tudo. — Eu ainda o quero morto.

— Pode querer algo sem agir nesse sentido.

— E se eu agir? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Pode ser expulsa do Programa. — Disso ela sabia, mas sua expulsão significaria que Sirius estava morto e tinha sido por isso que ela se juntara aos Aurores. Seu rosto deve ter entregado seus pensamentos, porque Gawain suspirou e correu uma mão pela barba de um dia. — McKinnon...

— Eu não vou matá-lo no momento em que o vir, senhor — disse, tensa. Ela o levaria a Lupin, primeiro, para que pudessem matá-lo juntos. Seria uma sentença particular.

— Quando o mataria, então? Esperaria até que ele estivesse impotente e adormecido em sua cela em Azkaban? — Ela não respondeu. Gawain balançou a cabeça. — Eu não te conheço há muito tempo, McKinnon, mas eu sei que você é melhor que isso.

Seus lábios se ergueram no que não chegava a ser um sorriso e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas — provavelmente, pensou, porque sabia que Gawain não mentia. Ele realmente acreditava nisso.

— Acho que não, senhor.

— Acho que está errada. Os Aurores salvam vidas, não as tiram. — Ele a olhou com súplicas nos olhos, mas ela não conseguiu se forçar a retribuir o olhar. Engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão empoeirado. — Pode ser uma boa Auror, McKinnon.

Ela voltou a lhe oferecer aquele erguer de lábios que não chegava a ser um sorriso e passou por ele. Com a varinha frouxa em sua mão, ela voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. Gawain não falou mais nada e foi atrás dela. Ele a ultrapassou antes que pudesse ter dado mais do que alguns passos e olhou para trás como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não o fez.

Por estar olhando para ela, ele não viu o objeto enorme, pesado e empoeirado que estava no meio do caminho e trombou nele. O objeto caiu com um baque e começou a gritar. Marlene se apressou a erguer um feitiço escudo, mas nada os atacou. Ela foi forçada a deixá-lo sumir para que pudesse cobrir as orelhas com as mãos.

— Imundos! — a coisa gritou. — Imundos estão na casa dos Black! — Gawain acenou a varinha e o objeto pesado (que parecia ser a perna de um troll) sumiu. A gritaria continuou: — Intrusos! Sangue-ruins e traidores de sangue, consigo sentir seu cheiro! — Marlene engoliu, um pouco desconcertada; ela era a traidora de sangue e Gawain tinha pais muggles. — Fora, imundos! Monstro!

— Somos Aurores! — Gawain disse, levantando-se e juntando-se à procura pela fonte dos gritos.

— Então devia saber que invasão é ilegal! — a mulher gritou. — Ou pelo menos ter a decência de enviar um sangue-puro!

— Ali — Gawain disse, apontando para um retrato cercado por cortinas sujas.

— Eu sou uma sangue-puro — Marlene disse, olhando para Gawain, que assentiu.

— É a McKinnon, não é?

— Erm... Sim. E você é a senhora...

— Eu sabia! Escória! Traidora de sangue imunda! Conspirando com aquele Potter e sua esposa sangue-ruim e _ele_! Oh, eu me lembro de você, envenenando a mente _dele_ como envenena minha casa! Você e aquele Potter e aquela sangue-ruim de m...

CRACK! Uma sombra pequena e suja apareceu entre eles e o retrato. Gawain usou um Estupore, mas moveu a varinha no último instante para que o feitiço acabasse acertando a parede ao invés de acertar o que parecia ser um elfo doméstico. Ele tinha enormes olhos cinzas, um nariz grande e usava apenas uma tanga cinzenta.

— Monstro! Tire essa _imundice_ da minha casa! A casa dos meus pais está sendo manchada por esses dois... Dois...

— _Silencio_ — Marlene disse. A mulher arregalou os olhos e cuspe feito de tinta saiu por seus lábios finos.

— Como se atreve! Como se _atreve_ a usar magia _em mim_ na minha casa! Eu vou te denunciar, ficará trancada em Azkaban como o lixo que é! Monstro! Pegue tinta e pergaminho! — O elfo hesitou, antes de atravessar o corredor, levantando a poeira.

— Vamos — Gawain disse, apressando-se a seguir o elfo. Marlene não ia se opor a algo que a tiraria de perto do retrato. A mulher continuou gritando. Era claro que ela era imune a feitiços de silêncio.

Encontraram o elfo em um escritório empoeirado, onde ele fuçava em uma escrivaninha antiga. Ele ergueu os olhos quando eles entraram, parecendo temeroso.

— Não vamos te machucar — Gawain disse, abaixando-se para ficar na altura do elfo. — Só temos algumas perguntas.

— Que tipos de perguntas, Monstro gostaria de saber — o elfo disse, observando-os com cautela. — Monstro é um bom elfo e a senhora é boa, e Monstro e a senhora não fizeram nada para merecer essa invasão, oh, não. A senhora sempre disse...

— A sua senhora — Gawain interrompeu com gentileza — é aquela mulher do retrato?

— Oh, sim — o elfo chamado Monstro disse.

— Aquela é a senhora Black? A mãe de Sirius Black?

— Partiu o coração dela, foi o que o mestre fez — Monstro disse, subitamente raivoso. — O mestre Regulus era um bom garoto, ele sabia os deveres do nome Black. O mestre Sirius trouxe vergonha à família com seu jeito travesso, fugindo para morar com traidores de sangue e sangues-ruins. — Ele estremeceu como se apenas dizer essa palavra o machucasse e, então, ele gritou. — Monstro ruim! — Antes que Marlene ou Gawain pudessem responder, ele pegou um peso de papel empoeirado e começou a batê-lo na lateral de sua cabeça careca.

— _Accio_ — Marlene disse antes que Gawain tivesse a chance. O peso de papel voou para fora das mãos dele e Marlene o pegou com facilidade; não fora uma goleira por ser ruim. Monstro a olhou com rancor, mas não pegou mais nada. Ela colocou o peso de papel na mesa.

— Você mora sozinho aqui, Monstro? — Gawain insistiu gentilmente.

Monstro se esticou.

— Monstro vive com a senhora. Monstro não está sozinho.

— Ele quis dizer... — A palavra “pessoas” morreu na garganta de Marlene. Não achava que isso terminaria bem. — Ele quis dizer se Sirius e Harry estiveram por aqui — Marlene disse.

— M-mestre? — Monstro perguntou.

— Isso mesmo — Gawain disse. — Seu mestre Sirius. Você o viu?

— Monstro não sabe onde o mestre está — Monstro disse sem rodeios. — Os jornais dizem que o mestre é um assassino. Mestre sempre foi temperamental, Monstro se lembra, oh, sim. Perigoso, o mestre. Monstro ouviu dizer que ele roubou o menino Potter. Um pirralho, Monstro tem certeza. — Marlene olhou para Gawain, que franzia o cenho.

— Importa-se se procurarmos pela casa? — Gawain perguntou.

Monstro pareceu bravo, mas percebeu que não poderia pará-los. Entretanto, ele cruzou os braços finos e os olhou com uma carranca.

— Monstro e a senhora Black não têm nada a esconder — disse num grasnado. — Os Aurores não vão encontrar os servos do Lorde das Trevas aqui, oh, não.

Com isso, pegou o pergaminho e a tinta que tinha ido buscar e saiu do escritório para acalmar sua senhora, que ainda gritava. Gawain gemeu e levantou-se.

— Elfo maluco — murmurou. Marlene concordava completamente.

— Acha que ele disse a verdade?

— Difícil saber. — Gawain limpou a poeira que se prendera à sua veste. — Se Black está morando aqui, nesse lugar miserável... — adicionou, olhando para o teto cheio de teias de aranhas. — Então, ele provavelmente mandou que o elfo não contasse. Mas também é possível que Monstro esteja contando a verdade. — Voltou a correr uma mão pela barba. — Vamos? — perguntou, indicando a porta.

Passaram quase uma hora procurando por qualquer traço de Sirius e Harry, mas não encontraram nada. Procuraram em todos os cômodos — um tão empoeirado quanto o outro —, mas não encontraram nada que indicasse que alguém morara na casa recentemente. Gawain até usara um feitiço que detectava atividade mágica recente, mas isso provou-se uma perda de tempo.

— É possível que eles tenham escondido seus traços? — Marlene perguntou, enquanto voltavam ao térreo. — Eu sei que é possível apagar sinais e sei que existem feitiços para apagar o uso de magia, mas há algum feitiço que de fato esconda a magia? — Gawain pensou por um momento.

— Acho que o feitiço Fidelius pode fazer isso. Scrimgeour disse que Potter mencionou isso quando estava sob os efeitos de Veritaserum. — Crispou os lábios e seus olhos ficaram frios, mostrando exatamente o que ele achava de usar Veritaserum numa criança de nove anos.

— Ele o quê?! — rangeu os dentes. — Quando?

— Em St. Mungos em agosto. Cortesia do Ministro Fudge, ou foi o que me falaram. — Por mais que estivesse brava com isso, ela deixou o sentimento de lado.

— Há como descobrir se usaram o feitiço Fidelius em uma área?

— Eu diria que é necessário que te falem do segredo, caso contrário, o feitiço seria inútil.

— Colocaram o feitiço aqui?

— Como eu saberia? — perguntou, exasperado.

— Experiência? — sugeriu. — Parece ser o tipo de lugar que alguém esconderia?

— Não a longo prazo — Gawain respondeu. — Está imundo.

— Mas o Fidelius não daria essa aparência à casa? Para nos despistar?

— Não é assim que funciona. Nos termos mais simples, o feitiço Fidelius é como um feitiço Desilusório muito poderoso e um pouco diferente, que só funciona em uma área específica. Ele esconde todos os traços da existência de uma pessoa; você não consegue vê-la, ouvi-la, sentir o cheiro dela nem a tocar... O feitiço a _esconde_. Ele não cria disfarces. Ou poeira — adicionou, olhando para o chão.

— É possível usar o feitiço em uma casa para que ela não seja visível?

— A maioria das vezes que usam o Fidelius, usam-no combinado com um feitiço que deixa a casa invisível para quem não faz parte do segredo. É uma precaução a mais.

— Mas essa casa não está invisível.

— Está para os muggles, mas para nós, não — Gawain disse. — Tem uma proteção extrema... Há feitiços para desviar a atenção do lado de fora e as janelas são de mão única; você consegue olhar para fora, mas não para dentro.

— Mas nenhuma proteção foi colocada por Sirius — Marlene disse, derrotada.

— As defesas são tão complexas que não temos como ter certeza — Gawain disse. — Mas pelo que posso ver, não.

— Então, eles não estão aqui?

— Se estiverem usando um feitiço Fidelius, eles poderiam estar parados ao nosso lado e não saberíamos. — Gawain lhe ofereceu um sorriso tenso e Marlene demorou um momento para se dar conta de que esse era o conceito dele de piada. Riu uma vez sem vontade. — Não, não acho que estejam aqui. Se estiveram, foi há muito tempo. — Correu um dedo pela poeira que cobria o corrimão e soltou um resmungo de desaprovação.

— Então, acabamos por aqui?

— Completamente. Vamos torcer para terem guardado um pouco de chá para nós. — A casa de Marlene, convenientemente ao lado, tinha virado o Quartel-General temporário dos Aurores; quando ela e Gawain foram ao número doze, os outros estavam examinando os rastos da aparatação de Sirius na rua e, também, a magia que ele usara em sua casa. Esperara que esses Aurores tivessem tido mais sorte do que ela e Gawain, mas algo lhe dizia que era em vão.

Desceram o último lance de escada em silêncio, que foi interrompido no momento em que chegaram ao saguão.

— Monstro disse que Monstro não tinha o que esconder — o elfo grasnou, passando por eles.

— Sim — Gawain disse com gentileza. — Gostaria de agradecer por sua coope...

Marlene não ouviu o resto; a senhora Black devia tê-los ouvido conversando, porque seus gritos recomeçaram. Ela sinceramente esperava que ainda houvesse chá em sua casa.


	26. Family Matters

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis  
Family Matters  
(Assuntos de Família)**

— Remus! — Matt exclamou, preocupado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. — O que está acontecendo? Onde...

— Sirius — Remus disse, afundando-se na cadeira mais próxima.

— Você o encontrou? — Dirk perguntou, notando a expressão de Remus.

— Eu o encontrei — Remus confirmou.

— Onde está Theodora? — Arabella perguntou. — Ela não se machucou, não é? Não em seu primeiro dia?

— Ela não estava se sentindo bem, então eu a deixei ir para casa. — Remus olhou para Matt ao falar isso; Matt era um lobisomem há tempo o bastante para detectar uma mentira, mas, por sorte, ou ele não notara ou iria mencionar isso quando estivessem sozinhos. — Eu estava perto de King’s Cross... Pensei em te encontrar por lá, Dirk, para que voltássemos juntos. — Outra mentira, mas Matt ainda não reagiu. — Aí, um menino parecido com Harry e um homem parecido com Sirius apareceram dentro da estação.

— Alertou ao Ministério?

— Eles já estavam lá — Remus disse. — Mas, considerando o que aconteceu da última vez, eu não estava particularmente disposto a trabalhar com eles. — Todos sabiam sobre o que acontecera com Scrimgeour, e Matt riu.

— E aí? Você os pegou? — Matt perguntou, curioso.

— Com todos aqueles muggles por perto? — Remus retorquiu com uma risada amargurada. — Não. Mas eu os segui. Eles estavam comprando passagens de trem quando Harry disse algo sobre o banheiro. Eles entraram e eu esperei do lado de fora... Um homem saiu, mas foi isso. Esperei alguns minutos, antes de decidir ir procurar, mas quando entrei, eles não estavam lá. — O rosto de Arabella se abateu. Matt, por outro lado, parecia pensar.

— E aí você veio para cá? — Remus assentiu e suspirou.

— Então, Theodora disse que estava passando mal e foi embora minutos antes de você encontrar Sirius Black? — Dirk perguntou.

Arabella ofegou.

— Acha que ela está o ajudando...?

— Não — Remus disse apenas.

— Mas é um pouco suspeito, né? — Dirk insistiu e Arabella assentiu.

— Ela parece ser uma jovem adorável e pode ser apenas uma coincidência, mas vale a pena investigar, não acha, Remus?

— Se Remus acha que ela é confiável, então ela provavelmente é — Matt disse.

— Oh, mas... — Arabella começou.

— Eu vou conversar com ela sobre isso — Remus disse depois de um momento.

— Tome cuidado — Arabella disse. — Se ela _estiver_ ajudando Sirius Black, ela pode acabar sendo cruel.

Remus se esforçou para manter sua expressão neutra — a ideia de uma Nymphadora cruel lhe dava vontade de rir — e assentiu. Arabella e Dirk pareceram satisfeitos.

— O que faremos pelo resto do dia, então?

— Sirius pode estar em qualquer lugar a essa altura... — Isso nem era uma mentira; ele provavelmente estava fazendo o caminho mais longo até a casa de Remus. — E o Ministério, espero, notou e está fazendo o possível. — Arabella bufou com zombaria para mostrar o que achava disso. — Eles não vão querer que a gente se intrometa, e se começarmos a interferir nas buscas bruxas, Malfoy irá... Bem, Malfoy terá algo a dizer sobre isso.

— Atestou o óbvio — Matt murmurou. Dirk riu.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — Dirk perguntou. Remus olhou para o relógio.

— Voltem para onde estavam pela manhã e patrulhem até às três. Se não ouvirem nada, podem ir para casa.

— E amanhã?

— Nos encontraremos aqui, como sempre.

— Você está bem, Remus? — Arabella perguntou.

— Er... Abalado — Remus disse.

— Você parece precisar de uma bebida — Matt disse, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

— É uma boa ideia — Arabella disse. — Mas nada muito forte. Ele precisa relaxar, não dormir. — Matt sorriu para ela e procurou por algumas moedas em seu bolso.

— Vocês dois vão ficar?

— Não — Dirk disse. — Se ele estava em King’s Cross, pode acabar voltando. — Acenou e foi embora.

Arabella balançou a cabeça e foi embora depois de dizer:

— Cuide dele, Matthew.

Matt sorriu e foi até o bar, deixando Remus sozinho à mesa torcendo para que houvessem acreditado nele e que Sirius e Harry estivessem seguros.

— Cerveja amanteigada? — Remus perguntou, sorrindo.

— Sim — Matt disse. — Não é minha culpa que Arabella assumiu que eu quis dizer uísque de fogo quando disse “bebida”. Tom vai trazer alguns sanduíches, mas eles são por sua conta.

— Obrigado — Remus disse, sem se importar; estava faminto.

— Então, encontrou Sirius? — Remus suspirou e assentiu, tomando um gole de sua bebida. — Ficou com medo?

— Aterrorizado — Remus murmurou. _Por ele._ Matt inclinou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Não faz sentido — disse por fim, traçando a lateral úmida de sua caneca.

— O que não faz?

— Você estava aterrorizado — Matt disse, franzindo o cenho. — Isso é verdade. Mas...

— Mas o quê? — Remus perguntou, cauteloso. Matt torceu o nariz.

— Você está cheirando a floresta, a lama e a seiva. E a uma pessoa que não é Theodora. Mas de acordo com a sua história, você não saiu de King’s Cross, não falou com os Aurores... Ou qualquer outra pessoa. — Remus suspirou e tomou outro gole de cerveja amanteigada. — Não entendo por que mentiu.

— Não menti — Remus disse.

— Omitiu. — Remus, incapaz de se opor a isso, inclinou a cabeça.

— Está bravo? — perguntou. Matt tinha o rosto inexpressivo (o que era incomum dele) e seu cheiro era tranquilo.

— Não. Só não entendo. — Remus pensou rapidamente, construindo uma mentira em sua cabeça.

— A pessoa de quem você está sentindo o cheiro...

— Black — Matt murmurou, inclinando-se para mais perto. Remus negou.

— O quê? Não... — Matt franziu o cenho e ergueu uma mão. — Eu...

— Por favor, apenas me deixe falar. — Remus respirou fundo, incapaz de acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem — disse, cauteloso.

— Eu conheço o cheiro de Potter, Harry, por causa daquela vez que levei uma troca de roupa para você em St. Mungos. — Remus não falou nada. — E, aí, ele escapou. Black o tirou de lá com seus superpoderes do mal ou sei lá como o _Profeta_ disse. Ainda de acordo com o _Profeta_ , nenhum deles foi visto desde então.

— Sirius sempre foi esperto — Remus murmurou.

— Aparentemente, não foi esperto o bastante — Matt disse em voz baixa —, porque você tem o cheiro de Harry e de mais alguém desde que ele fugiu de St. Mungos; aposto minha magia que essa outra pessoa é Sirius Black. — Remus não sabia o que dizer. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

— Eu... — Tentou, mas Tom apareceu e colocou um prato de sanduíches entre eles, antes de oferecer um sorriso e voltar ao bar, mas Remus perdera suas palavras; ao olhar para o prato, notou que também perdera seu apetite.

— Não tem problema — Matt disse com um sorriso. Remus piscou, surpreso por ver o que parecia ser um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso igualmente genuíno. O cheiro dele também era verdadeiro. — Eu sei melhor do que ninguém que as coisas são complicadas, às vezes. Decidi que se eu precisasse saber, você já teria me dito.

— Quando... Quando foi que você... Cresceu? — Remus perguntou. O Matt que vira crescer sempre fora calmo e relaxado, mas também odiara ficar de fora até das coisas mais triviais. — Por que não está... Bem, exigindo explicações?

— Quer que eu faça isso? — Matt perguntou com um sorriso.

— Não especialmente, não — Remus admitiu ainda perplexo.

— Foi o que pensei. — Matt riu ao ver a expressão de Remus. — Olha, você odiava Black. Eu sentia o cheiro do ódio toda vez que alguém mencionava o nome dele. Era como se colocassem fogo no ar; queimava, Remus. Eu nem precisava _tentar_ sentir o cheiro, sabe como isso é irritante, porque era incontrolável. Eu sei que você é um bom mentiroso, mas nem você poderia ter falsificado isso.

— E? — Remus perguntou, cansado.

— Sumiu. Eu falo sobre Black e, se não procuro por um cheiro, não sinto nada. Se eu procuro, você cheira a... Satisfação. Eu não sei o que ele te disse e não estou pedindo para que me conte, mas é óbvio que as coisas não são como parecem ser. Se você acreditou nele... Bem... Eu acredito em você. Quero dizer, você está vivo, não é?

— De fato, estou — Remus disse com uma risada.

— Ainda bem — Matt adicionou. — Eu acabei gostando de você depois de tantos anos. É tipo o tio que eu nunca tive... Não que fosse querer o tio que poderia ter tido... — apressou-se a adicionar. Remus, que conhecera Evan Rosier, tinha que concordar. — Você é muito melhor. — Remus sorriu e pegou um sanduíche.

— Obrigado — disse. Matt sorriu e também pegou um sanduíche.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui? — Remus piscou perante a pergunta estranha.

— Estou almoçando com um amigo terrivelmente perceptivo.

— Não foi o que quis dizer. Queria saber por que ainda está aguentando o Malfoy? Se eu fosse você, teria dado o fora assim que possível. Quero dizer, por que perder seu tempo procurando por alguém que sabe onde encontrar?

— E me entregar? — Remus retorquiu, irônico. — Se eu parasse de procurar por Harry depois de ele desaparecer de um jeito estranho do hospital, Malfoy teria desconfiado do meu envolvimento.

— Mas ele não estaria errado, estaria? — Matt perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

— Não faço ideia do que está falando — Remus disse com dignidade. Não conseguiu evitar a piscadela, entretanto. Matt riu e Remus sentiu seu coração ficar leve; Dumbledore e Matt eram as pessoas para quem tivera mais dificuldade (moral e literalmente) em mentir sobre toda essa história. Um deles saber a verdade (ou parte dela) e não o condenar por isso era, bem, maravilhoso. — Mas entende por que não posso simplesmente desistir. — Matt assentiu, pensativo.

— Então, vai dar corda?

— Não exatamente — Remus disse com um sorriso pequeno. — Ele planeja me substituir.

— O quê?!

— É por isso que Theodora está aqui. — Matt engasgou com o gole de cerveja amanteigada que acabara de beber e gesticulou para que Remus continuasse. — Malfoy quer que ela assuma meu lugar... Depois de eu ter mostrado a ela como fazer as coisas, é claro.

— E ele te disse isso? — Matt quis saber, duvidoso.

— Não. Ela me contou.

— _O quê?_

— Ela é uma boa pessoa — Remus disse com um encolher de ombros. Matt balançou a cabeça.

— É o que parece. Maldição, quando as coisas ficaram tão complicadas?

— Podemos agradecer nosso amigo _em comum_ por isso — Remus disse, sarcástico, erguendo sua bebida. Matt encostou sua caneca na dele.

— Que o maldito apodreça no inferno. — Os dois beberam.

— Falando no Greyback — Remus disse, engolindo uma mordida de seu sanduíche —, eu vou depois do natal.

— Idem. Até fevereiro?

— Acha que aguentamos dois meses? — Remus perguntou, observando a reação de Matt.

— Acho que sim. Acha que vale a pena convidar a Debbie?

— Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. — Os dois suspiraram.

— Não estou ansioso por essa conversa — Matt disse, chateado.

— Não estou ansioso em ter de explicar a Malfoy para onde metade do time de busca foi.

— Se Tock concordar em fazer parte disso, podemos fazer de conta que é uma consequência de sua demissão. — Remus guardou essa ideia para considerá-la mais tarde. Matt bebeu o resto de sua cerveja e levantou-se. — Bem, vou fazer minha patrulha. Onde quer que eu procure?

Remus sorriu.

— Onde quiser.

**-x-**

— Se divertiu em Paris? — Tonks apertou os dentes.

— Paris — disse sem rodeios —, sim.

— O que foi que seu mentor te mandou fazer? Ele não quis me contar. — Keith sorriu para ela detrás de seu cardápio e ela sorriu de volta, apesar de ser um pouco forçado.

— É — disse misteriosamente —, ele é meio obcecado com segurança. — Tinha dito o mesmo a Moody quando conversou com ele mais cedo; na verdade, “gritou” era uma palavra mais apropriada. Ele estivera muito bravo com ela por ter encerrado a ligação no Auxiliar antes que ele tivesse terminado de falar e o temperamento dela não tinha deixado barato. — E... Erm... Ele me mandou investigar uma Veela.

— Uma Veela? Isso não é responsabilidade do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas?

— Bem, acho que sim. Tinha um homem das Relações Veela comigo e uma mulher do Ministério Frances... 

— Ainda bem que você estava em Paris.

— Por quê?

— O _Profeta Noturno_ disse que Black foi visto em Londres na hora do almoço.

— Eu sei — rosnou; ainda estava furiosa sobre isso. — O que quer dizer?

— Você estava bem longe do Black.

— Eu sei — disse novamente. A franja que estava usando ficou vermelha. — Como isso é algo bom?

— Bem — Keith disse, olhando-a com cautela —, quer dizer que estava segura.

— Também quer dizer que perdi uma chance de prendê-lo — retorquiu e sua irritação com Moody aumentou.

— Eu fiquei feliz com isso — Keith disse suavemente. — Não quero que corra perigo.

— Isso é muito doce — Tonks disse, dessa vez oferecendo-lhe um sorriso verdadeiro —, mas nem um pouco realístico. Eu sou uma Auror. Vou acabar fazendo algo perigoso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Mas estará acompanhada, não é? Pessoas que cuidarão de você?

— Terei pessoas para me ajudar — disse. — Mas não preciso de babás. Posso me cuidar sozinha.

— Você é nova nessa história toda de ser uma Auror — Keith disse lentamente. — Comparado a eles, não sabe quase nada.

— Então, por essa lógica, você não sabe quase nada sobre ser um Batedor, porque não é um jogador de Quadribol profissional — ralhou. Keith se enfureceu.

— Eu tenho experiência! Eu...

— E eu não tenho? Eu me meti em vários duelos na escola, lembra? — Keith recostou-se em sua cadeira, perplexo. — O quê? — perguntou, irritada.

— Essa é nossa primeira briga — ele respondeu suavemente.

 _Não, não é... Oh. Talvez ele quis dizer... Como um casal?_ Essa era uma noção estranha. Tonks suspirou.

— Não é uma briga — disse. — Eu só estou mal-humorada, porque meu dia foi longo. — Keith esticou o braço sobre a mesa e apertou sua mão. — Desculpe — disse em voz baixa.

— Não tem problema — ele respondeu, antes de parecer preocupado. — Mas... Não está mal-humorada comigo, está?

— Não — disse. — Nós estamos bem.

— Bom. — Keith parecia aliviado. Ele continuou segurando sua mão e pegou o cardápio com a outra. — O que quer comer?

— Não sei. — Pegou o próprio cardápio, estudando-o rapidamente, antes de deixá-lo de lado. — Acho que um hambúrguer.

Keith chamou alguém para anotar o pedido deles — ele escolheu peixe e fritas e os dois pediram cerveja amanteigadas — e o garçom se afastou, deixando Tonks considerando que esse lugar era muito mais simples — e, em sua opinião, melhor — do que a Madame Puddifoot, onde já tinham ido quatro vezes; não havia nem um detalhe rosa no papel de parede nem assentos rendados nas cadeiras. Não tinha nenhum coração à vista e, o melhor de tudo: não havia nenhum querubim idiota com confetes.

— Nymphadora? — Keith chamou. — Nymph...

— Você sabe que eu prefiro Tonks — disse, voltando ao presente.

— Por quê? — quis saber. — Acho que nunca contou.

— Porque Nymphadora é um nome idiota.

— Eu acho bonito.

Tonks suspirou.

— Você e minha mãe vão se dar muito bem.

— Acha mesmo? — Keith perguntou, de repente parecendo nervoso. — E o seu pai?

— O meu pai se dá bem com todo mundo.

— Com o que ele trabalha? Ele não é um Auror, é? — Ele parecia aterrorizado com essa ideia.

— Relações Muggle no Ministério — Tonks respondeu, escondendo um sorriso. — E ele também trabalha numa estação de TV muggle.

— Então, ele gosta dos muggles?

— Ele é nascido muggle. — Tonks encolheu os ombros. — Sem contar minha mãe e eu, a família dele toda é muggle, então, sim, ele gosta.

— Então, todos os seus parentes...

— São muggles. Pelo menos pelo lado do meu pai. O lado da minha mãe é... Er... Sangue-puro. Não os vemos muito.

— Por que não? Não se dão bem?

— Não — Tonks foi direta. Keith apertou sua mão. — E a sua família? — Se Keith se deu conta de que ela estava levando a conversa para longe dos parentes de sua mãe, ele não disse nada.

— Não são nada demais — respondeu. — Minha mãe era uma Curandeira, mas parou de trabalhar quando eu nasci. Meu pai trabalha com a Cleansweep; ele faz vassouras. Os dois são filhos únicos, então não tenho primos, mas visito bastante meus avós; são todos bruxos.

Eles ficaram sem assunto depois disso, mas isso não foi um problema, pois o garçom serviu suas comidas e bebidas. Keith parecia querer continuar segurando sua mão, mas precisou desistir disso para poder comer. Eles riram disso e começaram a contar seus passados românticos; Tonks gostara de um menino do primário muggle que frequentara e com quem almoçara todos os dias durante uma semana, antes de ele decidir que preferia comer com Ashley White. Keith, como Tonks já sabia, namorara Dawn Carter por três meses no quinto ano, antes de eles decidirem que deviam ser apenas amigos.

Keith riu da ideia de Tonks ter frequentado uma escola muggle e as histórias dessa época os divertiu enquanto comiam a sobremesa.

— Eu nunca frequentei uma dessas escolas primatas — ele disse quando ela terminou de contar a vez que tropeçara e derrubara três pessoas durante a cerimônia de formatura do primário.

— Primárias — Tonks corrigiu com um sorriso.

— Sim, isso. Minha mãe me ensinou em casa e, depois, quando Alfred passou a morar na casa ao lado, ele virou meu colega. Nossas mães se revezavam em nos dar aulas.

— Por isso que são tão próximos — Tonks comentou e Keith encolheu os ombros. — Aliás, como está o Alfred?

— Ocupado. Ele entrou no Departamento das Crianças Mágicas ou qualquer coisa assim, então ele está aprendendo as coisas. É surpreendente que não o tenha visto ainda, já que os dois trabalham no Ministério.

— O Ministério é um lugar grande — Tonks disse. — E normalmente eu tenho aulas no Departamento de Aurores, então não fico perambulando muito.

— Verdade. — Keith saiu do caminho quando seus pratos voaram para a cozinha. — Recebeu notícias de mais alguém da escola?

— Bem, você, é claro — Tonks disse, fazendo Keith sorrir. — E eu vi Charlie e Tom, mas foi quando almoçamos antes dos meus testes com os Aurores. Acho que vou jantar com eles amanhã à noite.

— Eu queria te ver amanhã — Keith disse, parecendo chateado.

— Faremos algo outro dia — garantiu.

— Eles ainda vão sair do país?

— Não sei... Aqueles dois são _inúteis_ em manter o contato.

— Você não é muito melhor — ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Ainda estou esperando que você mande a Helga de volta. — Helga era a coruja de Keith que (se tivesse que adivinhar) voava à sua casa umas quatro vezes por dia.

— Eu já estava deitada quando ela chegou — Tonks suspirou.

— Mas certamente a viu pela manhã?

— Sim, mas eu tive que sair cedo. Estava planejando te mandar uma resposta à noite.

— Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. — Tonks não respondeu. Keith olhou para seu relógio. — Está pronta para ir? Pensei em irmos para sua casa.

— Minha casa?

— Sim. Gostaria de conhecer seus pais. — Tonks estava surpresa. — Se não tiver problema, é claro...

— Acho que não tem — respondeu, piscando. — É. Er... Então, vamos pagar e ir?

— Eu pago — ele corrigiu.

— Keith...

— Estou sendo educado — insistiu. — Basta agradecer.

— Obrigada — disse. — Mas ganho bastante como Recruta. Eu posso pagar na próxima vez. Por nós dois.

— Sabe que não vou permitir.

— Na próxima vez — prometeu, levantando-se. Infelizmente, tropeçou em suas vestes e caiu sentada na cadeira.

— Você está bem?

— Bem — respondeu, levantando-se. — Totalmente bem, só atrapalhada. — Era um pequeno preço a se pagar por ser capaz de mudar sua altura e peso à vontade. Ela achava que, sendo uma garota que tinha pernas de tamanhos diferentes a cada dia, fazia um bom trabalho em ficar em pé.

— Gosto da sua franja, aliás — disse. — Ficou bonita. — Tonks se surpreendeu com a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Obrigada — disse, incerta. — Então, vamos?

— Sim. — Keith deixou um punhado de moedas na mesa (Tonks o olhou feio) e foram para as ruas geladas.

Tonks sempre achara que o Beco Diagonal era medonho à noite e hoje não era diferente; estava escuro com apenas alguns lampiões acessos e silencioso já que os donos das lojas tinham ido para casa e as placas — que eram sempre tão coloridas durante o dia — criavam sombras longas e pontudas na rua de pedras.

— É estranho, né? Medonho — disse, tirando as luvas do bolso. Keith pausou no meio do ato de colocar o cachecol e sorriu.

— Eu te protejo — disse. Tonks revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. — Não está com medo de verdade, está? — perguntou, esperançoso.

— Não — respondeu, divertida. — Por quê?

— Só achei que era uma boa desculpa para segurar sua mão — murmurou, corando.

— Por que precisa de uma desculpa? — Tonks perguntou, erguendo a mão para segurar a enluvada dele. Tonks hesitou, antes de simplesmente dizer o que passava em sua mente, decidindo que não importava qual seria a resposta dele, ela pelo menos saberia onde estavam. — Quero dizer, estamos namorando, não é?

— Sim — Keith respondeu, assentindo.

 _Então, isso não vai afetar nossa amizade_ , pensou; era o único motivo para ter evitado perguntar por tanto tempo, senão teria o feito há semanas.

— Eu gosto bastante de você, sabe — continuou. Era estranho que seu cabelo houvesse permanecido loiro quando acabara de falar algo do tipo, enquanto ficava num tom chamativo de rosa quando tropeçava ou gritava com Moody.

— Eu também gosto bastante de você — ele disse. Eles se olharam por um momento e, então, Keith pigarreou e desviou o olhar. — Então... Er... Vamos?

— Sim — Tonks disse, olhando para o chão, escondendo seu sorriso. — Quer que eu te aparate junto...?

— Nem, eu fico enjoado — admitiu. — Eu sei onde fica. Eu... Você... Er... Nos encontramos lá?

— Se for melhor para você, tudo bem — respondeu e Keith assentiu. Num impulso, Tonks inclinou-se e beijou-o. Ele se assustou e ergueu os olhos, surpreso. — A gente se vê em um minuto — disse com um sorriso e, antes que ele pudesse fazer mais do que apenas olhá-la, ela rodopiou.

Apareceu no jardim da frente — sua mãe ficaria muito feliz por não ter aparatado direto no interior da casa — com as bochechas rosadas e o cabelo provavelmente da mesma cor. Saiu do canteiro de sua mãe — que não ficaria tão feliz assim com isso — e foi até a porta. Tinha acabado de bater quando um Keith corado apareceu.

— Oi — ele disse.

— Oi — respondeu com um sorriso.

A porta foi aberta e seu pai apareceu, parecendo confuso; provavelmente por ela ter usado a porta.

— Dora? — Seus olhos foram para Keith e sorriu educadamente.

— Oi, pai — ela disse. — Esse é o Keith.

— Oi — Keith disse, parecendo nervoso. — É um prazer conhecê-lo. — Seu pai ofereceu uma mão e Keith a apertou.

— Igualmente. Lufo, certo?

— Sim, senhor.

— Nada disso. Pode me chamar de Ted. Eu também fui um Lufo.

— Quem é? — Era a sua mãe, espiando da sala de estar. Ela viu Keith ao lado de Tonks e foi até a porta para se apresentar. — Andromeda Tonks — disse, oferecendo a mão. Keith a apertou e sua mãe virou-se para Tonks com um sorriso. Apesar de não fazer parte dos círculos dos sangues-puros há muito tempo, sua mãe ainda tinha alguns de seus costumes e provavelmente esperara que Keith beijasse sua mão (uma vez, há muitos anos, ela contara a Tonks que esse era o cumprimento tradicional entre uma bruxa e um bruxo que não se conheciam).

— É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Tonks. — Ao contrário do seu pai, sua mãe não pediu que ele a chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

— Igualmente. Devo dizer que já estava na hora; faz semanas que peço à Nymphadora que te convidasse.

— Mesmo? — Keith perguntou, olhando para Nymphadora pelo canto dos olhos. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso. — Bem, fico feliz por finalmente estar aqui.

— Vamos mesmo ficar na porta? — Tonks perguntou. — Vamos entra, eh?

— É claro — sua mãe disse, afastando-se para que pudessem entrar. — Como foi o treinamento, querida?

— Interessante — Tonks disse. — Eu... Er... Fui a Paris.

— Paris? — seu pai repetiu. — O que, em nome de Merlin, foi fazer lá?

— Uma confusão com uma Veela — Tonks suspirou. — Nesse meio tempo, Sirius foi visto em Londres e todos os Aurores foram chamados para procurar por ele.

— Esteve em que parte de Paris? — sua mãe perguntou, curiosa.

— Er...

Sua mãe estalou a língua.

— Não importa quais olhos use, você não vê as coisas, não é?

— Eu uso meus olhos! — disse, defensiva. — Vigilância constante e tudo o mais. Sabe o que foi que eu vi?

— O quê? — seu pai e Keith perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Um cachorro rosa — Tonks disse. — Foi brilhante. Tipo minha alma gêmea animal...

— Alguém quer chá? — sua mãe perguntou, soando cansada de repente.

— Se vai fazer, sim — Keith disse.

— Eu também quero, Dromeda — seu pai disse.

— Não, obrigada — Tonks recusou alegremente. Segurou o braço de Keith. — Enquanto a mãe faz isso, eu vou te mostrar a casa. — Ela o guiou pelo corredor, apontando para as portas durante o caminho. — Ali é a sala de estar... Aqui é o escritório da mamãe... O segundo banheiro... O quarto dos meus pais... Meu quarto... O quarto de hóspedes... E essa aqui leva ao jardim do papai.

Um sibilo alto soou depois de suas palavras.

— Isso foi seu gato? — Keith perguntou, tendo conhecido Canis na escola. Tonks acenou a varinha para destrancar a porta, que foi aberta. Canis entrou com o rabo no ar, antes de hesitar. Seus olhos se escureceram e ele colocou as orelhas para trás, enquanto ele e Tonks se olhavam. Ele sibilou, como esperado, e fugiu quase sem nem notar a presença de Keith ao passar por eles.

— Ele está mais mal-humorado que o normal — Tonks disse, olhando-o; Canis entrou na cozinha e era possível ouvir sua mãe falando com ele.

— Acha que ele sente saudades da escola?

— Não sei. Ele deve sentir falta de ir e vir quando bem entende. Mas acho que ele sente saudade de Charlie. E provavelmente de Hagrid e Filch.

— Filch? — Keith perguntou, incrédulo.

Tonks deu de ombros.

— O homem gosta de gatos desagradáveis, e gatos desagradáveis gostam dele.

— Nymphadora! Traga Keith para o chá!

— Se ela me chamar assim mais uma vez — Tonks murmurou —, juro por Merlin que...

— Hmmm? — Keith disse.

— Nada — suspirou. — Por aqui.

**-x-**

_As luzes estão acessas. Isso é um bom sinal, né?_

Padfoot aproximou-se lentamente, os ouvidos aguçados. Ouviu a risada tensa de Remus, seguida por um leve som bem-humorado de Harry. Não havia nenhum outro cheiro nem vozes, então Padfoot achou seguro entrar.

Latiu uma vez, sabendo que Remus ouviria, antes de começar a arranhar a porta. Passos soaram do lado de dentro antes da porta ser aberta lentamente. Olhos castanhos espiaram. Padfoot passou a cabeça pelo vão e equilibrou-se nas patas de trás, portando-se de um jeito muito parecido a Sirius, e latiu seus cumprimentos.

— Já era hora — Remus murmurou, mas sorria e o alívio emanava dele como ondas. Ele se afastou e Padfoot voltou a ficar sobre as quatro patas, antes de entrar. O som de passos foi o único aviso que teve antes de dois braços segurarem-no pelo pescoço e uma massa no formato de Harry colidir com seu corpo.

— Desculpe! Eu não achava... Eu só... É minha culpa! É tudo minha...

 _Sua culpa? Pelo amor de Merlin, como ele chegou à essa conclusão?_ Padfoot balançou a cabeça, choramingou para mostrar sua discordância e lambeu o rosto de seu afilhado; até ergueu uma pata para dar uns tapinhas desajeitados nas costas de Harry — não era exatamente fácil retribuir um abraço quando se era um cachorro.

Por fim, Harry o soltou e Padfoot voltou a ser Sirius. Uma sombra apareceu em sua mente — a Poção do Dementador —, mas ele a ignorou. Harry o olhou com os olhos arregalados e disparou na direção da lareira, assustando Hedwig, que estivera equilibrada na abóbada da lareira. Ela pousou no encosto de uma das cadeiras da cozinha e olhou-os com desaprovação.

 _Ele tem medo de mim_ , uma voz parecida com a sua murmurou.

 _Cale a boca_ , Sirius ralhou, sabendo que era a poção que o fazia pensar isso. _Ele provavelmente tem um motivo muito bom._

— Harry? — Sirius chamou.

— Magia — Harry disse, afastando-se na direção da lareira. Pousou os olhos na pequena tigela em que Remus mantinha o pó de flu. — Você... O Rastreador!

 _Te disse_ , Sirius disse para a voz.

— Relaxa, garoto. Isso não vai ativá-lo.

— Tem certeza? — Harry perguntou. Ele olhou para a porta de entrada como se esperasse que os Aurores aparecessem a qualquer momento.

— Absoluta — Sirius prometeu. — É uma magia que não pode ser detectada, o que é o motivo de você ter que se registrar.

— Caso contrário, os Animagos podem acabar fazendo coisas perigosas e idiotas, como sair correndo por aí com lobisomens — Remus comentou tristemente. Sirius fez uma careta e sentou-se no sofá, fingindo não ver a piscadela que Remus deu para Harry.

— Desculpe — Harry disse, olhando para o chão.

— Pelo quê? — Sirius perguntou, trocando um olhar confuso com Remus.

— Eu te disse para ir mais cedo. Se eu não tivesse...

— Eu teria ido assim mesmo — Sirius respondeu. Remus crispou os lábios, mas ele parecia estar brigando com um sorriso.

 _Sim_ , a voz concordou. _Porque você é idiota egoísta..._

— Cale a boca. — Harry o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Desculpe. Você não me forçou a nada, garoto. Eu fui por minha conta e risco. — Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Sirius ergueu uma mão. — Não quero mais ouvir. Não foi sua culpa e nós estamos seguros, está bem?

— Está bem — Harry concordou sem muita convicção. Voltou a olhar para Sirius com cautela, antes de ir se sentar ao seu lado.

— Parabéns por ter chegado até aqui, aliás — Remus adicionou. Harry ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

— Como foi depois de termos nos separado? — Sirius perguntou a Remus. — Eles acreditaram em você? — A expressão triste de Remus não era forçada dessa vez.

— Nymphadora e Debbie não estavam lá. Dirk e Arabella acreditaram, mas Matt sabe.

— Explique — Sirius rosnou, medo apertando seu peito. _Ele te traiu_ , a voz murmurou. — Agora.

— Ele sentiu o cheiro — Remus suspirou, sentando-se no sofá em frente ao que Sirius e Harry estavam sentados. — Ele não sabe os detalhes — apressou-se a adicionar. — Só que estamos em contato e que você claramente não é um Comensal de Morte que está treinando Harry para assumir o lugar de Voldemort. — Sirius torceu o nariz. — Ele não vai ir correndo até o _Profeta_ nem nada assim.

— Quem é ele?

— Matthew Rosier — Sirius fungou.

— É parente de Evan?

— Sobrinho — Remus respondeu, neutro. Levantou-se e pegou a fotografia dele com um jovem muito parecido com Evan Rosier, apesar de Sirius não achar que Rosier soubesse sorrir com tanta sinceridade. Havia outras diferenças menores que notou, como o nariz e maxilar do garoto e o fato de que ele usava roupas muggle. Sirius supôs que era o mesmo que comparar Andy e Bella. — Mas eles não se conhecem — Remus continuou. — O pai de Matt era um traidor de sangue e Matt foi mordido por Greyback como punição.

— Espere — Sirius disse, reconhecendo o rosto; era mais jovem quando o vira pela última vez. — Ele é aquele guri lobisomem para quem você dava aula? O que não queria ir a Hogwarts? — Remus inclinou a cabeça. Sirius parou para pensar. Logicamente, sabia que o menino não era mais um menino (do mesmo jeito que Nymphadora e Harry não continuaram sendo as crianças que eram antes de ele acabar em Azkaban), mas ainda sentia que tinha de perguntar: — Ele está com quantos anos?

— Dezenove.

Sirius deixou a fotografia de lado e tentou não demonstrar como tinha ficado perturbado com a resposta; às vezes, achava que tinha se recuperado bem dos efeitos de Azkaban. Ainda estava magro, mas pelo menos estava saudável; seu rosto não estava mais magro e amarelado, e Harry — por simplesmente estar lá — conseguia lhe fazer companhia e distrai-lo em seus dias ruins — que eram cada vez mais raros. Outras vezes, como agora, era lembrado abruptamente de que — enquanto seu mundo tinha parado quando estivera na prisão — o mundo do lado de fora tinha seguido em frente.

— Quem é Greyback? — Harry perguntou. Sirius imaginou se ele tinha perguntado para distrair Sirius ou se estava realmente curioso. Pensou que devia ser os dois. — Você o mencionou para Snape — disse, olhando para Padfoot. — E estavam falando dele na cozinha no outro dia.

— Greyback é um lobisomem, Harry — Remus disse. — Possivelmente o mais selvagem vivo. Foi ele quem me atacou quando eu era jovem. No começo, eu achei que tinha sido um acidente, que ele simplesmente perdera o controle. Depois, eu descobri que ele tinha feito isso para punir meu pai. Meu pai tinha um alto posto no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, sabe, e Greyback queria que ele aprovasse uma lei...

— Qual lei? — Harry perguntou. _E aí está a paciência de Lily_ , Sirius pensou carinhosamente.

— Estava chegando nisso — Remus respondeu com um sorriso; Sirius achou que ele tinha pensado a mesma coisa. Harry corou. — Uma lei que desse a Greyback a guarda imediata de lobisomens menores de idade. Meu pai se recusou, não que tenha feito diferença; Greyback continua mordendo crianças e quando os pais não dão conta da licantropia, Greyback leva as crianças para seu acampamento, onde as cria para odiar e temer os bruxos.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele acredita que se tiver muitos lobisomens o seguindo, ele conseguirá derrotar a população bruxa.

— Derrotar... Ele... Por quê? — Harry parecia estar com dificuldades para entender.

— Você não está no mundo bruxo tempo o bastante para saber como certos preconceitos são enraizados — Remus disse com gentileza. — Minha espécie, os lobisomens, é odiada e temida. Parte disso é culpa de Greyback e seus seguidores, mas a maior parte vem antes mesmo de Greyback. — Harry, Sirius notou, ainda parecia confuso. Remus olhou para Sirius, que gesticulou para que ele continuasse, e suspirou.

“Greyback sentia que os lobisomens eram tratados injustamente e que algo devia ser feito sobre isso. Estranhamente, ele começou com a ideia certa, apesar de só ter sido isso. Ele achava que, se infectasse pessoas o bastante, poderia forçar o mundo bruxo a ver que nossas espécies não são tão diferentes.

“Nós temos, como você disse no outro dia, Harry, ‘um pequeno problema’ todos os meses, mas somos humanos o resto do tempo. Ele achou que se criasse novos lobisomens, eles poderiam provar isso. Alguns provaram. Outros o odiavam pelo que fez com eles.

“Desde o começo, ele abordou o problema do jeito errado, é claro, mas quando ele tentou morder o Ministro da época, que era um homem chamado Nobby Leach, qualquer progresso que ele tinha feito ruiu. Ele passou um mês em Azkaban, afinal, não chegou a machucar o Ministro, e quando foi solto, ele tinha mudado. O problema não era a falta de entendimento, eram as próprias pessoas.”

— Pelo amor de Merlin, onde foi que ouviu isso? — Sirius quis saber.

— No acampamento — Remus suspirou. — Um dos homens lá foi a primeira vítima de Greyback. Ele é um maluco completo, sempre tagarelando do mês que seu pobre “pai” foi forçado a passar em Azkaban.

— Um mês — Sirius disse, amargurado. — É, coitadinho do Greyback. — Remus sorriu sem humor e Harry estava pálido.

— O que aconteceu depois? — Harry murmurou, aproximando-se um pouco de Sirius ao fazer a pergunta. Sirius passou um braço ao redor dele e o calor irradiando do suéter de Harry afugentou um pouco de sua irritação. Não sabia nem o motivo de estar irritado, apesar de suspeitar que era um efeito da Poção do Dementador.

— Greyback começou a construir seu exército — Remus disse. — Quando Voldemort surgiu, ele ofereceu vítimas a Greyback em troca de serviços...

— Serviços?

— Manter seus seguidores e inimigos em seus lugares. As pessoas temiam Greyback e o medo, infelizmente, é um ótimo motivador. Poucas pessoas estavam preparadas para desafiar Voldemort, porque tinham medo de que ele usasse Greyback contra elas. Seus seguidores eram leais, porque quem não fosse, corria o mesmo risco.

— Como Greyback acabou gostando de Voldemort?

— Parcialmente, pela proteção, mas...

— Comida de graça — Sirius murmurou, torcendo o nariz.

Remus torceu a boca.

— De fato. O outro motivo é que seus objetivos são parecidos. Graças a Merlin nunca chegou a tanto, mas _se_ Voldemort tivesse ganhado, eu teria um interesse mórbido em ver quanto tempo essa “paz” duraria; Greyback teria se virado contra Voldemort no momento que seu... apoio... deixasse de ser útil, e Voldemort teria se virado contra Greyback ao primeiro sinal de traição. — Harry estremeceu ao lado de Sirius.

— Você... — Harry mordeu o lábio, hesitante, antes de perguntar: — Esse acampamento que você mencionou... Você... Quando não estava em Hogwarts, você estava...?

— Eu ficava com meus pais, nessa cabana aqui, na verdade. — Harry se mexeu, aparentemente surpreso, e voltou a olhar ao redor. — Eles eram... Tão compreensivos quanto possível. Minha mãe era uma curandeira e cuidava de mim; meu pai, como eu disse, trabalhava no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e tinha acesso às muitas informações sobre lobisomens. Ele estava em contato com bruxos e bruxas que desenvolviam curas — riu. — A quantidade de coisas que ele me fez experimentar durante os anos...

Sirius coçou a cicatriz em seu pescoço. Remus notou o movimento e fez uma careta.

— Alguma delas funcionou?

— Nenhuma das curas. Mas há uma poção chamada Mata-Cão...

— Essa eu conheço — Harry disse e Sirius o olhou. _Ele_ não sabia sobre essa poção, mas conhecia um homem chamado Belby que trabalhara numa poção com esse mesmo nome. — Um homem a criou para sua esposa para que ela pudesse preservar sua mente humana durante as luas cheias. — Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar surpreso, mas impressionado.

— Como...? — Sirius perguntou.

— Eu sabia que Moony não era um animago, então procurei por coisas que pudessem transformá-lo em um lobo — Harry disse, dando de ombros. — Poções parecia ser algo certo. Quero dizer, podem mudar a cor do cabelo de alguém, então, por que não podem mudar o resto? Era a única poção que tinha qualquer coisa ver com lobos.

— Então, Belby finalmente conseguiu, foi? — Sirius perguntou; estivera presente para algumas das tentativas não tão bem-sucedidas.

— Conseguiu — Remus confirmou. — É ridiculamente cara e complicada, mas funciona. Imagino que seja a mesma coisa que virar um animago, mas como não sou um, não posso ter certeza.

— Eu tenho o dinheiro — Sirius disse na mesma hora.

_Então, você precisa comprar seus amigos, é?_

— Sirius...

_Não vou te dar ouvidos._

— Moony, você não ia reclamar se visse quanto eu tenho.

— Não ia mesmo — Harry concordou.

— Você estar presente tem o mesmo efeito — Remus disse. — Mas dessa vez pode ser diferente se eu estiver bravo sobre James ao invés de chateado.

— Bem, a oferta está de pé — Sirius disse e Remus sorriu.

— Então, o acampamento? — Harry lembrou.

— Desculpe, Harry. Para responder sua pergunta, não. Eu não frequentava o acampamento até me juntar à Ordem — sorriu. — Eu dei sorte e meus pais entendiam minha situação e estavam dispostos a lidar com ela. Seus pais, Harry, certamente aceitariam sem problemas e quaisquer dos seus avós também, ainda que os pais de Lily fossem muggles. Mas são poucas as famílias que fariam isso.

— A minha não faria — Sirius disse.

_Não, por que deveriam? Você é inútil, um desperdício de espaço..._

_James não achava isso_ , Sirius pensou com firmeza. As pessoas que ele considerava sua família (os Potter) teriam o aceitado, como Remus falara. Os Black (com exceção de Regulus) eram uma história diferente.

— Eles ficariam felizes em me ver ir embora. De fato, eles provavelmente teriam...

— Sirius, Harry não precisa saber das coisas desagradáveis...

— Ele já sabe a maior parte — Sirius disse, gesticulando com uma mão. — Ele conheceu o retrato da minha mãe. E o Monstro melhorou _bastante_ desde que nos mudamos.

— Ainda assim — Remus disse, crispando os lábios —, provavelmente é melhor se ele não ouvir...

— Não sou um bebê — Harry disse em voz baixa, olhando para Remus.

Se Sirius não estivesse com o braço ao redor de Harry, se não tivesse a prova física de que era Harry que estava ali, teria jurado por sua vida que quem tinha falado era James. Remus, também, parecia perturbado, mas recuperou-se rapidamente.

— Harry, se eu achasse isso, não teria te contado sobre Greyback — disse. — Só estou sugerindo que Sirius não deveria te contar tudo, pelo menos não sobre isso.

— Por que não? — Harry quis saber.

— Porque, como seu padrinho, é o dever dele te proteger de histórias assim.

— Então, acha que eu não deveria ouvir histórias sobre crianças que foram dormir com fome por que seus parentes não gostam delas? Ou falam que elas não devem fazer perguntas... — A pior parte não era o que Harry estava dizendo. Era a maneira que ele o fazia; não era um tom bravo nem amargurado, mas calmo, com uma pitada de exasperação que fez Sirius pensar que ele se importava mais com o impacto que essas palavras teriam em Remus do que com as coisas que tinham acontecido. Sirius sentiu vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. — Ou ficam trancadas num armário por uma semana...

Remus ergueu a cabeça.

— Não sabia disso — disse, olhando para Sirius. — Por que... Por que não disse nada?

— Ele não está falando sobre mim — Sirius disse, cerrando os dentes.

_Você o deixou lá, permitiu que isso acontecesse..._

— E ele não mencionou que falaram para ele que James e Lily morreram num acidente de carro e que _não falaram_ para ele que é um bruxo — Sirius continuou, dando seu melhor para ignorar a poção. Tudo pareceu ficar em silêncio. Não estiveram falando alto antes (só estavam conversando), mas, de algum modo, a falta de barulho parecia ser mais pronunciada.

— Não... — Remus disse, virando-se para olhar para Harry, que deu de ombros, mas sustentou seu olhar. Remus engoliu ruidosamente, parecendo incerto do que dizer. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Se a maneira que os Dursley me deram para Padfoot é alguma indicação — Harry murmurou —, então eu acho que eles teriam me dado para Greyback mesmo que eu não fosse um lobisomem. — Remus se afundou em seu sofá.

— Eu sinto _tanto_. Eu não sabia — sussurrou, balançando a cabeça. Harry deu de ombros. — Eu sabia que eles eram desagradáveis, mas... Harry, eu juro, se eu soubesse, eu teria feito... Bem, alguma coisa. Provavelmente teria te sequestrado antes que esse idiota tivesse a chance.

Sorriu para mostrar a Sirius que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos; era claro que ele estava abalado. Sirius não podia culpá-lo. Ele também ficara.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Agora não importa mais. De verdade. — Ofereceu um sorriso genuíno para Sirius, que apertou seu ombro.

— Mas... — Remus começou, mas Sirius chamou sua atenção e balançou a cabeça; Harry tinha dado de ombros várias vezes nos últimos minutos e Sirius o conhecia bem o bastante para reconhecer o sinal de aviso. Remus engoliu. — Contou a ele sobre a noite que fugiu? — perguntou por fim, olhando para Sirius, que inclinou a cabeça.

— Mas nada específico. — Se contasse a Harry sobre aquela noite, seria quando ele fosse bem mais velho. Remus assentiu e pareceu aliviado.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Remus estava olhando para o nada e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa várias vezes, antes de mudar de ideia. Harry olhava para as fotografias sobre abóbada da lareira com uma expressão ininteligível. Sirius estava pensando, morbidamente, que ele e seu afilhado eram um par de desajustados... Remus também, na verdade.

 _Mas estamos melhorando. Devagar, mas estamos quase lá. E Harry é jovem o bastante para que se lembre mais dos melhores anos de sua vida._ Sirius prometeu silenciosamente que se garantiria disso.

Remus pigarreou e olhou para Harry, que o observava com curiosidade.

— Sabe — disse —, eu também tenho uma tia detestável. — Harry inclinou a cabeça e Remus sorriu com melancolia. — Tia Catherine. Acho que eu a “matei” umas vintes vezes durante meus anos em Hogwarts quando precisava justificar minhas ausências mensais. Era trivial, mas era uma forma de compensar um pouco a maneira que ela me tratava. Ela não aprovava o fato de eu ser um lobisomem.

Harry sorriu levemente e pareceu notar que Remus estava tentando se desculpar por sugerir que Harry era novo demais para certas histórias. Sirius também supôs que Harry — cujos parentes não aprovavam o fato de ele ser um bruxo — conseguia se simpatizar.

— Quem está compartilhando os traumas da infância agora? — Sirius murmurou.

— Eu sempre fui um hipócrita — Remus disse com ironia.

— Ela mereceu todas as “mortes” que Remus lhe deu — Sirius contou a Harry; conhecera a tia Catherine durante o feriado de páscoa de seu terceiro ano. Ele e Remus tinham colocado um feitiço complicado no ovo que páscoa dela, que impossibilitava que ele fosse mordido; tinham se divertido por vários minutos apenas observando o ovo se contorcer para sair da boca dela, irritando-a, antes de fazerem o ovo explodir, cobrindo-a com a meleca pegajosa que cheirava a morangos. — Vaca maldita. — Harry murmurou algo que soou como “tia Marge”. — Hmm? — Sirius perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Nada.

 _Nada o caramba. Vou perguntar mais tarde, quando achar que eu esqueci._ Sirius escondeu o sorriso. _Me aguarde._

— Catherine se mudou para a França há alguns anos — Remus disse com muita alegria. — Não a vejo desde então.

— Como seus pais estão? — Sirius perguntou. Ao dizer isso, deu-se conta de que Remus morava sozinho e que seus pais não eram ricos o bastante para comprar uma casa sem vender a que já tinham. Remus também não tinha dinheiro o bastante para comprar uma casa para eles. Sirius fez uma careta. — Desculpe, Moony... — começou.

_Viu, não consegue nem abrir a boca sem ser um insensível._

_Cale a boca!_

— Não tem problema, você não sabia. — Remus respirou fundo. — No fim, minha mãe estava doente. — Soltou uma risada amargurada. — Câncer. É uma doença muggle, mas ela era nascida muggle, então... — pigarreou. — Ela morreu há três anos. Meu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo. Matt, o mesmo que Matt que agora sabe, Sirius — adicionou —, me ajudou a cuidar dele até...

— Sinto muito — Sirius disse, sentindo-se um completo idiota.

— Não tem problema — Remus garantiu.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Sirius estava bolando maneiras de arrancar uma história sobre a tia Marge de seu afilhado; quando o fizera falar sobre a família da irmã de Lily, Harry estivera mais emocionado e tinha sido mais fácil convencê-lo a falar. Isso, e Sirius prometera uma história ou um favor em troca — que Harry ainda não tinha cobrado, Sirius percebeu —, mas não achava que isso funcionaria dessa vez.

Olhou para o lado; Harry estava olhando para os pés e emanava o cheiro de alguém que estava pensativo. Sirius não conseguiu identificar nenhum cheiro mais forte que esse, mas não era de se surpreender; às vezes (mas certamente não sempre), quando uma pessoa estava perdida em pensamentos, as emoções que sentia nem sempre se tornavam físicas, porque a pessoa estava mentalmente focada.

O que tinha interessado a Sirius era que Harry tinha, por vontade própria, compartilhado alguns dos piores detalhes sobre os Dursley com Remus. Não achava que Harry simplesmente decidira se abrir — ele ainda era uma pessoa razoavelmente reservada. Talvez Harry estivesse se sentido emocional? O dia tinha sido cheio, afinal. Ou talvez ele só estivesse começando a confiar em Remus. Era fácil confiar em Remus e ele conhecia Harry há algumas semanas já. Ou talvez...

— O armário — Remus disse baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.

— O quê? — Harry e Sirius perguntaram em uníssono.

— Você disse que ele estaria em um armário — Remus murmurou, olhando para Sirius. — É por isso, não é?

— Oh — Sirius disse, entendendo. — Erm, sim.

— Você estava certo, sabe — Remus adicionou. — Ele estava no quarto de hóspedes.

Sirius sorriu e virou-se para olhar para Harry, que de repente estava tímido; certamente estava se sentindo envergonhado. Ele piscou e o sorriso sumiu. O rosto de Harry não estava vermelho, mas sim da cor de um pergaminho.

— O que foi? — Sirius perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo melhor. Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Remus.

— Eu, er... — Voltou a engolir em seco e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, mais por agitação do que por costume, como James. Harry pigarreou e levantou-se. — Há... Er... Tem uma coisa que acho que vocês deveriam ver.


	27. An Ingenious Plan

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete  
An Ingenious Plan  
(Um Plano Engenhoso)**

— Eu não sei — Moony murmurou; ele e Padfoot conversam aos sussurros um pouco mais atrás de Harry.

— Como assim você não sabe?! — Padfoot sibilou. — É sua maldita casa! Você tem que saber tudo o que há nela!

Moony ficou em silêncio por um momento e, então:

— Oh! — disse.

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou, mas Moony não respondeu.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto. Ele se sentia estranho fazendo isso — afinal, essa não era sua casa e ele não devia estar mostrando o caminho —, mas achou que mostrar antes de contar seria melhor do que se fizesse ao contrário. Esperava que Moony não se importasse por ter mexido nas suas coisas; não tivera intenção de encontrar a caixa. _Meio que... Acabou acontecendo_ , pensou, culpado.

Harry foi direto até o armário onde se escondera mais cedo.

— Esse era o antigo quarto dos seus pais, né? — Padfoot perguntou a Moony.

— Agora é apenas um quarto de hóspedes — Moony respondeu, enquanto Harry puxava a enorme caixa até o centro do quarto. — É — disse mais para si mesmo.

Harry ergueu a tampa de papelão, deixando-a de lado, e pegou um espelho do tamanho de um livro pequeno.

— Você se importa? — perguntou a Moony, nervoso. Moony balançou a cabeça e gesticulou para Harry fazer o que quisesse; ele parecia ter se esquecido de como falar. Em silêncio, Harry passou o espelho para Padfoot.

— Não é possível — murmurou, as mãos trêmulas. — Eu o vi. _Você_ o viu. — Harry mordeu o lábio e tirou outro objeto da caixa. Era uma fotografia, a mesma que ele e Padfoot tinham visto pelo espelho nos últimos meses. Harry estivera certo sobre Lily estar lá; ela estava do lado, fora do alcance do espelho, parecendo falar com James. Padfoot olhou para a fotografia e soltou o ar. — Então, veio parar aqui, huh?

— O que foi...

— As coisas de Lily e James — Padfoot disse suavemente. — Como ficou com essas coisas?

— Peter “morreu” — Moony disse. — E você foi para Azkaban... Por direito, devia ter ido para você, Harry, mas Dumbledore disse que sua tia não iria querer guardar essas coisas na casa dela.

— Não é de surpreender — Harry murmurou, voltando a olhar para a fotografia de seus pais. Os dois sorriram e acenaram para ele. Tímido, acenou de volta.

— Eu tinha esquecido que essas coisas estavam aqui — Moony murmurou, abaixando-se ao lado da caixa. Pegou um livro didático empoeirado, antes de voltar a colocá-lo na caixa. — Eu não queria essas coisas, para ser honesto; elas trazem muitas lembranças dolorosas, mas era isso ou o Ministério ficava com tudo...

— Podemos guardar? — Padfoot perguntou, colocando o espelho na caixa. Sua voz estava trêmula. — Há... Podemos ver tudo depois, mas...

— Não agora — Moony resmungou, assentindo. Lentamente, Harry guardou a fotografia. Moony pegou a tampa e voltou a fechar a caixa. Ele a carregou até o armário e fechou a porta, enquanto Harry observava. Estava curioso sobre a caixa, mas podia esperar; já esperava há oito anos, não é? E tivera mais tempo para superar o choque de tê-la encontrado do que os outros dois.

Harry seguiu Padfoot até a parte principal da cabana. Padfoot se sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Por um momento, Harry achou que ele fosse chorar, mas ele não estava emitindo nenhum barulho nem estava tremendo. Moony entrou na sala pouco depois, olhou para Padfoot e foi para a cozinha.

Ouviu Moony fuçar nos armários, procurando por fósforos, antes de ele suspirar, frustrado. Moony, num tom de desculpas, pediu que Harry saísse da cabana e entrasse na floresta, afastando-se até quase perder a cabana de vista, antes de contar lentamente até cem e voltar.

— Desculpe, não pude arriscar ativar o Rastreador — Moony disse timidamente quando Harry voltou a entrar. — Aqui.

— Obrigado — Harry disse, aceitando a xícara de chá. Sentou-se ao lado de Padfoot, que segurava o próprio espelho e olhava para a superfície escurecida; parecia mostrar a lateral da caixa. — Padfoot?

— Sim, garoto? — Padfoot perguntou, erguendo os olhos.

— Você está...?

— Bem — Padfoot disse, tentando sorrir. — Obrigado, Moony — adicionou quando Moony lhe entregou uma xícara fumegante.

Harry e Moony tentaram, em vão, retomar a conversa, mas Padfoot não parecia ouvi-los e Harry conseguia ver que Moony não estava muito motivado. _Eu causei isso_ , pensou, olhando de um para o outro. _Eu os chateei. E mandei o Padfoot ir para a casa de Marlene. Snape diria que ele mereceu, mas Snape é um idiota. E Monstro..._

— Desculpe — disse. — O que eu estava dizendo?

— Hmm? — Moony perguntou. — Desculpe, não ouvi.

— Deixe para lá. — Harry se levantou e levou a xícara de chá até o balcão da cozinha. — Posso sair para caminhar? — perguntou.

— Não vejo por que não — Moony disse. — Só... Er... Fique onde possamos te ver, certo?

— Tudo bem — Harry disse. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e foi em direção à porta.

— Harry. — O garoto se virou lentamente para olhar para Padfoot. — Só por precaução, está com sua varinha? — Harry assentiu e saiu.

Deu várias voltas no jardim, aventurou-se para dentro da floresta e saiu até que, por fim, acomodou-se sob uma antiga árvore no fundo do jardim. Ajeitou-se no espaço entre duas raízes proeminentes e olhou para a floresta sem realmente vê-la, arrancando a grama que estava perto de seus tênis.

Muito tempo depois, quando já tinha escurecido e a lua minguante ocupava o céu há horas, Padfoot se juntou a ele.

— Eu sinto muito — ele disse sem preâmbulos ao se juntar a Harry ao pé da árvore. Harry inclinou a cabeça e apertou os olhos, tentando se focar no rosto de Padfoot. Estava escuro demais para conseguir distinguir sua expressão.

— Por...? — Harry perguntou, confuso.

— Tudo — Padfoot respondeu, triste. — Eu te prometi uma boa vida quando te tirei dos seus tios...

— É uma boa vida — Harry disse na mesma hora. — Eu adoro morar com você.

— Obrigado, garoto — disse e fungou. — É essa poção idiota... É como se um Dementador estivesse morando na minha cabeça e me forçasse a... pensar algumas coisas. — Harry não respondeu; era a primeira vez que Padfoot falava sobre isso. — Num minuto, estou feliz, aí, do nada, estou deprimido. Não consigo controlar.

“O chocolate quente ajuda, mas está na minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que devo fazer sobre isso e morro de medo de enlouquecer antes dos efeitos perderem a força, porque os pensamentos estão lá o tempo todo. Fica melhor quando sou um cachorro, mas no momento que volto ao normal, os pensamentos voltam. Nem com os Dementadores de verdade era assim; eles vinham e iam, mas isso é o tempo todo...”

— Como se luta contra Dementadores? — Harry perguntou de repente, olhando para as árvores. — Eu sei que os efeitos são tratados com chocolate, mas como se luta contra eles efetivamente? — Depois daquela noite desastrosa com Snape, nunca voltara a ler o livro.

— Eles não gostam muito de fogo — Padfoot disse, dando de ombros; estava um pouco mais calmo. — Mas, normalmente, um Patrono dá conta do recado.

— Um o quê?

— É um feitiço. Ele... basicamente, ele conjura um... protetor, feito com memórias felizes.

— Então, por que não usa um? — Harry perguntou.

— Seu rastreador — Padfoot disse. Seus dentes brilharam no escuro; ele sorria. As mudanças de humor eram desconcertantes.

— Padfoot...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Não pude evitar — Padfoot suspirou. — Há alguns motivos. O primeiro é que não tenho muitas lembranças felizes no momento. Há você e Moony, é claro... Oh, e Monstro, acho, mas mesmo sem essa... Essa coisa na minha cabeça, tudo parece meio que... Bem, fodido.

— Sinto muito sobre Marlene — Harry disse.

— Acho que ninguém poderia ter previsto aquilo. Quero dizer, quem simplesmente acorda um dia e decide se juntar aos Aurores depois de oito anos sozinha em casa? — Padfoot riu. Era uma risada tensa, mas ainda uma risada. — Enfim. O segundo motivo, que é o mais importante, é que o Patrono é um lance físico. Não vai funcionar muito dentro da minha... cabeça... — Padfoot se ergueu num pulo.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Tenho que falar com Remus... Não sei se é possível, mas acho que tive uma ideia! — Ele correu para a casa, gritando por Moony. Harry apenas o olhou, completamente confuso e um pouco preocupado. A poção nunca o deixara feliz antes.

Harry se levantou, decidindo que era melhor se garantir de que Padfoot estava bem.

Padfoot estava, de fato, bem. Quando Harry entrou, seu padrinho o olhou e sorriu antes de voltar a falar animadamente com Moony.

—... mas é possível? — perguntou, erguendo-se num pulo para andar de um lado para o outro.

— Nunca vi ser feito dessa maneira — Moony disse, mas ele parecia interessado.

— Bem, é óbvio — Padfoot disse num tom pomposo. Ele afundou-se no sofá. — Pessoas tão geniais quanto eu só aparecem uma vez a cada milênio. — Mas ele parecia tremer de tão animado que estava. — Você tem algum livro?

— Tenho um que ensina Oclumência básica — Moony disse, ajeitando-se para que Harry pudesse se sentar ao seu lado; Padfoot estava se sentando e levantando-se tanto que era perigoso que ele acabasse se sentando sobre Harry.

— Mesmo? — Padfoot perguntou, atônito. — O que ia fazer com ele?

— Estava tentando controlar meu lado animal durante as luas cheias. Eu precisava de outra solução depois...

— Teve sorte? — Padfoot perguntou, parecendo divertido, apesar da óbvia referência ao Halloween.

— Um pouco — Moony admitiu. — Eu consegui separar a mente humana da mente do lobo; eu trancava minha mente humana numa gaiola de prata, mas não consegui bloquear completamente, porque o lobo é parte de mim. Acabei com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos, porque estava tentando controlar as duas ao mesmo tempo. Por sorte, Belby finalmente criou vergonha na cara e fez a poção Mata-Cão funcionar; eu a usei algumas vezes para me dar uma folga.

— Gênio — Padfoot disse, antes de sorrir. — Quais são as chances de duas pessoas geniais nasceram no mesmo...

— Se terminar essa frase, não vou te mostrar onde guardo o livro — Moony avisou. Harry riu e Padfoot fez um bico. — E você certamente quer o livro, porque não poderá fuçar na biblioteca de Grimmauld por alguns dias, pelo menos. — Padfoot abriu a boca e puxou o ar. Moony e Harry esperaram.

— _Está bem_ — disse, soltando o ar.

— Está na prateleira do meu quarto — Moony disse. Padfoot ergueu-se num pulo. — Vá pegar! — Moony adicionou. Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha e sumiu na outra parte da cabana.

— Não devia ter dito isso — Harry falou para Moony.

— O que ele poderia... — Nesse momento, uma massa de pelo entrou na sala com o livro de Moony seguro entre seus dentes. — Sirius! — Moony guinchou, enquanto Harry gargalhava. — Solte... Solte! Está molhado o livro todo! — Padfoot colocou o livro no colo de Moony e lambeu sua bochecha, antes de pular no sofá. Ele balançava o rabo, acertando o ombro de Harry.

— Padfoot — Harry disse, empurrando o rabo quando ele derrubou seus óculos.

— Eu tinha esquecido que você era tão idiota — Moony se lamentou, secando o rosto e o livro com a manga de sua blusa. — Tirando essa manhã, você tem estado tão quieto... E _bem-comportado_ — adicionou, afastando o nariz de Padfoot do livro. — Não vai pegar o livro até voltar ao normal. — Padfoot choramingou. — E desça! Está nos esmagando!

Empurrou o ombro de Padfoot, que nem se mexeu. De fato, ele se espreguiçou e sentou-se, esparramado no colo dos dois, antes de começar a empurrar o livro com o nariz.

— Eu desisto — Moony disse. Ele conseguiu sair debaixo de Padfoot e levantou-se. Enquanto ele ia em direção à cozinha, Harry pensou ter visto um sorriso.

— Aqui — Harry riu, pegando o livro. Padfoot se virou para que ficasse de frente para Harry. — Me avise quando quiser que eu vire a página — abriu o livro, apoiando-o no braço do sofá, e Padfoot começou a ler. Quando queria que virasse a página, ele choramingava baixinho e Harry obedecia.

De repente, Moony parou de fazer seja lá o que estivesse fazendo na cozinha e sumiu no corredor. Assumindo que ele provavelmente ia usar o banheiro, Harry voltou a virar as páginas. Vários minutos se passaram, entretanto; o baixo som de um estalido soou e Moony voltou a sumir no corredor, carregando o que parecia ser uma câmera. Harry franziu o cenho, mas era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa — a fotografia já tinha sido tirada — e estava confortável demais para se mexer.

Padfoot choramingou e cutucou sua mão; Harry voltou a se acomodar no sofá.

**-x-**

Harry e Padfoot passaram três noites na cabana de Moony; queriam ter certeza de que os Aurores não estariam vasculhando a casa quando chegassem. No domingo e na segunda de manhã, Moony se apresentou para continuar as buscas de Malfoy para que ninguém desconfiasse; Harry e Padfoot ficaram sozinhos na cabana durante essas horas.

Harry ainda estava curioso sobre a caixa que tinha as coisas de seus pais — especialmente porque dormia naquele quarto, enquanto Padfoot se acomodara no sofá da sala —, mas não queria voltar a mencionar o assunto. Decidiu esperar até que Padfoot ou Moony se lembrassem disso.

Padfoot ainda parecia estar intrigado pela Oclumência — Harry não a entendia completamente, porque sempre que Padfoot tentava explicar, ele ficava tão animado que não fazia sentido — e passava muito tempo estudando o livro sobre Oclumência de Remus. Costumava fazer isso durante as tardes, quando Moony estava lá para fazer companhia para Harry — senão, Harry só podia se distrair com o quebra-cabeça idiota de Regulus.

Moony ensinou a Harry como jogar Snap Explosivo corretamente e também jogara a versão de Dumbledore. Quando não faziam isso, Moony o levava para caminhar pela floresta e contava-lhe histórias sobre seus anos em Hogwarts. Às vezes, Padfoot ia caminhar com eles — às vezes como humano, quando ele e Remus brigavam sobre quem teve a ideia da travessura, outras vezes como um cachorro, quando caçava lebres e pássaros, divertindo Harry.

Com exceção de não poder voltar para casa e não saber como Monstro estava, a vida estava boa.

**-x-**

Na terça-feira de manhã, mãos ásperas acordaram Sirius.

— Qufoi? — perguntou, piscando para tentar acordar. Remus estava parado ao seu lado, aterrorizado.

— Levanta! Levanta! — Sirius foi puxado para fora do sofá e praticamente jogado pela porta da frente. Sua varinha pousou com um barulho no caminho de pedra e seu travesseiro e cobertor não demoraram a seguir. A porta foi fechada, antes de Sirius ouvir o som de passos e outra porta sendo fechada.

 _Que diabos está acontecendo?_ Sirius pensou, grogue, escorregando pela porta até estar sentado no chão.

 _Ele não te quer_ , a Poção do Dementador sussurrou.

Um ruído veio de dentro da cabana, seguido pelo som de algo batendo no assolhado de Moony e, então, uma voz alegre disse:

— Desculpe, espalhei cinzas pelo lugar todo! — Sirius pegou sua varinha.

_Ele te traiu._

— Não tem problema.

— Eu te ajudo; conheço um feitiço...

— Não! — Moony gritou. — Eu... Er... Aqui, deixe eu pegar a pá. Quer alguma coisa? Comida? Bebida?

 _Parece que ela vai demorar um pouco, então._ Sirius gemeu e apoiou a cabeça na porta.

— O que foi isso? — A mulher perguntou.

— O vento — Remus respondeu.

— Oh, certo. Er... Se está oferecendo, quero chá. — Barulhos vieram do lado de dentro; passos; Remus varrendo; a mulher se sentando em um dos sofás ou, talvez, na poltrona; água corrente; um fósforo sendo acesso (Remus comprara algumas caixas quando saiu para que Harry não precisasse se esconder na floresta sempre que quisessem fazer chá). — Eu não te acordei, né?

— Não — Remus disse. — Olho-Tonto também virá?

 _Olho-Tonto? Não pode ser_ , Sirius escondeu o cobertor e o travesseiro nos arbustos que cresciam junto a parede da casa; levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível e deu a volta na cabana para que pudesse espiar pela janela que ficava sobre o balcão da cozinha. Esperava que Remus não se importasse com o fato de que estava pisando em algumas flores brancas para fazer isso. No exato momento em que tentava espiar, entretanto, a janela foi aberta e Hedwig foi expulsa. Ela bateu a asa em sua bochecha e ele xingou, abaixando-se.

— O que está _fazendo_? — Remus sibilou num tom de voz baixo para que apenas Sirius o ouvisse. — Se ela te vir, nós dois estamos acabados! E saia de cima do meu gerânio! — _Parece que ele se importa_ , Sirius pensou com uma risada baixa. Remus soltou um resmungo frustrado e fechou a janela. — Parece que algo anda atacando meu jardim — ouviu Remus dizer.

— Acho que mora bem perto da floresta mesmo e os animais acabam vindo até aqui. — A mulher (que Sirius achava que era sua prima) disse. Se fosse mesmo sua prima, estava desesperado para falar com ela (sabe-se lá quando ia ter essa chance de novo), mas não sabia como fazer isso.

_A não ser..._

_Sim, pensou. Isso vai funcionar. Posso conversar com ela e envergonhar Moony ao mesmo tempo. Ele merece por ter me jogado para fora._

Sirius se transformou e correu para o outro lado da casa, continuando pelo caminho de pedras até o pequeno portão que levava à floresta. Correu até não conseguir mais ver a casa; voltou ao normal e começou a usar vários feitiços para alterar sua aparência, sua voz e suas roupas. Transformou a calça do pijama em um par de vestes longas e rendadas e várias pedras em joias espalhafatosas.

Transformou duas folhas — marrons dessa vez — em sapatos, antes de colocar a varinha no bolso e voltar pela floresta. Demorou mais como humano, mas se corresse, ficaria desleixado e isso não podia acontecer se quisesse que sua ideia funcionasse. Praticou a sua maneira de andar no caminho de volta até que ficasse da maneira que se lembrava.

Respirou fundou, ergueu o queixo e abriu a porta.

— Remus, querido — disse, sem olhá-los. Sentiu o cheiro do choque e horror de Remus, mas o cheiro logo virou o de desconfiança, antes de mudar de novo, fixando-se numa mistura de divertimento e irritação.

 _Ele não te quer aqui_ , a poção sussurrou.

 _Eu nem estou aqui, cale a boca_ , Sirius ralhou. Surpreendentemente, funcionou. A voz estivera um pouco mais fraca nos últimos dias, desde que tivera sua ideia, como se a poção soubesse que estava ficando sem tempo. Pelo menos era o que esperava. Havia a possibilidade de que não funcionasse.

— Queria que houvesse me acompanhado. Foi adorável; os pequenos pássaros e eu vi até um texugo... um _texugo_ , Remu... Oh.

Permitiu-se olhar para Nymphadora — e era ela, por quem mais podia ter cabelos brancos e não parecer ter mais de dezoito anos? Se sua memória estivesse correta, o cabelo dela ficava branco quando estava surpresa. Ela certamente parecia estar; a boca estava aberta e os olhos — escuros como os de Ted — estavam arregalados.

— Remus? — Sirius disse, acusador. — Quem é ela? Achei que tinha me dito não estar namorando ninguém!

— Eu sou a Tonks — Nymphadora disse com a voz fraca. — E não estamos...

— Um prazer — Sirius disse, oferecendo uma mão para ela apertar. Nymphadora olhou para as unhas longas e púrpuras que Sirius conjurara, antes de apertar sua mão. — Bem — bufou, olhando para Remus, que ainda parecia perplexo —, vejo que o inútil do meu sobrinho não vai nos apresentar. Honestamente, eu não sei _onde_ ele guardou seus modos! Eu sou Catherine Lupin. Espero que Remus tenha oferecido chá, querida.

— S-sim — Nymphadora gaguejou, recostando-se. — E café da manhã. — Indicou sua xícara e o prato cheio de ovos. — Desculpe. Não sabia que você tinha... — Olhou para Remus num pedido de desculpas. — Eu posso te encontrar no Caldeirão...

— Besteira! — Sirius exclamou. — Agora, é apenas Tonks ou tem algum outro nome?

— Apenas Tonks — Nymphadora disse.

Sirius estalou a língua.

— No _que_ seus pais estavam pensando? Tonks não é um nome adequado para uma jovem. — Olhou para Remus, que parecia horrorizado. _Perfeito_ , Sirius pensou. — Bem? — disse. — Não vai me oferecer uma xícara de chá e um prato de ovos também? — Remus apenas o olhou. — E puxe minha cadeira.

— Certo — Remus se levantou com o rosto corado e puxou a cadeira de Sirius.

— Obrigada, gracinha — Sirius disse, pestanejando ao se sentar.

— De nada — Remus falou num tom doce que dizia a Sirius que, se Nymphadora não estivesse ali, teria o estrangulado. Remus foi até a cozinha, encheu uma xícara, encheu um prato e trouxe os dois até Sirius. — Então, como foi o passeio?

— Maravilhoso — Sirius disse. Por dentro, estava quase chorando de rir. Por fora, certificou-se de ter a postura pomposa de uma mulher mais velha. — Você simplesmente _deve_ ir comigo na próxima vez.

— S-sim — Remus disse. — Farei isso. — Sirius sorriu para ele e Remus esfaqueou os ovos.

— Então — Sirius disse, colocando uma quantidade irrisória de ovo em seu garfo —, como conheceu o Remus, Tonks? _Estão_ namorando? Eu te garanto que pode achar coisa melhor. — Remus bateu a testa na mesa com um baque abafado. — Querido, vai ficar com comida no cabelo. Sente-se direito... Bom menino. — Remus olhou para seu garfo com desejo, como se quisesse usá-lo para esfaquear Sirius.

— Não estamos namorando — Nymphadora disse. — Trabalhamos juntos.

— Oh! Você deve trabalhar para o garoto Malfoy!

— Sim — Nymphadora disse com cautela. Sirius ficou impressionado por ela ter conseguido manter seu cabelo numa única cor durante toda a conversa.

— Adorável — Sirius disse, mordendo um pedaço de ovo que estava na ponta de seu garfo. — Sabe, Remus, está precisando polir a prataria.

— Não é prata — Remus disse. — É metal. Não precisa ser polido.

— Acho que é uma daquelas suas coisas muggles — Sirius disse, olhando para o garfo como se ele o houvesse ofendido.

— Apenas coma — Remus suspirou.

— Comerei — Sirius disse com arrogância. — Só quero me certificar de que saiba que não estou feliz com essa história de metal. — Nymphadora riu para dentro de sua xícara. Sirius escondeu o sorriso atrás da própria xícara. — Então, estão quase encontrando o garoto Black?

Nymphadora olhou para Remus.

— Não realmente — ele respondeu.

— Eu me lembro dele — Sirius disse à Nymphadora com o jeito orgulhoso das idosas. — Era um bom amigo do Remus. Um garoto muito charmoso. Boa linhagem... Era o filho de dois Black se me lembro bem. Muito bonito, também — não conseguiu evitar dizer. — É uma pena que ele acabou sendo tão horrível! Nunca achei que ele faria coisas assim. Fiquei sabendo que agora ele rouba crianças!

— Sim, ele pegou o Harry — Remus disse. — O filho de James e Lily. Lembra-se deles?

— James... Oh, sim! O menino Potter! — Sirius disse como se Nymphadora não soubesse disso. — Criança adorável de boa linhagem, como Black, mas ele tinha aquele cabelo bagunçado horrível e aqueles óculos sem graça... Não sei por que os pais não o levaram ao St. Mungos para curar os olhos dele.

— Não dá para curar os olhos — Remus disse, sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Nymphadora assentiu.

— Eles só colocam um feitiço para substituir os óculos e precisa ser reforçado em poucas horas.

— É mesmo? — Sirius perguntou.

— James sempre tinha medo de que o feitiço perdesse a força numa hora que ele não pudesse refazê-lo — Remus comentou. Sirius precisou lutar contra o sorriso; tinha se esquecido disso.

— Tinha medo? — disse por fim. — E o garoto era um Grifinório, não é? Meu bom Deus, que ridículo. Aquela garota Evans também era da Grifinória, não? Aquela era uma garota corajosa. Vocês frequentaram a escola juntos, certo? — Remus assentiu. — Muito esperta ela, não era? Não faço ideia de como o Potter conseguiu conquistá-la!

— Paciência — Remus disse com secura.

— Talvez — Sirius disse recatadamente, esforçando-se para não sorrir. — Mas, no fim, ela era uma garota nascida muggle e ele era um sangue-puro... _Isso_ não acontece sempre, certo? — Como esperara, Nymphadora pigarreou. Sirius se parabenizou mentalmente; Remus podia falar o que quisesse, mas Sirius era incrivelmente inteligente.

— Meus pais são assim — ela disse.

— Mesmo? — Nymphadora assentiu. — E eles têm um casamento feliz? — Sirius perguntou, curioso, querendo ouvir sobre sua prima favorita. — O sangue nunca foi um problema?

— Não para eles. A família da minha mãe não gosta disso, mas não o vemos.

— Não é de se surpreender — Sirius fungou, feliz por dentro. — Eu ficaria chateada se uma filha minha se casasse abaixo de sua classe social... Sem ofensas, querida.

— Não me ofendi — Nymphadora disse friamente. Sirius tomou um gole de seu chá para esconder o sorriso; Nymphadora tinha um bom relacionamento com os pais, então.

— Bem, muito obrigada pelo café da manhã, Remus, querido, e foi... interessante conhecê-la, Tonks. — Nymphadora sorriu, mas parecia mais uma careta. Sirius não a culpava; a tia Catherine era uma mulher desagradável e ele a interpretara com perfeição.

— Aonde vai? — Remus perguntou, parecendo aliviado por Sirius estar indo embora.

— Descansar um pouco antes de ir pegar minha Chave de Portal — Sirius ralhou, fazendo o seu melhor para personificar uma bruxa velha e rabugenta.

— Já terá ido embora quando eu voltar para casa, então? — Remus perguntou.

— E ainda assim, meu elfo doméstico vai fazer tempestade em copo d’água — Sirius disse. — E eu, honestamente, acho que já cumpri meu dever familiar. Você está... ah, não tão bem, mas não está morto, então isso deve valer para alguma coisa. — Nymphadora parecia brava. — Sim, está na hora de ir para casa. Por mais que o passeio de hoje tenha sido adorável, estou fedendo à floresta e isso não é aceitável; vou receber um amigo querido para o jantar hoje. Um amigo muito querido e morro de medo do que ele pensaria se me visse assim na minha própria casa!

— Ele certamente ficaria horrorizado — Remus disse, mas seus olhos brilhavam; tinha entendido a mensagem de que estava convidado para o jantar.

Sirius empinou o nariz, abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes e entrou. Ouviu Remus rir e desculpar-se a Nymphadora na área principal da cabana e o som deles limpando a mesa. Sem magia, esperava. No quarto em que Sirius entrara, entretanto, havia um Harry muito nervoso, sentando tensamente na cama. Ele não usava seus óculos e era estranho vê-lo assim.

— Oh, nossa — Sirius disse, ainda usando a voz da tia Catherine. _São nessas horas que eu amo a magia. _— Achei que aqui fosse o banheiro.__

__— O... Er... O banheiro é a próxima porta — Harry disse._ _

__— Obrigada. — Sirius se virou como se fosse sair, mas parou. — Eu te conheço? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho para Harry._ _

__— Acho que nunca nos vimos antes — Harry disse num tom de desculpas._ _

__— Hmph. É o filho de Remus? Ele nunca mencionou um filho..._ _

__— Sou sobrinho._ _

__— Remus é filho único._ _

__— Não é, não — Harry respondeu; sua mão sumiu sob o travesseiro, onde Sirius supôs que ele tinha escondido a varinha. — Chame o Remus e ele vai te dizer._ _

__— Muito bem — Sirius disse em aprovação._ _

__— Desculpe, o quê? — Harry perguntou._ _

__— O Caldeirão Furado! — A voz de Nymphadora soou, seguida pelo som do Flu. A voz de Remus soou logo em seguida, dizendo as mesmas palavras._ _

__— Sou eu, garoto — Sirius disse, sorrindo. Harry se remexeu ao ouvir o apelido, mas continuou com uma expressão de educada confusão._ _

__— Eu quem? — perguntou._ _

__— Sirius. — Harry cerrou os olhos._ _

__— Não acredito em você. — Hesitou e ergueu a varinha. Sirius xingou. — Ouvi pessoas no outro cômodo. Você é um Auror, não é?_ _

__— Garoto, faça o que for, mas não use essa varinha._ _

__Harry não se mexeu._ _

__— Qual era o animal de estimação de Dudley quando saímos da Rua dos Alfeneiros?_ _

__— Como, diabos, eu vou saber?! — Sirius resmungou. — Era um sapo? — A expressão de Harry endureceu. — Não, uma tartaruga! — O garoto continuou com uma expressão desconfiada. — Acho que você e Olho-Tonto vão se dar muito bem se tiverem a oportunidade de se conhecerem — Sirius comentou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — Aqui, observe. _Não_ me amaldiçoe. — Transformou-se em Padfoot e Harry relaxou._ _

__— Por que estava vestido como uma velha? — ele quis saber, enojado._ _

__Sirius latiu numa risada antes de voltar à forma humana para que pudesse responder. Harry explodiu em risadas; Sirius tinha o próprio rosto, mas ainda usava as vestes rendadas da tia Catherine, os colares pesados e os anéis horríveis; como essas coisas não faziam parte de seu corpo, elas não tinham sumido depois de sua transformação._ _

__— Oh, cale a boca — disse a Harry, que apertava o estômago. Harry o ignorou completamente. — Ótimo — murmurou. — Você quer rir? Eu vou _te fazer_ rir._ _

__— N-não! — Harry protestou quando Sirius pulou para a cama e começou a enchê-lo de cócegas._ _

____

**-x-**

Remus saiu da lareira n’O Caldeirão Furado e quase pisou em Nymphadora, que tinha caído de bruços. Ele lhe ofereceu uma mão, que ela aceitou, corando, e foram até a mesa de sempre. Arabella e Matt já estavam lá — Dirk não trabalhava às terças-feiras e Debbie trabalhava apenas nos turnos da tarde — e acenaram para eles.

— Como está, Tock? — Matt perguntou. — Remus?

— Bem, obrigada — Nymphadora disse.

— Está se sentindo melhor? Remus disse que você passou mal no sábado — Arabella disse, oferecendo um sorriso compreensivo. Nymphadora olhou para Remus com gratidão, enquanto Remus estava chocado com a atuação de Arabella; ela passara os últimos dois dias (nos quais Nymphadora não trabalhara) questionando se ela era digna de confiança e se Remus tivera alguma oportunidade de questionar a maneira que ela desaparecera pouco antes de Sirius “aparecer”.

— Estou muito melhor, obrigada. Acho que minha mãe ficou feliz com a oportunidade de cuidar de mim. — Remexeu-se, desconfortável. — Como vocês estão?

— Bem, o senhor Tibbles... — Arabella começou a contar a história de um de seus gatos a Nymphadora; confiável ou não, Nymphadora estava disposta a ouvir as histórias de Arabella.

Matt parecia melhor; os efeitos dos medicamentos da lua cheia pareciam ter sumido completamente. Ele terminou sua torrada e afastou o prato.

— Ele está seguro, então? — murmurou, cheirando o ar. Remus achou que Harry estava certo; a maioria das pessoas não notaria o movimento se não estivesse esperando por ele. Remus inclinou a cabeça. — E isso é algo bom? — Remus voltou a assentir. Matt sorriu. — Só me certificando.

— Do que está rindo? — Arabella quis saber.

— Remus estava me contando sobre a visita que está na casa dele — Matt disse.

— Oh — Nymphadora disse, a expressão se fechando. — Ela.

— Ela? — Matt repetiu apenas com o movimento dos lábios, confuso.

— Minha tia Catherine — Remus disse, alegre. — Uma mulher horrível. Ela vai embora hoje, graças a Godric. — Olhou para Matt e deu uma piscadela. Matt arregalou os olhos, antes de rir, entendendo.

— Eu vou cuidar dos ônibus hoje de novo, Remus? — Arabella perguntou.

— Se quiser. — Arabella se levantou e deu um olhar penetrante para Remus, antes de inclinar a cabeça para Nymphadora. Remus assentiu e Arabella ajustou sua bolsa e foi embora.

— Aonde eu devo ir? — Matt perguntou.

— Acho que seria bom dar uma olhada em King’s Cross — Remus disse.

— Mas não para encontrar. — Ouviu Matt murmurar. Nymphadora não ouvira. Remus olhou para Matt, sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Matt retribuiu o sorriso e saiu do bar.

— Pronta? — Remus perguntou à Nymphadora. Ela assentiu e levantou-se.

— Vamos só dar algumas voltas de novo, certo? — Remus assentiu. — Então, perdi alguma coisa? Não tive a chance de perguntar com a sua tia lá...

— Acho que ficou sabendo sobre sábado? — Remus perguntou, abrindo a porta do bar.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Moody prometeu não me tirar das buscas hoje, não importa o que aconteça... Mas falando de sábado, eu acho que sei mais do que você. Lembra-se daquela McKinnon de quem estávamos falando?

— Marlene? — Remus perguntou, fingindo estar surpreso.

— Eu tenho que me lembrar disso — ela murmurou. — Mas sim, ela. — Nymphadora olhou ao redor e abaixou a voz. — Parece que Sirius estava na casa dela...

— Está brincando! Ela está bem? — Remus se apressou a perguntar. — Ela se machucou?

— Ela está bem — Nymphadora disse, esfregando um pé na calçada, enquanto esperava para atravessar. — Mas parece que ela mora na casa ao lado da antiga casa da mãe de Sirius.

— Eu sabia disso — Remus admitiu. Não havia motivo em negar já que fora às duas casas durante a escola. _E tenho ido bastante ultimamente, mas ela não precisa saber disso..._

— Acho que saberia — Nymphadora disse, pensativa.

— Assumo que vasculharam a casa — Remus disse com cautela. Nymphadora assentiu. — Encontraram alguma coisa? Parece que ele e Harry ficaram por lá?

— Não — respondeu, o rosto desanimado. Seu cabelo tinha um leve tom azulado. — Parece que tem um retrato mal-humorado, um elfo doméstico maluco e muita poeira, mas nada além disso.

— Ainda estão vasculhando? — Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Vasculharam pela última vez ontem à noite. Nada mudou desde a primeira vez, então desistiram. Sirius provavelmente já saiu do país a essa altura.

— Provavelmente — Remus concordou, suspirando só para convencê-la.

— Lupin!

— Oh, brilhante — Remus gemeu. — Primeiro a tia Catherine... — Além da falta de menções a lobisomens, Sirius tinha a imitado com perfeição (algo pelo que mal podia esperar para provocá-lo). — E agora ele. — Nymphadora lhe ofereceu um breve sorriso compreensivo, antes de assumir uma expressão arrogante; sozinho, Lucius Malfoy caminhava em direção a eles.

— Theodora — Malfoy disse com um sorriso educado.

— Senhor Malfoy — Nymphadora respondeu num tom igual ao dele. — Como está, senhor?

— Preciso conversar com Lupin se não se importar.

 _Estou bem aqui, sabe_ , Remus pensou com irritação. Mas acabou preferindo sorrir.

— Leve o tempo que precisar — Nymphadora respondeu com um sorriso, como se estivesse aliviada por poder ficar longe de Remus. — Ele pode me achar mais tarde.

— Onde vai estar? — Remus perguntou.

— Você é o líder das buscas — ela respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Estou certa de que dará um jeito de descobrir.

Malfoy deu um sorriso afetado e gesticulou para que Remus o seguisse. Olhou para Nymphadora, que disse “desculpe” e “estarei aqui” apenas com o movimento dos lábios. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante e seguiu Malfoy até o Caldeirão Furado.

— Estive pensando... — Malfoy começou, sentando-se à mesa no canto do salão. Havia várias respostas atrevidas que Remus poderia dar, mas ele as engoliu e sentou-se. — Sobre o menino Potter.

— O que tem ele? — Remus perguntou, cauteloso.

— Você o conheceu no hospital, não foi?

— Acho que sim — Remus disse. — Por quê?

— Como ele é?

— Ele pareceu gostar de Sirius — Remus ofereceu já que várias pessoas podiam confirmar isso. — E ele se deu bem com Dumbledore...

Malfoy o olhou com desprezo.

— Foi, é?

— Sim. Por que essa curiosidade? — Remus não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Não é da sua conta — Malfoy respondeu friamente. — Baseado no que viu, acha que o garoto ficará em qual casa de Hogwarts?

Remus não tinha a menor ideia.

— Eu só fiquei com ele por uma semana...

— Se eu me lembro bem, Lupin, a inteligência era sua única qualidade — Malfoy disse lentamente. — Ficaria incomodado ao descobrir que também a perdeu. — Malfoy o observou por um momento. — Uma resposta, por favor, Lupin.

— Me dê um momento para pensar nisso — Remus ralhou.

Em qual casa Harry ficaria? Ele não era muito de ler, mas ainda assim era razoavelmente inteligente, talvez o bastante para Corvinal, mas Remus não tinha certeza. Ele era leal a Sirius — se seu comportamento em St. Mungos era alguma indicação — e esforçara-se para encontrar uma solução para o problema da Poção do Dementador, algo que um Lufo faria.

Sua lealdade poderia ser uma característica Grifinória, especialmente por que Harry estivera disposto a ficar entre Sirius e o feitiço desconhecido que Remus lançara em maio. Ele era corajoso, também, por ter ido à caverna; e a maneira que quisera ir à casa de Marlene no momento em que ficara sabendo que Sirius estava em perigo demonstrava a precipitação dos Grifinórios...

Mas Harry também estava acostumado a guardar segredos; não era uma qualidade da Sonserina, porque Remus também estivera acostumado a guardar segredos quando tinha a idade dele, mas poderia ser... Harry engara a todos em St. Mungos com o chá e também mentira para eles, o que definitivamente era algo que um Sonserino faria, ou era o que Remus achava. Lealdade também era um traço Sonserino; eram bons em se preservarem, e se Harry não quisesse voltar para a casa de seus tios, Sirius era sua melhor opção.

E ele não gostava de ser tratado como uma criança — ele deixara isso claro diversas vezes —, mas essa era uma característica que pertencia a todas as casas de Hogwarts; a sede por conhecimento de um Corvinal, o desejo por igualde de um Lufo, o desejo de ser incluído de um Grifinório e o medo Sonserino de ser negligenciado. 

— Eu realmente não sei — disse e fez uma nota mental de fazer essa pergunta a Sirius àquela noite.

— Chute — Malfoy ralhou.

— Grifinória — disse depois de um momento. Malfoy pareceu irritado. — Talvez Sonserina.

— Ele não é comum o bastante para a Lufa-Lufa — Malfoy comentou, assentindo. — E ele parecia sociável demais para ser da Corvinal, eu acho. Ele devia estar desesperado por companhia se se deu por satisfeito com você por uma semana toda.

— Os Lufos não são comuns — Remus murmurou, pensando em Nymphadora. — E se sabia disso tudo, por que perguntou?

— Queria outra opinião. O Ministro sugeriu Grifinória ou Sonserina; a assistente dele, Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória, enquanto Dumbledore acha que Grifinória ou Sonserina.

— Por que quer saber? — Remus voltou a perguntar.

— Já disse que não é da sua conta — Malfoy disse lentamente. — Volte às suas buscas. Tenho coisas a fazer.

Malfoy foi ao pátio que ligava o bar ao Beco Diagonal. Remus o observou ir embora, perguntando-se o que ele estava tramando.

Por um momento, Remus pensou em segui-lo, mas decidiu que não valia a pena. Só teria que se lembrar de ficar de olho em Malfoy a partir de agora.

Suspirando, levantou-se e saiu do bar, voltando para onde achava que Nymphadora estaria esperando; estava precisando de uma boa companhia depois de tudo isso.

**-x-**

— Lucius? — Narcissa bateu na porta do escritório do marido antes de abri-la. Lucius estava sentado à sua mesa, o que não era de surpreender, mas o que realmente a surpreendera era o homem parado à frente da mesa. — Olá, Severus — disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Narcissa — ele respondeu, inclinando-se levemente. Narcissa olhou para Lucius com desconfiança, mas ele não percebeu; ele só procurava o conselho de Severus quando algo o incomodava ou se Draco não estava bem. Como sabia que Draco estava feliz incomodando Dobby na cozinha, apesar de já ter lhe dito para não tratar o elfo dessa maneira, era claro o motivo para Severus estar ali.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou, parando ao lado de Lucius. Segurou a mão dele e apertou-a com delicadeza.

— Continue com o que estava dizendo, Severus — Lucius disse. Severus pareceu um pouco irritado por estar recebendo ordens, mas não falou nada.

— Não há mais nada que eu possa te dizer — disse. — O Chapéu é protegido por magia antiga contra poções e feitiços que possam alterar seu julgamento. Não há como enganá-lo. Já ouvi dizer que ele leva a preferência da criança em conta, mas acredito que seja apenas um rumor. Se a criança não se encaixa na casa, não será colocada nela.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — Severus disse, assentindo.

— Dobby! — Dobby apareceu com um estalo alto. Ele se inclinou para cada um deles. — Acompanhe o professor Snape à saída.

— Por aqui, senhor — Dobby disse, guiando Severus até a porta.

— É sempre um prazer, Lucius — Severus disse. — Narcissa.

Narcissa esperou até que a porta fosse fechada antes de se virar para Lucius.

— Bem? — repreendeu. — Gosto de Severus tanto quanto você, Lucius, mas da última vez que ele veio foi para te ajudar a transformar aquele homenzinho em um animal de estimação para nossos filhos...

— Terá de ser do jeito difícil — Lucius murmurou. — Temia que fosse o caso...

— Como é?

— Nada com o que deva se preocupar, querida.

— Eu vou decidir isso. — Finalmente notou os livros que estavam sobre a mesa dele. — Os Quatro Fundadores? — leu. — A História das Casas? A Caminho do Ouro: A História de Grifinória? Finalmente concordou? — Brigara muito com Lucius sobre para qual escola mandar os meninos. Ela preferia que eles frequentassem Hogwarts; Lucius, Durmstrang. Lucius estivera anormalmente quieto nos últimos meses, o que normalmente queria dizer que ela tinha vencido a discussão.

— E se concordei?

— Já era hora — disse. Lucius fez uma careta. Ela, é claro, sabia que ele não teria concordado se não fosse ganhar alguma coisa. Como ela ainda não havia parado de falar com ele (o que teria acontecido se ele ainda insistisse em Durmstrang em setembro) nem o mandara dormir no quarto de hóspedes, ela desconhecia o motivo. — Mas por que está interessado na Grifinória? O que está planejando?

— Harry Potter será enviado ou para Grifinória ou Sonserina — disse.

— E daí, Lucius? — perguntou, cansada.

— Bem — disse, tenso —, duas casas são possíveis e nós temos dois filhos...

— Não — disse sem meias palavras.

— Não teremos uma conversa sobre isso, Narcissa — disse, subitamente severo. Resistir a ela provavelmente faria com ela resistisse, e ele pareceu se lembrar disso logo. Ele segurou sua mão e, dessa vez, seu tom era suave e persuasivo. — Precisamos de Harry Potter do nosso lado e não há jeito melhor de conseguir isso do que com os meninos...

— Eles são nossos filhos — ralhou, soltando sua mão. — Não são peões nos seus jogos políticos idiotas, Lucius! Se quer ser amigo dele, faça isso você mesmo!

— Como sugere que eu faça isso enquanto ele está escondido com Black? — perguntou sem rodeios.

— Eu não sei nem me importo — respondeu. — Talvez possa se candidatar à vaga de Defesa quando ele começar Hogwarts.

— Dumbledore não permitiria.

— Então, você tem tempo para _treinar_ um de nossos filhos a se comportar como um Grifinório, mas não tem tempo para conquistar um velho? — Lucius a olhou feio. — Aliás, um velho que adora segundas chances.

— Ficará tudo...

— Se falar “bem”, Lucius, eu juro que nunca mais falarei com você. Não ficará bem. Seu plano, corrija-me se estiver enganada, é condicionar nossa família a seguir o exemplo do menino Potter, sim?

— Sim.

— E, ignorando o fato de que ele tem um terço da sua idade, você diz que o menino será o próximo representante dos sangues-puros?

— Sim.

Narcissa balançou a cabeça.

— Se acha que ele se importará conosco e nossas crenças depois de ter passado alguns anos com meu primo adorador de muggles, está enganado. O fato de que pensa que há uma chance de que ele acabe na Grifinória prova isso. Ele crescerá repetindo as crenças de Dumbledore e Sirius, e tudo o que ganharemos com isso será um filho traidor de sangue e uma mancha ao nome dos Malfoy! Não ganharemos nada, mas perderemos tudo! — Respirou fundo. — Mesmo se Harry Potter acabar sendo o próximo Lorde das Trevas, o que acontece se seu antigo Lorde voltar, como Bella acredita...?

— Bella está louca...

— Bellatrix é minha irmã, e não tolerarei insultos a ela quando posso ouvi-los — disse friamente. — E se ele voltar, Lucius? Iremos segui-lo e abandonar Potter, ou iremos depender da proteção de Potter?

— Voltaríamos ao nosso antigo Lorde — Lucius disse.

Narcissa gemeu.

— Então, assinaria o atestado de óbito do seu filho? Qualquer um que se associe ao menino Potter será destruído!

— Se chegasse a tanto, Draco estaria numa ótima posição para conseguir informações sobre Potter, algo pelo que o Lorde das Trevas o recompensará generosamente se, de fato, retornar.

— Será o Draco, então? — perguntou, sentindo seu coração se apertar um pouco. Draco sempre fora o mais forte dos dois, apesar de isso provavelmente se dar pelo nascimento desastroso de Hydrus. Seu filho mais velho fora tão pequeno, tão frágil. Ela nunca vira Draco ser tão delicado, mas ela o vira pequeno; providenciara para que o tivesse mais cedo por temer complicações no parto. Apesar de pequeno, Draco tinha sido incomparavelmente mais forte. Mas não achava que ele fosse forte o bastante para isso.

— Draco é mais novo; é mais fácil de manipular.

— Com ou sem informação, se o Lorde das Trevas retornar, Draco _será_ um traidor de sangue — sussurrou. — E um Grifinório. Você mesmo disse que o Chapéu não pode ser enganado! Ele será um Grifinório de verdade e será honrado demais para espionar o menino Potter, especialmente se acabarem virando amigos!

— Se ele for honrado demais para mudar de lado, então onde será o melhor lugar para ele que não ao lado de Potter? — Narcissa o encarou. — Mas não se esqueça, Narcissa, de que Pettigrew era um Grifinório que estava disposto a ser um espião — Lucius comentou. Um soluço seco escapou dos lábios de Narcissa antes que pudesse impedi-lo.

— Você quer que Draco, o seu _filho_ , acabe como aquele homem miserável? _É essa_ a vida que imagina para ele?! Lucius, preste atenção ao que está dizendo! Está sugerindo que permitamos... Não, que _forcemos_ um de nossos filhos a ser um traidor de sangue! Mesmo que o Lorde das Trevas não retorne, ele sempre será isso; um Malfoy na Grifinória... É uma desgraça, Lucius!

— Que jeito melhor de ter a amizade de Potter?

— Por que tem que ser uma amizade? Por que não apenas seu respeito?

— Teremos seu respeito se ele for para Sonserina. Se ele for para Grifinória, precisaremos de sua amizade. Estou me preparando para qualquer resultado.

— Não permitirei que faça isso — disse. — Caso não se lembre, minha família toda foi despedaçada por traidores de sangue. — Ela certamente não se esquecera. Mesmo agora, sentia-se confusa por isso tudo, e a possibilidade de não ter tomado a decisão certa ao ter renegado Andy preocupava-a. Andy ganhara a liberdade.

De sua irmã e de seu marido, Narcissa ganhara o Lorde; um homem de quem nunca gostara muito e a quem seguia (mas a quem _nunca_ servira) por ele ter as mesmas crenças que lhe foram ensinadas enquanto crescia e por não querer morrer (o que, até Harry Potter ter aparecido, era a punição por não o seguir).

— Lidaremos com Draco quando for a hora.

Uma risada fria escapou de seus lábios.

— Lidaremos com ele? Lidar com um Grifinório? — Agora, sua risada soara mais como um soluço. — Lidaremos com ele do mesmo modo que Walburga lidou com Sirius? Vamos abusar dele até que fuja de casa? Não perderei meu filho dessa maneira. — Narcissa sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela lateral de seu rosto. Ela não a secou. Queria que Lucius a visse e soubesse que a chateara.

— Então, o que sugere?

— Que pare de tentar ficar dos dois lados ao mesmo tempo! — respondeu, enraivecida. — Escolha Potter e contente-se a amar os muggles como Dumbledore, ou espere pelo Lorde das Trevas...

— O Lorde das Trevas morreu.

— Então, sirva a ninguém — disse, secando as lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas. — Aproveite a vida que conquistamos. Permita que nossos filhos encontrem as próprias Casas...

— E se eles acabarem na Lufa-Lufa?

— Que fiquem na Lufa-Lufa! — disse com veemência. — É melhor que encontrem o próprio caminho a serem forçados a juntarem-se à Casa que o pai idiota escolheu! — Lucius corou horrivelmente e levantou-se tão abruptamente que derrubou a cadeira.

— Não permitirei que fale assim comigo...

— E _eu_ não permitirei que use meus filhos! Se eu o ouvir falar dessas besteiras mais uma vez, contarei a eles o que planeja e isso será o fim de tudo!

— Poderia contar, mas não o fará — Lucius disse.

— Acredito que notará que não há muita coisa que eu não faria para proteger meus filhos — falou. — E se preciso protegê-los de você, que assim seja!

Então, deixando Lucius para pensar nisso, ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.


	28. Want And Need

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito  
Want And Need  
(Querer e Precisar)**

— Draco — Lucius chamou —, pode ir ver o progresso de Dobby, por favor?

— Mande o Hydrus — Draco disse, olhando feio para seu pai.

— É meu aniversário — Hydrus choramingou.

— Seu aniversário foi há semanas. Além do mais, eu tive que fazer isso durante o meu jantar de aniversário, então ele pode fazer o mesmo.

Há uma semana, não teria resistido, especialmente não quando tinham convidados; os Parkinson, os Greengrass, os Nott, os Bulstrode, os Goyle, os Crabbe e os Shafiq pareciam surpresos ao ver Draco usar um tom tão desrespeitoso. Narcissa suspirou.

Ela não falara mais com Lucius sobre seu plano tolo de transformar Draco em um Grifinório desde que conversaram sobre isso há duas semanas. Lucius, também, não tocara mais no assunto, mas dessa vez isso não indicava que ela ganhara.

Dessa vez, significava que Lucius daria continuidade ao seu plano e tentaria fazê-lo sem que ela percebesse.

 _Idiota_ , pensou, observando seu marido pelo canto dos olhos. Lucius não era um homem burro. De fato, era o oposto. Ele só tinha o irritante costume de se esquecer de que por mais ele fosse esperto, ela era muito mais.

— Draco — Lucius disse com indulgência —, acredito ter pedido a _você_. — Hydrus ofereceu um sorriso afetado e algumas das outras crianças riram às custas de Draco.

 _Eles ficarão contra ele_ , Narcissa pensou, observando seu filho mais novo com tristeza. Até mesmo Gregory e Vincent — nenhum dos dois era o que ela definia como academicamente talentosos — sabiam que Grifinória era algo ruim, enquanto Sonserina era algo bom. As garotas Greengrass eram as únicas que podiam não se incomodar muito com o fato de ele não acabar na Sonserina. Narcissa podia achar um pouco de conforto nisso, mas sabia que Draco não gostava muito delas. Daphne, em particular, parecia irritá-lo.

Ela dava um sorriso afetado para Draco, enquanto ele dava a volta nos sofás — que tinham sido colocados junto à parede para liberar o espaço em frente à lareira — e passava pelas portas duplas.

— Meu bom Deus! — Clementina disse, olhando para as portas por onde Draco saíra. — Quem ele acha que é para falar assim com Lucius? Se me perguntasse, Narcissa, ele precisa de uma boa lição para lembrá-lo de seus modos.

Narcissa sorriu.

— Mas ninguém te perguntou, Clementina — disse em um tom tão agradável que a outra mulher demorou alguns segundos para entender o insulto. Clementina a olhou, boquiaberta.

— Draco não está se sentindo bem? — Pansy perguntou. — É por isso que está agindo de um jeito estranho?

— Exatamente — Narcissa disse à garota. Seu sorriso era genuíno agora; gostava de Pansy, afinal. — Ele não está muito bem no momento. — Olhou duramente para Lucius, mas ele não notou.

— Ele não está doente! — Hydrus disse para Gregory, Vincent e Theodore num sussurro alto demais. — Ele está fingindo! Ele só quer arruinar meu jantar de aniversário. — Para sua sorte, Sonja escolhera aquele momento para levar uma mão à boca e sair rapidamente da sala, então nenhum dos adultos prestara muita atenção às palavras de Hydrus.

— Hydrus — Narcissa disse num tom de aviso, enquanto Ernest ia atrás de sua esposa. Pansy cerrou os olhos, que acompanharam os dois, e Narcissa sentiu uma pontada de compaixão pela garota. Narcissa deu um passo para mais perto de seu filho mais velho e olhou-o duramente; ao contrário de Lucius, ele percebeu. Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas, antes de guiar as outras crianças até a sala de visitas.

O jantar foi agradável; havia pessoas o bastante para que não ficassem sem assunto e a comida de Dobby estava maravilhosa. Apesar do pequeno Cyril ter feito uma bagunça enorme com seu sorvete, não houve explosões; Narcissa se preocupara com essa possibilidade quando vira Draco sentado entre Millicent e Daphne.

Depois do jantar, todos acabaram espalhados pela casa; Lucius e alguns adultos foram ao escritório para conversar sobre alguns assuntos mais sérios do que a mesa do jantar permitia. Ernest Parkinson e sua irmã, Nola — cujo sobrenome agora era Shafiq —, acompanharam-no, assim como Roderick e Audra Crabbe, Aloysius e Clementina Goyle, Magnus e Theodosia Buldstrode e Leopold Nott. 

Como eles todos tinham a Marca Negra, era fácil de assumir o assunto que discutiam — Harry Potter, o novo Lorde das Trevas — e Narcissa — que, às vezes, participava dessas conversas — decidira juntar-se ao resto dos convidados na sala de visitas. Já tinha ouvido o suficiente sobre Harry Potter.

Eleanor conversava com seu enteado, enquanto ele brincava com a irmã mais nova; Lucius achava perigoso que Theodore fosse abertamente carinhoso com a pequena Catherine, mas Narcissa achava adorável. As três garotas Greengrass e Nadia Shafiq — que tinha a mesma idade que Daphne — conversavam aos sussurros perto da lareira e pareciam ignorar o que acontecia ao redor.

Vincent e Gregory estavam perto da mesa de canto — onde Dobby colocara um prato de doces e petiscos que preparara — e, um pouco afastados deles, Hydrus, Draco, Pansy e Millicent tinham se acomodado em quatro poltronas e conversavam. Do lado oposto da sala, no sofá, Parmenia e Marius Greengrass e Nishith Shafiq conversavam sobre seus amigos em comum — tanto Marius quanto Nishith trabalhavam no Departamento de Descobertas Mágicas no Ministério — e foi assim que Narcissa se viu na companhia de Sonja Parkinson.

— Obrigada por hoje — Sonja disse, fazendo uma careta ao se ajeitar na poltrona. Narcissa pegou uma almofada do sofá onde se sentara e entregou-a a outra bruxa. Ela a aceitou com um sorriso fraco, mas genuíno, e colocou-a atrás de seu corpo. — Faz muito tempo que eu não via Pansy tão feliz.

Como se provasse o que sua mãe dizia, Pansy começou a rir de algo que Millicent falara. Narcissa notou que Hydrus parecia decepcionado e que Draco exibia um sorriso afetado.

— Não recebemos mais nossos amigos — Sonja continuou, remexendo-se mais uma vez. — Ernest está sempre trabalhando e eu não dou conta das coisas sozinha. — Narcissa não sabia se sua expressão era apropriada. Contentou-se com uma expressão compreensiva. — Logo não vou nem conseguir mais vir a estes eventos.

— Estou certa de que dará um jeito — Narcissa murmurou.

— É o que todos dizem. Sei que só estão sendo educados. Eu vejo a maneira que me olham. — Sorriu gentilmente. — Não falar sobre isso ou fazer de conta que está tudo bem não muda nada. Estou morrendo. Os Curandeiros acham que tenho menos de um ano.

— Tão pouco tempo? — Narcissa sussurrou. Sonja era apenas alguns anos mais velha. Às vezes, era difícil se lembrar disso; com seu rosto abatido, o cabelo ralo sem brilho e sua aparência quase esquelética, Sonja parecia décadas mais velha.

— É um alívio, para ser honesta — Sonja respondeu com um sorriso pequeno e triste. — Já fazem cinco anos, e estou cansada.

— Tem muito pelo que viver — Narcissa murmurou. — Há Ernest e Pansy... Sonja, e a Pansy?

— Ela ficará mais feliz quando eu me for — Sonja comentou, observando sua filha ao falar. Narcissa sabia que Pansy nem sempre entendia a doença de sua mãe, mas certamente tal afirmação não era verdadeira. — Não acredita em mim — Sonja observou. — Mas é verdade. Minha filha me odeia.

— Besteira...

— É verdade. Às vezes, eu quase consigo me convencer de que é o melhor para ela; se ela me odiar, ela não sentirá saudades quando eu morrer... Já perdeu algum ente querido, Narcissa? — Sonja perguntou suavemente.

— Sabe que sim — Narcissa disse. Além de não terem a Marca Negra, ela e Sonja tinham três coisas em comum. As duas tinham perdido o pai durante a guerra (de fato, isso fizera com que se reaproximassem; Sonja era prima de Narcissa por parte de mãe, mas o pai e o tio de Narcissa nunca se gostaram. Nunca soube o porquê.). Depois da morte do seu pai, a mãe de Narcissa procurara o irmão e eles conseguiram fazer as pazes antes dele morrer um ano depois.

A segunda coisa que tinham em comum era que tinham perdido um irmão para a guerra; Narcissa perdera Bella para Azkaban, enquanto Evan, o irmão de Sonja, morrera. A terceira coisa era que ambas tinham eram irmãos traidores de sangue — a de Narcissa era Andy e a de Sonja, Cornelius, que casara com uma mulher muggle.

— E você se lembra da dor? Do luto? — Narcissa assentiu curtamente e juntou as mãos sobre o colo. — Talvez fosse melhor se Pansy não sentisse isso tudo.

— Parece que está tentando se convencer.

— Estou... Já viu alguém morrer?

— Já vi pessoas mortas — Narcissa respondeu. Quatro homens de Dumbledore haviam sido capturados e levados à Mansão na noite anterior à queda do Lorde das Trevas. Dois deles (os gêmeos Prewett) tinham escapado, apesar de saber que tinham morrido logo depois. Os outros dois (Caradoc Dearborn, seu antigo professor de Defesa, e Benjy Fenwick, o Monitor Chefe de quem gostara em seu segundo ano) tinham sido explodidos por Evan. Narcissa se lembrava de que a Mansão toda tremera; Draco estava dando seus primeiros passos e caíra.

Ela descera as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo — depois de deixar Draco e Hydrus com Dobby — e encontrou Lucius, Evan, Ernest, Abraxas e Severus em choque numa adega escurecida e coberta de sangue; apesar de já ter sido limpa há muito tempo, ela ainda odiava ir até lá. Alguém — provavelmente Rosier, já que fora ele quem fizera toda a bagunça — fora o responsável por enviar os restos mortais de Fenwick para onde os seguidores de Dumbledore pudessem encontrá-los. Não sobrara muito de Dearborn para devolver.

— Mas eu nunca vi alguém morrer — disse, voltando ao presente. — E você?

— Não. — Sonja parecia nervosa. — Sentiu algo por elas? Essas pessoas mortas que viu?

— Fiquei triste. Foi culpa delas e precisava ser feito, mas foram vidas perdidas. Elas tinham amigos, famílias e um futuro...

— Mas não se lamentou? — Eram em momentos como esse que Narcissa se lembrava que Sonja fora uma Corvinal.

— Não — Narcissa murmurou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, antes de voltar a juntar as mãos. Tinha sido triste e chocante, sim (não era sempre que via seu professor de Defesa espalhado pelas paredes de sua adega), mas não tinha sido uma perda pessoal.

— Então é possível que Pansy me odiar seja algo bom.

— Não acredita nisso — Narcissa disse, observando o rosto da mulher mais velha com cautela.

Sonja lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

— Não, não acredito. Mas quero acreditar...

— Por quê? — Narcissa precisou perguntar.

— Porque eu quero o que é melhor para Pansy. Não quero que ela sofra.

— Então, por que não deixa que ela te odeie?

— Porque não é a mim que ela odeia. É o fato de que estou doente, de que estou morrendo. Ela é muito nova para perceber a diferença, mas eu percebo e não quero que ela me odeie. Eu vou perdê-la logo e quero que minha filha seja minha por tanto tempo quanto possível. É egoísta, eu sei, mas...

— Mas não é um desejo irracional — Narcissa completou num sussurro.

— Eu escrevi cartas para ela, sabe — Sonja admitiu, secando os olhos que começavam a lacrimejar. — Para todos os seus aniversários e natais e seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts... E Ernest prometeu que dirá a ela que a amo, então ela sempre saberá... E talvez, com o tempo, ela me perdoe.

— Não há o que perdoar.

— É claro que há. Eu sou sua mãe e vou abandoná-la.

— Vocês são vítimas das circunstâncias...

— É claro que somos. Não quer dizer que eu não estou a abandonando. Sou a mãe dela. Eu deveria estar presente para cuidar dela e não estarei. — Narcissa não sabia o que dizer. — É o motivo de eu ter tentado não ter inveja do fato de ela se parecer tanto com o pai. Eles se aproximaram, o que provavelmente teria acontecido mesmo que eu não estivesse doente, e vão precisar disso; vão precisar um do outro logo mais.

— Tentou? — Narcissa perguntou.

— Nem sempre funciona, é claro. Às vezes eu sinto inveja. Nunca falei sobre isso com eles. Não seria justo e seria irracional. Faz sentido Pansy contar mais com a estabilidade do pai. — Uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios pálidos. — Alguns diriam que é a intuição de uma criança. Talvez ela acabe sendo da Corvinal, afinal.

— Não quer que ela vá para Sonserina?

— Honestamente, eu não me importo para qual casa ela vá, desde que esteja feliz. — Os olhos de Sonja começaram a se fechar; Narcissa ficaria alarmada se fosse uma ocorrência rara, mas já tinha visto Sonja fazer isso várias vezes antes. — Ela terá alguns anos difíceis pela frente e quero que ela esteja perto de pessoas que lhe apoiarão. Se ela as encontrar na Lufa-Lufa, que assim seja. Só quero que cuidem dela.

— Você sabe que... Quando chegar o momento... Lucius, os meninos e eu estaremos presentes para ela e para Ernest também, é claro.

— Eu sei. Sei disso. — Sonja fechou os olhos e afundou-se em sua poltrona. — Obrigada — murmurou. Narcissa observou seu corpo relaxar quando ela adormeceu, apesar de um leve franzir permanecer em seu rosto. Narcissa estudou Sonja por um momento, antes de conjurar um cobertor e cobri-la.

— Obrigada — disse uma voz atrás de si. — Eu ia fazer isso. — Narcissa se virou, surpresa, e sorriu (com um pouco de tristeza, mas não pôde evitar) para Pansy, cujos olhos estavam fixos em sua mãe. — Ela está morrendo, sabe — Pansy disse de um jeito desapegado, ainda observando Sonja.

— Eu sei — Narcissa respondeu suavemente.

— Ela é fraca — Pansy falou.

— Eu a acho muito forte — Narcissa disse. — Ela está doente há cinco anos, mas ainda está aqui, lutando.

— Mas está perdendo.

— É cansativo estar doente o tempo todo.

— É o que o pai diz — Pansy murmurou. Olhou para sua mãe por uma última vez, antes de olhar para Narcissa. — Bem, obrigada pelo cobertor, senhora Malfoy. — Narcissa inclinou a cabeça e Pansy voltou para sua poltrona ao lado de Hydrus. As seis crianças (Vincent e Gregory tinham se juntado a Hydrus, Draco, Pansy e Millicent) voltaram a conversa como se Pansy não houvesse se afastado.

Eles eram bons nisso — Narcissa se garantira de que seus meninos não falassem sobre Sonja com Pansy a não ser que a menina tocasse no assunto primeiro e apenas se pudessem responder sem ofendê-la. Os pais de Vincent e Gregory deviam ter-lhes dito para não falarem nada, e Millicent era esperta o bastante para julgar a situação por conta própria e agir de acordo.

Sonja se remexeu e resmungou o nome da filha em seu sono.

 _Não somos tão diferentes assim_ , Narcissa pensou, olhando para Sonja. _Nós duas queremos o melhor para nossos filhos._

O problema era que Narcissa — depois de pesar suas opções por quase duas semanas — ainda não sabia o que era melhor.

**-x-**

Depois de voltar da casa de Moony há duas semanas, Harry e Padfoot se acomodaram em Grimmauld Place mais uma vez. Precisaram limpar vários cômodos — por sorte, um simples feitiço de sucção removera toda a poeira e teias de aranha que Monstro conjurara e a maior parte dos danos causados por magia tinha sido revertido com um rápido _Reparo_ ou _Finite._

Ao limpar, lembraram-se de quando se mudaram para a casa em fevereiro, mas com algumas melhoras significativas; primeiro, Monstro estava disposto a ajudar — ele ficara feliz por vê-los em casa e contara tudo sobre as visitas dos Aurores — e a fornecer refeições regularmente. Segundo, Harry e Padfoot já se conheciam melhor e não se sentiam tão desconfortáveis perto do outro. Terceiro, Moony os visitava sempre que não estava participando das buscas e ficava feliz em ajudá-los ou apenas em fazer companhia quando precisavam.

Como a limpeza e os reparos foram feitos em poucos dias, as coisas voltaram a ficar tranquilas de um modo que Harry não experimentara desde antes irem à caverna; ainda tinha pesadelos — que eram sobre Padfoot tentar matar Snape ou sobre a caverna —, mas seu quarto tinha sido enfeitiçado para não pegar fogo e estava certo de que Snape mentira, então não precisava se preocupar com isso nem com seus pesadelos cada vez mais raros conforme setembro se aproximava.

Padfoot estava ridiculamente animado o tempo todo — ou era apenas uma impressão depois dos efeitos da Poção do Dementador — porque passava o dia todo com Harry e Moony e porque estava trabalhando em seu plano para se curar; Harry agora sabia envolver Oclumência e o Feitiço do Patrono que Padfoot mencionara na casa de Moony. Desde que voltaram para casa, ele só ficara mal por um dia e passara esse tempo fazendo pesquisa para que o dia não fosse completamente perdido.

Quando não estava trabalhando em sua cura, Padfoot ensinava a Harry vários feitiços e maldições que não estavam no currículo de Hogwarts, mas que ainda assim eram úteis; Padfoot não queria que Harry chegassem à escola já sabendo tudo e, por isso, ficasse entediado. De algum modo, Moony encontrara sua antiga agenda de dever de casa — de acordo com Padfoot, ele tinha uma para cada ano de escola — para que soubessem quais áreas de conhecimento deviam evitar.

Nos dias em que Moony trabalhava apenas meio período nas buscas, ele assumia as aulas de Harry para que Padfoot tivesse mais tempo para pesquisar. Moony era um professor mais comprometido do que Padfoot — Harry tinha explodido um caldeirão e Moony o fizera escrever dez centímetros sobre os possíveis motivos e como evitar tais incidentes no futuro quando Padfoot só teria rido —, mas ele era um bom professor e Harry aprendia bastante.

Até o final de setembro, já tinham estudado as criaturas mágicas mais conhecidas — coisas como dragões, lobisomens, vampiros, sereianos (que diziam não serem nem um pouco bonitos), unicórnios e fadas — e Moony achou que Harry devia aprender algumas poções e feitiços de cura mais simples; Harry já sabia fazer a Poção Estimulante, uma poção para curar dores de cabeça, que Padfoot precisava se ia estudar Oclumência, e um feitiço que curava pequenos cortes e queimaduras. Secretamente, Moony também ensinara vários feitiços que Padfoot ainda não ensinara; Padfoot só ficara sabendo disso quando Harry usara tais feitiços nele.

— _Tempus Admonius_ — Harry murmurou. Um relógio pequeno brilhou no ar à sua frente. Acenou a varinha para configurar o relógio (para dali um minuto) e, com outro aceno da varinha, fez o relógio sumir. Harry se sentou e pegou os pedaços do quebra-cabeça de Regulus; conseguira criar a cabeça da cobra e o final da cauda.

O som da descarga soou pelo corredor, antes de Padfoot voltar cantarolando e sentar-se. Em alguns segundos, ele voltou a se perder em sua cópia do _Profeta Noturno_ e não notou que Harry o olhava vez ou outra.

Quando o minuto passou, um som agudo — parecido com o de alarme muggle normal — começou a soar. Padfoot gritou e cobriu as orelhas; Harry não o culpava — tinha conjurado o feitiço na altura do queixo dele.

— _Finite!_ — Padfoot gritou, acenando a varinha na altura do ombro. O som continuou a soar. Padfoot olhou para Harry, que tentava em vão manter uma expressão séria; ele obviamente se lembrava de que o feitiço só podia ser desativado quando tocado por uma varinha. Harry achava que conseguia ver o leve brilho do feitiço, mas supôs que era só porque sabia onde procurar. — Onde está? — Padfoot perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Harry se inclinou e tocou o feitiço com a varinha. O som sumiu no mesmo instante. Outro aceno e o feitiço sumiu completamente, como devia ser; Harry ainda não aprendera como fazer as coisas sumirem, porque Padfoot — em um raro momento de maturidade — decidira que havia mais perigos associados a ensinar agora do que benefícios.

 _“Será que saber fazer os vegetais sumirem do seu prato vale o risco de acidentalmente gritar “Evanesco” em um duelo e fazer seu oponente sumir?”_ , ele perguntara. Essa ideia fora assustadora para que Harry prometesse não tentar usar o feitiço até que alguém lhe ensinasse, fosse em Hogwarts em alguns anos, fosse Padfoot ou Moony.

— Devia ter visto sua cara! — Harry riu, guardando a varinha na calça.

— Ficou igual a sua quando mudei seu quarto no outro dia? — Padfoot perguntou sagazmente. Harry fez uma careta; Padfoot aproveitara que ele estivera dormindo e mudara a localização de todos os móveis de seu quarto; quando Harry saíra da cama na manhã seguinte, ainda sonolento, dera de cara com uma parede, porque era onde uma porta _tinha_ que estar. Padfoot estivera parado na porta de verdade, rindo.

— Provavelmente, sim — Harry murmurou, tentando não sorrir muito largamente. Padfoot riu e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry.

— Vamos declarar uma trégua, então?

— Uma trégua — Harry concordou.

— Entre nós — Padfoot disse num tom solene. — Moony ainda vale.

— De acordo — Harry respondeu com uma risada.

— Merlin, você está começando a soar como o Sirius — Moony comentou da porta. Desistira de tocar a campainha quando Sirius parara de ir atendê-lo; agora, simplesmente entrava.

— Como? — Harry perguntou, curioso.

— Quando você ri — Moony disse, pendurado sua capa gasta numa cadeira. — Não sei explicar... Só parece a risada dele.

— Mas a voz é igualzinha à de James — Padfoot argumentou.

— Não falei nada da voz, só da risada — Moony disse.

— Certo... — Padfoot respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry, enquanto Moony puxava uma das cadeiras da mesa e sentava-se. — Bem, garoto, se ri como eu, pelo menos tem uma risada bastante atraente. — Harry não conseguiu evitar; ele riu. — Então — Padfoot continuou, olhando para Moony —, como estão as buscas? Encontrou o coitadinho e inocente do Sirius Black e aquele afilhado malvado dele?

— Bem... — Moony começou.

— Eu acho que é ao contrário — Harry disse. — Acho que eu que sou o inocente.

Padfoot franziu o cenho como se estivesse mesmo pensando no assunto.

— Você... Não... Não, tenho certeza de que você é o malvado.

— É, na verdade, você deve estar certo... — Harry sorriu e adicionou: — Desculpe, Moony.

— Não tem problema — Moony disse, a boca se torcendo. — E não, não encontramos nenhum deles. Matt ficou _devastado_ — Moony brincou com um brilho nos olhos. — Ele estava muito irritado durante o almoço. Ele acha que você tem ajuda de alguém de dentro...

— Pelo amor de Merlin, de onde ele tirou essa ideia? — Padfoot perguntou com um sorriso.

— Eu é que não sei — Moony fungou. — É claro, Matt sendo quem ele é, achou que seria uma boa ideia compartilhar essa teoria com o resto do grupo. Arabella tem certeza de que é a Nymphadora e eu acho que Dirk concorda, mas é mais sutil. — Moony suspirou como se não soubesse se devia se sentir divertido ou não.

— Ela ainda vai assumir? — Harry quis saber.

— Não vou trabalhar amanhã por ser o dia da lua cheia e tudo o mais, mas ela tem que ir ao treinamento de Aurores às sextas-feiras, então eu falei para ela assumir o comando no sábado já que eu também não vou trabalhar — Moony disse. — Sendo honesto, não há muito o que fazer, então acho que ela vai dar conta, mas será bom testá-la. Dependendo de seu desempenho, ela deve assumir logo. — Brincou com um fio solto em seu suéter e ergueu os olhos. — Teve alguma sorte com seu Patrono?

— Não — Padfoot disse. — Pratiquei um pouco de controle mental hoje de manhã, mas não farei mais nada até sábado.

— Por quê? Ontem você disse que estava chegando perto.

— Estou perto — Padfoot disse, alegre. — _Muito_ perto. Mas a lua cheia é amanhã e _se_ algo não der certo, não quero te deixar sozinho.

— Sirius... — Moony começou, parecendo desconfortável.

— Quieto, Moony — Padfoot disse. — Estou sendo nobre, não estrague tudo. — Moony mordeu o lábio. — Vejo que está pensando em estragar tudo — comentou. — Não faça isso!

— É só... Se você pode melhorar...

— E você estragou tudo — Padfoot reclamou, parecendo ressentido. — Estragador de nobreza.

— Desculpe — Moony disse. Harry estava tentando não rir deles.

— Não deu para evitar — Padfoot retorquiu com um sorriso. — Consigo aguentar mais um dia. Só preciso achar algo com que me ocupar amanhã.

— Pode ser que eu saiba o que podemos fazer — Moony comentou.

— Oh, não — Padfoot se apressou a dizer. — Vai nos forçar a fazer algo chato, como organizar a biblioteca, ou...

— A biblioteca precisa ser organizada — Moony murmurou —, você mesmo disse.

— Disse mesmo, mas não quer dizer que vou fazer — Padfoot retorquiu. Harry conseguiu transformar a risada numa tosse no último minuto; não ia tomar um partido nessa discussão, principalmente porque não importava qual lado escolhesse, acabaria ajudando.

— Hipócrita. E não é nada chato.

— Bem, não para você — Padfoot disse. — Mas nós somos pessoas normais, Moony. Não queremos organizar a biblioteca.

— Eu nem mencionei a biblioteca!

— Mencionou, sim! Você disse que precisava ser organizada! — Padfoot se virou para Harry. — Ele vai nos forçar a organizar isso tudo — disse, indicando as prateleiras — e, aí, quando terminarmos, ele nos fará ir arrumar nossos quartos...

— Eu fiz isso na semana passada! — Harry protestou.

— Eu sei — Padfoot disse. — Horrível, não é? — Fingiu olhar feio para um Moony exasperado. — Ele...

— Oh, cale a boca, Padfoot — Moony disse com um revirar de olhos. Padfoot continuou a reclamar dramaticamente, então Moony precisou falar mais alto. — Na verdade, ia sugerir que mexêssemos numa certa caixa que está guardada no meu quarto de hóspede há tempo demais — contou.

Isso calou a boca de Padfoot.

**-x-**

— Jordan, nomeie uma das doze propriedades do sangue de dragão. — Jordan (que, até aquele momento, estivera rindo de algo que um dos Weasley dissera) se sobressaltou e ergue os olhos.

— Uh... — disse. — Bem, uma vez meu pai se meteu numa briga no Caldeirão Furado e usou sangue de dragão no rosto para sarar. Quero dizer, era um bife, mas bifes têm sangue, certo?

— Eu pedi para me falar as propriedades do sangue de dragão, não contar a história de vida do seu pai — Severus ralhou e tirou cinco pontos da Grifinória.

— Mas ele te disse uma as propriedades! — Um dos insuportáveis meninos Weasley disse.

— Cinco pontos da Grifinória por falar fora de hora — Severus disse. Yaxley e Joffs, sentados no fundo da sala, riram. — E não, senhor Weasley, ele não o fez. Entretanto, ele chegou perto. Sim, senhorita Fawley?

— O sangue de dragão tem propriedades de cura — Fawley disse, lançando um sorriso afetado na direção dos Grifinórios.

— Dez pontos para Sonserina — Severus disse. — Deviam estar anotando isso tudo! Spinnet! — A garota guinchou. — Você deve conhecer outras propriedades, porque não vejo nenhum motivo para você estar conversando com a senhorita Johnson durante minha aula.

— Erm... — Spinnet brincou com uma mecha de cabelo, ergueu os olhos (ela pareceu alarmada ao notar que Severus a observava) e voltou a baixá-los. — Bem, senhor, o sangue de dragão é usado em poções.

— Dê um exemplo. — Todo o lado Grifinório pareceu prender a respiração.

— Blemish Blitzer — Spinnet adivinhou. Severus crispou os lábios. Jordan e os Weasley gemeram.

— Se eu quisesse uma marca, eu teria pedido por uma — disse. O lábio superior de Spinnet tremeu. — Se quer ser aprovada nessa matéria, precisa aprender a _seguir instruções._ Mais cinco pontos da Grifinória por não o fazer. Minha nossa, como a Grifinória está sofrendo hoje...

Estava prestes a tirar mais pontos — provavelmente uns dez, porque realmente odiava os gêmeos — de um dos meninos Weasley por terem uma expressão de tamanha insolência em sua sala de aula, mas foi interrompido por uma leve batida na porta. Franzindo o cenho, Severus contou rapidamente os alunos presentes, mas estavam todos ali. Severus caminhou até a porta e abriu-a.

— Severus. — Narcissa Malfoy esticou uma mão pálida para que ele apertasse e ele o fez. Não permitiu que ela percebesse sua surpresa.

— Narcissa. — Severus saiu da sala e, depois de uma breve hesitação se seria melhor ficar de olho na turma (especialmente por que dois Weasley faziam parte dela), fechou a porta. Esperava não se arrepender. — Como posso ajudá-la? — Por um momento, ela parecia perdida, antes de respirar fundo e alisar suas vestes.

— Desculpe por interromper sua aula — disse, genuína. — Eu só queria informá-lo de que estou aqui e que preciso falar com você quando for conveniente.

— O diretor sabe que está aqui?

— Eu não o informei de que viria — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não saiba.

 _Verdade_ , Severus pensou, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso.

— Mandei que Dobby aparatasse diretamente em seu escritório. Espero que não se importe.

— Nem um pouco — Severus disse, apesar de se importar um pouco. Estava mais interessado em saber o motivo de Narcissa ter aparecido, sozinha e usando um elfo doméstico; não era algo que a maioria dos sangues-puros consideraria, menos ainda fariam. — Do que precisa?

Ela olhou para a porta da sala de aula e disse:

— Posso esperar até que a aula termine.

— Depois dessa aula, eu tenho uma turma de NIEM. — Ela ficou abatida o bastante para que ele notasse em seu rosto. — Um momento — pediu. Voltou a entrar na sala, assustando aos alunos. — Eu fui chamado a outro lugar. — Era melhor não lhes dar uma ideia de quando voltaria (não que Severus soubesse), porque isso os faria ficar alertas e era mais provável que se comportassem. — Enquanto eu estiver fora, quero que procurem os doze usos do sangue de dragão em seus livros e escrevam uma redação. Deverão me entregar as redações quando eu voltar.

— Senhor? — Poole ergueu a mão. — Qual o tamanho? — Às vezes, Severus se perguntava por que a garota tinha acabado na sua Casa e não na de Filius.

— Dois centímetros por uso — disse. Vários alunos (e não apenas os Grifinórios) gemeram. — Se preciso, podem dividir seus livros e trocar ideias, mas deverão trabalhar sozinhos. Se não possuírem o equipamento necessário para completar a tarefa, sugiro que peguem emprestado com alguém. — E então, porque sabia que os Sonserinos eram capazes de não emprestarem pergaminho e tinta aos Grifinórios que não pensaram em levar esses itens à aula, adicionou: — Ninguém sairá da sala sem que todos tenham entregado.

— Mas, professor... — Joffs choramingou.

— Ninguém sai da sala sem que todos tenham entregado — repetiu. — Não me façam repetir. — Os alunos começaram a pegar seus livros, pergaminhos e penas. Esperou até que a maioria já estivesse fazendo a tarefa (ou estivessem fingindo bem o bastante) antes de voltar a sair da sala. Narcissa o esperava pacientemente. — Conversaremos em meu escritório — disse, gesticulando para que ela o seguisse.

— Obrigada por fazer isso — disse, soando sincera. Severus não tinha o que dizer em resposta a isso; se respondesse, poderia acabar dando início a uma troca de amabilidades; Narcissa estava em um estranho humor. Severus abriu a porta do escritório e permitiu que Narcissa passasse. Ela olhou para as poções e ingredientes nas prateleiras com curiosidade, mas não se prendeu a esses itens; ela provavelmente os olhara com mais cuidado quando chegara.

— Sente-se — disse brevemente, indicando a cadeira em frente à sua mesa, enquanto sentava-se na própria.

— É possível que alguém nos ouça? — perguntou, nervosa. — Ou que venham procurá-lo? — Severus ergueu um _Muffliato_ silencioso, assim como vários outros feitiços de proteção e privacidade. Teria sido mais fácil levá-la ao seu quarto (acessível pela porta escondida atrás de uma das prateleiras de ingredientes), mas mesmo que confiasse mais em Narcissa do que em Lucius, não estava pronto para confiar tanto assim nela.

— Não mais — respondeu.

— Eu... — Narcissa começou, mas pareceu perder a coragem. — Para limpar o forno.

— Desculpe?

— O sangue de dragão — disse alegremente. — Pode ser usado para limpar o forno — Severus piscou. Sabia disso, é claro, mas não conseguia entender como ela saberia disso. Narcissa era inteligente, sim, mas não quando o assunto era Poções (se Severus se lembrava bem, ela só conseguira um A em seu NOM de Poção) e ele não sabia como uma bruxa que provavelmente tivera um elfo domestico a vida toda saberia como limpar um forno.

— Pode, sim — Severus conseguiu dizer. Perguntou-se se ela havia mencionado esse assunto apenas para desconcertá-lo. Caso fosse, tinha funcionado.

— É engraçado o que a gente lembra da escola, né? — Ela disse em voz baixa. — Acho que é a única coisa que me lembro das aulas de Poções além daquela vez em que Bella acabou na Ala Hospitalar porque Slughorn derrubou um caldeirão com aquela barriga enorme dele. — Severus também se lembrava disso; tinha sido o ponto alto de seu quinto ano. Seu quinto ano tinha sido difícil.

— Acredito que tenha algo mais a dizer — Severus disse, ainda frustrado com o fato de que ela sabia sobre o limpador de fornos.

— Tenho, sim — ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. — Eu preciso de... Conselho. Você sabe que eu amo meu marido, não é, Severus?

— É claro — Severus respondeu, antes de afastar um pouco sua cadeira só por precaução. Ela sorriu levemente e ele perguntou-se se ela sabia no que estava pensando. — Alguém alguma vez já duvidou?

— Espero que não — respondeu, arrepiando-se um pouco. — Entretanto, ele não sabe que estou aqui e peço que mantenha em segredo o que irei te contar.

— E se eu não o fizer? — perguntou e Narcissa pareceu perdida.

— Bem — disse, parecendo prestes a desmoronar —, bem, eu...

— O que você me contar será mantido em segredo — Severus garantiu; Dumbledore não contava. Surpreendentemente, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e seus ombros caíram como se um pesado fardo houvesse lido levantado.

— Draco irá para Grifinória — murmurou. Severus apenas a olhou, perguntando-se se isso sequer era possível. O garoto era tão Sonserino quanto possível. 

— Assumo que Lucius planeja alterar a personalidade dele? — Era a única explicação plausível.

— Sim — Narcissa disse, parecendo irritada.

— Posso perguntar o motivo? — perguntou por fim, incerto de seus sentimentos.

— Para que ele possa se aproximar de Harry Potter.

— Entendo — foi tudo o que disse, mas sua mente estava uma bagunça. — E por que está me contando isso?

— Porque não sei o que fazer — sussurrou. — E se Harry Potter não for para a Grifinória? Draco acabaria lá por motivo nenhum! E se Harry Potter estiver morto ou nem aparecer na escola...?

— Harry Potter está vivo — Severus disse e Narcissa congelou. — Dumbledore tem aliados no Departamento de Registros Mágicos e o nome do garoto não apareceu até agora. E Lucius me disse que você sabe de Pettigrew.

— Sei — disse, tensa.

— Então, por que acha que Harry Potter está morto?

— Se Lucius estiver certo e o menino for mesmo o próximo Lorde das Trevas, então faria sentido Sirius o matar. Sirius sempre lutou por Dumbledore, lembra...

— Eu me lembro — Severus disse antes de suspirar. — Harry Potter não será o próximo Lorde das Trevas, não se Black o criar. Ele será um Grifinório, não tenho dúvidas. Então, a não ser Lucius esteja disposto a dar o braço a torcer e seguir o menino dourado de Dumbledore, colocar Draco na Grifinória será inútil.

— Mas Potter é poderoso — Narcissa argumentou. — Ele matou o Lorde das Trevas!

 _Foi o sacrifício de Lily que fez isso_ , Severus pensou com irritação. Mas contentou-se em apenas dizer:

— O Lorde das Trevas não está morto. — Narcissa arregalou os olhos, mas ele não conseguiu ler sua expressão.

— Ele entrou em contato...?

— Não — respondeu. — Eu me baseio apenas nas palavras de Dumbledore... — Narcissa pelo menos tinha mais respeito por Dumbledore do que Lucius; ela não desdenhava nem fazia comentários depreciativos. — Mas Dumbledore raramente se engana em assuntos tão importantes.

— Não — Narcissa disse. Severus não sabia se ela estava concordando ou se estava pensando em voz alta. — Ele se foi...

— Se foi, sim — Severus concordou. — Mas não morreu. Ele voltará e irá querer destruir Harry Potter e todos os que o apoiarem.

— Foi o que eu disse ao Lucius — disse, fechando os olhos. — Eu não achei... Eu só estava tentando fazê-lo ver a razão... — Abriu os olhos e focou-os em Severus. — Por favor, Severus, converse com ele. Diga a ele...

— Eu tentei — respondeu. — Mais vezes do que posso contar, mas Lucius não acredita muito nas opiniões de Dumbledore.

— Mas Draco será morto! Ou será forçado a espionar...

— Isso ainda é verdade não importa em qual Casa ele fique. Tendo Lucius como pai, ele será pressionado a se juntar assim que for velho o bastante. Recusar-se seria traição. Há apenas duas opções, Narcissa, e são vida ou morte. — O queixo de Narcissa tremeu.

— Eu só quero que ele fique seguro...

— Então escolheu a vida. Draco servirá ao Lorde das Trevas, assim como Hydrus... — Por um segundo, a expressão de Narcissa era de desgosto antes de voltar ao normal. Severus se perguntou se tinha mesmo a visto. — E, como Lucius não quer ouvir ao bom senso, parece que Draco irá servir à Grifinória a não ser que consiga convencer seu marido a dar essa posição ao Hydrus — Narcissa olhava para o colo. Severus achou que ela lutava contra as lágrimas. Em silêncio, ela balançou a cabeça.

— De todo modo, um dos meus filhos será um traidor de sangue antes de ser forçado a ser um espião — murmurou. Severus, particularmente, preferia que Draco _não_ fosse o traidor de sangue, mas não verbalizou isso. — Mas será Draco. Hydrus é muito preso ao seu jeito de ser. Draco é mais novo e mais fácil de se manipular... — Severus reconheceu que provavelmente seria mais seguro para Draco; sendo a madrinha de Hydrus, Bellatrix não ia querer saber do menino se ele fosse para a Grifinória, enquanto Severus continuaria a tolerar seu afilhado. Ela respirou fundo lentamente e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Meu filho, meu pobre filho...

 _Sim_ , Severus pensou e ficou surpreso ao notar como se sentia triste; sempre se interessara por Draco, é claro, mas tinha tomado o cuidado de não se afeiçoar muito. Afinal, ele e os Malfoy estavam em lados opostos. E agora realmente estavam em lados opostos, pois Draco seria um espião do Lorde das Trevas, preso na Grifinória por sete longos anos e teria de aguentar o pirralho Potter.

Talvez o Lorde das Trevas tentasse mandar que Draco matasse Potter... E, aí, as pessoas usariam da cautela ao lidar com Draco. Ele seria uma ameaça, e teriam de lidar com as ameaças. _Pobre Draco. Se não servir ao Lorde das Trevas, será morto. Se servir, provavelmente acabará morto do mesmo jeito e pode ser que seja eu quem terá de matá-lo._

—... “que lugar melhor para ficar que ao lado de Potter?” Oh, Lucius... — Narcissa murmurou um momento depois. Severus voltou ao presente e olhou-a. As lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas pálidas, mas, fora isso, ela parecia incrivelmente controlada. — Ensine-o — pediu mais a si mesma do que a ele, Severus pensou.

— Ensinar o quê?

— A mentir. A perceber as coisas — disse. As palavras pareciam saírem dela contra sua vontade, mas ela as dizia com convicção. Era... Estranho. — Ensine-o a sobreviver, como você fez — Severus apenas a olhou. — Você enganou ao Dumbledore, pelo amor de Salazar! Ensine-o a fazer o mesmo! — Inclinou-se e segurou a parte da frente das vestes dele. — Por favor, Severus. Treine-o a ser um espião para que quando o Lorde das Trevas volte, Draco esteja pronto e saiba o que fazer. _Por favor._

— É isso o que quer? — perguntou, tenso.

— Sim — murmurou, mas seu tom e sua expressão diziam o contrário.

— E as coisas que Draco quer? — Severus perguntou suavemente, apesar de ter sido mais para comprar tempo. Narcissa voltou a respirar fundo.

— O que ele precisa é mais importante.


	29. REVISITING THE PAST

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove  
REVISITING THE PAST  
(Revisitando O Passado)**

— Mas, mas, senhor... — Severus balbuciou.

— Você já concordou, não foi? — Dumbledore perguntou com sua calma costumeira.

— Sim — Severus respondeu, tenso. — Eu não tive escolha...

— Manterá sua palavra. O futuro do jovem senhor Malfoy será cheio de perigos e ele os enfrentará melhor com sua orientação.

— É exatamente isso, diretor — Severus disse, irritado, virando-se sobre os calcanhares para que pudesse andar de um lado para o outro. — Não vejo por que ser modesto sobre o fato de que eu sou, possivelmente, o melhor em Oclumência ainda vivo. Qualquer um dos meus alunos pode ser melhor do que eu, particularmente se forem treinados desde a infância...

— É possível, sim — Dumbledore disse, pegando uma carta do Ministério; uma carta que provavelmente era do próprio Fudge.

— E quer que eu dê isso para o outro lado?! — Severus quis saber. — Quer que eu mesmo treine alguém que espiará você e o pi... Er, o menino Potter...

— Está assumindo que Sirius permitirá que Harry frequente Hogwarts. — Dumbledore suspirou, observando Severus por sobre a carta. — E que ele será selecionado para Grifinória.

— É claro que será — Severus zombou. — O filho de James Potter na Sonserina... A ideia de que ele irá para qualquer casa que não seja a Grifinória é ridícula...

— E o filho de Lily? — Dumbledore perguntou, interrompendo-o _de novo_. — Ele poderia acabar na Sonserina?

— Ele é filho do _Potter_ — Severus sibilou, fazendo Dumbledore suspirar. — E é o afilhado de Black. Ele será um Grifinório...

— Espero que sim. — Dumbledore suspirou. — Mas se esquece do fato que o menino conseguiu nos enganar ao fingir ter bebido a Veritaserum... — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam; Severus sabia que ele tinha parado de responder às cartas do Ministro em setembro como uma punição por essa violação moral, pelo menos até que ele percebesse o dano que poderia ter causado. Ele voltara a responder às cartas se essa em sua mesa era alguma indicação, mas Severus sabia que ele ainda estava furioso. — E escapou de um quarto fortemente protegido, enquanto dois Aurores estavam guardando a porta.

— Black deve ter ajudado — Severus disse, sabendo que essa era a verdade, já que o próprio Black tinha admitido.

— Provavelmente — Dumbledore respondeu, pensativo. — Mas o chá nos lençóis foi ideia de Harry.

— Sim, mas... — Severus parou de falar. — A questão não é essa! — exclamou, furioso, enquanto Dumbledore ria e voltava a ler a carta. — A questão é que está me dizendo para dar aulas especiais a Draco, que eu lhe ensine _minha_ habilidade, para que ele possa usá-la contra nós!

— É exatamente o que estou pedindo, Severus, sim.

Severus xingou Dumbledore com todos os palavrões que conhecia — infelizmente, o velho parecia se sentir divertido com isso, especialmente quando precisou convocar um dos dicionários para saber o que uma dessas palavras significava. Severus não sabia qual delas pois as falara muito rapidamente. Com um último resmungo para o diretor, cuja barba tremia enquanto ele consultava o dicionário, Severus saiu do escritório e bateu a porta.

**-x-**

Monstro entrara e saíra da sala de treino o dia todo, servindo-lhes chá e chocolate quente — para Padfoot, por precaução — e bolinhos, biscoitos e sanduíches e o que mais eles quisessem. Ele parecia entender que aquilo era tão difícil para eles quanto organizar as relíquias da família Black fora para ele. Por outro lado, dessa vez eles estavam rindo mais.

Já tinham organizado várias fotos; havia algumas de James bebê, algumas dele com duas pessoas que Padfoot dissera serem os avós de Harry e algumas fotos muggles de Lily quando bebê. A tia Petunia aparecia em algumas delas — Harry notou que sua mãe e sua tia pararam de aparecer juntas nas fotos quando Lily tinha por volta de nove anos.

Havia uma foto de uma Lily muito nova — ela não tinha mais de dez anos — remando em um pequeno riacho com um chapéu enorme na cabeça e um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios. Ao seu lado, com o rosto bloqueado pela aba do chapéu de Lily, estava um garoto de cabelos escuros. Sabia que era um garoto pelas roupas. Padfoot e Moony achavam que devia ser um primo ou algum vizinho, mas sem poder ver seu rosto, era difícil saber.

A maior parte das outras fotos era de seus pais durante Hogwarts; havia uma de James sendo seguido por uma armadura em seu primeiro ano — que Padfoot orgulhara-se de assumir o crédito por ter tirado — e uma de Moony parado perto de uma porta, sorrindo e segurando uma vassoura.

— Olha isso — Padfoot disse, apontando para o cômodo atrás do Moony da foto. Harry apertou os olhos e viu o que parecia ser um cômodo de ponta cabeça; o chão era estrelado e o teto era de pedra, com mesas presas a ele. Algumas pessoas ainda comiam às mesas e, voando ao redor deles, estavam dois garotos em vassouras.

— Isso foi brilhante — Moony disse com um sorriso largo. — Levamos nossas vassouras para o jantar; ainda não acredito que ninguém mencionou isso...

— Já sabiam que não ia adiantar — Padfoot comentou.

— ... nós comemos e, quando terminamos, eu usei um feitiço para virar o salão e outro que funcionava como um feitiço escudo enorme nas paredes e no chão.

— A melhor parte — Padfoot gargalhou — é que só foram perceber quando pulamos em nossas vassouras e saímos voando! Eles ficaram presos no salão por horas até os professores descobrirem como tirá-los de lá... Não sabiam por que os contrafeitiços estavam sendo desviados! Eles acabaram usando um feitiço ao mesmo tempo e quebraram o feitiço escudo, mas eles demoraram algumas horas, não foi, Moony?

— Acho que já era manhã quando conseguiram — Moony concordou, sorrindo. — E controlamos a escola por algumas horas. Todos estavam tão cansados que as aulas foram canceladas!

— Aposto que todo mundo gostou disso — Harry comentou com um sorriso.

— Acho que tivemos detenções por todas as noites, durante duas semanas...

— Três — Moony corrigiu.

— Oh, três então — Padfoot disse timidamente. — E perdemos vinte pontos cada um, mas valeu a pena. Qual é a próxima foto?

A próxima foto era de uma Lily de doze anos em algum tipo de festa — Moony disse algo sobre o “Clube do Slug” — e depois havia uma dos quatro Marotos — com seus treze anos — e uma garçonete bonita em algum pub. Uma era de Lily — também com treze anos — deitada na ponta da cama, fazendo cócegas em uma garota loira com as pontas de seu cabelo vermelho, enquanto uma garota de rosto redondo e uma Marlene jovem riam.

Depois, era uma de James e Padfoot em uma guerra de bolas de neve — as bolas acertavam sempre a câmera, que parecia ser segurada por Moony; uma de uma partida de Quadribol, com James e Padfoot voando ao redor do campo, e uma de Lily — que devia ter catorze ou quinze anos — com a mesma garota loira das outras fotografias. E, com um dos braços de Lily ao redor de seus ombros, estava um Snape muito mais novo, com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

— Essa é Mary MacDonald — Moony disse, apontando para a garota loira. — E você conhece o Snape.

— Eles eram amigos? — Harry perguntou, observando Lily soltar Snape e Mary para que pudesse acenar para Harry. Snape a observava com uma expressão irritada no rosto, antes de olhar feio para Harry. Mary apenas sorria e olhava para Snape com cautela a cada pouco. Moony e Padfoot trocaram um olhar.

— Foram amigos por alguns anos — Padfoot disse por fim. — Não diria que eram próximos; os amigos dela o toleravam e os amigos dele nem a olhavam, o que dificultava um pouco as coisas. Mas, sim, acho que podemos dizer que eram amigos. Ou, pelo menos, ele não era tão idiota com ela quanto era com o resto do mundo. E aí ele fez uma coisa que a chateou e ela percebeu o verdadeiro idiota que ele era; tudo acabou indo para o ralo depois disso.

Moony pigarreou e começou a explicar a próxima foto; era uma de James e Moony em um cômodo cavernoso — alguns elfos domésticos apareciam nas beiradas da fotografia, ansiosos, e Harry achou que era uma cozinha —, parados à frente de pelo menos setenta homenzinhos feitos de pão de mel de tamanho humano. Enquanto Harry observava, Padfoot e Peter, carregados nos ombros de dois dos homenzinhos — com os detalhes em vermelhos ao invés dos detalhes em brancos dos de James e Moony —, iniciaram o ataque.

— Batalhamos pela escola toda — Padfoot contou, nostálgico. — Mas foi apenas uma distração; à noite, mandamos nossos soldados aos Salões Comunais e aos quartos dos professores para que levassem todo mundo aos jardins.

— O que tinha nos jardins? — Harry perguntou.

— Cobertores e fogueiras. E um show de fogos de artifícios — Moony respondeu, sorrindo. Ele fuçou numa pilha de fotos e selecionou uma que mostrava fogos de artifícios explodindo no céu escuro e estrelado. Na parte debaixo, cercados pelas fogueiras que Moony mencionara, estavam os funcionários e os alunos de Hogwarts assim como o exército de pães de mel.

Harry notou Dumbledore em um canto, conversando amigavelmente com vários pães, e riu. A cada pouco segundos, um braço aparecia na frente de quem estava segurando a câmera e apontava para Lily, que estava sentada e sorrindo com outras três garotas, enquanto observava os fogos de artifício.

— É o braço do Prongs, caso não tenha notado — Padfoot disse como se lesse a mente de Harry. — E lá estão Mary, sua mãe, Alice e Marlene.

— Vocês acabaram em detenção por causa disso?

— Uma por pão de mel — Moony disse ironicamente. — Mas foram divididas entre nós quatro... Acabamos com umas quarenta cada um. E McGonagall ficou tão impressionada com nossos feitiços que ela não descontou pontos.

— Ah, a boa e velha Minnie — Padfoot disse com carinho. — Essa é ela. — Apontou para as costas de uma bruxa que usava um roupão de tartã. — Tem uma foto melhor dela por aqui... — Fuçou numa pilha de fotos e pegou uma. — Aha! Final do sétimo ano.

A foto mostrava os quatro Marotos, Lily — que usavam cachecóis vermelhos e dourados — e McGonagall; ela estava espremida entre Padfoot e Moony — que sorriam loucamente. James, Peter e Lily estavam na frente — James estava abaixado porque era alto demais —, rindo; Padfoot estava tentava passar um cachecol da Grifinória pelo chapéu de McGonagall. Ela tinha uma expressão que Harry vira no rosto de animais quando brincavam com crianças pequenas.

Depois de todas as fotografias — descobrira que aparecera na maioria das últimas que tinham sido tiradas —, encontraram as varinhas de James e Lily, e Padfoot passara meia hora girando a de James em seus dedos, contando histórias que explicavam cada arranhão, risco e lasca que surgira na superfície.

Quando Padfoot as soltou, Harry as pegou e ergueu-as com cautela. Conseguia ver as marcas de dedos antigas nas duas varinhas e perguntou-se se eram as marcas dos dedos de seus pais ou da pessoa que as colocara na caixa.

Padfoot e Moony começaram uma discussão amigável sobre a varinha de James; tentavam se lembrar o que causara o pequeno buraco na base: se tinha sido Lily ao jogar a varinha pela janela da sala de aula quando James fizera chover lírios, ou se fora daquela vez que James e Padfoot irritaram um Tronquilho na aula de Herbologia; a pequena criatura quebrara o dedão de James e tentara quebrar sua varinha antes de Padfoot conseguir contê-lo.

O álbum de Cartões de Sapinhos de Chocolate de James apareceu logo em seguida. Padfoot o pegou e folheou-o com impaciência, antes de colocá-lo na mesa com um suspiro.

— Nunca achamos a Morgana — comentou com tristeza. Moony e Harry trocaram um olhar confuso, mas Padfoot se recusou a explicar e continuou a fuçar na caixa. Havia um Pomo de Ouro velho, que tentou bater as asas e desistiu. Sirius o pegou e murmurou algo que pareceu ser um feitiço, mas a bolinha não reagiu. Padfoot assentiu como se não esperasse algo diferente.

Em seguida, havia uma fotografia, separada das demais. Era dos cinco — Lily, James, Moony, Padfoot e Peter — nos jardins com o castelo de Hogwarts e o Campo de Quadribol ao fundo. Os três quiseram uma cópia dessa foto, o que Padfoot providenciou com um aceno de sua varinha. Harry e Moony trocaram um olhar quando Padfoot usou a varinha para tirar o Peter da sua cópia da foto, mas não falaram nada.

Foi quando Padfoot começou a sentir os efeitos da Poção do Dementador, então ele fora se sentar na cozinha com Monstro — assumiram que ele fora beber chocolate quente —, enquanto Harry e Moony se deitaram no chão da sala de treino e conversaram. Quando Padfoot voltou parecendo mais calmo, eles se sentaram e voltaram a mexer na caixa.

Havia uma enorme pilha de livros — Harry achou que a caixa tinha sido enfeitiçada para que coubesse tudo dentro dela, pois havia pelo menos vinte livros — que pertencera aos seus pais. Alguns eram livros gerais, enquanto outros eram claramente da escola; vários deles tinham o nome _Lily Evans_ marcado na capa ou conversas dos Marotos rabiscadas nas margens das páginas.

Harry pegou um pedaço dobrado de tecido verde que Padfoot disse ser as vestes de Curandeira de Lily. Harry as segurou com cuidado, incapaz de acreditar que sua mãe as usara; que ela passara a mão pela manga, que ela guardara a varinha no bolso. Incapaz de se parar, levou o tecido ao nariz, mas não conseguiu sentir nenhum cheiro além da poeira. Deixou as vestes de lado, ignorando os olhares de pena de Padfoot, e apressou-se a pegar outra coisa.

Era uma pequena caixa de madeira com um fecho de metal. Algo se mexeu dentro dela quando a balançou, mas não conseguiu abri-la. Entregou-a a Moony que tentou forçar o fecho, antes de xingar e derrubar a caixa.

— Prata — disse com os dentes cerrados, mostrando a pequena queimadura em seu dedo que se espelhava rapidamente. Padfoot se levantou e correu para fora da sala.

— Por que está ficando preto? — Harry perguntou, preocupado. — É o que sempre...

— A prata fica mais forte perto da lua cheia — Moony disse, segurando sua mão. — Ouch. Como é hoje à noite...

— Aqui — Padfoot disse, entregando um pequeno frasco a Moony, que pingou algumas gotas na queimadura e soltou um suspiro aliviado. Enquanto Moony cuidava de sua queimadura, Padfoot estudou a caixa. Virou-a de ponta-cabeça várias vezes e franziu o cenho, antes de sorrir largamente e murmurar: — _Aut viam inveniam aut faciam._ — Moony soltou um resmungou irritado.

— Devia ter pensado nisso.

Padfoot sorriu e levantou a tampa; dentro estava uma confusão de joias. Havia uma corrente de ouro simples com um pingente enorme de rubi, que Moony disse lembrar-se de ver Dorea Potter usar em ocasiões formais; um relógio com um mostrador complicado que pertencera a Charlus Potter antes de ter sido de James; e uma coleção de anéis.

Um deles era a aliança de noivado de Lily; um rubi cercado por diamantes. Outro, era de prata e Padfoot disse que ele e James tinham ganhado esse anel quando se formaram no treinamento de Aurores. Moony decidiu não tocar nesse. O último anel era simples, de ouro, e claramente pertencera a um homem.

Decidiram que devia ser de Harold Evans já que Moony e Padfoot tinham certeza de não ser de James; aparentemente, Lily mandara gravar “Malfeito Feito” na aliança de James, enquanto ele mandara gravar “1307” na aliança dela, que era o número de vezes que ele a convidara para um encontro antes dela aceitar. Mas as alianças não estavam lá.

— Não vai achá-las — Moony disse em voz baixa quando Padfoot começou a procurar na pequena caixa.

— Por que não?

— Eu... Eu me garanti de que estivesse com eles — Moony disse e sua voz falhou. Os olhos de Padfoot se encheram de lágrimas.

— Obrigado — murmurou e Moony assentiu.

— Com eles? — Harry perguntou, hesitante.

— Nos túmulos, garoto — Padfoot respondeu, antes de olhar para Moony. — Assumo... — Padfoot pigarreou e hesitou por um momento. — Que foram enterrados?

— Em Godric’s Hollow — Moony confirmou com um assentir.

 _Onde morávamos_ , Harry pensou. Perguntou-se se a casa ainda estava lá e, se estivesse, se o levariam para vê-la. Uma parte sua estava curiosa, querendo ver o local onde tantas histórias engraçadas tinham acontecido, enquanto a outra parte não queria nem chegar perto por causa do que acontecera lá.

— Podemos... — Harry começou e mordeu o lábio. — Será que poderíamos... Quero dizer, se não for... — Respirou fundo. — Podemos ir visitar, por favor? — disse num tom apressado.

— É claro — Padfoot respondeu na mesma hora. — Agora que sabemos onde encontrá-los, podemos ir quando quiser.

— Terão que ter cuidado — Moony comentou. — Malfoy mandou vigiarem a região o tempo todo.

— Halloween — Padfoot decidiu, estalando os dedos. — Todos estarão fantasiados, aí ninguém irá nos olhar duas vezes.

— Perfeito — Moony disse e Harry concordou; o Halloween era dali três semanas. Esperava que até lá Padfoot já estivesse melhor e que Moony já tivesse se recuperado da lua cheia.

— Você pode ir de lobisomem — Padfoot disse, sério, olhando para Moony.

— Oh, que engraçado. — Moony riu, aliviando a tensão. — Não é ruim o bastante eu ter que passar a noite de hoje como um?

— Moony — Padfoot respondeu, preocupado —, você é um lobisomem sempre...

— Não foi... Eu não quis dizer que eu não sou... Eu... — Moony jogou as mãos para cima. — Eu desisto.

Padfoot riu e tirou uma pequena caixa de distintivos da caixa maior; havia o distintivo de Monitor, de Capitão do time de Quadribol, dois distintivos de Monitor-Chefe e um distintivo de Auror. Cada distintivo tinha pelo menos três histórias associadas a ele, as quais Padfoot ficou feliz em contar; Moony parecia se fechar cada vez mais conforme as horas passavam e só fazia alguns comentários vez ou outra.

Quando o sol se pôs, Moony estava extremamente mal-humorado — estava deitado de costas, com um braço sobre os olhos, de frente para o teto — e rosnava se Harry ou Padfoot chegassem muito perto ou falassem alto. Padfoot, por outro lado, ficara mais animado conforme a tarde passava e, quando ajudou Moony usar a lareira da cozinha para ir para casa, estava praticamente saltitando.

— Bastardo sádico — Moony resmungou e, então, segurando as coisas de Lily e James que ficaram para ele, disse seu endereço e sumiu.

— Por favor, tente ficar aqui hoje — Padfoot disse a Harry quando subiram as escadas para que pudesse pegar suas coisas. — E se alguma coisa acontecer, pode tentar me contatar pelo espelho... — Harry ficara com o espelho de James, o par para o de Padfoot. — Ou pode me mandar uma mensagem pela Hedwig, está bem?

— Tudo bem — Harry murmurou, corando. Padfoot sorriu e colocou uma troca de vestes na mochila, antes de pendurá-la no ombro.

— Eu te vejo pela manhã, então.

— O quê? Nenhuma lista de regras para eu seguir? — Harry perguntou.

— Nah — Padfoot respondeu, abraçando-o. — Aquilo foi a Poção do Dementador falando.

— O que, ela te deixou responsável? — Harry brincou.

— Não, ela me fez pensar que sou um péssimo guardião, então criei as regras para fazê-la calar a boca. — Padfoot bagunçou o cabelo de Harry e saiu do quarto, cantarolando.

**-x-**

— McKinnon — Arabella Figg disse brevemente.

— Arabella — Marlene respondeu educadamente.

A expressão da mulher mais velha se contorceu e ela continuou caminhando, indo em direção à ala em que seu irmão estava. Marlene a observou ir, um pouco irritada; depois de todos esses anos, Arabella Figg ainda não a perdoara por ter ficado com Tufty. Marlene não se importara na época e não se importava agora, apesar de achar que Arabella estava sendo infantil. Além do mais, ela conhecera melhor Lily do que Arabella e a mulher mais velha já tinha uma dúzia de gatos, enquanto Marlene não tinha ninguém.

Tufty morrera no ano anterior, na idade avançada de onze anos, e ela o enterra sob a Bétula que ficava no quintal do sobrado dos Potter em Godric’s Hollow; lembrava-se de que o gato gostara de escalar a árvore por diversão — ele tinha uma visão privilegiada do ponto de aparatação e também gostava de observar os muggles vivendo suas rotinas — e sobrevivência; Lily sempre dizia que ele subia na árvore para fugir da magia acidental do bebê Harry e que ele passara o dia lá quando Sirius comprara uma vassoura de brinquedo de presente de aniversário para Harry.

Marlene o encontrara na árvore, faminto — pouco depois de ter sido dispensada de St. Mungo’s —, quando fora salvar o que podia dos pertences de Lily e James com Dumbledore, Arabella, Hagrid e Lupin. Havia várias coisas em sua vida das quais Marlene se arrependia, mas adotar Tufty não era uma delas.

Olhou para Arabella, balançou a cabeça e continuou caminhando pelo corredor. Ela conhecia St. Mungo’s melhor do que conhecia sua casa, por isso, conseguiu chegar no lugar certo mesmo sem prestar muita atenção ao caminho.

— Oi — disse suavemente, sentando-se na cadeira entre as camas de Alice e Frank. — Como vocês estão hoje? — Esperou um momento. — Isso é bom. — Outra pausa. — Eu estou bem, obrigada. Olho-Tonto manda lembranças. Oh, sim, o Programa está ótimo, obrigada, Frank. — Algumas vezes, ela não falava com eles. Apenas se sentava ao lado da cama deles, esperando que eles começassem uma conversa. Outras, sentava-se ao lado de Alice e tagarelava sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.

Mesmo agora, Marlene não guardava segredos de sua melhor amiga, exceto pelo fato de Sirius ter aparecido na sua casa. Em dias como aquele, Marlene começava uma conversa unilateral; uma pequena parte sua esperava que, por dentro, Alice e Frank ainda estivessem sãos; que estivessem apenas presos dentro de seus corpos e tentava contar-lhes coisas que eles gostariam de saber.

— Não, Alice — disse com uma risada. — Eu não trabalhei com isso ainda. Assumo que seja algum tipo de planta. — Pausou. — Porque é sempre uma planta, bobinha. — Riu.

Alice suspirou levemente e soltou um leve som.

— Está bem — Marlene falou. — Nem _sempre_ é uma planta. Só na maior parte do tempo. — Alice olhou para o teto. — Está rindo por dentro — murmurou, dando um tapinha em sua mão. Alice choramingou e afastou a mão, olhando ao redor, procurando por Marlene, sem vê-la. — Desculpe — sussurrou. — Como? — perguntou, voltando-se para Frank. — Eu já te disse — comentou com um sorriso. — Gawain. — Esperou. — Sim, Gawain Robards. Conhece algum outro Gawain? — Alice se mexeu na cama.

— Não, só na minha cabeça. Na frente dele, eu o chamo de “senhor”. Acho que ele não se importaria se eu o chamasse pelo primeiro nome; já estamos trabalhando juntos há um mês. Eu sei. O tempo voa, né? Já é outubro... Não, não estou nem perto de capturá-lo.

Sirius idiota. Os traços da aparatação dele tinham sumido na estrada de Hogsmeade. Os Aurores procuraram no vilarejo — e encontraram um par de sapatos encantados para andarem sozinhos — e nas florestas dos arredores, mas não encontraram nada. A não ser que ele estivesse morando na região, ele tinha aparatado de novo, mas ninguém pôde determinar o ponto de origem e, portanto, não tinham como saber para onde ele tinha ido.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, o Rastreador de Harry não tinha registrado nenhum sinal de magia a tarde toda — nem nenhum outro dia —, o que queria dizer que o garotinho ou não era Harry (o que era improvável) ou que Sirius tinha encontrado uma maneira de erguer uma proteção contra o Rastreador. O número doze provara não ter nenhum significado e, por mais que Marlene tivesse se precavido e vigiado a casa desde então, ninguém usara a porta para entrar ou sair.

Supôs que as pessoas podiam visitá-los quando ela estava com Gawain ou no Ministério, mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Ela considerou erguer um feitiço de vigilância, mas não conseguira se forçar a fazer isso; não era tão paranoica assim...

Algo cutucou seu ombro.

— Marlene? — Ela sacou a varinha e virou-se para ver... Neville. O coitado parecia aterrorizado. Ele olhou para sua varinha e abaixou a mão.

— Desculpe — pediu, piscando. Alice e Frank não pareciam ter notado sua distração. Sorriu e abraçou Neville rapidamente. — Devo ter me distraído. Faz tempo que está aqui?

— Foi a terceira vez que te chamei — respondeu, tímido.

— Desculpe, querido. Olá, Augusta — disse, assentindo para a mãe severa de Frank. A bruxa mais velha passou pelas portas da Ala (com seu chapéu de abutre e bolsa vermelha) e assentiu em resposta. Prewett entrou depois dela e sorriu tristemente quando viu Marlene.

— Você não vai para casa? — Prewett perguntou, indo parar ao seu lado.

— Só para dormir — respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. Nas últimas semanas, sua consideração por Prewett aumentara; vira sua dedicação ao Programa e a determinação de se sair bem; vira-a ficar cada vez mais confortável perto dos outros recrutas (bem, de Clarke e Tonks, pelo menos) e vira a maneira que ela tratava os quatro Longbottom.

Prewett tinha a tendência a se preocupar com Neville e Augusta em particular — o que fizera tanto nos últimos dias que até ficara doente — e isso fazia Marlene — que também se preocupava com eles — gostar um pouco mais dela.

— Oi, mãe — Neville sussurrou. Os olhos vazios de Alice foram de um lado para o outro até pousarem em seu filho. Ela resmungou alguma coisa e indicou o criado-mudo. Neville sorriu, abriu a gaveta e pegou a embalagem amarela de um doce. As lágrimas cutucaram os olhos de Marlene quando Neville murmurou um agradecimento, guardou a embalagem no bolso das vestes e juntou-se à sua avó ao lado da cama de Frank.

Marlene decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora. Como Prewett estava visitando, não ficou surpresa ao ver a Auror Finch esperando no corredor. Shacklebolt, seu Auror parceiro, estava lá e Wellington também estava lá, parecendo zangado; ele ainda era bastante impopular no Departamento dos Aurores depois de sua briga com Tonks sobre Sonserinos e Grifinórios.

— Olá — disse aos três, antes de franzir o cenho. — Onde está Clarke?

— A senhora Longbottom queria chá — a Auror Finch suspirou.

— Ah — Marlene respondeu, os lábios se contorcendo. — Bem, vou deixá-los aos seus afazeres.

— Robards veio com você? — O Auror Shacklebolt perguntou.

— Não — respondeu, sem oferecer maiores explicações. Ainda não tinha certeza de quanto os Aurores podiam saber das missões dos outros. — Vou encontrá-lo agora.

— Mas já são quase seis horas — Wellington disse, surpreso.

— Vamos trabalhar no turno da noite hoje. — A missão atual de Gawain era ficar de olho na Travessa do Tranco, procurando a pessoa que cobrava uma taxa significativa para reviver as pessoas. O que ele fazia, entretanto, era criar um Inferi que atacava os clientes no momento que o pagassem.

Ele operava à noite e era incrivelmente esperto; enquanto Marlene e Gawain sabiam a verdade do que ele estava fazendo, nenhum de seus clientes parecia disposto a entregá-lo e aqueles que estariam dispostos, acabavam mortos antes de terem a chance. Era cada vez mais provável que precisassem se infiltrar, fingindo serem clientes, mas isso era difícil, pois teriam que achar um corpo.

— É melhor você ir, então — Auror Finch disse. Olhou para o relógio e colocou a cabeça dentro da ala de Alice e Frank. — Florence, você está dispensada.

— Vou ficar aqui com eles — Prewett murmurou. Finch assentiu e fechou a porta.

— Também estou dispensado? — Wellington perguntou. Shacklebolt o estudou por um momento, antes de assentir.

— Eu te espero amanhã cedo no meu cubículo.

— Sim, senhor. Vai por aqui também, McKinnon?

— Por um tempo — respondeu. — Mas preciso fazer uma parada antes de ir embora.

— Por que todos ainda estão bravos comigo? — Wellington perguntou, enquanto caminhavam.

— Porque é preconceituoso — Marlene disse sem rodeios. — As pessoas não vão simplesmente mudar de ideia e subitamente decidir que você era legal desde o começo. Você não está certo. — Wellington parecia irritado de novo. Marlene resistiu à vontade de perguntar se ele tinha quatro anos ou vinte e quatro. — Você era um Grifinório. Seja corajoso o bastante para admitir que estava errado e comece a mudar a forma que vê o mundo.

— Por que eu tenho que mudar?

— Ou você muda ou vai ficar para trás — disse, guiando o caminho pelo corredor que conhecia tão bem. — Eu sei o que eu escolheria.

— Como sabe que eu estava errado? — Quis saber.

— Você disse que Sirius Black não era da Grifinória. Ele era. Você devia saber disso já que ele é apenas alguns anos mais velho que você. — Revirou os olhos. — Vocês dividiram o Salão Comunal por três anos, pelo amor de Godric. — Os lábios de Wellington se moveram silenciosamente.

— Espere — ele parou. — Não o Sirius, como em Sirius e James?

— Sim — disse. — Esse Sirius. Jogava como batedor e tinha um irmão na Sonserina. Honestamente, quantos Sirius Black você acha que existem na Grã-Bretanha?

— Era ele? — Wellington repetiu, parecendo surpreso.

— Como em nome de Merlin conseguiu a nota para participar do programa se não se deu conta nem disso? — Marlene perguntou, revirando os olhos.

— Mas... Mas ele era legal!

— Sim, ele _era._

— Como sabe tanto sobre ele? — perguntou.

Marlene o olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Vou deixar você descobrir isso sozinho. — Bateu uma vez e abriu a porta. — A gente se vê na sexta. Sugiro que repense algumas coisas até lá.

— É — Wellington concordou, esfregando a nuca. — E, ei, obrigado.

— Pelo quê?

— Falar comigo. Ninguém mais falou desde a briga.

Marlene sabia que isso não era verdade, mas decidiu que já tinha pegado no pé dele o bastante por um dia. Apenas assentiu, entrou no quarto de Mary e fechou a porta.

— É uma má hora? — perguntou, observando Mary arrumar a cama do hospital.

Mary ergueu os olhos, inexpressiva, e então lembrou-se de sorrir; durante o sétimo ano de Marlene, a família de Mary — apesar de todas as proteções do senhor e senhora MacDonald — tinha sido atacada por Comensais da Morte. Seus pais tinham sido mortos, mas Mary e sua irmã mais nova sobreviveram, apesar de isso ter-lhes custado; Susan transformara-se num Aborto, enquanto a maldição usada para parar o coração de Mary só tinha acertado seu coração figurado, arruinando sua habilidade de sentir emoções fortes.

Ela não conseguia ficar chateada nem amar ou odiar; não conseguia ficar animada ou agir como tola sobre coisas pequenas e não conseguia se lamentar. Ela mantivera apenas o bastante de sua personalidade para fazer a diferença ao se tornar uma Curandeira. Sua natureza profissional — por falta de palavra melhor — garantira seu sucesso, mas ainda assim, ela era uma paciente de longo-termo nesta Ala do hospital e estava sempre sendo supervisionada.

Susan MacDonald era a supervisora e, como sempre, estava a apenas alguns metros de sua irmã — sentada em sua cama —, usando as vestes negras que pareciam engolir sua figura pequena. Ela ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Marlene.

— Chegou na hora certa — Mary respondeu, alisando uma dobra da fronha do travesseiro. Ela deu um passo na direção de Marlene e na mesma hora Susan se levantou e parou atrás dela. — Está com fome? Vou levar o jantar de Frank e Alice...

— Não, acabei de sair de lá — Marlene contou. — Neville e Augusta estão visitando. — A expressão cuidadosa de Susan ficou um pouco mais alegre, mas Mary não se afetou.

— Acho que isso é bacana. Não tenho tempo para conversar se não for junto, Marlene.

— Não tem problema — respondeu, acostumada ao comportamento duro de Mary para se sentir ofendida. — Já estou indo embora. Só queria dizer um oi.

— Bem, já disse.

— Disse mesmo — Marlene concordou com um sorriso. — A gente se vê na próxima. — Mary acenou a varinha para o kit de Curandeiro, que flutuou até ela de uma mesa no canto.

— Estaremos aqui — Mary respondeu com um sorriso. Marlene sabia que ela não estava realmente ansiosa pelo encontro (ela não conseguia), mas quando queria, Mary era convincente. Ela aprendera uma variedade de expressões amigáveis que deixavam as pessoas confortáveis ao seu lado. Ela e Susan passaram por Marlene (Susan assentiu brevemente, porque Susan raramente falava com alguém que não fosse sua irmã), deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

Achou que Wellington podia ter esperado, então decidiu perder alguns minutos. Cruzou o quarto até a pequena mesa de Mary e estudou a coleção de fotografias que Susan colocara ali; esperara conseguir alguma resposta emocional de sua irmã, mas nenhuma das três fotografias causara tal resposta.

Uma era da família MacDonald, provavelmente no começo do quarto ano de Mary — e o terceiro de Marlene — se o corte de cabelo de Mary era alguma indicação. A segunda era de Mary, Lily e Snape no quinto ano — Lily usava o distintivo de Monitora e ainda era amiga de Snape — e a terceira era a cópia de uma fotografia que Marlene tinha em sua casa. Era de Mary, Marlene, Alice e Lily no final do quinto ano de Marlene — portanto, o sexto de Mary — em uma das carruagens da escola.

Ela pegou a foto, olhando tristemente para as garotas que tinham sido tão despreocupadas, inocentes e — no caso de Lily e Alice — tão vivas.

Mary sorria timidamente para a câmera — ela já tinha se recuperado do incidente com Mulciber —, Alice acenava alegremente e jogava beijos — a foto tinha sido batida por Frank, afinal —, Lily sorria antes de olhar pela janela, assumir uma expressão carrancuda e de trocar de lugar com a Marlene da foto; Sirius e James passaram a cabeça pela janela da carruagem — James conversou com Lily, que revirou os olhos, enquanto Sirius roubava um beijo de Marlene...

Alguém bateu na porta. Colocou a foto na mesa de Mary e virou-se.

— Sim? — perguntou. A porta foi aberta e, para sua surpresa, quem estava lá era Lupin.

— Estou procurando pela Curandeira Mac... McKinnon?

— Lupin — respondeu, assentindo. Antigamente, teria confiado sua vida a ele (e provavelmente ainda o faria se fosse necessário), mas apesar disso, nunca foram próximos nem se tratavam pelo primeiro nome. Era realmente estranho, principalmente se fosse pensar em como tinha sido amigável com James e Sirius. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— A lua cheia foi há duas noites — respondeu com uma careta. Ela sabia sobre a condição dele, é claro. Todos os membros da Ordem souberam. Ele hesitou, antes de aventurar-se mais para dentro do quarto. — Eu me curei o melhor possível, mas preciso de algo para a dor e esse tipo de poção está além das minhas habilidades... — Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Mary acabou de ir visitar Alice e Frank — Marlene contou.

— Oh — disse. — Obrigado.

— Sabe como chegar lá? — perguntou.

Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil.

— Posso não vir tanto quanto você, mas vim vezes o bastante.

— Certo — falou. Lupin sorriu e saiu. Ela se apressou a segui-lo. — Fiquei sabendo que faz parte das buscas. — Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Também estou procurando. Eu me juntei aos Aurores. — Não tinha certeza do por que estava contando a ele. Talvez fosse por que sabia que ele entenderia; ele também conhecera Sirius. Ele sabia como era ser traído. — Eu vou encontrá-lo e matá-lo.

— Não sabia que os Aurores podiam...

— Não podem.

— Oh — Lupin disse.

**-x-**

Azkaban estava do jeito que ele se lembrava. Havia a praia tempestuosa e rochosa e o caminho que levava à lateral do penhasco, antes de se dividir em três. Havia a sala dos guardas — onde encontrara sua varinha e espelho —, o prédio principal — onde os prisioneiros eram levados para serem questionados — e, então, à esquerda, estava a prisão.

Azkaban estava tão cinzenta quanto se lembrava e os Dementadores, pretos, enquanto passavam por sua cela. Essa, também, era a mesma, com as marcações na parede, as grades enferrujadas e a janela minúscula que dava visão ao cemitério da ilha e ao oceano agitado.

 _Merlin, isso aqui é minúsculo_ , pensou, andando de um lado para o outro na cela minúscula. _É incrível que eu não tenha enlouquecido..._

Outro Dementador passou. Essa tinha sido a primeira parte do processo; prender a Poção do Dementador numa forma física — bem, não física, mas não havia outro jeito de descrever — para que pudesse, pelo menos, diferenciá-la dos próprios pensamentos. Essa tinha sido a parte que lhe fora mais difícil por um bom tempo, especialmente por não existirem livros que lhe mostrassem como fazer isso. Talvez escrevesse um.

A segunda parte de seu plano tinha sido criar Azkaban. Era lógico por que — até onde sabia — era o lar dos Dementadores. Além disso, estava familiarizado com Azkaban e, enquanto havia muitos lugares para se esconder nela, havia também muito espaço para se mover.

A terceira parte do plano tinha sido se colocar em sua cabeça; os livros que lera diziam que os cenários, na Oclumência, eram vistos como uma fotografia — e quem estudasse a mente, veria as imagens de cima ou de lado, mas nunca estaria _na_ mente. Sirius, entretanto, precisava estar dentro de sua mente para isso. Essa tinha sido a parte mais difícil e precisara do mês de setembro inteiro para conseguir; era muito estranho andar pela própria mente.

Depois de conseguir entrar, precisava controlar suas habilidades mágicas; começara ao tentar se transformar em Padfoot. Era algo que lhe era natural em Azkaban e algo que não precisava de varinha. Precisava apenas de sua magia. Ele demorara um pouco, mas conseguira na primeira semana de outubro, depois de tentar por dois dias. Então, começara a criar uma varinha para si, o que conseguira — e conseguira até conjurar algumas fagulhas — criar na quinta-feira antes da lua cheia de outubro.

Já era a quinta-feira seguinte — tinha sido uma lua cheia difícil, e ele e Remus precisaram de um tempo para se recuperarem —, quase na segunda quinzena de outubro, e ele estava pronto para tentar a última parte de seu plano.

Sirius, ainda em sua cela, sacou sua varinha e pensou: _Alohomora._ A porta da cela estalou e abiu, o que era promissor. Ele saiu da cela, esticando-se. Era incrivelmente libertador poder entrar e sair de sua cela como bem entendesse.

Como esperado, os Dementadores sentiram que ele estava em movimento — como teria acontecido na Azkaban de verdade — e flutuaram até onde ele estava. Tinha separado suas lembranças felizes para esse momento, então não se preocupou; pensou em Harry concordando em morar consigo, em Moony se desculpando, em Moony tirando Harry de St. Mungo’s e levando-o para casa, em Monstro sendo legal, em James e Lily e Reg — porque, maldição, não precisava ficar triste sempre que pensava neles.

 _Expecto Patronum_ , pensou e esperou que funcionasse mesmo tendo sido um feitiço não verbal.

Seu Patrono ainda era Padfoot — não era de se surpreender, considerando quantas vezes sua forma canina tinha o protegido dessas criaturas durante sua estadia em Azkaban. O cachorro enorme, brilhando num tom azul tão forte que era quase branco, pulou para fora de sua varinha e correu até os Dementadores, afugentando-os. Padfoot voltou com o rabo balançando tão rápido e tão brilhante que era estonteante.

O Dementador voltou a se aproximar. Sirius permitiu que o Patrono visse todas as lembranças felizes que tinha; estavam em sua mente, afinal. Haviam lembranças felizes por todos os lados — espalhadas, sim, e algumas mais felizes do que outras —, mas lá estavam. Padfoot estava emitindo um forte brilho branco. Sirius quis fechar os olhos para protegê-los, mas não sabia o que tal ato poderia causar, então apertou os dentes e aguentou; certamente não machucaria seus olhos de verdade já que isso tudo acontecia dentro de sua cabeça.

O Dementador começou a sumir.

 _Sim_ , Sirius sibilou. Se possível, o brilho de Padfoot ficou ainda mais forte ao ser alimentado pelo triunfo de Sirius. Os Dementadores não sumiram de verdade. Padfoot simplesmente brilhou tão forte que eles não estavam mais lá. _A luz espantará a escuridão_ , pensou ferozmente feliz; era como se sua capacidade de ser feliz tivesse sido jogada para o canto mais escuro de sua mente — que agora parecia o Mar do Norte — e tivesse sido libertada.

Alegria, animação, amor, esperança, confiança, júbilo, convicção e _vida_ voltaram para ele.

Padfoot brilhou tanto que Sirius não conseguia ver mais nada, mas estava feliz demais para se importar.


	30. Changing Faces

**Capítulo Trinta  
Changing Faces  
(Mudando de Rostos)**

— Theodora? Er... Tock?

— O que está fazendo no meu quarto? — Tonks perguntou com cautela. Ela conhecia a voz; era de Remus, mas ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava fazendo ali. Alguém riu alto. — E não me chame assim.

— Dora — Remus disse, soando divertido —, precisa acordar. Está espremendo a Arabella.

Tonks abriu os olhos; tudo estava borrado e escuro, mas seus olhos se ajustaram rapidamente. Estava no Caldeirão Furado na hora do almoço — se é que podia determinar isso com base na quantidade de pessoas que estavam lá. O que achara ser seu travesseiro acabara sendo o ombro de Arabella e tinha entortado seu pescoço de um jeito estranho para apoiar a cabeça ali.

— Ouch — disse, esfregando o pescoço. Estudou os rostos do outro lado da mesa, o de Dirk e, pela primeira vez, o da evasiva Debbie, antes de encontrar o de Remus. — E você me chamou de Dora.

— Não entendi o que quis dizer quando disse “assim” — Remus disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Mmm. Pode me chamar de Dora se quiser. — Bocejou, esfregando os olhos antes de olhar para a cadeira vazia ao lado da sua. — Para onde Matt foi?

— Ele estava rindo demais. Ele foi se acalmar — Debbie disse quase carinhosamente. Ela parecia gostar de Matt e Remus mais do que gostava de Arabella, Dirk ou Tonks. — “Me deixe em paz, Helga” foi demais para ele e, aí, você fez o comentário sobre o quarto e nos mandou embora.

— O que eu disse sobre Helga? — Tonks perguntou, cautelosa.

— Você pediu que ela te deixasse em paz — Dirk contou com um dar de ombros. — E você quase me acertou quando tentou bater em alguma coisa.

— Bem — Remus disse —, agora que estamos todos acordados, estão prontos para continuar? — Tonks corou e precisou se esforçar para evitar que seu cabelo também ficasse rosa.

Remus deu suas instruções — Debbie ia esperar Matt parar de rir para contar a ele — e saíram.

— Eu realmente sinto muito — Tonks comentou, desanimada. — Eu não quis...

— O programa é pesado — Remus disse com um sorriso. — Eu juro que conheço pessoas que já passaram por ele e acabaram dormindo em lugares piores que o Caldeirão Furado.

— Onde, por exemplo? — perguntou, curiosa.

Remus pensou por um momento.

— Acho que o pior foi no Flu... Foi depois de quase três dias sem dormir, por causa do programa e também da guerra. Sirius acabou dormindo no Flu quando estava indo ao treinamento, passou direto pelo Ministério e acabou na casa de uma senhorinha em Somerset. Todo mundo ficou louco de preocupação, especialmente o James, porque eles sempre se encontravam no Átrio e iam juntos para o treino; achou que Sirius tinha sido pego por Comensais ou algo assim...

— Talvez foi mesmo pego — Tonks sugeriu apesar de admirar Remus por conseguir falar de algo assim num tom divertido e até carinhoso; era surpreendente. Ela costumava amaldiçoar o nome de Sirius quando falava sobre ele, se é que falava. Quando contou isso a Remus, ele sorriu.

— Honestamente, não é admirável — comentou. Ofereceu-lhe outro sorriso. — Para ser honesto, às vezes eu me esqueço que deveria odiá-lo. É perturbador.

— Você já acordou em algum lugar estranho?

— Mais vezes do que consigo contar. Há duas semanas, acordei na floresta atrás da minha casa.

Ela sorriu.

— Sonâmbulo, eh?

— Algo assim — concordou e sorriu de volta.

— Como está sua clavícula?

— Completamente curada — respondeu, apertando-a. — Eu tenho um amigo que é muito bom com magia de cura e ele conseguiu juntar todos os pedaços. — Ofereceu um sorriso torto. — É muito doloroso, mas é para isso que existem Poções Analgésicas... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro — respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— Quem é Helga?

— Oh — Tonks disse com uma careta. — Eu devia saber que você ia perguntar. É a coruja de Keith. — Remus sabia de Keith. Ele entrara no Caldeirão Furado uma manhã e ela precisara se esconder para não correr o risco de que ele a reconhecesse. Era improvável, já que ele tinha dificuldade em reconhecê-la quando seu cabelo não estava colorido, mas não quisera se arriscar.

— Não estão se falando no momento? — Remus quis saber.

— Não, estamos — apressou-se a dizer. — Mas eu parei de responder às corujas dele depois das onze da noite, porque Olho-Tonto me faz acordar cedo para conversarmos nos dias que têm um “n” no nome. Keith parece não entender que eu preciso dormir, senão acabo pegando no sono em qualquer lugar e a brigar com as pessoas. E quando eu não deixo a coruja dele entrar depois das onze, ela fica batendo na minha janela. Quando eu a deixo entrar, ela me enche o saco até que eu mande uma resposta.

— E quando responde, a história toda se repete — Remus comentou tristemente. — Estou certo?

— Juro que Keith não dorme — brincou. — Ele fica acordado a noite toda, esperando por cartas. Talvez o problema seja eu. Uma namorada normal ficaria acordada a noite toda, respondendo. — Remus riu.

— Se ele queria uma namorada normal, escolheu a garota errada — comentou com um sorriso, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

— Está dizendo que sou estanha? — quis saber, tentando conter um sorriso.

— Não é o que eu chamo de normal — retorquiu, parecendo um pouco tímido.

— Não, provavelmente não — concordou, sorrindo. Olhou ao redor e, como não havia nenhum muggle por perto, fez seu cabelo ficar colorido. Remus voltou a rir.

— Quando começou a chamá-lo de Olho-Tonto, aliás? — perguntou. Tonks franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar.

— Não tenho certeza. Simplesmente aconteceu... — Sorriu. — Talvez eu esteja passando muito tempo com você.

— Talvez — Remus concordou e seus lábios se contorceram.

— E aí, alguma coruja problemática na sua vida nesse momento? — perguntou.

— Não, graças a Merlin. — Sorriu. — Mas a tia Catherine me visita de vez em quando. — Pelo que Remus tinha lhe dito, Tonks assumiu que ele não gostava muito da tia. Ele não havia explicado todos os motivos, mas supôs que fosse algo pessoal e não insistira.

— Acho que vou ficar com Helga — Tonks comentou, calorosa.

— Bom, é uma pena — Remus retorquiu. — Ia sugerir que você trocasse. — Tonks o olhou, rindo. — O quê? — quis saber.

— Você tem estado mais feliz — comentou. Como se confirmasse o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, ele sorriu.

— São as pequenas coisas — disse. — Um amigo estava doente, mas agora já está melhor, minha clavícula está curada e logo não terei mais de aguentar o Malfoy, estou dando aulas por meio período... Coisas assim.

— A parte do Malfoy parece especialmente bacana — ela comentou com inveja.

— Sim. — Sorriu. — Muito obrigado por isso, aliás.

— Devia ser extremamente grato. — Balançou a cabeça. — Estará livre dele no ano novo.

— No ano novo? — Remus perguntou, acalmando-se.

— Sim — disse. — Por quê? Qual é o problema?

— Nada... — falou. — É só que está mais longe do que eu esperava. — Sorriu, mas parecia um pouco forçado. — Esperava me livrar de Malfoy antes...

Tonks passou os olhos por um garoto e seu pai. _Não_ , pensou. _Não é o Sirius._ Voltou a olhar para Remus, que estava pensativo.

— Ele disse que seria no ano novo quando falei com ele... Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu estava planejando viajar depois do natal, mas pode ser que tenha que ficar por aqui mais um pouco. Nada como que se preocupar. Só vou ter que planejar outra coisa.

— Para onde vai?

— Visitar um antigo conhecido. Eu o visito todos os anos.

— Está bem animado — provocou.

— Ele é horrível — Remus disse, estremecendo, enquanto desviavam de um grupo de muggles parados no ponto de ônibus. — Mas isso o faz feliz e é o que importa. O que tem feito no Programa?

— Sutil — comentou. Ele fez uma careta e ela decidiu responder. — Praticamos uma corrida de obstáculos noutro dia para aumentarmos nossa aptidão física e depois tivemos que aprender a conjurar um feitiço de diagnóstico...

Remus, ela descobriu, conhecia os feitiços de diagnósticos, e discutiram os vários tipos durante a maior parte da tarde, antes de passarem a conversar sobre os feitiços de cura. Era uma área na qual Tonks tinha dificuldade, por isso, ouviu tudo com muita atenção; ela e os outros recrutas estudariam esse tipo de magia na próxima sexta-feira e ela queria se sair bem, principalmente por que Scrimgeour tinha deixado escapar que uma missão podia estar se aproximando.

Depois de passar o dia com Remus, procurando — infelizmente, ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Sirius —, ela aparatou para casa, onde arrumou uma mala; ia dormir na casa de Olho-Tonto, porque iam começar o dia bem cedo e ele queria conversar com ela antes; havia uma chance de terem de lidar com lobisomens no dia seguinte e, apesar de a lua cheia só ser na próxima semana, Olho-Tonto achava que ela precisa saber de algumas coisas.

— Nymphadora!

— Desculpe! — respondeu pela porta do quarto. Ela realmente precisava aprender a apartar em silêncio. — E não...

— Keith está aqui!

— Ele... O quê? — Tonks parou de procurar por sua camiseta larga favorita e pela calça do pijama (tinha _certeza_ que as pendurara na cadeira de sua escrivaninha naquela manhã) quando alguém bateu na porta. — Só um minuto — disse. — Estou... Er... Me trocando.

— Oh, desculpe — Keith disse.

Tonks pegou a primeira roupa limpa que encontrou — uma saia, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta jeans — e livrou-se do rosto de Tock, preferindo deixar os cabelos azuis, os olhos castanhos e crescer um pouco o nariz. Chutou as roupas conservadoras de Tock para debaixo da mesa.

— Pode entrar — disse, enquanto vestia um par de meias quentes e as botas. Keith entrou com Canis em seus calcanhares; estranhamente, seu gato maligno passara a gostar de Keith. — Desculpe pela bagunça. Não sabia que viria — falou, beijando-o. Se soubesse, teria jogado todas as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto no armário. Ou, talvez, simplesmente não deixaria que ele fosse ao seu quarto. — Está esperando há muito tempo?

— Sua mãe me deixou entrar quando ela chegou em casa — respondeu. — Há uma hora e pouco, acho. Não tenho certeza. Tomamos chá.

— Certo — disse num fio de voz, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Então, o que foi?

— Nada. Só queria te ver. — Ela sorriu para ele e afastou Canis da calça jeans que provavelmente usaria no dia seguinte. Ele sibilou e foi se sentar ao lado de Keith, que estava acomodado na ponta da cama bagunçada. — Para onde vai? — quis saber.

— Para a casa do Olho-Tonto — respondeu, distraída. — Vou ter uma hora a mais para dormir, o que eu realmente preciso. Eu acabei dormindo durante o dia!

— Acho que eles cobram demais de você no Programa — comentou. — Você sai todos os dias...

— Estou ganhando bem — interrompeu, encolhendo os ombros. Hesitou, tentando se lembrar de onde deixara a bolsa de dinheiro, antes de desistir e convocá-la. Estivera escondida sob a calça do seu pijama. Sorriu e convocou a calça e a camiseta. — E é interessante.

— Então, se vai para a casa do Olho-Tonto hoje, não está livre?

— Não, tenho que chegar lá em... — olhou para o relógio — dez minutos.

— Talvez eu te mande uma coruja hoje. Onde ele mora?

— Não sei se tenho permissão para contar...

— Por que não?

— Porque o Olho-Tonto não disse nem para _mim_ onde ele mora. Precisei descobrir. Ele é paranoico. — Fechou a mala e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. Canis rosnou para ela e balançou o rabo. Keith suspirou.

— E também não pode me contar o que estava fazendo hoje, não é?

— Não — disse num pedido de desculpa. — Eu estava infiltrada.

— E amanhã?

— Vamos investigar um lobisomem — falou, aliviada por poder contar algo a ele. A expressão de Keith se fechou.

— Você é apenas uma recruta — murmurou. — Não está pronta para isso.

— Se não estivesse pronta, o Olho-Tonto não me levaria junto — respondeu e cruzou os braços; essa era uma discussão que tiveram mais vezes do que se lembrava. — Além do mais, eu preciso ter experiência. Eu sei que você não gosta...

— Então, por que faz?

— Er... — perguntou-se se era uma pergunta capciosa ou se ele perguntara sem pensar direito. — Porque é meu trabalho...

— Eu quis dizer essa história toda de ser Auror — explicou, beijando sua bochecha. Ela se aproximou um pouco dele e segurou sua mão. — Explique para mim.

— Por que joga Quadribol? — perguntou, sorrindo. — Eu faço isso por que acho interessante e gosto e por que posso ajudar as pessoas.

— Mmm — disse, usando o dedão para desenhar um pequeno círculo na mão dela. — Acho que nos veremos amanhã, então?

— Eu preciso ir ao Ministério amanhã à tarde. Eles acham que já nos acostumamos ao treinamento o suficiente para treinarmos mais do que apenas as sextas-feiras. Mas é por uma hora apenas — apressou-se a dizer ao ver a expressão dele. — Podemos nos ver depois? Lá pelas sete e meia? Só para o caso de treinarmos até mais tarde?

— Sete e meia?

— As sessões têm que ser mais cedo ou mais tarde para que todos possam participar — explicou com um encolher de ombros. — É um bom horário para você?

— Sim, eu te encontro no Ministério, está bem? — respondeu, parecendo mais animado.

— Brilhante. — Fez uma careta para o relógio e pegou sua mala. — Eu preciso sair agora ou vou me atrasar. — Beijou-o e eles foram para porta da frente (ela gritou uma despedida para sua mãe); beijo-o novamente na porta e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Ela pendurou a mochila em um ombro e aparatou, rezando para que o jardim de Olho-Tonto a deixasse em paz; quando visitara pela última vez, as latas de lixo a atacaram — ela se lembrara do conselho de Dumbledore em setembro e usara um feitiço de corpo preso nelas — e, na penúltima vez, a grama tinha se prendido ao redor de seus tênis e feito-a tropeçar. Ela colocara fogo no jardim dele como forma de vingança.

Passou pela caixa de correios sem problemas ao caminhar pela trilha, que não tentou absorver seus pés como fizera uma vez, e considerou isso um bom sinal. As latas de lixo ficaram onde estavam e a grama cortada recentemente não começou a crescer numa velocidade alarmante.

 _Oh, graças a Merlin_ , pensou, chegando à porta da frente. Bateu uma vez e esperou. Ergueu a mão para bater novamente quando sentiu algo puxar seus pés.

— Maldição — sibilou, tentando fazer a mangueira de jardim soltar suas pernas. — Olho-Tonto! — chamou com irritação; tinha certeza de que ele estava parado do outro lado da porta, observando-a com seu olho mágico. — _Relashio!_ — A mangueira já estava ao redor de seu peito, prendendo um de seus braços. — _Relashio._ — Tentou novamente. A mangueira se ergueu do mesmo jeito que uma cobra ergueria a cabeça. Se tivesse olhos, estaria encarando-a.

Ela teve um péssimo pressentimento do que estava por vir.

— Oh, não, você... — começou quando um jato de água congelante acertou seu rosto. Engasgou-se e tossiu; depois de ser atingida pelo jato por vários segundos, ela conseguiu acenar a varinha na direção da torneira. A água parou. — _Finite Incantatem_ — disse por entre dentes cerrados. A mangueira afrouxou e ela conseguiu se soltar e levantar-se.

Olho-Tonto estava parado à porta, um olho na enorme poça de água em frente à sua porta e na mangueira, e o outro nela. Ela rosnou.

— Está adiantada — ele rosnou, assentindo em aprovação. Ela gemeu. — Sabe onde o chuveiro fica, não é?

— S-sim — respondeu, tremendo. Ele se afastou para lhe dar passagem. Pingando, ela entrou na casa e quase escorregou no momento em que seus pés tocaram o assoalho. Usou a parede para se equilibrar e (sem olhar para Olho-Tonto, sentindo que ele ria dela) caminhou até o banheiro com muito cuidado.

**-x-**

— Se importa se eu ficar aqui... com você?

— Vá em frente — Tonks disse de forma neutra. Wellington lhe ofereceu um sorriso hesitante e olhou para Marlene, que assentiu. Prewett o olhou com frieza, mas se não o queria ali, não se manifestou.

— Eu fui da Sonserina — Clarke disse sem rodeios. — Isso não o incomoda?

— Um pouco — Wellington respondeu. Marlene sorriu ao ouvir a sinceridade Grifinória. — Mas estou trabalhando nisso. — Clarke sorriu e ergueu uma mão. Wellington a apertou sem hesitações.

— Boa noite — Taure disse, entrando na sala; iam trabalhar com Esconderijos e Disfarces, ou era o que tinha assumido (era a sala em que estavam). Havia quinze caldeirões alinhados contra uma parede e, noutra, prateleiras cobertas de ingredientes, frascos de poções e livros.

Na parede oposta aos caldeirões, havia duas fileiras de vinte cubículos que funcionavam como vestiários. Vários cabides de roupas adornavam cada lado da porta por onde Taure entrara. No meio da sala, onde os recrutas estavam reunidos, era apenas espaço aberto.

— Bem-vindos à sua primeira aula de Esconderijos e Disfarces. Eu sou o Auror Taure; a maioria de vocês me conheceu durante o processo de entrevista, eu era o que segurava o espelho dos animais.

— Por que hoje? — Dale perguntou, erguendo uma mão de unhas rosas no ar.

— O expediente já acabou, então não atrapalhará suas atividades diárias com seus mentores. E é hoje, porque é quarta-feira, que é o dia que terão aulas de Esconderijos e Disfarces. Às quintas-feiras, terão aulas de Camuflagem e Encalço... Sacaram a ideia. Às sextas-feiras ainda terão o dia todo voltado ao treinamento; vão trabalhar com suas habilidades em geral ou cobrir uma das sete habilidades com mais detalhes do que iremos trabalhar nessas sessões de uma hora. Por duas horas, irão desenvolver uma habilidade de sua escolha, também às sextas-feiras. Serão instruídos melhor sobre isso depois.

“Seus mentores têm uma cópia do rodízio da sexta-feira, então é só pedir a eles se estiverem interessados. Se não, só apareçam e façam o que todos estiverem fazendo”, algumas pessoas riram. “Então, o que faremos nessa sala é autoexplicativo se tiverem lido a placa da porta antes de entrar. Ensinaremos uma variedade de técnicas muggles e mágicas. Vocês podem escolher qual preferem usar, afinal todas têm suas vantagens ou não as ensinaríamos, mas esperamos que dominem todas as técnicas.

“Hoje, faremos uma tarefa preliminar fácil. Vocês têm acesso aos itens que estão nessa sala; todas as poções, caldeirões, ingredientes, roupas, joias, todas as tintas de cabelo muggle e maquiagens... Qualquer coisa nessa sala, mas não recomendo que façam poções, pois só terão dez minutos para se aprontarem. Não podem usar a varinha. A tarefa é ficar irreconhecível.

“Quando os dez minutos acabarem, vocês formarão uma fila e, um por um, ficarão frente a frente com os outros recrutas. Eles terão três chances para adivinhar quem você é e apresentar uma justificativa. Nessa atividade, você _quer_ que seu colega falhe. Escolham um cubículo e se aprontem. Se terminarem antes dos dez minutos, fiquem nos cubículos. O cronometro começa agora. _Tempus Admonius._ ”

Marlene ficou um pouco surpresa por a explicação ter acabado tão abruptamente. Balançando a cabeça, foi até um cubículo e fechou a porta. Dentro, havia um espelho longo, vários ganchos para roupas e um balcão com uma pia e uma caixa de maquiagem muggle.

Sacou a varinha para usar um feitiço de alterar a aparência, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Taure. Resmungou, deixou a varinha na mesa do cubículo e voltou a sair. Perdeu alguns momentos estudando as roupas antes de pegar algumas — ciente de que cada segundo contava — e levou-as ao seu cubículo. Mas não se demorou ali; foi direto para a estante de poções.

Cada frasco tinha um rótulo preso em sua lateral com o nome da poção, seus efeitos e o tempo de duração. Sentindo que poderia beijar a pessoa que perdera tempo fazendo isso, pegou uma poção que deixaria seu cabelo loiro, uma que a faria um pouco mais baixa, uma que lhe daria um pouco de peso, uma que a faria parecer ser cinco anos mais nova — afinal, era uma das recrutas mais velhas — e uma que mudaria o formato de seu nariz.

Equilibrou-as precariamente em seus braços para voltar ao seu cubículo e fechou a porta, antes de bebê-las. Enquanto as poções mudavam sua aparência — uma sensação estranha já que várias cosias aconteciam ao mesmo tempo —, vestiu uma saia longa, uma camisa de botões florida e um cardigã de lã já que eram coisas que _nunca_ vestia. Usou um pouco de maquiagem — o que foi bem mais difícil do que achara que seria — antes de se apoiar no balcão e esperar.

Dez segundos depois, um som agudo começou a soar — quem estava no cubículo ao lado do de Marlene gritou — e Taure deu permissão para que saíssem.

Marlene saiu de seu cubículo ao mesmo tempo que todos os outros. Era fácil reconhecer várias pessoas; Dale desistira das roupas rosas, escolhendo as de cor azul e escurecera seu cabelo, mas de resto continuava a mesma, enquanto Gaspar mudara tudo menos seu rastafári. Outros estavam completamente diferentes; alguém se transformara numa senhorinha, e outro estava muito parecido com um homem que jogava pelo Chudley Cannons.

Marlene juntou-se aos outros na fila, enquanto Taure convidava uma garota magrela, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos grandes e azuis; ela oferecia um sorriso branco para os outros recrutas.

— Patel — alguém disse. A expressão da garota transformou-se numa decepcionada e ela assentiu, voltando para a fila. O próximo recruta a se manifestar foi o que se transformara na velhinha (que ninguém conseguiu descobrir quem era) e, então o próximo.

— McKinnon — alguém disse quando uma mulher de cabelo escuro, olhos verdes e o nariz igual ao de Snape parou de frente para a fila.

 _Não_ , Marlene pensou quando a bruxa balançou a cabeça.

— Prewett — outro recruta tentou.

— Não — a bruxa disse numa voz ofegante; ela fora a primeira a falar (os outros contentaram-se em apenas balançar a cabeça), mas sua voz não era conhecida.

— Edwards. — A bruxa sorriu, mostrando que não tinha vários dentes, e balançou a cabeça.

— Que azar — comentou e, segurando seu xale, desceu do palco. Ela parou ao lado de Marlene.

— Quem é você? — Marlene sussurrou.

— Isso seria entregar o jogo — a bruxa respondeu com outro sorriso banguela. — Siga as regras, McKinnon.

— Não sou a McKinnon — Marlene sussurrou. A bruxa apenas sorriu alegremente quando Marlene subiu no palco.

— Wright — alguém disse e ela balançou a cabeça.

— McKinnon — disse uma mulher baixinha e atarracada da primeira fila. Marlene cerrou os olhos e assentiu. A mulher pareceu satisfeita ao passar por Marlene para subir no palco.

— Eu falei — a bruxa sem dentes murmurou quando Marlene voltou ao seu lugar na fila. Ninguém conseguiu descobrir quem era a mulher atarracada, mas a mulher alta que foi ao palco em seguida era Bulkes (cuja identidade a mulher atarracada também descobriu). Ela adivinhou a identidade do recruta seguinte, também.

— Clarke — Marlene disse, usando o último chute que tinham para o homem que parecia o jogador de Quadribol. Ele sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos, antes de ir parar ao seu lado.

A aula terminou quinze minutos depois do previsto, mas Marlene não se importava. A mulher atarracada que adivinhara a identidade de tantos outros acabara sendo Prewett, enquanto a bruxa banguela era Tonks.

— Como sabiam que era eu? — Marlene perguntou às duas, enquanto usava a varinha para tirar a maquiagem de seu rosto. Prewett apenas deu de ombros. Tonks, por outro lado, respondeu.

— Ficou com os mesmos olhos — disse e encolheu os ombros. — A mesma cor, mesmo formato, mesma expressão. E tem a mesma postura; com as costas muito retas.

— Como nota essas coisas? — Marlene quis saber, perplexa. O efeito das poções estava passando e ela sentiu-se ficar vários centímetros mais baixa. Ao seu lado, Prewett emagreceu, mas não cresceu.

— Eu finjo ser várias pessoas diferentes — Tonks explicou. Seu rosto mudou enquanto falava. — Se quer passar despercebida, tem que prestar atenção a essas coisas.

— Qual sua verdadeira aparência? — Prewett perguntou a Tonks com curiosidade.

— Eu não sei — admitiu. Ela ficou um pouco mais alta, até sua cabeça estar na altura do nariz de Marlene, seu nariz ficou achatado e coberto por algumas sardas, e seu rosto assumiu o formato de coração, o mesmo formato que Marlene lembrava-se de o rosto de Andy ter. Seu cabelo mudou de cor várias vezes, como se não soubesse qual cor era a natural, e seu olhos faziam o mesmo. — Mais ou menos assim — disse, os olhos e cabelo ainda mudando de cor. Ela tinha o sorriso de Ted.

Marlene notou que ela manteve o sorriso e o rosto em formato de coração, mas mudou o resto. Prewett parecia completamente fascinada.

— Consegue se transformar num animal? — Prewett perguntou. — Poderia ter centenas de formas animagas!

— Nunca serei uma animaga — Tonks respondeu. — Durante os testes, o espelho não funcionou comigo. Mas acho que poderia me transformar num gato ou algo assim... Mas é difícil. Eu teria que mudar cada coisa individualmente, então provavelmente não funcionaria...

— Mas consegue mudar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo — Prewett disse. — Muda as coisas ao mesmo tempo toda hora.

— Sim, coisas externas — Tonks explicou. — E, às vezes, ossos, se quero que meus braços e pernas cresçam, mas me transformar num animal significaria mudar centenas de coisas ao mesmo tempo...

— Talvez essa possa ser sua habilidade — Marlene sugeriu. — Para aprender como fazer. É um pouco incomum, mas estou certa de que dariam um jeito... Seria uma habilidade útil. — Os olhos de Tonks brilharam. Marlene sorriu e entrou no cubículo para se trocar. Prewett e Tonks fizeram o mesmo. Continuaram conversando.

— O que você vai fazer, McKinnon? — Ouviu a voz de Prewett perguntar.

— Magia sem varinha seria bacana — admitiu. Sempre quisera aprender como fazer isso. — E você?

— Oclumência — Prewett respondeu na mesma hora.

— Tem alguma coisa a esconder? — Marlene perguntou.

— Algumas histórias da minha época em Hogwarts — Prewett disse; pelo seu tom, ela estava sorrindo. Então, ela ficou quieta e disse: — Só gosto da ideia de controle. — Imediatamente, a mente de Marlene foi para a situação de Neville e Augusta e perguntou-se se era disso que ela estava falando.

— Florence? — Era Clarke.

— Aqui — Prewett respondeu.

— Desculpe! — ele disse. — A Auror Finch quer que a gente a procure quando você terminar. — Marlene passou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e saiu do cubículo, assustando Wellington, que esperava ao lado de Clarke.

— Bom Godric! — ele exclamou, apertando o peito. — Dê algum tipo de aviso!

— Vigilância constante! — Tonks exclamou de dentro de seu cubículo. Os outros três trocaram olhares confusos, mas Marlene entendeu e riu. Tonks saiu pouco depois e trocou um pequeno sorriso com Marlene. — Estou indo embora — avisou. Sua franja verde caiu sobre seu rosto e ela a olhou feio até que ela diminuísse de tamanho. Marlene balançou a cabeça, divertida, enquanto Tonks acenava uma despedida e ia embora, conseguindo tropeçar nos tênis que alguém deixara no chão.

— É melhor irmos também — Prewett disse, saindo de seu cubículo. Ela sorriu para Clarke. — Onde está Finch? — Ele corou e mostrou o caminho. Wellington os seguiu (claramente indo se encontrar com Shacklebolt), mas ainda incerto se tinha sido perdoado e se podia andar ao lado deles.

Marlene olhou para seu cubículo, certificando-se de que não se esquecera de nada, e saiu da sala, indo em direção à saída do armário.

**-x-**

Mãos ásperas agarraram a camiseta de Matt e o jogaram num beco escuro antes mesmo que soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Tentou afastar as mãos e, quando isso não funcionou, levou a mão ao bolso traseiro, onde sua varinha estava.

— Relaxe, garoto — um rosnado rouco disse. O hálito fétido de quem falou acertou seu rosto e Matt quase vomitou; em parte por causa do cheiro horrível, em parte por ter reconhecido a pessoa.

— Senhor — disse e parou de resistir na mesma hora. Até abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Greyback o soltou e afastou-se. — Está tudo bem?

— Agora está — respondeu com um sorriso feroz. Matt não gostou disso e Greyback provavelmente sentiu o cheiro, porque seu sorriso se alargou. — Estou sendo seguido.

— Por quem? — Matt perguntou.

— Aurores. Malditos bruxos, acham que são melhores do que nós, acham que têm o direito de me seguir, de interferir na causa. — Matt não respondeu. — É seu dia de sorte, garoto.

— Por quê? — Matt perguntou, cauteloso.

— Porque irá ajudar. — Os olhos de Greyback brilharam sob a luz de um restaurante muggle. — Faça algo por mim em retorno ao que eu lhe dei. — Matt olhou duramente para Greyback, secretamente rezando para que Remus estivesse ali; Remus sempre estivera junto quando Greyback estivera por perto e, mais importante, sabia como lidar com ele. — É um trabalho fácil, na verdade.

— Eu não quero ter problemas com os Aurores — Matt disse.

— Nem eu. É onde você entra. Mude um pouco meu rosto com aquela sua varinha e ande comigo até o Caldeirão Furado.

— Por que não aparata?

— Sem varinha — Greyback disse, dando de ombros. — Não quero que a roubem, não é?

— Por que é que está aqui, de todo modo? — Matt atreveu-se a perguntar. Greyback o observou por um momento, como se tentasse decidir se ele era confiável ou não.

— Estive visitando seus irmãos.

— Quais? — Matt perguntou com cautela.

— Uma é muggle — Greyback disse.

 _Debbie._ Matt lutou contra seus sentimentos de proteção. No fim, acabou colocando as mãos nos bolsos para não estrangular Greyback. Isso poderia acabar mal.

— Uma mulher mais velha para quem dei o dom em junho. Ela foi encontrada e levada ao St. Mungo’s antes que eu pudesse levá-la ao acampamento. Eu demorei todo esse tempo para achá-la. Ela está passando o tempo com Lupin. — Greyback crispou os lábios ao dizer o nome de Remus. Matt sentiu seu desgostar por Greyback aumentar, se é que isso era possível. Greyback riu; um som estranho, meio rosnado. — Esqueci que é um dos animaizinhos dele.

— Quem são os outros?

— É provável que os conheça melhor do que eu.

— Eu estava falando dos... Irmãos que está procurando.

— Comece a usar os feitiços — Greyback mandou, cutucando o peito de Matt com uma longa unha. Matt pegou sua varinha, tentando se lembrar dos feitiços que Remus lhe ensinara para essas coisas. — O segundo é um menino bruxo para quem dei o dom em agosto. Ele é alguns anos mais novo do que você. Os pais tentaram ficar com ele. — Greyback riu de novo. — Já mudaram de ideia. O terceiro é uma garota, há um ano. Uma bruxa, conseguiu se livrar de mim — Greyback parecia impressionado —, mas não antes de eu dar o dom a ela. Não sei quem é nem onde está.

 _Bom para ela_ , Matt pensou, lutando contra um sorriso. Acenou a varinha e deu cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis a Greyback. Ele examinou uma mecha do cabelo e assentiu.

— Talvez ela não queira ser encontrada — Matt disse, ousado.

— Ela vai acabar cometendo algum erro e aí irei encontrá-la; ela se juntará aos seus irmãos e irmãs. Agora, ande comigo.

— Eu tenho que...

— _Ande_ — Greyback disse. Matt teve a estranha vontade de se deitar de costas e obedecer; isso sempre acontecia quando Greyback usava sua voz de “alpha”. Saíram juntos do beco e, por instinto, Matt assumiu a liderança; depois de todo o tempo que passou nas buscas, conseguia se locomover por Londres de olhos fechados. — São eles — Greyback disse, indicando o casal sentado no ponto de ônibus do outro lado da rua com um gesto da cabeça. Era difícil decidir suas alturas quando estavam sentados, mas tinham uma estrutura sólida e cabelos escuros. — Me seguiram até aqui. Querem encontrar o acampamento, mas não conseguem.

 _É claro que não conseguem_ , Matt pensou sem surpresa. Nenhum lobisomem leal a Greyback — a maioria deles — o entregaria e aqueles que eram neutros se beneficiavam mais ao tê-lo por perto. No mínimo, sempre teriam uma casa, comida e companhia. Aqueles que odiavam Greyback — como Matt, Remus e Debbie — _podiam_ contar, mas não o faziam por que seriam considerados cúmplices ou seriam acusados de ajudar nos numerosos e horríveis crimes de Greyback. E acabariam sentenciando todos os outros.

Uma vez, há alguns anos, quando Matt considerara contar, Remus lhe dissera que não valia a pena. Matt, como seus pais, confiava nas opiniões de Remus, por isso escolheram não contar, enquanto faziam o que podiam para impedir que Greyback mordesse as pessoas; estavam tendo sucesso nisso, com apenas uma ou duas vítimas por ano.

Neste ano, já tinham tido o triplo de vítimas — e provavelmente muitas outras de quem Matt não ficara sabendo; ficava sabendo dessas coisas por intermédio de Remus, que só descobria quando a vítima era levada ao St. Mungo’s e queria conversar com alguém. Surpreendentemente, poucas pessoas o faziam.

— Sabe para onde está indo? — Greyback perguntou, passando um braço pelos ombros de Matt; os Aurores tinham olhado na direção deles.

— Sim — Matt respondeu com irritação; teria de queimar esse suéter quando chegasse em casa e era um de seus favoritos. — O Caldeirão Furado é logo ali.

— Bom menino — Greyback disse.

— Vai voltar direto para o acampamento? — Matt perguntou. Greyback o olhou com diversão.

— Depende — respondeu.

— De? — Matt incentivou.

— Bem, eu posso me perder...

Matt rosnou. A lua cheia seria dali uma semana e meia, mas Greyback ainda conseguia causar sérios danos quando estava em sua forma humana. Ele nunca mordera alguém em sua forma humana — até onde Matt sabia, pelo menos —, mas ele sequestrava as pessoas e ficava com elas até a lua cheia — fosse para alimentar as pessoas do acampamento ou para morder — ou simplesmente as mordia só para provar que podia.

— Volte logo para o acampamento — Matt disse. — Considere como um favor para mim, por ter te livrado deles. — Inclinou a cabeça na direção do ponto de ônibus e aproveitou a oportunidade para se soltar do braço de Greyback.

— Favor? — Greyback rosnou. — Eu não te devo nada! Eu te _criei!_

— É, obrigado — Matt respondeu com sarcasmo, esquecendo-se por um momento de com quem estava falando.

— Onde está seu respeito? — Greyback quis saber, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Não era um gesto incomum; era um sinal de dominância que os outros usavam no acampamento. — Sem mim...

— Sem _mim, você_ não vai conseguir se livrar deles — Matt disse, interrompendo-o. — Então me solte e eu te levo até o pub para que possa usar a lareira para ir para casa.

Ele não tinha certeza do que tinha feito de errado — bem, está certo, sabia o que tinha feito, mas não tinha certeza se tinham sido suas palavras ou seu tom que irritara Greyback —, mas Greyback fechou a mão e, de repente, Matt não conseguia respirar. Puxou um dos dedos de Greyback e teve a satisfação de ouvi-lo quebrar e Greyback soltar um resmungo baixinho de dor. Alguns pontos apareceram na visão de Matt quando começou a puxar outro dedo, mas não ia conseguir quebrar todos antes de desmaiar.

— Fará bem se lembrar que Lupin não é seu líder; _eu_ sou, e não serei tratado com desrespeito.

— Por favor — Matt sufocou-se. — Senhor, eu... — Greyback riu e Matt pensou que ia morrer.

— Oh, estou certo de que agora se arrepende — Greyback disse, aumentando um pouco a pressão. Algo, provavelmente o punho de Greyback, acertou o peito de Matt com força. — Mas não acho que está arrependido o bastante.

Matt lutou contra a escuridão — realmente lutou — e perdeu.

**-x-**

— Remus! Remus, acorde!

Remus gemeu e abriu um olho. Seu quarto estava muito mais claro do que deveria estar às — olhou para o relógio em seu criado-mudo — duas e quarenta da manhã. Voltou a fechar o olho e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

— O que está fazendo no meu quarto? — perguntou. Não deixou de notar a ironia; fora a mesma coisa que ela lhe perguntara... Há dois dias, quando dormira durante o almoço.

— Levanta! — Nymphadora disse, balançando seu ombro. — Remus, por favor... Olho-Tonto fez o que podia... — Havia algo de errado na voz dela; estava trêmula e ela cheirava a... Chateação.

Alarmado, virou-se e se apoiou em um cotovelo. Apertou os olhos para o rosto dela, que estava borrado, mas rapidamente entrou em foco. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e num tom sem graça de castanho tão escuro que era quase negro. Seus olhos estavam azuis-acinzentados, cheios de lágrimas, e seu rosto estava pálido.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, colocando as pernas na lateral da cama. _Eles não pegaram o Sirius... Talvez tenha acontecido algo com Olho-Tonto ou Andy ou Ted..._

— M-Matt — Nymphadora soluçou. Era o último nome que Remus esperava ouvir.

 _Não. Não, não, não..._ Remus pegou sua varinha e já estava a meio caminho da porta de seu quarto quando Nymphadora falou.

— Ele está vivo — disse. Remus parou e fechou os olhos, grato por ela ter começado com essa informação. Sentiu vontade de chorar de alívio, mas não o fez. Olhou-a, ansioso. Ela entendeu. — Olho-Tonto o levou para St. Mungo’s, mas... Sua família... Eu pensei... Olho-Tonto disse que você...

— Preciso me trocar — Remus disse, permitindo que o instinto tomasse o controle; não fora acordado dessa forma desde seus dias na Ordem, mas os comportamentos antigos ainda estavam lá. Ele os usava agora, enquanto ela se apressava a ir esperar no corredor. Remus se forçou a se vestir. — O que aconteceu, N-Dora? — Ouviu um soluço vir do outro lado da porta.

— Estávamos seguindo uma pessoa. Um lobisomem chamado Greyback. Ele esteve nos jornais.

— Eu conheço o Greyback — Remus disse simplesmente.

— Ele... Oh! — Soluçou e deu um pulo quando Remus saiu do quarto; ele devia tê-la assustado a ponto de fazê-la chorar.

 _Maldição._ Remus nunca soubera como agir perto de pessoas que choravam. Mesmo quando Harry chorara quando era um bebê — o que, admitia, não era frequente —, Remus se sentia desconfortável e o entregava a Lily, James ou Sirius; Peter costumava fazê-lo chorar ainda mais.

— Ei — disse, sem jeito, dando um tapinha no ombro dela. — Está... Er... Tudo bem. — Ela soluçou novamente e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Remus congelou, antes de conseguir dar outro tapinha nas costas dela. — Está tudo bem — repetiu, porque não sabia o que mais poderia dizer; conseguia dar conselhos em qualquer situação, menos quando lágrimas estavam envolvidas.

— Ele quase morreu! — disse. — Eles só estavam andando... Greyback deve tê-lo ameaçado ou algo assim... Foi por isso que não interferimos na mesma hora, porque parecia que Matt estava seguro e não queríamos que ele se machucasse por nossa causa; mas, aí, ele simplesmente o atacou! Olho-Tonto cuidou dos muggles que assistiam e eu ataquei Greyback...

— Bom — Remus disse ameaçadoramente. Nymphadora o olhou e ofereceu um meio sorriso choroso. — Com qual feitiço?

— _Diffindo_ — respondeu, usando as costas da mão para secar as lágrimas. — Cortou os nós dos dedos dele; ele soltou e fugiu. — Afastou-se, passando as mangas pelas bochechas. — Desculpe... Foi tão horrível... E estou tão cansada. — Particularmente, ele só estava aliviado por ela ter parado do chorar.

— Vamos — Remus disse, guiando-a pelo corredor. Ele a forçou a se sentar numa poltrona e deixou-a lá, enquanto colocava a chaleira no fogo. Enquanto a água fervia, escreveu uma carta para Robin e Cornelius, explicando o que tinha acontecido e que os encontraria no hospital. Nymphadora se servira de chá e já terminara de beber quando ele despachara a carta com Strix. Ela tinha se acalmado consideravelmente e parecia envergonhada por ter desmoronado.

Ele a guiou até o jardim e aparatou-os a um beco perto da entrada de St. Mungo’s. Nymphadora mostrou o caminho até a ala de Matt — numa ironia ridícula, ele estava na ala de Ferimentos Provocados por Criaturas, no primeiro andar — onde encontraram um Olho-Tonto desgostoso e um Matt animado. Olho-Tonto assentiu em cumprimento e guiou Nymphadora para fora, deixando Remus e Matt sozinhos.

As lágrimas cutucaram os olhos de Remus — apesar de sorrir, Matt estava pálido e parecia frágil em seu pijama do hospital. Isso fez Remus se lembrar de quando o conhecera; Matt tinha apenas onze anos naquela época e tinha acabado de ser mordido. Remus cambaleou e abraçou-o. Matt retribuiu o abraço e — apesar de já estar usando as roupas do hospital — Remus conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Greyback nele.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, puxando a cadeira que Olho-Tonto liberara.

— Nunca estive melhor — Matt respondeu com um sorriso largo. — Você viu o olho daquele Auror? — O bom-humor dele era demais para Remus.

— N... Os Aurores falaram que você quase _morreu_ — Remus disse com a voz embargada. — Como... _Por que_ está sorrindo?

— Feitiço para alegrar — Matt respondeu, feliz. — Temo que o usaram contra minha vontade. — Sorriu. — É horrível. — Remus riu.

— Como realmente se sente?

— Feliz — Matt disse, ainda com um sorriso enorme. — Sem os feitiços, acho que estou com vontade de... Matar alguém, na verdade... Mas não tenho certeza. Só estou com vontade de sorrir. É horrível.

— _Finite_ — Remus disse, ficando com pena dele.

— Graças a Godric — Matt disse, deixando de sorrir na mesma hora. — Meu rosto estava começando a doer. — Ficou quieto por um momento e disse: — É, com vontade de matar alguém. — Remus voltou a rir. — Vou destroçar o Greyback quando o vir novamente... _Bastardo_ maldito. Eles te falaram o que aconteceu? — Era quase como se ele estivesse bêbado, mas isso provavelmente era por causa da poção analgésica; elas deixaram as pessoas um pouco confusas.

— Ele te atacou — Remus disse. Estava começando a se perguntar se tirar os feitiços de alegria tinha sido uma boa ideia.

— Ele me abordou, pediu a _minha_ ajuda e, aí, quando eu pedi um favorzinho de nada...

— Que foi...?

— Que ele voltasse direto para o acampamento e não atacasse ninguém no caminho. E... — A voz de Matt falhou. Ele pigarreou e tomou um gole do copo que estava em seu criado-mudo. — E, aí, o filho de um balaço me pega pelo pescoço como se eu fosse um coelho ou qualquer coisa assim! Quero dizer, eu estava _ajudando_. Não por minha vontade, mas não fui grosseiro. Bem, está bem, talvez tenha sido um pouco, mas isso não é motivo para o maldito tentar me matar! — Matt balançou a cabeça. — Merlin, eu odeio a medicina bruxa. Não consigo sentir meu pescoço... Sabe como isso é estranho? É como se eu fosse duas pessoas...

— Para começo de conversa, por que saiu? — Remus perguntou, paciente.

— Há essa garota — Matt disse com uma careta. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Começamos a conversar naquele dia que fiquei rindo da Theodora e combinamos de nos encontrarmos.

— E? — Remus perguntou. Matt torceu o nariz.

— E ela trabalha no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, porque ela acredita que as criaturas mágicas são seres inferiores em todos os jeitos possíveis e que precisam voltar ao lugar que pertencem.

— Parece ser uma garota adorável. — Remus suspirou e apertou o ombro de Matt, que riu com zombaria.

— É, ela é única de sua espécie.

— Mas não da sua espécie.

— Não. — Matt se afundou em seus travesseiros. Ficaram quietos e, então, Matt disse: — Então... Janeiros e fevereiro vão ser superdivertidos.

— Você ainda vai? — Remus perguntou, surpreso.

— É claro que sim. Você e Deb... — O cheiro de Matt, que Remus não estivera monitorando até aquele momento, ficou cheio de pânico subitamente. Era tão forte que o fez espirrar. — Deb está bem?

— Debbie? — Remus perguntou, conjurando um lenço. — Acho que sim. — Limpou o nariz e fez o lenço sumir. — Por quê?

— Era o que ele estava fazendo — Matt disse, abaixando a voz. — “Visitando nossos irmãos”. Acho que Debbie foi uma. Ele disse que ela era seu animalzinho... E se...?

— Você está bem aqui? — Remus perguntou, levantando-se. Matt assentiu. — Eu mandei uma coruja para os seus pais...

O lábio de Matt tremeu e, baixinho, ele disse:

— Obrigado.

—... eles chegarão logo, acho. Eu te mando uma coruja quando ficar sabendo sobre a Debbie e venho te visitar amanhã, está bem?

— Tudo bem — Matt respondeu. — Ei, Remus?

— Sim?

— Obrigado por ter vindo — Matt disse honestamente. Ele estava sorrindo, mas não era o sorriso atrevido de sempre. Remus não o vira sorrir assim desde que lhe falara que o ensinaria a usar magia.

— Não precisa agradecer — Remus respondeu.

— Eu te acordei.

— Na verdade, uma Auror fez isso. — Matt abriu a boca de novo, mas Remus o interrompeu com gentileza: — De nada. — O sorriso normal de Matt voltou. Remus saiu do quarto. O corredor estava vazio ( _era_ três da manhã, pensou), mas encontrou Olho-Tonto e Nymphadora esperando em outro corredor. Nymphadora estava com o cheiro de lágrimas, mas parecia recomposta. Ele se perguntou se ela estava usando suas habilidades de Metamorfomaga para esconder o choro. — Obrigado — disse aos dois.

— Não se preocupe — Olho-Tonto resmungou. — Parece ser um bom garoto.

— Ele é. — Remus hesitou e disse: — Pode esperar com ele até seus pais chegarem? Só por precaução?

Olho-Tonto balançou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe. Nymphadora, pode ir buscar uma xícara de chá para mim?

— Não me chame disso! — ela ralhou. Seu cabelo ficou vermelho (mais forte do que Remus já tinha visto) e, então, menos de um segundo depois, ficou rosa. — Desculpe! — Ela parecia horrorizada. — Eu vou... Desculpe! — Olhou para Olho-Tonto num pedido mudo de desculpas, mas ele não parecia se importar. — Eu te vejo no sábado, Remus — disse, antes de ir procurar o elevador.

— Estressada — Olho-Tonto disse para ninguém em particular. Remus assentiu. — Eu não te perguntei até agora — Olho-Tonto disse —, mas depois disso... Eu preciso saber qualquer coisa que você saiba sobre Greyback. Onde ele vive? Como ele escolhe suas vítimas?

— Eu sei muito sobre Greyback — Remus disse. — E eu ficarei feliz em te contar o que quiser saber sobre a história dele, mas não hoje. Suas vítimas são escolhidas aleatoriamente. Muggle ou bruxo, não importa, assim como ele não se importa com o gênero. Ele tenta morder quando ainda são novos para que possa tirá-los de suas famílias, mas também é conhecido por morder pessoas mais velhas.

— E onde ele está morando?

— Não vou te contar isso. — Olho-Tonto o olhou feio, mas Remus não se desculpou. — Eu sei que você não é preconceituoso — explicou. — Mas pode dizer o mesmo sobre seus colegas? O acampamento é longe de áreas povoadas e os lobisomens que moram lá não são uma ameaça durante as luas cheias, a não ser que se reposicionem deliberadamente. Eles estão seguros, você está seguro, se eles ficarem onde estão. — A boca de Olho-Tonto estava crispada, mas ele assentiu.

— E Greyback? Não pode entregá-lo a nós?

— Eu adoraria, mas não posso — Remus respondeu. — Não depois de hoje. Ele assumiria que foi Matt...

— Podemos protegê-lo.

— Não bem o bastante — Remus disse honestamente. — Vamos deixar a poeira baixar e aí veremos o que eu posso fazer. Até lá, acho que é melhor se você recuar um pouco. Quanto mais você forçar a barra, mais imprevisível e perigoso Greyback ficará.

— Então não faremos nada?

— Vocês esperam — Remus disse. Olho-Tonto o olhou com uma expressão pensativa. — Eu realmente preciso ir embora — disse. — Há algo que Matt me pediu para conferir. — Parecia que Olho-Tonto queria perguntar, mas se impediu. — Se eu puder te oferecer mais um conselho...?

— Vá em frente — Olho-Tonto resmungou.

— Não deixe que a Nymphadora volte ao quarto se não quiser que o papel dela como Tock seja comprometido. — Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém puxasse o histórico médico de Matt e visse que a última vez que ele tinha sido hospitalizado fora há oito anos, quando fora mordido. Olho-Tonto seria discreto, enquanto usava a informação. Ele assentiu uma vez para mostrar que entendera, e Remus foi embora.

Ele ia ver como Debbie estava — esperava intensamente que ela estivesse bem — e, então, se tivesse sorte, ainda poderia dormir por mais algumas horas.


	31. Life After Death

**Capítulo Trinta e Um  
Life After Death  
(Vida Após a Morte)**

— Matt foi para casa, então? — Sirius perguntou quando Remus apareceu na lareira no meio do jantar. Monstro lhe ofereceu um prato cheio, o qual Remus aceitou, agradecido, e sentou-se de frente para Harry, que ouvia com atenção.

— Sem problemas — Remus respondeu, aceitando a bebida que Monstro ofereceu. — Debbie vai passar a noite na casa dele por precaução, mas ninguém teve notícias de Greyback desde o ataque.

O ataque acontecera há uma semana; Sirius acordara cedo — algo que não fazia desde antes de Azkaban — quando Remus saíra da lareira, assustando Sirius, que derrubara seu chá. Remus oferecera uma explicação semicoerente, complicada e longa dos acontecimentos da noite. Não o viram muito nessa semana, pois, durante o dia, ele estava com as buscas e, à noite, ficava com Matt no St. Mungo’s.

— Bem, no que diz respeito a Greyback, não ter notícia é uma boa notícia — Sirius disse. Gesticulou para que Monstro lhe servisse mais uma porção, a qual Harry já começara a comer.

— Certamente espero que seja verdade — Remus concordou.

— Debbie ainda está brava?

— Furiosa — Remus contou com um sorriso leve. — _Ele teve a ousadia de se convidar a entrar na minha casa e tentar me falar o que fazer! E, aí, ele vai e quase mata o Matthew!_ — disse numa péssima imitação duma voz irritada de mulher. — _Honestamente, achei que ele queria me convencer a me juntar a ele, não a ficar contra ele!_

— Você é péssimo em imitar vozes — Sirius disse com um sorriso afetado. Remus mostrou a língua, fazendo Monstro soltar um resmungo de repreensão. Remus o olhou num pedido mudo de desculpas e o sorriso de Sirius se alargou.

O jantar foi calmo; Harry e Sirius finalmente tinham desistido e passaram os últimos dias organizando a biblioteca, então não tinham muito sobre o que falar. Sirius, pego em um de seus humores, tinha até conjurado pequenos rótulos para as prateleiras. Depois de sua intensa pesquisa para aprender a usar um Patrono mental e os dias passados organizando livros, Sirius ficaria feliz em não os tocar por um bom tempo.

As aulas de Harry, portanto, consistiam em fazer poções ou aprender feitiços, o que Sirius achou ser melhor para ele; Harry aprendia melhor com os trabalhos práticos do que com a teoria. Naquele dia, tinham duelado um pouco, usando apenas feitiços que ele já tinha aprendido. Harry perdera espetacularmente, mas seus reflexos eram impressionantes, assim como sua habilidade de pensar sob pressão. Ele seria bom com a prática, Sirius tinha certeza.

Quando Monstro serviu a sobremesa — mousse de chocolate, que Sirius recusou —, tinham contado isso tudo a Remus e ele, por sua vez, os atualizou no que estava acontecendo nas buscas. Havia pouco a ser dito, Sirius ficou feliz em notar.

— Consegui tirar a tarde de folga amanhã — Remus contou.

— Nós ainda vamos, então? — Harry perguntou, parando com sua colher a meio caminho de sua boca.

— Ainda quer ir? — Sirius retorquiu. Harry assentiu com veemência e Sirius sorriu, bagunçando seu cabelo. — Então iremos. — Harry sorriu.

— Ele está em sério risco de ser mimado — Remus comentou mais tarde àquela noite, quando Harry já estava deitado.

— Ele está em _sério_ risco, é, Moony? — Sirius perguntou num tom maroto, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Nah, não está. — Sirius cerrou os olhos e sentiu uma onda de desgosto atingi-lo. — Seus tios se garantiram disso. Não conseguiria mimar o Harry nem se tentasse.

— E você _está_ tentando — Remus respondeu com um sorriso.

— Não estou, não! Não saímos muito e não posso comprar várias coisas para ele; quando saímos, ele insiste em pagar com a mesada. — Sirius balançou a cabeça. — Nós fomos tomar sorvete no outro dia e _ele_ pagou pelo _meu_! — Remus riu. — Acredite em mim, não é _possível_ mimar esse garoto.

— Não disse que mimá-lo era algo ruim — Remus falou.

— Fez parecer — Sirius explicou e Remus sorriu. — Falando em mimar...

— O quê? — Remus perguntou num tom que Sirius sabia vir de anos de experiência em lidar com ele quando tinha uma ideia.

— Podemos passar o natal na sua casa?

— Na minha...? — Remus parecia perplexo. — Por quê? Nós não sabemos cozinhar sem magia e seria injusto pedir que Harry cozinhe de novo. — Ele precisara cozinhar nos dias que ele e Sirius ficaram na casa de Remus depois do incidente com Marlene em setembro.

— Podemos comer aqui — Sirius se apressou a dizer. — Monstro quer cozinhar, eu acho, mas talvez pudéssemos passar a tarde na sua casa?

— Por quê? — Remus perguntou. — O que eu tenho que você não tem aqui? Esse lugar é enorme!

— Isso é um não? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não — Remus resmungou. — Só não entendo.

— Então é um sim?

— Sim. — Remus suspirou.

— Brilhante — Sirius comentou, alegre.

— Agora vai explicar? — Remus quis saber quando ele não falou mais nada.

— Não — Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. — Estou sendo misterioso.

— Está é sendo irritante — Remus murmurou.

— Misterioso — Sirius insistiu.

— Irritan... Urgh, deixa para lá. — Remus suspirou, inclinando-se para frente para apoiar a testa na madeira da mesa da cozinha. Sirius o olhou e riu. — Como iremos até lá amanhã? — perguntou, o rosto ainda pressionado contra a mesa.

— Chave de Portal, talvez? — Remus ergueu os olhos. — Eu não pensei nisso.

— Daqui até lá não tem problema, mas não iria ativar o Rastreador quando voltássemos?

— Maldição! — Sirius murmurou. — Quem teve a ideia imbecil de inventar esse feitiço? Eu gostaria de...

— Conversar com eles? — Remus sugeriu.

— Não, um bom chute nas...

— Padfoot! — Remus disse, escandalizado.

— O quê? Harry não está aqui para ser corrompido, então achei que não tinha problema. — Remus riu e balançou a cabeça. — _Você_ tem alguma ideia para a viagem?

— Nôitibus?

— Em fantasias? — Sirius retorquiu, cético. Ele sabia que o Nôitibus tinha clientes estranhos, mas usar fantasia já era demais. No mínimo, as pessoas se lembrariam deles.

— Esquece que eu dei a ideia — Remus murmurou; ele tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto e Sirius seria capaz de apostar uma boa quantidade de ouro que Remus estava se imaginando de fantasia no Nôitibus. Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. — Podemos usar o flu — sugeriu, relutante.

 _Chave de Portal, não. Aparatação, não. Nôitbus, não. Vassouras, não... Mesmo se tivéssemos vassouras, Harry nunca voou. Transporte muggle, não... Demoraria muito. Flu... Pode funcionar,_ Sirius foi forçado a ceder.

— Maldição — murmurou.

— Maldição, de fato — Remus concordou, massageando as têmporas. — Mas que escolha temos?

**-x-**

Ele nunca olhou para a estátua ao passar pelo vilarejo. Notou a mudança pelo canto dos olhos, mas não olhou, preferindo manter os olhos fixos na igreja e no cemitério atrás dela. Aproximou-se dos túmulos em silêncio. Era uma manhã fria, então ninguém estava por perto. Isso era bom. Algumas pessoas podiam reagir de um jeito estranho se o vissem ali.

Não se ajoelhou. Em todos os anos que os visitava, nunca se ajoelhara. Ficou em pé e leu as inscrições nos túmulos. Era mais um hábito do que qualquer outra coisa já que já conhecia bem as palavras.

Não se permitiu pensar nas pessoas que estavam sob o chão. Não em seus rostos nem em suas vozes. Nem nas lembranças que tinha deles.

— Não... — Sua voz falhou. Não por tristeza nem nada assim, mas só por não falar há muito tempo. Pigarreou e tentou de novo. — Não foi nada pessoal.

Era a única coisa que dizia quando estava ali. Não se desculpava — por que deveria? Não tinha pelo que se desculpar. Também não tentava se explicar. Não havia um motivo para isso. Mas, de algum modo, parecia importante que eles soubessem que não tinha sido nada pessoal.

Não tinha sido. Tinha sido por sobrevivência, nada mais, nada menos. E ele era bom em sobreviver.

Assentiu uma vez para as lápides e virou-se, indo embora. Precisava voltar antes que sentissem sua falta. Não olhou nem uma vez para a estátua ao caminhar até o ponto de aparatação.

**-x-**

A estátua o fazia chorar toda vez que a via e dessa vez não foi diferente.

 _Tão novos..._ Eles eram tão novos quando morreram. Não era justo. Lily e James tinham sido boas pessoas. As melhores pessoas. E Harry... O pequeno e pobre Harry tinha sido enviado para morar com muggles. E teria ficado lá, também, se Sirius não tivesse ido buscá-lo. Pobre, pobre Harry. Pegou um lenço e secou os olhos a caminho do cemitério.

Caminhou com cautela por entre as fileiras de túmulos e, quando chegou aos que conhecia, ajoelhou-se. Tirou várias flores do bolso de seu agasalho e organizou-as no túmulo. 

Tinha tirado a manhã de folga para colher as flores e a tarde para levá-las até ali. Eram flores boas. Flores boas para pessoas boas.

**-x-**

Ele parou na praça do vilarejo para dar tempo de o memorial da guerra mudar. Quando o fez, aproximou-se lentamente e pousou uma mão sobre uma menor, fria e de pedra. Ficou parado em silêncio por um longo momento — provavelmente longo demais, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nele.

Por fim, afastou-se e seguiu seu caminho até a igreja. Foi em direção aos portões sem prestar atenção aos muggles fantasiados. Eles assumiriam que ele, também, estava fantasiado. Se o olharam, fora para tentar descobrir do que estava vestido. Podiam concluir o que quisessem. Não se importava; tinha outras coisas em sua mente.

Abriu os portões e continuou pelo caminho conhecido. Um bocado de flores coloridas já estava lá, e sentiu o menor dos sorrisos aparecer em seu rosto.

Ajoelhou-se à direita do túmulo e abaixou a cabeça, murmurando coisas — pedidos de desculpas, em sua maioria, mas também promessas e, de vez em quando, um xingamento, mas sem real intensão neles. Conjurou uma flor, que colocou à direita das outras, e foi para o lado esquerdo. Murmurou mais algumas palavras — dessa vez, não houve promessas nem pedidos de desculpas, apenas xingamentos —, antes de se levantar e sair.

Seus dedos roçaram nos dedos de pedra mais uma vez, antes de ir embora.

**-x-**

Ela pausou ao lado da estátua e olhou-a. Nunca conseguira fazer isso antes. Era bonita de um jeito triste. Olhou nos olhos de pedra das estátuas e murmurou um pedido de desculpas e, então, uma promessa.

Repetiu as palavras aos túmulos, o que lhe pareceu mais irrevogável — já que era onde estavam enterrados —, mas menos pessoal já que não precisou olhar para os olhos de algo que não piscava.

Conjurou um punhado de lírios para adicionar às flores que já cobriam os túmulos e colocou-as à esquerda já que já havia uma flor — separada das outras — à direita. Começou a falar sobre sua vida — onde estava morando, quem eram seus amigos, onde estava trabalhando — para o caso de eles conseguirem ouvirem-na de algum modo. Ela também gostaria de receber notícias ou a morte seria terrivelmente enfadonha.

— Eu vou pegá-lo — murmurou, arrumando as folhas de suas flores. Quando ficou do jeito que queria, levantou-se e limpou seu jeans.

Ao passar novamente pela estátua, já na praça do vilarejo, parou mais uma vez e emoldurou uma bochecha pequena e gordinha com a mão. Colocou a outra mão onde outras duas — uma menor que a sua, a outra um pouco maior — se uniam.

— Eu prometo... E... Sinto saudades.

Como esperado, não teve resposta. Secou os olhos — que estavam úmidos, para sua surpresa — com as costas da luva e foi embora.

**-x-**

Um homem e uma mulher aproximaram-se do túmulo e sorriram tristemente para as flores que estavam lá, antes de sorrirem um para o outro. A mulher transfigurou um graveto que estava ali perto em três lírios. Já havia uma boa quantidade dessa flor por ali; alguns lírios rosa-claros com uma base manchada, e um único lírio branco. Nenhum era laranja amarelado com a base vermelha como os dela.

A mulher os colocou com os outros e abaixou a cabeça, pensando nas pessoas que descansavam sob a pedra. Ao seu lado, o homem murmurou vários pedidos de desculpas e conjurou um ramo de jacinto roxos. Ele ajoelhou-se e colocou-os ao lado de seus lírios, mas não voltou a se levantar por vários minutos. Ele correu os dedos pelos nomes gravados no mármore e as palavras que corriam na base da lápide, antes de se levantar lentamente.

Ela não comentou sobre as lágrimas dele nem ele as dela. Ela simplesmente inclinou a cabeça para que ele soubesse que estava pronta para ir embora e foi visitar a estátua perto dos portões. O homem também foi até lá, mas por outro caminho, um que passava por outros dois túmulos. Ele conjurou flores para eles também — os mesmos jacintos roxos —, murmurou mais pedidos de desculpas e juntou-se à mulher fora do cemitério, perto da estátua.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço e foram embora juntos.

**-x-**

— Aqui — Padfoot disse, erguendo uma mão. — Deixe que eu faço isso.

— Obrigado — Harry murmurou, entregando sua gravata. Padfoot a alisou, passou-a ao redor do próprio pescoço e, com a facilidade da prática, fez o nó, tirou-a e devolveu-a.

Harry a colocou ao redor do pescoço, antes de vestir a capa escura que tinham lhe dado para usar; tinha pertencido a Regulus quando ele era um pouco mais novo que Harry — que ainda era pequeno para sua idade — e Padfoot colocara uma gola alta para a finalidade da noite e, também, encantara a parte de dentro para que fosse do mesmo tom de vermelho da gravata. Harry também usava um conjunto de antigas vestes formais de Regulus: a camisa branca com babados, um colete prateado e uma calça preta.

— Sorria — Padfoot disse, pegando a varinha. Harry percebeu que não conseguiria, então apenas mostrou os dentes. Padfoot murmurou algo e Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha de formigamento em sua boca. — Cuidado com a língua e com os lábios — Padfoot avisou. Harry usou a língua para sentir o novo formato de seus caninos.

— São afiados — comentou, experimentando falar. Os dentes não mudavam a maneira que falava, apesar de que ficariam presos em seus lábios se não tomasse cuidado. Ainda assim, se sua boca estivesse coberta de sangue, ficaria com uma aparência ainda mais vampiresca...

— Têm que ser. — Moony, como Harry, usava um conjunto antigo de vestes formais, apesar de terem sido do pai de Padfoot. Moony as deixara um pouco mais largas, conjurara um pesado casaco de couro, um chapéu e um tapa-olho. Usara um feitiço para crescer a barba; o mesmo feitiço que Padfoot uma vez ameaçara usar em Harry como parte de uma brincadeira. Ele também fizera algo para que seu cabelo ficasse longo; estava um pouco abaixo de suas orelhas, o que Harry estava acostumado a ver em Padfoot, mas achou que ficava estranho em Moony.

Padfoot estava fantasiado de lobisomem já que Moony se recusara a usar essa fantasia. Usara um feitiço para criar a ilusão de uma cicatriz em seu rosto e usava uma camiseta rasgada que deixara à mostra sua verdadeira cicatriz no pescoço e jeans gastos. Ele tinha feito uma transformação parcial — como quando Snape visitara — para ficar com os dentes pontiagudos e mãos e pés peludos. Usara a varinha para deixar as unhas compridas e as orelhas pontudas, o que divertiu Moony.

— Lobisomens acreditam em higiene pessoal, sabe — Moony disse, olhando para as unhas. — Pode arrancar o olho de alguém com elas.

— Isso seria engraçado — Padfoot respondeu com um sorriso assustador; seus dentes eram desconcertantes. Harry sentiu uma pontada de pena por Snape, mas ela sumiu rapidamente. Moony prendeu uma bolsinha ao cinto; dentro, havia pó de flu o bastante para que os três voltassem para casa. — Vamos, então — chamou, guiando o caminho até a cozinha. Apalpou o bolso de trás de seu jeans, onde o espelho estava. — Eu vou primeiro e aviso quando for seguro irem atrás. — Harry segurou o espelho de James (bem, agora era seu).

— Tome cuidado — Moony avisou.

— Quando não tomo? — Padfoot respondeu, pegando um punhado de pó de flu da caixa perto da lareira.

— Bem — Harry e Moony falaram ao mesmo tempo —, teve...

— Casa dos Potter — Padfoot disse. Ele mostrou a língua para eles quando foi engolido pelas chamas.

— Qual vez você ia mencionar? — Moony perguntou com um sorriso torto. 

— Sei lá — Harry admitiu, envergonhado. — Provavelmente a vez que...

— Garoto? Moony? — O rosto de Padfoot apareceu no espelho. Atrás dele, estava uma parede coberta por um papel de parede amarelo gasto.

— Estamos aqui — Harry disse, posicionando o espelho num ângulo que Padfoot também pudesse ver Moony.

— Está tudo bem aqui. Contem até dez e venham. — O espelho ficou em branco. Harry o guardou no bolso de dentro da capa e pegou um punhado de pó de flu. Com a outra mão, guardou os óculos no bolso da calça junto da varinha.

Jogou o pó de flu no fogo, sorriu para Moony e disse:

— Casa dos Potter! — Foi puxado pelo fogo; lembrou-se de manter os cotovelos grudados ao corpo, mas os bateu mesmo assim. O fogo o cuspiu e ele tropeçou no tapete; teria caído de cara no chão se Padfoot não houvesse previsto que isso aconteceria e se apressado a pegá-lo. — Obrigado — falou, limpando as cinzas que ficaram em seu rosto. Pegou os óculos e os colocou. A sala entrou em foco. As paredes eram as que tinha visto pelo espelho e o tapete estava tão empoeirado quanto o de Grimmauld Place estivera quando se mudaram para lá.

À sua direita, estavam três poltronas e um sofá — grande o bastante para duas pessoas, talvez três — empoeirados atrás dos quais estava uma enorme janela que dava visão para o jardim da frente. À sua esquerda, estava uma porta pela qual podia ver a cozinha e uma mesa de jantar; à sua frente, do outro lado da sala de estar, havia uma prateleira vazia — provavelmente onde os livros que foram para a caixa de Moony costumavam ficar — e outra poltrona. À direita da prateleira, havia uma passagem arcada que levava a um corredor.

— Saia do caminho, garoto — Padfoot disse, puxando Harry para longe da lareira no momento em que Moony saia dela. Ele saíra com muito mais dignidade do que Harry. Este soltou-se de Padfoot com cuidado e saiu da sala de estar, indo para o corredor onde imediatamente encontrou uma pequena escadaria.

As escadas ocupavam a maior parte do espaço do saguão, mas havia um carrinho de bebê acomodado à esquerda da porta da frente. Harry foi até a frente das escadas e olhou para cima. O andar superior estava silencioso.

 _Não que seja de surpreender_ , pensou com ironia.

Harry olhou para o caminho por onde tinha vindo. Havia cinco portas no corredor; a primeira levava à sala de estar de onde conseguia ouvir a conversa em tons baixos de Padfoot e Moony. A segunda era a porta da frente e a terceira era o armário sob as escadas. A quarta levava à cozinha, a qual já vira brevemente da sala de estar, e a quinta parecia levar a um banheiro; só conseguia ver o chão empoeirado e as paredes de azulejos.

Com um último olhar cauteloso por sobre o ombro, Harry segurou o corrimão e subiu as escadas. Tomou o cuidado de experimentar a firmeza de cada degrau antes de depositar todo o seu peso — por mais leve que fosse — nele, por que era provável que não eram usados há oito anos.

No topo da escada, havia um patamar com três portas. A porta que ficava do outro lado, à esquerda, estava aberta e mostrava o que Harry achou ser o quarto de seus pais. O quarto do meio abrigava dois beliches. À direita, mais perto à escada, estava uma porta fechada; a única porta fechada da casa.

 _Queria saber por que fecharam_ , pensou, limpando a poeira da maçaneta. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter ficado curioso para saber o que estava por trás da porta e balançou a cabeça. _Essa é... Era minha casa. Se alguém tem o direito se olhar dentro dos cômodos, sou eu..._ Harry girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Foi recebido pelo ar frio em seu rosto.

— ... achei que ele estivesse no banheiro. — Ouviu a voz de Padfoot no andar inferior e, então, ele continuou num tom mais alto: — Harry?

Estava muito escuro do lado de dentro, mas seus olhos se ajustaram rapidamente e Harry se viu congelado na porta, olhando para o quarto destruído. Havia um berço no fundo, no canto direito, com a lateral destruída como se algo houvesse explodido dentro do berço. Partes do teto estavam faltando — destroços ainda cobriam o carpete gasto e apodrecido, mas Harry teve a impressão de que a maior parte tinha sido jogada fora. As paredes adjacentes ao berço estavam igualmente destruídas e era por onde o ar frio da noite entrava.

Caixas e uma poltrona de aparência confortável tinham sido colocadas perto da porta, e brinquedos e livros infantis tinham sido tirados de uma prateleira destruída sobre o berço e colocados onde quer que houvesse espaço. Uma vassoura minúscula tinha sido quebrada ao meio e colocada sob o berço, e um móbile — com pequenos jogadores de Quadribol de madeira — estava despedaçado dentro do berço.

O som de passos soou atrás de Harry, que se assustou e virou-se. Era Padfoot com Moony logo atrás. Padfoot olhou de Harry para o quarto e a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

Harry se viu envolto num abraço apertado — um abraço que acabou afastando-o da porta e permitiu que Moony a fechasse novamente. Harry ficou grato. Não queria mais ficar ali, mas não conseguira desviar os olhos ou fazer que suas pernas funcionassem. 

_Como foi que sobrevivi a isso? _

— Não precisa ver isso — Padfoot disse num tom gentil, mas firme. 

— Era... Era o meu quarto, não é? — Harry perguntou quando encontrou sua voz. Mas ainda não soltara Padfoot; não achava que conseguiria. Ouvir Padfoot contar a história era uma coisa. Ver o quarto (o quarto que ele despedaçara ao destruir Voldemort) e as relíquias de sua antiga vida, da vida que nunca tivera a chance de viver, era outra história. E, até que conseguisse se acalmar, era mais seguro se prender a Padfoot. — Foi onde Voldemort tentou me m-matar. — Harry sentiu Padfoot virar o torso como se tivesse se virado para Moony. 

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu com a voz abafada e moveu-se novamente. — Você está bem para ir ao cemitério? 

— Sim — Harry respondeu, afastando-se um pouco de Padfoot. Quando soube que suas pernas aguentariam seu peso, soltou Padfoot completamente. 

— Tem certeza? — Moony perguntou. Harry viu suas narinas se alargarem levemente. Desviou os olhos de Moony, mas Padfoot estava fazendo a mesma coisa. 

— Já disse que estou bem — insistiu. Dessa vez, notou o olhar que eles trocaram (apesar de o de Moony só ter sido um meio olhar por causa do tapa-olho) e o pânico surgiu em seu peito. — Vamos — chamou, preocupado que Padfoot fosse mandá-lo para casa. 

— Sei que está mentindo — Padfoot comentou num tom de quem fala do tempo. Harry tinha certeza de que seu coração tinha ido aos pés. Considerou mentir sobre estar mentindo, mas Padfoot conseguiria cheirar isso também. E, se não cheirasse, Moony o faria. 

— Eu sei — murmurou. 

— Desde que estejamos entendidos — Padfoot respondeu e gesticulou para que Harry descesse as escadas. Harry não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado por ainda poder ir ou desapontado por não terem o mandado para casa; se tinha reagido tão fortemente ao seu antigo quarto, como reagiria ao lugar onde seus pais estavam enterrados? Moony parecia saber o que ele estava pensando; colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e apertou-o com gentileza. 

No corredor ao pé da escada, Moony tirou a mão do ombro de Harry e parou para fuçar no bolso de seu agasalho de couro. 

— Aha — disse, mostrando a Harry e Padfoot uma antiga chave enferrujada. — Achei minha cópia hoje cedo — explicou, colocando-a na fechadura. Girou a chave e a porta gemeu ao ser aberta. 

Foram para o jardim e Moony voltou a trancar a porta por precaução; cautelosos, caminharam por entre a grama que estava na altura da cintura de Harry. Seguiram o caminho mais direito à cerca, sabendo que era mais provável que fossem notados se demorassem muito. Moony ajudou Harry a subir na cerca e Padfoot o ajudou a descer do outro lado, enquanto Moony a pulou como Padfoot fizera antes.

De lá, era apenas uma questão de se misturarem aos muggles fantasiados; Harry viu um garoto usando uma fantasia de leão, uma garota fantasiada de coelho e um homem que usava uma fantasia de palhaço tão colorida que era quase difícil olhar para ele.

— Olha! — disse um garoto fantasiado de fantasma; sua mãe, uma bruxa, espiou dentro da sacola que ele segurava. Moony torceu o nariz.

— Por aqui — disse, guiando Harry e Padfoot até a casa de onde o garoto tinha se afastado.

— O que ele ganhou? — Harry perguntou, curioso.

— Chocolate — Moony respondeu.

— Temos chocolate em casa-Gah! — Padfoot pulou (fazendo Harry pular) e sacou a varinha. O esqueleto em que ele esbarrara balançou inofensivamente na brisa, seus ossos de plástico estalando levemente. Moony riu e Padfoot voltou a guardar a varinha no bolso.

— Está um pouco nervoso, é, Padfoot? — Moony perguntou levemente, tocando a campainha.

— Eu _sou_ um criminoso procurado — Padfoot murmurou; ouviram passos do lado de dentro da casa. — E, caso eu precise lembrá-lo, as últimas vezes que saí não acabaram tão bem assim.

— Olá! — Uma mulher muggle gorducha disse. Padfoot (que estivera bastante irritado) lhe ofereceu um sorriso charmoso. Harry olhou para Moony, que também sorria, e os imitou; nunca tinha se fantasiado para ir pedir doces no Halloween, então não sabia como se comportar.

 _Saberia se tivesse crescido aqui_ , uma vozinha murmurou. Harry a mandou se calar.

— Bem, não estão bonitos?! — disse, sorrindo para eles. Ela sumiu dentro da casa por um momento e logo voltou com quatro barras de chocolates da Mars; Harry e Moony ganharam uma barra cada um e a mulher corou antes de colocar as outras duas nas mãos de Padfoot e apressar-se a entrar. Ouviram risadinhas ofegantes do outro lado da porta. Harry, Moony e Padfoot trocaram um olhar confuso (Padfoot parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo) e voltaram para a rua.

— Inacreditável — Moony disse quando Padfoot deu suas barras de chocolates para os outros dois; ele ainda não comia chocolate depois de tudo o que acontecera com a Poção do Dementador. Harry, entretanto, não tinha nenhum problema com o doce e abriu uma das suas embalagens.

Pararam mais duas vezes por que Padfoot queria doces que não fossem chocolates. Uma das casas era de uma família muggle e ganharam um punhado de pirulitos; a outra casa pertencia a uma mulher fantasiada de bruxa.

— Abra Kadabra! — exclamou, acenando a varinha. Padfoot e Moony se encolheram, mas se recuperaram rapidamente. Harry os olhou, confuso.

— Desculpe — Moony disse suavemente. — Pensamos que tinha dito outra coisa.

— Algo imperdoável — Padfoot completou, observando-a de perto. A mulher levou uma mão à boca e Padfoot assentiu quase que para si mesmo. Moony, também, parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Harry ainda não sabia. — Principalmente nesse vilarejo.

— Santo Merlin! — ela disse. Harry percebeu que ela devia ser uma bruxa de verdade. — Eu sinto tanto! A maioria dos meus visitantes são muggles e os que não são, não sabem... Pensei que fossem muggles — terminou num murmúrio. — Caso contrário, nunca teria...

— Não tem problema — Moony disse, calmo. — Só nos pegou desprevenidos.

— Bem, imagino que sim! — Ela olhou para Harry. — Eu devia ter notado... Essas presas estão realistas demais para ser um daqueles dentes de plásticos idiotas que as crianças muggles colocam na boca. — Seus olhos foram para Padfoot e ela pigarreou. — Você... Não é realmente...?

— Um lobisomem? — Padfoot perguntou. A mulher afastou-se dele e assentiu. — Não, não sou. — O sorriso que ela lhes ofereceu era muito mais amigável.

— Só um segundo — pediu e foi para dentro da casa.

— Vaca — Padfoot murmurou.

— Padfoot! — Moony sibilou.

— Qual é o problema em dizer Abra...? — Harry começou, mas a bruxa voltou naquele momento e ele decidiu ficar quieto.

— Aqui — disse, entregando uma caixa de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores para cada um deles. — Agora...

— Obrigado pelos doces — Padfoot interrompeu abruptamente. — Tenha uma boa noite.

— Oh — ela disse, abatendo-se um pouco. — Bem, boa noite, então. — Ela voltou a entrar e eles voltaram para a calçada. Padfoot resmungou insultos, enquanto abria a caixa de Feijãozinhos. Harry não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo, mas sua carranca era feroz e Moony o olhava vez ou outra, surpreso. Harry se pegou desejando ter uma audição melhor.

— _Padfoot!_ — Moony disse, olhando ao redor para se garantir de que ninguém ouvira. — Além de estar sendo grosseiro, estou razoavelmente certo de que isso é anatomicamente impossível.

— Sim, mas é um conceito interessante — Padfoot disse, mal-humorado. — Honestamente, quem fala desse feitiço _aqui_? E perguntar se eu era um lobisomem antes de nos trazer os doces! Que isso importa? Ela..

— Qual o problema de dizer Abra Kadabra? — Harry perguntou quando sua curiosidade foi mais forte do que seu divertimento com o discurso indignado de Padfoot.

— Tem um som parecido com o de um feitiço de verdade — Moony explicou.

— Um feitiço muito ruim — Padfoot completou. Harry não pediu por mais detalhes (o tom que os dois usaram indicava que era uma péssima ideia) e eles também não ofereceram.

Padfoot continuou a resmungar — isso, pelo menos, era um ato consciente e nada parecido com todos os resmungos que ele soltara sob a influência da Poção do Dementador. Moony, nesse meio tempo, abrira sua caixa de Feijãozinhos e cheirava-os. Quando encontrara e separara dois azuis — Harry nunca os vira com essa cor antes —, ele os jogou para Padfoot, que os pegou com a boca.

— Eugh! — Padfoot cuspiu, enquanto Moony guardava a caixa em seu bolso. — Sabão? Você me deu _sabão_?

— Fez por merecer — Moony respondeu. Os cantos de sua boca se torceram e ele deu uma piscadela para Harry. — Sem magia, essa é a melhor opção. — Padfoot sorriu com relutância. Viraram numa esquina e saíram numa praça quadrada. A única característica notável era um memorial da guerra, ao qual os muggles fantasiados não notavam. Harry supôs que eles o viam todos os dias. — Ah — Moony disse, olhando para o memorial. — Padfoot, eu devia te avisar...

— Sobre o quê? — Padfoot perguntou.

— O memorial da guerra — Moony disse lentamente. — Ele... muda. — Padfoot o olhou com curiosidade e caminhou até ele. Harry fez menção de segui-lo, mas Moony o impediu. — Dê um minuto a ele — pediu com gentileza.

— O que é? — Harry perguntou, observando Padfoot, que ficara parado e erguera uma mão para tocar o obelisco que, agora que estavam um pouco mais perto, Harry viu ter vários nomes gravados nele.

— Você — Moony disse, apertando seu ombro.

_Eu...?_

— Moony, eu-Oh. — Ao chegarem perto do memorial de guerra, ele assumiu a forma de duas... três pessoas; acabara de notar o bebê nos braços da mulher. James era alto (mais ou menos da altura de Padfoot e talvez um pouco mais baixo que Moony) com o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto o de Harry. E, ao olhar para o rosto de seu pai pessoalmente (em pedra, mas ainda assim...), conseguiu entender por que as pessoas diziam que se parecia tanto com ele.

Ao contrário das fotografias que Harry vira, James não tinha um sorriso largo. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil e satisfeito e um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily; uma de suas mãos descansava sobre a dela. O rosto de Lily era quase tão conhecido a Harry quanto o de James depois de ter mexido na caixa com seus pertences; ele tinha várias fotos dela em seu quarto.

Apesar de seus olhos e cabelos terem a cor cinzenta da pedra que os esculpira, ela ainda era muito bonita. Seu sorriso, como o de James, era um pouco mais suave do que Harry estava acostumado a ver, mas ainda assim feliz. E ela sorria para a criancinha de cabelos bagunçados em seus braços.

Harry se reconheceu imediatamente — também tinha algumas fotos de quando era bebê — e sentiu seu rosto se abater. Aqui, ainda mais do que nas fotografias, parecia com qualquer outro bebê que já vira — só que com o cabelo de James. Aqui, a estátua tinha o mesmo sorriso satisfeito de seus pais. Aqui, ele ainda tinha seus pais e — apesar de eles não fazerem parte da estátua — ele também tinha Padfoot e Moony.

_Mas esse Harry se foi. Ele morreu com a mãe e com o pai._

Harry se abraçou e olhou ao redor para ver o que Padfoot e Moony estavam fazendo. Padfoot olhava fixamente para a estátua com uma intensidade triste e tinha colocado uma mão onde as de James e Lily estavam sobre o joelho de Harry. Chocado, Harry se deu conta de que podia tocar na estátua e, hesitante, ergueu a mão para fazê-lo. A outra mão de sua mãe — a que segurava as costas e pernas de Harry — era fria e lisa.

Apertou os dedos ao redor dos dela e segurou a mão de James, que descansava no braço de Lily. Enquanto isso, o Harry da estátua sorria alegremente, zombando-o.

— Garoto? — Padfoot chamou suavemente. Harry se sobressaltou e soltou as mãos. — Moony diz que a igreja... — parou de falar para pigarrear. — A igreja é por aqui. — Ergueu um braço e Harry passou por baixo dele, abraçando a cintura de Padfoot com força. — Eu sei — Padfoot disse, bagunçando seu cabelo. — Eu sei.

— Eu o odeio — Harry disse contra a lateral da camiseta rasgada de Padfoot. As lágrimas cutucaram seus olhos, mas recusaram-se a escorrer. Harry não sabia se falava de Voldemort ou Peter ou até mesmo do bebê Harry por parecer estupidamente feliz.

Tudo o que Padfoot disse foi:

— Eu sei.

**-x-**

— Eles estão aqui — Remus disse em voz baixa. Sirius pensou que teria a notado mesmo sem a ajuda dele; era uma lápide de mármore branco, grande, com os nomes de James e Lily e as datas. Havia também o que parecia ser vários campos de flores; havia algumas flores selvagens coloridas, um ramo de lírios rosas, algumas flores roxas, um único lírio branco e vários lírios vermelhos e dourados.

— Minnie — Sirius disse com a voz embargada, chamando a atenção de Remus para as flores vermelhas e douradas.

— Provavelmente — Remus disse e Sirius admirou sua compostura; Remus permanecera calmo a noite toda, enquanto Sirius precisara se esforçar para controlar seu humor. Chegara a ficar com os olhos marejados ao ver a estátua, mas achava que os outros dois não tinham notado.

— Devíamos ter trazido flores? — Harry perguntou com um pouco de pânico na voz. Sirius não conseguia acreditar que tinha se esquecido disso.

Quando estava começando a entrar em pânico também, Remus disse:

— Não, olhe, eles já têm um monte. — Sirius achou que não era esse o problema.

— Remus...

— Pode trazer algumas da próxima vez — Remus interrompeu, os olhos indo rapidamente para Harry.

_Oh..._

— É — Sirius disse, tentando ser convincente. — Você fica responsável por lembrar disso, garoto. — Harry (que parecia ter se acalmado) assentiu com determinação. Ainda que Harry se esquecesse, Sirius não o faria.

 _Vão ser as melhores flores que alguém já ganhou,_ prometeu. Harry, enquanto isso, tinha se ajoelhado em frente à lápide para ler a inscrição que tinha sido escondida pelas flores. _Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte_ , Sirius leu e ergueu os olhos.

— Você quem escolheu? — perguntou a Remus, que tentava secar os olhos nas mangas discretamente.

— Sim — Remus respondeu, fazendo uma careta por ter sido pego.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou.

— Significa que eles aceitaram a morte — Remus respondeu depois de um tempo. E era verdade; James fora encontrado no saguão de entrada, sem varinha, e Lily estivera em frente ao berço de Harry. Embora apenas Voldemort e Harry estivessem lá naquela noite, Sirius não achava que precisava ser um gênio para ter uma ideia da ordem dos acontecimentos. — Que eles eram corajosos, que derrotaram a morte ao morrer.

 _A morte era amiga deles_ , Sirius pensou, lembrando-se de um dos contos de um antigo livro seu e de Regulus. Balançou a cabeça. _Bem, não exatamente, mas não tinham medo..._ Uma conversa que tivera com James depois de seus exames com os Aurores passou por sua cabeça; uma em que James considerara seriamente voltar como um fantasma para cuidar de seu filho. _De qualquer coisa, só de abandonar Harry._

 _E ele não foi abandonado. Ele tem a mim e a Moony, Prongs, não se preocupe._ E, então, o volume dos pensamentos de Sirius diminuiu até ser quase um murmúrio. _E eu sei que não posso te substituir ou ser o que você teria sido. Mas posso estar presente. Posso cuidar dele, me garantir de que ele saiba como vocês eram brilhantes._ Sirius engoliu.

 _Vocês compraram a vida para ele, vocês dois._ Secou os olhos não por estar envergonhado de suas lágrimas, mas por que não conseguia mais ver e era desconfortável. _Eu vou me garantir que seja uma vida que valha a pena viver._ Sirius olhou para Harry, que ainda traçava os nomes de James e Lily, e voltou-se para o túmulo. _Eu te prometo._

— Eu prometo — ouviu Remus murmurar. Sirius o olhou; Remus observava a parte de trás da cabeça de Harry e lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas pálidas. Sirius estava certo de que ele prometera algo parecido. No chão, Harry começara a tremer e Sirius não achava que era de frio.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu afilhado e apertou seu ombro. Como tinha feito quando estavam perto da estátua, Harry aproximou-se e passou os braços ao redor de Sirius. Harry fungou e, por um momento, Sirius viu lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos de Lily por trás dos óculos de James. Então, Harry escondeu o rosto na camiseta de Sirius e, ao contrário da estátua ou do patamar da casa de James e Lily, ele não parecia disposto a soltar.

— Está pronto? — Sirius perguntou a Remus por sobre o ombro. Remus assentiu, secando as bochechas. Sirius ajeitou os braços de Harry ao redor de seu pescoço e o tirou do chão.

 _Não é tão fácil quanto fazem parecer,_ pensou, tentando não derrubar Harry ao se levantar. Remus estava perto por precaução, mas sua ajuda não era necessária.

Sirius não pensou nem verbalizou uma despedida; conversava com James e Lily todas as noites antes de ir dormir. Ele provavelmente falaria com eles ainda àquela noite. E talvez ele fosse um pouco maluco — era o que sempre tinham dito, afinal —, mas, às vezes, jurava que conseguia ouvi-los e que eles respondiam de algum lugar onde não podia ouvi-los.

Remus passou um braço por seus ombros — tomou cuidado para não acertar Harry, que Sirius achava ter adormecido — e eles caminharam na direção dos portões.

Uma rajada de vento — que estava quente apesar de ser outubro — soprou gentilmente contra seus rostos e Harry se mexeu levemente, a cabeça se apoiando no ombro de Sirius. As lágrimas ainda não tinham secado em seu rosto, mas ele tinha um sorriso pequeno que se alargou quando a segunda rajada de vento acariciou seu cabelo escuro.


	32. A Forgotten Favour

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois  
A Forgotten Favour  
(Um Favor Esquecido)**

A lua cheia de novembro era no dia dez, o aniversário de Padfoot. Ele não mencionara seu aniversário — mais tarde, Moony comentou com Harry que ele não queria fazer trinta anos —, mas Moony lembrara-se, assim como Monstro, que fora quem contara a Harry.

Harry e Moony combinaram uma ida ao Beco Diagonal uns dias antes e falaram a Padfoot que Moony ia dar uma aula de gramática e ortografia a Harry em sua cabana; isso era algo que Padfoot ficava feliz em não se envolver se Moony estava disposto a fazer. Mas a aparência de Harry tinha de ser mudada em Grimmauld Place por causa do Rastreador e ele precisaria sair da casa sem que Padfoot notasse. No fim, acabaram pedindo a Monstro que provocasse o retrato da senhora Black, o que distraiu Padfoot enquanto Harry e Moony iam embora.

A viagem ao Beco Diagonal tinha sido tranquila. Como o natal era no próximo mês, o Beco estivera cheio e, por isso, fora fácil se misturarem. Moony vira dois dos funcionários de Lucius Malfoy; uma tinham conseguido evitar e outro, Moony tinha cumprimentado e apresentado Harry como seu sobrinho.

Escolheram alguns livros, doces — mas nenhum chocolate — e, aí, com relutância, Harry escolhera alguns itens de brincadeiras, sabendo muito bem que seria a vítima da maioria deles. Também se aventuraram na Londres muggle para que Moony pudesse procurar um _pet shop._

— Mantendo a tradição viva — Moony murmurou ao caminharem até o balcão, carregando uma caixa de biscoitos de cachorros (Harry que os escolhera), uma bolinha vermelha que fazia barulho e um suéter para cachorro. Harry permitiu que Moony pagasse por esses itens pois não tinha dinheiro muggle, mas insistiu em ajudar a pagar pelo que comprassem no Beco Diagonal.

Usaram o flu para voltar para a cabana de Moony, embrulharam e esconderam todos os presentes e, então — para o horror de Harry —, ele realmente precisou assistir a uma aula de gramática e ortografia.

No dia do aniversário de Padfoot, Harry ajudou Monstro a preparar um café da manhã na cama, e Moony levou os presentes para lá na hora do almoço. Apesar de não ter mencionado seu aniversário, Padfoot ficara inacreditavelmente animado ao descobrir que ganharia presentes; Harry achou que ele arrancara os embrulhos com mais entusiasmo do que Dudley já conseguira.

Padfoot ficou feliz com os doces e livros; um era uma cópia atualizada de _Quadribol Através dos Tempos_ (já que, depois de Azkaban, Padfoot não conhecia mais tão bem a Liga) e os outros eram _Produzindo Plantas: Um Guia Avançado_ (o qual Moony achara que Padfoot gostaria apesar de Harry não ter conseguido descobrir o porquê) e _Jogos Mentais: Oclumência e Legilimência._ Padfoot passou vários minutos estudando cada um dos itens de brincadeira e ficou anormalmente quieto ao fazê-lo; Harry _sabia _que ele planejava alguma coisa.__

__O suéter de cachorro e bola foram recebidos com bom-humor — Padfoot riu e se transformou para experimentar os dois —, mas pausou quando pegou os biscoitos._ _

__— Você comprou... — disse, olhando para Moony._ _

__— Na verdade, foi Harry quem escolheu — Moony contou._ _

__— Está brincando — Padfoot disse, olhando de um para o outro com a caixa ainda em sua mão._ _

__— É sério — Moony respondeu. — Por quê?_ _

__— _Eu_ sou Sirius — Padfoot disse e ergueu a caixa. — O Prongs sempre comprava desse tipo._ _

__— Está brincando — foi a vez de Moony dizer._ _

__— É _Sirius_ — Padfoot disse com uma piscadela. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente, de brincalhona para sincera. — Obrigado — disse. — Achei que nunca mais fosse ganhar uma caixa dessa._ _

__— Não tem problema — Harry murmurou um pouco envergonhado pelo presente que escolhera como uma brincadeira acabar tendo tamanho valor sentimental. Padfoot colocou a caixa com os outros presentes e Harry se certificou de lembrar o nome para que pudesse comprar outra caixa como um presente de natal para Padfoot._ _

__Monstro serviu o jantar mais cedo — já que Moony precisava voltar para casa antes que começasse a se transformar — e, depois, serviu o bolo de baunilha que ele e Harry passaram a manhã fazendo. Cantaram os parabéns e comeram um pedaço; Padfoot comeu alguns dos biscoitos de cachorro e convenceu Harry a experimentar um. Eram surpreendentemente toleráveis, mas Moony se recusou e explodiu quando Padfoot tentou insistir no assunto._ _

__Quando Moony e Padfoot se foram e Monstro estava limpando a cozinha, Harry se viu sozinho e enfadado; sua primeira lua cheia tinha sido agitada — por Snape tê-lo sequestrado — e estivera tão cansado na segunda — por terem passado o dia mexendo nas coisas de seus pais — que tinha ido direto para a cama._ _

__Dessa vez, não tinha o que fazer. Conseguira passar uma hora ajudando Monstro; apesar de Monstro estar acostumado com a ajuda de Harry na cozinha, ele ainda não gostava da ideia, apesar de aceitá-la. Quando Harry mencionou querer cozinhar alguma coisa, entretanto, Monstro ficou estressado e expulsou Harry de lá para que ele mesmo o fizesse; Monstro não parecia entender que Harry estava mais interessado no processo de cozinhar — o que consumiria tempo — do que no resultado._ _

__E, assim, Harry se viu deitado no sofá da biblioteca, olhando para o teto._ _

___Aposto que Padfoot e Moony estão se divertindo_ , pensou, colocando os óculos no lugar; eles estavam escorregando por seu nariz. _Queria saber o que eles fazem na lua cheia... Eles ficam sentados, latindo para o outro? Eles se entendem? Ou vão dormir? Dar uma volta?__ _

__Curioso, Harry se sentou e saiu do sofá._ _

__Um minuto depois, estava de volta à biblioteca com o espelho em mãos._ _

__— Padfoot — disse, antes de fazer uma careta. Seu reflexo também fez uma careta. — Opa. Er... Sirius Black. — O espelho tremeluziu e Harry pôde ver o jardim de Moony e, ao longe, a cerca e a floresta; Padfoot devia ter deixado o espelho em algum lugar (provavelmente na janela do quarto de hóspedes) onde poderia vê-lo do jardim._ _

__Infelizmente, eles não estavam no jardim. A expressão de Harry era uma de desânimo e estudou a floresta, tentando ver as formas deles, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Permitiu que a imagem sumisse — era inteligente, pensou, que o espelho sentisse as intenções do usuário — e colocou o espelho na mesa._ _

__Desapontado, mas pensativo, Harry voltou aos andares inferiores; esperava conseguir convencer Monstro a deixá-lo ajudar mais uma vez._ _

____

**-x-**

Padfoot chegou tarde na manhã seguinte. Ele saiu da lareira pouco depois das nove, quando Harry estava prestes a usar o flu para ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele dava suporte a um Moony pouco consciente e pálido, com cortes que deviam doer ao redor de seu nariz e boca. Harry se apressou a ajudar e, juntos, conseguiram acomodar Moony numa das cadeiras.

— ‘Dia — Padfoot disse, tocando um corte perto de seu olho. Sua mão ficou coberta de sangue.

— ‘Dia — Harry respondeu, indo até a despensa. Pegou um frasco de Ditamno.

— Oh, brilhante — Padfoot comentou, notando o frasco. — Importa-se de aplicar? Não consigo ver... — Harry abriu o frasco, enquanto Padfoot se sentava e inclinava a cabeça. Harry se sentou na mesa e, cuidadoso, pingou Ditamno em cada um dos cortes. Ficara claro que eram marcas de mordida.

— Pronto — avisou, enquanto os cortes se fechavam. Padfoot ficou com uma cicatriz perto do nariz, mas os outros cortes se curaram bem.

— Obrigado, garoto.

— O Moony...?

— Bem — Moony gemeu. Padfoot bufou com zombaria. 

— Foi uma péssima transformação, das duas vezes — contou a Harry.

— ‘Tô bem aqui — Moony murmurou sem abrir os olhos. — ‘Tou ouvindo.

— Eu sei — Padfoot respondeu, alegre. — E me ouviria mesmo se eu estivesse sussurrando, então não há motivo para fingir. — Moony resmungou alguma coisa que Harry achou ter sido um palavrão. Padfoot pareceu confuso (era claro que ele também não havia entendido) e deu de ombros. — Enfim. Ele só ficou com um corte pequeno no ombro por que eu fiquei bravo quando ele fez isso — Padfoot indicou o rosto —, mas já dei um jeito — Moony resmungou mais alguma coisa e Padfoot riu. — Dei várias poções de conforto e analgésicas, além de algo para câimbras para ele, mas ele ainda está um pouco sonolento.

— Mmph — Moony disse. Harry sorriu.

— Pensei em ficarmos com ele até que acorde e, nesse meio tempo, podemos tomar café da manhã…

— Nnngh.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, confuso.

— Ele não quer comer — Padfoot explicou. — Mas é uma pena — adicionou, cutucando o ombro de Moony, que se remexeu e, vários segundos depois, ergueu uma mão para tentar bater em Padfoot. — Então, o que tem de café da manhã?

Harry pegou os _croissants_ que ele e Monstro fizeram na noite anterior e colocou-os no forno para esquentá-los. O cheiro de comida atraiu Monstro, que mandou Harry voltar à mesa, enquanto preparava chá e supervisionava os _croissants._ Padfoot engoliu seu café da manhã e, então, convenceu Moony a comer alguns pedaços do seu. Moony acordou um pouco e comeu com um pouco mais de vontade quando Monstro colocou um prato de bacon e salsichas à sua frente; Harry notara que ele gostava mais de carne na época da lua cheia.

— Então, o que fazem durante as luas cheias? — Harry perguntou, mordendo um pedaço de seu _croissant._

— Ficamos mais correndo pela floresta — Padfoot contou.

— Esperamos acabar — Moony gemeu, descansando a cabeça nos braços. — Desejamos nunca ter nascido.

— Não é tão ruim — Padfoot respondeu com um revirar de olhos. — Ele só está de mau-humor — explicou a Harry que não tinha certeza se Moony estava falando sério ou não.

— Eu consigo te ouvir!

— Eu sei — Padfoot respondeu, alegre. Moony gemeu. Padfoot voltou a encher suas xícaras de chá. — Em Hogwarts, costumávamos explorar o terreno e o vilarejo, mas estamos com um espaço limitado; se adentrarmos muito em Hurtwood, podemos acabar encontrando muggles e como estou sozinho agora... Bem, ficamos perto de casa. É bem tranquilo.

— Eu quase arranquei seu rosto — Moony disse contra a mesa.

— Detalhes — Padfoot falou. Moony lhe bateu continência usando apenas dois dedos. Harry riu para dentro de sua xícara. — Por que pergunta? — perguntou, parecendo pensativo.

— Só curiosidade — Harry mentiu. Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ele está mentindo — Moony disse. Harry o olhou com irritação, mas Moony ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa. Os lábios de Padfoot estavam torcidos.

— Bem? — perguntou.

— Eu te disse: só estou...

— Mentiras! — Moony gemeu. Harry também gemeu e afundou-se em sua cadeira.

— Está bem — disse com relutância. — Queria saber se, talvez, quero dizer, não precisa, mas...

— Desembucha — Padfoot disse, parecendo divertido.

— Talvez pudesse me ensinar a ser um animago? — perguntou, encolhendo-se.

— Não! — Moony disse, finalmente erguendo a cabeça. Ele parecia chateado. — Foi ruim o bastante quando Padfoot, Prongs e Wormtail fizeram isso. É muito perigoso para você ficar perto de mim...

— Estaríamos em dois — Harry disse, indicando Padfoot, que ainda não tinha se manifestado sobre o assunto; isso lhe deu esperanças, pois a ideia não tinha sido rejeitada imediatamente. — Ele também estaria mais seguro... — Tinha pensado nisso na noite anterior.

— Assumindo que você será algo grande o bastante — Moony disse. — Padfoot, diga que é uma ideia perigosa — Harry notou que ele falara que era uma ideia perigosa, não ruim.

— É o risco que é divertido — Padfoot murmurou e Moony ficou quieto. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha, uma que Harry não conseguia decifrar. — E se ensinarmos, demorará pelo menos um ano...

— Um ano? — Moony perguntou. — Vocês demoraram três!

— Não tínhamos um professor — Padfoot lembrou. — Não sabíamos quais livros eram úteis; a biblioteca não tinha os que eram, lembra? — Moony assentiu com relutância. — E, aí, não sabíamos qual método usar e...

— Já entendi — Moony disse, sucinto.

— É um sim? — Harry perguntou, esperançoso.

— Não — Padfoot respondeu. — Ainda é uma magia incrivelmente complexa, não importa qual método escolha; bem acima de sua capacidade por ora. Acho que, em alguns anos, será uma boa ideia. E Merlin sabe que é uma habilidade muito útil, mas por agora... Não há um motivo de verdade para não ensinar, mas também não há nenhum motivo _para_ fazer isso. — Harry assentiu; tinha se preparado para isso.

— Tudo bem — disse. Padfoot assentiu e pegou sua xícara de chá, e Moony voltou a apoiar a cabeça nos braços. — Então, vou cobrar meu favor. — Moony ergueu os olhos, confuso. Padfoot também pareceu confuso por um momento, mas acabou se lembrando de qual favor Harry estava falando.

Xingou num tom alto, antes de recostar-se em sua cadeira e dizer:

— Maldição. Como seu guardião, devo estar fazendo algo muito certo ou muito errado.

— Errado — Moony disse na mesma hora. Padfoot mostrou a língua. — E qual favor?

— Logo que nos mudamos para cá — Padfoot suspirou —, tivemos um desentendimento que me fez convencer Harry a me contar tudo sobre seus tios e primo. Ele não gostou da ideia, então falei que ele poderia me pedir qualquer coisa. Falei que podia ser uma pergunta, um favor ou qualquer outra coisa. — Sorriu para Harry, que correspondeu.

— Devia saber que você faria algum acordo idiota — Moony murmurou. Harry escondeu outro sorriso; não havia irritação de verdade, Moony só estava sendo mal-humorado pelo prazer de ser. Padfoot não pareceu ofendido e Harry supôs que ele já estava acostumado a lidar com o Moony pós-lua cheia. — Então, vai ensinar? — perguntou sem rodeios, mas não parecia bravo, apenas preocupado.

— Sou um homem de palavra — Padfoot disse. Estranhamente, isso fez Moony sorrir.

— Então, tem que dar graças a deus por ser isso que ele está pedindo.

— Por quê? — Padfoot e Harry perguntaram juntos.

— Padfoot, você prometeu _qualquer coisa._ Não é um Voto Perpétuo, mas há várias coisas que ele poderia ter pedido para você fazer vista grossa ou ajudá-lo sem ser irracional.

— Entendido — Padfoot disse.

— Espero mesmo — Moony retrucou e Harry tossiu para esconder uma risada.

— Certo, garoto — Padfoot disse. — Vamos fazer um acordo.

— Que acordo?

— Vou honrar o favor, mas não há como mudar ou deixar para depois dessa vez — apressou-se a adicionar. Moony riu (tinha voltado a abaixar a cabeça) e Padfoot fez uma careta para ele. — Eu te ajudo independentemente de quando comece a aprender — disse. Harry sorriu. — Mas se quiser começar agora, é você quem vai pagar. Terá de comprar tudo. Se quiser esperar mais alguns anos, até ter onze anos, eu comprarei tudo o que precisar.

Harry pensou por um momento. Quando Padfoot falava assim, era tentador esperar. Por outro lado, se começasse agora, teria de pagar, sim, mas ainda teria ajuda e poderia já _ser_ um animago quando tivesse onze anos.

— Então, se eu aprender agora, teria de pagar — Harry esclareceu. Padfoot assentiu. — Usando o meu dinheiro?

— Isso meio que ficou implícito, sim. E eu vou saber se pegar das nossas economias — avisou.

— Eu não roubaria! — Harry disse, indignado. Pensou por mais um tempo, antes de sorrir ao pensar em algo.

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou, cauteloso; Harry ainda estava sorrindo.

— Eu pago — disse.

— É claro que sim — Padfoot suspirou. — Posso perguntar como? Você ganha um galeão por semana de mesada e, sim, faz um tempo que estamos aqui, mas os livros sobre animagos não são baratos nem os livros que precisará para entender os livros sobre animagos.

— E já gastou um pouco da mesada — Moony murmurou.

— Não será um problema — Harry garantiu.

— Tudo bem — Padfoot disse com uma expressão arrogante; pensara ter ganhado. Harry sabia que não era bem assim. — Arrume-se e nós te levaremos ao Beco Diagonal; vamos ver até onde consegue ir com seus trinta galeões.

— _Nós_ não vamos levá-lo a lugar nenhum, Padfoot — Moony resmungou quando Harry se levantou. — Vocês dois podem ir comprar livros até não aguentarem mais. _Eu_ vou para casa.

— O Raio de Lua está cansado? — Padfoot perguntou numa voz de bebê. — Pobrezinho do...

— Sirius, juro por Godric, se você terminar essa frase, eu realmente vou arrancar o seu rosto.

**-x-**

— Eu sou um idiota — Padfoot gemeu quando Harry entrou em seu cofre e colocou um punhado de galeões numa bolsinha de couro.

— Se esqueceu disso, não foi? — Harry perguntou, indicando o cofre que seus pais tinham lhe deixado.

— Idiota — Padfoot repetiu, fingindo bater a testa nas paredes de pedra. — E você é esperto demais para o próprio bem.

— Tenho que ser se quero conseguir fazer isso — Harry respondeu, afastando uma mecha castanha dos olhos; hoje, era um garoto baixo de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

— James e Lily devem estar rindo de mim nesse momento — Padfoot sussurrou com um olhar cauteloso para Gurbock, que não demonstrou ter ouvido.

Quinze minutos depois, estavam na Floreios e Borrões, procurando pelos livros que precisavam nas prateleiras empoeiradas. Padfoot tirou _Prepare ou Enfeitice: A Escolha Animaga_ de uma prateleira e passou-o a Harry.

— Se quiser usar o método de feitiço — Padfoot disse —, terá de aprender latim.

— Qual você usou?

— O de feitiço — Padfoot respondeu. — Mas tentamos o método de poção primeiro, porque não conseguíamos fazer a parte da meditação.

— Mas você não fala latim — Harry disse, lembrando-se de uma antiga conversa.

— Nope.

— Então como...

— James aprendeu o bastante para nos ajudar. Não precisa ser fluente nem nada assim, mas precisa saber como traduzir um parágrafo corretamente.

— Maldição — Harry disse.

— Azar, garoto — Padfoot disse e lhe passou um livro enorme chamado _Melhore Sua Pronúncia e Doure Sua Gramática._ Harry pegou um dicionário de inglês-latim. Padfoot adicionou _Manual das Maiores Famílias Animais e Suas Características_ à pilha de Harry. — Não estou achando o _Abraçando Sua Besta Interior_ — disse depois de passar meia hora rondando pela loja.

— Precisamos dele?

— Olá!

— Oi — Harry murmurou.

— Posso ajudá-los, senhores? — perguntou o bruxo cujo crachá dizia que ele era o gerente da loja.

— Sim, na verdade — Padfoot respondeu. — Estou procurando por _Abraçando Sua Besta Interior._

— _Abraçando Sua Besta Interior..._ — o gerente murmurou, antes de seus olhos azuis brilharem. — Sei qual é.

— Você o tem? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Se nós o temos? — repetiu, parecendo ofendido. — É claro que temos!

— Brilhante — Padfoot disse, sorrindo para Harry por sobre o ombro. — Eu gostaria de uma cópia e esses quatro, então, obrigado.

— Não posso simplesmente entregar esse livro — o gerente disse. — Se preencher os formulários, podemos mandar uma cópia para você assim que for aprovado, ou pode passar pela Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia e pegar uma cópia você mesmo. Ele trata de magia complexa...

— E esse não? — Padfoot perguntou, indicando _Prepare ou Enfeitice._

— Esse aí cobre apenas o procedimento e fala sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de cada um dos métodos — o gerente disse com arrogância. — O que você está procurando fornece informações que permitem que aplique os procedimentos e comece o processo de transformação. Com ele, você pode virar um animago.

— A ideia é essa — Padfoot respondeu com um revirar de olhos.

— O Ministério usa o livro para monitorar quem estiver tentando se transformar. Com essa informação, eles podem ficar de olho nessas pessoas para garantir que estão fazendo do jeito certo e legal.

 _Uh oh_ , Harry pensou.

— Certo — Padfoot disse. — Eu vou pegar amanhã, depois do trabalho, então.

— Muito bem, senhor. Ainda quer levar esses quatro?

O gerente pegou os livros de Harry — cujos braços começavam a doer — e os guiou até o balcão. Enquanto ele estava à frente, Harry passou sua bolsinha de dinheiro para Padfoot, que o usou para pagar.

— O que vamos fazer? — Harry murmurou ao saírem da loja com dois embrulhos de livros.

— Peter ficou com a nossa antiga cópia por ter sido o último a conseguir, então isso está fora de questão — Padfoot murmurou, caminhando pela rua. — Ir ao Ministério está fora de questão. Eles checam a varinha e a assinatura mágica se entrar, e não vou me arriscar... Há apenas um lugar para tentarmos...

— Onde?

Padfoot usou o ombro para indicar um local escuro entre duas lojas. Uma placa dizia _Travessa do Tranco._ Harry quase não conseguia ver as pessoas que se moviam sob a luz fraca.

— Eu acho que tem uma livraria aí — Padfoot disse. — Wolpole’s. O Ministério tenta fechá-la há anos, antes mesmo de eu ter começado Hogwarts, mas eles conseguem continuar abertos...

— Eles teriam o livro?

— Provavelmente — Padfoot admitiu. — Eu nunca fui até lá, mas o Ministério querer restringir o acesso provavelmente significa que Wolpole quer compartilhar com todo mundo.

— Então vamos até lá?

Padfoot olhou ao redor e levou Harry a um canto. Ele encolheu os embrulhos dos livros com um aceno da varinha e os guardou nos bolsos. Acertou a ponta da varinha na cabeça de Harry e começou a murmurar. Harry sentiu seu corpo se esticar até que estivesse alto — quase da altura de Padfoot — e uma barba que fazia seu queixo coçar.

— Estranho — disse, olhando para uma das suas mãos enormes. Sua voz estava profunda e um pouco rouca.

— Crianças não entram na Travessa — Padfoot explicou, apontando a varinha para si mesmo; seu cabelo voltou a ficar negro, mas com mechas grisalhas. — Exceto pelos filhos de Comensais da Morte, talvez. Fique perto de mim; não se afaste nem fale com as pessoas. Deixe que eu cuide de tudo. Está bem?

— Erm... Claro.

— Fique com a varinha pronta. — Harry deu um passo hesitante para segui-lo e quase caiu. Padfoot conseguiu segurá-lo e voltou a acenar a varinha. A barba de Harry ficou grisalha ao invés de castanha. — Apoie uma mão no meu ombro para te ajudar a andar. Pode se passar por meu pai.

Juntos, saíram da rua principal e entraram na Travessa do Tranco.

A primeira coisa que Harry notou foi o cheiro; era um odor frio e meio mofado, que parecia impregnar a rua. A segunda coisa foi a falta de fregueses. Havia bastante pessoas, mas elas não andavam pelas ruas; ficavam paradas perto das entradas das lojas ou em pequenas alcovas. Uma mulher segurava uma caixa do que pareciam ser orelhas humanas secas.

Harry estremeceu e se aproximou o máximo de Padfoot sem trombar nele. Harry tropeçou uma vez e foi instantaneamente cercado por pessoas que tentavam ajudá-lo.

— Afastem-se — Padfoot avisou, erguendo a varinha. Várias mulheres feias e um homem velho se afastaram, resmungando que só queriam ajudar. — Só queriam se ajudar ao pegar a bolsa de dinheiro dele, isso sim — rosnou. — Por aqui, pai — disse. Harry demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que Padfoot falava com ele. Segurou sua varinha com mais firmeza e seguiu, apoiando-se no ombro de Padfoot.

A Wolpole’s era uma lojinha escura que Harry teria passado direto se Padfoot não houvesse a indicado. Estava apertada entre uma farmácia impressionante e uma loja que vendia animais exóticos ilegais; Harry pensou ter visto um enorme ovo de dragão verde na vitrine e uma criatura bizarra que era a mistura de um pássaro e um lagarto.

A Wolpole’s era iluminada por lampiões que criavam sombras sinistras nas prateleiras. O chão era de uma madeira pálida e decrépita, e as prateleiras estavam cheias de livros de couro sobre magia negra, muito parecido com a biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Era muito mais sombria que a Floreios e Borrões.

— Espere aqui — Padfoot disse, parando ao lado de uma parede; Harry decidiu que podia se apoiar nela já que ainda não encontrara seu equilíbrio. — Eu vou comprar o livro e aí podemos ir embora. _Não_ saia da loja.

— Certo — Harry murmurou de volta. Padfoot sumiu entre duas prateleiras bambas.

— Posso ajudá-lo com algo? — Uma mulher alta saiu de trás de uma das prateleiras, assustando Harry. Ela tinha uma voz alta, quase musical, com um forte sotaque irlandês, e seus longos cabelos escuros se arrastavam pelo chão atrás dela. Sua característica mais marcante, entretanto, era seu rosto. Ela tinha a mesma aparência de Padfoot quando Harry o conhecera; esquelética, com olhos fundos e uma pele pálida que ficara alaranjada sob a luz do lampião.

— Er... — Harry disse, desviando os olhos. — Er... Não. Eu só... Oh, aqui está. — Tirou um livro da prateleira e mostrou-o. — Faz tempo que procuro por esse aqui.

— Entendo — a mulher disse. — É só o que procura hoje?

— Sim... Não. Meu.. Er... Filho está...

— Eu te deixo nervoso? — ela perguntou com um azedume inesperado.

— Você? — Harry perguntou, confuso demais pela pergunta para ficar nervoso sobre mentir. — Não. Por quê? — A expressão dela se abriu e ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

— Mera curiosidade. Sei que não sou tão desejável quando minhas primas francesas.

— Francesas...?

— A Veela — disse, balançando a cabeça. Seu cabelo balançou em suas costas e levantou um pouco de poeira do chão. — Elas são mais bonitas, sim?

— Nunca vi uma — Harry respondeu honestamente, apesar de achar que ela devia estar certa; ela não era bonita, mas parecia ser legal. Ela lhe ofereceu outro sorriso pequeno.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Har... Harold. — Ela o estudou por um momento antes de lhe oferecer uma mão. Harry colocou o livro sob o cotovelo para que pudesse apertá-la. O aperto de mão foi um pouco desajeitado por Harry não estar acostumado com suas mãos grandes, mas ela pareceu apreciar o gesto. — Qual é o seu? — perguntou.

— Keira — respondeu lentamente, inclinando a cabeça para examiná-lo melhor. Harry se remexeu.

— Achei! — Padfoot exclamou, saindo de trás de uma prateleira. Ele hesitou e empalideceu um pouco ao vê-la. Ela, estranhamente, fez o mesmo. Harry olhou de um para o outro. — Está pronto para ir, pai? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Er... Sim — Harry respondeu. Keira lhe ofereceu um sorriso incerto.

— Permitam-me mostrar onde fica o balcão. — Ela se virou e caminhou por um dos corredores.

— Você está bem? — Padfoot sibilou.

— Bem — disse. — Por quê? — Padfoot apenas balançou a cabeça. — Oh, temos que comprar esse aqui. — Harry passou o livro que pegara da prateleira a Padfoot.

— O que é isso? — Padfoot murmurou pelo canto da boca.

— Eu explico depois.

Keira os levou até uma mulher no balcão. Como Keira, ela não era bonita; tinha um queixo peludo, uma verruga enorme na testa e pequenos olhos azuis. Ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso acolhedor, entretanto, e Harry achou que ela também parecia ser amigável.

— Escolha estranha — ela murmurou, olhando para os títulos. O livro que Harry pegara era _Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas._ Corou e Padfoot o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Um galeão por livro. — Harry lhe entregou as moedas e Keira voltou a olhá-lo com curiosidade. Ele a olhou, confuso. — Embrulhe-os para mim, querida, pode ser? — a mulher pediu.

— Sim, madame Wolpole — Keira murmurou. Elas trocaram de lugar atrás do balcão e a madame Wolpole lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso, antes de ir guardar alguns livros nas prateleiras. Padfoot observava cada movimento de Keira, parecendo interessado.

— Eu te deixo nervoso? — ela perguntou a Padfoot no mesmo tom azedo que usara com Harry.

— Um pouco — admitiu, dando de ombros —, mas até parece ser legal. — Keira surpreendeu Harry ao sorrir fracamente.

— Estava pensando o mesmo de vocês — disse.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou.

— Não há magia que possa esconder meu rosto — ela disse, passando uma mão fina pelas bochechas. — Por isso, ninguém pode esconder o rosto de mim. Entende?

— Não — Harry disse.

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu e xingou. Ela voltou a sorrir e entregou-lhes os livros embrulhados. Padfoot acenou a varinha para eles e os guardou no bolso com os outros. Continuou com a varinha em mãos, mas apontada para ela. Harry soltou um resmungo de protesto, mas Padfoot balançou a cabeça. Keira olhou para a varinha e depois para o rosto de Padfoot.

— Nem todos os prisioneiros são culpados — ela disse —, assim como nem todas as banshee são cruéis. — Padfoot inclinou a cabeça antes de abaixar a varinha.

— Entendo — disse.

— Entende o quê? — Harry se atreveu a perguntar. Ninguém respondeu. Keira os levou até a porta; Harry voltou a se apoiar em Padfoot. Antes de abrir a porta, ela se virou e voltou a sorrir para eles.

— Obrigada — disse, olhando para Padfoot, antes de seus olhos pousarem em Harry. — Obrigada por não ficar nervoso.

— Er... De nada — disse, esfregando a nuca. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la — adicionou.

— Igualmente, Harry — respondeu com um sorriso. — Talvez volte algum dia.

— Obrigado — Padfoot disse a ela. Keira abriu a porta e curvou-se à saída deles. Só quando já estavam na rua foi que Harry se deu conta de que ela o chamara de Harry e não de Harold. Ele se virou, meio que esperando vê-la com uma varinha erguida. Ao invés disso, Keira voltou a sorrir e sumiu nas profundezas escuras da loja. — Então, _Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_? Algo que queira me contar?

— Ela queria saber por que eu estava lá, e acabei pegando na prateleira — murmurou. — Desculpe, está bem?

O ombro de Padfoot tremeu sob a mão de Harry quando ele riu. Harry fez uma careta para a parte de trás da cabeça de Padfoot e voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado para que pudessem usar o flu para ir para casa.

**-x-**

Remus assumira sua posição padrão pós-lua-cheia: deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto. Como estava ficando comum, foi interrompido.

Estivera cochilando quando ouviu a janela estalar. Assumindo ser Strix, voltou a se acomodar, mas então ouviu uma pancada e o som de passos.

— Sim, Dora? — perguntou e os passos cessaram.

— Como sabia que era eu?

— Só você e o Olho-Tonto entram pela janela, e não ouvi o som da perna dele.

— Justo — respondeu, entrando em seu campo de visão; ela tropeçou nos próprios pés ao fazê-lo e pousou, desajeitada, no sofá em frente ao seu.

— Por que usou a janela, aliás? — perguntou.

— Ordem do Olho-Tonto. Te deixar alerta. Você está bem? Está pálido...

— Cansado — Remus disse. — E se não se importa que eu diga, você também está pálida. — Ela enrugou o rosto e forçou suas bochechas a corarem.

— Melhor?

— Honestamente? — perguntou. Ela assentiu. — Parece que está queimada do sol. — O cabelo dela ficou rosa por um instante e o corar em suas bochechas assumiu um tom mais saudável. — Achei que tinha treino agora à tarde.

— Fomos a Azkaban hoje cedo — disse em voz baixa. Seu cabelo assumiu um tom cinzento opaco e seu rosto ficou pálido. — Eles nos deram o resto do dia para nos recuperarmos.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — Remus perguntou.

— Faz frio demais lá, venta muito e, oh, Remus, é o lugar mais horrível a que já fui! Achei que enlouqueceria e fiquei lá só por algumas horas! Não tem cor! É tudo cinzento! — Ela parou abruptamente. — Você nunca foi até lá?

— Não. Por quê?

— Você é tão... experiente... Apenas assumi...

— Assumiu que eu fui satisfazer minha curiosidade? — perguntou com um sorriso. O cabelo dela ficou rosa novamente, e ela assentiu. — Fico lisonjeado que pense que sou tão aventureiro — disse. Ela sorriu. — Mas não, infelizmente, ou felizmente, nunca fui nem tive vontade de visitar Azkaban.

— Bem, eu não recomendo.

 _Sirius também não_ , Remus pensou.

— Vou me lembrar — disse e voltou a olhar para seu rosto pálido. — Quer um pouco de chocolate? Ajuda.

— Olho-Tonto me deu um pouco — disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Quanto? — Remus perguntou. Cheirou o ar discretamente e espirrou; ela cheirava à morte, se possível, e também, bem mais fraco, à chocolate, indicando que, ainda que tivesse comido, não tinha sido muito. Ficou surpreso com Olho-Tonto, que costumava ser generoso com qualquer tipo de remédio.

— Uma barra inteira.

— Comeu tudo? — perguntou espertamente.

— Bem, eu meio que o dividi — respondeu, tímida. — Ben e Melvin só precisavam de um pouco, mas foi difícil para McKinnon e Florence...

— E, aí, sendo a Lufa que é, você dividiu — Remus resumiu. — Por isso, vou repetir: quer chocolate?

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso culpado e um pouco pedinte, que Remus entendeu significar uma concordância. Convocou — por que não estava com vontade de se mexer — uma barra do melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel e a ofereceu. Ela quis reembolsá-lo, mas Remus negou — com mais veemência que o normal já que ela estava lhe oferecendo sicles e ele não estava disposto. Ela terminou — admitia, tinha a ajudado um pouco nisso — de comer a barra inteira em alguns minutos e ele se sentiu divertido ao notar que o cabelo dela fora de cinzento para um tom forte de castanho.

— Então — disse, amassando a embalagem —, veio pelo meu chocolate ou por algo mais com que posso ajudá-la?

— O chocolate — ela respondeu com um sorriso, antes de ficar séria. — Na verdade, queria saber se estava bem.

— Estou — respondeu automaticamente. — Por que não estaria? — Infelizmente, sua voz escolhera aquele momento para falhar.

— Me diga você — respondeu com os olhos cerrados. Suspirou. — É só que você perdeu alguns dias das buscas e eu pensei que já que tinha a tarde de folga... Se não for da minha conta, tudo bem, mas pensei em ver se você está bem.

Remus se sentiu um pouco irritado ao ser tratado como criança, mas isso não era nada comparado à comoção que sentira; conseguia contar em duas mãos o número de pessoas que já expressaram preocupação tão genuína por ele. Conseguia contar em uma mão aqueles que ainda estavam vivos. De fato, ficou comovido o bastante para compartilhar várias meia-verdades.

— No Halloween — disse, notando que ela parecia surpresa por ele estar oferecendo a informação —, eu fui visitar Lily e James. É sempre um dia difícil para mim... Temo que não teria ajudado muito nas buscas. — Ela o olhou com tristeza.

“Ontem, eu não estava me sentindo bem, então achei melhor não me forçar e estou feliz por ter decidido isso. Foi uma noite muito desconfortável. Mas acho que já estou melhorando”. Ela sorriu. “Tenho quase certeza de que foi algo de vinte e quatro horas”. _Tipo, vinte quatro horas por dia, todo dia. Mas ela não precisa saber disso._

— E a outra vez, há um mês? — perguntou com gentileza.

— Algo parecido — disse. — Estive estressado por causa de Harry e Sirius — o que, tecnicamente, não era mentira —, o que provavelmente não ajudou, mas está tudo bem, de verdade.

— Se houver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar...

— Vou me lembrar disso — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Falando em ajudar alguém a se recuperar — disse um momento depois —, teve notícias do Matt? Ele...?

— Ele estará de volta na semana que vem — Remus lhe disse. Ela pareceu aliviada.

— Bom — disse. — Está tudo tão quieto sem ele... Você sabia? — Remus sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando.

— Sim — disse, observando-a com cuidado. — Isso te preocupa?

— Não — respondeu, pensativa. Ele acreditava que era nisso que ela acreditava, mas achou que o tempo diria se era mesmo verdade. — Eu só... — Inclinou a cabeça. — Você ficou surpreso quando descobriu?

— Eu não me lembro — Remus disse, porque essa era a resposta mais fácil.

— Eu fiquei surpresa — ela admitiu. — Ele não fazia o tipo ou... Eu não sei, só não esperava.

— São sempre os que você menos espera — Remus lhe disse, sem conseguir se conter.


	33. An Overdue Explanation

**Capítulo Trinta e Três  
An Overdue Explanation  
(Uma Explicação Atrasada)**

Padfoot se divertiu com _Segredos das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_ por quase um mês. Harry não entendia como Padfoot ainda achava engraçado, mas ele achava. Supôs que ele teria parado antes se Harry não ficasse tão envergonhado com a história.

Pelas primeiras semanas, Padfoot imitava Harry pelo menos duas vezes por dia; ficava parado em algum lugar, esperando que Harry ou Moony perguntasse o que estava fazendo, antes de fazer uma imitação aceitável da gagueira de Harry e tirar o livro de algum lugar próximo.

No começo de dezembro, ele passara a ler a contracapa num tom de voz sinistro — Harry o ouvira ler tantas vezes que já sabia o texto de cor — e, no meio do mês, ele se aventurara a abrir o livro; com Padfoot sendo quem era, tal ação era apenas questão de tempo.

Harry estava na cozinha, lendo as instruções de como preparar uma poção que — se feita corretamente — permitiria que ele visse sua forma animal, em _Abraçando Sua Besta Interior._ Decidira usar o método de feitiço — que envolvia a criação de um feitiço que o transformaria num animal —, mas usaria a poção para descobrir sua forma animal, ao invés da meditação, que Padfoot acreditava piamente não funcionar.

Padfoot estava sentado à sua frente, segurando _Segredo das Artes Mais Tenebrosas_ e lendo o sumário; pelas palavras da contracapa, Harry sabia que o livro trazia informações em magia negra e destrutiva e estava considerando usar uma delas para se livrar do livro. Moony, sentado ao lado de Padfoot — e que, por cortesia de Monstro, almoçava —, estava se divertindo com a situação.

— Oh, vejam — Padfoot disse. — Necromancia. Muito útil, não acha, Moony?

— Cale a boca — Harry murmurou sem desviar os olhos da página que lia. Sentiu, mais do que viu, o sorriso de Padfoot.

— Muito — Moony concordou, cansado e enviando uma piscadela para Harry, que desviou os olhos. Moony se divertira com a história de como tinham encontrado o livro e ficara impressionado por Harry ter virado amigo de uma banshee. Moony se inclinou para ler algo. — Os Imperdoáveis também estão aí. Uma ótima escolha, Harry, tenho que dizer.

— Verdadeiramente louvável — Padfoot concordou. Harry fez uma careta para ele e silenciosamente prometeu colocar algo no chá de Padfoot àquela tarde.

— Me conte de novo: como foi mesmo que acharam esse livro? — E algo no chá de Moony, também.

— O que _são_ os Imperdoáveis? — Harry perguntou.

— Leia o capítulo quatro e saberá — Padfoot disse, maroto. Harry fez outra careta e Padfoot retribuiu. — E aí... — Padfoot soltou um resmungou engraçado e soltou o livro sobre a mesa.

— O quê? — Harry e Moony perguntaram.

Padfoot engoliu uma vez, os olhos cinzentos arregalados, e virou o livro para que eles pudessem vê-lo. Então, apontou para o capítulo sete. Escrito lá, no sumário, estava _A Horcrux._

Harry ficou tão surpreso quanto os outros — não havia por que negar isso —, mas, apesar do choque, notou outra emoção. Desagravo.

— Olha, um capítulo sobre Horcruxes — disse maliciosamente, no mesmo tom que Padfoot e Moony tinham usado. — Um assunto interessante, não acham? Pelo menos vale a leitura. Ainda bem que compramos...

— Oh, nem vem — Padfoot disse. — Nem _tente_ justificar...

— Não comecem — Moony disse, cansado; a lua cheia tinha sido há duas noites e ele ainda estava se recuperando. — Apenas leia. — Padfoot fez uma careta para ele (e revirou os olhos para Harry, que ainda se sentia arrogante) antes de pegar o livro e folhear até a página indicada.

— A Horcrux — Padfoot começou num tom assustador. — Durante...

— Sirius — Moony suspirou.

— Sem graça — Padfoot choramingou, mas passou a ler num tom de voz normal. — Durante a história, o homem sempre procurou pela imortalidade e, dos métodos disponíveis, a criação de uma Horcrux provou ser o mais efetivo. — Levantou a cabeça e ergueu uma sobrancelha para eles antes de continuar. — A primeira Horcrux conhecida foi criada na Roma Antiga pelo bruxo Longinus, que servia ao imperador da época. Longinus matou o imperador e usou sua morte para garantir a própria imortalidade e seu lugar como imperador.

— Mas o que elas são? — Moony perguntou apesar de parecer fascinado. Padfoot deu de ombros e voltou a ler.

— A morte de Longinus foi um verdadeiro acidente; ele estava em batalha quando um fogo, que se acredita ser fogomaldito, destruiu o local onde escondera sua Horcrux. Estudiosos acreditam que havia uma conspiração acontecendo, pois quase na mesma hora ele teve seu pulmão perfurado por uma flecha e, acreditando ser imortal, Longinus recusou tratamento e mandou seus curandeiros ajudarem outros soldados. Ele morreu no dia seguinte... Uma leitura muito agradável, essa — Padfoot murmurou e pigarreou.

“Acredita-se que Longinus revelou os segredos de seu longo império a Wahankh, um sacerdote egípcio que viveu por surpreendentes trezentos e cinquenta anos, quase doze vezes mais do que a expectativa de vida da época. As anotações de Wahankh revelaram uma “vida secreta” que ele escondera num amuleto que usava o tempo todo e que se acredita ser a segunda Horcrux a existir na história da magia.

“Horcruxes, mais simples de criar na antiguidade devido ao estilo de vida mais duro e a frequência de guerras, prevaleceram por centenas de anos. Assumia-se que bruxos proeminentes tinham uma por precaução e essa prática era aceita pela comunidade bruxa. No século XVII, entretanto, as Horcruxes não eram mais tão comuns e no século XVIII não eram mais bem vistas; em 1786, entraram em vigor leis internacionais, banindo a criação de Horcruxes.

“O Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia Britânico, o Departamento de Exploração Mágica Chinês e o Setor de Anomalias Mágicas Norte Americano se uniram no começo do século XIX para livrar o mundo das Horcruxes e seus criadores... Entendo, todos os vilões morreram”, Padfoot disse para o livro. “Agora, o que elas eram?”

— É você quem está com o livro — Moony disse. Padfoot fez uma carranca e ficou em silêncio, estudando a página. Depois de um momento, seus olhos pararam de se mover; ele ficou olhando fixamente ao invés de ler.

— Porra — Padfoot murmurou.

— Encontrou?

— Sim — Padfoot disse num fio de voz; seu rosto estava pálido, seu maxilar tão tenso que Harry meio que esperava que seus dentes se quebrassem e ele segurava o livro com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

— Bem, o que são? — Harry quis saber. — São ruins?

— Podemos dizer que sim.

— Bem? — Moony perguntou, impaciente.

— É a alma — Padfoot disse com os olhos arregalados. — É um pedaço da alma em um recipiente externo.

— Diga que está brincando — Moony disse, enquanto Harry olhava para Padfoot, horrorizado. — Padfoot?

— A pessoa tem que quebrar a alma com um ato deliberado de homicídio e não sentir remorso... — Padfoot leu. — O remorso repara o dano... — Seus olhos foram de um lado para o outro; ele estava lendo apenas algumas partes. — Se a pessoa seguir corretamente as instruções, poderá colocar metade de sua alma em outro objeto. Pela história, os bruxos escolheram objetos significativos para guardarem suas almas, alguns até escolheram animais ou pessoas... Então, enquanto a alma e o recipiente estiverem intactos, o criador não pode morrer.

— Isso é nojento — Moony disse sem rodeios. — Quem _mata_ para prolongar a própria vida?

— Quem se importa! — Harry disse, sentindo-se mal. — Se isso for verdade, temos um pedaço da alma de Voldemort na nossa sala de estar!

— Santa Lufa-Lufa — Padfoot disse com a voz fraca. — Eu toquei naquela porcaria! E não é de surpreender que tenha te atacado, depois do que você fez com ele.

— Isso quer dizer que ele vai mesmo voltar? — Harry perguntou, esfregando a testa. Não conseguiu evitar que o medo aparecesse em sua voz. — Quero dizer, se ele tem uma Horcrux, então ele é imortal, não é? Ele não pode morrer.

— E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro... — Padfoot murmurou, olhando para Moony, que arregalou os olhos. 

— Você acha...?

— É possível, não é? — Padfoot murmurou. — Se a segunda parte não for realmente sobre _ele..._

— Pode ser sobre a alma dele — Moony terminou. — Sim, é possível.

— Quem? E quem está morrendo? — Harry interrompeu.

— Voldemort, espero — Padfoot disse com um sorriso amargo.

— Aí diz como destruir? — Moony perguntou, indicando o livro. Padfoot o pegou e o leu por vários minutos. A expressão enojada e descrente em seu rosto era quase cômica, ou teria sido, se Harry não soubesse que ele estava lendo sobre como extrair almas.

— Há duas formas — Padfoot anunciou por fim. — A primeira é o remorso, como se isso fosse acontecer... — Moony bufou com zombaria. — E a outra é danificar a Horcrux além do reparo mágico.

— Mas a magia pode consertar tudo — Harry disse. Padfoot curvou a boca para baixo.

— Não — Moony disse. — Nem tudo.

**-x-**

— ... achei que eles pegariam um pouco leve porque o natal é em doze dias, mas parece que não — Dora disse.

— Pelo menos não vai ficar enfadada — Remus respondeu.

— Não ligo — falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos; deviam estar geladas. Apesar de não estar usando luvas, as mãos dele estavam quentes. Uma temperatura corporal levemente mais alta era uma vantagem durante o inverno, apesar de ser desagradável no verão. — Eu sabia que seria intenso. Só fiquei um pouco surpresa. Eu tinha mais tempo livre quando estava prestando meus NIEM.

Remus riu.

— Seja grata por não estar no Programa avançado. James e Sirius estudavam todos os dias e alguns amigos meus cursaram o Programa avançado _durante_ o ano dos NIEM...

— E Keith acha que _eu_ trabalho demais.

Remus voltou a rir.

— Ainda recebe muitas visitas da Helga?

— Sim — respondeu. — Mas é uma compensação por não poder vê-lo no momento, então não tem problema.

— Estão brigados? — Remus perguntou, preocupado.

— Não, só ocupados — suspirou. Separaram-se para desviar de uma fila de crianças, antes de voltarem a andar lado a lado. — Eu tenho treinamento o dia todo amanhã e depois vou passar a noite no Olho-Tonto...

— Vá para casa — Remus disse.

— O quê?

— Vá para casa — repetiu. — Surpreenda Keith ou algo assim. Faça uma pausa. — Ela parecia tentada, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso! Eu vim trabalhar...

— É uma hora agora. Temos dez minutos até o almoço e, depois, mais algumas horas caminhando pelo mesmo caminho. — Remus mal podia esperar pelo ano novo, quando não precisaria mais fazer isso. — Não vai perder muita coisa.

— A última vez que fui embora mais cedo, Sirius apareceu — Dora lembrou com um franzir de cenho.

— Cá entre nós, eu acho que ele ficou tão traumatizado quanto eu — Remus comentou, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso pequeno. Ela escorregou num pedaço congelado da calçada e ele segurou seu braço sem hesitar. Ela sorriu e o agradeceu. — Não tem problema. Ele vai ficar escondido por um tempo.

— Mas...

— Vá — Remus disse. — Eu te fiz cobrir minhas patrulhas mais vezes do que posso contar. Dou conta de algumas horas sozinho.

— Não seria certo. — A raiz do cabelo dela assumia um estranho tom de turquesa; era indicação clara de sua indecisão.

— Dora — disse com um sorriso. — Vá — ela mordeu o lábio. — _Dora._

— _Remus._ — Ele esperou. — Certo! — Bufou. — Certo, eu vou. Mas é melhor você não esbarrar no Malfoy. E se Sirius aparecer, que Merlin me ajude...

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Remus garantiu. Ela pareceu se encolher.

— Obrigada — disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e ela fez uma careta. — Arabella vai achar que eu fui me encontrar com o Sirius.

— Não, ela... Bom, tudo bem, ela provavelmente vai pensar isso...

— Bem quando ela estava voltando a gostar de mim — Dora riu e suspirou.

— Eu vou falar que sua mãe está doente — Remus disse. — Isso sempre funciona.

— Diga que meu gato está doente — Dora sugeriu com um sorriso largo.

— Você quer que ela acredite na história — Remus respondeu —, não que ela corra até sua casa para ajudar a cuidar do gato.

Ela riu e, então, parecendo pensativa, disse:

— Com Canis, seriam mesmo necessárias duas pessoas.

— Você tem um gato de verdade? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Ele é uma criaturinha horrível — ela contou alegremente.

 _Bem, isso explica por que ela nunca está cheirando a gato,_ Remus pensou.

— Tem certeza...

— Tenho — Remus disse. — Vá para casa antes que eu mesmo te leve.

Ela fez uma careta e, vendo se não havia nenhum muggle ao redor, sumiu com um estalo. Remus sorriu para o lugar de onde Dora aparatara, antes de seguir o caminho que estiveram fazendo.

Os últimos quinze minutos de sua rota foram enfadonhos sem ela, mas não desagradáveis. Voltou ao Caldeirão Furado para almoçar e viu que estava cheio de fregueses. Por sorte, Arabella, Debbie e Dirk já estavam a uma mesa e tinham pedido um prato de sanduíches para dividirem.

— Onde está Theodora? — Arabella perguntou, crispando os lábios.

— Onde está Matt? — Remus perguntou na mesma hora. Os dois riram, e Debbie e Dirk pareciam se divertir.

— Não o vi — Arabella respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— A mãe de Theodora mandou uma coruja — Remus contou. — Ela não está bem, então Dora foi para casa ver como ela está. Eu mandei que tirasse a tarde de folga. — Arabella crispou os lábios e ficou claro para Remus o que estava pensando, apesar de ela não ter verbalizado; depois de Remus ter concordado “conversar” com Dora (uma conversa na qual ele lhe contara que Arabella estava desconfiada), ele falara a Arabella que Dora era confiável e que ele não queria mais ouvir acusações infundadas. Até agora, ela lhe ouvira e mantivera a boca fechada.

— Eu vou indo — Debbie anunciou, levantando-se. — Vou procurar nas ruas ao redor do pub se não tiver problema...

— Problema nenhum — Remus disse com um sorriso.

— Não quer almoçar? — Dirk perguntou. Debbie balançou a cabeça; ela ficava desconfortável se passasse muito tempo no pub, porque (apesar de ser um lobisomem), tecnicamente, ela ainda era uma muggle.

— A gente se vê amanhã — ela disse.

Remus, Arabella e Dirk conversaram sobre coisas não relacionadas à busca enquanto esperavam Tom servir o almoço. Quando os sanduíches foram postos na mesa, Matt ainda não chegara e Remus começava a se sentir inquieto. Matt se distraía com facilidade; apesar de ele normalmente tentar manter o contato. Arabella parecia certa de que ele tinha abandonado as buscas para ir falar com alguma garota e, por mais que Remus concordasse que isso era possível, ele esperava receber alguma mensagem se fosse o caso.

— Aqui está o almoço — Tom disse, colocando um prato cheio de sanduíches na mesa. — E eu tenho uma mensagem para você, Remus, daquele garoto que vem aqui sempre... Matthew?

— Ele apareceu? — Remus perguntou.

— Rapidamente — Tom disse com um assentir. — Uns vinte minutos antes de vocês chegarem. — Indicou Dirk e Arabella, que comiam com contentamento.

— Ele estava sozinho? — Arabella perguntou ao engolir.

— Não — Tom disse. — Ele...

— Ah! — Arabella exclamou, voltando a comer. — Te disse, Remus; ele está bem.

— ... estava com seu pai — Tom continuou. A inquietude de Remus aumentou. — O senhor Matthew — Remus assumiu que Tom estivesse se referindo ao pai de Matt — estava com pressa, mas o garoto teve tempo de me dar isso. — Entregou um pedaço amassado de pergaminho, o qual Remus abriu e esticou na mesa.

 _Remus,_ dizia na letra mal desenhada de Matt; ele sempre tivera a letra mais abismal e no bilhete estava pior que o normal, pois obviamente fora escrita com pressa. _Fui acampar. Matt._

Remus agradeceu a Tom, que voltou ao bar, onde uma fila começava a se formar. Remus voltou a ler a mensagem várias vezes, certo de que Matt quisera dizer mais do que escrevera, mas não sabia o quê. Era algum tipo de código? Ou será que Cornelius levara mesmo o filho para acampar? Se fosse o caso, por que Robin não fora com eles? Ou será que Tom se esquecera de mencionar isso?

Arabella e Dirk tinham comido enquanto ele contemplava o pergaminho sobre a mesa — apesar de terem deixado alguns sanduíches para ele, que comeu sem muita vontade — e foram embora juntos quase na mesma hora, conversando sobre uma lei que o departamento de Dirk queria que a Suprema Corte Bruxa aprovasse.

Remus ficou sozinho, pensando nas quatro palavras que Matt lhe deixara, quando uma sombra se aproximou. Ergueu os olhos e apressou-se a mudar sua expressão, forçando um sorriso, apesar de ser a pessoa com quem menos queria conversar. Malfoy retribuiu o sorriso friamente.

— Lupin — disse.

— Lucius — Remus respondeu. — Como está?

— Saudável — Malfoy disse, tirando um fio loiro de suas vestes. Ele pegou a cadeira que Dirk usara e sentou-se, usando sua expressão de sempre. Remus não esperou que ele devolvesse a pergunta; sabia que isso nunca aconteceria.

— Como posso ajudar?

— Honestamente, não estou satisfeito com o progresso das buscas — Malfoy disse, torcendo os lábios. — Eu esperava resultados e, ainda assim, nove meses depois, não estamos nem um pouco perto de pegar um deles.

— Eu sei — Remus disse, tentando soar frustrado. Não era tão difícil; realmente não gostava de Malfoy. — E o que planeja fazer sobre isso?

— Ficar de olho nos participantes. — Remus sentiu seu estômago se apertar. — Você fica de olho nos meus, eu fico de olho nos seus. Assim, terei certeza de que não está protegendo ninguém. Dirá que estou interessado em ver onde meu dinheiro está indo — o seu olhar de desprezo fez Remus achar que ele não se importava tanto assim — e eu direi que você foi promovido e passará mais tempo com eles para aprender a rotina.

— Então, irei espioná-los? — perguntou. Malfoy assentiu.

— Você também será investigado — adicionou casualmente. — Alguns membros da minha equipe de buscas serão instruídos a te investigar, enquanto você os investiga, e eu também te jugarei baseado na maneira que seu time de deslocados se comporta sem você para lhes dizer o que fazer... Se eles capturarem Black um dia depois de você sair do grupo, saberei que você os conteve. — Seus olhos brilharam. Ao contrário dos olhos de Sirius, que eram um tom cinzento amigável, os de Malfoy eram como metal; frios e duros. — Se for o caso, me certificarei de que vocês dividam uma cela.

— Quem ficará no comando das buscas muggle? — Remus perguntou como se já não soubesse.

— Tock... Isso é, se acha que ela dá conta.

— Ela é capaz — Remus admitiu a contragosto.

— Bom — desdenhou. — Tenho que ir... Não quero ficar doente. — Remus revirou os olhos. — Terei mais informações para você amanhã cedo. Deverá estar aqui às oito horas e combinaremos um dia para nossos encontros semanais. — Ele se afastou e Remus fez uma careta para suas costas. Mas estava um pouco aliviado; Malfoy tinha planejado para que Dora assumisse seu lugar e certamente o liberaria de suas funções tão logo as investigações estivessem completas.

Se fosse rápido, poderia acabar as investigações antes do natal e isso o deixaria livre para ir ao acampamento sem que todos seus movimentos fossem monitorados...

_Fui acampar._

Remus colocou o bilhete no bolso e levantou-se num pulo.

— Com licença — disse, passado por uma mulher que esperava para fazer seu pedido. — Tom! O homem que estava com Matt, qual era a aparência dele?

**-x-**

— Nymphadora! — A mãe gritou.

— Não me chame assim! E o quê? — Tonks gritou de volta, afastando-se de Keith.

— Porta! — Suspirou e se levantou, olhando para Keith num pedido mudo de desculpa. Ele encolheu os ombros, mas ela achou que ele parecia um pouco decepcionado. Ele também se levantou e a seguiu para fora do quarto. Enquanto caminhava, ela tentava descobrir quem poderia ter ido procurá-la e por que não poderiam esperar até amanhã; já eram quase nove horas.

Parou abruptamente e Keith entrou na sua frente, como que para protegê-la, antes de reconhecer o visitante.

— Aí está você — Olho-Tonto rosnou. A mãe se virou, parecendo aliviada; ela provavelmente estivera tentando jogar conversa fora, algo em que Olho-Tonto seria péssimo. A mãe voltou à sala de estar, onde Tonks ouviu o pai perguntar quem estava visitando.

— Er... Sim — disse. — E aí.

— Vamos — ele disse e saiu mancando.

— Vamos? — perguntou. — Onde? Por quê?

— Vigilância constante! — ele gritou, virando-se. — Deve estar sempre pronta para ser chamada a qualquer momento. Eu não vou falar disso aqui, caso ouvidos intrometidos estejam ouvindo. — Seu olho azul se prendeu em Keith por tempo o bastante para que Tonks notasse, antes de ele voltar a andar. — Quanto ao motivo, é porque eu disse! — Keith pulou.

— Certo — disse. — Só vou convocar minha capa. — Acenou a varinha para o final do corredor e sua capa voou até ela. Canis se prendia à capa como se sua vida dependesse disso; era claro que ele estivera dormindo nela quando Tonks a convocara. Soltou as garras dele e o colocou no chão. Ele se enrolou nas pernas de Keith na mesma hora e ronronou até que Keith o pegasse no colo.

— São nove horas! — Keith protestou, enquanto ela colocava a capa. Canis se acomodou nos braços dele e rosnou para Tonks ao fazê-lo.

— E? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— E que não pode fazê-la trabalhar agora! Não vá — Keith disse, virando-se para Tonks. — Pode esperar até amanhã.

— Pode? — ela perguntou a Olho-Tonto.

— Não — rosnou, mas ele parecia um pouco preocupado. Tonks tinha centenas de perguntas que queria fazer, mas não achou que Olho-Tonto fosse reagir bem se o questionasse em frente ao seu namorado.

— É claro que ele diria isso — Keith murmurou.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse com uma careta. — Desculpe.

— Juro que você está sempre trabalhando — suspirou, acariciando a cabeça peluda de Canis.

— Pelo menos passamos a tarde juntos — ela disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso. Ele retribuiu. Tonks deixou Keith e Olho-Tonto sozinhos, enquanto ia explicar (o pouco) que sabia aos seus pais. Quando voltou ao corredor, Keith ainda estava com Canis no colo e os dois olhavam feio para Olho-Tonto, apesar de Canis ter focado os olhos nela no momento em que ela entrou em seu campo de visão.

— Que horas vai voltar? — Keith perguntou.

— Não há como saber. — Foi Olho-Tonto quem respondeu. — Mas posso dizer que não vale a pena ficar esperando.

— Desculpe — Tonks disse a ele. Keith apenas suspirou.

— Nymphadora! — Olho-Tonto disse com impaciência.

— Desculpe — murmurou. — Eu... er... A gente se vê depois.

— Tchau — Keith disse e inclinou-se para um beijo. Tonks hesitou, perguntando-se o que Olho-Tonto teria a dizer dessa demonstração romântica, mas acabou decidindo que ele teria que superar. Olho-Tonto tinha outras ideias. Quando estava se inclinando, Olho-Tonto a pegou pelo braço e os aparatou.

— Olho-Tonto! — exclamou quando a aparatação acabou. Tropeçou e apoiou-se em algo macio e frio; neve. Ergueu-se num pulo e a neve começou a molhar suas meias. Devia ter colocado os sapatos.

— Levante-se — ele disse, colocando-a em pé.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, usando o braço dele para se equilibrar.

— Vai ver — respondeu, guiando-a até o interior da casa. De todas as coisas que pensara que poderia encontrar esperando por ela, Remus era a última. E, ainda assim, lá estava ele, parecendo assustado e desafiante e desconfortável, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Remus? — perguntou.

— Dora — ele disse, distraído. Olho-Tonto saiu mancando, deixando-os sozinhos. Tonks murmurou um feitiço rápido para secar suas meias e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

— E aí. O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Muita coisa — respondeu, fechando a cara. — Preciso te contar uma coisa.

— Bem? — incentivou depois de uma pausa.

— Desculpe por ter interrompido sua noite — disse em voz baixa. Ele parecia tão miserável que ela precisou sorrir.

— Não tem problema — disse. — Mas acho que não é só isso. Então, o que está acontecendo?

— Oh, Merlin — murmurou. — Bem, sabe que Matt é um lobisomem?

— Sim — respondeu. — Ele está bem?

— Não. Mas antes preciso te contar algo sobre mim.

— É um vampiro? — perguntou.

— O quê? Não — disse, balançando a cabeça. Ela corou.

— Desculpe, foi uma pergunta idiota — murmurou. — Só achei que você ia confessar ser uma criatura mágica... Deixa para lá.

— Eu vou — disse, ainda estranho. — Eu sou uma criatura mágica. Eu sou um... Er... — ele murmurou a última palavra.

— Fale mais alto — pediu, franzindo o cenho. — Não ouvi. — Ele gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Puxou o ar ruidosamente.

— Eu sou um lobisomem — disse por fim. E lá estava novamente; medo e desafio. Era uma mistura estranha e de repente lhe ocorreu que Remus (Remus, que estivera tão certo de suas morais que estivera disposto a morrer por elas na guerra, e Remus, que parecia tão confiante na maneira que liderava seu grupo de buscas) estava com medo dela. Ou com medo do que ela pensaria.

— Nossa — disse, levando as mãos ao peito, permitindo que seu cabelo crescesse vários centímetros e assumisse um tom de vermelho tomate. — Que olhos grandes os seus, vovó. — Remus apenas a olhou. — E que orelhas grandes você tem — continuou. — Não? Dentes grandes? E se Olho-Tonto entrar, carregando um machado?

— Quê? — conseguiu dizer.

— Chapeuzinho Vermelho — Tonks explicou. — É uma coisa muggle...

— Eu sei o que é — ele disse, ainda a olhando. — Só não consigo acreditar que você falou isso.

— Eu era uma grande fã de contos de fadas muggles — admitiu. — Eu sempre quis ser uma princesa... Isso é estranho? Uma princesa ou uma Auror... É uma combinação estranha, eu acho, mas fazia sentido para mim... Não que a Chapeuzinho Vermelho seja uma princesa, mas...

— Como pode estar aceitando isso tão bem? — Remus quis saber. Ela franziu o cenho.

— Esperava que eu não aceitasse bem? — perguntou.

— Sim!

— Mesmo? Por quê? — riu, mas ficou um pouco magoada por ele ter pensado isso. — Eu pareço ser do tipo que te julgaria por algo assim?

— Não — murmurou. — Acho que não. — Soltou uma risada trêmula. — Sinto muito.

— Deveria sentir — disse. — Mas eu te perdoo. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso agradecido. — Então, quanto tempo faz que você é um lobisomem?

— Eu tinha quatro anos quando Greyback me mordeu — contou suscintamente. Como Remus tinha a idade de Sirius (lá pelos trinta anos, Tonks pensou), isso queria dizer que ele era um lobisomem há vinte e seis anos. — Vinte e cinco anos — adicionou.

 _Vinte e nove_ , então, corrigiu-se.

— Huh — falou. E então algo fez sentido. — Então é por isso que vive doente? — Ele fez uma careta e assentiu. — Por que não falou nada antes?

— O que acha? — perguntou, esfregando as têmporas. — Eu sou um monstro...

— Besteira — interrompeu. — Eu pesquisei um pouco quando descobri que ajudaria Olho-Tonto com o caso de Greyback e, até onde eu sei, não representa perigo nenhum a outro humano se não estiver na sua forma lupina.

— Temos sentidos aguçados — Remus protestou. — É uma vantagem tática...

— Claro que é — concordou. — Mas eles não vão causar nenhum dano sozinhos.

— Nossa mordida...

— Não foi provado que transmitem a licantropia se estiver na forma humana. — Remus cerrou os olhos.

— Realmente pesquisou — disse.

— É claro que sim. Ainda bem que pesquisei, senão você teria conseguido plantar essas pequenas dúvidas... Não entendo; você quer que eu tenha medo de você?

— Eu quero que entenda minha condição — disse. — Muitas pessoas a tratam como uma piada...

— Mas quer que eu tenha medo de você?

— É claro que não! — exclamou. — Mas se tivesse, eu entenderia completamente.

— Bem — disse, abaixando os olhos —, há uma coisa que me deixa um pouco preocupada.

— O quê? — Remus perguntou. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça com um nariz de porco e disse:

— Eu temo que assopre até minha casa cair.

— Muito engraçado — Remus disse com irritação, enquanto ela ria.

— Essa foi boa — insistiu, apertando a lateral do corpo. Ele sorriu com relutância, e ela se forçou a ficar séria. — Agora que me contou isso, o que está errado com Matt? — O sorriso leve de Remus sumiu na mesma hora e ele afundou-se no sofá.

— Sabe sobre o acampamento de Greyback? — perguntou, cansado.

— Então ele existe? — Tonks perguntou. Remus a olhou de um jeito estranho. — Eu achei que fosse um mito — admitiu, defensiva. — Parece tão surreal.

— Existe — garantiu. — E surreal é uma boa palavra para as coisas que acontecem lá.

— Já foi lá? — perguntou.

— Sim.

— Então sabe onde encontrar Greyback...

— Dora — Remus disse —, não vou te entregar essa informação. Olho-Tonto me perguntou a mesma coisa quando ele ficou com o caso de Greyback e de novo quando Matt foi atacado. Se eu achasse que essa informação faria mais bem do que mal, nem hesitaria em dividi-la com vocês, mas não vale a pena.

— Certo — disse, derrotada.

— Matt está no acampamento — disse.

— _O quê?_ — perguntou. — Depois de Greyback quase tê-lo matado?! O que ele estava pensando?!

— Duvido que ele tenha tido muita escolha, para ser honesto. Nós costumamos ir depois do natal e ficamos até fevereiro, o que deixa Greyback feliz, mas ele obviamente está sentindo que Matt é uma ameaça nesse momento, só Merlin sabe por que, e quer mantê-lo por perto, onde possa mantê-lo submisso. E está preocupado o bastante para forçá-lo a ir uma semana antes...

— Então vamos pegá-lo de volta. Sabe onde encontrá-lo e...

— E aí, o quê? — Remus suspirou. Ela se perguntou se ele já tinha considerado isso e precisou admitir que provavelmente o fizera. — Vamos escondê-lo? Greyback acabaria o encontrando e ele _não_ aceita bem ser desafiado.

— Então, vai deixá-lo lá?

Remus resmungou algo sobre a Lufa-Lufa e, então, disse mais alto:

— Não. Eu também vou mais cedo, para me garantir de que as coisas estão sob controle. Espero que isso incomode Greyback o bastante para que ele fique no acampamento o tempo todo em que nós dois estivermos lá e que isso reduza o número de vítimas, pelo menos a curto prazo.

— Mas... E as buscas? — Tonks perguntou. Remus riu sem humor.

— Engraçado você perguntar. Esbarrei no Malfoy à tarde...

— É claro que esbarrou — gemeu. — Ele perguntou onde eu estava?

— Na verdade, não.

— Deve ter assumido que eu me enchi da sua companhia — disse com um sorriso. Ele retribuiu. — Espere. Ele sabe que você é um lobisomem, não sabe? — Remus assentiu, tenso. — _É por isso_ que ele não gosta de você — Remus voltou a assentir.

— E por falar no Malfoy, ele decidiu investigar todos que estão envolvidos nas buscas.

— Quando? — Tonks perguntou, resignada.

— Ele quer que eu comece amanhã — Remus suspirou.

— Amanhã? — Tonks perguntou, encolhendo os joelhos contra o peito. — Mas achei que você fosse atrás do Matt... Oh.

— É você quem ficaria com meu trabalho — disse. — Estou certo de que Malfoy vai acabar te contando, mas pelo menos agora pode se preparar.

— E aí eu que vou ficar na posição, né? — perguntou. Remus assentiu, sua expressão ininteligível. Sentiu outra pontada de culpa por ficar com o trabalho dele. — Eu realmente...

— Não se preocupe.

— Como...?

— Senti o cheiro — disse.

— Oh. — Vários detalhes menores da condição dele fizeram sentido, mas ela os ignorou por ora. — Então, o que vai fazer sobre amanhã? Não pode arriscar o Matt, mas se for embora, vai parecer...

— Que eu estou fugindo. Exatamente. Você entende meu problema... E o de Matt, também, por que vai parecer que ele também fugiu da investigação. — Tonks puxou um fio solto de sua meia.

— Que bagunça — suspirou.

— Vou tentar convencer Greyback a falar com Malfoy — Remus disse. — Não sei se vai ajudar, mas vale a tentativa...

— Acha que vai funcionar? — Tonks perguntou, duvidosa. — Malfoy meio que quer seu sangue...

— Notei — Remus murmurou. Soltou uma risada tensa e correu as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Talvez pudesse... Deixe para lá. Não pode adiar, né?

— Não a princípio. Posso até ir no dia depois de amanhã, mas até saber como Matt está...

— Você tem que ir — ela disse. Ele assentiu, parecendo infeliz. — Se ao menos existissem dois de você... — Sugeriu com os olhos brilhantes.

— Eu pensei nisso — Remus admitiu. — Mas não vou pedir algo do tipo a você. Já vive duas vidas e é demais...

— A alternativa é você ser preso por ser cúmplice de Sirius — argumentou. — Não é ideal, mas eu dou conta...

— Não — ele disse num tom gentil, mas cheio de determinação. — O que eu preciso é que você finja estar enojada por eu ser um lobisomem e que diga a Malfoy que Matt e eu fomos ficar no acampamento de Greyback por um período de tempo indeterminado. — Tonks crispou os lábios; havia tantas coisas que podiam dar errado.

— Quando vai partir? — perguntou.

— Assim que você se cansar de mim e ir para casa — disse, indicando a mesa onde uma mala de viagem gasta estava apoiada. — Já contei a todos que precisam saber o que está acontecendo, mas se puder tomar conta da Debbie por mim...

— Debbie? Por quê...? — Algo fez sentindo em sua mente. — Ela é...?

— Teria descoberto no natal, de todo modo — Remus murmurou. — Sim. Eu a convenci a ficar por ora, mas assim que eu tiver certeza de que as coisas estão sob controle no acampamento, ela se juntará a nós.

— Se não fosse pela investigação idiota do Malfoy, só pareceria que eles seguiram seu exemplo e saíram das buscas. — Tonks rosnou. Ela olhou para Remus. — Acho que vou ter que procurar mais pessoas para me ajudar, né?

— Pessoas para ajudarem a Tock — Remus a lembrou. — Mas, sim, já que vai perder metade da equipe...

— Certo — disse, começando a fazer uma lista mental de pessoas que poderiam querer ajudar.

— Desculpe — ele repetiu.

— Não é nada — garantiu, oferecendo um sorriso para provar que estava falando sério. — Então, quando quer que eu vá ver Malfoy?

— Eu deveria me encontrar com ele às oito no Caldeirão Furado — Remus disse. — Se puder estar lá mais ou menos nessa hora, talvez possa explicar que Matt e eu fomos embora, e aí ele poderá te promover e reclamar de eu não estar lá. — Ela assentiu. — Se eu estiver pedindo demais, me avise — Remus disse de repente. — Não é tarde demais para fazer outra coisa...

— Remus, não tem problema — disse, revirando os olhos. — Eu cuido de tudo por aqui. Você só se preocupe com Matt.

— Obrigado — disse com um fio de voz. — Eu sinto muito por pedir algo assim...

— Não se preocupe.

— Se precisar me contatar, Strix sabe onde me encontrar — disse, espreguiçando-se ao levantar.

— Strix? — ela perguntou.

— Minha coruja. — Ele pegou sua mala e, de repente, Tonks notou como ele parecia cansado. Perguntou-se se ele só estava preocupado ou se a lua cheia estava se aproximando. — Ela ficará na minha cabana para o caso de Debbie precisar dela, e você poderá entrar pela janela da cozinha, porque vou deixá-la aberta para que Strix possa ir caçar... Sei que não se opõe a invadir...

— Remus! — interrompeu, revirando os olhos. — Vá, antes que eu mesma te leve. — Ele sorriu e a surpreendeu ao abraçá-la rapidamente.

— Não queria que tivesse que ser assim, Dora — disse, soltando-a. — E muito obrigado por tudo o que tem feito...

— Remus — disse. — _Vá._

— Estou indo — disse, encolhendo a mala. Guardou-a no bolso de seu jeans e foi se despedir e agradecer a Olho-Tonto.

Depois de ele ter ido embora, Tonks se juntou a Olho-Tonto, que estava bebendo Uísque de Fogo na cozinha — ela preferiu beber uma xícara de chá — e explicou tudo.

— Achei que ele acabaria te contando — Olho-Tonto murmurou.

— Sobre ser um lobisomem?

— Mmm. Acho que ele te contou que eu ensinei algumas coisas a ele durante a guerra; não como Auror, apenas como combatente. — Ela assentiu. — Havia outros, também, e ele se recusou a permitir que confiassem nele até que soubessem. A maioria das pessoas aceitou bem, eu me lembro, mas tinha algumas que pareciam que iam causar problemas; pelo menos, até Potter e Black conversaram com elas. Ou Evans... Aquela garota era formidável.

— Evans? — Tonks perguntou.

— Bem, Potter para todo mundo, mas ela era Evans quando eu a conheci... — Olho-Tonto ficou tenso e colocou a mão no bolso de seu agasalho. Pegou seu Auxiliar e rosnou a senha para abri-lo. — Scrimgeour — rosnou. — O que quer?

— Eu vou indo — Tonks sussurrou quando Scrimgeour começou uma lista de atividades que tinha planejado para as próximas sessões de treinos. Normalmente, ficaria intrigada o bastante para ficar e ouvir, mas hoje estava cansada e preocupada com Remus e Matt.

— Espere um pouco — Olho-Tonto disse, e Scrimgeour suspirou e ficou em silêncio. — Precisa que eu te leve para casa, Nymphadora?

— Não me chame assim — murmurou. — E não, obrigada. Eu me viro.

— Ficarei de olho aonde está indo por aqui — avisou, indicando o Auxiliar.

 _Droga,_ pensou.

— Tudo bem — disse. Olho-Tonto assentiu e ela saiu da cozinha.

— Pode falar agora? — Scrimgeour perguntou, parecendo irritado.

— De fato, posso — Olho-Tonto respondeu. Tonks quase conseguiu ouvir Scrimgeour revirar os olhos ao sair da casa e esperou que a troca de farpas durasse por mais alguns minutos.

Esperava ser tudo o que precisava.


	34. TAKING RISKS

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro  
TAKING RISKS  
(Assumindo Riscos)**

— Sou uma pessoa horrível por fazer isso — Tonks murmurou ao passar pela janela da cozinha de Remus. A coruja no poleiro sobre a pia (assumiu ser Strix) ergueu as asas e foi para o lado quando ela passou. A coruja piou quando Tonks derrubou um prato que estava no escorredor de louça. Remus realmente estivera com pressa. — Maldição — murmurou; no escuro, pisara num dos cacos, que atravessou sua meia, furando-a.

Consertou o prato com um _“Reparo”_ murmurado. Era um feitiço que conhecia desde seus cinco anos e que usava desde que comprara sua varinha; antes disso, ela precisara roubar a varinha de um de seus pais. Colocou o prato junto dos outros antes de ir em direção ao corredor, só para notar que agora sua meia estava pegajosa.

Ergueu a varinha para ver o dano causado e descobriu que a sola de seu pé estava cortada; o caco tinha passado completamente por sua meia. Suspirando, fez crescer mais uma camada de pele em seu pé; fez o sangue sumir e arrumou a meia. Decidindo que seria idiota apagar a varinha — já que provavelmente acabaria trombando num sofá ou algo assim —, deixou-a acessa. Não havia ninguém além dela — e de Strix, supôs — e não havia motivo para tentar achar o caminho no escuro.

 _E eu que queria ser sorrateira,_ pensou com um suspiro. _Oh, bem...._

Atravessou a sala de estar e entrou no corredor, caminhando em direção a porta na outra ponta.

**-x-**

Remus aparatou no lugar de sempre na floresta Gwydir1. A floresta estava do mesmo jeito que ficava nesta época do ano: branca, com as folhas verdes quase invisíveis sob a neve. Uma silhueta escura — outro lobisomem, Remus assumiu, porque conseguiu ouvir os batimentos cardíacos e mais ninguém estaria nessa região a essa hora — saiu do meio das árvores e caminhou em sua direção. Ficou completamente parado enquanto a outra pessoa se aproximava. Uma fungada ruidosa soou e Remus sentiu o hálito quente em seu rosto.

Podia acender sua varinha, mas sacar a varinha era algo que exigia cautela quando no acampamento; alguns lobisomens não reagiam tão bem. Por fim, apenas esperou que seus olhos se ajustassem, o que não demorou muito, e, quando o fizeram, ficou com uma visão razoavelmente aguçada.

De perto, a outra pessoa — um homem — era reconhecível. Ele era enorme e careca; tinha apenas um olho, porque perdera o outro numa briga contra Greyback anos atrás, o que lhe rendera o apelido de “Ciclope”. Ninguém — nem mesmo Remus — sabia seu verdadeiro nome, mas era um segredo muito mal guardado que ele vinha de uma família sangue-puro. Remus fez uma nota mental de dar a descrição dele para Sirius, que comparecera a muitos eventos quando garoto e provavelmente conseguiria identificá-lo.

E, então, Remus se deu conta de que demoraria um bom tempo até ver Sirius e Harry novamente.

— Triste em voltar? — Ciclope perguntou.

— Dá para notar? — Remus perguntou, seco.

— Um pouco — Ciclope respondeu. O lado direito de seu rosto tinha muitas cicatrizes e não se movia muito, mas o lado esquerdo se levantou num sorriso. — Como está, Lupin?

— Não tão mal assim — Remus disse, educado. — Você?

— O mesmo — disse com um dar de ombros. Remus sorriu.

— Posso?

— Antes você do que eu. A gente se vê em um ou dois meses, acho. — Ciclope nunca ia até o acampamento. Ele era um dos cinco guardas e o único que fazia patrulhas o tempo todo. Ele dormia em pequenos abrigos estranhos que construía ou sob árvores; ou caçava ou procurava a própria comida, ou uma das mulheres da matilha lhe trazia um pouco.

— Eu te visitarei, estou certo — Remus disse. — Parece que sempre acabo fazendo isso. — Não conseguia aguentar muito do prédio principal. A última vez que estivera aqui, ele e Matt pegaram um dos abrigos de Ciclope emprestado por algumas noites, depois de não conseguirem aguentar outro momento no prédio principal.

Ciclope sorriu e acenou quando começou a se afastar. Remus tomou cuidado ao fazer seu caminho por entre as árvores, contando com seu olfato mais do que seus olhos, porque a floresta parecia a mesma. Quase um minuto depois de se separar de Ciclope, Remus começou a ver as primeiras cabanas e, um minuto depois disso, o prédio principal apareceu.

Era um prédio retangular monstruoso, pelo menos dez vezes maior do que a cabana de Remus — e provavelmente ainda maior —, mas, apesar disso, havia apenas uma porta minúscula.

A lobisomem que a guardava — uma mulher mais velha que Remus vira antes, mas que não conhecia — ergueu os olhos quando ele se aproximou, cheirou e assentiu para ele passar. Remus girou a maçaneta e entrou. Apalpou seu bolso para se garantir de que sua mala ainda estava lá, mas já era tarde demais para voltar mesmo que não estivesse.

A porta dava num enorme saguão. Quatro longas mesas com bancos — como as que ficavam no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, só que aqui não eram apenas alunos sentados, mas pessoas de todas as idades — dominavam a maior parte do chão, mas as duas mesas do meio tinham sido encolhidas para abrir espaço para uma cadeira enorme, parecida com um trono. Greyback estava sentado nessa cadeira e ele ergueu a cabeça quando Remus entrou.

— Remus — disse, mostrando os dentes numa péssima imitação de sorriso. — Faz horas que estou o esperando.

— Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Fenrir — Remus disse. Algumas pessoas às mesas começam a murmurar; a maioria delas se referiam a Greyback por “senhor” ou “pai”. “Fenrir” devia parecer desrespeitoso quando comparado a isso. Remus ficou satisfeito; não queria que ninguém achasse ser intimidade ao invés de grosseria. — Minha partida não era esperada, então precisei resolver algumas coisas, como certamente consegue entender.

— É claro — Greyback disse. — Sou muito compreensivo.

— É claro — Remus disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Abriu a boca para pergunta onde Matt estava (não conseguia vê-lo em meio às pessoas sentadas às mesas), antes de decidir que era melhor não perguntar na frente de um público.

— Seu quarto está pronto, só para que saiba — Greyback continuou, usando a mão para indicar o lado esquerdo do salão. Não havia paredes dentro do prédio principal; havia apenas uma linha contínua de entradas, tão próximas umas das outras que o batente direito de uma era o batente esquerdo doutra. Por elas, era possível ver partes de quartos. Enquanto cada quarto parecia ter poucos metros de comprimento e largura, eles tinham sido aumentados magicamente para que até o menor deles tivesse uma cama, uma cômoda, uma mesa e um pequeno banheiro, que continha um chuveiro, um vaso sanitário e uma pia.

Sobre cada entrada, havia uma placa numerada. A de Remus era a de número 37, porque ele tinha sido a trigésima sétima pessoa a ser mordida por Greyback.

— Por que não guarda suas coisas e se junta a nós? — Greyback perguntou.

Remus sabia quando ser grosseiro e quando obedecer. Agora era hora de obedecer. As pessoas sentadas às mesas o observaram caminhar até seu quarto e continuaram a observar — pela entrada — quando estava lá dentro. Tirou a mala de seu bolso, deixou-a com o tamanho normal e a coloco em uma das duas cadeiras que tinha na sua pequena mesa. Desejou fervorosamente por uma porta, mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria.

Uma vez, anos atrás, tinha comentado que a privacidade era um direito humano básico, e Greyback retorquira — não totalmente equivocado — que não eram realmente humanos e, aí, quisera saber o que Remus estava tentando esconder da matilha. Remus não abordara o assunto desde então e ainda não tinha uma porta. Até mesmo o banheiro não tinha uma; havia apenas uma cortina.

Resignado, Remus olhou para o quarto uma última vez antes de voltar ao salão.

— Acomodado? — Greyback perguntou. _Não._ Remus assentiu. — Faz tempo desde a última vez que esteve aqui — Greyback disse. — Que tal um passeio para se lembrar do lugar. — Não era uma pergunta, então Remus deu de ombros. Esperou Greyback chamar um de seus “filhos”, mas o próprio Greyback se levantou e esticou o corpo, chamando a atenção de todos. Várias pessoas se levantaram, como que para protegê-lo. — Não demoraremos — Greyback garantiu. — Venha, Remus. — Remus o seguiu pela única porta e saiu na noite cheia de neve.

Greyback foi direto para as árvores e continuou andando até que tivessem passado dos limites do acampamento; passara por um dos guardas no caminho. Remus estudou os arredores para ver se Matt estava sendo mantido ali como algum tipo de punição, mas não viu nada que indicasse a veracidade disso.

— Agora — Greyback disse num tom desagradável. — Precisamos conversar.

— Sobre? — Remus perguntou, escorando-se numa das árvores.

— Você e seus animaizinhos — ralhou. — Até onde eu sei, você já tem dois, e não gosto disso. Era para o garoto Rosier ser meu...

— Eles não são meus — Remus disse, cruzando os braços.

— Mas os tem! — Greyback o empurrou. Remus fez uma careta quando um pedaço pontudo do tronco cutucou suas costas e fez um show do ato de ajeitar seu suéter porque sabia que isso irritaria Greyback. — Eu tive que sair para procurar a Debbie, apesar de ter certeza que você já sabe disso, ao invés de ela vir me procurar! Você está interrompendo o processo natural!

— Então não era para eu a ajudar a se adaptar? — Greyback abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. — E como uma muggle iria te encontrar? — Greyback o olhou duramente. — E achei que você gostasse que suas vít... — Greyback pareceu inchar ao ouvir a palavra. — Er... Que os _dotados_ sobrevivessem à primeira lua cheia. — Greyback fez uma careta. — Sem minha ajuda, Debbie não teria sobrevivido — Remus disse, tenso. — Ela se destruiu na primeira noite e precisei usar todo meu conhecimento de feitiços de cura para salvá-la pela manhã.

— Ela deveria ter estado aqui.

— Talvez — Remus disse num tom neutro. — Mas não estava. Você, por outro lado, estava. Por que você não estava com ela? Certamente, como o pai, você devia à sua filha mais nova pelo menos estar lá quando ela mais precisou de você...

— Eu tenho o resto da matilha...

— Nenhum deles estaria em perigo se você não estivesse aqui — Remus disse sem rodeios. — Se Debbie procura meus conselhos ao invés dos seus, é provavelmente por que eu a aconselhei. Você não o fez, mas poderia ter feito. Até onde eu sei, isso é problema seu, não meu. — A mão de Greyback estava ao redor do pescoço de Remus em um instante. Remus conseguia ver uma longa cicatriz nas costas da mão dele e se perguntou se era de quando Dora salvara Matt. Esperava que sim.

— Eu sou seu Alpha...

— Então, que diferença faz se as pessoas me seguirem? — Remus perguntou educadamente. — Eu te sigo, não é?

— Segue? — Greyback disse lentamente.

— Minha interminável lealdade não é aparen... — Remus disse com sarcasmo, mas foi interrompido pelo aumento de pressão em sua garganta.

— As coisas vão mudar — Greyback rosnou. — Eu aguentei suas besteiras por anos e minha paciência acabou. Você irá me chamar de “senhor” ou de “pai”, como todos os seus irmãos e irmãs fazem. Fará o que eu mandar, quando eu mandar, e não questionará.

— E se questionar?

— Você só me é útil se for leal — Greyback disse no mesmo tom desagradável de antes. — Se não o for, só estará ocupando espaço e sendo uma má influência aos seus irmãos e irmãs. — Apertou até Remus não conseguir respirar.

Remus, que já não aguentava mais, sacou a varinha e pensou, _Depulso._

Greyback voou para longe e pousou numa pilha de neve. Ele se levantou num instante, mas não se aproximou; olhava, cauteloso, para a varinha que Remus ainda segurava. Ou ele não estava com a própria varinha, ou não tinha confiança de que seria melhor ou mais rápido do que Remus num duelo.

— Por que não para com todas as ameaças e estrangulamento e simplesmente me diz o que quer? — Remus disse, encostando-se numa árvore.

Greyback parecia pronto para matar alguém, mas disse:

— Está ameaçando minha liderança.

— Acha que eu quero te desafiar? — Remus perguntou, incrédulo. Greyback rangeu os dentes. — Posso garantir que não é o caso.

— Coletou dois da minha matilha!

— E coletá-los, como você disse de um jeito tão desagradável, demorou oito anos — Remus o lembrou. — Eu não tenho a menor intenção de te desafiar, mas se eu o fizesse, eu demoraria oitenta anos para ter pessoas o bastante para fazer valer o esforço. E em oitenta anos, é provável que você esteja morto e eu, velho demais para me importar. Então...

— Então já pensou nisso? — Greyback resmungou.

— É claro que pensei — Remus disse. — Não é nenhum segredo o fato de que eu não apoio as coisas que faz aqui, Greyback. Eu considerei te derrubar no natal de 1981. — Tinha sido uma época difícil na vida de Remus. — Eu ia te matar e, depois, ia vir morar aqui para que pudesse dedicar minha vida insignificante à reabilitação das crianças que mordeu. — O cheiro de Greyback era furioso. Remus não o culpava tanto; tinha acabado de admitir querer matá-lo.

“Mas, aí, é claro”, Remus continuou, “alguém socou um pouco de bom senso em mim, tanto figurativa quanto literalmente”. McGonagall tinha lhe dado um tapa por pensar tal coisa e, então, abraçara-o enquanto ele confessava seus planos meio formulados de liderar a matilha ou, então, invadir Azkaban e matar Sirius ele mesmo; ou aprender necromancia para que pudesse trazer Lily, James e Peter de volta; ou roubar Harry de seus tios. Ela e Dumbledore tinham conversado com ele, que saíra de sua loucura induzida pelo luto. “Eu não tive a intenção de derrubá-lo desde então, prometo.”

E era verdade. Por mais que achasse que a maioria das vítimas de Greyback estaria melhor longe do acampamento e de Greyback, sabia que elas teriam dificuldades; a maioria tinha sido criada por Greyback e, os lobisomens mais velhos, num ambiente de matilha. Eles não tinham a menor ideia de como sobreviver no mundo real e, por mais que uma grande parte de Remus quisesse ajudá-los assim mesmo, sabia que, sendo realista, não tinha espaço, tempo ou dinheiro para ajudar a todos. Eles acabariam numa situação pior do que agora se tentasse. Greyback, é claro, não gostaria desse tipo de lógica, então Remus não a verbalizou.

— Vou acreditar na sua palavra — Greyback cuspiu, ainda irritado. — Mas se colocar uma pata sequer fora da linha, se me desafiar _uma_ vez sequer, ou fizer algo que eu não goste... aí, eu irei destruir você e seus animaizinhos. — Mostrou os dentes. — Entendeu?

— Entendi, sim — Remus disse com um estremecer que era um resultado parcial do frio. — Posso ver o Matt agora?

— É claro — Greyback disse, os dentes ainda brilhando no escuro. — Qualquer comportamento suspeito, lembre-se. Não hesitarei. Não posso me dar a esse luxo.

— Eu te ouvi na primeira vez — Remus disse, guardando a varinha. Aproximou-se lentamente de Greyback, que o deixou passar. — E acho que é seguro dizer que não há nada de suspeito em estar preocupado com um amigo. Então... Matt.

**-x-**

Era a terceira vez que Harry e Padfoot iam à Wolple’s; no começo da semana, tinham ido procurar um livro que pudesse ajudá-los a destruir a Horcrux. Infelizmente, o livro não ajudara e Padfoot tentara de tudo; agora, estavam de volta.

— ... o objeto com você? — Keira perguntou.

— Não — Padfoot suspirou. — Eu só preciso...

— Não posso te ajudar muito se tudo o que me diz é “além do reparo mágico” — ela disse, jogando as mãos no ar. Harry não achava que ela estava brava de verdade (achou que ela estava gostando do desafio), mas ela certamente estava frustrada. — Pelo menos me diga o que é.

— Não podemos — Harry disse, atraindo seu olhar.

— E por que não? — perguntou friamente.

— Olha — Padfoot disse rapidamente —, só precisamos saber como danificar tanto algo que nenhuma ajuda, muggle ou mágica, possa repará-lo. — E, então, pareceu se dar conta de que estava sendo grosseiro e sorriu. — É tão difícil assim?

— Sim — Kiera disse.

— Foi uma... Deixa pra lá. — Ela não tinha muito senso de humor, Harry começava a perceber. Parecia que Padfoot também notara. — Consegue pensar em algum livro que possa nos ajudar com isso?

Particularmente, Harry achava que deviam tentar a ideia de Remus, que era deixá-lo morder a Horcrux durante a lua cheia; não havia cura para a licantropia. Padfoot, entretanto — e Remus também, até certo ponto —, queria procurar por uma solução menos imprevisível, já que não havia nenhum estudo sobre os efeitos da mordida de um lobisomem em objetos inanimados.

Quando eles mencionaram isso, Harry imediatamente imaginara que o medalhão desenvolveria pelos e presas, antes de tentar mordê-los, e isso o deixara preocupado, mas a impaciência estava se sobrepondo a tal preocupação. Padfoot também, por algum motivo, queria uma solução que permitiria que Harry destruísse a Horcrux.

Keira ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de ir até uma prateleira. _Encantamentos Irreversíveis_ e _Encantamentos Eternos_ estavam em suas mãos esqueléticas quando ela voltou.

— Algo assim? — ela perguntou, oferecendo um livro para cada um deles. Padfoot folheou _Encantamentos Eternos_ e o devolveu com um balançar de cabeça.

— Precisamos de algo destrutivo, não um feitiço permanente contra ferrugem, ou um feitiço que faz um nó que não pode ser desfeito.

— Se apenas _me dissesse o que é..._ — Keira disse, antes de se interromper quando outro cliente entrou na loja. A madame Wolpole abordou a mulher alta e loira, e Keira abaixou a voz antes de continuar. — Se pudesse apenas me contar o que está procurando, eu poderia ajudar mais.

— É das trevas — Padfoot murmurou de volta. — Um objeto muito cruel do qual queremos nos livrar. É tudo o que posso te dizer.

— É um objeto ou é algo vivo? — Keira perguntou, jogando o cabelo longo por sobre o ombro.

Harry trocou um olhar com Padfoot, cujos cabelos ainda estavam escuros e seus olhos ainda eram cinzentos, mas ele usava um par de óculos retangulares, suas sobrancelhas estavam mais grossas que o normal, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado de um jeito parecido ao de Harry — apesar de não ser tão ruim — ao invés de apenas despenteado. Ele também tinha um bigode. Ainda era o Padfoot, entretanto, e conseguiam se comunicar sem palavra com a mesma facilidade de sempre.

— Difícil saber — Harry respondeu por fim.

— Ou é ou não é — Keira disse. Harry e Padfoot trocaram outro olhar. Então, ela suspirou. — Reparo mágico... Magia das trevas, e estou falando de magias _das trevas_ , não um feitiço de corte ou uma maldição Imperius, pode funcionar. Se não, algum tipo de criatura mágica é sua melhor opção. O fogo de um dragão pode dar conta do recado, ou o veneno de um Basilisco, ou talvez a mordida de um lobisomem, apesar de serem coisas as quais não têm acesso.

 _Ficaria surpresa_ , Harry pensou, escondendo um sorriso. Padfoot ainda parecia incerto. Keira arregalou um pouco os olhos.

— Acabei de pensar em algo. Seu objeto misterioso tem ouvidos?

— O quê? Não — Padfoot disse, enquanto Harry disse num tom baixo, mas firme:

— Sim.

— Sim ou não? — Keira perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim — Harry disse. Padfoot nunca falara com o medalhão, mas Harry sim. Não ia se esquecer disso tão cedo.

— Não tem orelhas — Padfoot murmurou.

— Não, mas consegue ouvir — Harry argumentou.

— Então talvez eu possa ajudá-los — Keira disse com um sorriso predatório. — Ou uma daquelas plantas horríveis... Mandrágora é o nome.

— Horrível? Dizem que são úteis — Padfoot disse com um franzir.

— Oh, muito — Keira disse, subitamente ameaçadora. — Para matar as banshees. Se quiser uma dessas, não irei te ajudar. — Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco. — Se quer minha ajuda, entretanto, podemos chegar a um acordo. — Seu sorriso pequeno de sempre apareceu.

— Você... Faria o quê? Gritaria? — Padfoot perguntou e riu.

— Se isso ajudar — ela disse com um dar de ombros.

— Com licença — uma voz suave disse. Harry saiu do caminho da mulher loira que entrara mais cedo. Ela pigarreou e Padfoot, que estivera a olhando, pulou.

— Desculpe, Ciss... moça. Desculpe — disse, parando ao lado de Harry e Keira. Ela o olhou friamente e pegou dois livros, intitulados _Espada e o Chapéu Seletor _e _Crianças Douradas._ Ela os olhou com arrogância (Harry supôs que mereciam já que Padfoot a observava como um idiota, enquanto Harry e Keira a olhavam numa tentativa de entender o que preocupava Padfoot) e voltou ao balcão. — Ela é minha prima — Padfoot sussurrou quando ela estava longe o bastante. — Narcissa. Casada com o Malfoy — adicionou com um olhar cheio de significados para Harry, que fez uma careta.__

__— Então? — Keira perguntou, impaciente. — Vão querer minha ajuda?_ _

__— Não sei — Padfoot respondeu lentamente. — Precisaríamos abri-lo novamente e foi aberto só uma vez. Talvez se te fecharmos numa sala com ele mais uma vez, garoto — adicionou, cutucando Harry —, aí pode ser que tenhamos uma chance..._ _

__— Mas como o manteríamos aberto? — Harry perguntou. — Ele fechou sozinho na última vez, e não estaríamos lá quando você estiver com ele, Kiera..._ _

__— Parece que precisam resolver algumas coisas antes — ela disse com um sorriso. — Mas saibam que podem aceitar minha oferta a qualquer momento._ _

__— Obrigado — Harry disse. Padfoot assentiu._ _

__— Posso ajudá-los com mais alguma coisa? — ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado._ _

__— Sim — Padfoot disse. — Eu tenho um amigo que precisa muito de algo para ler — Kiera sorriu novamente._ _

__— Tem algo em mente?_ _

____

**-x-**

Algumas bruxas velhas a olharam atravessado, mas a carranca de Narcissa evitou que elas se aproximassem. Seu rosto costumava ser o bastante para que elas ficassem longe — todos da Travessa do Tranco sabiam quem ela era e que não deviam incomodá-la —, mas mudara seu rosto e suas vestes no momento em que saíra de Wolpole’s. Agora, estava baixa, com cabelo vermelho, olhos castanhos e sardas o bastante para competir com os Weasley.

Ela sabia que era Sirius que estava na loja, e que o homem que estava com ele provavelmente era Harry Potter disfarçado. Não reconhecera Sirius ao vê-lo, mas no momento que ele rira daquele jeito meio latido dele, soubera; era seu primo e, por mais que nunca tivessem sido próximos, passaram muito tempo juntos nos eventos da família e, então, quando eram mais velhos, na escola.

Perguntou-se o que eles discutiam tão intensamente com a banshee. Sirius sempre atraia os tipos mais estranhos de amigos; primeiro Lupin, depois a sangue-ruim que se casara com Potter e, agora, essa mulher.

Sirius e o menino Potter saíram cinco minutos depois dela. Sirius tinha um embrulho grosso sob um dos braços e conversava em voz baixa com o menino Potter. Narcissa, infelizmente, não conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas o menino Potter sorriu e assentiu. Ela os seguiu de longe, satisfeita em apenas observar. Dessa vez.

Lucius provavelmente ficaria furioso — de fato, ele ficaria mais do que furioso, considerando que ele estava se encontrando com Lupin no Caldeirão Furado no momento para discutir as buscas —, mas era uma pena. Narcissa tinha suas próprias coisas a fazer no momento.

Os dois entraram num beco mal iluminado e Narcissa esperou pelo som da aparatação, mas nada aconteceu. Sirius saiu, mas o homem que estivera com ele sumira. Em seu lugar, estava um garoto loiro, com os olhos da mesma cor dos de Evans; durante a escola, Narcissa sempre sentira muita inveja dos olhos da sangue-ruim.

 _Sim,_ pensou, observando-o ir atrás de Sirius. _Definitivamente, é o menino Potter._

Sirius e Potter saíram da Travessa do Tranco e ela foi atrás deles, curiosa. Estava curiosa sobre Sirius que — apesar de não usar o próprio rosto — parecia incrivelmente saudável e feliz para alguém que estivera fora de Azkaban por apenas dez meses. Estava um pouco mais interessada em Potter, entretanto. Havia tantos rumores sobre ele que ela queria a chance de ver quais eram verdade e quais não eram.

Ela soube, depois de segui-los por cinco minutos, que Severus estava certo; ele não era nenhum Lorde das Trevas. Lordes das Trevas não conversavam animadamente com seus padrinhos ou riam e sorriam tanto quanto ele. E, enquanto Potter parecia confortável perto de magia e tinha uma varinha saindo de seu bolso traseiro, ele não parecia ser terrivelmente poderoso. Certamente não poderoso o bastante para ter destruído o Lorde das Trevas quando bebê.

Mas notou que ele era razoavelmente maduro — a contragosto, admitiu que ele era mais maduro do que seus filhos; quando ele e Sirius entraram na farmácia, ele tomou o controle e guiou Sirius até vários mostradores, mas não foi mandão como Hydrus e Draco teriam sido.

Os ingredientes não iam juntos em nenhuma das poções que conhecia, mas nunca fora terrivelmente boa em Poções. Ele também pagou por tudo o que compraram lá, o que ela achou estranho. Talvez Sirius não tivesse dinheiro. Assumiu que ele tinha acesso ao cofre dos Black, mas talvez estivessem usando o cofre de James Potter.

Depois de saírem da farmácia, fizeram uma visita rápida à Animais Mágicos; compraram petiscos de coruja e os seguiu para dentro da loja com a desculpa de comprar petiscos para os ratos dos meninos.

Ela os perdeu do lado de fora, infelizmente, e chutou para que direção eles tinham ido. Acabou acertando; notou Sirius parado em frente à pequena Dedosdemel que vendia apenas chocolate; os doces da Dedosdemel não eram tão populares no Beco Diagonal por causa da competição da Doçaria Sugarplum’s. Potter, por outro lado, não estava em lugar nenhum.

Narcissa hesitou por um momento, antes de passar por Sirius e entrar na loja. Estava cheia — o natal era em alguns dias, então as pessoas estavam comprando presentes de último minuto —, mas era uma loja pequena e havia apenas dois loiros presentes. Um, era um homem mais velho e outro, Potter. Ele segurava várias barras de chocolate e experimentava alguns dos pedaços que a loja oferecia em pequenas tigelas nas prateleiras.

De repente lhe ocorreu como seria fácil simplesmente segurá-lo e levá-lo dali. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse protestar, estariam muito longe e havia pouco que alguém poderia fazer, Potter e Sirius incluídos. Ela e Lucius podiam criar Potter como um deles — podiam dizer que era um parente seu — e garantir-se de que ele fosse para a Sonserina. Draco não precisaria ser um espião e, se ou quando o Lorde das Trevas voltasse, ele poderia decidir se queria que Potter morresse ou o servisse.

Mas e se o Lorde das Trevas o quisesse morto? Ela e os meninos — e possivelmente até mesmo Lucius — se apegariam a ele. Poderiam sentenciá-lo à morte facilmente? Arriscariam as próprias vidas por ele ou tentariam protegê-lo? Será que, então, o Lorde das Trevas os veria como traidores e os mataria também? Ou será que o Ministério encontraria o menino com eles e os puniria por ajudar Sirius? Será que Sirius o encontraria primeiro, como acontecera em St. Mungo’s, e o pegaria de volta? E será que ele ficaria satisfeito só por estar com Potter novamente ou será que iria querer vingança?

Ou será que devia deixá-lo com Sirius? Permitir que ele virasse um Grifinório, como Severus previra, e permitir que Draco se juntasse a ele? Deveria deixar que Draco perdesse todos os amigos e possivelmente o irmão quando chegasse em Hogwarts só para virar amigo de Harry Potter? Ele aprenderia algumas habilidades úteis com Severus, mas será que o preço valia a pena?

Draco aprenderia a mentir, a espiar e proteger seus pensamentos. Nunca saberia se ele estava sendo honesto com ela ou não. Nunca estaria completamente certa de qual lado ele escolheria. Ela o perderia para o Lorde das Trevas ou o perderia para Harry Potter; aceitara tal possibilidade, ainda que Lucius não o tivesse feito. Era o motivo de ter pedido a ajuda de Severus; se Draco virasse amigo de Potter, saberia como esconder. Mas será que valia...

— Oops — disse uma voz jovem. Potter segurava dois embrulhos festivos (provavelmente chocolate) e a olhava num pedido de desculpas. — Desculpe.

— Não tem problema — disse friamente, limpando as vestes. Potter parecia se sentir tão culpado que ela desistiu e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso tímido e se despediu educadamente. De novo, precisou admitir a contragosto que ele fora muito mais gentil do que seus filhos teriam sido.

Ele desviou dela e correu para ir se juntar a Sirius, que bagunçou seu cabelo e pegou os embrulhos com uma expressão de desgosto. Era uma expressão que conhecia bem, mesmo no rosto desconhecido; era a mesma que Sirius usava o tempo todo durante aqueles encontros e quando lhe era servido azeitona com ovos. Perguntou-se quando ele parara de gostar de chocolate.

Potter riu, provavelmente da expressão de Sirius, e, enquanto ela observava pela janela da loja, continuou a sorrir quando ele e Sirius voltaram a caminhar pela rua.

Ela observou o sorriso de Potter com anseio; seus filhos tinham expressões parecidas, mas não iguais; eles tinham sorrisos afetados ou apenas sorriam, mas nunca sorriam largamente. Eles nunca pareciam tão relaxados ou felizes só pelo prazer de ser feliz. Era algo que tinham lhe dito para nunca fazer, porque não era apropriado, e era a mesma coisa que ela e Lucius tinham dito a Hydrus e Draco. Mas era a mesma postura de quando Sirius fora jovem e estivera com seus amigos, e a mesma postura de Andy quando estava com Ted — despreocupada e feliz.

Ela queria isso para Draco e seu peito se aqueceu um pouco. Valia a pena. Harry Potter seria um Grifinório, assim como Draco. E, aí, com as habilidades que aprenderia com Severus, Draco poderia escolher o próprio lado e esconder a verdade do lado que não escolhera. E ele poderia ser feliz — Harry Potter estava mentido para o mundo ao sair disfarçado, mas ele parecia feliz — por que ele teria feito as próprias escolhas.

Lucius e Hydrus acreditariam que Draco era um Grifinório que servia ao Lorde das Trevas, apenas isso. Se Draco ficasse do lado de Potter, eles nunca saberiam; ela não contara a eles sobre as aulas que Draco teria com Severus e eles também não o fizeram, e ninguém saberia que ele sabia mentir bem. Ela saberia, mas se Draco estivesse feliz, ela poderia lidar com as escolhas dele.

Além do mais, quando Draco tomasse uma decisão, ele já teria aprendido o bastante com Severus para olhá-la nos olhos e mentir. Ela não saberia nada além do que ele lhe contasse e — por mais que nunca tivesse acreditado — já ouvira dizer que a ignorância era uma bênção. Só dessa vez, esperava que fosse verdade.

— Posso ajudá-la, senhora? — Uma bruxa com o logo da Dedosdemel em suas vestes perguntou.

— Oh — Narcissa disse. — Sim, obrigada. — Escolheu duas barras de chocolate; uma com o embrulho prateado, outra com o embrulho dourado e uma seleção dos melhores chocolates da loja. Aí, pensando melhor, pegou também uma pequena caixa de chocolates sortidos. — Estes. — Pagou e a bruxa os embrulhou e se despediu.

Quando estava indo se encontrar com Lucius — que provavelmente a esperava —, viu Sirius e Potter lendo o cardápio da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Hesitou por um momento e, então, reverteu os feitiços em sua aparência. Uma garotinha ofegou e puxou a manga da blusa de sua mãe, mas mais ninguém percebeu.

Caminhou bem atrás de Potter e Sirius e pigarreou. Potter ergueu os olhos, curioso, enquanto Sirius se virava lentamente. Ela sabia que ele devia tê-la reconhecido, mas não ele demonstrou.

— Posso ajudá-la? — ele perguntou, franzindo levemente o cenho.

— Assumo que você é o guardião do menino? — perguntou. Sirius inclinou a cabeça. — Sugiro que fique perto dele. Deixá-lo entrar sozinho nas lojas é perigoso. Qualquer um poderia pegá-lo.

_Eu quase peguei._

— Entendo — Sirius disse. — Isso é tudo?

— Sim. — Ela se virou e começou a se afastar, mas parou e disse por sobre o ombro: — Com Black ainda por aí, nenhuma criança está segura. Eu odiaria que o sequestrassem.

Ela esperou por uma resposta inteligente; por mais que a odiasse — principalmente por ter sido a vítima costumeira —, sempre admirara a inteligência rápida de Sirius. Quando ele não ofereceu nenhuma, ela se virou completamente para ver se ele havia escutado, mas eles tinham sumido. Sorriu, satisfeita por tê-lo assustado; não era algo em que fora particularmente boa. Bella tinha sido muito melhor.

Também ficou surpresa por ele ter prestado atenção ao seu aviso; parecia que ele tinha amadurecido em Azkaban ou, talvez, fora ficar com Potter que fizera isso. Outrora, ele provavelmente correria o risco de ficar.

Ela ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto quando encontrou Lucius, que parecia irritado.

— Onde esteve? — perguntou. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Olá para você também — disse. Lucius a olhou com raiva. Narcissa esperou.

— Desculpe — Lucius disse e beijou sua testa. Gesticulou para os pacotes nos braços dela. — O que comprou?

— Livros e petiscos de rato. E chocolate — disse. — Um para os meninos e um para Bella.

— Você tem quatro pacotes da Dedosdemel — Lucius comentou.

— Pensei em mandar algo para Andy este ano — disse em voz baixa.

— Para a traidora de sangue? — Lucius perguntou, parecendo confuso.

— Ser um traidor de sangue não parece assim tão grave agora que vamos transformar nosso filho em um — disse simplesmente. — Para mim, pelo menos. — Lucius ainda estava inexpressivo. — Como foi sua reunião?

— Produtiva — admitiu. — Lupin foi tão tolerável quanto é possível alguém da laia dele ser, e eu consegui os detalhes de cada um dos membros de sua busca para que possa me encontrar com eles. Aqui, permita-me. — Lucius encolheu as sacolas e as colocou no bolso das vestes. Então, ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou, e eles caminharam pela rua. — O que mais fez esta manhã?

— Vi Sirius e o menino Potter — disse. Lucius parou.

— Você _o quê_? — Narcissa puxou seu cotovelo para que continuasse andando. — Onde eles estão? Por que não me chamou?

— Eles foram embora — disse com um dar de ombros. — E eu não te chamei por que se eu quisesse capturá-los, poderia ter feito isso sozinha. — Ou não; Sirius sempre fora talentoso com uma varinha, contudo, ele sempre tivera o hábito de subestimá-la.

— Você não... — Lucius balançou a cabeça. — Narcissa, não está fazendo sentido: por que não quis capturá-los?

— Eu estava os observando — disse.

— Observando... Poderia observá-los enquanto fossem nossos prisioneiros! Como pôde deixá-los escapar?! — sibilou, parando mais uma vez. Ela sabia que ele não entenderia seus motivos, então apenas deixou que falasse. — Esqueceu que é o _nosso dinheiro_ que está bancando as buscas?! O que as pessoas diriam se soubessem...?

— Honestamente, Lucius, se você é idiota o bastante para contar a alguém, então vai merecer o que as pessoas comentarem — disse. Ele apenas a olhou. — Agora, queria comprar as vestes negras ou esmeraldas para Hydrus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Uma floresta no País de Gales.


	35. A Delicate Balance

**Capítulo Trinta e CINCO  
A Delicate Balance  
(Um Equilíbrio Delicado)**

— ... bexigas, peão, o cartão de Merlin dos sapinhos de chocolate e... — Draco hesitou. — Uma pedra?

— É uma pergunta ou uma afirmação? — Severus perguntou.

— Afirmação? — Draco perguntou.

— É um bezoar — Severus corrigiu. — Mas foi melhor. Usaremos dez objetos da próxima vez. — Draco fez uma careta, como se xingasse Severus em sua cabeça. — Será um problema?

— Não, senhor — murmurou.

— Sabia que pisca quando mente? — Severus perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não foi uma mentira — Draco murmurou, claramente tentando não piscar dessa vez. Severus não chamou sua atenção, entretanto; quanto mais ele praticasse mentir sem piscar, mais natural seria. Desde que não parasse completamente de piscar quando mentisse; isso seria igualmente notável. Draco inquietou-se. Severus imaginou que ele estava resistindo à vontade de falar o que lhe passava pela cabeça (como estava sendo encorajado ultimamente) e à vontade de ficar quieto (o que lhe fora ensinado a vida toda). — Qual a finalidade disso tudo? — Draco quis saber, incapaz de continuar quieto.

— Estamos passando um tempo juntos — Severus disse. Ele se sentia tão animado com isso quanto Draco.

— Por quê? — perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Parece que é isso o que os padrinhos fazem — Severus respondeu. — Ganhará muito com minha presença.

— Como o quê? — Draco perguntou, mal-humorado. — Só é habilidoso com poções, mas não me ensina a fazê-las. Só ficamos nesses jogos idiotas de memórias!

— Se não consegue se lembrar dos cinco objetos para os quais olhou por dez segundos, como espera seguir as instruções de poções? — Severus perguntou. Draco não respondeu. — Eu escolho as atividades — Severus disse num tom de finalidade. — Se eu quiser ficar nesses jogos “idiotas” de memória, é o que faremos.

— Posso pelo menos trazer o Roquefort da próxima vez? — Draco perguntou.

— Os únicos ratos que entram nos meus aposentos são os mortos que serão usados em poções — Severus disse sem rodeios. Isso era verdade, mas poderia abrir uma exceção se tivesse certeza de que era Hydrus quem estava com Pettigrew; não sabia qual dos meninos estava com o rato de verdade e qual estava com o homem disfarçado. Os únicos que sabiam eram o próprio Pettigrew, Lucius e possivelmente Narcissa. Não havia a menor possibilidade de permitir que Pettigrew participasse de suas sessões com Draco.

— Certo, ele ficará em casa — Draco resmungou, cruzando os braços.

— Bom — Severus disse. — Eu...

CRACK! Draco se assustou e caiu da cadeira, enquanto Severus escondia sua surpresa atrás de uma fachada calma. Escondeu também sua irritação; não gostava do fato de que o elfo de Lucius conseguia entrar em seus aposentos a qualquer momento.

— Jovem mestre Draco — a criatura grasnou, curvando-se. — Professor Snape, senhor. Dobby foi enviado pela senhora para buscar o jovem mestre. A senhora precisa que ele se apronte para a noite, senhor — adicionou, olhando para Snape com seus enormes olhos verdes.

— Vá — Severus disse a Draco, que parecia dividido entre seu ódio pelo tempo que passara com Snape e por ser Dobby quem lhe oferecia salvação. Dobby lhe ofereceu um braço fino e Draco o segurou.

Os dois sumiram e Severus recostou-se em sua cadeira, suspirando.

**-x-**

_Lupin,_

_Você já teve tempo para se acostumar com as novas buscas e, por isso, como conversamos ontem, eu anotei o nome de todos envolvidos nas buscas mágicas e as datas em que deve investigar cada um deles. Faça algo parecido com o seu grupo e me mande o mais rápido possível._

_Lucius Malfoy._

— O quê? — Remus disse em voz alta. A coruja que entregara a mensagem o olhou feio e foi embora.

Matt o olhou, confuso, e Remus balançou a cabeça. Matt voltou-se para o jogo de cartas que jogava com Dente Verde — uma garota muggle de doze anos que, num acesso de teimosia digna de Dora, recusava-se a atender por Sarah, seu verdadeiro nome. Ela parecia ter uma quedinha por Matt, apesar de tanto Remus quanto Matt terem certeza de que ela estava os espionando a mando de Greyback. Ela não sabia que eles sabiam, entretanto, o que, até certo ponto, era divertido, mas ainda era mais irritante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Remus leu e releu a carta, mas ainda não fez sentido; ele e Malfoy não se falavam há quase uma semana e certamente não estivera fazendo nenhuma busca desde então.

 _Então Malfoy cometeu um erro... Mas é um erro bem grande... Talvez a carta não fosse para mim... Apesar de estar endereçada a mim._ Franziu o cenho, pensativo. _Mas não tem um endereço no envelope, só meu nome... O que quer dizer que era mesmo para mim..._

 _Mas ele também deveria saber que estou viajando... E nessa carta não parece que ele sabe..._ Dora deveria ter contado a ele, mas talvez ela o fizera... Isso não explicava a carta, mas era um começo. Levantou-se e Dente Verde ergueu a cabeça na mesma hora.

— Aonde vai? — ela perguntou.

— Sair — Remus respondeu, chamando a atenção de Greyback; ele estava sentado em seu trono. Ele, também, erguera a cabeça assim que Remus levantara-se e o observava com o cenho franzido.

— Para onde? Posso ir? — Dente Verde perguntou parecendo ansiosa.

— Talvez da próxima vez — Remus disse. Sustentou o olhar de Greyback até que ele assentisse e indicasse o pulso. Remus entendeu; podia sair, mas estaria em problemas se ficasse fora por muito tempo.

— Não disse para onde vai — Dente Verde choramingou.

— Tem corda? — Matt perguntou; ele tinha planos quase verdadeiros de amarrar Dente Verde a alguma árvore e deixá-la lá. Remus envergonhava-se de admitir que essa ideia era cada vez mais tentadora.

— Não — Remus respondeu aos dois ao mesmo tempo. Matt e Dente Verde ficaram com expressões desapontadas assustadoramente parecidas. — Vai ficar bem? — perguntou a Matt, que deu de ombros e assentiu.

Remus se despediu de Matt — e de Dente Verde também, supôs — e saiu do prédio principal. Greyback o olhou o tempo todo. Do lado de fora, foi forçado a se explicar a Pé Azulado e Traseiro Prateado — membros da matilha de Dente Verde, que escolheram como nomes partes coloridas do corpo em homenagem a Greyback¹ — e foi forçado a aguentar vários minutos de questionamento conforme se aproximavam dos limites do acampamento.

Traseiro Prateado era facilmente o mais inteligente dos dois, mas também era o mais novo; apenas dez anos contra os catorze de Pé Azulado. Remus — que tinha anos de experiências em evitar conversas — conseguiu evitar a maioria das perguntas deles com pouco esforço. E, ao evitar as perguntas, não estava mentindo e, por isso, não precisava se preocupar que seu cheiro pudesse entregá-lo.

Eles o deixaram nos limites com instruções específicas para que os avisasse assim que voltasse. Remus os agradeceu — com um pouco de sarcasmo — e aparatou antes que pudessem lhe dizer outra coisa.

Parou primeiro em sua casa. Queria usar Strix para mandar uma carta a Olho-Tonto com um pedido para marcar um encontro com Dora; era um jeito mais fácil do que perambulando por Londres na esperança de encontrá-la.

Ao passar pela porta, entretanto, ficou imediatamente claro que não precisava se preocupar; sentia o cheiro dela pela sala inteira e ouviu movimento no corredor.

Fechou a porta — e deleitou-se na luxúria de um ato tão simples — e considerou ir cumprimentá-la, mas decidiu que seria mais fácil deixar que ela o achasse; a mochila dela estava em sua mesa, o que significava que ela teria de voltar a essa parte da cabana.

Remus acabara de ficar confortável — a suavidade de um sofá era outra coisa da qual sentira falta — quando o som de passos anunciou o retorno dela. Ela só o viu quando estava a poucos metros dele.

Remus teve bastante tempo para observá-la, entretanto; seu cabelo estava azul escuro e ela usava uma calça jeans e o que parecia ser um dos antigos suéteres dele. Em seus braços estavam todas as peças de roupa que ele tinha, menos as que levara para o acampamento. Quando ela o viu, gritou e derrubou tudo; seu cabelo ficou num tom ofuscante de branco.

— Boa tarde — disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso confuso e um assentir.

— Remus! — exclamou. Seu cabelo ficou verde limão, o que Remus achou ser uma mistura de felicidade e algo que (a julgar pelo cheiro) achou ser culpa. — Você me assustou! O que está fazendo aqui? — Ela o abraçou e se sentou. — Matt está bem? — perguntou. — O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

— Respondendo de trás para frente — disse —, Greyback é o responsável por isso... — Indicou o olho roxo e o corte no maxilar. — Mas foi culpa minha, eu o provoquei. — Remus passara a última semana testando os limites que Greyback lhe dera para saber o que era aceitável e o que não era. Não era algo incrivelmente inteligente, mas era uma informação útil e que valia os avisos dolorosos de Greyback. — Matt está tão bem quanto possível, dadas as circunstâncias, e quanto ao que faço aqui... Estou mais interessado em saber o motivo de você estar aqui, apesar de achar que tem algo a ver com a estranha carta que recebi pela manhã.

— Carta? — perguntou.

— Do Malfoy — explicou. — Ele queria dar continuidade à conversa de ontem... — Não ficou surpreso ao notar que ela parecia saber do que ele estava falando. — O que achei confuso já que não vi Malfoy ontem.

— Isso é estranho — ela disse de modo não convincente.

— Dora — disse e ela fez uma careta. Seu cabelo agora estava mais para verde do que amarelo. — Gostaria de explicar?

— Não particularmente — admitiu e Remus sorriu levemente. Ela suspirou e brincou com um fio solto no suéter. — Tenho me passado por você — disse, olhando para o colo.

— Isso eu percebi — disse com ironia.

— E Matt — adicionou em voz baixa. Disso, ele não sabia.

— Dora... — começou

— Foi minha escolha — disse, defensiva.

— Obrigado — disse. Ela piscou e seu cabelo ficou branco e, então, laranja.

— Eu não... Você não está bravo?

— Bravo? — riu. — Está fazendo um favor enorme a mim e a um bom amigo por vontade própria. Seria idiota se não fosse grato. — Sorriu. — Ainda que esteja roubando minhas roupas. — Ela se abraçou (na verdade, Remus percebeu, ela abraçava o suéter que usava).

Era um suéter de lã vermelha que a tia Catherine tinha lhe mandado em seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Ele o vestira apenas uma vez — James o forçara, achando engraçado (e Remus supôs que tinha sido mesmo) — e outra vez para a final de Quadribol em seu sétimo ano; orgulho da casa e tudo o mais. Apesar de ser muito confortável, ele não o usara desde então — em parte por que era muito chamativo para seu gosto e em parte para irritar a tia Catherine.

— _Pegando emprestado_ — ela corrigiu. — Além do mais, se sou você, elas são minhas roupas.

— Espero que não tenha usado isso aí enquanto finge ser eu — disse, indicando o suéter.

— Duas vezes — disse e Remus fez uma careta. — O quê? É bonito!

— É seu — disse. — Desde que não o use novamente enquanto se passa por mim.

— Feito — disse, sorrindo, antes de olhá-lo com cautela. — Tem certeza que não está bravo?

— Sim — respondeu. — Estou preocupado que pode estar se esforçando demais...

— Eu dou conta — garantiu. Ele olhou para seu rosto por um momento, tentando ver se havia alguma marca escura se formando sob os olhos dela, ou se ela parecia sonolenta, mas desistiu; ela era perfeitamente capaz de esconder essas coisas. — Então, voltou por quanto tempo?

— Por algumas horas, talvez — disse, pensando que (já que estava fora do acampamento) poderia aproveitar para visitar Sirius e Harry. — Por quê?

— Já almoçou?

— Não. — Ela se ergueu num pulo.

— Brilhante — disse. Acenou a varinha para as roupas caídas, que voaram até sua mochila. — Vamos, então; eu pago.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, levantando-se.

— Deixe-me dizer de outra maneira — disse, pendurando a mochila no ombro. — Eu vou te fazer um monte de perguntas sobre ser você e sobre Matt, porque agora que sabe, não é estranho que eu te pergunte essas coisas — Remus riu — e eu posso te recompensar por sua participação ou você pode pagar por seu almoço e me ajudar assim mesmo. — Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

— Sabe que eu te ajudaria de qualquer jeito — disse.

— Eu sei. E é esse o motivo de eu insistir em pagar... E — adicionou — se você insistir em pagar por seu almoço, eu vou insistir em pagar pelo meu. Com sicles. — Remus não conseguiu evitar a careta. — Desculpe por isso, aliás. Eu não sabia naquela época, mas pensei nisso no outro dia e me senti muito mal. Oh! É outro motivo para eu pagar; vou te compensar.

Seu humor alegre era contagiante e muito diferente da intensidade amarga do acampamento. Remus se viu sorrindo e oferecendo o pó de flu a ela.

**-x-**

— Tem alguém na casa — Padfoot murmurou. Harry congelou e várias bagas de jurubeba que segurava escaparam de suas mãos. Elas caíram no chão e rolaram para longe, mas Harry não se importou. Limpou as mãos nas vestes e sacou a varinha.

— Quem? — sussurrou. Padfoot revirou os olhos.

— Se eu soubesse, teria dito — murmurou e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram. Mas ele não sorriu; parecia tenso e preocupado. Ele soltou a pequena trolha que estivera usando e pegou a varinha. Harry a olhou e segurou a própria com mais firmeza. Engoliu em seco e olhou rapidamente para Padfoot. Os dois se levantaram o mais silenciosamente possível; Harry tomou cuidado para não esbarrar em seu caldeirão ou no vaso de Padfoot.

— Já subiram as escadas? — Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— Ouvi o flu — sussurrou.

— Pode ser o Moony? — Harry perguntou, esperançoso; sentia saudades dele.

— Poderia ser — Padfoot disse, assentindo. — Mas é para ele estar no acampamento... Não que ele não possa sair, é claro, mas acho que ele escreveria...

— Padfoot? Harry? — Era Moony ou, pelo menos, parecia ser. Harry relaxou e abaixou a varinha. Padfoot sorriu brevemente, mas manteve a varinha erguida.

— Estamos aqui em cima! — Padfoot respondeu e Harry ouviu o som de passos. Moony entrou com um sorriso largo, mas Harry notou que ele tinha um olho roxo e um corte no rosto.

— O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou, dando um passo em sua direção. Padfoot, entretanto, segurou seu ombro. O sorriso de Moony diminuiu.

— Qual foi sua fantasia no Halloween? — perguntou.

— Um pirata — Moony respondeu imediatamente, sorrindo mais uma vez. Harry se soltou da mão de Padfoot e correu para abraçar Moony. Ele retribuiu o abraço. — E foi Greyback — disse, respondendo à pergunta de Harry. — Não acreditaria como senti saudades de vocês dois — contou. — Ainda que a recepção estilo Olho-Tonto seja tudo o que eu vou ganhar...

— Só estava me garantindo — Padfoot disse, afastando Harry para que pudesse abraçar Moony. Harry começou a recolher as bagas de jurubeba que derrubara.

— Vigilância constante? — Moony perguntou, sorrindo.

— Algo do tipo — Padfoot concordou, enquanto se sentava. Moony se sentou com um pouco mais de decoro.

— Não é uma má ideia — Moony comentou, pensativo. — Acabei de almoçar com a Dora e você não acreditaria nas coisas que ela tem feito... — Acabou que Dora (sobre quem Harry ouvira Moony contar várias coisas) estava fingindo ser Moony para que Malfoy não desconfiasse da ausência dele. Padfoot _acreditava_ nisso e achou extremamente engraçado (assim como Harry), mas também um pouco preocupante.

— Vamos ter que combinar algumas perguntas de segurança — ele disse, pensativo. — Não podemos abordá-la no Beco Diagonal achando que é você.

— Para começo de conversa — Moony disse —, quando é que você vai ao Beco Diagonal? — Padfoot abriu a boca. — E, para terminar a conversa, se fosse, é mais provável que eu estivesse lá com vocês dois.

Apesar de Harry achar que Moony tinha razão, Padfoot ainda fez várias perguntas que aparentemente seriam usadas para identificá-lo mais tarde.

— No que está trabalhando, Harry? — Moony perguntou, recusando-se a responder a última pergunta de Padfoot (“Onde você escondeu seu chocolate no final do sétimo ano?”). Harry, que conseguira encontrar todas as bagas e agora tentava pesá-las numa balança antiga, ergueu os olhos.

— Meu revelador de forma — respondeu, adicionando um punhado. — Bem, é a segunda vez... Errei na primeira.

— Moony — Padfoot choramingou.

— Numa cópia oca de _Decifrando o Sistema Solar_ — suspirou, antes de voltar-se para Harry. — Está em qual estágio?

— Dois — Harry disse, desviando quando a poção ferveu e cuspiu um pouco do líquido púrpura.

— _Decifrando o..._ É aquele livro que Peter ensopou com Uísque de Fogo, né? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Que é o porquê de você não ter conseguido sentir o cheiro, como fez com meu estoque pré-natal — Moony disse, sorrindo.

— Maldição! — Padfoot exclamou. Harry e Moony olharam para ele. — Prongs e eu tínhamos uma aposta — Padfoot explicou. — _Eu_ achei que você tinha achado algum lugar para esconder fora do dormitório, mas ele insistiu que estava dentro do dormitório, mas bem escondido demais para encontrarmos... Parece que eu devo um galeão a ele. — Harry e Moony trocaram um olhar, incertos do que dizer. — Me lembre de te pagar mais tarde, garoto.

— Eu? — Harry perguntou, adicionando outro punhado de bagas. A poção assumiu um tom de púrpura mais escuro.

— Não é como se eu pudesse pagar ao James, né? — Padfoot disse. — Mas se eu tivesse pagado para ele, o dinheiro teria ido para o cofre dele, que foi passado para você, então, pela lógica...

— Não discuta — Moony aconselhou quando Harry abriu a boca. — Só aceite o dinheiro.

Padfoot riu e acenou a varinha para uma das sementes em seu vaso. Leu algo em _Produzindo Plantas: Um Guia Avançado_ , balançou a cabeça e voltou a balançar a varinha, antes de ir ver o que Harry estava fazendo.

— Não esqueça, garoto, só dois punhados...

— Eu sei — Harry disse, envergonhado; tinha colocado três punhados da outra vez e a poção ficara preta e muito venenosa. Tinham colocado o medalhão dentro da poção só para ver se seria danificado, mas não o fora; ainda não tinham aceitado a oferta de Keira. Na verdade, o medalhão saíra da poção ainda mais brilhante, o que fez Padfoot pensar que ele tinha sido feito por duendes (isso não fizera nenhum sentido para Harry, por isso apensar assentira).

— Não lembro de vocês terem usado jurubeba — Moony disse a Padfoot, que usava a varinha como um regador.

— Lembra, sim — Padfoot disse. Harry apenas observou quando as sementes cresceram vários centímetros de começavam a criar brotos e folhas. — Coloquei o que sobrou no meu kit de poções e na próxima aula, estávamos fazendo aquela poção idiota ante enjoo e...

— Oh — Moony disse num tom diferente. — Os frutos do sabugueiro.

— Os o quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Os frutos do sabugueiro — Padfoot disse, melancólico — se parecem muito com as jurubebas para os secundaristas que não dormiram nada na noite anterior. — Harry fez uma careta. — Eu coloquei na poção o que achei ser os frutos e Prongs estava meio fora do ar depois da nossa noite, então ele bebeu um pouco da poção quando Slughorn não estava olhando.

— Se envenenou — Moony disse quase carinhosamente. — Passou a noite no St. Mungo’s e depois três dias na Ala Hospitalar sob supervisão constante. Ele quase morreu... Nós todos ficamos muito assustados na época...

— Eu não fui às aulas por três dias para ficar com ele — Padfoot disse. — Acho que saí só uma vez para colocar algo na poção porque não achávamos que Peter fosse acertar, mas fora isso...

— As pessoas acharam que também tínhamos sido envenenados — Moony riu e voltou-se para Harry. — Quando soubemos que James ia ficar bem, a coisa toda passou a ser hilária; os alunos assumiram que Lily ficou de saco cheio de James e o envenenou e os funcionários estavam confusos, também. A coitada da madame Pomfrey não conseguia descobrir como James acabou consumindo jurubeba, porque elas não são usadas em Hogwarts antes do quarto ano, quando aprendemos sobre venenos e antídotos...

— E não íamos contar _isso_ a ela — Padfoot disse com uma careta. — Ela mandou uma carta, irritadíssima, para a Farmácia do Beco Diagonal e nós três fizemos de tudo para interceptar tal carta, porque, obviamente, James não estavam em condições de interceptar qualquer coisa. — Harry riu, conseguindo imaginar isso perfeitamente (bem, Moony e Padfoot pelo menos), enquanto mexia a poção novamente. — Pare — Padfoot mandou, tirando a concha de sua mão; a poção ainda tinha um tom escuro de púrpura, mas a consistência era mais de água do que de calda. Padfoot olhou o relógio.

— Está errada? — Harry perguntou, afastando-se na mesma hora. Moony também se afastou.

— Não, está certa — Padfoot disse. — Mas se continuasse mexendo, ia estragar. A jurubeba deixa a poção volátil.

— Oh — Harry disse, espiando a poção. Padfoot usou um feitiço rápido para limpar a concha e a deixou de lado. Harry leu os próximos passos em _Abraçando Sua Besta Interior_ ; nunca tinha chegado tão longe antes. — Aqui diz para deixar parada por quarenta minutos e aí adicionar o sangue de bicho papão... É isso mesmo?

— É o que está escrito no livro? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Sim — Harry disse, lendo novamente para se certificar.

— Então sim, é isso mesmo — Padfoot lhe disse com um sorriso maroto. — Só um lembrete para a próxima vez; é sempre bom ver as horas quando termina um passo das instruções.

— Por quê? — Harry perguntou.

— Porque — Moony disse — é normal o passo seguinte mandar que espere um determinado período de tempo. E o resultado é melhor quando obedece ao tempo determinado do que se atrasar um minuto. A poção Mata-Cão, por exemplo, precisa ficar parada exatos setenta minutos e se você demorar mais de dez segundos, perde todo o trabalho. É o motivo de eu sempre ter tido dificuldades com ela.

— Essa aqui é um pouco mais indulgente — Padfoot disse a Harry; ele obviamente vira a expressão de pânico de Harry. — Você tem uma janela de uns dez minutos ao invés de segundos. — Harry relaxou um pouco. — Mas se conseguir se prender aos tempos, melhor sua poção será. — A cabeça de Harry começava a doer e sentiu uma pontada de medo por ter sete anos de poções com Snape quando começasse a frequentar Hogwarts.

Imaginou se Moony tinha adivinhado o que estava pensando, porque ele disse:

— É fácil ser bom em poções. — Harry apenas o olhou. — É, sim. É sobre precisão. Uma parte depende de habilidades, principalmente o entendimento de como os ingredientes interagem; outra depende de técnica, mas a maior parte se trata de precisão e ser capaz de seguir instruções.

— Não parece ser tão ruim — Harry admitiu. — _Tempus Admonius_ — disse, acenando a varinha. Usou o relógio de Padfoot para determinar o horário certo e assentiu, satisfeito com seu trabalho; tinha colocado o feitiço de alarme em seu pulso, onde seria impossível ignorar.

— O que acha de almoçarmos enquanto espera? — Padfoot perguntou, olhando para sua planta uma última vez. Harry assentiu com entusiasmo e levantou-se num pulo. Padfoot riu. — Moony?

— Já comi — Moony disse, erguendo uma mão.

— Sobra mais para nós — Padfoot disse, sorrindo. — Mas desça mesmo assim.

— Por quê? — Moony perguntou; ele já estava se levantando.

— Por quê? Pelo prazer da minha companhia, é claro — Padfoot disse. Harry olhou sua poção novamente, antes de segui-los para fora da sala.

**-x-**

— ... azeitona. Você _gosta_ de azeitonas — Millicent disse. Draco estava, mais uma vez, sentado ao lado dela no jantar. Para sua sorte, entretanto, ela estava tão determinada a animar Pansy que não falara com ele a noite toda. Draco não tinha nenhum problema com isso, mas conseguia ver que Pansy já estava cansada da atenção de Millicent.

— Só a deixe em paz — ele disse, fazendo o que tinham lhe mandado fazer; falar o que lhe passasse pela cabeça. Millicent ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não respondeu.

Daphne, entretanto, que estava sentada do outro lado de Draco, virou-se na mesma hora e perguntou:

— Por que se importa?

— Eu só... — Mas Draco não sabia explicar. Não sabia por que tinha dito alguma coisa.

— “Eu só...” — Daphne zombou e riu. Draco se remexeu, desconfortável. — Hoje você está estranho, Draco. Está se sentindo bem?

— Não realmente — Draco disse. Mas não se sentia mal ou cansado. Só confuso pela maneira que vinha agindo. E confuso por que era o jeito que tinham lhe mandado agir, então obviamente não estava _errado._ Mas era o que parecia e ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Qual é o problema? — Daphne perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — disse, porque não sabia o que dizer. Se soubesse, teria dito algo; tinha certeza de que isso só pioraria as coisas. E aí ficou ainda mais confuso. Ele gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Draco? — Era Pansy. E ela devia estar preocupada se estava falando; a mãe dela não estivera bem o bastante para comparecer hoje e Pansy estivera quieta e tentando ignorá-los. — Qual é o problema?

— Minha cabeça dói — murmurou.

— Senhora Malfoy! — Uma cadeira arranhou o chão e Draco sentiu mãos geladas em seu cabelo.

— Draco? — Era sua mãe. — Você está bem? — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Consegue andar? — Assentiu e permitiu que a mãe o ajudasse a se levantar. Ela o guiou para fora da sala de jantar, até a sala de visitas, e o fez se sentar.

— Eu não sei qual é o meu problema — ele disse antes que ela pudesse perguntar. Ela o fez tirar as mãos do rosto e sentiu a temperatura em sua testa.

— Não está com febre.

— Acho que não estou doente — disse, olhando-a pela primeira vez. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e acenou a varinha. Ela franziu o cenho e repetiu o movimento. Dessa vez, teve a sensação de mãos em sua pele e reconheceu o feitiço diagnóstico. Nunca vira sua mãe usar um antes. Era Dobby quem costumava fazer isso; a mãe não era muito boa em magia de cura.

— Também acho que não está doente — ela disse, guardando a varinha na manga de suas vestes de seda.

— A não ser que tenha feito o feitiço errado — murmurou, mais uma vez dizendo o que lhe vinha à mente; era necessária muita coragem para questionar sua mãe e não tinha certeza do porquê o fizera. Desejou _estar_ doente, porque aí teria uma desculpa para ir para casa e dormir.

— A não ser que eu tenha feito o feitiço errado — ela concordou. Draco apenas a olhou; sua mãe _nunca_ admitia qualquer fraqueza. Ele a olhou ainda mais quando ela adicionou: — E essa é uma possibilidade. — Então ela sorriu, como se soubesse quão surpreso ele estava (ela provavelmente sabia) e adicionou: — Não acha, Draco?

— Sim — disse, porque parecia que era isso que ela queria. Porém, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

— É realmente o que acha? — perguntou. — Ou só está dizendo o que acha que quero ouvir?

— Não sei — disse.

— Acha que sou boa em magia medicinal? — ela perguntou. Draco não sabia o que dizer; seria grosseiro dizer “não” e ela sempre encorajara boas maneiras, mas ela também estivera o encorajando a dizer a verdade, mesmo que os outros não quisessem ouvir.

— Não sei — disse depois de pensar por vários segundos.

— Eu pedi que me dissesse a verdade — ela disse, severa.

— Não — disse.

— Não o quê?

— Não acho que é boa em magia medicinal — murmurou. Ela sorriu e Draco não sabia como se sentir.

Ele sentia vontade de chorar — só que Malfoys não choravam —, mas talvez devesse, porque seu pai tinha lhe dito para não esconder seus sentimentos. Mas se uma das outras crianças visse, elas o zombariam por anos. E sempre tinham dito a Draco para não se importar com o que os outros pensavam dele — se estivessem pensando nele (bom ou mal), isso era algo bom, porque significava que ele tinha as impressionado —, mas recentemente a mãe tinha lhe dito que as outras pessoas tinham sentimentos e pensamentos também e que ele devia ouvi-los e que devia se garantir de que as pessoas só tivessem coisas boas a dizer sobre ele.

Sentiu vontade de gritar — Malfoys podiam fazer isso às vezes —, mas não era apropriado. Ele devia se comportar e não usar os poucos xingamentos que os sangue-puros mais velhos tinham lhe ensinado. Isso podia chatear as pessoas e agora ele tinha que tomar cuidado com os sentimentos dos outros. Mas ele também devia fazer o que quisesse sem se importar se isso chatearia alguém ou não, mas como isso garantiria que as pessoas pensassem bem dele?

— Draco? — a mãe chamou.

— Minha cabeça dói — disse mais uma vez e desmaiou.

**-x-**

— Você demorou — Pé Azulado disse, cruzando os braços. Traseiro Prateado e Dente Verde estavam ao lado dele, na mesma posição.

— Tinha muito o que fazer — Remus disse, cruzando os próprios braços. Pé Azulado deu um passo para frente, a mão subitamente erguida como se fosse agarrar o pescoço de Remus. Remus não se moveu, mas olhou o mais feio possível. Pé Azulado estava a menos de um metro quando pensou melhor e recuou. — Foi o que pensei — Remus disse. Dente Verde mostrou os dentes e deu um passo para frente para cheirá-lo.

— Está com cheiro de limpo — ela disse num tom de acusação.

— Eu tomei banho — disse, indicando cabelo ainda úmido. Usara muito do sabonete para se livrar dos cheiros de Harry, Sirius e Dora; o de Dora em particular seria incrivelmente perigoso de ter em seu corpo. Remus já estava em uma posição delicada com Greyback, mas tudo ficaria muito pior se ele descobrisse que Remus era amigo da mulher que o mutilara para salvar Matt em outubro.

— Está tentando esconder algo? — Traseiro Prateado perguntou.

— Você nunca vai saber — Remus disse. Os três ficaram furiosos. — Agora, se não se importam, gostaria de avisar Greyback que já voltei.

— Eu aviso — Dente Verde disse na mesma hora.

— Sou mais do que capaz, posso garantir — Remus disse.

Ele não esperara que isso a detivesse, então não ficou particularmente surpreso quando ela e os outros dois formaram um triângulo ao seu redor para escoltá-lo até o prédio. Remus manteve a cabeça erguida, tentando parecer tão não afetado quanto possível. Quase ninguém estava olhando; o jantar tinha sido servido e a maioria estava focada nisso. Aqueles que não estavam, ouviam Greyback que, como sempre, estava em seu trono.

— ... Beco Diagonal em Londres — ele estava dizendo. Remus gemeu, fazendo Pé Azulado rosnar; essa história era contada quase todas as noites no acampamento. Greyback mordera uma garota há algum tempo e não conseguira encontrá-la desde então. Remus estava impressionado; não era fácil se esconder de Greyback. Para o azar dessa garota misteriosa, entretanto, ela se escondera tão bem que Greyback estava obcecado por ela e pela ideia de encontrá-la. — Não estava nos meus planos morder alguém naquela noite, mas ela passou por mim, parecendo tão pequena e tão _assustada._ — Remus bufou com zombaria; a maioria das pessoas parecia tensa à noite no Beco Diagonal, especialmente se fossem jovens e estivessem sozinhos. E Greyback provavelmente tinha planejado morder alguém se tinha se posicionado no Beco Diagonal durante a lua cheia.

“Eu sabia que queria que ela nunca mais tivesse aquela aparência e sabia que podia ajudá-la”, Greyback disse. Dente Verde suspirou alegremente ao seu lado. Remus bufou novamente e ela se virou, furiosa. Remus desviou os olhos rapidamente e viu Matt sentado com algumas das mulheres mais velhas do outro lado do salão.

Matt fez um sinal de “joinha” e Remus deu de ombros e assentiu. Matt assentiu uma vez e indicou o lugar ao seu lado; Remus balançou a cabeça. Matt ergueu um ombro e Remus inclinou a cabeça na direção de Greyback. Matt assentiu mais uma vez e olhou, envergonhado, para a mulher ao seu lado — o nome dela era Candice; ela fora distraída pela conversa silenciosa deles. Remus voltou a olhar para Greyback, que se levantara e andava de um lado para o outro.

— ... lutou. Já era claro que meu presente estava deixando-a mais poderosa; uma mordidinha de nada e ela já estava corajosa; ela estava _lutando_. — Greyback se virou para seu público. Remus não sabia o que era mais repugnante; a história, o prazer óbvio de Greyback ou o fato de que quase todos os presentes prestavam atenção às palavras de Greyback. — Ela conseguiu me afastar, era rápida com a varinha. Quando consegui me reorientar, ela já tinha sumido.

— Onde ela está agora? — um garoto (Remus achou que ele se chamava Nariz Vermelho ou algo parecido) perguntou.

 _Sumiu_ , Remus pensou, enfadado. _Como fumaça no vento._

— Sumiu — Greyback disse. — Como fumaça no vento. — A mulher que acompanhava Matt suspirou e ele parecia frustrado quando Remus o olhou. — Mas estou procurando sua irmã perdida. Minha filha perdida. Eu a encontrarei e a trarei para casa, meus filhos.

— Obrigada, pai — Dente Verde murmurou ao lado de Remus. Ela não fora a única a dizer isso, também; a obsessão de Greyback parecia ser contagiosa. Para o bem dessa garota misteriosa, Remus esperava que ela já estivesse muito longe ou muito bem escondida; se ela fosse encontrada e levada ao acampamento, ela seria observada tão de perto por todos seus “irmãos” carinhosos que nunca conseguiria ir embora.

— Dente Verde — Greyback disse ao ver Dente Verde, Pé Azulado, Traseiro Prateado e Remus. Os outros parecerem entender isso como um sinal para voltarem a comer. Remus se aproximou antes que um dos três pudesse arrastá-lo.

— Greyback — Remus disse, enquanto os outros três erguiam a cabeça. Greyback segurou cada um deles pelo pescoço (com muito mais gentileza que alguma vez usara com Remus ou Matt), antes de soltá-los. Eles se misturaram à multidão e sumiram pela porta.

— Filho — Greyback disse imperiosamente —, bem-vindo ao lar.

— De volta — Remus disse, cruzando os braços.

— O quê?

— Bem-vindo de volta — Remus lhe disse. — Não ao lar.

— Pensei ter lhe dito que não aceitaria nenhuma ameaça...

— É uma indicação de que não quero estar aqui — Remus bufou com zombaria. — Acho que não tem como eu ser _menos_ ameaçador...

O punho de Greyback colidiu com sua bochecha. Não era completamente inesperado, mas ainda assim doeu e Greyback batera com força o bastante para fazer Remus recuar alguns passos. Remus fez uma careta e esfregou o rosto, mas parecia que Greyback esperara uma reação mais dramática. De repente, ocorreu a Remus que Greyback estava o testando tanto quanto ele o testava.

 _Isso pode ser muito perigoso_ , pensou, interpretando o soco como uma dispensa. Cruzou o salão e sentou-se ao lado de Matt — Candice e os outros tinham ido embora quando o viram se aproximar —, que lhe entregou um copo de água, em silêncio.

— Obrigado — disse, pressionando o vidro gelado no rosto.

— Não tem problema — Matt disse, olhando as duas crianças mais novas (elas tinham apenas quatro anos e eram bastante selvagens). — Então, onde esteve?

Remus olhou por sobre o ombro e aproximou-se.

— Dora está nos cobrindo com Malfoy, mas ele estava ficando desconfiado. Ela achou que seria uma boa ideia se ele me visse hoje, só para mostrar que não fugi, e isso dá credibilidade a sua história, também... Aliás, ela disse oi.

— Theodora? — perguntou. Remus assentiu. — Legal da parte dela.

— Ela... — Uma mão enorme e peluda se fechou ao redor do ombro de Remus e, então, um hálito de carne bateu em seu rosto. O ombro de Matt também estava sendo segurado.

— Só um aviso, filhos — Greyback disse —, vocês estão agindo de um jeito muito suspeito.

Remus tinha várias respostas sarcásticas que queria usar, mas mordeu a língua e tentou parecer tão honrado quanto possível com um copo de água pressionado contra o rosto dolorido.

Matt, infelizmente, tinha outras ideias.

— Suspeito, _pai?_ — perguntou. — Acho que precisa examinar os olhos.

— Do que estavam falando? — Greyback rosnou.

— Uma amiga — Matt cuspiu.

— Outro animalzinho? — Greyback perguntou, olhando feio para Remus. — Não minha...

— Ela é humana — Remus disse, cansado, virando o copo; a lateral começava a ficar quente. — Poderia ir embora?

— De saco cheio de mim, é? — Greyback perguntou, apertando o ombro de Remus até doer. Remus assumiu, pela sua careta, que ele fizera o mesmo com Matt.

— Sim — Matt disse. Greyback rosnou e Matt fez outra careta.

— Isso, e é muito difícil agir de um jeito suspeito com você respirando nas nossas nucas — Remus adicionou, encarnando Sirius.

Por sorte, Greyback parecer perceber que estava sendo zombado — e que não tinha a menor chance de ganhar uma batalha de perspicácia contra nenhum deles — e foi embora com um último aperto nos ombros deles como aviso. Remus _sabia_ que pagariam por isso depois, mas não conseguia se forçar a se importar.

— Mais dois meses — Matt murmurou, limpando o local em que Greyback tocara seu suéter.

Remus gemeu e recostou-se em sua cadeira, o copo ainda pressionado contra sua bochecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Numa tradução literal, Greyback significa costas cinzentas, daí a “homenagem”.


	36. Merry Mayhem

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis  
Merry Mayhem  
(Feliz Confusão)**

— Nymphadora! Keith já ia te buscar! — Roberta exclamou.

— Ele é muito lento — brincou. Hesitou antes de abraçar a mãe de seu namorado. — Feliz natal, Roberta.

— Feliz natal, querida — Roberta disse. — Está linda, aliás. — Tonks sorriu; usava o suéter vermelho de Remus, sua pele estava num tom claro de verde, seus olhos estavam verdes e prateados e o cabelo macio que muito parecia um ouropel. — Aqui, me dê isso — disse, indicando a sacola de presentes nos braços de Tonks. Entregou a sacola e, com um aceno da varinha de Roberta, a sacola sumiu, voando para a sala de estar, onde Tonks e Keith tinham montado uma árvore há algumas semanas.

— Obrigada.

— De nada, querida. Só me deixe... Keith! Nymphadora está aqui! — O sorriso de Tonks diminuiu um pouco; ela _odiava _esse nome. O som de dois pares de pés soou pelo corredor. Alfred foi o primeiro a aparecer, seguido de perto por Keith. — Keith, você já apresentou...__

__— Uau! Que pele maneira! — Roberta pareceu preocupada, mas Alfred se apressou a acalmá-la. — Não se preocupe, Rob — Alfred disse, jogando os braços ao redor de Tonks, sendo um pouco mais rápido que Keith, que se movera para fazer o mesmo. Keith parecia um pouco irritado e a abraçou tão logo Alfred a soltou. — Nymphadora e eu somos amigos há anos. De fato, acho que fui eu quem a apresentou a Keith no primeiro ano. — Keith revirou os olhos e beijou a bochecha de Tonks._ _

__— E aí — Tonks murmurou._ _

__— Oi — ele disse, sorrindo. Ele se afastou, mas manteve um braço ao redor dela._ _

__— Esses dois não são fofos? — Alfred comentou, fazendo Tonks corar e Keith sorrir._ _

__— Comporte-se, Alfred — Roberta avisou e sorriu para Tonks. — Eles são lindos. — Alfred mostrou a língua para ela, que bateu em seu ombro. — O almoço ficará pronto em uns dez minutos, então se ocupem até lá._ _

__— Pode deixar. Obrigado, mãe — Keith disse. Roberta foi para a cozinha, onde Tonks ouvia outras pessoas conversando._ _

__— Eu deveria ir cumprimentá-los? — perguntou._ _

__— São só Lou, Bec e a mãe — Alfred disse, balançando uma mão. — Pode vê-los durante o almoço. — Virou-se para Keith. — Quer terminar o jogo? — Keith lançou um olhar não-tão-sutil a Tonks e balançou a cabeça._ _

__— Que jogo? — ela perguntou._ _

__— Estávamos jogando xadrez — Keith respondeu._ _

__— _Eu_ estava jogando xadrez — Alfred corrigiu. — Você estava tentando se sabotar para poder ir buscar Nymphadora..._ _

__— Podem terminar se quiser — ela disse, sorrindo para eles. — Eu não ligo._ _

__— Ficará entediada — Keith disse._ _

__— Vou assistir — ela lhe disse. Keith fez uma careta, como se não entendesse como alguém achava isso divertido, e Tonks supôs que ele não entendia mesmo; ele era do tipo que precisava fazer algo fisicamente ou ficaria enfadado. — E talvez eu ajude — adicionou. — Se estava se sabotando, vai precisar da minha ajuda para vencer._ _

__— Eu não me sabotei! Só perdi duas peças — Keith protestou, mas seu lado competitivo tomou conta e permitiu que eles guiassem o caminho até onde a mesa ornada de xadrez dos William ficava._ _

__Cinco minutos depois, Keith perdeu o interesse e reclamava de tédio numa poltrona próxima. Tonks entrara no lugar de Keith e estava se mantendo forte contra Alfred, com quem estava se atualizando; vira-o apenas uma vez — rapidamente — desde que terminaram a escola. Ele reclamou de sua supervisora no Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas._ _

__— Uma mulher horrível, aquela sapa — ele disse, mandando seu cavalo para o espaço que era ocupado pelo bispo dela. — Acho que ela nem gosta de crianças, mas parece que ela trabalha lá há dezessete anos... Ela tem a voz mais irritante..._ _

__— Não! Aí não, sua idiota! — a torre de Tonks gritou. — Não está vendo o peão?!_ _

__— Oh, certo. Desculpe... er... pode ir para F4?_ _

__— Não sei — a torre disse, traiçoeira. — Posso?_ _

__— E — Alfred continuou, derrubando a torre que ela acabara de mover — ela usa tanto rosa que até você não conseguiria olhar para ela. — Essa descrição fez Tonks se lembrar de algo do mês anterior._ _

__— Acho que a conheço — disse, franzindo o cenho. — Ela estava no elevador e me disse que meu cabelo era feio._ _

__— Parece algo que ela diria — Alfred disse ameaçadoramente. — Maldita Umbridge. — Keith imediatamente defendeu Tonks; ele alternava entre insultar essa tal de Umbridge e dizer a Tonks que seu cabelo era lindo._ _

__— Obrigada — disse, sorrindo para ele, enquanto seu cavalo arrastava a rainha de Alfred para fora do tabuleiro._ _

__Bem quando Alfred conseguiu um empate no último minuto — até então parecia que Tonks ia ganhar —, Roberta os chamou para o almoço. Alfred comemorou e correu pelo corredor; Tonks fez menção de segui-lo, mas Keith a impediu._ _

__— Desculpe — ele disse. Tonks inclinou a cabeça._ _

__— Pelo quê?_ _

__— Alfred. Eu não queria que ele viesse, mas..._ _

__— Não seja tonto — ela disse. — Vocês sempre passam o natal juntos — sorriu. — Não tem problema. Na verdade, é ótimo poder vê-lo._ _

__— É só... É nosso primeiro natal como um casal..._ _

__— É, sim — concordou, beijando sua bochecha. — Mas isso não significa que não podemos dividir nosso tempo com os outros. — Vira Tom e Charlie naquela manhã e, depois do almoço, ela tinha que ir ao Ministério para um exercício de treinamento que seria seguido pela comida que os mentores serviriam; ela assistira Olho-Tonto explodir três bolos e incendiar o quarto enquanto tentava fazer a cobertura ficar em cima do bolo. Ia passar o jantar com seus parentes muggles, e também precisava achar um tempo para deixar o presente de Remus na cabana dele; não queria correr o risco de mandá-lo via correio._ _

__— Acho que não — disse._ _

__— Keith! — Roberta chamou novamente. — Traga Nymphadora para almoçar!_ _

__— Estamos indo! — Keith respondeu, segurando a mão de Tonks._ _

__Tonks passou o almoço espremida entre Keith e a irmã mais velha de Alfred, Rebecca, num lugar bem em frente ao pai de Keith, Greg. Como os Booth e os William se viam todos os dias, Tonks era o centro das atenções e perguntas lhe eram lançadas de todos os lados. Ela lhes contou o que podia sobre o treinamento dos Aurores e sobre Olho-Tonto e, também, um pouco sobre os outros recrutas._ _

__Eles todos riram quando ela lhes contara sobre a Auror Finch ter comprado um alarme para Florence, porque ela dormira até tarde e perdera várias sessões de treinamento matinais, e riram de novo quando lhes contou da vez que Dale fora atacada por uma planta rosa na unidade de Plantas e Venenos; Dale não usava mais rosa, apenas púrpura. Todos estremeceram quando lhes contou sobre Azkaban. Ficou aliviada quando Alfred começou a falar sobre seu teste de aparatação — no qual finalmente fora aprovado —, atraindo a atenção deles._ _

__Em seguida, abriram os presentes; Tonks desconfiara que os Booth estariam lá e comprara uma lembrancinha para cada um deles e também comprara algo para Keith e seus pais._ _

__Keith vestiu na mesma hora o suéter dos Tutshill Tornados que ela lhe dera, e Roberta e Greg a agradeceram pela caixa de chocolate._ _

__O presente que Alfred dera para Tonks era um Bisbilhocópio (ela lhe dera um livro escrito por um psicólogo muggle) e Keith lhe dera um monumento de vidro. Retratava um bosque cheio de árvores, um pequeno lago que era enfeitiçado para dar a impressão de estar ondulando, e uma pequena figura que molhava os pés na água._ _

__— É uma ninfa — ele disse, apontando para a figura que tinha aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho que o maior dedo de Tonks. — Pelo seu nome._ _

__— Será que é mesmo uma boa ideia me dar algo tão frágil? — perguntou, rindo. Ele também riu. Por mais lisonjeada que estivesse pela consideração que ele tivera ao escolher o presente, por que, em nome de Merlin, tinha que ser uma _ninfa_?_ _

__Esses pensamentos, é claro, fizeram-na sentir-se extremamente culpada e, com cuidado, deixou o monumento de lado para abraçá-lo._ _

__— Gostou? — ele perguntou, enquanto Louise o admirava. Ela hesitou, procurando pelas palavras que melhor descreviam seus sentimentos._ _

__— É bonito — disse por fim, sorrindo; _era_ bonito, mas essa era provavelmente a única coisa bacana que tinha a dizer. Era extremamente frágil (não estava brincando quando perguntara se era uma boa ideia ter-lhe comprado tal coisa) e era uma ninfa. Baseado em Nymphadora, seu nome idiota._ _

__Keith sorriu e Tonks colocou o monumento de volta na caixa, para “protegê-lo”._ _

__Felizmente, Alfred escolheu esse momento para entregar um presente a Keith e Tonks conseguiu sair impune._ _

___Preciso me garantir que minha mãe nunca veja isso._ _ _

____

**-x-**

Charlie e Bill sempre foram próximos. Devia ser por que eram significantemente mais velhos que os outros. Percy tinha seus livros — apesar de Bill tentar inclui-lo o máximo possível —, os gêmeos tinham um ao outro, e Ron e Ginny eram os mais novos e tendiam a se unirem, apesar de parecer que sempre tinham tempo para os irmãos mais velhos; Ron tendia a acompanhá-los se tivesse permissão, mas parecia se julgar um fardo, enquanto Ginny tinha um talento para fazer os outros acompanhá-la.

Charlie se aproximara significativamente deles desde que saíra da escola, entretanto; tinha sido o maior período de tempo que passara com eles desde que começara a escola, porque, naquela época, eles eram novos demais para passar o tempo com eles. Há alguns verões, ensinara Ron a voar e ensinara Ginny a desenhar. Ela também quisera apender a voar, mas ensinar a Ron tinha desafio o bastante e, por isso, Charlie negara.

Ela não falara com ele por dias e, então — por nenhum motivo aparente —, subitamente o perdoara. Ela saíra para longas caminhadas, nas quais Charlie achava que ela aproveitava para se esconder e planejar sua vingança; sempre que alguém a questionava, ela assumia uma expressão arrogante e recusava-se a responder. Apesar de ela ainda sair para longas caminhadas, fazia anos que ela não pedia por aulas de voo, apesar de agora provavelmente já ter idade o bastante. Charlie assumiu que ela perdera o interesse e, assim, continuou a ensiná-la a desenhar.

Agora, Charlie passara quase seis meses com eles e gostara muito de conhecê-los melhor. Ron ganhara um tabuleiro de xadrez de presente de aniversário, e Charlie e Bill lhe ensinaram a jogar. Charlie passara muito tempo jogando xadrez com ele e envergonhava-se em admitir que um garoto de dez anos vencia mais vezes do que ele o vencia.

Como Charlie estava morando lá novamente, ele, Ron e Ginny também passavam muito tempo ajudando a mãe pela casa. Ginny ajudava bastante a cozinhar — o que Ron se recusava a fazer —, mas ela também ajudava com as galinhas, o que era uma das tarefas de Charlie. Ron tinha bastante prática em desgomizar o jardim, porque ele se provara capaz semana sim, semana não, quando ele e Charlie tinham que realizar essa tarefa. Ginny não tinha permissão de se aproximar dos gnomos, porque a mãe se preocupava que ela aprenderia os palavrões que os gêmeos tinham ensinado aos gnomos. Charlie tinha certeza de que ela já os sabia, mas não ia ser ele a contar à mãe.

Apesar da proximidade que se desenvolvia, entretanto, Charlie e Bill ainda eram os mais próximos em questão de idade e confiavam um no outro há anos. Por esse motivo, foi para o quarto dele — já que Bill estava passando o feriado de natal em casa — que Charlie foi quando a coruja chegou; ele e Bill dividiram o quarto de Charlie desde que Bill começara a frequentar Hogwarts, porque o antigo quarto de Bill tinha sido passado para Ginny.

— Sim? — Bill perguntou quando Charlie entrou. Bill estava de costas para a porta, inclinado na janela; Charlie viu Errol desaparecer no horizonte.

— Olhe — Charlie disse, abanando-se com sua carta. Não era o melhor leque; lera-a tantas vezes que o pergaminho estava começando a ficar mole.

— O que é isso?

— Uma carta — Charlie disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

— Para...? — Bill perguntou, impaciente.

— Mim, idiota — Charlie disse. Bill revirou os olhos. — É minha aceitação na Romênia — adicionou. — Eu vou no dia três. — Ao invés de parecer feliz por ele ou comemorar ou abraçá-lo, Bill parecia chocado e, então, bravo.

— Romênia? — perguntou. — Mas você não pode...

— Isso aqui diz que posso — Charlie disse, balançando o pergaminho mais uma vez.

— Mas...

— Qual é o seu problema? — Charlie perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — Pensei que ficaria feliz por mim. A Romênia é o que eu sempre quis...

— Eu fui promovido no banco — Bill disse, indicando a janela. — Vou assumir uma posição no Egito e eu vou no dia dois. É minha aceitação que Errol está levando.

— Parabéns — Charlie disse. — Aposto que a mãe ficou feliz.

— Bem — Bill disse —, veja bem, não é como se eu...

— Oh, não — Charlie gemeu, de repente cheio de temor. Os dois sairiam de casa com apenas um dia de diferença e nenhum dos dois contara à mãe ainda; planejava fazer isso durante o jantar, quando a família estaria reunida e (mais importante) o pai estaria lá para acalmar a mãe.

— Oh, sim — Bill disse. — Eu vou contar a eles no jantar. Acho que não posso enrolar muito...

— _Eu_ vou contar no jantar! — Charlie disse. — Eu planejei tudo para o momento certo e agora que fui aceito, tenho prova que entrei...

— Achei que você não tinha conseguido a vaga — Bill gemeu, afundando-se em sua cama. — Achei que você ainda estaria aqui para a ajudar a mãe quando eu fosse embora...

— Eu achei que você começaria a voltar mais para casa — Charlie admitiu. — Talvez até voltasse a morar aqui para deixar a mãe feliz... — Bill bufou e Charlie tinha que admitir que isso era improvável; sabia que Bill gostava demais de liberdade para voltar a morar com a família.

— Olha — Bill disse —, eu vou embora antes de você, então é justo que eu possa contar a eles primeiro...

— Eles sabiam que eu estava me candidatando a essa vaga — Charlie retorquiu. — No outro dia mesmo a mãe perguntou se eu tinha recebido uma resposta...

— Então ela não ficará surpresa quando você contar. De fato — Bill disse —, seria melhor se me deixasse contar primeiro, porque ela ficará tão surpresa com a minha novidade, que a sua irá acalmá-la...

— Ou ela ficará tão perturbada que ela irá te perder, que não me deixará ir. — Bill fez uma careta. — Veja...

— Eu devia contar primeiro — Bill insistiu.

— Pare com isso — Charlie disse. — Eu estou com minha carta.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Bill o olhava com dureza e Charlie percebeu que devia ter dito algo importante... Ele tinha sua aceitação. Bill ainda não, o que significava que Charlie conseguiria responder todas as perguntas da mãe. Mas, se Bill estivesse planejando contar durante o jantar da família, então isso queria dizer que a carta de aceite dele devia chegar logo. Charlie decidiu que a carta devia estar indo para Londres e não para o Egito. E agora que Bill sabia das novidades de Charlie, ele contaria à mãe tão logo a recebesse. Possivelmente até antes.

Os dois correram para a porta do quarto ao mesmo tempo. Charlie bateu a cabeça no ombro de Bill, e o cotovelo de Charlie bateu no estômago dele.

Os dois gemeram e Charlie cambaleou para trás, apertando a cabeça, enquanto Bill inclinava-se para frente, ofegante. Charlie, entretanto, tinha recebido golpes piores no Quadribol e se forçou a continuar movendo-se enquanto Bill estava distraído.

— Volte aqui! — Bill bufou de raiva, tentando segurá-lo, mas Charlie foi mais rápido. Desviou e jogou-se pela porta. A carta ainda estava em sua mão. Jogou-se na direção do patamar quando, de repente, uma corda prendeu-se ao redor de suas pernas, fazendo-o cair.

— O que está acontecendo aí em cima?! Fred, George...

— Estamos aqui, mãe! — um dos gêmeos respondeu lá debaixo.

— Ei! — Charlie disse quando Bill passou correndo, ainda apertando o peito. A varinha estava em seu bolso, mas Charlie não a sacou; Bill vira e aprendera algumas coisas razoavelmente incapacitantes ao se juntar ao time de desfazedores de feitiços em Gringotes. Então, ao invés de usar sua varinha, Charlie pegou seu tênis e jogou-o em Bill. Acertou-o no ombro e, quando ele cambaleou, Charlie segurou seus tornozelos.

— Mãe! — Bill chamou. — Mãe! Onde você está? Eu preciso te contar algo! _Solta_! — disse, tentando se livrar das mãos de Charlie.

— Estou na lavanderia, Bill! — a mãe respondeu.

Charlie se levantou — ainda segurando as pernas de Bill como se sua vida dependesse disso — e gritou:

— Mãe!

— Sim, Charlie, querido? — ela respondeu, parecendo cansada; ela passara a manhã toda cozinhando para se garantir de que o jantar de natal fosse inesquecível. Charlie estava certo de que o seria por vários motivos.

— Eu recebi minha...

— Não! — Bill gritou, colocando uma mão sobre a boca de Charlie. Charlie o lambeu e Bill fez uma careta, mas não o soltou.

— O que, querido? — a mãe perguntou.

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Ele estava falando comigo! Mas nunca vai adivinhar o que... — Charlie mordeu sua mão. — Ow!

— Você está bem, Bill, querido?

Bill examinou a marca vermelha em sua mão e Charlie o empurrou para fora de seu caminho, descendo as escadas correndo. Charlie chegou ao térreo e colidiu com Fred. Ou George. Não tinha certeza. De todo modo, os dois caíram.

— Cuidado! — Fred (agora Charlie conseguia ver que ele usava um suéter com um “F” costurado; apesar de que eles podiam ter trocado de novo) disse.

— Tudo bem, Freddie? — George perguntou, erguendo os olhos da mesa da cozinha; parecia que ele estivera tentando modificar um biscoito de natal. Do chão, Charlie fez uma nota mental de não tocar nos biscoitos durante o jantar.

— Fui atacado por esse grande idiota — Fred respondeu, aceitando a mão que George lhe ofereceu. — Está com pressa, Charlie?

— É, foi mal — Charlie disse, levantando-se sozinho; George não lhe oferecera a mão, mas supôs que tinha atropelado Fred. — Preciso falar com a mãe...

Com um grito de guerra, Bill voltou a derrubá-lo. Charlie caiu, esmagado por seu irmão mais velho. Gemendo, ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Fred e George trocaram sorriso identicamente cruéis, antes de juntarem-se ao montinho com os próprios gritos de guerra. Charlie perdeu o ar, mas, felizmente, os gêmeos tinham se prendido a Bill. Charlie começou a se soltar.

— Fred! George! — a mãe gritou da lavanderia. Ron, Percy e Ginny espiaram pela porta da sala de estar, claramente incomodados pelo barulho.

— Honestamente — Percy disse, balançando a cabeça. — Venha, Ron, vamos deixá-los. — Ron os olhou como se estivesse tentado a se juntar, mas então olhou para Percy e assentiu. Eles sumiram.

— Ow! Fred, _sai_! — Bill reclamou.

Ginny, entretanto, ainda os observava com um sorriso largo no rosto. Charlie sabia o que ia acontecer antes mesmo de acontecer; Ginny começou a correr na direção deles, o cabelo esvoaçando atrás de si.

— Maldição... — um dos gêmeos começou.

— Chega! — a mãe gritou, saindo da lavanderia. Ginny não diminuiu a velocidade; passou direto por eles e subiu as escadas como se esta fosse sua intenção desde o começo.

— Mãe! — Bill e Charlie falaram em uníssono.

— Nem uma palavra! — a mãe disse, colocando as mãos no quadril. — É ruim o bastante que Fred e George se comportem como animais, mas saber que vocês dois os encorajam...

— Ei! — George protestou. — Não fomos nós que começamos... — A mãe ergueu uma mão e ele ficou em silêncio (uma decisão sábia, na opinião de Charlie).

— E nem comecei a falar do mau exemplo que estão dando para Ron e Ginny...

— Certo — Bill disse —, desculpe. Mas, mãe...

— ... que deveriam olhá-los como modelos...

— Bem, o Roniquinho é tão baixinho que ele precisa levantar a cabeça para olhar para nós, estejamos nos comportando ou não — Fred lembrou. A mãe irritou-se.

— Mãe — Charlie disse, tentando mostrar a carta a ela, mas George estava sentado em sua mão.

— Muriel e Bilius estarão aqui em uma hora e se não estão ajudando, estão atrapalhando. Podem ir. — Fred e George levantaram-se e subiram correndo as escadas, parando apenas para pegar o biscoito em que estiveram trabalhando. — Vocês também — disse para Bill e Charlie.

— Mas, mãe... — Bill disse.

— Nem uma palavra — avisou. — Agora, subam os dois. E Merlin me ajude se vocês discutirem hoje...

— Aqui — Charlie disse, empurrando a carta para ela, que não a pegou.

— Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso, Charlie — disse, jogando as mãos para cima.

— Eu tenho... — Bill começou, mas Charlie o acotovelou.

— Chega! — disse novamente. — Parem com essas brigas infantis e vão lá para cima! — Virou sobre os calcanhares e desapareceu dentro da lavanderia antes que eles pudessem falar algo.

— Vou contar a eles no jantar — Charlie disse a Bill.

— É, depois de mim — respondeu.

— Até parece — Charlie disse com irritação. — Você...

— _Lá para cima, agora!_ — veio da lavanderia.

Eles não precisavam que ela falasse de novo.

**-x-**

Espaço ao ar livre era o que Remus tinha e Sirius, não. O motivo de Sirius querer espaço ao ar livre ficou claro no momento em que ele e Harry saíram da lareira; Sirius mandara Hedwig com uma mensagem que dizia que Remus tinha que passar o natal em casa ou Sirius e Harry iriam visitá-lo no acampamento.

Parecia ser o tipo de coisa que Sirius faria — Remus gostava de pensar que Harry teria mais bom senso — e, por isso, Remus combinara com Greyback que sairia do acampamento por algumas horas; Matt tinha voltado para casa na noite anterior para passar o natal com seus pais.

— Feliz natal — Harry disse, abraçando Remus. Harry estava num humor excepcionalmente bom; o cheiro irradiava dele.

— Feliz natal — Remus disse e, então, olhou para a vassoura na mão de Harry; era óbvio o motivo para a visita. — É para mim? — provocou quando Harry a apoiou no sofá ao lado das duas vassouras que Sirius trouxera.

— Er — Harry disse, olhando para Sirius num pedido de ajuda; o pobre Harry era educado demais e possessivo de menos para fazer grande caso disso, mas estava claro que ele não tinha ideia do que responder.

— Vai se ferrar, Moony — Sirius disse com um sorriso. — É dele. A sua está aqui. — Indicou uma das vassouras (a que tinha um pequeno laço vermelho preso numa na ponta). Antes que Remus pudesse agradecer ou ir inspecionar a vassoura, Sirius o abraçou ainda com uma pilha de presentes embrulhados em um braço.

— Está fedendo a biscoito de cachorro — Remus disse, rindo; era óbvio o que Harry comprara para ele. Sirius riu e lhe passou os quatro embrulhos. — Tem mais além da vassoura? — perguntou, perplexo.

— Não são todos para você — Sirius disse. — O pequeno é para Matt; íamos enviar com Hedwig, mas assim é mais fácil. O pesado é o que você pediu para Dora; o fino só é seu até fevereiro, mas o grandão é todo seu.

Remus deixou os embrulhos de Matt e Dora na mesa e abriu o pacote fino. Era um dos espelhos — Remus não sabia se era o de Sirius ou o de Harry, mas supôs que isso não era importante, porque poderia falar com eles do mesmo jeito.

— Tem certeza de que quer me dar isso? — perguntou.

— É só até fevereiro — Sirius avisou. — Aí Harry vai precisar que você devolva.

— Obrigado — Remus disse, incrivelmente comovido por Harry ter pensado nisso. De repente, as próximas cinco semanas no acampamento pareciam promissoras.

— Não tem problema — Harry disse com um sorriso.

Remus o deixou na mesa e abriu o outro presente. Sua mão tocou algo suave e molhado, e ele recuou. O presente caiu no chão e Sirius e Harry gargalharam; era um bife cru, no espírito dos presentes temáticos na forma Animaga de Sirius e a sua (uma tradição que começara no quinto ano). Riu e sacou a varinha para fazê-lo sumir, mas Sirius tirou a varinha de sua mão.

— Rastreador, Moony.

— Certo — Remus disse, sentindo-se tolo. Harry, que ficara tenso ao ver a varinha, relaxou. Remus levou o bife para o lixo e o jogou fora junto do embrulho e do plástico usado para proteger os outros presentes. Lavou as mãos na pia e abriu as outras duas caixas limpas que tinham sido guardadas com o bife.

Uma delas continha uma enorme quantidade de chocolate — Remus ficou muito satisfeito com isso — e a outra tinha dois livros e _outra_ caixa de chocolate. Um dos livros era a continuação da série de um dos seus autores favoritos e o outro era um livro de culinária muggle. Harry sorriu quando ele o abriu e Remus retribuiu.

— É uma indireta de que gostaria de visitar mais vezes? — perguntou.

— Nah, você só é péssimo na cozinha — Sirius disse. Remus mostrou a língua e Harry riu deles. Dentro da terceira caixa, parecia haver um de cada artigo da Gambol & Japes - Jogos de Magia.

— Sério? — perguntou, erguendo um pacotinho de pó de mico inodoro.

— Achamos que você ia querer fazer Greyback se comportar — Sirius disse num tom inocente.

 _Inodoro_ , Remus pensou, divertido. _Isso é brilhante..._

— As pessoas poderiam achar que ainda tenho quinze anos — disse, sorrindo como um maníaco, enquanto Harry lhe mostrava uma poção que fazia o cabelo cair; Remus estava imaginando as possibilidades para a lua cheia e não duvidava que era nisso que Harry e Sirius estiveram pensando quando compraram isso tudo.

— Pode ser interessante — Sirius disse, parecendo preocupantemente pensativo.

— O quê? — Remus perguntou; Harry sorrira marotamente no momento em que olhara para Sirius.

— Nada — Harry disse, olhando para Remus com os olhos arregalados. Sirius parecia arrogante.

— Besteira — Harry apenas sorriu e Remus deixou o assunto de lado; se fosse importante, acabaria descobrindo. Agradeceu aos dois pelos presentes e foi até sua escrivaninha pegar o que tinha comprado para eles.

— Feliz natal — disse, enquanto Sirius rasgava o embrulho de seu presente.

— Você comprou algo para mim? — Harry perguntou, maravilhado. Sirius parou para olhar para Harry e, então, sorriu para Remus.

— É claro — Remus disse, sorrindo para ele; era difícil não sorrir quando o cheiro de Harry era tão feliz, apesar de Remus não ter certeza do que pensar do cheiro de surpresa. Ele não esperara ganhar presentes? Harry sorriu e rasgou o papel, revelando uma enorme caixa de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores (Remus sabia que os dele tinham acabado), um novo relógio (o atual relógio de Harry estava bastante maltratado e era grande demais — suspeitava que tinha sido do primo de Harry) e três porta-retratos para que Harry tivesse onde guardar as fotos de Lily e James.

Remus não tinha dinheiro para comprar uma vassoura para Harry como Sirius tinha, mas Harry não parecia se importar; entusiasmado, ele trocou de relógios e oferece seus Feijãozinhos — Sirius pegou alguns, mas Remus não.

Sirius ria dos livros que Remus tinha escolhido — um deles era uma monstruosidade de setecentas páginas dedicadas inteiramente à vida de Sirius e especulações sobre sua fuga de Azkaban. Não tinham acertado nem a data de nascimento de Sirius, menos ainda qualquer outro fato, e Remus o comprara apenas para se entreterem. O outro, intitulado _Mães Mágicas_ , também era para o divertimento de Sirius. Sirius — como esperado —, apesar de divertido por Remus ter lhe comprado um livro para mulher, também estava intrigado; havia alguns feitiços interessantes no livro. Um, por exemplo, era um feitiço que fazia meias sujas seguirem o dono até que ele as colocasse para lavar.

Mas, por mais que estivesse interessado no conteúdo do livro, Remus e Harry precisaram aguentar vários minutos de Sirius imitando mães; ele alternava entre imitar sua mãe horrível e uma imitação que poderia ter sido Dorea, Lily ou até a mãe de Remus. Talvez fosse uma mistura das três.

As coisas se acalmaram depois disso e Remus contou a eles o que tinha acontecido no acampamento desde a última vez que se viram. Tinham sido apenas dois dias, então não havia muito a contar. Por sua vez, Harry e Sirius contaram o que vinha acontecendo em Grimmauld Place; Harry errara em sua poção reveladora de forma e explodira a sala de treinamento — ele tinha uma queimadura enorme em seu braço que parecia dolorida e isso era _depois_ de Sirius ter curado—, Sirius terminara de dar propriedades mágicas às suas sementes e queria a ajuda de Remus para escolher as melhores; iam a Godric’s Hollow depois do jantar para plantá-las nos túmulos de Lily e James. E, aparentemente, Monstro passara a noite acordado, preparando comida o bastante para um pequeno exército para o jantar de natal daquela noite.

— Monstro nos quer em casa às seis — Sirius disse e Harry, para o divertimento de Remus, imediatamente olhou as horas no seu novo relógio.

— São três e quinze agora — ele anunciou, sorrindo para eles. Sirius ergueu-se num pulo e esfregou as mãos.

— Vamos precisar de pelo menos uma hora para te ensinar a voar — adicionou, olhando para Harry; Remus achou que ele estava prestes a explodir de felicidade. — Vamos.

— Você me comprou uma Nimbus? — Remus perguntou, pegando sua vassoura nova e examinando-a pela primeira vez. Sirius sorriu. — Sirius, isso deve ter custado...

— Muito — Sirius disse com um encolher de ombros. — Mas fiz um bom negócio porque comprei as três ao mesmo tempo.

— Você foi até a loja para comprar? — Remus perguntou num fio de voz. Gastar tamanha quantidade de dinheiro em um lugar só tinha que ter chamado atenção. E a última coisa que Sirius precisava era atenção.

— Eu fui como Ludo Bagman — Sirius disse, sorrindo, enquanto cruzava a sala de estar; Harry já esperava à porta. Remus riu e admirou as letras douradas que diziam que era uma Nimbus 1700. — Ninguém achou estranho.

Encontraram um pedaço de neve que fosse razoavelmente longo — caso alguém caísse — e liso, porque seria mais fácil levantar voo e pousar. Sirius explicou a Harry o processo de ligação com a vassoura — a vassoura de Harry foi para sua mão no momento em que ele disse “em pé”, o que Remus achou ser um bom sinal para o resto do dia —, enquanto Remus se ligava à própria vassoura.

Fazia muito tempo que não voava; sua mãe não permitira que voasse quando era garoto e foram James e Sirius quem o ensinaram a voar no primeiro ano. Não voava desde seus dias na Ordem, mas quando flutuou em sua Nimbus — que era muito mais estável do que lembrava-se de sua velha Cleansweep ser —, sentiu-se bem.

— Qual modelo você tem, Harry? — Remus perguntou, enquanto Sirius examinava a maneira que Harry segurava a vassoura.

— Galaxy — Sirius respondeu. — E está bom, garoto. — Remus franziu o cenho.

— Uma Galaxy? Achei que tinham parado de fabricá-la há anos, depois daquele jogador ter morrido...

— Elas não são mais populares desde então — Sirius disse tristemente, enquanto Harry empalidecia. — É culpa daquele idiota por tê-la usado num jogo da liga. São boas vassouras, boas e leves, brilhantes para manobras e rápidas, mas não são para o jogo. — Harry ainda parecia incerto. — Você vai ficar bem, garoto — Sirius disse. — Tem que começar por algum lugar, e Moony e eu iremos nos garantir de que não tenha problemas.

Remus montou em sua vassoura, enquanto Sirius ajudava Harry e, então, os dois flutuaram ali perto, enquanto Sirius fazia Harry levantar voo lentamente — apenas um metro e meio do chão — e flutuar. Harry parecia confortável, mas ainda um pouco nervoso.

— Você está indo bem — Remus disse, encorajando-o. — Agora incline-se um pouco para frente e irá voar para frente. Se quiser parar...

— Incline-se para trás — Sirius terminou. — Mas não o faça bruscamente, ou acabará rodando e ficará assustado.

Ladeado por Sirius e Remus, Harry conseguiu voar para frente, parar e virar-se lentamente. Os dois homens ficaram perto dele, garantindo-se que ele continuasse na vassoura, apesar de parecer que ele estava dando conta.

Depois de quinze minutos de voar lentamente e com pouca altura, Sirius decidiu que Harry era capaz de voar sem tê-los ao seu lado; Remus e Sirius levantaram voo até estarem a uns dez metros do chão e, surpreendentemente, Harry os seguiu. Sirius, de costas, deu uma volta preguiçosa e, então, parou ao lado de Remus.

— Balaço — disse, cutucando o ombro de Remus, antes de voar para longe; era um jogo que tinham jogado por anos (principalmente quando estavam em número ímpares ou apenas dois podiam jogar). A finalidade era alcançar a outra pessoa e tocá-las (o que as tornava o Balaço). A maioria das pessoas paravam de jogar antes de começarem Hogwarts, mas James e Sirius continuaram a jogar por todos seus anos em Hogwarts (James até o incorporara aos treinos de Quadribol) e, às vezes, criavam regras, como voar só com uma mão, sentado de lado e limites de tempo, apenas para manter o jogo interessante. Fora como Remus aprendera a voar.

— Me ajude a alcançá-lo — falou para Harry, que estava sentado de lado em sua Galaxy, parecendo perplexo. Remus não esperou por uma resposta antes de ir atrás de Sirius; Harry o seguiria no seu próprio ritmo.

O ritmo de Harry acabou sendo preocupantemente rápido; ele passou disparado por Remus, indo em direção a Sirius. Remus mandou sua vassoura ir mais rápido por precaução; Harry provavelmente se sentia confiante por causa de quão bem tinha se saído até agora. Sirius olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos de um jeito cômico, antes de voar num arco enorme para desviar de Harry. Remus voou na direção de Sirius — que ia em sua direção — antes de Harry aparecer do nada e cutucar o ombro de Sirius.

Sirius o cutucou de volta na mesma hora e, então, Harry pareceu entender; Harry o cutucou mais uma vez e voou numa velocidade alarmante, rindo loucamente. Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar e Remus foi atrás de Harry — para longe de Sirius, que foi gentil o bastante para lhe dar alguns segundos de vantagem.

Harry, entretanto, não parecia precisar de ajuda. Sirius estivera certo ao dizer que a Galaxy era rápida e boa para manobras; Harry conseguiu desviar dos toques um pouco indiferentes de Sirius até que eles não eram mais indiferentes. Remus soube quando Sirius começou a jogar a sério, mas Harry pareceu não notar a diferença; ele girou a vassoura para longe do alcance de Sirius e subiu mais ainda, girando. Sirius voou atrás dele e Remus, percebendo que não era páreo, voltou ao chão para ver melhor.

O que se seguiu foi, provavelmente, a demonstração aerodinâmica mais impressionante que Remus já vira; Sirius fora um bom jogador — talvez bom o bastante para jogar na liga se não fossem pelos Aurores e pela Ordem — e parecia continuar com a maior parte de suas habilidades apesar de Azkaban. Harry era natural — obviamente algo que ele herdara de James — e Remus achou que ele parecera tão lento no começo porque fora sufocado pela cautela de Sirius e Remus.

Sem tê-los ao seu lado, Harry tinha espaço ilimitado e nada para contê-lo. Sirius, obviamente, tinha uma vassoura melhor e anos de experiência, mas, no fim, não foi o bastante; numa tentativa de desviar de Sirius, Harry mergulhou numa velocidade perigosa e Sirius — sendo Sirius — o seguiu.

Remus sacou a varinha, pronto para usar um feitiço amortecedor, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que não poderia fazê-lo sem ativar o Rastreador. Assistiu, impotente, enquanto Harry mergulhava — até Sirius saíra do modo competitivo e ainda seguia, mas bem mais devagar e parecendo preocupado — e, então, quando Remus recuou, Harry puxou a vassoura para cima a apenas alguns centímetros do chão.

Foi por pouco; a frente da vassoura arrancou algumas folhas da grama, e Harry vacilou, mas conseguiu continuar reto na vassoura. Quando Remus se deu conta, ele subia fazendo espirais no ar e Remus relaxou, apesar de ainda parecer que o coração estava em sua garganta. Sirius não estava rápido o bastante para sair propriamente do mergulho, por isso, parou e praticamente saiu rolando, pousando ao lado de Remus.

— Inacreditável — Remus disse, olhando para Harry. — James não teria conseguido fazer isso.

— James conseguiria se estivesse com a vassoura certa — Sirius disse, mas parecia impressionado. — Deveria saber que ele seria natural quando acertou o jeito de segurar a vassoura logo de cara.

— Deveria — Remus concordou.

— Padfoot? — Em um borrão que fez Remus ficar tenso novamente, Harry tinha descido e flutuava na altura da cabeça deles, parecendo preocupado. — Você está bem?

— Venha aqui — Sirius disse, acenando para Harry. O menino obedeceu na mesma hora, obviamente preocupado. — Mais perto, — Harry se moveu um pouco para perto. Sirius esticou um braço e Remus sabia o que aconteceria antes que acontecesse. Aparentemente, Harry também; no momento em que Sirius tocou seu braço com um: — Balaço — arrogante, Harry o tocou de volta e disparou em direção ao céu.

Sirius xingou e jogou-se de costas no chão, rindo. Os dois observaram Harry voar pelo céu, antes de Remus se virar para Sirius.

— Acha que ele vai jogar quando for para a escola?

— Se ele voar assim, acho que não terá escolha — Sirius disse, sorrindo. — A velha Minnie vai prendê-lo a uma vassoura.

— Acha mesmo? — Remus perguntou, acalmando-se.

— Bem, sim — Sirius disse. — Sabe como ela é...

— Isso não. E se Harry não for para a Grifinória?

— Então, ela provavelmente vai dar uma detenção para ele durante os testes — Sirius disse, mas ele parecia pensativo. — Por quê? Acha que ele não vai?

— Não sei — Remus respondeu, observando Harry girar no meio de uma volta e ir na direção oposta. — Acho que sim, mas certamente já pensou nisso...

— Claro que pensei — Sirius disse, desenhando na neve. Começava a tomar a forma do brasão de Hogwarts quando Sirius voltou a falar. — Eu quero que ele vá para a Grifinória... Mas se não for...

— Ficaria desapontado? — Remus perguntou.

— Um pouco — disse. — Não com ele, só com o fato de que ele não verá o Salão Comunal nem terá a Minnie como Chefe da Casa...

— Idem — Remus admitiu. — Não com ele, mas só...

— Com a situação — Sirius terminou. — É. Mas o Chapéu Seletor sabe o que faz; ele me colocou na Grifinória, não foi? — Remus assentiu, apesar de a pergunta ter sido retórica. — O Chapéu o colocará no lugar certo e, se for na Sonserina, bem, bom para ele. Ele ainda será meu afilhado e eu ainda vou querê-lo e cuidar dele se ele...

— ... Tiver Snape como Chefe da Casa — Remus terminou.

— Urgh, tinha esquecido disso — Sirius disse. — Mas sim, até nesse caso. — Remus olhou para Sirius pelo canto dos olhos; Sirius observava Harry voar com um sorriso afetuoso no rosto. Era a mesma expressão de James quando ele descobrira que Lily estava grávida. Remus se virou antes que Sirius pudesse ver seu sorriso. Sirius, entretanto, sentira o cheiro. — O quê? — perguntou.

— Nada — Remus disse.

— O quê? — Sirius insistiu, jogando neve nele.

— Padfoot, seu idiota! — Remus riu, tirando a neve do rosto. — Nada.

— Vai se danar, Moony, não era nada.

— Era, sim — Moony disse, jogando um pouco de neve em Sirius. Acertou a lateral da cabeça dele e Sirius gritou quando a neve fez contato com sua orelha.

— ... ouvindo pessoas?

Sirius — que juntara uma enorme quantidade de neve que provavelmente seria jogada no rosto de Remus — congelou, assim como Remus.

— Achei que sim — uma voz conhecida disse. — Mas não era para ele estar aqui.

— Onde mais ele estaria? — perguntou a voz de um homem.

— Achei que ele estivesse viajando — Dora disse.

— Harry! — Remus sibilou, grato por Harry estar voando baixo naquele momento e poder ouvi-lo. — Floresta! Agora!

Harry não questionou; ele saiu voando o mais rápido possível. Ao lado de Remus, Sirius estava inquieto; no segundo que Harry chegou à borda da floresta, Sirius encolheu sua vassoura e a colocou no bolso.

— Remus?

Remus não respondeu, mas ouviu um baque perto da porta. Ficou feliz que o lugar que escolhera para voar que não era visível pelas janelas.

A porta foi aberta um momento depois e Remus procurou por Sirius, mas tudo o que viu foi um cachorro de pelos revoltos conhecido caminhando lentamente para a floresta.

— Remus! — Dora exclamou e parou. O homem que a acompanhava também parou. — O que é isso?

— Um cachorro perdido — Remus disse, discretamente tentando apagar as marcas de Sirius da neve com o sapato. — Talvez um lobo. Várias coisas vivem saindo da floresta.

— Não — Dora disse. — Estava falando _disso_. — E apontou para a Nimbus dele, parecendo impressionada.

— Oh — disse. — Foi um presente de natal.

— Você tem um bom amigo por aí — ela comentou.

— Um amigo muito bom — concordou.

— Uma Nimbus 1700 — o amigo dela comentou. — Não é tão boa quanto a Cleansweep Cinco, mas é decente. — Dora o olhou com incredulidade.

— Não é tão boa... — Dora murmurou. — Está zoando, né? Dizem que é a melhor vassoura atualmente! — Seu amigo parecia irritado e Dora, um pouco aborrecida; seu cabelo adotou um tom laranja avermelhado que destoava com o suéter que ele lhe dera. Ele se sentiu divertido ao ver que ela o usava, mas dava uma aparência festiva quando combinado com sua pele verde. Keith abriu a boca (provavelmente para continuar argumentando), mas Dora o cortou. — Como é o voo? — perguntou.

— Brilhante — Remus disse. — Você pode experimentar se quiser. Vocês dois — adicionou.

— Mesmo? — Apesar do que acabara de falar, Keith parecia bastante animado com a possibilidade.

— Vá em frente — Remus disse.

Keith colocou a vassoura no chão e disse:

— Em pé! — A vassoura foi direto para a mão dele, que a montou. Ele sorriu para Dora e levantou voo. Ele sabia voar bem, mas Remus achou que teria ficado mais impressionado se não tivesse acabado de ver um garoto de nove anos ser _melhor_ em uma vassoura.

Dora sacou a varinha e colocou um feitiço para impermeabilizar a parte de trás de sua calça. Remus não pudera colocar um em suas roupas com Harry por perto, então elas provavelmente estariam úmidas quando se levantasse.

— Ele joga? — Remus perguntou.

Dora assentiu ao se sentar e disse:

— No momento, só em times locais, mas ele vai tentar entrar nos Tornados em julho.

— Qual é o problema? — Remus perguntou. Dora o olhou e fez uma careta.

— Está tão óbvio assim?

— Seu cheiro está... Estranho.

— Oh — ela disse. Quando achou que Remus não estava olhando, ela cheirou o braço. Quando ele riu, seu cabelo assumiu um tom vivido de rosa, assim como seu rosto. — Só estava vendo se eu podia... Pare de rir! — Ele teria parado se ela não estivesse rindo.

— Então, está tudo bem? — perguntou quando tinham se acalmado.

— O treinamento foi um desastre — suspirou. — Keith insistiu em ir comigo, apesar de eu ter _dito_ que ele não poderia assistir. Olho-Tonto ficou furioso por eu tê-lo levado e o fez esperar no Átrio até a aula ter terminado. E, aí, tivemos uma festa — disse tristemente. — Ele não conhecia ninguém e o idiota se sentiu ameaçado por Melvin e Ben... — ela disse isso com quantidades iguais de exasperação e afeição. — E acho que ele pensou que eu me sentiria ameaçada se ele conversasse com Florence e McKinnon... — Balançou a cabeça. — Eu meio que fico feliz por ela estar lá — sorriu timidamente. — Keith começou a menosprezar Olho-Tonto e ela o atacou... Ela foi brutal, na verdade. Eu provavelmente teria sido _mais gentil_ , mas ele entendeu rapidinho...

Remus passara tempo o bastante perto de Sirius — que frequentemente recebia um sermão de Marlene — para sentir uma pontada de pena de Keith. Ele também sabia, entretanto, que, ainda que ela frequentemente fosse dura, Marlene raramente era injusta no que dizia. Por isso, Remus não podia fazer muito mais do que uma mera careta.

— Como seu natal está sendo? — Dora perguntou num tom alegre forçado.

— Bom, na verdade — Remus disse quase que se desculpando. Dora riu.

— Eu tenho algo para você — adicionou, puxando a mochila por sobre o ombro. Abriu o zíper e entregou um presente embrulhado em papel da cor do arco-íris. Era tão Dora que Remus teve que sorrir.

— Obrigado — disse, rasgando o papel. Vários montinhos sem formas caíram. Três acabaram sendo meias, das quais Remus desesperadamente precisava; Dora, é claro, sabia disso, porque tinha acesso às roupas dele no momento. Outro era uma camiseta cinzenta simples.

— Fica boa em você — ela disse, sorrindo. Remus riu e abriu o último. Quatro livros caíram, mas os ignorou por ora. Era um suéter azul escuro tão ridiculamente macio que Remus precisou resistir à vontade de vesti-lo na mesma hora. — É para compensar pelo que eu roubei — contou.

— Foi um presente — ele disse, indicando o suéter em questão.

— Foi um suborno — ela lhe disse. — Lembra? Mas eu ainda me sinto mal. Aqui. — Pegou um dos quatro livros que ele derrubara. Remus riu. _Os Três Porquinhos, Chapeuzinho Vermelho, O Lobo e As Sete Crianças_ e o conto de fadas bruxo muito conhecido _O Lobo e o Palerma_ eram os livros que ela comprara.

Ela realmente não se importa, percebeu com um sorriso.

— Obrigado — disse novamente, referindo-se tanto aos presentes quanto à maneira que ela lidava com sua condição.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu, parecendo entender.

— _Accio_ — disse, acenando a varinha para a cabana. E, então, porque não queria um buraco do tamanho de um livro em sua casa, adicionou: — _Aperio._ — A porta da frente se abriu a tempo e o presente que Sirius comprara em seu nome voou até sua mão, quase acertando Keith, que escolhera aquele momento para voar mais baixo. Remus entregou o presente a Dora sem mais delongas e ela o abriu com um entusiasmo que rivalizava o de Sirius. Seu entusiasmo não diminuiu quando viu o que era; um livro pesado com capa de couro.

— _Camaleão Humano_ — disse, dedilhando o título em alto relevo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu cabelo assumira o tom mais vivo de amarelo que Remus já vira. — Remus — sussurrou, folheando as páginas —, onde, em nome de Merlin, achou isso?

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que um amigo meu comprou de uma banshee? — Isso lhe rendeu uma risada; achou que ela não tinha acreditado. — Você não o tem, né?

— Se o tenho? — engasgou. — Não, é claro que não tenho! Remus, só foram feitas dez cópias! Eu li livros sobre esse livro!

— Pensei que poderia ser útil — disse com um sorriso. — Matt ajudou a pagar... — Assim como Sirius e Harry, porque realmente era um livro raro e caro. — Porque você fez tanto por nós... — Sirius só quisera comprar algo para ela já que seu tempo em Azkaban evitara que ele o fizesse por vários anos. — Essa coisa toda com o Malfoy tem sido uma loucura...

— Posso aprender tanto com ele — disse, abraçando o livro. — Não conseguiram achar um professor para meu Programa de Habilidades Especiais, mas com isso... Comentários de outros Metamorfomagos... Eu posso aprender sozinha! Obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, _obrigada_! — Ela sorriu e, com cuidado, colocou um feitiço de flutuar no livro; era claro que ela não queria que ele fosse danificado pela neve. Quando ela se deu por satisfeita, Remus se viu envolto por uma Dora delirantemente feliz. — Agora me sinto mal por ter te dado roupas — ela disse com a voz embargada contra seu braço.

— Não, eu gostei do que me deu — garantiu. — Elas... Está chorando? — perguntou, incrédulo, tentando olhar para o rosto dela; tudo o que conseguia ver era seu cabelo brilhante.

— Não — respondeu, fungando, enquanto se afastava. Secou as bochechas com as mangas do suéter e adicionou: — Bem, talvez só um pouco.

**-x-**

Charlie abriu a janela da cozinha e inspirou um pouco de ar fresco; Fred e George não tinha conseguido fazer seja lá o estivessem tentando com o biscoito de natal e contentaram-se em colocar uma Bomba de Bosta embaixo da cadeira da tia-avó Muriel. A cozinha toda cheirava a...

— ... deviam saber! Eu gosto tanto de uma brincadeira quanto qualquer pessoa, mas foram longe demais dessa vez! É um comportamento completamente deplorável... Pare _de rir, Bilius!_

O tio Bilius tentou abafar uma risada — para tanto, colocou a mão fechada dentro da boca. Todos que estavam à mesa — exceto por Muriel (que fora embora num acesso de raiva), a mãe e Percy — riram.

O pai pareceu sentir o perigo e se levantou com um:

— Te mostrei minha coleção de tomadas, Bilius? — apressado. O tio Bilius se ergueu num pulo e seguiu o pai para fora da cozinha. Charlie fez menção de seguir, mas a mãe o olhou e ele não conseguiu se forçar a continuar.

Sentou-se, enquanto a mãe continuava a gritar com Fred e George.

— ... inapropriado! Eu _nunca..._

— Não sei, mãe... — Fred disse, pensativo.

— ... Acho que foi muito apropriado... — George comentou, assentindo para Fred.

— A morcega velha fez por merecer — Fred continuou, sem se arrepender.

— Ela teve sorte de ter sido uma só. Temos mais três lá em cima...

Charlie sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto; ao seu lado, Bill estava com uma cor cinzenta estranha. Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Charlie pegou Ron, enquanto Bill colocava Ginny em seu ombro e Percy já estava no pé das escadas.

Conseguiram chegar ao quarto de Ginny — do que ela reclamou, ainda pendurada no ombro de Bill — quando a mãe explodiu. Percy fechou a porta e recostou-se nela, os óculos um pouco tortos. Charlie colocou Ron no chão, e Bill jogou Ginny, que gritava, na cama. Charlie achou um lugar confortável no chão, onde Ginny o atacou imediatamente — ele fez cócegas nela até que ela se afastasse — e juntou-se a Ron, que encontrara um maço de cartas de Snap Explosivo.

Bill e Percy — que conversavam em voz baixa perto da porta — se juntaram a eles e jogaram várias partidas antes da mãe — que se acalmara consideravelmente — fosse chamá-los para comerem pudim.

Fred e George não estavam lá e o pai contou-lhes num sussurro — enquanto a mãe estava no balcão e conveniente longe o bastante para não os ouvir — que o tio Bilius fora embora e desejara um feliz natal a todos. O cheiro das Bombas de Bosta ainda estava presente e parecia aumentar a raiva da mãe sempre que ela respirava. Ela cortou o pudim com um pouco de força demais e o corar em suas bochechas se recusava a sumir.

Bill pareceu notar isso e, enquanto o pai e Ginny limpavam a mesa, virou-se para Charlie e disse:

— O que era mesmo que você queria contar à mãe, Charlie?

Charlie sabia que era uma provocação, um desafio, e sabia que, não importava o que fizesse, perderia; se não contasse, Bill certamente contaria sua novidade e seria Charlie quem contaria à mãe que ela perderia _dois_ filhos. Entretanto, contar à mãe sobre a Romênia quando ela já estava nesse humor poderia ser fatal.

Ao contrário de Bill, Charlie não era esperto — e sabia disso —, mas gostava de pensar que era um pouco mais corajoso do que Bill. E, porque era corajoso, não esperto, Charlie colocou a mão no bolso e pegou a carta para sua mãe ler.


	37. The Fight

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete  
The Fight  
(A Luta)**

_Lupin,_

_Preciso de suas conclusões sobre a confiabilidade do grupo de buscas de Surrey e várias horas do seu tempo para apresentar minhas descobertas sobre o seu grupo. Estarei no Caldeirão Furado às duas da tarde de amanhã. Seja gentil e chegue na hora._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Tonks rabiscou um rápido agradecimento a Remus — que provavelmente fora buscar Strix em casa para poder lhe encaminhar a carta —, enquanto amaldiçoava a habilidade que a maldita coruja de Malfoy tinha de encontrar as pessoas. Strix olhou para Canis — que estava aninhado no travesseiro de Tonks — friamente, antes de oferecer a pata para que ela prendesse a carta. Ele piou uma vez e saiu pela janela, tomando o céu.

Fechou a janela e observou-o sumir entre as nuvens — até se lembrar que devia estar se arrumando para o treinamento. Apressou-se a tirar o suéter e o jeans de Matt — Lucius inspecionara “Matt” naquele dia — e vestiu um jeans gasto e uma camiseta das Esquisitonas. Estava colocando as meias quando um barulho na janela a assustou.

Caiu da cama, batendo o cotovelo no criado-mudo. Xingando Canis, que começara a ronronar, levantou-se para deixar Helga entrar.

— Oi, garota — disse. Helga, a coruja de Keith, passou por ela e pousou no encosto da cadeira; Tonks parara de pendurar roupas ali depois das garras afiadas de Helga terem destruído seu suéter das Harpies.

Tonks usou seu reflexo na janela para escolher o rosto da noite; cabelo azuis, olhos vermelhos e sardas. A transformação demorou apenas alguns segundos — estivera estudando _Camaleão Humano_ em todos os seus momentos livres desde o natal (apesar de não ter tido tanto assim, por causa do treinamento, Keith, suas três vidas nas buscas e por ido se despedir de Tom e Charlie, que foram para a Romênia, há dois dias) —, mas parecia ter sido tempo demais para Helga. Ela não gostava de ser ignorada. Ela pulou de um lado para o outro, abrindo as asas e piando.

Por mais que Tonks não gostasse de Helga, também não queria que ela fosse comida; Canis tinha se levantado, se espreguiçado e ido sentar-se na ponta da cama de Tonks. E, por mais que ele fosse pequeno, Tonks não duvidava que Canis fosse o vencedor.

Suspirou e pegou a carta; na mesma hora, Helga piou alegremente e acalmou-se. Canis ficou sentado, balançando o rabo, enquanto seus olhos iam de Tonks para Helga.

_Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Mal posso esperar por amanhã. Te amo._

_Keith._

Tonks ficou olhando para a letra mal desenhada de Keith sem saber se devia se sentir mais chocada, horrorizada ou feliz. Jogou-se em sua cama. Canis sibilou e saiu correndo do quarto.

— Maldito Malfoy — murmurou; graças a ele, não poderia mais ir ao jogo de Quadribol de Keith. Tinham planejado jantar depois do jogo, para compensar pelo fato de não terem se visto desde o natal... mas isso não ia mais acontecer.

Gemeu. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e pena e escreveu uma longa carta de desculpas; escreveu dez centímetros — com uma letra razoavelmente pequena —, mas não conseguiu dizer muito; era óbvio que não podia lhe dar um motivo de verdade, então a maior parte da carta era composta de vários pedidos de desculpas e desejos de boa sorte para o jogo do dia seguinte. Ela a mandou com Helga e voltou a suspirar, olhando para a carta por outro motivo; Keith dissera que a amava.

Isso a deixava feliz — quem não gostava de saber que era amado? —, mas também a preocupava; namoravam há seis meses, sim, mas não achava que estava pronta para responder. Será que era o que ele esperava? Será que ele ficaria chateado se ela não falasse de volta?

 _Oh, Merlin_ , pensou, cobrindo o rosto com um braço. _Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?_ Fez o seu melhor para deixar esses pensamentos no fundo de sua mente; estava cansada demais para pensar sobre isso no momento — cansada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, na verdade — e forçou-se a levantar. Era tão tentador simplesmente afastar seus cobertores e dormir. Sentia falta de dormir.

 _Mas se eu dormir agora, Olho-Tonto vai aparecer e me levar arrastada._ Pendurou a mochila no ombro, onde estava um par de roupas de Remus que usaria amanhã, e também uma roupa para usar como Tock. _É mais fácil se eu simplesmente for._

Com um pouco de sorte, dormiria àquela noite... assumindo que Olho-Tonto permitisse; ela ia ficar na casa dele — pronta para uma sessão de treinamento logo cedo —, mas as últimas vezes que dormira lá, ele entrara em seu quarto numa hora que nem Merlin sabia e a acordara com um grito de: “Vigilância Constante!”.

A mãe conversara com os duendes com que trabalhava e pedira que eles lhe ensinassem feitiços anti aparatação, os quais Tonks ainda não conseguira remover; era a forma não-tão-sutil de sua mãe dizer que ela devia usar a porta e não aparatar direto dentro da casa.

A mãe a chamou à cozinha quando estava a caminho da porta da frente; ela estava sentada à mesa, olhando para um presente cuidadosamente embalado e segurando um pedaço de pergaminho pequeno e gasto.

 _Andy,_ estava escrito; Tonks o lera — e já ouvira outros lerem — muitas vezes.

_Feliz natal._

_Cissy._

O presente chegara na manhã de natal — o pai fora para Irlanda a trabalho e a mãe estivera temerosa de abrir sem que ele estivesse presente, apesar de Tonks ter oferecido ficar com ela ou até mesmo abrir por ela. A pobre mãe estava convencida de que havia uma mensagem secreta naquela breve carta e passara muito tempo lendo e relendo a maldita coisa. O pai voltaria amanhã, felizmente, e Tonks esperava que ele conseguisse fazer sua mãe ver a razão; Merlin sabia que ela não tivera tal sorte.

— Vai dormir aqui hoje? — a mãe perguntou.

Tonks balançou a cabeça e disse:

— No Olho-Tonto. — A mãe a observou por um momento, antes de se levantar e abraçá-la. Tonks retribuiu o abraço, um pouco confusa. — Você está bem?

— Você parece cansada, querida — a mãe disse, olhando para seu rosto. Tonks mudou suas feições e a mãe franziu o cenho. — Se estão te fazendo trabalhar demais no Ministério, não tenho problemas em ir conversar com eles...

— Não — Tonks disse, descansando a cabeça no ombro da mãe. — Não é o Ministério, são outras... coisas.

— Como o quê? — a mãe perguntou, perspicaz, soltando-a.

 _Como me passar por Remus, Matt e Tock._ Ela assumiria esse fardo novamente, mas honestamente mal podia esperar que Malfoy “demitisse” Remus — e desejar tal coisa a fazia se sentir extremamente culpada —, para que pudesse ter um pouco mais de tempo livre; a investigação de “Remus” estava mais lenta do que esperara, ou talvez “ele” estivesse trabalhando tão bem que Malfoy decidira não o demitir. Mas não podia contar essas coisas a sua mãe; Olho-Tonto, Remus e ela eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre as buscas, e ela e Remus eram os únicos que sabiam que ela se passava por ele e Matt.

— Só... coisas — disse pateticamente.

— Bem — a mãe disse —, se as “coisas” não se acalmarem, vou te dopar com uma poção de espirro e te fazer ficar em casa.

— Você me deixaria doente? — Tonks quis saber.

— Se necessário — a mãe disse, cruzando os braços. Tonks fez uma nota mental para começar a procurar feitiços e poções em suas refeições, como Olho-Tonto. — Agora, vá trabalhar, durma bem e a gente se vê depois do jogo de Keith amanhã à noite. — Tonks voltou a sentir uma pontada de culpa por causa de Keith, mas não corrigiu sua mãe; ela podia continuar achando que ia vê-lo (isso era mais fácil do que explicar que ia trabalhar de novo).

— Como pode ser tão mandona agora, mas não ter coragem de abrir um presente da sua irmã? — Tonks se perguntou em voz alta. A mãe cerrou os olhos cinzentos e Tonks, reconhecendo o sinal de perigo, disse: — Bem, estou indo. A gente se vê amanhã, te amo! — E saiu correndo pela porta da frente.

**-x-**

— Não consigo... — Florence ofegou, tentando se soltar do aperto de Tonks. — Tonks, solte.

— Boa tentativa — Tonks disse alegremente.

— É sério! — Florence gritou. Os outros recrutas (que brigavam com seus oponentes ali perto) as olharam. — _Solte._

Um pouco surpresa e um pouco desconcertada por todos estarem olhando, Tonks soltou Florence. Ela foi ao chão, trêmula, e Tonks ficou alarmada ao ver como ela estava pálida. Tonks a ajudou até o outro lado da sala, onde não atrapalhariam ninguém, e se abaixou ao lado dela. Florence franzia o rosto e se abraçava.

— Qual é o problema? — Tonks perguntou, preocupada. Procurou por Olho-Tonto, esperando que ele pudesse ajudá-la, mas ele seguia outro Auror para fora da sala, parecendo irritado. — Está passando mal?

— O que acha? — Florence explodiu.

— Quando começou? — Tonks perguntou, recusando-se a se acovardar; ela também ficava de mau-humor quando se sentia mal.

— Estou meio estranha o dia todo — Florence disse, trêmula. — Mas está piorando... — Tonks colocou uma mão na testa dela, que estava suada e quente.

— Quer ir ao Curandeiro ou algo assim?

— Não — Florence disse. — Acho que é só cansaço.

— Pode ser o que Ben teve — Tonks disse; fazia dias que não o viam, mas Shacklebolt dissera a Finch, que contara a Florence e Melvin, que contaram a Tonks, que ele estava muito doente.

— Espero que não — Florence gemeu. — Sabe se Ben sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por um Hipogrifo?

— Não sei — Tonks disse, abafando uma risada pela resposta dramática. Florence devia ter percebido, porque cerrou os olhos. — Quer que eu te leve para casa?

— Estou doente, não aleijada — Florence murmurou. — Mas obrigada pela oferta. — Tonks sorriu e se afastou quando Florence se levantou (o que pareceu exigir muito esforço) e foi até a Auror Finch. Depois de uma breve conversa, Florence foi embora apertando a cabeça.

Tonks se juntou a Edwards e McKinnon; conseguiu se livrar do primeiro com um pouco de esforço — Edwards era alto e sólido —, mas não teve sorte contra McKinnon. Os dois conseguiram se livrar dela com facilidade.

— Quem te ensinou a lutar? — Tonks perguntou a McKinnon, enquanto pegavam suas mochilas no canto.

— Eu tinha um irmão mais velho — McKinnon disse com um sorriso pequeno e distante. Tonks apenas a olhou; McKinnon _nunca_ falava de sua família. O motivo, entretanto, ficara claro; Tonks percebera que McKinnon falara no passado. — E alguns amigos cheios de energia. Eu também jogava Quadribol e fazia outros... trabalhos... quando tinha sua idade. — Tonks sabia que não devia perguntar sobre isso (sabia que não conseguiria nenhum detalhe), mas sabia que tinha a ver com a guerra e que Remus tinha participado do que quer que fosse. Distraída, perguntou-se como ele estava e se ele já tinha recebido seu agradecimento.

Tonks e McKinnon saíram juntas da sala de _Combate Defensivo e Ofensivo_ ; Olho-Tonto ainda não voltara, então Tonks supôs que ele estava a esperando no andar de cima. A escada que levava à saída do armário de vassouras estava cheia como sempre, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, as pessoas não pareciam estar andando.

— Augustus? O que está acontecendo? — McKinnon perguntou, estalando os dedos para chamar a atenção de um dos Aurores.

— Ele sacou a varinha! — alguém disse com entusiasmo; Tonks achou que devia ter sido Lori Patel.

— Moody vai acabar com ele! — Michael Brown disse, alegre.

— Com licença! Desculpe, Trixia, com licença. — A multidão abriu passagem para Melvin. — Tonks! — disse quando a viu. — Acho que devia ver isso...

— O que está acontecendo? — McKinnon perguntou severamente.

— O namorado dela... desculpe, seu namorado está aqui — Melvin disse.

— Keith? — Tonks perguntou estupidamente.

Melvin era educado demais para falar qualquer coisa e apenas assentiu, mas McKinnon revirou os olhos e disse:

— De quem mais ele poderia estar falando? Ele é o único, não é?

— O que, em nome de Godric, ele está fazendo _aqui_? — Então, preocupada que algo podia ter acontecido, Tonks começou a forçar seu caminho entre as pessoas. Melvin estava contando algo para McKinnon em voz baixa. — Com licença, desculpe, com licença... MEXAM-SE!

Edwards saiu do caminho, mas a maioria das pessoas não se mexeu.

— _Parva Digitum Omnia_ — murmurou, acenando a varinha. A multidão toda (ela, McKinnon e Melvin também, infelizmente, já que não tinha sido específica) cambaleou e caiu como um com altos gritos. Tonks meramente fez seus dedos crescerem novamente e pulou os Aurores e Recrutas. — Desculpe — disse, fazendo uma careta ao notar que Scrimgeour também tinha sido atingido pelo feitiço.

Conseguia ouvir vozes altas no corredor; tinha certeza de que uma delas era de Olho-Tonto e, se Melvin estivesse correto, a outra pertencia a Keith. Achava que nunca o ouvira gritar antes.

— ... direito de não me deixar descer...

— Eu tenho todo o direito, garoto! Você...

Tonks terminou de abrir a porta e passou por ela, tropeçando. Keith — e era mesmo ele — guardou a varinha e correu para ajudá-la. Olho-Tonto os observava com o cenho franzido.

— E aí — ela disse, perplexa. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Quebrando a lei — Olho-Tonto rosnou.

— Eu vim te ver — Keith disse, olhando para Olho-Tonto com raiva. — E aí Moody me interceptou...

— _Auror_ Moody — Olho-Tonto ralhou. Tonks o olhou com severidade — e se eu não houvesse interceptado...

— Eu só ia...

— Calem a boca! — Tonks gritou. — Fale um de cada vez...

— Eu vou primeiro — Keith disse na mesma hora. — Então...

— Não aqui! — Tonks disse. Segurou a mão de Keith e o braço de Olho-Tonto e arrastou os dois pelo corredor até o cubículo de Olho-Tonto. — Vocês têm ideia do tamanho da cena que estavam fazendo?

— _Ele_ estava fazendo uma cena! — Keith disse, apontando para Olho-Tonto, que cruzou os braços e não respondeu. — Eu vim te ver...

— Por quê?

— Por isso — Keith disse, pegando a carta que ela lhe escrevera naquela tarde. — Você nem me deu um motivo, simplesmente disse que não podia comparecer a algo que está planejado há dias. — Tonks suspirou.

— E depois?

Keith pareceu incomodado por ela ter mudado de assunto, mas disse:

— Aí eu tentei descer para te ver, mas uma Auror me disse que eu não podia, então eu pedi que ela te chamasse, mas ela voltou com _ele_ e ele não me deixou falar com você e se recusou a levar uma mensagem.

— É claro que recusou — disse, sem entender qual era o problema. — Eu estava na aula.

— Eu sou seu namorado!

— Eu sou o professor — Olho-Tonto rosnou. Franziu o cenho de repente, pegou seu Auxiliar e, então, bufou e voltou a guardá-lo no bolso.

— Ele podia ter te deixado sair para falar comigo — Keith disse, olhando novamente para Olho-Tonto com raiva.

— Eu estava na aula — disse mais uma vez, ainda incerta do motivo para ele estar tão irritado. — A carta não trata de nada tão urgente que você não possa esperar alguns minutos. — Keith arregalou os olhos castanhos.

— Não acredito que está do lado dele! — disse, furioso.

— Eu estava na aula! Se queria falar comigo, não tem problema, mas eu não esperaria que você pedisse um tempo numa partida de Quadribol só porque eu queria conversar...

— Mas eu pediria — ele disse, parecendo magoado. Olho-Tonto soltou um som estranho.

— Olha, Olho-Tonto devia estar de mau-humor — Olho-Tonto rosnou e Tonks revirou os olhos — e talvez foi um pouco grosso, mas não acho que ele foi injusto ao te pedir para esperar...

— Ele não me pediu para esperar! Ele me disse para ir embora! — Tonks olhou para Olho-Tonto com exasperação, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

— Eu disse que avisaria que você passou por aqui — Olho-Tonto disse — e daria a opção de ela ir atrás.

— Eu tenho todo o direito de estar aqui — Keith disse, bravo.

— Na verdade... — Tonks começou, fazendo uma careta.

— Não acredito que está contra mim!

— Keith, eu só...

Keith balançou a cabeça.

— Eu te mando uma coruja, está bem? — disse, parecendo magoado, e foi embora.

— Está bem — disse em voz baixa. Queria ir atrás dele, mas sabia que isso provavelmente pioraria as coisas; ele ia querer que ela se desculpasse e, ainda que se sentisse mal por tê-lo chateado, não poderia mudar nada mesmo se quisesse. Seu cabelo (que estivera laranja) assumiu um tom pálido de azul e ela se sentou na cadeira de Olho-Tonto, de repente se sentindo muito cansada. Olho-Tonto a olhou com desconforto, como se esperasse que ela gritasse com ele. Era o que queria, mas seu lado racional sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada e que provavelmente se sentiria pior.

— É preciso ser uma pessoa muito especial para namorar um Recruta — Olho-Tonto disse depois de um longo silêncio.

— O quê? — disse, olhando-o.

— Namorar já é difícil para pessoas normais — ele disse, sem jeito. — Nós não somos pessoas normais. Trabalhamos muitas horas, estudamos ramos da magia que a maioria das pessoas não consegue entender e sempre estamos em perigo. Não é fácil para um companheiro lidar com isso.

— Isso me faz me sentir melhor — murmurou, revirando os olhos. Olho-Tonto mancou até a outra cadeira e sentou-se.

— Não era essa a intenção — ele disse no rosnado mais gentil que já o ouvira usar. — A intenção era que você visse o bom senso.

— Então... O quê? Keith não é especial? — perguntou, irritada.

— Não foi o que quis dizer — Olho-Tonto respondeu, parecendo cansado. Ele abriu seu cantil de bolso, cheirou o conteúdo e tomou um gole. — Ele joga Quadribol?

— Sim — Tonks respondeu, hesitante.

— Mas não profissionalmente? E ele não trabalha?

— Ele treina um time de crianças...

— Não conta — Olho-Tonto disse. — A questão é: ele tem muito tempo livre, e você tem pouco. Eu já tive vários Recrutas e aqueles cujos relacionamentos _duraram_ estavam com alguém que também estava no treinamento de alguma profissão. Assim, a outra pessoa tinha uma distração quando as coisas ficavam agitadas...

— Tipo o quê? — Tonks perguntou. Olho-Tonto ergueu uma mão coberta de cicatrizes e começou a enumerar nos dedos.

— Uma garota que namorava um jogador profissional de Quadribol; dois garotos que namoraram Curandeiras; uma garota que namorava um garoto no Departamento de Mistérios. E tinha um outro garoto que... Eles nunca assumiram um relacionamento, mas era óbvio para quem quisesse ver... Ela estava envolvida na guerra.

— Então... O que está dizendo? Que Keith e eu não vamos durar a não ser que ele vire um Curandeiro? — perguntou simplesmente. — Isso é besteira...

— No momento, ele tem muito tempo livre e não tem muita maturidade para namorar uma Recruta. Ele te vê como uma pessoa normal, mas você não é normal. Você é uma Recruta. Não é melhor nem pior, mas é diferente, e será melhor para vocês dois se ele perceber isso logo; ou ele aprende a viver com isso ou decide que não dá conta. — Tonks não podia argumentar contra o fato de que era diferente e não gostara do que ele falara, mas suspeitava que era verdade.

— Podia pegar leve com ele, sabe — disse. — Talvez se fosse mais legal...

— Eu sou chato com todo mundo — Olho-Tonto disse, colocando o Auxiliar na mesa com cuidado.

— Não é comigo — Tonks disse e ele torceu a boca.

— Com todos os companheiros, então.

— Todos eles? — Tonks perguntou, triste.

— Com exceção de duas — Olho-Tonto corrigiu.

— Por quê? — Tonks perguntou com um sorriso leve

— Elas eram especiais — disse em voz baixa.

— Quem elas eram? — perguntou.

— Uma era uma Curandeira... Acho que já te contei sobre a garota Evans. — Tonks assentiu. — Acho que a outra não gostaria que eu contasse.

— Por que não? — Olho-Tonto apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para seu Auxiliar. — É melhor abrir — disse. Olho-Tonto lhe deu um olhar chateado e murmurou a senha.

— AUROR MOODY! — Scrimgeour gritou.

— Scrimgeour? — Moody rosnou. — Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Encontre sua Recruta e traga-a ao armário de vassouras — Scrimgeour disse, soando mais calmo agora que Olho-Tonto atendera. Tonks se afundou em sua cadeira e Olho-Tonto a olhou, pensativo. — Há vinte pessoas aqui que precisam voltar ao normal.

— Não pode consertar o que ela fez? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— Estou certo de que poderíamos, mas, como sabe, Moody, transfiguração humana é algo que precisa ser lidado com extremo cuidado e eu gostaria de chegar em casa em um horário razoável.

— Mais importante que isso — Olho-Tonto disse num tom alto —, como foi que ela conseguiu acertar o feitiço em vocês?

— Não esperávamos...

— VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! — Olho-Tonto gritou e, então, num tom de voz normal, completou: — Estamos a caminho.

**-x-**

Moony choramingou e esticou-se em sua cama, esperando até que a dor sumisse por completo. A dor sumiu lentamente e queimando, mas por fim conseguiu se mexer. Saiu da cama e foi ao banheiro, onde Remus pensou em deixar uma tigela de água; frequentemente ficava com sede quando se transformava.

Aproveitou que estava no chão para se esticar novamente, livrando-se do resto da dor, antes de olhar ao redor, procurando por seu companheiro de matilha, mas ele não estava lá. Choramingou, antes de rosnar. Talvez ele planejasse ir embora de novo. Talvez Moony fosse ficar sozinho de novo. Colocou o rabo entre as pernas, enfiou-se debaixo da cama e encolheu-se.

Começara a morder as próprias patas dianteiras — em parte, por tédio, em parte por raiva por seu companheiro tê-lo abandonado — quando um par de patas grandes e cinzentas apareceram na entrada. Moony colocou as orelhas para trás e rosnou.

Era o dono do cheiro que impregnava esse lugar. Remus não gostava do cheiro, e Moony também não gostava, apesar de Moony ter mais respeito pelo Alfa do que Remus. Os Alfas — mesmo os ruins — deviam ser seguidos. O Alfa espiou embaixo da cama e bufou de raiva para Moony, antes de mostrar os dentes: _saia agora ou te forçarei._

Moony saiu e o Alfa inspecionou o dano feito em suas pernas. Moony inspecionava o dano que Remus causara; uma das orelhas do Alfa, seu rabo e um de seus ombros estavam sem pelo. Eles se olharam por um longo tempo e, então, o Alfa bufou novamente e Moony desviou os olhos.

Outro bufo — esse foi seguido por um latido —, e Moony sabia que devia seguir. O Alfa o guiou até o salão principal, onde Remus passava a maior parte do tempo e, então, foram para o lado de fora, por onde Remus ia embora e voltava. Outros lobos estavam lá, mas não o companheiro de matilha de Moony.

Saltou até uma loba negra e cheirou-a tarde demais; ela se virou e bateu os dentes para ele. Ele bufou para ela e foi inspecionar outro lobo, que tinha pelo escuro e o tamanho parecido. Dessa vez, certificou-se de cheirar primeiro. Era um companheiro de matilha — o garoto-homem com quem Remus passava o tempo —, apesar de não ser o que Moony estava procurando. Cutucou a costela do filhote.

O filhote se assustou e rosnou para ele. Moony choramingou e o filhote ergueu as orelhas. Ele deu alguns passos para frente, abanando o rabo, para lamber a orelha de Moony. Com a língua de fora, Moony ficou sentado pacientemente, enquanto o filhote inspecionava o ferimento em sua pata, antes de tomar sua vez ao inspecionar um corte que parecia doer nas costas do filhote.

Os dois se sentaram na neve sob uma árvore — encostado um no outro, procurando por calor — e observaram o resto da matilha socializar. Os filhotes mais novos pulavam pela neve e seguiam o Alfa, enquanto os lobos mais velhos tinham matado uma lebre e brigavam pelos restos. A maioria dos lobos mais velhos estavam dormindo, apesar de uma loba dourada estar alerta e olhando ao redor.

Quando ela notou Moony e o filhote, levantou-se e foi até eles. Os pelos da nuca de Moony se eriçaram, e ele e o filhote se levantaram, prontos, mas não precisavam ter se preocupado. Quando ela se aproximou mais, Moony reconheceu o cheiro. Era a mulher mais velha de quem Remus e o filhote cuidavam. Mesmo como uma loba, ela ainda tinha o cheiro do mundo exterior; ela chegara naquela manhã. Ele a cumprimentou e ela retribuiu timidamente, antes de repetir o mesmo cumprimento com o filhote.

Os três voltaram a se acomodar e as coisas estavam em relativa paz, pelo menos até o Alfa retornar. Moony achou que ele ia ver como a loba mais velha estava; o Alfa latiu para ela e cheirou suas orelhas — o que pareceu tê-la deixado com medo —, antes de se afastar e ir parar na frente de Moony.

Moony bufou para ele e colocou as orelhas para trás — _vá embora_ —, mas o Alfa ignorou sua mensagem silenciosa. Ele bateu os dentes e Moony gritou quando sentiu a dor em sua orelha. A mordida do Alfa não tinha sido brincalhona como a de seu companheiro de matilha costumava ser, nem mesmo tinha sido um aviso. Era uma declaração — _eu posso fazer o que quiser_ —, e Moony não gostou. Apesar disso, Moony sabia que era melhor não retaliar; Remus tinha uma chance de ganhar com sua varinha ou sua inteligência, mas nem Remus nem Moony tinham chance de ganhar uma luta física.

Moony choramingou e pressionou a orelha na neve para diminuir a dor. O Alfa soltou um som engraçado, uma mistura de um rosnado e um ofego. E soltou o mesmo som de novo. Remus chamaria de risada. Moony recuou e o Alfa se afastou.

Os filhotes mais novos que o seguiam, entretanto, permaneceram ali. A loba mais velha os olhou, desprezou-os e lambeu a orelha machucada de Moony, surpreendendo-o. O filhote rosnou para os filhotes mais novos e aproximou-se mais de Moony e da loba.

Os filhotes mais novos rosnaram e bufaram entre eles antes de avançarem; o Alfa demonstrara não ter consideração por Moony, o filhote ou a loba, então os filhotes queriam se afirmar. Moony se levantou — suas cabeças alcançavam a parte debaixo de seu peito —, mas eles estavam em seis. O filhote era mais alto que eles também — eles alcançavam seus ombros — e, depois de um momento de hesitação, a loba também se levantou.

Os filhotes mais novos olharam para seu pequeno líder; ela tinha o pelo castanho claro e Remus a conhecia como Dente Verde. Para Moony, ela era Beta. Ela bufou; um filhote comprido e prateado, um enorme com o pelo cinzento escuro e um menor com pelo marrom se afastaram da matilha e avançaram na direção do filhote, que parecia amedrontado, mas se manteve firme.

A Beta mandou outros dois na direção da loba. Isso deixava-a cara a cara com Moony. Ela mostrou os dentes e foi para frente. Moony bateu os dentes, avisando-a para se afastar.

A Beta não deu atenção e Moony se rendeu à briga. Mostrou os dentes e rondou, mantendo-a à sua frente o tempo todo, com pelo menos dois metros entre eles.

Moony não estava prestando atenção às outras coisas — ouvia rosnados à sua volta, mas não sabia de quem eram — e era difícil saber quanto tempo ele e a Beta ficaram se rondando — as habilidades de medir o tempo de Moony não chegavam nem aos pés das de Remus —, mas, por fim, a Beta ficou enfadada e atacou.

Apesar disso, Moony foi o primeiro a causar danos; seus dentes arranharam a pata da Beta e ela gritou. Mas isso não a deteve por muito tempo; ela acertou seu rabo e sua pata traseira com movimentos rápidos.

Depois disso, tudo não passava de um borrão de dentes, sangue e rosnados, apesar de estar claro para Moony que ele estava perdendo. Moony tinha mais experiência como lobo, mas nunca brigara até a morte. A Beta tinha essa experiência e provavelmente aprendera a lutar com o Alfa.

Depois de algumas mordidas dolorosas — ainda que não muito efetivas —, a Beta conseguir prender os dentes na pata dianteira já machucada de Moony. Ele caiu. A Beta se mexeu para se colocar em cima dele.

O filhote estava ocupado com os outros três filhotes da Beta e a loba tinha se sujeitado aos filhotes com quem brigara. Ninguém ia ajudá-lo.

Os dentes brilhantes e manchados de vermelho da Beta entraram no campo de visão de Moony e, então, tudo escureceu.

**-x-**

— Abra — Padfoot disse, jogando o medalhão na parede da sala de treino. O medalhão bateu na parede com um barulho abafado (o feitiço amortecedor tinha sido destruído quando Harry explodira sua poção Reveladora de Forma e Padfoot ainda não o erguera novamente) e foi para o chão. Padfoot convocou o medalhão de volta para sua mão e jogou-o novamente. — Abra.

Harry estava deitado no chão, esperando que sua forma animaga lhe ocorresse espontaneamente; estava desanimado com as duas poções que arruinara e relutava em começar a terceira. Apressou-se a fechar os olhos; assistir Padfoot ficar bravo com o medalhão não ia ajudar.

— Abra, _idiota_... — Padfoot jogou o medalhão e pisou nele várias vezes. Harry se deu conta de que abrira os olhos e voltou a fechá-los. Tudo ficou quieto por um momento. Enervado, Harry abriu um olho e viu Padfoot tentar forçar o medalhão a abrir; Padfoot tentara isso várias vezes antes. — Certo — Padfoot disse. — Vou cair fora antes que pire. — Jogou o medalhão longe e saiu, murmurando consigo mesmo sobre coisas a serem guardadas e como odiava o medalhão.

Voltou alguns minutos depois com a mochila nas mãos.

— Pensei que tinha “caído fora” — Harry disse, deitando-se de lado. Padfoot sorriu.

— Já viu alguma coisa?

— Escuridão — Harry disse com tristeza. — Talvez eu seja um cachorro enorme e preto, como você. — Padfoot riu e abaixou-se para bagunçar o seu cabelo.

— Ou talvez você é tão cego mentalmente quanto é fisicamente. — Harry o olhou feio. — Por que não começa o primeiro estágio enquanto eu estiver fora? — sugeriu. — É um jeito mais agradável de passar o tempo do que meditar, prometo.

— Talvez — Harry disse, relutante. — Quanto tempo vai ficar fora hoje?

— Não sei. Vou demorar, se me perder — Padfoot brincou.

— Achei que tinha dito que o feitiço funcionou — Harry disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Funcionou — Padfoot fez uma careta. — Eu acho... É um feitiçozinho delicado. — Padfoot olhou pela janela. — Preciso ir. — Chamou Monstro para que ele guardasse o medalhão e saiu com um: — Primeiro estágio, garoto.

— Está bem — Harry disse. — Tome cuidado! — adicionou, como se isso fosse ajudar em algo.

**-x-**

Tudo estava escuro porque um enorme amontoado de pelo preto chocou-se contra a Beta e arrastou-a para o chão. Moony se levantou tão rápido quanto possível, pronto para lutar se fosse preciso, apesar de não ser muito provável; a Beta estava se debatendo, presa no chão pelas patas dianteiras do companheiro de matilha de Moony. Pela primeira vez, Moony a viu ter medo.

Padfoot bufou para ela e bateu os dentes a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Ela se encolheu e, no momento em que Padfoot a soltou, ela saiu mancando, com as orelhas abaixadas e o rabo entre as pernas. Os companheiros dela pararam de atacar o filhote e a loba para prestar atenção à nova ameaça. Os pelos de Padfoot se eriçaram e ele rosnou. Depois disso, eles se apressaram a seguir a Beta.

Uma das patas dianteiras de Padfoot estava ensanguentada, mas, fora isso, ele parecia tão feliz quanto sempre. Ele cumprimentou Moony com um latido alto, enquanto o rabo ia de um lado para o outro. Moony respondeu com uma fungada e Padfoot trotou até ele, torcendo o nariz. Ele choramingou ao ver as patas dianteiras de Moony — que também não estava feliz com a aparência delas, mas Remus podia lidar com isso depois —, antes de erguer a cabeça despenteada; ele tinha notado a loba e o filhote. Os dois o observavam com curiosidade cautelosa.

Antes que Moony pudesse latir ou fazer algo para dizer a eles que Padfoot era parte da matilha, Padfoot tinha trotado até eles para se apresentar.

Moony soltou um barulho divertido e mancou até sua matilha, verdadeiramente satisfeito — pela primeira vez — por não ter ficado sob a cama de Remus a noite toda.


	38. A Perspective On Problems

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito  
A Perspective On Problems  
(Uma Perspectiva Nos Problemas)**

Desde a briga deles no Ministério no começo de janeiro, as coisas estavam bem entre Tonks e Keith. Tinha apressado o relatório de Malfoy e conseguira chegar no último tempo do jogo de Keith para surpreendê-lo, e eles tinham ido jantar para celebrar a vitória do time dele. Ele se desculpara pela forma que se comportara e ela também se desculpara — ela não tinha certeza pelo quê, mas sentira que ele merecia um pedido de desculpas — e, com o conselho de Olho-Tonto ainda em mente, ela fizera o possível para melhorar as coisas entre eles.

Ela o fizera jurar segredo e, lentamente pelas próximas semanas, contou a ele o que podia — e também várias coisas que não deveria — sobre ser uma Recruta. Ela lhe contara sobre o caso de Greyback e o lendário acampamento onde ele mantinha suas vítimas. Comentara que Greyback estivera quieto ultimamente, apesar de ela e Olho-Tonto não conseguirem entender o porquê. Ela também lhe contou que estivera trabalhando disfarçada no caso Potter-Black e que esse era o motivo para ter estado tão ocupada ultimamente. Não lhe contara que estava trabalhando com Malfoy, entretanto, e também não contou que estivera se passando por _três_ pessoas ao invés de apenas uma, ou quem essas pessoas eram.

Por sua vez, ele se esforçara para entender quando ela precisava cancelar um encontro e também estava se esforçando para ser mais legal com os amigos dela. Como era de se esperar, ele e Melvin tinham se dado muito bem, aproximados por seu amor por Quadribol, e Florence era menos obstinada do que Ben ou McKinnon, a quem Keith tolerava e por quem era tolerado — não muito, no caso de McKinnon.

No fim de janeiro, a vida tinha finalmente entrado numa rotina — a única irregularidade eram as exigências inconvenientes e aleatórias que Malfoy fazia a Tock ou a Remus.

Keith estava sentado ao lado de Melvin no sofá da sala de Tonks — ele estivera anormalmente quieto hoje, mas Tonks supôs que ele acabaria lhe contando o que o incomodava. Ele e Melvin liam _Quadribol Trimestral_ — apesar de Melvin precisar estudar para a prova de Camuflagem e Encalço que teriam em quatro dias. Florence e Tonks estavam esparramadas no chão, revisando.

— Quais são os sete métodos para perseguir alguém? — Tonks perguntou. — Eu sei que tem a visão, o som e os feitiços, mas...

— Cheiro — Florence disse na mesma hora; ela fora uma Corvinal, afinal. — Toque, por rastro mágicos e com Legilimência.

— É verdade — Tonks disse, anotando-os. — Obrigada.

— Camuflagem e Encalço, certo? — Florence disse.

— Sim — Tonks disse lentamente. — O que tem?

— C e E1 — Florence disse. — Visão, som, cheiro e feitiço e, aí, toque, rastro e telepatia.

— Telepatia? — Tonks riu.

— Legilimência — Florence disse, dando de ombros. Jogou o cabelo escuro por sobre o ombro. — Não me pergunte o porquê; eu sei que está errado, mas funciona, então...

— Espere, como é? — Melvin perguntou.

Florence e Tonks trocaram um olhar, silenciosamente decidindo se valia a pena repetir. Por fim, Tonks suspirou e repetiu a informação, e Melvin assentiu antes de voltar a atenção à revista.

— Nomeie um feitiço de rastreamento — Florence disse. Tonks gemeu; Camuflagem e Encalço era sua pior matéria tanto na teoria quanto nas aplicações práticas.

— Aquele lá... — Tonks disse vagamente, cerrando os olhos e olhando para o nada, tentando se lembrar.

— Ajudou bastante, obrigada — Florence disse com um sorriso afetado. — Nota máxima para esse...

— Está passando muito tempo com McKinnon — Tonks gemeu, tentando ler suas anotações pelo canto dos olhos.

— Responda à pergunta, Nymphadora — insistiu.

— Não me chame... — Tonks murmurou de mau-humor. Florence a ignorou. — Ótimo. O Feitiço da Pena Falsa.

— Que...?

— Permite que se rastreie uma coruja à distância e fornece coordenadas precisas de aparatação quando a coruja volta — Tonks respondeu.

— Desvantagens?

— Até a menor das proteções interfere no feitiço, inutilizando-o — Tonks disse. — E é esse o motivo de não ser muito usado. Encantamento?

— _Sequitur Pinnam_ — Florence respondeu. — Como se conjura?

— No começo, coloque a varinha na cabeça da coruja e mova-a para trás, entre as asas, parando na parte... Ei! — Num movimento quase rápido demais para Tonks registrar, Florence pegou as anotações de Tonks e escondeu-as às suas costas.

— Estava trapaceando.

— Não estava!

— Para na parte do que, então? — Florence perguntou.

— Do... er... do...

— Foi o que achei. — Tonks pegou suas anotações de volta e mostrou a língua para Florence, que riu. — É até as penas secundárias, caso quisesse saber. — Tonks fez uma careta. — Certo, me pergunte alguma coisa.

— Er... Nomeie um feitiço de camuflagem importante.

— O feitiço amortecedor — Florence disse.

— Como você o usa?

— Coloco na parte de fora das roupas e na sola dos sapatos para abafar qualquer barulho que possa vir a fazer — disse, confiante. — Como encontra alguém que foi desiludido?

— Pode ser que os ouça ou pode ver um brilho leve no lugar em que estiverem parados, ou pode usar algo como um _Homenum Revelio_ para revelar a presença deles — Tonks disse.

— Bo... — Florence colocou a mão no bolso e pegou seu Auxiliar. Melvin fizera o mesmo. Eles trocaram um olhar e murmuraram suas senhas (Keith colocou os dedos nos ouvidos, como Tonks o obrigava a fazer sempre que precisava atender seu Auxiliar).

— Isso é estranho — Melvin disse. — As mãos do relógio só estão girando.

— Provavelmente um sinal de pânico se ela estiver num lugar em que não pode falar... Tem um mapa? — Florence perguntou, sentando-se. Tonks pegou um guia da estante do pai, que ficava no canto da sala. Florence murmurou algumas coordenadas e desenhou um mapa do que parecia ser de Londres, antes de olhar para Melvin. — É a Travessa do Tranco — disse em voz baixa.

Isso claramente significava algo para Melvin — apesar de não significar nada para Tonks ou Keith, que trocaram um olhar confuso e, no caso de Tonks, preocupado.

— Lonsall? — Melvin perguntou. Os Aurores Finch e Shacklebolt tinham ficado responsáveis por outro caso (do qual Tonks pouco sabia), porque nos onze meses que Sirius estivera solto, ele não fizera nenhuma tentativa de se aproximar dos Longbottom. 

— Deve ser — Florence disse, levantando-se. Ela acenou a varinha e todos seus livros e pergaminhos se empilharam cuidadosamente dentro de sua mochila; Tonks observava com inveja por nunca ter conseguido dominar um feitiço de organização. Melvin não tivera a chance de tirar suas coisas da mochila antes de sua atenção ter sido roubada pela revista de Quadribol de Keith, por isso, ele tinha poucas coisas a guardar.

— Quer que eu os acompanhe? — Tonks perguntou. Keith prendeu a respiração.

— Não — Florence disse, olhando na direção de Keith; ele soltara um suspiro aliviado. — Iremos para o Ministério, avisaremos alguém do que está acontecemos e agiremos a partir daí.

— Obrigado por nos receber — Melvin disse. — Se importa se usarmos a lareira?

— É claro que não! — Tonks disse. — Tomem cuidado, vocês dois, e me avisem quando tudo estiver bem.

— Pode deixar — Florence disse, abraçando-a, enquanto Melvin sumia no flu. — A gente se fala!

— Tome cuidado! — Tonks repetiu, enquanto Florence sumia.

— Eles vão ficar bem? — Keith perguntou, indicando o espaço do sofá ao seu lado. Tonks se sentou, aninhando-se na lateral do corpo dele.

— Espero que sim — disse, passando um braço pela cintura dele. — Espero que a Auror Finch...

— Nymphadora — Keith disse, anormalmente sério. Tonks desistira de tentar corrigir seu nome; além de tudo, ele sabia que ela não gostara da estatueta que ele lhe dera de natal, e ela não queria machucar seus sentimentos. — Será que posso te perguntar algo? — Tonks se afastou para que pudesse olhar no rosto dele.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Por favor, não fique brava nem chateada — disse, erguendo as mãos. — Apenas ouça e aí pode falar, está bem?

— Tudo bem — ela disse, cautelosa. Keith engoliu em seco e ela se perguntou do que se tratava. Será que eram más notícias? Deviam ser, se ele achava que ela ficaria brava ou chateada. Talvez ele fosse terminar com ela, ou talvez...

— Acho que deveria sair do Programa. — Ficou boquiaberta. — Por favor, ouça — pediu. Tonks engoliu várias respostas raivosas e franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Mas ela não falou. — Obrigado. Olha, tudo o que me contou sobre o Programa é ótimo... eu sinto que agora sei o que está acontecendo, entende? E eu sei como você gosta...

— Então, por que pediria... — começou, brava e magoada, mas, acima de tudo, traída.

— Porque estou preocupado com você. Está trabalhando em dois casos e tem aulas de sete matérias diferentes, e eu sei que está cansada...

— E isso significa que eu deveria desistir? — perguntou sem rodeios.

— Olha, a vida é sobre equilíbrio, e você não tem conseguido fazer isso...

— Estou equilibrando — disse, defensiva.

— Nymphadora...

— Não me chame assim — explodiu. — Eu _sei_ que está tudo muito corrido no momento, mas eu escolhi isso. Eu trabalhei duro para entrar e por mais que eu _aprecie_ — era difícil falar isso — sua preocupação, estamos falando do meu futuro. Não vou simplesmente desistir...

— E quanto ao nosso futuro? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Nosso... como um casal? — Ele assentiu.

— É importante, não é?

— É claro que é! — disse, jogando as mãos para cima. Ele se afastou, assustado. — É por isso que te contei tudo. Eu _quero_ que você entenda... Achei que tinha entendido.

— Eu entendo — ele disse. — Um pouco. E entendo melhor do que antes... É só que... Eu fico preocupado com você. E se um dia você não voltar para casa...

— É um risco ocupacional — resmungou.

— Exatamente — disse. — Isso não é justo com você nem comigo.

— Não — concordou. — Mas é algo que eu aceitei e que você também deveria...

— E nosso tempo juntos? — perguntou. — Eu entendo que é ocupada e as coisas _estão_ melhores ultimamente, mas não quero ser deixado de lado. Quero ser sua prioridade. Eu _mereço_ ser sua prioridade.

— Merece — concordou e fez uma careta, porque isso seria péssimo não importava como verbalizasse. — Mas não pode ser com tudo o que está acontecendo, e sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo, mas...

— É por isso que deveria desistir — ele insistiu.

— Não vou desistir — disse e ele pareceu bravo pela primeira vez.

— Você é tudo para mim... é a pessoas mais importante da minha vida... — Tonks apenas o olhou, sentindo-se exatamente desconfortável com essa declaração; certamente os pais dele eram mais importantes do que ela? Esperava que fosse assim. — Mas, para você, eu sou apenas algo com que se entreter quando não está no Programa, e sou um fardo o resto do tempo.

— Isso é uma besteira completa! — explodiu. Estava tão magoada por ele pensar tal coisa dela e sabia que tinha duas opções; podia chorar ou podia gritar. Escolheu o último. — Se isso fosse verdade, então por que diabos eu teria te contado sobre o Programa? Por que teria te apresentado aos meus amigos, ou...

— Está bem, talvez eu tenha ido um pouco...

— Longe demais? — perguntou, furiosa. — Você acha?

— Ouça...

— Não, ouça você — disse. — Eu fico feliz em conversar com você sobre o que quiser, mesmo que eu não goste do que tenha a dizer, mas não vou ficar sentada e permitir que você me insulte e diga que eu não me importo com você. — Levantou-se e saiu da sala.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou, indo atrás dela.

— Encontrar algo com o que me _entreter_ — disse. Sabia que era cruel e que ele já se sentia terrivelmente culpado (a expressão dele era evidência o bastante) e que provavelmente, mais tarde, se sentiria péssima por ter dito isso a ele, mas, no momento, estava brava demais para se importar.

Também sabia que devia estar exagerando, mas não se importava com isso também. Acenou a varinha para a porta da frente, que se abriu, e foi para o jardim lamacento. Ela escorregou, caindo na sujeira de neve, grama e lama; levantou-se e aparatou.

**-x-**

Remus olhou por sobre o ombro para se certificar de que não estava sendo seguido para fora do prédio principal. Não fora — o que era surpreendente, em sua opinião, considerando como Dente Verde o observava atentamente desde a lua cheia — e isso era bom, porque passara todo o dia anterior com Sirius e Harry, e Greyback estava começando a ficar desconfiado de novo.

 _O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente,_ pensou, esperançoso.

Como Remus ainda estava muito machucado depois da lua cheia, com seus braços cortados, orelha arranhada e o que achava ser um tendão torcido, estava ansioso para manter Greyback tão complacente quanto possível. Isso era ainda mais difícil, porque Matt tinha saído de fininho para passar algumas horas com seus pais, e se Greyback descobrisse, ele ficaria furioso com os dois. Debbie, felizmente, passava tanto tempo em seu quarto que ela não era culpada por associação e tinha sido deixada em paz a maior parte do tempo.

Remus se certificou que a carta de Malfoy ainda estava em seu bolso — parecia que ele queria se encontrar com Remus na manhã seguinte logo cedo e, como tinha recebido o aviso tão em cima da hora, Remus não podia demorar a encaminhar a carta —, antes de girar.

Ele aparatou na soleira da sua porta, inalando o cheiro conhecido e tranquilizante de casa. Sacou a varinha, acenou-a na direção da porta, que se abriu.

Ele entrou... e viu Dora encolhida em seu sofá, adormecida. Remus fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e andou na ponta dos pés o melhor possível com um tendão torcido. Perguntou-se o que ela estava fazendo ali e — mais importante — por que ela tinha o cheiro de lágrimas. Gostaria de falar com ela, mas não podia perder tempo; Greyback ou Dente Verde podiam se dar conta de que ele não estava lá no momento, e isso teria consequências sérias para ele e para Matt. Ele também temia que ela chorasse...

Aproximou-se e tentou colocar a carta na mão dela, mas seus dedos estavam frouxos demais para segurá-la. Com cuidado, dobrou os dedos dela e colocou a carta entre eles, mas ela caiu. Soltou um resmungo frustrado e estava tentando colocar na outra mão quando ela começou a acordar.

— Maldição — murmurou, afastando-se para não a assustar. Ela se sobressaltou e olhou com confusão.

— Keith? — murmurou. — Como me achou?

— É o Remus, na verdade — Remus disso num tom de desculpas. — Tenho uma carta para você.

Ela piscou e esfregou os olhos; ele colocou a carta na mão dela. Remus afastou uma parte da faixa para que pudesse olhar para o relógio.

— Oh, é você — ela disse. Então, ela voltou a se sobressaltar e seu cabelo ficou num tom de rosa tão forte que era quase ofuscante, apesar de, estranhamente, Remus achar agradável depois do acampamento opaco. — Sinto tanto! — disse, completamente acordada. — Achei que você não... Eu só precisava de um lugar para...

— Dora — disse com firmeza. — Relaxe. Você é mais do que bem-vinda para ficar no meu sofá.

— Obrigada — murmurou. Remus voltou a olhar para o relógio, mas, dessa vez, ela notou. — O que aconteceu aos seus braços? — perguntou, sentando-se. — Greyback...

— Não. Uma parte fui eu, mas a maior parte foi feito por uma selvagenzinha chamada Dente Verde.

— Parece ter sido horrível — ela disse, fazendo uma careta, mas não parecia terrivelmente aterrorizada que parte do ferimento tinha sido causado por ele mesmo. Era grato por isso, apesar de a preocupação dela deixar Remus inquieto e fazê-lo tentar esconder os braços às suas costas.

— Estaria bem pior se Dente Verde tivesse tido a chance de fazer o quer queria — comentou com um dar de ombros.

Para seu horror, ela riu tristemente, antes de começar a soluçar. Remus congelou. Ele queria confortá-la só para ter uma desculpa para não precisar voltar ao acampamento, mas também queria ir para o mais longe possível das lágrimas dela. E, com cada segundo que passava, era mais provável que Greyback descobrisse que ele tinha saído. Remus voltou a olhar para seu relógio, fez uma careta e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Ei — disse, dando um tapinha hesitante no ombro dela. — Dora, eu estou bem. Estou inteiro...

— N-não é isso — fungou.

— Oh — Remus disse, perdido. — Foi alguma outra coisa que eu...

— Eu sou tão i-idiota — disse. Mentalmente, Remus rezou por ajuda e para que ela parasse de chorar; voltou a dar um tapinha em seu ombro.

— Dora, você é uma jovem muito inteligent...

— Pare de ser legal comigo — disse, o que deixou Remus completamente confuso. Decidiu ficar de boca fechada dessa vez e apenas esfregou as costas dela. — V-você está sendo atacado no a-acampamento e você o-odeia estar lá, mas você não r-reclamou nem uma vez e aqui e-estou eu, chorando por coisas i-diotas, c-como namorados, quando não t-tenho direito de reclamar de qualquer coisa... Qual é o meu problema?

— Você não tem nenhum problema — Remus garantiu. _Além de estar chorando e me deixando desconfortável._ — Só precisa se acalmar.

— Por que... — Soluçou e olhou para ele com os olhos cinzentos marejados; seu cabelo estava rosado por causa de sua vergonha e num tom doentio de verde, pela culpa. — Por que eu sempre choro perto de você?

— Eu não sei — respondeu.

— Se estou c-com qualquer outra pessoa, eu fico bem, mas com você, eu simplesmente... — Ele olhou para o relógio (sentindo-se extremamente grosseiro por isso e fez uma careta). Já fazia dez minutos que saíra do acampamento. — Precisa ir? — perguntou. Parecia que ela tinha notado seu movimento.

— Temo que sim — Remus respondeu, fazendo outra careta.

— Não tem problema — disse, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso, enquanto secava as últimas lágrimas. Remus soltou um suspiro de alívio. — Foi bacana ter uma companhia por alguns minutos, pelo menos.

— Nem me fale — Remus murmurou, pensando que (apesar das lágrimas) ela fora a melhor companhia que tivera o dia todo; Matt saíra antes de Remus acordar e Debbie não saíra de seu quarto. Voltou a olhar para o relógio.

— E lá vou eu de novo — Dora disse, exasperada. — Seus problemas são tão piores que os meus... Por Merlin, eu devo enlouquecê-lo! — Remus sorriu e balançou a cabeça; ela sorriu. Ele admirava sua compostura; a maioria das pessoas não se recuperavam de um colapso emocional tão rapidamente quanto ela (duas vezes, agora) parecia ser capaz. — Só... sei lá... me chute ou algo assim na próxima vez.

— Não vou te chutar, Dora — disse, balançando a cabeça. Então, sorriu tristemente. — Se bem que pode ser que eu seja chutado algumas vezes se não voltar nos próximos minutos.

— É tão ruim assim? — ela perguntou e Remus sentiu um forte cheiro de culpa, raiva (presumiu que de Greyback) e irritação, que suspeitou ser direcionada a ela mesma.

— Adoraria dizer que estou exagerando — disse com uma careta. — Mas, sim, é tão ruim assim. Hoje foi pior — adicionou assim que o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

— Por quê? — perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Matt não está lá. Ele foi passar o dia em casa — Remus se apressou a adicionar, prevendo as centenas de perguntas que ela estava prestes a fazer. — O que é totalmente justo, porque eu saio e entro regularmente, mas ainda assim são algumas horas desagradáveis. — Voltou a olhar para o relógio. — Por que ainda estou aqui? — Dora não respondeu (não que Remus esperasse uma resposta), mas o olhava, pensativa.

— Posso fazer Matt ir com você se quiser — disse de repente. Remus inclinou a cabeça para o lado. O rosto dela mudou e, então, um rosto diferente, mas conhecido, olhou-o de volta. O rosto de Matt.

Remus ficou terrivelmente tentado a aceitar a oferta dela; se ele os aparatasse, ela ainda não saberia onde estavam e não conseguiria encontrar o acampamento, nem por acidente. Seria perigoso, mas era uma _Auror_ — bem, uma Recruta dos Aurores —, então não ia mencionar isso.

— Você me deixou chorar no seu ombro — disse, persuasiva. — É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Remus voltou a olhar para o relógio e disse:

— É um lugar horrível, mas se quiser ir, não vou tentar te impedir.

Ela provavelmente tentaria segui-lo e ele _tinha_ um problema com isso; Sirius o encontrara — ele contara a Remus, no dia anterior, que usara um feitiço de rastreamento simples, mas terrivelmente temperamental, em Hedwig. O Feitiço da Pena Falsa... ou algo parecido, Remus pensou ser o nome que Sirius falara. Era um feitiço que ele disse ter aprendido no começo de seu treinamento como Auror, o que significava que Dora provavelmente também o conhecia. E, se ela o usasse para encontrá-lo, funcionaria, e ela poderia acabar deixando escapar acidentalmente — duvidava que ela o faria de propósito — a localização para Olho-Tonto, que, então, teria a obrigação profissional de investigar.

— Não vai me parar? — perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

— Não, apesar de recomendar que seja cuidadosa e siga minhas instruções. — Ela assentiu, aceitando facilmente. Remus voltou a olhar para o relógio. — Se vai comigo, precisa se arrumar logo — disse e ela se apressou a ir se trocar no quarto dele.

**-x-**

— É em uma floresta? — Tonks sussurrou, incerta do que tinha esperado. Remus nunca descrevera o acampamento, mas imaginara prédios, não apenas neve e árvores. Mas era assustador, o que tinha esperado; além do vento, ela e Remus eram os únicos a fazerem barulho, e estava começando a escurecer, estão estavam sob as sombras.

— Esperava algo como Hogwarts? — Remus murmurou, soando divertido, enquanto mancava ao seu lado.

— Não, eu... Onde dormem? — perguntou. — Tem algum tipo de toca?

— Descobrirá logo — respondeu, e ela se surpreendeu ao notar como tinha mudado; em sua cabana, ele estivera razoavelmente relaxado (pelo menos depois de ela ter parado de chorar), mas agora seus ombros estavam tensos e usava um tom mais duro do que ela estava acostumada.

— Por que está mancando? — perguntou; achara que ele apenas se movera com cuidado quando foram até o jardim para aparatar, mas agora estava mais pronunciado.

— Tendão — respondeu com uma careta. — Dente Verde, de novo — adicionou antes que ela pudesse perguntar. — Agora, lembre-se de... — Remus parou abruptamente, movendo-se levemente para ficar na frente dela. Tonks apertou os olhos para as árvores, mas não viu nada.

— O que foi? — murmurou.

— Está na hora de ver se os feitiços funcionaram — ele murmurou em resposta. Ele usara uma variação do feitiço para desviar a atenção em seu cheiro (algo que nem soubera ser possível), o que não o impediria de se prender às coisas que ela tocasse, mas evitaria que o sentissem nela. Ou era o que esperavam. — Se algo acontecer, saia daqui. Entendeu? — Tonks assentiu.

Remus voltou a caminhar e Tonks o seguiu, tomando o cuidado para não escorregar na neve. Tinham dado apenas mais alguns passos quando três figuras apareceram, aparentemente do nada, assustando Tonks. Uma delas — uma garota — riu de sua surpresa.

— Lupin, Rosier — o maior deles disse. Ele era alto, com os ombros largos, bigode, cabelos cinzentos emaranhados e um sorriso cruel. Ela imediatamente reconheceu Fenrir Greyback. — Estivemos procurando por vocês — rosnou suavemente. Tonks estremeceu; o vento vinha de trás dele, e ela conseguia sentir o hálito azedo e de carne de onde estava.

— Greyback — Remus respondeu. — Dente Verde. — Tonks assumiu que fosse a garota do meio (talvez uns quatro ou cinco anos mais nova que Tonks) com cabelos loiros emaranhados e olhos castanhos. — Pata Amarela. — Pata Amarela era uma coisinha minúscula, com cabelos loiros longos e olhos enormes. No momento em que Remus falou com ela, entretanto, seu rosto se contorceu e ela rosnou. Tonks a encarou.

— Você saiu de fininho? — Dente Verde perguntou, apontando para Tonks. — Eu queria jogar cartas e não te achei.

— Não fomos a lugar nenhum — Remus disse brevemente, antes que Tonks pudesse pensar em algo para dizer. — E ficaríamos _mais do que felizes_ em jogar cartas com você mais tarde. — Tonks franziu o cenho para Remus, perguntando-se o motivo de ele a tratar tão duramente; mesmo que ela houvesse o machucado, ela era apenas uma garotinha.

— Então, onde estavam? — Greyback perguntou, observando-os com cautela. Tonks tentou não se encolher.

— Caminhando — Remus disse. Pata Amarela rosnou novamente e Tonks a olhou, alarmada; ela era bastante selvagem.

— Estava recrutando, não estava? — Greyback rosnou, apesar de Tonks achar que ele parecia um pouco temeroso.

— Recrutando quem? — Remus perguntou, soando frustrado. — Os esquilos? Um pinho, talvez?

— Não seja engraçadinho comigo... — Greyback avisou, enquanto Dente Verde e Pata Amarela faziam barulhos raivosos (Remus tinha acabado de mencionar ouriços).

— Sinto muitíssimo — Remus disse —, vou tentar manter a conversa num nível que possa entender. — Greyback urrou e avançou com uma velocidade incrível.

Tão incrível que Tonks ficou surpresa demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Remus parecia ter esperado por isso, entretanto, e sacou a varinha bem a tempo. Greyback parou a centímetros de Remus. Remus pressionou a ponta da varinha no ombro de Greyback, fazendo-o recuar.

— Bem — Remus disse, girando a varinha entre os dedos —, acho que perdi a vontade de caminhar. Matt? — Tonks assentiu. Remus gesticulou para que ela o seguisse e desviou de Greyback e das garotas. Tentando agir como se nada disso fosse novidade para ela, Tonks o seguiu. O mancar dele era quase imperceptível e ela suspeitava que ele estava se esforçado muito para não o demonstrar.

Tonks ficou aliviada por não terem sido seguidos depois de terem ido embora; Greyback a assustava e Remus a assustava quando Greyback estava por perto, porque ela temia que ele fosse acabar se machucando.

— O que foi isso? — murmurou quando achou que os outros não podiam mais ouvi-la.

— Eu te disse que as coisas eram diferentes por aqui — disse, voltando a soar mais como ele mesmo. — Mas eu tinha esquecido que você já tinha o encontrado. — Ele parecia bravo.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou.

— Não é sua culpa — disse, parecendo envergonhado. — É minha. Pensando bem, foi idiotice minha ter te trazido até aqui quando ele já conhece seu cheiro. Eu nem pensei sobre...

— Remus, acalme-se — disse. — Ele não percebeu nada...

— Só por que nós dois estamos com feitiços para desviar atenção — disse, agitado. — Ele pode não sentir seu cheiro em nós, mas vamos acabar tocando em alguma coisa ou o vento pode carregar nosso cheiro...

— Seu olfato é tão bom assim? — perguntou.

— Foi isso que tirou de tudo o que eu falei? — Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso tímido e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. — Ainda quer vir? — perguntou.

— Já estou aqui — disse, sorrindo.

— Vamos lá, então — suspirou, indicando para que ela o seguisse. — É provável que estejamos mais seguros lá dentro.

Acabou que Tonks estivera certa ao esperar ver prédios e sentiu uma nova onda de constrangimento por seu comentário sobre tocas; no meio de um círculo de cabanas, estava um prédio absolutamente enorme.

— Sem janelas? — perguntou, olhando-o

Remus lhe ofereceu um sorriso de lábios fechados e guiou-a até a porta. Dois homens os cheiraram — Tonks e Remus prenderam a respiração —, mas, depois de uma expressão desconfiada e outra fungada para se garantir, permitiram que entrassem.

Um grande grupo de pessoas estava perto da porta, tirando suéteres úmidos e sapatos molhados; Tonks assumiu que eles tinham acabado de entrar. Tonks e Remus passaram por eles, e Tonks esbarrou em vários — a maioria se virou para rosnar ou mostrar os dentes para ela —, antes de finalmente chegarem a um espaço aberto.

Dentro era bem maior do que ela imaginara e isso a fez se perguntar se tinham usado magia para aumentar o lugar. Fazia-a se lembrar um pouco de Hogwarts, com as mesas longas e conversa constante, apesar de saber na mesma hora que esse lugar era muito mais ameaçador do que Hogwarts.

— São entradas? — sussurrou, ciente de que a maioria das pessoas tinha uma audição muito boa.

— Você é o número sessenta e quatro — Remus disse e foi quando Tonks notou que cada entrada tinha um número em cima. Mas o número sessenta e quatro era quase do lado oposto à porta pela qual entraram. Os dois cruzaram o salão (Tonks trombou com mais pessoas e tropeçou na perna de um trono horrível) e entraram. Tonks se virou para fechar a porta... e descobriu que não havia uma.

Remus tinha ido direto até uma enorme mochila e pegou um dos suéteres de Matt. Apesar de ele estar do outro lado do quarto, precisou dar apenas um passo para entregar a roupa a ela.

— Onde está a porta? — ela perguntou, aceitando o suéter que ele lhe oferecia. — Não têm nenhuma privacidade ou...

— Eu te disse que as coisas eram diferentes por aqui — Remus repetiu, com muito mais raiva do que antes.

— Mas... mas a privacidade é um direito humano básico... — ela começou.

— Não somos humanos — Remus disse amargamente. Tonks abriu a boca para discutir, mas descobriu que, tecnicamente, não podia fazê-lo.

— Realmente acredita nisso?

— Nós somos lobisome...

— _Você_ acredita que não é humano? — disse. Remus pareceu um pouco surpreso com a pergunta.

— Não sei — disse depois de um momento e a olhou com curiosidade. Tonks se perguntou sobre o que ele estaria pensando, e então ele balançou a cabeça. — Vista — disse, indicando o suéter. Tonks tirou o suéter que transfigurara ainda na cabana de Remus e vestiu o de Matt. Remus torceu o nariz e assentiu. — Bem melhor. — Tonks transfigurou seu antigo suéter em um anel de prata e fez menção de colocá-lo no dedo. Remus começou a rir.

— O quê? — perguntou. — Ninguém vai olhar duas vezes. — Remus fez uma careta e pegou o anel. Ele o segurou por alguns segundos, antes de colocá-lo na mão de Tonks novamente. Então, ele lhe mostrou a palma de sua mão, onde estava uma queimadura circular e vermelha. — Oh — disse.

— É — respondeu, parecendo sentir um pouco de dor, mas, mais que isso, divertido.

— Não precisava se queimar — disse, exasperada. — No que eu deveria transformar?

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Remus disse. — Deixe como um anel de prata e o colocaremos no trono idiota de Greyback. Aí, quando ele se sentar, irá queima sua bun...

— Está falando sério? — perguntou.

— Claro que não — Remus disse com um sorrisinho arrogante que a fez pensar que não tinha percebido algo. — Mas acho que é uma boa ideia.

Ele a convenceu com facilidade e depois saíram do quarto de Matt conversando em sussurros; Remus estava lhe contado como fizera para o pelo de Greyback cair durante a lua cheia. Remus até usou um feitiço no anel para deixá-lo sem os cheiros deles; Remus o cheirou e disse que só tinha o fraco cheiro de várias outras pessoas — provavelmente daquelas em que ela trombara — e ele o levitou até o trono. Tonks olhou ao redor rapidamente, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção.

Eles foram para o quarto dele — o de número trinta e sete — para que Remus também pudesse trocar de suéter e colocar algumas gotas de Ditamno em sua mão. Então, com uma careta, Remus a guiou de volta para a área principal.

— Não podemos ficar lá? — Tonks perguntou.

— É muito suspeito — Remus disse, revirando olhos para mostrar o que pensava disso. Escolheram um lugar na ponta do banco à esquerda (já que era perto tanto do quarto de Remus quanto do de Matt) e também porque ficava a vários metros das outras pessoas.

— Greyback deixa vocês fazerem alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— Respirar — Remus respondeu. — Se ele estiver de bom-humor, isso é. — Não parecia ser uma brincadeira.

— Uau — disse.

— Você viu como ele é — Remus suspirou. — Ele me odeia. — Ele não parecia terrivelmente chateado com isso, apesar de isso não a surpreender; alguém como Remus não podia se importar menos com o que um monstro como Greyback achava dele.

— Mas não é só isso, né? — disse. Havia algo mais, algo que ela não conseguia descobrir.

— Temo que não...

— Ele tem medo de você — disse; o uso de palavras de Remus fez tudo ter sentido. — Não é? — Remus não parecia surpreso pela descoberta de Tonks. Remus inclinou a cabeça lentamente — _Por quê?_ — perguntou e então achou que podia estar sendo indelicada. — Não que você não seja... er... aterrorizante, é só que você...

— _Matt_ — Remus disse, colocando tanta ênfase no nome que Tonks sorriu. — Primeiro, eu sou muito aterrorizante...

— Foi o que eu disse — Tonks respondeu com uma risada.

— Muito bem — retorquiu, sorrindo, e ela riu. — E segundo — disse, acalmando-se —, por mais que eu ficaria feliz em explicar tudo, aqui não é o melhor lugar.

— Mas é o motivo de Greyback estar quieto ultimamente, não é? — insistiu em voz baixa. — Ninguém o vê em Londres ou em qualquer outro lugar há mais de um mês. — E há um mês e uma mordida atrás, Remus tinha saído apressado para ajudar Matt. — Olho-Tonto e eu estivemos tentando entender o motivo... Como pudemos ser tão idiotas? É por _sua_ causa...

— Posso ser um fator contribuinte — admitiu. Tonks recostou-se, impressionada.

— Maldição — disse, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso irônico. — Isso quer dizer que o caso não fará nenhum progresso por mais algumas semanas.

— Desculpe por isso. — Remus abriu a boca, como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa. Então, era como se ele tivesse pensado melhor. Quando Tonks suspirou e preparou-se para perguntar qual era o problema, ele falou: — Talvez possa usar esse tempo para resolver seus problemas com o namorado.

Ele disse gentilmente, dando-lhe a oportunidade perfeita para falar sobre o assunto se quisesse, mas também deixando-a saber que não precisava falar sobre isso se não quisesse. Algo diminuiu no peito de Tonks ao ser lembrada.

— Talvez — concordou com tristeza e Remus a olhou com compreensão. — Eu... não. Eu tenho que parar de jogar todos os meus problemas em você. Tem o bastante com que se preocupar.

— Na verdade, é revigorante ouvir sobre problemas que eu posso fazer algo para ajudar a resolver — disse com um sorriso torto. — Mas se não quer falar sobre isso, não vou insistir.

— Obrigada — respondeu.

— Como está o treinamento? — perguntou, claramente achando que esse era um assunto bem menos delicado. Não era, depois do que Keith falara sobre querer que ela desistisse, mas apreciava a tentativa de Remus.

— Está bem — disse por fim. — Tenho uma prova de Camuflagem e Encalço em quatro dias e estou um pouco preocupada...

— Conhece o Feitiço da Pena Falsificada? — ele perguntou aleatoriamente.

— Pena Falsa, eu acho que é, mas sim. Por quê? — Remus apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Como o Olho-Tonto está?

— Bem — disse e lhe contou sobre a última armadilha que Olho-Tonto colocara no jardim; gnomos trouxas que a atacaram com pequenos martelos e a fizeram tropeçar com a linha de pesca. — Juro que ele fica comprando mais, porque quando eu termino com eles, estão irreparáveis, mas, ainda assim, quando eu volto, há mais dez! — Remus riu.

— E a busca? — perguntou. — Como está indo?

— Nada do Sirius nem do Harry, mas você está quase perdendo o trabalho — disse num tom de quem se desculpa. Remus não pareceu terrivelmente chateado com isso, mas ela supôs que ele tivera bastante tempo para se acostumar à ideia e, enquanto estava aqui, tinha tido uma ideia de como seria a vida sem as buscas. — Acho que até o fim da semana que vem Malfoy terá demitido... — parou de falar ao notar que, por algum motivo estranho, era a única o que o fazia. Remus estava tenso.

Uma porta bateu e Tonks se perguntou se Greyback tinha voltado. Ele não estava na porta, mas Dente Verde e Pata Amarela, assim como várias outras crianças, estavam posicionadas em frente à porta como seguranças.

— O que... — começou num sussurro, mas Remus balançou a cabeça e ela ficou em silêncio; os olhos dele estavam fixos em Greyback e Tonks viu que ele estava parado em frente ao seu trono. Em sua mão, estava o anel de prata.

— _Ela_ está aqui — ele disse. Tonks não precisava olhar para Remus para saber que ele estava tão horrorizado quanto ela.

— Achei que você tinha tirado o meu cheiro do anel — murmurou sem olhar para ele.

— Eu tirei — Remus murmurou de volta. — Eu não sei como... — Greyback levou o anel ao nariz e respirou fundo. Tonks tinha certeza de que os dedos dele estavam sendo queimados, mas ele não parecia se importar.

— Dê um passo à frente, minha querida — Greyback disse. — Sei que está aqui. — Tonks ficou parada. Tudo estava silencioso mais uma vez. — Quer fazer esses joguinhos? — Greyback perguntou. — Dente Verde! Ninguém entra nem sai enquanto não a encontrarmos!

Ao seu lado, Remus xingou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 De novo aquela brincadeira com as iniciais. Stealth and Tracking (Camuflagem e Encalço), S e T; sight (visão), sound (som) e spells (feitiços); touch (toque), traces (rastros) e telepathy (telepatia).


	39. Greyback Unhinged

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove  
Greyback Unhinged  
(Greyback Enlouquecido)**

— Lupin!

— Sim! — Remus e Dora responderam. O rosto dela (bem, o de Matt) corou, mas, por sorte, o cabelo não mudou. Distraído, ele se perguntou se ela aprendera a ter maior controle com o livro que lhe dera de natal.

— Desculpe — Dora murmurou. — Hábito. — Por sorte, Greyback não a ouvira ou não pensou nada demais.

— Você também, Rosier.

Remus e Dora se aproximaram do trono de Greyback. Remus parou com os braços cruzados, enquanto Dora colocou as mãos nos bolsos; ela provavelmente estava tentando esconder o máximo possível de pele para o caso de Greyback sentir seu cheiro. Se o feitiço no anel falhara, era possível que o feitiço para desviar a atenção também não funcionara direito. Remus estava preocupado — muito preocupado — com a segurança de Dora e sentia-se um idiota por tê-la trazido, apesar de não conseguir entender como Greyback sabia que ela estava ali.

Greyback cheirou Dora primeiro. Ela parecia surpreendentemente calma — exasperada, até — sob o exame detalhado, enquanto Remus rezava por sua segurança.

— Por quem está procurando? — Dora perguntou, afastando-se um pouco quando Greyback cheirou seu cabelo curto e escuro.

— _Ela._ Sua irmã perdida. — Remus quase riu. Greyback não estava procurando por Dora; estava procurando por sua garota misteriosa (Remus e Matt a chamavam Esfumaçada, por causa de toda aquela história de ‘fumaça no vento’). — Estou sentindo o cheiro dela no anel... é fraco, mas eu estou conectado ao cheiro, a ela... Eu _sei_ que foi ela quem o deixou aqui! — Greyback usava o anel agora e Remus esperava que lhe causasse muita dor. — É uma mensagem, um símbolo de seu desacato, sei que é! — Os feitiços usados em Dora pareceram dar conta do recado, porque ele a afastou (Remus rosnou) e foi cheirar Remus. Alguns segundos depois, Remus também foi deixado de lado e ele guiou Dora de volta aos seus lugares.

Observaram enquanto Greyback escolhia as pessoas aleatoriamente e mandava-as ficar em um canto. Depois de ter cheirado a várias dezenas de pessoas e ter separado vinte delas, ele ainda não encontrara a Esfumaçada e parecia ter enlouquecido um pouco. Ele segurou o cachecol de uma das mulheres mais velhas e a puxou para frente.

— _Onde ela está?_ — rosnou, balançando-a.

— Eu não sei, pai — a mulher disse, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu juro que não a vi... — Greyback a jogou para trás e avançou em um garotinho.

Dora estava tremendo — se com medo ou raiva, Remus não sabia — e observava a cena à sua frente, incapaz de desviar os olhos.

— Temos que te tirar daqui — Remus murmurou, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

— Mas isso é minha culpa — sussurrou. — Eu...

— Não — Remus disse. — Ele não está procurando por você.

— Mas ele disse...

— Ele mordeu uma garota há algum tempo — Remus disse, inclinando-se para mais perto dela para que não fossem ouvidos. — E, de algum modo, ela conseguiu ficar escondida. Greyback ficou obcecado e eu não sei como, mas foi o cheiro _dela_ que ele sentiu.

— Sim — murmurou —, no _meu_ suéter.

— Você deve ter esbarrado nela quando passou pelas portas — Remus disse, lembrando-se. — E quando vestiu o suéter do Matt, o que estava usando antes perdeu a proteção do feitiço. Além do mais, se ainda estivesse em você, então ele não teria os separado do resto. — Inclinou a cabeça na direção do grupo que Greyback ainda perturbava.

— Eu devia fazer algo para ajudar... — disse e ofegou e desviou os olhos quando Greyback socou um homem com força o bastante para fazê-lo cair. Uma das mulheres que não era daquele grupo gritou e recuou quando Greyback olhou na direção dela.

— Matt — Remus disse, chamando a atenção de Dora —, não há nada que você possa fazer. Se a Esfumaçada se manifestar, ótimo, mas eu duvido que ela irá...

— Esfumaçada?

— A garota. Nós sabemos que não foi ela quem colocou o anel lá, porque fomos nós que o fizemos, e ela já provou que é esperta. Se ela esteve aqui — Remus tinha que admitir que era possível que Greyback estivesse imaginando coisas —, ela provavelmente já está bem longe e isso quer dizer que Greyback não vai conseguir encontrá-la.

— E isso é ruim? — Dora perguntou.

— É possivelmente fatal — Remus disse, fechando a cara. — Para todos os envolvidos.

— Todos para os seus quartos — Greyback rosnou, soltando o pescoço do homem que estivera questionando. — Faremos isso individualmente.

— Sessenta e quatro — Remus murmurou no ouvido de Dora quando se levantaram. — Vá direto para o banheiro e aparate... Eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

— Mas... — Dora ficou quieta quando Dente Verde passou por eles.

— Você vem? — Dente Verde perguntou alegremente. Remus não sabia se era por que Greyback tinha a chance de encontrar a Esfumaçada ou se era por que ela tinha interrompido uma conversa claramente importante. Conhecendo-a, podia ser qualquer um dos dois. Felizmente, Dora pareceu perceber que Dente Verde falava com ela e assentiu.

Então — e Remus tinha que admitir que ela sabia copiar muito bem o comportamento de Matt —, ela olhou para Remus uma última vez com um pouco de preocupação e caminhou em direção ao quarto de Matt sem esperar por Dente Verde. Remus ficou feliz ao ver que Dente Verde parecia decepcionada com isso, enquanto ela entrava no próprio quarto, o sessenta e seis. Enquanto isso, Remus rezava para que Dora lhe desse ouvidos e fosse embora.

Remus não perdeu tempo para voltar ao seu quarto depois de Dora ter ido para o dela. Foi direto para seu minúsculo banheiro e fechou a cortina. Então, fechou o tampo do vaso sanitário e se sentou nele, porque, se não o fizesse, não teria espaço para o que queria fazer.

— _Expecto Patronum_ — murmurou, pensando em Sirius e Harry. Seu lobisomem surgiu no banheiro e recuou quase comicamente para evitar colidir com o chuveiro, apesar de Remus achar que ele provavelmente atravessaria a parede ao invés de chocar-se nela. O lobisomem ergueu o nariz e cheirou, antes de mostrar os dentes brilhantes e rosnar silenciosamente. Então, ele tentou explorar o espaço limitado. — Moony — Remus disse, chamando sua atenção. O Patrono foi até Remus, que permitiu que ele cheirasse as costas de sua mão; o nariz de Moony era quente e frio ao mesmo tempo e o coração de Remus se acalmou um pouco. Era (apesar de não ser uma surpresa) como tocar uma memória feliz. — Preciso que encontre Matt — sussurrou — e avise-o que ele precisa voltar agora. Ele tem que aparatar direto no banheiro e ficar em seu quarto até que Greyback o visite. Greyback fará várias perguntas estranhas e Matt deve tentar respondê-las o melhor possível. Matt não deve mencionar que não esteve aqui hoje, porque Greyback acha que ele esteve. — O lobisomem se espreguiçou e caminhou na direção da parede. — Diga que é urgente — Remus adicionou, enquanto o Patrono começava a sumir.

Remus suspirou, sentando-se solitário mais uma vez, antes de se levantar, afastar a cortina e ir se deitar em sua cama.

 _Por favor, por favor, vá para casa_ , pensou voltado para Dora. Ele achava que ela ia — os Recrutas dos Aurores deviam saber obedecer às ordens —, mas só precisava se lembrar de Sirius e James para saber que isso nem sempre era verdade. Dora não era diferente; ela mostrara que era ferozmente independente e, por mais que admirasse isso às vezes, agora o preocupava. _Por favor_ , pensou.

**-x-**

— Rosier!

Matt, ainda um pouco desorientado pela aparatação, passou a cabeça pela cortina. Greyback estava lá, os olhos com um brilho febril e a respiração ofegante.

— Só um minuto — Matt disse e voltou a entrar no banheiro. Apoiou-se na parede de pedra de seu box, respirando fundo.

 _Essa foi por pouco_ , pensou e pegou um momento para se recompor. Deu a descarga por precaução, antes de abrir a cortina e entrar no quarto. Greyback ainda esperava.

— Você tomou banho — Greyback disse, olhando seu cabelo molhado.

— Achei que você fosse demorar — Matt disse, cruzando os braços; Greyback não precisava saber que tinha feito isso em casa. Estava feliz por tê-lo feito; a última coisa de que precisava era que Greyback sentisse o cheiro de seus pais.

— Não falei que podia tomar banho...

— Também não disse que não podia — Matt retorquiu. Parecia que estava certo, porque (apesar de parecer frustrado) ele não discutiu. Entretanto, ele agarrou o pescoço de Matt com força e o fez se sentar na ponta da cama. Matt gritou ao sentir algo queimar a lateral de seu pescoço; quando Greyback o soltou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro (dando a Matt a impressão de que isso seria algum tipo de interrogatório), Matt pôde ver o que parecia ser um anel de prata brilhando na mão peluda de Greyback.

 _Ele pirou_ , Matt pensou. _Ele realmente enlouqueceu._ Perguntou-se o que tinha dado causa a isso e se Remus era o responsável.

— Onde estava hoje? — Greyback perguntou, enquanto ia de um lado para o outro.

— Com Remus — Matt respondeu, confiante; há um ano, ele e Remus tinham feito um pacto, que eles seriam o álibi do outro em situações assim. — Apesar de não saber por que está perguntando, já que nos viu...

— Para onde foram depois de darem a volta na floresta? — Greyback explodiu e Matt soltou um suspiro aliviado; seu blefe não tinha sido percebido. Isso também era preocupante; Matt não estivera lá, então, se Greyback os vira, como sua resposta parecia indicar, por que ele achava que Matt estivera lá? Remus era um bom mentiroso, mas não tão bom assim.

— Aqui — Matt disse, decidindo ir na onda. Talvez Greyback realmente houvesse enlouquecido e imaginara que o vira o dia todo. Matt não ia perguntar. — Remus e eu nos sentamos e conversamos sobre coisas nem um pouco suspeitas até... — Matt se arriscou e gesticulou na direção de Greyback. — _Isso_ acontecer.

 _Seja lá o que isso for..._ Matt pensou. Greyback, entretanto, pareceu entender e Matt não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte.

— Você viu ou cheirou qualquer coisa suspeita, Matthew...

— Oh, agora sou Matthew de novo? — Matt perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Faz semanas que só me chama de Rosier...

— _Não me desrespeite!_ — Greyback rosnou, parando de andar. Matt se encolheu. — E responda a minha pergunta, garoto. Você viu ou cheirou qualquer coisa...

— Não — Matt respondeu. — Eu não...

— _Onde ela está?_ — Greyback perguntou, voltando a apertar o pescoço de Matt.

— Eu não sei, maldição — retorquiu, conseguindo se soltar das mãos de Greyback; elas estavam trêmulas, o que era estranho. Talvez a prata estivesse começando a machucá-lo de verdade ou, talvez, ele perdera a força tão bem quanto sua sanidade. — Mas como eu já mencionei, eu passei o dia com Remus, fazendo coisas nem um pouco suspeitas, e como nossos adoráveis irmãos nos evitam como se eles fossem humanos e nós fôssemos você — Greyback parecia satisfeito com essa comparação e Matt escondeu um franzir de cenho, chateado que sua provocação não tinha incomodado Greyback —, não tivemos contato com mais ninguém.

— Então não sabe? — Greyback perguntou.

— Não tenho a menor ideia de onde ela possa estar — Matt disse. — Eu não _acabei_ de dizer?

— Pode voltar lá para fora — Greyback, estranhamente, ainda parecia feliz com o elogio doentio de Matt.

 _Você é maluco,_ Matt quis dizer. _Completa e totalmente maluco..._ Mas não disse e seguiu Greyback para o salão principal. Greyback entrou no próximo quarto na mesma hora, enquanto Matt procurava por Remus no salão. Os olhos de Remus brilharam quando Matt se sentou, apesar de Remus o olhar com curiosidade.

— Esperava outra pessoa? — Matt perguntou. Remus pareceu se sentir divertido com isso, mas também aliviado. Matt decidiu não perguntar. — Então, que diabo está acontecendo aqui? Quero dizer, aqui é sempre uma loucura, mas isso...

— Ele acha que a Esfumaçada está aqui — Remus respondeu.

— Está? — Matt perguntou.

— Não que eu saiba — Remus disse.

— E qual é a do anel? — Matt perguntou, coçando a queimadura em seu pescoço.

— Ele acha que ela o deixou para ele. — Matt revirou os olhos.

— Ela deixou?

— Não — Remus disse e, mais uma vez, Matt decidiu não perguntar. Era claro que o dia tinha sido interessante. — Como Robin e Cornelius estão?

— Eles mandaram lembranças — Matt disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Foi bom ir para casa? — Matt sorriu.

— Inacreditavelmente bom — contou. — Quer dizer, eu fiquei lá por uns dez minutos no natal, antes de irmos para a casa da minha tia, o que foi ótimo, mas realmente _ficar_ em casa... A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi começar a bater as portas. A mãe achou que eu tinha pirado. — Remus riu.

— É bom ter um dia em que nada estanho acontece, né?

— Essa noite mais do que compensou por isso — Matt disse tristemente, antes de franzir o cenho. — Mas teve uma coisa estranha...

— O quê?

— Bem, eu tomei banho para me livrar do cheiro desse lugar e quando fui procurar por roupas que não fedessem a Greyback, não achei nenhuma.

— Ele fede mesmo — Remus murmurou.

— Fede, mas não foi isso que quis dizer. Quis dizer que parece que todas as minhas roupas sumiram — Matt disse. — As que não estão aqui, pelo menos. Como isso simplesmente aconteceu? Minha mãe disse que devem ter invadido a casa, mas quem rouba roupas, pelo amor de Merlin?

— De fato, quem? — Remus murmurou, aparentemente achando tudo muito engraçado.

**-x-**

Tonks se materializou na cozinha, assumindo que às nove e trinta ninguém estaria lá para lhe repreender; sua mãe estava começando a ficar ocupada no banco novamente já que o fim do ano fiscal se aproximava e seu pai sempre ia dormir cedo por causa das horas estranhas que precisava trabalhar. Os dois deviam já estar dormindo.

Entretanto, eles não estavam dormindo e, assim que Tonks viu as silhuetas de pessoas, ajustou seu rosto para que não parecesse o rosto assustado ou preocupado de Matt. Sua mãe, seu pai e Keith estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, cada um segurando uma xícara de chá, e conversando em tons baixos e preocupados. Então, um segundo depois de ela ter aparatado, o alto CRACK os assustou. Seu pai derrubou chá na frente da roupa, enquanto Keith caia de sua cadeira. Sua mãe, por outro lado, não parecia ter se assustado com sua aparição repentina, mas era claro que ela não estava nem um pouco impressionada.

— Nymphadora Gladys Tonks! — Tonks odiava seu primeiro nome com todas as suas forças, mas havia um bom motivo para usar apenas o sobrenome e não seu nome do meio. — Em nome de Merlin, onde esteve? — a mãe perguntou, prendendo-a num abraço apertado.

— Eu dei uma saída — Tonks disse, olhando para Keith. A maior parte de sua raiva tinha passado, mas era claro que tinham muito sobre o que conversar.

— Devia ter deixado um bilhete — o pai disse, recolhendo as xícaras de todos. Ele lhe deu um beijo na cabeça ao ir até a pia. — Fico feliz que esteja bem, Dora.

— Eu também — a mãe disse, voltando a apertá-la. — Apesar de eu ter certeza que já conversamos sobre aparatar dentro de casa... — disse em um tom perigosamente baixo.

Tonks se apressou a soltar-se do abraço, antes que sua mãe pudesse apertá-la com tanta força que acabaria quebrando alguma coisa. Keith estava parado, sem jeito, em um canto, e o pai, que acabara de lavar as xícaras, olhou para eles.

— Dromeda, agora pode me ajudar a achar aquela camisa? — A mãe o olhou com um franzir de cenho.

— Eu falei que coloquei em seu guarda-roupa — ela disse.

— Tem certeza...

— Absoluta, Ted — a mãe suspirou. — Se não fosse tão bagunçado, então talvez conseguiria encontrá-la sem minha ajuda. — Ela saiu da cozinha, aparentemente sem notar que o pai mencionara a camisa para que Tonks e Keith ficassem sozinhos. A mãe era tão perspicaz quanto esperado, mas o pai tinha anos de experiência em lidar com ela e sabia como fazer as coisas do seu jeito quando necessário. A mãe normalmente notava o que ele estava fazendo, mas sempre parecia não notar as manipulações se ele fosse autodepreciativo. Para Lufos, como Dora e seu pai, a humildade vinha naturalmente, enquanto sua mãe (como uma Sonserina) ainda não parecia entender o conceito de que alguém podia ser autodepreciativo sem que fosse absolutamente necessário. O pai deu uma piscadela para Tonks ao sair.

— Então, você está bem? — Keith perguntou.

— Já estive melhor — disse honestamente. Estava um pouco abalada pelo que tinha visto no acampamento assim como preocupada com Remus e sentindo-se culpada por tê-lo deixado, apesar de ter sido o que ele tinha lhe dito para fazer. E então, é claro, havia toda a raiva que sentira das coisas que Keith falara àquela tarde e, também, vários sentimentos com os quais não queria lidar no momento. — Ficou aqui esse tempo todo? — Keith se remexeu sem encontrar seus olhos.

— Você simplesmente saiu. Achei que, talvez, tivesse ido a algum lugar para se acalmar, mas quando não voltou... Eu fiquei realmente assustado — ele disse em voz baixa.

— Desculpe por ter te assustado — disse, sentindo uma pontada de culpa.

— E para onde foi? — ele perguntou. Seus olhos foram para os jeans que usava e, então, para o suéter de Matt. Felizmente, quando se livrara da forma de Matt, escolhera a aparência de uma mulher alta e curvilínea que preenchia bem as roupas para que elas parecessem ser de mulher. — Porque não estava usando isso quando saiu.

— Eu me troquei — disse pateticamente.

— É, eu percebi — disse. — Olha, sobre mais cedo...

— Não se preocupe com isso — suspirou, saindo da cozinha.

— Não, não é isso. Eu ainda quero que pense sobre desistir — disse, seguindo-a. Era estranho lidar com Keith a infantilizando quando, há dez minutos, Remus a tratara como uma adulta, como uma Auror. Como seria de se esperar, ela não gostou disso.

— Não vou desistir, Keith — disse, abrindo a porta de seu quarto. Sua tarde e noite no acampamento aumentara ainda mais sua moralidade. Ele não pareceu ouvir. Ele pegou algo no chão.

— Nymphadora? — disse. Tonks encolheu-se. Era um par de cueca boxer. Ela comprara alguns pares quando começara a se passar por Remus e Matt (ela não pegaria _isso_ emprestado, definitivamente).

— Isso vai soar muito ridículo — começou quando ele deixou a cueca de lado e pegou o jeans gasto de Matt; estivera com tanta pressa aquela manhã com Keith, Florence e Melvin indo até sua casa, que simplesmente jogara tudo no chão do quarto. Normalmente, era cuidadosa com as roupas de seus disfarces e, numa maneira nada tradicional sua, deixava-as dobradas numa das gavetas de sua cômoda. Perguntou-se estava sendo possuída por Tock, que sempre lhe parecera ser do tipo organizada, ou talvez Remus.

— De quem são? — Keith perguntou, balançando o jeans em sua direção. — Não mesmo que são suas.

— Podem ser — disse, cruzando os braços. — Posso ter o formato ou tamanho que eu quiser. — Ele apenas a olhou. — Mas não, não são minhas roupas.

— De quem são? — ele repetiu ameaçadoramente.

— Não posso te dizer o nome dele — disse. — Ele é a pessoa por quem estou me passando. Eu meio que peguei emprestadas — porque não queria contar que invadira a casa dele e roubara seu guarda-roupa — suas coisas.

— Até essas? — Keith perguntou, cutucando as cuecas com o sapato.

— Não — disse com irritação. — São minhas.

— Certo — disse, parecendo não acreditar nela.

— São minhas. — Estudou o rosto dele. — Keith?

— É para onde foi hoje? Vê-lo?

— O quê? Não — disse e ele pareceu acreditar dessa vez. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo dolorosamente longo. Quando ele ergueu os olhos, estava franzindo o cenho e parecia perturbado. — Keith?

— Não consigo — forçou-se a dizer, jogando o jeans no chão. — Nymphadora, desculpe, não posso aceitar isso.

— Keith, o quê...?

— Não me disse que estava se passando por um homem!

— Não sei como isso faz diferença... — começou.

— Apenas faz, está bem? — disse, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo curto. — É... Eu não gosto disso, de que você... Não. Apenas não.

— É meu trabalho — disse. — É um pouco estanho, claro, e um pouco desconfortável para mim, mas eu tenho que...

— Não, não tem — disse. — Peça demissão.

— Eu não vou...

— Eu fiquei pensando, enquanto você estava fora hoje — disse, sentando-se na cama dela. Ela afastou alguns livros para se sentar na ponta de sua mesa. — E cheguei à conclusão de que tem que ser eu ou o programa.

— Por favor, não me faça escolher — murmurou. — Pode dar certo... Eu sei que pode, se nós tentarmos...

— Não devia ser tão difícil — ele disse, mirando um chute num tênis que estava no chão. — Não devíamos nos esforçar para tentar fazer funcionar, só deveria...

— Acontecer? — disse sem rodeios. Ele assentiu. — Não acho que os casais simplesmente “acontecem”, Keith.

— Talvez não — cedeu. — Mas não pode negar que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se não estivesse trabalhando.

— Não — respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Não posso. — Observou-o por um momento. — É isso o que quer? Um relacionamento fácil?

— E você não?

— Seria bacana — disse. — Mas não é o que vai acontecer.

— Não com o programa — corrigiu. — Mas eu não valho mais do que isso?

— E eu não valho o esforço de aturar o programa? — retorquiu, sentindo as lágrimas de desespero cutucarem seus olhos. — Se você me ama, como diz, então não deveria estar disposto a tentar mais um pouco? Resolveremos as coisas...

— Eu te amo — disse na mesma hora. — Nymphadora...

— O programa — murmurou. De algum modo, por trás de toda a confusão de sentimentos, soube que o uso de seu nome era o que lhe dera a habilidade de tomar a decisão mais difícil de sua vida, até aquele momento. Ela tinha sido muito protegida.

— Eu... O quê?

— Eu escolho o programa — repetiu, passando a mão nos olhos, mas não conseguiu parar as lágrimas lentas, mas constantes. — Desculpe, Keith, mas se me forçar a escolher, essa será minha escolha. — Ele a olhou, boquiaberto.

— Mas... você não pode... eu... nós... — Ficou em silêncio, parecendo confuso. Ela perguntou-se se ele esperava que o escolhesse e se era uma pessoa ruim por não o ter feito.

— Desculpe — repetiu. — Keith, eu... — Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou, claramente querendo ir embora o mais rápido possível. — Keith — sussurrou. — Podemos fazer dar certo com o programa. Eu não quero ter de escolher...

— Já escolheu — disse e girou. Era óbvio que ele queria ir embora rapidamente (e com algum drama, também), mas o feitiço anti-aparatação de sua mãe o impediu e ele caiu no chão. Ele conseguira estrunchar sua orelha e metade de sua mão esquerda, as quais Tonks curou.

Ela não pediu mais, porque era claro que ele tinha feito sua escolha e ele estava certo, ela fizera a dela, mas tentou falar com ele; tinham sido amigos antes de namorarem e, por alguns segundos, tivera a ideia de que podiam, pelo menos, dar continuidade à amizade. Keith não respondeu às suas tentativas fracas de começar uma conversa, entretanto, e essa esperança logo morreu.

No momento em que sua mão e orelha tinham sido curadas, ele se afastou dela, levantou-se e saiu sem dizer um agradecimento ou qualquer outra coisa. Tonks sentiu como se algo dentro dela houvesse morrido. Seu cabelo se alongou, liso e preto, e ela ainda chorava enquanto limpava o sangue que ele deixara para trás.

Ela não o amara — não exatamente —, mas achava que estivera perto disso. Sentia-se horrível por tê-lo perdido como namorado e amigo, culpada por não o ter escolhido e ainda mais culpada pela mágoa que ele parecia sentir. Acenou a varinha para a porta para trancá-la; não estava com vontade de que seus pais entrassem. Desceu da mesa e foi para a cama, de onde empurrou Canis do travesseiro e se enrolou em seu cobertor.

Canis sibilou do chão e voltou a subir na cama, parecendo irritado. Ele continuou a sibilar e soltar sons raivosos e seu rabo ia de um lado para o outro contra seus joelhos cobertos, mas Tonks não se importava. Um momento depois, entretanto, ele ergueu as orelhas e parou de mexer o rabo. Então, para o seu completo choque, ele contornou seus joelhos, hesitante, e seu cotovelo, antes de se sentar em sua clavícula.

— O que, em nome de Merlin, você está fazendo? — Fungou, secando os olhos novamente. Canis a olhou, presunçoso, como se avisasse que essa seria a única vez, e acomodou o corpo minúsculo entre a orelha e ombro dela, e o topo de sua cabeça estava sendo pressionada contra o queixo dela. — Obrigada — murmurou e Canis a olhou com desprezo antes de voltar a se acomodar. Ela ficara tão surpresa que até parara de chorar.

Foi com o som do bater calmo do coração dele que ela caiu em um sono inquieto.

**-x-**

_Ela e Keith estavam na Madame Puddifoot’s e o querubim jogava confete nela, mas, pela primeira vez, ela não se importou._

_— Casa comigo? — Keith disse, entregando-lhe um anel. Tonks o girou sobre a mesa e o observou até que ele caísse, imóvel e prata, sobre a toalha da mesa._

_— Não posso — respondeu. — Terminamos agora._

_— Você quer terminar? — Keith perguntou, enrugando o rosto. Tonks assentiu._

_— Desculpe — disse, devolvendo o anel. Quando a mão dele tocou o anel, entretanto, ele gritou e Tonks ergueu os olhos; não era mais Keith. Era Greyback._

_— Eu aceito — ele disse, colocando o anel no dedo com um sorriso selvagem._

_— Não — disse, afastando-se. O querubim jogou confete nela, impedindo-a de se afastar, mas conseguiu forçar seu caminho até a porta. — Não, eu não quero me casar com você!_

_— Por que não, Nymphadora? — Greyback perguntou, avançando. Tonks abriu a porta, mas ela não levava à rua principal de Hogsmeade, como deveria. Em vez disso, levava a uma sala cheia de prateleiras com várias cuecas. Escolheu uma direção e correu. Não conseguia mais vê-lo, mas sabia que Greyback ainda estava por perto e isso a deixava temerosa._

_— Onde ela está?! — Pôde ouvi-lo gritar._

_Tonks virou numa esquina e, então, noutra, antes de tropeçar perto da terceira. Um braço forte impediu sua queda e Tonks relaxou. Era Remus. Ele manteve um aperto firme em seu braço e a guiou para frente e, quando Tonks desviou os olhos de seu rosto calmo, ela viu Dente Verde e Pata Amarela usando vestidos de damas de honra, caminhando em direção a um altar, onde Greyback esperava. Matt, Charlie e Tom usavam vestes a rigor, observando orgulhosamente do canto._

_— Remus — Tonks disse, tentando se soltar. — Não posso me casar com Greyback!_

_— Só está nervosa — ele lhe disse._

_— Não. Remus, por favor... — Remus sorriu, como se não estivesse ouvindo uma palavra sequer que ela dizia, e passou sua mão para Greyback antes de ir se juntar a Charlie e aos outros. — Charlie, Tom! — gritou, desesperada, mas eles apenas sorriram. — Não! — disse, tentando se soltar de Greyback._

_Olho-Tonto saiu de algum lugar do canto e começou a recitar os votos em seu rosnado de sempre._

Tonks acordou com um ofego e não voltou a dormir àquela noite.

**-x-**

— Feliz aniversário, mãe — Harry disse, traçando o nome de Lily. Para honrar a ocasião, Sirius tinha feito o seu cabelo ter o mesmo tom escuro de vermelho de Lily, lhe dera uma quantidade generosa de sardas, mas deixara seus olhos no mesmo tom de verde de sempre.

— Trinta, Lils — Sirius murmurou. — A idade que teria. — Lily nunca tinha mais de vinte e um anos em sua mente, e duvidava que isso mudasse. — Godric — disse —, quando ficamos velhos? — Conseguia ouvi-los; Lily teria suspirado e dito que não sabia, enquanto James teria rido e comentando que ele e Remus ainda tinham vinte e nove. Sirius também sabia que trinta anos não era assim tão velho; era apenas... uma idade adulta.

Havia flores no túmulo novamente naquele dia; um único lírio branco, como acontecera no Halloween, e um buquê de rosas laranjas — Sirius achava que, se as contasse, seriam trinta. Conhecia Marlene bem o bastante para saber que provavelmente fora ela quem as deixara ali, e sentiu uma pontada de alívio por terem perdido a visita dela. A flor que ele, Harry e Remus tinham plantado no natal estava aguentando bem.

Era um lírio branco com manchas laranjas e amarelas no receptáculo. Na base da planta, estavam caules grossos e verdes, que o próprio Sirius adicionara com a ajuda do livro que Remus lhe dera de aniversário. No momento, os caules tinham apenas alguns centímetros de altura, mas, com o tempo, cresceriam para assumir uma estrutura parecida com uma galhada que — se Sirius tivesse feito tudo corretamente — se curvaria para envolver o lírio. Sirius achava que a estrutura era apropriada e tinha coberto os caules com feitiços que protegeria a flor e permitia que ela crescesse mesmo que estivesse nevando.

Sirius limpou uma parte da neve com o sapato e se sentou no chão congelado. Um momento depois, foi um pouco para o lado para dar espaço para Harry, que se sentou ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem, garoto?

— Bem — Harry disse, oferecendo um sorriso sonolento para Sirius; eles não tinham dormido na noite anterior, porque ficaram trabalhando na Poção Reveladora de forma de Harry, que estivera em seu estágio mais delicado e precisava de supervisão constante. Felizmente, tinha dado tudo certo e Sirius achava que essa funcionaria. Teriam certeza no começo de março.

Sirius tirou o espelho da mochila e o colocou no chão coberto de neve com um:

— Harry Potter — murmurado. O reflexo deles (iluminado pelos postes de luz ao redor do cemitério) girou até ser substituído pela escuridão. Sirius e Harry esperaram um momento e, então, Sirius terminou o contato e guardou o espelho.

Um Remus muito cansado e igualmente estressado — Sirius não o vira tão ruim assim desde a semana dos NIEM — entrara em contato com eles nas primeiras horas da manhã para falar alguma coisa sobre Greyback, um anel e uma garota chamada Esfumaçada. Sirius e Harry não entenderam muito da história, mas Sirius, por fim, conseguira entender a consequência; Remus precisaria ficar quieto até que isso tudo passasse, o que significava que ele não poderia visitá-los por alguns dias nem poderia entrar em contato.

— Acha que ela sabe? — Harry perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para o túmulo.

— Sabe o quê? — Sirius perguntou.

— Que é o aniversário dela — Harry disse, olhando para Sirius com os olhos de Lily.

— Sim — Sirius disse. — Acho que sim. Sua mãe não deixava passar muita coisa.

— O que passava? — Harry perguntou. Sirius quase disse “Peter”, mas pensou melhor. Era provável que estivessem pensando a mesma coisa, mas não havia necessidade de verbalizar isso.

— James — disse com um sorriso. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Bem, o fato de que ele gostava dela. Ela achava que era alguma brincadeira ou algo assim, suponho. — Harry já sabia que James passara anos tentando conquistar Lily, e que ela passara anos rejeitando-o, então isso não lhe era novidade. — Era engraçado, de verdade, que ela fosse tão perceptiva com a vida amorosa de todo mundo, menos a dela.

— Como ela descobriu? — Harry perguntou. Sirius o olhou.

— Eu não te contei?

— Não — Harry disse, franzindo o cenho; claramente, estava pensando. — Eu só sei que eles começaram a sair juntos no seu último ano de escola.

— Não acredito que não te contei isso — Sirius murmurou. Bem quando achava que tinha sido um padrinho exemplar, uma falha enorme, como essa, aparecia. Harry deu de ombros. — Teve um acidente — Sirius disse, começando (com muita vontade) a contar a história. Contou a Harry sobre o professor Gurdan (o professor de Defesa do sétimo ano) e a agitada primeira aula do ano, e como Sirius e Lily tinha se visto bastante... presos um ao outro. — Foi culpa de Peter — Sirius adicionou e, por mais que gostasse de Lily, ainda era extremamente grato por Pomfrey só ter precisado de três dias para separá-los. Então, contou o que sabia do dia seguinte até a manhã em que James beijara Lily no Salão Comunal (Harry fez uma careta), assustando Sirius, Remus e Peter.

— Só foram necessários três dias? — Harry perguntou, duvidoso.

— Bem, quatro — Sirius disse.

— Isso não foi... sei lá, meio rápido? — Harry perguntou, parecendo perturbado.

— Um pouco — Sirius disse. — Mas eles se conheciam há sete anos e quando sua mãe percebeu que James não era um idiota completo, ela mudou de opinião sobre ele bem rápido. Não me entenda errado... foi estranho no começo; Lily ficava esperando que James... voltasse a ser como era, e ele não foi ele mesmo por alguns dias, porque estava com medo de assustá-la.

Harry sorriu, mas não tinha o que dizer sobre o assunto. Sirius poderia continuar a contar a história, mas decidiu deixar para outra hora. Lily se dar conta de seus sentimentos por James tinha sido uma pequena fresta de luz num ano muito sombrio e Sirius não achava que Harry estava pronto para ouvir todos os detalhes horríveis daquele ano. Ele ainda tinha dificuldade em aceitar certas coisas que aconteceram em seu sétimo ano. E ele tinha trinta anos. Era adulto.

Os olhos de Harry estavam distantes e, por isso, Sirius — incapaz de se conter — cutucou a lateral do corpo de seu afilhado. Harry pulou e ergueu os olhos, e Sirius não conseguiu esconder o sorriso dessa vez.

_Bem, mais ou menos um adulto._


	40. Ulterior Motives

**Capítulo Quarenta  
Ulterior Motives  
(Motivos Ocultos)**

— Pronto? — Remus perguntou a Matt, que bufou.

— Estava pronto alguns segundos depois de ter chegado aqui — ele disse. Remus sorriu e fechou a mala. A mochila de Matt já estava organizada e estava apoiada na cama de Remus, e Matt estivera se balançando pela última hora, claramente ansioso para chegar em casa.

 _Casa_ , Remus pensou, feliz, enquanto pegavam suas coisas e saiam do quarto trinta e sete. _Adeus por mais um ano_ , pensou, sem se sentir mal por estar saindo dali. Dormiria com a porta fechada à noite e por todas as noites das próximas semanas, se o último ano era alguma indicação, simplesmente por que podia.

— Acha que Deb está pronta? — Matt perguntou, procurando-a no salão principal. Remus também a procurou e notou Dente Verde brigando com Traseiro Prateado, assim como viu que Greyback (anormalmente) não estava em seu trono e, sim, numa mesa com aquele anel idiota e um lobisomem chamado Eric. Eles estudavam o anel há uma semana agora (e os dois tinham as queimaduras para provar) apesar de Remus não entender o porquê. Eric era inteligente (era um dos poucos do acampamento a ter frequentado Hogwarts e tinha sido um Corvinal), mas aparentemente não era inteligente o bastante para perceber que estava perdendo seu tempo.

Greyback desconfiava que alguém de dentro estava ajudando Esfumaçada a ficar na frente deles, mas Remus não apenas sabia que isso não era verdade (já que ele e Dora eram os responsáveis pelo anel e certamente não estavam ajudando a misteriosa Esfumaçada), como também achava que não tinha sentido; fizera o seu cheiro e de Dora sumir do anel e não havia magia que os traria de volta. Ainda assim, isso ocupava Greyback e Remus e Matt puderam passar os últimos dias no acampamento em relativa paz.

— Você a vê? — Remus murmurou e Matt balançou a cabeça. — Vamos procurar no quarto dela?

— Não vai machucar — Matt disse, guiando o caminho até o quarto de Debbie. Ela estava, de fato, lá, sentada na ponta da cama, esperando-os. Ela tinha um cheiro nervoso, mas determinado, e murmurou um breve cumprimento, enquanto alisava o tecido de sua saia. Remus a observou por um momento, sentindo-se estranho. Ao lado de Remus, Matt estava franzindo o cenho, e Remus se confortou com o fato de não ser o único que estava incomodado.

Remus demorou um momento para se dar conta do porquê se sentia assim; era por que Debbie estava descalça e seu cachecol estava preso no poste da cama, uma flor estava num vaso — que alguém devia ter conjurado para ela — sobre seu criado-mudo.

— Não vai voltar conosco — Remus disse, olhando-a. Debbie não encontrou seus olhos; ela os manteve fixos em suas mãos, que estavam entrelaçadas sobre seu colo. — Vai?

— Não — ela respondeu em voz baixa, sem olhá-los.

— Por quê? — Remus perguntou com gentileza, enquanto Matt exclamava:

— Você _pirou_? — Isso, de todas as coisas, fez Debbie levantar os olhos.

— Não — respondeu friamente.

— É o que parece — Matt disse. Remus torceu o nariz; mágoa e raiva emanavam de Matt e era como inalar cinza quente. — Depois de tudo o que Greyback disse e fez conosco, você vai...

— Matthew — Remus disse e Matt parou e o olhou. Remus raramente o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e Matt sabia que tinha ido longe demais quando o Remus o fazia. Matt pareceu pensar nas coisas e encolhia-se quanto mais pensava.

— Acho que a gente se vê ano que vem, então — Matt disse em voz baixa, dando um passo para frente, como se para abraçar Debbie.

— Acho que sim — Debbie disse, sem se mover para encontrá-lo. Matt deixou os braços balançarem ao lado do corpo e saiu sem falar outra palavra. — Vai me dizer que isso é um erro enorme? — ela zombou, voltando-se para Remus. — Que eu não entendo...

— Não — Remus disse simplesmente, antes que ela pudesse falar outra coisa. — Eu admito estar curioso sobre suas motivações, mas não tenho o direito de te questionar. — Além do mais, pareceria errado; Debbie tinha idade o bastante para ser sua mãe. Embora ser um lobisomem fosse algo novo para ela, viver não era. Ela sabia o que era melhor para si.

— Não, não tem — ela disse e Remus ficou um pouco surpreso.

— Há algo errado? — perguntou. — Você parece...

— Pirada? — perguntou, irritada. — Eu _não_ pirei! _Eu_ gosto daqui, muito obrigada. Ninguém me julga, e há outras pessoas aqui que não podem usar magia e eles se encaixam muito bem aqui, então...

— Eu não ia dizer pirada — Remus disse curtamente.

— Não gosta de que eu vou ficar aqui...

— Não gosto que ninguém fique aqui — Remus disse.

— Eu sabia! — Debbie exclamou.

— Nunca foi um segredo — Remus disse, irritado, antes de se acalmar. — Olha, se quer ficar, isso é problema seu e eu não me importo com isso, mas eu me importo que você está brava comigo por nenhum motivo.

— Matthew se importou.

— Eu não sou o Matt — Remus a lembrou e Debbie ficou em silêncio.

— Eu gosto daqui — disse por fim, num tom baixo e quase defensivo, como se esperasse que Remus explodisse a qualquer momento. — É... bacana. — Bacana era... Bem, talvez não a última palavra que Remus usaria para descrever o acampamento, mas certamente estava entre pacífico, divertido e convidativo. — É como uma família enorme e eu... Eu me encaixo aqui. Eu não me encaixei em lugar nenhum desde que fui mordida.

— Eu sinto muito que pense dessa forma — Remus disse. — Matt e eu sempre tentamos fazer com que se sentisse incluída...

— Eu sei — disse em um tom inexpressivo. Remus não sabia se ela era grata por sua ajuda ou se estava o zombando. — Richard e Nancy se saíram melhor nisso do que vocês. — Isso magoava, apesar de Remus não poder dizer que estava surpreso; Richard e Nancy eram dos quartos quatro e dezoito, respectivamente. Eles estavam entre os mais velhos e mais leais dos... filhos de Greyback. Remus esperava, pelo bem de Debbie, que eles houvessem sido sinceros nessa amizade que ofereciam e que não houvessem a abordado por ordens de Greyback, para roubar um dos “animaizinhos” de Remus.

— Parece que será bem cuidada, então — Remus disse.

— Serei — concordou num tom que fez Remus se sentir culpado; ele e Matt tentaram passar o máximo tempo possível com Debbie desde que ela chegara ao acampamento, mas não quiseram que Greyback a transformasse num alvo, também. Tiveram que ficar afastados algumas vezes, apesar de Remus não ter visto isso como um problema, já que Debbie passara a maior parte dos dias no quarto.

Ao refletir melhor, por mais que fosse “suspeito” que Matt e Remus estivessem em qualquer lugar que não fosse o salão principal, os outros ocupantes do acampamento não tinham essas limitações e agora ele se dava conta de que isso tinha dado tempo a Greyback, Nancy e Richard para plantar as sementes de dúvidas e amizade na cabeça de Debbie. Será que ele devia tê-la protegido disso? _Poderia_ tê-la protegido? Remus suspeitava que era uma situação em que perderia de qualquer forma, apesar de isso não facilitar as coisas.

— Bom — disse, porque não sabia mais o que dizer, mas ela claramente esperava por uma resposta.

— É — disse e se levantou. Remus esperou, por um momento, que ela fosse lhe dar um abraço de despedida, mas tudo o que disse foi: — Vou procurar a Nancy. A gente se vê ano que vem. — E saiu, deixando-o parado lá, com a mala na mão. Suspirou (para ninguém em particular) e foi procurar Matt.

Quando encontrou Matt — que estava olhando feio para Greyback de uma mesa próxima —, Remus já tinha recuperado o bom-humor; achava que o próprio Voldemort podia voltar e sua felicidade por ir para casa não seria completamente destruída. Era implícito entre eles que ainda não discutiriam sobre Debbie — não por medo de ficarem chateados, mas porque a última coisa que precisavam era que Greyback entreouvisse e criasse problemas quando tentassem ir embora.

Matt se levantou na mesma hora e trocaram um olhar desgostoso antes de se aproximarem de Greyback, que ainda estava com Eric. Dente Verde estava sentada ali perto, olhando para Greyback com ressentimento; era claro que ela não podia ficar perto deles quando Eric estivesse trabalhando.

— Sim? — Greyback perguntou, desviando os olhos com relutância. Eric soltou um resmungo baixinho e acenou a varinha. O anel começou a tremer e Remus desviou os olhos, antes que notassem que estava observando.

— Estamos indo para casa — Remus disse.

— Os dois? — Greyback perguntou.

— Nós dois — Matt disse, assentindo. — Achamos que seria muito suspeito se fôssemos embora separados.

 _Mais perigoso, na verdade,_ Remus pensou, mas precisou engolir uma risada.

— Hmm — Greyback disse, antes de rosnar; o anel estava sumindo. — O que você fez?! — Rangeu os dentes, segurando o suéter de Eric. Ele ajeitou os óculos num gesto que fez Remus se lembrar de Harry e James e apontou para o anel.

Remus ficou horrorizado ao ver que, agora, era um suéter, antes de relaxar levemente. Era o que Dora estivera usando antes de fazê-lo parecer o de Matt. Greyback não podia ligá-lo a nenhum deles; não a Matt, não a Dora e não a Remus.

— Até a próxima vez, então — Greyback disse, depois de quase um minuto passado em silêncio, contemplando o suéter. Ele lhes ofereceu uma mão e (não sabendo como evitar) Remus e Matt a apertaram. Greyback apertou os dedos de Remus e suas unhas afiadas afundaram nas costas da mão do outro. Remus, que já estava com o lábio cortado, um olho roxo e vários hematomas enormes e de diferentes cores, não ficou feliz com essa adição à sua coleção de ferimentos, mas não disse nada. Estaria em casa logo. Era tudo o que importava. — E nada de comportamento suspeito — Greyback disse, soltando-o. Remus deixou a mão ficar pendurada ao lado de seu corpo, apesar de querer ver o estrago. — Porque eu ficarei sabendo e irei te encontrar.

— Entendi — Remus disse e saíram do prédio principal. Remus respirou fundo, inalando os cheiros naturais da floresta. — Livres por mais um ano — Remus disse, imensamente feliz com esse pensamento.

— Sim — Matt disse, parecendo perturbado.

— O quê? — Remus perguntou, olhando-o.

— Acho que sei quem é a Esfumaçada.

— O quê? — Remus perguntou, parando completamente. Matt também parou e olhou para o prédio principal atrás deles, quase completamente escondido atrás das árvores.

— Aquele suéter — Matt disse —, eu já o vi antes. A dona é uma Auror... É a que me salvou naquele dia em Londres, a que cortou a mão de Greyback.

— Tem certeza de que é o mesmo? — Remus perguntou, certo de que o suéter era de Dora, pois a vira usá-lo antes, e igualmente certo de que Dora não era a Esfumaçada.

— Tenho certeza — Matt disse. — Quando eu acordei em St. Mungo’s, o auror... sabe aquele com o olho estranho? Ele estava mandando que ela te procurasse e ela estava usando aquele suéter. Os padrões do tricô me deixaram zonzo — adicionou. Remus ficou quieto, mas ainda certo de que Dora não era Esfumaçada. Voltaram a caminhar e alcançaram Ciclope sem maiores problemas. — Acho que devíamos conversar com ela? — Matt perguntou quando Remus se preparava para aparatar.

— Com a Auror? — Remus perguntou, equilibrando-se. — Sobre o quê? Se ela for a Esfumaçada, ela não vai admitir.

— Não isso — Matt disse, balançando a cabeça. — Ela salvou minha vida, então provavelmente é justo que eu retribua o favor. — Remus o olhou, inexpressivo. — Se eu me lembrei de que ela usou o suéter, então Greyback vai acabar lembrando e vai começar a procurar por ela. E aí não será uma questão de se ele a encontrará e, sim, de _quando._ — Remus ouviu o estranho som de alguém perdendo o ar e, alguns segundos depois, percebeu que tinha sido ele a produzi-lo. — Mas você conhece a Auror, certo? — Matt insistiu. — Você pode avisá-la.

— Sim — Remus disse num fio de voz —, sim, acho que é uma boa ideia.

**-x-**

— Juro por Salazar que a próxima vez que eu vir Rita Skeeter, vou pendurá-la em nossa adega por seus cachos ridículos e forçá-la a comer sanguessugas até que se pareça com o parasita que é! — Narcissa reclamou, colocando a última edição do _Semanário das Bruxas_ com força na mesa do salão de chá do último andar de St. Mungo’s.

Lucius não parecia muito feliz com o artigo que fora publicado; _A Enfermidade Mágica de Malfoy: Infeliz ou Inevitável?_ era o último artigo de Skeeter. Draco entrara e saíra de St. Mungo’s com enxaquecas e instabilidade mental desde seu colapso no evento de natal dos sangues-puro. De algum modo, Skeeter conseguira colocar seus tentáculos no prontuário de admissão dele e tinha citações do curandeiro particular de Draco falando sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Desde então, Narcissa se garantira não apenas de que o curandeiro não pudesse mais se aproximar dele, mas também que perdesse o emprego no hospital.

Skeeter também deixara implícito em seu artigo que a doença de Draco era causada por endogamia. Embora Narcissa estivesse furiosa com a quebra de confidencialidade, Lucius estava mais furioso com o insulto à sua linhagem.

— Talvez _ela_ que devesse ser o alimento dos sanguessugas — Lucius sugeriu distraidamente, enquanto Narcissa admirava o brilho mortal nos olhos dele. — Podemos perguntar a Draco — adicionou quando ela não respondeu. Então, pausou e pareceu perturbado. — Grifinórios procuram vingança?

— Eles revidam, eu acho — Narcissa disse, pensando em todos os livros que lera ultimamente e no que que sabia sobre os Grifinórios; principalmente Sirius e seus amigos. — Sirius quebrou a varinha do tio Orion na noite que fugiu... mas vingança... não. Acho que eles preferem perdoar. — Suspirou e Lucius segurou a mão dela sobre a mesa. — O que estamos fazendo, Lucius? — perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso pequeno e triste.

— Estamos sentados num salão de chá que precisa muito ser renovado — Lucius disse, crispando os lábios. — Talvez esteja na hora de fazer uma doação...

— Talvez — concordou. — Mas sabe que não estava falando disso.

— Sei? — perguntou com um sorriso afetado.

— Draco...

— ... irá se recuperar — Lucius garantiu. — E logo, já que insiste em trazê-lo a este... Bem, chame do que quiser.

— Estou o ensinando a depender dos outros — disse, calma.

— Sua própria preocupação não é um fator, é claro — Lucius disse lentamente. Ela sorriu, sem se dignificar a responder à pergunta dele e permitiu que ele ganhasse dessa vez. Sabia que ele a achava fraca por permitir que sua preocupação se fizesse notar. Ela não se importava. — Além do mais, não são os Grifinórios que prosperam em tempos difíceis? A mim parece que seria melhor se ele não recebesse ajuda.

Narcissa suspirou; levar Draco ao hospital quando ele não se sentia bem faria com que ele aprendesse a depender dos outros. Mas isso podia acontecer do jeito confiável dos Grifinórios ou do jeito estratégico e oportunista dos Sonserinos. Permitir que Draco se cuidasse sozinho poderia revelar suas reservas Grifinórias de força e coragem, mas também poderia deixá-lo desconfiado e forçá-lo a adotar sua independência Sonserina.

Na verdade, Grifinória e Sonserina eram os dois lados do mesmo galeão e, num processo desconfortável, Narcissa tomara consciência desse fato nos últimos meses. Era difícil de aceitar, porque sempre acreditara que as duas Casas eram completamente diferentes. Era tanto humilhante quanto vergonhoso ser forçada a questionar tudo o que aprendera quando criança, e desejara desesperadamente ter com quem falar sobre isso.

Isso, é claro, era uma atitude bastante Grifinória e ela fora forçara a considerar que Draco não era o único cuja personalidade estava começando a mudar. No começo, ela ignorara a preocupação, mas conforme o tempo passava e mais ela levava seu filho mais novo a ter uma mente mais Grifinória, não podia mais negar que as coisas que ensinara a ele tinham tomado residência no fundo de sua mente. Era assustador.

Os curandeiros achavam que o imenso estresse mental e emocional estava causando as dores de cabeça e os desmaios de Draco — embora, é claro, eles não soubessem a causa — e que ele estava constantemente próximo a um esgotamento nervoso. Narcissa achava que, se as coisas continuassem como estavam, ele não seria o único.

Lucius pigarreou e ela voltou ao presente com um leve pulo de surpresa. Lucius a olhava com o rosto inexpressivo, e ela se perguntou o quanto de sua distração ele entendia. Esperava que ele achasse ser preocupação por Draco. Ainda assim, era melhor não se arriscar. Assumiu a própria máscara; inexpressiva e desaprovadora e um pouco mais fria do que carinhosa.

— Vamos voltar? — perguntou. — Os curandeiros podem precisar de ajuda. — Tinham deixado Hydrus e Draco no quarto de Draco. Os meninos estiveram imersos num jogo de xadrez, mas já fazia algum tempo. Eles provavelmente já tinham terminado e quem quer que houvesse perdido (eles estavam empatados, então podia ter sido qualquer um deles) descontaria o mau-humor no irmão e qualquer curandeiro que fosse infeliz o bastante de ter ficado no quarto.

— Uma missão de salvamento, Narcissa? — Lucius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha pontuda. — Que nobre de sua parte.

— Nobre mesmo — murmurou e esperou que Lucius nunca mudasse; Hydrus precisaria de um exemplo sonserino bom e forte e, agora, ela duvidava que pudesse cumprir esse papel.

 _E tudo isso por que Sirius Black sequestrou Harry Potter,_ pensou, apesar de não os culpar tanto assim. O par que vira no Beco Diagonal em dezembro era inocente. Vítimas das circunstâncias, do Lorde das Trevas e dos parasitas que se disfarçavam de repórteres. Não, não era culpa deles. A culpa pela situação de sua família era de três pessoas; o Lorde das Trevas, seu marido e, é claro, ela mesma. Podia admitir pelo menos isso. Narcissa se sentia exausta, de repente.

— Você vem, Lucius? — perguntou, levantando-se.

Lucius a imitou, e ela segurou sua mão, e, juntos, saíssem do salão de chá. Narcissa pensou no sorriso despreocupado de Harry Potter várias vezes e esperou que ver esse mesmo sorriso no rosto de Draco algum dia valesse a bagunça que tinham criado.

**-x-**

— Cuidado! — um homem ralhou, empurrando Lucius para fora de seu caminho. Uma figura pequena e de cabelos escuros o seguiu.

— Desculpe — Lucius disse lentamente, irritado que alguém (um sangue-sujo, conhecendo o padrão do lugar) pudesse ser tão grosseiro com ele —, mas não era eu quem estava correndo.

— Lucius? — o homem perguntou, virando-se.

— Ernest — Lucius respondeu, surpreso.

— Narcissa — Ernest adicionou, distraído, olhando atrás de Lucius. — Eu não te vi...

— Olá, Ernest — Narcissa disse num tom calmo. — Olá, Pansy. — A filha de Ernest murmurou um cumprimento e Lucius crispou os lábios quando Ernest não a mandou falar mais alto. Ela era uma sangue-puro e devia saber que não devia resmungar.

— Pansy — Ernest disse e ela o olhou. — Por que não nos encontramos lá? — A garota assentiu e se afastou sem falar nada. — Sonja... não está bem — Ernest disse, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — Ela... eu não... — O homem estava uma bagunça. Ele começara a tremer e parecia perdido. Lucius o olhou com desprezo.

— Devia ficar com sua família — Narcissa disse suavemente, mas com firmeza, enquanto olhava feio para Lucius. Era o mesmo olhar que ela usava quando os meninos queriam levar os ratos a lugares públicos, e ele se perguntou o que tinha feito para merecê-lo.

— Eu... sim — Ernest disse, e Lucius achou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos do outro homem quando ele se despediu e foi embora.

— Completamente patético — Lucius comentou. — O homem se esqueceu completamente.

— Acho que é compreensível — Narcissa disse com severidade. Então, antes que Lucius pudesse responder, ela adicionou: — Eu certamente espero que você parecesse um pouco perdido se fosse eu quem estivesse morrendo.

— Bem — Lucius disse —, eu... — Pausou, incerto de como responder. Era claro que ficaria chateado se algo acontecesse a Narcissa, mas não demonstraria da forma que Ernest o fizera.

— Fecha a boca, Lucius — ela provocou. — É impróprio. — Lucius fechou a boca e a olhou feio.

— Eu ficaria magoado se você estivesse morrendo — disse, tenso, apertando a mão ao redor sua bengala.

— É o que espero — disse e caminhou em direção ao quarto de Draco. Lucius a seguiu, cheio de admiração rancorosa; não existiam muitas pessoas que pudessem desarmá-lo e, das poucas que podiam, eram menos ainda aquelas que conseguiam fazê-lo com palavras. Na opinião de Lucius, Hydrus tinha muito a aprender consigo (o que Draco aprendera era insignificante, pelo menos até que fosse Selecionado e aí Lucius poderia começar a condicioná-lo), mas também achava que Hydrus tinha muito a aprender com Narcissa. A mulher era formidável, muito mais do que, Lucius achava, sua irmã lunática.

Quando chegou ao quarto particular de Draco, Narcissa tinha mesmo salvado um curandeiro; o homem a agradeceu, trêmulo, e saiu do quarto, passando por Lucius. Este entrou para ver que Narcissa já tinha se acomodado; ela e Hydrus estavam organizando o tabuleiro de xadrez, e Draco estava acomodado na cama, lendo um livro.

Lucius parou ao lado de Hydrus e observou o jogo. Ao contrário de Lucius, Narcissa nunca pegava leve com os meninos quando jogava com eles; uma vez, ela falara para Lucius que se eles quisessem ganhar, teriam de fazer por merecer. E, ainda que Hydrus jogassem bem para sua idade, sua mãe tinha a experiência para ajudá-la.

— Não — Lucius disse, incapaz de se conter.

— O quê? — Hydrus disse, erguendo os olhos.

Lucius usou a bengala para indicar o tabuleiro e disse:

— Vê esse bispo? É melhor que mande seu cavalo até lá, para D3. Dá até para pegar um peão.

— Cavalo para D3 — Hydrus disse depois de um momento. Narcissa cerrou os olhos quando o cavalo chutou o peão. Então, ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Lucius, desafiando-o, e ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso afetado.

— Saia do caminho — disse para Hydrus, e Narcissa curvou a boca para cima.

— Estou jogando! — Hydrus disse, bravo.

— Não mais — Lucius retorquiu, cutucando seu filho para que ele saísse da cadeira.

— _Pai..._

— Pode jogar com quem ganhar — Lucius disse e Hydrus foi até a cama de Draco e se sentou para assistir ao jogo.

— Bispo para A6 — Narcissa disse.

— Bispo para A6 — Lucius repetiu e teve a satisfação de vê-la franzir o cenho quando outra de suas peças foi arrastada para fora do tabuleiro. Lucius tinha confiança em ser melhor do que ela nessa área, pelo menos; Narcissa sabia lidar com estratégias individuais, mas Lucius sempre preferira operar numa escala maior. Isso ficou claro. Com mais alguns movimentos, estavam empatados e, com mais alguns, Lucius estava ganhando.

Quando a última peça de Narcissa — além de seu rei — foi levada, ela suspirou. Por um momento, Lucius se perguntou se ela derrubaria seu rei antes que ele pudesse dar o xeque-mate. Então, repreendeu-se. Essa era sua esposa e ela nunca desistia. Ela se saiu bem com apenas o rei; ela pôde se focar naquela peça e naquela peça apenas, o que combinava com seu tipo de estratégia. Lucius perdeu um cavalo e três peões e estava se perguntando se deveria ter poupado outra peça dela para que ela se distraísse, quando finalmente conseguiu encurralá-la.

— Xeque-mate — disse suavemente. Narcissa parecia ter esperado por isso, porque ela ergueu um dedo e derrubou seu rei sem hesitar. Ele caiu com um resmungo e as peças de Lucius comemoraram.

— Vou jogar com o pai — Hydrus anunciou, o rosto pálido cheio de determinação. Narcissa liberou a cadeira e encontrou os olhos de Lucius uma vez antes de ir se sentar com Draco. — E eu quero as brancas. — Lucius girou o tabuleiro; também preferia jogar com as brancas, significando que era bom que Hydrus também tivesse estes instintos.

— Tenha modos, Hydrus — Narcissa disse sem desviar os olhos de Draco, que tinha deixado o livro de lado e acomodara-se na lateral do corpo da mãe.

— Obrigado — Hydrus disse para Lucius, olhando feio para sua mãe; era a mesma expressão que Lucius tinha dado a ela no corredor. Narcissa sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Draco. Lucius balançou a cabeça. Narcissa achava que gestos de afeição (abraços, acariciar o cabelo, esse tipo de coisa) eram importantes para o desenvolvimento Grifinório de Draco.

As crianças deixavam de precisar de demonstrações físicas de afeição aos cincos anos — ou era o que o pai de Lucius tinha lhe dito — e não precisavam mais disso até encontrarem um parceiro. As crianças decentes se contentavam com os eventuais tapinhas nas costas e um aperto no ombro, ou podiam acabar ficando dependentes. Lucius sobrevivera a essa criação, assim como Narcissa e as gerações de sangues-puros que vieram antes deles.

Mas Draco não ia ser um sangue-puro normal. Ele ia ser um Grifinório. Um traidor de sangue. Demonstração física de afeto era como eles se fortaleciam, até onde Lucius sabia.

Lucius deu as costas para a cena à sua frente e voltou-se para Hydrus e o jogo de xadrez. Concordava com os métodos de Narcissa para condicionar Draco a ser um Grifinório, mas isso não queria dizer que tinha que assistir.

**-x-**

— Chá?

— Não, obrigado, senhor. — Era um pouco estranho Dumbledore oferecer chá a Remus em sua casa, mas Dumbledore era assim mesmo. Remus brincou com os punhos gastos de sua veste por um breve momento, antes de erguer os olhos. — Sou só eu, ou isso parece um pouco... Familiar? — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam com tristeza (se é que isso era possível). Os dois bruxos tinham percebido que naquele dia, há um ano, eles tinham se sentado nos mesmos lugares e Dumbledore dera a Remus a notícia do sequestro de Harry.

— Familiar, de fato — Dumbledore disse em voz baixa. Tirou um doce do bolso e o ofereceu a Remus, que balançou a cabeça. Dumbledore o colocou na boca.

— Então, essa é uma visita social, senhor — Remus perguntou —, ou há segundas intenções? — A barba de Dumbledore tremeu e Remus continuou com um sorriso pequeno e torto. — Porque a última vez que você apareceu na minha sala de estar...

— Você chamaria uma intrusão que tem boas intenções, ainda que certamente irritante, de segundas intenções? — Dumbledore perguntou, pensativo.

— Eu não sei, senhor — Remus disse.

— Eu também não — Dumbledore disse, sorrindo, enquanto comia seu doce. Os dois caíram num silêncio confortável e, então, Dumbledore disse: — Não, não tenho nenhuma notícia ruim dessa vez, mas pensei, Remus, que a companhia seria bem-vinda depois da sua viagem. Perdoe-me se...

— Não — Remus disse. — Senhor, sua companhia é bem-vinda. Eu... obrigado. — Dumbledore (não sabendo que Remus tinha Sirius e Harry) afastara-se da escola por algum tempo para se garantir de que Remus estava bem e que não estava se sentindo solitário demais.

— Minerva e Hagrid mandaram lembranças — Dumbledore adicionou com os olhos brilhando.

— Diga que agradeço — Remus disse e Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. — Quem está ganhando a Copa no momento? — Remus adicionou, curioso.

— Sonserina — Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso leve.

— Imagino que Snape esteja feliz — Remus suspirou.

— Nem um pouco — Dumbledore respondeu. — Eu pedi que ele completasse uma tarefa para mim há meses e ele ainda tem de me perdoar.

— Qual tarefa? — Remus perguntou, duvidando que receberia uma resposta.

— Isso e aquilo — Dumbledore disse vagamente e Remus sorriu. — Fiquei triste ao ouvir do seu desentendimento com Lucius.

— Meu desentendimento? — Remus perguntou, cauteloso.

— Eu sei que não estava na carta que mandou — Dumbledore disse, a barba tremendo novamente. — Mas eu tenho outras maneiras de receber as informações, Remus. Ouvi dizer que você fez uma cena e tanto no Caldeirão Furado na segunda-feira.

— Não estou mais nas buscas — Remus ofereceu. Ele sabia da carta (ele a mandara a Dumbledore para avisá-lo que Malfoy o demitira; a carta avisando sua demissão tinha sido enviada por Dora), mas o resto era novidade. Ele (ou _ela_ ) tinha feito uma cena? Agora tinha duas coisas para conversar com ela; Greyback e Malfoy.

— Foi o que pensei — Dumbledore disse. — Não foi certo da parte dele insultá-lo, Remus, mas... — _Me insultar? Lucius me insultou... e Dora... fez uma cena._ Ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso; estava dividido entre se sentir tocado, vingado e envergonhado (esperava que Dora não houvesse dito ou feito nada ruim demais enquanto se passava por ele) — ... achei que quisesse ir procurar? — Dumbledore terminou gentilmente. O estômago de Remus se apertou com a culpa.

— Eu não queria procurar — Remus disse. — Eu queria _encontrar._

— Eu entendo que é frustrante...

— Faz um ano — Remus disse. E ele estivera com Harry por quase seis meses desse ano e com Sirius por um pouco mais de cinco meses. — As buscas não estão nem perto de encontrá-los e são um desperdício do meu tempo. — Olhou para seus sapatos para que Dumbledore não pudesse ver a culpa ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse denunciá-lo em seu rosto.

— Remus...

— Eu pensei sobre isso — Remus disse em voz baixa. — Eu sei o que estou fazendo. — _Mais ou menos._

— Se tem certeza.

— Tenho.

— O que fará com seu tempo? — Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo preocupado. — O menino Rosier não precisa mais de aulas e você não estará mais trabalhando...

— Acharei alguma coisa.

— Em setembro, precisaremos de um professor de Estudos Muggles — Dumbledore disse espertamente. — Há sempre essa opção.

— Acho que sou mais qualificado para ensinar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas — Remus brincou e ganhou uma risada de Dumbledore. — O que está errado com Quirrell?

— Ele vai tirar um tempo para viajar — Dumbledore disse. — Acho que ele está ficando insatisfeito com o trabalho de Estudos Muggle. Ele procura por algo mais “prático”, ou foi o que ele me disse, e ele espera conseguir a experiência necessária enquanto estiver no exterior.

— Bom para ele — Remus disse, assentindo. — Mas se _Quirrell_ está ficando insatisfeito... — Dumbledore riu; Quirrell se formara em Hogwarts alguns anos depois de Remus e sempre fora incrivelmente quieto e estudioso. Ainda que a personalidade de Remus dificilmente fosse exuberante, ele gostava de um pouco de emoção.

— Talvez Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? — Dumbledore ofereceu com um suspiro. — Davey está com problemas de visão e eu suspeito que só irá piorar conforme chegamos ao final do semestre. Precisaremos de outro professor de Defesa logo, e temo estar chegando ao fim da minha lista de contatos.

— E você me quer? — Remus perguntou.

— Eu fiz uma proposta parecida a Sturgis Podmore e Thomas Rattler, mas, sim, Remus. Seria bom tê-lo no corpo docente. — Remus abriu a boca — Mesmo — Dumbledore adicionou, adivinhando seu próximo comentário — com sua condição. Providências podem ser tomadas, como foram quando você era um aluno.

— Rattler? — Remus pergunto, em vez de dizer algo autodepreciativo. Dumbledore parecia saber que ele tinha se parado e sorriu.

— Thomas estudou com os gêmeos Prewett. — Remus lembrava-se vagamente de um homem baixinho e loiro com uma voz amigável. Achava que ele tinha sido um Monitor. — Monitor da Corvinal — Dumbledore continuou. — Muito inteligente.

— Ele é um Auror?

— Foi um membro do Esquadrão até dois anos atrás e, agora, trabalha com Amelia no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. — Remus assentiu lentamente. — E você conhece Sturgis, é claro. — Sturgis tinha sido um membro da Ordem e um bom amigo de Benji Fenwick e Emmeline Vance.

— Como Bean está? — Remus perguntou, torcendo a boca. Sirius tinha lhe dado esse apelido quando Marlene se juntara à Ordem; Sturgis gostara dela de uma maneira que Sirius _não_ gostara tanto assim. Eles todos tinham superado isso (Marlene gritara com Sirius até que ele se desculpasse), mas o apelido pegara. Dumbledore parecia dividido entre se sentir divertido com a lembrança ou triste (ele claramente sabia de onde “Bean” tinha vindo). — Ainda trabalhando com as leis bruxas?

— E gostando disso, também — Dumbledore disse. Remus riu. Mesmo nos dias da Ordem, Sturgis (um Sonserino orgulhoso) tinha sido argumentativo e propenso a mencionar leis bruxas obscuras para discutir durante patrulhas tranquilas ou durante os encontros da Ordem. Apesar de seu domínio da teoria, entretanto, Sturgis ainda era um oponente formidável e conhecia todos os tipos de feitiços incomuns que encontrara em seus casos legais. — Duvido que eu conseguiria tirá-lo de lá para dar aulas.

— Mas ele seria um bom professor — Remus disse.

— Seria — Dumbledore concordou. Ele observou o rosto de Remus por um momento, antes de parecer desapontado. — Não está interessado? Achei que você sempre quis ensinar...

— Sim — Remus concordou. — É só... No momento, as coisas estão meio... bagunçadas. — Não querendo explicar esse comentário, Remus adicionou: — Talvez em um ou dois anos?

— Pode ser que eu venha te cobrar — Dumbledore disse, parecendo divertido.

— E aqui eu estava achando que não havia segundas intenções...

— Nenhuma, meu garoto — Dumbledore disse com uma risada. — Mas eu trouxe histórias sobre os mais novos encrenqueiros de Hogwarts.

— Oh? — Remus perguntou, intrigado; era uma tática diversiva clara (talvez Dumbledore tivesse notado que Remus não estava disposto a conversar sobre coisas sérias naquele dia) e Remus se perguntou se Dumbledore estava ficando pior em distrai-lo ou se era ele quem estava ficando melhor em perceber as manipulações sutis.

— O coitado do Argus precisou se mudar para o térreo — Dumbledore disse num tom sério. Sua barba tremeu e Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, convidando-o a continuar. — Houve um acidente com dois primeiranistas espirituosos, uma bomba de bosta e o antigo escritório dele...


	41. A Moment Of Clarity

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um  
A Moment Of Clarity  
(Um Momento de Claridade)**

— Aqui — Padfoot disse, entregando-lhe uma xícara. Harry bebeu o conteúdo, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto azedo. Era março e sua Poção Reveladora de Forma estava finalmente pronta. Tinham a diluído (Padfoot tinha dito algo sobre a mente de uma criança, e Harry se lembrou da conversa que Dumbledore tinha tido com Fudge e Umbridge em St. Mungo’s, quando conversaram sobre Veritaserum) na esperança de que, assim, evitassem que a poção causasse danos a Harry.

O que isso significava, entretanto, era que demoraria mais para ele encontrar sua forma. Ou para sua forma encontrá-lo. Padfoot comparou o processo ao de varinhas, no qual a forma escolhia o bruxo e não o contrário.

— A gente se vê quando eu acordar — Harry disse, já sentindo que a poção estava forçando-o a dormir.

— Boa noite, garoto — Padfoot disse e Harry sentiu uma mão em seu cabelo, antes de adormecer.

_Estava escuro, o lugar onde estava. Esperou que seus olhos se ajustassem e, quando o fizeram, pôde ver árvores. Harry suspeitava que estava em uma floresta — uma floresta era o lugar ideal para encontrar animais._

_Ou para ser encontrado por animais. Não estava preocupado de qualquer jeito, apesar de se sentir tolo em seu pijama. Sentou-se na raiz exposta de uma enorme árvore e esperou. Padfoot tinha lhe avisado que vários animais o visitariam antes do animal certo aparecer. Harry esperava que mais animais aparecessem por causa da dose mais fraca e Padfoot também dissera que o animal podia não o escolher na primeira visita. Harry tinha se conformado com a noite longa._

_A lebre foi a primeira a aparecer. Era negra, com marcas cinzentas ao redor dos olhos e uma mancha branca entre as orelhas. A mancha branca era anormalmente similar à cicatriz que descansava na testa de Harry. A lebre saltitou para frente, as orelhas balançando e o nariz se movimentando, e ocorreu a Harry que era um animal jovem; as orelhas ainda eram pequenas, e ela era menor e mais macia do que um adulto seria. Harry se remexeu levemente e esticou uma mão, mas acabou assustando-a e ela saiu correndo._

_Nenhum animal apareceu por um tempo depois disso, e Harry se perguntou se tinha conseguido afugentar sua forma. E se fosse para ele ser uma lebre e ela não voltasse? Ou, e se ela houvesse o escolhido e ele não tinha se dado conta disso? Padfoot só tinha dito que ele saberia. Mas e se não soubesse?_

_O próximo animal a se aproximar foi uma coruja, que saiu de um buraco no tronco de uma árvore. Não sabia que tipo de coruja era, mas, como a lebre, era negra, com marcas brancas — uma pena, entre os enormes olhos — onde sua cicatriz estaria. Era mais peluda do que Hedwig fora quando a compraram, mas Harry se perguntou se a coruja já sabia voar. Ela abriu as asas e bateu o bico para ele, e Harry perguntou-se se isso significava que tinha sido escolhido._

_Uma coruja seria uma forma decente, mesmo que não fosse algo que tinha previsto; elas lhe pareciam sábias demais. Mas não ia reclamar; poderia voar quando quisesse e seria um bom disfarce. Harry passou alguns momentos se entretendo com essa possibilidade, mas quando voltou a erguer os olhos para o galho, ela tinha ido embora._

_Harry ergueu-se num pulo e foi procurá-la, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela. Nem mesmo uma pena ou o buraco de onde ela saíra. Confuso e sentindo que teria uma dor de cabeça muito forte quando isso tudo acabasse, Harry voltou a se sentar e a esperar._

_O próximo animal a aparecer era um que esperara que o visitasse em algum momento e o único que temia que o escolhesse, e que também temia que não o escolhesse. Era um cervo jovem com pelo escuro e alguns centímetros da galhada começando a crescer em sua cabeça. Apesar disso, o cervo trotou com a cabeça erguida. Ele balançou um pouco o rabo e colocou o nariz na mão que Harry lhe oferecia, mas o garoto não sentia que tinha sido escolhido. Achou que o jovem cervo só queria brincar com alguma coisa. De perto, Harry pôde ver uma parte descolorida do pelo no formato de um raio._

_Por fim, o cervo pareceu ficar enfadado e foi embora — apesar de ele ter olhado para trás num momento e Harry ficou com a impressão de que ele esperava admiração. Acenou e o cervo sumiu com um jogar de cabeça satisfeito._

_Harry esperava algum animal grande — já que os animais estavam ficando progressivamente maiores —, por isso, ficou surpreso quando algo deslizou sobre seu pé descalço. Era uma cobra negra — uma víbora, achou — e congelou na mesma hora; uma vez, Dudley encontrara uma cobra d’água no jardim e a tia Petunia tinha gritado para que ele ficasse parado até que ela fosse embora. A cobra sibilou e se enrolou em seu tornozelo. De novo, Harry não sentiu que tinha sido escolhido; achava que a cobra só queria enervá-lo, mas Harry sabia que não podia ser envenenado em um sonho, por isso não ficou com medo._

_A cobra também parecia querer atenção, porque ela ficava batendo a língua na calça do pijama de Harry e continuava se movendo só para se garantir de que ele focasse toda sua atenção nela. Como o cervo, entretanto, ela pareceu ficar enfadada e deslizou para longe depois de alguns momentos._

_Depois da cobra, um melro apareceu e, como a lebre, assustou-se no momento em que Harry se mexeu. Depois, um gato apareceu e ele apenas o julgou com seus enormes olhos verdes, antes de balançar o rabo e ir embora. Até um cachorro aparecera, parecido com a forma canina de Padfoot, com o pelo negro, esguio e com energia aparentemente sem fim; o cachorro tinha saltitado até Harry e lambeu seu rosto, antes de convencê-lo a persegui-lo por um tempo. O cachorro sumiu como a coruja sumira, quando Harry não estava olhando._

**-x-**

— Pode ficar parado? — Remus disse, jogando uma torrada em Sirius. — Honestamente, se está tão preocupado assim, vá ver como ele está...

— Eu não quero...

— Atrapalhar o processo — Remus disse, revirando os olhos. — Já disse. — Sirius fez uma careta e continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Harry tomara a poção na noite anterior, antes de ir dormir, para não perder tempo. Em teoria, de todo modo; Sirius acordara às seis (horário que acordava quase todos os dias) e esperara que Harry acordasse logo depois. Remus chegara às nove e Harry ainda dormia, ou foi o que Sirius assumira; ele não tinha descido para contar as boas novas.

Sirius pegou a torrada que Remus jogara e a fez sumir, antes de continuar a ir de um lado para o outro.

— Sirius! — Remus disse, exasperado. — Sente-se! — Sirius se sentou, antes de se xingar por tê-lo feito. Levantou-se num pulo (fazendo Remus rir ainda mais) e jogou-se em sua cadeira com uma carranca. — Fico tão feliz por você não ter superado isso — Remus disse, secando as lágrimas de riso de seus olhos.

— Vai de danar, Moony — Sirius disse, levantando dois dedos em sua direção. Sem hesitar (Sirius imaginou se ele tinha antecipado isso), Remus acenou a varinha e os dedos de Sirius grudaram um no outro. Sirius os balançou, antes de sacar a varinha e murmurar: — _Finite Incantatem._ — Estranhamente, não funcionou e seus dedos continuaram grudados.

— Está naquele livro de feitiços caseiros que eu te dei de natal — Remus disse, enquanto Sirius tentava forçar seus dedos a se separarem. — Se quer o contrafeitiço, vai procurar.

— Podia procurar para mim — Sirius disse, esperançoso.

— Podia — Remus concordou. — Mas não vou. Isso vai te ocupar por alguns minutos, pelo menos. — Serviu-se de mais uma torrada. Sirius rosnou para ele, mas Remus não pareceu notar ou se importar.

— Ótimo — Sirius resmungou e saiu batendo os pés. Ele caminhou até o livro ao invés de convocá-lo (Remus estava certo ao dizer que esse era um bom jeito de passar o tempo), mas não ficou na biblioteca. Carregou o livro até o andar superior e acomodou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha de Harry, ao lado da cama. Harry estava deitado imóvel, ocasionalmente soltando alguns sons ininteligíveis. Era enervante, por que Harry (como James) tinha o sono bastante inquieto e barulhento.

Sirius passou direto pela introdução — por mais interessantes que alguns desses feitiços pudessem ser, ele não precisava saber a história de vida da bruxa que escrevera o livro — e por vários capítulos de feitiços para a casa e receitas, antes de chegar à seção de _Lidando com Crianças._

— Feitiço do brócolis atacante? — Sirius murmurou. A ilustração mostrava uma criança sendo atacada por seus vegetais (parecia não ser limitado aos brócolis) até que ela desistiu e os comeu. Uma nota de rodapé avisava aos pais para terem cuidado; o feitiço perdia seu efeito quando a saliva entrava em contato com o vegetal e não com o consumo, e as crianças mais inteligentes podiam descobrir isso. Balançou a cabeça e folheou o livro até que encontrou a página que estava procurando. — Feitiço do Dedo Desrespeitoso. Huh.

Aparentemente, o _Finite_ de sempre não funcionara porque o feitiço tinha sido desenvolvido para as crianças mais velhas — ou maridos, de acordo com a autora — que poderiam se livrar dele com facilidade. Sirius tinha que admirar a lógica por trás disso e encontrou o contrafeitiço no pé da página. Fez uma careta e sacou a varinha.

— Dedo Desrespeitoso: desencorajado — disse, sentindo-se um idiota. Mas funcionou, felizmente, e estudou mais um pouco o livro, antes de fechá-lo e tirar algumas coisas do lugar para ter onde colocar o livro no criado-mudo de Harry. Sirius olhou para o relógio (o que Regulus ganhara ao fazer dezessete anos). O relógio de Sirius (que ganhara de Charlus e Dorea) devia estar trancado em algum depósito do Ministério, com o resto das coisas que tinha antes de ir para Azkaban.

Eram onze horas, o que queria dizer que Harry estava dormindo há treze horas. Sirius não achava que a poção tinha sido o problema — tinha supervisionado todos os passos —, mas não se lembrava de ter demorado tanto assim para James ou Peter encontrarem suas formas. Peter só dormira por três horas e meia, e James dormira por quatro horas. Sirius não sabia exatamente quanto tempo tinha demorado, mas sabia que demorara mais que Peter, mas bem menos tempo do que Harry.

— Você está bem aí dentro, garoto? — Sirius perguntou. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e Remus entrou. Sirius balançou os dedos para ele.

— Contrafeitiço idiota, não é? — Remus perguntou, rindo. Limpou um espaço na mesa de Harry e se sentou. Sirius ajeitou a cadeira para que pudesse ver os dois.

— Ridículo demais — Sirius concordou. — Quando nós fizemos isso, quanto tempo eu...? — Gesticulou para Harry, que guinchou. Os dois o olharam, mas ele não demonstrava sinais de que acordaria.

— Quatro horas, três minutos — Remus respondeu. Sirius o olhou, impressionado.

— Você se lembra disso?

— Você também lembraria se tivesse que ter aguentado James pulando, contando cada segundo das quatro horas — Remus disse, parecendo exasperado.

— Idiota — Sirius disse, sorrindo; ninguém tinha lhe contado isso antes. Remus também sorriu e olhou para Harry. 

— Por que ele ainda não acordou?

— Provavelmente uma combinação da dosagem e da idade — Sirius disse, relutante. — Mas há tão pouca pesquisa sobre isso que é difícil saber.

— A dosagem?

— Ele bebeu a poção diluída. Achei que seria melhor não dar uma dosagem forte de algo que mexe com a cabeça para uma criança.

— Devo dizer que estou orgulhoso por você ter pensado nisso.

— Vá se danar — Sirius disse pela segunda vez naquela manhã. Remus sorriu.

— E a idade?

— É tudo suposição — Sirius avisou. — Mas por ele ser jovem, acho que sua personalidade ainda não está completa... Ele ainda está se desenvolvendo. Então, talvez, se minha teoria estiver correta, há mais formas possíveis. Mas é tudo teoria — suspirou, enquanto Remus assentia, pensativo. — E mesmo que eu esteja certo, treze horas é tempo demais.

**-x-**

_Depois de um rato negro e trêmulo que Harry afugentou só por olhá-lo, Harry começava a se sentir preocupado, apesar de estar aliviado por não ser o rato; seria muito parecido com Wormtail para seu gosto._

_Não tinha muita noção da passagem do tempo aqui, mas sabia que estivera observando os animais há um bom tempo e ainda não encontrara o seu. E se já tivesse sido escolhido — o cervo, o cachorro e a cobra tinham se aproximado e ficado com ele por um tempo — e não se dera conta?_

_Harry desejou poder acordar e conversar com Padfoot sobre isso, mas essa não era uma opção, porque a poção era encantada para mantê-lo desacordado até que encontrasse sua forma._

_Harry esperou, cada vez mais nervoso com o passar do tempo, quando finalmente outro animal entrou em seu campo de visão. Era um lobo jovem, como os outros animais; era esguio, com orelhas e patas grandes, aos quais ele ainda precisava crescer para ficar proporcional, e com um grosso pelo negro que era tão bagunçado quanto o cabelo de Harry._

_Ergueu uma mão e o lobo o estudou por um longo momento, antes de dar um passo para frente para cheirá-lo. Harry coçou suas orelhas — do jeito que Padfoot gostava que coçassem as dele — e foi recompensado com um balançar de rabo. Então, sem aviso, o lobo se soltou e saiu correndo._

_Harry suspirou e o observou sumir entre os arbustos pequenos._

_Muito tempo depois, um falcão saiu do meio dos topos das árvores. Tinha penas pretas e brilhantes e olhos enormes e escuros; ele se acomodou num galho mais baixo do que a coruja ou o melro tinham pousado. Olhou-o sobre seu bico afiado, estudando-o, antes de chiar. Harry pulou, mas não se moveu. Hesitante, levantou-se e aproximou-se. O falcão o observou o tempo todo e permitiu que acariciasse a penugem em sua cabeça._

_De repente, o falcão ergueu uma pata cheia de garras e atacou seu nariz. Harry recuou, protegendo o rosto; sangue — não uma quantidade alarmante, mas o bastante para saber que provavelmente ficaria com uma cicatriz se fosse um machucado de verdade — pingou em suas mãos._

_— Por que fez isso? — quis saber, mas o falcão sumira. — É uma maldita ameaça — murmurou, limpando o rosto na manga. Virou-se, pensando em voltar ao seu lugar, mas descobriu que ele já estava ocupado. O lobo estava de volta, observando-o com seus olhos brilhantes e castanhos-esverdeados. Harry perguntou-se se ele também o atacaria e sentou-se no lugar onde estava, a uma distância segura. O lobo também se sentou._

_Eles se olharam com cautela por alguns momentos e, então, algo caiu no chão sob as patas do lobo. Era sangue, correndo de um longo corte no nariz do lobo._

**-x-**

— É uma maldita ameaça — Harry murmurando, mexendo-se. Era o primeiro som coerente que ele fizera e Sirius pulou em seu assento. Remus também parecia surpreso; pulou e derrubou um sapato da mesa de Harry (só Merlin sabia por que estava ali). Harry sangrava por um corte feio no nariz.

— Deve ser uma coisa dos Potter — Remus suspirou. James tinha se machucado quando tentara encontrar Prongs; aparentemente, Prongs o escolhera ao atacar e James, sendo o idiota corajoso que era, mantivera-se firme. Ele tinha rasgado a testa e acordara com uma dor de cabeça forte, apesar de, felizmente, Remus e Sirius terem conseguido curar o dano. — Quer que eu busque Ditamno?

— Nem. Monstro! — Monstro apareceu com um CRACK alto e curvou-se para ambos, antes de soltar um grito ao ver Harry. Não foi necessário pedir que ele trouxesse o Ditamno; ele sumiu e reapareceu em alguns segundos, com os braços magrelos ao redor da caixa inteira de primeiros socorros que Sirius guardava na despensa.

— Coitado do pirralho do Monstro — Monstro grasnou, tirando coisas da caixa antes que Sirius pudesse falar. — Monstro irá...

— Guarde isso — Sirius disse, tentando tirar uma poção descongestionante de Monstro. — Ele está machucado, não doente. Ele só precisa de algumas gotas de Ditamno... — Monstro, como a maioria dos elfos domésticos, era muito bom em tratar doenças comuns, mas praticamente inútil com ferimentos que fossem além de um hematoma. A única exceção que Sirius conhecera fora Noddy, a elfo doméstico que morara com os Potter desde que James era criança. Ela sabia tratar cortes, queimaduras e até ossos quebrados, apesar de Sirius supor que ela tinha que saber se ajudara a criar _James._

— Monstro, acho que isso não é necessário — Remus disse num tom gentil quando Monstro pegou um curativo enorme e caminhou até a cama.

— Honestamente — Sirius disse, revirando os olhos.

Jogou o Ditamno para Remus, que o pegou, mas ainda não o aplicou — era melhor esperar até que Harry acordasse — e tirou o curativo do elfo doméstico. Por mais que fosse ser engraçado ver Monstro cobrir o rosto de Harry com curativos — o que Sirius sabia ter sido a intenção dele —, seria um completo desperdício de curativos. Alguém — provavelmente Remus — ia precisar mais deles do que Harry.

— Obrigado, Monstro — Sirius disse simplesmente. Guardou tudo na caixa e a colocou nos braços de Monstro. — Guarde a caixa, está bem?

— Nós cuidaremos de Harry — Remus garantiu e Monstro foi embora.

— Ele é um lunático — Sirius disse carinhosamente, balançando a cabeça para o lugar de onde Monstro aparatara. — Não tão ruim quanto costumava ser, mas ainda é meio maluco...

— Acho que Harry está acordando — Remus disse e Sirius se aproximou. Como esperado, Harry começava a acordar. Ele se mexeu algumas vezes e murmurou algo sobre sangue antes de ofegar e se sentar. Ele pareceu confuso a princípio (o que era esperado), mas Sirius lhe entregou seus óculos e isso ajudou bastante.

— Veio mais cedo? — ele perguntou a Remus, parecendo surpreso.

— É meio-dia, garoto — Sirius lhe disse e Harry piscou.

— Deite-se por um momento — Remus adicionou. — Vou consertar seu nariz.

— Meu... Achei que tinha sido um sonho! — Sirius o empurrou com gentileza e Remus pingou Ditamno no corte. — Obrigado — disse, enquanto Sirius limpava o sangue. Uma pequena cicatriz permaneceu na ponte do nariz de Harry, um pouco abaixo de onde seus óculos descansavam. Remus colocou outra gota de Ditamno, mas a cicatriz ficou. Deram de ombros, enquanto Harry ficava vesgo, tentando ver a ponta do nariz. — O que foi? — perguntou, sentando-se.

— Uma cicatriz pequena — Sirius lhe disse.

— Achei que tinha feito meu nariz sumir ou algo assim — Harry disse, relaxando, apesar de usar a mão para sentir o nariz. Sirius riu.

— Posso não ser tão bom em magia de cura quanto Sirius, mas é difícil errar com Ditamno — Remus disse, rindo. Harry o olhou num pedido mudo de desculpas, que Remus aceitou com um sorriso.

— E aí? — Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na ponta da cama de Harry.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, inclinando a cabeça.

— O que você é? — Sirius perguntou, revirando os olhos.

— Oh! — Sirius esperou ansiosamente e, então, Harry sorriu e disse: — Adivinhe.

— Quais são nossas opções? — Remus perguntou, enquanto Sirius resmungava algo sobre monstrinhos e crianças cruéis. Harry lhe mostrou a língua, os olhos brilhando, antes de responder.

— Lebre, lobo, gato, coruja, cervo, melro, rato, cachorro, falcão e cobra — Harry disse rapidamente. Sirius, que esperara sentir o cheiro da resposta, perguntou-se se ele tinha feito isso de propósito.

— Não um rato — Remus disse e Harry balançou a cabeça. Sirius ficou aliviado com isso. Aceitaria se fosse necessário, é claro, mas estava feliz por não ser. Era muito parecido com Wormtail.

— Nem uma lebre — Sirius disse. — Elas são muito tímidas.

— Assim como os melros — Harry disse.

— Foi sua forma que o atacou? — Sirius perguntou e Harry balançou a cabeça. — Então não é uma coruja nem um falcão.

— Quem disse? — Harry perguntou.

— São os únicos animais que podem fazer um corte tão reto — Remus disse, obviamente seguindo a linha de pensamento de Sirius. — E honestamente não consigo te ver como um gato.

— Sobra lobo, cervo, cachorro e cobra — Sirius disse, pensativo. — É muito esquentado para ser uma cobra. — Harry e Remus o olharam de um jeito estranho. — O quê? — perguntou. — É verdade. Além do mais, acha que ele pode ter uma cabeleira dessas — indicou o cabelo de Harry — e _não_ ter pelos?

— Você é uma cobra? — Remus perguntou.

— Não — Harry disse. Sirius os olhou com arrogância e Remus revirou os olhos.

— Então, lobo, cervo ou cachorro... — Sirius disse em voz baixa. Ergueu os olhos, encontrou os de Remus e sorriu.

— Lobo — Harry disse, coçando o nariz distraidamente. Sirius sorriu. Remus pareceu surpreso, mas satisfeito. — Preto — adicionou. — Parece um pouco com você, Padfoot. — Os olhos de Sirius arderam. Abraçou Harry e usou o tempo para piscar até que a ardência fosse embora. Remus o abraçou em seguida e, quando foi solto, Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo e disse: — Acham que o pai está desapontado? — Remus e Sirius trocaram um olhar, silenciosamente se perguntando quem queria lidar com essa pergunta.

— Por que pensaria isso? — Sirius perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Harry resmungou alguma coisa sobre não ser um cervo. — Ah — Sirius disse. Então, bateu em Harry, que pulou e o olhou para se ele houvesse enlouquecido. — Não seja tonto — disse, passando um braço sobre os ombros magros de seu afilhado. Harry se aproximou mais. — James estaria incrivelmente orgulhoso... está incrivelmente orgulhoso. Estou certo de que ele está soluçando como uma garotinha, onde quer que esteja. — Remus riu e Harry sorriu, relutante.

— Então, ele não se importaria de eu não ser como ele? — Harry perguntou.

— Nem um pouco — Sirius disse com firmeza. Harry podia ser uma lesma e James ficaria feliz do mesmo jeito. — Acho que ele ficaria feliz por você ser um pouco diferente, na verdade. Assim como sua mãe; um James Potter era o bastante para ela, eu acho. — Remus riu. Ainda que Harry tivesse algumas características de seu pai, ele também era bastante diferente; era muito mais maduro do que James tinha sido aos onze anos (foi quando Sirius o conheceu e, por isso, não tinha nenhuma referência de quando James fora mais novo) e também tinha um ego dez vezes menor. Ele também não chegava nem perto de ser tão arteiro, pelo que Sirius era inacreditavelmente grato. — Não gosta da sua forma?

— Não, eu gosto — Harry disse, sorrindo, apesar de o sorriso ter sumido um momento depois. — Vocês dois são cães e agora eu também, é só que... o pai...

— ... estaria se gabando muito do padrinho que escolheu — Sirius disse, sorrindo. — E da madrinha — adicionou, olhando para Remus, que fez uma careta. — Ele só estaria chateado por não estar aqui para te dizer isso ele mesmo. Ele está orgulhoso de você, garoto, acredite.

Harry pareceu pensativo e Sirius achou que tinham o convencido, pelo menos por ora; certamente ele pensaria em algo que não tinham mencionado, mas Harry não era muito bom em esconder suas emoções, então saberiam se ou quando ele pensasse em alguma coisa.

— Posso tomar café da manhã? — Harry perguntou. — Ou almoçar — corrigiu ao olhar para o relógio.

— Com fome, é? — Remus perguntou, sorrindo.

— Faminto — Harry admitiu.

— Monstro deve estar preparando algo — Sirius disse. — Pode ir. — Levantou-se para que Harry pudesse sair da cama. Harry o fez e saiu do quarto com Sirius e Remus alguns passos para trás. — Me deve um galeão — Sirius murmurou; Remus tinha achado que havia uma boa chance de a forma animaga de Harry ser um cervo. Era fácil ver a lógica de Remus, e Sirius provavelmente teria concordado com ele se não fosse a diferença de confiança entre pai e filho.

A confiança de James tinha sido do tipo não-arrogante-mas-quase-lá e ele tinha tido orgulho de sua galhada, usando-a como uma coroa; isso, e o tamanho dela tinham sido a origem do apelido Prongs. A confiança de Harry era bem menor que a de James e bem mais difícil de notar — e, às vezes, não estava lá —, e Sirius imaginou que se a forma de Harry tivesse uma galhada, ele passaria o tempo todo se preocupando se estava erguendo a cabeça do jeito certo e se era possível escondê-las ou removê-las. A galhada, em termos simples, era muito berrante para combinar com Harry.

Por isso, Sirius apostara contra Remus, dizendo que Harry não seria um cervo, mas que também não seria um cachorro; ainda que Harry tivesse várias características caninas, ele não era muito... brincalhão para ser um cachorro. O lobo era um pouco mais sério do que um cachorro — apesar de terem um lado brincalhão. Sirius não tinha adivinhado que ele seria um lobo — isso nem tinha passado por sua cabeça, na verdade —, mas achou que era uma boa combinação.

— Eu te pago amanhã — Remus respondeu com um sorriso.

Harry pulou os últimos degraus até a cozinha, onde Monstro o encurralou e começou a usar vários feitiços de diagnóstico, antes de considerá-lo saudável e lhe entregar um prato cheio.

Remus aceitou uma xícara de chá e se sentou em frente a Harry. Sirius ficou no pé da escada, observando seu afilhado, que beliscava a comida, parecendo pensativo. Ele sentiu o olhar de Sirius, ergueu os olhos e sorriu, antes de voltar a comer com mais entusiasmo. Sirius continuou a observá-lo com um sorriso triste e orgulhoso nos lábios.

_Espero que possa vê-lo, Prongs._

**-x-**

Nessa aula, Draco tinha que reorganizar as prateleiras de ingredientes de Severus. Draco reclamara, mas Severus estivera irredutível — na verdade, ele havia mandado Draco implorar, mas Draco era orgulhoso demais para fazer isso, mesmo que significasse que poderia se livrar do trabalho.

— Quer em alguma ordem específica, senhor?

— Quero que você consiga encontrar qualquer coisa rapidamente — Severus disse e voltou a corrigir os trabalhos. Draco resmungou e começou a tirar as coisas das prateleiras. — Está tudo bem? — Severus perguntou. Havia várias coisas que Draco poderia responder, mas mordeu a língua e assentiu. — Então, não há motivo para você fazer barulho.

O punho de Draco se apertou ao redor do frasco de veneno de aranha que segurava. O frasco quebrou. Os cacos de vidro cortaram a palma de sua mão e tiniram ao acertar o chão de pedra, enquanto o veneno escorria por seu braço e pingava em seus sapatos.

— Desculpe — murmurou quando Severus se aproximou para limpar a bagunça. Ela sumiu com um aceno de varinha e, então, ele segurou o pulso de Draco para analisar o dano. Ele convocou dois frascos do armário do outro lado da sala. O conteúdo de um fez uma aranha fantasmagórica sair do corte e correr pelo antebraço de Draco antes de sumir, enquanto o outro era apenas Ditamno, que curou o corte na mesma hora.

— Ninguém quer que você se envenene, não é? — Severus perguntou, correndo a varinha pela pele lisa. — Merlin sabe que você já é frágil o bastante. — Draco afastou sua mão.

— Está me chamando de fraco?

— Não se apresse a ver um insulto — Severus repreendeu, mas seus olhos brilhavam. — Só estava querendo dizer que...

— Os curandeiros falaram que estou melhorando — disse, defensivo. — Já tem duas semanas que não preciso ir ao hospital.

— E assumo que você acha que isso é admirável? — Severus disse lentamente. — Faz anos que não vou ao St. Mungo’s.

— Você foi me visitar — Draco disse. — No dia antes de eu ter alta. — Severus soltou um resmungo suave. Draco sorriu.

— Eu tinha me esquecido — disse.

— É o que parece — Draco murmurou.

— Volte ao trabalho — Severus ralhou, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Rabiscou algo num pedaço de pergaminho e Draco perguntou-se se Severus ia descontar seu humor horrível em um de seus alunos. Supôs que essa ideia devia lhe agradar muito mais do que o fizera. Na verdade, ela o fez se sentir culpado.

— Está aqui há quanto tempo? — Severus perguntou algum tempo depois. Esta era uma pergunta normal e, por isso, Draco sabia que não devia dizer que não sabia.

— Erm... — Draco hesitou, segurando uma jarra de asas de borboletas a meio caminho da prateleira em que a queria. — Duas horas, talvez?

— Uma hora e vinte minutos — Severus desdenhou. — Deve estar se divertindo mais do que está demonstrando se acha que o tempo passou tão rápido assim.

Draco o olhou feio e colocou a jarra na prateleira com força. Severus voltou a escrever.

Cinco minutos depois — Draco tinha certeza pois começara a contar baixinho —, um CRACK alto ecoou pelo escritório e Severus derrubou seu tinteiro com um xingamento.

— Dobby — Draco disse e sorriu um pouco. Passara a gostar mais de Dobby ultimamente; as coisas não eram confusas com Dobby (ele só queria ordens, não opiniões nem que Draco completasse tarefas estranhas) e por que era Dobby quem o salvava dessas visitas a Severus.

— Dobby sente muito — Dobby disse, dando um olhar suplicante a Severus. — Dobby sabe que o mestre queria mais tempo do que Dobby deu, mas Dobby foi enviado para buscar o mestre Draco. A senhora Sonja está morrendo, senhor.

— Ela está morrendo há meses — Severus suspirou. As orelhas de Dobby foram de um lado para o outro quando ele balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor não entende — disse com a voz aguda. — A senhora está morrendo hoje! A senhorita Pansy e o mestre Ernest estão muito abalados, senhor, e a senhora de Dobby, a senhora Narcissa, mandou que ele buscasse o jovem mestre.

— Ela morreu? — Draco perguntou, inexpressivo. Soubera que ela estava doente (até Greg e Vince sabiam, e eles eram idiotas), mas nunca imaginara que ela estivesse morrendo.

— Isso é muito triste, pequeno mestre! — Dobby disse, torcendo as mãos. — Dobby teme que terá de secar todas as lágrimas da sala de visitas. — Draco olhou para Severus, que parecia desgostoso.

— Vá — disse. Draco largou os pelos da crina de grifo que segurava e pegou o braço de Dobby. Severus voltou a corrigir os trabalhos quando Dobby virou no mesmo lugar.

Draco se viu parado na sala de visitas; Dobby se soltou de Draco e apressou-se a sair da sala. Ernest estava sentado numa das poltronas, com o rosto escondido nas mãos. A mãe tinha uma mão no joelho dele e falava num tom baixo, enquanto o pai estava ao lado dela. O rosto dele estava completamente ininteligível.

Pansy estava sentada do outro lado da sala com Hydrus. Ela estava anormalmente quieta, com as mãos juntas fortemente sobre o colo e, conforme Draco se aproximava, notou que ela também tremia.

— ... então eu disse a Goyle que não tinha como ele voar melhor que eu; honestamente — Hydrus disse —, se ele visse o próprio tamanho...

— Oi — Draco disse baixinho; Pansy pareceu não o ter ouvido.

— Oh, é você — Hydrus disse. — Ficou sabendo da senhora Park...

— Sim, obrigado — Draco disse num tom mais alto, antes que Hydrus pudesse terminar de falar. — Sinto muito, Pansy. — Sentou-se no braço da poltrona (algo que Hydrus não podia fazer, mas Draco podia) e colocou uma mão no ombro dela. Ela guinchou e ergueu os olhos.

— Draco — ela murmurou. — Olá.

— Ele disse que sente muito — Hydrus disse e Draco a viu enrugar o rosto.

— Acho que não ouvi isso — disse numa voz baixa e tensa. Draco se apertou ao lado dela na poltrona e a abraçou, mas ela o afastou; aprendera, recentemente, que os abraços faziam as pessoas se sentirem melhor, mas poucos amigos seus pareciam saber disso. Draco estava secretamente convencido de que ele e sua mãe tinham encontrado uma forma rara de magia. Ainda assim, não podia culpar Pansy por querer seu espaço. Voltou a se sentar no braço da poltrona.

— Não ouviu o que eu disse, também? — Hydrus quis saber.

— Desculpe — Pansy murmurou.

— Eu te desculpo — Hydrus disse lentamente. — O que eu disse foi...

— Hydrus — Draco disse. — Cale a boca.

— Vou contar para a mãe que você disse isso — Hydrus disse, parecendo furioso.

Draco o ignorou; com a menção à palavra “mãe”, Pansy escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Um olhar rápido na direção de Ernest foi o bastante para ver que ele não se movera. Draco lhe deu um tapinha no joelho — do jeito que a mãe estava fazendo —, mas Pansy o chutou. Mas não com força.

— Você está _chorando_? — Hydrus perguntou alegremente, tentando olhar para o rosto dela; sua raiva com Draco parecia ter sido esquecida com esse novo acontecimento. — Draco, olhe! Espere até nós contarmos aos outros que ela chorou na nossa frente! — Pansy parecia estar tentando se acalmar; a reação de Hydrus não era surpreendente (os sangues-puros não choravam ou, se o fizessem, não era na frente dos outros). Isso os fazia parecer fracos. Draco, entretanto, achava que chorar era perfeitamente aceitável em um momento desses.

— Não vou contar nada a ninguém — disse, cruzando os braços. — Ela pode chorar se quiser. — Hydrus o ignorou, enquanto Pansy secava os olhos na manga.

— Quer um lenço, Pansy? — Hydrus zombou. Algo explodiu dentro de Draco.

— Apenas cale a boca! — Draco gritou. — Não está vendo que ela está chateada?! — Hydrus o olhou, boquiaberto. Pansy voltara a olhar para suas mãos para que não pudessem ver seu rosto.

— Está mais chateado do que ela com essa história toda — Hydrus disse lentamente, recuperando-se. — Não foi a _nossa_ mãe.

Pansy voltou a chorar, e Hydrus deu um sorriso afetado. Era estranho; por meses, Draco estivera confuso sobre o que falar ou como agir. Passara cinco minutos pensando em como cumprimentar as pessoas antes do último encontro dos sangue-puros e hesitava antes de responder às coisas, caso acabasse ofendendo alguém por acidente. Mas, no momento, tudo era claro e ele não hesitou antes de se jogar contra Hydrus.

Hydrus gritou quando os dois afundavam na poltrona, que tombou. Pansy soltou um soluço de surpresa e parecia horrorizada com o comportamento de Draco. Ele não se importava.

— Sai! — Hydrus exclamou. — Pai! Mãe! Ajudem! — Draco se levantou, enojado.

— Eu não ia te bater — disse, olhando para seu irmão, que estava encolhido, desgrenhado. Só queria assustá-lo um pouco, apenas isso, e pelo jeito, tinha conseguido.

— O que está acontecendo?! — o pai quis saber, segurando o ombro de Draco num aperto desconfortável. Draco virou-se, fazendo uma careta (não por que estava com medo, mas por que o pai estava o machucando). Ernest, como Pansy, parecia surpreso, mas, ao seu lado, a mãe parecia... Draco não tinha certeza. Não orgulhosa, mas algo parecido. Triunfante, talvez. E preocupada com Hydrus, é claro.

— Ele me atacou! — Hydrus disse, furioso. — Estou tonto, pai; acho que bati a cabeça!

— Não bateu nada! — Draco ralhou, apesar de estar um pouco preocupado. — Estávamos na poltrona quando chegamos no chão... ah. — O pai apertou seu ombro novamente. Hydrus tentou se levantar e caiu.

— Não consigo me levantar — disse lamentavelmente. — Tudo está girando. — A mãe se aproximou e abaixou-se ao lado dele. Ela afastou seu cabelo e olhou em seus olhos (os quais se fixaram nela fácil demais, Draco achou, para Hydrus estar tão atordoado quanto alegava) e, então, ajudou-o a se levantar. Ela chamou Dobby, que segurou ambos e aparatou. Draco viu Hydrus sorrir antes de sumir.

 _Ele não está machucado de verdade_ , Draco pensou, e ficou aliviado antes de sentir raiva. _Ele está fingindo para me colocar em problemas!_

O pai os observou, antes de se virar para Draco, parecendo tão bravo quanto Hydrus.

— Ele mereceu — Draco disse, mas não esperava que o pai entendesse. O pai olhou para Ernest e, então, para Draco.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde — disse numa voz tão afiada quanto um caco de vidro e mais alto que o necessário; ele provavelmente queria que Ernest soubesse que Draco seria punido.

— Está bem — Draco disse, livrando-se da mão de seu pai. Ele o estudou por um momento, antes de voltar a se sentar. Draco voltou a se sentar na ponta da poltrona de Pansy.

— Qual é o seu problema? — ela perguntou, horrorizada. — Você atacou seu próprio irmão!

— Ele mereceu — Draco repetiu. E manteria essa resposta; essa era a primeira coisa que fizera em muito tempo sem pensar antes. Tudo parecia mais claro. Não tinha se questionado nem questionado o que os outros pensariam. Isso certamente significava que estava certo.

_Acho que estou certo _, pensou, hesitante.__

__Pansy parecia não saber o que pensar de sua resposta. Ela o olhou por um longo tempo, com os olhos castanhos grandes e marejados, antes de desviar o olhar, fungando._ _

__— Não ligo que esteja chorando — Draco ofereceu quando os ombros dela tremeram. — Eu ficaria chateado se fosse minha mãe. — Pansy soltou um ofego trêmulo. — E não vou te zombar por isso. — Ela apertou as mãos sobre o colo. — Eu realmente sinto muito, Pansy._ _

__— Acho que eu quero aquele abraço agora — ela soluçou._ _


	42. Nowhere To Run

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois  
Nowhere To Run  
(Nenhum Lugar Para Ir)**

Harry estava deitado de bruços na sala de visitas, observando a pequena cobra dourada deslizar pelo carpete. Finalmente conseguira resolver o quebra-cabeça de cobra de Regulus — era uma boa distração de todo o material que Padfoot lhe dera para ler sobre criação de feitiços antes de permitir que fosse para o próximo estágio do processo de virar um animago.

Padfoot desceu a escada e entrou na sala; Harry rapidamente voltou a olhar para o livro que devia estar lendo. Padfoot riu.

— Ainda está brincando com esse negócio? — perguntou, cutucando a cobra com o tênis. Ela se ergueu e Padfoot se afastou. As presas douradas morderam o ar, antes da cobra voltar a deslizar. — Como está o livro?

— Sei lá — Harry disse. Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu... er... ainda não comecei. — Padfoot riu e acenou a varinha para o armário onde guardavam o medalhão. Pegou o medalhão e o pendurou no braço de um dos sofás. — Teve outra ideia?

— Talvez — Padfoot suspirou; colocara o medalhão no armário há um mês e o deixara lá por não ter mais ideias de como destrui-lo. — Moony sugeriu usar algo corrosivo e eu li um pouco hoje, então pensei em tentar. — Pegou a varinha e murmurou algo (Harry o observou com atenção), mas nada aconteceu. — _Comedus_ — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— O que deveria acontecer?

— Cobrir o alvo com uma camada corrosiva — Padfoot disse, balançando a varinha. — Talvez seja _Comedum_ — disse, incerto, e tentou novamente. — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou pegar o livro. — Olhou feio para o medalhão e saiu da sala.

Harry voltou a observar a cobra, que tinha chegado à base do sofá. Esticou a mão e pegou a ponta da cauda dela, mas a cobra pareceu não gostar disso; ela se virou e o mordeu.

Harry xingou e a soltou, mas a boca dela estava presa com firmeza na pele de seu pulso. Balançou o braço levemente e sentiu dor, antes de erguer o braço, esperando que a cobra caísse, mas ela se recusou.

— Cai fora — murmurou, fazendo uma careta. — Solta. — Tentou forçá-la a abrir a boca, mas não deu certo. — Anda logo. — Tentou persuadi-la. — Abra. Apenas abra-isso! — A cobra voltou a cair no tapete e a deslizar, aparentemente satisfeita. Harry chupou a mordida, que sangrava, e esfregou a testa, que começara a formigar.

— É _Comedo_ — Padfoot disse das escadas. — _Comedo_ , não _Comedus_... — Harry ergueu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo congelar na porta.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, seguindo seu olhar. Ficou boquiaberto e levantou-se. Olhos verdes brilhantes e outros esverdeados o seguiram. — Padfoot? — Padfoot tinha sacado a varinha e Harry hesitou antes de fazer o mesmo e ir ficar ao lado de seu padrinho.

— Olá, Harry — Lily disse, oferecendo uma mão. Harry olhou para Padfoot, cujo rosto estava sério, e abaixou um pouco a varinha. Sua voz era gentil, quase nervosa. — Olá, Sirius.

— Essa coisa fala — Padfoot murmurou, olhando para o medalhão, que estava aberto atrás deles. Padfoot estava mortalmente pálido.

— É claro, Padfoot — James respondeu e Harry achou que ele tinha uma voz muito calorosa. Perguntou-se se as vozes deles eram assim mesmo. — E ouvimos, também. Nós conhecemos seu coração e seus pensamentos.

— Sabemos tudo — Lily disse, sorrindo para Harry. — Venha cá, querido. — Harry deu um passo hesitante na direção de sua mãe, mas a mão de Padfoot segurou seu ombro. Uma expressão feia apareceu no rosto bonito dela. — Me dê o meu filho, Sirius.

— Não — Padfoot disse.

— Padfoot — James disse. — Ele não é seu. — A mão de Padfoot ficou tensa no ombro de Harry. — Nos dê nosso filho. Você sabe que seremos pais melhores do que você jamais poderia ser.

— Ele não é seu filho — Lily disse friamente e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos por um momento. Padfoot hesitou.

— Não sei o que estávamos pensando quando te escolhemos como padrinho — James adicionou. — Você não está apto a cuidar do meu filho. Você é um fugitivo. Um criminoso. Que tipo de vida é essa para uma criança? Ele não conhece outras crianças, há apenas você e Remus e aquele seu elfo maluco.

— Você realmente acha que ele está feliz? — Lily perguntou. Padfoot apertou a mão no ombro de Harry, e sua varinha estava pendurada ao lado de seu corpo, inútil.

— Ele acha! — James riu, mas era um som horrível; nada como a risada que Harry imaginara. — Não acredito que seja tão estúpido assim!

— Cale a boca! — Harry disse.

— Ele devia ter ficado com Petunia — James disse a Padfoot.

— Ele queria ficar — Lily disse. — Mas como ele poderia ter dito não? Você não lhe deu escolha, não é, Sirius...

— Eu escolhi o Padfoot — Harry disse com firmeza, e Lily e James o olharam, desapontados.

— Nós estamos aqui agora — Lily disse. — Não quer os seus pais, Harry? Uma família? Podemos te dar isso. Não terá mais que se esconder. Estará seguro.

— Sem mais riscos — James adicionou, a imagem perfeita de um pai preocupado.

— Só é divertido por causa dos riscos — Padfoot murmurou.

— Divertido? — Lily disse num tom agudo, enquanto James parecia horrorizado. — Siriu...

— _Bombarda Maxima_ — Padfoot disse com a voz surpreendentemente forte. O sofá explodiu e Harry cobriu os olhos. Lily e James gritaram, assim como uma outra voz; era mais aguda e fez parecer que a cicatriz de Harry estava pegando fogo. Mas o resto do seu corpo estava bem; Padfoot o protegia.

Um momento depois, a gritaria acabou e Padfoot colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Harry ergueu os olhos. Padfoot estava pálido e parecia assustado — o que enervou Harry —, mas não parecia ter se machucado; as costas de suas vestes estavam chamuscadas e a barra pegava fogo, mas ele pisou nela para apagá-lo, enquanto Harry observava.

— Você está bem? — Padfoot disse, rouco. Harry assentiu. Juntos, viraram-se para observar a sala arruinada. Havia bastante cinzas e tecido queimado onde o sofá costumava ficar, mas nada muito além disso. A explosão arrancara a tapeçaria dos Black da parede e trincara os vidros dos armários. O pote de flu na abóbada tinha um tom forte de esmeralda e o livro de Harry estava queimado. Padfoot inclinou-se para examinar algo dourado no chão.

— Morreu? — Harry perguntou, dando um passo para a frente.

— _Reparo_ — Padfoot murmurou, antes de erguer a cobra de Regulus, que se mexia. O coração de Harry afundou; se a cobra tinha sobrevivido...

Ele chutou as cinzas do sofá e, certamente, lá estava o medalhão, brilhando num tom maldoso de dourado. Estava amassado e a corrente estava derretida em certas partes, mas o medalhão se reparou em frente aos olhos de Harry.

— Padfoot — disse, cutucando o medalhão com o pé. Padfoot olhou para onde ele estava e xingou. Harry aprendeu várias palavras novas, mas duvidava que fosse apropriado para ele usá-las em qualquer situação.

— Certo — ele disse, soltando a cobra, que deslizou para longe. — Certo. Monstro! — Monstro aparatou e pareceu surpreso com a bagunça.

— Monstro está ouvindo o barulho, oh, sim — Monstro disse —, mas Monstro não está esperando... Monstro ouve barulho o tempo todo. — Harry supôs que isso era verdade, especialmente desde que Padfoot começara a tentar destruir o medalhão. — Os mestres estão bem?

— Bem — Harry disse, enquanto Padfoot suspirava.

— O mestre Sirius está discutindo com o sofá? — Monstro perguntou, hesitante.

— Aquilo — Padfoot disse, apontando um dedo para o medalhão. Monstro fechou a cara. — Vamos sair. Dê um jeito em tudo. — Padfoot pareceu perceber que estava sendo grosseiro e adicionou: — Por favor, Monstro. — Monstro deu um tapinha em seu cotovelo, curvou-se para eles e começou a trabalhar.

Harry queria fazer várias perguntas; se Padfoot estava bem — não fisicamente, mas mentalmente —, por que Lily e James achavam que Harry não era feliz morando com Padfoot e por que eles tinham questionado as habilidades paternas de Padfoot? Por que Padfoot atacara quando o fizera, depois de esperar tanto? E, a que mais queria saber: eles eram assim mesmo?

Mas tudo o que disse foi:

— Aonde vamos?

— Ver Keira — Padfoot disse, pegando o medalhão com uma expressão de repulsa.

— Agora? — Harry perguntou. — São oito e meia...

— A Travessa do Tranco só fecha mais tarde — Padfoot disse. — Vamos. — Harry percebeu a maneira que a voz dele começara a tremer. Harry o abraço e pensou, _Ostendere me Omnia_ , e aparatou para o andar superior para pegar sua capa e tênis.

**-x-**

_Aquilo é...?_ Era.

Era seu suéter — aquele que ela e Remus tinham transformado em um anel de prata no acampamento há dois meses — e estava esticado nos ombros largos de Greyback. Ele estava sentado em um ponto de ônibus muggle, observando-a.

Ele estivera atrás dela desde que Remus fora embora do acampamento. Ela e Olho-Tonto estiveram o seguindo — tomara cuidado para manter sua distância —, mas, há uma semana, ele começara a aparecer em lugares inesperados quando ela não estava trabalhando. E, até então, ele só aparecera quando ela estava sozinha e isso começava a preocupá-la.

Ele notou que ela o observava e acenou. Tonks fingiu não o ver e voltou a entrar, esperando que Remus ainda não tivesse ido embora; eles tinham acabado de jantar e ela o atualizara sobre as buscas (que ainda estava desapontadamente quietas).

Remus já tinha ido embora; a mesa deles estava vazia e ele não estava conversando com Tom, o barman. Ela planejara ir andando para casa antes de ir para o Ministério — ainda tinha meia hora até o treinamento começar as nove e meia —, mas não ia tentar fazer isso com Greyback do lado de fora. Tentou entrar em contato com Olho-Tonto com seu Auxiliar, mas ele não respondeu. Isso não era incomum; ele fazia isso para irritar Scrimgeour.

Não conseguiria aparatar — o pub era protegido por feitiços antiaparatação para que as pessoas não fossem embora sem pagar — e, por isso, decidiu usar o flu. Quando se aproximou da lareira, entretanto, o pote de flu não estava lá e o pequeno fogo que costumava queimar tinha sido apagado.

— O flu está fechado — Tom disse quando passou por ela segurando uma bandeja de cerveja amanteigada.

— Fechado? — perguntou, tropeçando nos próprios pés ao segui-lo. — Por quê? — Tom deu de ombros. Tonks mordeu o lábio e olhou para a porta do pub. Então, balançou a cabeça e saiu pela porta dos fundos; podia aparatar do Beco Diagonal. O pátio estava lotado, o que achou estranho; era nove horas da noite de uma quarta-feira.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou a uma bruxa.

— Não sei — ela respondeu, jogando os cachos loiros para trás. — Mas é melhor que seja bom... Eles me fizeram sair antes que eu pudesse pagar a madame Malkin...

— Eles?

— Aurores — a bruxa disse, parecendo irritada. — Vamos, Rob — disse, segurando a manga de um homem.

— Aurores? — Tonks murmurou e cresceu alguns centímetros. A parede de tijolos que levava ao Beco Diagonal estava aberta e, por ela, vários Aurores falavam com as pessoas que iam embora.

— Saiam todos! — uma bruxa em vestes marrons gritou, forçando seu caminho pela multidão. — Vão para casa. Podem voltar amanhã...

— Auror McDuff! — Tonks chamou, mas a Auror não a ouviu e foi forçada a voltar para dentro do pub com todos os outros. Uma multidão estava parada em frente à lareira, reclamando em tons altos por ela estar fechada, e uma multidão ainda maior passava pelas portas. Tonks reconhecia uma oportunidade quando via uma; forçou seu caminho até o centro da multidão e aparatou (pensando na entrada do Ministério, porque não tinha muito sentido em ir para casa agora) no momento em que estava do lado de fora.

Apressou-se a entrar na cabine telefônica assim que recuperou o equilíbrio; duvidava que Greyback pudesse tê-la seguido, mas não queria assumir o risco. Discou o código dos Aurores e relaxou quando a cabine estava abaixo do nível da rua.

— Varinha, por favor — a bruxa encarregada de averiguar as varinhas pediu em meio a um bocejo. Tonks hesitou; sabia que Greyback não estava por perto, mas ainda não estava disposta a ceder sua varinha. — Varinha, por favor — a bruxa repetiu, impaciente.

— Nem se dê ao trabalho — uma voz avisou. McKinnon e Florence caminhavam em sua direção.

— _Varinha, por favor_ — a bruxa disse, parecendo irritada.

— Ela não vai entrar — McKinnon explodiu e a bruxa a olhou com raiva. McKinnon a ignorou.

— Não vou? — Tonks perguntou.

— O treinamento foi cancelado — Florence disse. — Merlin sabe o porquê, mas o andar todo está vazio.

— Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Beco Diagonal? — Tonks perguntou.

— Beco Diagonal? — Florence perguntou, parecendo preocupada. — Por quê?

— Eu acabei de vir do Caldeirão Furado e estavam mandando todos para casa...

— A Auror Finch estava investigando uma loja na Travessa do Tranco — Florence gemeu. — Não era para ser perigoso; ela só ia dar uma volta um Detector das Trevas... Algo deve ter dado errado... — A Auror Finch era tão azarada quanto Tonks era desajeitada; no dia que Tonks fora para o acampamento, a Auror Finch precisara ser salva e passara uma semana no St. Mungo’s, recuperando-se de uma maldição terrível.

— Se o andar está vazio, ela claramente não está lidando com o problema sozinha — McKinnon comentou.

— É óbvio, McKinnon, mas se o andar está vazio, tem que ser algo muito ruim — Florence retorquiu. — Vou buscar o Melvin. A gente se vê mais tarde. — Correu até uma das lareiras e gritou o endereço de Melvin, antes de sumir. Tonks e McKinnon se entreolharam.

— Se precisarem de nós — McKinnon disse —, irão nos chamar. — Jogou o Auxiliar no ar e o pegou. — Caso contrário, acabamos cedo. — Tonks deu uma risada nervosa e McKinnon a olhou de um jeito estranho. Ela caminhou até a lareira antes de olhar para trás. — Você vem?

— Acho que vou ficar por aqui — Tonks disse.

— Por quê? — McKinnon perguntou, confusa.

— Só... — Tonks gesticulou com uma mão, indicando o átrio. — É mais seguro aqui.

— Seguro?

— É — Tonks disse. — Vou esperar pelo Olho-Tonto. — Ela ia dormir na casa dele aquela noite, algo que sabia não ser um problema, mas não queria chegar sem ser anunciada e ser atacada por ele quando ele chegasse em casa mais tarde. Era mais fácil esperar.

McKinnon a observou por um longo momento e, então, algo atrás de Tonks se moveu. Ela pulou, erguendo a varinha, e virou-se. Era apenas um pôster que se soltara da parede. Virou-se a tempo de ver McKinnon segurar a varinha, pensativa.

— Você fez isso? — Tonks perguntou com a voz fraca, incerta se devia estar aliviada ou raivosa; já tinha pensado que McKinnon conseguia sentir fraquezas do mesmo modo que um Pelúcio sentia um tesouro.

— Quem está te seguindo? — McKinnon perguntou.

— Quem disse...

— Você está nervosa — McKinnon disse —, o que significa que viu ou ouviu algo que te assustou, ou significa que alguém está te seguindo. E, como acha que estará segura aqui, isso quer dizer que há algo lá fora a que não quer se expor, e não ir para casa significa que provavelmente quer manter sua família segura. Isso indica um perigoso físico ao invés de ser perigoso por algo que você sabe. — Tonks suspirou. — Então, quem é?

Tonks olhou ao redor e quase não percebeu a figura parada na entrada de visitantes. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, mas não achava que importava. De algum modo, ele a seguira.

— Oh, meu Merlin — murmurou com a voz falhando.

— Quem é esse? — McKinnon perguntou duramente, erguendo a varinha. A porta da cabine telefônica foi aberta e algo prateado saiu voando na direção delas. McKinnon o pegou e empalideceu. Tonks esticou o pescoço para ver; era um dos distintivos de visitantes e, onde o nome deveria estar, estava escrito _sou de olho_. Onde o propósito da visita costumava ficar, estava escrito _vigie_. Não duvidava que era para estar escrito “estou de olho” e “fique vigilante”, mas a magia que criava o distintivo claramente mudara levemente. Ainda assim, a mensagem era clara.

Voltou a erguer os olhos, mas a cabine telefônica estava vazia.

— Tonks? — McKinnon disse.

— Já ouviu falar no Fenrir Greyback? — Tonks perguntou, trêmula.

**-x-**

— Não o perca — Sirius disse num tom de aviso quando Keira os acompanhou até a entrada da loja. O medalhão era seguro com firmeza na mão verde dela e Sirius esperava que ele fosse destruído até a manhã seguinte. — E tome cuidado — adicionou.

— Dou conta de uma joia — ela disse, erguendo o queixo. Agora sabia o que medalhão era (ele cedera e Harry explicara o conceito de Horcruxes) e, por isso, sabia que era mais do que um mero medalhão. Ele se perguntou se meias verdades era a ideia que ela tinha de piadas.

Harry também parecia confuso, mas tudo o que ele disse foi:

— Obrigado, Keira. — Keira lhes ofereceu um sorriso largo e fechou a porta.

Estava calmo em frente a Walpole’s; não havia nenhum freguês e a maioria das lojas parecia estar fechada, apesar de não passar muito das nove horas.

— Pronto para ir? — perguntou. Harry (que parecia um homem de meia idade) assentiu. Sirius lhe ofereceu um braço e Harry o aceitou e, então, Sirius virou no lugar, pensando na entrada de Grimmauld. Mas não saíram do lugar; tudo o que aconteceu foi que Sirius deu uma pirueta estúpida e Harry caiu.

— Por que não funcionou? — Harry perguntou, aceitando a mão de Sirius para se levantar.

— Nem ideia — Sirius respondeu.

— _Ostendere me omnia_ — Harry murmurou e arregalou os olhos atrás dos óculos.

— Está protegido? — Sirius perguntou, franzindo cenho; tinham aparatado até lá sem problemas há meia hora. Harry assentiu, parecendo perplexo. — _Ostendere me omnia_ — Sirius disse em voz baixa. Nunca tentara usar o feitiço antes, mas ajudara Harry a aprender a conjurá-lo. A luz piscou em frente aos seus olhos e, quando os ergueu, havia uma rede colorida e trêmula no céu que se esticava até onde podia ver. — Uau — disse, antes de olhar para Harry, que era uma massa vermelha com fagulhas douradas. Curiosamente, a magia dele era menor do que seu corpo atual; mas parecia ser do tamanho certo para o verdadeiro corpo dele. O próprio Sirius era vermelho, mas pensaria nisso depois. — É sempre assim?

— Não — Harry respondeu, parecendo perturbado.

— Consegue passar?

— Não — Harry disse. — Há muitas camadas. Sempre que uma parte se mexe, outra ocupa o lugar... Acha que...

— É para nós? — Sirius terminou. _Finite_ , adicionou, porque seus olhos começam a doer. — Eu gostaria de dizer que não.

— Mas não pode, não é? — Harry perguntou, dando um passo para mais perto dele.

— Não, não posso — Sirius concordou. Harry estremeceu.

— Então, o que faremos?

**-x-**

— Obrigada mais uma vez — Tonks disse tristemente, seguindo McKinnon para fora do Três Vassouras. McKinnon não achara que fosse seguro ficar no Ministério e oferecera que ela ficasse em sua casa até que Olho-Tonto pudesse achar uma solução melhor.

— Não tem problema — McKinnon respondeu, tirando as cinzas de suas vestes. — Espero que isso o faça nos perder um pouco.

— Espero que sim — Tonks concordou, mas se Greyback conseguira segui-la até o Ministério, então ele provavelmente conseguiria encontrá-la na casa de McKinnon. McKinnon ofereceu o braço a Tonks e virou no lugar. Tonks foi pressionada (ser aparatada era pior do que aparatar por conta) e pressionada antes de tudo acabar.

Tonks caiu, apesar de McKinnon ter conseguido manter o equilíbrio. Estavam em um pequeno parque — que parecia ser muggle —, cercadas por fileiras de casas iguais.

— É aqui que mora? — Tonks perguntou, olhando ao redor. Ben, Melvin e Florence tinham a visitado antes, mas Tonks estivera cumprindo ordens de Malfoy como Tock e não pudera comparecer.

— Número treze — McKinnon disse, gesticulando para que Tonks a seguisse. Guiou-a para fora do parque, atravessou a rua e destrancou a porta simples com um aceno da varinha. Havia algumas pessoas por perto, mas nenhuma delas era grande o bastante para ser Greyback. As duas entraram e, então, McKinnon trancou a porta, o que fez Tonks relaxar um pouco.

O corredor era estreito, mas bem iluminado. As paredes eram brancas e o assoalho era de uma madeira clara; uma bandeira gasta da Grifinória estava pendurada ao lado de uma porta à direita. Era um lugar muito limpo.

— Pode ficar nesse quarto aqui — McKinnon disse, indicando a porta ao lado da bandeira. — Ou no que fica no andar superior.

— Lá em cima é mais longe da porta — Tonks disse com um sorriso brincalhão, mas ela estava séria. — Importa-se se eu levar minha mochila lá para cima?

— Vá em frente — McKinnon disse. — Vou fazer o jantar. Você...

A campainha tocou ruidosamente e o coração de Tonks congelou. Trocou um olhar horrorizado com McKinnon, que franzia o cenho.

— Por favor, me diga que está esperando alguém — Tonks guinchou.

— Não — McKinnon disse, dando um passo à frente.

— O que está fazendo?! — Tonks sibilou, sacando a varinha.

— Atendendo a porta — McKinnon disse, erguendo a própria varinha. A campainha tocou novamente. — Fique fora do campo de visão. — Tonks entrou no quarto de hóspedes e encostou a porta. Espiou pelo vão, a varinha pronta por precaução. McKinnon abriu a porta com a varinha erguida.

— Lupin — McKinnon disse, abaixando a varinha. O alívio atingiu Tonks como um balaço.

— Estava esperando outra pessoa? — Remus perguntou suavemente.

— Na verdade, sim — McKinnon disse rapidamente. — Mas estou feliz que seja você. Quer entrar?

— É melhor — ele disse. — Onde Dora está?

— Aqui — Tonks disse, saindo do quarto. Remus sorriu para ela, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados.

— Vocês se conhecem? — McKinnon perguntou, trancando a porta.

— Sim — Tonks respondeu. — O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que você ia para casa...

— Estava numa patrulha por conta — admitiu e o interior de Tonks se revirou. — Sirius morava na casa ao lado quando era mais novo e eu pensei que, talvez... Não sei no que estava pensando. Não há ninguém lá exceto o Monstro.

— Quem...

— O elfo doméstico — McKinnon suspirou.

— Foi idiota — Remus murmurou. — Eu me convenci a achar que eles estariam lá, mas não estão... Mas quando estava saindo, vi vocês duas entrarem com pressa e isso me preocupou, então pensei em vir ver se há algo que eu posso fazer para ajudar.

— É bem-vindo a ficar — McKinnon disse. — Acho que você será mais útil do que eu se Greyback aparecer. Você está acostumado a lidar com ele.

— Que sorte a minha — Remus murmurou. McKinnon riu e Tonks apenas observou; McKinnon não era de rir. — Então, é o Greyback? — ele perguntou, olhando para Tonks.

— Ele me seguiu até o Ministério — Tonks disse. — Eu não quis ir para casa, então McKinnon me ofereceu um quarto.

— Ele te seguiu até o Ministério? — Remus repetiu, parecendo horrorizado.

— Ele estava usando o meu suéter — Tonks adicionou e Remus pareceu revoltado, mas não surpreso. Ela também não estava; Greyback parecia ter o usado por dias.

— E ele deixou isso — McKinnon tentou lhe entregar o distintivo, mas ele não o pegou.

— É prata — Remus disse. McKinnon afastou o distintivo.

— Eu tinha esquecido, Lupin, eu sinto...

— Você sabe? — Tonks perguntou; Remus e McKinnon não pareciam ser terrivelmente próximos e Remus não era do tipo que contava sobre sua condição a todo mundo.

— _Você_ sabe? — McKinnon perguntou, parecendo tão surpresa quanto Tonks. Seus olhos foram de um para o outro. — Como vocês se conhecem, exatamente? — Remus e Tonks se entreolharam, mas foram salvos de responder quando McKinnon pulou e pegou seu Auxiliar. — Posso...?

— Vá em frente — Remus disse, enquanto Tonks assentia. McKinnon sumiu no fim do corredor. — O Olho-Tonto sabe sobre o Ministério?

— Não consegui entrar em contato com ele.

— Oh. — Remus parecia perturbado.

— Pode passar a noite? — Tonks falou sem pensar. — Por favor? — adicionou em voz baixa. — McKinnon disse que não tem problema.

— Claro — disse depois de um momento. — Aliás, acho que é melhor se falarmos que Matt nos apresentou. — Tonks assentiu.

— Eu tenho que ir — McKinnon disse, aparecendo.

— O que aconteceu? — Tonks perguntou.

— Gawain me convocou — disse. — É tudo o que posso dizer no momento, mas ficará sabendo em breve, eu acho. Os dois são bem-vindos a ficar aqui. Eu não sei quando vou voltar, mas tem comida lá embaixo. Eu conto ao Olho-Tonto o que está acontecendo se eu o vir. Cuide dela — disse para Remus.

— Vamos para minha casa — Remus disse. Ele estava muito pálido, Tonks notou, e perguntou-se se ele estava assustado ou se era outra coisa. Mas Tonks ficou aliviada por ele ter oferecido isso; não se sentiria bem ficando na casa de McKinnon enquanto ela não estava lá.

— Eu os aviso — McKinnon prometeu. — Me desculpem por sair assim... se fosse _qualquer outra coisa_... eu vou vê-los amanhã, está bem?

— Tome cuidado! — Tonks exclamou, enquanto McKinnon saia pela porta da frente. Ouviram um estalo e ela tinha ido embora. — Você está bem? — Tonks perguntou, olhando para Remus. Ele não parecia nem um pouco bem.

— Bem — respondeu, estranho.

— Para o que acha que precisam dela? — Tonks perguntou. Devia ser importante, seja lá o que fosse, ou McKinnon teria ficado com ela. Talvez Finch estivesse com muitos problemas no Beco Diagonal. Tonks voltou a fechar a porta e olhou rapidamente para o lado de fora. Por sorte, não viu ninguém. Talvez tivesse conseguido despistar Greyback por hoje.

— Não tenho certeza — disse, mas ela não acreditava nele. De fato, ele parecia estar brigando consigo mesmo. — Isso é tudo o que trouxe? — perguntou depois de vários segundos. Tonks assentiu e brincou com o fecho de sua mochila. Remus sorriu. Era sincero, mas achou que ele estava se esforçando para mantê-lo. Algo sobre a partida de McKinnon o deixara inquieto. — Vamos para casa, então.

**-x-**

Padfoot bateu na janela de Walpole’s, enquanto Harry fazia a vigilância. O rosto pálido de Keira apareceu e, um momento depois, a porta foi aberta.

— Ainda não é a manhã — Keira disse, franzindo o cenho para eles. Padfoot passou por ela ao entrar na loja e Harry o seguiu. Keira parecia confusa, mas fechou a porta. — Sim?

— Achamos que os Aurores vieram nos procurar. — As sobrancelhas de Keira sumiram sob seu cabelo escuro. — Eu preciso de um pergaminho, uma pena e sua cópia mais recente de _Legislação Bruxa_ — Padfoot disse.

— _Legislação Bruxa_? — Harry perguntou, mas Padfoot balançou a cabeça. Keira se afastou e voltou um momento depois com tudo o que Padfoot pedira. Padfoot começou a escrever.

— Está feliz morando comigo, Harry? — ele perguntou alguns minutos depois.

— Isso é por causa do medalhão...

— Está feliz? A verdade.

— Estou feliz — Harry disse um pouco assustado. Padfoot dobrou a carta e a colocou no meio do livro. Então, rabiscou algo em outro pergaminho e entregou-o a Keira junto do livro.

— Pode mandar o livro para o primeiro endereço? — perguntou. — Mande pela manhã e só depois de ter certeza de que fomos capturados. Por favor, não permita que seja interceptado. Proteja o medalhão. Se eu for Beijado ou mandado de volta a Azkaban, mande-o para o segundo endereço. Ele saberá o que é. — Keira assentiu e colocou uma mão no ombro de Padfoot e ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e nervoso. Então, ela abraçou Harry e desapareceu no fundo da loja.

— Eu não... Por que está escrevendo cartas? — Harry perguntou. — Não devíamos tentar escapar? — Padfoot o olhou de um jeito que Harry não soube interpretar; era um olhar nervoso, preocupado e animado ao mesmo tempo.

— Não vamos fugir dessa vez, garoto.

**-x-**

— Está acomodada? — Remus perguntou, escorando-se no batente da porta do quarto de hóspede.

— Sim — Tonks disse, brincando com a manga do pijama que ele lhe emprestara. — Obrigada.

— Boa noite — ele disse. Seu sorriso era tenso (achou que ele estava preocupado), mas ainda conseguira fazê-la sorrir de volta. Então, ele fechou a porta e ela ouviu seus passos pelo corredor. O quarto parecia vazio sem ele, e sua preocupação com Greyback, Auror Finch, McKinnon e Olho-Tonto não atender ao Auxiliar voltou. Puxou o cobertor e acomodou-se no travesseiro, apesar de duvidar que dormiria naquela noite.

**-x-**

— Pare onde está, Black!

Sirius parou e ergueu as mãos lentamente para mostrar que não segurava sua varinha. Ao seu lado, Harry tinha paralisado.

 _Por favor, que isso não seja um erro_ , pensou. _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

Parecia que o DELM inteiro tinha ido recebê-los. Era ridículo, mas reconfortante; estivera certo ao não tentar duelar para sair dali. Outrora, ele o teria feito — provavelmente pareceria com uma grande aventura —, mas não ia arriscar a segurança de Harry e crescera e ganhara juízo o bastante para se dar conta de que provavelmente acabaria sendo morto ou capturado. Como preferia ser capturado a morrer e ser capturado parecia ser inevitável, era melhor que fosse pego em seus próprios termos.

E, ainda que não fosse entrar no Ministério e se entregar, não ia fugir de uma situação como esta. Na casa de Marlene tinha sido diferente; ela teria o matado se ficasse, Remus estivera envolvido e Harry não estava com eles, e essas coisas dificultariam tudo.

Isso, por outro lado, era quase fácil demais. Podia ir calmamente e ter um julgamento...

O medalhão podia ser uma obra-prima cruel, mas estivera certo ao dizer que Harry merecia mais do que ficar preso em Grimmauld. O Ministério estaria curioso demais sobre a fuga de Sirius e como conseguira se esconder por tanto tempo para matá-lo ou mandar que fosse Beijado. Isso significava que teria a chance de falar — algo que não tivera há oito anos — e ainda se lembrava o bastante das leis bruxas de seus dias como Auror para se garantir de que seria ouvido. Mas o ouvirem não significava que as coisas dariam certo...

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, que essa seja a coisa certa a ser feita. Por favor, por favor..._

— Afaste-se do menino, Black! — Os olhos de Harry encontraram os seus.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto — disse. Harry assentiu, apesar de ser óbvio que ele não acreditara.

— Black! Afaste-se do menino!

— Está pronto? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não de verdade — Harry disse, tentando sorrir.

— Você se lembra do que eu te disse?

— Sim — Harry respondeu. Ele hesitou antes de dizer: — Amo você, Padfoot.

— Amo você também, garoto — Sirius disse. Sua garganta estava absolutamente fechada. Harry lhe deu um sorriso pequeno e sombrio, e Sirius apertou seu ombro. Então, Harry se virou e caminhou na direção dos Aurores. Ele o fez lentamente; ele sabia que não devia correr até eles e, a poucos passos deles, parou e tirou as varinhas do bolso. Os Aurores hesitaram, mas Harry as virou e as ofereceu para o Auror mais próximo. Sirius reconheceu Lyra Finch, que passara pelo programa com ele e James.

— Obrigada — ela disse, cautelosa. Ela as pegou e, então, vários Aurores uniram-se ao redor de Harry, escondendo-o da visão de Sirius.

— Nós o temos! — alguém gritou e, então, o estalo de aparatação soou. Sirius se sentiu solitário de repente, apesar dos vários Aurores que o cercavam.

Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer com ele. Eles todos o olhavam como se fosse algo que saíra da Floresta Proibida; estavam todos igualmente fascinados e aterrorizados. Sirius poderia ter dito várias coisas sarcásticas ou grosseiras, mas decidiu esperar.

— _Petrificulus Totalus! Incarcerous!_

Sirius caiu com um gemido e pousou pesadamente sobre a lateral do corpo. Os Aurores murmuravam entre eles, mas ninguém se moveu para perto dele.

_Por favor, por favor, que não seja um erro..._

— Um movimento, Sirius, e eu te mato na hora — uma voz feroz disse em seu ouvido quando o colocaram numa posição sentada. — _Finite._ — O feitiço de corpo preso se desfez, permitindo que ele se sentasse com mais conforto.

— Não duvido — disse.

Marlene soltou um som que poderia ter sido uma risada.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

**-x-**

Tonks suspirou e virou, pegando a varinha no criado-mudo.

— _Tempus_ — disse e um relógio fantasmagórico apareceu. Era um pouco depois da meia-noite, apenas dez minutos depois da última vez que usara o feitiço. — Maldição — murmurou e acenou a varinha novamente para fazer o relógio desaparecer. Não conseguira dormir ainda e isso estava a enlouquecendo.

Descontou um pouco de sua frustração no travesseiro ao socá-lo, antes de se deitar de costas com um bufo de raiva. A porta foi aberta lentamente e alguém colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto. Tonks apertou os dedos ao redor da varinha.

— Remus? — Acendeu a varinha e o rosto de Remus entrou em foco.

— Não sabia se você tem um sono inquieto ou se estava acordada — ele disse timidamente.

— Estou acordada.

— Não consegue dormir? — ele perguntou, indo se sentar na ponta da cama. Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu também não. — Ficaram em um silêncio cansado e preocupado por alguns segundos, antes de Remus se levantar. — Eu vou fazer uma xícara de chá. Quer uma?

— Sim, por favor — disse, afastando o cobertor.

Ela o seguiu pela sala de estar apagada. Ele parecia conhecer o caminho mesmo sem luz, enquanto Tonks conseguira tropeçar em uma poltrona mesmo com sua varinha. Remus riu e acendeu o fogão com fósforos, o que achou estranho, mas não comentou. Tonks se sentou à mesa, bocejando — sentia-se cansada agora, mas sabia que estaria completamente desperta no momento que voltasse para a cama.

O barulho da água fervendo no bule ficou cada vez mais alto e Remus pegou as folhas de chá e xícaras. Tonks tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

— Obrigada — disse quando uma xícara fumegante foi colocada à sua frente.

— Sem problema.

Remus se sentou e não tentou começar uma conversa — ele parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos —, mas isso não a incomodou. Achava que estavam pensando nas mesmas coisas, então para que iam falar? Tomou um gole de chá.

Estava ficando cansada; o chá a esquentava de dentro para fora e já estava tarde e a cadeira era muito confortável e Remus estava lá, mantendo-a segura e sã. Colocou a xícara na mesa antes que a derrubasse e seus olhos começaram a se fechar. Remus disse algo em voz baixa, mas não o ouviu. Um momento depois, acordou tão violentamente que derrubou a xícara. Se Remus estivera pálido antes, ele estava fantasmagórico agora. Ele nem parecia ter notado o chá pingando no chão.

— Você também ouviu? — ele murmurou. Tonks quase não o ouviu sob o som das batidas de seu coração; algo estalara do lado de fora e a essa hora da noite, quando a cabana de Remus era tão isolada, só podia ser Greyback.


	43. Marlene’s Revenge

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três  
Marlene’s Revenge  
(A Vingança de Marlene)**

— Ele ainda não está atendendo — Dora disse, colocando o Auxiliar no colo. — Acha que é algo ruim seja lá o que esteja acontecendo?

— Não sei — Remus disse, mas estava certo de que sabia; não tinha mentido quando falara a Marlene e Dora que Grimmauld estivera vazia com exceção de Monstro. Também sabia que Marlene não era de voltar atrás em um compromisso (como cuidar de Dora) a não ser que tivesse um bom motivo. E, pelo que Remus sabia de Marlene, esse motivo só podia ser Sirius.

Não sabia onde Sirius estava ou se Harry estava com ele e não sabia se ele tinha conseguido fugir ou se tinha sido capturado. A pior parte era que não havia nada que Remus pudesse fazer por ele — ou por eles, se Harry estivesse com Sirius. Como se o destino em potencial deles não fosse ruim o bastante, havia também o fato de que Greyback estava atrás de Dora. Ao contrário de Sirius e Harry, Remus pudera fazer algo sobre isso. Ela parecia se sentir confortada por tê-lo por perto e Remus se sentia melhor por saber onde ela estava e que ela estava segura.

Ou meio segura; depois de ouvirem Greyback aparatar no jardim, eles foram para o sofá e ficaram lá a noite toda, preocupados demais para dormir, mas, até agora, Greyback não se aproximara da casa.

Greyback passara a noite no jardim de Remus, que não deixara de notar que ele escolhera se sentar no exato local onde mordera Remus há tantos anos. Dora quisera ir embora tão logo Greyback chegara, mas Remus a convencera a ficar; se usassem o flu, um deles ficaria sozinho na casa por alguns segundos, e isso podia ser fatal. Greyback também ouviria a que endereço estavam indo e poderia segui-los. Se aparatassem, ele apenas os encontraria novamente — ele os achara até agora, apesar de Remus não conseguir descobrir como — e não tinham mais para onde ir.

 _E Marlene disse que passaria aqui_ , Remus adicionou mentalmente. Esperava que ela não viesse sozinha e que pudessem... Capturar Greyback? Levar Dora — e Remus, porque agora também estava envolvido — para um local seguro? Não sabia.

Houve uma batidinha na janela e Dora gritou. Mas era apenas Strix, trazendo o _Profeta_. Remus acenou a varinha para a janela, que abriu por tempo o bastante para Strix entrar, antes de se fechar e trancar. Strix derrubou o jornal no colo de Remus e acomodou-se no braço do sofá, ao lado de Dora, para receber um carinho. Ela acariciou suas penas distraidamente, antes de se levantar.

— Aonde vai? — Remus perguntou.

— Vou pegar um livro — respondeu em meio a um bocejo. — Vai ficar bem?

Remus assentiu. Ela saiu e ele desdobrou o jornal. Seu coração parou. _SÉRIO PROBLEMA PARA BLACK_ , era a manchete que dominava a maior parte da primeira página. Remus ergueu-se num pulo com o jornal seguro em sua mão e foi até a pia para jogar um pouco de água no rosto. Voltou a olhar para o jornal, mas a manchete ainda não mudara.

 _Acho que é verdade, então_ , pensou e afundou-se numa das cadeiras. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando esticou o jornal para lê-lo.

_Sirius Black foi preso por Aurores no Beco Diagonal na noite passada, pondo um fim à catorze meses de fuga. Black foi levado sob a custódia do Ministério e está sendo mantido em um local seguro, mas desconhecido. Harry Potter também foi encontrado e levado para um local seguro que não foi divulgado para sua segurança._

_Black foi visto por uma dos Aurores do Ministério na Travessa do Tranco por acaso. A magia negra emanando dele foi o bastante para ativar o Detector das Trevas que dita Auror segurava e, enquanto Black estava ocupado com outra coisa, ela chamou seus colegas de trabalho para proteger o beco. Quando Black e Potter voltaram para a rua principal, a magia negra dele tinha sido mascarada, mas ele ainda era reconhecível. Os Aurores estão investigando a loja em questão para determinar se feitiços de encobrimento foram usados para esconder a magia negra de Black..._

Remus não conseguiu terminar de ler. Soltou o jornal como se fosse algum tipo de inseto venenoso e nojento e foi jogar mais água no rosto.

Secou os olhos e, então, xingou, pulou e cambaleou para trás; parado do outro lado da janela da cozinha estava Greyback. Ele sorria de uma maneira que mostrava todos os seus dentes e prometia dor e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que estavam quase febris.

Remus ficou parado, ofegante. Greyback apenas o observou.

— Remus? — Dora tinha voltado, segurando _Camaleão Humano_. — O que está olhando?

— Ele estava... — Greyback tinha sumido, mas ainda estava por perto; Remus não o ouvira aparatar. — Greyback estava ali... — Remus disse com os lábios dormentes. — Na janela. — Dora sacou a varinha e olhou ao redor, nervosa, como se esperasse que Greyback pulasse de detrás do sofá. Honestamente, a essa altura, não teria surpreendido Remus.

 _Isso está ficando ridículo_ , pensou, trêmulo. Estavam seguros dentro da casa por ora, mas Greyback estava ficando corajoso. Ele ficaria feliz em brincar com eles por um tempo, mas Remus sabia que ele ficaria entediado. Quando isso acontecesse, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele revertesse um dos feitiços nas janelas ou nas portas, ou aparatasse para dentro da cabana. Ou talvez ele simplesmente explodiria a lateral da cabana para entrar.

E quando isso acontecesse, as coisas ficariam feias. Greyback não ia querer negociar. Seria uma briga — mágica ou física, dependendo do humor dele. Talvez até fosse uma combinação. Remus salvara Greyback várias vezes durante os anos ao se recusar a entregá-lo aos Aurores ou a Dumbledore. Não gostava disso e não tinha sido por nenhum motivo que não salvar as pessoas que moravam no acampamento, mas tinha o feito.

Mas agora, com ele e Dora sendo ameaçados, e a presença de Greyback impedindo que Remus encontrasse Sirius e Harry, Remus estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário para se livrar dele. E, com as coisas do jeito que estavam, Remus só podia imaginar que isso envolveria Greyback morrer ou ser preso.

 _Ser preso terá de bastar_ , Remus pensou com raiva; a morte de Greyback criaria mais problemas do que os resolveria. Até mesmo sua captura ameaçaria a todos no acampamento. _Mas pode ser que seja possível contornar isso..._

A próxima hora foi passada em silêncio, interrompido apenas pelos sons do abrir e fechar do Auxiliar de Dora — era um hábito nervoso que ela adquirira durante a noite, mas era esperto, já que mantinha o Auxiliar a seu alcance — e de páginas sendo viradas; tanto Remus quanto Dora estavam imersos em seus respectivos livros, apesar de não tão imersos quanto eram capazes. Remus prestava atenção em qualquer barulho que Greyback pudesse fazer e frequentemente verificava as portas, janelas e cantos da sala, por precaução.

— Remus — Dora chamou quando ele virou uma página.

— Hmm?

— Ele ainda está lá fora? — Remus se levantou e espiou pela janela.

— Sim. — Ele tinha voltado para seu lugar sob a árvore e olhava intensamente para a casa.

— Onde?

— Sob a árvore — Remus disse, olhando-a de um jeito estranho. Num gesto rápido, ela levou os olhos para o Auxiliar, aberto sobre seu colo. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela assentiu. Ele poderia ter chorado de alívio. — No fim do meu jardim, onde esteve a noite toda — Remus adicionou e pôde ouvi-la sussurrar no Auxiliar.

— Acha que ele está com a varinha? — Dora perguntou. _Isso é bom. Dê a eles tantas informações quanto possível sem fazer Greyback desconfiar._

— Provavelmente — Remus disse. — Ele Aparatou até aqui, né?

— É, acho que sim. Acha que estamos seguros aqui dentro?

— Por ora. Quando ele decidir que quer entrar é que teremos um problema e, honestamente, estou surpreso por ele ter esperado tanto.

— Acha que os Aurores estão vindo, Remus? — Dora perguntou numa voz bem baixinha, obviamente estressada. Ela estava atuando; seu cheiro era calmo, mas Remus estava certo de que Greyback ficaria maravilhado com a ideia de que a estava afetando.

— Não sei — disse, tentando soar triste. — Mesmo que venham, os sentidos dele são tão bons que eles não teriam chance de prendê-lo. — Remus não achava que isso era verdade; se podiam prender Sirius, podiam prender Greyback. Era mais uma necessidade de passar a mensagem sobre os sentidos dele, como um aviso.

— Faça-o entrar na casa. — A voz de Olho-Tonto estava tão baixa que Remus quase não a ouviu. Dora não parecia ter ouvido. Olho-Tonto falou mais alguma coisa, baixo demais até para Remus, mas não era como se pudesse pedir para Olho-Tonto repetir, pois Greyback o ouviria pedir. Remus murmurou uma palavra inventada.

— O quê? — Dora perguntou. Remus sorriu.

— Mande uma mensagem quando ele estiver aí dentro para que possamos aparatar e prendê-lo aí — Olho-Tonto disse.

— Eu falei que daremos um jeito — Remus disse. Usou a varinha para escrever, _Olho-Tonto mandou atrai-lo aqui para dentro, mandar uma mensagem com seu Auxiliar e, aí, temos que mantê-lo ocupado para que possam prendê-lo._ Dora assentiu, os olhos arregalados, e Remus acenou a varinha. As palavras sumiram no ar. — Ou assim espero — disse para manter a falsa conversa acontecendo. Ficaram em silêncio e, então, Remus pensou em algo. — Por que não vai tomar um banho?

— Um... — Dora ergueu uma sobrancelha e ele a olhou com súplica. Ela assentiu lentamente. — Na verdade, parece uma ótima ideia. Você...

— Vou ficar bem — disse. Ela se levantou, segurando o Auxiliar, e atravessou a sala. Ela fez seu cabelo crescer, expondo sua nuca, e, então, como se alguém estivesse parado atrás dela com uma pena e a capa de invisibilidade de James (distraído, Remus se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com a capa), as palavras _tome cuidado_ apareceram. Então, ela diminuiu a tonalidade de sua pele novamente e sumiu no corredor.

Remus esperou até ouvir a água correndo, antes de se levantar e acenar a varinha para a porta da frente, que se abriu. Greyback esperava na soleira.

— Já estava na hora — disse, olhando atravessado para Remus. Remus ergueu a varinha; era um aviso, mas não uma ameaça. Greyback segurava sua varinha na lateral do corpo, mas os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. — Devo dizer que esperava que me convidasse mais cedo. — Remus ficou desconcertado por Greyback ter sabido o que ele faria antes que ele mesmo soubesse, e isso deve ter aparecido em seu rosto ou em seu cheiro, pois Greyback riu.

— Vou colocar minha varinha na mesa da cozinha — Remus disse. — E, aí, você fará o mesmo.

Greyback pareceu pensar no assunto, mas não demorou muito. Greyback era um bruxo competente, mas ambos sabiam que ele precisaria de muita sorte para vencer Remus num desafio mágico. Eles também sabiam que Greyback ganharia facilmente qualquer confronto físico e que Remus estava desistindo de qualquer vantagem que pudesse ter. Greyback virou a varinha e a entregou a Remus, que a aceitou.

— Isso é inteligente? — Remus perguntou, recuando, só para o caso de Greyback decidir que a queria de volta.

— Você é muito honrado para me atacar sem ser provocado — Greyback disse.

— Sou? — Remus perguntou, apesar de saber que era verdade. Greyback se acomodou no sofá que ele e Dora tinham acabado de liberar, enquanto Remus colocava as varinhas na mesa da cozinha; era melhor mantê-las o mais longe possível de Greyback, mesmo que isso significasse que também estariam longe de Remus. Num ato deliberado, derrubou o bule do balcão; se Dora ainda não houvesse percebido que Greyback tinha entrado, esperava que ela entendesse o barulho como uma mensagem.

— Sente-se — Greyback disse, dando um tapinha no sofá ao seu lado. Remus guardou o bule e optou por se sentar na poltrona. — Agora. Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre comportamento suspeito? — Remus o olhou duramente. — Eu sou um homem paciente, Lupin — Remus bufou e Greyback crispou os lábios —, mas perdi minha paciência. Você está correndo por aí com Aurores agora. Você honestamente acha que eles podem te proteger? — Um baque veio do banheiro. — Ou talvez seja você quem os protege.

— Talvez — Remus disse.

— Eu diria que sinto muito — Greyback disse —, exceto que não sinto. — Greyback tirou outra varinha de suas vestes gastas e Remus perdeu o ar. — Não vou te matar — Greyback disse docemente, levantando-se. Deu um tapinha na cabeça de Remus, que se afastou, mas não ia sair correndo quando Greyback apontava uma varinha para seu rosto. — Só vou me garantir de que não possa interferir. — Voltou a olhar atravessado para Remus. — É uma pena você ser honrado demais para ficar com aquelas varinhas, huh?

— Vá em frente, então — Remus disse. — Me estupore. — Supôs que Olho-Tonto não pudesse estar muito longe. Acreditava que Greyback não o mataria (Greyback não tinha motivo para mentir sobre isso) e Dora estava com sua varinha e Auxiliar, então ela estaria segura até Olho-Tonto chegar. Mesmo que Greyback conseguisse desarmá-la (algo em que Remus não queria acreditar), ele ia querer falar com ela antes de inferir algum dano sério.

— Te estuporar? — Greyback riu. — Não, filho. Você vai ouvir. Você vai ouvi-la morrer e saber que é sua culpa. Você...

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: a água parou de correr no banheiro, os Aurores aparataram ao redor da casa em perfeita sincronia — tudo o que Remus ouviu foi um estalo alto que quase ecoou — e Remus tirou a varinha da mão de Greyback. Nunca teria dado certo se Greyback não estivesse distraído com todos os barulhos. Greyback soltou um urro de fúria e se jogou contra Remus, que conseguiu erguer a varinha a tempo.

— _Protego!_ — Greyback colidiu com o Feitiço Escudo e quicou. Ele caiu na mesa de centro, que quebrou, e, então, ele se ergueu num pulo, o peito se movendo rapidamente, os olhos ferozes e os dentes à mostra. Strix piou, inquieta.

 _Se olhares pudessem matar,_ Remus pensou, mantendo a varinha firme. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e o assoalho rangeu. Remus virou a cabeça naquela direção e, pelo canto dos olhos, viu Greyback atacar. Ele se virou de volta, mas foi muito lento...

— _Stupefy!_ — Dora gritou, aparecendo na porta. Greyback caiu no lugar em que estava e, um momento depois, a porta de Remus foi derrubada e Olho-Tonto entrou, seguido por outras seis pessoas.

— _Incarcerous_ — rosnou sem parar de caminhar, e cordas se prenderam ao redor do corpo inerte de Greyback. Remus se afundou em sua poltrona. Dora se sentou onde estava, na porta do corredor, com um som que era uma mistura de uma risada e um soluço. Olho-Tonto mandou os Aurores saírem (um foi gentil e arrumou a porta, enquanto outros dois paravam para pegar Greyback) e foi até Dora.

Remus olhou-os brevemente, certificando-se de que Olho-Tonto e Dora estivessem distraídos, antes de erguer a varinha de Greyback e murmurar o encantamento que encontrara aquela tarde. Greyback curvou-se ainda mais, se possível, e Remus soube que funcionara; Greyback não se lembraria da participação de Remus em sua captura; ele acharia que tinha sido pego em frente à casa de Marlene em Londres (já que Greyback devia ter chegado até lá em algum momento ou não saberia que Remus estava envolvido e que devia ir à cabana dele) e que Remus tinha sido chamado pelos Aurores por que ele conhecia Greyback.

Greyback se lembraria da oferta de Remus para remover a localização da matilha de sua mente e ia se lembraria de ter aceito — Remus tinha removido essa informação para que os Aurores não conseguissem encontrar o acampamento. Isso não apenas protegia o acampamento — que tinha sido o maior problema de Remus com a prisão de Greyback —, como também deixava Remus em termos neutros com Greyback, o que significava que Remus poderia voltar ao acampamento.

E como Remus sabia que Voldemort voltaria em algum momento — por causa da Horcrux —, era crucial que Remus não se afastasse _completamente_ de Greyback e da matilha. Podia irritá-lo, claro — fazia isso frequentemente —, mas não queria danificar sua relação já instável com Greyback de um modo irreparável. Ajudar para que ele fosse preso certamente causaria isso.

— Está ferido, Lupin? — Olho-Tonto perguntou, mancando até ele com Dora logo atrás.

— Não, estou bem — Remus disse. Dora chamou sua atenção. Ela não sorriu nem falou, mas não era necessário. Remus entendeu e achou que ela também o entendera. Foi pegar sua varinha e a de Greyback no balcão da cozinha e notou o jornal.

 _Sirius e Harry._ Estava envergonhado em admitir que não tinha pensado muito neles na última hora. Perguntou-se se Olho-Tonto saberia o que estava acontecendo ou se precisaria ir até Hogwarts para receber a notícia de Dumbledore. _Talvez eu possa até passar na casa da Marlene..._

— De quem é essa? — Dora perguntou, franzindo o cenho para a terceira varinha na mão de Remus. Ele colocou a própria no bolso. 

— Essas duas eram de Greyback.

— Ele estava com duas? — Olho-Tonto perguntou, parecendo perturbado. Ele fez um gesto e Remus as entregou. Olho-Tonto as examinou e guardou-as no bolso de suas vestes. — É melhor irmos; Scrimgeour vai querer falar com vocês dois.

— Eu realmente acho que eu deveria... — Olho-Tonto fixou tanto o olho de verdade quanto o mágico em Remus.

— É no Ministério que você quer estar, garoto — ele disse, dando um olhar penetrante a Remus. — Confie em mim.

**-x-**

— Peço desculpas, amigos — Albus disse, acenando a varinha.

— A coragem das pessoas hoje em dia! — o retrato de Phineas Nigellus exclamou quando uma teia de magia se afixou ao seu retrato e aos de todos os outros; poderiam falar com Albus, mas não conseguiriam ouvir suas respostas e também não conseguiriam vê-lo. Era um feitiço antigo, erguido muito antes de Albus virar diretor, para garantir que eles não discutissem o que viam ou ouviam no escritório, mas com a conversa que estava para ter...

_É melhor ser precavido._

Uma das quinquilharias prateadas sobre a mesa num canto do escritório de Albus brilhou. Fawkes a olhou, curioso, mas vivia no escritório há tempo demais para se assustar.

— Entre! — disse. A porta foi aberta e Severus entrou.

— Queria me ver, Dumbledore? — perguntou, sentando-se numa das cadeiras do outro lado da mesa de Albus.

— Sim — Albus respondeu. — Eu tenho uma tarefa para você, Severus.

— Maravilhoso — Severus disse, parecendo achar que era qualquer coisa que não maravilhoso. Albus não podia culpá-lo; a última coisa que Albus pedira a ele (além das coisas normais, como ser educado com os outros funcionários e não aterrorizar os alunos - especialmente os primeiranistas, os Grifinórios e os Lufos) tinha sido para que ensinasse ao jovem Draco Malfoy. Achava que ele ainda não o havia perdoado, o que era uma pena, especialmente por causa do que estava prestes a pedir.

— Viu o _Profeta_ de hoje, Severus? — Albus perguntou, ganhando tempo.

— Sabe que eu dificilmente me preocupo com essa besteira — Severus zombou.

— Eu admito que as histórias podem ser bastante lucrativas, mas eles têm uma palavra-cruzada maravilhosa...

— O que estava no jornal? — Severus interrompeu.

— Sirius e Harry foram capturados ontem à noite. — Severus empalideceu. — O garoto está seguro — Albus disse.

— E Black? — Severus perguntou, parecendo nervoso. — Ele foi Beijado?

— Está preocupado, Severus? — Albus perguntou. — Achei que, de todas as pessoas, você ficaria feliz com a notícia de que o homem responsável pela morte de Lily Potter foi preso. — O olhar duro de Severus perdeu sua força porque ele ainda parecia ansioso. Albus questionou isso (ele próprio não se importava muito com o bem-estar de Sirius e Albus sabia que era mais misericordioso do que Severus jamais fora). — Não — disse por fim. — Sirius está seguro sob a custódia do Ministério. — Severus riu com zombaria, apesar de Albus não ter certeza do porquê.

— A tarefa, Dumbledore? — Severus perguntou, impaciente, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Ah — Albus disse. — Sim. Recebi uma carta de Dolores Umbridge. Ela quer que Harry saia do Ministério e vá para uma casa adequada até amanhã à noite...

— Não mesmo! — Severus rangeu os dentes, levantando-se num pulo. — Eu não vou ficar com o garoto! Ele pode voltar para a tia...

— Sente-se, Severus — Albus disse, divertido. — Eu nunca pediria que adote o garoto, para o seu bem e o dele. — Severus hesitou antes de se sentar. — Eu _tenho_ a intenção de que Harry volte para Petunia e Vernon...

— Então, para que estou aqui?

— Vou passar a maior parte do tempo no Ministério até que essa bagunça da custódia seja resolvida. — Albus suspirou. — Eu não me surpreenderia se Dolores entregasse o menino para a primeira família bruxa que demonstrasse interesse.

— Certamente existem leis que proíbem...

— Há se a criança em questão tiver os pais ou qualquer outra forma de guardião. Atualmente, Harry Potter não tem. Não legalmente — acrescentou quando Severus ficou boquiaberto. — O que significa que o Ministério pode fazer o que quiser e Sirius pode lembrá-los que o desejo de James e Lily era que Harry morasse com ele. Se o Ministério ou Sirius ganhasse controle legal sobre Harry...

— Então, o que irá fazer? — Severus perguntou, parecendo apreensivo. Albus tirou uma pilha de documentos de sua gaveta. — Falsificação?! Você vai _falsificar..._

— Petunia é uma melhor guardiã para o garoto do que qualquer pessoa que o Ministério encontrará... — Em condições ideais, Albus daria o garoto para Remus (achava que os dois gostariam disso), mas o Ministério nunca permitiria. — Mesmo que ela apenas o acolha por obrigação e não por amor. Ninguém pode dizer que um parente de sangue não tem direito sobre ele e os documentos legais do mundo muggle são respeitados em nosso mundo. Eu devia tê-la feito assiná-los há anos, tão logo ela o acolheu, mas com todo o resto que acontecia... Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse vir a acontecer...

— Será que é mesmo o melhor lugar para o pirralho?

— Ele estará seguro — Albus disse, desgostoso. O último ano tinha sido revelador sobre a infância de Harry; o garoto não parecia apegado aos tios, nem eles a ele. Albus esperara dar uma infância feliz a Harry e parecia que não tinha conseguido, mas tinha conseguido proteger Harry do mundo bruxo e sua fama (até Sirius entrar na vida deles e estragar tudo) e mantê-lo protegido.

Agora, Dumbledore sabia que não devia achar que era segurança o que esperava por Harry na casa dos Dursley. Sentia-se completamente devastado por ter de forçar o garoto a voltar a um lar onde não fora particularmente feliz e onde o amor fraterno estava enterrado tão fundo que raramente chegava à superfície. Não era justo com o garoto que perdera tanto e passara por tantas coisas, mas isso e uma pausa semanal era a melhor oferta que Albus tinha para ele até que começasse Hogwarts.

— Mais seguro do que estaria com uma família bruxa? — Severus perguntou, duvidoso. — Ele foi exposto...

— Ele ficará com Remus aos finais de semana, sem que o Ministério saiba, é claro — Albus disse. — E sim, quando Voldemort voltar, Harry não encontrará um local mais seguro do que a casa de seus tios, atrás das proteções.

— Elas foram destruídas quando Black...

— Podem ser erguidas novamente. — Albus tinha toda a intenção de fazer isso e também ergueria uma que impediria Sirius de entrar, apesar de isso provavelmente não importar; agora que o Ministério o tinha, ou Sirius seria Beijado ou trancado e era muito improvável que ele voltasse a procurar por Harry.

— Eu ainda não sei onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo, Diretor.

— Será necessário explicar a situação para Petunia. Ela estará relutante em acolher o menino e não podemos permitir que o Ministério perceba isso. Ela deve preencher isso aqui... — Passou os formulários para Severus. — E, aí, vocês dois irão até esse endereço. — Entregou um cartão de visitas a Severus, que pertencia a um advogado Aborto que era um bom amigo. Ele estaria disposto a ajudar, Albus sabia, e ficaria quieto. — Depois, se juntarão a mim no Ministério para resolver toda essa bagunça.

— Você quer que eu vá? — Severus perguntou, guardando o cartão. — Você pode estar ocupado, mas por que eu? Por que não a Minerva ou seu precioso Lupin ou até mesmo McKinnon...

— Petunia te conhece — Albus disse; tinha antecipado esta resposta.

— Eu sou o garoto que roubou a irmã dela — Severus cuspiu.

— Ela te conhece — Albus repetiu. — Petunia estará mais disposta a aceitar isso de alguém conhecido e, no mínimo, acreditará que você está cuidando do que é melhor para o filho de Lily. — Severus _não_ parecia feliz com isso, mas Albus não esperara que estivesse. Ele franzia o cenho ferozmente, obviamente pensando. Albus colocou um doce na boca e o chupou, enquanto esperava. Um minuto.

Dois.

Quando Severus ergueu os olhos, ele parecia tão furioso que Albus sabia que ele tinha concordado. Ele pegou os papéis sem falar nada e fez menção de sair.

— Obrigado, meu rapaz — Albus disse, sorrindo para as costas dele.

— Espero que se engasgue com essa bala de limão — Severus rosnou e foi embora.

**-x-**

_Petunia,_

_Se não quiser ler agora, por favor, não jogue fora. Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber._

_Harry e eu fomos capturados pelo Ministério. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo, mas posso adivinhar no que diz respeito a Harry. Haverá uma briga pela custódia dele, uma disputa na qual Dumbledore certamente vai te colocar no meio. Eu sei que você odeia nosso mundo e também me desculpo por tudo isso desde já._

_Eu sei que você não quer Harry e eu sei que você acha que não nos deve nada, mas eu vou te pedir para aceitá-lo de volta mesmo assim. Acredite quando eu digo que não estaria pedindo se houvesse uma solução melhor. Eu prometo que vou buscá-lo. Se eu for julgado, será logo. Se as coisas não forem de acordo com o plano, posso demorar um pouco mais._

_O livro tem um capítulo sobre como as leis muggles e as do nosso mundo se comunicam. Se for aceitar Harry de volta, lê-lo pode não ser uma má ideia._

_Sirius Black._

Petunia lera tantas vezes que o pergaminho estava mole. Recebera a coruja aquela manhã — Vernon, felizmente, estivera no trabalho e Dudley, na escola — e não conseguira fazer aquela criatura horrível ir embora sem aceitar o embrulho e o bilhete que ela trouxera.

O bilhete e o embrulho — que, de acordo com o bilhete, era um livro — tinham sido levados imediatamente para o armário embaixo da escada e escondidos sob a minúscula cama que continuava ali. Ela limpara a cozinha e, então, a curiosidade ganhara e ela fora buscar o bilhete.

Em suma, ele a perturbara. Ela sabia que Sirius Black tinha uma péssima reputação, mas como sabia que ele não tinha sequestrado o menino, suspeitava que a maioria dos crimes dele eram exagerados. Parecia que o resto do mundo não tinha percebido isso ainda, entretanto — Petunia supôs que eles não tinham sua habilidade de distinguir a verdade da mentira — e, por isso, Sirius tinha sido preso e Harry tinha ido junto, o que era uma infelicidade. Ela não se importava muito com o menino, mas não lhe desejava mal, especialmente desde que ele não era mais sua preocupação.

 _Exceto que ele pode voltar a ser._ A menção de Sirius à custódia era ridícula; o menino devia ser dele, era dele. Ele o quisera e Petunia não. Não era complicado e não estava ansiosa para ser arrastada para o meio da política estranha deles por algo tão ridículo...

A campainha tocou e Petunia pulou. Guardou o bilhete no armário sob as escadas quando fez seu caminho até a porta. Ela realmente não queria atendê-la. Tinha a horrível desconfiança de que seria Dumbledore ou alguma outra aberração, que iria levá-la ao tribunal.

 _Nenhum deles têm modos,_ pensou raivosamente. Abriu a porta e congelou.

— Petunia — o garoto (agora um homem) Snape disse lentamente. Ele trocara suas roupas feias e de tamanhos errados por um par de vestes negras, mas seu cabelo oleoso, o nariz de gancho e olhos pretos brilhantes eram os mesmos. Ele segurava uma pilha de documentos.

— Você — conseguiu dizer.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou, olhando para a casa atrás dela. — Duvido que queira que seus vizinhos me vejam na porta. — Deu um sorriso cruel. — Eles podem fazer perguntas. — Sim. Os vizinhos. Petunia se balançou.

— Entre, então — ralhou e Snape passou por ela.

— Onde podemos conversar?

— Na sala de estar — respondeu a contragosto. Severus não sabia se ela estava feliz por Vernon não estar lá para ver isso ou se ela o queria ali para ter apoio. Snape se sentou e Petunia fechou as cortinas antes de se sentar de frente para ele. — O que você quer? — perguntou quando ele não falou.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso afetado, como se ela houvesse provado que ele estava certo, e disse:

— Sirius Black foi preso.

— Acho que é uma boa notícia, não? — perguntou raivosamente. — O que é isso? — Snape colocou os papéis na mesinha de centro e os empurrou em sua direção. — Documentos de adoção — disse, franzindo o cenho para ele.

— O Ministério da Magia...

— Não diga essa palavra!

— O _Ministério_ — Severus disse e pausou por tempo o bastante para que a mente dela encontrasse as outras duas palavras — está trabalhando, nesse momento, para que Potter vá morar com uma família bru-não muggle. Dumbledore não concorda com isso, por motivos que estou certo de que não lhe interessam.

— Eles são datados de novembro de nove anos atrás — disse, olhando para os formulários.

— O Ministério não se atreveria a tirar Potter de seus guardiões legais, mesmo que muggles.

— Está assumindo que quero o menino.

— Estou assumindo que quer que o menino esteja seguro — Snape ralhou. — Apesar de que isso provavelmente lhe dá mais crédito do que merece. — Deixou o comentário pesar e, então, disse: — Preencha-os e depois iremos encontrar o advogado de Dumbledore e iremos ao Ministério. Pode estar com o pi-menino à noite.

— Não — Petunia disse, tomando uma decisão. Não era sobre o que ia fazer, mas era uma decisão de que precisava mais tempo para pensar no que fazer.

— Não? — perguntou, incrédulo.

— Você me ouviu — disse de mal humor. — Eu tenho planos para hoje.

— Desfaça-os, então — disse.

— Não. Estarei livre amanhã. Pode voltar então.

— É do seu sobrinho...

— Eu sei quais são os riscos — disse. Snape a olhou feio por um longo momento e então suspirou.

— Eu estarei de volta às nove horas amanhã cedo — disse sem rodeios. — Até lá, já terá preenchido tudo e estará pronta para ir ao advogado. Fui claro?

— Nove e meia.

— Eu disse _nove_...

— Eu preciso levar o Dudinha — Petunia pigarreou —, o Dudley à escola. Nove e meia.

— Nove e meia — cuspiu. — Nesse meio tempo, trabalhe nisso. — Não esperou que ela oferecesse acompanhá-lo até a porta; ele apenas sumiu com um estalo bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Petunia preparou uma xícara de chá e o tomou, enquanto relia o bilhete de Sirius e o capítulo do livro que ele recomendara. Apesar de tudo, estava interessada e tinha formulado um plano quando terminou; duvidava que era o que Sirius queria quando lhe mandara o livro, mas Petunia não se importava muito com o que ele queria, porque nem ele nem Harry voltariam a ser um problema seu depois disso.

Achara uma forma de se livrar e era uma que não envolvia aceitar Harry de volta. Sirius teria de encontrar outro lugar para deixar o menino, enquanto era julgado ou seja lá o que ele estivesse procurando. Dumbledore e Snape ficariam furiosos quando ela se recusasse a seguir os planos deles, mas não se importava. Eles não podiam forçá-la a segui-los. Tudo o que precisava era que o próprio advogado fizesse as coisas acontecerem e, então, poderia sair. Estaria livre.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Richard Polkiss. Chamou algumas vezes, antes de ouvi-lo atender.

— Advogados Polkiss...

— Richard — disse antes que ele pudesse continuar. — É Petunia Dursley.

— Senhora Dursley? Quer falar com Helen? O telefone de nossa casa é...

— Não — disse. — Quero falar com você.

— Sobre? — perguntou. Pelo seu tom, ela sabia que tinha sua atenção.

— Estava conversando com Elizabeth Hill, a mãe de Gordon? — disse brevemente. — Ela me contou algo muito interessante sobre v...

— Entendo — Richard disse, sua voz aumentando uma oitava. — Eu... er... obrigado por me ligar diretamente. Helen não deveria... não acredito que a Liz contou... — Ele pareceu se recompor. — Precisava de ajuda com alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim.

**-x-**

— McKinnon! — Marlene congelou e tentou parecer calma. Sua varinha e o distintivo de Gawain pareciam queimar seu bolso, entretanto, e ela sentia calor, corada em uma estranha mistura de medo e fúria.

— Tonks — Marlene disse, relaxando um pouco quando localizou a fonte da voz. Aproximou-se de Tonks, que esperava em frente ao escritório de Scrimgeour com Lupin. Os dois pareciam cansados e um pouco abatidos e Marlene se lembrou de Greyback; não tinha pensado muito nele além de contar a Olho-Tonto o que acontecia com Tonks. — Greyback...

— Foi preso — Tonks disse, cansada, e Lupin apertou seu ombro. Ela sorriu para ele e voltou sua atenção para Marlene. — E você? Por que saiu correndo?

— Não viu os jornais? — Marlene perguntou.

— Não — Tonks disse, franzindo o cenho. Lupin, Marlene notou, tinha ficado tenso. Olhou-o nos olhos e ele inclinou a cabeça.

— E não se perguntou por que todo mundo está enlouquecendo? — Marlene perguntou, indicando o caos ao redor deles. Havia repórteres por todos os labos e os Aurores corriam como se fossem perseguidos por quimeras.

— Achei que era por causa do Greyback — Tonks disse com um franzir de cenho. — O que está acontecendo?

— Prenderam Sirius — Marlene disse, mantendo a voz e o rosto neutros. Tonks ofegou, mas Lupin não parecia surpreso, apesar de sua expressão ter endurecido um pouco.

— Está brincando! — Tonks exclamou. Ela se virou e jogos os braços ao redor de Lupin. — Remus, não é maravilhoso?! Primeiro Greyback, agora Sirius...

— Harry também está aqui? — Lupin perguntou, parecendo perturbado.

— Estamos com os dois — Marlene disse depois de hesitar um momento; não era para falarem com ninguém sobre isso, mas esse era _Lupin_. Podia confiar nele. — Ele está com a Amelia e com o Dumbledore. — Lupin ergueu a cabeça. Tonks o observava com uma expressão de pena.

A porta de Scrimgeour foi aberta e o homem passou mancando. Outro Auror saiu, parecendo mal-humorado.

— Recruta Tonks! E senhor Lupin, acredito?

— Sim, senhor — Lupin disse e eles apertaram as mãos. Scrimgeour o estudou por um momento, como se tentasse se lembrar se já tinham se conhecido antes, mas Lupin estava muito ocupado olhando na direção do escritório de Amelia para notar.

— Parabéns — Scrimgeour disse, direcionando o comentário mais para Tonks do que para Lupin. — Os eventos desta manhã são um começo promissor para sua carreira como Auror, se me perguntar. — Tonks sorriu e algo se apertou no peito de Marlene; ele tinha lhe dito a mesma coisa sobre a captura de Sirius no Beco Diagonal e ela estava a minutos de jogar tudo fora. — Entrem, vocês dois. — Tonks passou saltitando por ele, parecendo satisfeita.

— Auror Scrimgeour — Marlene disse antes que Lupin pudesse seguir. Scrimgeour pareceu notar Marlene pela primeira vez. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso charmoso. — Senhor, posso falar com Lupin por alguns minutos?

— Bem... — Scrimgeour disse, franzindo o cenho. — Alguns minutos, McKinnon — disse, suspirando. Marlene suspeitava que ele só concordara por causa do sucesso da noite passada. — Menos, se possível. — Fechou a porta e Marlene não conseguiu ouvir mais nada; os escritórios costumavam ser protegidos para que os sons não escapassem.

— Lembra-se de nossa conversa em St. Mungo’s? — disse antes que Lupin pudesse perguntar sobre o que ela queria conversar. Ele franziu o cenho por um momento, antes de erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Sobre Si-ele? — Lupin fungou uma vez, antes de voltar a franzir o cenho. — Está dizendo que vai...

— Vou descer agora — disse em voz baixa. — Vou terminar isso.

— Você vai matar...

— Abaixe a voz! — sibilou apesar de ele não ter falado tão alto assim.

— Aqui? — murmurou. — Agora? Marlene...

— Está comigo ou não? — Lupin pareceu congelar. Era claro que ele pesava seriamente suas opções.

— Eu...

— Sim ou não?

— Marlene...

— Já terminaram? — Scrimgeour perguntou, voltando a abrir a porta. Lupin pareceu ter se esquecido de como falar.

— Sim, senhor — Marlene disse, sorrindo para o Auror mais velho. — Obrigada.

Ela se virou e foi embora, em direção aos elevadores. Ouviu Lupin gaguejar algo para Scrimgeour, mas como ninguém a seguiu, assumiu que ele não tinha a entregado.

Foi de elevador até o nível nove e passou pela porta à esquerda, que levava ao Departamento de Mistérios. Foi de escada até o nível dez e caminhou calma, mas rapidamente pelo corredor estreito até chegar a uma parede que não era uma parede de verdade. Passou por ela e estremeceu; dois Dementadores estavam parados — bem, flutuando — em frente a um elevador. Um deles flutuou para frente, uma mão nojenta esticada, e Marlene tirou o distintivo de Auror de Gawain do bolso. Isso nunca daria certo se fossem Aurores fazendo a guarda, mas Marlene sabia que não haveria nenhum. O Dementador pausou e deu passagem.

As lembranças ruins passaram pelo fundo de sua mente, mas eram fracas, afogadas por seus outros pensamentos. Estava prestes a se tornar uma assassina. Não era um pensamento feliz, mas também não era ruim — será que Sirius sequer contava como humano? — e, por isso, o Dementador não se importou. Entrou no elevador e abriu o painel escondido, revelando dez botões coloridos. Pressionou o branco e o elevador deu um tranco e foi para trás, antes de ir para baixo subitamente. Se tivesse pressionado qualquer outro botão, um alarme teria soado.

As pedras escuras passaram em frente ao seu rosto e foi ficando cada vez mais frio e escuro até que o elevador parou e ela foi cegada por uma luz branca. Saiu do elevador e foi imediatamente recebida por dois Dementadores, mas mostrou o distintivo novamente e eles se afastaram.

— Leve-me até Sirius Black — disse, feliz por sua voz quase não ter tremido.

**-x-**

Sirius estava com frio. Sua temperatura corporal era um pouco acima do normal por causa de Padfoot, mas esse não era o tipo de frio que era resolvido pelo calor corporal. Não, era o frio do Dementador. O frio de Azkaban, apesar de não ter o vento.

Sua cela tinha sete passos por sete passos, com uma única porta pesada e sem janelas, ou qualquer outra abertura. A porta tinha um buraco pequeno e coberto por grades — para que os Aurores pudessem ter certeza de que ele ainda estava lá sem ter de abrir a porta — e a maçaneta ficava do lado de fora. Dois Dementadores estavam parados de cada lado da porta, do lado de fora. Já era alguma coisa não ter que dividir a cela com eles.

Tudo em sua cela era branco — as paredes, o chão, a cama, as cadeiras e a mesa (todos os móveis tinham sido presos ao chão com um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente) — o que era o fundo perfeito para as lembranças horríveis induzidas pelos Dementadores. Ainda assim, preferia o completo branco ao cinzento de Azkaban.

A porta de Sirius se abriu e se fechou. Ele estava olhando para a parede — perguntando-se se Harry estava seguro e esperando que alguém houvesse chamado Remus ou Dumbledore para confortá-lo —, sentindo-se absolutamente miserável graças aos Dementadores e não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém. Talvez se fingisse estar dormindo...

— Eu sei que está acordado. — Sirius se virou tão rapidamente que caiu da patética cama estreita. A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Marlene, aparentemente antes que ela pudesse escondê-lo. Ele sumiu um momento depois.

— Você acordou ao meu lado vezes o bastante para saber a diferença — Sirius disse, esfregando o ombro. Era como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado. Saiu do chão e sentou-se na ponta da cama, observando-a. Ela o observou de volta. — Por que está sozinha? É apenas uma recruta...

— Os Dementadores são cegos — ela disse e jogou algo dourado para Sirius. Pousou ao seu lado na cama e ele o pegou. Era redondo e bastante pesado, com o lema do DELM e o logo na frente. Havia também um nome: _Auror Gawain Robards_. Sirius sentiu seu coração se afundar e olhou para Marlene, mas ela estava parada à porta, parecendo calma.

— Roubando? — perguntou com uma risada trêmula. — Os Aurores não deviam ser os mocinhos?

— Olha quem fala — retorquiu, antes de continuar num tom mais suave: — Além do mais, não será a pior coisa que farei hoje. — Observou-o com uma curiosidade horrível e desapegada. — Vai implorar? — Sirius balançou a cabeça. Ela não pareceu surpresa. — Sabe que merece isso, não sabe?

 _Sim, eu mereço._ Ele sabia que ela não ia realmente matá-lo — ela provavelmente apenas o amaldiçoaria e ele certamente merecia isso. _Eu os fiz usar Peter, eu..._

— Cale a boca — Sirius murmurou e suspirou; era a mesma coisa que com a Poção do Dementador. Ele riu; podia ser resolvido, curado até, da mesma forma!

— Você realmente enlouqueceu, não foi? — Marlene perguntou, olhando-o com algo muito parecido com pena.

— Nem um pouco — respondeu e agora ela definitivamente o olhava com pena.

— Adeus, Sirius — disse e sacou a varinha. Sirius se levantou devagar (não queria assustá-la e fazê-la atacá-lo) e atravessou a cela até estar parado atrás da mesa. Ela podia lhe proteger um pouco. Talvez.

— Isso é um erro — disse, mantendo os olhos na varinha. Não estava apontada para ele ainda, mas quando estivesse, precisaria estar pronto; ele a atacaria e a amarraria. E aí... Escaparia? Com uma varinha e a identificação de um Auror, podia ir a qualquer lugar.

 _Mas eu quero um julgamento,_ pensou tristemente. _Eu não vou conseguir um se continuar fugindo._ Ele ficaria, então. Entregaria Marlene ao próximo Auror que o visitasse. Ela perderia o trabalho, mas ela o perderia do mesmo jeito se desse cabo ao que queria. E ele podia usar o fato de não ter tentado fugir como um gesto de boa-fé.

— É? — ela perguntou com a voz dura.

— Sim — disse. — Eu posso provar. — Ele se transformaria e, mesmo que ela continuasse a duvidar, ela ouviria. — Eu vou te mostrar...

— Me mostrar? — zombou. Sirius se afastou um passo da mesa para não bater nela quando se transformasse. — Não se mexa! — disse. Ele ergueu as mãos para acalmá-la.

— Eu só vou...

— Mandei não se mexer. — A varinha estava apontada diretamente para o seu peito e ele sabia que se começasse a se transformar agora, ela entraria em pânico e o atacaria. Soltou um rosnado impotente e a mão dela tremeu; a varinha estava apontada para seu rosto agora. Ele a observou com cautela e, apesar de não ter movido a varinha, a expressão dela se suavizou. — Sinto muito que tenha chegado a isso.

 _Ela vai me amaldiçoar_ , pensou, mal-humorado, e se preparou. _E aí a consciência dela vai se manifestar e ela se sentirá mal e teremos uma chance de conversarmos..._

 _— Avada Kedavra_ — ela murmurou e Sirius só pôde observar (fascinado e surpreso demais para se mexer), enquanto a luz verde saia da ponta da varinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de agora, uma atualização por semana, sempre às sextas. :)  
> Não esqueçam de comentar para me contar o que estão achando e no que a tradução pode melhorar. :)


	44. Friends Lost And Found

**Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro  
Friends Lost And Found  
(Amigos Perdidos e Encontrados)**

A porta se abriu atrás de Marlene assim que Sirius atingiu o chão. Ela se virou com a varinha erguida e pronta. Era Gawain e ela hesitou. Ele não.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — ele disse e a varinha dela saiu de sua mão, pousando em algum lugar atrás de si. — _Incarcerous_ — disse, parecendo bravo, e Marlene não lutou quando as cordas se prenderam ao seu redor.

 _Está feito_ , pensou, olhando para onde Sirius estava caído, imóvel. _Finalmente._ Achou que estava em choque; ela tinha acabado de _matar_ alguém e usara um Imperdoável. Estava com um gosto horrível na boca, como se tivesse comido terra ou lambido o chão de um banheiro público, mas se sentia aliviada ao mesmo tempo. Não porque ele estava morto, mas porque finalmente cumprira com seu dever. Esperara se sentir feliz com isso, mas não se sentia.

Ela não _quisera_ matá-lo, no fim — no momento em que o vira novamente, sua mente estivera cheia de dúvidas; e se ele fosse inocente, e se Lily e James não quisessem que o traidor fosse morto, o que Harry acharia, se a vingança valia perder a vida que passara os últimos cinco meses construindo, mas ela tinha que fazer isso. Precisava acontecer. Mas suas dúvidas tinham dificultado tudo e não tinha sido divertido.

 _Divertido. Merlin, fui idiota por achar que a morte dele seria uma ocasião feliz._ Ela sempre imaginara que seria, mas agora... Ela não conseguia se convencer. Passara meses _vivendo_ por esse momento e agora não estava nem minimamente perto de suas expectativas. Soltou uma risada e Gawain lançou um olhar desgostoso e desapontado em sua direção, o que fez seu coração se afundar novamente. _Valeu a pena?_ , perguntou-se. Pela expressão fria de Gawain, sabia que ele não ia querer ouvir suas explicações — por mais fracas que achasse que fossem. Para ele, era assassinato.

 _Foi assassinato_ , a consciência de Marlene — que tinha a mesma maldita voz de Lily (uma Lily muito desapontada) — murmurou. _Ele estava indefeso. Ele não tinha para onde correr nem se esconder._

— Ele mereceu — disse em voz baixa, mas não tinha certeza de que ele merecera, não assim. Talvez devesse ter dado uma chance para que ele lutasse. Lily não respondeu, mas Gawain o fez; ele estava a meio caminho até o corpo de Sirius quando se virou.

— Mereceu?

— Sim — Marlene insistiu. Remexeu-se entre as cordas para que pudesse pelo menos se apoiar na parede da cela. Não deixou de notar que, na noite anterior, Sirius estivera nessa posição. Na noite anterior, Sirius estivera vivo. — Ele os matou... Ele era um assassino!

— E agora você não é melhor — Gawain lhe disse. Não havia o humor irônico costumeiro em seus olhos, nem sua cordialidade. Marlene sentiu muito frio e não apenas por causa dos Dementadores. Gawain pegou seu distintivo, que estava na mesa, e o colocou no bolso. — Você se arrepende? — perguntou, observando-a com cuidado.

Ela não duvidara de que esse era o curso de ações correto até ter entrado na cela. Vira nos olhos de Sirius que ele achara que ela não ia seguir em frente com isso, vira a fé de que ela não o machucaria. A confiança que ele tinha nela pertencera ao seu Sirius — um homem que morrera há muito tempo —, não ao monstro com o rosto dele que estava caído sob a mesa branca na cela branca. Mas o monstro não agira como um monstro. Ele não lutara, apenar tentara conversar com ela. Por um momento, pensara que talvez, apenas talvez, seu Sirius ainda estivesse lá. Ela hesitara. Desculpara-se.

 _Sinto muito que tenha chegado a isso_ , tinha dito. E, então, teve que se lembrar que devia querê-lo morto, que tinha um dever a cumprir, mesmo que lhe custasse tudo. Erguera a varinha e apenas os instintos de muito tempo evitaram que sua mão tremesse. E, então, forçara as palavras a saírem, aquelas palavras horríveis e amargas, e acabara com tudo. Acabara com ele. Devia sentir que tinha sido a coisa certa a ser feita, mas sentia que tinha sido uma traição.

 _Está sendo ridícula. Sirius era um traidor. Estávamos em lados diferentes. Não é... Não_ pode _ser traição. Isso tinha que acontecer._

Respirou fundo e tentou justificar as coisas. Harry estava seguro e ela também, e Sirius não machucaria mais ninguém... Ou assim esperava. Era a cara dele assombrá-la.

E com esse pensamento, ela explodiu em lágrimas e começou a rir ao mesmo tempo.

Gawain pareceu alarmado e deu um passo em sua direção, antes de se afastar. Seus olhos ainda estavam duros e ele certamente achava que ela estava tão enlouquecida quanto o último ocupante dessa cela. Ele lhe deu as costas, o que doeu, e abaixou-se ao lado de Sirius. Marlene queria lhe dizer que não queria realmente matar Sirius no fim, que o fizera por um senso de obrigação, não sede de sangue; que ela não gostara de fazer isso e que não estava feliz nem se sentia melhor agora.

— Tinha que ser feito — disse com a voz vacilante. Ela olhou para Sirius, esparramado no chão ao lado de Gawain, e tentou odiá-lo (aí, talvez sentiria que tinha feito a coisa certa), mas não conseguiu. Deixou escapar um soluço histérico, mas Gawain não prestou atenção; ele acenava a varinha sobre Sirius, fazendo só Merlin sabia o quê.

— _Rennervate_ — Gawain murmurou.

— Não vai funcionar — Marlene disse sem rodeios. — Ele está _morto_.

Só que ele não estava.

Homens mortos não ofegavam e tossiam. Homens mortos não se viravam e vomitavam. Homens mortos não limpavam a boca na manga e se levantavam lenta e tremulamente.

Sirius Black não estava morto.

Marlene não podia odiar um homem morto, mas não tinha nenhum problema em odiar um vivo. Ela tivera suas dúvidas sobre matá-lo, mas isso não significava que o queria _vivo_.

— O que você _fez_? — Marlene quis saber, debatendo-se contra as coras. — Gawain, o que você fez?! Ele tem que estar morto! — Estava chorando de novo, mas essas não eram lágrimas histéricas e confusas. Eram lágrimas raivosas e confusas, parcialmente porque falhara e parcialmente porque parte dela (não era uma parte muito grande, mas uma parte mesmo assim) estava aliviada. — Gawain!

Não era para ser assim. Ele tinha que estar morto e ela tinha que se sentir incerta, talvez até culpada sobre isso, mas teria de superar. Agora, usara um Imperdoável em um homem desarmado, fora pega no ato — Gawain certamente vira a luz verde pela janela da porta da cela — e não teve qualquer resultado. Começou a soltar soluços trêmulos e altos, lutando inutilmente contra as cordas.

— P-por quê? — perguntou. — O que eu... Por que não está morto? — ralhou, olhando feio para Sirius com os olhos borrados. Ele parecia tão abalado e triste com ela que era claro que não ia conseguir nenhuma resposta. Ele a olhou por um longo momento, antes de lhe dar as costas abruptamente e caminhar até sua pequena cama. Ele se afundou nela e virou para encarar a parede. Os ombros dele tremiam. — Gawain, _por quê?_ — soluçou.

— Você tem que querer — Gawain disse, indo sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Mas eu queria... Eu juro que queria — sussurrou. Mas não quisera. Ela duvidara. Estivera agindo por obrigação, não por paixão ou defesa. Obrigação podia ser o bastante para os Comensais da Morte, mas não era para ela. Achou que isso era algo bom, mas não parecia ser certo. Parecia ser um fracasso.

— Eu te disse que você era melhor que isso — ele disse, abraçando-a. Ridiculamente, isso a fez chorar ainda mais.

— Mas n-não sou. Eu o q-queria morto... Você devia estar morto! — disse para as costas de Sirius.

— Se isso fosse verdade — Gawain disse friamente —, então ele estaria morto.

— Ele não está, mas _deveria_ — corrigiu. — Vou ser expulsa do Programa mesmo tendo falhado.

— Não — Gawain disse, afastando-se dela.

— O-o quê? — perguntou, secando as bochechas.

— Você será multada. Irá doar uma quantidade _enorme_ de dinheiro para o St. Mungo’s ou alguma outra caridade. Também dará seu melhor para terminar o Programa. Na verdade, dará mais do que o seu melhor. Eu quero que seja a primeira de sua turma. — Marlene o olhou; nenhuma punição era irracional. De fato, pareciam ser leves; Marlene já era uma das primeiras da turma e doava ao St. Mungo’s frequentemente. — E — Gawain disse — irá me prometer que _nunca mais_ tentará algo assim. — Ela o olhou duramente. — Você lançou o feitiço, mas não tinha _intenção_ e isso é bom o bastante para te oferecer uma segunda chance, mas se não puder me prometer isso, então não vale a pena te salvar.

Ela acabara de arriscar perder seu emprego, seus amigos... sua _vida_ para matar Sirius. Não ia fazer isso duas vezes. Estavam lhe dando uma segunda chance — uma que não esperara e que não merecia — e iria usá-la.

— Prometo que não vou matá-lo eu mesma — disse lentamente. Podia prometer isso. Podia desejar que ele estivesse morto sem que providenciasse para que acontecesse. — Mas não vou impedir o Ministério se eles decidirem que ele será Beijado.

— Não te pediria isso — Gawain disse. — Mas você promete?

— Prometo — disse.

— Boa menina — ele respondeu. Ele convocou sua varinha, desamarrou-a e lhe entregou a varinha. — Então, ficará quieta e eu também, e sua punição ficará entre nós. Isso só deixa um pequeno problema. — Ele voltou a olhar para Sirius. — Black.

— Robards — a voz de Sirius estava abafada e trêmula e ele não se virou para encará-los.

— Você está bem?

— O que você acha? — A resposta de Sirius teria tido mais vigor se não houvesse falhado na última palavra. Gawain não parecia saber como responder; franzia o cenho, pensativo, para as costas de Sirius.

— Está ferido? — Gawain perguntou depois de um tempo. Sirius não respondeu imediatamente.

— Bem — disse curtamente. Sua voz estava estranha, mas Marlene achava que não podia culpá-lo por isso. — E não vou prestar queixa.

— Por que não? — Marlene quis saber. — O que você ganha com isso?

— Absolutamente nada — Sirius explodiu. — Já o motivo... Sou louco, lembra?

— Não estou reclamando, Black — Gawain disse, incrédulo —, mas acho difícil de acreditar que não dará um jeito de usar isso para seu benefício.

— Para mim, isso é uma reclamação — Sirius disse. Raiva, confusão e tristeza acertaram Marlene; era algo que Sirius, seu Sirius, teria dito.

— Obrigado — Gawain disse lentamente e gesticulou para que Marlene se levantasse. Ela o fez e Sirius não se moveu nem respondeu. Ele continuou encarando a parede enquanto saiam.

**-x-**

Sirius não achara que Marlene fosse capaz de matá-lo. Oh, ele sabia que ela era capaz de matar — ela matara um Comensal da Morte para salvar uma Lily grávida durante seus dias na Ordem —, mas não _ele_. Ele esperara — se ela tivesse a vantagem em um confronto — que ela o amaldiçoasse e o entregasse a Dumbledore ou ao Ministério. Ela já tinha falado sobre matá-lo e, apesar de acreditar que ela o queria morto, nunca pensara que ela estaria disposta a agir nesse sentido. Aceitar isso significaria aceitar Marlene como uma inimiga — não do jeito que Lily e James tinham sido “inimigos”, mas do jeito que Voldemort e Dumbledore tinham sido.

Sirius não queria Marlene como inimiga. Ele a amara durante seus dias na Ordem, apesar de nunca ter admitido para ninguém até depois de ela ter “morrido”; enquanto chorara, gritara, amaldiçoara e destruíra suas coisas com os piores feitiços que conhecia, admitira para James. Nem Marlene soubera. E, apesar de passar sete anos achando que ela estava morta e ter ido para Azkaban, os sentimentos de Sirius — apesar de menos intensos do que antes — ainda existiam.

Virou e fez uma careta. Suspeitava que tinha quebrado uma ou duas costelas ao cair no chão. Não se lembrava de ter caído, mas tinha ido de estar em pé para estar deitado, então assumiu que fora isso que acontecera. Com cuidado, tirou as vestes e ergueu o suéter e a camiseta. Soltou um resmungo de dor e fez uma careta. A lateral do seu corpo estava coberta por um hematoma horrível de um roxo amarelado, e um hematoma de um tom forte de vermelho cobria a pele sobre seu coração, onde a maldição tinha o acertado.

 _Maldição_ , pensou e perguntou-se se devia ter dito algo a Gawain quando ele lhe perguntou se estava ferido. Ferimentos assim certamente não eram fáceis de esconder e eram ainda mais difíceis de explicar.

Ele tinha se enganado o bastante para pensar que os sentimentos dela ainda estavam lá. Sirius agora percebia que ou eles estavam enterrados sob várias camadas de ódio e ressentimento ou tinham sido completamente destruídos pelo que ela achava que ele tinha feito. Sentimentos antigos não iam ajudá-lo e quase morrera por pensar isso. Tinha sido estúpido e descuidado, e não voltaria a subestimá-la; o feitiço dela — a _maldição da morte_ — tinha o acertado. Ela duvidara — pelo que, para ser honesto, ele provavelmente podia ser grato ao Dementador — e isso enfraquecera o feitiço. Não era algo com que poderia contar novamente e suspeitava que se ela estivesse só um pouquinho mais brava quando o lançara, ele não estaria vivo para contemplar tudo isso. 

_Essa é uma ideia animadora._

Ele nunca conseguiria odiá-la — como poderia quando teria feito a mesma coisa se fosse Peter? —, mas podia efetivamente se impedir de gostar dela. Ela seria uma velha conhecida e, acima de tudo, uma ameaça. Ela não seria mais nada para ele. Esperar que ela aceitasse sua história, perdoasse-o e sugerisse que retomassem as coisas de onde as tinham deixado há oito anos só deixaria Sirius triste ou morto.

 _Ela é o inimigo agora_ , pensou, sentindo-se abalado, mas determinado. Perguntou-se brevemente se devia contar a alguém sobre o ataque — não era o que os inimigos faziam? — e, então, dispensou a ideia. _Minha vida pelo trabalho dela_ , pensou, e esse não tinha sido seu motivo na hora, mas parecia ser justo de seu ponto de vista nada amigável.

Com um bufo zombeteiro, Sirius voltou sua atenção ao Dementador. Não dormira bem — certo, não dormira — durante a noite por causa deles, mas não estavam o afetando tanto enquanto estava acordado, além do frio ou de fazê-lo pensar algo depressivo de vez em quando. Ele ficara bem seu primeiro dia em Azkaban e, então, tudo o acertara como um Hipogrifo descontrolado em sua segunda noite na prisão. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse dessa vez; precisava estar tão mentalmente bem quanto possível quando lidasse com os Aurores.

Ainda não ia contar sobre Peter — era algo a deixar implícito, a ser mencionado apenas durante o seu julgamento —, mas não podia se recusar a compartilhar outros detalhes ou eles decidiriam que ele era uma perda de tempo. Seria um processo muito delicado. Esperava que Remus o visitasse; sabia que mais ninguém lhe daria notícias de Harry.

Sirius respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos, forçando-se a ir cada vez mais fundo em sua mente. Azkaban surgiu, como uma flor cinzenta horrível, e Sirius estava parado sobre as pedras cinzentas, em vez de estar deitado em sua cama. Abriu a porta de sua cela e saiu.

Pensou em várias lembranças felizes até encontrar uma que fosse boa o bastante. _Expecto Patronum_ , pensou, focando-se no natal com Harry e Remus. Pensou em como tinha se sentindo ao voltar a voar, na expressão no rosto de Harry quando ele voara, no jeito que Remus se livrara do peso do acampamento e sorrira e rira. Sirius se lembrou de como era ter uma família de novo e, então, Padfoot saiu de sua varinha, invadindo a escuridão.

Assim como acontecera quando se livrara da Poção do Dementador, Sirius abriu sua mente para o Patrono, dando-lhe acesso a todas as suas lembranças felizes. O Patrono brilhou, lançando uma luz prateada e quente sobre as ruínas de Azkaban e o tempestuoso Mar do Norte.

 _Fique aqui_ , murmurou, e Padfoot balançou o rabo e saiu correndo. Sirius riu; o Patrono estava espalhando sua proteção nos perímetros da ilha — que era o que Sirius queria —, mas tinha desobedecido seu comando. Supôs não ter escolhido as palavras certas.

Sorrindo, observou Padfoot passar por uma lembrança feliz; o discurso de Remus no casamento de Lily e James ecoou nos ouvidos de sua mente, e Sirius viu o cabelo vibrante de Lily, o brilho nos óculos de James, e ouviu a própria risada meio latida. Padfoot estava branco agora, brilhando como a estrela da qual Sirius herdara o nome, e correu pelo caminho até a praia. Sirius sorriu e abriu os olhos.

— Argh! — Cornelius Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, deu um pulo. Sirius gritou (Fudge estivera inclinado sobre ele) e se sentou. Doía, mas tentou não demonstrar.

— Não sei o que perdeu, Ministro — Sirius disse, enquanto Fudge se escondia atrás de Rufus Scrimgeour e Amelia Bones —, mas não está no meu nariz. — Sua tentativa de humor foi em vão; Fudge era muito idiota para ver a graça, Scrimgeour tinha um senso de humor seco e o senso de humor de Amelia era completamente Corvinal e, por isso, incompreensível para o resto do mundo.

— Temos perguntas para você, Black — Scrimgeour disse num tom rígido.

— Achei que teriam — Sirius disse. Levantou-se e os três recuaram. Revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cadeira à mesa no lado mais afastado da cela e gesticulou para os assentos à sua frente. — Sentem-se. — Os três trocaram olhares inquietos, apesar de Scrimgeour parecer se sentir um pouco divertido (a não ser que Sirius tivesse imaginado isso), e eles se sentaram. Fudge já tinha se recuperado do choque.

— Então — ele disse —, aposto que não esperava acabar aqui de novo, Black, não é? Aposto que achou que fugiria de nós para sempre.

— Deve se lembrar de que eu era um Auror, Ministro — Sirius disse simplesmente. — Eu sei exatamente para onde os prisioneiros do Ministério são enviados, então eu esperava acabar aqui. — Um tom vibrante de púrpura apareceu no rosto de Fugde. Sirius não sabia se era de raiva ou vergonha. — E não. Por mais que tenha sido divertido nosso jogo de Pomo e Apanhador, eu estava ficando cansado de fugir. Eu sou um homem inocente e acho que está na hora de reconhecerem isso. — Eles pareciam não saber o que responder.

— Um homem inocente? — Amelia disse por fim, parecendo cautelosa. — Senhor Black...

— Pode me chamar de Sirius — interrompeu; eles estiveram na Ordem juntos e ouvi-la chamá-lo de “senhor Black” era muito estranho.

— Sirius, então — ela disse lentamente, franzindo o cenho. — Você traiu ou não Lily e James Potter para Vo- — a pigarreou — para Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado?

— Não traí — Sirius respondeu, calmo. Sentiu seu Patrono começar a sumir e apressou-se a alimentá-lo com outra lembrança feliz; Harry dizendo que sua forma animaga parecia com Padfoot.

— Você nega ter servido ao Lorde das Trevas? — Scrimgeour perguntou, seus olhos marrons-amarelados brilhando. Sirius arregaçou as mangas e colocou os antebraços nus sobre a mesa.

— Isso responde a sua pergunta? — perguntou. Eles ficaram em silêncio. De repente, Fudge se levantou e foi até a porta. Ele acenou a varinha para ela, sumiu, e voltou um momento depois seguido por dois Dementador. Sirius sentiu o frio dominar a cela, mas não sentia que era afetado por ele. Sentia-se aquecido, particularmente com a lateral do corpo doendo do jeito que estava. Amelia e Scrimgeour estremeceram e Fudge parecia desconfortável. — Eu disse algo errado? — Sirius perguntou, observando os Dementadores com cautela.

Fudge tinha uma expressão perspicaz em seu rosto e Sirius entendeu; Fudge notara que Sirius não estava louco nem deprimido. Ele o estava testando.

— Vão em frente — Fudge disse e os Dementadores se aproximaram. Eles pararam, um de cada lado de Sirius, e ele sentiu a temperatura cair, apesar de não sentir frio. Sirius pensou em outra lembrança feliz (o dia que Remus tirara Harry de St. Mungo’s e o levara para casa) só para o caso de Padfoot precisar de mais energia, mas o Patrono parecia estar aguentando. — Podem... er... aumentar um pouco?

 _Aumentar um pouco_ , Sirius pensou, suspirando. _E isso veio do homem que é responsável por todo o mundo mágico da Grã-Bretanha... Que maravilha._ Os Dementadores olharam — uma palavra que Sirius usava vagamente já que eles não tinham olhos — para Fudge por um momento, antes de voltarem-se para Sirius, que sentiu o frio acertá-lo mais uma vez.

Amelia estava muito pálida — era óbvio que os Dementadores estavam a afetando — e Scrimgeour parecia mal-humorado, mas o humor de Sirius não tinha mudado. Achou que provavelmente _devia_ estar inconsciente e preso em pesadelos. Curioso, alimentou outra lembrança feliz a Padfoot e forçou um pouco. Os Dementadores se afastaram levemente e, imediatamente, Sirius parou de forçar. Se realmente pudesse forçar os Dementadores a ficarem longe, era melhor que ninguém soubesse.

— _Accio_ varinha! — Scrimgeour disse, acenando a própria varinha nodosa na direção de Sirius. Nada aconteceu e os três trocaram olhares preocupados. — O que está fazendo, Black? — perguntou.

— Não sei do que está falando — Sirius respondeu amigavelmente.

— _Finite_ — Amelia tentou e Sirius a observou com calma. O Patrono era uma magia, mas era mental. Um feitiço para remover magia física não ia funcionar. Eles pareciam não saber o que pensar da situação e os Dementadores provavelmente não estavam ajudando; Amelia começara a tremer.

— Por que vocês não vão esperar lá fora? — Sirius sugeriu, olhando para os Dementadores. — Acho que vocês estão deixando as coisas mais difíceis do que têm que ser.

— Não pode mandar neles! — Fudge disse, irritado. — _Você_ é o prisioneiro!

— Eu sei — Sirius respondeu com zombaria. — Mas eu gostaria de ser um prisioneiro pelo menor tempo possível. Acho que passei tempo o bastante nessa posição, não acha? E ficar com vocês tremendo não está adiantando as coisas.

— Esperem lá fora — Scrimgeour mandou, antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Os Dementadores saíram e os outros relaxaram um pouco. Sirius não se sentiu diferente. — Vá em frente, então, Black. O que quer?

— Um julgamento — Sirius disse na mesma hora. — E saber como Harry está.

— Nunca mais vai chegar perto daquele pobre garoto! — Amelia repreendeu. Sirius tirou um momento para se perguntar o que acontecera com o conceito de “inocente até que se prove o contrário”. — E se acha que algum de nós — Amelia indicou a si mesma, a Scrimgeour e a Fudge — vai te ajudar a encontrá-lo, então...

— Eu não perguntei _onde_ Harry está — Sirius suspirou. — Eu perguntei _como_ ele está. — Amelia piscou, parecendo não entender. Fudge tinha uma expressão parecida, e Scrimgeour olhava para Sirius com uma combinação bizarra de fascinação e revolta. Era como se Sirius fosse algo que fugira de algum _pet shop_ exótico da Travessa do Tranco. — Ele está seguro? — Sirius perguntou, falando lenta e claramente. — Está feliz? Ele está assustado? _Como ele está?_

— Isso não é problema seu, Black — Scrimgeour disse. Sirius se recostou no encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços.

— O caramba que não é — disse, frustrado demais para prestar atenção à dor em seu peito. — Ele é meu _afilhado_. Eu tenho mais direito de perguntar do que qualquer pessoa viva. — O rosto de Amelia escureceu.

— Não vamos te falar nada — Fudge disse.

— Certo — Sirius explodiu. — Ótimo, não me falem. — Olhou feio para os três. — Mas para o bem de vocês, é melhor que ele esteja malditamente seguro.

— Olha a língua, Sirius — Amelia disse em voz baixa. Ele fez uma careta para ela, que pareceu tão surpresa que ele quase riu.

— Isso é uma ameaça, Black? — Scrimgeour perguntou suavemente.

— Sim — Sirius respondeu. — É, sim.

— Será que é uma boa ideia para um homem na sua... ah... situação... fazer ameaças? — Scrimgeour insistiu.

— Provavelmente não — Sirius disse amigavelmente. — Mas eu me importo mais com a segurança de Harry do que com a minha. — Fudge riu e Sirius quis jogar algo grande e pesado nele. — O que é tão engraçado, Ministro? — perguntou.

— Harry Potter está na custódia do Ministério — Fudge disse, ainda parecendo se sentir divertido. — Ele não poderia estar mais seguro.

— Mesmo? — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e Amelia fechou os olhos por um momento; ele era capaz de apostar todo o conteúdo do cofre dos Black que ela sabia o que estava por vir. — Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Ministro, mas a _última_ vez que Harry esteve na custódia do Ministério, ele foi interrogado, o que, devo dizer, é ilegal se os pais ou o guardião não estiverem presentes. — Fudge olhou para Amelia, que assentiu com relutância. — Mas, ilegal ou não, eu _consigo_ entender o interrogatório; dadas as circunstâncias nas quais ele chegou e o fato de que você precisava de respostas e eu não estava lá para dá-las, você fez o que era necessário.

— Obrigado — Fudge disse, estufando o peito.

— A parte com a qual eu não concordo é terem tentado fazê-lo beber Veritaserum.

— Besteira — Fudge disse com uma risada ansiosa; Amelia e Scrimgeour o olharam duramente.

— Bem, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei — Sirius disse. — Quero dizer, de verdade, quem _poderia_ ser _idiota_ o bastante — Fudge corou e Sirius poderia jurar que um breve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Scrimgeour — para tentar algo assim? Há várias leis em vigor que foram criadas para evitar que esse tipo de coisa aconteça. Se fosse pego fazendo algo assim... Seria demitido na mesma hora e eu pensei que você _certamente_ não era _tão_ burro. — Deixou isso no ar por um momento. Fudge se remexeu, desconfortável. — Mas a outra alternativa seria que Harry mentiu para mim...

— As crianças têm uma imaginação fértil — Fudge disso, tenso. Sirius encolheu os ombros para mostrar que ouvira, mas que não achava ser o caso; crianças eram criativas, mas Harry era do tipo de omitir detalhes, não os criar. E a história tinha sido confirmada por Remus, que ficara sabendo por Dumbledore.

— Então eu tinha duas escolhas — Sirius continuou. — Ou você é um idiota ou Harry é um mentiroso. — Inclinou-se para frente, tomando cuidado para não bater o peito na mesa, e disse: — Harry não é um mentiroso, Ministro. — Fudge não deixou de notar a insinuação, nem Amelia ou Scrimgeour, Sirius ficou feliz em notar; eles pareciam interessados pelo rumo que a conversa tomara e não pareciam tão inclinados assim a defender o Ministro.

— Nada aconteceu — Fudge disse, o rosto púrpura. — Ele não bebeu.

— Não — Sirius concordou. — Mas só por causa da inteligência dele, não da sua, Ministro.

— Não bebeu? — Amelia perguntou, parecendo confusa, aliviada e brava ao mesmo tempo. — Eu estava lá e ele definitivamente... — Fudge encolheu-se em sua cadeira.

— Nope — Sirius disse, começando a se divertir. — Ele estava molhando o lençol; achei que o tivessem encontrado quando procuraram o quarto. — Sabia que tinham encontrado; Remus tinha lhe dito que Dumbledore sabia... mas não era como se pudesse dizer isso.

— Eu mesmo vasculhei o quarto — Scrimgeour disse sarcasticamente — e não encontrei nenhum lençol. — Fudge parecia querer que o chão o engolisse e Sirius de repente soube o que tinha acontecido. Não conseguiu evitar, riu. Amelia e Scrimgeour olharam para Fudge, que olhava desejosamente para o chão, como se esperasse que ele se abrisse e o engolisse. Isso não aconteceu.

— Eu não podia ter sido passado para trás por um garotinho — Fudge murmurou, torcendo as abas do seu chapéu verde-limão. — As pessoas achariam... teria parecido...

— Está me dizendo — Scrimgeour disse, interrompendo-o com um tom perigoso — que você permitiu que perdêssemos tempo e recursos para seguir a “confissão” de Potter por que foi orgulhoso demais para nos dizer que ele não bebeu a poção?

— Bem... — Fudge guinchou. A expressão de Scrimgeour disse a Sirius que ele teria muito a dizer sobre isso mais tarde, mas não estava disposto a ter essa conversa na frente de Sirius.

— Então — Sirius disse, atraindo a atenção deles para si —, nós acabamos nos distraindo um pouco, mas acho que me fiz entender.

— Fez entender o quê? — Fudge perguntou fracamente. Sirius se perguntou se ele realmente não sabia ou se ele precisava saber quais dos argumentos válidos de Sirius ele estava se referindo. Sirius lhe deu o olhar mais arrogante que conseguiu (um que tirou direto da cara de idiota do seu pai).

— Que, considerando seu histórico, Ministro — disse num tom inocente —, eu acho que é perfeitamente razoável eu estar preocupado com a segurança de Harry. — Scrimgeour torceu a boca.

— Cuidaremos do menino — Amelia disse.

— Oh, eu sei — Sirius disse. — Apesar de tudo, vocês não têm motivo nenhum para perguntar qualquer coisa para Harry, já que estou convenientemente hospedado aqui. — Ofereceu-lhes um pequeno sorriso alegre. Amelia parecia pensativa, Fudge parecia bravo e envergonhado, e Scrimgeour inclinou-se para frente, parecendo curioso novamente.

— Bem — o Auror mais velho disse —, no mínimo, isso será interessante.

**-x-**

Harry estava preocupado com Sirius. Não recebera nenhuma notícia de seu padrinho, apesar de ter entreouvido algo sobre “o prisioneiro” e “as celas de contenção” e suspeitar que estivessem falando de Padfoot. Tinha sido mantido no escritório de Bones desde que fora levado ao Ministério na noite anterior e recebera incontáveis visitantes.

Primeiro, recebera uma curandeira, a Auror para quem entrega sua varinha e a de Padfoot — ela se apresentou como Finch — e Olho-Tonto Moody, que Harry reconhecera imediatamente pelas descrições de Padfoot e Moony. Eles ficaram com ele por várias horas, procurando por traços de magia negra com todos os tipos de feitiços, exames e poções. Então, Bones chegara com Dumbledore, e eles ficaram ali até aquela manhã. Desde então, recebera Fudge, Umbridge, um Auror chamado Scrimgeour, Lucius Malfoy, um homem chamado Thomas Rattler e — felizmente — Moony.

Moony ficara por uma hora, mas ele estivera tão pálido e assustado que não fora uma boa companhia. Harry estivera morrendo de vontade de falar com ele, perguntar qual era o problema e sobre Padfoot, mas Umbridge e Rattler também estavam lá e, por isso, Harry se contentara com uma conversa desajeitada e educada — apesar de ter gostado de Rattler — e tentou se lembrar de chamar Moony de “Remus”.

Então, Moony fora embora com um Auror — ele entrara, agradecera Remus pela dica e disse que estava tudo bem, antes de parecer chateado e pedir para que Remus fosse confortar alguém. Moony pareceu preocupado com isso, mas estava notoriamente melhor do que antes, então Harry assumiu que estava tudo bem. Então, Malfoy chegara e fora embora com Umbridge, discutindo custódia, e Rattler se sentara e jogara Snap Explosivo com Harry até há alguns minutos, quando fora chamado por outro Auror para ajudar Bones com alguma coisa.

Por mais que Harry estivesse começando a se sentir como um animal sendo exposto no zoológico, sentiu-se muito solitário neste escritório enorme e organizado.

— Shh! — alguém disse do outro lado da porta. Harry, que estivera cochilando na cadeira de Bones, pulou e quase derrubou o prato de biscoitos que estava na mesa.

— Você que está fazendo barulho! — uma voz indignada respondeu. Harry achou que não era de um dos Aurores. Tampouco de um adulto. Ainda assim, ficou cauteloso; desceu da cadeira e se escondeu atrás da prateleira de livros no canto do escritório.

— Oh, _por favor_ — uma voz mais aguda disse. Houve um farfalhar e o som de metal sendo arrastado. Harry se escondeu ainda mais nas sombras, desejando sua varinha. Não achava que ia precisar dela, mas não a ter o fazia se sentir nu. Um estalinho soou e a porta foi aberta. — Você não saberia o que é ser quieto nem se te acertasse com o bastão de um Batedor. — Harry ouviu dois pares de passos leves entrarem e a porta ser fechada novamente. — Uau — um deles disse e Harry sabia que era definitivamente uma garota que falara. — Esse é muito mais bacana que o escritório do pai.

— É, só que está vazio — uma voz de menino retorquiu. Harry respirou fundo e saiu das sombras; não achava que eles iam machucá-lo.

— Não está — disse. Ficou surpreso ao reconhecê-los; o primeiro, era o garoto ruivo que conhecera quando se perdera no Flu e acabara no Caldeirão Furado em março do ano anterior. Harry se lembrava dele ser baixo e atarracado, mas parecia que ele tinha esticado; ele estava mais alto que Harry e esguio. A segunda era a irmã magrela de cabelos vermelhos, que tinha mais ou menos a altura de Harry e tinha uma expressão arrogante.

— Te falei que ele estaria aqui — ela disse. — Achamos que pudesse estar se sentindo sozinho — adicionou, sorrindo nervosamente para Harry.

— Um pouco — admitiu com um sorriso. — É Ron, né? — Harry perguntou, hesitante. O garoto, Ron, parecia surpreso.

— Você se lembra do meu nome? — perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Harry se lembrava, porque ele fora a primeira pessoa da sua idade que já fora remotamente amigável com ele. Mas não disse isso. Apenas assentiu e virou-se para a garota.

— Eu não sei seu nome — disse num tom de desculpas.

— Ela se chama...

— Eu posso me apresentar sozinha, Ron! — brigou. Então, corando furiosamente, ela se virou para Harry e disse: — Sou Ginny.

— Harry — ele disse. Os dois o olharam como se ele fosse idiota. Harry pigarreou, sentindo o rosto subitamente quente. — Eu... eu... acho que já sabiam disso. — Então, sem saber o que falar, disse: — Er... Biscoito?

— São seus — Ron disse, balançando a cabeça.

— O que significa que posso compartilhar — Harry insistiu. Nunca realmente tivera alguém (além de Padfoot e Moony) com quem dividir as coisas. — Vão em frente — disse, oferecendo o prato. Ginny corou novamente e pegou um deles com um agradecimento envergonhado, e Ron pegou um lentamente, como se achasse que Harry estivesse brincando. Harry sorriu para ele e, depois de um momento, Ron retribuiu o sorriso.

— Obrigado — ele disse.

— Sem problemas. — Harry se sentou na ponta da mesa e os observou por um momento. Queria perguntar como eles tinham entrado (Harry sabia que a porta estivera trancada e protegida, porque tinha sido avisado que saberiam se ele tentasse fugir). Mas como não sabia como verbalizar isso sem parecer grosseiro, preferiu não falar. No fim, Ginny acabou verbalizando por ele.

— Está levando isso numa boa — ela disse timidamente, quebrando um pedaço de seu biscoito. — Se dois estranhos entrassem no _meu_ quarto, eu provavelmente os amaldiçoaria.

— Sem varinha — Harry brincou e, com um ar de falsa tristeza, mostrou suas mãos vazias. Ron e Ginny riram.

— Eu também não tenho uma varinha — Ginny admitiu. Harry ficou feliz em notar que sua tentativa de brincadeira tinha a feito relaxar um pouco, apesar de suas bochechas ainda estarem um pouco coradas. — Mas é muito fácil conseguir uma, particularmente durante os feriados da escola.

— Por quê? — Harry perguntou, curioso.

— Todo mundo está em casa — Ginny disse simplesmente.

— Harry? — Ron chamou, hesitante. — Quando você _vai_ começar Hogwarts? Porque no Caldeirão Furado você disse que começaria com Fred e George, mas você está, sabe, aqui, então...

— É — Harry murmurou, corando. — Eu... er... Meio que menti sobre isso. Desculpe — adicionou, mas Ron apenas se sentou na cadeira de Bones para esperar por uma resposta. — Começo setembro que vem — disse. Ron sorriu, mas Ginny ficou abatida.

— Estaremos no mesmo ano, então — Ron disse alegremente.

— Brilhante — Harry respondeu, aliviado porque conheceria alguém quando começasse; nunca tivera muita sorte com amigos e Ron era alguém com quem Harry se via se dando bem. — Então, você estará no ano abaixo do nosso? — perguntou para Ginny, que pareceu surpresa e feliz por ele ter se lembrado dela. Ela assentiu.

— Você acompanha a Liga? — Ron perguntou de repente.

— Não realmente — Harry disse, dando de ombros. — Mas Pad-er... Sirius, ele é meu padrinho...

— Nós _sabemos_ — Ginny disse. Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente.

— Certo — murmurou. Ginny parecia absolutamente fascinada.

— É tão fácil esquecer que isso tudo é real para você — ela disse.

— Er... O quê?

— Bem, para nós — indicou ela mesma e Ron —, você e Sirius Black são nomes no _Profeta_ e personagens em histórias de dormir. _Você_ não é mais, agora que conversamos com você, mas para você, ele existe... Não que ele não exista — adicionou —, mas você o _conhece_ , mora com ele. Você achou que tinha que se apresentar e a ele... — Ela corou, aparentemente decidindo que tinha falado demais, e terminou pateticamente: — Só é estranho ouvir de você.

— Oh — foi a coisa mais inteligente que conseguiu dizer. Não era que ela não tinha feito sentido (ela fizera total sentido), era só que não sabia como responder.

— Então, para quem Bla-uh-Sirius torce? — Ron perguntou e Harry o olhou com gratidão. As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas.

— Os Cannons — Harry disse com uma risada zombeteira.

— Ah, nossa — Ginny disse, começando a rir.

— Eles são o time perfeito! — Ron disse apaixonadamente.

— Eles são péssimos, Ron. — Harry ficou feliz por Ginny ter dito isso e não ele, porque concordava com o lado de Moony e, agora, o de Ginny no que dizia respeito às habilidades dos Cannons no Quadribol. Ginny olhou para Harry e voltou a rir. — Desculpe... É só que... Black gosta dos Cannons — ela disse, impotente.

— Então, vocês jogam Quadribol? — Harry perguntou, tentando não sorrir, enquanto tentava distrair Ron; ele parecia ter tomado as dores dos Cannons para si.

— Sim — Ron disse, dando as costas para sua irmã risonha. — Eu gosto de jogar como Goleiro, mas sei jogar como Batedor e Artilheiro, também. Você joga?

— Eu voo — Harry disse com um encolher de ombros.

— Você parece ser um Apanhador — Ginny disse, apertando os olhos para ele.

— Cale a boca, Ginny — Ron disse, obviamente se vingando pelo insulto aos Cannons. — Você nem sabe voar.

— Aposto que voaria melhor do que você — Ginny retorquiu. Ron zombou e Harry colocou o prato de biscoito entre eles antes que as coisas piorassem. As coisas se acalmaram e, então, Ginny viu o baralho de Snap Explosivo e os três se juntaram ao redor da mesa para jogar.

 _Imagino se é assim que é ter amigos_ , Harry refletiu, ouvindo Ron rir de uma Ginny carrancuda, que acabara de perder uma sobrancelha na explosão. Achou que era.


	45. In Capable Hands

Tonks tivera uma manhã agitada. Primeiro, é claro, teve todo aquele episódio com Greyback. Então, McKinnon lhe contara que Sirius tinha sido preso, e fora elogiada e atualizada por Scrimgeour, enquanto Remus — que estivera tão calmo quando um lobisomem os seguira — gaguejava desculpas para Scrimgeour sobre falar com Robards e saía sem explicar nada.

Olho-Tonto a levara ao seu cubículo quando Scrimgeour terminara com ela e explicara tudo — basicamente que Sirius estava nos andares inferiores, nas celas de contenção, e que Greyback tinha sido levado direto para Azkaban —, antes de lhe entregar uma carta que chegara para Tock.

Teve que se encontrar um pouco com Lucius Malfoy no Átrio do Ministério, antes de voltar para o DELM para esperar por Remus; estava cansada e o fiasco de Greyback terminara, mas Remus ainda era necessário para ajudar com Harry e Sirius, e ela achou que devia ficar pelo bem dele. No mínimo, queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem, porque ele tinha uma aparência terrível quando tinha ido procurar por Robards.

Entretanto, Remus não foi o primeiro a encontrá-la. Fora Florence, que aparecera acompanhada por uma Finch irritada, um Kingsley triste e mal-humorado e um Ben perplexo. Florence se jogou em Tonks no momento em que a vira. Tonks esfregou suas costas; Florence tremia e soluçava incontrolavelmente e isso assustou Tonks por que, como Remus, Florence sempre fora bastante imperturbável. Ver Florence chorar seria como ver McKinnon chorar; _simplesmente não acontecia._

Mas estava acontecendo. Finch assentiu para Tonks sobre o ombro de Florence e se afastou, esfregando o rosto. Kingsley não falou com Ben e foi atrás de Finch. Ben se aproximou e passou os longos braços ao redor de Tonks e Florence.

— Melvin? — Tonks murmurou, mas achava já saber; lágrimas já estavam aparecendo em seus olhos. Florence soltou um soluço alto e ofegante e apertou Tonks com mais força. Os braços de Ben tremeram.

Então, na voz mais baixa que Tonks já a ouvira usar, Florence soltou um soluço enquanto dizia:

— Morto.

— Como? — perguntou, mas não recebeu resposta. Talvez tinha sido assim que Sirius fora capturado na noite passada... Talvez ele matara mais alguém. Tonks apertou Florence com um braço e encontrou a mão de Ben com o outro, e os três ficaram lá, abraçados e chorando, até que o som de passos os fez erguer os olhos. Não era Remus e isso fez Tonks se sentir ainda mais triste, porque ela apenas o queria lá (era pedir demais?). Era McKinnon, cujos olhos estavam inchados e desfocados, e estava parada com os ombros caídos e os lábios trêmulos. Robards estava ao lado dela, com uma mão em seu ombro. Era oficial: o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo.

Florence se soltou de Tonks e Ben e jogou os braços ao redor de McKinnon, que pareceu surpresa até que seus olhos se focassem, e retribuiu o abraço.

— Prewett? — McKinnon perguntou, olhando para Robards com os olhos cheios de pânico.

— Você... — Florence se engasgou com um soluço.

— Eu o quê? — McKinnon perguntou, rouca e temerosa. Eles estavam vários metros longe e Florence cobria a maior parte de McKinnon, mas Tonks conseguia ver que ela estava perigosamente perto de hiperventilar. — O que você ouviu? — Os nós dos dedos de Robards estavam brancos no ombro dela, e Tonks se perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

— Você ficou sabendo? — Florence engasgou. — M-melvin morreu. Greyback o-o matou...

_Não Sirius._

— Greyback? — Tonks perguntou num sussurro estrangulado. — Não.

— Ele me seguiu — Florence chorou. — Ele deve ter...

_Ele deve tê-la visto no Ministério e a seguiu até a casa de Melvin — ela gritou o endereço dele no Flu... E ele só estava no Ministério por que ele estava seguindo..._

— A mim — disse. Era _sua_ culpa. Greyback devia ter usado Melvin para encontrar a casa de Marlene e, então, seguira ela e Remus de lá.

 _É minha culpa. Eu matei..._ Greyback _matou Melvin, mas foi por minha causa._ Culpa e raiva e muitas outras emoções para que pudesse nomear a acertaram ao mesmo tempo. _Eu matei alguém — eu matei meu amigo._

Ainda conseguia ouvir Florence soluçar e ainda conseguia sentir a mão quente de Ben na sua, mas além disso, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Pensou ter ouvido McKinnon dizer o nome de Remus e isso a fez erguer os olhos, mas ele não estava lá.

Menos de um minuto depois, entretanto, ele estava. Ela sabia como ele odiava choro — notara como ele ficara sem jeito quando ela chorava, apesar de nunca ter mencionado isso —, mas ele estava lá mesmo assim, permitindo que ela o abraçasse com tanta força que ela provavelmente o deixaria cheiro de hematomas, e ele esfregava suas costas.

Ele não falou, mas Tonks não queria que ele falasse. O choque de descobrir que tinha sido Greyback estava sumindo, assim como o desejo instantâneo de se culpar. Uma parte disso era sua culpa — ela e Remus tinham feito o anel de prata que começara isso tudo — e isso doía, como um Balaço no estômago —, mas se Greyback não fosse um monstro e não houvesse atacado Matt, ele nunca saberia que era o suéter de Tonks.

E, no fim das contas, fora Greyback quem localizara Melvin e ele tinha se dado a esse trabalho por que Melvin não estivera no Ministério na noite passada. Ela podia ser o motivo para Greyback procurar por Melvin, mas ela não era o motivo pelo qual Greyback o matara.

Um nó de culpa se desfez e virou raiva.

 _Espero que ele apodreça em Azkaban_ , pensou, enterrando o rosto no ombro de Remus. _E eu sinto tanto, Melvin. Eu sinto muitíssimo._

Tonks ainda estava no mesmo banco duas horas depois, apesar de ter parado de chorar e de Remus não estar ao seu lado, mas ele não estava muito longe; ele e McKinnon conversavam em voz baixa um pouco mais à frente no corredor. McKinnon estava chorando e Remus estava pálido, mas parecia aliviado e tinha uma mão no ombro dela.

Ben e Florence estavam abraçados ao lado de Tonks e os dois ainda choravam um pouco; ela se sentia horrível por Melvin, mas Florence e Ben tinham dividido seus mentores com ele — já que Shacklebolt e Finch faziam quase tudo juntos — e o conheciam muito melhor do que ela e McKinnon conheciam. Só podia imaginar pelo que eles estavam passando. Apertou as mãos deles. Remus abraçou McKinnon — que foi embora parecendo um pouco melhor — e se aproximou. Ele ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e triste a Tonks, que retribuiu com um sorriso trêmulo.

— Ficará bem se eu for ficar um pouco com o Harry? — perguntou, observando-a com cuidado. Ela assentiu e ele foi embora. Observou-o se afastar e estava tão cansada, que seus olhos ficaram fixos na entrada do outro corredor, por onde ele sumira, muito depois de ele ter sumido. Mas depois de apenas um minuto, Remus tinha voltado, parecendo dividido entre se sentir divertido e cansado.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Seu amigo Charlie... — ele disse e Tonks precisou de um momento para absorver isso, já que tinha sido bem aleatório. — O sobrenome dele era Weasley, né?

— O quê? — disse novamente, piscando para ele. — Sim... — Só conseguia pensar, _o Charlie também não... Oh,_ por favor, _não o Charlie._ Não achava que conseguiria lidar com as coisas se Charlie tivesse sido comido por um dragão ou algo assim. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas novamente e Remus parecia surpreso. — Ele está bem? — perguntou.

— Estou certo de que sim — Remus disse, parecendo genuinamente confuso por ela ter relaxado e rido um pouco. — Eu preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa, duas coisas, na verdade, mas que são relacionadas.

A mão quente dele afastou a dela das de Florence e Ben, mas ele não a soltou, como ela esperara. Ela lhe ofereceu outro sorriso trêmulo e hesitante, que ele retribuiu ao ajudá-la a se levantar e guiá-la pelo corredor até o escritório de Bones. Ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Três cabeças se ergueram quando entraram — Tonks tropeçou na soleira — e voltaram a fechar a porta.

— Tonks! — Ginny, que estivera esticada no tapete, desenhando algo em um pedaço de pergaminho, ergueu os olhos, gritou e correu até Tonks. Tonks a abraçou com um braço, porque não queria soltar Remus.

— E aí — disse automaticamente e, então, num fio de voz: — O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Acompanhamos o papai hoje — Ginny tinha uma pequena mancha de tinta em sua bochecha, estava sem uma sobrancelha e seu cabelo estava chamuscado e assimétrico, mas ela sorria largamente — e ficamos sabendo que Harry — corou ao dizer o nome — estava aqui, então pensamos em vir fazer companhia a ele.

— Não era para o escritório estar protegido? — perguntou, olhando para Remus.

— Foi enfeitiçado para avisar se usassem magia para destrancar a porta — disse com um sorriso fraco.

— Usamos um grampo de cabelo — Ginny comentou, corando novamente.

— Desculpe — Ron disse e, então, abruptamente: — Esteve chorando?

— Er... não — Tonks disse. — Só estou cansada.

— Oh. — Ron parecia tímido na enorme cadeira de escritório. Ron sempre ficara envergonhado perto de Tonks; na segunda visita de Tonks à Toca, Fred e George tinham lhe dito que ele tinha uma quedinha por ela. Tonks não sabia se era verdade ou não (conhecendo Fred e George, tinha sido uma mentira para provocar o irmãozinho), mas Ron ficara horrorizado do mesmo jeito, o coitadinho. Como Ginny, seu cabelo estava chamusco e tinha manchas de cinzas no nariz.

A terceira pessoa no escritório era ninguém mais que Harry Potter, sentado na ponta da mesa, em frente a Ron. Ele também tinha cinzas no rosto, mas seu cabelo era escuro demais para saber se estava chamuscado. Ele observava Tonks com curiosidade, antes de seus olhos irem rapidamente para as mãos dela e de Remus. Os dedos de Remus se mexeram como se ele quisesse soltá-la, mas Tonks apertou sua mão gentilmente e ele retribuiu o aperto. Um sorriso arteiro apareceu rapidamente no rosto de Harry antes de desaparecer, substituído por um franzir de cenho preocupado. Aí, essa expressão também sumiu, e ele sorriu, descendo da mesa para oferecer uma mão a Tonks.

— Sou Harry — disse como se ela já não soubesse.

— Tonks — respondeu, confusa; ele lhe oferecera a mão esquerda para que ela não precisasse soltar a mão de Remus e perguntou-se se ele tinha feito isso de propósito ou se era mera coincidência. Balançou-se e olhou para Ron e Ginny, antes de se voltar para Remus. — Assumo que estou aqui para levá-los até o senhor Weasley?

Eles tinham tido mais sorte não apenas por terem ficado no escritório por tanto tempo, mas não terem sido descobertos; se houvessem sido encontrados por alguém que não Remus, estariam encrencados e o senhor Weasley provavelmente seria investigado. Ainda assim, se um menino de dez anos e sua irmã de oito eram capazes de entrar com um grampo de cabelo, isso não dava uma boa impressão das proteções de Harry... embora a maioria das pessoas que tentasse chegar a ele usaria uma varinha.

— Assumo que saiba onde encontrá-lo — Remus disse, sorrindo.

— Controle de Mal-Uso dos Artefatos dos Muggles — Tonks disse. Soltou a mão de Remus e usou a cabeça para indicar a porta. — Vamos, vocês dois. — Ginny pareceu irritada, mas forçou um sorriso e uma despedida a Harry e corou o tempo todo.

— Suponho que vamos nos ver na escola? — Ron perguntou, parecendo incerto.

— Definitivamente — Harry respondeu, sorrindo, e Ron sorriu de volta. — Talvez mais cedo se as coisas derem certo.

— Espero que deem — Ron disse.

— Obrigado. — Os olhos de Harry ficaram sem foco por um momento. — Eu também.

— Quero dizer, se algo acontecesse... — Ron começou e Tonks fez uma careta; ela sabia que Ron não era exatamente delicado e esperava que ele não acabasse destruindo a amizade que ele e Harry pareciam ter formado. — Bem — Ron disse, sorrindo —, há poucos torcedores dos Cannons e sempre precisamos de mais gente.

Harry e Ginny riram e até Remus soltou um barulho que parecia uma risada abafada. Era claro que Tonks não sabia de alguma coisa. Ele se juntou à Ginny perto da porta e Tonks a abriu. Remus foi se sentar na cadeira que Ron vagara.

— Ei — Harry disse, de repente parecendo tímido. Tonks e os dois Weasley o olharam. — Obrigado por... tudo. Por terem vindo me ver, quero dizer. Foi... eu... Obrigado. — Tonks ficou surpresa e tocada pela sinceridade dele, assim como Ginny e Ron aparentemente; Ginny sorriu e ficou ainda mais corada e as orelhas de Ron combinavam com o rosto da irmã. Seu sorriso não era tão largo quanto o dela, mas era igualmente satisfeito. — Foi um prazer te conhecer, Tonks! — Harry adicionou quando ela mandou os outros dois saírem.

Ela sorriu para ele por sobre o ombro e fechou a porta. Por sorte, ninguém prestou atenção nela, Ginny e Ron, e eles não tentaram fugir ou se esconder dela. Não esperava que eles o fizessem, mas ficou feliz mesmo assim.

— Eu te _disse_ que era uma boa ideia — Ginny disse, sorrindo para Ron.

— É — ele respondeu com um sorriso.

— Uma boa ideia ou não — Tonks disse, divertida —, seria melhor se guardássemos segredo. — Os dois assentiram solenemente, mas ainda pareciam excepcionalmente satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

**-x-**

— Está pronto, Dumbledore? — Alastor perguntou.

— Não — Albus suspirou. — Atrevo-me a dizer que não. — Alastor riu tristemente e espiou pelo vidro da porta. Aparentemente, ele decidiu que era seguro, pois deu um passo para trás, acenou a varinha e gesticulou para que Albus o seguisse para dentro da cela. Alastor não olhou para o homem na pequena cama; ocupou-se em trancar a porta e procurar por qualquer armadilha.

Albus, entretanto, olhou para Sirius, que virara quando eles entraram. Seus olhos brilharam ao vê-los — aos dois, se não estivesse enganado —, mas ele rapidamente controlou sua expressão para ser ininteligível. Ele não tinha a aparência que Albus esperara. Albus esperara um homem magro, com olhos fundos, pele pálida, um rosto possivelmente coberto pela barba e cabelos longos e bagunçados. Era a aparência que ele tinha na fotografia do _Profeta_ e a forma que tinha sido descrito.

Ele parecia... normal. Como a versão mais velha do menino bonito e amigável que Albus observara crescer até virar um membro da Ordem... e, então, um traidor. Sirius talvez estivesse levemente mais magro do que deveria estar, mas os ombros largos ainda estavam lá e ele não parecia nem perto de estar magro. Sua pele estava... Bem, normal. Ele tinha uma leve camada de barba, mas já fazia quase um dia que ele estava nesta cela, e seu cabelo era negro, bagunçado e na altura dos ombros, do jeito que estivera quando ele fizera parte da Ordem. O que mais afetou Albus, entretanto, foram seus olhos.

Não estavam tristes ou fundos, como era normal depois de passar um período de tempo em Azkaban; Mundungus Fletcher — um antigo membro valioso da Ordem que virara um criminoso qualquer — cumprira várias — porém curtas — sentenças lá e seus olhos ainda tinham a tristeza. Mas os olhos de Sirius estavam cinzentos e alertas. Se Albus não soubesse das coisas, acreditaria que o homem à sua frente nunca vira Azkaban, menos ainda que passara um quarto de sua vida lá.

Não era certo — não era _justo_. Ele devia ter sofrido pelo que tinha feito — pelo modo que os traíra — em Azkaban e levado seus demônios consigo quando fugira! Pelo que Albus podia ver, ditos demônios tinham sido jogados no Mar do Norte quando Sirius saíra da prisão e ele não os vira nem ouvira falar deles.

Olhou para Alastor, perguntando-se o que ele estava achando — ou achara, se já houvesse visitado Sirius — disso. Entretanto, Alastor não estava olhando para o rosto de Sirius. Ele franzia o cenho para a lateral do corpo dele. Sirius seguiu seus olhos e xingou.

— O que você fez consigo mesmo, Black?

— Fez, Alastor? — Albus perguntou em voz baixa.

— Costela quebrada — Alastor respondeu, ainda franzindo o cenho para Sirius.

— Só uma? — Sirius perguntou, parecendo aliviado. Sua voz não estava muito rouca dessa vez. Albus se sentiu desapontado. — Bem, já é alguma coisa, pelo menos. Achei que tinham sido duas. — Albus olhou para o jovem bruxo, esperando. Sirius hesitou e disse: — Foram os Dementadores.

— Dementadores não deixam marcas físicas...

— Eu desmaiei, está bem? — Sirius explodiu, parecendo envergonhado. — Eu estava perto da mesa e, quando me dei conta, estava no chão e... — Indicou a lateral do corpo.

Albus não sabia se devia acreditar nele. _Achou_ que Sirius estava mentindo — Sirius não tinha sido um bom mentiroso nem quando menino, o que era o motivo de James ou Remus sempre lidarem com os professores quando os quatro se metiam em problemas —, mas, por outro lado, Albus não conseguira perceber as mentiras traidoras de Sirius nos meses antes do Halloween. Era claro que não conhecia Sirius tão bem quanto pensara.

— Dói? — Alastor perguntou. A traição de Sirius abalara tanto Alastor quando o resto deles, apesar de isso ser fácil de esquecer; Alastor tinha treinado Sirius para ser um Auror, passara horas ensinando-o a sobreviver, a lutar. Alastor o amara como a um filho (ou a um neto, talvez) assim como a James, que também treinara (e ficara devastado ao receber a notícia).

— Um pouco — Sirius disse, dando de ombros.

— Bom.

Sirius riu e Albus e Alastor trocaram um olhar inquieto. Sirius se acomodou na cadeira de frente para a porta e gesticulou para que eles se sentassem. Albus o fez depois de procurar por armadilhas na cadeira, assim como Alastor.

— Eu sei que gosta de chá, diretor — Sirius disse —, mas eu não tenho nenhum para oferecer, infelizmente.

— Não vai me oferecer algo também, Black? — Alastor perguntou com irritação, cruzando os braços.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

— Você não aceitava nada de mim nem quando confiava em mim.

— Hmph! — Alastor disse.

— Por que, Sirius? — Albus perguntou antes que conseguisse se impedir.

— Porque ele é um velho rabugento e inquieto — Sirius disse carinhosamente. Seu sorriso sumiu. — Mas não era disso que estava falando, era? — Albus balançou a cabeça e Sirius suspirou. — Poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta.

— Desculpe? — Albus disse.

— Está me perguntando por que traí Lily e James — Sirius disse, parecendo magoado. — Eu estou perguntando por que acha que eu trairia.

— Você era o Fiel do Segredo — Albus disse. Controlou seu temperamento (gritar não resolveria nada), mas permitiu que uma parte de sua raiva aparecesse na voz.

— Não era, não — Sirius disse. Alastor revirou os dois olhos.

— James me disse...

— James mentiu — Sirius disse, cansado. — Nós achamos que tínhamos sido tão espertos ao trocar, pensamos que poderíamos blefar para...

— Se não era o Fiel do Segredo, quem era? — Alastor rosnou.

— Se quer essa resposta, terá de ir ao meu julgamento — Sirius disse, suspirando novamente.

— Não confia em nós, Sirius?

— Não tanto quanto antigamente, senhor — Sirius disse tristemente. — Você cometeu alguns erros pelos quais ainda não o perdoei. — Albus o olhou com curiosidade. — Não pediu por um julgamento na primeira vez — havia uma pitada de amargura em sua voz. Uma pontada de culpa, há muito enterrada, apareceu e Albus a enterrou novamente; Sirius merecera o que recebera — e os Dursley...? Você é um bruxo brilhante, senhor, mas não foi seu melhor momento.

— Foi para a segurança do menino — Albus disse, mas não podia enterrar a culpa associada a isso, não quando o comentário de Sirius era tão parecido com os pensamentos de Albus.

— Claro que foi — Sirius disse. Albus sabia que Sirius acreditava nele, mas seu tom ainda assim condenava Albus.

— O que o fez buscá-lo? — Alastor perguntou em voz baixa.

— O quê? — Sirius perguntou, olhando para seu antigo mentor.

— O menino, Black. — Alastor bateu a perna de madeira no chão da cela com impaciência.

— Eu prometi a Lily e a James que eu cuidaria dele se eles... — Sirius pigarreou e olhou para suas mãos por um momento e Albus se perguntou, curioso, no que ele estava pensando. Sirius ergueu os olhos, o maxilar tenso. — Eu o queria e eles, não.

— Você sequer pensou no que Harry queria, Sirius? — Albus perguntou friamente.

— Não precisei. Ele me disse, praticamente me implorou para não ir embora sem ele, na verdade — Sirius disse secamente.

— E você o levou? Simples assim? — Albus perguntou, tentando e não conseguindo, pela milésima vez, entender o homem estranho que era Sirius Black.

— Simples assim — Sirius concordou, sorrindo. — E sabe de uma coisa?

— O quê? — Alastor perguntou com cautela.

— Além de escolher o compartimento de James no expresso de Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano, essa foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz.

**-x-**

Depois de devolver Ron e Ginny ao senhor Weasley, Tonks foi procurar um pouco de sossego e silêncio no escritório de Olho-Tonto. Como Bones, Rattler, Scrimgeour e vários outros Aurores de patente alta e os membros do DELM, Olho-Tonto tinha um escritório com quatro paredes e uma porta, ao invés do cubículo padrão no Departamento de Aurores. Olho-Tonto não estava lá, mas achou que ele não se importaria se ela ficasse um pouco ali.

Aninhou-se no sofá e pensou nas coisas — principalmente sobre Melvin, mas também sobre Sirius; supôs que seu trabalho como Tock tinha acabado — Lucius certamente sugerira isso quando conversaram naquela manhã — e perguntou-se o que ia fazer com todo esse tempo livre. Sorriu ao imaginar as possibilidades; talvez pudesse ir visitar Tom e Charlie — recebera apenas duas cartas deles em quase quatro meses — ou talvez pudesse começar a ir à estação com o seu pai, como quando era mais nova.

Sua mãe tinha um horário normal de trabalho e, por isso, Tonks a via bastante em casa, mas, como Tonks, seu pai tinha horários estranhos e fazia semanas que não o via direito. Ou talvez...

— Quetacontecendo? — perguntou quando alguém a balançou para acordá-la. Era Olho-Tonto e ele parecia cansado.

— Vigilância constante — ele disse sem muita vontade.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, esfregando os olhos. — Parece meio... estranho.

— Black — respondeu e mancou para ir se afundar em sua cadeira. Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos grisalhos, antes de juntá-las sobre a mesa e erguer os olhos. — Essa é minha explicação, mas o que ainda faz aqui? — perguntou.

— Sou uma Auror — disse, bocejando. Ele não a corrigiu ao dizer que era apenas uma Recruta.

— Eu também e, por mim, estaria na minha cama, em casa. — Tonks riu e abafou outro bocejo; dormira por pelo menos seis horas (o relógio na mesa de Olho-Tonto dizia que eram quase sete horas) e ainda sentia que não tinha dormido. A expressão tensa de Olho-Tonto se suavizou. — Vá para casa.

— Estou bem — disse, dispensando a sugestão dele.

— Não disse que não estava — respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha sobre o olho azul. — Mas o treinamento só retorna amanhã cedo, a sessão de hoje foi cancelada.

— Por quê? — perguntou apesar de ter se esquecido completamente do treinamento. Algo tão normal quanto o treinamento de Aurores não parecia possível naquele momento.

— Finch ia dar a aula, mas ela...

— Melvin. — Olho-Tonto assentiu, crispando a boca com desgosto. Tonks engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e olhou para suas mãos até ter certeza de que não voltaria a chorar.

— Ficou sabendo, então?

— Sim — disse e precisou secar os olhos.

— Vá para casa, Nymphadora. Descanse e a gente se vê amanhã.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — disse com irritação ao se levantar e pegar sua mochila no canto. Voltou a olhar para seu mentor; apesar de toda a experiência dele e do fato de ele ser um oponente formidável, só conseguia ver um homem velho, triste e cansado. Sua irritação sumiu. — Acho que deve ser difícil voltar a vê-lo — comentou, hesitante. Olho-Tonto assentiu. — Acho que ele mudou muito. Tem que ser...

— Ele não mudou nem um pouco — Olho-Tonto resmungou. — Talvez tenha crescido um pouco, mas continua o mesmo. Exatamente o mesmo. — O crispar triste de sua boca ficou mais pronunciado e ele não falou mais nada, por isso Tonks deixou o assunto de lado.

— Estou indo — avisou e tropeçou nos próprios pés no seu caminho até a porta. — Vê se descansa hoje, certo?

— Boa noite, Nymphadora — Olho-Tonto disse, parecendo divertido.

— Boa noite, _senhor_ — ela disse e viu quando ele a olhou feio ao fechar a porta.

Remus e Dumbledore conversavam no corredor, mas ela não os viu até, literalmente, trombar em seu antigo diretor.

— Senhorita Tonks — ele disse, ajudando-a a se equilibrar, enquanto Remus lhe oferecia um sorriso cansado. Ele parecia absolutamente exausto. Dumbledore, por outro lado, tinha a aparência animada de sempre, apesar de seus olhos não estarem brilhando e seu sorriso ser um pouco distraído. — Está indo para casa, querida?

— Sim — disse. — Desculpe por...

— Não tem problema — ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

— Veio ver o Sirius? — perguntou, observando o rosto dele com cuidado. Era mais difícil ler Dumbledore do que a maioria das pessoas. Mas o sorriso sumiu e ele não tentou esconder. De fato, ele suspirou, mas Remus respondeu primeiro.

— Acabamos de vir de lá.

— Achei que você estivesse com Harry — comentou, olhando para ele.

— Rattler me dispensou — Remus respondeu.

— Como foi? — perguntou, hesitante.

— Posso ter gritado com ele — Remus disse, parecendo triste. Dumbledore colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

— O que você disse? — ela quis saber.

— Várias coisas — Remus respondeu antes de seu temperamento se fazer notar. — Eu perguntei como ele podia estar tão malditamente calmo quando está em uma cela cercada por Dementadores, sendo interrogado... Devia tê-lo visto, é como se ele nem soubesse que eles estão lá! E sabe o que ele disse? Ele disse, _eu vou ficar bem, Moony, não se preocupe comigo_... Aquele idiota! — Tonks e Dumbledore trocaram um olhar preocupado; Remus parecia perigosamente perto de chorar, mas também impotente e frustrado.

“E aí,” continuou, “eu perguntei por que diabos eu me importaria com o que pode acontecer com ele, e sabe o que aconteceu? Ele pareceu magoado. _Magoado._ Como se eu tivesse o ofendido! Depois, ele perguntou sobre o Harry e eu lhe disse que ele está bem sem ter Sirius por perto e Sirius apenas assentiu, _agradeceu_ e disse que ninguém tinha lhe dito nada. Ele _agradeceu_! E quando estávamos saindo...”

— Remus...

— Não! — Remus gritou e Dumbledore fechou a boca. — Quando estávamos saindo, ele disse, _foi bacana te ver, Moony._ Depois de tudo... Depois de trocar de lado e sequestrar Harry e depois de eu não o ter visitado em Azkaban, esperava que minha opinião sobre ele fosse muito clara, mas não! Foi _bacana me ver_! — Remus parou de falar. Ele estava ofegante, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e ele parecia absolutamente envergonhado. Tonks apertou sua mão. Remus olhou para a mão dela e a raiva sumiu de seu rosto. Ele só parecia triste e impotente.

— Dumbledore, já terminou? — Scrimgeour perguntou com irritação, colocando a cabeça para fora de seu escritório.

— Um momento, Rufus — Dumbledore disse levemente. Scrimgeour bufou e voltou para dentro. — Acho que vou deixá-lo em mãos capazes — disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Remus, cujos ombros afundaram. — A gente se vê amanhã, Remus, e acho que nos veremos amanhã também se estiver por aqui, senhorita Tonks.

— Boa noite, professor — Remus disse, soando cansado.

— Boa noite — Tonks também disse e Dumbledore se afastou, as vestes com bolinhas amarelas e púrpuras esvoaçando atrás dele.

— É melhor eu te deixar ir para casa — Remus suspirou, olhando para Tonks.

— Para onde você vai? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Provavelmente para a casa do Matt — disse. — Preciso contar a ele sobre Greyback... eu não sei...

— Isso pode esperar — Tonks disse com firmeza. Remus a olhou sem entender. — Você está acabado, Remus. Você não dormiu, passamos a noite sendo seguidos por um maluco e passamos a manhã o capturando e em várias reuniões, Sirius finalmente foi preso, você está tentando ajudar com Harry, me ajudou quando fiquei sabendo do Melv... — Tonks respirou fundo. — Já comeu?

— Eu... — Remus franziu o cenho. — Er... bem, Harry dividiu os biscoitos... — Tonks suspirou e puxou Remus na direção do elevador. — Aonde estamos indo? — perguntou, mas a seguiu com boa vontade.

— Para casa — ela disse. Ela e Remus estavam precisando muito de cuidados maternos.

****

-x-

Narcissa bateu na porta do escritório de Severus e esperou. Um momento depois, a porta rangeu e foi aberta, revelando um olho escuro.

— Sim?

— Severus — disse com um sorriso leve. — Esperava outra pessoa?

— Na verdade, sim — disse com irritação, dando um passo para o lado para que ela entrasse. — Achei que você era o diretor. — Narcissa ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ele tem sido... exigente ultimamente. — Severus não ofereceu mais nenhuma explicação ao guiá-la por uma porta lateral. Essa porta certamente não estivera lá durante sua última visita e lhe ocorreu que devia ser uma porta escondida.

O quarto de Severus era muito mais simples do que ela esperara. As paredes eram de pedras cinzentas, como o resto das masmorras; entretanto, assim como no escritório dele, as paredes estavam quase completamente cobertas por prateleiras de livros e ingredientes de poções. Um fogo baixo e bruxuleante era a única iluminação, permitindo que Narcissa visse a pequena cama no canto do quarto, uma mesa e um armário em outro canto e que uma bandeira da Sonserina era a única decoração. Narcissa contou duas portas — três se incluísse pela qual acabara de passar —, mas todas estavam fechadas.

Severus foi se sentar à mesa e Narcissa conjurou uma cadeira para si. Sentou-se e entrelaçou as mãos, enquanto Severus acenava a varinha para as tochas nas paredes. Elas se acenderam e iluminaram o quarto consideravelmente.

— Agora — Severus disse, virando-se para ela. Então, ele pausou e inclinou a cabeça como se a visse pela primeira vez. — Está usando vermelho? — gaguejou.

— Sim — respondeu.

Severus piscou e ela se perguntou se ele esperara uma resposta defensiva; Lucius certamente recebera uma — ela discutira com ele sobre isso por cinco minutos até dizer que pelo menos as vestes dela não eram douradas e ir se remoer no escritório. Hydrus descera e lhe dissera que ela _não devia_ sair desse jeito, afinal, o que as pessoas iam pensar?

Narcissa tinha sorrido para ele, seu filho tão doce e oh-tão-Sonserino, e garantiu-lhe que era só por precisar causar uma impressão — não disse que precisava impressionar ao irmão dele. Esperara que Draco ficasse horrorizado por ela estar usando as cores da Grifinória ou, talvez, perguntasse o motivo de estar vestida assim. Tudo o que ele dissera, entretanto, era que ela ficava bonita de vermelho.

— Entendo — Severus disse. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a ficar sério. — Assumo que isso tenha algo a ver com Potter?

— Não é sempre assim? — suspirou.

— Sim — concordou. — Além do Potter, entretanto, eu não tenho ideia.

— Nenhuma? — perguntou com um sorriso afetado.

— Tenho suposições — admitiu. — Mas prefiro não perder tempo, então se pudesse chegar logo ao motivo de sua visita...

— Ficou sabendo da prisão dele — ela disse, cautelosa. A expressão de Severus não mudou. — Foi o que achei. Então, também sabe que o Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas está pressionando para que Harry Potter seja colocado em um lar novo e estável o mais rápido possível.

— Ouvi dizer que será amanhã à noite — Severus respondeu, tenso.

— Dumbledore te contou — ela deduziu.

— Entre outras coisas — disse com irritação. Ela ignorou sua atitude.

— Então, deve estar ciente de que há um tipo de reunião amanhã, na qual o Ministério pode encontrar os... possíveis guardiões do menino. — Severus gemeu.

— Suponho que posso adivinhar o que Lucius fará amanhã — Severus disse e Narcissa sorriu tristemente.

— De fato. — Esperou que Severus falasse algo, mas ele ficou em silêncio. — Entende por que eu vim — Narcissa incentivou.

— De fato — repetiu, escorando-se em sua cadeira. Seus olhos negros se fixaram nos azuis dela, que sustentou seu olhar com esforço. Não sabia pelo que ele procurava, mas não ia desviar os olhos para que ele não a achasse fraca. — Qual sua opinião sobre o assunto? — perguntou por fim.

— A mesma que a de meu marido, é claro — disse arrogantemente.

— Se isso fosse verdade, não estaria aqui — retorquiu lentamente.

— Eu sei. — Narcissa sempre fora uma mulher com motivos próprios, mas tais motivos costumavam ser os mesmos que os de Lucius. Viu-se imaginando quando isso tinha parado de acontecer.

 _Provavelmente na época que ele te disse que seu filho seria um Grifinório_ , pensou com raiva.

— Bem? — Severus perguntou.

— Eu não o quero — murmurou.

— Lucius ou...

— O menino, Severus — disse com impaciência.

— Não posso culpá-la — desdenhou. — O menino é a reencarnação do pai idiota e Merlin sabe quais besteiras Black colocou na cabeça dele...

Narcissa permitiu que ele falasse. Seus motivos para não querer Potter não eram baseados na personalidade ou na linhagem dele. Queria saber se Lucius se esquecera que a mãe do menino tinha sido uma sangue-ruim. Esse era o tipo de coisa que Lucius faria vista grossa em uma situação como esta, apenas para se lembrar depois e ficar horrorizado. Seus motivos nem sequer eram baseados em emoções, apesar de temer que se adotasse o menino, como Lucius queria, acabaria se apegando a ele e esse apego acabaria complicando ainda mais as coisas. Não, os motivos de Narcissa eram baseados no bem-estar de sua família.

— ... falar o que quiserem sobre a linhagem de Lily — Severus continuou, bravo —, mas ninguém pode dizer que ela não era um ser humano decente. Potter, por outro lado...

Em termos simples, não tinha certeza de que queria que o Lorde das Trevas voltasse. Lucius e Bellatrix viviam falando que tinha sido maravilhoso quando ele estivera no auge durante a guerra, como se sentiam alegres e como tinham sido respeitados por seus camaradas. Mas não era assim que Narcissa se lembrava das coisas. Lembrava-se de Lucius e Bella nunca estarem em casa, porque estavam servindo ao Lorde e lembrava-se de se preocupar que eles acabassem em Azkaban. E se eles falhassem em uma tarefa e acabassem sendo mortos pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas? Ela se lembrava de sentir medo, pela vida deles, pela própria, e pelas de Hydrus e Draco quando eles nasceram.

— ... nunca importou para Dumbledore, mas ele também é tão brilhante quanto é senil, e está ficando mais senil a cada dia que passa...

Fazer com que o menino Potter e o Lorde das Trevas estivessem em lados diferentes era o melhor para sua família, ainda que fosse a única a perceber isso. Lucius podia voltar a servir ao Lorde das Trevas — e Hydrus e Draco podiam ser iniciados se necessário — se ele voltasse. Se Potter derrotasse o Lorde das Trevas novamente, então Draco estar na Grifinória ajudaria a enquadrá-los como os “bonzinhos” e as habilidades que ele aprendia com Severus ajudariam ainda mais. Para Narcissa, era manter um dedo na Chave de Portal metafórica. Acolher Potter seria o mesmo que colocar a mão inteira na Chave de Portal e era cedo demais para fazer algo tão drástico.

— ... o que fará? — Severus perguntou e Narcissa tentou fazer parecer que estivera ouvindo o tempo todo.

— Se eu soubesse, não estaria aqui — disse e Severus gemeu novamente.

— Por anos — disse quase num tom reflexivo —, eu achei que Dumbledore ou o Lorde das Trevas acabariam me matando. Foi uma ideia prematura e, agora, atrevo-me a dizer que será você.


	46. Mothers And Aunts

**Capítulo Quarenta e Seis  
Mothers And Aunts  
(Mães e Tias)**

Remus bocejou e virou, piscando até acordar. Ficou imediatamente ciente de que não estava em sua cama e começou a entrar em pânico, pelo menos até que identificou o cheiro do quarto. Dora. Ela não estava no quarto com ele, mas fora ela quem o levara até ali, lembrou-se. Ela o levara para sua casa — bem, a casa dos pais dela — na noite anterior e Andromeda os alimentara e os mandara para a cama logo depois.

Remus estivera cansado demais para discutir e permitira que Dora o levasse até o quarto de hóspedes. Lembrou-se de ter se sentado na cama e de mais nada. Ele devia ter adormecido — ou desmaiara de exaustão — assim que tocara o colchão.

Um pequeno relógio no criado-mudo lhe disse que passava das nove e Remus suspirou; metade da manhã já tinha passado e ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer; precisava contar a Matt sobre Greyback, precisava se encontrar com Dumbledore para discutir algo sobre Harry, precisava visitar Harry — que estava seguro, mas louco de preocupação com Sirius —, precisava visitar Sirius, porque Sirius — ao contrário de Harry — não estava seguro, mas certamente não parecia nem um pouco preocupado. Remus tentaria lhe dar mais informações sobre Harry — sabia que Sirius ia querer — e esperava conseguir fazê-lo sem precisar gritar para acabar com as desconfianças de Dumbledore.

 _Tanto para fazer..._ Remus pensou tristemente, sem querer sair da cama, mas sabia que devia. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, iria para casa trocar de vestes; usava o mesmo par há dois dias.

Suspirou e colocou os pés para fora da cama. Então, algo pequeno e marrom-avermelhado pulou de debaixo da cama e atacou seu tornozelo com dentes e garras afiados. Jogou-se na cama, cobrindo os pés para protegê-los. Seu assaltante fugiu do quarto com um sibilar.

 _Acho que acabei de conhecer o gato da Dora_ , pensou, estupefato, ao inspecionar as marcas de mordida em seu tornozelo.

Remus ouviu o som de passos — interrompidos de uma forma engraçada pelo baque de uma mão na parede, o que ele achou significar que Dora tinha tropeçado — e, então, bateram na porta. Antes que pudesse abri-la, entretanto, ela foi aberta para permitir a entrada de Andromeda, não de Dora. Andy — que devia ter sido quem tropeçara — segurava uma pilha de roupas e pareceu surpresa por ele estar acordado.

— Oh — ela disse. — Está acordado.

— ‘Dia — disse, sorrindo para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e colocou a pilha de roupas na ponta da cama e lhe entregou um envelope. — Obrigado? — disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Acredito que isso possa explicar as coisas melhor do que eu — Andy disse brevemente, indicando o envelope. Ele o virou e viu a letra de Dora na frente. — Eu te oferecia café da manhã, mas parece que não tenho permissão.

— Eu... O quê?

— Não tenho a menor ideia, mas ela deve explicar — suspirou, apontando para a carta. Ela se virou como se fosse sair e parou, olhando para Remus novamente. De repente, seu cheiro era nervoso. — Remus — disse, hesitante —, eu... Você esteve no Ministério ontem, não é?

— Sim, eu vi Sirius — respondeu, adivinhando a próxima pergunta. Os olhos de Andy, cinzentos como os de Sirius, encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Eu sei que você provavelmente... eu não devia perguntar... mas você entende, não é? Você também o conhecia... melhor do que eu, provavelmente. Mas... pode me dizer... Ele... Ele mudou? — perguntou.

— Nem um pouco — Remus respondeu com gentiliza.

Andy fechou os olhos por um momento, respirou fundo e voltou a abri-los. Ela parecia... determinada e Remus se viu lembrando-se que, por mais que Andy fosse mais gentil do que Narcissa ou Bellatrix, ela ainda era uma Black, ainda era uma Sonserina e ainda era uma mulher formidável.

— Obrigada — disse. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco e saiu. Confuso, Remus abriu o envelope.

 _Remus_ , estava escrito na carta.

Se ainda não percebeu, eu fui trabalhar. Eu mandei uma carta para o Matt — você pediu para encontrá-lo para o café da manhã no Caldeirão Furado às nove e meia. Espero que a mãe tenha te acordado a tempo e tenha lhe dado uma troca de roupas.

Dumbledore também apareceu. Ele precisa que você esteja no Ministério ao meio-dia para encontrar com Petunia — não sei o sobrenome dela, ele não o falou, mas ele disse que você saberia de quem ele está falando.

Estarei no Ministério até a uma hora, mais ou menos, então, se já tiver terminado sua reunião, podemos nos encontrar para o almoço? Dê sua resposta à mãe — parece que a verei mais no fim da manhã — e ela pode me avisar.

Dora.

Várias coisas faziam mais sentido agora do que há alguns minutos. Remus olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo — eram nove e vinte, o que lhe dava tempo o bastante — e fuçou nas roupas que Andy lhe trouxera.

Havia uma calça jeans gasta que devia ter pertencido a Ted anos atrás — o homem que vira brevemente na noite anterior era um pouco cheio demais na cintura para que essa calça ainda lhe servisse — e um par gasto de vestes azuis escuras que provavelmente também tinham sido de Ted. O último item era uma camiseta, na qual um bilhete tinha sido preso.

 _Era para eu ter te dado a camiseta de presente de aniversário, mas acabei guardando no lugar errado._ Pessoalmente, Remus achava que as vestes novas e a barra de chocolate do tamanho de um travesseiro tinham sido o bastante para seu aniversário no mês anterior — estes presentes mais os de Sirius e Harry tinham sido mais do que Remus ganhara de aniversário desde que seus pais morreram. _Antes tarde do que nunca, eh?_

Com um medo cada vez maior, Remus a desdobrou.

**-x-**

Havia algumas mechas grisalhas em seu cabelo castanho claro, mas fora isso, Andy não mudara. Ela ainda era alta e ainda tinha as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas e os mesmos olhos cinzentos.

Ela ainda se portava como uma sangue-puro — e quando ela tropeçou na soleira, Narcissa viu que ainda era desastrada. A única coisa nova nela, na verdade, eram as linhas de risada nos cantos dos olhos e da boca. Ela não olhou nenhuma vez na direção de Narcissa, mas sabia que Andy tinha que saber que estava ali.

Uma moça — a filha Nymphadora, se Narcissa estava correta — a seguiu para dentro. Ela era muito parecida com Andy, com seus olhos cinzentas e o rosto no formato de coração, mas seu cabelo era muito mais parecido com o que Narcissa se lembrava de Ted e Nymphadora não parecia ter herdado a altura de Andy. Assim como Andy, Nymphadora tropeçou ao entrar.

— E ainda assim, elas vão jurar até ficarem com o rosto azul que não são nada parecidas — comentou Ted Tonks ao entrar pela porta, sem tropeçar, atrás de sua filha e esposa. Sua barriga estava mais redonda do que a última vez que Narcissa o vira e seu cabelo estava um pouco mais ralo, mas sua voz melodiosa e péssimo senso de moda eram os mesmos; ele usava uma graveta amarela e preta, uma camisa listrada branca e azul e calça marrom. A filha parecia ter herdado o senso de moda dele; usava uma saia xadrez vermelha, meia-calça preta, botas de cano alto cheias de fechos e uma camiseta amarela com uma enorme girafa rosa.

— Com o rosto azul, eh? — Nymphadora perguntou, dando um sorriso afetado ao pai. — Assim...?

— Nymphadora, não! — Andy repreendeu, virando-se para eles. Ted e Nymphadora se entreolharam e (na opinião de Narcissa, sabiamente) não discutiram nem fizeram seja lá o que estivessem planejando. — Madame Umbridge — Andy disse, oferecendo um sorriso amigável a Umbridge. Ela lhe ofereceu uma mão. — Andromeda Tonks. Esse é meu marido, Ted, e minha filha...

— Tonks — Nymphadora disse, sendo mais rápida que sua mãe.

— ... Nymphadora — Andy suspirou e Narcissa não tinha certeza se ela estava terminando a apresentação ou falando com sua filha.

— Maravilhoso — Umbridge disse em sua voz de menina. — Sente-se, por favor, senhora Tonks. — Para o completo choque de Narcissa, Andy se sentou ao seu lado ao invés dos outros assentos livres.

— Narcissa — Andy disse, educada. — Lucius. — Lucius, sentado a dois lugares de Narcissa e ao lado de Hydrus, assentiu, tenso. — E como vocês estão, garotos? — Hydrus torceu os lábios e olhou para seu pai, que tinha a mesma expressão. A expressão de Draco era a mesma até Narcissa o cutucar e o repreender com o olhar. A malícia sumiu facilmente e (aparentemente se dando conta de que podia olhar para uma traidora de sangue sem se sentir enojado) Draco a substituiu por uma expressão pensativa.

— Bem, obrigado — ele respondeu num tom frio, mas educado.

— Nós vamos _o quê_?! — Nymphadora exclamou do outro lado de Andy. Ted disse algo em voz baixa, mas Narcissa ouviu distintamente as palavras “adotar” e “Potter”. Umbridge os olhou com menosprezo e ajeitou as vestes rosas.

Augusta Longbottom chegou logo depois e se sentou do outro lado de Ted com um cumprimento animado. Ela era uma mulher muito alta e ossuda, mas nenhum pouco frágil. Ela tinha um gosto pior que o de Ted e Nymphadora, com seu chapéu de águia e bolsa vermelha lustrosa. Seu neto, um garoto gorducho de rosto redondo com enormes olhos castanhos e cabelo loiro, entrou depois dela.

Neville era seu nome — Narcissa não esqueceria nem se tentasse, não quando o garotinho tinha sido deixado mais ou menos órfão por sua irmã. Augusta também não se esquecera; ainda que conversasse com Ted e Nymphadora, ela ignorou Andy completamente e nem sequer olhou na direção de Narcissa. Não podia culpá-la.

— Mãe, estou entediado — Draco disse, cutucando-a.

— Não é apropriado dizer isso — Hydrus sibilou e Draco o olhou brevemente.

— Não estava falando com você, então por que não cuida...

— ... Auror, como meu Frank! — Augusta disse em voz alta. — Você deve ser brilhante, então, querida!

— Er... — Nymphadora gaguejou e o pequeno Neville ofegou quando o cabelo dela ficou rosa. — Eu me dou bem, acho...

— Tonks? — O rapaz que carregava uma bandeja de chá parou e olhou para Nymphadora, apesar de os três Tonks terem se virado.

— E aí, Alfred — Nymphadora disse, nervosa. O homem, Alfred, colocou a bandeja ao lado de Umbridge e puxou Nymphadora para um abraço apertado. — Como você está?

— Muito bem, obrigado — Alfred disse com entusiasmo. — Você?

— _Hem, hem_ — Umbridge disse e Alfred fez uma careta, antes de ir se sentar ao lado dela. Umbridge rabiscou algo em um pedaço de pergaminho preso a uma prancheta e Alfred corou.

— Chegamos, minha querida — Dumbledore disse, acompanhando uma mulher velha e curvada para dentro da sala. Narcissa nunca vira a mulher antes, mas achou que ela devia ter uns noventa anos. A mulher olhou para o lugar vago ao lado de Neville e para o lugar vago ao lado de Lucius. Então, ela se sentou ao lado de Lucius, parecendo arrogante.

Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour e Thomas Rattler também entraram e se sentaram; Bones se sentou ao lado de Neville, com Rattler ao seu lado, enquanto Scrimgeour se juntava a Dumbledore do outro lado da mulher velha.

— Estão todos aqui? — Umbridge perguntou, sorrindo para todos eles.

— ... idiota. Não é como se pudessem falar se não estivessem — Draco murmurou e Narcissa o repreendeu com o olhar. Felizmente, Umbridge pareceu não ter ouvido, apesar de Nymphadora ter abafado uma risada ao lado de Andy.

— Falta uma... — Dumbledore começou, mas Umbridge o interrompeu com uma careta.

— Bom. Vamos começar, então. Senhora Pettigrew, sua justificativa?

 _Certamente não..._ Narcissa voltou a olhar para a dita senhora Pettigrew. Com seus olhos claros e pequenos e nariz pontudo, ela _podia_ ser a mãe de Peter Pettigrew... mas a mãe de Pettigrew era mais nova que a mãe de Narcissa — que tinha completado sessenta anos no fim do ano anterior — e a mulher ao seu lado parecia ter noventa anos.

— O quê? — a mulher, a senhora Pettigrew, disse numa voz aguda, levando uma mão ao ouvido. — Fale mais alto, mulher!

— Eu a convidei a apresentar suas justificativas — Umbridge disse, olhando com desgosto para Pettigrew.

— Oh — a senhora Pettigrew disse, levantando-se novamente. — Bem, estou certa de que todos se lembram que perdi meu Peter — então era ela. A mãe de Peter Pettigrew. Narcissa achou que a dor de ter “perdido” o filho devia tê-la envelhecido. Lucius diria que era uma genética ruim (ela era nascida muggle, se Narcissa se lembrava corretamente). Como se combinado, Lucius encontrou seu olhar — para aquele monstro, Sirius Black. Acho que é justo eu ficar com o filho dele, para substituir o filho que ele me roubou.

Lucius tossiu e Narcissa revirou os olhos para ele, mas também tinha dificuldade em manter o rosto inexpressivo. Não tinha muita paciência para o drama, especialmente quando sabia não existir um bom motivo para tanto.

— Desculpe — Lucius disse quando todos (exceto Pettigrew, que continuava com seu discurso) se viraram para ele. — Engasguei com alguma coisa.

 _Sim,_ Narcissa pensou. _Com uma risada._ Apesar de não saber o que seu pai achara engraçado, Hydrus reconheceu o leve tom de zombaria na voz de seu pai e riu.

—... nenhuma dúvida das minhas habilidades maternas — a senhora Pettigrew disse, fungando. — Meu Peter é uma prova das minhas habilidades como mãe... — Dessa vez, Narcissa bufou; parecia, então, que a senhora Pettigrew era uma péssima mãe. Ela conseguira criar um filho que causara a morte de dois amigos, armara para o terceiro, deixara um bebê órfão e planejara o assassinato do quarto amigo. Ele também fingira a própria morte, passara anos vivendo como o animal de estimação dos Weasley (pensar nos Weasley não tinha sido tão carregado de malícia quanto outrora agora que Draco provavelmente acabaria morando com eles), apenas para fugir deles e ir se esconder como um animal de estimação na casa de Narcissa.

Seria hipócrita se julgasse Pettigrew por jogar nos dois lados até ter certeza de que sobreviveria — ela estava fazendo, ou planejando fazer, a mesma coisa agora —, mas ela, pelo menos, tinha sua família em mente. Pettigrew pensara apenas nele mesmo e, honestamente, não achava que ele valia mais do que os Potter ou Sirius valeram.

Não se importava muito com Lupin — havia algo estranho nele, mas James Potter tinha sido um Auror e tinha muito talento mágico, ainda que fosse um traidor de sangue. E, por mais sujo que seu sangue tenha sido, Lily Potter soubera curar e essa era uma habilidade admirável, não importava quem a possuísse; era possível que Narcissa a achasse ainda mais admirável por ela mesma ter pouca habilidade nessa área.

Sirius, é claro, era um traidor de sangue — e tinha traído a própria família —, mas ele, como James, tinha sido um Auror e um bruxo muito talentoso. Se Bella tivesse conseguido “podar a árvore da família”, como ela amava dizer, Narcissa poderia ter aceitado isso. Até teria encorajado, pelo menos até recentemente — a opinião que tinha de Sirius era confusa no momento, especialmente por que ele era (ou tinha sido) o guardião do menino de quem tantas esperanças suas dependiam. Os problemas familiares deviam ficar na — e ser lidados pela — família. E Pettigrew, apesar de quão próximo tinha sido de Sirius, não era da família. Ele não tinha o direito de armar para um Black.

— ... Grifinório corajoso! — A senhora Pettigrew soltou um soluço alto e um Dumbledore melancólico esfregou seus ombros quando ela se sentou. Narcissa revirou os olhos.

**-x-**

Tonks verificou seu Auxiliar e gemeu; estavam nesse escritório minúsculo e abafado há vinte minutos e já parecia fazer vinte horas. Depois da senhora Pettigrew ter dito o que tinha vindo dizer, os Malfoy tinham se levantado. Lucius tinha tagarelado sobre boas linhagens de sangue e como ele e sua esposa podiam dar uma boa criação a Harry. Narcissa falara do lado financeiro das coisas. Tonks achou que parecia muito que ela estava tentando subornar Umbridge e as expressões amarguradas nos rostos de Scrimgeour e Bones disseram à Tonks que eles pensavam o mesmo. Tonks ficou aliviada com isso; se Scrimgeour e Bones não gostassem dos Malfoy, era improvável que Harry acabasse com eles.

Foi, então, a vez de seus pais; eles falaram rapidamente de como poderiam dar uma casa cheia de amor a Harry e começar a endireitar algumas das coisas que o primo afastado de sua mãe tinha feito. Tonks só ficara feliz por eles não quererem que ela falasse; tinha acabado de ficar sabendo desse plano maluco de adoção de sua mãe e ainda estava tentando processá-lo. Augusta Longbottom foi a quarta e última pessoa a falar; ela falou algo sobre proteções poderosas e sobre colocar Harry e Neville no mesmo lugar, uma história familiar forte, e o pequeno Neville disse que gostaria de ter um amigo.

Umbridge ficou em silêncio por um tempo — ela escrevia algumas coisas e Alfred lia sobre o ombro ela, parecendo pensativo — e Scrimgeour e Dumbledore conversavam em voz baixa. Então, Umbridge ergueu os olhos e anunciou que era hora das perguntas e as coisas foram de mal a pior a partir disso.

Tudo teve um começo inocente; Bones perguntou — e precisou repetir a pergunta duas vezes — se a senhora Pettigrew honestamente achava que daria conta de voltar a viver com um menino.

— Eu estou mais preocupada com a sua capacidade financeira de sustentar o menino — Narcissa disse. — E seus motivos, é claro.

— Oh, como se você fosse tão pura — sua mãe murmurou e Tonks a olhou, surpresa.

— Eu quero o que é melhor para o menino — Narcissa disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e, estranhamente, Tonks acreditou nela.

— Ele cresceria em um ambiente seguro — Lucius apressou-se a acrescentar. — A mansão é segura contra intrusos...

— É do que está _dentro_ da mansão que o menino precisa ser protegido — Augusta disse. Ao contrário de sua mãe, ela não se deu ao trabalho de abaixar a voz.

— Está sugerindo que machucaríamos o menino? — Lucius perguntou suavemente, enquanto Narcissa enfurecia-se. — Eu tomaria cuidado com o que está deixando implícito, madame Longbottom, especialmente quando você levou seu neto quase afogado para o St. Mungo’s há três meses...

— Só sabe disso porque o seu filho também estava doente — Augusta repreendeu. — Rita Skeeter escreveu um artigo particularmente bom sobre as possíveis causas...

— Eu não discriminaria como esses dois — a senhora Pettigrew apontou para Lucius e Augusta, fazendo a boca larga de Umbridge se esticar em um sorriso. Tonks se perguntou por que ela estava permitindo que isso acontecesse e chegou à conclusão de que ou todas suas perguntas estavam sendo respondidas na discussão, ou era como o teste de aptidão dos Aurores — se criasse o menino.

— Deixando implícito de o que faz o resto do tempo? — Narcissa foi rápida ao responder e a senhora Pettigrew corou.

— O jovem Potter encontraria amigos em Hydrus e Draco — Lucius adicionou suavemente.

— Ou em Neville — Augusta disse. Neville corou.

— Nymphadora será uma irmã mais velha maravilhosa — a mãe disse e Tonks a olhou; tinha certeza de que apenas o venceria no xadrez, compraria doces para ele e lhe ensinara a amaldiçoar pessoas de quem não gostasse.

— Ele se beneficiará mais da companhia de crianças da própria idade — Lucius disse, gesticulando para os primos de Tonks.

— E daremos nosso melhor para não termos favoritos — Narcissa adicionou. Scrimgeour e Bones bufaram ao ouvir isso (Rattler franzia o cenho) e Lucius olhou para sua esposa. Tonks se perguntou se Narcissa tinha percebido que essa tinha sido a segunda vez que ela mencionara coisas, como dinheiro e favoritismo, que provavelmente fariam com que Scrimgeour, Rattler e Bones ficassem contra ela.

— Toda criança precisa de um exemplo — o pai disse, surpreendendo Dora; imaginara que essa tinha sido ideia de sua mãe, mas talvez seu pai também quisesse Harry. Devia querer, ou permitiria que a mãe falasse. — E quem melhor do que uma Recruta dos Aurores?

— Sim, encoraje o menino a arriscar a vida — Lucius disse de maneira fulminante. — Esse é um bom jeito de mantê-lo seguro.

— E acha que ele estará mais seguro com você...

— Agora, Andy — Narcissa disse —, sabe que essas acusações nunca pegaram. — Tonks voltou a olhar para sua tia; algo estava acontecendo. Ela quase imaginou que Narcissa não queria Harry, porque ela parecia estar lembrando Bones, Rattler e Scrimgeour de vários motivos para não permitir que Harry ficasse com os Malfoy. Mas isso era idiotice. De acordo com sua mãe, Narcissa não tinha nem uma pitada de independência em seu corpo, então se Lucius queria Harry (o que ele certamente parecia querer), Narcissa também iria querer. Talvez sua mãe estivesse errada quando tinha dito que Narcissa era esperta.

— Não quer dizer que não eram verdadeiras! — Augusta disse. — Todo mundo sabe que você e sua irmã...

— Eu quero o menino! — a senhora Pettigrew disse num guincho. — Ele é meu por direito... É o justo. Eu perdi meu filho para o Black e agora ele pode perder o filho dele para mim...

— É Harry _Potter_ , não Harry _Black_ , sua idiota… — a mãe começou, mas foi interrompida; a porta foi aberta para revelar duas pessoas, uma das quais era a última pessoa que Tonks imaginaria que apareceria para demonstrar interesse em adotar Harry Potter.

Era Snape, seu antigo professor de Poções. Ele ainda tinha a mesma aparência, desde o cabelo oleoso e nariz de gancho até os lábios crispados e expressão de completo desdém. A mulher que estava com ele era alta, magra e loira, e Tonks tinha certeza de nunca a ter visto antes. Será que era a esposa de Snape? Snape não usava uma aliança de casamento, mas a mulher, sim.

 _A esposa de Snape... Agora,_ essa _é uma ideia perturbadora._ Não era a única confusa pela presença da mulher; Alfred tinha uma expressão enjoada e Tonks se perguntou se ele também chegara à conclusão de ela ser a esposa. Todos os outros — exceto Dumbledore — pareciam confusos, mas foi a expressão confusa de Lucius que pegou Tonks desprevenida; a mulher não podia ser a esposa de Snape ou Lucius teria a reconhecido. Narcissa só parecia pensativa.

— Ah! — Dumbledore disse, parecendo deleitado. — Assumo que não tenham tido nenhuma dificuldade para chegar aqui.

— Nenhuma — Snape disse e olhou para a mulher. — Sente.

Mas ela não se sentou. Em vez disso, ela tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado da bolsa e o ofereceu a Dumbledore, que o leu rapidamente e assentiu, antes de entregá-lo a Umbridge. O rosto de Umbridge ficou lentamente vermelho e Alfred se afastou dela.

— O que é isso?! — Umbridge cuspiu, parecendo furiosa.

— Esses são os formulários que confirmam a minha custódia do menino — a mulher disse, crispando os lábios. Tonks se perguntou exatamente quem era essa mulher. — Acredito que esteja tudo em ordem?

— São muggles...

— Dolores, sabe tão bem quanto eu que nós respeitamos a legalidade muggle no nosso sistema legal — Dumbledore disse agradavelmente. Amelia e Rattler assentiram (mas foram cautelosos, pois não tinham certeza de com que estavam concordando) e Scrimgeour observava tudo com os olhos cerrados.

— E você... você é ela? — Umbridge perguntou por fim. Ela colocou os papéis na mesa e alisou as dobras com os dedos gordinhos. — Você é Petunia Dursel?

— Dursley — a mulher respondeu, tensa. Tonks se perguntou se era com essa mulher que Remus tinha de se encontrar mais tarde.

— Uma muggle? — Lucius perguntou, crispando os lábios. O primo sentado perto dele imitou sua expressão, enquanto Narcissa e o outro primo de Tonks estavam impassíveis.

— Foi o que me disseram — a senhora Dursley respondeu arrogantemente, e o pai sorriu. A senhora Dursley pareceu achar que ele zombava dela, entretanto, e o olhou com raiva e vergonha. Então, ela fixou os olhos pálidos em Umbridge. — Tem mais alguma pergunta idiota ou posso ver meu sobrinho agora?

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam e ele definitivamente tentava esconder um sorriso sob a longa barba. Umbridge leu os documentos mais uma vez e, então, com uma expressão de desprezo — que foi retribuída — para a senhora Dursley, jogou as mãos para cima.

— Está bem — disse a contragosto. — Essa reunião está adiada até as duas horas. — Pegou os documentos e os entregou a um Rattler surpreso. — Verifique se tudo está em ordem, pode ser? Odiaria que a senhora Dursley não recuperasse o sobrinho.

Mentirosa, Tonks pensou. Umbridge provavelmente queria que procurassem uma maneira de impedir que Harry fosse com a senhora Dursley. Com um sorriso largo e adulador para a mulher em questão, Umbridge foi até a porta com um floreio. 

— Depois de você, querida.

— Obrigada — a senhora Dursley respondeu, crispando os lábios. Seus olhos cerrados encontraram Snape. — Snape, você vem?

E, então, completamente chocada e confusa, Tonks observou Snape — um homem que ganhava a vida assustando aos alunos de Hogwarts e tinha amigos como os Malfoy — levantar-se e segui-la — a uma mulher muggle de meia idade — com uma expressão de completo desprezo no rosto.

_Pelo chapéu púrpura e pontudo de Merlin, o que acabou de acontecer?_

**-x-**

— Tia Petunia? — Harry perguntou, erguendo a cabeça tão rápido que ela achou que os óculos dele cairiam. Sua expressão foi de chocada para confusa para preocupada e, por fim, seu rosto era inexpressivo antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar a pensar por que ele estava assim. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Olá para você também. — Torceu o nariz. Ele se levantou e lhe ofereceu a cadeira em que estivera sentado, antes de arrastar três cadeiras menores de um canto. Ela se deu conta de que Snape e a mulher de rosa tinham entrado com ela.

— Oi — ele disse, voltando a parecer incerto.

— Potter — Snape e a mulher de rosa falaram em uníssono.

— Você é um Auror? — Harry perguntou, olhando para Snape.

— Você sabe quem eu sou — Snape repreendeu.

— Acho que nunca nos encontramos, senhor — Harry disse, ansioso, olhando para a mulher de rosa pelo canto dos olhos. — Não temos muitos visitantes, sabe, porque estivemos nos escondendo... Talvez nos conhecemos quando eu era um bebê...? Quer dizer que conhecia meus pais? — A ordem para que ele não fizesse perguntas estava na ponta da língua de Petunia, mas então ela se lembrou de que não era mais problema seu. Não tinha nada a esconder (ele provavelmente já sabia mais sobre este mundo e seus pais do que ela) e o comportamento dele não refletia mais nela. Era claro que Snape estava confuso, mas Petunia não se importava que o menino o deixava desconfortável.

— Ele era um amigo de sua mãe — Petunia disse. Surpreendeu-se ao oferecer a informação, mas era uma sensação melhor do que a esperada compartilhar isso com alguém (Lily não era um assunto proibido aqui) e gostou da maneira que a expressão de Snape virou uma de amargura.

— Mesmo? — Harry perguntou, sustentando o olhar de Snape. Snape foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos e Petunia sentiu uma pontada de pena pelo homem; ela também nunca conseguira olhar naqueles olhos por muito tempo. Não sem ver Lily e perguntar-se se sua irmãzinha a condenava pela maneira que ela e Vernon trataram o menino. — Terá que me contar sobre ela algum outro dia, senhor. — Snape não respondeu. Harry não pareceu afetado pela falta de resposta ou o olhar duro que recebia; no mínimo, ele parecia se sentir divertido.

Ele parecia bem, Petunia ficou chateada ao notar. Ele ainda estava magro, mas não de jeito pouco saudável, e ele crescera vários centímetros. Achou que ele já estava mais alto do que Dudley. Era irritante por que, em um ano sob os cuidados de um homem supostamente cruel e assassino, ele estava muito melhor do que já estivera quando era responsabilidade dela cuidar dele. Sabia que não tinha sido a melhor guardiã, que não o tinha alimentado o bastante, que não o amara o bastante — não o amara, na verdade —, mas vê-lo assim... Era como se todos os erros que cometera com ele estivessem sendo jogados em seu rosto.

Ela e Vernon tinham feito tudo o que podiam para atormentar a vida dele e aqui estava ele, contrariando-os com sua felicidade. Isso irritava um pouco Petunia, mas ela também sentiu algo caloroso aquecer seu peito.

— O Padfoot... quero dizer, ele... Sirius... está bem?

— Como eu saberia? — ela perguntou.

— Não sei — ele murmurou. — Desculpe. — Ele olhou para suas mãos por um longo momento, seu rosto inexpressivo novamente. Quando ele ergueu os olhos, Petunia não conseguia olhá-los; manteve o olhar fixo no nariz dele e esperou que ele não notasse. — Então, você veio... Quero dizer, veio para me levar embora? — Notou que o menino tinha dito “embora” e não “para casa”, ou a maneira que o maxilar dele estava tenso, do jeito que ela vira o pai dele fazer uma vez.

— Acho que será melhor se eu lidar com ele sozinha — Petunia disse. A mulher de rosa franziu o cenho, mas não discutiu. Ela marchou para fora do escritório e Snape a seguiu. A porta foi fechada e Harry e Petunia ficaram em silêncio.

— Bem? — Harry incentivou educadamente.

— Não.

— Você... você não vai...

— Não vou te levar para casa comigo — Petunia lhe disse e Harry pareceu surpreso, chateado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. _Aliviado. Éramos realmente tão ruins com você?_ Não era uma pergunta que realmente precisasse ser respondida.

Harry precisou de alguns momentos para absorver isso antes de dizer:

— Então por que veio?

— Não foi uma visita voluntária, garanto — disse. Uma parte de sua frustração com toda essa bagunça da custódia (e a necessidade de Dumbledore e Snape de envolvê-la) apareceu em sua voz.

— Desculpe — Harry disse, parecendo falar sério.

— Está tudo bem — Petunia disse, surpreendendo-se. Ela não fora completamente honesta (não estava tudo bem) e, por mais que quisesse culpar o menino e Lily por isso, não parecia certo agora que Harry estava se desculpando. Ele também pareceu surpreso por ela ter dito isso e ficaram em silêncio. — Como você tem... estado? — perguntou por fim.

Viu os olhos de Harry brilharem — do jeito que os de Lily brilhavam antes de ela dizer algo mordaz e sarcástico — e se preparou. Quase pôde vê-lo engolir o que estivera prestes a dizer e suspeitou que era algo nas linhas de, _o que você acha?_

— Bem — respondeu um pouco tenso.

— Mesmo? — Petunia insistiu, incerta do porquê escolhera agora para demonstrar interesse nos sentimentos de seu sobrinho. Talvez fosse por que, em algumas horas, não voltaria a vê-lo. Ela seria a tia por sangue e nada mais.

— Sim — ele disse como se a desafiasse a contestar isso. Supôs que tinha desistido do direito de receber uma resposta honesta há anos, quando o mandara viver no armário sob as escadas.

— Era feliz? — perguntou.

— Onde? — ele quis saber, cauteloso. Seus olhos estavam cautelosos e curiosos, mas para Petunia eram uma sentença de Lily.

 _Conosco._ Isso também não precisava de uma resposta, e Petunia achava que não ia querer ouvir a resposta que ele tinha para dar. Não tinha pensado que ver o menino novamente seria tão difícil, nem que a faria se questionar. Achara ter aceitado suas decisões há muito tempo.

— Com ele. Seu padrinho.

— Oh — Harry disse. Um dos cantos de sua boca se ergueu e seus olhos foram de um lado para o outro do pequeno escritório-prisão, mas não se focavam em nada.

— Bem? — disse um pouco duramente. Harry sorriu com isso, parecendo reconfortado pelo retorno de sua impaciência e irritação com ele.

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Eu era feliz.

Petunia assentiu e se levantou, apertando a bolsa no peito. Não podia garantir sua liberdade de toda essa bagunça até que todos concordassem que os formulários que entregara eram legítimos. Tinha algumas horas para matar, mas não ia fazer isso aqui. Duvidava que Harry a queria ali e, ainda que não fosse mais abertamente hostil, seus sentimentos confusos não tinham sido mudados num passe de mágica para fazê-la amá-lo e querer protegê-lo.

Olhou para o filho de sua irmã uma última vez e foi embora.

**-x-**

A bolsa de Petunia Dursley continha um lenço adornado, um perfume, uma carteira cheia de dinheiro muggle e cartões, uma cópia da papelada que entregara a Umbridge, um espelho pequeno, um bloco de notas, chaves presas a um chaveiro da Grunnings, uma reportagem dobrada de uma revista de fofoca e um lápis com o nome “Dudley Dursley” gravado na madeira.

— Suas chaves e lápis têm que ficar aqui — Rufus disse.

— Mas...

— São armas em potencial, madame — ele disse e ela suspirou, mas não os colocou em sua bolsa. — O professor Dumbledore vai entrar...

— Não — ela disse. Albus não ficou surpreso. — Já me cansei de sua intromissão. Vou entrar sozinha, falar o que tenho para falar e depois vou para casa. — Albus trocou um olhar com Rufus, que deu de ombros e abriu a porta.

— Entre, então. Se ele tentar te matar, é só gritar.

Petunia o olhou com desprezo — era claro que ela não apreciara seu humor mórbido — e entrou na cela, a bolsa na mão.

**-x-**

— Não achei nada de errado — Giovanna Zabini anunciou. Ela era a advogada de Lucius e ele insistira em convidá-la para ler os formulários da senhora Dursley com Bones e Rattler. Narcissa achou desnecessário, mas ela não queria o menino Potter e não gostava muito de Zabini.

— Eu também não — disse Podmore, convidado por Bones. Narcissa imaginou se ele chegara a ler alguma parte dos formulários; para ela, parecia que ele passara a maior parte do tempo olhando para Zabini, que não podia ser descrita como menos do que estonteante. 

— Nada? — Umbridge perguntou, amargurada. Zabini balançou a cabeça apologeticamente, mas Narcissa duvidava que tal sentimento fosse sincero. Zabini trabalhava para, ou com, Lucius há dez anos e Narcissa só a vira ser sincera quando insultava alguém ou elogiava uma lei.

— Excelente — Dumbledore disse jovialmente. — Posso ir buscar Petunia?

— Vá — Umbridge disse e Dumbledore se levantou, sorrindo, e saiu.

— Vamos buscar os meninos — Lucius disse, parecendo derrotado. Narcissa segurou sua mão e seguiram Dumbledore para fora. — Onde sua irmã ia levá-los?

— Para almoçar — Narcissa disse; os dois tinham aguentado até a uma hora, mas aí Draco começara a reclamar que estava entediado e com fome e Andy, que tinha acabado de se levantar para ir almoçar, oferecera-se para levá-los com ela. Narcissa prefira ter ido com eles; certamente teria sido mais agradável do que passar mais uma hora numa sala com Umbridge, enquanto Zabini, Podmore e os funcionários do DELM discutiam leis.

— Sinto muitíssimo por não ter podido ajudá-lo mais, Lucius — Zabini disse e Narcissa revirou os olhos quando a outra mulher os alcançou. — Harry Potter teria sorte se morasse com você e seus filhos.

— O que você sabe sobre filhos e o bem-estar deles? — Narcissa riu.

— Meu filho...

— _Você_ tem um filho? — Narcissa perguntou, chocada.

— Blaise. Ele é alguns meses mais novo do que seu primogênito — Zabini disse recatadamente. — E eu sei o bastante sobre crianças para saber que é melhor que ele fique com o pai.

— Impressionante — Narcissa disse astutamente e, então, piscou. Seu choque estava no rosto de Lucius, mas ele o escondeu melhor. — O pai dele está _vivo_?

— Obviamente, ou Blaise não estaria morando com ele, não é?

— Sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer — Narcissa suspirou.

— Sei? — Zabini desdenhou. — Que fascinante; estava certa de que não tinha a menor ideia.

— Então talvez não seja tão esperta quanto gosta de pensar — Narcissa disse, feliz por ter conseguido dar uma reviravolta na conversa.

— Não — Zabini disse —, eu sou. — Narcissa bufou, mas não falou mais; não havia uma resposta segura para isso e suspeitava que Zabini sabia disso.

— Mãe! — Era Hydrus e ele soara profundamente aliviado. Andy e Ted pareciam irritados e Narcissa suspeitou que Hydrus estivera jogando os insultos de Lucius neles durante o almoço. — Pai!

— Vou deixá-los com seus filhos — Zabini disse com um sorriso condescendente; ela tinha deixado claro diversas vezes para Narcissa que ela não achava que a maternidade era uma maneira adequada para uma mulher gastar a vida. — _Eu_ preciso voltar para meu trabalho — e lá estava. Narcissa lançou um olhar venenoso na direção da outra mulher quando ela deu um beijo em cada bochecha de Lucius e foi embora, os saltos estalando no chão.

Hydrus falava em voz alta com Lucius sobre o horror que tinha sido o almoço. Draco, entretanto, não estava com ele; ele conversava tímida, mas alegremente com Nymphadora e Lupin — que ela achou estar ali para ajudar com Potter — sobre Merlin sabia o quê. Talvez fosse sobre a camiseta ridícula de Lupin; Narcissa só o vira usar suéteres e vestes gastas, então não conseguia imaginar o que tinha o possuído para usar uma camiseta do As Pratas de Stumpp.

Era de um tom medonho de púrpura com um lobisomem selvagem na frente e uma lista de datas e locais de shows — As Pratas de Stumpp era uma banda de _heavy metal_. Lupin parecia tentar esconder a camiseta ao juntar as pontas de suas vestes, mas estava tendo pouca sorte. Narcissa torceu os lábios.

— Se estão aqui — Ted disse —, assumo que Potter vai voltar para a tia?

— A muggle — Lucius disse com desdém.

— Consigo pensar em lugares piores para ele ir — Narcissa disse com um olhar duro para Lucius.

— Eu também — Lucius respondeu, olhando para Lupin, que corou e abaixou os olhos. Narcissa achou isso estranho; a última vez que Lucius insultara Lupin, o outro homem ficara furioso e fizera uma pequena cena no Caldeirão Furado. Entretanto, Lupin só parecia resignado.

Nymphadora, por outro lado, cresceu impressionantemente — e literalmente. Ela cresceu vários centímetros — Lucius precisou erguer a cabeça para olhá-la — e seu cabelo estava no tom de vermelho de um tomate. Draco se afastou dela e foi para o lado de Narcissa, que colocou uma mão no ombro dele e, distraída, pensou que precisara encorajá-lo a ser corajoso.

— Como se atreve... — Nymphadora começou em voz alta, apesar das tentativas de Lupin em lhe dizer que estava tudo bem.

— Nymphadora! — uma voz gritou e era grossa demais para ser de Andy e muito áspera para ser de Ted; além do mais, os dois Tonks pareciam satisfeitos em permitir que sua filha gritasse com Lucius. Narcissa supôs que era uma vingança pelo comportamento de Hydrus durante o almoço.

— Espere, Olho-Tonto — ela ralhou e Draco se encolheu novamente quando o velho Auror mancou de um canto. — Estou ocupada tentando colocar um pouco de bom senso no meu tio idiota e arrogante. Você — adicionou, voltando-se para Lucius, que não parecia saber se devia se sentir insultado ou divertido.

— Eu preciso de você lá embaixo — Moody disse, segurando as vestes dela. — Agora. — Narcissa não conhecia o Auror Moody bem o bastante para reconhecer seu humor com base em seu tom de voz, mas algo fez Nymphadora se ajeitar.

— Está bem — ela disse, soltando-se dele. Moody gesticulou para que ela o seguisse, mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso, sacou a varinha e disse: — _Parva Digitum_ — antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder. Lucius não pareceu ser afetado. Então, uma expressão engraçada apareceu em seu rosto e ele caiu. Hydrus e Draco ofegaram e olharam feio para sua prima. Narcissa apontou sua varinha para a sobrinha, e a varinha de Lupin estava apontada defensivamente para Narcissa, porque Nymphadora já abaixara a dela. Narcissa encontrou os olhos de Lupin e os dois abaixaram as varinhas.

— Eu vou fazer com que seja expulsa do Programa dos Aurores! — Lucius rangeu os dentes, o rosto vermelho. Ele tentou se levantar, não conseguiu e desistiu. Andy abafou a risada e Narcissa a olhou com exasperação. — Família ou não, que Merlin me ajude...

— Faça uma denúncia, então — ela ralhou. — Mas é meu trabalho defender o público de ataques, sejam físicos ou verbais — adicionou duramente. — Então, acho que irá descobrir que minhas ações foram justificáveis, ainda que pouco ortodoxas. — Lucius abriu a boca. — Eu calaria a boca se fosse você — Nymphadora aconselhou. — Você já ameaçou uma Auror, o que é uma ofensa pela qual poderia prendê-lo...

— É uma Recruta — Lucius disse do chão. Narcissa se perguntou o que sua sobrinha tinha feito com ele, mas ele não parecia sentir dor. — Precisa de um Auror presente...

— Conveniente, não sou? — Moody rosnou, fazendo Narcissa pular; tinha se esquecido dele. E, pela maneira que Lucius empalidecera, ele também. — As acusações não iam pegar, garoto, mas será uma maldita inconveniência para você e nós estamos indo para as celas de contenção... — Lucius fechou a boca, mas seus olhos eram duros. — Foi o que pensei. Vamos, Ny...

— Se terminar isso, eu vou amaldiçoar você também — Nymphadora avisou. Moody riu e olhou para algo dourado, antes de empalidecer e inclinar a cabeça na direção do elevador.

Lupin hesitou antes de ir atrás deles, preocupado, com um:

— Olho-Tonto, disse cela de contenção?!

— Como ela se atreve a atacar o pai! — Draco disse, bravo, olhando feio para as costas de sua prima. Hydrus também parecia irritado e tentava ajudar Lucius a se levantar, mas Lucius cambaleava e voltava a cair. — Maldita traidora de sang...

— Não termine essa frase se sabe o que é bom para você — Narcissa o avisou e Draco a olhou com irritação. Desconfortavelmente ciente da expressão estupefata de Andy, Narcissa disse: — Foi algo cruel a se fazer, mas não foi porque sua tia se casou com um nascido muggle.

— Quis dizer um sangue-ruim — Hydrus corrigiu, fazendo Draco fechar a cara.

— Por que _ele_ pode dizer sangue-ru...

— Conversaremos sobre isso em casa — Narcissa disse, já temendo essa conversa em particular. Hydrus lançou um olhar animado para seu irmão e Draco rosnou em resposta. Ignorando as risadas de sua irmã e o sorriso divertido no rosto de Ted, Narcissa voltou sua atenção para seu marido e juntou-se aos esforços dele de desfazer seja lá o que a maluca de sua sobrinha fizera.

**-x-**

Tonks, Remus e Olho-Tonto saíram do elevador no andar onde as celas de contenção ficavam apenas para encontrar Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt, Ben, McDuff, Wright, Patel, Robards, McKinnon e um Curandeiro em vestes verdes parados em uma fila no corredor. Conseguia ouvir um homem gritando e barulhos altos de batidas. Também conseguia sentir os Dementadores — e vê-los flutuando ali perto —, mas tentou ignorá-los.

— Eles foram tudo o que pôde encontrar? — Scrimgeour perguntou sem perceber ou se importar com o fato de Remus não ser um Auror.

— São — Olho-Tonto disse.

— O que está acontecendo? — Tonks perguntou, indo até McKinnon e Ben.

— Sirius... bem, não temos certeza — McKinnon disse, os olhos fixos na porta no fim do corredor. — Pirou, Scrimgeour acha; ele está gritando, chamando pelos Aurores, e batendo na porta. Parece que já faz algumas horas. — Isso certamente explicava os barulhos.

— ... certeza de qual estado ele se encontra — Scrimgeour disse e Tonks começou a ouvi-lo. — Não queríamos nos arriscar a simplesmente entrar, o que é o motivo de terem sido chamados aqui. — Wright e Patel trocaram sussurros nervosos, mas Tonks não conseguiu ouvir as palavras. — Não irão atacar Black a não ser que ele ataque primeiro.

— Ouviu isso? — Robards murmurou e McKinnon o olhou duramente. Tonks se perguntou do que isso se tratava.

— Se ele for seguro, então Shacklebolt, Moody e eu veremos o que ele quer... Se não... Não é para Black sair daquela cela sob nenhuma circunstância...

— ... quero conversar! — Tonks ouviu Sirius gritar. — Não vou te atacar, só venha até aqui e...

— Iremos primeiro — Scrimgeour disse, indicando a ele mesmo, Shacklebolt, Olho-Tonto e McDuff. — Você pode ficar de olho nos recrutas para que eles não se metam em problemas. — Olho-Tonto assentiu. — Neles também — Scrimgeour adicionou, indicando Remus e o curandeiro.

Avançaram em conjunto, as varinhas sacadas e prontas, com três Dementadores na frente. Tonks crescera para que pudesse ver sobre a cabeça de todo mundo. Isso a transformava em um alvo, mas pelo menos saberia o que estava acontecendo.

— Afaste-se da porta, Black — Scrimgeour disse e pela pequena janela coberta de barras, Tonks viu Sirius se afastar. Ele sorria como um louco e isso a fez se sentir um pouco inquieta. Scrimgeour acenou a varinha para a porta e a abriu; os outros três Aurores entraram, formando um semicírculo ao redor de Sirius, que não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado. Ele parecia prestes a explodir de felicidade, o que era estranho, considerando sua situação e a proximidade dos Dementadores.

— O que você quer? — McDuff perguntou, desconfiada.

Sirius apenas sorriu e ergueu um pedaço de papel.


	47. Harry’s New Home

**Capítulo Quarenta e Sete  
Harry’s New Home  
(A Nova Casa de Harry)**

— Alguma coisa? — Rufus rosnou e Amelia balançou a cabeça. Ao seu lado, Thomas parecia doente.

— É tudo legal, senhor — Podmore disse, erguendo os olhos de um enorme volume de leis bruxas. Rufus rosnou. É claro que era tudo legal; Black tinha o treinamento de um Auror e era inutilmente entendido das leis bruxas. Ele também era audacioso o bastante para lembrá-los disso.

— Maldição! — bufou, entrando no escritório ao lado, onde Dumbledore e Snape questionavam a senhora Dursley. O conteúdo da bolsa dela tinha sido colocado na mesa novamente, mas não tinha mudado. Ela ainda tinha a cópia dos formulários que entregara a Umbridge mais cedo e, ainda que Rufus achasse que a pilha de documentos parecia menor (como se ela tivesse se livrado de algumas páginas) era apenas uma especulação, porque nem ele nem Dumbledore tinham estudado a maldita coisa para se certificar de que eram o que pareciam ser.

Zabini estava ao lado de Dumbledore — Rufus e o resto do Ministério odiavam a mulher, mas ela era boa no que fazia e tempos de desespero exigiam medidas desesperadas —, relendo os formulários que davam a custódia do menino à senhora Dursley. Se conseguissem encontrar algo de errado neles, então os que vieram depois poderiam ser anulados.

— Zabini? — perguntou e a mulher ergueu os olhos de cílios longos.

— Está tudo em ordem — ela disse com um encolher de ombros. — Estes formulários não foram criados nem alterados por magia e foram preenchidos corretamente. A custódia da senhora Dursley é inquestionável. — E isso significava que ela podia passá-la para quem quisesse. O que ela tinha feito. Rufus abriu a porta e foi para o corredor.

— Você! — disse, assustando o Recruta de Hemsley. — Traga alguém das Relações Muggle! — Precisava entrar em contato com o advogado que testemunhara a assinatura do segundo formulário e ver se podiam provar que Black ou a senhora Dursley tinham conseguido sua ajuda ilegalmente. O Recruta saiu correndo e Rufus entrou no escritório de Amelia, onde o jovem Potter ainda estava acomodado.

Umbridge e outra bruxa do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas estavam com ele, mas se a expressão delas era alguma indicação, não tinham conseguido descobrir nada condenatório sobre as habilidades de Black como guardião. Oh, havia bastante especulação e vários crimes dos quais o homem era _acusado_ , mas como Black tinha lembrado há algumas horas, ele não fora julgado culpado pois não tivera um julgamento.

— O que pode me contar sobre a noite que foi tirado de seus parentes? — Scoote perguntou, olhando para o menino sobre a prancheta.

Potter desviou os olhos de Rufus, a quem estivera observando desde o momento em que ele entrara no escritório. Ninguém havia dito a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas ele teria que ser idiota para não perceber que algo estava acontecendo.

— Conhece Polkiss? — Rufus perguntou antes que o menino pudesse responder à Scoote. A expressão de Potter se fechou completamente e Rufus se perguntou o que o nome significava para o menino. — Potter?

— Sim, eu o conheço — Potter disse, cauteloso. — Por quê?

— Como o conhece?

— Ele é amigo do meu primo — Potter contou, relutante. — Piers. — Ele não parecia ter uma boa opinião desse Piers se o jeito que torceu o nariz era alguma indicação. — Nós frequentamos a mesma escola.

— Conhecia o pai de Piers? — Rufus perguntou.

— Um pouco — Potter disse com um dar de ombros. — Ele deu uma bola e uma caneta ao Dudley uma vez, do trabalho dele, acho. — Potter pensou por um momento. — Ele é um contador... Não, um advogado.

— Sabemos disso — Umbridge explodiu e Rufus a repreendeu com o olhar.

— Só estou respondendo à pergunta — Potter disse a ela, franzindo o cenho. Então, pausou. — Espere — disse, olhando para Umbridge. — Como você sabe que o senhor Polkiss é um advogado? — A cor sumiu do rosto flácido de Umbridge e Rufus abafou um gemido.

— O Auror Scrimgeour acabou de dizer...

— Eu sei o que ele disse — Potter disse, ainda franzindo o cenho. — Mas ele não falou nada sobre o senhor Polkiss até agora e ele não mencionou que ele era um advogado.

— E? — Umbridge perguntou, tentando disfarçar seu erro com coragem.

— E você esteve aqui comigo e com a curandeira Scoote...

— Pode me chamar de Wendy, querido — Scoote disse, ainda muito parada.

— ... há horas... o que quer dizer que sabia antes do senhor Scrimgeour vir até aqui. — Ele voltou seu franzir para Rufus. — O que está acontecendo?

— Muito obrigado por isso, Umbridge — Rufus disse com irritação e Umbridge se afundou em sua cadeira; a mulher tinha grandes ambições profissionais e certamente não as realizaria se continuasse a irritar Rufus. — Olhe, Potter...

— Scrimgeour! — Moody rosnou e a porta foi aberta. Rufus ergueu a varinha em um instante e viu Potter levar a mão ao bolso, apesar de a varinha dele ter sido confiscada há dias. — Te assustei, foi? — Moody perguntou, olhando para Potter com curiosidade. — Vigilância constante! — Rufus sabia que estava vindo, mas isso assustou aos outros três. Depois de ter se recuperado, entretanto, Potter riu sozinho. — Ele está ficando impaciente — Moody disse, olhando para o menino com um único olho. Como Moody estivera nas celas de contenção com Robards e Black pelas últimas horas, não era difícil adivinha quem “ele” era.

— E? — Rufus perguntou, impaciente, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

— E eu espero que tenha encontrado uma maldita coisa, porque o tempo acabou — Moody disse com raiva.

— Que tempo? — Potter perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

— Nada — Rufus respondeu, tenso, respondendo tanto a Harry quanto a Moody. O rosto de Moody se abateu.

— Acho que não temos escolha, então — rosnou e saiu mancando. Rufus conseguia ouvi-lo gritar com todos os Aurores disponíveis no andar. — Certo! Decidam as escalações e _rápido_ , porque eles não podem ficar sozinhos! Vamos precisar de três pessoas lá, armadas e alertas o tempo todo e se vocês sequer pensarem...

— Que tempo que acabou? — Potter voltou a perguntar quando a porta foi fechada, abafando a voz de Moody.

— O seu — Rufus disse. — Terá uma nova casa, senhor Potter.

**-x-**

— Pode passar, guri — Moody disse.

— Mas... — Harry parou de andar e olhou para Dumbledore, que caminhava atrás deles (o corredor era estreito demais para andarem lado a lado). — Mas, senhor, tem uma parede ali.

— Não é uma parede, querido menino — Dumbledore disse gentilmente. — Aqui. — Com um pouco de dificuldade, o homem mais velho passou por Harry, Scrimgeour, Moony e uma Auror loira de tapa-olho chamada McDuff. Então, perante os olhos de Harry, Dumbledore passou pela parede e sumiu. Harry se sobressaltou, alarmado. Então, a cabeça de Dumbledore voltou a aparecer, assustando-o novamente. — É muito seguro — disse. Harry caminhou para a frente e ia bater primeiro o rosto em... nada. Apenas ar frio. Harry olhou ao redor. Estavam em um cômodo pequeno (ele, Dumbledore e Moody, que acabara de passar) com um elevador em uma ponta. O elevador era vigiado por dois homens de capas.

— Está frio aqui — Harry ofereceu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu o desenho que Ginny deixara para trás (um dragão cuspindo fogo no emblema dos Chudley Cannons) estalar e rapidamente tirou as mãos dos bolsos. Não queria estragar o desenho.

 _Aposto que estragaria, também,_ pensou. _Eu sempre estrago as coisas — explodi a sala de treinamento lá de casa. Aposto que o Padfoot ficou verdadeiramente bravo com isso, mas ele só não quis dizer. Ele não quis ferir meus sentimentos e agora ele provavelmente vai voltar para Azkaban. Ele estaria melhor sem mim..._

— Dementadores — Moody resmungou, indicando os homens nas capas.

— Dementadores? — Harry perguntou, ficando tenso; nunca tinha visto um, mas certamente ouvira falar deles. Ele não se mexeu por mais que quisesse, mas também não recuou. McDuff quase tropeçou nele ao passar pela parede falsa.

 _Mas se tem Dementadores por aqui, então talvez Padfoot esteja por perto. Talvez... talvez estejam me levando para visitar o Padfoot?_ Não fazia sentido para Harry, mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor. _Talvez queiram contar ao Padfoot que eu tenho uma casa nova, esfregar um pouco na cara dele... Aposto que vou odiar as coisas por lá. Aposto que vou ficar preso com alguém como o senhor Malfoy. E aí o Padfoot vai me odiar também. Ele vai ter o julgamento dele e não vai me querer de volta... Ele nem vai ganhar um julgamento, vão simplesmente entregá-lo aos Dementadores..._

De repente, ocorreu a Harry a terrível noção de que Padfoot — se estivesse mesmo aqui — estivera cercado por Dementadores há dois dias. Padfoot era bom em lidar com eles — ele sobrevivera a Azkaban, não foi? —, mas e se isso o levasse ao limite? _E se ele pirou? E se ele estiver triste ou ferido? E se ele foi mor..._

— Harry? — Harry ganiu quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ergueu os olhos, ofegando, vendo Dumbledore. — Você está bem, querido menino?

— Bem — ofegou, olhando para os Dementadores. _Aposto que foram eles. Eles que estão me fazendo pensar essas coisas ruins._ — Estou bem, desculpe.

Scrimgeour passou pela parede atrás dele e não perdeu o ritmo; ele passou direto pelos Dementadores e entrou no elevador. Todos seguiram, inclusive Harry, que não queria ficar sozinho ali. Alguém gritou quando passou por eles.

Voltou a pular e olhou ao redor, mas os outros não pareciam ter ouvido, então fingiu que também não ouvira. Achou que ainda conseguia ouvir a voz gritar quando a porta do elevador se fechava, mas ignorou. Devia ser o Dementador novamente.

Havia mais Dementadores nos andares inferiores, mas havia também uma porta — muitas portas, na verdade —, pela qual Harry podia ver Padfoot. Seu coração disparou e deve ter feito algum barulho, porque Dumbledore o olhou. Harry sorriu.

Padfoot se afastou da pequena janela da porta assim que ele os viu e Harry foi tomado pelo pânico momentâneo; e se Padfoot não quisesse vê-lo? A maior parte disso era por causa dos Dementadores, mas uma parte era a preocupação de Harry.

Scrimgeour e Moody murmuraram algo entre eles e espiaram pela janela antes de abrirem a porta. Eles entraram e, então, Dumbledore colocou uma mão firme no ombro de Harry e eles entraram na cela.

Era pequena — Harry achou que podia ir de um lado para o outro em dez passos e de trás para frente em quinze — com duas camas pequenas num dos cantos, uma área escondida por cortinas, e uma mesa com cinco cadeiras (uma do lado mais distante, e as outras quatro perto da porta) no meio do cômodo. Tudo era branco.

Exceto pelo Black.

O sorriso de Padfoot ia de orelha a orelha e ele parecia estar se esforçando para continuar sentado na cama — o olhar Moody parecia prometer problemas se não ficasse —, então Harry resolveu esse problema para ele.

Soltou-se da mão de Dumbledore — que fez um som de protesto — e correu pela cela. Moody e McDuff tentaram interceptá-lo, mas desviou dos dois — McDuff foi fácil pois a sua percepção de profundidade não era muito boa — e se jogou contra Padfoot, que acabou caindo de costas com o impacto. Padfoot tremia ao abraçá-lo e Harry sentiu algo molhado cair em seu rosto.

— Está chorando? — Harry perguntou, sentindo que podia acabar chorando também.

— Sim — Padfoot disse, soltando um pouco Harry. — Eu estou com uma costela quebrada e você pousou nela. — Harry se levantou e foi imediatamente pego por Moody, que se colocou entre Harry e Padfoot. — Oh, por favor. Se tem alguém que precisa ser protegido por aqui, sou eu. Viu como ele acabou de me atacar? — Riu da própria piada, mas apertava a lateral do corpo e a pele ao redor de seus olhos estava tensa.

— Desculpe — Harry disse, chocado, detrás de Moody.

— Você não sabia — Padfoot disse, desinteressado, e riu de novo. — Maldição, isso doeu. — Mas ele não parecia bravo.

_Ou será que ele está escondendo? Aposto que eu o machuquei de verdade. E se eu piorei as coisas? E se..._

— O Harry não!

— O quê? — Harry perguntou, olhando para McDuff. Ela era uma mulher alta, mas parecia ainda mais alta do que antes. Na verdade, todos pareciam. Harry demorou mais um momento para perceber que estava no chão. E estava morrendo de frio. McDuff parecia confusa.

— Eu não disse...

— Eu não vou machucá-lo — Padfoot disse, irritado. — Seus malditos Dementadores já estão fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, acho.

— ... Harry! Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa!

— O quê? — Harry voltou a perguntar, focando-se em McDuff.

— Saia da frente se sabe o que é bom para você — Padfoot explodiu, tirando Moody do caminho. — E alguém convoque um Patrono! Ou, melhor ainda, mandem esses guardas malditos para longe. — Padfoot se ajoelhou e balançou uma mão na frente do rosto de Harry. Harry viu algo prateado sair da varinha de Dumbledore e pousar perto da porta. — Está comigo, garoto? — Harry olhou para McDuff com os olhos arregalados; ela parecia calma para uma mulher que ele estivera certo de que gritara há alguns momentos. Relutante, assentiu. — Livrem-se deles — Padfoot disse, voltando-se para Scrimgeour.

— É o que vou fazer — Scrimgeour. — Só quero que você entenda que não estou fazendo isso por que você me disse.

— Eu não ligo para o _porquê_ de você fazer desde que faça! — Padfoot explodiu. Ele ajudou Harry a se levantar e ir para a cama, onde se sentou ao seu lado, enquanto Scrimgeour e McDuff saiam da cela.

— Estou bem — Harry disse, o que era verdade; ainda estava um pouco trêmulo, mas estava aquecido de novo. Dumbledore se aproximou com a varinha ainda em mãos, controlando o enorme pássaro azul prateado perto da porta. Ele deu um olhar de aviso para Padfoot e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry.

— Aqui — ele disse, tirando um sapinho de chocolate das vestes.

— Obrigado — Harry respondeu, aceitando-o.

— Chocolate é...

— Bom depois dos Dementadores — Harry disse, abrindo o pacote. — Eu sei. — Dumbledore o observou por detrás de seus óculos de meia lua por um longo momento e, então, seus olhos azuis foram para Padfoot.

— Suponho que saberia — disse por fim. Harry arrancou uma das patas do sapo e a ofereceu a Padfoot, que torceu o nariz e balançou a cabeça.

— Não foi dado a mim — ele disse.

— Eu estou... — Harry começou, mas Padfoot voltou a balançar a cabeça e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno. Então, ele bateu os dedos na têmpora e Harry se deu conta de que ele devia estar usando Oclumência de novo. Harry mordeu o chocolate, antes de colocar o doce inteiro na boca ao se dar conta de como estava apetitoso. Padfoot riu e bagunçou seu cabelo, e Harry não conseguia acreditar em como tinha sentido falta do gesto. Dumbledore continuou a observar Padfoot com uma expressão bastante hostil, que passou a ser impotente quando voltou a olhar para Harry.

— Você terá um guarda — Dumbledore disse por fim.

— Ridículo — Padfoot disse, assentindo. — Mas já esperava por isso.

— Estou certo que sim — Moody murmurou, revirando os olhos. Padfoot deu uma piscadela para ele e o velho Auror pareceu decepcionado.

— Eles ficarão aqui o tempo todo. Se acharem que existe a menor possibilidade de você machucar o menino, ele será removido. — Padfoot assentiu. — Harry, caso se sinta ameaçado, só precisa alertar os Aurores que estiverem de plantão e será levado para um local seguro. — Dumbledore parecia nervoso.

— Eu posso ficar aqui? — Harry perguntou. — Com você? — Padfoot tirou alguns papéis de suas vestes, desdobrou-os e os entregou a Harry. Não sabia exatamente o que as palavras longas diziam, mas entendeu o contexto; Padfoot era formalmente seu guardião agora. A tia Petunia tinha assinado o documento e dado a custódia integral de Harry. — Isso é sangue? — perguntou, olhando para a assinatura de Padfoot.

— É uma tradição antiga — Padfoot disse, encolhendo os ombros. — Parece que deixa tudo ainda mais oficial. Eu te expliquei isso quando saímos da casa da sua tia no ano passado.

— Oh — Harry disse. — É. Certo.

— E, sim, como seu _guardião_ — sua ênfase fez Moody fechar a cara —, é apropriado que você fique comigo desde que não possam provar que sou um perigo para você. Eu sei que as celas de contenção não são muito confortáveis, mas achei... — Harry o abraçou novamente, mas com mais cuidado. Padfoot sorriu e bagunçou seu cabelo de novo. — É — disse —, foi o que pensei.

**-x-**

— Lupin! — Remus se apressou a colocar uma expressão neutra em seu rosto e virou-se. Snape vinha em sua direção com uma carranca.

— Snape — respondeu, tentando soar deprimido.

— Interessante que tenha vindo procurar refúgio aqui, de todos os lugares — Snape comentou, olhando para a placa do escritório atrás de Remus.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — Remus perguntou, recusando-se a morder a isca.

— De dois modos — Snape disse, parando a alguns passos dele. — A garota Tonks está procurando por você. Ela parece preocupada com o seu bem-estar.

— Oh — Remus disse; tinha saído correndo quando Sirius erguera os formulários da guarda. Provavelmente não tinha sido a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer, mas a alternativa tinha sido explodir em risadas. Era melhor que todos achassem que ele estava terrivelmente chateado do que conspirando com Sirius. — Certo. Vou encontrá-la...

— Faça isso. Se eu precisar ver aquela cabeça absurdamente colorida de novo hoje, vou acabar arrancando-a. — Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. — _Professor, você viu o Remus? Ele sumiu!_ — Snape zombou de Remus, que franziu o cenho. — Eu garanti a ela que alguém leria sua coleira e te devolveria a ela, mas ela está ficando... impaciente. — Seus olhos escuros brilharam.

— Certo — Remus disse. — Eu vou...

— Quando é a lua cheia, Lupin? — Snape perguntou quando Remus fez menção de sair.

— Em uma semana — Remus disse, cauteloso. — Por quê?

— Preciso da informação — Snape disse — e eu procuraria, mas eu sei como você está intimamente familiar com isso em particular...

— Certo — Remus disse pela terceira vez. — Era só disso que precisava ou quer esfregar mais um pouco na minha cara?

— Isso era tudo — Snape disse, a zombaria sumindo; seu rosto fundo estava pálido.

— Está tudo bem? — Remus se ouviu perguntar.

— Não exatamente — Snape disse e, por um momento, ele pareceu perturbado, antes de voltar a controlar sua expressão.

— Posso ajudar? — Remus perguntou.

— Duvido; assumo que estará... indisposto. — Os olhos de Snape brilharam novamente de um jeito malicioso que Remus conhecia. — A não ser que tenham inventado uma cura desde a última vez que vi...? — Remus franziu o cenho para ele. — Foi o que pensei... — Snape zombou e foi embora.

 _Idiota_ , Remus pensou, revirando os olhos. Levantou-se do banco e foi para o elevador; Dora estaria em algum lugar no nível dois, com o resto dos Aurores e Recrutas.

O elevador se abriu e uma voz fria disse:

— Nível Quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Com licença — uma mulher idosa com um Amasso sob o braço saiu e Remus entrou e pressionou o botão do nível dois.

**-x-**

Harry resmungava alguma coisa, mas estava adormecido, aparentemente sem se deixar perturbar pela fraca luz que saia da ponta da varinha de Marlene; ela fora proibida de apagá-la para o caso de Sirius se esgueirar para atacá-los. Sirius virou e seu cobertor farfalhou.

— Pode ficar quieto? — Marlene rosnou. Sirius não respondeu e, surpreendentemente, ele parou de se mexer. Ela esperara que ele se mexesse mais só para irritá-la. — Obrigada — disse e ele continuou a ignorá-la. Ela não gostou disso.

Estivera fazendo a guarda — com Gawain e Proudfoot, que estavam adormecidos nas cadeiras ao seu lado — pelas últimas nove horas. Sirius ainda não falara com ela. Não recebera um cumprimento animado, nenhum comentário sarcástico... nada. Não para ela. Gawain e Proudfoot tinham conversado um pouco com ele e Sirius conversara com Harry quando não estivera conversando com eles. E ela tinha sido ignorada.

Sirius nunca a ignorara antes.

— Sirius — disse, erguendo a varinha. Viu os olhos dele brilharem sob a luz, mas então, eles estavam fechados. — Eu sei que não está dormindo — disse. Ainda nada. — Sirius.

— O quê? — ele explodiu, soando exasperado. Ele virou e se apoiou em um cotovelo. — Queria alguma coisa, McKinnon?

— Eu... — Fechou a boca e desviou os olhos, incapaz de lidar com ele a olhando daquele jeito (como se ele não a conhecesse). — Por que está me chamando assim? — perguntou por fim, forçando-se a olhar para ele. Sua expressão não mudara.

— Assim como? — perguntou. — Seu nome?

— Meu nome é Marlene — ela disse antes que pudesse se parar.

— Eu sei qual é o seu nome, McKinnon — ele disse e ela recuou como se ele houvesse a esbofeteado. Ele bocejou, a expressão dura dando lugar a uma cansada. — Você queria alguma coisa ou posso voltar a dormir?

Ela não sabia como verbalizar o que queria — soaria ridícula se tentasse pedir que ele parasse de tratá-la tão estranhamente —, por isso, murmurou:

— É, durma.

— Robards está dormindo agora, né?

— Acho que sim — ela disse, espiando seu mentor; ele estivera fingindo dormir (obviamente ele não confiava nela o bastante para deixá-la sozinha com Sirius), mas achou que ele tinha acabado adormecendo há uma hora.

— Hmm — Sirius disse. Ele ajeitou o cobertor de Harry (Harry estivera chutando durante o sono mais cedo e tinha afastado o cobertor) e bagunçou o cabelo do menino antes de afundar na própria cama e se virar para encarar a parede.

— O que “hmm” significa? — ela perguntou, apertando os olhos para a forma dele. Sirius a ignorou novamente e Marlene sentiu lágrimas confusas cutucares seus olhos. — Sirius? — Ouviu quando ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar num suspiro. Piscou para se certificar de que não ia chorar. — _Sirius._

Marlene se levantou e cruzou a cela; ela sabia que Sirius tinha escutado quando se aproximou — suas costas ficaram tensas —, mas ele não se virou. Ela deu a volta na cama de Harry e puxou Sirius pelo ombro. Ele não resistiu, mas levou as mãos à lateral do corpo como que para protegê-la.

Ele também não falou, apenas a observou e se remexeu um pouco, ainda segurando a lateral do corpo. Era enlouquecedor. Poderia entender se ele estivesse com medo dela — quase que esperara por isso — ou se a odiasse. Esperara por isso. Não, ao invés disso, ele a olhava como se ela não fosse nada para ele. Não havia o brilho arteiro em seus olhos cinzentos, nenhum carinho, nenhum humor. Apenas uma calma... curiosidade era uma palavra muito forte... Consciência de que ela estava ali, de que ela existia.

— Sim? — ele perguntou. Ela soltou seu ombro e permitiu que sua mão ficasse pendurada ao lado do corpo. Era uma sensação fria, vazia.

 _Não seja idiota_ , repreendeu-se. _Você o odeia, lembra?_

Mas não o odiava nesse momento. Deveria odiar; ele conseguira conquistar a custódia _legal_ de Harry, ela não conseguira matá-lo há dois dias e, agora, tinha que abrir mão da sua noite para fazer a guarda dele. Mas era difícil odiá-lo quando ele a olhava tão... imparcialmente. Como se ele não ligasse para o que ela pensava, não ligasse que ela estava ali. Como se ela não valesse o seu tempo. Como se ela tivesse o traído, só que não havia raiva em seus olhos. 

— Eu sou nada para você — murmurou, incerta se estava dizendo isso a ele ou perguntando.

— É — respondeu, tenso. — Você é.

Marlene colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e voltou para a cadeira em que estivera sentada. Sirius tinha se virando novamente e não havia como ele ver que seus lábios tremiam. Respirou fundo e fungou, tentando não chorar.

— Pode ficar quieta, por favor? — ele disse no mesmo tom que ela usara com ele. Marlene engoliu e acordou Proudfoot; não queria que Gawain a visse nesse estado, porque ele ia querer saber o que tinha a chateado e essa não era uma conversa que queria ter. Nunca.

— McKinnon? — Proudfoot disse, confuso.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse e sua voz soara tensa até para seus próprios ouvidos. Só podia imaginar o que Proudfoot estava pensando. — Vou mandar outra pessoa descer.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela disse com voz pastosa. — Não mesmo. — Acenou a varinha para a porta e saiu correndo, sem se importar com o que Sirius ou Proudfoot pensavam. Garantiu-se de que a porta estivesse trancada e foi se reportar a Olho-Tonto, que estava parado ao lado de uma cadeira, guardando o lado de fora (Scrimgeour parecia achar que era perigoso deixar Dementadores guardando a cela quando Harry estava lá).

— McKinnon — ele disse e Savage (que dormia numa cadeira do outro lado do corredor) pulou e murmurou alguma coisa. — O que...

— Não posso ficar lá — disse, secando os olhos com as costas da mão. — Eu... ele...

— Não é fácil, não é? — ele perguntou com raiva. — Vamos trocar — disse, tomando um gole de seu frasco. — É só acordar Sava...

— Deixe-o dormir — disse, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não vou dormir. — Olho-Tonto deu um tapinha em seu ombro e mancou até a cela. Marlene se afundou na cadeira, colocou os joelhos contra o peito e começou a chorar baixinho.

**-x-**

— Sabia que viria — Fenrir disse, sorrindo para sua visitante. Havia marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas dela, seu nariz estava vermelho e seus olhos estavam distantes.

— Sabia? — perguntou sem rodeios.

— Sim — Fenrir disse, ansioso, rastejando até as barras. Ela o observou, impassível. — Veio me salvar.

— Você já enlouqueceu — ela disse, enojada, tirando as vestes do alcance dele. Sua mão caiu no chão de pedras cinzentas. Houve silêncio e o vento afastou o cabelo do rosto dela. — Eu não vim te ajudar.

— Por que está aqui, então? — ele perguntou, confuso.

— Porque eu quero saber o que aconteceu — disse, olhando-o. Seus olhos escuros estavam frios e desaprovadores.

— Eu te fiz mais forte — ele disse, sorrindo. Um Dementador passou atrás dela e os dois tremeram.

— Não — ela disse. — Eu fiz isso.

— Eu te dei a dádiva. — Ela torceu os lábios.

— Você me arruinou... minha vida antiga acabou graças a você. Eu precisei abandonar meus amigos, minha _família_. Meus pais me olham e ficam aterrorizados.

— E deviam ficar. Você é mais poderosa do que eles podem imaginar...

— Meu pai...

— Eu _sou_ o seu pai — ele interrompeu, pressionando-se contra as barras para ficar mais perto dela. Ele respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro doce dela, o cheiro que fugira dele por quase um ano e meio.

— Você é um monstro — ela disse com firmeza. — Nós dois somos.

— É por isso que fez o que fez? — ele perguntou, tentando segurar a mão dela. — Foi por isso que se juntou a eles? — Fechou a mão ao redor da menor dela. Ela olhou para suas mãos em choque, mas havia uma expressão de desejo em seu rosto também. — É bom, não é? Quente. Aposto que ninguém segurou sua mão desde... — Ela soltou a mão da dele e deu um passo para trás, ainda olhando para seus dedos. Fenrir levou a mão ao nariz e respirou fundo.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta — ela disse.

— Quer saber o que aconteceu? — Fenrir perguntou. Ela assentiu, seus olhos brilhantes e cautelosos. — Liberte-me. — Um Dementador passou atrás dela e Fenrir urrou e rastejou para o fundo da cela. Ele estava com frio, tanto frio, e era escuro demais até para a sua visão.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, mas quando se sentou, ela ainda estava ali, ainda o observando. Seus ombros tremiam e havia lágrimas novas em suas bochechas, mas ela estava lá.

— Eu te _deixei_ mais forte — ele disse, arrastando-se para frente.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Liberte-me.

— Espero que apodreça — cuspiu. — Responda à pergunta.

— Modos, filha.

— Responda, _pai_ — ela retorquiu com a voz falha.

— Eu esperei até que ele estivesse sozinho — murmurou, encorajado; ela o chamara de pai! — Então, bati na porta e pedi para entrar. Ele foi tão educado, tão amigável. — Ouviu-a cerrar os dentes. — Assustado quando eu saquei a varinha, mas eu gosto deles assim. Ele lutou, mas eu o dominei. Ele tentou _mentir_ — Fenrir riu. — Eu senti o cheiro na mesma hora, é claro. Aquele tolo — riu novamente e mostrou os dentes. — Não gosto quando as pessoas mentem. — Ela bebia cada palavra, mas ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua raiva, de seu horror.

“Por fim, consegui minha resposta. Não vou te dizer como”, ele sorriu para sua filha. O rosto dela estava pálido sob a luz da lua quase cheia sobre eles. “Mas ele teria vivido. Eu tirei a varinha dele e estava indo embora quando o ouvi dizer alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que ele disse, mas ele estava falando em um relógio de bolso dourado. Ele estava tentando avisar alguém”, Fenrir bufou. “Eu poderia tê-lo deixado vivo, mas...”

— Mas não deixou — ela disse, o rosto endurecendo.

— Ele escolheu o próprio destino — disse com um dar de ombros. — Eu apenas o ajudei. Acho que ele era um leãozinho? Tão corajoso e tão altruísta...

— Na verdade — ela disse —, ele era uma cobra. — Ajoelhou-se, ficando na mesma altura que ele pela primeira vez. — E as cobras são venenosas. — O sorriso de Fenrir se alargou e ele decidiu dar corda para ela.

— Mas eu não fui mordido. — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e se levantou. Ele se aproximou mais das barras.

— Mesmo? — ela perguntou e sorriu uma vez, cruelmente. — O que é Azkaban se não um veneno?

Ela se virou sobre os calcanhares e se afastou, enquanto os Dementadores se aproximavam.

**-x-**

Não era para ter sido assim. Humilhação atrás de humilhação fora tudo o que Sirius Black trouxera ao Ministério; primeiro, ele tinha sido um Auror e, então, traíra a todos; depois, escapara da prisão da qual era impossível escapar, sequestrara um garoto, um garoto que nem o Ministério soubera onde encontrar. Então, Black fugira deles por meses antes de perder Potter e pegá-lo bem debaixo dos narizes de todo mundo uma semana depois. Então, ele fugira deles por mais alguns meses antes de _se entregar_ no meio do Beco Diagonal.

 _E então_ , ele desviou das perguntas deles, proibira-os de questionar o menino Poter e, depois, conseguira recuperar o menino Potter _de novo_ sem quebrar uma única lei e tudo sem sair de sua minúscula cela no fundo do Ministério. Ele e Potter viviam lá há três dias já, confortáveis.

Era enlouquecedor. A Grã-Bretanha certamente viraria o motivo de piadas por causa de um único homem estúpido e teimoso.

— Dez de vocês, eu acho — disse com um sorriso.

Era melhor assim; se falhasse, não tinha nada a perder. Ninguém poderia sussurrar seu nome no ouvido errado e ninguém poderia entregá-la. Lealdade total era parte do contrato. Lealdade ao Ministério. E ela _era_ o Ministério. Se tivesse sucesso, seria uma heroína. Ministra em um ano, provavelmente antes. Seria uma pena ver Cornelius perder o emprego, mas, honestamente, ele era muito molenga para fazer o que era preciso e não tinha nenhuma ambição para o futuro do mundo mágico. Talvez ele pudesse ser seu Subsecretário. Conselhos eram sempre bons e ela gostava de Cornelius.

— Sete lidarão com os Aurores. Não os machuquem se puderem evitar — avisou. — Só não permitam que eles interfiram até que o trabalho esteja feito.

Mas Sirius Black tinha que ir. Ninguém sentiria falta dele. O homem era um lunático, um criminoso. Talvez Potter ficasse triste, mas ele era novo. Ele seguiria em frente, esqueceria. Lucius Malfoy daria um bom lar ao menino e daria a _ela_ uma boa recompensa. Era para o melhor, tudo para o bem do Ministério.

Talvez até recebesse uma Ordem de Merlin. Ela merecia uma, certamente; estivera na mesma posição por quinze anos, fazendo as mesmas coisas enfadonhas para as mesmas pessoas enfadonhas, treinando alguns Recrutas enfadonhos — Albert ou seja lá qual era o nome dele era o atual recruta e ela ficaria feliz em vê-lo ir embora. Ela nem sequer gostava de crianças. Sim, uma Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, por sua paciência.

— Três de vocês podem lidar com Black e Potter. Não machuquem o menino, mas não permitam que ele interfira.

Lucius a culparia se o menino fosse ferido e Lucius era o tipo de homem que podia lhe dar o mundo ou tirá-lo. Não gostava quando as coisas eram tiradas dela. Mesmo quando era garota, odiara quando sua irmã, Alegria, pegava suas coisas emprestada. Sua mãe sempre a encorajara a compartilhar, mas sua mãe era uma tola que passara a vida com a cabeça nas nuvens como aqueles querubins idiotas que ela tinha em sua casa de chá. Sua mãe tinha um senso para decoração, mas não muito além disso; dividir era para os fracos.

— E um Beijo deve bastar para Black.

Os fortes pegavam o que queriam e os fracos dividiam o que sobrasse. Ela não era uma mulher fraca. Era capaz de fazer o que fosse necessário.

— Certifiquem-se de que isso aconteça.


	48. A Long Night In Hell

**Capítulo Quarenta e Oito  
A Long Night In Hell  
(Uma Longa Noite no Inferno)**

— Está frio aqui — Ben disse, tentando começar uma conversa. Sentia muita falta de Melvin, mas nunca fora capaz de ficar triste por muito tempo. Apenas seguia em frente com as coisas. Tonks era igual, pelo que podia ver, assim como Shacklebolt. Florence ainda chorava muito e ficava assustadoramente quieta quando não estava chorando. Fazia alguns dias que não viam McKinnon, por isso não sabia como ela estava.

 _Você vai embora, cara_ , Ben pensou tristemente, _e tudo desmorona._

Olhou para Finch, cujos olhos estavam inchados e a boca estava virada para baixo. Finch costumava ser tão alegre, mas não a vira sorrir a semana toda.

— Está com frio? — Ben perguntou e Finch o olhou. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha ouvido e considerou se repetir.

— Um pouco — ela disse com a voz pastosa. — Por quê? Você está? — Ben fechou melhor as vestes e tremeu.

— Eu... — Olhou para seu hálito, esfumaçado no ar limpo. Então, olhou para Finch, que franzia o cenho. As portas do elevador se abriram e um enxame negro saiu. Ben contou cinco Dementadores. Mas eles não avançaram. Apenas flutuaram do outro lado. — O que eles estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou a Finch, cujos olhos estavam vazios. — Finch? Lyra?

— Eu sinto muito, Melvin — ela murmurou.

— Não sou o Melvin — Ben disse, balançando-a pelo ombro. — Sou Ben.

— Eu sinto tanto — Finch sussurrou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ela se sentou e começou a soluçar. Um dos Dementadores virou a cabeça na direção de Ben. Ele não gostava de Dementadores, mas também tivera uma vida bastante protegida; de todos os seus amigos, sempre lidara melhor quando as atividades de Recrutas o colocavam em contato com os Dementadores. Nunca perdera ninguém até Melvin, nunca vira nada horrível e seu maior arrependimento era seu preconceito contra Sonserinos, o qual tinha mais ou menos superado.

— Lyra? — Ben disse, voltando a balançá-la pelos ombros.

— Desculpe — ela sussurrou e ele apostaria seu trabalho que ela estava se lembrando da manhã que encontrara Melvin. Como uma Auror, ela tinha visto coisas terríveis, mas achou que isso era pior por que ela conhecera Melvin. Ele não era apenas um estranho sem nome. — Eu devia ter atendido, não devia ter deixado queimar... — O elevador abriu e outros cinco Dementadores saíram.

— Ei! — Ben disse sobre o ombro. Sacou a varinha, sabendo que não serviria para muito; nunca aprendera a produzir um Patrono. — Ei! McDuff! Louisson! Yaxley! Ei! Ajudem!

— Wellingt... — A cabeça de McDuff apareceu pelas barras da porta da cela de Black. — Minha nossa. Yaxley, acorde Louisson. Rápido, garota!

— Fiquem aí! — Ben avisou, mas os Dementadores avançaram. — _Depulso. Ventus._ — Nenhum feitiço foi terrivelmente efetivo.

— ... Dementadores — ouviu McDuff dizer.

— Eu disse que podia senti-los — uma voz masculina desconhecida disse, mas ele parecia preocupado. — Achei que Scrimgeour tivesse mandado que eles não ficassem aqui.

— Ele mandou — Louisson respondeu. — Aguenta firme, Black. Voltaremos logo. — A porta foi aberta e McDuff, Louisson e Yaxley saíram com as varinhas erguidas. Yaxley parou ao lado de Ben, parecendo nervosa.

— Foram dispensados de fazer a guarda aqui — McDuff disse, acenando a varinha em um aviso. — Não sei quem os mandou, mas sei que são um problema e não vão ficar aqui até eu receber uma mensagem assinada pelo próprio Scrimgeour dando permissão. — Louisson colocara uma Finch sem forças no canto e se juntou a McDuff.

— Voltem — disse. — Andem. — Quando eles não recuaram, o maxilar de Louisson ficou tenso. — McDuff, se puder...

— Desculpe — Lyra balbuciou. — Desculpe, Melvin...

— Expecto... — McDuff começou, mas um Dementador a segurou pelo queixo com uma mão esquelética e nojenta.

— _Relashio_! — Louisson e Ben gritaram em uníssono. Houve um flash e McDuff caiu. Dois Dementadores se separaram do grupo e foram segurar os braços de Ben. Outros dois fizeram o mesmo com Louisson. — Me solte, seu... — Louisson começou, tentando se livrar deles. Entretanto, só conseguiu derrubar a varinha. Ben se debateu e chutou, mas não havia pés a serem chutados.

— _Expecto Patron_... NÃO! — McDuff guinchou quando um Dementador voltou a segurá-la pelo queixo. Ben tentou mirar sua varinha, mas os Dementadores que seguravam seus braços estavam firmes. Nem conseguia vê-la direito.

— Faça alguma coisa! — gritou para Yaxley, mas ela tremia com as costas pressionadas na parede, a varinha caída, inútil, no chão ao seu lado. Gelo correu pelas paredes e os gritos de McDuff pararam.

— Não! — Louisson gritou. Ben conseguiu olhar e viu McDuff deitada no chão com uma expressão vazia e quase sonhadora em seu rosto. Sua boca estava aberta. — Não! Como você se atreve... — Louisson se interrompeu com um choramingo.

Alguém xingou perto de Yaxley, mas a voz era muito grossa para ser dela. Ben viu um rosto pálido espiar pelas barras da janela na porta da cela. Black. Black xingou de novo e olhou para Ben.

— Sabe conjurar um Patrono? — perguntou no mesmo tom prático que passara a esperar dos Aurores. Ben balançou a cabeça e tentou se soltar inutilmente do Dementador que o segurava. — Você? Yaxley, né? — Yaxley estremeceu e balançou a cabeça. — Me deixem ajudá-los — disse.

— O quê? — Yaxley perguntou.

— Não precisamos da sua ajuda, Black — Louisson disse. — Estamos nos virando bem, obrigado...

— Bem? — Black perguntou em voz alta. — McDuff foi _Beijada_ , seu idiota! — Virou-se para Yaxley. — Me dê sua varinha... Prometo que só vou conjurar um Patrono e te devolvo na mesma hora...

— Besteira! Não podemos confiar nele! — Louisson gritou. — Salacia, não se atreva! — Yaxley olhou para Black e depois para Louisson, que estava sendo levado para onde Finch e McDuff estavam sentadas, encolhidas contra a parede. — Não!

— Eu posso ajudá-los — Black disse, os olhos arregalados e ansiosos do outro lado das grades. Ben acreditava nele. Tentou jogar sua varinha na direção de Black, mas os Dementadores o seguravam com muita força. Sua varinha caiu com um barulho e rolou para fora do alcance.

— Não podemos... ele é um prisioneiro! Ele não é confiável... ah! — Os Dementadores soltaram Louisson, que guinchou e se encolheu.

— Yaxley! — Black disse num tom urgente. — Me deixe ajudar, por favor!

— Louisson — Yaxley murmurou, parecendo assustada —, o que eu...

— Dê sua varinha a ele! — Ben explodiu. Com um puxão, conseguiu soltar seu braço, mas ele foi preso novamente um momento depois e um terceiro Dementador foi flutuar ao seu lado com a mão esticada. Ben se encolheu e virou a cabeça.

— Por favor — Black disse.

— Não! — Louisson guinchou.

— Dê a maldita varinha a ele! — Ben urrou. Yaxley soluçou e jogou a varinha longe; ela rolou na direção de Finch e o coração de Ben afundou. — A porta, Black! A porta está destrancada! Black...

Qualquer esperança que Ben pudesse ter de que Black os salvaria morreu rapidamente; Black abriu a porta, mas um Dementador estava lá para interceptá-lo. Black voltou a fechar a porta e Ben viu seu rosto de relance pelas grades. Então, o Dementador se moveu e bloqueou sua visão, erguendo a mão para remover o capuz. Ele respirou ruidosamente e Ben rezou para que Black tivesse o bom senso de se mexer.

Felizmente, ouviu o som de passos e um sussurro; Black estava dizendo algo para Potter ou, talvez, fosse o contrário. O Dementador colocou a mão na porta e a abriu. Yaxley ofegou quando o Dementador passou por ela.

— Padfoot... — Ben ouviu Potter dizer e algo quebrou dentro de si. Voltou a se debater e seu ombro estalou, mas os Dementadores que o seguravam se recusaram a soltá-lo. Black era um homem adulto (possivelmente um assassino), mas Potter... Potter era apenas uma criança. Um inocente.

Arrastaram Ben até onde Louisson, Finch e McDuff estavam — a uns três metros da cela de Black e a três metros do elevador — antes de soltá-lo. Esfregou o ombro, enquanto Yaxley ia se juntar a eles. Ben se perguntou se fora o medo que a fez se mexer ou se tinha sido seu instinto de sobrevivência sonserino. Decidiu que não importava. Conseguia senti-la tremer.

— Me dê o Potter! — Ben pediu, desesperado, puxando a capa do Dementador mais próximo, enquanto outro se juntava ao que estava na porta da cela. — Por favor! Ele é só uma criança, apenas...

— Por favor. — Ouviu Black dizer. Um terceiro Dementador se juntou aos outros dois, mas esse passou por eles. Ben ouviu passos apressados e o som que estava rapidamente virando seu maior medo; a respiração ruidosa de um Dementador.

Ben olhou a varinha caída de Louisson e os Dementadores; ele, Finch, McDuff, Louisson e Yaxley estavam cercados por sete deles, que estavam focados na cela. Era óbvio que mais ninguém podia ou — no caso de Yaxley — iria ajudar. Ben se preparou e se jogou. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram na madeira, antes do frio pressioná-lo por todos os lados e o som da respiração era ensurdecedor. Não conseguia se mover, não conseguia ver. Tudo estava escuro. Algo viscoso tocou seu ombro dolorido e o guiou — à força — de volta para os outros.

Louisson estava inclinado sobre as mãos, murmurando, e os outros três estavam encolhidos contra a parede, apesar de pelo menos os olhos de Yaxley estarem focados.

 _Sou o único que ainda está são?_ Ben se perguntou, tossindo; o ar frio queimava seus pulmões.

— Não! — Louisson disse, apertando o peito com as mãos. — Não, me deixe... Eu sou seu superior! Não chegue perto de mim... — Ben foi empurrado para o lado, trombando com Yaxley, enquanto dois Dementadores se aproximavam de Louisson.

— Parem! — Ben gritou, tirando uma mão coberta de cicatrizes do rosto de Louisson. — Solte-o... parem com isso! — Dedos ossudos apertaram o ombro de Ben. Seu ombro ficou tenso. Era como se seu ombro estivesse congelando. Debateu-se apesar da dor, mas a mão que o segurava era muito forte.

— Me solte! — Ben sabia o que estava por vir, mas era incapaz de evitar. Fechou os olhos com força e virou-se com o estômago se revirando. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e seu nariz estava entupido. Ouviu a respiração de Louisson falhar, seus protestos morrerem, ouviu o horrível som do Dementador, sentiu a temperatura diminuir. Ouviu algo cair com um zunido.

— Oh, meu Merlin — Yaxley soluçou atrás de suas mãos. — Ele... Eles acabaram...

Ben engatinhou até o que tinha rolado para fora da mão frouxa de Louisson e os Dementadores permitiram. Era um auxiliar entreaberto. Ben o pegou esperando, torcendo, rezando para que os Dementadores não houvessem notado o que ele segurava. Mas eles notaram. A mão voltara para seu ombro, não o restringindo, apenas... lá. Talvez fosse um aviso ou talvez ele fosse o próximo.

Ben rapidamente pesou suas opções; Finch não podia ajudá-los e mesmo que conseguisse que Yaxley o ajudasse, ainda seriam dois contra sete. As suas chances eram péssimas, especialmente se Ben era parte dos dois.

 _Por favor, que isso não seja um erro enorme_ , Ben pensou e fechou o Auxiliar. Jogou-o para longe e ele parou perto da varinha de Yaxley. A mão em seu ombro sumiu e os olhos de Ben se encheram com lágrimas assustadas e aliviadas. Yaxley também chorava; ela se mexeu, pressionando-se contra a parede ao seu lado.

— Sem Auxiliares — ele murmurou. — Certo? — Ben esticou a mão para Finch, que se colocou ao seu lado imediatamente. — Vamos sair dessa. — Ficaram sentados, quase sem se mover, e os Dementadores não fizeram menção de machucá-los. Ben achou que iam ficar bem.

— Black? — Ben chamou numa voz que era quase um sussurro. Os três Dementadores tinham entrado na cela e a porta estava aberta, mas Ben não conseguia vê-los; nem Black nem Potter nem os Dementadores. — Black? Você está... Consegue me ouvir? — Yaxley soltou outro soluço. — Potter? — Nenhum dos dois respondeu. — Black?

**-x-**

— Black?

Sirius mordeu o lábio, mas não se atreveu a virar a cabeça para procurar a fonte do som. Padfoot estava parado a sua frente, as orelhas para trás, os pelos da nuca eriçados, brilhando um azul prateado. O nariz de Padfoot estava a centímetros das barras enferrujadas da cela de Sirius e, do outro lado, estavam os três Dementadores, esperando.

— Black? — A voz ecoou pelo céu cinzento de Azkaban, mas parecia vir da água e não do céu. O garoto parecia assustado, mas não havia nada que Sirius pudesse fazer por ele, por mais que quisesse.

Algo bateu na parte de trás do joelho de Sirius e ele olhou para baixo por instinto, apesar de não haver nada lá. Harry estava no mundo real, com o corpo de Sirius, não em sua cabeça, com sua versão mental. Sirius queria poder trazê-lo aqui; Harry estaria seguro aqui, com Padfoot para protegê-lo.

Mas Harry não estava seguro onde estava. Ele estava congelando, preso num mundo dos seus piores pesadelos. E Sirius não podia fazer nada além de evitar que os Dementadores os Beijassem. Nunca se sentira tão impotente. Sabia que conseguir manter os Dementadores longe sem uma varinha era impressionante, mas não era essa sua sensação, não quando não podia fazer mais nada.

Então, enquanto estava sentado, protegido — as beiradas da sua realidade mental começavam a ficar borradas e Padfoot não estava mais tão brilhante quanto antes — e sem ser afetado nos confins de sua mente, Harry estava sofrendo, e os Aurores e os Recrutas estavam sofrendo.

Se Sirius voltasse para a consciência física, entretanto, seria subjugado — sua mente estaria segura, mas os Beijos eram físicos. Seria necessário que apenas um Dementador colocasse as mãos nele e tudo acabaria. Neste momento, tudo o que podia fazer para manter os Dementadores longe de sua alma era usar a força de Padfoot para obrigá-los a ficar longe.

 _Não_ , Sirius pensou, recuando; seu lapso de concentração tinha permitido que os Dementadores entrassem na cela. Afastou-se, Padfoot guardando sua frente, e ofereceu mais memórias felizes ao Patrono. Mas era tarde demais; os Dementadores tinham entrado. Sirius se pressionou contra a parede coberta por marcas antigas.

— Black?

 _Se ele está gritando, ele ainda tem a alma,_ Sirius pensou, mas isso lhe deu pouco conforto. Desejava poder dizer algo — qualquer coisa — que pudesse confortar o garoto, mas isso não valia o risco de voltar ao seu corpo. _Ele vai ficar bem. Nós todos vamos ficar bem._ Encontrou uma memória — James, Remus e Peter estudando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, comendo as coisas que ele e James tinham roubado da cozinha — e a entregou a Padfoot. Padfoot brilhou com um pouco mais de força e os Dementadores em sua mente recuaram alguns centímetros. Esperava que os Dementadores de verdade também tivessem recuado um pouco.

— Black? — A voz do Recruta voltou a ecoar pela cela.

 _Concentre-se_ , disse a si mesmo e começou a procurar por outras memórias felizes; precisaria de outra em alguns segundos. Um dos Dementadores se moveu, tentando pegá-lo pelo lado. Sirius alimentou ainda mais Padfoot e se colocou num canto com Padfoot à sua frente.

O Dementador voltou a ficar com seus camaradas e os três voltaram a observá-lo pacientemente. Era uma batalha de vontades, uma que Sirius sabia que ia vencer; quantas vezes Remus tinha reclamado que ele era teimoso demais para o próprio bem? Mas vontade não seria o bastante. Não podia sustentar Padfoot para sempre — não com essa força — e era isso que ia importar. Ele ficaria cansado, ficaria sem memórias felizes. E assim que Padfoot enfraquecesse, ele seria subjugado e Sirius estaria exposto.

Não, não ia durar mais do que eles. Só podia torcer para que os próximos Aurores descessem antes que perdesse as forças. Como se os Dementadores tivessem escutado seus pensamentos, o som da respiração deles aumentou e o gelo subiu pelas paredes da cela. Até Sirius sentiu um pouco de frio por um momento antes que pudesse dar outra memória a Padfoot e o Patrono brilhou com um pouco mais de força e afastou o frio. O esforço fez as beiradas da realidade de Sirius tremerem novamente.

 _Concentre-se_ , pensou novamente, com firmeza e determinação. Tal determinação se despedaçou quando um novo som entrou em seu mundo. Não era o Recruta, não era a respiração dos Dementadores. Harry choramingara.

 _Só mais um pouco,_ Sirius pensou, cerrando os punhos ao ouvir algo explodir. _Os Aurores podem chegar a qualquer momento. Só mais um pouco._

**-x-**

Rufus olhou para Hemsley, Shacklebolt, Dale e Brown. Dale e Brown pareciam distraídos, mas Hemsley e Shacklebolt eram Aurores há tempo o bastante para saber quando algo não estava certo. E algo não estava certo.

O elevador descia cada vez mais e ficava cada vez mais frio e a inquietação de Rufus aumentou. Sem falar, sacou a varinha e os outros fizeram o mesmo — até os Recrutas estavam atentos agora.

Rufus pensou em sua irmã e na família dela e mandou um Patrono no formato de uma raposa pelas portas abertas do elevador. O lince de Shacklebolt a seguiu. Dale ofegou e recuou, trombando com Brown e permitindo que Rufus visse o corredor. Habilidades desenvolvidas com perfeição permitiram que fizesse uma avaliação rápida.

Os cinco Aurores que estavam fazendo a guarda da noite estavam apoiados na parede esquerda e, na frente deles, estavam sete Dementadores. Não havia sangue e todos respiravam. Bom. Um Auxiliar e quatro varinhas estavam espalhados pelo chão e a porta da cela de Black estava aberta. Os Dementadores se viraram para encarar o lince e a raposa.

— Black! — Wellington disse e Yaxley, cuja cabeça estivera descansando no ombro dele, pulou, viu Rufus e os outros e começou a chorar prontamente. Um dos Dementadores foi para frente, esticando a mão para Wellington. Rufus mandou sua raposa avançar, mas o lince de Shacklebolt foi mais rápido, indo salvar o Recruta de seu mestre.

O Dementador se afastou na hora — mal escapando do ataque do lince — e, em segundos, Shacklebolt prendera os sete Dementadores do lado oposto, protegidos por seu Patrono. Shacklebolt se apressou para ver os outros.

— Yvonne? — Hemsley chamou, franzindo o cenho. McDuff se mexeu, mas não respondeu.

— Brown, ajude Shacklebolt — Rufus mandou e o Recruta se apressou a fazer o que lhe fora dito. — Dale, já que não parece inclinada a sair do elevador, volte lá para cima e traga reforços. Hemsley, você vem comigo. — Hemsley desviou os olhos de McDuff e seguiu Rufus pelo corredor. Rufus mandou sua raposa entrar primeiro na cela de Black, por precaução, e entrou logo depois, temendo a visão que poderia recebê-los.

Parecia uma zona de guerra; as camas estavam viradas e as penas dos travesseiros cobriam o chão branco como neve. Havia chamuscos nas paredes e a cortina ao redor da área do banheiro, o chuveiro e a pia tinha caído. O vidro ao redor do chuveiro tinha trincado e a pia jogava água para todos os lados.

A cela parecia vazia e o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Rufus foi que Black e Potter tinham usado os Dementadores para atacar os Aurores e fugir. Naquele momento, entretanto, a respiração do Dementador chamou sua atenção. Três deles estavam reunidos no canto mais distante da cela e Rufus não hesitou antes de mandar seu Patrono atacá-los. O feitiço os seguiu para fora e Rufus ouviu Hemsley fechar a porta, apesar de ser dolorosamente óbvio que Black não estava em condição de tentar escapar.

Os olhos de Black, vazios e cinzentos como o céu de Azkaban, focaram-se em Rufus com uma intensidade alarmante e ele se apoiou na parede.

— Black? — Rufus disse, dando um passo para frente. Black abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas revirou os olhos e caiu como uma pedra, pousando pesadamente na lateral do corpo antes que Rufus pudesse pensar em erguer um feitiço amortecedor.

A queda de Black revelou Potter, que estava encolhido no canto da cela e parecia ter sido protegido por Black. Seu rosto estava tão branco quanto as paredes e estava com marcas de lágrimas nas bochechas. Seus olhos — que estiveram vazios como os de Black — ficaram revoltos e pousaram em Black. Rufus e Hemsley pularam juntos quando uma das camas começou a pegar fogo e o vidro do chuveiro explodiu, caindo sobre eles.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Rufus se abaixou e se aproximou um pouco de Potter, que ainda olhava para o padrinho.

— Potter — chamou suavemente e Potter se sobressaltou e ergueu os olhos lentamente. Rufus descobriu que não podia olhá-los por muito tempo. Ele ainda parecia um pouco revolto.

— Senhor! — Brown abriu a porta, o rosto tão branco quanto o de Potter. Wellington estava ao seu lado, parecendo instável, mas determinado. — Uau — disse, notando a destruição, a qual Rufus apostaria seu trabalho ser o feito de Potter, ainda que acidental, é claro. — O que acontec...

— Queria alguma coisa? — Rufus perguntou sucintamente e Brown pareceu chocado.

— Oh. Sim, senhor — ele disse, o rosto voltando a ficar pálido na mesma hora. — É McDuff e Louisson, senhor...

— O que tem? — Rufus perguntou.

— Eles foram... O Dementad... Beijados, senhor. — Brown olhou para Hemsley ao dizer isso, apesar de suas palavras terem sido direcionadas a Rufus; Hemsley empalideceu e saiu correndo, empurrando Wellington, que cambaleou no lugar. Rufus olhou para Potter, que não parecia que ia se mexer tão cedo (nem Black para falar a verdade) e as habilidades de cura de Rufus não eram boas o bastante para lhes dar o que eles precisavam; ossos quebrados e feitiços ele sabia o que fazer, mas desmaios (causados por qualquer coisa além de um veneno) e trauma mental... nem tanto.

Seguiu Brown para fora da cela e viu Hemsley balançar McDuff e Shacklebolt acenar a varinha para Louisson, enquanto Yaxley falava com ele com a voz baixa e trêmula. Brown abaixou-se ao lado de McDuff e colocou a mão no ombro de Hemsley.

Um ranger chamou sua atenção para o elevador, cujas portas abriram; Moody saiu mancando, seguido por Robards, Taure, Klenner, Savage e Dumbledore — Rufus se maravilhou com sua habilidade de estar onde as coisas estavam acontecendo — e, olhando brevemente para os Dementadores contidos, aproximou-se para compartilhar as informações que tinha.

**-x-**

A campainha tocou, assustando Marlene. Ela se levantou — a cadeira raspou o chão de madeira — e subiu as escadas ainda segurando uma xícara de chá.

Destrancou a porta — do jeito muggle porque deixara a varinha lá embaixo — e a abriu.

— Senhor? — disse, piscando. Gawain parecia igualmente surpreso por vê-la (o que era estranho, já que essa era sua casa) e, pela segunda vez naquela semana, ele ergueu a varinha contra ela e a desarmou. Sua xícara saiu voando de sua mão e se destruiu no chão do corredor. O chá quente molhou o roupão de Marlene e respingou nas paredes brancas. Gawain entrou e fechou a porta. — Que diabos acha que está fazendo? — perguntou, apoiando-se na parede.

— Desculpe — ele disse brevemente e limpou a bagunça. — Onde está sua varinha?

— Ao lado do bule — disse, desejando que estivesse com ela. Cruzou os braços e se esticou, ficando na sua altura normal (uns bons cinco centímetros a mais que Gawain). — Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? — Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela, que retribuiu o olhar, confusa, mas determinada.

— Me diga você. — Nunca vira Gawain ser tão frio.

— Eu não sei...

— Me diga! — ele explodiu. Os olhos de Marlene se encheram de lágrimas. Não era preciso muito para incomodá-la no momento. — Por que está chorando? — perguntou com a voz dura.

— Saia — mandou. Passou por ele e abriu a porta.

— Como...

— Eu mandei sair! — explodiu. — Faz dias que não durmo direito e estou cansada e confusa — sua voz falhou na palavra — o bastante sem você piorar as coisas! — Gawain abriu a boca, mas ela o interrompeu. — Diga o que veio dizer ou saia. — Afastou o cabelo (que não penteava desde a manhã do dia anterior) do rosto e gesticulou para a porta da frente. Mas Gawain não saiu.

— Não tem dormido? — perguntou.

— Foi _isso_ que ouviu de tudo o que eu disse? — perguntou, rindo sem humor. Fechou a porta e caminhou pelo corredor.

— McKinnon, aonde está indo?

— Pegar outra xícara de chá — disse sem olhar para seu mentor. Serviu-se de outra xícara quando chegou à cozinha e acomodou-se à mesa. Gawain (que a seguira até ali) olhou para o bule e, depois, para Marlene, que consentiu com um gesto da mão. Ele se serviu de uma xícara e se sentou de frente para ela.

— Obrigado — disse e ela apenas o observou sobre a borda da xícara. Ele tomou um gole e pigarreou, colocando a xícara na mesa. — Houve um ataque no Ministério durante a noite — contou. Marlene não respondeu. — Perdemos McDuff e Louisson.

— Eles morreram?

— Beijados. — O estômago de Marlene se revirou; McDuff e Louisson faziam a guarda na noite passada; era para terem sido ela e Gawain, mas Marlene saíra da escala, incapaz de voltar a encarar Sirius. Louisson e Yaxley tinham assumido o seu lugar. Não sabia se devia se sentir aliviada ou culpada.

— Havia Dementadores nas celas de contenção? — Marlene perguntou. Então, tanto temendo quanto esperando ouvir o nome de Sirius, disse: — Foram apenas McDuff e Louisson ou...

— Mais ninguém foi Beijado — Gawain disse e Marlene não sabia qual era a expressão em seu rosto. Não sabia como se sentia.

— O que faziam lá? Scrimgeour os mandou embora...

— Alguém os mandou voltar — Gawain disse, os olhos estudando o seu rosto. Não gostando do estudo dele, Marlene se levantou para reencher sua xícara. — Dez Dementadores estiveram nas celas de contenção por oito horas ontem à noite, sete com nosso pessoal e três com Black e Potter. — O estômago de Marlene se revirou novamente, dessa vez por preocupação com Harry. — Não sabemos quem era o alvo, mas Wellington acha que era Black ou Potter, porque se fosse um dos nossos, os Dementadores não teriam entrado na cela. Scrimgeour concorda, afinal, Black e Potter estavam em um canto, completamente cercados, enquanto nosso pessoal só estava sendo vigiado, mas é tudo especulação. McDuff e Louisson foram os únicos Beijados... Talvez eles fossem os alvos.

— Mas não é o que acha?

— Wellington e Yaxley disseram que McDuff foi atacada quando tentou conjurar um Patrono e que Louisson estava tentando usar o Auxiliar. — Gawain balançou a cabeça. — E os dois foram Beijados no começo, mas os Dementadores ainda estavam lá horas depois.

— E se Wellington, Finch e Yaxley não foram atacados, então é improvável que eles fossem os alvos — Marlene murmurou. — Acho que Wellington está certo.

— Eu também. Infelizmente, isso dificulta as coisas. Potter é um bom garoto, mas ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele tem inimigos, por mais que a gente queira fazer de conta que não é assim. E Merlin sabe que Black não é um homem popular. A lista de pessoas que o querem vivo é menor do que as que o querem morto.

— Ou Beijado.

— Ou Beijado — Gawain concordou.

— Temos algum suspeito?

— Estão investigando. Até agora, eu tive uma.

— Quem? — Marlene perguntou. Gawain apenas a olhou. — E-eu? — gaguejou, arregalando os olhos. — Mas...

— Você tentou matá-lo há quatro dias — Gawain a lembrou, como se de algum modo ela houvesse esquecido. Como se ela _pudesse_ esquecer. — Eu seria um idiota se _não_ suspeitasse de você.

— Então acha que... fui eu? — perguntou, rouca, querendo saber o que isso significava para ela; ela _não_ fizera isso, mas como ia provar?

— Foi? — Gawain perguntou.

— Não! Não, eu nunca... Harry estava lá! — Marlene tomou um gole de chá para se fortalecer. — Gawain, eu não faria... Não fiz...

— Eu _achava_ que era o caso — ele disse e esvaziou a xícara —, mas eu também achava que você não seria capaz de usar um Imperdoável. — Marlene não respondeu; usara seu primeiro Imperdoável aos dezenove anos para salvar Lily de um Comensal da Morte. Gawain não sabia disso e nunca saberia no que dependia dela. — Já me enganei sobre você antes.

— Mas acredita em mim, não é? — Marlene perguntou, desesperada.

— Você não é o do tipo que manda outros atacarem as pessoas por você. — Mais uma vez, Marlene não respondeu, certa de que ambos pensavam na sua tentativa frustrada de matar Sirius há quatro dias. — Sim — Gawain disse por fim —, eu acredito em você. — Os olhos de Marlene se encheram de lágrimas novamente.

— Harry está bem? — perguntou por ter uma preocupação genuína, mas Gawain também abrira a boca para falar alguma coisa (provavelmente para dizer algo reconfortante) e ela não achou que aguentaria ouvi-lo.

— Alguns arranhões de quando ele explodiu o chuveiro, mas fora isso, está fisicamente bem. Mas mentalmente... — Gawain balançou a cabeça e Marlene sentiu algo dentro de si desmoronar. Algumas lágrimas escorreram. — Os Curandeiros acharam que seria melhor Obliviá-lo, mas precisam da aprovação do _guardião_ e Black ainda não acordou.

— Sirius está ferido? — Marlene se ouviu perguntar.

— Algumas costelas quebradas, mas o resto é mental. O Curandeiro que o tratou disse que ele parou de funcionar. Estão trazendo um especialista em Legilimência — Gawain olhou o Auxiliar — agora, na verdade, para determinar o dano interno.

— Sirius sobreviveu a Azkaban — Marlene disse, traçando a lateral de sua caneca com um dedo trêmulo. — Ele vai sobreviver a isso. — Não sabia se estava encorajada por tal pensamento ou desapontada. Gawain não respondeu, mas franzia o cenho para a xícara. — Não é?

— Eu não sei — Gawain disse.

**-x-**

— ... feitiços acabam perdendo a força — Moony concordou e Harry poderia ter achado que era bacana que pelo menos isso podia ser discutido sem que Moony precisasse fingir odiar Padfoot se ele mesmo não fosse o tópico da discussão.

— Exatamente — Padfoot disse e Harry ouviu sua cadeira arranhar o chão da cela.

— Então, quer deixar o menino sofrer? — o curandeiro, que tinha dito seu nome a Harry, mas ele esquecera, perguntou.

— Eu preferia que ele não estivesse nem perto desta situação — Padfoot disse e Harry estremeceu; a voz dele estava muito mais próxima do que Harry esperara. — Mas o que ele viu, seja quais foram os pensamentos que os Dementadores o forçaram a ter quando estavam aqui, voltarão quando ele estiver perto de um Dementador de novo, e estaremos no mesmo lugar. — Pânico começou a surgir e Harry o ignorou.

 _Ouça. Apenas ouça, não pense_ , disse a si mesmo. _E não durma_. Harry se perguntou se algum dia conseguiria dormir de novo.

— Espera mais encontros com Dementadores, senhor Black? — o curandeiro perguntou com sarcasmo. Os Aurores do outro lado da cela ficaram em silêncio, obviamente interessados na resposta de Padfoot.

— Não esperava nem esse encontro — Padfoot rosnou. Sua voz estava bem ao lado de Harry agora e, então, Harry sentiu uma mão acariciar seu cabelo.

Harry tomou o cuidado de respirar profundamente e não se entregar, apesar de querer muito conversar com Padfoot; estivera fingindo dormir para evitar as perguntas sobre a noite anterior e Padfoot estivera inconsciente até uma hora atrás. Por quarenta minutos, Harry ouvira Padfoot tomar poções e conversar sobre curas e Legilimência (aparentemente, o especialista em Legilimência encontrara uma Azkaban destruída na mente de Padfoot e houve um debate sobre o que isso significava) e Harry quase “acordara” quando a conversa acabou sendo sobre Feitiços de Memória. Padfoot suspirou e Harry ouviu a cadeira dele arranhar o chão novamente.

— Acredite em mim ou não, Leatherby, eu estou pensando no que é melhor para Harry. Não estou nem um pouco feliz que ele tenha passado por isso... — Alguém bufou, Harry achou que tinha sido um dos Aurores, julgando pela direção de onde o som viera.

— Acha isso engraçado, é, Dawlish? — Scrimgeour perguntou em um tom perigoso. Scrimgeour não saíra dali o dia todo; ele parecia ter visto a presença dos Dementadores como um insulto pessoal e estava determinado a fazer a guarda de Harry e Padfoot ele mesmo. Harry não interagira muito com Scrimgeour (e não gostara particularmente dele quando conversaram), mas certamente admirava a determinação do homem.

— É o _Black_ — Dawlish disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. As mãos de Harry se fecharam ao redor do cobertor. — Ele não se importava com os Potter quando os entregou ao Você-Sabe-Quem...

Uma cadeira foi arrastada e caiu e alguém disse, “oof!”. Harry, enquanto isso, tentava controlar sua respiração; as lembranças da noite passada estavam logo ali, fora de seu alcance, mas ameaçando ressurgir.

— Sente-se, Sirius — Moony ralhou e Harry supôs que Sirius tinha tentado avançar em Dawlish, mas Moony o segurara. Ouviu mais passos, o som de uma cadeira sendo levantada e um resmungo abafado (presumiu que Padfoot tinha se sentado novamente). — Honestamente, você fala que é um homem mudado — Moony disse friamente —, e aí vai e faz algo idiota assim. Acha que somos todos idiotas?

— Não _todos_ vocês — Padfoot respondeu e Harry se perguntou quem seu padrinho tinha destacado com os olhos. Provavelmente Dawlish. — E eu nunca disse que era um homem mudado. Esse tempo todo estivesse tentando provar que eu _não_ mudei.

— Está fazendo um péssimo trabalho — Moony disse depois de uma pausa; Harry se perguntou por que ninguém tinha dito isso antes.

— Mesmo? — Padfoot perguntou. — Por quê? Eu sempre fui rápido para defender Lily e James.

— Exceto quando os entregou ao...

— Ele não insultou os Potter — Scrimgeour interrompeu e Harry achou que tinha sido na hora certa, mas a menção aos seus pais o fez começar a entrar em pânico novamente.

 _Ouça. Apenas ouça. Não pense,_ disse a si mesmo.

— Insultou, sim — Padfoot retorquiu, parecendo irritado. — Ele disse que eu “não me importava” com os Potter — sua voz virou um sussurro. — James e Lily não eram o tipo de pessoas com as quais era possível se não se importar.

— Claramente você...

— Saia — Scrimgeour disse. Harry assumiu que Dawlish deve tê-lo olhado, porque Scrimgeour disse: — Sim, Dawlish. Você. Saia. Mande alguém no seu lugar.

— Eu sou um Auror, não um mensageiro — Dawlish disse, tenso.

— Então, enquanto estiver lá em cima, pode investigar um pouco e descobrir por que Rattler está demorando tanto. — A porta foi aberta e fechada.

— Lidou bem — Padfoot disse e Moony bufou. Harry suspeitou que ele tentava esconder uma risada.

— Eu mandaria vocês saírem também se fosse dar conta — Scrimgeour disse com irritação. Alguém (Harry achou que tinha sido o curandeiro, porque as únicas pessoas na cela eram ele, Padfoot, Moony e Scrimgeour) riu. Harry ainda não se lembrava do nome dele.

— Não, não mandaria — Padfoot disse. — É esperto demais para nos mandar sair juntos... Continuaríamos brigando e isso acabaria com o propósito.

— Santo Merlin, você tem resposta para tudo, não tem? — o curandeiro perguntou. Harry não sabia se ele soara maravilhado ou exasperado.

— Quer mesmo ouvir a resposta para isso? — Padfoot perguntou. Harry conseguia _ouvi-lo_ sorrir. Moony suspirou.

— Então, é um não para o feitiço de memória? — o curandeiro perguntou para se certificar. Harry ficou tenso e Padfoot voltou a se aproximar e, dessa vez, sentou-se na cama, ao lado dos joelhos de Harry.

— Ele está bem? — Moony perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Ele se esquecera de usar um tom irritado com Padfoot.

— Viu! — o curandeiro exclamou. — Pesadelos! Podemos protegê-lo disso...

— Podemos — Padfoot concordou e Harry conseguia sentir os olhos cinzentos dele em seu rosto; suspeitou que Padfoot sabia que ele estava acordado e isso o fez se sentir envergonhado. Padfoot riu baixinho e, tarde demais, ocorreu a Harry que Padfoot (e Moony) provavelmente conseguia sentir o cheiro. — Mas, honestamente, Leatherby...

 _Leatherby_ , Harry pensou, determinado a se lembrar do nome do curandeiro dessa vez.

— ... não acho que as crianças precisam ser cobertas por feitiços amortecedores e que alguém leia os _Contos do Cogumelo_ para elas. Me chame de irresponsável...

— Não é preciso — Moony disse cruelmente, como se compensasse seu lapso. — Todo mundo já sabe.

— Você disse que concordava comigo nisso, então cale a boca — Padfoot disse no mesmo tom e Moony ficou em silêncio. — Nada de feitiços de memória — Padfoot continuou, parecendo cansado. Ele cutucou o joelho de Harry com uma mão e, gentilmente, Harry o empurrou de volta.

— Senhor? — Leatherby disse, obviamente falando com Scrimgeour. — Alguém pode colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Black?

— Boa sorte — Moony murmurou.

— O garoto devia ser poupado!

— É muito tarde para poupá-lo — Scrimgeour disse. Harry ouviu a porta ser aberta e Rattler murmurar cumprimentos. — Não podemos desfazer a noite passada. As lembranças, sim, mas esta noite ainda terá acontecido, mesmo que ele não se lembre mais.

— Meio que faz a gente desejar que os Inomináveis agilizassem as coisas com aqueles vira-tempo deles, não é? — Rattler disse e Padfoot soltou um resmungo de concordância.

— Tem certeza? — Leatherby perguntou. Harry cutucou Padfoot.

— Tenho — Padfoot respondeu. Harry ouviu Leatherby ir embora. Então, Padfoot balançou o ombro de Harry e ele soube que seu sono falso tinha terminado. Não queria acordar. Acordar significava falar sobre a noite passada. — Garoto — Padfoot disse; pelas aparências, é claro, porque Harry já tinha aberto um olho. Padfoot lhe entregou seus óculos.

— Oi — Harry disse, relutante. Padfoot o observava com uma expressão triste.

— Vocês se importariam... — Padfoot começou e Moony pareceu indeciso (era claro que ele queria ficar, mas não tinha como ele fazer isso sem que desconfiassem), mas se levantou. Encontrou os olhos de Harry por um momento, sorriu tristemente e saiu. Scrimgeour e Rattler também se levantaram (Rattler sorriu para Harry) e seguiram Moony para fora.

— O que...

— Acho que agora eles confiam em mim com você — Padfoot disse, observando a porta ser fechada. — Scrimgeour em particular. Foi ele quem...

— É — Harry disse. Tinha mesmo sido há poucas horas? — Como sabia que eu não estava dormindo? — Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você fala — Padfoot disse, divertido. — É bem engraçado, na verdade. Quando está acordado, quase não conseguimos arrancar uma palavra de você, mas quando dorme, não cala a boca. — Sorriu. Harry não sentiu vontade de retribuir e o divertimento de Padfoot sumiu. — Garoto, eu... Você não queria ser obliviado, queria?

— Não — Harry disse, mas não tinha certeza de que essa era a verdade. _Não pense nisso, não pense nisso._ Padfoot assentiu. — Está se sentido bem?

— Minha cabeça está meio bagunçada — Padfoot admitiu, fazendo uma careta. — Voltou a ser como era antes de eu construir Azkaban, então não é como se estivesse com algum dano de verdade, mas é... estranho.

— Vai reconstruir? — Harry perguntou.

— Provavelmente — Padfoot respondeu depois de uma pausa. Estavam conversando em voz baixa, mas ele abaixou a voz ainda mais e olhou rapidamente para a porta. — Eu não sei se consigo conjurar um Patrono do jeito que as coisas estão no momento, e é... Eu acho que é uma boa ideia ter essa possibilidade, por precaução. — Padfoot soprou uma pena no chão (a maior parte do vidro e das penas tinham sido limpos, mas sobrara um pouco) e ela flutuou até a mesa onde Moony estivera sentado. Harry ficou a observando, mesmo quando Padfoot voltara a atenção para ele. — Os pensamentos pararam?

— Por agora — Harry disse. Padfoot pareceu não saber o que dizer; era claro que ele tentava ser delicado sobre a situação, algo em que ele não era muito bom. Harry teria achado engraçado se as circunstâncias fossem outras.

— Eu estou feliz por tê-lo acolhido — Padfoot disse em voz baixa. — Sinto muito que isso signifique que você está preso aqui ou que a noite passada... aconteceu...

— Não é sua culpa — Harry lhe disse.

— Não — Padfoot concordou. — Mas sinto muito por não ter podido te ajudar mais. — Harry deu de ombros. Padfoot passou um braço pelos ombros dele e o apertou. Harry se apoiou na lateral do corpo de Padfoot (Leatherby tinha curado as costelas dele, então Harry não ficou com medo de machucá-lo). — Sinto muito mesmo.

— Não tem problema — Harry disse.

— Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo... — Isso fez Harry rir.

— Eu te ouvi na primeira vez — disse, batendo na lateral de Padfoot. Ele riu. — Você... Quero dizer, você está... — Harry quase disse “falando sério” e pensou melhor. — Está mesmo feliz por ter me acolhido?

— Sim — Padfoot respondeu e não brincou (talvez ele tenha sentido que Harry precisava ouvir isso). Harry deu um sorriso hesitante quando um pouco do medo da noite anterior sumiu. Era idiota ainda se preocupar se Padfoot o queria (Padfoot deixara claro em diversas ocasiões que o queria), mas Harry supôs que era uma insegurança que os Dursley colocaram em sua cabeça da qual ele ainda não se livrara. — Foi isso o que viu, então? — Padfoot perguntou, hesitante. — Eu dizendo que não te queria?

— É — Harry respondeu, dando de ombros. _Entre outras coisas._

— E foi apenas isso? — Padfoot insistiu em um tom cauteloso.

— Eu... não. Teve... outras coisas — Harry murmurou sem olhar para Padfoot.

— Apenas pensamentos? — Padfoot perguntou usando um tom que Harry ouvira apenas uma vez; naquele dia, há mais de um ano, quando se sentaram nas escadas da casa e Padfoot lhe perguntara sobre os Dursley. Confiança. Era isso que ele estava pedindo. Depois de ouvir Snape novamente murmurar sobre o monstro que Padfoot era, não foi tão fácil quanto deveria ter sido confiar nele. Mas Snape estava errado e Harry confiava em Padfoot.

— Lembranças — sussurrou e Padfoot ficou tenso ao seu lado.

— Lembranças? — Olhou para Harry, mas ele olhava para o chão. — Eu não percebi... Achei que eram apenas pensamentos... Alucinações... — Harry esfregou os olhos, que tinham começado a arder, e balançou a cabeça. — Oh, garoto — Padfoot disse, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Harry retribuiu, distraído. — Talvez... Se quiser que Leatherby volte...

— Não — Harry disse com firmeza. — É... apenas não.

— A caverna? — Padfoot adivinhou e Harry assentiu.

— E depois... Com Monstro...

— E sem mim — Padfoot disse, assentindo, mas franzia o cenho. — Achei que já tinha superado isso.

— Acho que não — Harry disse e depois se sentiu mal por explodir; Padfoot só tentava ajudar. — Eu não sonho com isso há meses. Acho que foi a noite passada que...

— Trouxe de volta? — Padfoot sugeriu e Harry assentiu. — Parece que eu sou predominante nos seus pensamentos ruins e lembranças.

 _Porque ele é um monstro_ , Snape murmurou em algum lugar da mente de Harry.

 _Cale a boca_ , Harry mandou.

— Acho que sim — Harry disse em voz alta, esperando que Padfoot sentisse que não queria mais conversar e terminasse o assunto. Não teve tanta sorte.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que Leatherby...

— Tenho — Harry insistiu.

— Por quê? — Padfoot perguntou com gentileza. — Garoto?

— Porque sim — Harry disse, soltando-se do braço de Padfoot.

— Essa é uma péssima resposta.

— Eu não quero... — Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha, convidando Harry a continuar. Harry fechou a cara. — Deixa para lá. — Padfoot, parecendo pensativo, o fez.


	49. The Scar And The Schemer

**Capítulo Quarenta e Nove  
The Scar And The Schemer  
(A Cicatriz E O Planejador)**

Os próximos três dias em cativeiro passaram rápido para Sirius e, no fim do terceiro dia, começou a notar que um tipo de rotinha tinha começado a se estabelecer; havia sempre dois Aurores dentro da cela — às vezes, os dois eram Recrutas —, porque acreditavam que Sirius não atacaria Harry. Umbridge trazia o café da manhã — cuja qualidade melhorara com a chegada de Harry — e levava Harry por alguns minutos todos os dias para questioná-lo.

Harry dizia que era sobre sua segurança e para tentar encorajá-lo a falar contra Sirius. Harry não o fizera — ou teria sido retirado da cela imediatamente —, mas ele estivera distante nos últimos dias e Sirius não tinha certeza do porquê; ele podia estar seguindo as ordens de Umbridge — ou desobedecendo-as —, podia estar tendo dificuldade com o estilo de vida em uma cela ou podia ser um efeito do ataque dos Dementadores. Particularmente, Sirius achava que era a última opção, mas não sabia o que fazer, porque Harry ainda não queria conversar sobre isso. Ou qualquer outra coisa, na verdade.

O almoço chegava ao meio-dia e meio e a guarda de Aurores mudava às duas. Rattler sempre descia com os novos guardas e jogava cartas com Harry e quem mais quisesse participar. Rattler também entregava pelo menos uma partida sempre que jogavam para ter uma desculpa para dar um sapinho de chocolate de presente para Harry — o modo de Rattler sempre tentar compensá-lo pelos Dementadores, Sirius achou, e genuinamente apreciava o gesto.

Alguém sempre os visitava às quatro horas. Normalmente era Remus ou Dumbledore — às vezes eles vinham juntos — e, ontem, Snape também viera. Ele e Sirius tinham rosnado um para o outro e Snape fizera comentários altos sobre Remus e a lua cheia cada vez mais próxima. Sirius ficara irritado com isso — e um pouco curioso, porque Snape ficara olhando para Sirius o tempo todo — e defendera Remus mais do que uma vez. Isso, felizmente, deu uma desculpa para Remus ser um pouco mais gentil com Sirius. Era bom poder conversar civilizadamente novamente, ainda que precisassem trocar as ofensas ocasionais.

Os visitantes tinham que ir embora quando o jantar chegava às sete horas e, depois disso, podiam ir dormir quando quisessem, apesar de a guarda mudar às onze horas e os Aurores ainda não tinham conseguido fazê-lo em silêncio. Mas não era fácil dormir depois das onze também; os Aurores na escala noturna tinham que se reportar a Scrimgeour a cada hora, o que frequentemente acordava Sirius e, mesmo que isso não o acordasse, Harry o faria.

Ele passava a noite murmurando e se revirando na cama ao lado. Sirius o acordava — Harry estaria desorientado e não se lembraria de muito antes de voltar a dormir, inquieto — várias vezes durante a noite, mas entre uma e cinco horas, costumava conseguir dormir initerruptamente.

Sirius esperava ansiosamente pela uma hora da manhã para que pudesse dormir; o relógio de Harry, que estava ao lado dos óculos dele no chão, dizia ser um pouco depois da meia-noite.

— Não — Klenner murmurou de sua cadeira ao lado da porta. — Não... pare. — Sirius viu Hemsley cutucá-la; ela bufou e virou a cabeça para o outro lado e, felizmente, ficou em silêncio. Harry ficava envergonhado pela manhã (ele sempre se desculpava com os Aurores na escala noturna), mas Sirius não achava que ele precisava se sentir assim; a maioria deles falava durante o sono tanto quanto ele.

— Sorte a nossa, huh? — Sirius disse secamente de seu canto.

— É — Hemsley disse, mal-humorado. Tinham lhe dito para tirar um tempo de folga para lidar com a perda (bem, ela não estava morta, mas era como se estivesse) de McDuff, que tinha sido sua parceira em todos os sentidos da palavra; muito tinha mudado desde que o próprio Sirius tinha sido um Auror, mas isso não mudara. Hemsley tirara dois dias e voltara para trabalhar nos turnos da noite. Sirius o ouvira gritar com Scrimgeour aquela tarde e obviamente conseguiria convencê-lo de que não precisava de mais tempo de folga. Sirius não o culpava; era melhor continuar vivendo.

— Eu sinto muito — Sirius disse em voz baixa.

— O que você se importa se ela morreu? — Hemsley perguntou, olhando-o com olhos cansados e avermelhados. — Você nem... Você nunca se deu bem com ela.

— Não — Sirius concordou. Era verdade; ele e James nunca tinham se dado bem com McDuff e Hemsley (os quatro tinham passado pelo treinamento juntos) e tinham sido inimigos nos exames dos Aurores. Os dois ainda eram Aurores agora (ou tinha sido, no caso de McDuff) então era claro que eles tinham se dado bem. — Não significa que ela merecia morrer — Sirius disse, incapaz de encontrar uma palavra melhor. Hemsley resmungou e voltou a olhar para o teto.

— É uma dica — Klenner disse, interrompendo o silêncio. Então, ela murmurou algo sobre um dragão e roncou. Hemsley suspirou e a cutucou novamente. Sirius olhou para o relógio e sorriu; não faltava muito.

Então, como se combinado, Harry virou e começou a murmurar incoerentemente contra seu travesseiro.

**-x-**

— Só vou trancar a casa.

— A gente já se vê. — Movendo-se. Harry estava se movendo. Não conseguia ver (talvez estivesse com os olhos fechados ou talvez apenas não se lembrasse). Talvez sua visão já fosse ruim naquela época. Mas era muito fácil imaginar a casa e o corredor. Ele já tinha estado lá, afinal. Um baque. Pés correndo.

— Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Fuja! Eu vou segurá-lo!

Uma risada, alta e fria.

— _Avada Kedavra_. — Um baque.

Uma respiração abafada e o constante e quase silencioso:

— Não. Não, James, não, não, não, não, não... — Um soluço estrangulado. Uma porta sendo batida. Sons de algo sendo arrastado. Harry vira o bastante de seu antigo quarto para saber que ela estava fazendo uma barricada na porta. Pressão (um pouco como aparatar, mas mais quente). — James?! James! _James!_ — Então nada. Silêncio. Um degrau estalou quando alguém subiu as escadas. Uma pancada e som de algo sendo arrastado. E não era mais quente, nem tinha mais pressão. Apenas algo esponjoso sob seus pés. — Não o Harry, não o Harry, por favor, não o Harry!

— Saia da frente, garota tola... Saia da frente agora!

— Não o Harry, por favor, leve-me, mate-me no lugar...

— É meu último aviso...

— Não o Harry! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Não o Harry! Não o Harry! Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa...

— Saia da frente. Saia da frente, garota! — Silêncio. Quase dez segundos. Então, um feitiço foi dito e houve o clarão de uma luz verde doentia e ofuscante. Outro baque, abafado pelo tapete, e escuridão. Passos suaves.

— _Avada Kedavra._ — A luz verde novamente e, então, gritos. Não sabia de quem.

**-x-**

Harry ofegou e levou a mão à testa segundos antes de seus olhos se abrirem. O ar tiniu e Sirius ouviu o chuveiro trincar novamente.

— Garoto — Sirius disse, observando a expressão no rosto de Harry mudar de assustada para raivosa e confusa no espaço de poucos segundos. — Harry? — Sirius olhou para Hemsley, que parecia pronto para se aproximar, e assentiu para dizer que Harry estava bem. Hemsley se recostou em sua cadeira e consertou o chuveiro com um aceno da varinha antes que Harry pudesse notar o dano e se sentir culpado.

— Padfoot? — Harry perguntou, franzindo um pouco o cenho.

— Você está bem? — Sirius perguntou.

— Sonho — Harry disse com um encolher de ombros.

 _Não tinha percebido_ , Sirius pensou, revirando os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso carinhoso que apareceu em seu rosto.

— Ruim?

Harry voltou a dar de ombros — Sirius notou o gesto evasivo — e disse:

— Desculpe por ter te acordado...

— Não estava dormindo — Sirius disse, perguntando-se que tipo de sonho bom podia deixar Harry bravo e assustado. Olhou para o relógio de Harry (faltavam vinte para a uma, então esperava que esse fosse o último sonho da noite - ou pelas próximas horas, pelo menos). — Quer falar sobre isso? — perguntou. Harry ainda tinha que explicar por que não quisera ser Obliviado. Sirius esperava que ele acabasse contando o motivo em algum momento, mas até agora isso não acontecera.

— O que há para conversar? — Harry perguntou com os olhos já se fechando novamente.

— Sobre o que foi? — Sirius sugeriu; Harry não se lembraria dessa conversava, achava.

— Não pense nisso — Harry murmurou. — Não pense nisso.

— O quê?

— Nada — Harry suspirou, esfregando a testa. — Estou sangrando?

— Não — Sirius respondeu, um pouco alarmado. — Por quê?

— Dói — foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de seus olhos se fecharem completamente.

 _Sua cicatriz dói...?_ Sirius não sabia muito sobre a cicatriz. Planejava encurralar Dumbledore para uma conversa tão logo seu julgamento terminasse — se é que Sirius ia ter um julgamento e com a maneira que todos evitavam o assunto, estava começando a duvidar que teria — e ouvir as teorias do diretor sobre a cicatriz. Sirius hesitou antes de acordar Harry. Ele piscou e apertou os olhos.

— Padfoot?

— Dói? — Sirius perguntou.

— O quê? — Harry perguntou e Sirius riu.

— Sua cicatriz — Sirius respondeu. Harry arregalou os olhos e ergueu a mão para tocá-la.

— Como sabe disso? — Harry perguntou, parecendo espantado. Sirius voltou a rir.

— Você me disse. — Harry pareceu ainda mais confuso. — Por que ela dói? — insistiu.

— Me diz você — Harry murmurou. — Você parece saber mais do que eu.

 _Quando um bom sonho é assustador?_ Sirius se perguntou.

— Você a bateu?

— Não sei — Harry disse, mas era claro que ele mentia. — Eu... é, devo ter batido. — Sirius bufou. Na experiência limitada de Sirius, a cicatriz não incomodava Harry (a não ser quando as pessoas a olhavam, ele tinha lhe dito), mas Sirius se lembrou de que ela formigava perto do medalhão.

 _Voldemort, talvez?_ Sirius pensou, apertando os olhos para Harry, que se remexeu e não encontrou seus olhos. Sirius soube, com uma convicção estranha e assustadora, que estava certo — ou parcialmente certo. Não era uma boa sensação. _Mas ele não está por perto, está?_ Sirius se perguntou, olhando para os cantos da cela. A fraca luz da varinha de Hemsley iluminava o lugar todo — branco era uma cor fácil se de iluminar — e estava vazio. _Mas estamos seguros no Ministério. Ele não pode estar aqui._ Sirius estava desconfortavelmente ciente de que os Dementadores tinham conseguido descer — dez deles — e que ninguém os encontrara por horas. _Não tão seguros assim, então._ Sirius se levantou e Hemsley o olhou.

— Black? — Sirius se aproximou da porta da cela e Hemsley seguiu seu progresso com a varinha, claramente incomodado. Sirius espiou o corredor escuro pela grade da porta. Conseguia ver Olho-Tonto, adormecido em uma cadeira, e Dora lutando para ficar acordada, a varinha quase apagada em seu colo. Fora eles, o lugar estava vazio e as portas do elevador estavam fechadas. — Black? — Hemsley murmurou.

— Traga essa varinha para cá — Sirius disse, gesticulando para o Auror se aproximar. — Preciso de luz. — Era melhor ter certeza. Hemsley resmungou alguma coisa, mas se levantou e se aproximou e, sob a fraca luz, Sirius pôde ver que, sim, além de Olho-Tonto e Dora, estava tudo vazio. — Tudo bem — murmurou quando Dora o olhou, preocupada. — Obrigado — disse para Hemsley e voltou para sua cama. Harry ainda estava acordado e a falta de luz fez o rosto dele parecer mais pálido e seus olhos, mais escuro.

Talvez tivesse sido o sonho que machucara Harry. Talvez... Talvez ele sonhara com Voldemort? Sirius franziu o cenho, não gostando mais desse pensamento do que da ideia de que Voldemort estivesse ali pessoalmente. Mas Harry não tinha dito ser um pesadelo e Sirius não conseguia imaginar um sonho bom se Voldemort estivera lá. Olhou para Harry pelo canto dos olhos. Ele tinha se deitado de novo, a cabeça no travesseiro, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e cansados de um jeito que não tinha nada a ver com a falta de sono.

— Foi uma lembrança? — Sirius perguntou suavemente e Harry, surpreendentemente, apenas assentiu. Ele não olhou para Sirius, mas Sirius sentiu que a barreira entre eles tinha sumido ou diminuído. Era um sentimento amargo, dada a causa, porque de repente Sirius entendeu. Harry nunca vira Voldemort (eles tinham sido tão cautelosos com ele e com o pequeno Neville Longbottom), nunca até _aquela_ noite. E, por isso, qualquer lembrança que Harry tivesse de Voldemort só podia vir daquela vez. Os pedaços do quebra-cabeça que confundira Sirius por dias entraram no lugar um a um.

É claro que não podia ser uma lembrança feliz, não quando Voldemort forçara sua entrada na casa e assassinara Lily e James, mas como podia ser uma lembrança _ruim_ quando era — até onde Sirius sabia — a única lembrança que Harry tinha de seus pais? Ele a apreciaria só por isso e a odiaria por todo o resto, e Sirius entendia bem isso, porque era assustadoramente quase como se sentia sempre que Peter aparecia em suas lembranças.

Sirius imaginou quantos detalhes Harry tinha visto — provavelmente vários, considerando o tempo que ficaram perto dos Dementadores — e perguntou-se se algum dia teria certeza. Não era o tipo de coisa que imaginava que Harry compartilharia.

 _Mas ele poderia pelo menos ter explicado sobre o que a lembrança é_ , Sirius pensou. _Se alguém pode sonhar em entender..._ Sirius tinha visto James e Lily morrerem — uma vez com um bicho-papão (mas só James) e milhares de vezes em seus sonhos em Azkaban — e tinha visto os corpos deles quando chegara tarde demais na casa. Harry sabia dessa última parte — a outra não era algo que Sirius se sentia confortável em compartilhar ou achava que Harry ia querer ouvir.

Talvez Harry achasse que ele _não entenderia..._ Ou talvez estava tentando poupar Sirius dos horrores daquela noite. Era algo típico de Harry. Ou talvez fosse o oposto. Talvez ele temesse que Sirius fizesse perguntas. Sirius o olhou e Harry desviou os olhos na mesma hora, quase temeroso, e Sirius decidiu que era uma combinação dos três — e talvez de outras coisas que nem pensara.

 _Mas eu não ia perguntar o que aconteceu, não é?_ Sirius estava envergonhado em admitir que não sabia a resposta. Conseguira imaginar a ordem dos eventos daquele Halloween; vira o estado da casa, James no corredor, a varinha no sofá da sala e a de Lily na cozinha, enquanto a própria Lily estivera no andar de cima, no quarto destruído de Harry. Ele aceitara que — por mais que estivesse bem informado e por mais que suas suposições fossem lógicas — nunca saberia exatamente o que acontecera. Ninguém saberia. Mas agora alguém sabia.

E isso significava que Sirius podia ter suas respostas, não apenas a ordem dos eventos, mas para outras coisas que o incomodavam há anos. Voldemort os matara imediatamente ou brincara com eles antes? Quais tinham sido suas últimas palavras? Eles sequer tentaram se defender ou tinham desistido no momento em que Voldemort chegara? Eles estavam assustados? Estavam bravos? Tinham culpado Sirius por confiar em Peter, que os traíra? Sirius daria sua mão esquerda para saber, mas desistiria de sua _varinha_ antes de fazer essas perguntas a Harry.

Tudo ficou bem depois da uma hora, mas Sirius achou que não ia conseguir dormir aquela noite. Olhou para Harry novamente e, dessa vez, Harry sustentou o olhar. Sirius não sabia qual era sua expressão, mas de algum modo, ela confortou Harry; seu rosto jovem relaxou e Sirius sentiu as últimas barreiras entre eles sumirem.

Harry saiu da cama e foi se aninhar ao lado de Sirius. Tinha certeza de que ele estava chorando, mas era difícil de ter certeza, porque Harry escondeu o rosto nas vestes de Sirius imediatamente, do mesmo jeito que fizera quando visitaram Godric’s Hollow no Halloween. Sirius colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros trêmulos de seu afilhado e usou a outra mão para colocar o cobertor em volta dele. Harry se acalmou rapidamente e logo murmurava coisas sem sentido — realmente sem sentido, não de pesadelos — na cela novamente silenciosa.

Mas, apesar de Harry não estar tendo outro pesadelo e de Sirius estar razoavelmente confortável — apesar de correr o risco de cair da cama estreita — e muito cansado, o sono não veio para Sirius àquela noite.

**-x-**

— É gentil de sua parte se juntar a nós, madame Umbridge — Lucius disse educadamente, enquanto Umbridge fechava a porta do escritório. Era um escritório usado apenas quando os membros mais antigos da Suprema Corte queriam conversar antes, depois e, às vezes, durante um julgamento. Ele tinha o usado como uma sala de reuniões durante seus dias de Comensal da Morte e, desde que o Lorde das Trevas caíra, ele o usara quando precisava se encontrar com alguém no Ministério com privacidade. Era um lugar que servia ao seu propósito, afinal, ninguém ia tão fundo no Ministério e, aqueles que iam, passavam direto.

— Senhor Malfoy — ela disse docemente. — Cornelius. — Não cumprimentou Dawlish, e Lucius conseguia ver como isso irritou o Auror.

— Dolores — Fudge disse, nervoso. — Sente-se, querida.

— Obrigada — ela disse com arrogância, sentando-se ao lado de Lucius. Ela parecia um pouco apreensiva; Lucius estivera respirando em sua nuca a semana toda, tentando convencê-la a desacreditar Black, porque ele (Lucius) queria Potter sob seu controle. Faltava apenas um ano e meio para Hogwarts e Lucius suspeitava que precisariam de tanto tempo quanto possível para mudar Potter e, também, fazer Draco voltar a ser o que era. Mas Umbridge era uma mulher prática e sabia que era Lucius quem fazia as coisas acontecerem, não seu amado Fudge.

— Obrigado por virem — Fudge disse. Seu chapéu estava na mesa empoeirada e ele torcia um lenço. — Suponho que queiram saber por que eu os chamei aqui. — Dawlish se empertigou e Lucius conseguiu conter o bufo a tempo; o homem vivia por elogios.

— Eu imaginei — Lucius disse, adotando uma expressão curiosa. Era dolorosamente óbvio que Fudge estava cedendo sob os fardos de ser Ministro (pela milésima vez em seu regime de um ano) e precisava de ajuda. Ele provavelmente já escrevera para Dumbledore (um péssimo hábito que Lucius e Umbridge tentavam fazê-lo superar) e agora chamara aqueles que considerava leais para ajudá-lo a resolver o problema.

— Eu preciso de ajuda — Fudge admitiu. Umbridge e Dawlish pareciam esperar por isso e os três trocaram um olhar sofredor que passou despercebido pelo Ministro preocupado.

— É incrível que tenha aguentado tanto — Lucius disse, exibindo sua expressão mais aduladora. — Um homem mais fraco não teria durado uma hora sob a pressão que tem aguentado. — Fudge estufou o peito, parecendo animado. Lucius fez uma careta; não achava que a postura estarrecedora de Fudge era algo a se admirar. Achava que Fudge genuinamente não percebera a bagunça que fizera em uma situação que já era difícil. O homem tinha a habilidade de se iludir e acreditar que as coisas estavam perfeitamente bem.

Era útil — Lucius não teria tanto controle sobre ele se ele não fosse tão distraído —, mas também era irritante, porque exigia mais trabalho da parte de Lucius. Honestamente, se Lucius quisesse ser o Ministro, já seria.

— Bem dito, senhor Malfoy — Dawlish disse, assentindo. Umbridge olhou feio para Lucius (talvez irritada por não ter sido ela a confortar Fudge) e, então, juntou as mãos sobre o colo, esperando. Lucius imaginou que a expressão dela fosse similar a de um sapo que esperava por uma mosca, mas não tinha certeza; recusava-se a permitir que o lago da Mansão fosse o lar dessas criaturas.

— É o Black — Fudge disse, voltando a parecer triste. Lucius crispou os lábios, Umbridge soltou um som (um grasnado?, Lucius se perguntou com um sorriso afetado) e Dawlish rosnou.

— Maldito Black — Dawlish disse, subitamente furioso. — Ele conquistou o Scrimgeour, aquela ameaça! Ele não morreu quando os Dementadores o visitaram e agora, de repente, ele é respeitado e _confiam_ nele. Eu gostaria de amaldiçoar o idiota responsável por essa cena... Tem que mandá-los direto para Azkaban com Black, é o que digo! — A expressão de Umbridge se azedou ao ouvir isso, o que Lucius achou interessante. Guardou sua desconfiança para usar depois.

— Bones e Rattler também. Eu ainda acho que cometeu um erro ao largar seu emprego há treze anos para brincar de ser Auror — Umbridge disse com irritação, seus olhos salientes fixos em Dawlish. Lucius também o olhou; Dawlish, pelo menos, era corrupto. Seu sucessor, Crouch (que ocupara a posição até dois anos atrás) e agora Bones e Rattler eram profissionais demais, o que era bom para o Ministério, mas ruim para Lucius.

Dawlish corou e disse:

— Eu não _brinco_! E eu estou a caminho de substituir Scrimgeour quando ele ferrar as coisas...

— Scrimgeour é o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores desde que Charlus Potter morreu. — Lucius ficara muito aliviado na época, mas Scrimgeour, infelizmente, provara ser tão capaz quanto Potter. — Ele teve treze anos para “ferrar as coisas”, Dawlish, e ainda não aconteceu. Pessoalmente, eu esperaria pela aposentadoria dele. — Dawlish corou de novo; tinha a mesma idade que Scrimgeour e não gostou do lembrete. — Ou talvez não... — Lucius adicionou com malícia.

— Muito capaz o Scrimgeour, sim — Fudge disse, distraído. Estava com o chapéu novamente. — Mas se ele continuar a apoiar Black... Posso ter de intervir... Não parece bom, não parece bom. — Dawlish estava sorrindo; não havia dúvidas de que ele seria promovido a Chefe do Departamento se Scrimgeour fosse forçado a sair. O Departamento de Aurores certamente iria querer promover alguém como Robards ou aquele maluco do Moody, mas Fudge daria a palavra final e Fudge faria o que Lucius lhe dissesse e indicaria Dawlish.

— Então, Black? — Umbridge insistiu.

— Jaz faz uma semana e não podemos mantê-lo lá embaixo para sempre.

— Mas seria bom se pudéssemos — Lucius murmurou. Fudge riu, mas parecia preocupado.

— Eu não sei o que fazer; eu o mandaria direto de volta para Azkaban se pudesse, mas ele tem o Potter e não podemos tirar Potter dele sem um julgamento. Mesmo que pudéssemos, aqueles urubus do _Profeta_ ficariam em cima, nos chamando de covardes, e Scrimgeour e Bones não permitiram que eu apenas...

— Você é o Ministro da Magia! — Umbridge disse, indignada. — Devia poder fazer o que quisesse!

— Não é assim que funciona — Fudge disse, torcendo o chapéu (Lucius imaginou que estaria bem deformado quando terminasse a reunião). — Eu não posso... _as pessoas..._ — Fudge não ofereceu mais explicações, mas esperava que todos entendessem.

— Eu digo para mandarmos Black para Azkaban na próxima Chave de Portal — Umbridge disse. — Você é o Ministro. Todos irão aceitar sua decisão.

— Scrimgeour não permitia que isso acontecesse — Dawlish disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Cornelius é o Ministro...

— E Scrimgeour é o Auror Chefe — Lucius disse, exasperado. — Sim — disse, interrompendo Umbridge —, no fim, a lealdade dele é com o Ministério e com você, Ministro, mas atualmente, Black está na custódia dos _Aurores_ e eu duvido que Scrimgeour aceitaria se começássemos a nos intrometer no Departamento dele.

— Scrimgeour precisa ser lembrado de quem está no comando, então — Fudge murmurou.

— Certamente — Lucius concordou. — Mas não agora, quando tanto depende de Black e seu destino.

— O que sugere, então, senhor Malfoy? — Umbridge perguntou e Lucius sorriu, satisfeito; eles estavam pendurados em suas palavras.

— Que Black tenha seu julgamento. — Três pares incrédulos de olhos pousaram em seu rosto e Lucius deleitou-se com a atenção.

— Eu seria motivo de piadas... O lanche do _Profeta_! — Fudge gaguejou, horrorizado.

— Honestamente acha que há alguma chance de Black provar que é inocente? — Lucius perguntou, incrédulo. — Mesmo se ele tivesse Dumbledore ao seu lado, todos os fatos apontam para Black como o responsável pelo assassinato dos Potter.

— Não tem a Marca — Fudge disse, fazendo Lucius se lembrar da sua, ainda que os outros membros da sala parecessem ter se esquecido, por sorte.

— Verdade — Lucius admitiu —, mas nós sabemos que Black deve ter sido o Fiel do Segredo. Ele era o melhor amigo de James Potter... é o padrinho de Harry Potter! Mesmo que Black diga que não era o Fiel do Segredo, quem pode atestar? Os Potter? Ele os matou! — Pettigrew certamente não ia aparecer e, mesmo que, de algum modo, ele criasse uma consciência, Lucius o impediria de ir. Pettigrew sabia demais. — Black não vai se livrar sem evidência, mesmo que consiga inventar uma explicação plausível para suas ações. — E a única evidência de Black era Pettigrew.

— Então, Black será condenado... — Dawlish começou, pensativo.

— ... e será enviado de volta para Azkaban — Lucius disse. — O Ministério ficará bem por ter dado uma chance àquele criminoso de falar o que tinha a dizer; irá calar Black, porque depois que ele tenha tido seu julgamento, não pode simplesmente pedir por outro; e o público mágico estará seguro.

— E se ele escapar de novo? — Dawlish perguntou e Fudge parecia prestes a desmaiar. — E aí?

— Ele será questionado, é claro. Quando for condenado, o Ministério poderá usar quaisquer meios que achar necessários para conseguir uma resposta, seja Veritaserum, Legilimência ou qualquer outro método de interrogatório. Quando tivermos nossas respostas, medidas podem ser tomadas para evitar que ele escape. — Dawlish estava assentindo e Lucius deu o golpe final. — É claro, se fizermos tudo direito, podemos levar Scrimgeour com ele.

— Como? — Dawlish e Fudge perguntaram juntos.

— Simples — Lucius disse, sorrindo. — Fale com os repórteres do _Profeta_ amanhã quando a data do julgamento for decidida. Expresse sua... preocupação que Scrimgeour esteja envolvido demais com o caso e muito amigável com Black e que espera que esse julgamento seja justo apesar disso. Os repórteres farão o resto. — Dawlish estava assentindo de novo e Fudge parecia impressionado. — Quando Black for condenado, Ministro, você terá todo o direito de rebaixar Scrimgeour por sua abordagem pouco profissional.

— Eu gostei — Dawlish anunciou e Fudge assentiu.

 _É claro que gostou_ , Lucius pensou arrogantemente.

— Black ser considerado culpado é o bastante para anular sua guarda do menino Potter...

— Ele ainda estará nas mãos da tia — Umbridge disse. — Ela preencheu os formulários antes de Black...

— A muggle perderá toda a credibilidade quando Black for condenado. Dumbledore certamente tentará usar esse argumento, mas Potter claramente não está seguro nas mãos de uma mulher que estava pronta para entregá-lo a Black. Encontre um bom lar para ele, Dolores, e as pessoas rapidamente se esquecerão que você permitiu que Black ficasse com ele. — Umbridge parecia determinada a salvar sua reputação, como Lucius esperara. Ela estaria disposta a participar disso.

— Eu só consigo ver um problema nisso tudo — Dawlish disse.

— Oh? — Lucius respondeu.

— Bem — Dawlish disse —, quando os planos para o julgamento forem anunciados, por lei, Black precisa ser mantido em isolamento. — Isso era para garantir que ele não pudesse corromper ou encantar os guardar, Lucius sabia. Os Dementadores seriam usados.

— Daremos um jeito — Fudge disse, parecendo perturbado.

— Teremos que dar um jeito — Dawlish murmurou. — Black _devia_ estar isolado desde o começo.

— Ele estava — Fudge disse lastimosamente. — Mas aí ele conseguiu o Potter e tivemos que tirar Black do isolamento pela segurança de Potter...

— Providências terão de ser tomadas — Dawlish disse brevemente. — O isolamento é necessário antes do julgamento...

— Ele não ia ter um julgamento! — Fudge urrou com o rosto em um tom horrível de púrpura. Ele parecia extremamente envergonhado. — É esse o problema aqui! Não estamos seguindo os procedimentos ministeriais porque precisávamos de pessoas lá para proteger Potter e para tentar encontrar algum tipo de evidência de que Black devia ir direto para Azkaban.

— E como isso está indo? — Dawlish murmurou, obviamente envergonhado que Fudge gritara com ele.

— Mal, porque agora ele terá um julgamento e ele será difícil... Disso eu não tenho dúvidas!

— Não é tarde demais para reparar o dano — Lucius disse suavemente. — Só precisamos dar os passos apropriados.

— Nós precisamos de guardas que não possam ser corrompidos, não de Scrimgeour e seu pessoal! — Umbridge concordou. — _Especialmente_ quando o julgamento for anunciado e Black precisar ser isolado. Os Dementadores...

— Os Dementadores estão fora de questão com Potter lá embaixo — Lucius disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Sim, mas, enquanto isso, Black está juntando seguidores! — Fudge disse, parecendo alarmado pela ideia. — Nós podemos simplesmente mandar os Aurores saírem e deixar Potter sozinho com Black...

— Scrimgeour dirá o contrário — Dawlish murmurou.

— Talvez, então, seja preciso tirar Potter de lá — Lucius disse, satisfeito por terem chegado a isso, a parte final e mais importante de seu plano. — A mim parece que o problema nisso tudo é Potter; os Aurores não poderão descer quando Black estiver isolado, mas Potter não pode ficar desprotegido e também não pode ser deixado lá embaixo com os Dementadores.

— Black não permitirá que Potter saia de seu campo de visão — Umbridge disse, revirando os olhos.

— Pode permitir se isso significar que terá seu julgamento — Lucius disse. — Black era um Auror, ele entenderá a lei do isolamento. Além do mais, será apenas _temporário_ até onde Black sabe. Ele ficará com Potter quando for provado que é inocente.

— O que nunca acontecerá — Umbridge disse. — Mas o que sugere que façamos com Potter nesse meio tempo?

— O escritório de Bones sempre está disponível — Dawlish comentou, mas a ideia foi descartada imediatamente. Todos começaram a pensar, mas Lucius notou que todos os olhos estavam nele, esperando por outra boa ideia. Lucius fingiu pensar (ele já tinha a solução antes de chegar ao Ministério naquela manhã, mas não queria deixar isso aparente) e, então, franziu o cenho pensativamente.

— O menino Potter ficará comigo, é claro.

**-x-**

— Severus — Dumbledore disse jovialmente quando Severus entrou na cela acompanhado por um Auror de quem não sabia o nome. Potter ergueu os olhos (ele e Rattler jogavam uma bola de um para o outro, enquanto o diretor embaralhava cartas de Snap Explosivo). Potter murmurou um cumprimento e ergueu a mão a tempo de pegar a bola.

— Maravilhoso — Black resmungou de uma das camas. — Duas vezes em dois dias... como somos _sortudos_.

— Eu ia falar o mesmo — Severus disse, estudando a aparência de Black. Ele estava pálido e as sombras escuras sob seus olhos estavam mais pronunciadas do que no dia anterior.

— Você que veio até aqui — Black falou com irritação. E pouca paciência. Quaisquer dúvidas que Severus pudesse ter (sobre Black ter lhe dito a verdade sobre ser um monstro como Lupin) sumiram. E parecia que, como Black ainda estava aqui, ninguém mais sabia.

— Está se sentindo bem, Black? — Severus perguntou, esperando que Black simplesmente admitisse sua condição. Assim, os Aurores podiam tomar as providências necessárias e garantir a segurança de Potter, assim como as deles. A irritação de Black deu lugar para a confusão.

— O que te importa, Sebos... — Potter pigarreou e Black fez uma careta na direção do menino. — Snape? — Se Black e Potter tinham voltado a fazer caretas para o outro, significava que eles tinham superado quaisquer problemas que estivessem tendo recentemente.

— Lupin também está doente, pelo que sei — Severus disse e Black pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de fazer uma careta. — Eu estava imaginando se era coincidência ou se pode ser o mesmo problema. — Potter pausara para ouvir; a bola acertou seu ombro e quicou. Rattler a pegou, enquanto os olhos de Black a seguiam pelo chão, antes de serem erguidos para encontrar os de Severus. — Não iriamos querer que Potter ficasse doente sob a custódia do Ministério, não é?

— Acho que sono não é contagioso — Black disse e Severus o olhou um pouco desapontado.

— A causa pode ser — zombou e, então, sobressaltou-se quando as cartas que Dumbledore embaralhava explodiram. — Honestamente — disse, apagando o fogo na barba do diretor com um aceno da varinha.

— Está preocupado com o menino, Severus? — Dumbledore perguntou, recolhendo as cartas.

 _Sim!_ Severus queria gritar. _Em poucas horas, Black será um monstro fisicamente — como se seu lado mental maluco não fosse o bastante — e Potter estará preso aqui com ele!_ Se suas promessas — a si mesmo, a Dumbledore e ao túmulo de Lily não fossem incentivo o bastante para manter o menino seguro, então achou que uma Narcissa Malfoy furiosa era mais do que o bastante. Um Potter morto arruinaria os planos dela.

A bola escapou das mãos de Rattler e rolou na direção de Black, que a atacou prontamente. Foi de um jeito perturbadoramente canino e a preocupação de Severus aumentou.

— Er... Padfoot? — Potter disse, parecendo chocado e divertido. Black jogou a bola para Rattler e se sentou novamente, parecendo envergonhado.

— Posso conversar com Potter? — Severus se ouviu perguntou. — A sós?

— Severus...? — Dumbledore começou, enquanto Black olhava para Potter. O menino deu de ombros, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados, quase temorosos.

— Será rápido — Severus disse, gesticulando para que o pirralho o seguisse.

— Não pode levar o menino — Scrimgeour disse. Ele e o outro Auror franziam o cenho.

— Não tenho o menor desejo de ficar com ele — Severus zombou.

— Conversem aqui — Scrimgeour insistiu. — Nós vamos sair...

— E vão levar Black junto, suponho? — Severus disse. Eles se entreolharam, desconfortáveis. — Foi o que pensei. Você pode ficar feliz em passar um tempo sozinho com ele, mas eu não estou e me recuso a tê-lo presente enquanto converso com Potter.

— Harry pode ir — Black disse lentamente. — Eu sou um prisioneiro, mas isso não quer dizer que Harry não pode sair. — Scrimgeour parecia pronto para protestar. — Eu sou o guardião dele — Black disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Mas é bom que seja rápido — avisou e Snape assentiu. — E se fizer qualquer coisa para chateá-lo, eu juro por Merlin que vou...

— Vai me ferir fisicamente, estou certo — Severus disse, revirando os olhos. — Venha, Potter.

— Severus, exatamente o que... — Sabendo que se arrependeria depois, Severus abriu a porta para Potter e os dois saíram antes que Dumbledore pudesse terminar sua pergunta.

— Potter?! — a Auror fazendo a guarda do lado de fora da cela exclamou. — Senhor Snape...

— É _Professor_ Snape, senhorita Dale — Severus repreendeu; tinha dado aula à garota por sete anos e ela ainda não sabia usar seu título corretamente.

— Tem permissão para levar o menino? — o Auror responsável por Dale perguntou, levantando-se. Sua mão estava perto do bolso onde certamente guardara a varinha.

— Pode ir confirmar se quiser — Severus explodiu e quando o outro Recruta (seu nome era Hills) confirmou com Scrimgeour, Dale e o outro Auror permitiram que passassem.

— Então — Potter disse, enquanto entrava no elevador. — Do que se trata, senhor? — Severus não respondeu até terem passado pelo terceiro grupo de Aurores (que também quiseram questioná-los) e estivessem no nível dez. Severus não conseguia ouvir ninguém por perto, mas sabia, por experiência, que isso nem sempre significava que estavam sozinhos. Usou um feitiço silencioso para detectar a pessoa mais próxima e ele foi ativado por um grupo de quatro pessoas no final do corredor, mas eles estavam longe o bastante para não precisar se preocupar com eles. — Senhor? — Potter disse.

— Potter — Severus disse com irritação —, já que eu o trouxe até aqui para conversar, realmente acha que não o farei?

— Er... não? — Potter disse, parecendo confuso.

— Então, seja gentil e espere eu começar a conversa ao meu tempo. — Potter o observou com uma expressão estranha, antes de começar a andar pelo corredor. — O que está fazendo?

— Esticando as pernas — Potter disse sobre o ombro. — Não vou muito longe, prometo.

— É o que diz — Severus disse alto o bastante para que Potter ouvisse.

Potter colocou as mãos nos bolsos — Severus ouviu um barulho, como de um pergaminho, em um deles — e fixou aqueles olhos verdes em Severus. Eles tinham um brilho único e muito típico de Dumbledore neles.

— Já que eu vim até aqui para ouvi-lo, realmente acha que não vou ouvir?

 _Ora, seu insolente..._ Severus fechou os olhos e perdeu-se um pouco em sua mente para inalar a fumaça de uma Poção Calmante que estava fazendo em sua cabeça — era uma técnica de relaxamento que desenvolvera recentemente para ajudá-lo a lidar com os gêmeos Weasley. Soltou o ar e abriu os olhos. Potter esperava pacientemente, os olhos ainda brilhando. Severus torceu os lábios.

— Não vou tolerar seu atrevimento — Severus lhe disse. Potter ajeitou os óculos, esperando, e Severus desistiu. — Queria falar com você sobre a condição de Black.

— Que condição? — Potter perguntou, inexpressivo. Severus perdeu a paciência rapidamente.

— A licantropia — Severus sibilou, jogando as mãos no ar.

— A... oh — Potter disse, a boca se erguendo. — Isso. — Severus fechou os olhos e, mentalmente, bebeu uma taça da poção calmante. Contou até dez e abriu os olhos.

— Sim — disse, tenso —, _isso_. O que vai fazer sobre isso?

— Não muito — Potter disse, dando de ombros. — Não deve ser um problema.

— Não deve... menino idiota! Black já é um monstro quando está consciente! — A expressão de Potter se fechou. — Ele será incapaz de se controlar quando a lua nascer e o fato de Black ser o seu padrinho _não_ te deixará seguro!

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Potter disse, obviamente ainda irritado com o comentário do monstro. — E se não se importa, gostaria de voltar...

— Seu pai era igualzinho — Severus cuspiu, perdendo o controle. — Ele confiava em Black, achava que Black não podia fazer algo errado, que nunca machucaria alguém... Mas foi Black quem escolheu Pettigrew, lembra-se, Potter? Black é capaz de assassinato — Severus sabia bem disso —, ainda mais hoje do que qualquer outra noite...

— Ele não vai me machucar! — Potter disse com raiva, mas seu rosto estava triste. Severus sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Potter era apenas um garoto... Mas era o garoto de Potter. A culpa sumiu. — Vou descer — Potter disse.

_Por que ele não entende que estou tentando protegê-lo?!_

— Descer vai te matar! — Severus deu alguns passos para frente e segurou o pulso de Potter. Ele pareceu surpreso demais para fazer alguma coisa. Severus ficaria com o menino durante a noite, era a única opção. Diria a todos que Potter confessara seu medo de Black durante sua conversa e Severus o levara para protegê-lo. Não estava tão longe da verdade. — Vamos. — Puxou o braço de Potter, que cambaleou atrás de si.

— O que... mas o... o elevador é para o outro...

— Não vamos voltar. Hoje não — Severus explodiu.

— Padfoot não vai me machucar — Potter protestou, tentando se soltar de Severus.

 _Espero que aprecie isso, Lily_ , Severus pensou, apertando os dentes.

— Não é uma negociação. — Potter disse uma palavra que ele devia ter aprendido com Black. — Diga isso de novo onde posso ouvi-lo, e vou usar um _Scourgify_ na sua língua — disse.

— Sirius não é um lobisomem! — Potter gritou, afundando os calcanhares. Severus parou e soltou Potter.

— Como é? — Severus perguntou, crispando os lábios. Potter o olhou feio, o rosto vermelho, e massageou o pulso.

— Você me ouviu...

— Severus?

— Harry?! — Severus se virou para ver Fudge, Lucius e Umbridge caminharem em sua direção. Outra pessoa sumira na curva do corredor.

— Oi, Ministro — Potter disse, parecendo resignado. — Madame Umbridge, senhor Malfoy.

— Isso é muito incomum — Lucius disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Severus.

— A tia do menino queria que eu lhe entregasse uma mensagem — Severus disse. Foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu e era um mentiroso bom o bastante para ser crível.

— Qual mensagem? — Umbridge perguntou, intrometida.

— Se fosse para você saber, eu te diria — Severus respondeu, torcendo os lábios. O rosto de Umbridge ficou num tom feio de rosa igual ao de suas roupas.

— Já estávamos voltando para a cela — Potter adicionou, os olhos desafiando Snape a discordar.

— Nós o levamos — Lucius ofereceu, dando um sorriso largo para Potter. O menino retribuiu o sorriso, distraído. — Estamos indo para lá agora.

— Parece bom — Potter disse, ainda irritado com Snape.

— Eu ainda não terminei... — Snape começou.

— Eu terminei — Potter disse sem rodeios. — Diga a minha tia que estou feliz e seguro com P-Sirius e agradeça novamente pelos formulários.

— Vamos, então, Harry — Fudge disse, dando um tapinha no ombro do menino. Os quatro caminharam na direção do elevador, deixando Severus para trás. Potter olhou para trás e ergueu uma sobrancelha como se dissesse, _eu ganhei_.

Severus achava que precisaria tomar um banho na poção calmante para se recuperar completamente, mas contentou-se com outra taça cheia. Respirou fundo. _Se Potter estava dizendo a verdade e não estava só tentando me fazer soltá-lo..._ Severus não conseguia decidir se estava mais aliviado ou mais irritado por terem mentido para ele desde o começo. Se Potter estivesse mentindo... _Ninguém vai poder dizer que eu não tentei_ , pensou com raiva. _Potter morrerá por causa da própria confiança teimosa e equivocada, e eu me recuso a ter isso na minha consciência._

**-x-**

— Você voltou — Fenrir murmurou, arrastando-se pelo chão de sua cela até as grades. Ela estava lá novamente e parecia mais composta do que a última vez, apesar de um pouco doente; a lua ia nascer em algumas horas.

— É o que parece — ela disse, limpando uma mancha de sujeira de suas vestes. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca.

— Veio me libertar, não é? — Fenrir perguntou, quase explodindo de animação com esse pensamento. Nunca admitiria, mas estava temeroso do que ia acontecer quando a lua nascesse; os Dementadores roubariam qualquer controle que tivesse e, nos confins da sua minúscula cela, sem sua matilha para lhe fazer companhia... Era a primeira lua que já temera e que não era apenas um deleite selvagem.

— Eu já te disse que quero que apodreça — disse friamente e ele precisou de um momento para processar isso.

— Mas mudou de ideia, não foi? Veio salvar seu pai. É uma filha tão boa... é uma...

— Cale a boca — ela disse, afastando-se da cela. Parecia enojada e era como se ela o apunhalasse. — Eu ainda espero que apodreça.

— Então... então vai me deixar aqui? — perguntou. — Com eles... com os Dementadores?

— Não — disse. — Estive pensando.

— Em mim? — perguntou, tentando segurá-la por entre as barras. Suas unhas roçaram a barra das vestes dela, antes de ela chutar sua mão.

— Em você — concordou, assentindo. Ele recolheu a mão e ela se aproximou. Se esticasse o braço, poderia tocá-la, mas não se atreveu. Demorou um momento para perceber que tinha medo dela. Isso a fez rir e não era um bom som. Ele imaginou se ela tinha sentido o cheiro do medo. — _Evanesco_ — disse, acenando a varinha para a pequena cama e o cobertor.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou.

— _Argentum_ — disse, acenando a varinha para o vaso sanitário, parcialmente coberto por uma parede que chegava na altura da cintura, no canto. Ele começou a brilhar e Fenrir sentiu outra pontada de medo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou de novo e, dessa vez, afastou-se dela.

— _Argentum_ — disse novamente e, dessa vez, foram as barras entre eles que começaram a brilhar. Fenrir se posicionou no centro da cela e a observou com cautela. O próximo feitiço que ela disse era muito mais longo e ele não o ouviu inteiro. As paredes e o chão da cela brilharam e, por um momento, Fenrir sentiu que estava em uma bolha. Então, essa sensação sumiu. Ele não estava ferido, percebeu, com uma onda de alívio.

— O que foi isso?

— Um feitiço — ela disse. — Um que eu criei. — Guardou a varinha e encontrou seu olhar. Os olhos dela estavam tristes, mas secos. — Você vai morrer, pai. Mas, antes disso, saberá como é ser caçado, como eu fui, e como todos os meus _irmãos_ foram. Você terá medo e sentirá dor e será pego. E, aí, saberá como é perder tudo.

— Você vai me matar? — ele perguntou, sem entender. Ele era seu pai, seu criador. Eram família.

— Sim. Mas, primeiro, o farei odiar tudo o que é. Você ama o lobo, não ama? — Fenrir assentiu e um canto da boca dela se ergueu num sorriso amargo. — Eu vou pegar suas fraquezas e usá-las para destruí-lo. — Outro brilho chamou a atenção de Fenrir e ele viu um dos tijolos do chão da cela ser coberto por prata.

— O que... por que isso aconteceu? — quis saber.

— Porque eu o encantei para que acontecesse — contou. — E um tijolo mudará por minuto. — Fenrir olhou para o chão e contou rapidamente os tijolos. Cada minuto... Ele tinha algumas horas até que o chão inteiro estivesse coberto. Olhou-a e viu que ela o observava; algo lhe disse que ela sabia exatamente a que conclusão ele chegara. — Quando o chão estiver pronto, as paredes e o teto mudarão — disse sem rodeios.

— Mas... — Fenrir pausou quando outro tijolo mudou. — Alguém irá notar.

— Acha mesmo? — perguntou tristemente. Ele não achava; os Dementadores eram cegos e os guardas humanos ficariam bem longe de sua cela hoje por causa da lua cheia.

— Achei que era para você ser boa — disse, desesperado. — Você é uma _deles_.

— Sou — disse em voz baixa. — Mas era um monstro antes, graças a você.

— Por favor — disse, aproximando-se um pouco. Se ela se aproximasse o bastante, pegaria a varinha dela. Ele era mais forte do que ela, mesmo depois de uma semana e meia em Azkaban.

— A gente se vê no inferno, pai — murmurou. Um quarto tijolo virou prata e ela se virou e foi embora.


	50. Trying Times And Trials

**Capítulo Cinquenta  
Trying Times And Trials  
(Tempos Difíceis e Provações)**

— Eurgh — Tonks disse, torcendo o nariz. — Tem que ser idiota para pensar que _não foi_ envenenado com um gosto desses! — Deixou o frasco vazio de lado e Gutnich (o Auror que a supervisionava naquela manhã) riu.

— Esse é mesmo ruim — concordou. — Mas se concentre. Como se sente?

— Tonta — Tonks disse. — Cansada, mas isso pode ser porque já são sete horas e estamos fazendo isso há quatro...

— Concentre-se — suspirou.

— Relaxe — murmurou, mas ele pareceu não ter ouvido. — Tonta — disse novamente, mexendo-se para ficar com as costas na parede. — E meio enjoada. E meus olhos estão coçando.

— Bom — ele disse e sua voz estava estranha. — Pode sugerir... — Ela não ouviu o resto do que ele disse.

— Hmm? — perguntou, distraída.

— Um antídoto — disse.

— Os sintomas são bem genéricos — respondeu, esfregando os olhos. — Qualquer um deve funcionar.

— Exemplifique.

— Antídoto para venenos comuns — conseguiu dizer.

— Bom — ele falou, mas ela se sentia muito fraca para sentir orgulho. — Diga um ingrediente.

— Bezoar? — perguntou.

— Está perguntando ou dizendo?

— Dizendo — respondeu, tentando fazer parecer que sabia do que estava falando.

— Corra — ele lhe disse.

— O quê? — Olhou-o com os olhos inchados (dos quais parecia não conseguir se livrar mesmo com suas habilidades).

— Corra! — ele gritou e ela se levantou, instável. — Ao redor da sala até não conseguir mais e, aí, quero que pegue sua varinha e erga um feitiço escudo por tanto tempo quanto conseguir.

Tonks cambaleou para frente, obrigando seus pés a funcionarem. Outros Recrutas também corriam — Tonks passou cambaleando por Edwards e Brown com um cumprimento resmungado; Edwards apalpava o caminho pela parede, aparentemente cega, e Brown ofegava, aparentemente com dificuldades para respirar.

Quando Tonks se deu conta, estava deitada em uma cama conjurada, enquanto um curandeiro cuidava dela.

— Malditamente ridículo — o curandeiro disse, colocando o frasco de alguma coisa em sua mão. Seus olhos estavam tão inchados que não conseguiu ler o rótulo. — Completamente malucos, todos vocês. Beba isso. — Ela engoliu (tinha um gosto parecido com suco de laranja) e piscou algumas vezes até sua visão voltar ao normal. — Melhor?

— Sim, obrigada — respondeu.

— Mais um caiu, senhor — um curandeiro jovem (não mais que um Recruta, Tonks pensou) disse, parecendo se sentir um pouco divertido pela agitação de seu mentor. O curandeiro amaldiçoou e entregou outro frasco a Tonks, antes de se afastar com as vestes verdes esvoaçantes para ajudar Patel. Tonks bebeu a segunda poção (essa era desagradavelmente como beber água do mar) e pulou para fora da cama, indo até Gutnich.

— E aí — disse; McKinnon e Florence tinham ficado no seu lugar e McKinnon parecia experimentar um veneno. Ficou surpresa por vê-las ali. Florence não aparecera no dia anterior (a morte de Melvin ainda era difícil para ela, Ben tinha lhe dito, e McKinnon também andara matando aula). McKinnon estava triste por causa de Melvin, mas Tonks achava que não era isso que a incomodava. Outra coisa estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem, Tonks? — Gutnich perguntou.

— Bem — Tonks respondeu apesar de ainda estar com um gosto estranho na boca. — Quando chegaram? — perguntou a Florence.

— Dez minutos — Florence disse, dando de ombros.

— Perdeu a hora de novo? — Tonks perguntou, compreensiva; Florence sempre perdia a hora (era comum ela perder uma sessão de treino toda semana), mas faltara ainda mais recentemente por causa de Melvin. Ela não falara nada, mas Tonks achava que era seguro assumir que ela não estava dormindo bem; ela certamente parecia exausta.

— É ridículo — Florence murmurou, enquanto McKinnon trotava na direção dos curandeiros, parecendo meio verde. — Quero dizer, honestamente, de quem foi a brilhante ideia de marcar um treinamento para as quatro da manhã?

— Isso foi um sim? — Tonks perguntou, sentindo-se divertida com a irritação dela.

— _Sim_ , eu perdi a hora — Florence resmungou —, mas o que queriam? Quatro da manhã é demais!

— Seremos Aurores — Tonks a lembrou em meio a um bocejo inconveniente. — Vigilância constante e tudo o mais.

— Ridículo — Florence disse.

— Sabe o que é ridículo? — Gutnich perguntou, acertando as duas na cabeça com sua varinha. — Sua atual falta de atenção. Pela segunda vez, Prewett, escolha um veneno. Só temos mais meia hora e você ainda não experimentou nenhum. — Florence pegou um frasco contendo uma mistura púrpura e lamacenta e o abriu. Cheirou e torceu o nariz, antes de erguê-lo.

— Saúde — disse, fazendo uma careta.

O veneno a deixou cega em um minuto, mas ela parecia incrivelmente relaxada sobre isso e conseguiu dar uma volta na sala — apesar de ter trombado espetacularmente com Yaxley, que sofria de uma alucinação induzida pelo veneno e que teve um ataque de pânico — e conseguiu encontrar e ingerir o antídoto correto quando voltou.

McKinnon também já tinha voltado e conversava em voz baixa com Tonks. Entretanto, todas as paredes que tinham derrubado durante seus meses como Recrutas tinham voltado; ela parecia abrupta e distante e isso frustrava Tonks.

— Fico feliz que tenha acabado — Tonks disse, enquanto ela, Florence, McKinnon, Ben e Yaxley (que tinham ficado mais ou menos inesperáveis desde o ataque dos Dementadores nas celas de contenção) saíram pelo armário. Tonks conseguia pensar em consequências muito piores para um ataque de Dementadores do que passar o tempo com Yaxley e, como Yaxley parecia ter revisto o que pensava de Tonks ou aprendera a guardar suas opiniões, Tonks estava mais disposta a tolerá-la.

— Idem — Ben gemeu, coçando distraidamente um caroço em seu pescoço (seu veneno lhe dera urticárias).

Florence — ainda piscando e se acostumando a poder ver novamente — murmurou:

— Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou voltar para a cama por pelo menos mais algumas horas. — Ela e Tonks iam fazer a guarda de Harry e Sirius àquela tarde, com Shacklebolt.

— Eu também — Yaxley disse, rindo, antes de parecer tímida, como se tivesse se dado conta do que tinha dito e para quem. Tonks encontrou os olhos de Ben e os dois riram, efetivamente quebrando a tensão. Era um pouco forçado, mas ninguém pareceu notar. McKinnon tentou rir alguns segundos tarde demais e a tensão acabou voltando.

Tonks estava procurando algo para dizer — Ben parecia fazer o mesmo — quando Olho-Tonto colocou a cabeça para fora do escritório e a chamou.

— A gente se vê à noite — disse. Florence a abraçou, Yaxley sorriu sem jeito, McKinnon assentiu e Ben disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios, _posso ir junto?_

— Nymphadora — Olho-Tonto disse quando ela fechou a porta.

— _Senhor_ — disse, cruzando os braços. Mas ele parecia perturbado e seu olhar se suavizou. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sirius...

— Greyback morreu — disse, parecendo amargurado.

Depois de Olho-Tonto ter lhe contado os detalhes — que eram horríveis e a deixaram enojada — e organizara tudo para que ela pudesse se atualizasse no novo caso deles, ele a dispensou. Tonks foi para casa. Sua mãe estava trabalhando, então aparatou direto dentro de casa — assustando seu pai, que derrubou o mingau em Canis — e desceu o corredor até seu quarto. Trocou de roupa — suas vestes tinham um cheiro venenoso do qual não gostara e achara que Remus também não ia gostar —, fez uma mala e aparatou na soleira de Remus.

— Remus? — chamou suavemente, batendo na porta.

— Oh, sim, seja silenciosa depois de ter feito muito barulho aparatando — disse e adicionou: — Não vou abrir a porta. Se quer mesmo entrar, fique à vontade. — Lutando contra um sorriso (nunca vira Remus tão cedo depois de uma lua cheia e sua atitude ranzinza era estranha para ela), abriu a porta e entrou. — Estou aqui — ele avisou e ela o viu sentado à mesa da cozinha.

Uma perna estava apoiada na cadeira, sangrando regularmente por um machucado em seu tornozelo, e sua camisa estava pendurada no encosto da mesma cadeira. Suas costas e ombros estavam cobertos por arranhões longos assim como, pôde ver, seus braços. Havia um livro enorme aberto na mesa, apoiado em um pequeno e borbulhante caldeirão, e os curativos estavam espalhados pelo colo de Remus, pelo chão e pelo pouco espaço livre da mesa.

— Horrível, não é? — perguntou sem erguer os olhos.

 _É só um pouco de sangue_ , ela pensou e demorou um momento para se garantir de que sua voz não ia tremer.

— Eu trouxe chocolate — ofereceu. Ele ergueu um braço e, com cuidado, gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse. Ela se sentou à direita dele, com as costas para o balcão da cozinha, e olhou para o caldeirão, que tinha uma poção azul escura borbulhando dentro dele. — O que é?

— Um pouco de tudo — ele disse, espiando sobre o livro (que era sobre magia de cura) para olhar para a poção. — A ideia é que acelere a cura, reduza a quantidade de cicatrizes e reponha um pouco de sangue. — Pegou um frasco de Ditamno e o pingou nos cortes em seu antebraço. Os cortes chiaram e se fecharam, deixando uma marca leve.

— Noite difícil, então? — perguntou. Ele revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Ao invés de se sentir ofendida, ela se sentiu divertida. — Quer ajuda? — Ele resmungou e deixou o Ditamno de lado. — Não há muito aqui — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Mesmo? — perguntou sarcasticamente. Ela se irritou e ele deve ter percebido (ou sentido o cheiro), porque suspirou e disse: — Eu sei. É a primeira vez em meses que preciso usar meu estoque de cura. Não tinha percebido que estava com pouca coisa.

— St. Mungo’s?

— O quê? — Tonks deu a volta nele e se ajoelhou ao lado da perna machucada.

— Você costuma ir ao St. Mungo’s? — Tirou a perna do pijama do caminho (fez uma careta, porque estava ensopada de sangue) e tentou decidiu por onde começar.

— Oh — disse. — Não. — Hesitou e continuou: — Um amigo me ajuda. Ele sempre usa as coisas dele.

— E ele não veio hoje? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Colocou algumas gotas de Ditamno no tornozelo de Remus e suspeitou que doeu mais do que ele demonstrou; ele cerrou os punhos e seus lábios embranqueceram, mas isso foi tudo.

— Não — disse, soando completamente normal. Colocou mais algumas gotas.

— Ele não podia perder alguns minutos para te ajudar? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho; Remus merecia mais do que isso.

— Não é culpa dele! — Remus explodiu e Tonks se surpreendeu com sua veemência. Ficaram em silêncio (Tonks um pouco perplexa e Remus, irritado) e, então, Tonks voltou a curá-lo. Remus, aparentemente pego de surpresa, sibilou algumas palavras que ela nunca esperaria ouvir dele e conseguiu se recompor.

— Desculpe — ela pediu com uma careta. Examinou o tornozelo, que estava coberto por sangue seco e que ainda parecia um pouco avermelhado, mas o ferimento tinha fechado. — Como se sente?

— Melhor. — Aplicar Ditamno não era difícil, mas sentiu-se orgulhosa de suas habilidades de cura recém-descobertas. Levantou-se e foi parar trás dele. — Comece com os piores — ele disse e foi o que ela fez.

— Acabou — disse, esticando o braço sobre o ombro dele (fez seu braço crescer um pouco) para mostrar o frasco vazio.

— Conhece algum feitiço de cura? — ele perguntou.

— Erm, não, desculpe. — Nunca precisara se preocupar com feitiços de cura, porque podia simplesmente fazer sua pele crescer sobre quaisquer cortes que tivesse. Qualquer coisa pior que isso, e sua mãe entraria em pânico e a arrastaria a St. Mungo’s.

— Maldição — ele disse.

— Desculpe. — Ele deu de ombros. — Mas posso limpá-los.

— Já estou contaminado — respondeu. Ela lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça e ele se virou com uma carranca. — Seus dons como enfermeira precisam melhorar.

— Sou uma Auror, não uma Curandeira — disse com dignidade.

— É uma Recruta — corrigiu. Ela balançou a cabeça, brigando contra o sorriso, e conjurou uma toalha e água quente. Então, pegou sal em um dos armários da cozinha e adicionou algumas pitadas à água. Terminou as costas dele e, então, o fez olhá-la, enquanto limpava um corte em sua testa. Por acidente, derrubou água com sal nos olhos dele e acabou se enroscando nos curativos ao tentar cobrir o ferimento, mas acabou enrolando as faixas ao redor da cabeça dele.

— Pronto — disse e, então, bufou; parecia que ele usava um turbante branco e volumoso. Remus cutucou o curativo e suspirou, mas os cantos de sua boca estavam se contorcendo. — É um sorriso, Remus? — perguntou.

— Definitivamente não — disse, sério, mas um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Tonks se viu sorrindo de volta, pelo menos até se lembrar do verdadeiro motivo para sua visita. Seu sorriso sumiu e Remus pareceu preocupado. — Eu disse alguma...

— Não — garantiu. — Eu... er... Eu tenho uma notícia para te dar e não sei como vai reagir.

— Entendo — disse, inexpressivo.

— Que tal um pouco de chocolate? — perguntou, animada, pegando sua mochila. Os olhos de Remus brilharam quando ela pegou uma barra e a entregou a ele, mas então ele franziu o cenho. Ele olhou para o chocolate, depois para ela e suspirou.

— Essa é uma péssima ideia — disse, devolvendo o chocolate.

— O quê? — perguntou, incerta do que ele queria dizer, mas tinha certeza de que não gostara do tom dele.

— Eu ainda não tomei café da manhã, então, se me der o chocolate, você não vai ganhar nem um pedaço.

— Oh. — Tonks riu e Remus a olhou de um jeito estranho, obviamente se perguntando o que _ela_ achara que ele estava falando. Tonks não sabia o que tinha pensado e teria recebido a opinião dele no assunto de bom grado, mas ele não ofereceu uma. Ele apenas se recostou, ajustou seu turbante (uma parte da faixa tinha se soltado e cobria o olho dele) e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e um pouco perturbado. Ela quebrou duas fileiras de chocolate para si e ofereceu o resto a Remus; ele ia precisar mais do que ela quando ficasse sabendo de Greyback e provavelmente precisava de açúcar depois da noite passada.

Ele comeu um pouco na mesma hora — sorrindo o tempo todo, aparentemente incapaz de evitar — e, então, colocou o conteúdo de seu pequeno caldeirão em uma xícara e bebeu tudo. Tonks torceu o nariz.

— Poção de cura variada e chocolate? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Aposto que é uma combinação apetitosa.

— É o café da manhã dos campeões — ele disse com dignidade, enquanto devorava outra fileira de chocolate. Tonks mordiscou o seu pedaço, divertida. — Então, qual é a notícia? — Tonks abriu a boca, fechou-a e se preparou.

 _Apenas conte_ , uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça disse. Era um pouco parecida com a de Olho-Tonto.

— Greyback morreu. — Remus congelou. Ela esperara uma reação (uma risada, um grito, ou pelo menos descrença), mas ele apenas ficou parado. Ele nem parecia chocado; só estava inexpressivo. — Remus? — chamou, batendo de leve na lateral do curativo da cabeça. De repente, seus olhos se focaram e ele se virou para olhá-la. E lá estava a reação pela qual esperara; esperança, descrença, preocupação, alegria, confusão e um milhão de outras coisas passaram por seu rosto. O resultado era uma expressão estranha, quase dolorida, que fez parecer que ele ia explodir em risadas ou em lágrimas.

— Como? — perguntou, rouco.

— Foi bem... Perturbador, aparentemente. Olho-Tonto ficou abalado; sua cela, o chão, as paredes, o teto, até o vaso sanitário!, ficou prata. Ele... er... bem... seu corpo...

— Posso imaginar — Remus disse num fio de voz. — Então, envenenamento por prata... — Balançou a cabeça. — Isso é loucura! Eu sempre imaginei que ele... bem, eu não sei o que eu imaginei, na verdade, mas não foi isso...

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não... É estranho, tentar aceitar isso... Ele morreu! — Remus disse e soltou uma risada descrente. — Sabem quem foi o responsável?

— É meu novo caso — Tonks disse, dando de ombros, e corou. — Eu provavelmente não devia ter contado...

— Não ouvi nem uma palavra — Remus prometeu. Ergueu a mão, como se fosse passá-la pelos cabelos, mas acabou esfregando os curativos. — Merlin. Ele _morreu_. Assassinado. — Ele ainda não parecia conseguir acreditar nisso; de fato, ele repetiu essas palavras, ou uma variação delas, para si mesmo pelos próximos minutos. Tonks começava a ficar preocupada.

— Remus? — chamou, hesitante. — Você está...

— Que bagunça — ele disse, esfregando os olhos, e Tonks ficou aliviada por ouvi-lo dizer algo diferente. — Sirius e Harry estão presos, Greyback foi morto em Azkaban... — Suspirou ruidosamente. — O acampamento.

— O...

— O acampamento — explodiu, impaciente. Tonks ficou surpresa por um momento, mas decidiu que Remus ainda estava se recuperando da lua cheia. Suas emoções estavam claramente um pouco desordenadas. Ou talvez ele só estivesse cansado e estressado. — O acampamento de Greyback. — Pausou e pareceu envergonhado. — Desculpe, não quis explodir...

— Não tem problema — Tonks disse, dispensando o pedido de desculpas. — O que tem de errado com o acampamento?

— Eles não acompanham as notícias bruxas — Remus disse, parecendo cansado. — Eu duvido que eles sequer saibam que ele foi preso... Greyback é basicamente a única pessoa que sai de lá e os outros estão tão presos nas coisas de Greyback que nem se importam com o que acontece no mundo mágico. É incomum, mas não é estanho Greyback passar algumas semanas fora do acampamento. Eles nem vão suspeitar...

— Eles certamente desconfiam?

Remus bufou e disse:

— Improvável. Dora, você esteve lá, você viu como eles o idolatravam! — Ela não tinha certeza de que vira chegar a tanto, mas certamente vira o bastante para confiar no julgamento de Remus. — O pai deles não fazia nada errado.

— Eu vou falar com o Olho-Tonto — murmurou. — Duvido que ele tenha pensado nisso e teremos de achar um jeito de dar a notícia a eles... — Pausou, pensando. Talvez pudessem mandar uma coruja para alguém que morasse lá (Remus estaria disposto a dar um nome, certo?) ou talvez... — O quê? — perguntou. Remus a olhava como se ela não estivesse notando algo óbvio.

— Eu sou praticamente um mensageiro pronto — disse, perplexo. — Não te ocorreu...

— Você odeia aquele lugar — Tonks disse, um pouco magoada que ele esperasse que ela sugerisse que ele fosse até lá. — Não vou te pedir para voltar, nem Olho-Tonto pedirá.

— Olho-Tonto pedirá — Remus disse. — Ele seria louco se não pedisse... É o jeito mais rápido de entregar a notícia a eles e a probabilidade de algo dar errado é menor...

— A probabilidade é menor? — perguntou, incrédula. — Remus, pelo que eu vi, você não era exatamente, er... popular com as pessoas que moram lá. Se entrar lá para anunciar que Greyback está morto, _alguém_ vai pensar que foi você quem o matou.

— Eles podem achar o que quiserem — disse, cansado. — É uma alternativa melhor do que deixar que acreditem que o Ministério está por trás.

— Mas ele não está...

— Azkaban é território do Ministério — Remus disse. — Isso é tudo o que importa até onde eles querem saber...

— Então, não vai contar como ele morreu? — perguntou, duvidosa. — Isso dificulta muito a explicação de como você sabe, não? E se não conseguir explicar, então eles _definitivamente_ vão achar que foi você!

— Se tem uma ideia melhor, adoraria ouvir — ele disse brevemente. Ficaram em silêncio (Tonks procurava uma solução para o problema) e Remus olhava feio para a mesa. — Dora, sinto muito — disse, erguendo os olhos depois de um momento. — Eu estou sendo um idiota completo hoje, né?

— Não, é claro que não — Tonks se apressou a dizer. — Você está cansado...

— Dora. — Tonks mordeu o lábio e sua franja ficou de uma cor estranha de rosa esverdeada.

— Bem, talvez um pouco — disse apologeticamente.

— Desculpe — disse, esfregando os olhos. — Não costumo ser assim... Na verdade, sou, mas não costuma importar. — A voz de Remus falhou e ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

 _Porque mais ninguém está por perto_ , Tonks terminou em sua cabeça.

— Remus... — Ele respirou fundo e soltou uma risada trêmula, mas não ergueu os olhos.

— Godric, estou uma bagunça hoje — murmurou.

— Você pode — disse. Encontrou uma parte de pele limpa em seu ombro (uma que não estivesse coberta por ferimentos novos) e colocou a mão ali. Ele pulou com o contato. — Só teve uma noite terrível...

— A pior noite em algum tempo — concordou com a voz abafada.

— Greyback morreu. — Seu ombro ficou tenso sob a mão dela. — Eu sei que não gostava dele, mas...

— Eu o odiava — disse, rouco. — Estou feliz que ele tenha... partido.

— Ainda é muito para absorver — disse com firmeza. — E ainda tem o Sirius... — Se seu ombro ficara tenso antes, agora era pedra. Conseguia ver que o maxilar de Remus tremia e sua respiração estava falha. Seu rosto estava escondido atrás de suas mãos cheias de cicatrizes. — Você tem todos os motivos para estar um pouco... estranho.

O corpo todo de Remus tremia agora e seu respiração saia em soluços. Ela já o vira nervoso — como quando ele lhe contara de sua condição e quando lidava com Malfoy —, já o vira preocupado — como quando Greyback atacara Matt e no acampamento e quando Greyback os encurralara nessa mesma cabana não fazia tanto tempo —, já o vira triste — como ele a confortara depois da morte de Melvin e como quando ele falava dos Potter —, mas nunca o vira assustado. Ele estava, literalmente, desmoronando perante seus olhos. Nem seu pequeno ataque de fúria no Ministério depois de ver Sirius tinha sido assim.

Era tão estranho que, por um momento, Tonks não tinha ideia do que fazer. Isso sumiu quase na mesma hora. Ela gostava de pensar que eram seus instintos Lufos tomando o controle.

Levou sua cadeira para mais perto da dele — conseguia se imaginar perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo se tentasse outra coisa — e o abraçou. Era um pouco desconfortável — a ponta da mesa estava cutucando suas costelas e um braço estava sobre os de Remus (ele ainda estava apoiado na mesa, com o rosto nas mãos) —, mas era o bastante.

**-x-**

Os cantos do pergaminho já estavam começando a amolecer — Harry mexera muito nele nos últimos dias. Era óbvio que não fora Harry quem fizera o desenho; ele nunca demonstrara interesse em desenhar e não tinha um controle muito grande da pena para produzir o que não era, na opinião de Sirius, uma obra de arte; suspeitava que o artista era jovem, porém o desenho era decente. No que dizia respeito ao estilo, pelo menos; Sirius olhou tristemente para o brasão do seu time de Quadribol; o artista realmente tinha que colocar fogo nele?

— Então, quem desenhou? — Sirius perguntou.

— Um dos meus amigos — Harry disse misteriosamente, mas seu rosto inteiro se iluminou e Sirius conseguiu sentiu o cheiro de algo próximo a felicidade enlouquecedora irradiar dele. Sirius achava que era por ele ter a quem se referir como amigo. Harry ainda não falara o nome desse amigo, mas Sirius achou que era uma boa ideia; sabia que Harry devia tê-lo conhecido em algum lugar do Ministério e, por isso, suspeitava que o encontro deles não tinha sido totalmente legal. Provavelmente era algo que os Aurores não deviam saber. — Eu achei brilhante.

— O dragão não é ruim — Sirius cedeu e Harry sorriu; os olhos do dragão tinham tamanhos levemente diferentes e ele quase mencionou isso, mas pensou melhor.

Ao invés disso, Sirius olhou para a porta, como fizera algumas vezes do último dia; ao invés de Snape — o idiota — trazer Harry de volta no dia anterior, Harry voltara com Fudge, Malfoy e Umbridge. Malfoy e Umbridge apenas conversaram com Harry, enquanto Fudge dissera que estavam — _finalmente_ — considerando um julgamento e que ele voltaria “depois” para discutir melhor o assunto.

Definitivamente, já era depois e Sirius ainda esperava por essa visita. Só esperava que Fudge não tivesse mudado de ideia. Dora o viu olhar mais ou menos em sua direção e seu cabelo assumiu um tom forte de vermelho. Sirius sorriu para ela — não sabia o que tinha feito para deixá-la tão brava, mas ela estivera irritadinha com alguma coisa a tarde toda — e ganhou uma carranca em resposta.

Sirius desviou os olhos, achando melhor deixá-la em paz. Estava cansado — Harry estivera inquieto novamente na noite anterior e, quando estavam acordados, os dois se preocupavam com Remus e a lua cheia — e não queria que lhe negassem o julgamento que esperara por oito anos por causa de uma briga ou por perder a calma.

Foi uma tarde longa. Harry adormeceu e Snape foi o único que os visitou. Ele olhou para Sirius, antes de olhar feio para Harry e voltar a sair, parecendo absolutamente lívido. Sirius não teve tempo de insultá-lo. Remus não apareceu — ele provavelmente não estava bem para sair da casa e Sirius ainda esperava que a noite passada não tivesse sido difícil —, nem Dumbledore nem Rattler ou qualquer funcionário do DELM. Sirius supôs que Dumbledore devia estar em Hogwarts; ele passara muito tempo no Ministério ultimamente e Sirius suspeitou que McGonagall não devia estar gostando muito dele no momento.

Os funcionários do DELM provavelmente estavam trabalhando com Fudge para organizar o julgamento de Sirius — ou assim esperava —, o que era algo bom, exceto por isso significar pouca companhia nas celas de contenção; Rattler não estava lá para jogar alguma coisa — era para o bem de Harry, mas Sirius se juntava a eles frequentemente —, Amelia também não visitou — às vezes ela levava as palavras cruzadas do _Profeta_ para Sirius — e Scrimgeour nem dera o ar da graça. Sirius respeitava Scrimgeour mais do que gostava dele, mas o homem pelo menos estava disposto a falar com Sirius como se ele fosse humano.

Então, Sirius ficou sentado em sua cela, entediado, ouvindo Harry resmungar ocasionalmente — sobre sapinhos de chocolates e vassouras, felizmente, e não sobre Voldemort ou ter deixado Sirius na caverna — e tentava ignorar os olhares raivosos que sentia Dora lançar em sua direção.

— Você nem se importa, não é? — ela quis saber em um momento.

— Com o quê? — Sirius perguntou, surpreso. Shacklebolt olhou para Tonks, mas não parecia inclinado a interrompê-la, apesar de Sirius saber que Shacklebolt o faria se Dora se descontrolasse; Shacklebolt era do tipo bom. A outra Recruta (uma garota magra e de cabelos escuros) dormira a maior parte do tempo e não se mexeu nem agora.

— Com... Com qualquer coisa! — Dora disse, irritada. Seu cabelo (na maior parte, vermelho escuro, mas manchado de púrpura e laranja) fazia parecer que sua cabeça pegava fogo. Sirius não tinha certeza do que responder; quase disse, _me importo sim!_ , mas algo lhe disse que isso não levaria a lugar nenhum. Então, não respondeu e Dora voltou a olhá-lo com uma carranca.

Sirius passou uma hora trabalhando na sua Azkaban mental — que voltara a parecer uma ilha, mas que ainda estava longe de estar completa. Também passara um tempo se perguntando como Keira e o medalhão estavam; esperava que ela tivesse o destruído, mas Sirius estava preocupado que o medalhão pudesse atacá-la. Isso, é claro, fez com que voltasse a se preocupar com Remus e a suspirar muito, o que deixou Dora ainda mais irritada.

Foi uma tarde longa e desconfortável — para todos, suspeitava.

Fudge chegou com o jantar e Sirius não sabia qual dos dois estava mais feliz em ver. Cumprimentou Fudge — que parecia irritado por ter sido forçado a carregar o jantar de Sirius e Harry — e se virou para acordar Harry, mas pausou quando ouviu mais pessoas entrarem. Parecia que, para compensar pela falta de visitas àquela tarde, todos tinham decidido descer agora.

Scrimgeour, Amelia e Rattler estavam lá. Scrimgeour parecia preocupado e um pouco irritado; Amelia parecia imperturbável como sempre; e Rattler parecia tão animado quanto sempre. Umbridge entrou em seguida, usando um par horrível de vestes rosas e uma expressão arrogante. E, por fim, Malfoy e Narcissa entraram e Sirius se perguntou o que, em nome de Merlin, eles estavam fazendo em sua cela. Malfoy tinha um sorriso afetado e a expressão de Narcissa era ininteligível; de todas as crianças Black — Andy, Bella, ele e Reg —, ela sempre fora a melhor nisso. Atrás do ombro de sua prima, viu Shacklebolt cutucar a recruta para que ela acordasse antes que Scrimgeour percebesse que ela dormia durante a guarda que não era da noite.

Sirius se voltou para Harry e viu que ele estava acordado e colocando os óculos. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso por ver tantas pessoas na pequena cela, mas não disse nada além de:

— É o jantar?

— Esse é o jantar de Black — Fudge disse. — Você comerá mais tarde, Harry. — Sirius e Harry trocaram um olhar incerto e, então, chegando a uma concordância muda, levantaram-se e sentaram-se à mesa. Fudge já tinha se acomodado em uma das cadeiras finas e disse: — Quer comer agora, Black, ou mais tarde?

Sirius olhou para seu jantar com desejo; havia algum tipo de sopa, frango assado e um conjunto de vegetais fumegante. Estava tentado a comer agora — fazê-los esperar como eles o fizeram esperar o dia todo —, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Se alguém puder colocar um feitiço para mantê-lo aquecido, posso comer depois. — Amelia o fez e colocou a bandeja na ponta da cama. Scrimgeour, Umbridge e Amelia se sentaram nas cadeiras restantes e Rattler, Malfoy e Narcissa conjuraram as próprias. — Assumo que seja sobre meu julgamento — Sirius disse.

 _Por favor_ , pensou, _por favor, por favor..._

— É, sim — Amelia respondeu.

— E eu vou ter um? — Sirius perguntou. Harry parecia ter prendido o ar (seu rosto estava ficando rosa lentamente). Sirius o cutucou e ele soltou o ar, parecendo envergonhado. Ninguém respondeu. O coração de Sirius batia ruidosamente em seu peito.

_Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

— Vai — Fudge disse.

— ISSO! — Sirius disse antes que pudesse se conter. O sorriso de Harry era tão largo que parecia que ele ia rasgar o rosto. — Isso! Obrigado! _Obrigado..._

— Ele acontecerá — Fudge continuou e Sirius calou a boca na mesma hora para que pudesse ouviu os detalhes — em dez dias, no Tribunal Dez.

— Às dez horas? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso afetado. Apenas Rattler e a Recruta que estivera dormindo riram. Fudge apenas revirou os olhos e trocou um olhar exasperado com Malfoy.

— Será julgado perante toda a Suprema Corte e do Conselho das Leis da Magia. — Sirius assentiu.

— Claro — disse. — Tudo bem. — Não conseguia deixar de sorrir. _Vou ter um julgamento! Finalmente, finalmente, posso provar que sou inocente._ Ele não tinha Peter, o que dificultava as coisas, mas podia convencê-los com as palavras. Teria que admitir ser Padfoot, mas quando vissem isso, estariam dispostos a acreditar que Peter era um rato. E como Sirius tomara cuidado para não deixar que a verdade vazasse, eles estariam despreparados para a verdade. O elemento da surpresa podia convencê-los. — Obrigado!

— Será um julgamento aberto — Amelia disse. Sirius franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. Particularmente, não queria que fosse aberto a quem tivesse interesse, mas não ia brigar com eles, não quando acabaram de lhe dar um julgamento.

— Há também a questão do isolamento — Scrimgeour disse. — Eu vou retirar os Aurores da guarda. — Sirius olhou para Harry e sorriu. — Eles serão substituídos por Dementadores. — Sirius se acalmou na mesma hora. Não era uma sensação boa. Harry parecia assustado.

— Mas... mas não pode — Sirius gaguejou. Ele tinha começado a reconstruir Azkaban, mas ainda precisava de mais algumas horas antes que conseguisse conjurar um Patrono novamente. Se os Dementadores fossem atrás de Harry, não poderia fazer nada. — Vocês viram o que eles fizeram ao...

— Providências serão tomadas quanto ao senhor Potter — Umbridge disse, falando pela primeira vez. O motivo para a presença de Narcissa e Malfoy subitamente lhe ocorreu.

— Não — disse. Os olhos de Harry foram para seu rosto, cheios de perguntas.

— Black, seja razoável — Fudge disse, torcendo chapéu. — O menino não pode ficar com você com os Dementadores por perto depois do que aconteceu da última vez... — Harry olhou para as mãos e evitou estabelecer contato visual com qualquer um cuja atenção estivesse nele depois das palavras de Fudge.

— Não, ele não pode. Então os Dementadores terão que ir embora. — Scrimgeour abriu a boca. — Não estou reclamando do isolamento... É importante ter um julgamento imparcial e tudo o mais... — E era; a última coisa de que precisava era ser acusado de ter subornado ou enfeitiçado as pessoas para acreditar nele. — Mas pode deixar os Dementadores longe sem trazer os Aurores de volta.

— Black... — Umbridge começou.

— Não sou um perigo para Harry — falou. — Não precisamos da guarda... Estou dizendo isso desde quando chegamos aqui. Eu provei isso quando aqueles Dementadores apareceram! Os Aurores não prestaram para nada... não os estou culpando — adicionou quando Scrimgeour se irritou —, foi uma situação malditamente horrível. Mas Harry e eu ficamos sem guardas a noite toda, na cela...

— Havia Dementadores — Umbridge disse arrogantemente.

— Eles estavam tentando nos atacar, não nos guardar — Harry explodiu. — Se Pa-Sirius não estivesse aqui...

— Se ele não estivesse aqui, não estaríamos nessa situação, senhor Potter — Umbridge disse. Harry rosnou para ela. — De fato, eu me atrevo a dizer que estaríamos melhor assim.

— Eu não estaria — Harry murmurou, mas Sirius achou que mais ninguém o ouviu.

— Legalmente — Sirius disse, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry —, Harry está tão envolvido quanto eu. Não há nenhuma lei que diga que não podemos ficar juntos... Esse seria o caso mesmo se eu não fosse o guardião dele. — E isso era verdade; não era incomum que os prisioneiros dividissem uma cela desde que não fosse provável que brigassem ou causassem problemas.

— Não podemos confiar em você...

— Estivemos morando na mesma casa, basicamente sozinhos...

— Receberam visitas? — Rattler perguntou duramente.

— Eu te falei que não ia dar mais respostas até meu julgamento — Sirius disse, mas, mentalmente, amaldiçoou seu erro. — De todo modo, faz mais de um ano. Faz catorze meses, quase quinze, que eu peguei Harry e ele não me parece morto ou ferido.

— Em St. Mungo’s no ano passado...

— Eu te _falei_ que não foi ele — Harry disse, revirando os olhos. — Ele nunca...

— Mesmo que Black-Sirius — Amelia disse quando Sirius abriu a boca para corrigi-la — não tenha sido o responsável por causar aqueles ferimentos, senhor Potter, o fato é que ele não os evitou. — Sirius rezou para que Harry ficasse quieto; se ele falasse qualquer coisa sobre Sirius não poder evitá-los por que não estava lá, Sirius nunca conseguiria convencê-los.

— Ele evitou os Dementadores — Harry murmurou, rosnando para a mesa, e Sirius suspirou, aliviado. Amelia deu um suspiro diferente.

— Senhor Potter...

— Não vamos te deixar sozinho com Black — Scrimgeour disse. — Eu sinto muito, Potter, mas não estamos prontos para assumir qualquer risco nesse momento. — Scrimgeour olhou para Sirius de um jeito um pouco apologético.

— E se eu me recusar a permitir que ele fique com Malfoy? — Sirius perguntou. Amelia suspirou novamente.

— Enquanto o senhor Potter estiver com você, os Aurores continuarão na guarda. Enquanto os Aurores continuarem na guarda, corremos o risco de que você engane um...

— Eles estão aqui há quase duas semanas — Sirius disse. — Se eu fosse enganar alguém...

— Enquanto os Aurores continuarem na guarda, corremos o risco de que você engane um — Amelia continuou num tom mais alto, como se ele não houvesse falado — e, por isso, não contará como isolamento. Seu julgamento será adiado até que esteja disposto a cooperar.

— E se eu não falar com eles? — Sirius perguntou, mas sabia que essa não era a finalidade do isolamento; a principal finalidade do isolamento era que ele não pudesse conquistar aliados no meio tempo até o julgamento, mas também para que qualquer pessoa que ele pudesse ter enfeitiçado começasse a demonstrar sintomas e pudesse ser curada.

Nenhum deles se deu ao trabalho de responder.

— Entenda, Sirius, que essa situação já é incomum. — Os olhos de Amelia foram para Harry. — Nós já nos desviamos dos procedimentos do Ministério, mesmo que não tivéssemos escolha na época. — Sirius concordava; era sem precedente que os Aurores guardassem as celas e não os Dementadores. — Com a aproximação de seu julgamento, estamos tentando lidar com isso o mais profissionalmente possível. Já estamos sendo analisados pelo público...

— ... Skeeter está acabando conosco — Scrimgeour disse, os olhos duros. De repente, Sirius entendeu por que seu julgamento ia ser aberto; era para que o Ministério tivesse a chance de mostrar como eram competentes quando Sirius fizera parecer que eram qualquer coisa menos competentes. Se Sirius fosse condenado, o Ministério seria elogiado por sua decisão justa e se... não, _quando_ fosse inocentado, eles ficariam bem por terem lhe dado a chance de provar isso. E ficariam muito mal por terem caçado um homem inocente por tanto tempo. Precisou esconder o riso. — Um julgamento dessas proporções tem que ser feito de acordo com as regras. Você era um Auror, Black, deve entender...

— Eu vou — Harry disse.

— O quê? — várias pessoas (Sirius entre elas) perguntaram.

— Eu disse que vou — Harry disse com o maxilar tenso, como James costumava ficar quando estava sendo teimoso. Amelia relaxou, assim como Scrimgeour e Malfoy.

— Harry...

— Você quer seu julgamento ou não? — Harry explodiu.

 _Meu julgamento._ Sirius suspirou. Não estivera mentindo quando dissera a Fudge que se preocupava mais com o bem-estar de Harry do que com o próprio. Mas será que o bem-estar de Harry estava mesmo em perigo? Malfoy não tentaria nada quando o Ministério _sabia_ que Harry estava com ele. Se ele machucasse Harry, ele seria preso na hora.

De fato, Malfoy provavelmente seria agradável — ele devia achar que se Sirius fosse condenado, a custódia de Harry ia para ele. De fato, Sirius tinha certeza de que era o que Malfoy queria. _Harry Malfoy_ , Sirius pensou, torcendo o nariz. Então, Harry provavelmente não estaria em perigo — seria desagradável, certamente, mas se Harry estava disposto a ir... Sirius ainda não queria que ele fosse. Mas será que não querer era um motivo bom o bastante?

 _Sim_ , Sirius pensou de mau-humor, mas seu lado racional — que soava assustadoramente como Remus — chamou sua atenção ameaçadoramente.

— Está bem — Sirius disse e todos pareceram perplexos antes de começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo. — Calem a boca! — gritou. — Tenho condições!

— Diga-as — Scrimgeour respondeu.

— A primeira — Sirius disse —, é que é definitivamente temporário. Eu ter concordado que ele fique com minha _amável_ — Sirius rosnou para Narcissa e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta — prima e seu marido pomposo _não_ é uma entrega da custódia.

— Obviamente — Umbridge murmurou.

— Bom. A segunda é que Harry tenha permissão para vir ao julgamento — Sirius falou.

— É claro que ele tem — Rattler concordou.

— Bom — Sirius disse novamente. — A terceira é que devolvam a varinha de Harry e que ele a leve para a casa dos Malfoy. — Scrimgeour e Amelia se entreolharam e os olhos de Harry brilharam. Malfoy parecia pensativo. — Ele não irá atacar ninguém — Sirius disse. — Mas considerando o ataque dos Dementadores, que aconteceram na jurisdição do Ministério, eu me sentiria melhor se Harry tivesse algum tipo de proteção.

— Não tenho problema com isso — Narcissa respondeu, sorrindo, antes que mais alguém pudesse responder.

— Muito bem — Amelia disse. — Mais alguma coisa, Sirius?

— Garoto? — Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Na verdade, eu tenho um pedido — Narcissa falou, tímida.

— Madame? — Fudge perguntou.

— Eu gostaria que um Auror supervisionasse o senhor Potter enquanto ele estiver conosco.

— Narcissa, isso não é... — Malfoy começou.

— Lucius, o menino foi _atacado_ — Narcissa disse, os olhos lacrimejando. Sirius não acreditava no que estava vendo. — Não aguentaria se algo acontecesse com ele ou conosco! E se mais Dementadores aparecerem? E se eles forem atrás de Hydrus e Draco? — Narcissa fechou a mão ao redor do pulso do marido e seus olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto olhava para Scrimgeour. — Por favor, Auror Scrimgeour. Para minha tranquilidade...

— É claro, madame — Scrimgeour disse brevemente. Malfoy parecia exasperado, mas beijou a mão de sua esposa e não falou.

— Obrigada — Narcissa sussurrou, secando os olhos. — Sirius, quer escolher quem ficará responsável pela guarda de seu afilhado? Se fosse eu... — Malfoy a impediu de terminar.

— Talvez Dawlish — começou a dizer, interrompendo Narcissa.

— Olho-Tonto — Sirius disse espertamente. Malfoy empalideceu um pouco.

— Olho-Tonto está ocupado, Sirius — Dora disse com irritação.

— Ele está em outro caso — Scrimgeour disse, assentindo. — Um caso novo. — Ele e Dora trocaram olhares desgostosos. — É muito importante que ele se concentre nesse caso por um tempo.

— Eu realmente recomendo o Dawlish — Malfoy ainda dizia, mas ninguém prestava atenção nele. Os olhos de Narcissa estavam fixos nos de Sirius e ele não tinha ideia do que ela estava aprontando, mas ela não o entregara no Beco Diagonal, então ia assumir que ela estava do seu lado. Ou, pelo menos, que não estava contra ele.

— Está bem — Sirius disse. — O Olho-Tonto não. — Era uma pena. Olho-Tonto deixaria Malfoy alerta; como um antigo membro da Ordem, ele conhecia bem o passado de Malfoy. E, como um velho amigo de James, ele definitivamente manteria Harry seguro. Havia outra pessoa que podia assustar mais a Malfoy, entretanto, e apesar de seus óbvios problemas com Sirius, ela morreria antes de permitir que algo machucasse o filho de Lily e James. — McKinnon, então. — Isso fez Malfoy se calar completamente e os olhos de Narcissa brilharam. Dora e a outra Recruta soltaram sons de surpresa.

— Ela é apenas uma Recruta...

— Eu atesto pela competência dela — Amelia se apressou a dizer.

— Talvez uma escalação fosse melhor — Malfoy disse, falando mais com Fudge.

— Besteira, Lucius — Narcissa disse. Suas lágrimas tinham sumido completamente e ela parecia tão calma quanto sempre.

— Não podemos esperar que uma Auror, uma Recruta ainda, guarde o menino por dez dias — Lucius continuou, parecendo um pouco desesperado. — Ela ficará exausta e o que ela fará durante a noite...

— Ela pode ficar no segundo quarto de hóspedes — Narcissa disse serenamente e Sirius soltou uma risada parecida com um latido ao ver a expressão horrorizada no rosto de Malfoy.


	51. The Snake Pit

Harry e os Malfoy foram para a Mansão com uma Chave de Portal — Harry achava que não tinham usado o flu porque o senhor Malfoy queria exibir o exterior admitidamente incrível da casa —, onde prontamente entregaram uma troca de roupas para Harry e o levaram a um banheiro.

Ele tomou banho tentando não se sentir triste sobre a situação; Padfoot estava sozinho novamente com os Dementadores e Harry estava preso aqui por dez dias sem companhia além da dos Malfoy e de McKinnon, com quem Padfoot fora decididamente frio ultimamente. Mas era tudo necessário, Harry se lembrou ao analisar as roupas que lhe foram dadas. Se quisesse voltar para Grimmauld e para Monstro e se quisesse conversar com Padfoot e Moony sem que os Aurores ouvissem, Padfoot precisava de seu julgamento e não fazia sentido adiá-lo.

Harry descartou um par de vestes — um par apropriado, parecido com vestidos, ao invés dos que apenas descansavam sobre as roupas — e, relutante, vestiu uma calça preta formal e uma camisa. A roupa era completa por um colete, mas ele o descartou e colocou as vestes — de um jeito com o qual estava mais acostumado — sobre elas. Guardou a varinha no bolso — Rattler a devolvera antes ir com os Malfoy — e se olhou no espelho. Achou que estava um pouco idiota. Virou-se, querendo tirar a calça que usava e colocar seu jeans, mas suas roupas de antes tinham sumido.

— Brilhante — murmurou, mal-humorado. Achava que um elfo doméstico (os Malfoy pareciam ser do tipo que tinham um) tinha usado mágica para pegá-las e queimá-las. Suspirando, destrancou a porta e foi para o corredor largo.

— Bem, agora está melhor — um retrato presunçoso disse, estudando-o. — Bem melhor agora que está usando roupas apropriadas e não aqueles trapos que usava antes. — Harry pensou, rancoroso, que aqueles trapos tinham sido seu jeans favorito. — Se bem que podia ter tentado pentear o cabelo. Está absolutamente horrível...

— Obrigado, Emilien — o senhor Malfoy disse, saindo por uma porta quase de frente para o banheiro. — Melhor? — perguntou a Harry.

— Obrigado pelas roupas, senhor — Harry disse sem querer ser grosseiro. Dois garotos quase idênticos (e que se pareciam muito com o senhor Malfoy) com mais ou menos a mesma idade que Harry estavam com a senhora Malfoy. Eles, também, vestiam-se com extravagância, o que fez Harry se perguntar se eles sempre se vestiam assim. Harry também se perguntou há quanto tempo eles estavam lá, esperando que ele saísse do banheiro.

— Hydrus Malfoy — o menino que era um pouco mais alto disse numa voz assustadoramente parecida com a do senhor Malfoy.

— Harry Potter — Harry disse, apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida com um pouco de relutância.

— Acha que somos estúpidos? — o outro perguntou, empurrando o irmão. A senhora Malfoy soltou um som estranho. — Nós _sabemos_ quem você é. — Era quase o que Ron e Ginny tinham dito, mas eles tinham sido mais gentis. O garoto ofereceu uma mão. — Draco Malfoy. — Foi apenas o fato de que morariam juntos pelos próximos dez dias que fez Harry apertar sua mão. Se não fosse por isso, teria recusado. Harry o soltou o mais rápido possível e Draco se virou para seu pai. — Estou com fome.

— Tivemos que esperar por você — Hydrus contou a Harry em voz baixa.

Menos de dez minutos depois, Harry se viu em uma sala de jantar pomposa, sentado a uma enorme mesa de jantar, entre Draco e Hydrus — e já se esquecera quem era quem. Havia, também, um espaço de quase dois metros entre eles — em Grimmauld, ele, Padfoot e Moony costumavam se sentar juntos na ponta da mesa, mas os Malfoy estavam espalhados em intervalos iguais — e o senhor e a senhora Malfoy estavam sentados à sua frente.

Um elfo doméstico, usando uma fronha suja, dava voltas na mesa, estalando os dedos para fazer a comida aparecer nos pratos e reencher as taças.

— Dobby — disse o menino à esquerda de Harry —, esse é o Harry.

— Dobby está tão feliz — Harry ficou surpreso por um momento (o elfo tinha a voz mais aguda quando comparada ao grasnado de Monstro), mas escondeu a surpresa e ofereceu um sorriso ao elfo — de ter Harry Potter na casa de seus mestres! Dobby ouviu tanto... É uma enorme honra, é, sim, senhor!

— Er... obrigado — Harry respondeu, envergonhado e incerto do que mais dizer. Sentia-se o centro das atenções e os dois meninos Malfoy estarem abafando o riso não ajudava.

— Harry Potter _agradeceu_ Dobby! — Dobby exclamou. — Dobby nunca... Dobby ficou sabendo da grandeza de Harry Potter, senhor...

— Pode me chamar de Harry — Harry lhe disse, desconfortável. Dobby arregalou seus olhos enormes e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o senhor Malfoy pigarreou. Dobby fechou a boca e olhou, aterrorizado, para seu mestre, antes de estalar os dedos para o prato de Harry e sumir.

— Senhor Potter — o senhor Malfoy disse, pegando a manteiga —, Dobby é um elfo doméstico. — Harry abriu a boca para dizer que sabia disso, mas percebeu que não _devia_ saber o que um elfo doméstico era.

— Ele parece ser legal — Harry disse por fim. Um momento depois de dizer isso, um urro ecoou pelo andar e todos os Malfoy o ignoraram.

— Legal? — o menino à esquerda de Harry disse, bufando. — Potter, ele é um criado, ele _tem_ que ser legal.

— Não quer dizer que é obrigado a ser — Harry respondeu.

— É claro que é — o outro disse, desdenhoso. — Ele é um _criado_ , Potter. — Harry lembrou do jeito que Monstro tinha sido nos primeiros meses e quase discutiu. Mas conseguiu ficar de boca fechada. — Se ele for grosseiro, ele é punido.

— Punido? — Harry perguntou. Ele vira Monstro se punir uma ou duas vezes (ele costumava bater a cabeça na parede algumas vezes) e Padfoot o fizera ficar com bolhas uma vez há muito tempo, mas acontecia raramente. Agora, se Monstro fizesse algo errado, Padfoot o repreendia verbalmente ou o forçava a ficar sentado em seu armário. Saber que Harry e Padfoot estavam preparando a própria comida e lavando os pratos era punição o bastante.

— Ele usa o ferro de passar nas mãos ou fecha as orelhas na porta do forno...

— Isso é horrível! — Harry falou, horrorizado.

— ... Ele é um criado, Potter, honestamente. Você é pior que a mãe. Ela só dá sermão. — A opinião que Harry tinha da senhora Malfoy melhorou um pouco. — Pessoalmente, eu acho...

— Hydrus — a senhora Malfoy disse em voz baixa, mas o menino à direita de Harry parou de falar imediatamente. — Por que não encontra um assunto mais conhecido pelo senhor Poter? Acho que ele está um pouco impressionado. — Harry não achava que _gostava_ da senhora Malfoy, mas agora também não desgostava dela; não estava impressionado (estava bravo e tentando controlar seu temperamento). Hydrus começara a lembrá-lo fortemente de Dudley.

— Você vai para Hogwarts? — Hydrus perguntou.

— É claro — Harry respondeu.

— Achei que pudesse ir para Durmstrang — Hydrus disse, dando de ombros. Isso não fez o menor sentido para Harry, mas Draco riu até a senhora Malfoy o olhar com severidade. — Para qual casa, então, Potter?

— Espero que Grifinória — Harry disse.

A senhora Malfoy era a única que não parecia revoltada; o senhor Malfoy crispou os lábios, Hydrus fingia vomitar e Draco parecia escandalizado.

— Mas... mas é para você ser o próximo... — O senhor Malfoy pigarreou.

— É para eu ser o quê? — Harry perguntou, franzindo o cenho para Draco.

— ... membro da nossa família — Draco disse, olhando feio para o senhor Malfoy. Harry teria acreditado que isso era realmente o que ele queria falar se ele não tivesse olhado para o senhor Malfoy. — É para isso que está aqui, não é? — Draco continuou, olhando para Harry. — Para se juntar a nós? E nossa família sempre foi da Sonserina.

— Só vou ficar aqui até o julgamento de Sirius — Harry disse. Draco não pareceu surpreso, o que deixou Harry ainda mais desconfiado. Ele definitivamente mudara o que ia falar. O próximo do que Harry ia ser?

— E depois do julgamento? — Hydrus perguntou. — Não vão deixar que você more em Azkaban, vão?

— Ele não vai para Azkaban, porque é inocente — Harry disse, apertando os dentes. Draco franziu o cenho para Harry.

— Hydrus — ele disse por fim. — Você o ofendeu. — A senhora Malfoy assentiu e Draco sorriu para ela.

— Como? — Hydrus perguntou, duvidoso, olhando para Harry, esperando-o responder. — Black voltará para Azkaban. — A senhora Malfoy pigarrou, seu sorriso sumindo. — Será melhor se aceitar... — Uma das lanternas na parede trincou e todos à mesa se sobressaltaram. Felizmente, a campainha ecoou pela casa naquele exato momento.

— As proteções devem estar reagindo umas com as outras — a senhora Malfoy disse, consertando a lanterna com um aceno da varinha. Ela ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Harry. — Acredito que seja a Auror McKinnon.

— Quem mais seria? — o senhor Malfoy murmurou.

— Dob...

— Não! — o senhor Malfoy disse. — Eu mesmo atenderei.

— Que cavalheiresco, Lucius — a senhora Malfoy disse, sentando-se novamente, enquanto o senhor Malfoy saía. A senhora Malfoy voltou seus olhos azuis para Harry e lhe ofereceu um pão.

— Por que o pai não mandou o Dobby? — Draco perguntou na mesma hora.

— Terá que perguntar a ele — a senhora Malfoy respondeu. E Draco o fez no momento em que o senhor Malfoy retornou com McKinnon.

— Achei que ela gostaria de um cumprimento pessoal — o senhor Malfoy respondeu, tenso. Draco não pareceu convencido, mas não insistiu no assunto.

— Eu teria gostado ver o Dobby — McKinnon disse, sorrindo para o senhor Malfoy, que parecia irritado.

— Estou certo de que acabará o vendo — o senhor Malfoy disse. O sorriso de McKinnon se alargou e ela deixou sua mala no canto da sala de jantar.

O silêncio desconfortável que se seguiu continuou pelo dia seguinte. Harry passara a maior parte da noite acordado por causa de pesadelos com Voldemort e seus pais — felizmente, não acordara nenhum dos outros ocupantes da casa — e tinha trincado uma janela, mas não chegara a quebrá-la. Fechou as cortinas e voltou para a cama. Ninguém o incomodou até o horário do almoço, quando a senhora Malfoy o convidou a descer para comer.

Harry desceu — ainda usando o pijama de seda que tinham lhe dado — e Lucius ficou tão chocado por vê-lo ainda em seus pijamas que ele e McKinnon pararam de trocar insultos velados de lados opostos da mesa e voltaram a comer. Draco tinha saído aparentemente e Hydrus, que estava solitário, convenceu Harry a jogar xadrez. Harry perdeu espetacularmente três vezes — apesar de manter firmemente que as peças estavam contra ele (exceto o Rei, que achou ser meio covarde) e eram tão Malfoy quanto o menino loiro e de queixo pontudo sentado à sua frente.

— Ainda bem que não quer ir para Sonserina — Hydrus disse lentamente quando seu cavalo arrastou o rei chorão de Harry para fora do tabuleiro. — Você não está nem perto de ser perspicaz o bastante.

— Não precisa ser bom no xadrez para ser perspicaz — Harry lhe disse. Hydrus pareceu duvidoso. Harry resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos e começou a organizar a mesa para quem fosse usá-la em seguida.

— É claro que você... O que está fazendo? — Hydrus quis saber.

— Arrumando — Harry respondeu.

— Potter — Hydrus disse, revirando os olhos —, não precisa arrumar. Dobby vai fazer isso depois. — E antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Hydrus segurou seu pulso e o arrastou para fora da sala para conhecer Bosworth, o rato. O senhor Malfoy os interceptou no meio do caminho até o quarto de Hydrus, entretanto, e insistiu em dar um tour adequado da propriedade (depois que ele tirasse o pijama, é claro).

— Esse é o lago, senhor Potter — Lucius disse, apontando para o que Harry achou ser uma pequena lagoa. — Não aconselho que se aproxime muito — disse quando Harry se abaixou para analisar uma erva que tinha certeza ter feito parte da sua poção reveladora de forma.

— Temos um cavalo-do-lago — Hydrus se gabou. Harry não sabia o que era isso, mas assumiu que era algum tipo de criatura mágica. Os Malfoy não pareciam ser do tipo que tinham sapos e peixinhos dourados em seus lagos. — A mãe acha perigoso, mas não entendo o motivo. Ele nunca aparece.

— Qual é a aparência dele? — Harry perguntou, esperando não ser zombado por isso. Procurou por qualquer coisa incomum, mas a única coisa que viu foi McKinnon sentada sob uma enorme árvore, cumprindo seu dever.

— Às vezes é um cachorro, ou um cavalo, ou um leão, mas normalmente é uma cobra.

 _É claro_ , Harry pensou, divertido.

— Vou ficar de olho, então — falou.

— Não vá nadar para procurar por ele — Hydrus adicionou, enquanto o senhor Malfoy os levava até... “armário de vassouras” eram as palavras erradas já que, na experiência de Harry, os armários costumavam ser pequenos. — Eu sei que seu lado Grifinório deve estar tentado, mas isso seria idiota.

— Vou me lembrar disso — Harry respondeu, inexpressivo. Três vassouras estavam penduradas em ganchos na parede oposta a eles; a parede à esquerda era dedicada aos equipamentos. O resto do lugar parecia ser um tipo de santuário de Quadribol; havia um contêiner de vidro protegendo um par de vestes esmeraldas adornadas por um “Malfoy” e dois “K” grandes amarelos e entrelaçados. Havia também diversas fotos de uma pessoa muito parecida com o senhor Malfoy em fotos recortadas do _Profeta_ nas quais estava com um time com as mesmas vestes ou sozinha.

— Quem é esse? — Harry perguntou.

— Meu avô, Casius — o senhor Malfoy respondeu, estufando o peito de orgulho. — Ele foi o capitão dos Kenmare Kestrels por cinco anos e ganhou a Liga duas vezes.

— Ele era um Apanhador, como eu — Hydrus contou e aquela foi a coisa mais parecida a um sorriso que vira nele até agora, apesar de ainda parecer mais um olhar de desprezo.

— Você joga? — Harry perguntou.

— Obviamente — Hydrus zombou. — É onde guardo minha vassoura — disse com orgulho, apontando para um gancho vazio. — Eu a levei lá para dentro para poli-la — contou. O senhor Malfoy suspirou ruidosamente e Harry seguiu seu olhar para onde um enorme kit de manutenção de vassouras estava ao lado de uma bancada espaçosa.

— Eu a montei no natal e acho que ainda não foi usada — o senhor Malfoy disse a Harry.

— É difícil se livrar de hábitos antigos, pai — Hydrus disse lentamente. — Você devia ter instalado antes. Essa é a do Draco. — Apontou para uma vassoura lustrosa. Parecia ser mais pesada que a Galaxy de Harry, mas Padfoot tinha dito que a de Harry não era boa para jogar. Harry achava que essa era. — É uma Cometa Dois-Sessenta. Igual a minha. — As outras duas, que achou serem do senhor e senhora Malfoy, eram da mesma marca. — Você voa?

— Uma ou duas vezes — Harry disse, notando que os olhos do senhor Malfoy tinham endurecido; ele estivera ouvindo, esperando que Harry deixasse escapar algo sobre sua vida com Padfoot. Depois de algumas perguntas sutis (às quais Harry respondera com um dar de ombros), o senhor Malfoy e Hydrus guiaram Harry para fora do armário de vassouras e o levaram para ver os pavões que moravam no terreno dos Malfoy.

— Então, o que acha? — Hydrus perguntou quando os três (McKinnon ainda os seguia) entraram, atravessaram um corredor e foram para o andar de cima.

— Grande — Harry disse. McKinnon bufou e o senhor Malfoy se virou para olhar feio para ela.

— Maior do que está acostumado? — Hydrus perguntou e o senhor Malfoy se endireitou, aparentemente ouvindo com atenção. McKinnon também pareceu interessada.

— Bastante — Harry disse inocentemente e os olhos do senhor Malfoy brilharam. — Quero dizer, eu fiquei em uma cela pelas últimas duas semanas. — O brilho sumiu dos olhos do senhor Malfoy, e McKinnon suspirou. — Era minúscula. — Hydrus abriu a boca e Harry se preparou para algo que certamente seria ofensivo ou arrogante. Mas Hydrus não teve a chance de falar; Dobby e um Draco mal-humorado apareceram no alto da escada, o que assustou a Harry, que escorregou e bateu o cotovelo no corrimão.

— Bem, você foi terrivelmente gracioso, Potter — Draco disse de forma ofensiva, mas, para a surpresa de Harry, ele se aproximou e o ajudou a se levantar. McKinnon, que estivera prestes a fazer o mesmo, recuou. Hydrus ria, o idiota, e o senhor Malfoy meramente observou.

— Obrigado — Harry murmurou.

— Você está bem, senhor Potter? — o senhor Malfoy perguntou. Harry estavam bem (ele provavelmente ficaria com um hematoma, mas isso dificilmente era debilitante), mas viu uma oportunidade e a aproveitou.

— Na verdade, senhor, estou cansado — disse em voz baixa. Se Padfoot ou Moony estivessem ali, teriam rido dele e notado seu blefe na mesma hora. Mas o senhor Malfoy não pareceu se dar conta. — Andar tanto assim depois de tanto tempo numa cela... Tudo bem se eu for me deitar?

— O jantar é em uma hora — o senhor Malfoy disse, incerto.

— Não estou com fome — Harry respondeu. Estava com um pouco de fome, mas pretendia dormir imediatamente, então conseguiria aguentar até a manhã.

— Eu vou com ele — McKinnon disse.

A expressão do senhor Malfoy se azedou e ele continuou a subir as escadas com um:

— Durma bem, senhor Potter.

— Oh, além de te proteger, ela também te cobre? — Harry olhou para Hydrus, irritado, e foi quando percebeu que fora Draco quem falara. Ficou surpreso (Draco tinha acabado de ajudá-lo a se levantar) e, então, se deu conta de que devia ter esperado por isso.

— ‘Noite — disse, tenso, e passou por eles.

— ‘Noite — Draco respondeu, soando perfeitamente agradável de novo. Harry olhou para trás, confuso, e balançou a cabeça, antes de subir o resto das escadas e entrar em seu quarto. McKinnon não o seguiu imediatamente (ela lhe deu alguns minutos para se trocar), mas então entrou no quarto e se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha. 

Ela não tentou começar uma conversa e Harry não sabia o que dizer para ela. Assim, saiu do quarto e foi escovar os dentes. Ela ainda estava lá quando ele voltou, apesar de não parecer nem um pouco mais inclinada a conversar com ele do que antes.

A distância de McKinnon foi o começo de dias solitários; o senhor e a senhora Malfoy eram perfeitamente amigáveis e muito complacentes, mas, apesar disso, Harry tinha a impressão de que a senhora Malfoy não gostava do fato de ele estar na casa dela e de que o senhor Malfoy estava aprontando alguma coisa. Algumas perguntas dele eram sondadoras demais para que Harry se sentisse confortável.

Harry conseguira ofender Hydrus no segundo dia; Hydrus forçara Harry a ir voar. Apostaram corrida e competiram para ver quem fazia as melhores manobras e até jogaram uma partida de “Balaço”, e Harry perdera apenas uma das corridas. Hydrus não falava com ele desde então, a não ser que fosse para insultá-lo, o que preocupou o senhor Malfoy e agradou a senhora Malfoy.

Draco regularmente saia da casa. Ele desaparecia por algumas horas todos os dias — normalmente à tarde ou começo da noite, apesar de, às vezes, sair durante a manhã — e Hydrus não parecia saber para onde ele ia. Admitidamente, Hydrus provavelmente não ia contar a Harry mesmo se soubesse, mas Draco e os adultos não davam respostas diretas quando Harry perguntava.

Mais curioso do que as saídas de Draco, entretanto, era seu comportamento. Em um momento, ele era perfeitamente agradável e tentava explicar sua teoria sobre a magia dos abraços para Harry — que não sabia se ele estava brincando ou se estava falando sério — e, no momento seguinte, insultava a personalidade, a aparência ou a inteligência de Harry ou tentava mandar nele ou se gabava. E quando Draco estava em um desses humores, era mais difícil ainda de lidar com ele do que com Hydrus. Harry decidira que não gostava tanto assim de Draco, ainda que apenas por que era impossível lidar com sua personalidade de extremos.

Como resultado, Harry se viu passando bastante tempo com Dobby na cozinha. A senhora Malfoy não parecia se importar que ele ficasse lá, assim como o senhor Malfoy — que estava disposto a permitir que Harry fizesse o que o deixasse feliz. Para Hydrus não parecia ter ocorrido que valia a pena passar o tempo com um elfo doméstico; na verdade, Harry não tinha certeza de que Hydrus sequer sabia onde a cozinha ficava — e Draco tinha medo da adega e raramente se atrevia a descer.

Harry sentia tanta a falta de Padfoot e Moony que chegava a doer e não havia ninguém tão divertido quanto eles na mansão, mas Dobby era uma companhia decente, pelo menos. Ele sabia sustentar uma conversa melhor do que Monstro, porém, ao contrário de Monstro, Dobby tinha o estranho hábito de começar a chorar sempre que Harry o agradecia por alguma coisa e também estava cada vez mais livre com os elogios.

— O senhor Harry Potter é muito gentil com Dobby — o elfo disse, oferecendo-lhe um prato de biscoitos. 

— Obrigado — Harry disse, pegando um. Os olhos de Dobby se encheram de lágrimas.

— Tão gentil — Dobby disse com a voz aguda. — Dobby não merece o Harry Potter...

— O que você colocou neles? — Harry perguntou, corando. Dobby fungou e começou a listar todos os ingredientes com entusiasmo crescente; Harry só ficou feliz por ter evitado mais lágrimas. Dobby mandou o prato para os andares superiores, onde provavelmente iria de um Malfoy para outro e provavelmente acabaria com Hydrus ou Draco, dependendo do tipo de humor em que Draco estava.

De repente, Dobby se esticou e sumiu com um estalo. Ele fazia isso frequentemente — obviamente alguém o chamara — e Harry estava acostumado demais para continuar a se surpreender. Ele voltou um momento depois, trêmulo e torcendo sua fronha imunda.

— Por que usa esse negócio, Dobby? — Harry perguntou, torcendo o nariz. Monstro também não usava roupas, mas Monstro tinha várias fronhas e panos de prato para escolher e todas eram limpas.

— Essa é a marca da servidão de um elfo, Harry Potter, senhor — respondeu, desviando os olhos. — Dobby sabe seu lugar, mas Dobby está se esquecendo disso às vezes, senhor...

— Esquecendo... — Harry pausou antes que começasse a falar como um elfo doméstico. — Você se esquece? — Dobby parecia aterrorizado e estava trêmulo.

— Dobby não deve... Dobby não devia... Dobby... — De repente, ele soltou um guincho e correu até a pia. Harry reconheceu o brilho em seus olhos e pulou para fora do banco na mesma hora. Não foi rápido o bastante para impedir Dobby de colocar a enorme cabeça na água cheia de sabão, mas foi rápido o bastante para impedi-lo de repetir o gesto.

— Pare! — Harry disse, afastando-o da pia. Dobby se debateu; se Harry fosse um pouco menor do que era, Dobby teria se soltado. — Dobby, pare! — Dobby ficou frouxo e Harry o levou para se sentar numa das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha.

— Obrigado, Harry Potter, senhor — Dobby disse. Água com espuma pingava de suas orelhas e empoçavam no chão. De repente, Dobby ficou tenso e Harry o forçou a ficar sentado. — Dobby ruim! — Dobby urrou, socando-se no rosto. — Dobby ruim!

— Pare! — Harry gritou. — Eu te proíbo de se punir enquanto estiver perto de mim! E nada de aparatar para ir se punir, também! — Dobby abaixou as orelhas. Harry afrouxou os dedos ao redor dos pulsos de Dobby e quando ele não tentou se bater, Harry o soltou completamente. Dobby o olhou com olhos tristes; Harry não sabia se era o detergente ou as lágrimas que deixaram seus olhos vermelhos.

— Dobby é um elfo ruim... Dobby quase falou mal de sua família! E Dobby não se puniu! — ele urrou e Harry suspirou.

— Acho que você é um elfo doméstico brilhante — Harry disse.

— Se Harry Potter soubesse, senhor... — Dobby murmurou. — Dobby esquece, Dobby é um elfo ruim! Dobby guarda segredos para os mestres de Dobby...

— Bem, você tem que guardar — Harry disse. Dobby pareceu temeroso.

— Dobby também... Dobby... — Dobby se aproximou de Harry, como se temesse ser entreouvido. — Dobby também sonha, Harry Potter, senhor. Dobby deseja ser um... um...

— Um o quê? — Harry perguntou, curioso. Nunca conhecera um elfo doméstico ambicioso (a não ser que o desejo de extinguir todas as Felpas de Poeira de Monstro contasse), mas supôs que se era para conhecer um elfo com características da Sonserina, teria que ser na casa dos Malfoy.

— Um elfo li... — Dobby guinchou e se jogou para fora da cadeira antes que Harry pudesse pará-lo. Então, ele correu direto para o forno, onde o pão estava assando.

— Pare! — Harry disse, indo na direção dele. — Dobby, nada de se punir, lembra...

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ — McKinnon disse da porta e Dobby caiu com um guincho.

— Você o atacou! — Draco, que estava atrás de McKinnon, disse. Harry não sabia se ele parecia maravilhado ou horrorizado.

— Nós ouvimos gritos...

— _Eu_ ouvi gritos — Draco disse.

— _Ele_ ouviu gritos — McKinnon suspirou e Draco pareceu arrogante. — Está ferido? — Harry balançou a cabeça e sacou a própria varinha.

— Eu vou te soltar — Harry disse, abaixando-se ao lado de Dobby. — Você vai ficar deitado e não vai tentar se punir.

— Harry — McKinnon disse —, talvez fosse melhor se eu...

— _Finite_ — disse, acenando a varinha para Dobby, que começou a urrar. McKinnon olhou para Harry por um momento, antes de olhar para Dobby.

— Saiam — ela disse, gesticulando para Harry e Draco. Harry queria ficar e ajudar, mas Dobby parecia ser instigado pela mera presença de Harry.

— Não pode... — Draco começou.

— Vamos — Harry disse, arrastando-o para fora.

— O que fez com ele? — Draco perguntou, enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Só estávamos conversando — Harry disse. Não achava que era uma boa ideia contar a Draco sobre os sonhos de Dobby, fossem eles quais fossem, por isso, não contou.

— Claramente é péssimo em conversar — Draco zombou. Harry o olhou feio. Draco olhou feio de volta e disse: — Vamos fazer os ratos apostarem corrida.

— Eu não tenho um rato — Harry lembrou. Nem queria um; Peter tinha arruinado o animal para ele, pensou.

— Pode assistir, então — Draco disse orgulhosamente. Harry suspirou e o seguiu pela sala de estar (Harry odiava a sala de estar, porque ela fazia sua pele se arrepiar) e pelo resto do caminho pela mansão. Hydrus estava esperando perto do lago e fechou a cara quando viu Harry.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou. Bosworth, equilibrado em seu ombro, guinchou. Draco tirou Roquefort do bolso e o colocou na grama. Ele prontamente foi cheirar o sapato de Harry. 

— Eu o convidei — Draco disse, sentando-se. Hydrus colocou Bosworth no chão também e foi se sentar a quase dez metros dali. — Sente-se, Potter. — Harry se sentou sem jeito ao lado da planta que inspecionara no seu primeiro dia na mansão.

— Eles estão alinhados? — Hydrus perguntou, enquanto Draco pegava os dois ratos e os segurava à sua frente.

— Sim — Draco respondeu.

— Então, vão! — Hydrus disse. Draco os soltou e os dois ratos correram na direção de Hydrus; era óbvio que tinham feito isso algumas vezes. Um deles guinchava loucamente, mas Harry não sabia de qual rato o som estava vindo. Harry não podia dizer honestamente que era muito animador, mas Draco e Hydrus pareciam ansiosos.

Por fim, o rato vencedor — o outro estava um pouco para trás — chegou a Hydrus, cujo rosto se abateu. Draco soltou um som triunfante e foi dar algo para o rato comer. Roquefort se afastou para comer — aproximando-se de Harry — e Bosworth o seguiu, guinchando. Roquefort guinchou em resposta — o que era estranho, porque Harry tinha a impressão de que eles estavam conversando — e, então, Bosworth avançou, mordeu-o e roubou o que Draco tinha dado a Roquefort. Roquefort soltou um guincho estressado e voltou para onde Draco e Hydrus estavam brigando.

Bosworth passou por Harry e foi para a borda do lago. Harry esticou a mão para ele, para tentar pegar o que o rato tinha roubado, mas Bosworth desviou e se escondeu numa moita. Harry só conseguia ver seus dois olhos brilharem e ouvir o barulho de mastigação. Ele suspirou — parecia que o rato era tão idiota quanto o dono — e voltou a ouvir a briga dos irmãos Malfoy.

— Digo para fazermos melhor de três — Hydrus disse.

— Não — Draco disse, irritado —, você perdeu...

— Então, eu provavelmente vou perder de novo, não é? — Hydrus zombou. — Você só está com medo de que _você_ vai perder...

— Eu não estou com _medo_! — Draco disse furiosamente. — _Você_ é o covarde.

— Eu _não_ sou um _covarde_! — Hydrus urrou, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

Um guincho agudo e alto soou à esquerda de Harry. Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Bosworth tentado sair da moita onde se escondera. O motivo para o guincho logo tornou-se aparente; uma cobra enorme e turquesa estava enrolada nas sombras apenas a alguns centímetros de onde Harry estava e seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no rato. Hydrus soltou um grito e correu na direção da mansão, gritando por seu pai. Draco apenas olhou e Harry ficou completamente parado.

Bosworth balançou o bigode e olhou quase desesperado para Harry. Harry se moveu, tentando tirar a varinha do bolso, mas a cobra se virou para olhá-lo. Harry ergueu as mãos lentamente.

— Melhor — ela disse. Harry piscou e a cobra voltou sua atenção para Bosworth. — Apertar e engolir — sibilou, movendo-se em direção ao rato aterrorizado.

 _Essa cobra acabou de falar?_ A cobra balançou a cauda e avançou. Bosworth tentou se mover, mas a cobra deu o bote e, antes que Harry soubesse o que estava acontecendo, a cobra prendera o rato com a cauda. O rato guinchava desesperadamente agora.

— Pare! — Harry disse quando a cobra inclinou a cabeça e abriu a boca.

— Você acabou de falar? — a cobra perguntou, olhando para Harry com curiosidade. Seus enormes olhos azuis o observavam com mais inteligência do que ele esperara e sua língua, de um profundo tom de púrpura, tremeluziu, testando o ar.

— Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta — Harry disse e achou que essa devia ser uma das coisas mais estranhas que já fizera.

— Interessante — a cobra disse. — Mas por que eu pararia?

— Ele é um animal de estimação... O garoto que saiu correndo é o dono dele.

— E? — a cobra perguntou, mas Harry notou que ela parara de apertar. Bosworth ofegava e ainda se debatia, mas tinha se acalmado, quase como se soubesse que estava seguro por ora.

— E se você o matar, eles vão ficar bravos... você... er... perderia sua casa. — Não duvidava que Hydrus e o senhor Malfoy iam querer vingança se algo acontecesse com o rato.

— Minha casa? — Aqueles enormes olhos azuis se arregalaram e a cobra soltou um sibilar infeliz. Então, a cauda se desenrolou e Bosworth saiu correndo, direto para a mão de Harry. Colocou-o no bolso das vestes por segurança.

— Obrigado — disse.

— Não foi por você, pequeno falante — a cobra disse. Ela deslizou para frente e se levantou subitamente, de modo que sua cabeça estivesse na altura da de Harry. As escalas turquesas brilharam sob o sol. — É por mim. — Ela deslizou para o lago e sumiu em segundos. Harry observou a água e uma mão segurou a parte de trás de suas vestes e o fez se levantar. Draco estava extremamente pálido e praticamente arrastou Harry para longe do lago.

O senhor Malfoy — que segurava a varinha e parecia em pânico — e Hydrus saíram correndo da mansão e vieram em sua direção.

— Estão machucados?! — o senhor Malfoy perguntou, olhando-os.

— Não, senhor. — Harry tirou Bosworth (que tremia) do bolso e o ofereceu a Hydrus, que o pegou e voltou correndo para dentro da mansão.

— O que aconteceu? — o senhor Malfoy perguntou.

— Bem — Harry disse, ainda cambaleando —, ela pegou o Bosworth e aí...

— Potter a amaldiçoou — Draco interrompeu. Encontrou os olhos de seu pai e sustentou o olhar dele. — E a cobra soltou o rato e voltou para o lago. — O senhor Malfoy se virou para Harry, que olhava para Draco; ele não apenas mentira sobre o que acontecera, como também piscara várias vezes assim que a atenção do senhor Malfoy não estava mais nele.

— É — Harry disse lentamente. — Foi muita sorte, na verdade.

— E isso me faz imaginar por que teve que se defender — disse suavemente. — _Onde_ está McKinnon?

— Cozinha — Draco respondeu na mesma hora. — Dobby estava chateado. — O senhor Malfoy caminhou na direção da mansão, resmungando.

— Você mentiu — Harry disse.

— É claro que menti! — Draco ralhou. — Você estava conversando com um cavalo-do-lago!

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou.

— Honestamente, Potter, foi criado por muggles? — Draco perguntou grosseiramente.

— Na verdade...

— Eu sei! Cale a boca! — Draco explodiu. — Cavalos-do-lago não falam... eles não nos entendem, e nós não os entendemos! — Isso obviamente não era verdade, porque Harry acabara de conversar com a criatura.

— Você não conseguiu entender? — Harry piscou para Draco, que parecia frustrado.

— Não! E é assim que _deveria_ ser!

— Er... desculpe? — Harry disse, mas, pela reação de Draco, soube que isso era algo sério. Viu-se sentindo mais falta de Padfoot e Moony do que nunca. Eles saberiam o que dizer e como explicar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Desculpe?! — Draco perguntou. — Você... Potter, acho que você não entende...

— Obviamente — Harry respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Mas se é tão sério, por que não contou? — Draco pareceu perdido por um momento.

— É... eu... Não é algo que deve ser compartilhado. É um segredo — disse por fim, mas não parecia ter certeza. Harry se perguntou se o comportamento estranho de Draco vinha do fato de ele não conhecer os próprios pensamentos. — Mas eu ainda devia ter contado... o pai...

— Então, vai contar a ele? — Harry perguntou.

— É claro que não — Draco disse, parecendo horrorizado. — Eu _menti_. Não vou me entregar. — Seus olhos, cinzentos como os de Padfoot, mas muito mais frios, foram cerrados. — Então é melhor que não diga nada, também.

**-x-**

— Nunca conheci um Grifinório cuja presença me agradava.

Draco hesitou e disse:

— Mentira. — Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Muito bom — disse. — Eu passo mal ao ver sangue.

— Mentira. — Severus inclinou a cabeça e Draco parecia não saber se estava mais satisfeito por ter adivinhado corretamente ou se ainda estava irritado com Severus. Severus esperava que fosse o último; ainda esperava ofender Draco o bastante para que ele não frequentasse mais essas aulas. Proteger o garoto era importante, mas Severus não faria isso ao próprio custo. Dumbledore podia achar o que quisesse, mas Severus ainda achava que era uma péssima ideia dar um espião treinado por Severus ao Lorde das Trevas. — O nome da minha mãe era Eileen.

— Isso é verdade?

— Está me perguntando ou está me dizendo?

— Eu já disse que era verdade. Se não estava prestando atenção, não é culpa minha. — Draco ergueu o queixo e seus olhos brilhavam.

— Tenha confiança em suas respostas — Severus disse brevemente. — Se eu duvidar delas, eu duvidarei de você.

Estas palavras pareceram causar algo ao menino. Ele abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. Severus estava prestes a suspirar e mandar que ele falasse logo o que o incomodava quando Draco o fez.

— Posso confiar em você? — Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para o menino, que o olhou de volta.

— Sim — disse lentamente. Draco o olhou por mais um momento, antes de assentir uma vez.

— Isso é verdade — disse, parecendo aliviado. Severus não tinha certeza se era verdade ou não, mas, por agora, a confiança de Draco devia ser algo bom, por isso, Severus não ia questionar sua decisão. — Então, isso significa que posso confiar na mãe?

— Desculpe? — Severus perguntou lentamente.

— Algo... aconteceu — Draco disse, incerto. — Foi ontem. Eu menti ao meu pai sobre isso.

— E ele acreditou em você? — Draco voltou a erguer o queixo.

— Não pisquei nem uma vez — disse, orgulhoso. Severus escondeu um sorriso afetado e gesticulou para que seu afilhado continuasse. — Depois que eu menti, não podia contar a verdade. — Severus suspeitou que o orgulho e o instinto de sobrevivência de Draco eram o motivo para isso e não conseguia decidir se isso era uma característica mais Sonserina ou Grifinória. — É algo... é algo que deveria ser um segredo... e o pai sempre disse para guardar os segredos para quando precisar contá-los para conseguir algo... Só que não foi por isso que eu fiz isso.

— Não guardou o segredo para se ajudar? — Severus perguntou e Draco assentiu.

— Eu... Foi como o que aconteceu com Pansy. Hydrus ia zombar dela por chorar, só que não seria justo. Ela não podia evitar. Eu choraria se a mãe morresse. E Potter também não podia evitar... só... só...

— Potter? — Severus perguntou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Depois de sua tentativa humilhante de proteger Potter e Black, que agora parecia não ser um lobisomem (e de onde ele tirara as imagens que mostrara, Severus não sabia), Severus achou que seu ódio por todos os Potter chegara a um novo patamar. Menos por Lily, é claro, apesar de não conseguir evitar de se sentir irritado com ela por dar à luz ao pirralho que ele precisava proteger.

— Sim, senhor — Draco disse. — Ele não é meu amigo, mas eu o tratei como se fosse Pansy... eu... eu o ajudei.

 _Você o protegeu._ Severus ajeitou uma pilha de trabalhos escolares não corrigidos e tentou entender esse conceito. Perguntou-se, também, o que Potter podia ter feito para causar essa resposta em Draco; Draco era imparcial quanto a Potter, mas seja lá o que Potter houvesse feito, tinha causado uma reação instintiva em Draco. E parecia que os instintos de Draco eram cada vez mais como os de um Grifinório.

— Não foi no outro dia mesmo que me contou que o ajudou? — Severus perguntou. — Algo sobre tê-lo ajudado quando ele tropeçou?

— Eu faria isso por qualquer um — Draco disse, revirando os olhos. — Isso não conta. — Severus estudou o menino mais uma vez, perguntando-se exatamente quanto ele tinha mudado nos últimos meses. O Draco de antes teria apenas rido por Potter ter caído mesmo que fossem amigos e certamente não teria oferecido ajudá-lo a se levantar.

— E isso conta?

— Obviamente! — Draco disse, parecendo frustrado. — Eu procurei pela mãe hoje de manhã para perguntar a ela sobre isso... Ela me disse para conversar com ela quando ficasse confuso, para que ela possa me ajudar a entender...

— Tem contado com ela?

— A mãe disse que não tem problema em pedir ajuda — Draco disse de mau-humor. — Só que dessa vez disse que eu não devia contar a ela, porque não posso confiar nela. Disse que eu posso amá-la e que podemos passar o tempo juntos e que ainda podemos nos abraçar e praticar magia e que ela ainda vai ler para mim, mas que não posso confiar nela, porque ela disse que _ninguém_ é de confiança. — Draco parecia prestes a chorar, e Severus se perguntou como Narcissa podia deixar de ser ridiculamente sutil para ser tão abrupta.

_E por que, em nome de Merlin, ela diria a Draco para não confiar nela?_

— Só que ela disse que eu posso confiar em você — Draco disse. Snape ficou boquiaberto antes que pudesse se impedir. Pelo amor de Merlin, o que essa mulher estava fazendo?! Fechou a boca, mas Draco não pareceu ter notado. — Mas se ela me disse para confiar em você e você é de confiança, isso não quer dizer que eu posso confiar nela?

— Se sua mãe diz que ela não é de confiança — Severus disse depois de uma pausa —, então, eu o aconselho a ouvi-la. É muito provável que ela não lhe diga novamente, mas isso não quer dizer que o aviso não é verdadeiro.

— E... e você, senhor? Eu posso confiar em você, certo?

— Se quiser — Severus disse. — Não posso prometer sempre tomar decisões com as quais você concordará ou te dar conselhos que pareçam úteis, mas prometo que não divulgarei quaisquer informações que me der sem sua permissão, a não ser que seja fundamental. E posso prometer que irei encorajá-lo a tomar as melhores decisões. — Achava que essa tinha sido a coisa mais próxima ao que um padrinho diria ao afilhado que já tinha dito ao menino e isso era bastante doentio. Permitiu que Draco pensasse nisso por alguns minutos.

— Senhor?

— Draco?

— O que eu fiz foi errado?

 _Confiar em mim?_ , Severus se perguntou. _O tempo dirá... Para nós dois._

— Desculpe?

— Eu deveria... É errado ajudar o Potter sendo que ele não é meu amigo?

— Essa não é minha decisão para tomar — Severus disse, desejando, apenas por um momento, que possuísse o discernimento de Dumbledore ou Narcissa.

Os dois seriam muito melhores em responder uma pergunta como esta. Não podia nem usar seu teste de moralidade — o que Lily diria —, por que, nesse caso, era parcial.

— Devemos sempre dar o nosso melhor para ajudar as pessoas — uma mentira, porque o próprio Severus não acreditava nisso, mas Draco não estava procurando por uma mentira nesse momento. Ele só estava ouvindo —, mas deve também tomar cuidado para não permitir que as pessoas tirem vantagem da sua... boa vontade. — Draco pareceu aliviado.

— Isso é bom — disse.

— O que é?

— Acho que Potter não é do tipo que tira vantagem das pessoas — Draco refletiu. Severus, a muito contragosto, tinha que admitir que ele estava certo. Até o Potter mais velho, apesar de todos os seus terríveis defeitos de personalidade, fora... relutante em tirar vantagem das pessoas. Era, provavelmente, a coisa mais próxima a uma qualidade que o homem possuíra.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — Severus perguntou, abruptamente trazendo a atenção de Draco de volta para a aula.

— Uma hora e doze minutos — Draco respondeu com confiança.

— Uma hora e vinte e nove minutos — Severus disse e o rosto de Draco se abateu. — Mas sua convicção foi boa. — Ofereceu um quase sorriso pequeno a Draco. — Quase acreditei em você.

Fez Draco tentar adivinhar se mentia ou dizia a verdade por mais alguns minutos e, então, fez Draco memorizar os vinte objetos que colocara em uma bandeja. Draco conseguia se lembrar de dezenove e, então, Severus mandou que ele reorganizasse a prateleira — Draco pareceu furioso com isso e foi pisando duro até a prateleira.

— Seja cuidadoso — Severus disse, fazendo uma careta quando Draco jogou um pesado volume sobre poções raras na prateleira. — A maioria desses livros vale mais do que sua vassoura.

— Desculpe — Draco murmurou. — Senhor, por que não posso simplesmente chamar o Dobby e mandar que ele faça isso?

— Porque o Dobby não aprenderá nada com este exercício.

— Eu também não vou!

— Quanto mais protestar, mais vai demorar — Severus avisou. Draco colocou outro livro no lugar com uma carranca. Ele já estava aprendendo; se havia outra criança de nove anos com as habilidades organizacionais de Draco, Severus ainda não a conhecera. Draco rotineiramente reorganizava livros, ingredientes de poções, frascos e até os arquivos dos alunos Sonserinos de Severus. Ele estava ficando eficiente em organizar muitas informações e estava aprendendo a prestar atenção às coisas que organizava; Severus frequentemente pedia que ele localizasse as coisas que guardara depois e Draco usaria sua memória e seu sistema de organização para fazê-lo.

Severus se sentou com a intenção de corrigir os trabalhos, mas acabou divagando. Tinha muito no que pensar; faltavam apenas quatro dias para o julgamento de Black e reportagens antigas — sobre aquela noite e sobre a morte de Pettigrew — tinham sido republicadas e ocupavam a primeira página do _Profeta_ quase todos os dias. De acordo com Dumbledore, é claro; Severus ainda se recusava a ler as besteiras desse jornal. Até Greyback — que morrera e problema resolvido — tinha sido notícia da segunda página.

Severus não ia testemunhar, é claro, mas a culpa começava a se fazer notar; sabia onde Pettigrew estava. Podia dar a Black sua liberdade. Black teria uma dívida consigo para sempre — essa era uma ideia agradável — e também significava que Potter poderia ficar com Black. Severus não estava convencido de que essa era uma boa ideia, mas se Black perdesse o caso, Potter certamente acabaria com Lucius e Narcissa, e Severus não achava que poderia lidar com um Potter na Sonserina, assim como Narcissa.

É claro, providenciar para que Pettigrew fosse encontrado era arriscado demais; Severus tinha preparado poções para regenerar o dedo dele. Severus estava envolvido. E, ainda que Severus achasse que seria melhor para todo mundo se Lucius fosse para Azkaban por abrigar o rato, Severus era uma das quatro pessoas — ele mesmo, Lucius, Narcissa e o próprio rato — que sabiam onde Pettigrew estava atualmente. Se contasse, seria óbvio que fora ele e Severus não estava pronto para trocar sua vida pela de Black.

Perguntou-se se a própria Narcissa faria isso. Talvez fosse esse o motivo para ela ter dito a Draco que não era de confiança. Talvez ela estivesse planejando alguma coisa. Talvez ela estivesse planejando armar para Severus. O pensamento o fez se arrepiar. Narcissa não tinha o coração tão frio quanto o do marido, mas ela não tinha limites no que dizia respeito a proteger sua família. Ela já provara isso. E se Narcissa não tivesse planos para Pettigrew? E se ela se conformara a criar o pirralho Potter? Mas se isso fosse verdade, então por que ela teria dito a Draco para confiar em Severus e apenas em Severus?

Ela não sabia que ele era um espião de Dumbledore; ela já teria o confrontado e teria encerrado as aulas de Draco. Será que _ela_ estava trocando de lados e queria se garantir de que Draco não a seguisse para o lado “do bem”? Ou será que tinha sido apenas um aviso, dado a Draco anos antes de ele precisar, dizendo-lhe que, como espião, ele não poderia confiar em ninguém, exceto em seu professor? Severus colocou esses pensamentos numa sala da masmorra da Oclumência, fechou a porta e a trancou. Entendia Narcissa tanto quanto entendia Dumbledore. Eles eram insanos; os dois eram brilhantes ao próprio modo, mas completamente malucos.

E o que será que Potter tinha feito? Será que ele amaldiçoara Hydrus ou revelara um segredo sobre Black para Draco? Seria possível que ele houvesse revelado o “poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece”? Severus estudou seu afilhado, que segurava dois livros, olhando-os.

— Draco — chamou.

— O quê? — Draco perguntou, irritado. Toda sua confiança gentil e incerta tinha sumido.

— O que o Potter fez? — Draco olhou para a prateleira quase cheia e, depois, para Severus. Seus lábios se curvaram.

— Bem que você gostaria de saber — disse lentamente.


	52. Tears and Trust

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Dois  
Tears and Trust  
(Lágrimas e Confiança)**

Era difícil decidir se esta visita ao acampamento fora melhor ou pior do que a última.

Greyback não estava por perto — o que definitivamente era um bônus —, mas a atmosfera estava infinitamente mais volátil. Tinha se encontrado com Olho-Tonto antes de viajar para a floresta Gwydir e os dois concordaram que seria melhor se culpassem a Esfumaçada pelo incidente. A Esfumaçava era um ser sem nome e sem rosto — por isso, ela estaria perfeitamente segura, onde quer que estivesse —, mas os moradores do acampamento a conheciam e isso lhes dava alguém para culpar além dos Aurores, de Remus ou de Matt.

E culparem-na foi o que eles fizeram; se estiveram obcecados com a ideia de encontrar sua “irmã” errante antes, agora isso não chegava aos pés de como eles se sentiam. A notícia da morte de Greyback tinha sido aceita como ele esperara; eles ficaram chocados por um dia e, depois, estiveram igualmente bravos e tristes desde então.

Ele e Matt estavam aguentando o peso de ambos; a raiva era direcionada a eles, porque os dois frequentavam “o lado de fora” e por, de algum modo, não terem percebido que Greyback estava em perigo. Não parecia importar que Matt estivera muito drogado em preparação à lua cheia e que Remus também se preparava para a própria transformação, e que os dois não tinham a menor ideia de quem Esfumaçada era ou onde encontrá-la. A tristeza também fora direcionada a eles. Remus não sabia se era por que ele e Matt não se importavam muito por Greyback ter morrido e, por isso, não choravam, ou se era por algum outro motivo, mas tinha sido encurralado por várias pessoas tristes que queriam se lembrar de quando foram mordidas ou chorar no seu ombro.

E Remus aguentou tudo, apesar de tentar deixar os mais chorosos para Matt. Mesmo depois de ter um pouco de experiência com Dora, nada assustava mais a Remus do que uma mulher chorosa. Ele tentou tratá-los como pessoas que tinham perdido um pai ou um irmão e não um grupo que se lamentava pela morte de um líder lunático. Tentou ser compreensivo e dizer as coisas certas. E tentou desesperadamente não ficar frustrado por estar lá quando havia tantas coisas acontecendo em Londres.

Não vira Dora desde que chorara em cima dela na lua cheia e, francamente, não tinha certeza de que queria vê-la; como ia se desculpar por seu comportamento sem parecer um idiota ainda maior?

Ela lhe mandara cartas todos os dias. A primeira chegara há seis dias e tinha sido mandada para perguntar se ele estava bem, para agradecer o presente de aniversário que deixara na sua mesa da cozinha para que ela encontrasse (um anel de humor muggle, do qual ela provavelmente ouvira falar ou já vira antes, mas que ele achou que ela fosse gostar assim mesmo; a autobiografia de um Auror; e chocolate para quando ela fosse a Azkaban para investigar a morte de Greyback) e para dizer que queria conversar com ele e perguntar se ele podia achar um tempo para se encontrar com ela. Podia ter ido encontrá-la — Matt conseguia lidar com a matilha tão bem quanto ele —, mas estava muito envergonhado para fazer isso.

Envergonhado demais para responder, até. Sirius teria muito a dizer sobre isso, certamente, mas Sirius não estava aqui. Ele e Harry estavam presos numa cela do Ministério, enquanto Remus corria de um lado para o outro, limpando as bagunças de Greyback. As cartas ficavam mais agitadas com o passar dos dias.

Hoje, exatamente uma semana depois de ter chegado ao acampamento, recebera outra carta.

— De quem é? — Matt perguntou, erguendo os olhos do café da manhã.

— Não tenho certeza — Remus respondeu, guardando o envelope volumoso no bolso para ler mais tarde; Dente Verde e sua matilha tinham visto quando Strix entrara e Debbie, sentada com Richard e Nancy, olhava-os. Ofereceu um pedaço de torrada para Strix, mas a coruja só mordiscou seus dedos e saiu voando. Remus franziu o cenho. — É melhor eu me garantir de que não é nada urgente. — Duvidava que seria, mas o envelope estava mais pesado hoje.

Foi para seu quarto e fechou a cortina que conjurara ao chegar. Preferia uma porta, mas não era ousado o bastante — ainda conseguia imaginar a voz vil e ofegante de Greyback perguntando o que ele tinha a esconder de sua “família” — para colocar algo além de uma cortina. Um passo de cada vez.

Sentou-se na cama e abriu o envelope. Várias folhas de papel saíram do envelope, mas Remus pegou a carta primeiro.

_Remus,_

_Sei que as está recebendo, porque você recebeu as cartas durante o natal. Eu também sei que não está morto, porque Strix traria as cartas fechadas de volta, então não sei o que o impede de responder._

_Olho-Tonto e eu não fizemos muito progresso no caso. A Esfumaçada continua sumida, mas terminamos quase toda a papelada e voltaremos a Azkaban para olhar novamente a cela nos próximos dias._

_Outras coisas estão acontecendo por aqui — coisas sobre as quais preferia falar pessoalmente, mas como está me ignorando, acho que vou ter que escrever._

_Sirius conseguiu um julgamento. É daqui quatro dias. Harry está com os Malfoy, mas McKinnon está fazendo a guarda dele. Essas reportagens devem te dar mais detalhes, mas se quiser saber mais, é só escrever._

_Espero que esteja bem, mas também estou furiosa com você._

_Tonks._

Remus olhou para a letra redonda e bem desenhada e piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender tudo.

 _Sirius vai ser julgado._ Remus não conseguia acreditar nem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Pegou as reportagens com mãos trêmulas.

 _BLACK DE VOLTA À AZKABAN?, O MAIS NOVO MALFOY?_ e _O JULGAMENTO DO SÉCULO!_ Leu-as rapidamente. A primeira era basicamente uma propaganda sobre Sirius e questionava a esperteza de dar um julgamento a um monstro criminoso, assassino em massa e sequestrador de crianças. A segunda era dedica apenas à localização de Harry, e a terceira era um resumo justo do que acontecera há tantos anos e a suposta participação de Sirius nesses acontecimentos. Peter fora mencionado e, Remus ficou surpreso ao notar, ele também; aparentemente, ele não estivera disponível para comentar. A reportagem também deixava implícito que o Departamento dos Aurores era corrupto e que devia ir procurar mais detalhes na página seis, mas Dora não incluíra essa reportagem.

Remus olhou para uma foto bastante desagradável de Sirius em Azkaban, rosnando para a câmera, e para uma foto de Harry parecendo jovem demais ao ser escoltado para fora do Ministério por Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Mas Remus não se importava muito com as fotografias. Sirius ia ser julgado! Ele teria sua chance de falar e provaria que era inocente e ele estaria _livre_. Sirius e Harry poderiam ir para casa — Merlin sabia que os dois precisavam disso — e Remus podia parar de fingir odiar os dois.

— Maldição — murmurou, rindo. Então, várias outras coisas entraram em sua cabeça, como onde estava e o que estava fazendo, e ele se jogou de costas no colchão, com as mãos no rosto. Greyback dificultara as coisas quando estava vivo e Remus se sentiu doentiamente divertido pelo fato de que ele era uma inconveniência mesmo morto. — Maldito seja, seu...

— Lupin? — A cortina foi afastada, revelando Debbie. Remus ficou surpreso ao vê-la; ela não tentara falar com ele ou Matt desde que chegaram e ela passara o tempo todo olhando feio para eles. Ela ainda o olhava feio.

— Debbie — disse, sentando-se. Juntou tudo e guardou no envelope, que voltou a colocar no bolso. — Como está?

— Foi você, não foi? — ela disse em voz baixa. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, o que Remus não entendia (ela odiara Greyback tanto quanto ele, ou era o que tinha achado), e sua voz estava rouca.

— Desculpe?

— Você o matou — ela disse, aproximando-se um passo. Remus ficou boquiaberto.

— Não! Não, é claro que...

— Você o odiava! — rosnou. — Eu sei que odiava; todo mundo _sabe._

— Se eu o quisesse morto, eu o teria matado há muito tempo — Remus disse, cansado. — Não vou fingir que estou triste por ele ter morrido...

— Viu!

— Eu nunca disse gostar dele — Remus disse, revirando os olhos. — Mas eu não o matei.

— Nancy diz que matou...

— Oh — Remus disse, irritado —, bem, se _Nancy_ disse, então deve ser verdade.

— Não está negando — ela disse.

— Já neguei!

— Fui sua amiga por tempo o bastante para saber que não tem mais ninguém — ela disse friamente. — Você é muito solitário e apenas quer que os outros também sejam, não é? Não consegue suportar o fato de que nunca se encaixou aqui, então pensou em tirar o pai deles, né? _Você_ queria ser nosso pai, Lupin? Queria ser o alpha?

Remus a olhou por um longo momento. Sabia que não havia muito a ser dito; se ela estivesse pensando claramente, teria cheirado que ele dizia a verdade. Debbie tinha morrido, pelo menos para ele. Ela era parte da matilha agora.

— Eu consegui escapar de você — ela continuou com os olhos brilhando — e parece que Matt não é mais o bastante. Você quer poder; você tinha que ser o líder do nosso timezinho de buscar, né...

— O poder claramente era _muito_ importante — Remus retorquiu, revirando os olhos —, porque eu desisti dele para ser tratado como lixo por dois meses aqui. — Ela hesitou por um momento, como se fosse incapaz de entender o porquê de ele estar fazendo sentido.

— Um truque — disse por fim. — Eu estava ficando desconfiada e você não gostou disso, então fez parecer que era fraco.

— Eu realmente devia parabenizar Nancy e Richard — disse em voz baixa. — Eles te treinaram muito bem; você não consegue ver a lógica nem quando ela está bem na sua frente.

— Eles fizeram um bom trabalho; conseguiram abolir cada...

— Pedacinho de lógica? — Remus sugeriu.

— Não...

— Parte do bom senso?

— Cada lição traidora que _você_ tentou forçar a mim! Você diz que o pai era terrível por nos dar a dádiva, mas você é pior! Você tem muito medo de morder as pessoas, mas fica tão feliz quanto ele ao pegar uma folha em branco para criar suas armas. E você nos coloca na sua pequena matilha, faz com que nos sintamos _queridos_ , e aí, quando chegamos aqui, percebemos que você nos transformou em párias até entre nossa espécie! E eu acho que você ama isso, acho que ama o fato de que pode nos dar respostas e fingir nos proteger e...

— Cale a boca, Deb — Matt disse, afastando a cortina. Debbie encolheu-se. A voz de Matt estava baixa e tinha o mesmo tom brincalhão de sempre, mas seus olhos estavam duros. — Eu não sei o que quer dizer com “nós”, porque eu certamente não concordo com esse monte de lixo que você estava cuspindo e, a não ser que você e Remus fizessem parte de uma matilha secreta que eu não conheço, você só poderia estar se referindo a mim. — Debbie abriu e fechou a boca. — Saia — Matt disse quase gentilmente.

— Não — respondeu, trêmula.

— Vou fazer uma reunião da matilha e como deixou absurdamente claro que não quer se envolver conosco, não pode ouvir — Remus disse sarcasticamente.

— Matthew — Debbie disse em voz baixa, brincando com o cabelo cor de mel —, não é tarde demais... ainda pode escolher...

— Eu escolhi há muito tempo — Matt disse, seu tom ficando sombrio muito rápido. — Se quer acreditar que recebeu “a dádiva”, vá em frente.

— Alucine o quanto quiser — Remus adicionou tristemente. O rosto de Debbie endureceu e Matt sorriu.

— Pelo que eu vi, e eu tenho isso há mais tempo do que você — Matt disse —, Greyback chamava de “dádiva” porque ele se dava um presente sempre que machucava alguém.

— Ele faz... fez isso por nós... tudo por nós — insistiu.

Matt bufou e disse:

— Minha “dádiva” foi um _presente_ para outra pessoa. Eu fui mordido como punição por meus pais se amarem. Se conseguir ver como isso foi _por mim_ , eu adoraria ouvir. — Debbie ficou em silêncio. — Foi o que achei — Matt disse amigavelmente. — Agora, cai fora. Temos coisas de matilha para discutir. — No segundo que ela saiu, Matt colocou um feitiço adesivo na cortina e ergueu um feitiço de silêncio. — Honestamente, dá para achar que maluquice é contagiosa! De quem é a carta? — Remus tirou a carta do bolso e a entregou a ele. Matt a leu e arregalou os olhos.

— Uau — disse por fim.

— Pois é — Remus respondeu, massageando as têmporas.

— Então... vai embora?

— Eu... eu tenho que estar lá para o julgamento do Sirius...

— Não vai testemunhar, vai? — Matt perguntou, olhando-o de boca aberta.

— Eu não sei — Remus suspirou. — Eu quero...

— Seria idiota — Matt avisou. — Pode ser um pouco bom para ele, mas é mais provável que você acabe numa cela ao lado da dele.

— Eu sei — Remus esfregou os olhos. — Mas eu ainda tenho que ir, mesmo que eu não fale. Não posso perder isso. Eu tenho que estar lá, eu tenho que saber...

— Vamos para casa amanhã — Matt disse com um sorriso triste, devolvendo a carta. — Já fizemos o que viemos fazer.

— Nós?

— Acha que vou te deixar ir para casa se lamentar? — Matt perguntou, olhando para Remus como se ele fosse louco.

— Não preciso de uma babá — Remus resmungou. Colocou a carta no envelope e colocou no bolso.

— Não, mas precisa de um amigo agora, já que o outro está na prisão — Matt disse simplesmente. Remus se encolheu e Matt deve ter sentido o cheiro de sua resignação, porque ele sorriu. — Fico feliz por termos resolvido isso. — Remus resmungou, incerto se estava grato ou exasperado. — Então, quem é sua namorada?

— Como é? — Remus perguntou com um fio de voz e, para seu horror, sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

— Essa tal de Tonks. Eu a conheço? Porque a carta tem um cheiro... está corando...

— Você a conhece como Tock — Remus disse, esperando distrair Matt com uma informação nova. Como esperara, Matt se esqueceu da cor das bochechas de Remus e ofegou. _Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer_ , Remus pensou. — E é também a Auror que te salvou de Greyback. E ela não é minha namorada.

— Theodora Tock? — Matt perguntou. — Ela é uma Aur... O quê? — Remus suspirou e se ajeitou para que Matt pudesse se sentar. Matt o fez pesadamente e Remus correu uma mão pelo cabelo. Podia ter mentido, mas estava cansado de mentir. E Matt sabia de Sirius, que era o segredo maior de todo modo.

— Tudo começou com Sirius — disse, cruzando as pernas; começou com aquela primeira manhã em que Olho-Tonto e Dora tinham invadido sua cabana e terminou com a manhã depois da última lua cheia, quando descobrira que Greyback morrera, apesar de não ter mencionado a parte em que chorara no ombro de Dora. Era bom alguém finalmente saber de tudo; nem mesmo Sirius sabia, porque ele estivera preso por quase um mês e muita coisa tinha acontecido desde então. Matt ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto depois.

— Huh — disse por fim. — Bem, isso certamente explica muita coisa. — Remus lhe ofereceu um sorriso meio tímido. — Então, o que você fez?

— Desculpe?

— Por que ela está furiosa? — Matt perguntou com um sorriso afetado. Remus revirou os olhos, não gostando do tom nem da expressão de Matt.

— Estou certo de que não é pelo que você acha.

— Eu acho — Matt disse, inocente — que parece que você está a ignorando.

— Pode ser um pouco disso — Remus admitiu e sentiu o rosto corar. — É complicado.

— É? — Matt perguntou, provavelmente ciente do fato de que Remus se sentir envergonhado e culpado tinha mais a ver com isso do que a complexidade. Remus decidiu fingir o contrário. — Quer conversar sobre isso? Falar ajuda.

— Não realmente — Remus disse com uma careta. Sabia que tinha estragado a sua amizade com ela sem precisar que outra pessoa lhe dissesse. Matt não pareceu surpreso. Ele parecia se sentir divertido e calmo e isso estava deixando Remus nervoso. — O quê? — perguntou com cautela.

— Nada — Matt respondeu, levantando-se da cama.

— Matt...

— Remus — Matt retorquiu. Então, ele riu, deu um tapinha no ombro de Remus e, depois de remover os feitiços da cortina, foi embora.

— Maldição — Remus murmurou pela segunda vez naquele dia.

**-x-**

Dois dias se passaram após o incidente com o cavalo-do-lago e McKinnon — aparentemente, ela achava que se deixasse Harry sozinho por mais do que um minuto, ele se meteria em algum tipo de problema — raramente ficava mais do que alguns passos longe dele. Era uma adaptação e tanto a se fazer; pelos primeiros dias, Harry tivera apenas Dobby e, agora, estava constantemente em companhia humana.

Começara — como esperado, já que Harry ouvira o senhor Malfoy gritar com ela do lado de fora da mansão — com um pedido de desculpas por deixá-lo desprotegido. Harry dispensara o pedido; ninguém se machucara — até Bosworth só ficara um pouco assustado — e Dobby precisava mais dela do que Harry. Além do mais, ela podia ter machucado o cavalo-do-lago, que provara ser uma criatura razoável.

McKinnon não conversara com ele pelo resto do dia — aparentemente, seu pedido desculpas de oito palavras esgotara sua quota do dia —, mas na tarde seguinte tinham conversado sobre Dobby, o que era um assunto seguro e bacana, e McKinnon lhe contara um pouco sobre os elfos domésticos.

Draco evitara Harry pelo primeiro dia depois do incidente — admitidamente, ele tinha passado a maior parte do dia fora —, mas no segundo dia, ele voltou obstinado, parecendo ter decidido que estava chamando atenção demais a ele e a Harry ao ignorá-lo. Eles tinham ido voar, jogado xadrez — Harry perdera as duas partidas e Draco ficara arrogante desde então — e, aí, Harry conseguira convencê-lo a jogar Snap Explosivo, do qual Draco pareceu gostar mais do que Harry esperara.

Hydrus, previsivelmente, ficara se remoendo em um canto com Bosworth e conversara em tom alto com o rato sobre como o jogo tinha sido sujo e barbárico. Draco fez seu irmão correr até o senhor Malfoy, reclamando que Draco o insultara; Draco, então, insultara Harry por sua escolha de jogo, agradeceu-o por jogar e foi tomar banho, deixando um Harry confuso e um pouco ofendido para trás. Mantendo sua palavra, entretanto, Draco não mencionara o cavalo-do-lago nem uma vez.

No terceiro dia desde o incidente com o cavalo-do-lago, Harry acordou cedo — sonhara com Voldemort e não conseguira voltar a dormir — e foi até a cozinha. Dobby estava acordado — aparentemente, a noite anterior tinha sido a noite de cuidar do jardim e o elfo não dormira — e preparava o café da manhã; ele estava tão distraído, que dera a Harry o que ele pedira sem fazer perguntas e o mandou sair da cozinha.

Harry saiu na manhã fria — era maio e começava a ficar mais quente, mas as manhãs ainda eram frias — e sentou-se na beirada do lago. Provavelmente acabaria com lama nos joelhos da calça de seda do pijama, mas em dois dias, ela não seria mais sua e não conseguia imaginar um motivo para os Malfoy ficarem com ela — então achou que não importava.

Colocou o prato no chão ao seu lado e bateu a mão na água. Não tinha certeza do porquê estava fazendo isso, mas decidiu que era curiosidade. Isso, e Moony era fascinado por criaturas mágicas e Harry tinha certeza de que ele ia querer ouvir as histórias. Alguns minutos depois, uma cabeça enorme e escura apareceu e Harry ficou boquiaberto.

— Padfoot? — perguntou, incrédulo, mas assim que as palavras saíram, deu-se conta de que não era. Era um cachorro enorme e desgrenhado, mas os pelos negros eram, na verdade, vime. E os olhos eram da mesma cor de azul dos da cobra e não os cinzentos calorosos de Padfoot. — Er... Oi — Harry disse, incerto. O cachorro apenas o olhou e, de repente, cresceu e virou um cavalo, com vime no lugar da cauda e da crista. Ele saiu pingando da água e, hesitante, Harry pegou sua varinha, achando que isso podia ter sido um erro.

O cavalo bufou para ele e esperou pacientemente, mas Harry, por algum motivo, não sabia o que isso deveria significar. Ele bufou novamente, parecendo frustrado.

— Desculpe, o quê? — Harry perguntou, afastando-se. Um estalo soou e o cavalo sumiu e Harry pulou, assustado, quando algo azul pousou com um baque. Era a cobra.

— Que tal assssim? — perguntou, deslizando para frente.

— Consigo te entender, se é isso que está perguntando — Harry disse, soltando a varinha.

— Interessante. — Harry achou que a palavra não era direcionada a ele, então não respondeu. A cobra inclinou a cabeça. — Posso ajudá-lo, pequeno falante?

— Eu te trouxe algo — Harry disse, oferecendo o prato de frango. — Eu meio que arruinei sua última refeição, então pensei...

— Tão estranho — a cobra comentou, aproximando-se novamente. Ela se enrolou no prato e a língua lambeu o ar. — E desnecesssssário. Massss obrigada, eu acho.

— De nada — Harry respondeu, sem jeito. — Obrigado mais uma vez por não comer Bosworth.

— O rato? — A língua tremeluziu novamente. — Tinha um cheiro engraçado. Provavelmente não teria um gosto bom. — Harry lutou contra um sorriso e perdeu, tendo a impressão de que ela estava mentindo. — Além do mais, eu gosto da minha casa. E agora é melhor ir, pequeno falante. Por mais interessante que seja, eu tenho outrassss coisssssas para fazer nesta manhã.

— Er... claro — Harry disse.

A cobra pareceu não o ter ouvido; ela se transformou em um leão enorme e escuro com uma juba feita de vime e comeu o frango numa bocada só. Ele rosnou para Harry e encolheu até ser um rato azul com um rabo de vime, antes de entrar na água. Então, era uma cobra novamente — e Harry teve a impressão de que ela estava exibindo suas habilidades de mudar de forma — e deslizou pela superfície por um tempo, antes ir para o fundo, onde Harry não conseguia mais vê-la.

Limpou as mãos enlameadas na água e as secou na calça do pijama. Então, pegou o prato e entrou. Dobby ainda preparava o café da manhã e parecia estar cansado demais para notar que Harry voltou à cozinha, lavou o prato e o guardou. Harry saiu sem falar nada e trombou com uma McKinnon nervosa. Ela se acalmou assim que percebeu que tinha trombado nele.

— Acordou cedo — ela disse, observando seu rosto. Harry tentou não parecer culpado.

— Não consegui dormir — disse.

— Por que não? — ela perguntou depois de uma pausa, surpreendendo-o; Harry não esperara que ela falasse alguma coisa. Ela sorriu ironicamente ao ver sua expressão.

— Pesadelos — Harry disse quando ficou claro que ela realmente queria uma resposta. O sorriso dela sumiu.

— Ruins?

— Não, foi dos bons — Harry disse sarcasticamente, mas sem real paixão em sua voz. Então, deu-se conta de que, ainda que pudesse se safar por fazer um comentário desses para os Malfoy ou para Padfoot ou Moony, ele quebrava a neutralidade desajeitada e silenciosa que tinha alcançado com McKinnon. Ela pareceu chocada. — Desculpe, isso foi grossei... — Antes que pudesse terminar, um bufar divertido escapou dela. Harry se surpreendeu e decidiu que Draco não era a única pessoa nesta casa que ele não entendia.

— Não se desculpe — ela disse depois de um momento. — Você tem todo o direito de ser tão grosseiro comigo quanto quiser. — Harry continuou encarando-a. — Não é como se fôssemos amigos, né? — Ela estava certa; ela tentara prender Padfoot em setembro, mas também fora ela quem encontrara Padfoot depois de irem à caverna e ela o mantivera vivo e ela tinha sido quieta, mas civil, enquanto fazia a guarda nas celas de contenção.

— Não somos inimigos — Harry disse por fim e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao vestíbulo.

— Não... Ele não te contou? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

— Me contou o quê? — Harry perguntou, parando. O rosto de McKinnon estava pálido e ela balançou a cabeça. Harry sabia que ela não ia responder, mas pelo menos ela não tinha dito que não era “nada” ou fingira não saber do que ele estava falando.

— Você não me odeia? — sussurrou.

— Não — Harry respondeu com cautela. — Eu deveria?

— Provavelmente. Achei... — McKinnon se abraçou, aparentemente incapaz de dizer o que tinha achado. Ela riu uma vez, sem humor dessa vez. — Eu _nunca_ vou entendê-lo. — Então, parecendo culpada e esperançosa, McKinnon perguntou: — Então, não se importa se eu falar com você?

— Er... não? — Harry disse, mas pareceu uma pergunta. O rosto de McKinnon se iluminou.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar — ela admitiu. — Eu tento tantas coisas que queria perguntar, tantas coisas que queria dizer. — Ela ficou quieta por um tempo; Harry continuou a caminhar em direção ao vestíbulo, subiu as escadas e entrou na biblioteca, onde encontrou o livro que estivera lendo na noite anterior e sentou-se numa das enormes poltronas verdes. McKinnon se sentou à sua frente, parecendo curiosa. — Sobre o que foi seu sonho? — ela perguntou e Harry gemeu. Ela o observou com expectativa.

— Se não vai me contar porque eu deveria te odiar, não vou responder isso — disse, tenso.

Ela o estudou por um momento e, então, surpreendentemente, assentiu e disse:

— Justo. Por que... por que... Por que eu? Por que pediram que eu fizesse a sua guarda?

— P-Sirius confia em você? — Harry sugeriu, dando de ombros.

— Não — McKinnon disse em voz baixa, mas com convicção. Harry a olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Deve confiar — disse lentamente. — Se não confiasse, ele não teria te escolhido. Ele leva minha segurança muito... er... a sério. — Fez uma careta para o trocadilho não intencional.

— Mas ele não pode... Ele não tem permissão para confiar em mim — disse, parecendo brava e triste. Harry também ficou alarmado ao ver lágrimas aparecerem em seus olhos e esperou que ela não chorasse, por que não a conhecia bem o bastante para oferecer qualquer tipo de conforto.

— Ele queria Olho-Tonto... o antigo mentor dele? — Harry disse e se xingou; é claro que ela sabia quem Olho-Tonto era. — Mas Dora e Scrimgeour não deixaram, então Padfoot pediu por você.

— Eu não entendo — ela sussurrou, parecendo triste. Ela fungou uma vez. — Não... Apenas fique seguro aqui, está bem? — McKinnon disse com a voz pastosa, levantando-se. Ela se apressou a sair da biblioteca e Harry a ouviu soluçar. Harry decidiu que preferia a companhia de garotas que não choravam, como Keira e Ginny. Então, balançou a cabeça e voltou a ler o livro sobre criação de feitiços; era idêntico ao que ele devia ter começado a ler em casa; e, Merlin, isso parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo.

Harry folheou até encontrar a página com um suspiro, esperando pela milésima vez aquela semana que Padfoot estivesse bem.

**-x-**

— Está tudo tão bem quanto esperado — Marlene disse. Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, com o Auxiliar nas mãos, conversando com Gawain. — Não teve mais nenhum incidente desde...

— O cavalo-do-lago? — Gawain perguntou secamente. Marlene corou, capaz de imaginar a expressão dele mesmo que não pudesse vê-la.

— Não. Harry não é amigável com nenhum dos meninos, mas ele e Draco se toleram e Hydrus é muito parecido com o pai para tentar fazer alguma coisa quando pode ser pego. — Marlene curvou os lábios, apesar de ser grata pelos meninos não estarem brigando; não queria que Harry se machucasse, mas, por outro lado, quem sabia o que Sirius tinha ensinado a Harry? Filhos de Comensais da Morte ou não, os meninos Malfoy nem tinham varinhas ainda.

— E quanto ao Lucius? — Gawain perguntou.

— Ainda o mesmo. Doentiamente amigável, faz várias perguntas sabe-se lá por quê.

— Descobriu alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar no julgamento?

— Só que Sirius tem ensinado coisas a Harry. Eu te disse sobre o _Finite_ no Dobby, mas esta noite ele acendeu um fogo na biblioteca...

— Ele _o quê?!_ — Gawain gritou. — Alguém se machucou...

— Na lareira — Marlene disse, revirando os olhos. — Ele disse que estava com frio, mas ele devia ter chamado o Dobby ou pedido a mim, não ter feito ele mesmo...

— Descubra o que ele sabe — Gawain disse depois de uma pausa.

— Como? — Ela e Harry tinham conversado um pouco sobre Hogwarts e Quadribol aquela tarde, mas se o modo que ele evitava as perguntas de Lucius era alguma indicação, fazer perguntas era uma perda de tempo.

— Eu não sei — Gawain disse, tenso. — Convide-o para duelar com você ou ofereça ensinar alguma coisa. Você conhece Black, por isso, conhece Potter. Use isso. Apele para sua natureza competitiva ou seu lado inquisitivo, ou qualquer outra coisa.

— Vou tentar — Marlene disse um pouco duvidosa; Harry tinha suas semelhanças com Sirius, é claro, mas as diferenças eram igualmente numerosas.

— Boa menina. — Marlene bocejou tão largamente que seu maxilar estalou e, por mais que estivesse cansada, suspeitou que dormiria tão mal hoje quanto às outras noites; Harry não era o único que tinha pesadelos. Os de Marlene costumavam trazer Sirius; ou ele era inocente, o que aterrorizava Marlene, porque, então, ela tentara matar um homem inocente e não era melhor do que achava que ele era (Sirius normalmente a ignorava nestes) ou o Sirius que aparecia era culpado, um lunático assassino que matara inocentes e dizia que era culpa de Marlene por não o ter matado direito quando teve a chance.

É claro, ela podia sonhar se conseguisse dormir e, frequentemente, Marlene não conseguia, porque estava ocupada surtando com os treinamentos que perdera e o que aconteceria se Sirius não fosse condenado no julgamento; conseguiria viver em paz se permitisse que um traidor não fosse punido? Ou tentaria matá-lo novamente e jogaria fora a segunda chance que Gawain lhe dera? Não sabia e achava que não ia saber até que a Suprema Corte chegasse a uma conclusão.

E mesmo que Marlene não estivesse lutando contra suas opiniões controversas sobre Sirius, havia também o fato de que estava tentando dormir na casa do homem que tentara matá-la. Não achava que Lucius tentaria algo, mas isso ainda a preocupava; ela quase o enfeitiçara quando ele fora acordá-la na segunda manhã — achou que ele tinha decidido ir ele mesmo só para assustá-la.

— ... quase lá — Gawain disse e Marlene voltou sua atenção para o Auxiliar. — Só mais dois dias, e tudo estará terminado.

— Eu sei — disse.

— Eu tenho que ir, vou dar uma aula pela manhã.

— Cedo? — Marlene perguntou.

— “Cedo” deixou de existir há muito tempo — contou. — Mas acho que você acharia cedo, sim. Sua amiga Prewett provavelmente vai faltar. — Marlene riu. Houve uma pausa do lado de Gawain, como se ele não acreditasse que ela tinha rido (as pessoas pareciam ficar chocadas ao ouvi-la rir ultimamente) e ele pigarreou. — Continue atualizada em sua leitura e organizaremos algo para que reponha a última semana depois que acabar de fazer a guarda de Potter.

— Boa noite — desejou.

— Boa noite, McKinnon. — Marlene fechou o Auxiliar e o jogou sobre os cobertores. Então, pegou seu dever de casa, que estava empilhado no criado-mudo, e começou a fazê-lo.

Tinha uma lista de coisas que Gawain lhe mandara por coruja e lhe dissera para aprender, e ela também tinha uma lista ditada pelos outros Recrutas das coisas que de fato tinham aprendido; ela conversara com eles na noite anterior. Tonks a chamara no Auxiliar e era óbvio que Wellington, Prewett e a agora sempre presente Yaxley estavam com ela naquela hora, pois gritaram seus cumprimentos e brincadeiras ao fundo; aparentemente, Prewett adormecera em casa e perdera a primeira meia hora da sessão da noite.

_Discuta as vantagens e desvantagens de manter os acusados nas celas de contenção do Ministério e não em Azkaban antes do julgamento._

Marlene molhou sua pena na tinta e pegou o pergaminho com sua resposta pela metade. Gawain tinha dito que não iam cobrir a parte legal das coisas até outubro, mas tinham trocado esta parte do currículo com os feitiços de cura por causa de tudo o que estava acontecendo com Sirius. Marlene achava que era uma boa ideia; Sirius não prestava para muita coisa além de ser um assassino em massa traidor e um mentiroso lunático, mas pelo menos ele podia — sem saber — ajudar no treinamento de novos Aurores. Achou que isso o irritaria.

_Em linhas gerais, trace os métodos de questionamento durante um julgamento._

Marlene precisou consultar um de seus livros e passou a próxima hora fazendo um esforço consciente para adiantar o máximo possível de seu dever. Por fim, não conseguiu mais aguentar e fechou Legislação Bruxa e voltou a empilhar seu dever no criado-mudo.

 _Legislação Bruxa_ era maçante o bastante para que ela achasse que conseguiria dormir caso se deitasse e fechasse os olhos, mas ela se forçou a se levantar e a sair do quarto. Um olha sonolento e rápido ao seu Auxiliar lhe disse que era pouco depois da meia-noite. Atravessou o corredor encapetado em frente ao quarto dos meninos Malfoy e girou gentilmente a maçaneta do quarto de Harry.

Ele estava aninhado no peitoril da janela, adormecido, sua respiração embaçando o vidro. A varinha estava no chão, ainda acessa, e seus óculos estavam pendurados em uma única orelha. Marlene entrou no quarto e pegou a varinha, que tremeu, aparentemente não gostando de ela não ser seu verdadeiro mestre.

— _Nox_ — disse em voz baixa e colocou-a no criado-mudo. Então, virou para Harry, pegou-o gentilmente e o carregou até enorme cama.

— Padfoot? — ele perguntou, confuso, quando ela o colocou na cama e o cobriu. Ele não abriu os olhos, mas estava sorrindo e ergueu um braço, como se abrisse espaço para que um gato ou algum brinquedo de pelúcia fosse colocado ali. Marlene olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada (o que quer que fosse provavelmente estava onde ele e Sirius estiveram morando). Depois de um momento, Harry franziu o cenho e deixou o cotovelo pousar na cama; apesar de ele não estar realmente acordado, Marlene teve a impressão de que ele estava desapontado.

Não com ela, obviamente — ele provavelmente nem sabia que ela estava ali —, mas era o que parecia. Ela tentara matar Sirius, a quem Harry — Merlin sabia porque — parecia adorar. Esperara que Harry a odiasse ou a temesse ou pelo menos não confiasse nela. Não tinha escolha a não ser segui-lo, mas tentara ser o mais distante possível e, assim, permitir que ele tivesse um modo de fugir dela. E talvez ela estivesse um pouco temerosa que ele mesmo a rejeitasse e não achava que aguentaria isso, mesmo que provavelmente merecesse do ponto de vista dele.

Só que Sirius não contara. Harry _não sabia_. Ela quase desejou que ele soubesse; agora, ela podia continuar a evitá-lo — o que provavelmente fazia Harry achar que ela era uma vaca fria e sem coração — ou podia conversar com ele, virar sua amiga e se sentir péssima por dentro, porque não importava o quanto Sirius merecesse morrer, Harry veria isso como uma traição quando descobrisse. E, por mais que quisesse conhecer o filho de Lily e James, não achava que podia colocá-lo numa posição em que ele sairia ferido. Não deliberadamente. Esse era o trabalho de Sirius. Marlene era uma pessoa pior do que Gawain gostava de pensar, mas ela era melhor do que Sirius.

Por que será que sempre que ela tentava fazer a coisa certa, as coisas pareciam dar errado para ela? Primeiro, Sirius sobrevivera, depois Harry não a odiava e, portanto, não sabia porque ela — a quem ele provavelmente vira como uma aliada nesse covil de cobras até ela chegar — estava sendo tão distante.

 _Talvez seja porque não é a coisa certa_ , sugeriu uma voz muito parecida com a própria antes da guerra, antes de Sirius mudar de lado, antes de tudo. Marlene a ignorou. Ela tinha sido jovem e estúpida. Se atualmente ela não sabia o que era certo e o que não era, sua versão mais jovem certamente não saberia.

— Boa noite, Harry — disse em voz baixa e suspeitou que aquela noite pensaria nele e em como tratá-lo, enquanto tentava dormir.


	53. The Night Before

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Três  
The Night Before  
(A Véspera)**

— Acho que a culpa é dos nascidos-muggle — Draco disse abruptamente. Do canto onde mexia em um pequeno caldeirão, Severus ergueu os olhos.

— Oh? — perguntou, apertando sua concha com tanta força que estava quase a entortando.

— Bem, Grifinória — Draco torceu os lábios ao dizer o nome do homem que, se tudo fosse de acordo com os planos de Narcissa, dera seu nome à futura Casa de Draco — prometeu que eles seriam amigos, irmãos até, mas ele não cumpriu a promessa, não é? — Severus encheu um frasco com a poção, que parecia uma névoa líquida, e colocou o resto em um jarro maior, que fechou e deixou em sua mesa.

— Não, não cumpriu — Severus concordou.

— Ele simplesmente expulsou o amigo dele.

— Sim.

— E é por causa dos nascidos-muggle — Draco disse com zombaria. — Grifinória e Sonserina eram bons amigos e eles eram poderosos, e os nascidos-muggle ficaram entre eles. Eles não tinham o direito de fazer isso. Deviam simplesmente ficar longe dos assuntos dos bruxos, porque parece que eles só estragam as coisas.

— Por que nascidos-muggle? — Severus perguntou.

— Exatamente — Draco disse, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

 _Sua criação está aparecendo, Draco_ , Severus pensou com desdém.

— Não — Severus disse, colocando o frasco no bolso —, eu quis dizer: por que os nascidos-muggle são diferentes?

— Eles têm o sangue suj...

— Se terminar essa frase — Severus disse lentamente —, eu te farei experimentar cada ingrediente de poção quando reorganizá-los na sua próxima visita.

— Mas eles...

— Meu estoque contém cérebro de preguiças e veneno de acromântula e unhas de trasgos em pó — Severus falou mais alto e Draco fechou a boca, parecendo enojado. — Venha aqui. — Draco hesitou.

— Eu não disse... Eu parei...

— _Agora_ — Severus disse e Draco pulou de seu assento como se ele o queimasse e se aproximou, relutante. Depois de dois passos, esticou os ombros e ergueu o queixo, aparentemente conformado com o destino que achava que Severus tinha planejado. Severus não tinha intenção de lhe dar algo perigoso, mas _ia_ dar uma mensagem ao seu afilhado que esperava que ficasse com ele resto de sua vida esperançosamente longa. — Me dê sua mão. — Draco a esticou e Severus segurou o pulso de garoto e o puxou para mais perto.

— O que...

¬— _Sectum_ — Severus disse, cortando o ar com a varinha. Draco ofegou e soltou um som parecido com um guinchar, apertando a mão que sangrava. Severus repetiu o feitiço na própria mão, fazendo uma careta com a pontada de dor, e colocou a varinha no colo, antes de voltar a segurar o pulso de Draco.

— Aiii — Draco disse pateticamente. — Você me _cortou_!

— Minha mãe era de uma linhagem de sangues-puros tão impressionante quanto a sua — Severus disse, ignorando-o e colocando a mão ao lado da de Draco. — Meu pai era um muggle. — Draco ofegou ainda mais alto do que quando Severus cortara sua mão. — De acordo com a sua teoria, eu devia ser um sangue sujo. Meu sangue lhe parece sujo?

— N-não — Draco disse num fio de voz, olhando para as mãos deles, antes de desviar os olhos. Ele parecia um pouco nauseado.

— Será que o meu é mais escuro? É marrom, como lama? Será que o seu sangue brilha como rubis em comparação?

— N-não — Draco guinchou. Severus já tinha visto fantasmas com mais cor. Severus o soltou e pegou a varinha para curar a mão. A de Draco, entretanto, curou apenas parcialmente. Não havia o risco de o corte reabrir ou ficar infeccionado, mas a pele também não tinha se juntado tão bem quanto a de Severus. A de Draco ficaria com uma cicatriz.

Draco se afundou no chão, olhando para a linha rosada em sua mão, e, por um momento, Severus se perguntou se tinha sido duro demais. Então, deixou isso de lado. Isso era algo que seria bom se Draco se lembrasse; se ele se juntasse ao Lorde das Trevas, então pelo menos ele entenderia que ele estava matando pessoas, não animais, e se fosse algo com que ele pudesse se identificar, então talvez fosse muito mais fácil convencê-lo a se juntar a Dumbledore.

— Vou perguntar novamente — Severus disse, quebrando o silêncio. — O que, dado o seu novo... _esclarecimento_ , faz de nós, o estoque supostamente _adequado_ de bruxos, tão superiores aos nascidos-muggle? — Draco ficou quieto e Severus ficou satisfeito, porque isso significava que ele estava pensando.

— Nós conhecemos a magia — disse por fim, ainda segurando a mão. — Eles não usam a varinha para tarefas simples, como nós usamos, e não conhecem nenhum feitiço antes de começarem a escola...

— Então, você já conhece algum feitiço? — Severus perguntou.

— Conheço alguns — Draco disse, defensivo. — Eu ainda não tenho minha varinha, então...

— Então, sua educação de verdade ainda não começou. E eu me atrevo a dizer que não irá começar até que saia do Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

— Acho que sim — Draco resmungou e Severus ficou aliviado por ele não sugerir que os nascidos-muggle aprendiam mais devagar ou algo igualmente ridículo. — É sobre o poder deles? Nós temos magia há mais tempo, então...

— Conheci bruxos e bruxas poderosos de _todas_ as linhagens — Severus disse.

— Aparência, então — Draco disse com convicção.

— Consegue notar a linhagem pela aparência? — Severus perguntou, zombeteiramente impressionado. — Então, eu parabenizo sua atuação; você pareceu genuinamente surpreso quando contei a verdade sobre meu pai. — Draco corou.

— Então, qual é a diferença?! — quis saber.

— Ainda não percebeu? — Severus perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco o olhou feio. — A diferença, Draco, entre um nascido-muggle e um sangue-puro, é que um deles tem pais bruxos e outro, não.

— Isso... Não, isso não conta!

— Então, acho que não há nenhuma diferença. — Severus usou um feitiço para encher seu caldeirão com água e sabão e conjurou uma escova de arame para esfregá-lo.

— Nenhuma? — Draco perguntou, parecendo irritado. — Mas... Se eles não são diferentes, então qual é o problema com eles?

— Quem disse que há um? — Severus perguntou curtamente.

— Não acha que há? — Draco explodiu, cruzando os braços.

— Eu acho que minhas opiniões não importam — Severus falou. — Você deveria ser livre para chegar às próprias conclusões neste assunto.

— Então, por que...

— Porque, Draco, para poder chegar a uma conclusão, é preciso ter _todas_ as informações, não meramente uma parte. — Draco o olhou feio, mas Severus podia ver que ele estava pensando em tudo que aprendera. Severus lhe dera o livro sobre os Fundadores com a intenção de que ele aprendesse sobre conflitos, suas causas e possíveis consequências, assim como lhe dar um descanso de todo o trabalho. E, é claro, para que ele aprendesse que sempre havia dois lados em uma discussão. Ele _não_ tinha planejado que acabasse sendo um ensinamento sobre preconceito. _Antes tarde do que nunca, suponho._ — Está pronto para ir para casa?

— Sim — respondeu de mau-humor, antes de se animar um pouco. — Posso levar o livro?

— É claro — Severus disse e Draco foi pegá-lo. — Mas espero que me devolva amanhã. — Severus tateou seu bolso, certificando-se de que a Poção de Absorção ainda estava ali, e um pouco de sua ansiedade (que tinha sumido enquanto preparava a poção e enquanto argumentava com seu afilhado) voltou. Só estava feliz por ser sábado, porque não estava com cabeça para lidar com várias crianças hoje. — Sua mãe estará em casa hoje?

— O pai está ocupado com o Ministro — Draco disse.

— Não foi o que eu perguntei.

— A mãe não se envolve com política — Draco disse com sarcasmo, e Severus engoliu uma risada zombeteira. — Então, _sim_ , obviamente ela estará em casa, então eu respondi, _sim_ , sua pergunta.

— Vamos embora, então? — Severus perguntou, abrindo a porta do escritório. O coração batia quase dolorosamente em seu peito. _As coisas que eu faço por você, Lily..._

— Mas Dobby normalmente... espere, _nós_?

**-x-**

O portão da Mansão rangeu e Narcissa ergueu os olhos. Sentado ao seu lado, Hydrus levantou os olhos de um azul tão claro quanto os de Narcissa, desviando-os imediatamente do mapa estrelar que estudavam.

— Só porque não estou aqui, não significava que você já terminou — disse, erguendo a mão para acariciar o cabelo de seu filho mais velho. Então, pensou melhor; Hydrus não ia apreciar o gesto. — Espero que ainda esteja aqui quando eu voltar. Está claro?

— Sim, mãe — disse com mau-humor. Ela lhe deu um olhar de aprovação (o tipo de olhar que recebera de sua mãe quando era criança) e saiu da sala.

McKinnon e o menino Potter saiam do vestíbulo — provavelmente vindos da cozinha — quando ela desceu as escadas. O jovem Potter a olhou com curiosidade — não tinham recebido visitas desde que ele chegara na Mansão —, mas McKinnon o levou para o pátio antes que ele pudesse mostrar sinais de querer ficar.

Seus convidados esperavam à porta ao invés de ao portão — isso a surpreendeu, porque apenas um Malfoy ou Dobby podia abrir o portão. O motivo ficou aparente tão logo abriu a porta para encontrar Draco e Severus.

— Mãe — Draco disse, animando-se. Ele a abraçou (um pouco sem jeito, porque ele estava com um livro enorme sob um dos braços), antes de voltar a descer os degraus e dar a volta na Mansão. Narcissa supôs que ele ia procurar uma árvore na qual pudesse subir para ler ou sentar-se sob.

— Severus — disse educadamente. — Esperava ver Lucius...

— Draco me disse que ele está com o Ministro, se preparando para amanhã — Severus respondeu, tateando seu bolso quase distraidamente. — Mas isso não importa muito; eu esperava conversar com você. — Os olhos de Narcissa foram para o canto por onde Draco sumira e assentiu, afastando-se para deixá-lo entrar.

— Hydrus! — chamou. — A aula acabou! — Não queria que ele ficasse sentado sozinho pelo tempo que isso fosse demorar. — O escritório de Lucius está livre — disse e Severus passou por ela, indo na direção do escritório, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

— Como está... seu hóspede? — Severus perguntou enquanto andavam.

— Qual deles? — Narcissa perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Potter — Severus disse lentamente, dizendo o nome como se fosse desnecessário.

— Tudo o que eu temi e esperei — ela respondeu em voz baixa. — Muito educado, apesar de eu achar que ele não gosta muito daqui. É quieto, mas um Grifinório completo, acho, se o cavalo-do-lago pode ser tido como base...

— Cavalo-do-Lago?

— Draco não mencionou? — perguntou e o rosto de Severus era inexpressivo. — Potter salvou nosso amigo ratinho — Narcissa disse num tom pouco mais alto que um murmúrio, enquanto abria a porta do escritório de Lucius.

— De um _cavalo-do-lago_? — Severus balbuciou, parecendo horrorizado. — Mas...

— Algum tipo de feitiço esteve envolvido ou foi o que me falaram — Narcissa disse, fechando a porta atrás de Severus. — O menino é muito ousado. — Severus franziu o cenho, aparentemente recomposto do choque, ou pelo menos o bastante para escondê-lo. _E amável_ , adicionou em sua cabeça. Potter era o tipo de criança de quem ela podia se ver gostando se não tomasse cuidado.

— De fato — Severus disse simplesmente e ficou quieto por um bom tempo. Narcissa se sentou na cadeira de Lucius atrás da mesa e Severus pegou uma cadeira no canto. — Tem certeza de que era Pettigrew? — Severus perguntou por fim.

— Absoluta — Narcissa respondeu friamente. Severus pareceu pensativo. — Sobre o que queria conversar?

— Draco não pode confiar em você? — Severus perguntou suavemente. Narcissa não tinha motivos para duvidar dele, mas, por algum motivo, não acreditava que era por isso que ele tinha vindo.

— Não — Narcissa disse, puxando um fio solto do enfeite prateado em sua manga.

— Posso perguntar o porquê? — Narcissa ergueu os olhos, um canto da boca se erguendo em um sorriso.

— Pode — respondeu —, mas não posso prometer uma resposta verdadeira. Afinal, se meu filho não pode confiar em mim, será que você poderia?

— Não estou no clima para seus jogos mentais, Narcissa — Severus disse com irritação. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha; sua vida toda era um jogo mental no momento. — Por quê?

— Não é da sua conta — disse por fim, incapaz de encontrar os olhos do Professor de Poções. Por mais que ele fingisse ser de Dumbledore, Severus pertencia ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele não aceitaria bem se ela admitisse que era para abrir a mente de Draco para a possibilidade de se juntar ao lado de Dumbledore. Ela provavelmente se antecipara alguns anos ao dar esse aviso a Draco, mas algo lhe dizia que era melhor plantar essa semente cedo, mesmo que ela ficasse dormente por alguns anos.

— Então, por que eu? — ele perguntou. — Por que ele pode confiar em mim e não em você?

— Você é seu padrinho e professor — disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — E — admitiu num tom mais baixo — não consigo me obrigar a destruir todas as bases dele ainda. Ele ainda precisa de... alguém...

— E se essa pessoa _não_ for eu? — Severus perguntou, parecendo bravo.

— Você sobreviveu a guerra — Narcissa disse por fim, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — É _disso_ que se trata. É sobre a sobrevivência de Draco, lembra? — _Trata-se de dar uma escolha a um dos meus filhos e lhe dar as habilidades que precisará para não ser morto._ Havia ainda a possibilidade de Draco se voltar contra Severus antes de tudo terminar. E, se Severus não fizesse seu trabalho direito, então saberia tanto quanto Narcissa se Draco fosse para o outro lado.

— Não gosto disso.

— Não estou pedindo que goste.

— Não, mas me pediu todo o resto — Severus respondeu com um tom quase humorado em sua voz. Narcissa respondeu com um sorriso irônico; achava que em algum nível subconsciente, Severus tinha percebido que Narcissa apenas o usava para proteger Draco, mas, por sorte, ele ainda não tinha se dado conta disso propriamente.

— Era tudo o que queria? — perguntou. Severus começou a se levantar.

— Sim, foi o que vim perguntar — disse. — Não recebi a resposta que esperava, mas a essa altura, acho que era o que eu devia ter esperado.

— Provavelmente — Narcissa concordou, também se levantando.

— Comparecerá amanhã? — Severus perguntou, indicando a cópia dobrada do Profeta sobre a mesa de Lucius. Narcissa inclinou a cabeça para ler.

— O julgamento? — perguntou. — Não. Lucius vai levar Potter...

— E trazê-lo de volta depois? — Narcissa fez uma careta. Ainda não conseguira pensar em alguma coisa para evitar que isso acontecesse, mas sabia que as chances de Sirius provar ser inocente eram baixas; Lucius trabalhava perto de Fudge para se garantir de que Sirius _não_ fosse libertado. A única coisa em que conseguira pensar era entregar Pettigrew, mas apesar de ter passado horas pensando no assunto, ainda não estava convencida de que essa era a melhor decisão; entregar Pettigrew faria com que ele fosse questionado e Narcissa estava envolvida. Ela dava refúgio ao rato há um ano.

Se Pettigrew fosse encontrado, ele seria indiciado e ela e Lucius também seriam. E, por mais que não quisesse acabar criando Potter, ela preferia isso a ficar em Azkaban com seu marido e irmã.

— Provavelmente — Narcissa disse a contragosto. Severus assentiu, como se ela houvesse confirmado algo, e esticou a mão para segurar a maçaneta. Sua mão, entretanto, não chegou tão longe. — Severus?

— E se Pettigrew for ao julgamento? — ele perguntou, tenso, como se houvesse acabado de se dar conta de algo.

— O quê? — Narcissa perguntou com desconfiança. Estava certa de que Pettigrew não tinha uma única célula altruísta em seu corpo. — Severus, sabe quão ridículo...

— Potter o salvou — Severus disse, tenso, tateando o bolso novamente. Narcissa se perguntou se esse era um novo hábito nervoso dele ou se era deliberado. Narcissa o encarou, sem entender. — Quão bem conhece o conceito de dívida de vida?

**-x-**

— Quando voltou? — Harry perguntou, erguendo os olhos quando Draco deu a volta na Mansão.

— Agora — disse. — Mexa-se, por favor.

— O...

— Mexa-se, Potter — Draco disse, irritado. McKinnon parecia pronta para intervir, mas Harry apenas olhou para Draco. — Está bloqueando minha árvore.

— Desculpe — Harry disse, revirando os olhos. Entretanto, foi mais para o lado. Draco olhou para o local onde ele estivera sentado com os lábios torcidos, mas se sentou assim mesmo e abriu o livro.

— Por que veio até a porta? Por que simplesmente não aparatou? — Harry perguntou.

— Severus queria conversar com a mãe — Draco disse, indo para sua página. Ele se acomodou na grama e os olhos foram para o livro.

 _Severus... O Snape?_ Harry se perguntou, arregalando os olhos. _O que Snape faz aqui?_

— O que está lendo? — McKinnon perguntou.

— É um livro sobre a história dos Fundadores — Draco disse, sem erguer os olhos. Harry olhou para a casa e, então, para McKinnon, que parecia intrigada.

— É interessante? — Harry perguntou casualmente.

— Não, Potter. É terrivelmente _chato_ e estou lendo por diversão. — Draco ergueu os olhos por um momento com tal expressão de curiosidade que Harry se esqueceu de seus pensamentos sobre Snape por um momento. — É realmente tão idiota que precisa perguntar, ou...

— Cale a boca, Malfoy — Harry disse, rosnando para ele.

— Ficou bravinho, foi, Potter?

— Não — Harry disse, revirando os olhos. Draco cerrou os olhos para ele por um momento. — O quê? — explodiu.

— Estou tentando descobrir se está mentindo ou não.

— Er... Certo — disse. Já devia estar acostumado à personalidade bipolar de Draco. Balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

— Aonde vai? — McKinnon perguntou.

— Fique aqui — Harry disse num tom mais duro do que provavelmente era necessário. McKinnon pareceu magoada e, então, resignada. — Só vou ao banheiro.

— Acha que ele está mentindo? — Ouviu Draco perguntar em um tom perplexo.

Harry não ouviu a resposta de McKinnon. Foi para o pátio, entrou pelas portas dos fundos e subiu o corredor. Se Snape e a senhora Malfoy estavam conversando, eles estariam na biblioteca ou no escritório do senhor Malfoy, e o escritório, pelo menos, era perto do banheiro.

 _Sim_ , Harry pensou, quando a voz de Snape passou pela porta fechada do escritório.

— ... existe se um ou os dois estiverem cientes da existência da dívida.

— E isso é provável? — a senhora Malfoy perguntou em voz baixa. Harry quase não a ouviu.

— Quem sabe o que Black contou ao Potter? E Pettigrew — Harry respirou fundo e se aproximou ainda mais da porta — já provou várias vezes que não deve ser subestimado. Ele é um tolo, mas não é idiota.

— Então se eles souberem... Se um deles souber, Potter pode obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa? — Harry perdeu o ar.

— Qualquer coisa — Severus repetiu cruelmente. — Ele morreria se Potter mandasse...

Harry ouviu passos e teve tempo o bastante para correr até o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Saiu, fingindo secar as mãos na calça, e viu McKinnon parada lá.

— Aqui está você — ela disse.

— Onde mais eu estaria? — Harry perguntou. Sua mente estava agitada; que poder era esse que ele tinha sobre Peter? E onde ele estava? Era claro que Snape e a senhora Malfoy sabiam, o que queria dizer que Severus mentira quando falara a Padfoot que não sabia onde encontrar Peter. E apesar de Harry não gostar de Snape, ainda se sentiu traído. Snape parecera, do seu jeito único e assustador, preocupado com a segurança de Harry em diversos momentos, mas obviamente tal preocupação era falsa; Harry estaria melhor se Peter estivesse em Azkaban, mas Snape não fizera nada neste sentido.

— Quer voltar lá para fora?

— Claro — disse e a seguiu de volta para a árvore onde Draco estava sentado. Draco não pareceu percebê-los e Harry se sentou sem falar mais nada a McKinnon, enquanto pensamentos sobre Snape e sua traição passavam por sua mente.

Harry decidiu pensar nisso mais tarde e se focou no problema: Peter. Do jeito que Snape e a senhora Malfoy falaram, parecia que ele estava próximo a eles — Snape parecera _preocupado_ quando falara que Harry podia obrigar Peter a fazer qualquer coisa. Era possível que Peter estivesse por perto, mas Harry duvidava. Por fotografias antigas, sabia qual era a aparência de Peter, mas, a não ser que ele estivesse se passando por Dobby ou algo assim, Harry não vira nenhum homem perambulando pela casa.

Era possível que ele fosse um rato, mas, por mais que Harry houvesse desconfiado de Bosworth e Roquefort no começo, eles tinham o pelo escuro demais para ser o de Peter e, mais importante, os dois tinham todos os dedos. Esconder-se à plena vista era possível — talvez Peter dera um jeito de fazer seu dedo crescer de novo e talvez houvessem feitiços para escurecer seus pelos —, mas tê-lo como um animal de estimação? Os Malfoy eram pessoas cuidadosas — Padfoot tinha dito isso e Harry vira isso durante sua visita — e deixar Peter na Mansão parecia ser arriscado demais.

Ele devia estar se escondendo em algum lugar isolado — talvez os Malfoy houvessem comprado uma cabana para ele ou algo assim? Ou talvez Peter estivesse fora do país, procurando por Voldemort, e mantinha contato com o senhor Malfoy? Harry queria saber. Se tivesse Peter, Padfoot nem precisaria do julgamento de amanhã. Ele seria libertado na hora.

Harry desejou que Padfoot ou Moony — preferencialmente os dois — estivesse ali com ele. Eles saberiam o que pensar disso, saberiam como usar essa informação.

 _Só que eles não estão aqui_ , Harry pensou com tristeza. Então, seu maxilar ficou tenso. _Acho que isso quer dizer que depende de mim. ___

____

**-x-**

Narcissa se recostou na cadeira de seu marido com uma intensa expressão pensativa no rosto. Severus esperou. Por fora, parecia nervoso — preocupado, até. Por dentro, estava cauteloso e esperançoso e, acima de tudo, irritado por isso ser necessário.

— Tem certeza de que se manifestará dessa maneira? — Narcissa perguntou. — Você disse que essas dívidas só são válidas se uma ou as duas partes estiverem cientes de sua existência...

— Qualquer um deles pode estar ciente — Severus disse.

— Mas se não estiverem...

— Podemos mesmo assumir esse risco? — Severus perguntou e Narcissa mordeu o lábio. — É mais provável que nada aconteça. Pettigrew provavelmente _não_ se sentirá compelido a se entregar...

— Então...

— ... mas _se_ ele se sentir compelido, não serei o único que perderá tudo.

— Está certo — foi dito em voz baixa, em um tom chocado, mas determinado. Mentalmente, Severus se deu um tapinha nas costas e tentou não parecer arrogante.

— Infelizmente — disse, assumindo uma expressão séria. Narcissa encontrou seus olhos e ele piscou uma vez deliberadamente, antes de se virar para olhar pela janela. Um pavão albino passou e Severus balançou a cabeça, voltando-se para ela.

— Então, o que faremos?

— Sei deste problema há tanto tempo quanto você — ele disse, e isso era verdade. Pensara na dívida de vida há apenas alguns minutos. . Pettigrew precisava ser... aliviado de várias lembranças, mas até agora, Severus não soubera como fazer isso; ele provavelmente teria que invadir a casa e dominar o rato e a Hydrus com força bruta. Com Narcissa participando do plano, isso poderia ser evitado.

— Nós podemos... Tem algum jeito de forçá-lo a esquecer?

— Como um feitiço de memória? — Severus perguntou suavemente.

— Feitiços de memória podem ser quebrados — ela disse. — Severus, a mente é sua área de _expertise_. Deve existir algo...

— Talvez exista. — Severus se levantou e foi olhar pela janela para que ela não notasse o alívio em seu rosto. Narcissa ficou em silêncio, permitindo que ele pensasse. — Há uma poção que podemos administrar; usada em conjunto com Legilimência, podemos colocar um bloqueio na mente da pessoa. Pettigrew irá se lembrar de tudo, mas a informação estará presa em sua mente. Ela não poderá escapar verbal nem visualmente e será impossível de tirar da mente dele, também.

— Pode ser quebrado?

— É permanente — Severus disse, olhando por sobre o ombro.

— Nunca ouvi falar disso — Narcissa comentou.

— É uma parte complexa e obscura da magia — Severus disse lentamente e, felizmente, ela recuou. Severus não tinha a menor intenção de contar a ela que passara os últimos dias criando-a.

— Quanto tempo demora para ficar pronto? — ela perguntou.

— Dezessete horas — respondeu e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mas, com sorte, ainda terei um pouco da poção em meu estoque. — Sua mão voltou a roçar o frasco em seu bolso. Trouxera-o para o caso de ser necessário fazer as coisas à força, mas agora que Narcissa estava do seu lado, seria fácil fingir ir buscar na escola.

— Você tem no estoque?

— Espero que sim — respondeu. — Enquanto vou buscar, pegue o rato e traga-o para cá. Precisarei de algumas horas para rever suas memórias e ancorar a poção às corretas. — Narcissa abaixou a cabeça. — Eu planejo usar algo abrangente, como a mansão e a propriedade; a poção deve, então, prender as memórias que se passam aqui e se eu fizer corretamente, deve também bloquear as futuras memórias.

— E quanto as vezes que ele saiu da casa?

— Pense nelas — Severus aconselhou. — Tente se lembrar das vezes que ele saiu e me diga para que eu saiba o que estou procurando. — Ele deu as costas para a janela e caminhou na direção da porta. — Eu volto em uma hora.

**-x-**

Peter piscou até acordar e deixou escapar um guincho inquieto e baixinho. Sua cabeça doía e seu nariz sensível estava entupido com algo que tinha o cheiro de fumaça molhada. Era desagradável. Peter também não conseguia se lembrar das últimas horas; a última coisa de que se lembrava era de Narcissa ter lhe dado um pedaço de biscoito e depois... nada. Peter não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, também. Sua cabeça doía; virou sobre sua nova cama de veludo e, pela ponta do criado-mudo, espiou Hydrus, que roncava baixinho na própria cama.

Peter cheirou seu pelo e torceu o nariz. Cheirava a fumaça e Snape. O que Snape estivera fazendo lá e o que, em nome de Merlin, ele quisera com Peter? Não sabia se queria descobrir. Snape fora um Comensal da Morte, sim, mas ele nunca realmente gostara de Peter e ele era o animalzinho de Dumbledore há tanto tempo quanto Perebas tinha sido o de Percy. Quem sabia a quem ele era leal atualmente?

Peter voltou a olhar para Hydrus e saiu da caixa que lhe servia de cama. Depois de um pulo desajeitado, Peter estava na cama de Hydrus e, aí, era apenas uma questão de escorregar desajeitadamente pelos cobertores até chegar ao chão. Hydrus resmungou e virou. Peter correu direto para a porta. Era apenas uns poucos metros, mas estava ofegante quando chegou lá. Estava mais em forma como Bosworth do que quando era Perebas, mas ainda era um caminho longo para uma criatura tão pequena.

Peter poderia tê-la percorrido em alguns poucos passos.

O corredor era mais fácil — não se deu ao trabalho de correr a distância toda — e caminhou pelas sombras próximas ao caro rodapé de madeira. As escadas eram um assunto completamente diferente. Peter odiava as escadas mais como Wormtail do que odiava como humano, mas tanto Peter quanto Wormtail preferiam descer a ter de subir. Devia ser uma visão engraçada, desajeitadamente escorregando pelos degraus ao tentar se pendurar de um para o outro. Era o tipo de coisa que seus antigos amigos achariam engraçada. Quase conseguia imaginá-los rindo.

Mas Peter sabia como lidar com isso; fazia isso há anos. Pausou para limpar o bigode antes de descer a outra metade da escada. As vozes deles ainda estavam em sua cabeça quando chegou ao térreo, mas as vozes não era novas para ele. Elas o acompanhavam há anos, convenientemente aparecendo em tempos de estresse ou dúvidas.

 _Então, frequentemente._ Conseguia lidar com os demônios em sua cabeça. Tinha prática. Eram os que vinham de fora — os Malfoy e Snape — que podiam machucá-lo. Remus era ainda pior por que ele vivia dentro e fora. Remus, o amigo que confiara nele, o amigo que fora traído por ele, o amigo que certamente mataria Peter se soubesse a verdade. Sim, Remus era aterrorizante.

E ainda assim, Remus não era _nada_ comparado a Sirius. Sirius _sabia_ a verdade e Sirius _tinha_ tentado matá-lo. A parte mais assustadora de tudo isso era que não culpava Sirius. Ele provavelmente estava fazendo a coisa certa. Fazia muito tempo que Peter não era um bom homem, mas ele ainda sabia quais eram as coisas certas a serem feitas. Também sabia que via o oposto quando se olhava no espelho. Via-se vivo, não Lily e James. Tinha visto a prisão de Sirius no jornal e que ele seria julgado. Tinha visto...

Harry.

Harry era todos os erros que Peter cometera.

Harry era o menino que sobrevivera, porque Lily, James e o Lorde das Trevas morreram para isso. Harry era o garoto que não morrera naquela mesma noite por que Peter hesitara e, depois, fora interrompido por Sirius e Hagrid. Harry era o motivo de Peter ter precisado fugir. Se Harry tivesse morrido, Sirius teria desmoronado. Ele não teria nada nem ninguém para vingar. Peter sabia que Sirius nunca fizera o que fizera por Lily e James, nem mesmo por ele próprio. Sirius teria morrido naquela noite e se livraria de Azkaban. Peter nunca desejara a prisão para seu velho amigo.

Mas fora a prisão que Sirius recebera, e Peter perdera um dedo, e Remus fora condenado a uma vida de sofrimento. E Peter passara anos escondido, sem poder mostrar o rosto por que os dois lados achavam que ele tinha errado. E tinha feito sua paz com isso. Quase. Só que, então, Sirius escapara e Harry conhecera o irmão de Percy, e Peter fora obrigado a fugir do maldito Harry Potter de novo. E aí as coisas voltaram a se acalmar, exceto pelo que quer que fosse que tinha acontecido em St. Mungo’s. Peter tinha se acomodado de novo.

E, então, Sirius e Harry tinham sido presos, e seus rostos estavam em todos os lugares novamente. Peter não gostava disso, mas tinha se ajustado. Sirius voltaria a Azkaban já que a única prova que ele tinha era Peter e Peter ia ficar bem longe. E ele tentara. Oh, ele tentara. Mas Harry fora até ele.

Peter pensara que havia um bicho papão solto na Mansão Malfoy na noite em que Harry Potter chegara. Felizmente, não precisara conhecer o menino por alguns dias. Já tinha recobrado seu autocontrole quando isso acontecera, recobrara seu papel como Bosworth, um Wormtail um pouco mais escuro, despretensioso e com todos os dedos. E isso era algo muito bom. Não havia como saber como poderia ter reagido se Harry houvesse sido jogado nele.

A dor atingiu a cabeça de Peter, cegando-o por um momento. Soltou um guincho baixinho de dor e encolheu-se numa bola até que passasse. O assoalho rangeu ali perto e Peter se obrigou a ir até a sombra de um vaso que provavelmente valia mais do que a antiga casa de Peter.

— _Nox._ — Ouviu uma voz dizer baixinho. Um momento depois, uma pequena figura espiou o vestíbulo. Peter viu o cabelo bagunçado ser traçado pela luz da lua e os óculos brilharem. Ficou parado e Harry desapareceu no corredor. As únicas coisas ali eram um banheiro e o escritório de Lucius, e Peter duvidava que Harry estivesse usando o banheiro no meio da noite quando havia um no andar dos quartos.

Ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, isso era certeza. E por mais que Peter não fosse um gênio, não achava que era coincidência ter perdido várias horas de suas memórias por causa de Snape ou que Harry tinha se levantando no meio da noite — a noite antes do julgamento de Sirius — para fuçar no escritório de Lucius. Não, Peter não era um gênio, mas ele não era um idiota. Não teria sobrevivido por tanto tempo se este fosse o caso.

Teria ido embora mesmo se não houvesse visto Harry. Não achava que os Malfoy o entregariam aos Aurores. Eles não se importavam com Sirius, e Lucius estava disposto a adotar Harry se a última semana fosse alguma indicação. Além do mais, se eles o entregassem, se certificaria de levá-los junto. Não, não achava que precisava se preocupar com eles. Snape, por outro lado... O que Snape tinha feito sem o conhecimento de Peter? Colocara-o sob algum encantamento ou lhe dera algum tipo de poção?

Peter teve a desconfortável sensação de que descobrira mais cedo ou mais tarde e não ia ficar para descobrir. Se fosse ficar inconsciente, não o faria aqui. Se fosse experimentar a vontade de se entregar ou ajudar a libertar Sirius, ia lidar com isso sozinho.

Peter sobrevivera ao fazer coisas que mais ninguém esperava. Todos esperavam que ele estivesse aqui, bancando o Bosworth, então iria para outro lugar. Algum lugar do qual ninguém desconfiaria. Voltaria amanhã, depois do fim do julgamento e quando Sirius estivesse sob a custódia dos Dementadores. Estava cansado de fugir, cansado de se esconder, mas esperava que essa fosse a última vez. Confortado por este pensamento, Peter entrou na sala de visitas e se transformou.

A sala diminuiu ao seu redor e Peter se encolheu. Sempre se sentia claustrofóbico quando voltava a ser Peter depois de passar muito tempo como Wormtail. Também sentia um pouco de pânico. Wormtail era seguro, discreto. Peter era maior, mais lento e mais provável de ser atingido por um feitiço se alguém decidisse lançar um em sua direção. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e deu alguns passos cuidadosos para frente, dando tempo para seu corpo se ajustar. Pegou uma pitada de pó de flu e murmurou a senha que ouvira Lucius usar para sair àquela manhã. As chamas verdes brilharam na lareira e Peter entrou nelas.


	54. Falling Apart

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Quatro  
Falling Apart  
(Perdendo o Controle)**

A casa normalmente calma e digna dos Malfoy estava tudo, menos calma e digna na manhã do julgamento de Black. Lucius fora acordado abruptamente às cinco da manhã por seu filho nervoso, para receber a notícia de que Bosworth, o rato, tinha desaparecido durante a noite.

— Potter está envolvido nisso, sei que está! — Hydrus disse, virando-se para uma Narcissa sonolenta. Lucius e Narcissa se entreolharam e os dois se levantaram e seguiram Hydrus até seu quarto, onde a caixa em que Peter dormira pelo último ano estava vazia.

— Não acho que o senhor Potter tenha roubado o Bosworth — Narcissa disse, trocando um olhar com Lucius, que sentia seu mundo todo ameaçando desabar. Uma de três coisas acontecera; Pettigrew fora sequestrado (se esse fosse o caso, Lucius apostaria seu cofre em Gringotes que era culpa de McKinnon), a consciência de Pettigrew se fizera notar no meio da noite e ele se entregara (neste caso, seu nome estaria no _Profeta_ ) ou Pettigrew tinha ido se esconder novamente por precaução. Lucius rezava para que fosse a última opção, apesar de duvidar que teria tanta sorte.

Um aceno da varinha confirmou que as únicas coisas vivas na casa eram sua família, Potter, McKinnon, Dobby e a coruja.

— Mas e se ele estiver envolvido? — Hydrus perguntou, olhando-os. Lucius apertou a ponte do nariz, porque era cedo demais para ter de lidar com as birras do seu filho, além de ter perdido Pettigrew.

— Como o senhor Potter é o responsável por salvar Bosworth — disse —, acho improvável que ele tenha algum ressentimento contra o rato ou participaria de seu sequestro.

— Mas e...

— Volte para a cama — Narcissa disse, colocando uma mão no ombro de Hydrus. — Talvez ele só tenha ido dar uma volta.

— Se ele não estiver de volta quando você acordar, nos avise imediatamente — Lucius aconselhou e Hydrus voltou para a cama. — Mas é melhor não mencionar isso ao senhor Potter, por precaução. Se ele estiver envolvido nisso, não queremos que ele saiba que suspeitamos dele. — Hydrus assentiu solenemente e Lucius agradeceu a Merlin que seu filho mais velho, pelo menos, aceitasse seu conselho sem fazer perguntas. Se fosse Draco, teria de lidar com milhares de perguntas no lugar do assentir.

— Durma. Quer estar bem descansado para nossa visita à tia Bella — Narcissa disse e Hydrus fez uma careta.

 _Sim_ , Lucius pensou, _por que dizer isso a ele vai ajudar o menino a dormir._ Bellatrix era o bastante para mantê-lo acordado à noite e ele era um homem adulto. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu sua esposa para fora do quarto.

— Vou chamar Severus — Narcissa disse em voz baixa. — Chame Dobby e peça que ele te ajude a ler as proteções e ver se ele usou magia para ir embora.

Uma hora mais tarde, e Lucius não estava nem sequer perto de encontrar Pettigrew e estaria impressionado se não estivesse furioso. O rato sabia como se esconder e isso era tão inegável quanto era frustrante. De acordo com Dobby, ele usara o flu — Lucius nem sequer queria pensar em como ele colocara as patas na senha — e ido para o Caldeirão Furado. Aquela lareira era usada regularmente, a todas as horas do dia e da noite, então era impossível rastreá-lo por ali, maldito fosse.

E foi assim que Lucius se reduziu a servir-se de um pequeno — minúsculo — copo de conhaque às seis da manhã. E, como se isso já não fosse patético o bastante, Narcissa e Severus chegaram quando ele tomava o primeiro gole.

— Começando cedo, é, Lucius? — Severus disse lentamente. Lucius olhou raivosamente para seu velho amigo e bebeu tudo num gole só.

— Não é sem motivo, eu garanto.

— Foi o que me disseram — Severus respondeu, olhando para Narcissa. — Mas posso perguntar por que me chamaram aqui? Certamente não acham que eu estou envolvido nisso.

— É claro que não — Lucius explodiu. — Mas como é a única pessoa além de nós que o conhece...

— Se espera uma análise de perfil, é melhor tentar com Lupin — Severus disse, curvando os lábios. — Eu não tenho a menor ideia de para onde o rato possa ter ido, infelizmente. — E ele parecia verdadeiramente irritado com isso. Lucius ergueu a garrafa de conhaque e Severus sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Lucius suspirou e resistiu à vontade de beber outro copo. — Eu posso, entretanto, garantir que se ele for capturado, ele não conseguirá revelar nada... incriminador... sobre nós três.

— Ele... mesmo? — Narcissa inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu estava conversando com Severus quando ele trouxe Draco de volta ontem...

— Essas aulas ainda estão acontecendo? — Lucius perguntou, momentaneamente distraído. — Draco pode voltar a ser um Sonserino; estamos com Potter...

— Por ora — Severus disse suavemente. — Não é nada oficial ainda, e Narcissa e eu sentimos que era mais seguro continuar as aulas até que as coisas sejam concretas. — Lucius balançou a cabeça. Ainda não tinha certeza do que Narcissa achava que Draco ganharia de suas aulas Grifinórias com Severus (ele era o Chefa de Sonserina, não de Grifinória, pelo amor de Merlin), mas não ia discutir, porque notara as mudanças no comportamento de Draco.

— Muito bem. Agora, Pettigrew?

— Narcissa mencionou o incidente com o cavalo-do-lago — Lucius assentiu, tenso —, e eu fiquei preocupado que isso pudesse ter invocado uma dívida de vida. Narcissa sabe os detalhes — Severus disse quando Lucius abriu a boca para perguntar o que era isso — e pode explicar o resto mais tarde. Para resumir, eu temi que Pettigrew pudesse ser... incentivado, conscientemente ou não, a se entregar, e temi por nossa segurança. Eu consegui administrar uma poção que, combinada com Legilimência, impede que certas memórias sejam divulgadas.

— Graças a Merlin — Lucius murmurou e, simples assim, seu dia parecia um pouco melhor.

Depois de uma hora, Severus foi embora e Lucius se arrependeu amargamente de ter permitido que a ideia de que seu dia melhoraria passasse por sua cabeça. Dobby fora convocado por Hydrus para ajudá-lo a encontrar Bosworth e, por isso, não prestara a devida atenção ao café da manhã. Lucius mandara que Dobby fosse prender as orelhas no forno, mas isso não mudou o fato de que o café da manhã de Lucius estava queimado e completamente intragável. Tomou um gole de seu chá — nem se dera ao trabalho de colocar açúcar — e observou o caos que se desenrolava ao seu redor.

Potter foi o primeiro a descer e, pela primeira vez em dias, McKinnon não estava com ele. Ele usava o pijama, o que se tornara _normal_ para o menino, e Lucius jurou silenciosamente que, tão logo este dia terminasse e Potter fosse oficialmente um Malfoy, ele poria um fim a este comportamento preguiçoso. Infelizmente, ele também parecia cansado — e Rita Skeeter ou outro parasita do _Profeta_ provavelmente escreveria uma reportagem sobre seus “maus-tratos” —, mas ele tinha dito ter dormido a noite toda e Lucius não tinha a energia para discutir com ele.

Draco, também, parecia cansado e, ainda que estivesse usando roupas apropriadas e tivesse sido mais direto sobre seus motivos (ele ficara acordado até tarde lendo o livro que Severus lhe emprestara no dia anterior) do que Potter, ele também estava em um humor muito estranho. Se Lucius já não houvesse suposto que seu dia seria miserável, teria pensado nisso quando Draco abriu a boca.

— Acho que posso ser pró-nascidos-muggles, pai — ele anunciou sem nem desejar bom dia. — Caçá-los me parece uma enorme perda de tempo e não estou certo de que seja justo. — Lucius o olhou, boquiaberto, mas Draco estava ocupando olhando para a palma da mão. Por fim, ele olhou para Potter, que parecia tão perplexo quanto Lucius. — Sua mãe era nascida muggle, não era, Potter?

— Er... sim — Potter disse e ele olhou para Lucius, como se esperasse que Lucius conseguisse explicar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. — Ela era.

— Uma pena que ela tenha morrido. Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a ela. — Lucius não conseguia decidir se devia rir ou chorar, e Potter parecia estar tendo o mesmo problema. — Urgh — Draco olhou para a pilha de torradas queimadas à sua frente, horrorizado. — O que foi que Dobby fez com o café da manhã? Ele deve ser punido por isso, pai.

— Já cuidei disso — Lucius disse num fio de voz. Tomou um gole de chá e colocou a xícara na mesa com a mão trêmula.

— Bom — Draco disse e pegou uma torrada que não estava tão queimada quanto o resto. — Pai, posso ir ao julgamento hoje?

— Sua mãe vai levar você e Hydrus para visitar sua... — Lucius congelou. Não sabia qual era o problema de Draco esta manhã (era provável que ele só estivesse cansado), mas Lucius não ia mandar um Draco supostamente adorador de muggles para Bellatrix. Ela acabaria com ele. — Na verdade, pode ser melhor se for comigo, Draco.

— Mesmo? — Draco perguntou, parecendo satisfeito.

— Sim, acho que será melhor — Lucius disse, assentindo. — Fale a sua mãe para não esperar por você. Mas, Draco? — Draco, que já estava a meio caminho para fora da sala de jantar, olhou-o. — Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre sua nova... atitude.

— Mesmo? — Draco perguntou.

— Sim, mesmo — Lucius respondeu, determinado a chegar ao fundo disso. Podia lidar com um filho Grifinório (apesar de isso provavelmente não ser necessário), mas não toleraria um amante dos muggles. Não em sua casa. Tão logo Draco entendesse isso, melhor. — Vá procurar algo apropriado para usar no Ministério. E talvez ajudar o senhor Potter quando estiver pronto. — Lucius olhou para o cabelo bagunçado e o pijama amassado de Potter.

_Ele vai precisar de toda ajuda que conseguir._

— Certo — Draco disse, irritado. — Vamos, Potter. — Draco cutucou o braço de Potter (e Lucius culpou sua esposa pela natureza nova e palpável de seu filho) até que o outro menino se mexesse e o seguisse.

— Sairemos em uma hora! — Lucius avisou.

**-x-**

— Se seu pai quer te levar — a senhora Malfoy disse para Draco —, então, pode ir. — Harry achou que ela não parecia muito feliz com isso. — Mas esteja... Deixe para lá. Eu o verei à tarde. — Ela se levantou e foi até Harry. — Espero vê-lo mais tarde, também, senhor Potter — disse com um sorriso triste. Harry se forçou a retribuir o sorriso e estava tão ocupado em manter uma expressão educada em seu rosto, que foi pego completamente de surpresa quando ela se aproximou e o abraçou. — Boa sorte — murmurou, antes de soltá-lo.

— Obrigado — Harry disse e ela voltou a sorrir. Era a primeira vez que ela era tão carinhosa e era desconcertante. — Eu... er... tchau.

— A mãe dá os melhores abraços, não acha? — Draco perguntou, tirando Harry da biblioteca.

— Acho que sim — Harry disse, mas, pessoalmente, achava que os abraços da senhora Malfoy não eram nada comparados aos de Padfoot. — Ei, sabe aquela coisa...

— Quando é seu aniversário, Potter? — Draco perguntou, interrompendo-o.

— Julho. Por...

— Vou te comprar um dicionário — Draco disse, decidido. — Está precisando desesperadamente de um vocabulário mais vasto.

— Muito engraçado — Harry ralhou e só quando Draco pareceu um pouco ofendido foi que Harry percebeu que ele devia estar falando sério. — Olha, sabe aquela história com o cavalo-do-lago? — Draco arregalou os olhos e arrastou Harry para dentro do quarto de Harry e fechou a porta.

— Pensei que tínhamos concordado não falar sobre...

— Concordamos — Harry disse e esperava que isso não saísse pela culatra. — É só que... Olha, você me fez um favor ao me avisar que não é algo sobre o que devemos conversar, está bem, e estou tentando retribuir o favor.

— Não sou idiota o bastante para fazer algo como...

— Já fez — Harry disse. Os insultos não estavam sendo bem aceitos; ainda que seu desapontamento e frustração por não ter descoberto nada sobre Peter fossem mais ou menos cancelados por sua ansiedade pelo julgamento de Padfoot, havia ainda o fato de que fora dormir às três da manhã e acordara cedo. Estava cansado, mas mordeu a língua, porque Draco já parecia confuso e ofendido, e brigar com ele não ia ajudar em nada. — Você disse que é pró-nascidos-muggles. 

— Eu disse que posso ser — Draco fungou.

— É, e isso é ótimo — Harry disse e falava sério —, mas acho que seu pai não compartilha de suas opiniões...

— Posso convencê-lo — Draco disse, confiante. Estudou Harry. — Na verdade, posso precisar da sua ajuda com isso. Sabe, se eu cortar sua mão...

— Cortar minha... Deixa para lá, não importa. Ouça ou não meu conselho...

— Você não me aconselhou a nada — Draco disse, sarcástico. — Então... — Harry rosnou para ele e os dois ficaram tão surpresos que não falaram nada. — Sabe falar a língua dos dragões agora, também? — Draco perguntou por fim.

— Acho que deve ter sido a dos lobos — Harry disse com uma careta. Draco o encarou. — E pode parar de interromper e ouvir? Pode tentar convencer seu pai se quiser, mas acho que isso não vai funcionar. É meio parecido comigo falando com o cavalo-do-lago. É... essa coisa dos nascidos muggles... provavelmente é algo que deve guardar para si.

— É algo raro? — Os olhos de Draco brilharam.

— Muito — Harry disse ironicamente. — Olha, seu pai vai tentar te convencer do contrário, de gostar dos muggles, quero dizer, e ele provavelmente vai ficar bravo se você não mudar de ideia. Seu pai não gosta de nascidos muggle...

— Eu sei, mas ele ouvirá...

— Não, não ouvirá — Harry disse. — Eu confiei em você sobre o cavalo-do-lago, então confie em mim nisso, está bem? — Draco pareceu incerto. — Se quiser continuar gostando deles, faça isso em segredo, pelo menos por agora. — Harry não entendia todas as implicações de um sangue-puro expressar suas opiniões não-preconceituosas sobre a linhagem das pessoas, mas estava certo de que entendia o bastante e certamente mais do que Draco. — Pergunte à sua mãe sobre a “ovelha branca” — Harry disse por fim, lembrando-se de algo que Padfoot lhe falara uma vez. — Havia duas... ela vai saber quem elas são.

— A ovelha?

— A ovelha _branca_ — Harry disse.

— Certo — Draco disse e ele parecia incerto, mas Harry achou que tinha o convencido. _E se não estiver convencido... Bem, ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei._

**-x-**

_Acho que não consigo fazer isso_ , Marlene pensou. Era oito e meia; o julgamento estava marcado para as dez horas, e ela ainda não conseguira juntar a coragem para sair da cama. A família Malfoy e Harry tinham se levantado há horas, e ela passara a manhã se escondendo em seu quarto.

Ela se sentia mal. Estava assustada e nervosa e animada e confusa e não era agradável acordar assim. Só queria se enfiar sob os cobertores e se esconder até que Sirius houvesse voltado para Azkaban, e se isso queria dizer que ela era uma covarde, que assim fosse. Era melhor ser uma covarde do que uma pilha de nervos; se continuasse assim, acabaria indo morar com Alice e Frank, com um caso grave de trauma mental. Alguém bateu na porta, assustando-a.

— Sim? — perguntou e, um segundo depois, desejou ter fingindo ainda estar dormindo. A porta foi aberta para revelar Lucius, olhando-a com irritação da soleira.

— Imaginei se estaria acordada — ele disse com sarcasmo.

— Bem, estou — retorquiu e sua voz tremeu um pouco.

— Isso é questionável. — Seus olhos frios correram pelo cabelo bagunçado e o pijama, e Lucius torceu os lábios em resposta. — Eu a informei ontem à noite que sairíamos às nove...

— Eu ouvi.

— Está...

— Sim! — explodiu. — Estarei pronta!

— Vá... — Seus olhos se focaram em algo fora do quarto. — Senhor Potter, _por que_ ainda está de pijama? — Marlene não ouviu a resposta, mas seja qual fosse, fez Lucius apertar a ponte do nariz e começar a gritar: — Draco, pensei ter lhe dito para ajudar!

Marlene acenou a varinha para a porta, que se fechou, e afundou-se em seus travesseiros. Comparecer ao julgamento era mandatório aos Recrutas — provavelmente fariam perguntas sobre ele na prova do começo do mês —, mas ela estava tentada a não ir. Não era forte o bastante. Ela tivera a chance de matá-lo e não conseguira, porque aparentemente ela não desejara fazer isso. Aquela parte dela ainda estava lá — e em alguma parte da bagunça que ela era — e não achava que conseguiria assistir ao que ia acontecer. Quer Sirius fosse condenado ou inocentado, uma parte dela ainda perderia.

Seu Auxiliar vibrou no criado-mudo e foi corajosa o bastante para pegá-lo, pelo menos. Murmurou a senha e ele abriu.

— McKinnon — Gawain disse, e era claro que era ele; Gawain, como Dumbledore, tinha a habilidade única de saber quando era necessário.

— ‘Dia — disse com a voz pastosa.

— Parece tão bem quanto eu esperava — retorquiu, soando quase compreensivo.

— Obrigada — respondeu, mas não havia o bastante de qualquer coisa em seu tom para que a palavra soasse tão sarcástica quando quisera. Era patético, na verdade, mas não conseguia se importar. Uma parte sua estava surpresa por ainda conseguir falar. — Gawain, acho que não consigo...

— Oh, não, nem vem — disse com firmeza. — A presença é obrigatória, McKinnon.

— Eu... eu não _consigo_... — A sensação de pânico aumentava em seu peito e sua respiração era trêmula. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Seus amigos estarão lá, assim como eu, Moody e Dumbledore, e Harry vai querer que esteja lá...

— E quando eu pirar no meio do julgamento, eles estarão lá para ver — murmurou. — Acho que não consigo simplesmente me sentar lá e... Não vou conseguir assistir...

— Pode fechar os olhos — Gawain disse, mas parecia preocupado. — McKinnon, você precisa se acalmar.

— N-ão consigo — disse e começou a chorar, mas se não fungasse, Gawain não saberia. — Senhor, por favor, não me obrigue a ir... Eu preciso... não quero... Por favor, por favor...

— McKinnon, ouça. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você precisa se acalmar. Respire fundo. E pense nisso. Sirius é um homem horrível...

— S-sim, mas...

— Nada disso — Gawain disse rapidamente. — Ele fez coisas terríveis e, hoje, ele finalmente será julgado por elas.

— E se o Beijarem?

— Não vão fazer isso. Ainda precisam das respostas dele — Gawain disse. — Ele será condenado, depois passará dias sendo questionado antes de ser enviado para Azkaban. — Ele estava tão certo, tão calmo, que Marlene se acalmou um pouco. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — respondeu.

— Boa menina. Agora, parece que você não está em condições de fazer a guarda de qualquer coisa hoje, então eu passarei aí em quinze minutos para buscar Potter e o senhor Malfoy...

— Mas... mas eu...

— Falta uma hora ainda até o início do julgamento e usará esse tempo para se preparar para o que vai acontecer, certo?

— Certo — respondeu, trêmula. Conseguia trabalhar com instruções. — Então... Então me preparo para ver Sirius ser condenado?

— Exatamente. Sem surpresas, McKinnon. Todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer. Então, se prepare e me avise quando chegar ao Ministério. Estarei bem ao seu lado o tempo todo, e tudo acontecerá como eu disse que acontecerá, certo? — Marlene se prendeu ao tom seguro. Era bom ter certeza das coisas quando estivera tão confusa ultimamente. Era como encontrar uma pedra para se sentar no meio do oceano tempestuoso.

 _Como Azkaban?_ Sua mente ofereceu inutilmente, e Marlene fungou.

Era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas tinha instruções a seguir, então saiu da cama e colocou vestes limpas. Vermelhas. Talvez o orgulho da casa lhe desse coragem. Penteou o cabelo e se olhou no espelho até estar convicta de que não parecia que ia quebrar em milhares de pedaços.

Ainda sentia como se fosse se quebrar e não era tão fácil deixar seus problemas de lado como tinha sido há seis meses, mas esperava que hoje fosse o último dia que precisaria usar sua máscara. Precisava acreditar que, depois de hoje, tudo ficaria bem, porque se não ficasse, então ela _ia_ quebrar. Esticou os ombros para parecer corajosa, mesmo que não se sentisse assim, e sentiu-se assumir sua posição como Recruta dos Aurores em vez de assumir a de Marlene. A Recruta Marlene era mais forte.

— Certo — disse, fechando seu Auxiliar. — Certo, estarei pronta.

Achou saber como se preparar, também; era mais forte quando sabia como se sentia em relação a Sirius e seus sentimentos mais fortes por ele eram os que a ajudariam a aguentar o dia. Precisava se lembrar de como o odiava e precisava fazê-lo sem usar o modo como ele a tratava como desculpa. No momento em que ela permitira que seus sentimentos se envolvessem, as coisas ficaram complicadas.

Felizmente, mesmo quando ela se tirava de suas considerações, ainda tinha três bons motivos para odiar Sirius e, melhor ainda, podia visitar os três na hora livre que tinha. Arrumou sua mala com um aceno da varinha, usou um feitiço para diminui-la e a guardou no bolso.

Então, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, procurando seu primeiro motivo. Ele estava a três quartos do seu, discutindo com um Lucius frustrado.

— Não entendo o que está errado com verde. — Ouviu ao se aproximar do quarto.

— Preto é melhor — Harry disse e seus olhos encontraram os de Marlene no momento em que ela entrou no quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama desarrumada, segurando um par de vestes, enquanto Lucius segurava outro. — ‘Dia — falou e ela achou que ele parecia nervoso. Achou, também, que parecia que ele não havia dormido e sentiu seu coração se quebrar um pouco e seu ódio aumentou; Harry não estivera dormindo por causa de Sirius.

— Senhor Potter, Sirius Black é...

— Meu padrinho — Harry disse — e meu guardião legal. — Deu um sorriso educado a Lucius e, estranhamente, tal sorriso não fez Marlene pensar em James ou Lily, nem sequer em Sirius. Não, aquele sorriso era puramente Lupin. — E como eu não consigo imaginar que ele teria um problema com eu usar preto no julgamento dele, não consigo entender por que você acha que há algo de errado. Belas vestes — adicionou com um sorriso para Marlene que era bem mais típico de Sirius. Lucius gemeu e Marlene conseguiu sorrir. — Senhor, acha que eu poderia usar verme... — Lucius jogou as vestes pretas para Harry e se levantou.

— Estamos atrasados — ele disse e indicou que Marlene o seguisse. — Vista-se e voltarei em cinco minutos para te ajudar com o cabelo. — Harry franziu o cenho e colocou uma mão no cabelo, como se não entendesse qual era o problema. — Vejo que se levantou — Lucius disse lentamente, fechando a porta do quarto de Harry.

— Sim — respondeu, recusando-se a permitir que ele a enraivecesse; precisava guardar sua raiva para Sirius. — Também estou indo embora. O Auror Robards virá escoltar você e Harry até o julgamento.

— E aonde você vai?

— Tenho minhas ordens — disse com um sorriso torto.

— Que são...?

— Nada com o que você precise se preocupar, posso garantir — respondeu educadamente.

**-x-**

— Oh, nossa — Remus gemeu e tentou se esconder atrás de Matt. Infelizmente, Matt era alguns centímetros mais baixo e certamente _não_ queria ficar no meio desse confronto. Além do mais, ainda que Remus fosse como um tio ou um irmão mais velho, ele tinha sido absolutamente ridículo com essa situação toda, e Matt, honestamente, achava que ele merecia o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

— Aqui — disse, segurando os ombros de Remus —, fique com ele.

— Traidor — Remus sibilou, enquanto Matt o empurrava na direção de Tock ou Tonks, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome dela.

— Tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde — Matt sibilou em resposta, antes de sair da frente. A “qual-seu-nome” estava com o cabelo vermelho e os olhos estavam mais amarelos do que castanhos. Ela parecia _brava_ (ela estava com a varinha sacada) e muito assustadora.

— Oi, Dora — Remus disse e Matt sentiu o cheiro da culpa mesmo estando alguns metros longe. Dora (Matt decidiu que era seguro chamá-la como Remus a chamasse) jogou os braços ao redor dele, e Matt engoliu uma risada. Esperara que ela amaldiçoasse Remus, não que o abraçasse.

— Você está bem — ela disse, enquanto Remus lhe dava tapinhas desajeitados nas costas. Matt desistiu de tentar manter uma expressão séria e riu deles. Remus ergueu uma mão e fez um gesto grosseiro na direção de Matt, que apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso afetado. Dora soltou Remus e o olhou por um momento, antes de (o único aviso tinha sido a cor de seu cabelo ficar mais intensa) socá-lo.

— Uh oh — Matt disse e deu um passo para frente, pensando que provavelmente precisaria intervir; Remus levou uma mão ao maxilar, e Dora assumiu a posição de todas as mulheres desprezadas do mundo. Ela colocou as mãos no quadril (uma delas ainda segurava a varinha e a outra ainda estava fechada) e sua expressão fechada era um pouco assustadora.

— Eu mereci — Remus disse num fio de voz e Dora não pareceu mais se sentir tão violenta, então Matt esperou.

— Oh, acha mesmo? — quis saber. — É tão difícil assim pegar uma pena e escrever uma carta?! Eu não queria que me contasse todos os detalhes do seu dia...

— Eu não sabia o que escrever — Remus disse naquele mesmo tom baixo e envergonhado.

— _Dora, estou vivo_ teria sido um começo malditamente bom! — Remus pareceu encolher, apesar de Matt achar que era por que Dora começara a crescer.

_Mas que..._

— É melhor deixá-los se resolverem, garoto — uma voz rouca disse e Matt se virou para ver o Auror que o acompanhara no St. Mungo’s até Remus chegar. Seu olho azul estava fixo em Remus e Dora, mas o outro observava Matt.

— É você — Matt disse, sorrindo. — Eu não lembro o seu nome, mas eu me lembro da sua... er...

— Vigilância constante! — Matt se lembrava dele ter dito isso algumas vezes na última vez que se viram. — Alastor Moody, Rosier.

— Moody — Matt repetiu, assentindo. Olhou o relógio. — Acha que devíamos...

— Ela está planejando isso há três dias e provavelmente vai te matar se interromper — Moody disse num tom bastante desgostoso.

— Certo — Matt respondeu e sorriu.

— ... estava de férias, Remus... — O rosto de Dora estava quase tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo e Matt não conseguiu evitar ficar impressionado. Moody parecia morbidamente interessado, também. — E não é como se estivesse estável na última vez que nos vimos, então pode mesmo me culpar por me preocupar?!

— Não preciso que se preocupe com...

— Se terminar essa frase, juro por Godric que vou...

— Vamos — Moody ergueu uma mão coberta de cicatriz e indicou para que Matt o seguisse. — Se ficarmos aqui por muito mais tempo, vou acabar falando as falas dela. — Matt riu e voltou a olhá-los. Remus parecia envergonhado e a expressão de Dora era uma mistura estranha de confusão e frustração.

— Tem certeza de que podemos deixá-los sozinhos?

— Não — Moody respondeu. — Mas sobrevivi por tanto tempo por saber escolher minhas batalhas. Se é corajoso o bastante para se meter entre eles, vá em frente. — Matt os olhou por mais um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e seguir Moody até o tribunal já lotado.

**-x-**

Marlene entrou no cemitério se sentindo quase furiosa. Era um pouco assustador, honestamente; ela sempre odiara Sirius, mas nunca tentara se forçar a ter este tipo de emoção. Agora que estava... Bem, os resultados eram um pouco impressionantes. Já explodira um poste de luz muggle num humilhante surto de magia acidental. Ela não perdia o controle dessa maneira desde que tinha doze anos. Sentia que estava no limite e o ódio borbulhava em seu peito e isso a assustava, de verdade, mas também era bom sentir algo além do vazio e da confusão.

Atravessou o caminho conhecido — por entre lápides e monumentos — até Lily e James. Já tinha parado perto da estátua e essa era sua última parada antes de ir ao Ministério, porque o julgamento começara há dez minutos e seu Auxiliar queimara pelos últimos vinte minutos, mas ela o ignorara até agora.

Ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que alguém já estava lá, parado em frente aos túmulos sob o sol da manhã, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos de um agasalho gasto.

Por um momento, pensou que era Lupin — ele tinha o mesmo cabelo claro, pelo menos —, mas rapidamente descartou esta ideia. O cabelo desse homem estava bem-cuidado e ele era vários centímetros baixo demais. E, por mais que ele não estivesse nem perto de ser gordo, ele parecia mais robusto do que Lupin.

— Olá? — ela disse, hesitante, e ele pulou e olhou por sobre o ombro. Ela não reconheceu seu rosto, mas sentia que devia ter reconhecido.

— O-olá — ele respondeu. — Acho que também veio visitá-los.

— Sim, acho que sim — respondeu, indo parar ao lado dele. Ele ainda não a olhou e seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro, como se ele tentasse planejar algum tipo de fuga. Os olhos pálidos foram para seu rosto, antes de serem desviados rapidamente, e a língua do homem apareceu quando ele molhou os lábios. — Irá ao julgamento? — perguntou, olhando para os lindos lírios que cresciam sobre o túmulo. Não sabia quem os tinha plantado, mas já estava acostumada a ver as flores ali.

— N-não. É melhor ficar longe, eu acho. — Ele torceu as mãos e, finalmente, Marlene conseguiu reconhecê-lo.

— _Pettigrew?_ — ofegou.

— C-como você sabe...

— Sou eu — disse. — Marlene.

— _McKinnon?!_ — Olharam-se com descrença e perplexidade. — Mas... mas os Comensais da Morte te pegaram — ele disse, tímido.

— Quase — respondeu. — Achei que Sirius...

— Quase — ele repetiu, parecendo aterrorizado. Marlene demorou um momento para entender as implicações; se Pettigrew estava vivo, então Sirius era inocente de pelo menos um dos crimes pelos quais tinha sido condenado. Bem, isso ou ela enlouquecera e estava alucinando. Não tinha certeza do que preferia. E se Sirius houvesse dito a verdade? E se ele fosse inocente... de tudo?

 _Não_ , disse a si mesma. _Não, tem que existir alguma explicação lógica..._ Ela não queria pensar no que significaria se ela estivesse errada.

— Como foi que escapou.... encontraram um dedo...

— Não era meu — Peter disse, erguendo as duas mãos para ela. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos, mas os dez estavam lá.

— Todos acham que você morreu — disse em voz baixa. _Todos, menos Sirius._

— É a ideia — respondeu, nervoso, e ela franziu o cenho. — Mas nem todos; eu contei... algumas pessoas sabem a verdade.

— Quem?

— D-Dumbledore — murmurou. — E m-minha mãe. Eles prometeram não contar... você também tem que prometer, agora que sabe!

— É claro — Marlene disse na mesma hora. — Lupin sabe?

— R-Remus? — Pettigrew hesitou e balançou a cabeça. — Não podia arriscar... e se ele e Sirius... Sempre forem próximos, esses dois... Eu não tinha certeza... — Pettigrew arregalou os olhos azuis. — Você não está em liga com eles, está? Sirius te mandou...

— Eu, em liga com Sirius? — Marlene perguntou sem humor. — Eu tentei matá-lo há algumas semanas... Acho que devo desgostar dele mais do que você.

— Oh, graças a Merlin — ele disse, parecendo aliviado. — Você entende! Ultimamente, parece que todos estão contra mim... É como se mais nenhum lugar fosse seguro, e tudo está tão confuso... Quero dizer, Sirius era meu amigo e não quero que ele vá para Azkaban, mas ele fez coisas tão terríveis...

— Terminará até à noite — Marlene disse, pegando a confiança de Gawain emprestada. — Ele será trancado...

— Só quero me sentir seguro de novo — Pettigrew disse e Marlene o abraçou sem nem pensar. Finalmente alguém entendia como era, como tudo era confuso... achou que Pettigrew devia ser tão quebrando quanto ela e tirou conforto disso. Sirius tinha machucado a ambos. — Só quero saber que Sirius não virá atrás de mim novamente...

— Ir atrás de você? — Marlene perguntou, encarando-o. A sensação de ter encontrado alguém que entendia sumiu; a versão oficial dos eventos era que Pettigrew tinha ido atrás de Sirius para vingar Lily e James... a única pessoa que contara do mesmo jeito que Pettigrew tinha sido o próprio Sirius. De repente, Marlene sentiu-se fria por dentro e sua raiva sumiu, dando lugar um sentimento horrível e doentio.

— Naquele dia... no dia seguinte... — Pettigrew indicou os túmulos à sua frente. — Ele foi me procurar... ele ia matar a todos nós; primeiro, Lily, James e Harry, depois eu e Remus. E se ele soubesse que você ainda estava viva... Ele queria todos nós mortos!

Marlene ficou em silêncio. Estava um pouco confusa; Lupin tinha lhe dito que Sirius estivera em sua cabana, então por que, se o que Pettigrew dizia era verdade, Sirius não tentara matar Lupin? Tinha sido a lua cheia, então o Feitiço da Corda Prateada teria dado conta do recado e Sirius nem precisaria se aproximar. Ele estivera lá. E, se ela ignorasse isso, havia também o fato de que, ainda que Pettigrew fosse um bruxo competente, ele não era tão talentoso quanto Sirius. Se Sirius o quisesse morto, então Pettigrew _estaria_ morto... _Eu queria Sirius morto e não consegui matá-lo_ , pensou.

 _Sim_ , outra voz concordou, a que queria que ela tivesse confiado em Sirius esse tempo todo. _Mas se Sirius conseguiu permitir que Lily e James morressem, ele não teria ligado para Pettigrew._ Normalmente ela ignorava essa voz, mas, dessa vez, ela fazia sentido.

— Então, como sobreviveu? — perguntou em voz alta. Pettigrew pareceu um pouco ofendido.

— Eu consegui erguer um feitiço escudo a tempo... minha varinha foi destruída, mas de algum modo o feitiço durou... foi o que o impediu de me matar. Eu fui jogado para longe e, quando voltei a mim, Sirius estava rindo como se estivesse l-louco... — Pettigrew estremeceu — ... o Esquadrão e os Aurores tinham ido buscá-lo. Eu fui direto a Dumbledore e lhe contei o que tinha acontecido e que ia me esconder.

— Procurou Dumbledore enquanto Sirius era preso? — perguntou, sentindo-se mal. Achou que fosse vomitar; Dumbledore estivera _com ela_ em St. Mungo’s quando Sirius fora preso, porque um Olho-Tonto sombriamente triunfante tinha entrado de supetão, assustando Marlene e fazendo-a derramar seu chá. Pettigrew não estivera lá e, se ele estava mentindo sobre isso, então...

_Então eu estive tentando matar um homem inocente._

— Você está bem? — Pettigrew perguntou. — Você chei... parece que vai vomitar. — Marlene se afundou no chão e Pettigrew se abaixou ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado.

— Pode me conjurar um copo de água? — perguntou.

— Não tenho uma varinha — respondeu. — Graças ao Sirius, não é como se eu pudesse entrar na Ollivanders. Tem um mercado no vilarejo, eu posso...

— Não, está tudo bem — disse, não querendo dar a ele uma desculpa para sair de seu campo de visão. Sacou a varinha e ele não pareceu preocupado. Ele parecia confiar nela e, em vez de achar isso divertido, ela se sentiu ainda pior, porque ela também confiaria se estivesse no lugar de Pettigrew. Ela tentara matar um homem inocente.

 _Oh, Godric, e se eu tivesse conseguido?_ Ela vomitou e Pettigrew soltou um som de nojo e se afastou num pulo, mas não tentou ir embora. Era inteligente da parte dele, não lhe dar um motivo para segui-lo. Fugir seria suspeito e Pettigrew era claramente bom em não chamar atenção para si mesmo. Marlene lavou a boca e fez a sujeira sumir com um aceno da varinha, antes de se perguntar por que, em nome de Merlin, ainda não prendera Pettigrew.

— Devia mesmo estar fora de casa? — Pettigrew perguntou, voltando a se aproximar.

— Provavelmente não — respondeu, abraçando o próprio estômago. Sentia-se absolutamente nojenta. — Pode me ajudar a levantar? Acho que minhas pernas não vão me aguentar

Realmente não achava. E Pettigrew, admitidamente solícito, mas ainda o _monstro_ mentiroso, traidor e assassino que era, abaixou-se, colocou um braço ao redor da cintura dela (ela quase vomitou de novo ao pensar nele tocando-a) e passou o braço dela por seus ombros e se levantou.

Foi fácil demais; Marlene não tentou ajudá-lo e, ainda que fosse magra, ainda era uma mulher alta, então, enquanto ele se concentrava em levantá-la, ela apontou a varinha para o pescoço dele — sem que ele notasse — e pensou, _Dormio._

Peter Pettigrew apagou na mesma hora e Marlene caiu ao lado dele, enquanto sua frágil sanidade quebrava-se em milhares de pedaços afiados.

**-x-**

Sirius acordara três vezes por dia para comer e usar o banheiro, mas, fora isso, passara todos os dias, com exceção de dois — porque precisara de dois dias horríveis para reconstruir Azkaban —, sentado em sua antiga cela. Padfoot tinha sido sua principal companhia, apesar de ter sido brevemente visitado por Harry, James, Remus, Lily e até Peter, Marlene e Reg em suas lembranças.

De um jeito doentio, tinha sido como um feriado. Não tinha responsabilidades ou preocupações — sentia falta de Harry, mas sabia que Marlene o protegeria — e passara mais de uma semana sem fazer nada, além de reviver os melhores momentos de sua vida e pensar no que ia dizer em seu julgamento.

Tinha escolhido as palavras com cuidado — sabia melhor do que ninguém como a Suprema Corte era boa em criticar os menores detalhes — e considerara todos os tipos de perguntas que podiam lhe fazer e as respostas que daria. Estava preparado e era uma sensação boa.

 _E amanhã a essa hora, estarei em casa_ , pensou, e Padfoot brilhou. Manter Padfoot era ridiculamente fácil agora — quase segunda natureza —, por que tivera muita prática ultimamente e por que qualquer coisa era mais fácil do que aquela terrível noite há duas semanas.

Sentiu uma mão fantasmagórica em seu ombro e viu um Dementador aproximar-se e ser contido por seu Patrono. Como Padfoot estava quase com sua força total e os Dementadores estiveram mantendo sua distância, achou que era seguro assumir que alguém mandara a criatura. Sorrindo, Sirius mandou Padfoot atacá-lo e permitiu-se voltar ao seu corpo.

Ainda estava sorrindo quando abriu os olhos e viu o Dementador flutuar — muito rápido — para fora da cela, como se algo o perseguisse. Outro Dementador entrou e Sirius deixou Padfoot pronto, mas tudo o que ele fez foi colocar um par limpo de vestes no chão e sair. Sirius entendeu a indireta e tomou banho, trocou-se e bateu na porta. Ela foi aberta e quatro Dementadores flutuavam ali, esperançosos. Dois fizeram menção de segurá-lo.

— Boa tentativa — disse, dando a Padfoot a lembrança da expressão de Malfoy quando Narcissa sugerira que Marlene ficasse com eles. Os Patronos eram tão fáceis para Sirius que agora os alimentava com lembranças que, há um ano, não teriam nem lhe dado um escudo. Ainda precisava estar feliz para conjurar um, mas a manutenção era simples. Os Dementadores se afastaram e trocaram um olhar (bem, não um olhar, mas Sirius não tinha uma palavra melhor), esperando. — Posso andar.

E assim o fez; dois Dementadores flutuavam a quase um metro a sua frente, e os outros dois estavam alguns metros para trás. Se Sirius quisesse, podia ter fugido. Mas ele realmente, _realmente_ , não queria. Ia ser julgado.

Houve um ofego alto no tribunal quando entrou, solto, e o nariz de Sirius foi bombardeado pelos cheiros de medo, ódio e, de vez em quando, fascínio. Espirrou e decidiu respirar pela boca antes que acabasse tendo uma dor de cabeça por uma sobrecarga sensorial. Várias câmeras piscavam os flashes, nos bancos.

— O que... — Fudge começou, mas Sirius o ignorou e foi se sentar na cadeira. Entretanto, não abaixou os braços, sabendo que isso ativava as correntes. A sala ficou completamente silenciosa, e Sirius olhou ao redor. Havia centenas de pessoas amontoadas no tribunal e a maioria delas, estranhamente, usava vestes de tons alegres. Azul (celeste, não escuro), púrpura e amarelo mostarda eram as cores mais populares, e ele entendeu o motivo quando viu Harry e Remus, que usavam vestes negras que os faziam se sobressair.

 _Preto por Black_ , pensou, rindo, e deu uma piscadela para Harry, que sorriu. A boca de Remus se torceu, mas ele claramente estava sendo cuidadoso; Harry estava entre Malfoy e um dos meninos dele, ao lado de quem Snape — que usava vestes verdes ao invés das negras de sempre — estava junto de McGonagall e Hagrid. Atrás deles, estava o amigo de Remus, Matt — que optara por azul escuro —, Remus, Dora, Olho-Tonto e vários outros Recrutas dos Aurores que Sirius conhecera durante seu cárcere. Sim, Remus tinha que ser cuidadoso; suas vestes já deviam ser perigosas o bastante.

— Abaixe as mãos, Black — Fudge ralhou e sua voz ecoou.

— Eu gosto de gesticular quando falo — Sirius respondeu, sorrindo para Fudge. — Acho que vou precisar das minhas mãos. — Scrimgeour se aproximou e, com um olhar de aviso para Sirius, pressionou suas mãos na cadeira. Elas foram acorrentadas e Sirius suspirou. Scrimgeour foi se sentar no banco da frente. Os Aurores que estavam com ele usavam vestes coloridas, mas as de Scrimgeour eram cinzentas. Sirius se perguntou se isso significava alguma coisa ou se era apenas por que Scrimgeour não tinha vestes de cores vivas.

— Julgamento criminal de dez de maio — Fudge começou a falar e Sirius prestava atenção agora, apesar de ter notado Umbridge fazer anotações que com uma pena púrpura — para os crimes cometidos durante e imediatamente após da guerra contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e novamente em fevereiro de mil novecentos e oitenta e nove até o dia de hoje, por Sirius Orion Black — a expressão de Fudge era azeda —, cuja residência é atualmente desconhecida.

“Interrogadores”, Fudge continuou, “Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro da Magia; Amelia Susan Bones, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Bruxo-Presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Escrevente, Dolores Jane Umbridge.

“Testemunhas da promotoria: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Victoria Marie Knight, Christopher Stanley Clearwater e John Andrew Dawlish”, Sirius ficou um pouco surpreso por Marlene não ter sido listada e olhou ao redor rapidamente. _Só porque somos inimigos agora,_ disse a si mesmo, _e é bom saber onde seus inimigos estão._

 _Mentiroso,_ disse uma voz parecida com a sua.

 _Cale a boca_ , resmungou, e olhou rapidamente ao redor mais uma vez, mas não a localizou. Conseguia, entretanto, ver Robards perto da porta, segurando algo pequeno e dourado — talvez um galeão? —, mas Marlene não estava com ele, que estava longe demais para Sirius conseguir ver sua expressão. Fudge pigarrou, aparentemente notando a distração de Sirius.

— Testemunhas da defesa: Sirius Orion Black... isso é tudo, presumo?

— S... — A resposta de Sirius, entretanto, foi interrompida por outra voz, que ecoou pelo tribunal.

— Na verdade, não. — As pessoas ofegaram e uma bruxa idosa, sentada na primeira fila, guinchou e desmaiou. Quase na mesma hora, todas as cabeças no tribunal se viraram para ver quem falara; a pessoa se levantara, parecendo nervosa, mas determinada. Ela ajeitou as vestes e ergueu o queixo. — Segunda testemunha da defesa: Remus John Lupin.


	55. The Witnesses

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Cinco  
The Witnesses  
(As Testemunhas)**

— Desculpe — Remus disse em voz baixa quando os murmurinhos começaram. Não tinha certeza de com quem estava falando.

Podia ter dito a um Malfoy furioso por ter desperdiçado o tempo dos dois por todos esses meses.

Podia ter dito a um Snape impassível, que suspeitara que Remus estivesse ajudando Sirius desde o começo. Isso não era verdade, mas Snape tinha sido repreendido mais vezes do que Remus conseguia contar por não confiar nele, quando já fazia um tempo que ele estava certo.

Podia ter dito a McGonagall ou Hagrid ou Olho-Tonto, que cuidaram dele por anos e o conheciam há muito tempo. Agora eles sabiam que ele estivera mentindo, e ele sabia que isso devia magoá-los, porque agora eles deviam achar que tinham errado com ele, também.

Podia ter dito a Matt, que parecia exasperado e mais do que um pouco preocupado. Remus tinha prometido a ele que ficaria quieto durante o julgamento e que não faria nada idiota. Opa.

Podia ter dito a Dora, cujo cabelo estava branco por causa do choque, e parecia absolutamente destruída. Algo se torceu dentro dele e quase colocou uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, mas não achou que ela aceitaria isso.

Podia ter dito a Harry, porque se isso acabasse mal, seriam ele e Sirius em Azkaban, e Harry ficaria sozinho novamente.

— Muito engraçado, Lupin — Sirius disse e todos ficaram em silêncio. — Depois de todos esses anos, você ainda tem seu senso de humor. — Remus revirou os olhos; Sirius estava tentando lhe dar a chance de dizer que tinha sido uma brincadeira de mau-gosto. Apreciava o gesto, mas tinha tomado sua decisão. — Acho que isso é algo...

Remus correu a mão pelo cabelo de Harry ao sair dos bancos. Uma câmera brilhou atrás de si. Scrimgeour e os outros Aurores seguiram seu progresso com suas varinhas.

Remus parou a alguns metros de Sirius — não queria que alguém entrasse em pânico e o estuporasse — e disse:

— Eu te deixei se virar sozinho da última vez e não vou cometer esse erro novamente.

Olhou para Dumbledore ao dizer isso e achou que seu pedido de desculpas podia ter sido direcionado ao seu antigo Diretor, também.

**-x-**

— Prendam-no — o murmurinho nos bancos abafou a voz de Fudge. Remus arregalou os olhos, e uma lágrima correu pela bochecha de Dumbledore. Alguém protestou atrás dele — por ter sido cúmplice dos inúmeros crimes de Sirius Black...

— Não — Sirius disse, enquanto o Patrono em forma de águia, que continha os Dementadores, sumia, permitindo que eles avançassem contra Remus. Deu maior entonação à sua voz ao oferecer várias lembranças felizes ao seu Patrono e foi gratificado quando os Dementadores pararam.

— Eu sou o Ministro da Magia! — Fudge urrou. — Vocês se reportam a mim, não ao Black! Prendam o traidor...

— Eu disse que não! — Sirius explodiu. — O destino de Remus está preso ao meu agora. Ele não é um traidor a não ser que provem que sou culpado. — Houve um longo silêncio, durante o qual o rosto de Fudge ficou lentamente vermelho, Umbridge continuou escrevendo, Remus e Dumbledore se olharam (era impossível saber quem parecia mais triste) e o coração de Sirius estava disparado em seu peito.

— Peguem uma cadeira para o senhor Lupin — Amelia disse por fim, olhando severamente para Remus. Sua ordem foi respondida, em sua maioria, pelos rostos inexpressivos dos Aurores, mas Shacklebolt se levantou, murmurou um feitiço complexo e uma cadeira idêntica à de Sirius apareceu. Remus se sentou, sério, e olhou para as correntes de um jeito nada impressionado. O Patrono de Amelia voltou a bloquear os Dementadores e Sirius olhou na direção de Harry para se garantir de que ele não havia sido afetado.

— Há quanto tempo? — Dumbledore perguntou gravemente, antes de Fudge começar as acusações. Remus se remexeu ao lado de Sirius.

— Agosto — Remus murmurou.

— Fale mais alto! — Amelia disse.

— Agosto — Remus repetiu, desafiante. Nos bancos, Dora escondeu o rosto nas mãos, o cabelo verde. Dumbledore suspirou e fechou os olhos brevemente.

— E como...

— Protesto! — Sirius disse. — O destino de Remus está preso ao meu, não o meu ao dele, e por isso acho que essa linha de questionamento é contra produtiva. — Um murmurinho correu pela Suprema Corte, mas Sirius sabia que seu argumento era bom demais para que eles o ignorassem.

— As acusações, então — Fudge ofereceu um sorriso asqueroso a Sirius e aceitou um pergaminho longo de Rattler —, contra o acusado são as seguintes: que completamente ciente da ilegalidade de seus atos por ter treinado como Auror, deliberadamente contribuiu para as casualidades mágicas e não-mágicas, mais especificamente as mortes de Peter Pettigrew e treze muggles.

“O acusado também participou no uso de magia negra, como os Imperdoáveis, durante seu tempo como Comensal da Morte, e passou informações confidencias Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o que resultou em mortes, mais especificamente as mortes das famílias Potter, Bones, McKinnon, Meadow e, também, de indivíduos, incluindo Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick e Gideon e Fabian Prewett”

Fudge pausou para respirar e olhou para Sirius, que encontrou seu olhar e esperou que ele continuasse. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Sirius, que permitiu que um canto de sua boca se erguesse rapidamente para mostrar que, sim, estava bem.

— O senhor Black também é acusado de escapar da prisão Azkaban...

— Protesto — Sirius disse com um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Desculpe? — Fudge quis saber. — Como está sentado diante de nós, Black, é óbvio que, de fato, escapou... — Sirius sabia que não devia concordar com eles; chegaria na metade da resposta, sim, e eles se prenderiam nessa parte da resposta e não permitiriam que ele continuasse falando. Era melhor deixá-los na defensiva.

— Uma acusação criminal é, por definição — Sirius disse —, algo que vá contra a lei bruxa.

— Sim, e...

— E, como o Ministério foi contra os procedimentos depois de me prenderem e me negaram um julgamento...

— Qual é seu argumento, Black...

— Meu argumento, Ministro — Sirius respondeu —, é que eu nunca fui oficialmente sentenciado.

— _Foi_ oficial...

— Então, vocês têm um documento que trate especificamente do local e duração do meu cárcere? — Pelo canto dos olhos, Sirius pôde ver Remus se esforçando para manter o rosto sério. — Não se atreva a rir — sibilou, porque se Remus risse, então era provável que Sirius também risse, e já estava tendo dificuldade em fazê-los levá-lo a sério.

 _Oh, maldição_ , Sirius pensou, engolindo uma risada. Remus tossiu. _Puta merda._

— Você foi sentenciado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban...

— Eu perguntei se têm o documento — Sirius disse, esforçando-se desesperadamente para não demonstrar seu divertimento.

— Bem, não, não temos, mas...

— Exatamente. Então, Ministro, temo que essa acusação é vazia. Eu não quebrei a lei ao sair de um lugar em que não tinha a obrigação legal de estar. — Fudge piscou e Umbridge ergueu os olhos de sua escrita frenética. Sirius sorriu para eles. Outro murmurinho passou pela Suprema Corte. — Continue com as acusações, Ministro, mas certifique-se de que sejam válidas.

— Eu... sim — Fudge disse, corado. Pigarreou. — Você... Isso é, o réu é também acusado de ter sequestrado Harry Potter duas vezes, uma da casa de seus parentes muggles, e outra de St. Mungo’s...

— Na verdade, St. Mungo’s fui eu — Remus disse, prestativo. Dumbledore colocou a cabeça nas mãos e Fudge o olhou, boquiaberto.

— Continue, Ministro — Sirius disse lentamente, antes que Fudge pudesse tentar prender Remus novamente.

— Um sequestro, então — Fudge gaguejou —, e, também, abuso físico contra Harry Potter, que teve um ombro deslocado, vários hematomas e danos à espinha causados pelo réu. — Isso tirou todos os traços de diversão do rosto de Sirius, e ele resmungou baixinho. — O réu também é acusado de invadir propriedade privada e evasão da justiça, além de estar em posse de um artefato das trevas na noite em que foi preso, há um mês. — A respiração de Sirius falhou e ele olhou para Remus por um momento. A preocupação correu entre eles, e Sirius rezou para que Keira houvesse o protegido. — Você é Sirius Orion Black?

— O que está dizendo sobre a segurança do Ministério, Ministro? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso irônico. Permitiu que Fudge o olhasse de boca aberta por um momento, antes de dizer: — É claro que sou Sirius Orion Black — _idiota._

— E aprendeu muito sobre as leis bruxas quando treinou para ser Auror, não foi?

— Sim — Sirius respondeu. Tinha tantas respostas espirituosas que podia ter usado, mas achou que Fudge merecia uma pausa; o coitado do homem (Sirius não sentia pena dele) ainda estava com o rosto corado de vergonha.

— E, ainda assim, você cometeu inúmeros crimes...

— Não — Sirius retorquiu.

Amelia e Dumbledore se entreolharam, irritados, e Fudge disse:

— O tribunal reconhece a primeira testemunha, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se levantou, saiu dos bancos da Suprema Corte e conjurou uma cadeira de frente para Fudge, apesar de seus olhos estarem fixos em Remus e Sirius. Ele parecia quase apologético, mas Sirius conhecia Dumbledore; quando ele se convencia de que algo era necessário, pouco podia ser feito para abalá-lo.

Dumbledore deu sua versão da guerra e algumas coisas fizeram o público ofegar, mas Sirius sabia que ele estava omitindo muitas coisas. Dumbledore nunca mencionara as palavras “Ordem” ou “organização secreta” e não nomeara nenhum membro que já não estivesse morto — além dele mesmo, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Era óbvio que ele pensara cuidadosamente sobre o que dizer. Ele também não retratou Sirius como cruel, o que foi uma surpresa agradável; era uma versão justa de como as coisas tinham acontecido pelo que Dumbledore sabia, de todo modo.

Fudge e Amelia fizeram algumas perguntas, principalmente sobre os supostos erros de Sirius, antes de Amelia assentir e pedir que a próxima testemunha se apresentasse.

— Na verdade, eu tenho algumas perguntas — Sirius disse. Fudge revirou os olhos, mas ninguém contestou o direito de Sirius. Dumbledore gesticulou para que ele continuasse. — Você se considera um homem razoavelmente perceptivo? — Dumbledore cerrou os olhos e Sirius soube que ele sabia exatamente onde queria chegar.

— Não mais do que as pessoas comuns, estou certo — Dumbledore respondeu educadamente.

— Certo — Sirius disse. — Mas, na sua versão dos eventos, você mencionou muitos detalhes...

— Mencionei, sim.

— E sua versão foi baseada nas diversas conclusões que você tirou da sua percepção das coisas naquela época, sim?

— Sim.

— Então, ou você não é muito perceptivo, caso em que sua versão não é tão crível quanto esperava, ou, na verdade, é muito perceptivo — Sirius disse. — Qual vai ser? — Dumbledore soltou um som baixo de frustração, porque ele sabia que Sirius o encurralara.

— Acho que sou muito perceptivo — Dumbledore suspirou.

— Você ensinou Voldemort — por um momento, o tribunal pareceu um zoológico muggle (as pessoas guincharam, gritaram, rosnaram e engoliram em seco), antes das coisas ficarem silenciosas novamente —, sim?

— Ensinei, sim.

— Diga-me, diretor, ele já o deixou inquieto? Alguma vez suspeitou que ele pudesse ser cruel?

— Eu... tinha preocupações — Dumbledore admitiu.

— E ele era um idiota cruel — Sirius disse, fazendo Remus rir —, mas ele era um bruxo admitidamente talentoso, não era? Um mestre em Legilimência e muito bom em Oclumência...

— Além de se gabar do seu mestre, Black — Fudge disse —, onde quer...

— Vou chegar lá — Sirius disse curtamente e voltou-se para Dumbledore. — Então, diria que ele é muito bom em esconder as coisas?

— Sim — Dumbledore disse.

— E ainda assim, você se preocupava — Sirius disse. Suas mãos estremeceram; queria gesticulá-las para demonstrar o que queria dizer, mas elas continuaram firmemente presas na cadeira. — É uma pergunta tola; já disse que sim. — Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça, mas parecia irritado. — Você se inquietava comigo, senhor? Honestamente. — Dumbledore disse algo que nem mesmo Sirius, com sua excelente audição, conseguiu ouvir. — Desculpe?

— Não. Eu... não — Dumbledore admitiu.

— Então, mesmo com uma percepção que nem mesmo o idiota cruel conseguiu enganar, você nunca suspeitou de mim?

— Não — Dumbledore disse claramente. Não havia brilho em seus olhos azuis.

— Alguma vez te ocorreu que pode ser por que nunca houve motivo para suspeitar? — Sirius perguntou, tamborilando os dedos no braço da cadeira. O silêncio de Dumbledore era toda a confirmação de que precisava. — Uma última coisa — Sirius disse e Dumbledore assentiu, cauteloso —, eu sei que conversamos sobre isso, mas alguma vez alguém te falou que eu, de fato, era o Fiel do Segredo? Havia alguma _prova_?

— Não — Dumbledore respondeu — para as duas perguntas, mas...

— Obrigado. Era tudo o que queria perguntar — Sirius disse.

Dumbledore se juntou aos membros da Suprema Corte, e Knight foi convocada para ser questionada sobre o dia em que Sirius fora preso. De novo, tinha sido uma explicação justa, ainda que um pouco sangrenta. Os membros do Esquadrão não eram conhecidos por sua censura; até os mais inteligentes tendiam a falar e agir primeiro, e pensar depois. Rattler era, provavelmente, o mais refinado que Sirius já conhecera e ele estava nesse trabalho há dois anos, de acordo com Remus. Ofereceu um sorriso sem jeito a Knight; a última vez que se viram, ela lhe dera uma Chave de Portal.

— Foi a primeira pessoa a chegar após a explosão? — Sirius perguntou.

— É — respondeu, orgulhosa. — E, Santa Sonserina, você fez uma bagunça...

— _Eu_ fiz?

— Sim, havia...

— Você pode provar que fui eu quem conjurou o feitiço? — Knight bufou e afastou o cabelo curto do rosto.

— Qualquer pessoa com uma pitada de bom senso poderia ver que foi você — respondeu, revirando os olhos. — Era o único que ainda estava vivo.

— E pode provar isso?

— Eu te vi ajoelhado...

— Checou minha varinha? — Sirius perguntou, interrompendo-a. Knight tinha sido treinada para ser impulsiva, mas não era idiota; sabia como evitar perguntas. — Checou qual foi o último feitiço usado?

— Bem...

— Um sim ou um não é o bastante — Sirius disse. Knight bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Não.

— Então, não tem nenhuma prova de que fui eu?

— Não — respondeu, crispando os lábios.

— Eu parecia ciente de que você tinha chegado? — Ela pareceu surpresa com a súbita mudança de assunto, mas assentiu.

— Sim, você me olhou, riu e disse que não era o que parecia.

— Então, diria que eu sabia que ia ser preso?

— Sim.

— Eu tentei escapar?

— Não. Você disse que estávamos com o homem errado, mas cooperou.

— E eu estava com a minha varinha? — Knight apertou os olhos, claramente tentando se lembrar.

— Até eu a tirar de sua mão, sim — respondeu.

— Interessante — Sirius comentou, sorrindo para Remus. — Então, está dizendo que eu estava com minha varinha... A mesma varinha, se formos acreditar no que nos contou, que eu tinha acabado de usar para causar uma destruição em massa numa rua muggle e seus ocupantes, e que eu estava ciente de que você tinha chegado e que isso significava que eu seria preso... Correto?

— Sim — Knight respondeu, hesitante.

— Então, por que não lutei? Se sou o assassino em massa violento que todos querem que eu seja, então por que deixei que tirasse a varinha da minha mão, suas palavras, não minhas. — Deu de ombros e assentiu, convidando-a a responder.

— Você estava encurralado. Você sabia que não tinha como fugir...

— Mas Peter, supostamente, também tinha me encurralado alguns momentos antes...

— Havia mais do que um...

— Havia também aqueles treze muggles — Sirius disse. — Se eles estavam perto o bastante para serem pegos na explosão, então é possível argumentar que também tinham me “encurralado”.

— Nós éramos profissionais treinados...

— Eu também — Sirius disse. — Mas eu, como você disse, cooperei.

— Se eu puder interromper, senhor Black — Amelia disse, e Sirius voltou sua atenção para ela —, posso perguntar por que se permitiu ser preso?

 _Porque eu estava cansado_ , Sirius pensou. _Eu fui passado para trás pelo maldito Peter, e Lily e James estavam mortos, e Harry estava na casa de Petunia, e Remus me odiava..._ Amelia não podia lhe fazer perguntas até que ele estivesse como testemunha, mas esse julgamento não tinha sido nem um pouco ortodoxo e responder era um ótimo jeito de dar um tapa metafórico no Ministério, então não protestou.

— Eu assumi que seria levado para as celas de contenção para esperar por meu julgamento. Não havia por que resistir; eu era, e ainda sou, um homem inocente, então não tinha o que temer em um julgamento. — Soltou uma risada sem humor. — Parece que eu estava errado, não é?

— Tem mais alguma pergunta para a testemunha?

— Não — Sirius disse. — Acho que já provei o que queria.

Clearwater — o guarda que estivera trabalhando na noite em que Sirius fugira de Azkaban — foi o próximo. Ele criou uma história bastante distorcida sobre Sirius e as marcas de magia negra que fizera nas paredes para se proteger dos Dementadores. O único crime que seu testemunho parecia mencionar era o uso de magia negra, mas ele fez Sirius parecer um completo idiota. Sirius suspirou, supondo ter sido mimado com Dumbledore e Knight.

— Essas marcas “das trevas”... Qual era a aparência delas?

— Linhas — Clearwater disse, erguendo o nariz. — Devia ser algum feitiço complexo de Aritmancia...

— Você estudou Aritmancia na escola?

— Estudei, sim. Consegui um NIEM. — Sirius se perguntou, distraído, o que um homem capaz de estudar um nível avançado de Aritmancia fazia trabalhando em Azkaban.

— Oh — Sirius disse. — Eu mesmo nunca estudei. Então, diga-me: o número dois mil seiscentos e cinquenta e dois é magicamente poderoso?

— Não, mas o que é...

— É o número de linhas que estavam na minha parede — Sirius disse baixinho e Remus soltou um resmungo; Sirius não tinha mencionado as linhas antes.

— O que eram as marcas, então? — Fudge perguntou. Sirius hesitou.

— O número de dias desde as mortes de James e Lily — disse por fim. O tribunal ficou silencioso novamente.

— Pads... — Remus murmurou, parecendo infeliz. Sirius pigarreou e olhou para todos os lugares, menos para Remus e Harry, e fixou os olhos em Clearwater.

— Então — Sirius disse em voz alta —, parece que eu descartei sua teoria de marcas das trevas nas paredes, mas certamente ainda deve achar que magia negra esteve envolvida... Pode descrever, por favor, o que acontecia quando um Dementador se aproximava de mim?

— Você se escondia no fundo da cela. — Várias pessoas riram disso e Clearwater sorriu.

— E eu desmaiava, certo?

— Certo — Clearwater respondeu, relutante.

— Então, diria que eu era afetado por eles? — Clearwater soltou um som irritado e cruzou os braços. — Bem?

— Sim. — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha perante o tom petulante do outro homem, mas não comentou.

— Isso não contradiz o que disse mais cedo, sobre eu me proteger? — Clearwater o olhou duramente. — Uma última pergunta... Quando os Dementadores se aproximavam e eu desmaiava, o que eu dizia ao acordar? — Clearwater brincou com o botão do bolso de suas vestes e pigarreou. Então, olhou para Amelia, Fudge e Dumbledore, como se perguntasse se tinha que responder. — Responda à pergunta! — Sirius explodiu.

— Que você era inocente — Clearwater disse sem encontrar os olhos de Sirius ou os dos membros da Suprema Corte. Ele coçou a nuca e praticamente correu para seu lugar quando Fudge anunciou que o questionamento estava encerrado.

— O tribunal reconhece o Auror John Andrew Dawlish — Fudge disse.

**-x-**

Dawlish foi convocado e falou sobre como Padfoot supostamente abusara de Harry; aparentemente, ele conversara com os curandeiros em St. Mungo’s e preenchera o relatório oficial e também testemunhara a interação deles enquanto estiveram na cela. Ele falou profundamente sobre os ferimentos de Harry e sobre os dias que seguiram o ataque dos Dementadores — quando Harry e Padfoot estiveram distantes. Ele transformara Harry em uma vítima, do que Harry não gostou _nem um pouco_ , porque ele sabia quais eram os riscos quando tinha ido com Padfoot enfrentar os Inferis e porque a distância entre eles tinha sido culpa de Harry e não de Padfoot. Dawlish fez Padfoot parecer um monstro.

Harry manteve os olhos fixos no cocuruto da cabeça de Dawlish o tempo todo — e então era a vez Padfoot e Harry sorriu; Padfoot ia acabar com o Auror. Estava certo; Padfoot começou de um jeito simples, perguntando se Dawlish tinha alguma prova de que fora ele quem atacara Harry e se Harry já tinha dito algo que sugerisse que tinha sido abusado ou se ele agia como se tivesse medo. Dawlish foi forçado a dizer não para todas essas perguntas.

Então, pela primeira vez em quase uma hora, Padfoot hesitou quando o assunto do tempo que passaram na cela foi abordado. Ele se virou para olhar para Harry — obviamente pedindo permissão — e Harry engoliu em seco e assentiu. Draco e a bruxa severa que Moody chamara de Professora olharam para ele com confusão, mas apenas balançou a cabeça para eles. O amigo de Remus, Matt, colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry rapidamente — ele certamente sentia o cheiro de sua inquietude — e Draco, aparentemente insatisfeito com o balançar de cabeça de Harry, inclinou-se para perto.

— Precisa de um abraço? — murmurou.

— Não, obrigado — Harry murmurou em resposta. Draco deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para a bruxa de vestes vermelhas no banco da frente; ele estivera encarando estranhos o tempo todo e Harry achava que ele não prestava muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo. Padfoot parecia estar com vontade de andar de um lado para o outro.

— Você sugeriu que eu abusei de Harry...

— Sugeri, sim.

— Deixando implícito que eu não me importo com ele... que eu não me importo com o bem-estar dele, correto?

— É a explicação lógica, sim.

— Bem — Padfoot disse com um sorriso afetado para a Suprema Corte (Fudge em particular) —, eu não ia falar disso, mas como você já o fez... Bem, esse é um julgamento criminal e já fui acusado de muitos crimes sem precisar adicionar mentir ao Supremo... Diga-me, depois do ataque dos Dementadores nas celas de contenção — uma das Recrutas ao lado de Dora guinchou e um homem alto colocou os braços ao redor dela e murmurou alguma coisa, mas Harry não ouviu o que sob todos os sons de choque e indignação das pessoas que estavam no Tribunal —, o que os Aurores encontraram?

— Temo não poder responder — Dawlish disse. — Eu não desci naquela manhã e, por mais que eu tenha ouvido as histórias, não tenho como saber a credibilidade delas...

— Eu posso contar com precisão.

**-x-**

Todos os olhos foram para Rufus, que se preparou e manteve a expressão calma. A expressão de Black era de esperança descrente e Rufus encontrou seus olhos por um breve momento, antes de voltar a olhar para Bones.

— Você? — Fudge perguntou.

— Eu — Rufus concordou. Embora Black ainda não houvesse contado sua versão dos eventos, Rufus testemunhara o bastante de seu comportamento (o homem não era um santo, mas dificilmente era cruel ou _das trevas_ ) e vira o bastante do jeito que ele tratava o menino Potter para suspeitar que havia algo de errado com a situação toda. Black ainda não contara sua versão, mas Rufus estava convencido ainda assim; a Suprema Corte não se convenceria a não ser que Black fizesse algo grande para provar que eles estavam errados, mas, para Rufus, eram as pequenas coisas que contavam.

Eram as pequenas coisas, como o fato de que Dumbledore não suspeitara dele, o fato de que Black não reagira violentamente quando o Esquadrão aparecera, o fato de que era tão vulnerável aos Dementadores quanto os outros prisioneiros — ainda que fosse imune agora — e que ele dizia ser inocente até quando dormia. Eram essas coisas que faziam toda a diferença.

Havia, também, o fato de que Rufus já tinha sido tachado como um apoiador de Black — aparentemente, ser civil com criminosos era um crime —, então, provavelmente perderia o trabalho se Black fosse condenado. Rufus queria justiça para Black, mas sua autopreservação vinha antes de tudo. Era ainda melhor poder conseguir as duas coisas com a mesma ação.

— Está trabalhando com ele, também? — Fudge quis saber. Bones estava pálida e parecia que o mundo dela desmoronaria se Rufus respondesse que sim. Não queria machucá-la; Bones, pelo menos, era competente. Fudge, por outro lado, era um completo desperdício de espaço, assim como Dawlish. O fato de que ajudar Black os irritaria apenas deixava as coisas ainda mais doces.

— Não — respondeu. — Só estou oferecendo contar o que acontece já que, como ela mesmo disse, sua testemunha não pode fazer isso.

— O tribunal reconhece a testemunha Rufus...

— Edmond — Rufus ofereceu.

**-x-**

Depois do testemunho de Scrimgeour, Fudge decidiu por um recesso, com a promessa de que voltariam em vinte minutos com as testemunhas da defesa. Harry se sentia esperançoso. Tinha certeza de que não entendera os detalhes legais, mas Padfoot tinha sido claro na maioria de seus argumentos e as pessoas do público não pareciam mais querer matar Padfoot, então Harry achou que essa era uma pequena vitória. Elas ainda não acreditavam nele, mas estavam ouvindo.

O Auror Robards conversava com Moody. Os dois falavam em voz baixa e Robards parecia particularmente preocupado; ele fez Moody prometer ficar de olho no Auxiliar — Harry imaginou se Robards estava falando de Dora — só para o caso de ele precisar de ajuda. Ele avisou que ia seguir as coordenadas, antes de se apressar até a saída.

— Ela está bem? — Dora perguntou a Moody.

— Provavelmente não — Moody respondeu, parecendo desgostoso. Brincou com algo pequeno e dourado, seu olho mágico seguindo o progresso de Robards.

— O que acha que ele era? — Draco perguntou, também olhando para Robards.

— Ele é um Auror — Harry respondeu.

— Isso é óbvio, Potter — Draco ralhou. — Merlin, como você é estúpido!

— Você me fez uma pergunta e eu respondi — Harry ralhou em resposta. — Se quiser uma melhor, então... sei lá, seja mais claro.

— Certo — Draco disse, arrogante. — Acha que ele é nascido-muggle ou mestiço?

— De onde, em nome de Merlin, você tirou isso? — Harry perguntou, olhando-o e perguntando-se o que Draco estivera fazendo ao encarar as pessoas. Também olhou rapidamente na direção do senhor Malfoy, mas o bruxo mais velho não parecia ter ouvido a conversa deles.

— As perguntas costumam ser o produto dos pensamentos — Draco zombou. — Posso entender por que deve achar isso confuso, já que não deve ter pensado nem sequer uma vez em sua vi... — A professora pigarreou e os olhou nem um pouco impressionada; Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar culpado, quase apologético, e ficaram em silêncio até ela voltar sua atenção ao homem enorme à sua direita. — Apenas responda à pergunta, Potter.

— E se ele for um sangue-puro? — Harry perguntou.

— Não reconheço o nome — Draco disse, como se isso descartasse a possibilidade. Harry foi forçado a reconhecer que provavelmente descartava. — Senhor? — Draco chamou, virando-se para Snape, que parecia dividido entre se sentir exasperado e divertido. Se Harry não o conhecesse, diria que ele parecia prestes a sorrir. Convencido de que o mundo estava de ponta cabeça, Harry fixou sua atenção no centro do tribunal, onde Padfoot tamborilava os dedos na lateral de sua cadeira e Moony estava envolto numa competição de olhares tristes com Dumbledore.

— O julgamento será retomado — Bones anunciou — em dois minutos. — Harry sentiu seu coração disparar.

— Acalme-se — Matt murmurou, voltando a colocar uma mão no ombro de Harry. — Está _me_ deixando nervoso.

— Não está preocupado? — Harry não conseguiu evitar de perguntar.

— É claro que estou. Todos estão... — Matt cutucou a lateral do nariz e deu uma piscadela. Dora resmungou ao lado dele, que a olhou e voltou a dar uma piscadela, mas ela não pareceu notar. Seus olhos estavam distantes e uma de suas mãos estava presa na manga de Moody, como se procurasse apoio. — É malditamente fedido — a professora voltou a pigarrear, como se o repreendesse por seu linguajar. Matt deu de ombros e os olhos da professora encontraram os de Harry. Ela sorriu tristemente e murmurou algo para o gigante —, exceto que não posso falar nada para eles — Matt continuou. — Você, por outro lado, está aqui. — Harry sorriu com relutância.

— Qual é o cheiro da preocupação? — perguntou. Matt ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É pesado — respondeu. — É meio parecido a respirar fumaça, exceto que não tem esse cheiro... é mais doentiamente doce.

— Isso parece... er...

— Desagradável? — Matt ofereceu.

— É. Desculpe.

— Não tem problema. Se conseguisse sentir meu cheiro, eu provavelmente estaria fedendo também. — Harry se perguntou se conseguiria sentir o cheiro quando fosse um lobo e se teria o mesmo cheiro para ele. Matt sorriu. — É...

— O julgamento será retomado; podem todos se sentar e ficar em silêncio? — Fudge pediu e o murmurinho parou na mesma hora. Matt se recostou em seu assento e os olhos de Harry voltaram para Padfoot e Moony.

**-x-**

— O que vai contar a eles? — Remus murmurou.

— Sobre Wormtail e Padfoot — Sirius respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para a Suprema Corte; Fudge apresentava as testemunhas. — Sobre tudo...

— Qual dos dois irá falar primeiro? — Amelia perguntou, estudando Sirius.

— Eu — Remus respondeu e Sirius o olhou duramente. — A história começa comigo.

— Moony... — Sirius murmurou.

— Exatamente — Remus respondeu no mesmo tom. — Moony. — Sirius sibilou quando percebeu o que Moony ia fazer.

— Eu não quis dizer _tudo_. Você não... — Remus deu um sorriso triste a Sirius. Estava pálido e as gotículas de suor apareciam em sua testa, apesar de estar razoavelmente frio dentro do tribunal.

— O tribunal reconhece Remus John Lupin — Fudge disse —, testemunha da defesa.

— No começo — Remus disse —, éramos em quatro. Eu, Sirius, James Potter — Sirius notou que Remus não olhou diretamente para Harry; a maioria das pessoas parecia não ter percebido que ele estava lá, e Sirius achou que ele preferia assim — e Peter Pettigrew. — Raiva intensa queimou o nariz de Sirius e ele viu os ombros de Remus ficarem tensos. — Fomos todos selecionados para a Grifinória e viramos melhores amigos na primeira semana do nosso primeiro ano. Depois disso, éramos mais ou menos inseparáveis. Não vou entrar em detalhes, não temos tempo para isso, infelizmente, mas para que entendam o resto da história de Sirius, têm que entender que éramos muito próximos.

Um som parecido ao de um trompete veio do público e os olhos de Sirius encontraram Hagrid, que pegara um enorme lenço florido. McGonagall, ao lado dele, parecia estar chorando também.

— Éramos o tipo de amigos que faziam tudo uns pelos outros. Eu ajudava Sirius, James e Peter com o dever de casa e me juntava a eles nas aulas e mentia para tirá-los de qualquer confusão e lhes dava conselhos quando eles precisavam. Eu gostava de pensar que era um bom amigo...

— Parabéns — Fudge disse. — Mas se puder chegar logo onde quer...

— Onde quero chegar — Remus disse —, é que, apesar de tudo o que já fiz por eles, nunca cheguei perto de igualar o que eles fizeram por mim. — Respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo e foi nesse momento que Sirius se deu conta de até onde Remus estava disposto a ir para ajudá-lo.

— Moony...

— Está tudo bem, Padfoot — disse, calmo. Então, num tom desafiador, disse: — Eu sou um lobisomem. — A resposta foi instantânea; várias pessoas gritaram, várias ofegaram e os Aurores precisaram desarmar algumas pessoas antes que pudessem machucar Remus. Um homem foi levado para fora por um Scrimgeour desgostoso.

— Continue, Lobo — Fudge disse e Sirius o olhou duramente até que ele se encolheu e se escondeu atrás do pergaminho; então, Remus continuou. Ele falou brevemente sobre como seu pai irritara Greyback (o nome, a julgar pela reação de todos, era conhecido), apesar de nunca ter especificado quantos anos tinha quando fora mordido. Sirius acabou percebendo que ele protegia Dumbledore de qualquer punição por ter permitido que um lobisomem frequentasse Hogwarts.

— Quando meus amigos descobriram — Remus disse, indicando Sirius —, eles me aceitaram. — Várias pessoas riram e várias outras murmuraram coisas ofensivas para as pessoas ao seu lado. Sirius rosnou para elas, apesar de Remus tê-las ignorado. Isso tudo tinha que estar o afetando (a audição dele era melhor que a de Sirius, afinal), mas ele não parecia chateado nem cheirava à chateação. — E eles quiseram me ajudar...

— Eles deviam ter te sacrificado! — alguém gritou e, dessa vez, Remus hesitou. Sirius resmungou baixinho e várias outras pessoas reagiram para defendê-lo, também; Sirius viu Dora e McGonagall olharem feio na direção de quem falara. Dumbledore pigarreou e deu um aviso frio e, então, um momento depois, um grito alto foi interrompido por um mugido, e várias outras pessoas soltaram um som de surpresa.

Sirius esticou o pescoço, tentando ver, e riu quando conseguiu; uma bruxa, no meio do público, tinha orelhas brancas e pretas e um par impressionante de chifres. Os olhos de Sirius foram direto para Harry, que estava vermelho e parecia tentar se afundar em seu assento. Atrás dele, Matt ria e o menino Malfoy murmurava com um Snape amargurado.

— O que fez com ela? — um homem quis saber, enquanto a bruxa fazia sons que seriam apropriados em uma fazenda.

— Eu não fiz nada — Sirius respondeu educadamente. — Mas é razoavelmente fácil descobrir o que aconteceu; alguém decidiu que se ela ia agir como uma vaca, era melhor parecer uma. — Remus riu ao seu lado e algumas outras pessoas também o fizeram. Infelizmente, o humor de Sirius não agradou aos Aurores, cujas varinhas estavam apontadas para Sirius.

— Sirius não é responsável por isso — Dumbledore disse, também observando Harry. Ele não falou mais nada, mas um gesto de sua mão fez os Aurores abaixarem as varinhas e um aceno da cabeça fez a professora McGonagall se levantar e reverter a magia acidental de Harry. O menino parecia aliviado e um pouco desapontado. — Remus, se puder continuar...

— É claro, senhor. — Remus esperou até todos estarem em silêncio e disse: — Meus amigos queriam me ajudar e, para isso, viraram Animagos. — Remus pareceu prever o protesto que seu comentário causaria, pois pausou e olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros.

— Animagos? — Dumbledore perguntou, perplexo. — Mas você não está na...

— Nunca nos registramos — Sirius disse. — Agora, _esse_ é um crime que eu confesso ser culpado. — Umbridge sorriu e colocou a pena no tinteiro, antes de escrever algo, e Rattler (a vítima do entusiasmo de Umbridge) limpou os respingos de tinta de seu rosto. Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas e ele e Sirius se olharam (Sirius sentiu que Dumbledore o reavaliava), enquanto todos falavam ao seu redor.

— Chega! — Amelia gritou. — Gostaríamos de terminar com isso ainda hoje, então se o público puder ficar em silêncio! — Esperou, antes de assentir. — Obrigada. Senhor Lupin, continue, por favor.

— Os lobisomens só são perigosos para os humanos — Remus disse. — Ainda assim, era algo muito arriscado a se fazer, mas eles não estavam arriscando... serem contaminados por minha condição, pelo menos. Sirius era... desculpe, é um cachorro. James era um cervo. — Sirius viu a boca de Dumbledore formar a palavra “Prongs”. Ele estava assentindo e Sirius sentiu uma pontada de esperança. — Peter é um rato.

— É? — Fudge gaguejou. — Mas, Lob... Lupin, Peter Pettigrew está morto...

— Eu achei que era meu testemunho, Ministro, não o seu — Remus disse educadamente. Sirius abafou o riso.

— Mas Pettigrew...

— ... será discutindo no meu testemunho — Sirius disse. — Eu posso começar agora, se quiser, ou quer seguir o procedimento e questionar o Remus antes? — Amelia acenou uma mão, indicando que Sirius podia perguntar o que quisesse.

Sirius pensou por um momento; não precisava questionar Remus sobre a credibilidade de seu testemunho, porque os outros provavelmente fariam isso. Não tinha muito o que perguntar. Pensou por um momento e decidiu que seria bom usar isso como um tipo de testemunho de seu caráter já que, afinal, era nisso que seu julgamento se basearia por não ter outras provas. Pigarreou.

— Você deixou claro que nós éramos, e ainda somos, razoavelmente próximos — Sirius disse, sentindo-se tolo por falar tão formalmente com Remus. Ele assentiu. — Então, diria que eu era um bom amigo?

— Diria, sim — Remus respondeu, calmo.

— E eu arriscava minha vida por você uma vez por mês? — Sirius perguntou.

— Sim — Remus respondeu.

— Até quando?

— Você estava na minha casa, comigo, durante a lua cheia, na noite em que Lily e James morreram — Remus falou.

— Estava — Sirius concordou. — Diga-me, Moo-Remus, o que os Comensais da Morte pensavam de você?

— Eles me queriam morto.

— Eu queria? — Sirius perguntou e os olhos de Remus brilharam.

— Me queria morto? — perguntou, parecendo crivelmente perplexo. — Não, é claro que não queria; você estava lá durante as luas cheias, me ajudando. Se me quisesse morto, podia ter me deixado para lidar sozinho com as coisas.

— Mas não deixei?

— Não, acho que fazia pelo menos um ano que você não perdia uma lua cheia. Você sempre estava lá, mesmo quando James e Peter não podiam ir.

— Então, diria que meu comportamento era atípico daquele de um Comensal da Morte — Sirius concluiu.

— Diria, sim. — A conversa parecia anormal; a maior parte das coisas que Remus dizia eram coisas sobre as quais nunca tinham conversado (algumas coisas não precisavam ser ditas) e fazer isso aqui parecia... errado. Sirius sabia que não era uma pessoa terrivelmente modesta, mas essa carícia ao ego o fazia se sentir um idiota, especialmente por ser Remus com quem estava falando; normalmente, era Remus quem tentava _desinflar_ seu ego. — Você arriscou sua vida para me ajudar inúmeras vezes; a mim, um lobisomem. Acredito que a maioria dessas pessoas aqui não sejam Comensais da Morte, mas nem elas se importariam comigo do jeito que você se importava.

— Oh, Moony, estou corando — Sirius disse baixinho e sorriu.

— Cale a boca, idiota — Remus retorquiu quase sem nem mexer os lábios.

— Mas você é meu corajoso defensor — Sirius murmurou. Remus revirou os olhos. Sirius precisou de um momento para tirar o sorriso do rosto e, então, com uma careta apologética, perguntou: — Diria que, dos quatro, éramos os mais próximos?

— Nós compartilhamos de certos atributos caninos — Remus disse ironicamente e algumas pessoas (assim como Sirius) riram —, mas, honestamente, não. Éramos próximos, quase irmãos, na verdade, mais do que amigos... Mas se nós éramos irmãos, você e James eram gêmeos. — Sirius sorriu e Remus retribuiu. — Absolutamente malucos, vocês dois — continuou, carinhoso. — Dois palhaços.

— Você já deixou claro que fiz muito por você, aparentemente apesar do fato de nós não sermos tão próximos assim. — Sirius fez uma careta, sentindo-se um completo idiota novamente, mas Remus apenas sorriu. — Então, o que acha que eu teria feito por James?

— Qualquer coisa — Remus disse simplesmente. Sirius esperara que o público se manifestasse novamente, mas tudo estava estranhamento quieto.

Sirius atraiu a atenção de Dumbledore e assentiu para indicar que tinha terminado. Dumbledore se levantou — Fudge se recostou em sua cadeira, parecendo desapontado — e foi parar na frente dos dois. Dumbledore era alto — mais alto do que Sirius, mesmo quando Sirius estava em pé, então, ele parecia um gigante quando estavam sentados. Ele tirou os óculos, limpou-os em suas vestes, colocou-os no lugar, antes de estudar os dois através das lentes. Sirius se remexeu, sentindo que estava na sala do diretor depois de pregar uma peça em Snape, apesar de ser Remus que seria questionado.

— Temo não saber por onde começar — Dumbledore murmurou no tom mais gentil que Sirius já o ouvira usar (exceto as vezes que estivera falando com Harry) desde antes o Halloween. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais carinhosos e Sirius achou (esperou) que o bruxo mais velho começasse a mudar de ideia. — Nada de sua história fala diretamente da culpa de Sirius... exceto da falta de registro, é claro... — Pausou, a expressão numa estranha mistura de curiosidade e cuidado. — Essa história dos animagos é tudo o que tem a oferecer hoje?

— Sim — Remus concordou. — O resto é a história de Sirius. — Dumbledore arrumou o chapéu.

— Eu poderia atacá-lo com perguntas, mas realmente acho que a melhor forma de testar a veracidade do que acabou de dizer, Remus, é que Sirius se transforme.

— Me solte, então — Sirius pediu com um sorriso.

— Oh, não — Fudge disse, balançando um dedo. — Pode fazer da cadeira.

— E quebrar as pernas? — Sirius perguntou, tentando levantar os braços. As correntes tiniram. — Os cachorros não se curvam dessa forma, Ministro.

— Se tentar fugir, será impedido — Dumbledore avisou e as correntes sumiram; Sirius balançou as mãos e girou os pulsos algumas vezes, antes de se levantar lentamente. Remus parecia um pouco desapontado por não ter sido solto também.

— Não me ataquem — Sirius disse. Arqueou-se e se transformou em Padfoot. Foi desagradável; os cheiros já eram fortes quando era humano, mas, como um cachorro, eram quase devastadores. Espirrou algumas vezes e esfregou o nariz com uma pata, enquanto Remus o olhava com compreensão, e Dumbledore o observava com cuidado. Padfoot se balançou antes de se sentar, observando a Suprema Corte. Umbridge parecia particularmente azeda e algo disse a Padfoot que ela gostava de gatos.

— É o bastante — Dumbledore murmurou e Padfoot se ergueu antes de voltar a ser Sirius. Várias varinhas o seguiram.

— É, tá bom — disse, afundando-se na cadeira novamente, antes que alguém pudesse lhe mandar fazer isso. Esfregou os pulsos pela última vez, antes de permitir que as correntes os prendessem mais uma vez. — Bem, acho que isso prova que Remus disse a verdade, então, a não ser que tenham mais alguma pergunta para ele... — Fudge, Dumbledore e Amelia se entreolharam.

— O tribunal — Fudge disse lentamente — reconhece Sirius Orion Black, testemunha da defesa.


	56. Guilty Hearts

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Seis  
Guilty Hearts  
(Corações Culpados)**

Remus achou ter tido sorte por ainda estar com a voz intacta depois de ter testemunhado; Sirius forçava a voz a sair para responder às perguntas de Fudge, e Remus via seus olhares desejosos para o copo de água em frente a Amelia.

— ... tudo muito bom, mas pode provar? — Fudge disse, parecendo arrogante. — Onde Pettigrew está agora?

— Se eu soubesse, realmente acha que eu não teria dado um jeito para que ele estivesse aqui? — Siris perguntou, rouco. Ele tinha começado o julgamento se divertindo, Remus pensou, mas isso acabara há muito tempo. — Ele é um idiota cruel e um covarde; ele está se escondendo...

— O que é muito bom para a sua história — Fudge retorquiu. — Mas pode...

— Já te dei todas as evidências que podia! — Sirius forçou o braço contra a corrente até conseguir afastar a manga. — Olha, sem Marca Negra. Depois de todos esses testemunhos, não pode realmente acreditar que eu sou um Comensal da Morte cruel e assassino! — Sim, Sirius definitivamente estava de saco cheio. Remus olhou na direção dele e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, mas ele estava ocupado demais olhando feio para Fudge para notar.

— Talvez não, mas a questão é essa... Não gostamos de nos basear em opiniões. Gostamos de fatos para...

— Fatos? — Sirius exigiu. — Então, por que diabos Malfoy está sentado bem ali, livre, enquanto eu sou preso por correntes? — Malfoy se remexeu em meio à multidão. — E o Snape?! — Remus sabia que Snape tinha ajudado Sirius algumas vezes, mas era claro que não havia nenhum afeto entre os dois. — Os dois têm a Marca Negra, e você pôde decidir que a participação deles na guerra se deu por causa da maldição Imperius, mas não há como provar isso, né, então é óbvio que você se _baseou_ em opiniões...

— Havia muitas evidências para provar a inocência do senhor Malfoy — Fudge disse.

— Galeões não contam, Ministro — Sirius respondeu. O rosto de Fudge ficou vermelho, e Malfoy estava corado. Amelia, Dumbledore e até Scrimgeour tinham uma expressão de desaprovação.

— Isso não é... ele não... Não é o senhor Malfoy quem está sendo julgado — Fudge respondeu. — Ele foi considerado inocente... — Fudge enrugou o rosto, como se tivesse acabado de pensar em algo desagradável. — E antes que pergunte, Black, o próprio Dumbledore cuidou do julgamento de Snape, então...

— Ele o quê? — Sirius perguntou e havia algo na voz dele que Remus não conseguiu identificar. — Ele... — Sirius olhou para Dumbledore, que parecia esperar um desafio. — Quero dizer, _você_ deu um julgamento a Snape? — Remus notou um movimento e viu Snape cruzar os braços.

— Dei — Dumbledore disse, talvez um pouco na defensiva. Sirius o olhou e Dumbledore continuou num tom gentil, mas firme: — A inocência de Snape já foi determinada e seja lá o que você acha questionável sobre isso, não é relevante.

Sirius piscou. Ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo, e Remus não gostou dos cheiros que vinham dele; havia choque, raiva, tristeza e, acima de tudo, verdadeira confusão. Era difícil dizer qual era o seu cheiro, mas seja lá o que fosse, fez o peito de Remus doer. Era o mesmo de quando Sirius estivera lutando contra a Poção do Dementador.

— Bem, voltando ao que eu estava dizendo... — Fudge continuou, aparentemente satisfeito por Sirius ter ficado quieto. — O que... Quer dizer, há alguma evidência tangível que possa nos dar, Black? Porque nós realmente queremos acreditar em você... — Remus bufou baixinho, mas estava preocupado; Sirius parecia não ter ouvido Fudge, o que era estranho, porque Sirius ouvira a tudo naquele dia.

— Sirius? — Remus murmurou, esticando-se para chutar o tornozelo de Sirius. — Padfoot. — Sirius se sobressaltou, mas seus olhos não saíram de Dumbledore.

— Não entendo — disse por fim, parecendo chateado.

— Black — Fudge disse com impaciência —, foi uma simples...

— Ele era um Comensal da Morte — Sirius disse, indicando Snape com um inclinar de cabeça. — Você _sabe_ que ele era um Comensal da Morte. E eu não era... Eu nunca... Mas... Por que ele? — A voz de Sirius estava baixa e bastante patética. Remus costumava ser bom em seguir a linha de raciocínio de Sirius, mas nem mesmo ele estava certo do que Sirius estava falando.

— Desculpe? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Eu disse, por que ele? — Sirius repetiu naquele mesmo tom quebrado. — Se queria dar uma segunda chance a Snape, tudo bem, mas por que eu não tive o mesmo? — Sirius franziu o cenho para o chão. — Talvez uma boa ação foi o bastante para redimi-lo de uma vida de escolhas questionáveis, mas eu tive uma boa vida... Eu _lutei_ — a voz de Sirius falhou — por você, teria morrido por nosso lado... Mas um erro meu foi o bastante para me condenar? — Sirius inclinou a cabeça. — Eu só... não entendo.

 _Oh, Merlin_ , Remus pensou. Ele sabia do julgamento de Snape, é claro, apesar de ter sido fechado, então não pudera assistir. Não tinha se importado por Dumbledore ter dado um julgamento a Snape e não a Sirius — Remus odiara Sirius naquela época —, mas pensando melhor... Ele provavelmente ficaria furioso se fosse com ele, mas Sirius só parecia perturbado. Fudge notou e, sempre o político — apesar de ser horrível nisso —, aproveitou a oportunidade.

— Responda à pergunta, Black. Pode provar sua inocência? — Sirius olhou para Fudge, irritado.

— Não posso provar nada — disse. Então, franziu o cenho e até Remus sabia que ele tinha cometido um erro. — Não, espere...

— Sem evidências? — Fudge disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Meu caráter e moral foram bastante...

— Muito bem, o julgaremos baseados no seu caráter — Fudge retorquiu. — Diz não ter abusado de Harry Potter...

— É claro que não abusei! — Sirius parecia... estranho. Ele erguera a voz algumas vezes durante o julgamento, mas dessa vez não tinha sido para enfatizar algo. Tinha sido a falta de paciência ou perca de controle. E os olhos de Sirius ainda iam de Dumbledore para Snape. — Eu nunca machucaria...

— Mas ele se machucou, não foi? Gravemente?

— Sim...

— Enquanto estava sob seus cuidados?

— Eu tentei ajudá-lo...

— Ele se feriu sob seus cuidados: sim ou não, Black?! — Sirius desviou os olhos do público e dos membros da Suprema Corte, focando-os em Fudge.

— Sim, foi, mas...

— E foi o responsável por colocá-lo em uma posição na qual poderia ter se machucado? — Sirius tinha sido cuidadoso ao evitar os detalhes da caverna em seu testemunho, mas o Ministério se envolvera com Harry em St. Mungo’s e eles sabiam como as coisas tinham terminado.

— Não...

— Então, é Harry quem toma as decisões, é? Deixou um menino tomar as decisões?

— Não, eu tomei...

— Então, por que está mentindo para mim?

— Não... Merlin, _sim_ , mas...

— Então, o colocou em perigo, não conseguiu protegê-lo e, aí, o deixou sob os cuidados de um homem... desculpe, de um _lobisomem_ , de quem não era amigo na época, na esperança de que ele providenciaria os cuidados necessários ao menino, correto? — Sirius o olhou feio, o rosto vermelho. Era claro que ele estava bravo e tentava pensar no que dizer; Remus sabia mais do que ninguém que Sirius podia ser um risco quando estava bravo. Se ele falasse agora, ele provavelmente insultaria alguém, mas se não respondesse, era basicamente o mesmo que admitir ser culpado. — Black?

— Não foi bem assim...

— Então, o meu resumo dos acontecimentos está _errado_?

— Bem, não...

— Então, não é realmente um bom guardião — Fudge disse, alisando as vestes. — E — continuou antes que Sirius pudesse protestar — o que me interessa é que, apesar do seu treinamento como Auror e suposta obediência à lei, você ainda a quebrou ao virar amigo de um lobisomem.

— Ele tem um nome — Sirius explodiu e Dumbledore parecia assentir sua concordância. Remus se sentiu aquecido.

— Pode explicar o motivo?

— O motivo do quê? — Sirius perguntou.

— Por que quebrou a lei? Estou certo ao assumir que foi por convicção? Achava que algumas coisas eram mais importantes?

— Acho que sim — Sirius respondeu, confuso; Remus também estava confuso (por que, de repente, Fudge estava tão compreensivo?).

— Então, fará qualquer coisa desde que acredite ser a coisa certa?

— Não é o que todos fariam...

— Sim ou não?

— Pare de interrompê-lo! — Remus disse, bravo.

— Pare de falar fora de hora — Fudge retorquiu. — Agora, Black: sim ou não?

— Sim — Sirius explodiu. Ele estava errando e ficando frustrando consigo mesmo e com Fudge.

— Sua família era uma forte aliada Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, não era?

— Alguns membros.

— Seu irmão era um Comensal da Morte, correto?

— Ele desistiu — Sirius respondeu, tenso, obviamente surpreso por Regulus ter sido mencionado. Não devia ter sido; Remus tinha certeza de que ele provavelmente antecipara as perguntas relacionadas à família Black e até planejara maneiras de lidar com elas. Mas ele parecia ter se esquecido.

— Recomponha-se, Padfoot — Remus murmurou.

— Não acha que estou tentando? — Sirius sibilou.

— Mas ele era? — Fudge perguntou.

— Sim.

— E pelo testemunho de Lupin, sabemos que faria qualquer coisa por um irmão, mesmo se não fosse de sangue, não é? Se seu irmão quisesse que você se juntasse ao mestre dele, você teria se juntado... _Qualquer coisa_ , foi a expressão que Lupin usou.

— Não...

— Não foi uma pergunta, Black. Por favor, segure a língua. — Fudge balançou-se em seus calcanhares, aparentemente divertindo-se, e Umbridge tinha um sorriso largo, enquanto corria a mão por sua transcrição. Depois de um momento olhando para o público e de olhar pensativamente para Sirius, Fudge anunciou que tinha terminado. Sirius se afundou em sua cadeira, parecendo irritado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

**-x-**

Gawain cambaleou quando pousou, a preocupação o deixando um pouco menos estável do que costumava ser. Já tinha se passado três horas desde o momento em que McKinnon devia tê-lo encontrado, e ela nem sequer entrara em contato com uma desculpa. Ela parecera perturbada quando falara com ela naquela manhã e ela estivera frágil ultimamente... Ela estar silenciosa no dia do julgamento não era algo bom. Amaldiçoou o reporterzinho agitado do Profeta que o interceptara quando saía do tribunal e o bombardeara com perguntas ridículas; Gawain respondera duas, antes de desistir e mandá-lo ir assistir ao julgamento se queria saber novidades.

Gawain balançou a cabeça, ainda irritado, e guardou o Auxiliar no bolso das vestes. Olhou ao redor e a notou.

McKinnon estava sentada, encolhida no chão, ao lado de uma enorme lápide branca. Gawain estava a alguns metros dela e já conseguia ver que ela tremia. Não muito longe dela, estava um homem no chão, imóvel. _Oh, santo Merlin, não_ , Gawain pensou, aproximando-se com pressa.

— _Explliarmus_ — disse, pensando que isto estava virando seu modo de cumprimentá-la, e pegou a varinha dela no ar.

Ela nem sequer pareceu notar.

— Eu sou um monstro — ela engasgou, enquanto Gawain se ajoelhava ao lado do homem. Felizmente, ele tinha pulso e não parecia estar ferido. Apontou a varinha para ele e McKinnon gritou e bateu em sua mão. Gawain acenou a varinha e cordas se enroscaram ao redor dela, do mesmo jeito que acontecera nas celas de contenção no dia que ela fora atrás de Black. — Não — disse. — Não, ele vai fugir! — Algo em sua voz o fez parar.

— Entendo — respondeu, cuidadoso. Ela continuava a tremer (de fato, ela estava quase se balançando) e seus olhos não saíam do homem inconsciente. — McKinnon? McKinnon, olhe para mim. — Ela obedeceu lentamente, os olhos meio enlouquecidos e meio tristes.

— Ele os matou — disse. Gawain voltou a olhar para o homem.

— Ele é um assassino? — perguntou e ela soluçou, antes de assentir. Ela não disse uma palavra coerente pelos próximos minutos, só falara algo sobre Black e monstros. Gawain tentou conversar com ela e tentou dar tapinhas em seu joelho ou em sua mão, mas isso não ajudou em nada. Por fim, ela se acalmou o bastante para que ele se aproximasse um pouco e tentasse passar um braço ao redor dela, mas ela se afastou, debatendo-se contra as cordas.

— Não — murmurou. — Não faça isso, eu não mereço!

— McKinnon...

— Não! Eu devia estar em Azkaban! — Ela se debateu e secou as bochechas nos ombros, porque suas mãos estavam presas. — Me prenda! Você tem que prender...

— Chega! — Gawain disse; ser gentil não estava funcionando, então esperava que uma abordagem mais dura servisse. — Não vou prender ninguém, entendeu? — Ela piscou para ele, e Gawain ficou triste ao notar que ela não parecia entender.

— Mas tem que prender... ele e eu... Nós dois... Somos dois monstros! Por favor, senhor, você tem que...

— Chega! — repetiu e ela se encolheu, ficando em silêncio. Ele se sentiu culpado por ter gritado com ela quando era claro que ela estava perturbada, mas deixou o sentimento de lado. — Pode me dizer o que há de errado com você?

— _Tudo_ está errado comigo — ela começou, e Gawain suspirou.

 _Devia ter previsto isso_ , pensou, resignado.

— E quanto a ele? — perguntou, indicando o homem inconsciente.

— Eu o fiz dormir — respondeu.

— Isso eu percebi — Gawain retorquiu, paciente. — Pode me dizer o porquê?

Pela primeira vez, uma parte do que Gawain achava ser a verdadeira McKinnon apareceu em seus olhos castanhos. Ela o olhou de um jeito quase condescendente.

— Ele... ele é Peter Pettigrew — respondeu, como se isso fosse óbvio.

— Peter Pettigrew? — perguntou. Era um nome conhecido (um que achou ter ouvido recentemente), mas demorou um momento para se lembrar de onde. Gawain xingou em voz alta e olhou para o homem de uma perspectiva nova. — Achei que ele estivesse morto.

— Eu também! — McKinnon exclamou, voltando a chorar.

As implicações de Pettigrew estar vivo acertaram Gawain como balaços. Estava razoavelmente familiar com o caso (tinha parecido a coisa inteligente a se fazer quando soube que trabalharia com McKinnon) e, por isso, era fácil deduzir a verdade com essa nova evidência.

Significava que, muito provavelmente, alguém armara para Sirius Black ser acusado do assassinato em massa. Black era... inocente. Olhou para McKinnon, que obviamente chegara à esta conclusão há horas e que também tentava aceitar as consequências disso; estava disposto a apostar que Black não tinha ido à casa dela em setembro para machucá-la. Ele provavelmente quisera uma amiga, alguém em quem confiar. E, então, havia o fato significativamente mais perturbador; McKinnon tentara matar um homem preso, desarmado e inocente. Isto tinha sido ruim o bastante quando achavam que Black era cruel, mas agora que ele não era... Bem, se ele fosse McKinnon, também estaria encolhido no chão.

Gawain respirou fundo, contou até dez e soltou o ar. A vida de Black podia estar correndo perigo. Então, tirou as cordas de McKinnon, que não se mexeu muito, e lhe devolveu a varinha.

— Coragem, virtude, determinação e inteligência — Gawain disse para o Auxiliar e esticou o braço para colocar uma mão no joelho de McKinnon. Murmurou: — Fênix —, que era a senha de Moody, e seu Auxiliar esquentou por um momento.

— Robards? — O rosnado de cumprimento de Moody era suave, e Gawain tinha certeza de que ele ainda estava sentado no tribunal. Havia o murmurinho da conversa das pessoas ao redor dele. — Você a encontrou?

— Sim. O que está acontecendo no julgamento?

— Estão votando — Moody disse.

— Votando? Já?! — Não fazia nem uma hora que tinha saído. Esperara ter mais tempo.

— Lupin foi rápido... Eles não o questionaram muito, e Black obviamente sabia exatamente o que ia dizer, porque terminou em dez minutos, e Fudge precisou só de cinco para acabar com ele. — Gawain conseguia ouvir o dar de ombros nas palavras dele.

— O que você acha?

— Não sei o que pensar — Moody admitiu. — A maior parte da Suprema Corte está contra ele, mas Dumbledore e Amelia estão do lado de Black e isso conta muito... Fudge não está feliz; ele deu um recesso e haverá mais uma votação em uns dez minutos.

— Black disse alguma coisa sobre Pettigrew em suas histórias?

— Disse — Moody respondeu, soando desconfiado. — Na verdade, disse que Pettigrew armou para ele. É claro, Pettigrew está morto, mas fora isso, pareceu plausível... Por quê?

— McKinnon e eu não estamos sozinhos.

— Quem... não?! — Moody disse, parecendo perplexo.

— Sim — Gawain respondeu, fechando a carranca. — Ele está contido e eu vou levá-lo aí o mais rápido possível. — Moody riu; aparentemente, ele tinha se dado conta de que as coisas iam ficar de cabeça para baixo. — Converse com Scrimgeour e Bones se puder; avise-os.

— E Fudge? — Gawain gemeu; respeitava tanto Fudge quanto os outros Aurores. Moody riu de novo e o Auxiliar de Gawain ficou silencioso.

— Vai prendê-lo? — McKinnon perguntou com uma expressão incomodada. — Vai libertar Sirius?

— Sim — Gawain respondeu e ela relaxou um pouco; sua expressão finalmente estava suave e não parecia mais que ela estava com dor. Gawain procurou qualquer arma em Pettigrew, mas ele não tinha nenhuma, e conjurou cordas e adicionou vários feitiços para prendê-lo e mantê-lo adormecido. Para qualquer pessoa que conseguisse ver magia, Pettigrew pareceria um inseto em seu casulo. McKinnon o observou com o rosto inexpressivo, enquanto Gawain usou outro feitiço para deixar Pettigrew em pé e permitir que o controlasse, como uma marionete. Então, Gawain se virou para McKinnon e perguntou: — Gostaria de me ajudar?

Gawain esperava que a chance de corrigir alguns de seus erros ajudasse McKinnon a se recompor. A resposta que teve foi bem menos dramática do que esperara ou quisera. Em vez de se erguer num pulo, ela congelou e pegou a varinha. Girou-a entre os dedos e olhou para Gawain.

— Entregar Pettigrew significa que Sirius fica livre? — perguntou.

— Sim — Gawain respondeu. Um sorriso minúsculo apareceu no rosto dela, que se levantou. Ela estava um pouco instável, então Gawain a equilibrou e ela assentiu seu agradecimento. Ele segurou o braço frouxo de Pettigrew e ofereceu o outro braço para McKinnon.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou. Um estalo alto soou e Gawain tentou pegá-la, mas sua mão só encontrou o ar. O Auxiliar dela acertou o chão.

— Maldição! — rosnou. Acenou a varinha para o local onde ela sumira e ergueu feitiços de preservação que manteriam os rastros mágicos dela intactos até que pudesse voltar e usá-los para localizá-la. Pegou o Auxiliar do chão, segurou Pettigrew e girou no lugar.

**-x-**

Pelo canto dos olhos, Sirius viu Dumbledore o olhar e evitou o contato. O fato de Dumbledore ter votado a seu favor tinha diminuído a sua raiva, mas os outros sentimentos — mágoa, traição, descrença — ainda estavam lá. Sirius não conseguia olhá-lo sem sentir vontade de quebrar alguma coisa ou chorar. Olhou para Remus, que fechara os olhos depois da primeira votação e ainda não os abrira. Sirius achou que ele tentava controlar o estresse ao fingir ser outra pessoa.

Olho-Tonto também olhava em sua direção — ele e Scrimgeour estavam perto da Suprema Corte ao invés de estarem em seus lugares —, mas Sirius olhava apenas para Scrimgeour. Sirius não temia ver aceitação ou condenação ou qualquer coisa no rosto do Auror Chefe, mas Olho-Tonto o assustava. E se ele não houvesse acreditado no testemunho de Sirius? E se ele ainda o culpasse? Sirius tinha vergonha de admitir estar com medo de descobrir. Então, focou-se em Scrimgeour, que _sorriu_ de modo tranquilizador.

Sirius lhe ofereceu um sorriso hesitante e cauteloso e arriscou-se a olhar para Dumbledore, que parecia dividido entre sorrir e parecer desgostoso. Encorajado, atreveu-se a olhar para Olho-Tonto... que mancava até ele. Remus abriu um olho e ficou tenso quando viu quem era. Olho-Tonto ficou parado na frente de Sirius por um longo momento, e Sirius não se atreveu a se mexer. Quase nem respirava. Então, Olho-Tonto sorriu como se soubesse de algo que Sirius não sabia e assentiu, antes de se afastar.

— Certo — Sirius disse, tamborilando impacientemente na lateral da cadeira. Ele e Remus trocaram um longo olhar preocupado, antes de Remus voltar a fechar os olhos para continuar tentando se acalmar. Sirius estava preocupado; preocupado consigo mesmo, é claro, e com o que aconteceria com Harry, mas também estava incrivelmente preocupado com Remus. Sirius, pelo menos, pôde justificar suas ações. Remus, que seria julgado com Sirius, nem sequer tivera a chance de se explicar.

— Padfoot — Remus murmurou quando Sirius começou a tamborilar com mais intensidade. — Padfoot.

— O quê? Agora parece mais um cantarolar do que um...

— Continua sendo irritante — Remus repreendeu sem abrir os olhos.

— É, bem, estou inquieto — Sirius rosnou. Remus abriu um olho e fixou-o nele. Sirius olhou de volta.

— Parece que você precisa dar uma volta — Remus disse. — Vai acabar mastigando os móveis. — A raiva de Sirius sumiu e ele até parou de tamborilar. Ofereceu um sorriso agradecido a Remus (que voltara a fechar os olhos) pela piada; ao contrário, era provável que acabassem entrando numa discussão mesquinha, que era a última coisa que precisavam. Os cantos da boca de Remus se ergueram.

Sirius suspirou ruidosamente e se remexeu em sua cadeira para conseguir observar Fudge voltar ao seu lugar. Quando Fudge abriu a boca para falar, entretanto, ele foi interrompido por Scrimgeour, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro e gesticulou para a porta do tribunal.

Sirius olhou naquela direção, onde Robards e outro homem — um cidadão baixinho de aparência normal — estavam parados. O homem — que estivera inclinado e provavelmente em pé contra sua vontade — se mexeu um pouco, antes de se ajeitar lentamente, olhando ao redor, confuso e aterrorizado. Então, os olhos do homem encontraram os de Sirius e ele cambaleou para trás, tentando passar por Robards. Quando isso não funcionou, ele se encolheu — do jeito que Sirius fazia quando ia se transformar em Padfoot — e pareceu ainda mais aterrorizado quando nada aconteceu.

 _Maldito Grifinória_ , Sirius pensou, boquiaberto. Não podia ser... mas era. Sirius conhecia aquele cabelo claro e fino e aquele nariz pontudo e aqueles olhos pequenos. Não conseguia ver a cor, mas sabia que eram azuis e provavelmente úmidos.

Remus fungou levemente ao seu lado, provavelmente se perguntando o que tinha acontecido ao cheiro de Sirius. Este chutou sua canela com força e Remus xingou e abriu os olhos, piscando.

— Sirius, isso era realmente...

— Moony — Sirius conseguiu dizer, os olhos nunca saindo de Peter. Ficou surpreso por se sentir tão calmo; esperara que, quando visse Peter, ficasse enlouquecido e sedento por vingança. Mas vingança era a última coisa que lhe passara pela cabeça. Sentia-se chocado. — Moony, _olhe_.

— Oh, meu Merlin — Remus sussurrou e pareceu furioso. Remus parecia pronto para se levantar e destroçar Peter; seus dedos se contorciam e seus ombros estavam tensos, como se ele se preparasse para se soltar das correntes.

— Acalme-se — Sirius murmurou, observando Scrimgeour e Olho-Tonto irem ajudar Robards com um Peter previsivelmente relutante.

— Acho que aconteceu um engano — Peter dizia com a voz esganiçada. — Não posso ficar aqui... Não é seguro! Sirius Black é um assassino e ele vai tentar... — Remus voltou a rosnar e se moveu como se fosse pular para fora da cadeira, mas as correntes o seguraram.

— Você vai se machucar — Sirius lhe disse, cutucando o tornozelo de Remus com o pé. Remus o chutou. — Moony, acalme...

— Me acalmar?! — Remus rosnou. — Sirius, Peter é o motivo de estarmos nessa bagunça toda! Ele é o motivo de Harry não ter os pais...

— E ele está prestes a ser julgado por isso tudo — Sirius respondeu, olhando para Harry pelo canto dos olhos. Qualquer vontade de matar Peter sumiu, apesar de o desprezo e o ódio ainda estarem ali.

— Qual é o significado disso tudo? — Umbridge urrou. — Ministro, achei que estivéssemos votando...

— Temos outra testemunha, senhora — Scrimgeour respondeu, empurrando Peter para frente. — Gostaria de apresentar Peter Pettigrew.

O público entrou em alvoroço na mesma hora — algumas pessoas estavam bravas, outras descrentes, outras confusas ou aliviadas —, mas uma figura em particular chamou a atenção de Sirius. Observou Harry se levantar — Matt tentou segurá-lo, mas Harry tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto e nem pareceu perceber — e sair da área do público. Isso, é claro, fez o barulho continuar por um motivo completamente diferente (“É o Potter! Ele está aqui! Ele está vivo!”), e Harry encolheu os ombros, mas só parou quando estava na frente de Peter, que ainda balbuciava para os Aurores. Peter se encolheu e Robards o chacoalhou, como para lembrá-lo de que não havia para onde fugir.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e, por isso, Sirius ouviu perfeitamente quando Peter guinchou:

— H-Harry. — Houve uma pausa, na qual Harry parecia incerto por um momento, e Sirius se viu lutando contra as próprias correntes, querendo estar com seu afilhado. — Harry, tem que me ajudar... Eles vão me matar! Seus pais não iam querer que eu morresse, eu era amigo deles, Harry... — Dessa vez, foi Harry quem se encolheu. Sirius cerrou os punhos. — Eles não iam querer que algo acontecesse comigo...

— Cale a boca — Harry disse e Peter moveu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Harry parecia assustado e olhou na direção dos bancos, onde os Malfoy, Matt, Dora e os funcionários de Hogwarts estavam sentados.

 _Pelas juntas peludas de Merlin_ , Sirius pensou, _que diabos está acontecendo?_ Harry deu um pequeno passo na direção de Peter. Robards, Olho-Tonto e Scrimgeour pareciam incertos, mas dispostos a permitir que Harry fizesse o que quisesse com Peter, que parecia completamente aterrorizado. Sirius se perguntou se ele ia desmaiar. Remus rosnou baixinho ao seu lado e estava tudo tão silencioso, que ecoou pelo tribunal.

As próximas palavras de Harry também ecoaram:

— Você — disse a Peter — irá contar tudo a eles.

**-x-**

Peter já tinha confessado o bastante para lhe render uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban quando Scrimgeour conjurou uma cadeira e o forçou a se sentar. Se Sirius não estivesse tão preocupado — não tinha ideia de como Harry tinha feito Peter confessar tudo e esperava que não tivesse sido algo das trevas ou perigoso — ou se sentindo vingado, provavelmente sentiria pena de seu antigo amigo.

Peter parecia absolutamente aterrorizado, enquanto contava vários segredos — sem incentivos — e era claro que ele tentava resistir ao que quer que estivesse o forçando a falar. Ele gaguejava ocasionalmente ou tentava falar contra o ombro, mas uma força invisível o compelia a encarar Fudge e a Suprema Corte e continuar.

Os piores momentos eram aqueles que ele deixava o maxilar tenso e conseguia ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas, então, seus olhos saltavam e ele começava outro testemunho condenatório. Sirius queria desesperadamente ficar livre e odiava cada fibra do ser miserável de Peter, mas esse tipo de compulsão não era certo. Sirius se perguntou se era possível que Harry tivesse usado magia acidental para colocá-lo sob a maldição Imperius.

Remus olhava para Peter como se ele fosse a caça, assim como o resto do público, mas Dumbledore, como Sirius, observava Harry. Dumbledore parecia incomodado e talvez até um pouco assustado com o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Sirius ainda estava bravo e desapontado com seu antigo diretor, não podia culpá-lo por se sentir assim, porque sentia o mesmo.

Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados e assustados e seu rosto, pálido; ele parecia querer se fundir à parede atrás de si, perto das escadas que levavam aos bancos.

— Bem — Amelia disse quando Peter admitiu ter ido até Godric’s Hollow depois das mortes de Lily e James para matar Harry —, acho que já ouvimos o bastante. Pode parar agora, Pettigrew. — Só que Pettigrew não parou. Continuou balbuciando e parecia aterrorizado o tempo todo. — Todos a favor de retirar as acusações contra Sirius Black e, por associação, Remus Lupin, de usar magia negra e ser um Comensal da Morte...? — perguntou sobre as confissões agudas de Peter. Ninguém deixou a mão abaixada. Sirius não se sentiu aliviado nem eufórico nem nada assim.

De fato, a única coisa que conseguira pensar foi, _finalmente_. Remus o olhou e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e cansado. Várias câmeras brilharam e vários repórteres gritavam suas perguntas. Harry parecia confuso — estava chorando — e ainda olhava para Peter, horrorizado.

— Entretanto, ainda há o assunto de seus outros crimes — Fudge disse, olhando para Peter.

— Hoje não — Amelia respondeu com tom de finalidade. — Os dois deverão comparecer a uma segunda audiência mais para frente. Não terão de ficar sob a custódia do Ministério até lá, mas suas varinhas só serão devolvidas depois.

— Ótimo — Sirius respondeu, remexendo-se. Scrimgeour foi soltá-los.

— ... devia estar morto! Eu queria que eles morressem, que todos eles morressem! Eu teria os matado! — Peter anunciou num guincho. Remus rosnou e Scrimgeour apertou seu braço para restringi-lo. Sirius deu um passo à frente, apesar para ser interceptado por Shacklebolt.

— Sai da frente — Sirius explodiu, empurrando o outro homem.

— Black — alguém chamou. Sirius os ignorou. Peter se encolheu de medo e continuou a falar que queria todos mortos.

— A morte teria sido mais gentil do que Azkaban, Sirius. Eu não queria te machucar, e Remus não estaria sozinho na morte, como esteve na vida. Ele teria sido curado! E Harry estaria com Lily e James... — Sirius poderia tê-lo socado (estava perto o bastante), mas o pensamento não ficou na sua mente por tempo o bastante para considerá-lo.

Não, Sirius passou direto pela bagunça trêmula e falante que era Peter e foi para onde Harry estava parado, ajoelhando-se. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, assustando-o. Lentamente, Harry desviou os olhos de Peter, focando-os em Sirius, parecendo um pouco surpreso por vê-lo ali. Sirius abriu os braços e Harry se jogou neles, abraçando o pescoço de Sirius com tanta força que Sirius quase sufocou. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar para estar perto de Harry em mais de uma semana.

— Eu só quero que ele pare — Harry murmurou, trêmulo. — Eu não sabia que isso... que ele... Padfoot...

— Acabe com isso, garoto — Sirius disse gentilmente. Sua voz estava rouca (e talvez um pouco trêmula), apesar de não sentir que ia chorar... Bem, talvez fosse, mas só um pouco.

— _F-Finite_? — Harry disse e pareceu uma pergunta, mas Peter ficou em silêncio atrás deles. Por um momento, pelo menos; então, ele começou a soluçar como um bebê que cresceu demais. Sirius se moveu para pegar Harry no colo, como tinha feito no Halloween do ano anterior, mas Harry se afastou. Sirius estudou seu rosto e sorriu levemente ao notar a maneira teimosa que ele apertava o maxilar; Harry estava estressado, mas ainda não ia permitir que Sirius o carregasse na frente de tantas pessoas.

— Vamos para casa — Sirius murmurou. Harry secou as bochechas e colocou uma mão pequena e fria na de Sirius. — Moony, você vem? — chamou ao se levantar. Remus observava alguém nos bancos (talvez Matt ou Dora?) e assentiu lentamente, dizendo “desculpa” apenas com o movimento dos lábios, antes de ir parar ao lado deles. Sirius colocou a mão de Harry na de Remus e foi se abaixar ao lado da cadeira de Peter.

— Tem razão quando diz que a morte teria sido mais gentil — Sirius disse em voz baixa e Peter estremeceu e não encontrou seus olhos. — E seria ainda mais gentil agora, para você. Mas lutou tanto para ficar vivo, para _sobreviver_ , que acho que é justo que você possa viver a vida que vendeu tudo para ter. — Ajeitou-se e Peter começou a chorar ruidosamente. — Eu ergueria proteções para que ele não possa se transformar e escapar — Sirius disse, olhando para Scrimgeour. Então, olhou para Amelia. — Eu entro em contato.

Ela assentiu e ninguém mais falou — excerto por uma repórter que queria saber como Sirius se sentia—, então Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de Harry e guiou ele e Remus para as portas do tribunal dez.

Sirius passou por elas, ainda não completamente livre, mas mais perto disso do que há muito tempo, e sorriu para os outros dois. Remus sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso um pouco triste e um pouco cansado, e Harry conseguiu sorrir também, apesar de ainda parecer abalado. Pela primeira vez em um mês, eram apenas os três.

As coisas não estavam bem — Sirius era otimista, mas não era idiota —, mas, por mais que houvessem se divertido enquanto se escondiam, as coisas não estiveram corretas, também. Agora, Sirius achava que, por fim, podiam estar.

**-x-**

— Remus? Sirius? — Albus saiu do tribunal a tempo de ver Sirius destrancar a porta de um escritório abandonado. Sirius ergueu os olhos, entregou a varinha que usava a Harry e gesticulou para que eles entrassem. Sirius não os seguiu. Em vez disso, virou-se para encarar Albus, os olhos cautelosos e tristes.

— Queria alguma coisa? — Sirius perguntou num tom abrupto. Albus não se aproximou mais.

— Se vale de alguma coisa, gostaria de oferecer minhas desculpas...

— Suas desculpas? — perguntou com uma expressão dura. — Com todo o respeito, senhor, isso não resolve nada.

— Eu sei — Albus suspirou. Esperara esse tipo de resposta e isso não diminuía a dor, mas estava satisfeito; merecia a dor. — Nem sequer estou pedindo que as aceite. Ignore-as se quiser. Não o culparia se o fizesse.

— Eu não te odeio, sabe — Sirius ofereceu.

— Isso é mais do que eu mereço.

— Eu sei — Sirius retorquiu com um pequeno sorriso. Ele sumiu rapidamente, substituído por outra expressão triste. — Você estava fazendo o que achava ser certo e isso compensa as coisas... Um pouco. E eu entendo por que você fez tais escolhas; é bem provável que eu também as fizesse se estivesse no seu lugar. Mas só por que eu entendo... — Sua voz morreu e ele franziu o cenho.

— Você não precisa se explicar para mim, Sirius. Eu abri mão do direito à esta informação...

— Olha — disse —, eu não... te odeio. Mas eu te culpo e estou malditamente desapontado com o jeito que as coisas aconteceram depois da guerra. Nem tudo é sua culpa, mas Azkaban e eu não ter recebido um julgamento é, sim, sua culpa.

— Eu sei — Albus murmurou. Sirius deu um passo para frente e, abruptamente, abraçou-o. Albus lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, mas tão rapidamente quanto se aproximara, Sirius se afastou.

— E espero que se sinta culpado — Sirius continuou com a voz engasgada — por um longo tempo, senhor. Sinto muito. Fale com Harry e Remus o quanto quiser, isso não os envolve, mas me deixe em paz. Eu confio em você, apesar de tudo, dá para acreditar? Mas eu sei que não posso confiar que tome as decisões certas por mim e eu já passei tempo o bastante sofrendo as consequências de suas tentativas. — Albus baixou a cabeça e tentou secar os olhos sem que Sirius visse, mas não precisava se preocupar; Sirius tinha se virado e entrado no escritório.

— Sirius — Albus disse, planejando dizer a ele que, sim, manteria sua distância. Mas não teve essa chance; Sirius tinha tomado essa decisão por ele, porque, quando Albus olhou dentro do escritório, ele estava vazio.


	57. True Selves

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Sete  
True Selves  
(O Verdadeiro Ser)**

_INVASÃO VIOLENTA CHOCA A VIZINHANÇA_

_Na última sexta-feira à noite, uma família londrina estava jantando quando recebeu uma surpresa que certamente não estava no cardápio. Uma pessoa não identificada forçou a entrada por uma janela lateral e acredita-se que estivesse procurando por itens de valor quando a vítima, Donald Adams (34), ouviu um barulho e foi ver do que se tratava._

_O intruso atirou uma vez no peito do senhor Adams e o agrediu, antes de fugir. “É horrível”, disse a vizinha, Meryl White, “pensar que algo assim aconteceu na casa do lado. Nenhum lugar é seguro”. Ainda que “nenhum lugar” seja um exagero, as estatísticas mostram que a atividade criminosa na área está, de fato, maior, com um aumento de doze por cento nos últimos doze meses._

_O senhor Adams foi encontrado por seu filho de dez anos, que chamou a polícia. Ele foi levado para o Hospital Wellington e seu quadro é grave, mas estável. John Fisher, do departamento de polícia, pede que qualquer pessoa que tenha informações sobre o intruso entre em contato. Em uma conferência de imprensa nesta manhã, ele sugeriu que esse crime pode estar ligado ao assassino em massa, Sirius Black, que fugiu da prisão no começo do ano passado e foi acusado de oito crimes hediondos desde então._

**-x-**

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, ele se sentia descansado — estivera cansado demais até para sonhar —, apesar de estar confuso; a cama em que estava era menor e mais baixa do que a que usara na Mansão, e mais alta e mais larga do que a que usara na cela. E nenhum desses lugares lhe dava a visão de uma mancha vermelha na parede branca.

Franzindo o cenho, colocou os óculos e piscou quando uma bandeira enorme e um pouco gasta da Grifinória entrou em foco.

Um sorriso se abriu lentamente em seu rosto, e ele se afundou nos travesseiros, sentindo-se mais satisfeito do que há muito tempo. A casa ficara fazia por um tempo, mas, ao contrário dos anos que Padfoot passara em Azkaban, Monstro se dera ao trabalho de manter tudo limpo. O quarto até tinha um cheiro quase idêntico; o cheiro de casa.

Sua satisfação foi diminuída, mas não substituída, pelos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, e ele precisou de um momento para organizar alguns de seus sentimentos mais fortes. Medo e culpa eram, provavelmente, os mais proeminentes; quando aquela mulher sugerira que Moony fosse sacrificado, algo em Harry tinha se quebrado. No passado, sempre tivera algum tipo de aviso quando sua magia acidental escapava, mas, no dia anterior, não tivera nenhum; nem tivera a chance de ficar realmente bravo antes da mulher começar a desenvolver chifres.

E, então, sentia-se culpado por Peter. Harry agira apenas pelo que entreouvira Snape e a senhora Malfoy conversarem — o que, pensando bem, tinha sido estupidez — e certamente conseguira o resultado desejado — uma confissão de Peter —, mas Harry achava que o rosto aterrorizado e a voz trêmula e determinada a contragosto do traidor seriam adicionados à lista de coisas que nunca se esqueceria; eles se juntariam à voz de Padfoot lendo o bilhete de Reg na caverna, e aos seus pais saindo do medalhão, e à morte de seus pais.

Harry quisera uma confissão, sim, mas não esperara que Peter fosse tão violentamente compelido a entregá-la. Não tinha sido natural e não tinha sido justo, e Harry temia ter usado algum tipo de magia negra sem se dar conta.

Sair da cama não foi uma decisão consciente; Harry já estava a meio caminho da porta quando se deu conta de que não estava mais sob os cobertores. Apenas sabia que precisava conversar com Padfoot e agira de acordo. A porta do quarto de Padfoot estava fechada e Harry bateu suavemente uma vez, esperando que seu padrinho estivesse acordado.

— Sim? — Padfoot respondeu e sua voz quase não passava de um resmungo. Harry entrou no quarto e encontrou Padfoot e Moony sentados na cama; Padfoot estava com as pernas cruzadas e apoiado na cabeceira, enquanto Moony estava atravessado na ponta cama, olhando para Harry.

— ‘Dia — ele disse.

— ‘Dia — Harry respondeu, levando a cadeira da escrivaninha para perto. Olhou de um para o outro e franziu o cenho. — Vocês dormiram? — Padfoot disse algo, mas não emitiu som. Ele pigarreou e tentou de novo.

— Não — disse, e isso não surpreendeu Harry. — Tínhamos coisas a discutir.

— Que tipo de coisas? — Harry quis saber.

— Todos os tipos — Padfoot disse. Ele não estava sendo evasivo (Harry sabia que se pedisse por mais detalhes, os teria), mas parecia estar dando a Harry a chance de falar primeiro. Moony olhava para a porta como se considerasse se precisava deixá-los conversar sozinhos. Mas a curiosidade de Harry superou seu desejo de compartilhar.

— Como o quê?

Padfoot pareceu se sentir divertido e gesticulou para Remus, que começou a lhe contar todos os tipos de coisas. Era obviamente a versão resumida do que ele tinha contado a Padfoot — só demorou vinte minutos, não várias horas —, mas, ao fim, Harry já sabia tudo o que tinha acontecido com Moony desde que ele e Padfoot tinham sido capturados. Parecia que, com a captura e morte de Greyback, Moony estivera extremamente ocupado.

— Satisfeito? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Então, a cela dele era de prata? — Harry perguntou com uma careta. Moony assentiu e Harry estremeceu. Greyback dava um trabalho e tanto, pelo que Harry sabia, mas ainda assim... — E estão procurando por quem quer que seja...

— Olho-Tonto e Dora estão no caso — Moony contou. — E faz semanas que não converso direito com eles.

— Por que não? — Harry perguntou. Padfoot tinha uma expressão arrogante, e Moony corou, mas Padfoot também balançou a cabeça para Harry, desencorajando-o a insistir no assunto.

— Ele é um idiota, é por isso — Padfoot disse, cutucando Moony com o pé. Moony fez uma careta e saiu da cama, afastando-se. — Ei...

— Vou fazer chá — Moony disse, olhando de Harry para Padfoot. — Não se apressem a descer. Provavelmente vou demorar muito para encontrar tudo sem minha varinha e depois vou precisar encontrar uma caixa de fósforos... E, aí, provavelmente vou ter que brigar com Monstro para convencê-lo de que posso ser produtivo na cozinha...

— Certo — Padfoot disse e Harry ofereceu um sorriso meio grato, meio divertido e meio irritado para Moony; queria conversar, mas agora tinha a impressão de que seria forçado a fazê-lo e perguntou-se se Moony e Padfoot tinha conversado e decidido que ele seria teimoso sobre isso. Moony saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. — Então... — Padfoot começou.

— Então — Harry disse, trocando sua cadeira pelo lugar que Moony vagara na cama. Padfoot sorriu fracamente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. Era um pouco tenso, mas não estranho nem o que Harry chamaria de desconfortável.

— Como foi na Mansão? — Padfoot perguntou por fim, e Harry relaxou um pouco. Conseguia lidar com perguntas; não era muito bom em voluntariar informações.

— Estranho — disse depois de considerar qual palavra melhor descrevia sua experiência. — Quero dizer, não foi lá muito _divertido_ , mas não foi horrível...

— O que achou do pessoal?

— Gostei do Dobby — Harry disse —, o elfo doméstico. — Uma expressão de compreensão apareceu no rosto de Padfoot. — Ele é um pouco maluco...

— Pior do que Monstro? — Padfoot perguntou, rindo. Harry revirou os olhos. — Desculpe, desculpe — disse.

— Mas ainda gostei dele — Harry terminou. — Hydrus foi um idiota e Draco foi... Provavelmente mais maluco do que Dobby, para ser honesto. Ele... É como se ele fosse duas pessoas. — Padfoot pareceu confuso, o que fez Harry se sentir um pouco melhor com a situação. — O senhor Malfoy foi legal... Não gostei disso. — Harry riu. — Mas tinha que ver a cara dele ontem, no café da manhã. — E contou a Padfoot sobre a revelação de Draco sobre os nascidos muggle. Padfoot se divertiu um pouco com isso, como Harry previra, mas parecia mais perturbado. — Eu falei para ele perguntar sobre você... aquela coisa da ovelha branca.

— Acho que foi um bom conselho — Padfoot disse em voz baixa. Não falou mais nada sobre Draco, mas Harry sabia que ele ainda estava pensando nisso. — Como a Cissy foi? — perguntou, voltando a se focar em Harry abruptamente.

— Fria — Harry disse. — Acho que ela não gostou muito de mim... Só que ela me abraçou ontem e me desejou boa sorte... ou a você, acho. — Padfoot ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Maldita Cissy — disse.

— Do que está...

— Ela está aprontando alguma coisa... Primeiro, aquele aviso no Beco Diagonal, depois ela pediu para que Ma-McKinnon ficasse na Mansão, agora te abraçou e desejou sorte...? — Balançou a cabeça. — O pessoal que frequenta os círculos da supremacia do sangue são pessoas muito deliberadas; não fazem nada sem considerar todas as possíveis consequências primeiro... O que, em nome de Merlin, você está aprontando? — murmurou e voltou a balançar a cabeça. — Depois. — Olhou para Harry com curiosidade, quase com timidez. — Sabe onde McKinnon está? Por que ela não estava no...

— Nem ideia — Harry disse num pedido de desculpas. Então, lembrou-se de algo que ela havia dito e adicionou: — Ei, por que eu deveria a odiar?

— Odiá-la? — Padfoot perguntou, sem encontrar os olhos de Harry. — Não sei, garoto.

— Pense — Harry disse sem rodeios, não acreditando nele. Parte dele esperava que Padfoot mentisse e falasse que não tinha ideia (então, Harry teria um bom motivo para não falar a fundo sobre certas questões; estava morrendo de medo de falar sobre seus sonhos), mas também queria que Padfoot confiasse nele e lhe contasse a verdade.

— Tudo bem — Padfoot disse e observou Harry por um momento. Harry o olhou de volta, incerto do que Padfoot estava procurando. — Antes de você se juntar a mim na cela, eu recebi uma... visita...

— Da McKinnon?

— Certo — Padfoot respondeu, assentindo. — Nós conversamos e ela... erm... me atacou...

— Suas costelas? — Harry perguntou.

— Minhas... Oh, sim — Padfoot riu. — Sim, foi culpa dela.

— O que a impediu de te matar?

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou, parecendo enjoado. Harry olhou para seu padrinho, incerto.

— Bem, ela não te odeia? Você disse, depois de setembro, que ela provavelmente teria te matado se você e Moony não tivessem fugido. Se ela foi até sua cela e já tinha quebrado suas costelas, por que ela simplesmente não... Quer dizer, por que ela pararia? — Harry inclinou a cabeça. Padfoot parecia mais calmo.

— Ela não queria que eu morresse — disse por fim. — Não de verdade. — Harry esperou por um momento, mas ele não ofereceu mais nada.

— Então, por que eu odiaria...

— Ela provavelmente assumiu que eu estava chateado com a situação toda...

— Estava? — Harry perguntou. Padfoot pareceu surpreso com a pergunta e depois sorriu um pouco.

— Muito — disse. Não parecia chateado, mas havia algo triste em seus olhos. Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, Harry engatinhou até Padfoot, que se moveu para acomodá-lo, e passou os braços ao redor dele. — Obrigado, garoto — disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. Ele parecia se sentir divertido, mas também satisfeito com a tentativa de Harry em confortá-lo.

_Talvez Draco estivesse certo sobre abraços mágicos._

— Ei, Padfoot? — Harry chamou, afastando-se, de modo que não estava mais abraçado ao padrinho, mas ainda aninhado contra seu corpo.

— Sim?

— Sabe muito sobre os cavalos-do-lago?

— O demônio da água? — Padfoot parecia cauteloso. — Um pouco, acho... Mas acho que Moony sabe mais do que eu... — Harry assentiu, pensativo, e Padfoot suspirou, apesar de parecer entretido. — Eu quero saber?

— Provavelmente não — Harry respondeu. — Draco achou que não era algo bom.

— Hmph — Padfoot disse; obviamente não achava que Draco era muito confiável. — Pode me dizer o que é esse “algo”? — E Harry passou a contar sobre a corrida de ratos e como salvara Bosworth do cavalo-do-lago; contou sobre a reação de Draco à sua nova habilidade. Padfoot, entretanto, não continuou no assunto dos cavalos-do-lago, como Harry esperara. Em vez disso, surpreendendo Harry, que não conseguia entender como os assuntos estavam relacionados, perguntou: — O que fez com Peter ontem para fazê-lo confessar?

— Eu não sei — Harry respondeu. — Foi só um palpite... algo que eu entreouvi. Snape estava conversando com a senhora Malfoy sobre algum tipo de dívida. Ele disse que eu poderia falar para Peter fazer qualquer coisa, e ele faria. Eu... — Abaixou a cabeça. — Eu... não sei o que eu fiz, só pensei que, talvez, eu devesse tentar... — Estranhamente, Padfoot parecia aliviado.

— Ele disse a palavra “dívida”? — perguntou. — Não foi você quem interpretou desse jeito, ele de fato disse essa palavra?

— Sim, tenho certeza. — Harry se remexeu, sentindo-se nervoso de repente. Queria respostas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de ouvi-las. — Sabe o que é?

— Você salvou um rato do cavalo-do-lago? — Padfoot insistiu. Harry assentiu. — Então, garoto, eu acho que aquele rato era Peter...

— Ele estava lá o tempo todo? — Harry perguntou, perplexo. — Eu achei... Mas o dedo dele e... Ele sumiu.

— O quê?

— Na manhã do julgamento, Hydrus estava procurando por alguma coisa. Peter deve ter fugido...

— Agora já não importa — Padfoot disse, divertido. — Mas você tê-lo salvado, sim. Teria criado uma dívida de vida entre vocês, é o que acontece quando um bruxo salva o outro, o que explica por que ele foi compelido a obedecer quando você mandou que confessasse... Tem que ser isso!

— E isso é algo bom? — Harry quis saber.

— Algo muito bom — Padfoot contou, ainda parecendo aliviado. — É melhor do que usar a maldição Imperius com sua magia acidental, ou alguma habilidade latente de compulsão. Basicamente, as dívidas de vida te deixam com... um favor, às vezes até vários, dependendo da extensão delas. Só funciona quando um dos bruxos, ou os dois, estão cientes do débito, mas Peter sabia disso por causa do James e do Olho-Tonto, e você ouviu o bastante de Snape para acreditar que funcionaria.

— Funcionou bem até demais — Harry disse, ainda se sentindo culpado, mas também um pouco melhor agora que sabia não ter usado nada ilegal.

— Você que foi meio ambíguo — Padfoot disse, dando de ombros. — Uma dívida de vida... — disse, quase para si mesmo. — Deve ter sido isso. — De repente, olhou para Harry com severidade. — Momentos de desespero pedem por medidas desesperadas e eu entendo isso, mas, se puder evitar, não tenha o hábito de usar magia que não entende por causa de um palpite. — Havia algo estranho na expressão de Sirius, algo cauteloso, mas também curioso. — Nada de poderes que desconhecemos, está bem?

— Tudo bem — concordou na mesma hora. Entendia um pouco mais agora, mas o que tinha acontecido a Peter tinha sido horrível o bastante para não querer mexer com magia que não entendia completamente. — Prometo. — Padfoot bagunçou seu cabelo. — Isso... — Harry hesitou. — Er... Isso incluiu o cavalo-do-lago?

— Ah, o cavalo-do-lago — Padfoot suspirou. — Você realmente conversou com ele? — Coçou o queixo e olhou para Harry com um pouco de preocupação. Harry suspirou e assentiu. — Não vou mentir, garoto — disse com um sorriso pequeno. — Isso é... estranho.

— Eu meio que tinha entendido isso — Harry respondeu, resignado. — Quero dizer, Draco é tão sangue-puto quanto possível e até ele parecia... sei lá... preocupado ou algo assim. — Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Padfoot. — Por que eu?

— O que quer dizer? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Por que não podia ser Draco a falar com cavalos-do-lago? — perguntou. — Por que tem que ser eu? Por que sou eu com mais um segredo para guardar e outro título _idiota_ que eu tenho que fazer... — Harry fechou a boca. Não planejara falar sobre isso com Padfoot ainda. Se é que ia falar.

— Título? — perguntou.

— Não é nada — Harry se apressou a dizer. Tentou se afastar um pouco, mas não era fácil com o braço de Padfoot ao redor de seus ombros. — Eu...

— Harry. — E com isso, com o uso do seu nome, só o seu primeiro nome, sem medo ou expectativas, Harry começou a chorar.

-x-

— Ei — Sirius disse, abraçando seu afilhado apertadamente. — Ei, garoto, está tudo bem. — Sirius se sentiria melhor se soubesse o que tinha causado isso, porque aí saberia como deixar as coisas melhores. Porém, não sabia o que tinha feito ou dito, ou se sequer tinha sido sua culpa, para receber tal resposta. — Garoto, vai ficar tudo bem — disse. — Estamos todos seguros. — Harry fungou e ergueu os olhos, parecendo completamente horrorizado, e secou os olhos na manga.

— Desculpe — murmurou, enquanto Sirius esfregava suas costas. — Eu não sei o que...

— Pense — Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom que Harry usara com ele antes. Sirius só tinha lhe dado partes da história e, pessoalmente, achava que teria sorte se conseguisse de Harry uma fração do que dera.

— Acho que só estou cansado — Harry comentou, dando de ombros.

 _Bobagem_ , Sirius pensou. Apesar de não ter dito isso, olhou Harry nos olhos por um longo momento. Harry foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos e, no momento em que o fez, Sirius pôde ver as barreiras sendo erguidas.

— Não — disse, e Harry hesitou. Sirius se perguntou se tinha sido o tom de sua voz ou se tinha acidentalmente respondido a algo que ele estava pensando. — Não faça isso, com suas barreiras e essas histórias de “estou bem” ou “só estou cansado”. Nenhum de nós está bem nesse momento, inclusive eu — adicionou quando a expressão de Harry se fechou. — De fato, ficaria preocupado se estivesse bem.

— Estou bem... não é nada...

— Se não quiser conversar sobre isso, então não vou te forçar, não até que esteja pronto, mas pelo amor de Merlin, não tente mentir para mim. — Harry não respondeu, mas seu cheiro agora era de culpa misturada à outras coisas. — Só quero ajudar — Sirius continuou num tom mais suave. — Se está cansado de guardar segredos, sabe qual é a melhor solução?

— Não — Harry respondeu em voz baixa. Ele parecia interessado.

— Contá-los — Sirius falou. — Não para todo mundo, é claro, por que isso seria idiota — isso lhe rendeu um sorriso relutante —, mas gosto de pensar que sou um camarada confiável. — Outro sorriso relutante. Sirius esperou e permitiu que Harry pensasse nisso.

— Parece que sou famoso — Harry contou.

— Parece? Garoto, você sabia...

— Não, não sabia — Harry disse, ajeitando os óculos. — Não de verdade. Quero dizer, certo, eu vi os jornais e você me contou sobre Voldemort, então eu sabia, mas eu não... Eu não sabia. Eu não percebi que todos saberiam meu nome ou meus títulos. Para você, para Moony e para os Dursley, eu sempre sou o Harry. Só Harry, mas agora... — Parecia estar em pânico. — Sabe quantas vezes precisei me apresentar enquanto estávamos no Ministério ou quando eu estava na Mansão?

— Acho que várias — Sirius respondeu.

— Nenhuma vez — Harry disse em voz baixa. — Quero dizer, eu me apresentei só para não parecer mal-educado, mas não precisava, porque todo mundo já sabia. Havia tantas pessoas que eu nunca vi na vida e elas já sabiam quem eu era, e elas todas... sei lá... esperavam algo. Elas me conhecem, Pad...

— Não — Sirius disse gentilmente, apertando os ombros de Harry. — Elas conhecem Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Desapareceu. Elas conhecem seus títulos. Conhecem seu nome pelo jornal ou pelos livros de história — Harry pareceu horrorizado ao ouvir que estava em um livro —, mas não te conhecem.

— Mas eu sou Harry Potter...

— E eu sou Sirius Black, um assassino em massa maluco — Sirius retorquiu com um sorriso irônico. — Ainda que hoje eu seja “Seriamente Incompreendido”... — Indicou a cópia do Profeta que chegara naquela manhã, e Harry fez uma careta. — Eles conhecem meu nome, nossos nomes, e sabem um pouco do que aconteceu conosco... — Na verdade, sabiam muito sobre Sirius depois do julgamento, algo com que não estava completamente confortável, mas achava que valia a pena. — Mas eles não nos conhecem. Não sabem que eu atendo tanto por Padfoot quanto por Sirius, ou que não aguento o cheiro ou o gosto de chocolate, ou que meu Patrono também é um cachorro, ou que bati o recorde de maior número de detenções em Hogwarts.

“E sabe de uma coisa? Você é o Harry, apenas Harry. É o garoto que fala dormindo e que, por algum motivo estranho, gosta do Monstro e que se perdeu na primeira vez que usou o Flu.” Harry sorriu e se aproximou mais um pouco de Sirius. “Que se danem as expectativas deles; eu prefiro ser o lindo, extraordinariamente esperto...”

— ... modesto — Harry adicionou com um sorriso.

— ... do seu padrinho do que um assassino, muito obrigado.

— Então... em vez de ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, eu deveria... morrer? — Harry perguntou, parecendo confuso e um pouco divertido. Sirius cutucou suas costelas.

— Não se atreva — rosnou, fazendo Harry rir. — Continue respirando ou que Merlin me ajude, eu vou... — Sirius hesitou, tentando pensar em uma punição apropriada, e Harry fez um show do ato de prender o ar. Sirius revirou os olhos e voltou a cutucar Harry, fazendo-o ofegar em surpresa.

A conversa foi esquecida depois disso — Sirius decidiu que isso podia esperar até a tarde —, dando lugar a uma partida de “Balaço”, que começou no quarto de Sirius e rapidamente se espalhou pelo resto da casa. Sirius trapaceou ao se transformar em Padfoot e Harry trapaceou ao aparatar, enganando as proteções, então acabou sendo justo.

E quando Remus foi chamá-los para tomar chá quase duas horas depois, Harry e Sirius o atacaram espetacularmente no patamar do segundo andar.

**-x-**

Gawain se recostou na cadeira de seu escritório, derrotado. Eram três da manhã e ainda não tinha ido dormir — ainda estava procurando por sua Recruta perdida — e não estava nem perto de encontrar McKinnon; depois do julgamento, conseguira seguir McKinnon de Godric’s Hollow para um centro comercial muggle, cercado por estandes que vendiam de tudo, desde joias até jornais. Questionara as pessoas e todas se lembravam de terem visto uma mulher de cabelos e olhos escuros em algum momento, mas ela não parecia ser quem ele estava procurando.

Discretamente, procurara quaisquer traços de magia na área — não havia nenhum —, antes de desistir e ir a Azkaban, na remota possibilidade de ela ter ido se entregar. Nenhum dos guardas a vira — uma novidade surpreendente, mas bem-vinda — e, por isso, Gawain fora direto para a casa de McKinnon. A porta estivera destrancada e ele se permitiu entrar. A casa estivera vazia, mas era claro que ela estivera lá — sua mala, ainda encolhida, estava em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. E a apenas alguns metros, no balcão da cozinha, estava uma caixa pequena.

Era essa caixa que, agora, estava em frente a Gawain. Dentro, estivera duas chaves e duas folhas. Uma era o documento que certificava que McKinnon era a dona do número treze, Grimmauld Place, e a outra era uma carta endereçada a Gawain. A varinha dela também estivera lá.

Estivera com a carta há apenas algumas horas, mas o pergaminho já estava ficando mole por ter sido segurado tantas vezes.

 _Gawain_ , estava escrito na letra bem desenhada de McKinnon.

_Estou certa de que, por agora, Sirius é um homem livre e pronto para se reintegrar ao mundo mágico. Com sorte, será uma transição fácil... não graças a mim._

_Se você tivesse tido a chance de conversar comigo, estou certa de que tentaria me convencer a não fazer isso, mas, por mais que eu tenha te dado ouvidos no passado, não quero ouvir sua opinião nesse assunto. O que eu fiz é imperdoável, literalmente, e preciso me redimir._

_Na caixa, estão as chaves da minha casa e do meu cofre. Venda a casa e tudo o que está nela — levei minhas posses mais queridas comigo — e coloque os lucros no meu cofre. Contate Sirius e o informe de que ele e Harry podem pegar tanto dinheiro quanto precisarem. Não será o bastante para compensar o que eu fiz, mas é um começo. Dê o resto a St. Mungo’s._

_Faça o que quiser com minha varinha. Não vou mais precisar dela._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Marlene._

**-x-**

John Fisher estava tendo um péssimo dia. As coisas estiveram ruins desde que saíra da cama e batera o dedo do pé, e tinham piorado progressivamente. O sistema de água quente de sua casa não estava funcionando direito, então precisara tomar um banho morno; derramara café na sua melhor camisa durante o café da manhã e precisou trocá-la; o plástico da ponta do cadarço de seus sapatos tinha sido roído pela mais nova adição da família Fisher — agora, estava desfiando, algo que John não conseguia tolerar sendo o obcecado por organização que era; e, de algum modo, conseguira ficar parado em todos os semáforos vermelhos na ida até a casa de sua filha.

Felicity não estivera em casa quando chegara acompanhado por sua esposa e John fora forçado a aguentar Derek — o marido preguiçoso de sua filha — e sua guitarra idiota por quase uma hora, sozinho. Sue, como sempre, estava fascinada pela aparente habilidade de seu genro — John duvidava que puxar as cordas de uma guitarra precisasse de muita habilidade e já tinha dito isso várias vezes — e John fizera o seu melhor para ignorar a música desafinada que saía do alto falante e ficou trocando de canais na televisão até que sua filha grávida passasse pela porta.

Depois disso, as coisas foram toleráveis — John fugira para a cozinha com Felicity e a ajudara a preparar o almoço —, pelo menos até a metade da refeição, quando a conversa inevitavelmente se voltou para o bebê. John sempre ficava feliz em falar sobre seu neto — Anderson, seu parceiro no trabalho, estava cansado de falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a um bebê —, mas não gostava do rumo que esta conversa estava tomando.

— Lembra-se daquela noite há alguns anos, policial Fisher? — Derek perguntou, balançando seu garfo cheio de comida. — Com a motocicleta e o carro voador...

— Difícil de esquecer — John disse, tenso. Ele e Anderson foram obrigados a tirar um mês de licença médica por motivos de saúde mental depois daquela noite e precisaram fazer terapia semanalmente desde que tinham voltado ao trabalho. John sabia o que tinha visto, mas todos, com exceção de sua família, achavam que não tinha acontecido; John estava cansado e estressado na época e era claro que estivera alucinando... Assim como Anderson. John não gostava que as pessoas achassem que ele era louco e estava pronto para mentir e dizer que tinha imaginado tudo se isso acabasse com os olhares que as pessoas lhe lançavam.

— Bem, lembra daquele nome?

— Elvendork — John rosnou e isso fez seu estômago se apertar. — Não! — Pedir para seu genro era uma perda de tempo, mas estava convencido de que sua filha teria bom senso. — Felicity, não pode estar falando sério...

— Oh, mas, papai, é tão único — respondeu e segurou a mão de Derek.

 _Ou não_ , John pensou tristemente. Derek sorriu como um idiota e assentiu, e John amaldiçoou o homem que transformara sua filha inteligente em alguém que gostava de coisas “únicas”. 

— Mas... Mas _Elvendork_? — perguntou fracamente. Era seu neto!

— O apelido será Ellie se for uma garota — Felicity disse, sorrindo.

— E Dork1 será o apelido se for um menino — Derek completou e John não sabia se o homem estava brincando. John se remoeu pelo resto do jantar e fazia uma careta toda vez que Sue murmurava para que ele superasse.

Não era preciso dizer que John estava de mau-humor quando foi trabalhar àquela tarde. Anderson estava investigando a invasão em Londres, então John não tinha com quem conversar enquanto lidava com a papelada.

Então, o dia de John foi de ruim para estanho.

— É ele, querida — Julie, a secretária do departamento, disse, abrindo a porta do escritório de John. Deixou a caneta de lado e ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver uma mulher alta e loira entrar. A mulher puxou uma cadeira e se sentou do outro lado da mesa de John.

— Obrigada — ela disse, assentindo para Julie. Ela olhou para John, que assentiu, e saiu.

— Como posso ajudá-la? — John perguntou, recostando-se em sua cadeira.

— É você quem está no comando por aqui? — perguntou, alisando a barra do vestido florido.

— Sim — respondeu, orgulhoso. O sorriso que recebeu em resposta era aliviado.

— Eu vi seu artigo no jornal — ela lhe contou, juntando as mãos sobre o colo.

— Tem informações? — John perguntou, voltando a pegar a caneta. De repente, sentia como se esse dia estivesse melhorando.

— De certa forma — foi a resposta irônica. Ela pausou e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. John esperou, impaciente. — Gostaria de confessar.

— Confe... eu... perdão? — John gaguejou. — Confessar? Você? — Ela assentiu e lhe ofereceu algo que não chegava a ser um sorriso. Ele colocou a mão sobre a arma e ela pareceu se sentir divertida.

— Isso não será necessário — disse. — Vim ser presa. — John não soltou sua arma, mas também não tentou dominá-la. Em vez disso, estudou-a propriamente. Não podia ser muito velha (provavelmente alguns anos mais nova do que Felicity) e, por sua aparência, devia estar tomando chá com os amigos ou passeando no parque com seu parceiro. Não parecia ser capaz de atirar ou espancar alguém... Essa opinião de John mudou no momento em que encontrou os olhos dela pela primeira vez. Eram castanhos, cansados e... assombrados. Completamente derrotados, mas parecia haver uma esperança amargurada neles. John crispou os lábios e ajustou a mão sobre a arma.

— Sua consciência se fez notar, foi? — perguntou.

— Eu quero ser presa — ela respondeu, esticando as mãos. Ela as colocou sobre a mesa de John e, depois de um momento, ele se deu conta de que ela esperava que ele a algemasse. Lentamente, John soltou a algema do cinto, observando a mulher o tempo todo. Ela continuou sentada calmamente, ainda oferecendo os pulsos. 

John prendeu o primeiro pulso e esperou que ela resistisse ou protestasse. Em um estado de descrença perplexa, John saiu de trás de sua mesa — a mulher pareceu confusa por um momento — e fez a mulher colocar os braços às costas, antes de fechar a segunda algema.

— Obrigada — ela fungou e quando John olhou para seu rosto, ela sorria; sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Dork: pode significar “idiota”.


	58. Picking Up The Pieces

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Oito  
Picking Up The Pieces  
(Juntando os Pedaços)**

— Entre, Dawlish — Scrimgeour disse. John ajeitou as vestes, a expressão e entrou. — Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa? — perguntou numa voz bastante fria. John não encontrou os olhos do Auror Chefe. O plano de Malfoy, de prender o destino de Scrimgeour ao de Black, tinha funcionado, só não tinha acontecido do jeito que esperavam; com Black julgado inocente, Scrimgeour agora parecia ser ótimo em julgar o caráter das pessoas e estava ainda mais seguro em sua posição. Ele também parecia bastante insatisfeito com John por ter comentado sobre sua atitude amigável com Black.

— Meu relatório — John disse, erguendo o rolo de pergaminho. — Sobre o incidente com o Dementador — adicionou quando Scrimgeour continuou inexpressivo.

— Robards te deu o caso? — Scrimgeour pareceu surpreso por isso e John lutou contra um franzir de cenho. Robards não lhe dera nada. John tinha pedido, apesar de Robards estar tão ocupado com um caso de pessoa desaparecida que ele apenas lhe entregara. Malfoy tinha o instruído a assumir o caso. Umbridge estava por trás, ele tinha dito, e era valioso ter uma vantagem sobre ela. Ele também havia dito que Fudge nunca podia saber.

— Dois dias depois do julgamento — John respondeu, colocando o pergaminho na mesa de Scrimgeour. Ele não o tocou.

— E?

— E o quê? — John perguntou. Scrimgeour revirou os olhos.

— E quem foi o responsável? — Scrimgeour perguntou com muita paciência.

— Pettigrew. — Isso tinha sido ideia de John, porque era quase fácil demais culpar um homem que já tinha admitido tentar matar as duas vítimas. — Parece que não queria que a verdade viesse à tona. Mesmo sem evidências, o testemunho de Black dificultaria as coisas para ele.

— Entendo — Scrimgeour respondeu em um tom inexpressivo. — E como ele fez os Dementadores o ajudarem?

— Ele disse que alguém de dentro o ajudou — John respondeu. — Não quis nos dar o nome, mas estou investigando.

— Entendo — Scrimgeour repetiu. — Alguma pista?

— Achamos que pode ter sido McKinnon, a recruta desaparecida de Robards. Uma fonte me disse que ela e Black têm uma história — Dawlish voltou a agradecer a Malfoy silenciosamente — e como Robards disse tê-la encontrado com Pettigrew antes de trazê-lo para o Ministério... Bem, parece lógico, não?

— Certamente — Scrimgeour murmurou.

— Está tudo aí — John murmurou, indicando seu relatório. Scrimgeour puxou o pergaminho, parecendo interessado. — Eu te manterei atualizado sobre McKinnon.

— Excelente — Scrimgeour disse, correndo os olhos pelo relatório. — Obrigado, Dawlish.

John saiu do escritório e foi direto para o elevador, que o levou ao nível nove; caminhou até o nível dez só para se garantir de que não estava sendo seguido. Bateu uma vez na porta do escritório.

— É o John — disse e, um momento depois, Umbridge abriu a porta e o deixou entrar. Dawlish conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou; Umbridge já estava à mesa.

— Onde está Malfoy? — Antes que ela pudesse responder, entretanto, alguém bateu na porta e Malfoy entrou.

— Desculpem o atraso — ele disse, conjurando uma cadeira. — Robards me encurralou, querendo conversar. Eu fui a última pessoa, além dele ou Pettigrew, a ver McKinnon.

— Eu mesmo acabei de chegar — John disse, dando de ombros.

— Estou aqui há dez minutos — Umbridge disse de mau-humor. John murmurou um pedido de desculpas, apesar de Malfoy não o fazer.

— Então ela ainda não foi encontrada? — John perguntou.

— Obviamente não. Honestamente, ela pode ficar onde quer que tenha ido...

— Então, tê-la como suspeita no caso Pettigrew-Dementadores é uma péssima ideia, não é? — John perguntou.

— Pettigrew... O quê? — Umbridge perguntou. John e Malfoy a ignoraram.

— Eu deveria...

— Não, deixe estar — Malfoy respondeu. — Quando o rumor chegar aos jornais, ela terá um incentivo para permanecer escondida e, então, será menos provável que ela seja encontrada. — John não sabia por que Malfoy tinha tanto desgosto por McKinnon, mas sabia que não devia perguntar. Todos tinham seus passatempos, afinal. — Alguma novidade sobre Black? — perguntou, voltando-se para Umbridge.

— Nada — ela respondeu, raivosa. Malfoy olhou para John, que também balançou a cabeça.

— Bones está surtando; acha que já passou uma semana e que eles já deviam ter entrado em contato com ela sobre o segundo julgamento.

— E quando foi que Black já fez o que devia ter feito? — Malfoy perguntou lentamente. — Por sorte, isso funciona ao nosso favor. A posição de Fudge é precária, como certamente sabem, e precisamos de tanto tempo quanto possível para montar um segundo caso...

— Segundo caso? — Umbridge questionou com a voz aguda. — A essa altura, tentar mandá-lo de volta a Azkaban seria desastroso. Não, precisamos fazer com que Black pareça menos com uma vítima.

— Como? — John perguntou. Malfoy se recostou em sua cadeira e pensou por um momento.

— Bem, primeiro tem as acusações sobre ser um Animago — Malfoy disse. — E provavelmente conseguiremos pegar Lupin nas acusações de sequestro em St. Mungo’s. Minha advogada está desconstruindo o testemunho deles, e estou certo de que ela encontrará algo para usarmos.

— E o Cornelius? — Umbridge perguntou.

— O que tem?

— Bem, ele não é muito popular no momento — Umbridge disse, parecendo frustrada. John encontrou os olhos de Malfoy por um breve momento e os dois desviaram os olhos. Era claro que pensavam a mesma coisa; Fudge era inútil e não tinha a menor ideia de como administrar o Ministério. Sem os três murmurando ideias em seus ouvidos, ele teria se dado mau há muito tempo. Merlin, mesmo com a ajuda deles, ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em arruinar tudo.

O único motivo para terem continuado com Fudge por tanto tempo era que, como Ministro, ele podia lhes dar coisas. John queria dinheiro e uma patente mais alta; Umbridge queria o mesmo que John, mas também tinha uma estranha afeição pelo Ministro desafortunado. Malfoy só gostava de bancar o titereiro e de sentir que estava no controle.

— Isso é afirmar o óbvio — John murmurou e Umbridge o olhou feio.

— A fé das pessoas nele será restaurada em seu devido tempo — Malfoy disse. — Fudge dificilmente é inocente nisso tudo, mas ele não estava no comando quando Black foi acusado nem quando ele escapou. Sinto que o público deve ser lembrado disso...

— Mas o culpam pelo ataque dos Dementadores às celas — John disse.

— Se Black não houvesse mencionado o ataque — Umbridge começou —, ninguém teria sabido...

— O Ministro conseguiu convencer Scrimgeour a abafar a história, mas teria vazado em algum momento. Dois Aurores foram beijados naquela noite, lembra? — Umbridge se encolheu e Malfoy lhe deu um olhar penetrante. — Black pode ter levado o assunto à atenção do público, o que é inconveniente, mas até onde me preocupa, a inconveniência maior é que o ataque tenha acontecido.

— Sim — Umbridge disse, corando —, bem, estou certa...

— Sabemos que foi você — John disse.

— Eu? — Umbridge guinchou. — Não... Eu... De onde tirou essa ideia?

— Não somos tão cegos quanto Fudge — Malfoy lhe disse e ela voltou a se encolher. Ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

— Eu tive as melhores intenções quando...

— Estou certo — Malfoy disse brevemente. — Dawlish disse, em seu relatório, que Pettigrew foi o responsável e essa é uma explicação perfeitamente razoável.

— Sim — ela concordou, ajeitando o laço horrível que usava no cabelo. — Perfeitamente razoável.

— Você teve sorte — John lhe disse.

— Muita — Malfoy concordou e Umbridge, que olhava feio para John, pareceu subjugada. — Eu aconselho que consulte um de nós quando for tentar algo tolo novamente.

— É claro — Umbridge disse docemente, mostrando os dentes.

— Bom. Nesse meio tempo, certifique-se de que Fudge tenha o apoio que precisa. Seu trabalho como Subsecretária Júnior a torna apta. — Em outras palavras, era para ela ficar perto de Fudge e fora do caminho de todos. — Dawlish, mantenha-me informado sobre quaisquer coisas relacionadas a Black ou McKinnon e tente evitar que Scrimgeour ache muitos erros em seu relatório. — John engoliu a irritação por lhe falarem o que fazer e assentiu. — Vou continuar procurando acusações para jogar em Black e farei o possível para transferir a culpa e reparar a imagem pública de Fudge. — Malfoy se levantou e fez sua cadeira sumir. Dawlish fez o mesmo. — Com um pouco de sorte, daremos a volta por cima.

**-x-**

_Dora, estou vivo._

Tonks tinha recebido o bilhete uma semana depois de Remus ter saído do tribunal com Harry e Sirius. Tinha sido entregue por uma Coruja-das-Neves que ficara parada por tempo o bastante para Tonks pegar o pergaminho, antes de sumir pela janela. Uma semana tinha se passado e Tonks levara o bilhete para todos os lugares.

Não tinha respondido. Começava a entender o que Remus quisera dizer quando falara que não sabia o que responder e ela estava aterrorizada que ele entendesse seu silêncio como raiva, mas não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia; havia raiva, é claro, e a sensação de traição, mas, pela lógica— e demorara dias para chegar ao ponto de pensar nisso —, se ele houvesse lhe contado a verdade, ela seria obrigada a contar ao Departamento de Aurores e isso poderia ter sido desastroso.

Gostava de pensar que sabia guardar segredo, mas isso era fácil de se dizer depois de pensar, e ela era justa o bastante para admitir que provavelmente teria o entregado. Remus não a forçara a escolher entre seu emprego e seu amigo e ela era grata, mas também estava aborrecida por ele ter tomado a decisão em seu lugar. Seus sentimentos eram extremamente confusos e estivera ocupada tentando organizá-los.

Entretanto, tinha encontrado tempo de passar pela cabana dele várias vezes, esperando que ele estivesse lá e que pudessem conversar. Ele não estivera, mas ela encontrara por acaso com um tal de senhor Diggory, do Departamento Para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que lhe entregara o número de seu escritório e que queria que ela pedisse que Remus o procurasse, e também encontrara um bruxo que a prendera com uma corda prateada.

Ela transformara o corpo para se soltar, desarmou e estuporou o homem e chamou Olho-Tonto para prendê-lo. Oficialmente, tinha sido por atacar um Auror e invasão, mas o maior problema de Tonks com o homem era seu preconceito nojento e óbvio e sua intenção de machucar Remus.

Olho-Tonto a ajudara a erguer proteções — o que combinava bem com o conteúdo do Programa — no dia anterior e, também, um feitiço que os avisaria se Remus fosse para casa, mas até agora tudo estivera quieto.

Tudo estivera quieto no que dizia respeito a McKinnon, também. Nenhuma declaração oficial tinha sido feita ao _Profeta_ ainda, mas quando McKinnon não comparecera à primeira sessão de treinamento depois do julgamento (quando ela estivera oficialmente dispensada de seu trabalho de proteção a Harry) e faltara, também, nas seguintes, Tonks, Florence, Ben e Yaxley — cujo mentor passara a ser Shacklebolt depois do que acontecera a Louisson — tinham ido conversar com Robards e ele explicara que ela estava desaparecida. Ele tinha sido vago sobre o motivo de ela ter fugido, mas Tonks tinha a impressão de que ele achava que ela tinha feito algo estúpido e que ele temia pelo bem-estar dela.

E apesar de Yaxley ser realmente parte do grupo, Tonks não conseguia deixar de sentir que estavam perdendo membros; primeiro, Melvin, agora McKinnon... Ela sabia que o Programa seria difícil, mas nunca imaginara que teriam perdido dois Recrutas antes mesmo do fim do primeiro ano.

Tonks fazia Robards lhe atualizar sempre que o via, mas, até agora, não havia nada. Entretanto, tinha conseguido uma foto de McKinnon, que fizera seu pai mostrar no noticiário muggle; de acordo com Robards, McKinnon tinha deixado sua varinha para trás, o que fez Tonks achar que ela provavelmente estava usando métodos não-mágicos para se esconder.

O caso do homicídio de Greyback também não estava indo muito bem, apesar de ela e Olho-Tonto terem reconstruído a ordem dos eventos da noite de sua morte; Parkinson — um dos guardas de Azkaban — tinha lhes dito que Greyback estivera vivo e bem às quatro horas, quando o jantar lhe fora servido e que ele estivera morto quando fora encontrado pouco depois da meia-noite.

Carrow e Jordan tinham dito que Greyback começara a gritar e urrar a partir das seis horas e que ele ficara em silêncio por volta das onze. Também sabiam que ele tinha morrido por envenenamento de prata — um veneno muito lento, porque a prata não tinha cortado a pele e alcançado o sangue —, mas o feitiço que transformara a cela não era um que já tinham ouvido falar. Não era um feitiço registrado, e Olho-Tonto era da opinião de que alguém o havia criado especificamente para matar Greyback.

Havia alguns traços de uma magia azul-claro — de acordo com Olho-Tonto, que conseguia ver tais coisas com seu olho mágico —, mas a maior parte tinha se degastado tanto que ele não sabia se eram faíscas, tiras, enevoada, pontuda ou qualquer outra coisa. Tonks pesquisara o assunto e descobrira que não era incomum que os traços de feitiços de transfiguração sumissem mais rápido do que os de outros feitiços, e isso era interessante, mas não muito útil. A única coisa que isso indicava era que ou o assassino tivera muita sorte ou planejara tudo à perfeição. Tonks tinha quase certeza de que tinha sido a segunda opção.

Bocejou e fechou o arquivo que estivera lendo; ela e Olho-Tonto estavam em uma sala pequena e enfadonha do Departamento de Registros Mágicos, pesquisando as assinaturas mágicas de todos os bruxos, bruxas e criaturas mágicas vivos, procurando por qualquer coisa azul; todos que trabalhavam no Ministério tinham que entregar tal informação — Tonks se lembrava das perguntas sobre a magia que saíra de sua varinha quando ela a escolhera, durante sua entrevista com os Aurores — e havia também vários membros da comunidade bruxa cuja informação estava registrada; aqueles que tinham ficado em Azkaban tinham suas assinaturas mágicas examinadas e arquivadas, e qualquer pessoa — de qualquer idade — que já tinha sido internada em St. Mungo’s também estava no arquivo.

— Não vamos deixar passar uma parte enorme da população? — Tonks tinha perguntando quando Olho-Tonto a levara para ajudá-lo pela primeira vez. — Se tudo o que temos são pessoas que trabalham para o Ministério e as pessoas que já estiveram em Azkaban ou em St. Mungo’s, então...

— Estamos lidando com um assassino. É provável que tenha passando um tempo na prisão — Olho-Tonto retorquiu. — E mesmo que não seja o caso, essa pessoa conseguiu entrar e sair sem ser percebida, conseguiu encontrar Greyback, então ou é parte do Ministério ou tem conexões aqui dentro. E se realmente inventou o feitiço que o matou, é provável que tenha sido internada no St. Mungo’s por danos causados por magia ou algo similar.

— Mmph. — Fazia sentido, Tonks pensou, mas ainda parecia ser um sistema desnecessariamente falho. — E não podem simplesmente pegar a assinatura mágica dos bebês no St. Mungo’s por que...?

— Não são todos que têm os filhos no hospital. Faria sentido checar quando ativam o Rastreador...

— ... mas o Ministério não é tão lógico assim? — Tonks sugeriu e isso lhe rendeu um sorriso pequeno e divertido.

— Não são, mas não é esse o motivo. As crianças não têm assinaturas mágicas por algumas semanas. A magia está lá, mas está... dormente. Então, em algum momento durante os sete primeiros anos de vida, algo acontece e a ativa. Se não for ativada até os sete anos, ela começa a se esvair e é quando temos os Abortos.

— Uau — Tonks disse, perguntando-se por que um Auror velho sabia tanto sobre magia e sua manifestação.

— Minha mãe era uma — ele disse, parecendo desconfortável.

— Era? — Tonks perguntou em voz baixa.

— Grindelwald gostava tanto de Abortos quanto gostava de muggles. Ele não tocou a Grã-Bretanha, mas a França...

— Você morou na França? — Tonks perguntou, olhando para seu mentor.

— Quer que eu te conte a minha história de vida? — Olho-Tonto perguntou sarcasticamente, e Tonks se xingou por tê-lo interrompido.

— Só estou curiosa — respondeu, corando. Olho-Tonto resmungou e voltou a folhear os arquivos. Tonks suspirou e voltou a trabalhar.

— Meu pai era do Esquadrão — Olho-Tonto disse depois de um momento. Tonks manteve a boca fechada, apesar de querer fazer várias perguntas. — O idiota descuidado — rosnou quase carinhosamente. — Ajudava os muggles com as coisas deles; era tão bom com uma arma quanto com uma varinha... Ele estava sempre viajando. Proteger minha mãe acabou sendo minha responsabilidade. Vigilância constante, ele me dizia antes de ir — Olho-Tonto resmungou de novo, e Tonks mordeu o lábio para se impedir de dizer alguma coisa; sempre achava que a frase favorita de Olho-Tonto beirava à paranoia, mas nunca imaginara que era um comportamento ensinado, não meramente aprendido. Não era um hábito; era compulsivo.

“Uma noite, quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai voltou para casa inesperadamente. Eu era bom, mas estava cansado e era jovem, então não percebi que ele estava agindo de um jeito estranho. Devia ter percebido”, disse, assentindo para Tonks. “Maldição Imperius. Eu vi os outros imperdoáveis serem usados aquela noite, os dois na minha mãe. Meu pai atirou nele mesmo depois.” Olho-Tonto tamborilou os dedos na mesa e olhou rapidamente para Tonks. “Resumindo, Dumbledore me encontrou depois da batalha final... Ele me trouxe para cá, para os parentes do meu pai”. Tonks tirou a expressão triste do rosto, mas ele já tinha visto. Ele lhe deu um olhar vazio. “Satisfeita ou quer que eu conte sobre meus anos na escola, também?” Tonks balançou a cabeça; sentia que já tinha testado sua sorte o bastante. Olho-Tonto parecia desconfortável.

— Então, por que pode colocar o Rastreador em um bebê ele se ele ainda não tem magia? — perguntou, oferecendo um assunto mais seguro. Olho-Tonto assentiu sua aprovação, antes de fechar a cara.

— Eles têm magia o tempo todo, não estava ouvindo?! — Ela fez uma careta. — Só não é visível, em qualquer forma. O Rastreador funciona por que detecta atividade mágica, não o uso da magia da criança. É uma confusão normal achar que o Rastreador está atrelado à magia da pessoa.

— Então, não está?

— Foi o que eu acabei de dizer — resmungou e ficaram em silêncio.

Organizar os arquivos era um trabalho tedioso. Ainda que os arquivos fossem agrupados pela cor da magia (ou cores), não havia nada que distinguisse azul-piscina de azul-marinho e, por isso, todos os arquivos azuis precisavam ser lidos e separados. Cada arquivo continha apenas um nome, uma data de nascimento, uma sentença descrevendo onde a pessoa estivera quando assinatura mágica tinha sido arquivada e, às vezes, uma descrição da varinha.

Entre eles, Tonks e Olho-Tonto ainda tinham mais de trezentos arquivos para analisar, mas já tinham uma lista de cento e quatro nomes de pessoas cujas assinaturas mágicas podiam combinar com os traços que Olho-Tonto vira. Cada nome precisaria ser pesquisado ainda mais em outros arquivos e, possivelmente, também precisariam marcar entrevistas com os suspeitos, porque não havia muito sobre a vida de uma pessoa que podia ser encontrado num papel.

 _Azul royal, com uma mistura de dourado. Tem uma aparência de xarope. Sonja Parkinson, nascida Rosier. 15 de maio 1954 — 12 de março 1990._ Suspirou e fechou o arquivo.

Olhou para as três pilhas que Olho-Tonto fizera e tentou se lembrar o que cada uma significava. Jogou o arquivo na pilha da ponta e pegou um novo arquivo. Olho-Tonto colocou outro nome da lista com sua letra horrível; Tonks achava a letra dele era tão feia que se alguém roubasse algo que ele escrevera a mão, desistiria de tentar ler.

— Ahoole Fbowomls? — Tonks perguntou, com dificuldade de pronunciação. Olho-Tonto a olhou feio, adicionando mais algumas linhas ao nome já ilegível. Tonks apertou os olhos, antes de fazer uma careta. Ele riscou o nome e escreveu cuidadosamente em letras garrafais. _Nicole Edwards._

— Acha que Edwards é uma suspeita? — Tonks quis saber. — Ela é uma Recruta dos Aurores; isso é rid...

— Ninguém está isento — Olho-Tonto disse teimosamente, folheando alguns pergaminhos.

Uma hora depois, Tonks começava a acreditar nele; Burt Bulkes e Florence tinham sido colocados na lista — os dois tinham uma magia azul claro —, assim como Peter Blackburn, que era um Auror experiente. Havia outros nomes, é claro, mas os que Tonks reconhecia se destacavam.

 _Ninguém está isento_ , pensou de mau-humor. Apesar de ter certeza de que não tinha sido nenhum deles — especialmente não a pequena e sonolenta Florence —, o fato de eles serem suspeitos deixava Tonks desconfortável, porque havia um elemento de incerteza. Estava cansada de não saber se podia confiar em seus amigos. Tateou o bolso onde o bilhete de Remus estava e pegou a lista e uma pena para que pudesse adicionar _Aislinne Lovegood, nascida Gamp._

**-x-**

— O que estão lendo? — Remus perguntou do outro lado da biblioteca.

— _A Companheira Kelpie _— Sirius respondeu, enquanto Harry dizia:__

__— Algo em latim. É chato. — Sirius olhou para Harry de seu lugar no chão, e Harry fez o mesmo do sofá. Remus olhou de um para o outro e riu. Sirius olhou para Harry, que deu de ombros._ _

__— O que é engraçado? — Sirius perguntou ao mesmo tempo que seu afilhado. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, e Harry fez uma careta._ _

__— Vocês dois — Remus respondeu, balançando a cabeça para eles. Sirius sorriu e voltou a atenção para o livro, mas parecia que a pausa momentânea tinha acabado com a força de vontade de Harry; ele fechou o livro e saiu, falando algo sobre chá._ _

__Sirius sorriu sem ergueu os olhos e disse:_ _

__— Sabe, se continuar procrastinando, vai ter minha idade quando conseguir se transformar! — Harry apareceu na porta, mostrou a língua para Sirius e seguiu seu caminho. Sirius riu. — Mas falando sobre procrastinar, Moony... — O sorriso de Remus sumiu, e Sirius marcou sua página, fechou o livro e sentou-se. — Vamos ter que voltar em algum momento._ _

__— Eu sei — Remus suspirou. Sirius conhecia Remus há muito tempo e sabia que ele nunca gostara de confrontos (além de duelos), mas achava que ele estava piorando com o passar dos anos. Se tivessem feito do jeito de Sirius, teriam mandado uma carta para Amelia na semana anterior e provavelmente já estariam completamente livres. Remus quisera esperar. Primeiro, ele sugerira que se recuperassem (o que Sirius concordara que era prioridade), mas desde então estivera dando desculpas patéticas. — É só que... a lua cheia é daqui duas noites, e eu quero esperar até ter terminado..._ _

__— É, tudo bem... — Sirius respondeu. Achava que era justo, mas suspeitava que Remus teria encontrado outra desculpa se a lua cheia não estivesse tão próxima. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento (Remus olhou pela janela, enquanto Sirius olhava para Remus), antes de Sirius dizer: — Não quer ir para casa? É isso? — Remus não tinha voltado para casa nenhuma vez; Monstro fora buscar roupas e outras coisas que ele precisava na noite depois do julgamento._ _

__— Você também não tem saído — Remus disse. Sirius notou que ele não tentara responder à pergunta._ _

__— Fomos ver Keira — Sirius lembrou. Tinham descoberto que o medalhão ainda estava inteiro, infelizmente, mas Keira o mantivera seguro o tempo todo, o que era um alívio. Sirius não sabia o que teria feito se o Ministério tivesse conseguido pegá-lo. E, além do medalhão, tinha sido bom ver Keira, também. — E fomos voar..._ _

__— Eu fui com você..._ _

__— A contragosto — Sirius retorquiu. Um CRACK alto soou e Monstro apareceu segurando uma bandeja de chá de uma mão fina e o braço de Harry na outra._ _

__— Eu podia ter andado, sabe — Harry disse, parecendo um pouco aborrecido e divertido ao mesmo tempo; Monstro não lidara bem com estar longe deles. Ele não voltara a aceitar ordens dos retratos de seu armário, ainda bem, mas parecia achar que Harry e Sirius iriam desaparecer se não os visse por mais do que algumas poucas horas; quando se acomodavam em um cômodo, ele via como eles estavam a intervalos regulares, e se estivessem se movendo pela casa, ele os seguiria ou os levaria ao seu destino, como se temesse que eles se perdessem._ _

__O comportamento mais estranho que ele exibira, entretanto, era observá-los dormir; pelas primeiras noites, Monstro acordara de hora em hora para ver como Harry estava. Sirius tinha achado um pouco gentil e medonho, mas, acima de tudo, engraçado... até que tinha acordado e encontrado Monstro parado ao lado da _sua_ cama. Dera fim a esse comportamento na mesma hora e, felizmente, não tinha sido mais um problema._ _

__— Chá para o Mestre? — Monstro perguntou, erguendo a mão. O anel em seu dedo ossudo reluziu; Monstro passara a usar o anel com o brasão da família Black enquanto estavam longe._ _

__Sirius olhou para Remus de um jeito que ele soube que a conversa não tinha terminado, mas tinha sido meramente adiada, e aceitou a xícara de chá e a fatia de bolo que Monstro oferecia._ _

____

**-x-**

— Então Harry Potter morou _aqui_? — Astoria perguntou, olhando ao seu redor com reverência. Draco achou que ela devia estar esperando que Potter entrasse e se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Não lê os jornais? — Pansy ralhou. Draco a observou com cautela; fazia um mês que não a via, mas, nesse meio tempo, ela parecia ter recuperado a maior parte de sua natureza ousada e provocativa. Era uma mudança agradável daquela Pansy chorosa e petulante que conhecera após a morte da senhora Parkinson. Ela passara a maior parte das noites com os Shafiqs, enquanto o senhor Parkinson trabalhava, e parecia ter sido bom para ela. — Certamente alguém que logo será uma fraca... digo, uma corvinal, como você, deve fazer coisas chatas como isso.

Normalmente, Theodore teria defendido Astoria, mas Catherine tinha decidido que, aos quatro anos, era velha o bastante para se sentar com eles, e Theodore lhe dava toda sua atenção. Vivienne, Daphne e Millicent conversavam entre si e não notaram o que tinha sido dito, então elas não iam ajudar, e mais ninguém o faria.

— Fico impressionada que sequer saiba o que é um jornal, Pansy — Astoria retorquiu. Por um momento, ela soou como Daphne. — E fico ainda mais impressionada que saiba que se deve lê-lo. — Draco esfaqueou uma cenoura assada e olhou de uma para outra, nenhum pouco impressionado com a distribuição dos assentos. Ele preferia ter ficado preso ao lado de Millicent do que dessas duas. Pansy pareceu surpresa por Astoria ter respondido e só conseguiu ficar boquiaberta. — Quero dizer — Astoria continuou —, todo mundo sabe que você não é uma Corvinal, mas talvez devêssemos lhe dar mais crédito.

Hydrus soltou um som de aprovação do outro lado da mesa; ele, Crabbe, Goyle e Nadia observavam a discussão com interesse. Draco encontrou os olhos de Nadia e franziu o cenho, perguntando-se porque ela não ajudara a prima. Ela apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso afetado.

— Parem com isso — Draco disse, olhando de Astoria para Pansy. A última estava quase chorando, e a outra parecia satisfeita. Draco se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ela; normalmente, Astoria não se importava com discussões e nunca tentava magoar as pessoas.

— Parar? — Astoria repetiu com um olhar meio curioso, meio zombeteiro para Draco. — Nenhuma resposta espirituosa nem chantagem, apenas um “parem com isso”? Sério, Draco?

— E vocês falam que eu sou uma Lufa — Daphne comentou, rindo dele. Parecia que ela tinha ouvido a última parte da conversa, que tinha chamado sua atenção. Draco corou e soltou o garfo ruidosamente.

— Eu _não_ sou um Lufo! — ralhou. A mãe os olhou da sua ponta da mesa, mas Draco a ignorou.

— Parece estar meio defensivo — Daphne disse. Astoria observava sua irmã mais velha com uma expressão perspicaz e algo disse a Draco que fora assim que ela aprendera a ser maldosa.

— Não estou! — Draco respondeu sem pensar. Ninguém pareceu saber o que fazer com essa resposta inútil e apressada. _Draco_ não sabia o que pensar; era praticamente suicídio dizer qualquer coisa sem pensar nesse tipo de encontros. — Sou astuto — disse arrogantemente, tentando se recuperar. — E tenho ambições...

— Sim, a de ir para Lufa-Lufa! — Draco franziu o cenho para Pansy; estava nessa confusão por tê-la defendido e, em agradecimento, ela tinha se voltado contra ele.

Nadia e Daphne riram com apreciação, assim como Astoria depois de um momento. Vivienne observava sua gêmea tristemente. Theodore ainda estava distraído e Millicent também observava Catherine. Hydrus parecia bravo e envergonhado. Ninguém ajudaria Draco e essa percepção doía.

 _Potter teria ajudado_ , pensou, rosnando para seus colegas.

— ... casa dos fracassados! — Pansy continuou e soltou uma gargalhada. Daphne puxou o prato de Draco. Ele tentou pegá-lo de volta e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Uh-uh — disse. — Texugos não gostam de carne. — Pansy riu e jogou uma folha de alface nele. — Oh, essa foi boa, Parkinson. Dê os vegetais ao texugo. — Eles riram. Todos eles. Draco pensou, tristemente, que esse era seu pior aniversário.

— Devolva o prato de Draco antes que eu conte ao meu pai — Hydrus disse friamente. Pansy e Daphne congelaram, e Astoria devolveu o jantar de Draco com uma expressão tímida. — Melhor — continuou. — Se nos derem licença... — Hydrus se levantou e foi parar ao lado de Draco. — Levante-se. — Draco, muito chocado para discutir, obedeceu.

Atrás deles, Pansy disse:

— Oh, ele precisa de um abraço! — O rosto de Hydrus era impassível, pelo menos até chegarem ao corredor.

— O que...

— O que acha que está fazendo? — Hydrus parecia furioso.

— Eu...

— “Parem com isso”? Você _é_ um Lufo?

— _Não!_

— Então, por que não contou a eles sobre aquela vez que Pansy chorou? — Hydrus quis saber. — Sabe como isso funciona.

 _Se eles cismarem com você, comente algo pior que um deles tenha feito_ , Draco pensou.

— Não posso fazer isso com Pansy...

— Oh, Merlin, você realmente é um Lufo! — Hydrus gemeu.

— Cala a boca! — Draco disse. — Não sou!

— Então faça — Hydrus disse, subitamente frio mais uma vez. — Ela sabe se virar e você precisa se recuperar dessa vergonha que passou. É um Malfoy e eles precisam se lembrar disso. — Pausou, pensando. — E as coisas estiveram estranhas entre Daphne e Astoria a noite toda, então se tivermos Astoria do nosso lado, podemos colocar Daphne em seu lugar também...

Draco saiu andando sem falar nada. Depois de Potter ter ido embora, o pai se sentara com ele e Hydrus para conversar sobre os nascidos muggle e como eles eram inferiores. Draco tinha seguido o conselho de Potter — em parte, pelo menos, porque ainda não perguntara a sua mãe sobre a ovelha branca — e aceitou a conversa, mas questionara Snape sobre o assunto quando o vira novamente, e acreditara mais nas respostas dele do que nas de seu pai.

Draco tomara cuidado de guardar suas opiniões para si, mas Hydrus estivera obcecado com a ideia de lugares de direito desde então. O pai encorajara esse comportamento ao comprar um novo rato para Hydrus, substituindo Bosworth; Feta era lisa, preta, mágica e tratada com muito mais carinho do que Roquefort. Feta podia ir a todos os lugares com Hydrus — mas ela tinha que ficar em seu bolso durante as refeições ou ocasiões formais —, enquanto Roquefort tinha que ficar preso em sua gaiola enquanto Draco estivesse envolvido em qualquer tipo de evento. Draco não achava justo.

— Aonde está indo? — Hydrus quis saber. — Tem que voltar...

— Estarei em meu quarto — Draco respondeu.

— Contarei ao pai...

— Vá em frente — Draco disse.

Mas não foi o pai que o procurou mais tarde. Foi a mãe. Ela entrou no quarto e Draco esperara várias expressões — irritação, desapontamento, talvez até uma máscara de frieza —, mas não esperara por tristeza, que era o que recebera.

— Eu sinto muito, Draco — disse, sentando-se atrás dele na cama.

— Não é sua culpa, mãe — respondeu e ela soltou um som estranho, antes de abraçá-lo. — Só não sou um Malfoy muito bom. — Ela não respondeu e o coração de Draco se apertou, porque isso provavelmente queria dizer que ela concordava. — Eu costumava ser, mas agora... Sou diferente, não sou? — Ele sabia disso, e todos na sala de jantar também sabiam. A mãe provavelmente também sabia; de novo, ela não respondeu. — Desculpe — disse por fim.

— Não tem pelo que se desculpar — a mãe disse, acariciando seu cabelo. — Nada mesmo, me entende?

— Não de verdade — Draco respondeu. — Quero dizer, é culpa minha eu ser diferente, não de outra pessoa, então eu é que deveria me desculpar...

— Não é sua culpa...

— É, sim — Draco insistiu.

— Não...

— Está tudo bem, mãe — Draco disse. Ele queria chorar, mas já tinha se envergonhado o bastante por uma noite sem derramar lágrimas. Em vez disso, ajeitou-se e sorriu tristemente. — Ninguém me _fez_ diferente, isso só... aconteceu. Posso aceitar a responsabilidade por isso.

— Oh, Draco — a mãe murmurou. Então, surpreendentemente, ela começou a chorar. Draco tinha a visto triste antes e a vira ficar chorosa para conseguir o que queria, mas nunca a vira chorar dessa maneira. Nunca de verdade.

 _E é por minha causa_ , pensou, sentindo-se mal. _Ela provavelmente deve estar morrendo de vergonha de mim..._ Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas abraços eram bons, então fez isso. A mãe ficou tensa e Draco lhe deu tapinhas nas costas até que ela relaxasse.

— Desculpe, mãe — disse e isso a fez chorar ainda mais.


	59. Weasleys And Werewolves

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Nove  
Weasleys And Werewolves  
(Weasleys e Lobisomens)**

_Ele estava com frio. Com frio e molhado. E cansado, porque Wormtail tinha pensado muito ultimamente e ratos eram criaturas espertas, mas não tinham uma capacidade emocional muito ampla, o que dificultava processar as coisas. Estremeceu, tentando não pensar na explosão e em todas as pessoas que matara, ou na dor de cortar seu dedo. Tentou não pensar em Sirius, que estava apodrecendo em Azkaban, ou em Remus, que provavelmente estava deprimido. Tentou não pensar em si mesmo, que ia ter de viver com os Weasley pelo futuro próximo._

_Ele precisava de uma família bruxa — uma que não o afogasse ao vê-lo — e uma que não o reconhecesse nem conhecesse uma que poderia. No fim, tivera que escolher entre os Weasley e os Lovegood e optara pela primeira e tentara não sentir pena de si mesmo. Sentia-se mal por Lily e James, mas não tinha sido pessoal, e pensara que a morte teria sido um destino melhor do que aquele que o resto deles — o resto dos Marotos — teria de viver._

_Estremeceu e as mãos pequenas e quentes ao seu redor se apertaram. Contorceu-se. Queria morder o menino que o segurava, mas o garoto tinha boas intenções. Ele só era um pouco bruto. Mas Wormtail podia aguentar isso se significasse entrar na casa; estava com frio e molhado e cansado e sua pata doía. Teria usado a varinha de seu Mestre para curar sua mão, mas não conhecia nenhum feitiço que acabasse com a dor. Sirius e James sempre tinham dado poções a Remus para a dor, e Peter não sabia prepará-las._

_— Fred, George! — disse o menino que o segurava. — Vou entrar. — Entrar parecia uma ideia maravilhosa e, com um guincho fraco, Peter o encorajou a entrar imediatamente._

_— Tchau! — uma voz jovem e alegre respondeu. Wormtail supôs que pertencia a Fred ou George._

_— É — disse outra voz quase idêntica; supôs pertencer ao outro. — Tchau._

_— Tchau, Percy! — disse a primeira voz. Wormtail, estranhamente, lembrou-se de outros dois garotos que conhecera; mas garotos com cabelos escuros, não vermelhos. Suspirou, ou guinchou._

_— Não — o salvador de Wormtail, Percy, bufou. — Se eu vou entrar, vocês também têm que entrar. A mãe disse que não são velhos o bastante para brincarem sozinhos aqui fora._

_— Somos, sim!_

_— Não são! — Percy insistiu com irritação. Wormtail foi para a outra mão de Percy (com gentileza dessa vez) e seu mundo tremeu quando Percy correu alguns passos. Então, Percy cambaleou e jogou-se para frente; prendeu a mão no pulso de um dos garotos mais novos e puxou-o na direção da casa._

_— Solta! — o menino gritou. — Vamos nos comportar, eu prometo!_

_— Mentiroso — Percy disse, soando bravo, e continuou a puxá-lo. O outro garoto (o que Percy não segurava) seguiu, como se fosse incapaz de ficar longe de seu irmão. Ou gêmeo? Wormtail os achou terrivelmente parecidos. — Vocês nunca se comportam e é sempre minha culpa quando se metem em problemas. — Wormtail achou que Percy estava sendo um pouco duro com seus irmãos; eles não podiam ter mais de quatro anos. O próprio Percy não tinha mais do que seis ou sete._

_— O que tem na sua mão? — o garoto que estava livre perguntou._

_— Um rato — Percy disse, abruptamente alegre novamente._

_— Podemos ver? — Fred e George perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, parecendo animados._

_— Não — Percy respondeu. — Ele está com frio._

_— Por favor — um deles choramingou._

_— Queremos ver — o outro disse._

_— Não — Percy respondeu, irritado. — Ele é meu. — Chegaram na porta e Percy soltou o irmão que estivera segurando e os dois entraram correndo, deixando uma trilha de lama para trás. Eles atacaram uma tigela de frutas sobre a mesa._

_— Percy, Ron está com você? — uma mulher perguntou, virando-se para olhar sobre o encosto de um sofá no canto esquerdo da sala. Houve um barulho (o som de uma criança pequena — provavelmente até mais nova que Harry — vomitando) e a mulher (presumidamente a mãe de Percy) abaixou os olhos. Era claro que havia uma criança em seu colo ou ao seu lado no sofá. — Oh, Ginny — disse._

_— Ginny está doente? — um dos garotos perguntou, parecendo dividido entre preocupado e deleitado._

_— Legal! — o outro exclamou e Wormtail se lembrou de Sirius._

_— Não é “legal” — a mãe repreendeu e os dois pareciam ter sido apropriadamente castigados. — Não se lembram de como se sentiram mal quando ficaram doentes? E ela não está nem perto de ser grande e forte como vocês. — Os dois pareciam arrasados e espiaram por cima do encosto do sofá. — Ron, Percy?_

_— Não sei — Percy respondeu na mesma hora. — Mas eu encontrei um rato, mãe, olhe... — Ele se aproximou um passo, erguendo Wormtail na direção de sua mãe._

_— Que bom, querido — disse, distraída; era compreensível, pois Ginny vomitava mais uma vez._

_— Ele está doente também, eu acho..._

_— Oh, bem, peça a Charlie para dar uma olhada nele — disse sem erguer os olhos. Wormtail sentiu o cheiro do desapontamento de Percy e o sentiu abaixar um pouco o braço. Percy carregou Wormtail na direção da escada e a voz de sua mãe o seguiu: — Veja se Ron está com Charlie, pode ser, querido?_

_— Charlie vai saber o que fazer — Percy garantiu a Wormtail, dando um tapinha na sua cabeça que pareceu balançar seu cérebro. Guinchou uma vez para expressar sua dor, mas Percy pareceu entender isso como encorajamento e voltou a acariciá-lo, desastrado. — Charlie? — chamou, batendo na porta do primeiro patamar._

_A porta foi aberta para revelar outro garoto ruivo — Wormtail sabia que os Weasley tinham vários filhos, mas, honestamente, isso era ridículo — que tinha uma figura pequena e risonha pendurada em seu ombro._

_— O que, Perce? — o garoto, Charlie, suspirou, parecendo aborrecido. Wormtail estava com a impressão de que Percy não era muito popular com seus irmãos. O garoto no ombro de Charlie guinchou algo incoerente, e ele riu, ajeitando a criança (Ron?) em seus braços. Ron se debateu um pouco e, então, notou Wormtail e acalmou-se para observá-lo. — Onde o encontrou? — Charlie perguntou, apoiando Ron no quadril. Ergueu uma mão para Wormtail cheirar, e assim o rato o fez._

_— No jardim — Percy respondeu. — Eu quase pisei nele. Mas ele é amigável, olhe! — Voltou a bater na cabeça de Wormtail._

_— Com cuidado — Charlie avisou e Wormtail guinchou seu agradecimento, decidindo que se Fred e George eram como James e Sirius, então Charlie (o Wesley gentil e amável) era como Remus._

_— Ele está doente? — Percy perguntou. — Ele está tremendo._

_— Desculpe, Ron — Charlie disse, colocando-o no chão. Ron cambaleou, erguendo as mãos para Wormtail, mas Percy (felizmente) o tirou de seu alcance. — Coloque-o na mesa — Charlie disse, fuçando em seu criado-mudo. — Há um jornal lá. — Percy colocou Wormtail na mesa, como Charlie instruíra, e o rato quase morreu de susto. De todos os jornais que podiam ter usado, era uma cópia do Profeta; uma com o rosto raivoso de Sirius impressa._

_UM CASO BLACK, a manchete dizia, e detalhava a forma como Sirius supostamente traíra Lily e James e seu papel na morte de Peter e daqueles muggles na rua._

_Só que Peter não estava morto. Ele vivia._

_Ele sobrevivera, sim, mas tinha lhe custado caro. Sua autoestima lhe dizia que sua vida não valia a de seus amigos, e seu coração perguntava-se se valia a pena sobreviver se não tinha seus amigos para dividir a vida. Peter soltou um guincho aborrecido e voltou a tremer, supondo que o tempo daria a resposta. Tinha sido necessário._

_Não é?_

_— Ele parece um pouco estressado — Charlie comentou, gentilmente tirando Ron do caminho. Os três olharam para Wormtail, que se remexeu sob o exame deles._

_— Ele está sem um dedo — Percy comentou. O coração de Wormtail disparou e fez o possível para esconder ao máximo a notícia sobre a qual estava sentado._

_— Huh — foi tudo o que Charlie disse, entretanto, e Wormtail relaxou um pouco. — Vai ficar com ele, Perce?_

_— Sim, eu gostaria — Percy respondeu alegremente e o coração de Peter se apertou. Podia ter ficado com Charlie (que era como Remus) ou Fred e George (que eram como Sirius e James), mas acabara ficando com Percy. Percy, o aparente pária; Percy, que era negligenciado em favor de seus amigos mais interessantes (ou, nesse caso, irmãos). Percy, que era como Peter._

_E Wormtail não conseguia decidir se odiava Percy por isso ou se gostava dele. Remexeu-se, tentando não olhar para o rosto de Sirius, mas, por fim, seus olhos pousaram na imagem._

_“A morte teria sido mais gentil”, a imagem disse, assustando Peter. Sua voz ecoou pelo quarto de Bill e Charlie e as paredes claras ficaram cinzentas; a mesa sob as patas de Wormtail se transformou em pedra gelada._

E, então, era Peter, não Wormtail, e ele estava em sua cela em Azkaban. Não tinha nenhum dos meninos Weasley e não tinha a habilidade de se transformar. Tudo estava diferente; a única coisa que ainda era a mesma era que Peter estava com tanto frio e tão molhado agora quanto estivera na tarde em que Percy o encontrara.

**-x-**

_Por favor, que tenha acabado, por favor, que tenha acabado, por favor..._

Tonks cruzou os dedos ao cambalear para fora da lareira e para dentro da cabana de Remus. Teria sido mais educado aparatar no jardim e depois entrar, mas às seis da manhã depois da lua cheia... Bem, ela confiava em Remus, mas também lera o bastante para não querer testar o autocontrole dele quando era um lobo.

Alguém xingou, chamando sua atenção. Remus passava pela porta da frente, do outro lado da sala, usando nada além de um fino par de calça de pijama, e com vários hematomas. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Tonks se xingou por ter sido tão estúpida; depois de tudo o que tinha sido revelado no julgamento e o fato de que Remus estivera se escondendo com Sirius desde então, ela devia ter esperado ver Sirius naquela manhã. E, ainda assim, nem pensara nele.

Sirius Black, antigo assassino em massa, segurou melhor Remus — que Tonks pôde ver que não se mexia sozinho — e deu a Tonks um olhar nervoso e meio desafiador, esperando para ver o que ela faria.

— E aí — disse e sua voz falhou.

— Olá — Sirius disse em voz baixa, num tom que não demonstrava nada. Seus olhos foram para a lareira e, depois, para a porta pela qual acabara de passar. Eles se olharam por mais um momento, antes de ele fazer uma careta e avançar lentamente para colocar Remus no sofá pequeno.

— Ele está bem? — Tonks perguntou, dando um passo para frente.

— Não — Sirius disse, erguendo uma mão. Tonks parou. — Ele ainda está um pouco... erm... lupino. — Tonks olhou para Remus, que parecia um pouco machucado, mas perfeitamente humano. — Na cabeça — Sirius adicionou. — Ele se transformou há uns cinco minutos, mas demora um pouco para voltar totalmente. Se ele sentir seu cheiro, as coisas podem ficar feias.

— Oh — disse. — Por que você...

— Eu ainda estou cheirando como um cachorro — respondeu, dando-lhe um sorriso. — Ou apenas o bastante para que não ative uma reação. — Seus olhos correram pela sala, como se procurasse um jeito de fugir. — O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou. Os olhos de Tonks foram para Remus e, por um momento, Sirius sorriu de um jeito muito conhecido. Era o mesmo que Harry dera quando ela o conhecera no escritório de Bones.

— Vim ver o Remus — disse desnecessariamente. — Eu sabia que ele estava aqui, então...

— Sabia? Como? — Sirius perguntou bruscamente. Tonks corou.

— Um feitiço — disse. — Olho-Tonto me ajudou a erguê-lo. — A boca de Sirius tremeu ao ouvir isso. Olhou a lareira e suspirou.

— Quer alguma coisa? Café da manhã? Chá?

— Oh, er, não, estou bem — Tonks respondeu. Sirius assentiu, sem jeito. — Mas obrigada. — Ele deu de ombros. No sofá, Remus rosnou e girou. Ele teria caído, mas antes mesmo que Tonks pudesse soltar uma exclamação de surpresa, Sirius já o tinha segurado e o ajeitado. — Fez isso algumas vezes — comentou.

— Algumas — concordou, soltando os tornozelos de Remus. Ele pegou uma almofada e a colocou sob a cabeça de Remus, antes de observá-lo por um momento. Tonks também o observou e não pôde deixar de pensar que Remus estava com uma aparência muito melhor do que na última lua cheia. Não conseguia ver nenhum corte grave nele (apenas alguns pequenos nos ombros e braços), apesar de suas costelas estarem cobertas por hematomas.

Voltaram a ficar em um silêncio desconfortável. Tonks examinou Remus de uma distância segura, tentando determinar a extensão dos ferimentos, e Sirius pegou uma mochila no canto, começando a tirar vários frascos de dentro dela. Tonks reconheceu o Ditamno, mas nenhum dos outros. Sirius também sacou uma varinha.

— Onde você...

— É de James — Sirius respondeu sem erguer os olhos. Tonks crispou os lábios e Sirius pareceu sentir isso, porque ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado ao acenar a varinha de James Potter. Os cortes de Remus sumiram e a desaprovação de Tonks deu lugar a relutante admiração. Remus soltou outro resmungo, esse mais um murmúrio do que um rosnado, quando Sirius curou seus hematomas.

— Fez isso algumas vezes, também — disse, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. Sirius a olhou, mas não respondeu. Remus acordou alguns minutos depois e parecia incrivelmente desorientado. Sirius conversou com ele (e parecia um pouco desconfortável se o modo que a olhava pelo canto dos olhos era uma indicação), perguntando o que doía e como ele se sentia e se precisava de algo imediatamente.

Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foram vários resmungos, gemido e tentativas confusas de falar, mas tudo pareceu fazer sentido para Sirius, que riu e ofereceu a Remus algumas poções de sua incrível coleção móvel. Tonks apenas os observou. Sirius era um mistério para ela. Ela o conhecera uma vez, há muito tempo, mas o homem à sua frente era muito diferente do Sirius de que se lembrava. Ele era até um pouco diferente do Sirius que tinha visto quando fizera a guarda dele no Ministério.

O Sirius de sua infância tinha sido barulhento e risonho o tempo todo, enquanto esse era quieto e bastante sério — apesar de admitir que podia ser o resultado da longa noite que ele tivera. E, enquanto ele tinha confiança na maneira que tratava Remus, ele parecia não saber o que pensar de Tonks, agora que ela não era mais sua guarda. Esse homem era cauteloso, o que não era uma característica que esperara atribuir a ele.

E Remus... até Remus estava diferente. Sua personalidade era a mesma, assim como sua aparência — ele _era_ o mesmo, de verdade —, mas ela não tinha previsto que ele fosse testemunhar no julgamento de Sirius, então era claro que ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto achara. Ainda tinha muito a descobrir sobre seu amigo.

Sirius acenou a varinha de James mais uma vez, antes de guardá-la em suas vestes. Tonks estava vagamente ciente de que ele estava se movendo, mas sua atenção estava focada em Remus, que de repente ficara imóvel; seus olhos castanhos encontraram Tonks, e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso hesitante. Ele não retribuiu. De fato, ele empalideceu e desviou os olhos.

— Padfoot — disse com a voz rouca e urgente. — Sirius. — Sirius olhou para Tonks, antes de voltar a olhar para Remus, os cantos da boca repuxados. Era um sorriso completamente simpático, mas havia algo decididamente sagaz nele que deixou Tonks nervosa. Remus fungou e o sorriso de Sirius se alargou. — Não — Remus disse. Ele olhou para Tonks pelo canto dos olhos, antes de se erguer num pulo. Sirius estava pronto para pegá-lo (Tonks notou pela forma que ele ficou tenso), mas ele também parecia desafiador.

— Sente-se antes que se machuque, seu idiota — Sirius disse.

— Não me trate como um bebê — Remus retorquiu, soando irritado. Tonks teve a impressão de que deixara algo passar (um gesto, um cheiro, uma expressão, algo), porque Remus estava mais irritado do que a situação pedia.

— Não se comporte como um — Sirius respondeu. Então, ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se desafiasse Remus a discutir. Remus rosnou e deu um passo instável na direção na lareira, antes de parecer se dar conta de como estava longe e desistir. Mas ele não se sentou nem olhou para Tonks. Em vez disso, apenas olhou feio para Sirius, como se algo ruim houvesse acontecido e fosse culpa dele. Sirius apenas ofereceu um sorriso torto.

Tonks, sentindo cada vez mais que deixara algo passar e que estava invadindo um momento entre amigos, levantou-se. Os dois homens a olharam.

— É óbvio que não foi um bom momento para eu vir...

— Sim — Remus disse sem rodeios.

— _Não_ — Sirius respondeu com bastante convicção.

— _Sirius_ — Remus disse, praticamente choramingando. Tonks sentiu as bochechas corarem. Era óbvio que Remus não a queria ali e, por mais que pudesse entender (ela o ignorara por semanas), ainda se sentia magoada, porque estivera disposta a falar com ele quando era ele que a estivera ignorando. Pelo menos estivera disposta a tentar.

— Oh, pelo amor de... — Sirius parou de falar, fazendo uma carranca, antes de pegar a almofada na poltrona mais próxima e jogá-la, com considerável força, em Remus. Acertou-o no peito e foi o bastante para fazê-lo cair no sofá, onde ele se sentou, ofegante.

— Cuidado! — Tonks ralhou, mas ou Sirius não a ouviu, ou não se importava.

— Certo — Sirius disse, severo. — Certo. — Pegou seu equipamento de cura e o guardou na mochila. — Eu vou para casa, _sozinho_ , e você será bem-vindo de volta quando tiverem conversado.

— Sirius — Remus explodiu, levantando-se mais uma vez. — Eu preciso descansar... — Sirius abriu a boca para dizer algo, antes de olhar para Tonks e fechá-la. Ela se remexeu, sentindo, novamente, que estava interrompendo algo. Sirius soltou o ar ruidosamente (e raivosamente), antes de dar um passo para frente e passar o braço de Remus por seus ombros. Remus pareceu aliviado e Tonks se sentiu um pouco perdida. Mas Sirius não ajudou Remus a ir para a lareira; ele o arrastou na direção do corredor.

— Desculpe por ele — Sirius disse com uma carranca.

— Sirius? — Remus chamou, soando verdadeiramente confuso. — A lareira fica do outro lado. — Ele se virou e encontrou os olhos de Tonks, e ela teve certeza de que ele pedia ajuda silenciosamente. Deu de ombros; não entendia a situação bem o bastante para saber como ajudar e, por isso, permitiu que Sirius o levasse para outra parte da cabana.

**-x-**

— Então, pela janela? — Remus perguntou, cambaleando ao lado de Sirius. Tudo doía e sua cabeça latejava. Sirius revirou os olhos e não falou até chegarem ao quarto de Remus. Sirius o colocou na cama sem cuidado e fechou a porta com o pé. Mas não se aproximou da janela. Ele ficou parado, parecendo dividido entre se sentir furioso, impotente ou divertido. Remus tentou se mover para uma posição mais confortável, mas desistiu quase na mesma hora, porque era necessário um esforço que não queria fazer. — Padfoot...

— Se ainda não estivesse se recuperando, eu te enfeitiçaria — Sirius lhe disse. Remus soltou um resmungo questionador. — Três semanas — disse, confundindo ainda mais Remus. — Três malditas semanas te ouvindo achar desculpas idiotas, adiando ser completamente livre, só por causa da droga do seu complexo de inferioridade?!

Sirius não estava falando muito alto — Dora provavelmente não conseguia ouvi-lo —, mas ainda era alto o bastante para que Remus fizesse uma careta.

— Agora — Sirius continuou, dando um olhar exasperado a Remus —, se estivesse preocupado sobre o Ministério, eu entenderia. O que fez por mim durante o julgamento, quando contou a eles sobre... sobre Moony... isso foi algo enorme. — Remus não o contradisse, porque tinha mesmo sido. Não se arrependia, mas uma grande parte sua desejava que não tivesse sido necessário. — E eu sei que há muito preconceito no Ministério — Remus bufou zombeteiramente —, então eu teria entendido se quisesse se esconder deles.

— Bom — Remus disse.

— Mas não é disso que se trata — Sirius retorquiu, voltando a olhar para Remus com severidade. Era um olhar que Remus dera a Sirius (e James) muitas vezes durante os anos e perguntou-se se eles também tiveram o desejo de se esconder. Remus olhou para seus cobertores e considerou se cobrir, mas suspeitava que Sirius apenas o descobriria. — Eu senti seu cheiro quando notou a Dora — Sirius inclinou a cabeça. — É ela quem você tem evitado ver.

— Não — Remus mentiu.

— Sim — Sirius insistiu. — Merlin sabe o porquê; pelo que você me contou, vocês são próximos. Achei que ficaria feliz por ela estar aqui, não que quisesse que eu te ajudasse a fugir pela janela.

— Éramos — Remus disse. — Éramos próximos. Ela me...

— É óbvio que ela não te odeia, ou ela não estaria na sua sala de estar. — Remus tinha um bom motivo para isso não ser verdade, mas não conseguia se lembrar qual era.

— Eu a traí...

— Ninguém te forçou a nada — Sirius disse friamente e, tarde demais, ocorreu a Remus que devia tê-lo ofendido. Forçou sua mente confusa a pensar em algo para dizer antes que arruinasse outra amizade, mas nada lhe ocorreu. — Você me ajudou, e eu já disse como sou grato por isso, porque você escolheu. Não teve um problema com isso durante o julgamento, mas depois passou um mês se escondendo na minha casa por que está com medo do que pode acontecer se tentar justificar sua escolha para Dora...? Sério mesmo? — Remus rosnou para ele, porque tudo soava idiota quando Sirius falava dessa maneira. — Do que tem medo?

— Ela não vai entender — Remus disse.

— Ou talvez você não queria que ela entenda.

— Não seja ridículo — respondeu. — Não sabe...

— Eu que sou ridículo? — Sirius quis saber. Remus voltou a olhar para seus cobertores. — E eu não _sei_? Acho que entendo melhor do que você, Moony! Acho que não quer conversar com ela por que sabe que vão conseguir desfazer esse mal-entendido. E acho que isso te assusta, porque sabe que, no fim, isso vai levar a outras conversas e situações, como a última lua cheia...

— Não — Remus disse.

— E, por motivos que eu não consigo entender, você ainda acha que não merece esse tipo de sinceridade e você acha que ela pode conseguir coisa melhor que você...

— Ela pode. Sou um péssimo amigo.

— Péssimos amigos — Sirius explodiu — não se colocam em frente à metade do mundo bruxo e contam seu maior segredo para ajudar outros amigos. — Remus não tinha uma resposta a isso.

— Está errado — Remus disse quando pensou em algo. — Estamos conversando sinceramente agora e não estou te afastando.

— Se sua amizade é algo tão ruim a se ter, então por que eu ou o Matt a merecemos? Ou você não pensa muito de nós — Remus soltou um resmungo de protesto — ou não é sobre sua amizade com Dora que está preocupado, seu idiota.

Sirius o olhou de um jeito que deveria significar algo, mas Remus não entendeu. Sirius jogou as mãos no ar e andou de um lado para o outro na frente da porta. Remus fechou os olhos, porque estava ficando tonto. Por fim, Sirius falou novamente.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Você está certo. É claro que estou imaginando coisas e você, como disse, não tem medo de falar abertamente, então é claro que não tem um problema com Dora.

— Exatamente — Remus disse, satisfeito. Sirius o olhou, condescendente.

— Exatamente — Sirius concordou, revirando os olhos. — Então não será um problema resolver as coisas com ela, não é? Porque são amigos e tudo o mais, certo? — Remus franziu o cenho, percebendo tarde demais para onde essa conversa estava indo.

— Não, espere... — Sirius abriu a porta e foi para o corredor. — Padfoot! — Remus ouviu Sirius falar algo para Dora e, então, o som do flu. Remus levantou-se com dificuldade. Certamente Sirius não o deixara ali? Certamente Sirius tinha sido um bom amigo e mandado Dora embora? Cambaleou pelo corredor, usando a parede como apoio. A sala de estar estava vazia, exceto por Dora, que estava parada perto da poltrona, aparentemente tentando decidir se ia se sentar ou esperar em pé. Sua expressão se alegrou ao ver Remus, que olhou feio para a lareira.

— Remus? — Dora chamou, hesitante.

— Aquele idiota miserável e traidor — Remus resmungou. — Ele foi embora, é? — Ela assentiu. Ele gemeu e se jogou de bruços no sofá. — Na próxima vez, me lembre de apenas deixá-lo para os Dementadores — pediu, a voz abafada pelo tecido. — Ele está merecendo por me abandonar quando estou dolorido e cansado.

Dora riu e Remus, que esperara que ela gritasse ou o ignorasse, olhou-a. Ela se apressou a suavizar sua expressão — literalmente, já que ela fizera seus olhos, boca e nariz sumirem — e Remus riu, tão surpreso que não conseguiu evitar.

— Então, espera uma próxima vez? — ela perguntou quando o rosto já tinha voltado ao normal.

— Você o conhece? — Remus perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção da lareira. Dora sorriu novamente. — Definitivamente haverá uma próxima vez.

— Ele está diferente do que me lembro — Dora contou. — Mais velho.

— Harry tem sido bom para ele. Eles têm sido bons um para o outro, na verdade — Remus disse. E franziu o cenho. — Mas ele ainda é um idiota.

— E você ainda vai deixá-lo para os Dementadores, certo? — Dora perguntou, parecendo divertida.

— Exatamente — Remus concordou. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram. Remus sentiu seu sorriso sumir. — Dora, eu nem sequer posso começar a me desculpar... — Dora se sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

— Não tem problema — respondeu. Seu cheiro não era bravo e Remus (que esperara que ela gritasse sua concordância) ficou um pouco confuso. — Acho que os dois estavam errados.

— Mas principalmente eu.

— Principalmente você — concordou com um sorriso pequeno, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Podemos não falar sobre isso? Estou um pouco irritada, mas eu sei por que você mentiu e eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa se a situação fosse contrária. Eu sinto muito e você, também, certo? — A boca de Remus se torceu, mas esforçou-se para manter o rosto sério.

— Não é tão simpl...

— É, sim — Dora disse, cruzando os braços. Seu cabelo começava a ficar laranja, o que Remus sabia significar que ela estava ficando brava. — Por que não seria?

— Porque não — Remus disse pateticamente. Essa manhã não tinha sido gentil com ele; as pessoas estavam se aproveitando do fato de que estava com dificuldades em formar pensamentos coerentes.

— Um bom argumento — ela disse, revirando os olhos. — Eu acho que é simples assim — continuou e Remus teve a impressão de que esse era o fim da discussão; desistiu pouco graciosamente. Ela sorriu largamente, parecendo sentir que tinha ganhado, e inclinou-se para abraçá-lo.

Remus retribuiu e, ainda que tivesse a impressão de que deveria estar chateado por não ter ganhado a discussão, não sabia como ter voltado a ser amigo de Dora era algo ruim. Balançou a cabeça e desistiu.

 _Ha!_ , pensou. _Sirius obviamente não tem a menor ideia do que estava falando._

**-x-**

Como sempre, Tonks parou no cubículo de Robards quando estava indo para o treinamento. Ainda não tinha entendido por que ele tinha um cubículo quando Olho-Tonto e Dawlish — que tinham o mesmo tempo de casa que Robards — tinham escritórios, mas não queria perguntar.

— E aí, beleza? — disse, batendo na parede. Robards, cuja cabeça estava apoiada na mesa, mexeu-se e ergueu os olhos. Um pedaço de pergaminho ficou preso em seu rosto e ele o puxou. Pigarreou, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

— Bom dia, Tonks — disse com a voz rouca.

— Como... er... Como está hoje, senhor? — perguntou, preocupada. Ele estava com a barba por fazer, manchas escuras sob os olhos verdes e parecia que fazia dias que não penteava os cabelos.

— Já estive melhor — respondeu, irônico. — Estou procurando, acredite nisso, mas só não estou... — Pausou para bocejar. — Encontrando algo. É como se ela estivesse seguindo os passos de Black.

— Oh — Tonks disse, o rosto se abatendo. Parte de seu bom-humor (da manhã passada com um Remus cansado e irritado) sumiu.

— Eu mesmo não posso seguir os passos de Black — Robards suspirou, mexendo em alguns papéis em sua mesa —, porque ninguém sabe onde ele está, também. — Olhou-a, cansado. — Não saberia quando ele planeja voltar para seu julgamento, sabe?

— Não — Tonks disse. Robards parecia desapontado. — Remus não mencionou — continuou num pedido de desculpas. — Eu posso perguntar quando voltar a vê-lo se quiser. — Pensou que não tinha a menor ideia de quando seria isso (ele não lhe deixara uma maneira de entrar em contato, apesar de os feitiços em sua cabana ainda funcionarem).

— Isso seria — Robards esfregou os olhos e bocejou novamente — ... útil, obrigado.

— Sem problemas — disse. Murmurou a senha para seu Auxiliar e franziu o cenho. Estava quase atrasada. — Er... — Robards balançou a mão, a atenção já voltada para o pergaminho em sua mesa. — Eu volto depois...

— Amanhã — Robards disse. — Eu sei. — Tonks foi embora, caminhando pelo corredor até a entrada do armário.

— ‘Dia — Yaxley disse quando Tonks se aproximou dela e Ben. Eles pareciam exaustos e Florence, como sempre, não estava lá.

— E aí — Tonks respondeu. Ben ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se tentasse decidir por onde começar.

— Eu vi Robards — disse por fim. Yaxley franziu o cenho. — Ele...

— Acabei de vir de lá — Tonks suspirou e os olhos de Ben escureceram.

— Ele está meio acabado, não?

— Ele estava dormindo quando cheguei lá. — Os cantos da boca de Ben foram para baixo e Yaxley colocou uma mão em seu ombro, olhando tristemente para Tonks. — Vocês não estão muito melhor, também. Noite importante? — Ben correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou para Yaxley.

— Florence está desaparecida — disse. Qualquer outra pessoa teria rido, mas depois de Melvin e McKinnon e Remus (que, por duas vezes, já tinha sumido por várias semanas), pessoas desaparecidas não era algo que Tonks conseguia achar nem remotamente engraçado.

— O que aconteceu? — sussurrou.

— Estávamos trabalhando até tarde ontem, procurando um homem que está atacando muggles. Lyra e Florence ficaram presas num duelo, antes de o homem atingir Florence com alguma coisa e correr. Achamos que tinha sido um Estupore, mas ela não estava bem; ela estava doente e tremendo e estava cada vez pior... E depois Kingsley foi atingido por alguma coisa... Ele está em St. Mungo’s. Quando conseguimos estabilizá-lo, nosso homem tinha sumido, assim como Florence.

— Achamos o Auxiliar dela, mas não sabemos se ela foi embora ou se foi levada — Yaxley disse, ansiosa. — Procuramos em seu apartamento, em St. Mungo’s, por todo o Ministério...

— Procuraram os traços mágicos? — Tonks perguntou. Aquela horrível sensação muito conhecida tinha voltado ao seu estômago.

— No local? Sim; Chaves de Portal — Ben disse. — Vinte delas, todas ativadas ao mesmo tempo, e todas acabando em locais diferentes.

— Por quem foram feitas?

— Sei lá — Ben respondeu. — Os traços tinham a cor de Chave de Portal.

— Cor de Chave de Portal? — Tonks repetiu, mais confusa do que irritada pela primeira vez.

— Sim, você sabe, azul claro. — Tonks estremeceu; tinha desenvolvido um desprezo pela cor graças ao caso de Greyback. Quase lhes disse que provavelmente era apenas a cor da magia de Florence, mas não o fez, porque isso os levaria a perguntas. — Como quando elas ativam e brilham? — Ben adicionou, mas Tonks não estava ouvindo, porque a cor azul nas Chaves de Portais significava que Florence as criara e isso a inquietava por motivos que não conseguia identificar.

 _Mas isso é idiota; por que ela iria embora no meio de um caso?_ E então se deu conta; Ben tinha dito que Florence estivera doente e trêmula e que eles tinham assumido ter sido por causa de algum feitiço. Mas e se esse não fosse o caso? E se Florence _precisara_ ir embora? Graças às horas passadas se preocupando com Remus, Tonks estava dolorosamente ciente de que tinha sido lua cheia na noite anterior.

 _Ela não pode ser._ Só que podia. Quantas vezes Florence dormira até tarde ou estivera doente? Mais do que Tonks conseguia contar, honestamente. E quantas vezes ela sentira o cheiro de algo ou alguém para identificá-los? Tonks tentou se lembrar se já tinha visto Florence segurando um sicle, mas não conseguiu.

 _E meu suéter_ , Tonks se lembrou. Ela passara a tarde com Florence — e Melvin e Keith — antes de ir ao acampamento, e esse devia ser o motivo de o suéter de Tonks ter o cheiro da elusiva Esfumaçada. Tonks estava quase convencida.

 _Então é possível que Florence seja a Esfumaçada_ , pensou, e o pânico começou a se fazer notar em seu peito. Não por que sua amiga era um lobisomem, mas por que sua amiga era, possivelmente, uma assassina. Tonks e Olho-Tonto teriam de prendê-la e, apesar de ela provavelmente ter feito um favor ao mundo mágico, ela ainda perderia sua posição de Recruta e certamente cumpriria pena em Azkaban.

 _Mas só se eu a entregar_ , Tonks percebeu, antes de se encolher, sem gostar das consequências de deixá-la livre nem de entregá-la.

— Tonks? — Ben chamou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. — Está tudo bem, vamos encontrá-la. — Tonks forçou uma risadinha, a mente a mil por hora, e esperou que o que estava prestes a aprender não fosse muito intenso; precisava de tempo para pensar.

**-x-**

— Entre — Albus disse quando um dos instrumentos na mesa do canto começou a brilhar. Ouviu alguém respirar fundo, surpreso, do outro lado da porta, antes desta ser aberta lentamente para admitir duas crianças (um garoto e uma garota) com as quais não estava familiarizado.

— Você é o professor Dumbledore?

— Eu sou, querida — respondeu, sorrindo. — E com quem estou falando?

— Eu sou a Sarah, esse é o Ethan. — O garoto, Ethan, acenou timidamente, os olhos nunca se desviando de Sarah, e Albus inclinou a cabeça, decidindo que agora não era a hora de perguntar por que eles não tinham dito seus sobrenomes.

— Prazer — Albus disse. Acenou a varinha, assustando as duas crianças (outra coisa estranha), e conjurou cadeiras. — Por favor, sentem-se. — Sarah hesitou, antes de caminhar e se sentar. Depois de um momento, Ethan fez o mesmo. Albus usou esse tempo para tentar descobrir quem eles eram, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

Sarah era mais velha, pensou — ela devia ter doze anos —, enquanto Ethan não parecia ter mais do que dez anos. Não pareciam ser parentes; o cabelo de Sarah era loiro prateado, quase igual ao dos Malfoy, enquanto o de Ethan era um castanho tão claro que era quase cinzento. Os olhos de Sarah eram castanhos — e, infelizmente, assombrados —, e os de Ethan eram azuis e ele era esguio, enquanto Sarah era um pouco cheinha.

— Você está confuso — Ethan disse, encontrando os olhos de Albus pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Albus sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco perturbado.

— Eu estou perdido — admitiu. Sarah e Ethan se entreolharam.

— Viemos nos matricular na sua escola — Sarah disse, confiante. Ethan pigarreou e Sarah corou, de repente incerta. — Para aprender magia. Se nos aceitar, é claro. — Pausou e estudou Albus por um momento. — Nós temos as cartas. Mostre a ele — mandou. Ethan, para a surpresa de Albus, não hesitou nem pareceu surpreso com o tom dela. Em vez disso, ele apenas tirou dois pergaminhos sujos e gastos do bolso e os ofereceu.

Eram cartas de Hogwarts. Uma para Sarah Walker e a outra, Ethan Runcorn. Albus perguntou-se, por um momento, se Ethan era filho de Albert, antes de decidir pensar nisso depois. Voltou sua atenção para as cartas. A de Ethan não tinha nenhum problema; seu aniversário de onze anos tinha sido em fevereiro e só começaria em setembro. A carta de Sarah, por outro lado, já tinha dois anos; ela devia ter começado no ano anterior. As cartas estavam sem os envelopes, por isso, Albus não sabia para onde tinham sido enviadas. Sua curiosidade sobre esses dois voltou a se manifestar.

— As duas são verdadeiras — disse, devolvendo-as a Ethan. — Não vejo nenhum problema com sua admissão, senhor Runcorn, apesar de a sua ter alguns problemas óbvios, senhorita Walker. Posso perguntar por que não se matriculou ano passado?

— As coisas eram diferentes — ela disse.

— Como? — perguntou com gentileza. Por um momento, achou que ela se recusaria a responder (seu maxilar estava tenso e o nariz, empinado), mas, então, ela pareceu se lembrar de seus modos e remexeu-se.

— O pai estava vivo — disse e a tristeza voltou aos seus olhos.

— Sinto muito por sua perda — Albus disse, tentando (e não conseguindo) entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Sente? — ela perguntou. Havia algo em sua voz que era quase desafiador. Ethan olhou de um para o outro, nervoso. — Nem sabe quem era nosso pai.

 _Nosso pai...?_ , Albus perguntou-se.

— Ainda assim — disse em voz baixa, sabendo que era um assunto delicado —, perder um membro da família nunca é fácil. — Sarah pareceu satisfeita com sua resposta e, depois, pensativa. Ethan ainda parecia ansioso, apesar de dessa vez Albus achar que havia algo conhecido no menino, apesar de não conseguir lembrar-se de onde. Quando Albus voltou a olhar para Sarah, ela parecia impassível. Era raro uma criança não se sentir desconfortável quando Albus usava o que Minerva e Severus chamavam de olhar de raio x. A reação de Ethan foi mais normal; ele pareceu se encolher sob a atenção de Albus e isso apenas o fez parecer ainda mais familiar. Por fim, Albus entendeu por quê.

Havia algo em Ethan que o lembrava de Remus. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele era tão esguio quanto Remus tinha sido nessa idade, ou talvez fosse a falta de confiança perto de estranhos, ou talvez fosse apenas aquela expressão. O sorriso de Albus apareceu lento e perturbado, mas ele estava genuinamente satisfeito por ter entendido o que estava acontecendo.

— Ele entendeu — Ethan murmurou, olhando para Sarah. Os dois pareciam um pouco temerosos, apesar de Sarah parecer desafiadora.

— Bem? — ela disse, mandona. — Nos deixará entrar?

— Talvez — Albus disse, permitindo que um leve tom de reprimenda aparecesse em sua voz. Sarah se irritou e Albus decidiu não tentar isso de novo. — Tenho algumas preocupações, como podem entender, mas também já estive nessa situação, ou uma muito parecida, e sei que o que propõe pode não apenas funcionar, como pode funcionar muito bem.

Sarah e Ethan se entreolharam longamente, enquanto Albus recostava-se em sua cadeira e juntava as mãos. Previsivelmente, foi Sarah quem falou.

— Quais preocupações? — perguntou.


	60. Interruptions

**Capítulo Sessenta  
Interruptions  
(Interrupções)**

Florence apareceu na metade do treinamento — Savage tinha acabado de começar a falar sobre proteções de sangue —, cansada e indisposta. Ela estava mais pálida que o normal, tinha um corte na bochecha e seu braço estava em uma tipoia. Na mesma hora, Finch e Ben se juntaram a ela. Florence abraçou Ben e viu Tonks. Ela acenou e Tonks retribuiu, e foi tudo o que puderam fazer antes de Finch a fazer subir as escadas; aparentemente, ela tinha algumas perguntas.

Tonks as observou ir embora, enquanto a preocupação e culpa se faziam notar, e tentou decidir o que ia fazer. Ia se encontrar com Olho-Tonto em menos de dez minutos e ainda não tinha ideia do que ia falar para ele. Seu trabalho era pegar pessoas que faziam a coisa errada — e, tecnicamente, Florence fizera algo errado —, mas Tonks não se sentia bem em simplesmente entregar uma de suas melhores amigas ao Ministério.

_Não vou falar nada, decidiu. Pelo menos por alguns dias. Até eu ter certeza de que minha decisão é a certa — ou a menos errada._

**-x-**

O segundo julgamento de Sirius não chegou nem perto de ser tão agitado quanto o primeiro. Aconteceu três dias depois da lua cheia de junho — quando Remus já estava completamente recuperado — e foi algo tranquilo, com apenas Fudge, Amelia, Rattler e Umbridge presentes, representando o Ministério, e apenas Sirius, Remus e Harry.

O julgamento todo demorou trinta minutos, ao final dos quais Sirius conseguiu livrar Remus de várias sentenças de prisão e uma multa — o preconceito de Umbridge contra lobisomens era claro, e Sirius achou que queria estrangular a mulher tanto quanto Remus, cujos punhos estavam cerrados — e o próprio Sirius tinha cedido pouco graciosamente e deixou-os emitir uma multa gorda por ser um Animago ilegal.

— Tecnicamente, infringi a lei — reclamou quando ele, Remus e Harry iam ao nível dois para que se registrasse —, mas era de se esperar que o tempo que passei em Azkaban cancelasse a necessidade de uma maldita multa!

— Não é como se não pudesse pagar — Harry se intrometeu e Sirius fez uma careta para ele. Harry também fez uma careta, antes de ficar mais próximo a Sirius e tentar esticar sua franja nervosamente; uma bruxa tinha acabado de entrar no elevador e derrubara a pilha de papéis que segurava.

— Mmm — Sirius disse, olhando para a mulher com a mesma intensidade que ela os olhava. Ela demorou um momento para notar e, então, sorriu nervosamente, antes de começar a parecer desconfortável. Ela desceu no próximo andar e Sirius se encostou na lateral do elevador, sentindo-se bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo.

— Idiota — Remus disse, rindo.

— Que nada. Ela fez por merecer. — Sirius sorriu para Remus, que fez seu melhor para esconder seu óbvio sorriso, e para Harry, que pareceu se sentir divertido por um momento, mas também resignado. — Mas honestamente — Sirius continuou —, certamente Azkaban compensa por...

— Se isso vai te incomodar tanto — Remus disse, cansado —, então volte e os questione. — Sirius considerou a ideia por alguns segundos, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Não vale a pena — suspirou. Sorriu para Harry e disse: — Acho que já causamos problemas o bastante.

— Provavelmente — Harry concordou com uma risada. Remus balançou a cabeça para os dois e saiu do elevador. Sirius fez Harry o seguir e guiou-os pelo nível dois, ainda familiar; algumas coisas tinham mudado, mas a maior parte ainda era igual a quando Sirius trabalhara como Auror.

Remus foi parado por Dora — que estava indo almoçar e os cumprimentou animadamente, ainda que um pouco cautelosa — quando atravessavam a seção dos Aurores e ele foi embora com um sorriso tímido, prometendo que voltaria a tempo do jantar.

— Ele não tem nem ideia — Sirius disse, cutucando Harry ao sorrir para as costas de Remus e Dora.

— Do quê? — Harry perguntou, acenando timidamente para dois Aurores que reconheceu de sua guarda. Sirius riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Deixa para lá. — Registrar-se como Animago tinha sido tão divertido quanto Sirius achara que seria (era um formulário de uns noventa centímetros, cheio de perguntas idiotas sobre a aparência e personalidade de Padfoot) e ele estava aliviado quando terminou. _Acho que agora é oficial; todos conhecem o segredo, né, Prongs?_ , pensou ironicamente e pôde imaginar James rindo e dizendo que todos sabiam desde o primeiro julgamento. Sorriu para si mesmo ao devolver o formulário preenchido para a bruxa desarrumada à mesa e gesticulou para que Harry o seguisse. — Quer ir voar amanhã? — perguntou, enquanto voltavam ao elevador. Harry sorriu largamente.

— Parece ótimo — respondeu, feliz. Harry realmente tinha herdado o amor de James por voar, mas Sirius suspeitava que parte de sua alegria era por se livrar de todo o estudo sobre Animagos; ele tinha uma boa noção de Latim e, por isso, Sirius o ajudara a ir para o próximo passo, que era tentar inventar um encantamento que o permitisse se transformar. Era a parte mais demorada de todo o processo (não era fácil capturar uma personalidade inteira e a descrição física em apenas algumas poucas linhas) e era a parte que Sirius esperava que Harry tivesse mais dificuldade, puramente porque era preciso muita introspecção. Até agora, ele só conseguira ficar frustrado. — Na casa do Moon...

Alguém pigarreou atrás de Sirius, que reconheceu o dono e ficou tenso.

— Harry — uma voz disse baixinho.

— Olá, senhor — Harry disse com um sorriso fácil e um aceno. Dumbledore sorriu de volta, antes de olhar para Sirius. Sua tentativa de parecer indiferente deu lugar ao choque; Dumbledore parecia _nervoso_.

— Sirius — ele disse, cauteloso.

— ‘Tarde — Sirius respondeu e não ofereceu mais nada. Dumbledore abriu a boca, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, antes de abaixar a cabeça, parecendo pensar melhor. Sirius não sabia se devia se sentir aliviado ou desapontado.

— Remus está com você? — Dumbledore perguntou por fim, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo.

— Estava — Sirius respondeu, cruzando os braços. — Por quê?

— Eu preciso conversar com...

— Ele foi almoçar — Sirius interrompeu. Harry olhava de um para o outro e parecia um pouco desconcertado. Sirius suspirou, percebendo que devia estar parecendo um idiota olhando feio para seu antigo diretor, e descruzou os braços. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry, que sorriu, mas ainda parecia preocupado. — Não sei quanto tempo ele vai demorar. — Dumbledore pareceu desapontado e Sirius sentiu algo dentro de si murchar. Ainda odiava essa expressão e como ela o fazia se sentir. Gemeu. — Mas ele vai voltar a morar na cabana dele, amanhã — disse. — Não sei se isso ajuda, mas...

— Ajuda, caro rapaz — Dumbledore respondeu, sorrindo. Sirius não tinha certeza se ele estava feliz por ter uma resposta ou se era por Sirius ter oferecido a informação. Pensou que era a segunda opção... Bem, esperava que fosse. E se xingou por pensar isso, porque ainda estava bravo... só que não estava; só achava que devia estar.

**-x-**

— Sarah e Ethan, você disse? — Remus perguntou e Dumbledore assentiu e lhe passou uma xícara de chá. Remus gemeu e massageou a testa.

— Assumo que os conhece? — Dumbledore perguntou, misturando açúcar no próprio chá.

— Sarah costuma atender por outro nome — Remus disse. _Dente Verde_. Suspirou. — Mas, sim, eu a conheço. E Ethan, também, acho. — Baseado na descrição de Dumbledore, Ethan só podia ser Traseiro Prateado. — São do acampamento.

Dumbledore lhe deu um olhar penetrante e disse:

— Assumo que você e ela não se deem muito bem.

— Algo assim — Remus suspirou.

— Eu a achei um pouco perturbadora — admitiu. — Ela não está à altura de Tom Riddle, mas tenho mais preocupações com ela do que a maioria dos meus alunos... A principal é que ela pode ser perigosa.

— É claro que ela é perigosa; ela é um lobisomem — Remus disse, tomando um gole de chá. — Não é como se fôssemos fofinhos.

Dumbledore riu, mas se acalmou rapidamente.

— Normalmente, eu não hesitaria em lhe dar uma chance, como fiz com você, mas por ter admitido gostar de seu “pai”, achei que seria melhor pedir sua opinião. Eu quero ajudá-los, é claro, mas se eles serão um perigo para os outros alunos por causa da maneira que foram criados...

Remus não sabia o que dizer; se Dumbledore estivesse falando a verdade, então Dente Verde e Traseiro Prateado tinham ido à Hogwarts para tentar ter uma chance de uma vida bruxa normal. Não gostava deles, mas eram apenas crianças e mereciam a chance de recomeçar... não é?

— Dê uma chance a eles — Remus suspirou depois de pensar por um momento. — Uma chance. — Esperava, para o bem deles, que a aproveitassem ao máximo.

— Muito bem — Dumbledore disse. Remus relaxou um pouco. — Obrigado por sua opinião. — Remus terminou de beber seu chá e se levantou. — Na verdade — Dumbledore disse, preocupado —, queria saber se posso tomar mais um pouco de seu tempo... É sobre Sirius.

— O que tem ele? — Remus perguntou sem rodeios, mas Dumbledore balançou a cabeça.

— Eu... Ele... — Dumbledore suspirou. — Ele está feliz?

— Razoavelmente — Remus respondeu.

— E seguro? Ele e Harry?

— Sim, os dois estão seguros — Remus garantiu. Então, por ainda estar bravo com Sirius por ele tê-lo abandonado com Dora no dia seguinte à lua cheia (ainda que tivesse dado certo), adicionou: — Eles estão morando na antiga casa dos pais de Sirius, e as proteções daquele...

— Sim, é verdade — Dumbledore disse, sorrindo. — Achei que fosse chover durante o verão todo.

— Desculpe?

— Eu disse...

— Sim, eu ouvi — Remus disse, impaciente —, mas é uma mudança abrupta de assunto.

— Como?

— Bem, eu disse que eles estão na antiga casa de Sirius...

— Sim, e eu concordei e disse que o dia estava bonito hoje.

— Não acha que fugiu do assunto?

— Caro rapaz, eu concordei com você.

— Eu não falei nada que precisasse de concordância.

— Desculpe? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Eu te disse onde eles estão morando e você me falou sobre chover o verão todo.

— Você me disse que o clima estava bom hoje — Dumbledore retorquiu com um sorriso fraco.

— Não disse. Eu disse que eles estão morando na antiga casa de Sirius.

— Você está se contradizendo, Remus.

Remus suspirou, frustrado.

— Eles estão morando em Grimmauld Place...

— Eu sei que sua coruja se chama Strix — Dumbledore respondeu, franzindo levemente o cenho. — Mas o que ela tem a ver com Sirius ou o clima?

— Por que está falando da minha coruja? — Remus perguntou, tão surpreso que acabou rindo.

— Você a mencionou — Dumbledore respondeu.

— Sirius e Harry estão morando no número doze, Grimmauld Place — Remus disse, razoavelmente seguro de que essas não seriam as palavras que iam sair de sua boca, por algum motivo estranho.

— Sim, acho que posso pedir que tragam biscoitos — Dumbledore disse. — Me dê um mome...

— Biscoitos?! — Remus murmurou. — Não quero biscoitos!

— Então por que pediu? — Dumbledore quis saber.

— Sirius — Remus disse lentamente — está. Morando. Na. Narina... Espera, o quê?

— Narina?

— Não — Remus respirou fundo. — Eles estão morando no. Nú. Cleo. Pinças... Não, desculpe, pasta de dente... NÃO! Crepúsculo... Não! O número depois de elefante. NÃO!

Dumbledore parecia estar se divertindo.

— Você sabe, por algum motivo, se há feitiços de proteção na casa de Sirius?

— Centenas — Remus disse. — Acho que deve ser isso; o feitiço Fidelius... Se isso não responde sua pergunta sobre a segurança, não sei o que responderá. — _Maldito seja, Padfoot_ , pensou, divertido.

— Pelo menos sabemos que estão bem protegidos. — Então, parecendo cauteloso novamente, Dumbledore perguntou: — Diga-me, Remus, é possível que eu lhes mande uma carta?

— É claro, senhor — Remus disse. — Mas talvez... Eu possa convidá-los para vir aqui — ofereceu. Dumbledore provavelmente queria tentar algum tipo de reconciliação e Sirius seria um hipócrita se não aparecesse quando tinha sido ele a forçar Remus a fazer a mesma coisa há alguns dias. — Acho que ele e Harry iam ficar em casa sem fazer nada hoje.

Dumbledore sorriu.

— Sinta-se livre para usar a lareira.

Remus jogou um punhado de pó de flu na lareira de Dumbledore, ajoelhou-se e disse:

— Núcleo Tucano, Jardim Prosperidade.

— Ainda bem que só está tentando ligar, não viajar. Os adoráveis moradores do Jardim Prosperidade teriam uma surpresa e tanto — Dumbledore disse. — Talvez seja melhor se eu me retirar.

— Sim, por favor — Remus disse, corado.

**-x-**

— Fale muito, muito claramente — Padfoot disse, parecendo nervoso e um pouco irritado; Remus tinha o chamado pelo flu há alguns minutos, falando algo sobre Dumbledore e algo sobre Tonks e Padfoot ser um hipócrita e, agora, parecia que estavam indo a Hogwarts. — E pode ir primeiro, por precaução.

Harry entrou nas chamas esmeraldas.

— Escritório do Diretor, Hogwarts — disse. O fogo subiu ao seu redor e viu tijolos passarem em frente ao seu rosto e as cinzas entrarem em seus olhos, e verde, muito verde, e bateu o cotovelo _de novo_ , seus óculos estavam caindo e, então, caiu num tapete fofo.

— Olá, Harry — Moony disse, ajudando-o a se levantar.

— Oi — Harry respondeu. — Olá, professor Dumbledore.

— Olá, Harry.

— P-Sirius está vindo — disse, olhando para a sala enorme e circular. Havia prateleiras nas paredes do escritório e, entre elas, estavam retratos de bruxos e bruxas. Harry cruzou a sala para examinar instrumentos prateados e estranhos, a maioria dos quais zuniam baixinho ou brilhavam ou soltavam pequenas nuvens de fumaça. Não se atreveu a tocá-los. Atrás da mesa de Dumbledore, estava um velho chapéu que Harry achou que devia ter ido para o lixo há anos.

Havia um enorme armário num canto da sala, abrigando uma tigela estranha, e um gorjeio suave fez Harry olhar na direção da porta do escritório. Acomodada em um poleiro dourado estava o que só podia ser uma fênix; era do tamanho de um cisne com olhos brilhantes e inteligentes e penas de tons vívidos de vermelho e dourado. Ela gorjeou novamente e Harry acenou para ela, antes de ir ficar ao lado de Moony, que resmungava para si mesmo sobre jardins, gnomos, papagaios e desfiles. Dumbledore cantarolava. Um minuto depois, a lareira ficou verde e cuspiu Padfoot.

— Ah — disse ao ver Harry —, você conseguiu. — Harry o olhou feio, brincalhão. — ‘Dia — Padfoot disse para Dumbledore e Remus.

— Bom dia, Sirius — Dumbledore disse. — Como está?

— Bem — Padfoot respondeu, dando de ombros. Rosnou para Moony, que parecia se sentir arrogante.

— Espero não ter interrompido seus planos — Dumbledore disse e Harry achou que ele quase soara envergonhado.

— Íamos dar uma volta — Padfoot respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. — Jogar pega... Nada que não possamos fazer depois — seu tom era muito educado.

— Como um cachorro? — Dumbledore perguntou, parecendo se sentir divertido.

— Claro — Padfoot respondeu.

— Nós nunca escolhemos isso — Dumbledore murmurou para si mesmo.

— Escolheram o quê? — Harry perguntou. Dumbledore se virou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Acho que me distraí — disse. — Pensando sobre Padfoot, na verdade; quando os apelidos surgiram, lá pelo terceiro ano, acredito — Moony e Padfoot assentiram —, os funcionários começaram a apostar qual era o motivo deles.

— É mesmo?! — Moony exclamou, rindo. Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça.

— É por isso que a Minnie queria tanto descobrir — Padfoot comentou, parecendo divertido; a tensão no escritório diminuiu consideravelmente. — Ela nos atrasou em semanas por que ficamos paranoicos!

— Ela ficará feliz em saber, estou certo — Dumbledore disse com um sorriso. — A lista com a aposta de todos ficou na sala dos funcionários por um bom tempo, apesar de eu não ter ideia de onde foi parar.

— Aposto cinco galeões na Minnie — Padfoot disse, sorrindo. Então, seu humor estranho pareceu voltar e ele se acalmou. Moony olhou de um para o outro, antes de encontrar os olhos de Harry e indicar a porta do escritório. Harry assentiu e os dois saíram.

— É melhor deixar que se resolvam sozinhos — Moony disse, guiando Harry por uma escada. Viram-se em um corredor (uma garota em vestes azuis passou por eles e os olhou com curiosidade, apesar de não ter prestado atenção o bastante para reconhecer Harry), sentados em um banco ao lado de uma enorme janela que dava para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry ia sentir falta de Padfoot, Moony e Monstro quando se mudasse para Hogwarts no ano seguinte, mas certamente parecia ser um ótimo lugar para se morar, especialmente quando era iluminado pelo sol de verão.

— Vê aquela árvore? — Moony perguntou. — É o...

— Salgueiro Lutador — uma voz desdenhosa terminou. Harry abafou um gemido e Moony fechou os olhos.

— Snape — falaram juntos.

— Potter. Lupin. — Snape olhou ao redor, aparentemente tentando encontrar Padfoot.

— Ele está no escritório de Dumbledore — Moony disse; parecia que ele tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que Harry.

— É claro — Snape disse lentamente, parecendo irritado. — Black sempre teve a pior noção de hora. — Snape usou um feitiço rápido para ver as horas, antes de fechar a carranca e cuspir uma palavra para a parede por onde Harry e Remus tinham descido.

Moony e Harry conversaram — com Moony mostrando certas características do terreno — por um bom tempo, pelo menos até vozes alteradas saírem do escritório.

Moony gemeu e se levantou. Ele não convidou Harry a acompanhá-lo, mas também não falou para que ele ficasse ali, por isso, Harry foi com ele. Moony abriu a porta do escritório para revelar Padfoot e Snape se encarando a alguns metros um do outro, e Dumbledore se levantando, impaciente.

— ... suspeito, Black, que isso tem algo a ver com um plano malsucedido de tentativa de assassinato...

Harry esperou, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Moony ficara imóvel ao seu lado e Dumbledore observava com uma expressão guardada.

— James te salvou e você sabe disso! — Padfoot explodiu. _Ele... Ele não negou_ , Harry pensou, sentindo-se mal. _Ele tentou mesmo matá-lo! Snape estava dizendo a verdade!_

— Só para te defender, Black! — Snape cuspiu. — Uma posição que a cria dele graciosamente assumiu.

— Não traga Harry para o meio disso! — Padfoot gritou, levantando-se.

— Sirius! — Moony disse, tentando fazendo Padfoot se sentar.

— Você colocou Potter no meio disso no momento em que o sequestrou, Black, então não me diga...

— Eles o tratavam como você tratava Lily! — Padfoot disse. — Como lixo! Como algo abaixo deles!

— Professor... — Harry disse, tentando chamar a atenção de Dumbledore; Snape parecia perigoso. Sabia como Padfoot e Snape se desgostavam, mas para que houvesse acontecido tudo tão rápido... Harry estremeceu e um dos instrumentos na mesa de Dumbledore explodiu.

— ... pai — Snape estava dizendo.

— Eu não fiquei com ele para fingir que ele é o James! — Padfoot urrou, assustando Moony. Ele acenou a varinha e o cabelo ensebado de Snape ficou num tom vívido de rosa. Snape rosnou e bolhas apareceram na testa de Padfoot. Moony ainda tentava se colocar entre eles e Dumbledore tentava acalmar a todos verbalmente.

Harry, que normalmente acharia isso engraçado, estava quase perdendo o controle. Snape — o idiota — tinha enfeitiçado seu padrinho, dito coisas horríveis sobre os pais de Harry e tinha sido grosseiro com o próprio Harry. Padfoot — um idiota ainda maior — tinha começado tudo. Harry tinha defendido Padfoot, dito que ele não era um assassino, e fora recompensado com a descoberta de que seu padrinho tinha, de fato, tentado matar Snape, e, então, essa sessão infantil de duelo.

Harry encontrou sua magia e a deixou sair com a intenção de que os dois se calassem. Os dois foram empurrados para seus assentos e suas vozes morreram na mesma hora.

— Harry... — Moony disse, soltando o braço de Padfoot para colocar uma mão no ombro de Harry.

— Não — Harry disse curtamente, soltando-se. Só sabia que queria sair dali, ir para casa, então, girou no lugar, sua magia explodindo ao seu redor, voltando a prender Padfoot quando ele tentou se levantar.

**-x-**

Severus olhou para o local de onde o menino Potter sumira. Vários instrumentos prateados de Dumbledore dispararam; um brilhava fortemente, quando normalmente emitia apenas um leve brilho; outro (que parecia um pouco com um peão muggle) girava e outro que vivia explodindo ainda estava quebrado, seus vários pedaços sobre a mesa e o tapete.

Dumbledore se levantou, acenou a varinha para o que girava, consertou o que media as emoções com um olhar de aviso para Severus e Black, como se eles fossem quebrá-lo novamente, e pegou o que brilhava, murmurando em um idioma estranho que Severus não entendeu.

— Fascinante — murmurou, voltando a colocá-lo na mesa. Black pareceu sair de seu estupor. Ele acenou as mãos para Lupin, que acenou a varinha na direção dele.

— Eu tenho que ir — Black disse, desesperado.

— Vai ficar exatamente onde está — Dumbledore disse com firmeza. — E se falar outra palavra antes que eu peça, eu mesmo vou silenciá-lo. Isso vale para você, também, Severus. — Severus abandonou a esperança de sair ileso ao ouvir o desapontamento na voz do diretor. Assentiu, ciente de que faria o papel de tolo se tentasse falar; o feitiço silenciador do pirralho Potter certamente ainda o afetava. Dumbledore agora andava ao redor de sua mesa com a varinha erguida sobre a cabeça, enquanto murmurava vários encantamentos defensivos.

— Senhor? — Lupin disse, confuso.

— Parece — Dumbledore falou, ainda andando em círculo — que seu comportamento fez com que Harry ficasse estressado o bastante para conseguir remover uma parte das proteções em seu desespero para voltar para casa. — Severus ficou boquiaberto.

— Isso não é possível! — Lupin exclamou.

— Oh, garanto que é — Dumbledore disse. Seu tom era animado, mas seus olhos não brilhavam. _Típico Potter. Nenhum cuidado com a propriedade da escola. Não se importa que esses feitiços foram erguidos para proteger os alunos e funcionários; assim que se tornam uma inconveniência, ele simplesmente os dispensa e faz o que dá vontade..._ Dumbledore não parecia se importar. Ele não estava bravo com Potter, apesar de parecer estar bravo com Black e Severus. O pior era que Severus sentia merecer. Mas só um pouco. E Black merecia mais do que ele; o garoto era de Black para cuidar, não o estressar até que perdesse o controle de sua magia.

— Ele tem nove anos! — Black disse, parecendo confuso, orgulhoso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

— E está consideravelmente estressado — Dumbledore responde duramente. — Ele não conseguiria fazer isso se tentasse e duvido que consiga repetir, mas ainda assim aconteceu. É claro, magia acidental costuma ser assim mesmo; imprevisível e devastadoramente poderosa se dada a chance.

Potter não chegava nem perto de ser tão magicamente poderoso quanto Dumbledore, mas ainda era jovem e, se fosse acreditar nas histórias de Draco, certamente não era um bruxo mediano. Se ele aprendesse a controlar tal poder, o Lorde das Trevas teria um ótimo motivo para temê-lo, afinal.

O menino simplesmente desaparecera! Será que ele tinha uma Chave de Portal da qual Severus não sabia? Ou, talvez, ele tinha aparatado de algum modo. Isso deveria ser impossível — considerando sua idade e todas as leis da magia que diziam ser impossível aparatar dentro do castelo —, mas se ele rasgara as defesas, então talvez... 

Curioso, Severus usou de uma Legilimência levíssima na mente de Black. Era só para roçar a superfície de sua mente e, talvez, dar uma explicação a Severus do que acabara de acontecer, mas foi outra coisa que aconteceu; sua investida foi empurrada de encontro às paredes da masmorra em sua mente com uma força que o fez se encolher.

_Que diabos..._

— Se importa? — Black rosnou sem nem fazer uma careta. Dumbledore e Lupin os olharam, confusos. Severus meramente levou uma mão à têmpora e olhou feio para Black, que parecia tê-lo bloqueado sem nem tentar. O homem ainda olhava para o local de onde Potter sumira.

— Sirius...

— Não, senhor — Black explodiu. — Não sou mais um aluno e, claro, sou mais novo que o senhor, mas não tenho nenhuma obrigação de te ouvir se não quiser. Sou um homem livre. Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse hoje — Black se mexeu, parecendo verdadeiramente arrependido — e ficarei mais do que feliz em remediar seus sentimentos depois. — Seus olhos pousaram em Severus nesse momento. — Mas se acha que isso vem antes de Harry, está completamente errado, porque, nesse momento, a pessoa que mais merece um pedido de desculpas meu _não está aqui_ , e eu acho que preciso estar onde ele está.

Severus soltou um resmungo baixinho e enojado — para irritar um pouco Black, mas ele apenas o olhou de uma maneira clara que odiava tanto Severus quanto a si mesmo.

— Estou aberto a lhe dar uma segunda chance — Black disse, tenso, olhando para Dumbledore. — Terá de se esforçar para isso, mas a oportunidade existe. — Estranhamente, Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito, como se o que Black pensava dele fosse importante. — Se precisar falar comigo, mande uma carta para a cabana de Remus, e ele pode me entregar. — Black e Lupin se entreolharam, pensativos, e Lupin assentiu. — Eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê amanhã, Moony.

Lupin assentiu.

— Venha quando quiser.

— E Seb-Sna... — Black engoliu ruidosamente, como se completamente enojado por algo. — Severu-Otarius — disse por fim. Dumbledore não pareceu perceber a leve diferença nas primeiras sílabas, mas Lupin sim e ele suspirou.

— Black.

— Eu sinto muito — disse, parecendo sentir dor física. — Eu não retiro nada do que fiz hoje... — Lupin gemeu baixinho, massageando as têmporas. — Mas se pudesse refazer esta tarde, eu provavelmente seria... er... menos entusiasmado com os insultos. — Severus meramente o olhou, desejando ter a habilidade de causar dor às pessoas (Black), uma dor muito forte, só com seus olhos. Black assentiu uma vez e caminhou até a lareira. Ele murmurou um endereço que Severus não ouviu (e não precisava ouvir) e sumiu.

Lupin se desculpou e foi embora em seguida, deixando Severus sozinho com Dumbledore.

— Eu tenho alguns trabalhos para corrigir — disse, indo em direção à porta.

— Não tão rápido, Severus — o diretor disse, indicando as três cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. Severus suspirou e se sentou na que Potter tinha usado. Sua pele se arrepiou só com essa ideia, mas preferia sentar no lugar do menino Potter do que no de Lupin ou Black.

— Diga o que tem para dizer, então — Severus disse sem rodeios. — Tenho pouco tempo e minha paciência se perdeu há muito.

— Esperava mais de você.

— Eu fui provocado — Severus respondeu.

— Eu entendo — Dumbledore disse —, mas teve sua parcela de culpa. É um homem crescido...

— Assim como Black — Severus disse, cruzando os braços. Recusava-se a se sentir culpado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Harry Potter é apenas um menino e até ele achou seu comportamento inapro...

— Harry Potter é um mimadinho, imprudente...

— Você está determinado a odiá-lo, Severus — Dumbledore disse gentilmente —, por nenhum motivo além de ele existir.

— Nenhum motivo? — Severus repetiu. — De todas as pessoas, você devia entender, diretor, que não há um motivo _maior_.

— Não para você — Dumbledore suspirou. — Mas lembre-se, Severus, que Lily Potter sacrificou a vida por seu filho. Ela acreditava que havia algo nele que seria capaz de grandes...

— O fato, diretor, ainda é que ela morreu por ele — Severus disse curtamente. — E isso é imperdoável. — Girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu do escritório, aliviado por Dumbledore não o chamar de volta.

**-x-**

Foi com o coração pesado que ela se despediu de Yaxley e foi para o escritório de Olho-Tonto. Mordeu o lábio, tentando pensar na melhor forma de apresentar sua desconfiança ao seu mentor e bateu na porta.

— Estou ocupado! — Olho-Tonto rosnou. Tonks entrou mesmo assim e Olho-Tonto virou em sua cadeira. Fez uma careta; ele estava sem o olho, que estava dentro de um copo de água sobre sua mesa.

— Isso é nojento! — disse, desviando os olhos.

— Muito bom — disse, ignorando seu comentário. — Era com você que eu estava prestes a ficar ocupado; acho que descobri quem é nosso assassino. — Tonks tirou a mochila das costas e a colocou no canto.

— Descobriu? — perguntou, temerosa (que Olho-Tonto tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão que ela) e esperançosa de que fosse outra pessoa.

— Aislinne Lovegood — disse e Tonks piscou.

 _Eu estava errada?_ , perguntou-se, sentindo-se esperançosa, mas também confusa. _Mas fazia sentido... Todas as vezes que ela esteve doente ou perdeu a hora... Acho que nem sempre foi na lua cheia; a lua cheia não foi na semana passada, afinal... Talvez ela só seja muito azarada. Talvez ela realmente tenha sido sequestrada noite passada... Talvez ela não se atacou; talvez tenha se machucado para se libertar._ Estivera tão segura; quase convencida, de fato, mas Olho-Tonto estava nesse trabalho há muito mais tempo do que ela e ele sabia quem era um bom suspeito quando via um.

 _E parece que foi essa tal de Lovegood. Não Florence._ Relaxou um pouco e balançou a cabeça. _Idiota. É claro que não pode ter sido Florence. Florence é pequena e frágil... Ela não poderia ser uma loba... E alguém certamente já teria percebido. O Departamento de Aurores pode não ser perfeito, mas devem fazer uma busca dos antecedentes ou algo assim antes de nos admitirem._ Assentiu para si mesma e aceitou o arquivo de Lovegood que Olho-Tonto lhe ofereceu.

— Leia — disse, tentando tirar o olho do copo. — Diga-me o que acha. — Tonks aproximou uma cadeira e sentou, os olhos já correndo pelo pergaminho. Quando terminou de ler, convenceu-se de que tinha mesmo sido Lovegood.

— Ela cria feitiços? — Tonks perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. E como se isso não bastasse, ela tem uma vaga ligação com Greyback.

— O quê? — Tonks voltou a folhear o arquivo, mas não encontrou nada sobre isso.

— Seu marido. Ele publica as próprias revistas, sobre todos os tipos de coisas, mas eles têm um foco constante em criaturas mágicas... Publicaram algumas histórias sobre lobisomens nos últimos anos e os artigos são detalhados o bastante para me convencer de que alguém, provavelmente a tal de Esfumaçada de Lupin, está respondendo às perguntas deles.

— Então, a Lovegood não é a Esfumaçada? — Tonks perguntou, o coração acelerado.

— Vamos descobrir — disse, levantando-se.

Depois de duas horas, dois voos, três viagens no flu, uma no ônibus muggle e outra por Chave de Portal, Tonks conseguiu convencer Olho-Tonto de que não estavam sendo seguidos e chegaram à porta dos Lovegood. Olho-Tonto começou a conjurar feitiços na mesma hora, enquanto Tonks olhava ao redor. A casa era larga, preta e cilíndrica, e, fascinada, Tonks olhou para a casa e para a excêntrica combinação de plantas que cresciam no jardim. Ficou surpresa por ter reconhecido pouquíssimas plantas apesar de seu NIEM alto em Herbologia.

— Já viu algo assim antes? — perguntou, cutucando Olho-Tonto. Ele a ignorou, sem nem olhar na direção da planta com uma fruta laranja avermelhada. Em vez disso, ele continuou a conjurar feitiços que provavelmente lhe davam todos os tipos de informações sobre a casa e seus ocupantes. _Informações desnecessárias_ , Tonks pensou, sabendo que seu mentor não ia a lugar nenhum sem ter uma boa ideia de onde estava se metendo. Ele só estava sendo paranoico novamente e ela suspeitou que ele passaria mais uma hora fazendo isso se permitisse.

Revirando os olhos ao pensar nisso, Tonks deu um passo à frente e bateu na porta.

— Nymphadora! — Olho-Tonto rosnou e congelou. Tonks ouviu vozes dentro da casa e passos. Olho-Tonto crispou os lábios e tirou o Auxiliar do bolso de suas vestes. Tonks seguiu seu exemplo, apesar de se sentir mais relaxada; os nós dos dedos de Olho-Tonto estavam brancos e seu Auxiliar corria o risco de ser amassado. O seu estava fechado em sua mão e correu a unha pelas letras de seu nome.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Tonks viu Olho-Tonto ajeitar os ombros e, um momento depois, a porta foi aberta para revelar uma figura pequena e colorida, que segurava um pincel. Tonks gostou na garota na mesma hora, o que era uma pena, já que estavam ali para questionar a mãe dela; ela usava botas enormes e fofas, jeans de um verde vibrante e um avental rosa chiclete que estava coberto por manchas de tinta.

Ela correu os olhos pelos dois — ela parecia mais curiosa do que temerosa do olho de Olho-Tonto —, antes de colocar o pincel atrás da orelha e sorrir para eles.

— Olá — disse em uma voz aguda e sonhadora.

— ‘Dia — Olho-Tonto respondeu. — Eu sou o Auror Moody e essa é a Recruta Tonks.

— Posso ver? — a garota perguntou, olhando para os Auxiliares com os olhos arregalados.

— Claro — Tonks respondeu, colocando o seu nas pequenas mãos da garota. Tarde demais, percebeu que provavelmente deveria ter oferecido limpar as mãos dela primeiro (estavam cobertas de tinta, também) e deu seu melhor para ignorar Olho-Tonto, que a olhava como se tivesse feito algo indesculpável.

A garota inspecionou o Auxiliar de Tonks de perto, antes de cheirá-lo.

— Interessante — disse, apertando os olhos para Tonks, que a olhou, inexpressiva. — Achei que tivesse sido feito de ouro de duendes.

— Erm, não — Tonks respondeu, aceitando seu Auxiliar de volta. Limpou-o nas vestes e conseguiu tirar a maior parte da tinta antes de guardá-lo no bolso. Então, curiosa, adicionou: — Por que seria feito de ouro de duendes?

— Oh, não é, eu só achei que pudesse ser... Talvez não tenha ficado sabendo — respondeu, pensativa. — Rufus Scrimgeour é parte duende, então...

— Sua mãe está em casa? — Olho-Tonto perguntou, pigarreando. Tonks mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha e reorganizou levemente seu rosto para evitar rir.

— Sim — a garota respondeu, voltando a encará-los. — Gostariam de vê-la?

— Sim, por favor — Tonks respondeu e, depois de olhar brevemente para Olho-Tonto, entrou na casa.


	61. The Loss Of Padfoot’s Pride

**Capítulo Sessenta e Um  
The Loss Of Padfoot’s Pride  
(A perda do Orgulho de Padfoot)**

Sirius saiu da lareira assim que a cozinha de Grimmauld se materializou e só parou por tempo o bastante para notar a frigideira abandonada no fogão — Monstro obviamente estivera com pressa —, antes de subir as escadas, escorregar no patamar e subir a escada principal como Padfoot. Cortou as patas no vidro dos lampiões quebrados ao subir, mas o que mais o incomodava era a implicação de que a magia de Harry ainda estivera fora de controle quando ele chegara em casa, em vez de ter sido exaurida ao rasgar as proteções de Hogwarts.

As coisas ficavam mais barulhentas conforme Sirius subia e o motivo ficou aparente quando conseguiu distinguir os gritos de sua mãe; era óbvio que Harry tinha incomodado os retratos. Como pensara, eles estavam empilhados no chão do armário de Monstro, amaldiçoando “aquele pirralho Potter”. O próprio Monstro estava lá e Padfoot voltou a ser Sirius ao vê-lo. O velho Elfo alternava entre bater a cabeça na parede e olhar para a porta fechada de Harry com preocupação.

— Mandou que Monstro não se preocupasse — Monstro grasnou pateticamente. — Mas Monstro se preocupa, oh, sim. O pirralho não está bem, oh, não, mesmo que diga que está, mas mandou que Monstro não entrasse, oh, sim, e Monstro obedece...

— Eu cuido disso — Sirius prometeu e, então, ocorreu-lhe que poderia não conseguir dessa vez. Não era um problema de autoconfiança da parte de Harry ou algo que precisasse ser explicado. Era culpa de Sirius. Devia ter esperado até Harry não estar por perto antes de começar a discutir com Dumbledore sobre o desentendimento que tiveram depois do julgamento e não devia ter permitido que Snape o provocasse tanto quanto o tinha feito e ele _certamente_ não devia ter retaliado. _Lily me amaldiçoara por ter me comportado como me comportei hoje,_ pensou tristemente. _E Prongs, também. Moony com certeza teria feito isso, mas aí ele ficaria tão prejudicado quanto eu._

— Harry? — chamou, batendo na porta. — Posso entrar? — Não teve resposta. — Harry? Garoto? — Ainda nada. — Harry — Sirius disse —, se não quiser conversar, não tem problema, mas pode pelo menos me dizer se está bem? — Sirius ficou impaciente. — Harry? Garoto, vou entrar.

Quando isso não lhe rendeu nem um protesto como resposta, Sirius tentou girar a maçaneta e ficou surpreso ao ver que a porta não estava trancada. Ela se abriu. Não estava tão bagunçado quanto esperara; havia roupas no chão, mas parecia que tinham sido derrubadas ali, não jogadas por magia acidental. A mesa estava sempre bagunçada e claramente não tinha sido afetada por magia. A cama de Harry estava desarrumada, mas ele nunca a arrumava, e o próprio Harry estava jogado precariamente na ponta, imóvel.

— Harry — Sirius chamou, dando um passo à frente. Harry não se mexeu. Sirius xingou e se aproximou da cama. Harry estava inconsciente. Ele estava muito pálido, bastante suado e sangrando por corte grave, mas não fatal, no pescoço.

 _Estrunchou_ , Sirius pensou com uma careta. Pegou Harry no colo e o ajeitou na cama — precisou arrancar a varinha do pulso fechado de seu afilhado depois de quase furar o próprio olho com ela —, antes de fechar o corte e limpar o sangue com alguns acenos da varinha.

Alguns feitiços diagnósticos o convenceram de que não havia nada verdadeiramente errado com Harry, além da exaustão; ergueu alguns feitiços que lhe diriam quando os pés de Harry tocassem o chão — um feitiço que encontrara no livro que Remus lhe dera de natal — e saiu do quarto. Monstro ainda esperava no patamar.

— Ele está dormindo — Sirius disse num tom que soava vazio aos próprios ouvidos.

— Acorde o pirralho — Monstro sugeriu com uma expressão anormalmente dura. Sirius se remexeu e olhou para a porta de Harry. Balançou a cabeça sem encontrar os olhos de Monstro. O Elfo bufou e apontou para as escadas. — Monstro vai preparar chá — decidiu. Sirius não discutiu; desceu as escadas e se sentiu ainda mais culpado do que já se sentia quando Monstro se recusou a permitir que ele consertasse o dano que Harry causara.

Três horas, sete xícaras de chá e uma conclusão — que Remus devia ter ido para casa ou ficado em Hogwarts, porque ele ainda não aparecera — depois, Sirius pulou quando sua varinha vibrou; Harry tinha saído da cama. Sirius bebeu o resto de seu chá e se levantou — Monstro o olhou brevemente antes de voltar-se para a tábua de cortar —, sentindo-se nervoso e incrivelmente envergonhado.

 _Por causa do Snape?_ Sirius se perguntou, enquanto subia as escadas. _Ou por causa do jeito que agi?_ Ainda não tinha uma resposta quando chegou à porta de Harry, que ainda estava fechada, e bateu.

— Harry? — Não teve resposta, mas dessa vez, Sirius tinha certeza de que era por que Harry estava o ignorando. — Garoto, posso entrar?

— Se eu falar que não, vai entrar assim mesmo? — Harry perguntou. Havia mais dor em sua voz do que humor e Sirius hesitou.

— Não — disse depois de um momento. Houve silêncio (enquanto Harry pensava) e um bufar.

— Tudo bem — Harry disse e Sirius entrou no quarto. Harry estava encolhido em sua cadeira, olhando pela janela com uma expressão distante em seu rosto jovem e a varinha segura em seu punho. Sirius ergueu a varinha para conjurar uma cadeira, antes de mudar de ideia. Permaneceu de pé. — Obrigado por curar meu pescoço — disse sem olhá-lo. Sirius balançou a mão.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Cansado. — Foi tudo o que Harry disse.

— Podemos conversar?

— Já estamos conversando — Harry respondeu ainda sem olhá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito — Sirius disse.

— Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas! — Harry disse, virando a cadeira.

— Uma pena — Sirius respondeu. — Vai receber um do mesmo jeito.

— Mas você não me fez nada — Harry murmurou, olhando-o pela primeira vez.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas ficou triste ao ver a expressão comedida de Harry. Era claro que ele tentava parecer controlado, mas não conseguia; ele apertava o maxilar a cada segundo, como se estivesse se lembrando de que estava bravo, e não conseguia esconder o brilho desapontado que aparecia em seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

— Eu te chateei — disse. Harry de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. — Desculpe por ter sido um idiota com Snape...

— Eu não ligo para isso — Harry disse. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Bem, um pouco, mas não muito. Ele merece.

— Mesmo assim, isso não é desculpa — Sirius disse, um pouco incerto; exatamente o que tinha feito para chatear seu afilhado? Esperou. Harry engoliu ruidosamente, trocou a varinha de mão e apertou o maxilar. Seus olhos, que até agora tentavam evitar os de Sirius, foram para seu rosto.

— Realmente tentou matar Snape? — perguntou, indo direto ao ponto, como Sirius esperara que fizesse.

 _Ah._ Sirius respirou fundo.

— Eu... — Harry o observava criticamente e moveu a varinha quase imperceptivelmente, deixando-a apontada para Sirius. _Ele está com medo de mim_, percebeu. Com este pensamento, veio a vergonha e ela _queimava_.

— Não minta — Harry disse. — Por favor. — Sirius assentiu lentamente e sentou-se na ponta da cama de Harry.

— Foi um acidente.

— Então, tentou.

— Não era minha intenção — Sirius disse, soltando o ar. — Era a lua cheia. James e Peter estavam me esperando no dormitório para que pudéssemos ir juntos fazer companhia para Remus. Snape foi... Ele mesmo. — Harry cerrou os olhos levemente. — Não estou tentando me defender, prometo. Só quero colocar as coisas em perspectiva. Snape nos seguia o tempo todo, tentando fazer com que fôssemos expulsos, sabe Merlin por que, e isso não costumava ser um problema, mas como eu precisava me encontrar com os outros para irmos ficar com Moony, minha paciência estava no limite.

“Snape estava fazendo deduções muito acertadas sobre onde Moony estava e fiquei cada vez mais frustrado, antes de finalmente dizer a ele como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Eu honestamente não tive a intenção. Eu estava bravo e dei com a língua nos dentes e não tinha como retirar o que tinha dito”, sorriu sem humor.

— Mandou Snape atrás de um lobisomem? — Harry perguntou.

— Olha, eu era jovem e idiota; queria que Snape parasse de me encher o saco... Não estava pensando. — Harry não o contradisse. Não que Sirius esperasse por isso. — É claro, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi tentar Obliviar o idiota. A segunda coisa que fiz foi contar a James.

— Aposto que ele achou engraçado — Harry murmurou.

— Engraçado? Nem um pouco! — Harry parecia confuso e... esperançoso? — Ele foi atrás de Snape. Ele salvou sua vida. — As coisas iam além disso, é claro, mas o resto não era relevante.

— E você ficou sentado sem fazer nada? — Harry perguntou, um pouco irritado.

— É claro que não. Essa era a função de Peter; ele sentou na cama e fez seu dever de casa. Não, eu fui atrás de McGonagall e contei a ela o que tinha feito, antes de ir ajudar James a tirar o Seboso de lá; ele desmaiou quando ouviu eu me aproximar.

— Oh — Harry disse.

— Oh? — Sirius repetiu, divertido apesar de tudo. Harry corou, mas abaixou levemente a varinha.

— Então, foi um acidente?

— Não foi o que eu disse?

Harry mordeu o lábio.

— Como era meu pai, de verdade?

— O que quer dizer com...

— Ele era desagradável? — Harry perguntou, parecendo chateado. — Snape disse que ele era capaz de assassinato aos dezesseis anos...

— Nunca — Sirius disse com firmeza. — Desagradável, talvez, nós todos éramos. Capaz de assassinato... Absolutamente não.

— Ele não queria Snape morto?

— Não estava ouvindo? James _salvou_ Snape. E eu... Eu disse a ele como descer, claro, mas não queria que ele se machucasse. Eu sou um idiota, garoto, mas não sou um monstro. — O rosto de Harry se alegrou um pouco e Sirius se perguntou qual parte tinha o confortado. Mas um momento depois, Harry parecia frustrado.

— Por que ele me odeia tanto? — Harry perguntou, frustrado.

— Quem?

— Snape, e ao pai.

— É só uma daquelas coisas, garoto. Inveja era uma grande parte; James era um jogador de Quadribol brilhante, tanto como Artilheiro quanto Apanhador; ele era esperto, popular, todos gostavam dele. Snape era um esquisitão. Lily era sua única amiga e até ela parou de tentar depois do quinto ano; ele disse algumas coisas e estava interessado demais nas Artes das Trevas para que ela conseguisse perdoá-lo... Não vou mentir e dizer que James e eu não infernizávamos a vida dele, mas ele não era do tipo de ficar quieto e aguentar; ele pagava na mesma moeda, posso garantir. — Harry não sabia se devia se sentir reconfortado por isso ou não.

Depois de um tempo, seus olhos ficaram distantes novamente e ele se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos. Sirius esperou pacientemente, pronto para responder quaisquer outras perguntas que ele pudesse ter, mas nenhuma veio. _É difícil lembrar que ele não tem nem dez anos ainda_ , pensou, suspirando baixinho. Harry era quase independente e muito maturo no jeito que falava e se conduzia.

— Padfoot? — _Ainda está usando apelidos_ , pensou, aliviado. _É um bom sinal._

— Sim?

— Ainda está com as bolhas no rosto.

— Eu sei. — E coçavam demais, mas isso podia esperar.

— Padfoot — Harry chamou de novo.

— Sim?

— Desculpe por ter ido embora de repente, antes.

— Em Hogwarts? — Harry assentiu. Revirou os olhos. — Garoto, isso não é algo para se desculpar. Já estabelecemos que eu estava sendo um idiota. É minha culpa que tenha ido embora... se bem que...

— Sim?

— Da próxima vez que vir Dumbledore, devia se desculpar por ter arruinado as proteções dele.

— Não era minha intenção — Harry murmurou.

— Ninguém o culpa — Sirius garantiu. — É só uma questão de ser educado. — Harry assentiu. — Então — continuou, hesitante —, estamos bem?

Harry o estudou e assentiu.

**-x-**

— Essa é a mãe — a garota disse, levando-os até a cozinha. Uma mulher, presumidamente Aislinne, olhou sobre o ombro quando eles entraram. Ela estava com um pé no balcão da cozinha e o outro no encosto de uma cadeira estreita. Tonks esperava que ela caísse a qualquer momento, mas ela parecia perfeitamente confortável.

— Olá — ela disse numa voz tão aérea quanto a da filha. Ela adicionou mais um pouco de amarelo no dragão que estava pintando no armário da cozinha, antes de colocar o pincel atrás da orelha (e Tonks agora sabia onde a filha aprendera tal comportamento).

— Sou o Auror Moody — Olho-Tonto disse de mau-humor, mostrando seu distintivo a ela. Tonks o imitou. — Essa é a Recruta Tonks. Temos algumas perguntas para você.

Aislinne desceu — Tonks sabia que se fosse ela, teria caído e quebrado alguma coisa, mas Aislinne desceu com a facilidade da prática —, limpou as mãos no jeans florido e olhou com curiosidade para o Auxiliar de Olho-Tonto.

— Interessante — ela disse, olhando-o com interesse. Olho-Tonto crispou os lábios e Tonks sabia que ele estava ficando irritado. — Não é feito de ouro de duende, é?

— Não, mamãe — a garota disse. — Eu olhei. — Ela trocou um sorriso com a mãe e Tonks achou que elas tinham um segredo enorme, um segredo que ela e Olho-Tonto não saberiam. Olhou para Olho-Tonto, que parecia tão confuso pelos acontecimentos do dia quanto Tonks.

— Os Zonzóbulos estão incomodando? — Aislinne perguntou, séria. Tonks e Olho-Tonto trocaram outro olhar confuso, e Aislinne limpou o ar ao redor deles. — A cozinha está cheia deles, infelizmente; eles gostam do cheiro de tinta. Aqui, vamos conversar no meu estúdio. Pode colocar a chaleira no fogo, Luna, querida?

Luna assentiu e foi direto para o armário, pegando a chaleira mais estranha que Tonks já vira; era um pouco parecida com uma água-viva. Ela e Olho-Tonto tiveram tempo para trocar mais um olhar confuso, antes de serem guiados a outro cômodo, cheio de prateleiras. Uma mesa grande e intricadamente esculpida ocupava quase todo o espaço — Tonks notou várias marcas de queimadura na superfície da madeira — e a maior parte do chão era ocupada por instrumentos bizarros que fizeram Tonks se lembrar do escritório de Dumbledore. Porém, aqui os instrumentos eram de madeira, não de prata.

— Sentem-se, por favor — Aislinne disse, indicando os dois assentos que não combinavam. Um era uma cadeira grande e macia, e o outro era algum tipo de banco de bar. Aislinne notou-a analisando-os e disse: — Acredito que assentos diferentes podem ser mais condutivos para minha pesquisa — explicou, sentando-se numa cadeira de escritório normal do outro lado da mesa. Tonks começava a se sentir confusa o bastante para permitir que Olho-Tonto acabasse de conjurar seus feitiços antes de se sentar.

— O que sabe sobre Fenrir Greyback? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— Oh, muito — Aislinne respondeu, parecendo impressionada com o rumo da conversa. — Ele é, ou era, o lobisomem mais notório da Europa... Sabia que lobisomens conseguem sentir no seu cheiro se está feliz ou triste, do mesmo modo que cães e gatos, até quando são humanos?

— Sabíamos, sim — Olho-Tonto respondeu.

— Seria incrivelmente útil, não diria? — continuou, pensativa. — Meu marido publicou um artigo em sua revista sobre isso, mas chegamos à conclusão de que as vantagens de sentidos aguçados podem não valer a dor da transformação. Ainda assim, é de se pensar, não é?

— Acho que sim — Tonks disse quando Olho-Tonto não respondeu.

— Desculpem — Aislinne disse, limpando uma mancha de tinta de seu pulso. Limpou o ar, como tinha feito na cozinha. — Um Zonzóbulo perdido. Há muitas proteções contra eles nesse cômodo, mas às vezes eles conseguem entrar se tiverem um hospedeiro. — Olhou para Olho-Tonto. — Acho que esse era seu. Sente-se diferente do que há alguns momentos?

— Não mude de assunto, por favor, Lovegood — Olho-Tonto disse e Tonks suspeitava que se ele houvesse respondido à esta pergunta, sua resposta não teria sido nada educada.

— Oh, Greyback — Aislinne disse. — É claro, desculpe. Bem, acho que ele é cruel e dá um trabalhão, e devo dizer é bom que ele tenha morrido...

— Está feliz com a morte dele?

— Feliz é uma palavra muito forte — ela disse, balançando a cabeça loira. — Acho que animada é melhor. Ele causou uma confusão e tanto por aqui... O coitado começou promovendo igualdade, que, em minha opinião, é uma causa admirável, mas ele se perdeu em algum momento. Algo muito fácil de se acontecer, infelizmente, e ele machucou muitas pessoas. Ele pode recomeçar na morte, assim como as pessoas que machucou. Em vida, no caso delas — adicionou.

— E o seu ganha pão é criar feitiços? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— Sim — Aislinne respondeu, curiosa.

— Um trabalho perigoso, esse — Olho-Tonto comentou.

— Oh, acho que pode ser — concordou —, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo, e eu gosto de feitiços...

— Feitiços? — Olho-Tonto questionou.

— Sempre fui muito inútil em transfiguração — confessou, parecendo um pouco desconcertada. — É uma pena, de verdade, porque significa que preciso encontrar maneiras mais complicadas para fazer coisas que deviam ser simples, mas nunca fui boa com mudanças. — Tonks e Olho-Tonto se entreolharam.

— Senhora Lovegood, os artigos de seu marido são muito detalhados — Tonks disse, olhando para Olho-Tonto, que gesticulou para que perguntasse à vontade. — Estávamos imaginando onde conseguem a informação...

— Pois fiquem sabendo que é tudo pesquisa — disse friamente. — Assim como todo trabalho de Xenophillius.

— É disso que estamos falando — Tonks se apressou a dizer. — É claro que têm uma fonte interna... talvez uma das vítimas de Greyback?

— Talvez — Aislinne disse, sorrindo de repente, mas logo em seguida pareceu desapontada. — Temo não poder lhe dar um nome. Nossa fonte é absolutamente fascinante de um ponto de vista de pesquisa e adorável no que diz respeito a conversas...

— Temos algumas perguntas para ela — Olho-Tonto disse. Aislinne pareceu perturbada e balançou a cabeça.

— Temo não poder ajudá-los.

— Essa é uma investigação oficial...

— E tenho que responder às suas perguntas honestamente, o que eu fiz — retorquiu, serena. — Não posso e não vou dar o nome da minha fonte. — Juntou as mãos, decidida, mas genuinamente arrependida. — Sinto muito. Se tiverem mais perguntas, ficarei feliz em respondê-las, mas, caso contrário, preciso voltar à minha cozinha. — Alguém bateu suavemente na porta e Tonks se virou a tempo de ver Luna entrar carregando uma bandeja com xícaras fumegantes. — Gostariam de beber seu chá antes de irem? — perguntou.

Tonks fungou — o chá era azul, o que era preocupante — e torceu o nariz. Seu olfato não era tão bom quanto o de Remus, mas era bom o bastante para saber quando cheirava algo que não devia ser ingerido.

— Erm — disse, olhando para Olho-Tonto, que parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão.

— Não, temos lugares para ir — respondeu. — Obrigado pela conversa.

— Sem problemas — Aislinne respondeu, tomando um gole de sua xícara. — Boa sorte com sua investigação. — Luna os acompanhou até a porta e acenou alegremente, antes de voltar a entrar. Tonks se virou para Olho-Tonto.

— Foi interessante, né? — perguntou brandamente. Olho-Tonto bufou e acenou a varinha. — O quê...

— Eu ficarei sabendo se ela mandar alguma carta e para quem — Olho-Tonto respondeu.

— Então, não acha que foi ela? — Tonks perguntou.

— Você acha? — retorquiu e ela balançou a cabeça. — Bom. Tem os instintos. — Tonks sorriu, mas voltava se sentir mal; se não tinha sido Aislinne, tinha uma ideia de quem podia ser o assassino e gostava tanto dessa ideia quanto naquela manhã.

**-x-**

— Padfoot. — Sirius acordou sobressaltado quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Monstro! — gemeu. — Já falamos...

— É o Harry — Harry disse. A forma pequena e escura ao lado de sua cama se remexeu.

— Harry, é o meio da noite.

— Eu sei. Eu só... Desculpe. — Sirius se sentou com um suspiro e esfregou os olhos.

— O que está te incomodando? — Harry ficou quieto por um longo momento. Sirius bocejou, batendo no lugar ao seu lado na cama, e Harry aceitou o convite, sentando-se. — Está se sentindo bem? O seu pescoço...

— Estou bem.

— Erm... pesadelo? — Sirius perguntou, abafando outro bocejo.

— Você pensa em mim como minha mãe ou meu pai? — perguntou sem rodeios. Sirius apertou os olhos para ele, mas estava escuro demais para conseguir ver a expressão de Harry. Pensou em acender sua varinha, mas suspeitava que só conseguiria cegá-los. Em vez disso, cheirou o ar e ficou desconcertado ao descobrir que Harry cheirava à preocupação e um pouco de culpa.

— O que o fez pensar isso? — perguntou por fim.

— Algo que Snape... — Sirius gemeu antes que ele pudesse terminar e Harry indignou-se.

— Garoto, não — disse. — Não vou mentir e dizer que não me faz lembrar deles às vezes... Mas não. A maior parte do tempo, eu olho para você e vejo as diferenças... Só de olhar para você já dá para saber que não é uma cópia de James, e a varinha de Lily não funciona tão bem com você quanto a de Prongs.

— Mas você sempre fala que sou como eles.

Sirius sorriu um pouco tristemente. Era um sorriso apenas para si e, talvez, para James e Lily se eles estivessem observando, porque não havia como Harry vê-lo.

— E é, e é provavelmente o maior elogio que posso fazer.

— Então, sou como eles, só que não? — Harry perguntou, remexendo-se ao seu lado.

— Basicamente — Sirius disse. — Era novo o bastante quando te tirei dos Dursley para que eu precisasse ser o responsável. — Sorriu ironicamente e, quando percebeu que Harry não conseguia ver, riu com zombaria. Harry cheirava à diversão. — Só isso já é uma diferença, porque sempre fui eu que precisei de um responsável. — Harry ficou em silêncio. — Correndo o risco de parecer um completo idiota — Sirius adicionou, feliz por estar tendo essa conversa com Harry e não com James —, como eu disse, vocês são parecidos, especialmente na aparência, mas se vocês se parecessem tanto a ponto de eu os confundir, seja do jeito que for, então eu não sentiria tantas saudades deles.

Depois disso, Harry ficou pensativo, mas dormiu antes que pudesse verbalizar qualquer conclusão a que tivesse chegado. Sirius riu, colocou o cobertor sobre ele e se deitou de lado, esperando conseguir voltar a dormir, mas não teve sorte; os pensamentos em sua cabeça eram barulhentos demais para serem ignorados.

**-x-**

Sirius respirou fundo e bateu uma vez, gentilmente, na madeira escura da porta do escritório de Snape. Balançou-se sobre os calcanhares, esperando, e quando quase um minuto se passou sem que respondessem, bateu de novo.

— Sim? — Ouviu quando a porta foi aberta. Os olhos escuros de Snape foram para seu rosto e Sirius só teve tempo de abrir a boca antes da porta ser fechada, quase acertando seu nariz.

— Snape! — chamou. Ouviu os passos se afastarem da porta e rosnou baixinho. — Snape! — Bateu novamente e parou para ouvir; o escritório estava silencioso. Sirius suspirou e foi para o outro lado do corredor, onde cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede úmida e gelada da masmorra. — Eu gostaria de conversar se tiver tempo — disse em voz alta, mas não teve resposta. — Gostaria de me desculpar.

A porta foi aberta e a carranca de Snape apareceu no vão. Sirius ergueu as mãos na mesma hora para mostrar que não segurava uma varinha.

— Vá em frente, então — disse com desdém. Era um tom que costumava irritar Sirius, mas não naquele dia. Respirou fundo e olhou para o outro homem, nem um pouco impressionado. Por um momento, Snape pareceu perdido. — _Alguns_ têm coisas importantes para fazer hoje.

— Eu sinto muito — Sirius disse sinceramente e perguntou-se o que James pensaria dele se pudesse vê-lo. O fato de não saber qual seria a reação de James era mais desencorajador do que a tarefa em si. Engoliu em seco e secou as mãos nas vestes. — Eu... Nós éramos crianças quando isso tudo começou — indicou a si mesmo e a Snape. — E crianças podem ser idiotas. Adolescentes, também, mas eles deveriam ter mais noção. Adultos definitivamente deveriam...

— Onde quer chegar, Black.

— Onde quero chegar, Snape — Sirius suspirou —, é que esse ressentimento existe desde que tínhamos onze anos! O preconceito entre as casas se transformou em feitiços e insultos e em eu quase te matando porque não pensei, e você não me ajudando quando sabia onde Peter estava...

— Eu não sabia nada di...

— Harry ouviu sua conversa com minha prima. Você sabia — Sirius disse. O rosto de Snape estava inexpressivo. — Estou dizendo que cansei — continuou. — Sinto muito e...

— Cansou? Sente muito? — Snape disse lentamente. — Acha que simplesmente pode se desculpar e que tudo será perdoado? Eu sofri anos de tormento nas mãos dos seus amiguinhos e você quase me matou...

— Um favor que você se esforçou muito para retribuir durante a guerra — Sirius retorquiu friamente e suspirou. — Não, eu não acho que um pedido de desculpas é o bastante para consertar tudo. Acho que nada será; James salvou sua vida e você ainda o odiava. — Snape o olhou feio. — E não acho que algum dia seremos amigos ou iremos nos gostar, mas estou cansado de bancar o idiota. Lily odiou James por anos porque ele bancava o idiota sempre que você estava por perto, e eu me amaldiçoarei se permitir que Harry me odeie pelo mesmo motivo...

— Ah, então o Potter em miniatura te mandou se descul...

— Ele não sabe que estou aqui — Sirius explodiu. Respirou fundo. — E quero que continue assim. Não quero ser elogiado por isso. É um pedido de desculpas que nem deveria ter de existir, para começo de conversa, porque as coisas _não deveriam_ ter saído tanto do controle. — Snape o estudou por um longo momento. — Não estou brincando — Sirius disse.

— É o que parece — Snape crispou os lábios. — Atrevo-me a perguntar o que te importa essa patética tentativa de reconciliação? Sou um Comensal da Morte, lembra? Você não confia em mim e não valoriza nossa amizade inexistente...

— Você foi julgado — Sirius disse em voz baixa.

— Oh, sim — Snape disse cruelmente. — Então, de repente se importa com o que o Ministério...

— Não ligo para o que o Ministério pensa — Sirius disse. — Mas Dumbledore confia em você. E eu odeio isso — admitiu com um sorriso irônico. — Odeio o fato de ele ter respondido por você e odeio o fato de que você ficou livre depois de tudo o que fez. Mas sabe o que eu percebi? Todo mundo achou que eu fiz algo terrível e isso foi o bastante para que Dumbledore parasse de confiar em mim. — Seu tom era um pouco amargurado, mas não pôde evitar.

“Você, por outro lado”, Sirius continuou, “nunca teve a confiança dele. E ele respondeu por você. Ele não me defendeu; a mim, um homem que ele conhecia e confiava, mas ele o fez por você. E pode chamar Dumbledore de velho ou senil ou do que mais quiser, mas ele não é idiota. E se ele estava disposto a confiar em você o bastante para colocar o dele na reta, então seja lá o que você tenha feito ou dito a ele, deve ter sido algo muito bom...”

— Não sei do que está falando...

— Oh, sabe, sim — Sirius retorquiu. Snape se remexeu, desconfortável pela primeira vez.

— Não vou te contar — disse.

— Não pedi que contasse. — Snape piscou.

— Não — disse lentamente. Olharam-se por um longo momento. Ainda eram rivais (a quantidade de ressentimento que saia de Snape estava quase fazendo Sirius espirrar), mas o ódio tinha sumido ou, pelo menos, não estava presente nesta conversa. O cheiro de Snape mudou abruptamente, de curioso para confuso. — Então, o que você quer, Black, se não o meu perdão? — O tom zombeteiro estava de volta, mas Sirius não se importava.

— Quero que saiba que estou cansado dessa disputa idiota e que sinto muito.

— É isso?

— É isso — Sirius concordou.

— Nada de favores? Nada de expectativas?

— Nenhum — respondeu, erguendo as mãos. Esperou, meio que esperando que Snape tentasse se desculpar, mas ele não o fez. Ele ainda parecia estar tentado se ajustar à ideia de que Sirius não tinha segundas intenções. Sirius correu uma mão pelo cabelo, perguntando-se, novamente, o que James pensaria. Sabendo que muito provavelmente seria ignorado, Sirius ofereceu sua mão. — Não inimigos? — perguntou.

Snape olhou para sua mão como se nunca houvesse ouvido falar de um aperto de mãos. Sirius se remexeu e, depois de quase um minuto, pigarreou e começou a abaixá-la... Então, Snape a apertou; rapidamente e com uma expressão enojada no rosto, mas a apertou e não tentou quebrar os dedos de Sirius no processo.

— Nem amigos — Snape disse lentamente. Soltou a mão de Sirius, limpou a própria nas vestes e voltou para o escritório. A porta foi fechada atrás dele.


	62. Evaluating Options

**Capítulo Sessenta e Dois  
Evaluating Options  
(Analisando as Opções)**

— Talvez algo sobre uma matilha — Harry disse, olhando para o teto da biblioteca.

Sirius, que folheava um livro sobre magia negra — mais por hábito do que esperança de encontrar algo que destruísse a Horcrux —, olhou-o.

— Uma matilha? — perguntou.

— Mmm — foi a resposta. Harry virou e rabiscou algo no pergaminho que já estava cheio de palavras e frases riscadas que, esperavam, formaria seu encantamento animago. James, Lily e até Remus sempre tiveram letras bem desenhadas; Harry tinha puxado o garrancho quase ilegível de Sirius. — Como você, eu e Moony. Somos todos cães, ou lobos, então é uma matilha. — Sirius abaixou a cabeça para que Harry não visse o sorriso ridículo que apareceu em seu rosto. As coisas estiveram... “tensas” era a palavra errada, mas era a melhor que Sirius conseguia achar... entre ele e Harry pela última semana, depois do incidente com Snape, mas Harry ainda o considerava parte da família, pelo menos. — O que acha?

— Acho que pode funcionar — respondeu, tentando soar casual. — Talvez...

— Piu — Remus disse, aparecendo na porta. Precariamente equilibrados em seus braços, estavam cerca de cinquenta envelopes.

— A correspondência chegou — Sirius disse a Harry, rindo. — Dumbledore mandou você distribuir as cartas de Hogwarts deste ano? — perguntou. — Está com várias. — Remus o olhou feio e jogou a pilha em Sirius, que conseguiu pegar duas, ter seu olho cutucado por uma e não chegou nem perto das outras; elas flutuaram até o chão. Harry engatinhou até elas e as juntou numa pilha bagunçada, enquanto Sirius xingava e resmungava coisas grosseiras sobre Remus. O outro homem ergueu os olhos com severidade e olhou para Harry, mas não parecia que ele tinha escutado. Sirius não estava nem um pouco ansioso para quando precisasse prestar atenção ao que dizia quando Harry também tivesse uma audição aguçada. — Como foi o almoço? — perguntou a Remus, que se afundou no sofá.

Um sorriso — provavelmente muito parecido ao que Sirius dera há alguns momentos — apareceu por um breve momento, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos; Remus ainda não tinha a menor ideia. Harry notou a expressão e soltou um som, como se abafasse uma risada, antes de afundar o rosto no tapete. Sirius observou os ombros dele tremerem, mas Remus não notou; agora, ele franzia o cenho.

— Foi bom — contou —, mas estou preocupado. — Sirius esperou, e Harry lhe passou a pilha de envelopes, enquanto observava Remus com curiosidade. — Ela está preocupada com alguma coisa. A semana toda, acho, mas seja lá o que for, está a afetando. Ela parece cansada.

— Você a questionou sobre isso? — Sirius quis saber.

— Bem, não — Remus respondeu, remexendo-se. Sirius voltou a revirar os olhos.

— Então, agora vocês dois estão preocupados; ela, sobre o problema dela, e você, sobre ela. — Remus piscou. — Pode oferecer escutar — continuou. — Ela pode se recusar se não quiser compartilhar. — Remus soltou um resmungo e indicou as cartas em frente a Sirius.

— Alguma coisa interessante? — perguntou. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha para mostrar que não, não deixou de notar a óbvia tentativa de mudar de assunto, mas não comentou. Fuçou na pilha e franziu o cenho.

— Metade é sua — disse.

— Fiquei com preguiça de separá-las em casa — contou.

— Você as quer?

— Pode queimar — Remus respondeu, fazendo Harry rir. — Só devem ser cartas de ódio ou petições ou ofertas de trabalho. — Sirius fez uma careta; Remus recebera duas ofertas de trabalho, uma de uma joalheria na Travessa do Tranco que era especializada em prata, e uma do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que pedia que Remus se juntasse à Seção de Registo dos Lobisomens.

Sirius usou a varinha para abrir um envelope. Cauteloso, tirou uma folha de pergaminho extremamente perfumada e rosada, que segurou o mais longe de si que seu braço permitiu.

— _Querido Sirius_ — leu em voz alta — _, eu sei que faz anos desde a última vez que trocamos cartas, mas sua inocência recém-descoberta me inspirou a tentar renovar nossa conexão. Estive pensando em como foi tratado injustamente pelo Ministério e, por mais que não possa falar por eles, sou da opinião de que você deveria ser... recompensado. Pessoalmente, eu pensei em..._ — Sirius parou de ler, engasgando-se.

— Pensou no quê? — Harry perguntou, enquanto Sirius colocava fogo na carta.

— Não é da sua conta — murmurou, chocado e envergonhado. Remus mal conseguia esconder a risada e Sirius fez um gesto grosseiro com a mão em sua direção quando Harry não estava olhando.

— O que ela dizia? — Harry insistiu.

— Eu te conto quando for mais velho — Sirius disse com firmeza, escolhendo um envelope normal. Harry torceu o nariz, parecendo entender, e assentiu. Sirius abriu o envelope e sentiu o cheiro de algo amargo (o que ativou seus instintos na mesma hora), mas a maldição foi ativada antes que pudesse reagir.

Um alto estalou soou quando os ossos em suas mãos quebraram. Sirius xingou, lágrimas aparecendo em seus olhos, e a varinha e o envelope caíram sobre a mesa.

— _Finite_ — Remus disse quase na mesma hora, mas não funcionou, e os pulsos de Sirius quebraram em seguida. Sua visão falhou e ouviu Remus tentar outro contrafeitiço. Começou a sentir a pressão nos antebraços e apertou os dentes, preparando-se para quando o osso quebrasse. Harry gritou alguma coisa e uma forte luz cegou Sirius, mas então a sensação em seus braços sumiu. Afundou-se na cadeira, respirando pela boca.

Remus já estava abaixado ao seu lado, conjurando feitiços para diminuir a dor e outros para inspecionar o dano. Harry sumiu com um estalo e apareceu alguns segundos depois com o estoque pós-lua-cheia.

— O frasco de Esquelesce, por favor, Harry — Remus disse. Sirius gemeu; Esquelesce era horrível, fazia coçar e doer. Remus conjurou um copo e o encheu até a metade. Levou-o à boca de Sirius, que o bebeu com relutância.

— Maldição — Sirius ofegou, tentando não vomitar a poção. Remus o ajudou a beber um copo de água.

— Não é tão ruim — Remus comentou.

— É horrível. — Sirius se engasgou e Remus sorriu ironicamente.

— E ainda assim, você me faz beber isso mensalmente — disse, parecendo divertido.

— Só se a fratura for grave demais para consertar com uma varinha — Sirius respondeu, fazendo uma careta quando calor correu por suas mãos. — E isso não acontece mais com tanta frequência. — Remus sorriu e assentiu, admitindo derrota, e Sirius mostrou a língua.

— Acho que não está certo — Remus comentou, obviamente fazendo-se de ofendido pelo gesto. Abriu o frasco de Esquelesce e o ergueu, ameaçando servir mais. — É melhor eu lhe dar outra dose, por precaução...

Sirius fechou a boca e ergueu os braços para afastar Remus, mas sem poder usar as mãos nem curvar os pulsos, sabia que perderia se Remus realmente quisesse que bebesse. Sirius considerou suas opções e fez a única coisa que podia; apoiou a cabeça na mesa e o fez sem mexer demais suas mãos machucadas.

Tinha parecido uma boa ideia, impossível de dar errado até, mas não tinha notado a pilha de cinzas que tinha tomado o lugar do envelope amaldiçoado e do livro que Sirius estivera lendo. Uma nuvem negra subiu ao redor de sua cabeça, fazendo-o espirrar. Remus e Harry explodiram em risadas e Sirius manteve os olhos fechados, grato por eles não estarem abertos quando seu rosto chegou à mesa.

— _S-scourgify_ — Remus conseguiu dizer, parecendo ter pena dele. Sirius sentiu como se esfregassem seu rosto; quando a sensação passou, julgou seguro erguer os olhos. Harry ainda ria, mas Remus tinha se recomposto. Sirius esfregou o pulso no ombro, com cuidado, porque estava começando a coçar. — Você está bem?

Sirius balançou os dedos com cuidado. Estavam um pouco duros, mas não doíam mais, apesar de ainda não ter coragem de mexer os pulsos.

— Nunca estive melhor — resmungou. Desnecessário dizer que, depois disso, tomaram mais cuidado com as cartas. Sirius se negou a permitir que Harry ajudasse e o mandou ir trabalhar no seu encantamento animago do outro lado da biblioteca. Harry obedeceu, relutante, mas não fez trabalho nenhum; em vez disso, ficou girando a varinha entre os dedos, prestando atenção em Sirius e Remus.

Mas nenhuma das outras cartas foi tão agitada. Alguém enviara um envelope cheio de alguma poção para Remus, mas ele e Sirius sentiram o cheiro e o queimaram antes que pudesse causar problemas.

Sirius recebera uma pilha de cartas de amor e de ódio, três pedidos de entrevistas — que ele destruiu prontamente — e um envelope com o brasão do DELM. Esta, ele examinou com cuidado e conjurou alguns feitiços antes de julgá-la segura para abrir.

O pergaminho que saiu do envelope estava amassado, como se o remetente tivesse mudado de ideia e o amassado, antes de mudar de ideia novamente.

_Senhor Black,_

_Estou escrevendo no nome de um conhecido em comum. Eu sei que não deve nada a nós, mas preciso de ajuda._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Gawain Robards._

Robards não tinha usado o pergaminho oficial do Ministério, nem assinara sua posição e departamento; usara apenas seu nome. Sirius releu a carta e sabia que esse “conhecido” só podia ser Marlene. Seu estômago se apertou desconfortavelmente. Não a via há mais de um mês — desde que ela fizera a guarda dele e de Harry nas celas de contenção —, mas as coisas estiveram compreensivelmente tensas entre eles. Ela não fora ao seu julgamento, apesar de ele suspeitar que ela estivera envolvida com o aparecimento de Peter, já que fora seu mentor quem o levara ao tribunal.

 _Ainda assim_ , pensou, inquieto. _Por que ele precisa da minha ajuda?_ Depois de pensar por um momento — interrompido apenas pelo balançar de cabeça na direção de Harry e Remus, que pareciam perturbados —, chegou à conclusão de que conhecia Marlene melhor do que ninguém... Dumbledore, McGonagall, Olho-Tonto ou até Robards; eles a conheciam, é claro, mas não tão bem quanto Sirius. Nem mesmo Sirius a conhecia tão bem quanto outrora. _A quem mais Robards poderia pedir ajuda?_, Sirius se perguntou. Pensou em Amelia por um momento, mas tinha certeza de que Robards a procurara antes de ir a Sirius.

Sirius guardou a carta no bolso da calça e se levantou.

— Padfoot? — Harry chamou, sentando-se. Remus o observava, cauteloso. Sirius coçou os pulsos e colocou a cadeira sob a mesa.

— Eu vou ao parque — disse. — Querem ir?

-x-

— Marlene está bem? — Remus perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius no banco. Sirius desviou os olhos do número treze (que estivera olhando fixamente pelos últimos dez minutos), focando-os em Remus, culpado. Passou um pedaço de pergaminho para Remus, que o leu e o devolveu, sua desconfiança confirmada. — Vai vê-lo? — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Provavelmente não deveria — disse, os olhos agora fixos em Harry, que estava sentado na grama, observando algo perto de seus tênis. Remus achava que ele estava ouvindo a conversa deles; a cabeça do garoto estava inclinada demais na direção deles para ser coincidência.

— Ele está certo quando diz que não deve nada a ela — Remus disse para testar a reação de Sirius. Como esperara, Sirius virou-se para ele, furioso.

— Eu sei que as coisas não têm sido _amigáveis_ entre nós ultimamente — disse em voz baixa —, mas se ela está com problemas... — Balançou a cabeça. — Ela ainda é da antiga Ordem, ela ainda é da família, e ela não tem mais ninguém!

— Não, provavelmente não — Remus concordou, calmo.

— Eu faria isso por qualquer um... Você, é claro, Amelia, Bean, Dung, Em...

— Eu sei que faria — Remus disse, erguendo as mãos. Sirius parecia ter esperado algum tipo de discussão e pareceu confuso quando nenhuma se sucedeu. Sirius olhou novamente para o número treze, antes de desviar os olhos rapidamente. Seus olhos pousaram num grupo de crianças do outro lado do parque. A maioria usava chapéus coloridos (Remus assumiu que era algum tipo de comemoração de aniversário) e ainda usavam o uniforme da escola

— Somos família — Sirius disse, os olhos indo do grupo de crianças para Harry, que estava sentado, quieto, também observando a festa de aniversário. — Se fosse o Reg, eu o ajudaria, mesmo que não concordássemos sempre. — Remus não o lembrou que Regulus estava morto há anos.

— Reg nunca tentou te matar — disse em voz baixa, olhando para Harry para se certificar de que ele não estava ouvindo; Sirius não contara toda a história a Harry, o que Remus achou ser o melhor.

— Acha que ele está solitário? — Sirius perguntou.

— Erm — Remus disse, desconcertado —, bem, er... Acredito que seus pais estejam com ele novamente, se acredita nesse tipo de coisa, e James e Lily vão cuidar...

— Não o Reg — Sirius disse, parecendo exasperado. — Harry. — Os olhos de Harry ainda estavam nas crianças do outro lado do parque (cantavam “feliz aniversário” alegremente) e ele tinha uma expressão estranhada. Era um pouco curiosa, mas também culpada e envergonhada.

— _Oh_ — Remus disse. — Não devia ter mudado de assunto tão abruptamente...

— _Se acredita nesse tipo de coisa_ — Sirius riu. — Honestamente.

— Acredita? — Remus perguntou. Sirius pareceu surpreso, antes de assentir timidamente.

— Você? — Remus inclinou a cabeça e eles se olharam sem jeito, antes de desviarem os olhos. 

— Então — Remus disse, arrancando a grama com a ponta do sapato. — Harry?

— É — Sirius disse, aceitando o assunto com alívio. — Harry.

— E sua solidão — Remus concordou.

— Exatamente — Sirius falou e suspirou. — Ele não falou nada, mas estive pensando...

— Ele tem você, Monstro e eu — Remus disse.

— É, um elfo doméstico lunático — Sirius disse isso com mais carinho do que Remus esperara, apesar de saber a que ponto o relacionamento de Monstro e Sirius chegara —, o padrinho mais irresponsável do mundo, que esteve fugindo da lei até agora a pouco e...

— Um lobisomem? — Remus sugeriu com uma risada.

— Eu ia falar, uma madrinha madura e estudiosa demais — Sirius disse, dando de ombros. Remus riu. — Quero dizer, nós nos divertimos, sei disso, e graças a Azkaban, na verdade só tenho vinte e três anos... — Ele sorriu para Remus de um jeito que o fez parecer ter vinte e três anos, não trinta. — Mas não sou mais uma criança. Não posso ser, porque Harry precisa de um guardião mais do que precisa de um irmão... Por agora, de todo modo. — Remus achava que Sirius era um pouco dos dois, mas estava curioso para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e não comentou. — Mas ele precisa de amigos ou algo assim — continuou. — Alguém da sua idade. Eu tinha Reg na infância...

— James e eu não tínhamos ninguém — Remus o lembrou. — Nem Peter. — Houve um momento depois do nome de Peter (Remus perguntou-se, brevemente, como ele estava assimilando Azkaban e tinha certeza de que Sirius estava fazendo o mesmo), e Sirius assentiu.

— Não, não tinham. — Sirius fechou os punhos; Remus achava que não era um gesto de raiva, mas um para se livrar da dor que a Esquelesce deixava. — E sei que James era solitário antes de ir para Hogwarts e durante as férias. Por que acha que nos escrevia tanto? E não pode me dizer que você nunca quis um amigo...

— Amigos eram uma impossibilidade na época — Remus disse, voltando a olhar para as crianças. — Eu era perigoso demais. — Sirius socou seu braço e xingou, apertando a mão. Remus riu antes que conseguisse se impedir, mas sua diversão rapidamente deu lugar à preocupação. — Você está bem? Não quebrou mais nada, né?

— Idiota maldito — Sirius murmurou, inspecionando a mão. Remus escondeu outro sorriso. — E não, não quebrei. Só está dolorido. — Sirius balançou os dedos e, depois, as mãos. — Uma segunda opinião seria bacana, sabe — murmurou depois de um momento.

— Deixe-me ver, então — Remus disse, tentando olhar para as mãos de Sirius.

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Moony! — Sirius disse, parecendo exasperado, e, dessa vez, bateu na lateral de sua cabeça. — Valeu a pena — disse antes que Remus pudesse expressar preocupação sobre suas mãos. — Uma opinião sobre _Harry._

— Acho que ele estar solitário é possível — Remus disse depois de pensar por um momento. — Ele pareceu gostar do tempo que passou com os Weasley mais novos quando eles invadiram o escritório de Amelia, e eu sei que ele não gostou de Hydrus Malfoy e tem uma opinião confusa sobre Draco, mas acho que ele gostou da companhia mesmo assim.

— Eu também pensei nisso.

— Já pensou nisso? — Remus perguntou, um pouco surpreso.

— Bastante — Sirius admitiu. — Quando começamos a morar juntos, ele me disse que não queria voltar para a escola e eu concordei só porque ele não queria, mas quando pensei melhor, percebi que era muito arriscado deixá-lo sair de casa e ficar longe de mim enquanto estávamos nos escondendo. Ficar de cabeça baixa era uma necessidade e ele nunca reclamou, então deixei estar. Mas desde o julgamento, comecei a pensar...

— Você pode perguntar a ele, sabe — Remus disse.

— Eu sei — Sirius respondeu.

— Então por que não perguntou?

— Porque ainda não tenho uma solução para oferecer. — Fez uma careta. — Se ele estiver solitário, então quero poder dizer algo além de “obrigado por me contar, mas que azar, ein, garoto”.

As crianças agora brincavam de pega-pega — algumas ainda estavam com o chapéu de aniversário, mas a maior parte deles estava no chão, como flores bizarras e cônicas — e gritavam do outro lado do parque. Remus as observou, antes de olhar para Sirius.

— Escola — disse.

— Escola? — Sirius perguntou sem rodeios. — Tipo aqueles cursinhos idiotas de preparação para Hogwarts que acontecem em Hogsmeade? — Remus piscou.

— O que acontece em Hogsmeade?

— Aulas — Sirius respondeu. — Nas quais você aprende sobre as matérias, as casas e como segurar a varinha adequadamente; o que é bastante idiota, se quer saber, porque todos os professores falam sobre isso na primeira aula...

— Eles têm aulas antes de Hogwarts? Tipo... Tipo um primário bruxo?

— É — Sirius disse —, mas são horríveis e é por isso que todo mundo aprende em casa ou com um tutor.

— Você frequentou?

— _Não_ — Sirius disse. — Meus pais contrataram uma tutora quando fiz onze anos. — Sorriu e Remus soube que não tinha acabado bem.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu coloquei fogo nela — disse com uma careta. — Foi magia acidental! — apressou-se a dizer. — Eu não _queria_ , mas... Bem, essas coisas acontecem... — Deu de ombros de um jeito envergonhado, mas nada arrependido. — Peter frequentou.

— As aulas? — Remus perguntou, imaginando o motivo de nunca ter sabido disso.

— Sim — Sirius respondeu. — Parecia muito orgulhoso disso, também; no primeiro dia, tentou me dizer como segurar minha varinha e até tinha uma musiquinha ridícula. James e eu sentamos com ele e explicamos que ele nunca deveria falar sobre aquelas aulas ou qualquer coisa que tenha aprendido nelas se quisesse sobreviver ao primeiro dia numa escola de verdade.

 _Oh_ , Remus pensou. _Foi por isso._

— Mas não era disso que estava falando, né? — Sirius perguntou lentamente. — Nem sabia que elas existiam. — Remus balançou a cabeça e Sirius apertou os olhos em sua direção. — Do que estava falando, então?

**-x-**

— Nymphadora, venha aqui por um momento, antes de sair correndo — a mãe chamou. Tonks colocou a cabeça dentro da sala de estar. A mãe acenava a varinha sobre a roupas para passá-las (o pai comprara um ferro de passar muggle como presente de natal para sua mãe há dois anos e ela nem o experimentara) e usou a mão livre para indicar que Tonks se sentasse. Tonks obedeceu. — Não no braço da poltrona — completou, irritada, enquanto pegava uma das camisas do pai. Tonks escorreu para fora do braço da poltrona, desajeitada, e acabou com as costas apoiadas no assento.

— Melhor? — perguntou. A mãe revirou os olhos, mas um sorriso puxava seus lábios.

— Como está indo o treinamento? — a mãe perguntou depois de um momento. O coração de Tonks se apertou. — Quase não te vejo, então deve estar bem ocupada... — E a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

— Bastante ocupada, é — Tonks disse, um pouco desconfortável; não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que conversara com sua mãe sobre qualquer coisa além do que ia ter no jantar ou se Tonks podia, _por favor_ , parar de aparatar dentro da casa. — As provas estão chegando.

— E, aí, as férias?

— Mais ou menos — respondeu. — Só em agosto, e não são realmente férias. As aulas e coisas assim estão canceladas, mas ainda preciso acompanhar Olho-Tonto em casos específicos... Mas pensei em ir visitar Charlie e Tom. — Isso fez a mãe sorrir.

— Como eles estão?

— Bem, eu acho — Tonks disse. — Os dois são inúteis quando se trata de escrever cartas, então é difícil saber, mas nenhum dos dois foi comido, então acho que estão bem. — A mãe riu e começou a passar as vestes de Tonks.

— E como você está? — a mãe perguntou.

— Eu? — repetiu. — Bem. Por quê? — A mãe soltou a varinha e colocou as mãos na cintura. Tonks sentiu seus olhos cinzentos na lateral de seu rosto e, relutante, encontrou-os. — O quê?

— Você está chateada — disse. — Mais quieta. É por causa de um garoto? — A mãe pigarreou e olhou para Tonks cheia de significado. — Ou até mesmo um homem?

— O quê? — Tonks perguntou, confusa. — Não, são só alguns assuntos dos Aurores que estão começando a me afetar. Não é nada. — Isso era uma mentira descarada; toda aquela história de Florence ser a Esfumaçada estava pesando na consciência de Tonks há uma semana e ela resolvera fazer algo sobre isso hoje... Só não sabia o quê.

— Ainda está gostando? — perguntou. — Sabe que logo que se juntou, eu me preocupei que não conseguisse...

— Dou conta — Tonks explodiu e a mãe se irritou.

— Não use esse tom de voz comigo, Nymphadora Gladys Tonks — disse, erguendo a varinha num aviso. — É óbvio que está estressada no momento, mas isso não quer dizer que irei tolerar que seja grosseira.

— Não me chame de Nymphadora — Tonks resmungou, sentindo-se culpada.

— Eu te chamo do que eu quiser — retorquiu com firmeza, passando outras vestes. — Então, que assunto dos Aurores está te incomodando?

— Não posso falar sobre isso — contou.

— Mas sou eu. Vamos, aposto que todos os seus amigos sabem — insistiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Na verdade, não sabem — respondeu.

— Oh — a mãe disse, desconcertada. Tonks achou que o choque era uma reação justa; Tonks costumava ser muito aberta sobre seus problemas, então ser um segredo significava que era algo importante. — Tudo bem, querida — a mãe cedeu, perturbada. — Vou deixar os assuntos dos Aurores para você, então, certo? — Tonks sorriu, grata por ser a mãe com quem estava tendo essa conversa; ela provavelmente se entendia melhor com seu pai do que com sua mãe, mas ele tentaria convencê-la a se abrir e pedir ajuda. A mãe, como uma Sonserina, costumava saber quando dar um passo para trás e deixar as pessoas lidarem com os próprios problemas.

— Parece ótimo — respondeu. Murmurou a senha de seu auxiliar e viu a hora. — Merda — disse e a mãe abriu a boca para repreendê-la. Tonks se levantou num pulo. — É melhor eu ir ou vou me atrasar — disse mais alto que sua mãe. Beijou-a na bochecha. — Amo você!

— Nymphador...

Mas Tonks já girara. A sala de estar se derreteu ao seu redor e virou o beco perto da entrada de visitantes do Ministério.

— Certo — disse a si mesma. — Quando chegar ao nível dois, terei me decidido.

Respirou fundo e entrou na cabine telefônica. Dar-se um prazo parecia ter ajudado um pouco; não estava indo para o treino (que era só à tarde), mas Florence e Yaxley estavam estudando em uma das salas de estudos e tinham convidado Tonks. Olho-Tonto estava em seu escritório, com a lista de suspeitos com magia azul. Poderia ir até ele ou até Florence; estivera distante com ambos ultimamente, então estava certa de que eles teriam perguntas. E ela teria que responder.

Acabou indo até Olho-Tonto, como provavelmente era inevitável. Ele não ergueu os olhos quando entrou, mas achou que o olho dele provavelmente a olhava através da cabeça.

— Nymphadora — ele disse, antes de erguer os olhos.

— Senhor — disse, nervosa. Uma expressão estranha apareceu no rosto dele, uma que era esperançosa e cautelosa ao mesmo tempo. — Eu... É Florence. Florence Prewett — conseguiu dizer antes que perdesse a coragem. Olho-Tonto gesticulou para que ela se sentasse.

— Eu sei — respondeu.

— Você o quê? — sussurrou, feliz por ter se sentado, ou suas pernas teriam cedido.

— Eu sei. Já há alguns dias. Prewett é a prima de Lovegood, o que explica como ela a conhecia e pôde organizar a primeira visita. E Lovegood é muito boa em manter a confidencialidade, mas a maneira que ela defendeu a identidade da Esfumaçada me fez achar que era algo pessoal. E eu estava certo. Prewett está na lista, tinha acesso a Greyback, assim como um motivo se ela for um lobisomem e por causa da morte de Clarke; ela tirou um O no NIEM de Transfiguração, a quarta maior nota que já tivemos, depois de Potter, você e Black, então é capaz.

— Por que não me disse?

— Quase contei — Olho-Tonto respondeu. — Aí percebi que você já sabia e quis ver como lidaria com a situação.

— Um teste? — perguntou fracamente. — Não durmo há dias e estive preocupada e... e era um teste?!

— O envolvimento de Prewett não é — Olho-Tonto retorquiu, severo. — Mas sua reação, sim. — Tonks não conseguia nem achar a energia para ficar brava.

— Eu passei? — quis saber.

— Nunca é tão simples assim — suspirou.

— E o que fazemos agora? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Conversamos com ela — Olho-Tonto explicou. — E partimos daí.

— Eu ajudo — Tonks disse. — Quero saber o porquê.

— Descobrirá o porquê — Olho-Tonto disse, severo. — Mas fará isso do banco. Eu farei as perguntas.

**-x-**

— Sua varinha — Olho-Tonto disse, esticando a mão. Florence pegou a varinha lentamente e a colocou na mão coberta de cicatrizes. Então, sentou-se, cruzou os tornozelos e juntou as mãos sobre o colo. Tonks fechou a porta do escritório de Olho-Tonto e ergueu alguns feitiços para que ninguém os ouvisse e outros para trancar a porta.

— Não vou fugir — Florence disse, olhando para Tonks por sobre o ombro. — Não precisa trancar a porta.

— Sabe por que está aqui? — Olho-Tonto rosnou.

— Sim — respondeu em voz baixa.

— É acusada de matar Fenrir Greyback — Olho-Tonto falou. Florence não respondeu. Tonks sentiu vontade de chorar, porque o silêncio era o mesmo que uma confissão. Conjurou uma cadeira para si e se sentou, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. Olho-Tonto a olhou e ela se esticou a contragosto, ganhando um pequeno assentir. — Não preciso lhe dizer a gravidade disso, preciso?

— Não — murmurou. — Mas dadas as circunstâncias...

— Circunstâncias? — Olho-Tonto perguntou.

— Quem era — Florence disse com um olhar duro.

— Assassinato é errado, não importa quem é a vítima — Olho-Tonto retorquiu.

— Já matou alguém, Auror Moody?

— Não sou eu quem está respondendo as perguntas — Olho-Tonto disse e ficou claro que ele já matara. Tonks voltou a abraçar os joelhos, mas dessa vez Olho-Tonto não a repreendeu.

— Durante a guerra? — Florence perguntou e Olho-Tonto assentiu, surpreendentemente. — Por que teve de matar? Para salvar alguém?

— No calor no momento, porque não tive escolha — Olho-Tonto respondeu. — Você teve uma escolha...

— Ele já tinha matado Melvin — Florence disse. — Ele mordeu centenas de pessoas e matou sabe-se lá quantas outras. Pode não ter sido uma guerra no sentido convencional, senhor, mas ainda foi uma guerra. Com muitas casualidades, causada por um idiota com o ego inflado, e que tem se arrastado há vinte anos em vez de dois, mas isso não quer significa que é menos horrível.

— Isso não justifica matar...

— Você lutou na guerra — ela disse. — Se pudesse matar Voldemort, honestamente não o teria feito por que “matar é errado”?

— Assassinato...

— Assassinato é errado, certamente — Florence disse, interrompendo Olho-Tonto, enquanto Tonks olhava de um para o outro; era como ver Artilheiros passarem a Goles entre eles. — Então, por que a morte de um assassino é um problema tão grande?

— Greyback pode ter sido um assassino, mas ele estava preso, numa posição em que não ameaçava ninguém — Olho-Tonto rosnou, aturdido. — Ele não era perigoso no...

— Não era perigoso?! — Florence perguntou, irritada. — Ele sempre foi perigoso! Ele não precisa de uma varinha para machucar as pessoas! — Tonks lembrou do ataque a Matt em Londres e estremeceu.

— Ele já estava sendo punido por seus crimes...

— Em Azkaban? — Florence questionou, revirando os olhos. — Greyback não é humano o bastante para ser afetado pelos Dementadores para que se sentisse punido. Ele não ia gostar, é claro, mas voltaria a ser o monstro de sempre depois de uma semana fora daquele lugar.

— Ele poderia ter mudado...

— Azkaban é uma prisão, não um centro de reabilitação! — Florence explodiu. — Se realmente acredita que as pessoas mudam, então por que a fuga de Sirius Black foi um problema tão grande? Ele passou sete anos lá; se alguém ia mudar, certamente seria ele! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que Greyback não mudaria; ele voltaria com sede de vingança. Não estou dizendo que fiz a coisa certa, é moralmente questionável, eu _sei_ , mas não acho que tenha sido _errado_ , e certamente acho que a morte dele traz mais coisas boas do que ruins.

Olho-Tonto e Tonks se entreolharam, desesperados, e Florence cruzou os braços, observando-os com uma expressão dura.


	63. An Offer Of Assistance

**Capítulo Sessenta e Três  
An Offer Of Assistance  
(Uma Oferta de Ajuda)**

— Então, o que exatamente espera conseguir aqui? — Florence perguntou, erguendo o queixo. Estava sentada há quase uma hora (suas pernas começavam a doer) e não tinha nenhum resultado; não tinha sido presa, tampouco tinha sido liberada. Só tivera sua moral questionada, recebera um sermão, e os três ficavam cada vez mais frustrados. Tonks olhou para Moody, como se ela também quisesse respostas. Moody a olhou feio, mas era uma expressão mais suave do que a que direcionara a Florence.

— O que você fez foi errado...

— Não — explodiu. — Não foi! Eu escolhi um lado...

— Não há lados...

— É claro que há; se você e aquele monstro que me chamava de “filha” estivessem do mesmo lado, ele não teria sido preso! É o seu _trabalho_ não estar do lado dele!

 _E não estar do meu lado_ , adicionou silenciosamente, grata por Tonks não ter a defendido nem desafiado Moody em seu nome. Preocupara-se que ela não a visse como uma verdadeira ameaça por Tonks ser muito amigável com aquele outro lobo, aquele que estivera nos jornais com Black.

— Não podemos deixá-la ir — Moody disse, o olho azul indo em sua direção. O outro permaneceu fixo em Tonks, cujos ombros estavam encolhidos. Florence sentia pena da garota; com Melvin morto, McKinnon desaparecida, e seu futuro começando a desaparecer, Tonks só teria Ben e Salacia. Ser um Auror não era tarefa fácil, mas Florence achava que este grupo tivera um primeiro ano mais difícil do que a maioria.

— Então, vai me mandar para Azkaban, é? — Florence perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Moody ficou quieto por muito tempo e Tonks quase não respirava. Florence conseguia ouvir o coração dela, disparado, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e triste. Tonks enrugou o rosto e abaixou os olhos. Moody suspirou e olhou de uma para a outra.

— Deveria mandar. Seria o justo. Assassinato é assassinato. — Florence mordeu a língua para não rir. Já tinha apresentado seus argumentos (convincentes, também, ou era o que achava) e não fazia sentido repeti-los.

— Devo preparar a mala, então? — Florence perguntou. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua relutância (fosse porque prendê-la não era justo, fosse puramente por causa de Tonks, não sabia), mas usar isso não estava fora de cogitação. — E entregar meu pedido de demissão? — Observou-o cuidadosamente, certa de que essa abordagem não tinha riscos. Moody a olhou de volta, a expressão infeliz.

— Deveria — respondeu por fim e o coração de Florence falhou uma batida. Seus argumentos tinham sido bons demais para esse ser o resultado e, ainda que houvesse pensado no que aconteceria se fosse pega, nunca acreditara que realmente seria mandada para Azkaban. Tonks fechou os olhos e apertava tanto as mãos uma na outra, que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos e elas tremiam um pouco.

— Fará acontecer? — perguntou em voz baixa. Moony não hesitou antes de responder.

— Não — falou e Florence não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco cheia de si. Achou que, talvez, ele esperasse que sua consciência a forçasse a se entregar.

 _Boa sorte com isso_ , pensou tristemente. Sentira-se obrigada a se colocar em uma posição que lhe permitisse servir ao mundo bruxo, mas, além disso, não tinha consciência. O pouco que sobrara depois de Greyback tê-la atacado morrera com ele, apesar de provavelmente ter sido para o melhor. Se não tivesse uma consciência, não poderia ser corrompida. Só tinha que se ater às decisões que tomara quando ainda a tinha e ficaria bem.

Por um tempo, pelo menos. Não se sentia como um monstro — exceto nas luas cheias —, mas crescera ouvindo as histórias e lera livros o bastante para saber que, um dia, mudaria de lado e machucaria alguém.

Não tinha escolha. Todos os lobisomens eram como Greyback — era o que todos diziam — e só porque não o era agora, não significava que não seria amanhã, ou semana que vem ou mês que vem. _Todos_ os livros diziam que ela era um monstro e tanto autores não podiam estar errados. Se estavam, então por que as pessoas tinham tanto preconceitos, tanto medo? Era apenas uma questão de tempo e já tivera dois anos.

Sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo, mas ia fazer valer a pena e, para isso, precisava do seu trabalho. Precisava salvar as pessoas boas e prender as ruins; com sorte, seria morta capturando um criminoso. Assim, seus colegas não precisariam lidar com ela quando ficasse ruim. Focou os olhos em Tonks, que olhava fixamente para o chão. Florence se perguntou se seria melhor ir para Azkaban.

 _Provavelmente_. Mas ainda não estava pronta. Livrar-se de Greyback tinha sido uma boa contribuição, mas ainda havia outros lá fora. Outros que escolheram ser monstros, em vez de terem sido forçados a isso. E queria estar atrás das grades ou morta para que, quando se juntasse a eles, ela fosse a pior coisa. Engoliu e olhou para Moody.

— Então, posso ir?

— Pode... até o fim de agosto — respondeu.

 _Três semanas_. Florence apertou o maxilar, mas inclinou a cabeça e não respondeu.

— Pode fazer suas provas e pode terminar o ano, para não chame atenção para si mesma. Depois disso, as aulas obrigatórias terminam. Ainda terá de lidar com Finch, mas é melhor um Auror do que o Departamento. Entregue-se, fuja... Como lidará com isso é problema seu, mas se voltar no primeiro de setembro, eu a prenderei. Fui claro?

— Perfeitamente — Florence respondeu. Sabia que as chances de recuperar sua varinha eram nulas, então não a pediu de volta. Levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, já procurando por lacunas em potencial. _Obliviar...?_ , perguntou-se, torcendo a boca. Colocou a mão na maçaneta ao mesmo tempo em que Tonks acenava a varinha para cancelar os feitiços que erguera, e Florence assentiu para agradecer, antes de abrir a porta.

Dawlish e uma mulher gorda vestida de rosa que estivera envolvida no julgamento de Black olharam em sua direção ao passarem. Florence não gostou do cheiro deles — conivente e faminto no caso de Dawlish e doentiamente doce, como veneno, no da mulher — e decidiu ir na direção oposta, mas Moody pigarreou ruidosamente antes que tivesse dado mais do que alguns passos.

— Espere um momento — ele disse da porta, parecendo pensativo. Ela se virou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas Moody ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se pesasse suas opções. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro. — Nymphadora, pode ser nossa Avalista? — Florence ficou tensa e sentiu o cheiro de satisfação que vinha de Moody. — Só irá prometer não ferir ninguém — disse — ou apagar nossas memórias. — Florence crispou os lábios. — Eu não acho que você faz o tipo, mas...

— Mas eu matei Greyback e não sou de confiança — disse levemente. Moody olhou ao redor, como se ela fosse louca por falar sobre isso tão casualmente, e Florence se repreendeu. O corredor estava vazio, exceto por Dawlish e sua acompanhante, mas eles tinham sumido na curva... Entretanto, estavam em silêncio. Florence franziu o cenho e fez alguns cálculos mentais. Hesitante, decidiu que eles não estavam perto o bastante para ouvir. Ou assim esperava; não tinha certeza da audição humana depois de passar dois anos com a de um lobo. Olhou para a curva, mas eles não reapareceram.

— Preciso mesmo? — perguntou a Moody.

— Vigilância Constante — a voz de Tonks veio de dentro do escritório e estava mais firme do que Florence esperara.

— De fato — Florence murmurou. Voltou a entrar no escritório e ofereceu sua mão pequena a Moody.

**-x-**

— ... devolver isso — Auror Moody disse rispidamente. — Obrigado por sua participação, Prewett. — Houve uma pausa e Dolores aguçou os ouvidos, apesar de ser a magia que entreouvia a conversa em seu lugar. E, santo Salazar, ouvira coisas que poderia usar. — Sinto muito que tenha chegado a tanto.

— Eu também — a recruta, Prewett, disse, apesar de seu tom ser apenas cansado. — A gente se vê à noite. — Dolores olhou pela curva e viu a garota que admitira matar Greyback sair do escritório de Moody. A garota começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à Seção de Controle de Mal-Uso dos Artefatos dos Muggles, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Dolores a seguiu.

Prewett se virou no instante em que ela começou a andar e cerrou os olhos. Afastando o cabelo dos olhos, virou-se novamente, a mão indo para o bolso. Ela caminhava rapidamente, mas era mais baixa que Dolores e fácil de acompanhar.

— _Hem, hem_ — Dolores disse e os ombros de Prewett ficaram tensos. Ela se virou.

— Está perdida, senhora?

— Não, estou exatamente onde preciso estar, obrigada — Dolores respondeu, sorrindo. Os olhos de Prewett foram para o laço em seu cabelo (Dolores o ajustou distraidamente) e cruzou os braços. — Tem um minuto, querida?

— Para quê?

— Ora, os Aurores estão mesmo ensinando os Recrutas a serem desconfiados! — Dolores disse com uma risada que esperava assegurar a garota. — Eu não mordo, querida, só quero conversar. Meu escritório está livre.

— Quem é você? — Prewett perguntou nem um pouco impressionada. O sorriso de Dolores diminuiu; as pessoas costumavam saber quem ela era.

— Sou Dolores Umbridge, do Departamento de Supervisão e Controle das Crianças Mágicas e Subsecretária Júnior do Ministro. — Deu um tapinha no braço de Prewett e indicou o elevador. — Por aqui, querida.

Dolores achava que Prewett recusaria se houvesse achado uma maneira de fazê-lo educadamente; ela olhou para o escritório de Moody e suspirou, antes de seguir Dolores, que queria dizer à garota para que levantasse os pés quando andasse. Conteve-se.

Não muito depois, acomodaram-se no escritório de Dolores; ela ergueu vários feitiços de privacidade, porque _ninguém_ podia saber dessa reunião. Prewett olhou para os gatinhos nas paredes e torceu os lábios.

— Achei que você seria uma pessoa que gosta de gatos — Dolores disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Acenou a varinha para o bule para ferver a água. — Chá? — Prewett balançou a cabeça e Dolores quase revirou os olhos; esperara que alguém com um sobrenome tão prestigioso quanto Prewett demonstrasse ter modos. Pegou o pote de açúcar. — Então não gosta de gatos?

— Não os odeio — Prewett ofereceu. Franziu o cenho. — Realmente me trouxe até aqui para falar sobre gatos?

— Cachorros, na verdade. Um em particular. — Prewett crispou os lábios. — Greyback. Ele é um conhecido seu, acredito?

— De certo modo.

— Você o matou — Dolores murmurou, adicionando a quarta colher de açúcar ao chá. O escritório ficou silencioso, exceto pelo som da colher batendo na lateral da xícara. Prewett parecia procurar as palavras. — Eu a ouvi confessar a Moody e ouvi o Voto que fez. — Ela apertou o nariz e soltou um som suave e irritado. — E eu gostaria de te ajudar. — Prewett piscou e ergueu os olhos.

— Ajudar? — perguntou, parecendo confusa e esperançosa. Dolores sorriu para ela e lhe deu um tapinha na mão.

— Sim, querida. Ajudar. — Dolores se recostou e tomou um gole de chá. — Posso fazer seus problemas desaparecerem.

— Como? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Tenho boas conexões. O Ministro ficaria emocionado com seu empenho, estou certa. — E Cornelius conseguira seguir seu conselho (e o do senhor Malfoy) pelos últimos meses para recuperar sua posição. Tinha sido uma situação delicada, mas ele se saíra bem. Ele tinha poder novamente, ainda que não fosse tanto quanto quando fora eleito.

— Emocionado com meu empenho? — repetiu.

— Fez um favor ao mundo bruxo ao destruir aquela besta terrível — Dolores disse gentilmente. — Os Aurores não podem pensar assim, é claro, mas os outros Departamentos não são tão cegos. Devia ser recompensada, não punida.

— Eu não devia ser punida — Prewett disse. — Mas também não mereço uma recompensa. Devia ser algo neutro. — Dolores precisou de um momento para absorver isso, antes de sorrir, satisfeita; a garota tinha necessidades simples e era abnegada, como era típico dos Aurores. Seria fácil de trabalhar com ela. Dawlish parecia ser a egoísta exceção.

— Mas não é neutro, certo? — Prewett não respondeu. — E é por isso que eu gostaria de te ajudar.

— Pode me manter no Programa?

— É algo complicado, mas sim, acho que posso. — _Muito_ complicado, considerando que estaria sozinha nessa situação em particular; assim, Prewett ficaria devendo somente a ela e seria muito mais maleável se elas tivessem a mesma sede por poder que Dolores compartilhava com o senhor Malfoy e Dawlish. Prewett seria seu fantoche, dando-lhe informações de dentro do DELM, que era tão difícil de infiltrar, e ter sua própria informante reduziria sua necessidade de depender de Dawlish; honestamente, Dawlish era irritante e, agora, parecia que era substituível. E isso forçaria o senhor Malfoy a depender dela, em vez de ela depender dele. Dolores sentiu seu sorriso se alargar.

— Como?

— Precisarei ter acesso à lista de suspeitos de Moody — respondeu. — É bastante fácil de conseguir, acredito. — Feitiços, a antiga audácia, mandar outra pessoa (um _Imperius_ na Recruta de Moody ou usar a Polissuco) ou até interrogar a Recruta eram possibilidades. — Depois, simplesmente pagarei alguém para confessar. Você pode dar os detalhes que eles precisariam, nós pensaremos em um motivo crível e eles ficam em Azkaban por um tempo. — Prewett parecia doente.

“Não será por muito tempo”, Dolores garantiu. “Terão um julgamento e a Suprema Corte é misericordiosa em casos especiais, como este. E quando forem libertados, muito dinheiro estará os esperando. Moody ainda pode saber a verdade, mas ele não resistirá, não quando as evidências são tão conclusivas”. Dolores sorriu, encorajadora.

— Não irá _forçar_ alguém a levar a culpa no meu lugar, né?

— É claro que não, querida. Farei a oferta e a pessoa estará livre para aceitar ou recusar. Sou muito diplomática.

— Quero conhecer a pessoa antes de ela concordar com qualquer coisa. Eu... Eu conheço uma das suspeitas e ela não pode fazer isso.

— É claro — Dolores respondeu, tomando outro gole de chá. Prewett ficou em silêncio, parecendo pensar nas coisas.

— Por que está me ajudando? — perguntou por fim.

— Eu também preciso de ajuda — Dolores admitiu, colocando a xícara na mesa. Prewett ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu trabalho para o Ministro que, por sua vez, serve ao Ministério... E o Ministério está bastante... dividido desde o julgamento de Black. Estamos tentando conseguir uma unidade entre Departamentos, mas o seu Departamento, o dos Aurores, está resistindo. Scrimgeour parece estar fazendo as coisas por conta própria.

— Scrimgeour é um bom Chefe de Departamento.

— Nunca disse o contrário, querida, só que ele está ficando independe demais. Estamos começando a nos preocupar que ele possa estar tentando se separar completamente do Ministério — Prewett franziu o cenho, pensativa — e que suas decisões estejam sendo afetadas por sua nova posição. Nós, isso é, o Ministro e eu, queremos consertar as coisas antes que virem um problema sério.

— Isso não tem nada a ver comigo — Prewett lembrou.

— Não diretamente — Dolores concedeu. — Mas tem uma perspectiva interna que o Ministro e eu nunca poderemos ter. Você conhece a dinâmica do Departamento, querida, e sabe quem realmente manda nas coisas e quais são as opiniões políticas deles.

— Sou apenas uma Recruta.

— Está em uma posição que é facilmente ignorada, o que significa que é ainda mais valiosa — corrigiu. — Suas opiniões podem nos ajudar na forma que certas coisas acontecem e pode nos avisar se Scrimgeour tentar se separar do Ministério, ou pior; se ele escolher tentar nos destruir.

— Quer que eu te mantenha atualizada do que acontece no Departamento — Prewett disse —, em troca, irá me manter no Programa.

— Acho que é bastante razoável...

— Eu também — Prewett disse. Dolores escondeu seu sorriso no chá.

**-x-**

Florence saiu do escritório de Umbridge sentindo que precisava de um banho. A mulher estava coberta de perfume floral, açúcar e sordidez. 

A oferta de Umbridge de mantê-la no programa era a única coisa que tinha no momento e, por mais que não fosse perfeito, atava os nós nas pontas soltas mais do que qualquer outra coisa em que tinha conseguido pensar, o que não era muito.

Já o que Umbridge queria em retorno... Bem, Florence não estava feliz com esse lado das coisas. Não conseguia acreditar na audácia da mulher; que tipo de vaca intrometida tentava chantagear alguém a espiar o _Departamento de Aurores_?!

Oh, Florence aceitaria suas condições — faria o que fosse necessário para manter seu trabalho —, mas Umbridge não ia conseguir nada útil dela, _isso_ era certo.

**-x-**

— Você veio — Robards disse, perplexo. Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos e apoiou-se num lado do cubículo.

— Finalmente — Sirius murmurou. Era o meio de julho (quase duas semanas desde que recebera a carta de Robards que pedia por ajuda) e finalmente decidira vir e se encontrar com o homem. Tinha decidido que queria ajudar quase desde o começo, mas se forçara a pensar (direito) nas coisas antes de se comprometer a qualquer coisa. Percebeu que concordar em ajudar Marlene provavelmente significava passar muito tempo com ela e também percebeu que _isso_ significava perdoá-la.

Achou que conseguiria fazer isso; havia vários problemas não resolvidos entre eles, causados por culpa (ou culpa atribuída) dos dois lados, então não seria fácil, mas Sirius achava ou esperava que fosse possível. Tentara visitá-la no número treze várias vezes, mas ela nunca estivera em casa. Há dois dias, num ataque de imaturidade, invadira a casa dela e ficara surpreso ao ver que estava completamente abandonada. Por mais que já houvesse decidido ajudar, fora esse evento que o incentivara a visitar Robards.

— Você veio — Robards repetiu, balançando a cabeça. — É bom o bastante para mim. — Sirius assentiu, um pouco surpreso pela sinceridade.

— Então, qual é o problema dela? — perguntou, cauteloso. Robards suspirou e gesticulou para que ele se sentasse. Sirius o fez, sentando-se em uma cadeira de madeira muito simples e desconfortável, enquanto Robards tirava um pedaço de pergaminho e uma varinha da gaveta de sua mesa. — Sua carta foi bastante vaga... E a casa dela está vazia. — Robards ergueu os olhos com severidade, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente e entregar o pergaminho gasto a Sirius.

 _Gawain_ , estava escrito.

_Estou certa de que, por agora, Sirius é um homem livre e pronto para se reintegrar ao mundo mágico. Com sorte, será uma transição fácil... não graças a mim._

_Se você tivesse tido a chance de conversar comigo, estou certa de que tentaria me convencer a não fazer isso, mas ainda que eu o teria ouvido no passado, não quero ouvir sua opinião nesse assunto. O que eu fiz é imperdoável, literalmente, e preciso me redimir._

_Na caixa, estão a chave da minha casa e do meu cofre. Venda a casa e tudo o que está nela — levei minhas posses mais queridas comigo — e coloque os lucros no meu cofre. Contate Sirius e o informe de que ele e Harry podem pegar tanto dinheiro quanto precisarem. Não será o bastante para compensar o que eu fiz, mas é um começo. Dê o resto a St. Mungo’s._

_Faça o que quiser com minha varinha. Não vou mais precisar dela._

_Eu sinto muito._

_Marlene._

Sirius se recostou na cadeira e esfregou o queixo. Leu a carta novamente, antes de respirar fundo e balançar a cabeça.

 _O que você fez, Marls?_ , pensou. _Concordo que errou algumas vezes, mas de que maneira quer se redimir que não poderia ser feito com um pedido de desculpas?_ Ocorreu-lhe que, agora, ela o temia tanto quanto ele já a temera; com medo de ser julgada, de não ser perdoada, de ser atacada em retorno. Sirius se sentiu mal.

— Quando? — perguntou e ficou envergonhado ao notar que sua voz falhara. Pigarreou, mas Gawain não parecia julgá-lo por isso. — Quando ela escreveu essa carta?

— Maio — Robards disse, cruzando as mãos e apoiando-as na mesa.

— Maio? — repetiu com a voz fraca. — Então faz... o que... dois meses? Ela simplesmente sumiu há dois meses, sem sua _varinha_ , e ninguém sabe dela desde então?!

— Black, sente-se — Robards suspirou e Sirius olhou para baixo, vendo que tinha mesmo se levantado e que apertava a carta em sua mão. Envergonhado, devolveu-a. — Entendeu bem a situação. Tentei de tudo; tentei pensar nela e aparatar, já visitei videntes e pedi que a encontrassem para mim, já fui a todos os lugares populares, bruxos ou muggles, e procurei a pé e com feitiços, mas não consigo encontrá-la. — Robards parecia doente quando terminou de falar e seus olhos eram assombrados. — Estou sem ideias e eu estar tão emocionalmente ligado à situação não está ajudando.

— E eu não estarei?

— É um par novo de olhos — Robards respondeu, impotente. — Você a conhece e sabe como sumir da face da terra. — Sirius deu de ombros, sem jeito. — Eu só... Preciso de uma pista, preciso de _algo_ com que trabalhar.

— E acha que eu posso te dar isso? — perguntou, cauteloso. _Merlin, Marls, dois meses?_ Fechou os olhos brevemente.

— Estou disposto a tentar qualquer coisa. — Sirius olhou para Robards e conseguiu acreditar nisso. Sirius ficou quieto por um momento, pensando nas coisas. — E posso ser flexível; posso trabalhar entre um compromisso e outro seu, e te pagarei...

— Não tem que me pagar — Sirius disse na mesma hora. Mesmo depois daquela multa ridícula por não ter registrado Padfoot, provavelmente tinha dinheiro o bastante para prover uma vida confortável para si mesmo, Harry e Remus.

— ... e vou te dar o que precisar. Isso, para começar. — Robards passou a Sirius um objeto pesado de ouro que se parecia um pouco com um relógio de bolso. Sirius devolveu a carta de Marlene a Robards. — É de McKinnon, mas dadas as circunstâncias...

— O que é? — Sirius perguntou, balançando-o.

— Um Aparelho de Identificação e Comunicação Segura com um Relógio de Localização... Um Auxiliar. — Robards sorriu e pegou o próprio, que estava um pouco mais sujo que o que Sirius segurava. — Coragem, Virtude, Determinação e Inteligência — disse, e os dois se abriram. O interior era incrivelmente complexo, mas Robards lhe ensinou rapidamente a usá-la (e mudou o nome na frente para Sirius Black), e Sirius achou que conseguiria se virar.

— E esse símbolo — Robards indicou a pequena coruja gravada na lateral do aparelho, ao lado de outros vinte símbolos (Sirius viu um lince, um olho, dois pássaros pequenos – um era um pintarroxo, o outro um tentilhão -, um urso, duas runas que não reconheceu e uma sereia, entre outras coisas) — é uma ligação direta entre este aparelho e o meu. Alguns Aurores usam frases ou senhas, tudo o que precisa fazer para me chamar é só dizer meu nome.

— Seu nome completo, seu título ou...

— Robards — disse. — Bacana e simples. É como faziam antigamente, pelo nome, mas aí Olho-Tonto achou que poderia ser arriscado, então ele fez uma campanha para que as senhas fossem uma opção. — Sirius sorriu.

— Qual foi a inspiração deles? — perguntou, balançando o Auxiliar de Marlene.

— Espelhos — Robards contou, pegando um pergaminho e uma pena. Sirius sorriu, um pouco triste, e colocou isso na sua lista de coisas para contar a James à noite, antes de ir dormir. Sirius tinha certeza de que James, onde quer que estivesse, adoraria saber disso, apesar de ser possível que ele já soubesse. — Então... Quando está disponível para ajudar? — Sirius franziu o cenho, contando os dias em sua cabeça. — Aceito uma hora por semana se for tudo o que puder ceder. Uma hora diferente a cada semana se não puder ser consistente. — Robards, Sirius percebeu, estava _desesperado_.

— Posso ceder algumas horas às quartas-feiras e aos sábados à tarde — Sirius disse; tinham demorado quase duas semanas, mas ele e Remus finalmente tinham convencido Harry a frequentar uma escola muggle em setembro. Remus pesquisara (Matt e Dora tinham frequentado primários muggles) e tentava ajudar Harry a se atualizar no um ano e meio que perdera de aula quando ele e Sirius se esconderam. Sirius costumava achar outras coisas para fazer, enquanto Harry e Remus estavam ocupados com isso, de mesmo jeito que Remus achava o que fazer quando Sirius ajudava Harry com o projeto animago.

Esperava que, quando setembro chegasse, as lacunas na educação de Harry fossem pequenas e que ele pudesse se focar em socializar, que era a finalidade de o mandarem para a escola. Fazer amigos era, também, a parte que mais assustava a Harry, graças ao primo dele, e Sirius era eternamente grato por Harry ter conhecido os Weasley e Draco Malfoy e que tivessem sido experiências positivas ou convencê-lo de que, sim, ele era capaz de fazer amigos seria impossível.

— Quartas-feiras e sábados? — Robards anotou.

— Exceto pelo dia trinta e um — Sirius avisou. — Não vou trabalhar nesse dia.

— Posso te dar dias de folga se precisar — Robards disse na mesma hora. Sirius sorriu.

— Essas duas tardes são tudo o que posso ceder no momento. — Robards assentiu, sem parecer desapontado. — Mas em setembro Harry começará a ir para a escola, e meus dias úteis estarão livres.

— Aceito o que puder dar — Robards disse intensamente, anotando isso. — Não entende o quanto isso significa... como eu preciso dessa ajuda. Vou conseguir mais uma mesa e a colocarei naquele canto ali; será pequena, porque não tenho espaço para nada maior. Considere esse cubículo seu sempre que precisar. O Auxiliar lhe dará acesso à biblioteca do Ministério e ao Departamento de Registros Mágicos se precisar de algo. Ele te dá muita autoridade. — Pela primeira vez, Robards parecia como sempre fora, severo, e Sirius sentiu vontade de se remexer. O formato era diferente, mas seus olhos verdes eram o bastante para fazê-lo se lembrar de Lily, e os olhares dela sempre foram aterrorizantes. — Não preciso dizer que se você abusar dessa autoridade, terei de confiscar o Auxiliar e, aí, encontrar a McKinnon ficará ainda mais difícil.

— Vou me comportar — Sirius garantiu. Robards o olhou, pensativo e cauteloso, fazendo Sirius se perguntar quais histórias Robards ouvira sobre seus dias na escola ou os seus primeiros dias no Programa. Felizmente, ou ele não ouvira as piores histórias, ou seja lá o que via quando olhava para Sirius agora era mais forte do que isso. Particularmente, Sirius achava que era a última opção.

— Obrigado — Robards disse. — Por se comportar e por concordar em ajudar. — Robards se levantou e ofereceu uma mão, que Sirius apertou. — Eu sei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não pode ter sido fácil concordar em me ajudar a ajudá-la.

— Foi mais fácil do que pensa — Sirius disse em voz baixa. Robards o olhou longamente, antes de sorrir tristemente e assentir. Dessa vez, Sirius se remexeu. — Então, me diga o que sabe.

— Ela está sem varinha — Robards respondeu, erguendo uma varinha fina que Sirius conhecia quase tão bem quanto a própria. — E o último feitiço que ela usou foi um de transfiguração permanente no cabelo, para deixá-lo loiro. — Sirius torceu o nariz. — Está sem casa. Ergui feitiços específicos a ela para saber caso ela volte para casa e fui ao Escritório de História das Famílias Bruxas para achar a árvore genealógica da família dela; procurei desde os primos de terceiro grau até qualquer parente mais direto para ver se eles sabem de algo, mas sabem tanto quanto eu. Conversei com Olho-Tonto e Dumbledore, e os Recrutas fizeram uma lista de amigos ou pessoas a quem ela pode pedir ajuda, mas...

— Mas não eu ou Remus?

— Remus está do seu lado e ela fugiu por se sentir culpada a seu respeito...

— Entendi — Sirius disse, sentindo-se enjoado.

— Isso não é sua culpa — Robards disse em voz baixa. Sirius sorriu ironicamente.

 _Meio que é_ , pensou, mas não falou. Os olhos de Robards foram para seu rosto.

— A última vez que a vi, McKinnon não estava estável e acho que qualquer decisão que ela tenha tomado não foi feita baseada num pensamento claro. É puramente emocional.

— Isso deveria me fazer me sentir melhor?

— Deveria te dar uma ideia de com que estamos lidando. — Sirius suspirou e gesticulou para que Robards continuasse. — Ela está falida. Não tocou em sua conta do Gringotes desde o dia que acabou a guarda de Potter na Mansão Malfoy e, ainda assim, pegou poucos galeões. Também dei uma olhada em todos os alertas de uso de magia perto de muggles; se de algum modo ela conseguiu outra varinha ou até mesmo magia acidental ou sem varinha...

— Sem varinha?

— Os Recrutas têm aulas especiais em um talento escolhido — Robards explicou, um pouco impaciente. — No primeiro ano, tudo o que fazem é entregar o pedido, tentar encontrar um professor e uma leitura de apoio, mas é possível que ela tenha aprendido alguma coisa. Ou até tenha usado magia acidental; ela provavelmente está volátil o bastante no momento.

— E?

— E nada. Das centenas de alertas que recebemos, apenas um punhado foi feito por pessoas que batem com a descrição dela, mas nenhuma tinha a assinatura mágica certa. Ela não usa magia há meses.

— Ou ela tem proteções fortes — Sirius disse. — Há lugares que mascaram tais coisas.

— Não são muitos lugares que têm esse tipo de proteção erguida, e McKinnon não tem acesso a eles, a não ser que esteja dormindo numa lata de lixo no Beco Diagonal.

— St. Mungo’s? — Sirius perguntou.

— Procurei em todas as alas.

— Então, ela está sozinha, sem varinha — Sirius não diria indefesa, porque Marlene sabia dar um soco impressionante; ela quebrara o nariz de um Comensal de Morte no sétimo ano de Sirius —, sem casa e sem dinheiro? — Robards assentiu. — Eu diria que ela está no mundo muggle. Se não está usando magia, há um bom motivo e esse é o único em que consigo pensar. E ela tem que estar morando com alguém, porque ela não conseguiria se virar sozinha.

Quando dividiram o apartamento dele durante a guerra, contaram com refeições simples (que era tudo o que Sirius era capaz de fazer), com outros membros da Ordem (Lily e Bean) ou comiam fora ou na cozinha de Hogwarts. Marlene devia ter aprendido a cozinhar um pouco nos anos em que morara sozinha, mas tinha tido acesso à magia o tempo todo. Ela se daria tão bem no mundo muggle quanto Sirius.

 _E isso me enche de confiança_ , pensou tristemente. _O que você fez, Marly?_


	64. Dora And The Dictionary

O resto de julho passou rapidamente depois da reunião de Sirius com Gawain. Passou a maior parte de seu tempo com Harry — fosse ajudando-o com sua lenta evolução no encantamento animago, fosse voando na casa de Remus ou jogando xadrez ou Snap Explosivo. Então, às quartas e aos sábados, ia ao Ministério depois do almoço e voltava a tempo do jantar.

Depois dos primeiros dias, voltava para casa com dor de cabeça e a garganta dolorida; ele e Robards conversavam, liam e pensavam muito para tentar descobrir em qual parte do mundo muggle Marlene havia se escondido. Estava, também, exasperado com todos os olhares; achara que a novidade de vê-lo andando pelo nível dois passaria depois de alguns dias, mas não teve tal sorte. Realmente parecia que as pessoas da comunidade mágica inglesa não tinham nada melhor a fazer que não olhar para Sirius onde quer que ele fosse.

Se isso houvesse acontecido durante seus dias de escola, ele provavelmente teria amado toda a atenção... Só que, naquela época, teria feito algo para _merecer_ os olhares; alguma brincadeira com os outros Marotos ou alguma manobra impressionante durante o Quadribol. Tudo o que tinha feito para ser o alvo de tanta análise tinha sido ser uma vítima da burrice do Ministério... E ter se associado a Harry. Não queria ter o status de uma celebridade por qualquer uma dessas coisas e, por isso, desejava que todos fossem procurar outra coisa para a qual olhar.

Apesar de toda a chatice de ir ao Ministério, entretanto, Sirius estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava gostando. Era bom sair da casa e ir a algum lugar que não fosse a casa de Remus, a loja de Walpole ou ao parque em frente a Grimmauld. E era bom sentir que estava fazendo alguma coisa; não tinha se dado conta de como sentia falta de ter um trabalho até que tinha um novamente.

Gostava do desafio de tentar resolver os quebra-cabeças, gostava de sentir que estava ajudando a alguém — apesar de ainda não ter encontrado Marlene, então não a estava ajudando, mas certamente ajudava a Robards — e gostava do fato de que, uma semana depois de ter começado, lhe ocorrera que, talvez, ela houvesse se internado em algum hospital muggle, o que significava que ele e Robards saiam para fazer algumas perguntas e procurar pistas, em vez de ficarem presos do lado de dentro.

Também gostava do fato de que — ainda que não houvessem feito muito progresso — parecia que estavam esgotando suas opções e que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a encontrassem. Essa sensação de realização era algo pelo qual Sirius esperava depois de não a ter conseguido com aquele maldito medalhão.

— Ainda há alguns em que não procuramos — Robards disse uma tarde no fim de julho. Ele estava sentado à sua mesa, com Sirius inclinado sobre seu ombro. Os dois olhavam um enorme mapa da Londres muggle e as cruzes vermelhas que indicavam em quais hospitais tinham procurado.

— Posso procurar nesse aqui amanhã se quiser — Sirius disse, indicando o mapa.

— Você não trabalha amanhã — Robards disse, virando-se em sua cadeira para erguer uma sobrancelha para Sirius. Ele deu de ombros.

— Vou para aqueles lados mesmo. Além do mais, não vou vir no sábado, porque...

— É o dia trinta e um — Robards disse, assentindo. Voltou-se para o mapa. — Eu sei. Vou tentar ver os últimos hospitais antes da semana que vem. Se não encontrarmos nada, podemos conversar na quarta-feira sobre o que faremos a seguir, e se eu encontrar...

— Me mandará uma carta — Sirius disse. Tinha instalado uma caixa de correio muggle na cerca do número doze. Não tinha nenhum número, apenas o desenho de uma pata, o qual ele, Harry e Remus se divertiram demais fazendo numa tarde ensolarada da semana anterior. Como as corujas precisavam conhecer o Segredo para conseguir encontrar Sirius ou Harry dentro das barreiras do Feitiço Fidelius, tinham colocado um ponto de entrega externo; todas as cartas endereçadas à “Casa do Padfoot” chegariam a ele, apesar de até agora só ter contado a Robards e Dumbledore, e Robards era o único que a usava. — Ou vai me chamar pelo Auxiliar.

— Isso eu...

— E aí, Ro... Oh! — Sirius e Robards ergueram os olhos para ver uma Dora de cabelos verdes e um garoto alto à sua frente, parecendo tímido. — Desculpe, não quis...

Robards olhou para Sirius, que acenou e limpou a mesa — o garoto olhava curiosamente para o mapa —, guardando tudo no arquivo no canto. Desejava poder se esconder lá, também; reconhecera o garoto — era o Recruta daquela noite com os Dementadores nas celas de contenção — e a última vez que vira Dora tinha sido depois da lua cheia, quando ela quisera conversar com Remus. Não sabia como sua presença seria recebida dessa vez e estava com um pouco de medo de descobrir.

— Nenhuma novidade, infelizmente, mas estamos procurando — Robards disse, gesticulando para que eles entrassem. Sirius se afastou um pouco; o cubículo era relativamente pequeno e parecia ainda mais pequeno com quatro pessoas dentro.

— Nós? — O Recruta perguntou, os olhos indo para Sirius na mesma hora. Dora também pareceu surpresa, o que, por sua vez, surpreendeu a Sirius; Remus não contara a ela? Ela ficou com uma expressão pensativa no momento seguinte, entretanto, e assentiu, como se isso fizesse sentido... Sirius supôs que fazia mesmo.

— Por quanto tempo? — Dora perguntou.

— Quanto for necessário — Sirius respondeu. Ela sustentou seu olhar por mais um momento, antes de sorrir. Ela deu um passo para frente e, por um instante, Sirius achou que ela fosse abraçá-lo. Aí, o cabelo dela ficou rosa, assim como suas bochechas, e ela voltou a ficar do lado do outro Recruta.

— Precisa que saiamos — o outro recruta disse — ou...

— Não, já estou indo embora — Sirius disse e Robards assentiu. — A gente se vê semana que vem — falou, acenando para Robards. Então, sorriu e assentiu para Dora e o recruta, antes de passar por eles. A caminho do elevador, viu Bones e Scrimgeour conversando em frente a um escritório e parou brevemente para cumprimentá-los, antes de continuar.

Apertou o botão e tinha dado um passo para trás para esperar quando ouviu o som de passos. Olhou sobre o ombro e viu Dora — sozinha, agora — se aproximando. Ela parecia um pouco nervosa, mas esperançosa.

— E aí — ela disse levemente, apertando o botão do elevador.

— Oi — Sirius respondeu. Ia colocar as mãos nos bolsos, mas impediu-se e disfarçou o movimento ao apalpar os bolsos, como que procurando a varinha. — Você vai... er... — Não tinha ideia do que dizer, então indicou o elevador.

— Indo para o Átrio — Dora respondeu alegremente. — Você também, né?

— Sim — disse, remexendo-se. Queria conversa com ela, queria, só não sabia o que dizer. Eram família e a conhecia bem o bastante através das experiências de Remus e as próprias (admitidamente antigas), mas essas coisas não o ajudavam no momento. Depois de uma pausa sem graça, pigarreou e ela o olhou, esperançosa. Perguntou-se se ela estava sem palavras, como ele. — O que está achando do Programa? — Ela pareceu aliviada e Sirius sorriu.

— É brilhante — respondeu, feliz. O elevador chegou e eles entraram. Dois homens (um homem alto e ruivo, que começava a ficar careca, e outro, mais velho e grisalho) apressaram-se a entrar antes que as portas se fechassem. — E aí, Arthur — disse e sorriu para o outro bruxo. Eles a cumprimentaram com um sorriso e permitiram que ela apertasse o botão do Átrio. O bruxo mais velho olhou para Sirius descaradamente, mas o mais novo, Arthur, apenas sorriu para Sirius, antes de começar a folhear a pilha de papéis em suas mãos. — É meio corrido às vezes — Dora disse, assustando Sirius —, mas é o esperado. A maior parte do tempo. — Pareceu preocupada por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça, como que para se livrar de um pensamento.

— Coisas acontecem — Sirius concordou.

— Mmm. Espero que se acalmem depois das férias — disse, apesar de não parecer muito reconfortada por essa ideia.

— Remus mencionou que você fez provas na semana passada — Sirius disse. Os olhos de Dora assumiram um tom caloroso de castanho com a menção a Remus e Sirius se perguntou se ela tinha se dado conta. Tentou não sorrir e falhou miseravelmente.

— A última foi na segunda-feira — contou. — E... O que é engraçado?

— Nada — Sirius disse. Dora crispou os lábios, parecendo com McGonagall ao fazê-lo. Sirius notou que até suas narinas se alargaram. — Merlin, isso é assustador — comentou. Arthur riu baixinho no canto e Dora parecia satisfeita consigo mesma, ainda que um pouco desconfiada. Depois de um momento, ela deixou o assunto de lado.

— Então, há quanto tempo está ajudando Robards? — quis saber.

— Há quase duas semanas — respondeu.

— Então, também está preocupado? — perguntou pesadamente.

— Acho que sim — suspirou.

— E realmente não sabem de nada?

— Temos alguns palpites — contou, esfregando o queixo. — Nada sólido, o que é um pé no...

— Átrio — a voz fria do elevador anunciou. Arthur ria quando saiu do elevador com o bruxo mais velho; Dora cobria a boca com uma mão e seus ombros tremiam.

— Mas estamos procurando — Sirius disse, guiando o caminho para fora do elevador — e ficamos cada vez mais perto de achá-la conforme procuramos e não encontramos. — Deu de ombros, impotente, e Dora assentiu. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. — Acho que a gente se vê por aí — disse, indicando a lareira. Ela já tinha começado a ir em direção à própria lareira.

— Vou ficar de olho — disse, sorrindo, e Sirius sorriu em resposta. Dora o olhou de um jeito estranho, antes de morder o lábio. Ele lhe deu um momento para dizer qualquer coisa que quisesse, mas quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, pegou um punhado de pó de flu. Estava prestes a jogá-lo nas chamas quando uma mão segurou seu pulso para impedi-lo.

— Espere! — ela disse. — Você já jantou?

— Er, não — Sirius respondeu, piscando. — É para onde eu...

— Quer ir comer? — perguntou. — Estamos ficando com o hábito de nos vermos, termos uma conversa desajeitada e ir embora, antes de repetirmos o processo quando nos vemos novamente. — Sirius tinha que admitir que ela tinha razão. Afastou-se da lareira para permitir que outros a usassem e colocou o pó de flu de volta no pote. — Só precisamos nos sentar e conversar até que não seja mais estranho — concluiu.

— Excelente plano — riu. — Só me deixe avisar aos outros que chegarei tarde... — Afastou-se e pegou o espelho. — Harry Potter — disse, enquanto Dora o observava com curiosidade. A imagem do espelho sumiu, dando lugar à imagem do teto de algum dos cômodos da casa. — Harry! — chamou. — Moony! — Esperou um pouco, antes de chamar novamente, mas ninguém respondeu. Dora pareceu confusa.

— Eles estão bem? — perguntou quando ele guardou o espelho no bolso.

— Devem estar na cozinha — Sirius disse quando uma bruxa de cabelos encaracolados trombou nele; ela parou ao perceber quem ele era e começou a gaguejar pedidos de desculpa. — Não tem problema — disse, revirando os olhos. Ela se desculpou mais uma vez, antes de se apressar em direção à lareira, horrorizada. — Eles não estão com o espelho e a audição do Moony é boa, mas não tão boa assim — contou a Dora, que esperava pacientemente. Fez uma careta. — E isso significa que eles vão se preocupar se eu não chegar em casa na próxima meia hora.

A expressão dela era desapontada, mas ela assentiu e disse:

— É melhor você ir, então. Talvez na próxima v...

— Tem que ir a algum lugar? — Sirius perguntou, interrompendo-a. Ela balançou a cabeça e ele a olhou, pensativo. Ela devia ser confiável; conseguira guardar o segredo de Remus por quase um ano e era parte da família. Não havia motivo, agora que ela sabia que ele era inocente, para não poder voltar a se relacionar com ela, Andy e Ted. Sorriu.

E se Remus finalmente se tocasse e a chamasse para sair — o que devia ter acontecido há meses —, então ele ia querer passar mais tempo com ela; e isso significava que ou ele passaria menos tempo com Sirius e Harry, ou que Dora o acompanharia.

— Não — ela respondeu, cautelosa.

— Sua mãe não vai se preocupar?

— Ela sabe como o Programa é imprevisível, mesmo nas férias — Dora garantiu. — Po...

— Gostaria de ir jantar? — Sirius perguntou. — Harry estará lá, assim como Moony...

— Como... Quer dizer... Na sua casa? — perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Na minha casa, sim — Sirius disse, paciente. Ela ficou boquiaberta por quase um minuto, enquanto parecia tentar decidir como responder.

— E tem certeza que não tem problema? Não quero... Quero dizer, onde você mora é... Bem, você tem sido tão fechado...

— Só por que não quero que as pessoas apareçam sem serem convidadas — disse. Dora corou.

— Então talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia — disse.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Bem — disse e seu cabelo ficou da cor de um pêssego —, quando eu sei onde alguém mora, eu tenho o péssimo hábito de me convidar o tempo todo. É só perguntar ao Remus. — Sirius riu, assim como Dora, mas ela parecia nervosa. — Tem mesmo certeza de que...

— Vamos — Sirius disse. Dora sorriu, nervosa, e foi em direção à lareira. Sirius balançou a cabeça, sabendo que acabaria fazendo o papel de idiota se tentasse contar a ela o endereço do flu. Estava preso ao Segredo e, por isso, mencionar Grimmauld Place em qualquer contexto que envolvesse a ele ou a Harry prenderia sua língua, como acontecera com Remus em frente a Dumbledore. Sirius se divertira bastante com essa história, mas não queria repeti-la. — Teremos de Aparatar. Tem algum problema em ser Aparatada?

**-x-**

Sirius previra que Dora fosse tropeçar quando chegassem, por isso conseguiu segurá-la. Ela o agradeceu, corando, antes de olhar ao redor, provavelmente tentando se localizar. Não demorou muito. Seus olhos pousaram no número treze, antes de os arregalar.

— Mora do lado de McKinnon?! — perguntou.

— Vizinhos — respondeu. Começou a ir em direção ao número doze e a ouviu segui-lo. Sentiu-se um pouco mal por parecer meio abrupto, mas não tinha certeza do que poderia dizer sem ser limitado pelo feitiço. Então, não falou mais. Notou-a estudar a caixa de correio e a cobra na porta.

— Aqui? — perguntou. Sirius sorriu e passou por ela, indo em direção à porta, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. — Sirius? — chamou, preocupada. Olhou ao redor e sacou a varinha. Sirius a olhava, mas ela não o olhava. Ele demorou um momento para perceber o que tinha acontecido.

— Acho que agora sabemos que funciona — murmurou e ela nem sequer piscou; ela ainda olhava da porta da frente para a rua.

— Sirius? — chamou novamente e ele desceu do degrau, saindo da proteção do Fidelius. Ela guinchou e ele precisou desviar de um feitiço rosado que passou perto de sua orelha. — Desculpe! — ofegou. — Desculpe... Você só... Assustou... Como... — Sirius riu e inspecionou o pequeno dano que o feitiço fizera na parede atrás dele.

— Eu esqueci do degrau — disse num pedido de desculpas. — Acho que é melhor se esperar aqui... Vou chamar o Harry e ele pode te deixar entrar.

— Chamar... — disse e sua voz morreu quando Sirius sumiu novamente. Ele acenou a varinha para a porta da frente (ela também não notou isso) e entrou no corredor iluminado. A assoalho rangeu, enquanto fechava a porta da frente; Dora também não percebeu isso, apesar de estar olhando para a casa atentamente.

— Olá? — Sirius disse e ouviu Remus responder. — Preciso de ajuda com algo! — Houve uma pausa; eles deviam estar trocando um olhar ou um deles tinha dito algo e, então, ouviu cadeiras serem arrastadas e o som de passos; Harry apareceu no alto da escada primeiro, seguido alguns segundos depois por Remus. Eles pareciam curiosos. — Pode atender a porta, Moony? — Sirius não estava com vontade de ser atacado ou de arriscar Harry; Remus, por outro lado, não era protegido pelo feitiço e seria completamente visível.

Remus olhou para Sirius de um jeito estranho, mas foi até a porta e a abriu sem falar nada. Então, ele congelou. Sirius não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas estava disposto a apostar que ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

— Essa é a Dora? — Harry perguntou. Ele parecia ter certeza, mas ela sempre tinha uma aparência diferente, então sua pergunta era válida.

— É ela — Sirius concordou, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. Dora viu Remus, sorriu e se aproximou para abraçá-lo. Ela olhou para trás dele, para dentro da casa, mas seus olhos passaram direto por Sirius e Harry. — Avise que vamos sair — pediu a Remus, que assentiu e repassou a mensagem. — E nada de feitiços — adicionou, guiando Harry para frente.

— Nada de feitiços — Remus disse e Dora pareceu envergonhada. Harry foi primeiro (Sirius notou Remus tocá-la no braço pouco antes de ele aparecer, para que ela não se assustasse) e Sirius o seguiu.

— Isso é bizarro — ela disse, balançando a cabeça para eles.

— Feitiço Fidelius — Remus lhe disse. Harry a segurou pelo braço e a guiou para dentro, do jeito que fizera com Snape no começo do ano. Ela o seguiu (tropeçando na soleira, mas, felizmente, ela não caiu) e Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, antes de também entrarem.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui? — Remus perguntou, enquanto Sirius fechava a porta. Dora olhava ao redor com interesse.

— Bem — Sirius disse com um sorriso —, ela me convidou para jantar — a expressão de Remus mudou um pouco, apesar de Sirius não conseguir lê-la — e eu sugeri que comêssemos aqui.

— Entendo — Remus respondeu, crispando os lábios, e foi quando Sirius entendeu a expressão e o cheiro; ciúmes e talvez um pouco de irritação. Sirius sorriu largamente.

— Estamos sempre sem jeito — Sirius continuou, fazendo uma careta. — Um jantar pareceu um bom jeito de ficarmos confortáveis um com o outro. — Dora assentiu, distraída, e Remus bufou, olhando de um para o outro. Harry estava parado, sem jeito, perto da escada, parecendo não saber como entender a situação.

— Merlin, esse lugar é chique — Dora comentou, notando o candelabro.

— Quer um tour? — Sirius perguntou, dando-lhe seu sorriso mais charmoso. Harry arregalou levemente os olhos, antes de subir as escadas correndo. Sirius tinha certeza de que ele tinha ido colocar tudo embaixo da cama ou no armário antes que chegassem ao andar superior.

— Eu posso mostrar o lugar para ela, se quiser — Remus disse num tom que ele provavelmente quisera que fosse casual. Dora inclinou a cabeça e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Trabalhou a tarde toda. É melhor ir se sentar.

— Estou bem, Moony, honestamente — Sirius respondeu. Passou um braço pelos ombros de Dora (sentiu-se estranho fazendo isso, mas também sabia que ia irritar Remus) e indicou o estúdio. — Esse é o...

— E — Remus interrompeu — não ficou com Harry hoje. — Sirius percebeu que tinha ultrapassado um limite e estava perto de irritar Remus. Soltou Dora.

— Ele conhece minha fraqueza — comentou, sorrindo para ela. — Só não esqueça de mostrar onde estão todos os banheiros, Rem. — Com isso, transformou-se em Padfoot e subiu as escadas correndo.

— Maneiro! — Ouviu Dora exclamar e Remus gemer.

Harry, surpreendentemente, não estava em seu quarto; estava na biblioteca, enchendo uma das gavetas da escrivaninha com pergaminhos e vários livros. Padfoot voltou a ser Sirius, que se apoiou no batente.

— Coisas de animago — Harry disse ao notar Sirius, sem precisar que ele perguntasse. — Ela é uma Auror e... Quero dizer, você foi multado, então pensei...

— Esperto — Sirius disse e Harry deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada. Sirius notou o pequeno sorriso satisfeito dele antes que ele pudesse se virar. — Aqui estava eu, pensando que tinha ido arrumar seu quarto. — Harry o olhou de um jeito que fez Sirius pensar que ele estava preocupado com sua sanidade. Então, ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Acho que é uma indireta, né? — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry o olhou, envergonhado. — Arrumo na lua cheia — disse e Sirius acreditou; Harry ficava enfadado, enquanto ele e Remus não estavam por perto, e fazia todos os tipos de tarefas que não costumava fazer.

— Feito.

— Como foi o trabalho? Você...

— Não — suspirou, entrando na biblioteca. Harry fazia a mesma pergunta todas as vezes (ele podia ser enervantemente persistente às vezes) e, por isso, Sirius não esperou que ele terminasse antes de responder. Um dia, logo, esperava poder responder “sim”. Afundou-se no sofá, enquanto Harry escondia os últimos livros e se sentava na poltrona à sua frente. — Como foram as aulas hoje?

— Bem — respondeu com um dar de ombros. — Estamos quase acabando o material do quarto ano de Matt; Moony acha que vamos começar as coisas do quinto ano em agosto.

— É interessante?

— Acho que sim — foi a resposta pouco entusiasmada. Houve uma pausa, antes dele torcer o nariz e adicionar: — Eu não gosto muito de geografia.

— Do que gosta? — perguntou, escondendo um sorriso. Pela expressão de Harry, ele não gostava muito de nenhuma matéria.

— Matemática é legal — Harry ofereceu por fim. — Magia é melhor.

— Só diz isso — Sirius disse, divertido —, porque ainda não teve o prazer se assistir à aula de Binns sobre a guerra dos duendes...

— Padfoot! — Remus chamou de algum dos andares inferiores. — Monstro disse que o jantar está pronto! — Harry e Sirius se entreolharam e se ergueram num pulo.

Remus e Dora já estavam acomodados à mesa da cozinha; Sirius se divertiu ao ver que Remus tinha se sentado ao lado de Dora. Harry não pareceu notar e se sentou, convenientemente, de frente para Remus... O que significava que Sirius ia ficar de frente para Dora. Sorriu e se sentou.

Remus pareceu arrogante por um momento, pelo menos até Sirius dizer:

— Excelente!

— O quê? — Remus quis saber, aceitando o pão que Monstro oferecia.

— Sou a última pessoa a sentar — Sirius respondeu, sorrindo agradavelmente. — E, mesmo assim, consegui o melhor lugar à mesa, diretamente em frente à nossa adorável convidada.

Remus não falou com ele pelo resto do jantar.

**-x-**

O décimo aniversário de Harry caiu em um sábado e, por mais que Sirius garantisse que ele era bem-vindo, Remus optou por não ir a Grimmauld antes da hora do almoço, para que Sirius e Harry pudessem passar o tempo juntos.

Esperara que eles comessem um café da manhã farto — cortesia de Monstro —, passassem algum tempo abrindo presentes (e provavelmente acabassem se atacando com os papéis dos embrulhos), antes de brincarem com os presentes ou planejarem algum tipo de brincadeira com a qual emboscar Remus quando ele chegasse.

Não esperara, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos, entrar na cozinha e encontrar Sirius e Harry sentados à mesa, com Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy. Três deles (quatro, quando Remus notou Monstro) usavam chapéus de aniversário cafonas, apesar de Sirius parecer ser o único que não se importava. Monstro parecia indiferente, mas Remus suspeitava que ele tinha sido proibido de tirar o chapéu.

Harry mexia no dele, enquanto alternava entre conversar com Draco e olhar, cauteloso, para Sirius e Snape. Draco estava com a cabeça parada e erguia a mão para mexer no chapéu, antes de se parar e colocar as mãos no colo. Seus olhos pálidos estavam fixos em Sirius. O chapéu de Snape estava amassado, perto de seu cotovelo, e sua expressão era amargurada, apesar de isso provavelmente se dar por ele estar conversando com Sirius.

— Moony — Sirius disse ao vê-lo. Acenou a varinha e Remus sentiu um leve peso surgir sobre sua cabeça. Tocou-o para se certificar de que realmente estava usando um chapéu igual ao dos outros. — Teve uma boa manhã? — Remus assentiu, perplexo, e conseguiu gaguejar uma felicitação a Harry, que a aceitou com um sorriso (Remus deu um tapinha no bolso para indicar que entregaria o presente depois), antes de dar um encolher de ombros confuso, como se também não tivesse a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido.

— Lupin — Snape disse lentamente.

— Snape — Remus disse, piscando. Sirius gesticulou para que se sentasse e Remus o fez entre Sirius e Harry. Draco o olhou, pensativo, e sorriu. Remus acenou para ele, antes de olhar para Sirius com confusão.

Sirius não notou sua expressão, entretanto, porque estava conversando com Snape. Conversando. Não gritando. Não insultando. Conversando. Seu tom era um pouco tenso e um pouco educado demais para ser considerado normal, mas eles estavam _conversando_. E Snape parecia estar passando por algo desagradável e seu tom era um pouco seco, mas ele estava respondendo.

— ... não parece ser algo do qual já ouvi antes — Snape dizia.

— Bem, não — Sirius respondeu. — Não espero que tenha ouvido falar; eu inventei.

— Você? — Snape perguntou, duvidoso. — Ouvi falar de... Eu _fiz_ poções na minha mente, poções que afetam meu estado mental, como uma poção Calmante, por exemplo, mas feitiços...

— Foi complicado — Sirius disse.

— Claramente não foi se alguém sem experiência em Oclumência conseguiu em meros meses — Snape disse. Seu tom não era ofensivo, apenas impaciente, o que surpreendeu Remus.

— Trabalhei nisso o tempo todo — Sirius disse. — Mas a maior parte foi criada a partir de métodos que já tinham sido inventados. Eu só inventei mesmo a criação da varinha e como conjurar feitiços...

— Tem anotações? — Snape perguntou. Sirius piscou e Remus sabia, pelo seu cheiro, como ele tinha sido surpreendido por essa pergunta.

— Eu... Sim, várias. — Sirius piscou novamente, como se não conseguisse acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa. — Estão lá em cima...

— Posso lê-las? — Parecia ser um grande sacrifício pedir. Remus sentiu seu estômago se apertar; a qualquer momento, Sirius ia rir e falar algo sobre não permitir que Snape colocasse suas mãos oleosas em seu trabalho. E as coisas iriam de mal a pior a partir daí e...

— Sim, claro. É meio desnecessário dizer para não deixar que caia nas mãos erradas... E para não deixar mais ninguém ler...

— Eu pareço um idiota, Black? — Snape perguntou lentamente.

— Um pouco — Sirius respondeu. — Quero dizer, é o único que não está usando um chapéu...

— É um tolo — Snape retorquiu, revirando os olhos.

— Claramente não sou ou não iria querer minhas anotações — Sirius falou. Houve uma pausa e Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Snape abriu a boca, parecendo irritado, mas voltou a fechá-la e não respondeu. Sirius sorriu, mas escondeu sua expressão rapidamente atrás de seu copo de suco e, pelo mais breve dos momentos, Remus juraria que a carranca de Snape sumira.

**-x-**

— Qual é o problema? — Draco perguntou para a lateral da cabeça de Potter. — Você deveria olhar para a pessoa que está falando com você.

— Você também está olhando para lá — Potter disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Tinha perguntado a sua mãe sobre a ovelha branca há algumas semanas. Ela lhe contara duas histórias; uma sobre sua irmã (não a tia Bella; a outra, Andromeda) e, também, sobre Sirius Black, o homem sentado a menos de um metro.

E, ainda que Draco não estivesse prestes a fugir com um nascido muggle, como Andromeda, tinha medo de que, um dia, ele e sua família brigassem como Black brigara com a dele. Tinha um bom motivo para olhar.

— Não estou — Draco respondeu fracamente.

— É por causa do Moony? — Potter perguntou e um tom defensivo apareceu em sua voz.

— O lobisomem? — Draco perguntou, estudando Lupin, que parecia completamente confuso. — Não. — Potter o olhou com cautela. Draco achou que ele esperava algum tipo de declaração de que os lobisomens eram inferiores. O único lobisomem que conhecia era Lupin, entretanto, e ele parecia ser legal, ainda que seu pai não gostasse dele. Draco nunca admitiria, mas suspeitava que Potter provavelmente sabia julgar o caráter das pessoas melhor do que seu pai... Ou tinha a mente mais aberta.

— Então o que... Quero dizer, para onde está olhando? — Potter perguntou.

Draco hesitou. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a perguntar — exceto Severus e, talvez, sua mãe —, teria mentido. Era um bom mentiroso agora, ou pelo menos era o que achava; quando ele e Snape jogavam aqueles jogos estranhos, Severus frequentemente tinha dificuldade para distinguir as mentiras das verdades. Severus não sabia como isso tinha sido útil em casa e durante os jantares. Ele provavelmente só achava que era um jogo estranho. Mas para Draco a habilidade tinha se tornado valiosa e queria achar alguma maneira de agradecer a Severus... Sem necessariamente lhe dizer o motivo; duvidava que Severus aprovaria se soubesse.

Draco voltou a olhar para Potter — Potter, que lhe dera o melhor conselho que qualquer pessoa já tinha lhe dado, exceto, talvez, por Severus quando cortara sua mão. Potter tinha lhe dito para ficar quieto sobre suas crenças, especialmente perto de seu pai, e tinha sido Potter a lhe contar sobre a ovelha.

— Ovelha — Draco disse. Potter olhou para os adultos, completamente confuso. Ajeitou o chapéu distraidamente antes de olhar para Draco.

— A... o que... Ovelha? — perguntou.

— Sim, Potter — Draco respondeu, revirando os olhos. Draco gostava de Potter a maior parte do tempo, mas ele era ridiculamente besta. — A ovelha. A ovelha branca daquela história...?

— Oh — Potter disse, arregalando os olhos. — Então, perguntou sobre isso? — Draco assentiu curtamente.

— Foi um bom conselho — disse em voz baixa.

— Obrigado. — Potter voltou a mexer em seu chapéu, antes de tirá-lo e deixá-lo de lado, como Severus tinha feito. Aliviado, Draco fez o mesmo, já que não corria mais o risco de ser grosseiro; Potter tinha o feito primeiro e era o aniversário dele, então as regras eram dele. Draco voltou a assentir, um pouco sem jeito.

— Então, por que está olhando? — perguntou.

— Padfoot e Snape não se dão bem — Potter contou, os olhos voltando a se afastarem de Draco.

— Eles parecem estar se dando bem — Draco comentou. Os dois pareciam um pouco tensos, mas nenhum deles parecia hostil.

— Eu sei — Potter respondeu, parecendo inquieto. Piscou e voltou-se para Draco, que só viu o movimento pelo canto dos olhos; tinha voltado a olhar para Black, que olhava feio para Lupin. Severus parecia se sentir divertido.

— Potter — Draco chamou.

— Malfoy? — Potter respondeu.

— Black... Ele é solitário? — Juntou as mãos no colo.

— Acho que não — Potter respondeu depois de um momento. — Po...

— Ele sente saudades da família? — Draco perguntou sem pensar.

— Sua família sanguínea ou a de verdade? — Potter perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

 _Não tem diferença_ , Draco pensou, exasperado, e decidiu que Potter era um idiota.

— Deixa para lá — disse com desdém. Potter franziu o cenho (talvez não tenha gostado do tom de Draco), mas deixou o assunto de lado. Depois disso, o clima ficou meio desconfortável, mas Draco não se importava; as coisas eram sempre desconfortáveis para ele, mesmo perto de sua família; tinha passado a evitar seu pai o máximo possível, para o caso dele decidir que Draco tinha se tornado um estranho e que ele precisava ir embora e, por isso, quando estavam no mesmo cômodo, estavam tão distantes que era como conversar com o senhor Greengrass ou o senhor Parkinson do que com seu pai.

Até um mês atrás, Hydrus estivera firmemente ao lado de Draco sempre que falava algo sem pensar durante os jantares (em casa, ainda se davam tão mal quanto sempre). Depois do aniversário de Nadia no começo de julho, entretanto, Hydrus tinha mudado de ideia e parecia ter decidido que não valia mais a pena defender Draco. Ficara mais surpreso e chateado ao perder o apoio público de seu irmão do que provavelmente deveria ter ficado.

Devia ter esperado por isso — era a coisa Sonserina a ser feita —, mas, por algum motivo, esperara que Hydrus ficasse ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse o lado perdedor. Draco ficou ainda mais surpreso ao perceber que pensara assim por ser algo que ele teria feito. Os outros seguiram a iniciativa de Hydrus — Pansy era a amiga de quem mais sentia falta — e, como resultado, agora passava a maior parte do tempo desses encontros com Theodore e Catherine e, ocasionalmente, Vivienne (que parecia ter sido pega no meio de uma briga entre suas duas irmãs). Draco esperava que a camaradagem cautelosa entre ele e Theodore durasse até Hogwarts; ficaria muito solitário na Sonserina se não durasse.

Então, havia sua mãe. Ainda se sentia horrível por tê-la feito chorar na noite de seu jantar de aniversário. Tentara consertar tudo. Honestamente, tentara. Tentara copiar Hydrus e seu pai, mas viu-se discordando deles — não que tenha verbalizado isso, é claro — e a cicatriz na palma de sua mão era um lembrete forte demais. Então, viu-se andando e falando com cautela perto de sua mãe, também. Ainda era mais próximo dela do que de pai ou Hydrus — ainda se abraçavam e ela ainda lhe contava histórias —, mas tomava cuidado para não a chatear. Ela não era uma mãe ruim — a culpa era dele — e não queria dar a ela motivos para pensar que era.

Sim, as coisas estavam muito desconfortáveis no que dizia respeito a Draco.

— Obrigo pelo... Você sabe, o presente — Potter disse por fim, indicando o dicionário que estava sobre uma pequena pilha de papel de presente prateado.

— Eu disse que compraria um — Draco respondeu arrogantemente. Não tinha ideia de como entregá-lo a Potter, mas tinha mencionado por cima com Severus, que ficara com uma expressão estranha e disse algo sobre testar uma trégua. Draco não acreditara completamente nele até estarem em uma rua muggle, e Potter e Black terem, literalmente, aparecido do nada. Tinham se olhado, todos sem jeito, antes de Black tê-los convidado a entrar, desconfortável. — Por mais divertido que seja tentar interpretar seus resmungos, é cansativo.

— Se acha que eu sou ruim, devia ouvir o Moony depois... — Potter parou de falar, parecendo cauteloso.

— Depois...? — Draco incentivou.

— Da lua cheia — Potter terminou com uma expressão estranha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Draco, intensos. — Ele quase não consegue falar. — Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se Lupin consegue formar sons semi-coerentes depois de uma noite em claro e duas transformações, Potter, então não tenho a menor ideia de qual é a sua desculpa. — Potter abriu a boca e pareceu, previsivelmente, sem palavras. — Merlin, Potter, como se eu precisasse de mais evidências para o que estou dizendo...

Potter explodiu em risadas e Draco sentiu um sorrisinho — não, era diferente; um... sorriso? — aparecer em seu rosto em resposta.

 _Merlin, eu mudei_ , pensou. _Malfoys não sorriem!_ Como se combinado, os adultos olharam para eles e Draco se apressou a esconder o sorriso. Black parecia curioso, Lupin parecia ainda mais confuso do que antes, e Severus... Severus parecia um pouco triste.


	65. Harry Evans

**Capítulo Sessenta e Cinco  
Harry Evans**

— Acho que estão aproveitando demais de sua liberdade — Tonks comentou. Ela, Charlie e Tom estavam sentados na varanda da pequena casa dos garotos nas Terras Altas da Romênia, nos arredores da reserva. Olho-Tonto tinha lhe dado a última semana de agosto de folga e ela pegara uma Chave-de-Portal para surpreendê-los.

O cabelo de Charlie estava mais curto e ele não estava mais tão robusto quanto antes — ainda era troncudo, mas com mais músculos. Ele também tinha mais sardas do que a última vez que o vira e várias queimaduras adquiridas no último ano. Tom também tinha cortado o cabelo, engordara um pouco — ele tinha sido esguio na escola — e estava muito bronzeado. Ele também parecia se cuidar melhor; não tinha nenhuma queimadura, pelo menos não onde Tonks pudesse ver.

Charlie e Tom se entreolharam e ergueram as Cervejas Amanteigadas em um brinde — provavelmente à liberdade.

— Talvez um pouco — Tom disse lentamente. — Quando a temos, pelo menos. Acho que trabalhamos tantas horas quanto você.

— Apesar das nossas serem fixas — Charlie completou, um pouco arrogante.

— As _suas_ podem ser — Tom retorquiu, trocando um olhar sofrido com Tonks. — Nós — indicou a ele mesmo e a ela — não temos tal luxo. — Charlie fazia muita pesquisa, mas operava durante horários mais normais. Tom, como Tonks, tinha que estar disponível quando fosse necessário; ele era um curandeiro de dragões.

— Vocês que escolheram isso — Charlie falou com um sorriso.

— Somos altruístas — Tom respondeu, arrogante. — Servimos aos outros ao nosso próprio custo.

— Ele gosta de dizer isso — Charlie comentou. — É como se ele achasse que fazer barulho nas primeiras horas da manhã não fosse um lembrete bom o bastante. — Olhou para Tom. — Mas é.

Tom riu e Tonks olhou de um para o outro, divertida. Várias horas e várias Cervejas Amanteigadas depois, ainda estavam na varanda, sem terem se movido para qualquer coisa que não ir buscar os cachecóis. Tonks contara alguns dos momentos mais engraçados de Olho-Tonto — que normalmente aconteciam às suas custas —, e Charlie e Tom também contaram algumas de suas histórias; Tonks conhecera as histórias por trás de várias queimaduras de Charlie, e Tom lhe mostrou a tatuagem detalhada (era um dragão, é claro) em seu ombro, que Charlie o convencera a fazer depois de uma noite bebendo uísque de fogo.

Ela também descobriu que eles tinham cortado o cabelo quando um recém-nascido mal-humorado colocara fogo no cabelo de um Guardador de Dragões. Tonks achou ter sido algo inteligente da parte deles.

— Então, o que aconteceu com Black? — Charlie perguntou. — Ouvimos um pouco no rádio, mas a tradução era ruim. Ou era inocente ou culpado, não deu para entender se falaram _nevinovat_ ou _vinovat..._

— Ele é inocente — Tonks disse e isso, é claro, levou a todos os tipos de perguntas sobre o julgamento e como ele fora capturado e _isso_ fez Tonks contar a história sobre Ron e Ginny invadirem o escritório de Bones para conhecer Harry. Charlie não parecia saber se devia se sentir envergonhado ou impressionado. Tom apenas lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e riu.

— Oh, qual é; se tivéssemos a idade deles, não acha que teríamos feito o mesmo? — Charlie balançou a cabeça de um jeito que não demonstrava se concordava ou não com Tom, e gesticulou para que Tonks continuasse.

— Tudo bem — Charlie falou quando ficaram sem assunto. — Eu tenho que perguntar: o que está acontecendo entre você e Lupin?

— O que quer dizer? — Tonks perguntou, piscando.

— Estão namorando ou...

— Namorando?! — Tonks exclamou. — Não, somos só bons amigos.

— Bons amigos? — Tom repetiu, duvidoso. Tonks sentiu seu cabelo mudar de cor; achou que devia estar num tom de rosa avermelhado, por sua vergonha e raiva.

— Sim, bons amigos — ralhou.

— Nós somos bons amigos — Tom disse —, mas acho que não fala de nós tanto quanto fala sobre esse tal de Lupin.

— Como saberia? — perguntou, mas sabia que ele devia estar certo. — Além do mais, isso não quer dizer nada; só aconteceu de ele estar bastante presente no último ano, porque estava envolvido com as buscas, com Greyback e com o julgamento.

— Oh, obviamente — Charlie disse, sorrindo para Tom, que assentiu de um jeito bastante condescendente.

— Eu não gosto dele — Tonks contou, corando. — Ele é apenas um... um bom amigo — terminou pateticamente. Talvez não fosse seu amigo mais antigo (como Charlie e Tom eram), mas especialmente neste ano, Remus provavelmente fora seu melhor amigo. E era o que eles eram. Amigos. Assentiu.

— É, parece mesmo — Tom concordou num tom normal. Apenas isso fez Tonks achar que ele estava zombando dela. — Então, conte mais sobre ele, esse bom amigo seu.

**-x-**

Harry e Padfoot entraram na sala de aula bem iluminada. Estavam adiantados; os únicos ocupantes da sala eram uma mulher de meia idade de aparência materna, um homem de pele escura e sorriso fácil e um garoto alto que devia ser o filho do homem. Como Harry, ele usava um short azul escuro e um suéter azul claro. Aparecendo sob o suéter, entretanto, estava uma camisa polo verde; a de Harry era azul, a cor de sua casa: Pippin.

— Olá! — a mulher cantarolou, aproximando-se. Ela desviou de um amontoado de carteiras com toda a facilidade da experiência e ofereceu a mão para Padfoot, que a apertou. — Sou Julie Phelps, senhora Phelps para você, querido, e serei sua professora este ano.

— Er, oi — Harry respondeu, piscando quando ela deu tapinhas em sua cabeça. Ao seu lado, Padfoot olhava para a mulher com uma mistura de choque e divertimento.

— Patrick Evans — Padfoot disse, controlando sua expressão. Tinham decidido usar nomes diferentes e disfarces simples (Harry tinha olhos azuis e seu cabelo parecia o de Moony) por precaução. Padfoot tinha perguntado para algumas pessoas se seu nome tinha sido limpo no mundo muggle e tinha sido certificado de que isso tinha acontecido, mas, para o caso de não ser verdade e também por que Harry não queria ser reconhecido como o Garoto-Que-Desapareceu-de-Surrey, optaram por ser precavidos. — Esse é meu filho, Harry. Ele é novo...

— É claro, é claro — ela disse com um assentir que fez seus cachos loiros balançarem. — Emmanuel me avisou que viriam. — O homem perto da mesa sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu. — Então, é o Harry Evans, é? — Harry assentiu. — Não é parente do Oliver, é? — perguntou. — Dei aula a ele no ano passado. Não é muito esperto, mas é um bom menino e bom em esportes...

— Er, não — Harry disse, começando a se sentir sufocado pela tagarelice dessa mulher. Olhou para Padfoot, que deu de ombros, mas colocou uma mão reconfortante no ombro de Harry.

— Está um pouco nervoso, querido? — a senhora Phelps perguntou, piscando atrás de seus óculos grossos. — Não tem problema — continuou antes que ele pudesse responder. — É seu primeiro dia, então é o esperado. — Ainda sem saber o que falar (distraído, perguntou-se o quanto Draco ia zombá-lo se pudesse vê-lo nesse momento), Harry sorriu para ela. — Oh, com licença; acho que é mais um dos meus que chegou. — Harry a observou se aproximar de uma garota em um uniforme verde, que entrara sozinha.

— Harry, né? — o homem perguntou, aproximando-se de Harry e Padfoot. Seu filho tinha ido cumprimentar um garoto que acabara de entrar com sua mãe.

— Oi — Harry respondeu.

— Emanuel Benson — disse, oferecendo uma mão a Harry. O garoto a apertou, reconhecendo o nome (o senhor Benson era o diretor), antes de o homem a oferecer a Padfoot. — Pensei em vir dizer um oi.

— Obrigado — Padfoot respondeu quando Harry se viu sem palavras pela segunda vez em poucos minutos. Padfoot pressionou gentilmente seu ombro, provavelmente para lhe dizer para se acalmar.

—Teve sorte de ficar com a senhora Phelps; ela é uma das nossas professoras há muito tempo e é uma das favoritas dos alunos.

— Ela parece ser legal — Harry ofereceu e o senhor Benson sorriu.

— Não preciso dizer que queremos que você se acomode o mais rápido possível — disse gentilmente —, então, se tiver qualquer problema, sinta-se livre para contar à senhora Phelps ou a mim, e nós veremos o que podemos fazer para ajudar, tudo bem?

— Sim, obrigado — Harry respondeu. O senhor Benson parecia sincero, mas (além da senhora Baddams) tinha tido professores péssimos e não conseguiu evitar se sentir cauteloso. O senhor Benson voltou a sorrir, antes de olhar ao redor.

— Blaise! — chamou, acenando para seu filho. O garoto, Blaise, olhou-o, murmurou algo para seu amigo e se aproximou, olhando para Harry com curiosidade. — Esse é o Harry.

— Ei — Blaise disse.

— Oi — Harry respondeu, tentando não se sentir muito intimidado pela altura do garoto. Harry crescera bastante desde que fora morar com Padfoot, mas Blaise ainda era uma cabeça mais alto do que ele.

— Blaise é meu filho — o senhor Benson disse desnecessariamente. — Por que não mostra a Harry onde ele pode guardar a mochila e o ajuda a encontrar uma mesa?

— Eu não quero incomodar...

— Não tem problema, garoto — Blaise disse, gesticulando para que Harry o seguisse. O senhor Benson sorriu para eles, antes de ir conversar com os outros pais.

— Acho que é minha hora de ir embora — Padfoot murmurou, apertando o ombro de Harry mais uma vez.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, relutante. Abaixou a voz para que Blaise (que estava ali perto) não o ouvisse e disse: — Não pode se transformar e se esconder embaixo da minha mesa? — Padfoot riu e o abraçou.

— Eu te encontro na entrada da escola às três — disse. — E vou trazer o Moony. — Pareceu se sentir culpado por um momento, o que fez Harry se sentir mal. Padfoot e Moony tinham achado que a escola era uma boa ideia, mas não tinham o forçado. Ele tinha concordado.

— Brilhante — concordou, determinado a parecer corajoso, pelo menos até que Padfoot fosse embora. Então, não teria escolha além de ser corajoso, porque estaria sozinho. De fato, provavelmente seria mais fácil quando Padfoot fosse embora.

— E talvez possamos brincar no jardim de Moony à tarde — Padfoot adicionou, um pouco apologético. A promessa de voar àquela tarde colocou um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de Harry. — E...

— É melhor ir embora antes que prometa mais alguma coisa — Harry disse, rindo. — Vou ficar bem, de verdade. — Padfoot sorriu, antes de bagunçar o cabelo de Harry e sair da sala. Harry o observou ir embora, até que Blaise se aproximou e cutucou seu ombro. — Desculpe — murmurou e o seguiu até uma fileira de ganchos que eram claramente para guardar as mochilas; tinham um sistema parecido em St. Grogory.

— Pode ficar do lado do meu, se quiser — Blaise disse, indicando um gancho. Harry, que estivera de olho no gancho da ponta (assim, só teria uma pessoa ao seu lado e não poderia ser empurrado e acotovelado dos dois lados), olhou para o que Blaise oferecia.

— Obrigado — disse e guardou a mochila. Blaise ajustou as próprias coisas, enquanto esperava por Harry.

— Quer se sentar em algum lugar específico? — Blaise perguntou, indicando o resto da sala.

 _Posso sentar em qualquer lugar?_ , Harry se perguntou; a senhora Baddams e todos seus professores antes dela acreditavam piamente em arranjar os assentos; a senhora Peterson não acreditara, mas sempre o colocava ao lado de Dudley, porque ele estava acostumado com a sua alegada malcriação e sabia como lidar com ele.

O garoto com quem Blaise estivera conversando antes de ficar encarregado de Harry encontrara outros dois garotos e eles se sentaram em três de um conjunto de quatro mesas e tentavam — pouco sutilmente — chamar a atenção de Blaise. Ele fingiu não perceber, pelo que Harry era grato, mas sentia-se culpado.

— Acho que eles...

— Não tem problema — Blaise disse, olhando-os; um acenou e indicou o lugar ao seu lado.

— Pode ir — Harry disse

— Não seja tolo, Evans — Blaise disse, parecendo ofendido. — Vamos achar outro lugar...

— É sério — Harry murmurou. — Não tem problema. — Blaise o olhou por um momento. Harry não tinha certeza do que ele lera em sua expressão, mas, por fim, ele assentiu, relutante.

— Pelo menos se sente por perto — Blaise respondeu.

— É, tudo bem — Harry concordou.

— Você...

— Não tem problema — Harry garantiu. Blaise o olhou, impotente, antes de ir até seus amigos. Um pouco aliviado (porque, por mais que apreciasse a ajuda, não queria chamar atenção ao monopolizar alguém), Harry colocou suas coisas num grupo de quatro mesas, nenhuma das quais estava ocupada.

Quase não tivera tempo para se acomodar em sua cadeira quando a que estava ao seu lado foi puxada e um borrão esverdeado se sentou nela. Era a garota que tinha entrado sozinha. Ela lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e quase apologético, revelando dentes grandes, antes de começar a arrumar seu estojo e livros.

— Sou Harry — disse, um pouco incerto, quando ela não se apresentou.

— Hermione Granger — ela respondeu, parecendo surpresa e satisfeita por ele ter falado com ela. Hesitou e, então, parecendo não conseguir se conter continuou: — É novo? — Antes que pudesse responder, ela balançou a cabeça de cabelos espessos. — Deve ser, porque não estava na turma da senhora Ashby no ano passado. — Pausou para respirar. — Frequentou qual escola no ano...

— Acho que já podemos começar — a senhora Phelps anunciou à sala, evitando que Harry precisasse responder; Hermione voltou-se para a frente da sala na mesma hora, a caneta pronta para começar a escrever. — Guardem as mochilas se ainda não guardaram — pediu, caminhando até a lousa — e escolham um lugar; hoje podem se sentar onde quiserem. — Os últimos pais saíram da sala (o senhor Benson acenou para Blaise ao sair) e os alunos que ainda estavam em pé apressaram-se a encontrar um lugar para se sentar.

Harry não deixou de notar que as cadeiras em frente a ele e Hermione foram as últimas a serem ocupadas nem que o par que as ocupou — uma garota loira atarracada, com uma gola vermelha aparecendo sob o suéter pequeno demais, e uma garota de óculos que usava o uniforme azul, como Harry — não pareciam terrivelmente impressionado com a disposição das mesas. Hermione também não parecia muito impressionada e seus ombros murcharam quando as outras duas se sentaram.

— Reconheço alguns rostos — a senhora Phelps disse, espiando por cima da lista de chamada —, mas não conheço a maioria e sei que um de vocês é novo — nesse momento, ela ofereceu um sorriso pra Harry. Ele se afundou um pouco em sua cadeira quando vinte pares de olhos pousaram nele, incerto de para onde olhar. Por fim, encontrou Blaise, que lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante —, então, tenham paciência nos primeiros dias, enquanto aprendo o nome de vocês. — Fez a chamada, marcando quem estava presente e quem estava ausente, e fez com que cada um deles contasse algo sobre suas férias.

Os últimos dois meses tinham sido calmos para Harry, mas o tempo desde que estivera em uma _escola_ pela última vez não; descobrira que era um bruxo, fora “sequestrado”, aprendera magia, lutara contra Inferis, passara uma semana no hospital, conhecera um dos antigos amigos de seu pai, aprendera a voar em uma vassoura, fora preso, assistira a um julgamento criminal e visitara Hogwarts. Entretanto, se mencionasse qualquer parte disso, quebraria centenas de leis.

— Eu... er, ganhei um cachorro — disse por fim, quando era sua vez. — Ele passou anos no abrigo por que alguém bagunçou os documentos deles e as pessoas achavam que ele era perigoso, mas na verdade é ele é bem amigável. — Todos pareceram achar isso interessante e Harry ficou aliviado quando o próximo nome (Hermione) foi chamado, desviando a atenção dele. Ela disse timidamente que fora acampar com os pais na Floresta de Dean.

Outros alunos também fizeram coisas excitantes; um garoto ruivo de rosto redondo, Matthew, tinha ido à Disney; um garoto asiático, Colin, visitara parentes na Coreia; e um garoto alto, chamado Jack, tinha ido para a França com seu time de futebol.

A chamada permitiu que Harry desse o nome aos rostos; os amigos de Blaise eram Ryan, Sacha e Paul; e as garotas à sua frente e a de Hermione eram Ruth e Leanne, respectivamente. A classe começou a conversar ruidosamente depois que uma garota chamada Bonnie mencionara o casamento da irmã — com algumas exceções, a maioria das meninas acharam bonito e os meninos faziam sons de nojo — e a senhora Phelps aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar uma pilha de papéis em sua mesa.

— Acalmem-se — pediu, balançando o braço livre. Ao lado de Harry, Hermione se sentou ereta, os olhos interessados fixos na professora, mas ela foi a única. Ela precisou chamar várias vezes, cada vez mais alto, até ter a atenção da sala novamente. — Obrigada. Agora, preparei um pequeno teste para ver o quanto vocês se lembram do ano passado. — Sorriu para eles, enquanto abraçava os papéis contra o peito, antes de rir; a maioria da sala tinha gemido (Harry entre eles), embora Harry pudesse jurar que os olhos de Hermione brilharam. — Oh, vamos lá, não vai ser tão ruim assim!

— Já ouvi isso antes. — Harry ouviu Blaise murmurar para seus amigos, que riram. A senhora Phelps balançou o dedo para ele e começou a distribuir as provas.

— Vocês terão meia hora, mas duvido que precisem de tanto tempo. Podem começar ao receber a prova... E, por favor, deem seu melhor: receberão pontos para suas casas caso se saiam bem.

Harry pegou um lápis e olhou para a folha de papel à sua frente, sentindo um otimismo cauteloso de que, pelo menos, seria aprovado; Moony era um professor muito bom para que reprovasse, a não ser que as perguntas fossem particularmente confusas.

Esse otimismo cauteloso foi um pouco abalado no momento em que chegou à primeira linha pontilhada ( _nome_ ) e quase escreveu o errado. Harry sorriu ironicamente ao escrever “Harry Evans” no alto da prova. Ao seu lado, Hermione Granger já estava na quarta questão. _Questão 1_ , Harry leu, _ligue os numerais romanos aos valores equivalentes._ Hesitou, certo de que ele e Moony nunca tinham conversado sobre isso!

Então, leu a segunda parte da questão _(X)_ e arregalou os olhos. _Espere aí... isso é latim!_ , pensou, e riu sozinho ao escrever a resposta.

A prova não foi tão difícil quanto Harry temera; estava seguro da maior parte de suas respostas às questões de matemática e as de ortografia também foram relativamente fáceis, mas, pensando bem, tinha certeza de que “professor” não tinha dois “f”. Sabia — por ter morado lá por sete anos e meio — que Kent, Sussex e Hampshire eram os três municípios vizinhos de Surrey, apesar de não ter ideia de qual município era vizinho de Cornwall. A última questão o deixou desconcertado; tinha sido um enigma e sempre fora ruim em resolvê-los, por isso, não esperava tirar uma boa nota nessa questão.

— Como se saiu? — Hermione murmurou assim que a senhora Phelps recolheu as provas. Harry de ombros.

— Nada mal, acho. E você?

— Não sei! — respondeu, chateada. — Só conheço dois municípios vizinhos de Surrey e não sabia o que o numeral romano “D” significava!

— Oh — Harry respondeu. Então, piscou, notando que ela esperava uma resposta mais longa. — Eu, er, tenho certeza de que você foi bem mesmo assim.

— Sim, e se não fui? — perguntou, ansiosa. — A senhora Phelps vai achar que sou estúpida pelo resto do ano!

— Talvez só tenha tido um mau dia — Harry sugeriu.

— Talvez — respondeu, distraída. Um momento depois, seus olhos voltaram a se focar e ela franziu o cenho. — O que colocou para “D”?

— Hmm? Oh, cinquenta — respondeu, examinando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho. Ainda não tinha se acostumado completamente com ele estar domado.

— Foi o que eu coloquei! — Hermione disse. — Sua resposta está certa?

— Acho que sim — respondeu.

— Como sabe?

_Porque estou aprendendo latim sozinho para que meu padrinho bruxo possa me ensinar a me transformar em um lobo._

— Aprendi essas coisas no ano passado. — Isso pareceu satisfazer Hermione, que se ajeitou em seu assento, voltando a olhar para a frente da sala. _Então tá_ , Harry pensou, confuso.

— Aqui está, querido — a senhora Phelps disse, entregando-lhe uma prova.

— Não é a minha — disse, confuso. — É da Hermione. — Ela pulou e espiou o papel.

— Sim, querido, eu sei — a senhora Phelps respondeu com uma risada compartilhada pelo resto da sala. — Eu vou ler as respostas e você as corrigirá. Nunca fez isso antes?

— Er... não — Harry respondeu. A senhora Peterson nunca confiara essa tarefa a ele e, antes disso, tinha sido novo demais. Hermione suspirou e Harry apostaria o conteúdo de seu cofre em Gringotes que era por que ela não achava que ele era capaz de corrigir a prova.

— Iremos devagar, então — a senhora Phelps disse, passando uma prova para Hermione. Reviram as respostas, um processo duas vezes mais demorado do que fazer a prova, e, no fim, Harry estava de saco cheio; por saber que ele estava com sua prova, Hermione constantemente tentava ver se suas respostas estavam corretas. Esses olhares nem tão sutis eram frequentemente acompanhados por comentários como _“oh, bom, não tinha certeza dessa!”_ ou _“Tive sorte; foi só um chute!”_ Quando finalmente terminaram, a professora mandou que contassem as respostas corretas e dessem uma nota de zero a vinte.

— Como eu fui? — Hermione perguntou, esticando o pescoço para ver sob a mão de Harry.

— Dezenove — disse brevemente.

— Onde que eu perdi um ponto? — perguntou, puxando a prova.

— Nos municípios vizinhos de Surrey — respondeu, deixando que ela pegasse o papel. — Obrigado — disse ao garoto que lhe entregou sua prova; achava que ele se chamava Ryan.

— Como se saiu? — Hermione perguntou, tentando olhar sobre seu ombro.

— Dezesseis de vinte — respondeu, estudando a folha; “professor”, de fato, tinha apenas um “f”, Devon era vizinho de Cornwall e a resposta do enigma, que valia dois pontos, era “cabine de telefone”.

— Podem ficar com as provas — a senhora Phelps disse alegremente — para terem uma noção de onde podem melhorar. O recreio começa agora e vai até o sinal tocar e, depois, teremos a reunião discente. Alguém pode ensinar o caminho para o Harry, por favor? — Houve um murmurinho de concordância e Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco. Ela sorriu para eles. — Podem ir, então — terminou carinhosamente, acomodando-se à sua mesa.

Hermione olhou para Harry, nervosa, antes de ir até seu gancho; Harry notou que ela escolhera o da ponta, o que ele considerara mais cedo. Harry se juntou à multidão — Blaise foi gentil o bastante de deixar espaço que chegasse à sua mochila — e conseguiu pegar seu lanche e sair do meio das pessoas com razoável agilidade, antes de ir em direção à porta da sala.

Abriu seu lanche e ficou feliz ao ver que Monstro lhe mandara um pedaço de torta de melado — a favorita de Harry — e algumas fatias de maçã. Elas não tinham nem começado a ficar marrom, o que fez Harry suspeitar que havia algum tipo de feitiço mantendo-as frescas, mas não ia reclamar. Sorriu e caminhou pelo corredor, gostando de poder sair durante o recreio — normalmente, ele ficava na sala por ter se “comportado mal” — e por estar sozinho; Dudley e seus amigos não estavam em lugar nenhum.

Harry acabou indo para a biblioteca da escola, que achou ser um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para esperar até o fim do recreio. O lado de dentro era maior do que esperara, com fileiras de prateleiras de metal cheias — como esperado — de livros. As capas eram coloridas e, frequentemente, eram acompanhadas por desenhos. Harry se viu sentindo falta dos volumes enormes e escuros da biblioteca de casa.

Havia mesas circulares com cadeiras de plástico distribuídas pelo lugar e havia algumas poltronas perto das paredes. Em um canto, havia uma área de jogos; Harry podia ver dois alunos jogando xadrez, outros quatro amontoados ao redor de um tabuleiro de _Monopoly_ e outros dois alunos — que não tinham mais do que seis anos — brigando pelos blocos de madeira. Em outro canto, ficava a seção de revistas e jornais e, sem poder ver seus rostos, Harry sabia que eram garotas que estavam ali; garotos não davam risadinha desse jeito. O outro lado da biblioteca estava cheio de alunos da sua sala, que estavam amontoados ao redor de dois computadores, certamente explodindo _aliens_ , como Dudley fazia.

Harry foi até um pequeno círculo de sofás no fundo da biblioteca, que estavam vagos, exceto por um lugar, onde Hermione Granger estava sentada, envolvida por seu livro: _Matemática do Secundo Grau._ Ela se mexeu quando Harry se sentou e ergueu os olhos castanhos, espiando por cima do livro, analisando seus arredores. Ela relaxou quando notou que era Harry.

— Oi — ele disse, indicando os outros sofás. — Mais alguém...

— Não — respondeu. — Mas se vai ficar aqui, precisa de um livro. Essa é a seção de leitura silenciosa. — Harry piscou. — E realmente não pode trazer comida para cá. — Com isso, a atenção de Hermione voltou-se para seu livro. Harry ficou parado, agora incerto se podia se sentar ali ou não. Felizmente, foi interrompido um segundo depois pela chegada de Blaise.

— Oi, Evans! — Blaise falou alto o bastante para ser ouvido, mas não alto o bastante para ser repreendido pela bibliotecária atarracada e de óculos. Hermione fez um barulho, pedindo silêncio, e escondeu o rosto atrás de seu livro, enquanto Blaise se aproximava, seus amigos logo atrás. — Eu virei e você não estava mais lá. — Parecia curioso, apesar de Harry não achar que ele fosse exigir uma resposta.

— Fiquei sabendo que a biblioteca era boa — Harry disse, dando de ombros. Era uma mentira (achou que os amigos dele sabiam disso, julgando pela expressão duvidosa nos rostos deles), mas Blaise a aceitou sem questionar.

— Fez bem em vir pra cá — disse. — Isso... — Hermione os olhou com os olhos cerrados e abriu a boca. — É, tá bom — disse. — Relaxa, garota. — Harry olhou para Hermione; suspeitou que ela estivera prestes a falar alguma coisa. Blaise pegou dois livros numa prateleira próxima (seus amigos gemeram e foram observar os alunos nos computadores) e passou um para Harry, que o aceitou.

— Obrigado — disse. Blaise assentiu sabiamente.

— Nunca se sabe quando pode precisar conhecer as diferentes espécies de besouro — Blaise disse, indicando o livro de Harry. O garoto riu; o livro de Blaise era sobre aranhas. Hermione os olhou secamente e Harry abriu o livro e fingiu ler. — Então, está se ajustando? — quis saber. — Uma prova no primeiro dia é muita grosseira, se quer saber...

— Eu acho uma boa ideia — Hermione interrompeu, aparentemente decidindo que se não podia silenciá-los, era melhor se juntar a eles. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada quando se deu conta de que tinha chamado a atenção dos dois meninos. — As férias acabaram e uma prova é um jeito ótimo de lembrar...

— Eu gosto a escola tanto quanto todo mundo — Blaise disse, interrompendo-a —, mas aplicar uma prova no primeiro dia foi pesado, Granger, até você tem que se dar conta disso.

— Não tenho que me dar conta de nada — respondeu friamente. — Acho que foi necessário...

— O que você acha, Evans? — Blaise perguntou, interrompendo-a novamente. Dois pares de olhos escuros pousaram em Harry, esperando por uma resposta.

— Eu não gosto de provas em nenhum dia — respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

— É claro que não — Hermione murmurou e, mais uma vez, voltou-se para seu livro. Harry achou que ela parecia desapontada, o que não fazia o menor sentido.

— Então, ganhou um cachorro, huh? — Blaise perguntou depois de uma breve pausa.

— Sim — respondeu. — Padfoot.

— Eu também tenho um cachorro, mas ela é muito velha — Blaise contou. — Maid Marian1. — Sorriu, mas o sorriso logo sumiu. — Oh, qual é, deve ter assistido! — Harry o olhou, inexpressivo. Blaise o olhou, boquiaberto. — Tem morado embaixo de qual pedra, garoto? Não tem uma televisão...?

— Er... não — respondeu. Blaise piscou e até Hermione parecia um pouco surpresa. Harry deu de ombros e foi salvo de responder as perguntas de Blaise e Hermione (que parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa) pelo sinal tocando. Os dois se sobressaltaram, assustados, e a mão de Harry foi em direção ao seu bolso, antes de se lembrar de que não estava com sua varinha. — É melhor irmos — disse; ainda que Blaise e Hermione estivessem mais acostumados aos sinais escolares do que ele, eles tinham passado os dois últimos meses em férias. Ele, por outro lado, passara a maior parte dos últimos dois anos se acostumando a barulhos altos e inesperados.

Blaise se levantou num pulo, sua consternação por Harry não conhecer a programação da televisão temporariamente esquecida; ele e Hermione guardaram seus livros — e o de Harry — e Blaise mostrou o caminho para fora da biblioteca, indo em direção ao auditório da reunião discente. Hermione os acompanhou — não estava ao lado de Harry, mas perto o bastante para que quem olhasse soubesse que estava com eles — em silêncio; pelo canto dos olhos, Harry a viu abrir a boca algumas vezes, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas aí ela olhava para Blaise e parecia mudar de ideia.

Ainda não sabia dizer se estava _gostando_ da escola, mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, podia dizer que não estava a odiando.

 _Um passo de cada vez_ , pensou, sentindo-se esperançoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Personagem de Robin Hood.


	66. Monsters In The Manor

**Capítulo Sessenta e Seis  
Monsters In The Manor  
(Monstros na Mansão)**

— Dora? — Tonks se sobressaltou e desviou os olhos de Florence, que tinha acabado de entrar no elevador com o amigo de Tonks, Alfred. Olho-Tonto a chamara de volta da Romênia um dia antes apenas para descobrir que um homem chamado Mundungus Fletcher tinha confessado publicamente ter matado Greyback.

Ela e Olho-Tonto tinham o visitado nas celas de contenção assim que Tonks chegara — ainda estava com sua mochila — e o pobre Fletcher quase desmoronara ao ver Olho-Tonto. A história dele fizera sentido e, de acordo com Olho-Tonto, sua magia era de um tom de azul estranho, aguado e escuro, então era um suspeito plausível, mas ele não tinha sido muito convincente quando conversara com Olho-Tonto; parecia tímido, Tonks achou, quase como se a opinião de Olho-Tonto lhe fosse importante. E Olho-Tonto estivera com uma expressão desaprovadora em seu rosto o tempo todo.

Tinha sido tudo muito estranho.

Mas Fletcher mantivera sua história e, ainda que soubessem que tinha sido Florence a matar Greyback, Fletcher se encaixava nas evidências; ele já estivera em Azkaban, então conhecia o caminho e era perfeitamente plausível que um homem que ganhava a vida roubando conseguisse entrar e sair sem ser percebido.

Ele não oferecera um motivo e parecia que Olho-Tonto ia cismar com isso — corretamente, Tonks pensou, porque Fletcher parecia ser um homem inocente, que ia ser julgado e sentenciado por algo que não tinha feito.

Fletcher, entretanto, olhara para Olho-Tonto com olhos avermelhados e pesados e dissera:

— Nem todo mundo consegue ficar confortável durante tempos de paz. Azkaban nem é tão ruim assim. Tem uma cama de graça, comida de graça e, fora isso, são apenas os Dementadores. Vou ficar bem.

Olho-Tonto passara o resto do dia mal-humorado, mas tinha preenchido o pedido de julgamento de Fletcher e não falara mais nada sobre o assunto. Mundungus já cumpria seu período de isolamento há alguns dias e seria julgado em um mês. Florence, enquanto isso, ainda estava no Programa, apesar do aviso de Olho-Tonto, criando um primeiro dia tenso entre os Recrutas, porque Ben e Yaxley não sabiam o que tinha acontecido.

— Dora — Remus chamou novamente, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

— E aí — Tonks disse, abraçando-o.

— Um nuque por seus pensamentos? — Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Só... — Tonks balançou a cabeça. — Coisas de Auror. Não se preocupe.

— É o primeiro dia — retorquiu, duvidoso.

— Não é o que parece — murmurou. Ele a olhou, compreensivo, e ela sorriu em resposta. — Como está?

— Bem, obrigado — respondeu. Caminhou em direção ao elevador e ela o acompanhou. — Como foi na Romênia?

— Interessante — respondeu, lutando para manter o rosto ininteligível. Tinha sido maravilhoso ver Tom e Charlie novamente e tinha visto coisas interessantes na reserva. A provocação amigável dos meninos sobre Remus tinha sido um pouco frustrante, mas também tinha a feito pensar seriamente no assunto.

Ficara um pouco envergonhada ao perceber que podia ter um pouco de verdade no que eles diziam, apesar de não ter certeza; não tinha visto Remus desde que voltara. Hoje, olharia para ele... não com uma nova visão, mas certamente de um jeito diferente.

— Como estão as coisas?

— Do mesmo jeito de sempre — Remus disse. — Harry começou a escola hoje, então certamente teremos histórias sobre isso, tenha ido bem ou não, embora eu espere que tenha dado tudo certo.

— Ele estava animado? — perguntou, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador. Remus a olhou, duvidoso.

— Acho que não o conhece muito bem... Harry não fica animado. Nervoso, certamente, mas animado... Acho que não.

— Então, ele estava nervoso hoje?

— Muito — Remus respondeu ao entrarem no elevador. — Quase tão nervoso quanto Sirius; ele estava quase parindo gatinhos quando chegou em casa. — Remus pigarreou e fez a melhor imitação da voz de Sirius que conseguiu. — _Acha que estamos fazendo a coisa certa, Moony? Talvez fosse melhor se eu não fosse trabalhar hoje, só para o caso de ele precisar de mim... Acho que vou levar um segundo almoço para ele, só para que possamos conversar um pouco... Ou talvez Padfoot possa entrar de fininho na escola durante o almoço, ou..._ — Remus revirou os olhos, mas seu sorriso era carinhoso.

— Acho que minha mãe não ficou tão preocupada assim quando comecei a escola — Tonks riu. — Tenho certeza que ela mal podia esperar para se livrar de mim.

— Átrio — a voz fria anunciou.

— Pode ser na cafeteria do Ministério? — Tonks perguntou. — Só tenho uma hora...

— Onde for mais conveniente para você — Remus respondeu. — Meu único compromisso hoje é ir com Sirius buscar Harry na escola. — Tonks sorriu. — O quê? — perguntou.

— É só que é muito doce isso tudo — respondeu, sorrindo. Remus pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo e envergonhado, ao mesmo tempo. Escolheram uma mesa perto da janela (uma janela falsa, sabiam, mas que mostrava um adorável e antigo carvalho do outro lado). Remus ainda parecia não saber como responder e abriu a boca algumas vezes, sem jeito. Tonks lhe passou o cardápio (apesar de terem comido ali tantas vezes que já sabiam os pratos de cabeça) e ele lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, antes de usá-lo para se esconder.

Ela riu e olhou para o próprio cardápio, só pelas aparências, apesar de seus olhos continuarem indo até ele sem que ela se desse conta disso.

— Estou com algo no rosto? — Remus perguntou por fim. Recuperara seu tom divertido e irônico e parecia igualmente cauteloso e intrigado pela possível resposta.

— Não — respondeu. — Eu estava... desculpe. — Ele a olhou, pensativo, mas não falou mais nada. — Como Sirius está? Acha que ele está perto de encontrar a McKinnon?

— Não sei — suspirou. — Acho que está começando a ficar frustrado... Quero dizer, já faz alguns meses, mas ainda não têm nada além de especulações, e Sirius não é mais tão bom em adivinhar o que se passa pela cabeça dela. Espero que, agora que ele está trabalhando todos os dias, ele note algo que deixaram passar, caso contrário, terão de procurar em todos os lugares e encontrá-la por acaso.

— Acho que vou conversar com os outros — Tonks contou. — Eles podem sugerir algo que Sirius e Robards possam investigar.

— Acho que ele gostaria disso — Remus respondeu, sorrindo. Tonks sorriu de volta, tentando esmagar as borboletas em seu peito.

 _Sim_ , pensou, _gosto de Remus._ Esse pensamento a fez corar e logo se escondeu atrás do cardápio mais uma vez. _Muito._

**-x-**

Ao final da primeira semana de aula, Harry tinha entrado numa rotina. Estava gostando mais da escola do que esperara e surpreendeu-se ao gostar do tempo que passava fora de casa. Ficou ainda mais surpreso ao achar seus colegas de classe não apenas toleráveis, mas realmente amigáveis (Ruth, Leanne e um menino chamado Ryan eram as únicas exceções, mas eles eram mansos quando comparados a Dudley e não chegavam nem perto de importuná-lo tanto quanto importunavam Hermione).

E Blaise conseguia fazê-los parar, apesar de Harry sempre precisar mencionar o problema, ou Blaise tendia a ignorá-lo. A proteção deles lhes rendera uma amiga hesitante em Hermione; ela estava mais ousada no que dizia respeito à conversas e, também, estava mais confortável com eles. Harry passava quase todo seu tempo com ela; sentavam-se lado a lado durante a aula e, também, nas reuniões discentes (Granger vinha logo depois de Evans na lista de chamada) e durante os intervalos e almoço.

Era verdade que irritavam ao outro um pouco — Harry não gostava muito de receber ordens, o que Hermione vivia tentando fazer (ela não estava acostumada com as pessoas a contradizerem de um jeito não antagônico) e Harry achava que ela precisava de um senso de humor. Mas ela era uma pessoa adorável e verdadeira, e Harry admirava o modo que ela se defendia das crianças que a importunavam. Não sabia o que ela admirava nele, mas devia ter alguma coisa, porque ela ainda não fugira.

Blaise passava o horário de almoço com eles (exceto às sextas-feiras, quando se juntava ao jogo de futebol na quadra) e ele certamente passava mais tempo com eles do que com os outros alunos, mas ele dividia seu tempo; os intervalos eram passados com seus amigos; Blaise, Harry notou, era muito bom em se dividir entre grupos de amigos e conseguia fazê-lo de um jeito que garantia que ninguém se sentisse abandonado quando ele fosse para o próximo grupo.

Blaise tinha algo parecido com um senso de humor, apesar de ser bastante distorcido e sarcástico. Ele frequentemente fazia comentários que Hermione não chegava nem perto de entender, deixando-a irritada, porque ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha sido zombada — por causa de seu tom ou linguagem corporal, Harry supôs —, mas não sabia como ou por que. E Blaise, em comparação, era muito bom em fazer o que mandavam; quando Hermione estava particularmente mandona, ele tendia a dar corda (apesar de frequentemente ser de uma maneira bastante condescendente) e, depois, parecia um pouco irritado consigo mesmo.

Com as trocas de farpa Harry achava saber lidar, mas não tinha certeza de como lidar com toda essa desconfortável situação de não-somos-amigos-mas-também-não-somos-inimigos de Blaise e Hermione. Eles não brigavam abertamente, então não havia o que ser reconciliado, mas eles também não se davam bem o bastante para que Harry sentisse que não precisava interferir. Era uma amizade um tanto quanto desconfortável, mas Harry a valorizava mesmo assim.

Padfoot usava as horas que Harry estava na escola para continuar procurando por Marlene. Ele ia ao Ministério todos os dias, apesar de não costumar ir aos fins de semana. E, ainda assim, todos os dias, ele ia com Harry de Grimmauld até a escola e, todo dia, ia buscá-lo e acompanhá-lo até em casa. Às vezes, ele vinha como cachorro e eles corriam atrás um do outro até chegarem em casa, ao invés de caminharem, e, noutros dias, ele ia como ele mesmo e conversavam sobre seus dias e aproveitavam da companhia do outro.

Às vezes, Moony também vinha, mas ele falara algo sobre deixar Harry e Padfoot terem suas caminhadas, então, normalmente, ele aparecia durante a tarde para conversar com eles ou oferecer ajuda com o dever de casa caso Harry precisasse; apesar de Padfoot ser perfeitamente capaz de ajudar e já tê-lo feito quando Moony não pudera, esse tipo de tarefa costumava ficar a encargo de Moony, porque ele gostava mais do que Padfoot. Durante esses momentos, Padfoot costumava se sentar atrás de Moony e alternava entre estudar a papelada das buscas por Marlene e fazer caretas para Harry por sobre o ombro de Moony.

Depois do jantar, Harry e Padfoot passavam uma hora trabalhando no feitiço Animago de Harry — ele ainda não sentia que estava chegando a algum lugar, mas pelo menos sentia que sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando as palavras certas lhe ocorressem, estaria pronto... Ou era o que esperava. Era bom sentir que sabia algo que Blaise e Hermione não sabiam; magia. Não de um jeito superior e poderoso, como Voldemort; Harry certamente não pensava pouco deles por serem muggles.

Não, era mais que Hermione e Blaise eram tão estudiosos — era a única coisa que tinham em comum, na verdade — que Harry sentia que estava por fora. Hermione tinha toda a inteligência acadêmica, logo percebeu. Ela só precisava ler sobre algo e teria a informação guardada permanentemente, pronta para escrevê-la na próxima prova. Blaise, por outro lado, estudava e lia mais do que Hermione, mas parecia nunca se dar bem em provas; Harry descobrira que ele passara raspando na prova que fizeram no primeiro dia de aula.

Em uma conversa, ele era capaz de reproduzir qualquer coisa sobre o que lera e aplicá-las a problemas da vida real, mas no momento em que fosse escrito na forma de uma pergunta, Blaise tinha dificuldades em formar uma resposta coerente. Ele ficava nervoso quando não conseguia ver com quem estava conversando, ele tinha admitido.

Então Harry, que não chegava nem aos pés da inteligência de seus novos amigos, secretamente tirava conforto do fato que a magia, pelo menos, era algo em que era bom.

Blaise, por sua parte, não parecia ciente de que magia existia; ele era tão muggle quanto possível e isso era estranhamente revigorante depois de um ano e meio no mundo mágico. A princípio, Harry tinha pensado a mesma coisa de Hermione; ela era muito lógica, bem mais do que Harry, e ele tivera dificuldades em acreditar que magia existia com ela bem à sua frente.

Depois de duas semanas e meia desde o começo do semestre, entretanto, Hermione perdera um dia de aula e, quando voltara, escondera-se na biblioteca em todos os momentos livres; ela começara a ler coisas como _O Hobbit, O Senhor dos Anéis, As Crônicas de Nárnia_ e _O Maravilhoso Mágico de Oz._ Harry não conseguia entender essa mudança, que deixara os intervalos chatos — ficar sentado na biblioteca, enquanto Hermione lia —, mas ela parecia estar se divertindo; suas expressões iam de animadas para céticas e curiosas, enquanto ela lia.

Harry estava curioso — não tinha ideia do que poderia tê-la incentivado a parar de ler livros didáticos tão subitamente e começar a ler fantasia —, mas não se atreveu a fazer perguntas; conhecendo Hermione, ela responderia com outra pergunta e ele provavelmente acabaria infringindo o Estatuto de Sigilo ou se envergonharia ao tentar evitá-las.

Não, era melhor deixá-la em paz, tinha decidido.

**-x-**

_— Meu filho — o pai disse, esticando a mão na direção de Draco. Estavam no vestíbulo, no pé da escada, como sempre. Tinha começado depois de uma das festas; Draco entreouvira Goyle sugerir que eles se aventurassem um pouco em um subúrbio muggle onde pudessem causar um pouco de confusão, pelos velhos tempos. Apesar do pai ter refutado a ideia (algo sobre ser muito arriscado), ele não parecera se opor. Draco ouvira o bastante da conversa para ter uma noção do que “confusão” significava, e a ideia de que o pai_ não era _contra isso fazia sua pele se arrepiar._

_Tinha ficado em silêncio e lera um dos poucos livros que tinham sobre os “velhos tempos” — a guerra — para achar mais informações. Sentira-se culpado por fazer isso — a mãe era abertamente contra ele ou Hydrus saberem qualquer coisa sobre o Lorde das Trevas —, mas a mãe estivera distraída, tentando planejar o jantar para comemorar o décimo primeiro aniversário de Hydrus, e ler um livro proibido não chegava nem perto de ser tão ruim quanto atacar as pessoas simplesmente por existirem._

_Então, Draco lera e aprendera e não falara nada. E, então, os sonhos começaram, todas as noites. Já fazia duas semanas._

_— Não quero ser seu filho — Draco se ouviu dizer ao se afastar. — Você não quer que eu seja seu filho._

_— Você é meu filho — o pai disse._

_— Não sou como você — contou a seu pai, num tom baixo e quase apologético._

_— É muito como eu. — Um espelho apareceu e Draco olhou para ele. — Tem meu rosto. — Dedos gelados traçaram sua bochecha. Draco olhou para seu reflexo. O pai estava certo; eram parecidos. Tinham o mesmo queixo pontudo, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto pálido... O mesmo de tudo, na verdade. Draco se parecia mais com o pai do que Hydrus (Hydrus tinha os olhos e o nariz da mãe) e, ainda assim, a boca do pai era mais dura (severa e orgulhosa, enquanto a de Draco era pensativa) e os olhos dele eram penetrantes, enquanto os de Draco eram opacos. — Acha mesmo que somos tão diferentes?_

_— Sim — respondeu baixinho. Fechou o punho para sentir a cicatriz que Severus fizera._

_— Está errado — o pai murmurou._

_— Somos diferentes por dentro — explicou o mais gentilmente possível._

_— Realmente acredita nisso? — Draco não respondeu. O pai o segurou pelo braço e o levou pelo corredor, além dos retratos de seus antepassados. — Olhe ao redor, filho — disse duramente. Draco não conseguiu se soltar dos dedos dele. O pai o soltou bruscamente e apontou um dedo para a parede. — Olhe! — gritou. Draco pulou e olhou. — Gerações de Malfoy, todos com o mesmo rosto, nossos rostos. Eles também são diferentes?_

_— Eles não... muggles e o Lorde das Trevas... — balbuciou._

_— E acho que você estava lá para saber — o pai disse cruelmente. — Eles são iguais. Somos todos iguais._

_— Eles são todos monstros, então — Draco disse tristemente. Os retratos sibilaram e riram dele. O pai apenas suspirou._

_— E o que acha que isso faz de você? — perguntou, também parecendo triste._

_— Eu serei diferente — Draco insistiu._

_— A quem está tentando convencer? — o pai perguntou suavemente. — A mim... Ou a você?_

Draco se sentou, ofegante. Estava em seu quarto. Conseguia ouvir o vento do lado de fora e ver as sombras das árvores dançarem do outro lado da janela.

Saiu da cama, passou pela porta e foi para o corredor. Ouviu um resmungo vir do quarto de Hydrus, mas o ignorou, descendo as escadas lentamente. Tropeçou uma vez e, por um momento, achou que fosse cair, mas sua mão encontrou o corrimão novamente e seguiu em frente, as meias quase silenciosas contra o mármore. Quase caiu mais uma vez quando chegou ao pé da escada, já que esperava mais um degrau. Os lampiões nas paredes se acenderam quando chegou ao centro do vestíbulo, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

— Mais fraco — disse, ciente de que se meteria em problema se seus pais acordassem. Parou no primeiro retrato. Era de seu bisavô, Casius Malfoy. Ele era um homem ossudo com um rosto fino, olhos fundos e cabelo loiro longo, como o do pai. — Somos diferentes — disse a ele.

— Se você diz — o retrato murmurou e se remexeu para que pudesse descansar a cabeça na moldura.

— Somos — Draco disse com firmeza e foi para o próximo, o de Pollux, irmão de Casius. Nunca o conhecera, mas era dito que sua filha (a tia-avó de seu pai, Demetria) era igualzinha a ele e Draco não gostava nem um pouco dela. Achava ter herdado esse desgostar de sua mãe. — Não sou como você. — Pollux fixou seu olhar severo em Draco.

— Hmph! Espero mesmo que não seja! Eu morreria de vergonha se levantasse às duas da manhã para conversar com um retrato! Hmph! — disse novamente, cruzando os braços. Draco se afastou lentamente e foi para o próximo.

— Você não sabia ler — disse à imagem de seu tataravô, Cyprus. — Então, também não sou como você.

— Mas você tem meu nome. Draco Cyprus.

— Isso não significa que somos iguais.

— Mas certamente não significa que somos diferentes? — o retrato disse astutamente. Draco torceu a boca.

— Draco? — Draco se sobressaltou e se virou para ver seu irmão parado no meio da escada. Ele usava o pijama e o cabelo estava amassado contra um lado da cabeça. — O que está fazendo?

— Nos incomodando! — um dos retratos gritou.

— Eu te ouvi falar — Hydrus disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Ele diz que não é como nós! — Pollux contou. — Hmph! Tolinho!

— Não é como eles? — Hydrus perguntou.

— Não sou — Draco disse tristemente. — Você deve saber disso. — Hydrus franziu o cenho.

— Você é meio estranho das ideias — Hydrus lhe disse, arrogante. — Mas ainda é um de nós. Só porque disse algumas coisas estranhas não significa que não é um Malfoy. Olhe para nós e para eles. Somos todos parecidos. E o pai diz que nós somos parecidos com ele.

— Você, sim. Eu não sou. — Hydrus voltou a franzir o cenho.

— Não sei o que tem te incomodado ultimamente, irmão, mas precisa parar. Toda essa besteira de “eu sou diferente”... Não quer ser um de nós?

— Quero! — Draco respondeu. — Eu só... Não sou muito bom nisso.

— Eu que o diga — Hydrus murmurou. Olhou longamente para Draco, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Vou voltar para a cama — avisou.

— Eu tive um pesadelo — Draco admitiu, olhando para suas meias, quando seu irmão se virou. Não sabia o que o fizera dizer isso e se sentiu idiota por tê-lo feito tão logo a admissão deixara sua boca. Hydrus parou e se virou, olhando para Draco como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer sobre isso. — Deixa para lá — murmurou.

— Sobre o quê? — Hydrus perguntou depois de um momento.

Draco hesitou, antes de responder.

— Monstros.

— Monstros? — Hydrus zombou, tirando um fio da camiseta do pijama. — Eles não podem nos pegar aqui.

— Alguns podem — Draco sussurrou.

— Não — Hydrus retorquiu. — O único que consegue passar pelas proteções é o cavalo-do-lago e se Potter consegue dar conta dele, estou certo de que nós também podemos. E as proteções afastam os muggles, também, sabe disso...

— Draco. Hydrus.

— Draco teve um pesadelo — Hydrus disse na mesma hora, sorrindo.

— Entendo — o pai disse, incerto. — Para cama, Hydrus, por favor. — Hydrus assentiu para Draco (provavelmente convencido de que tinha feito um grande favor a Draco e não o deixado sozinho com o protagonista de seu pesadelo). — Um pesadelo? — o pai perguntou suavemente.

— Não foi nada — Draco se apressou a dizer.

— E, ainda assim, está acordado no meio da noite, conversando com seu irmão sobre isso. — O pai deu um passo para frente e Draco se encolheu, recuando. O pai pareceu desconcertado e voltou a dar um passo para frente. Hesitante (nunca tentara isso com Hydrus), colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco. Sua mão era mais quente do que no sonho, o que confortou Draco. Acomodou-se dentro do toque automaticamente e o pai suspirou, afastando a mão. Draco o olhou. — Sobre o que foi esse sonho? — perguntou.

Draco se sentou no primeiro degrau. O pai não se sentou com ele, algo que a mãe ou Severus provavelmente fariam se estivessem ali.

— Sobre monstros — respondeu timidamente. O pai voltou a suspirar. — Eles estavam na mansão. _Estão_ na mansão.

— Eu te garanto, Draco, que as proteções barram absolutamente tudo de que pode ter medo. — Draco não respondeu. Pela terceira vez, o pai suspirou. Então, esfregou os olhos e bocejou. — Sente que está em perigo imediato?

— Não — murmurou.

— Então sugiro que volte para a cama. Se quiser, alterarei as proteções pela manhã.

— Não pode barrá-los com as proteções — Draco disse, levantando-se. O pai ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não respondeu. Mandou Draco para o andar de cima, mas não o seguiu; Draco achou que ele tinha ido para o escritório.

**-x-**

Draco estava deitado sob sua árvore favorita do jardim, com Roquefort cochilando em seu peito e _Bebidas e Poções Mágicas_ apoiado em seus joelhos.

A mãe e Hydrus tinham ido visitar a tia Bella. Draco não tinha certeza de como evitara a visita, mas certamente não ia reclamar; se o pai era um monstro, então a tia Bella era bestial. O pai não estivera em casa quando acordara, por isso, tomara um café da manhã solitário, com apenas Dobby por companhia. O pai voltara para casa nesse meio tempo e já estava escondido em seu escritório quando Draco terminara de comer, deixando-o livre para fazer o que quisesse durante a manhã.

Draco virou a página com um suspiro; passara a ansiar por suas visitas a Severus e acostumara-se a fazê-las diariamente enquanto Severus estava de férias, mas agora que as aulas de Hogwarts tinham voltado, Draco só podia visitá-lo duas ou três vezes por semana. Sentia falta de seu padrinho e sentia falta da liberdade de poder ser ele mesmo, sem se preocupar em chatear alguém.

_Misture três vezes em sentido anti-horário em fogo baixo e deixe cozinhar por..._

Um som curioso veio de cima, que era uma mistura de gorjeio e um sibilar. Draco ergueu os olhos.

Sentada nos galhos da árvore estava uma criatura estranha. Draco tinha certeza de nunca ter visto algo assim. Era de um tom escuro de marrom e cheia de escamas, com uma fileira de penas laranjas numa saliência costas abaixo.

Não era um dragão, porque contava apenas com duas pernas — que Draco notou terminarem em garras enormes — e não achava ser um pássaro, porque nunca vira um pássaro com uma cauda longa e cheia de plumas. Os olhos brilhantes e estranhamente mansos o observavam por cima de um bico de aparência cruel.

— O quê? — Draco perguntou, fechando o livro com um estalo.

A criatura sibilou e bateu as asas e as penas em sua cabeça se ergueram. Era como se usasse uma coroa. Draco se levantou e a olhou, colocando Roquefort no ombro.

Ela pousou na grama à sua frente e provou-se um pouco maior do que ele achara; a cabeça, sobre um pescoço longo e serpentiforme, chegava quase aos seus ombros. Ela sibilou, erguendo as penas ameaçadoramente.

Draco recuou e tropeçou. A criatura avançou, cuspindo. O sangue sumiu do rosto de Draco. Olhou ao redor, procurando por ajuda, mas não havia, e ele não tinha com o que se defender, além de seu livro, que ergueu num aviso. Distraído, perguntou-se se Potter seria capaz de se comunicar com essa criatura. Isso seria útil.

Antes que pudesse se mexer, entretanto — fosse para atacar ou fugir —, Roquefort pulou de seu ombro, guinchando loucamente, e jogou-se na asa da criatura, que guinchou e sibilou e mordeu Roquefort antes que conseguisse se soltar dele.

Ele caiu com um baque. Draco não se atreveu a desviar os olhos da criatura. Isso se provou quase fatal; ela atacou com uma garra afiada, e ele sentiu uma dor súbita em sua bochecha, a poucos centímetros de seu olho esquerdo.

— _Gelius_! — o pai gritou. Um feitiço azul passou por Draco e a criatura caiu, pousando com um barulho parecido ao de vidro sendo quebrado, mas parecia intacta. Draco se afundou na grama com um choramingo, desejando que a criatura tivesse se quebrado. O pai atravessou o jardim parecendo calmo, apesar de pálido. Ele parou apenas uma vez para ver Roquefort.

— Morto — ele disse a Draco numa voz anormalmente chocada. Algo doeu dentro de Draco e, com um estalo alto, a criatura congelada no chão quebrou; ela não perdeu uma pata ou a cabeça ou qualquer coisa assim, mas suas asas estavam em um ângulo estranho. O pai acenou a varinha e o rato foi erguido gentilmente e flutuou em direção à Mansão. Ele se aproximou de Draco um momento depois, mas não se ajoelho ao seu lado, como a mãe teria feito.

Ele esperou, mas Draco não estava com vontade de se levantar, mesmo que fosse o que o pai esperava. Limpou o sangue de seu olho e tentou não fungar. O pai o estudou por um momento, antes de passar por ele para ir examinar a criatura. Um momento depois, ele também a fez flutuar até a Mansão.

— Ela me atacou — Draco disse, entorpecido, quando voltou a ter a atenção do pai. — Ela simplesmente... E Roquefort... Só agora... — Sua voz falhou e, ainda que sua mãe pudesse tolerar as lágrimas, seu pai certamente não o faria. Draco se forçou a retomar o controle.

— Como está seu olho? — o pai perguntou. Draco deu de ombros e, dessa vez, o pai se ajoelhou. Ele acenou a varinha e Draco sentiu o corte coçar e, então, não sentiu mais nada. Sentiu algo gelado (o pai devia estar limpando o local), antes do pai assentir, satisfeito; ele era melhor em magia medicinal do que a mãe. — Ficou com uma cicatriz, mas não é perceptível. — Draco não se importava com isso.

— Roquefort realmente está...

O pai assentiu brevemente. O galho em que a criatura estivera quando Draco a notara foi ao chão com um alto baque e pegou fogo imediatamente. Draco se abraçou; o pai se sobressaltou.

— Imagino que queira ficar sozinho — o pai disse depois de um momento.

 _Não realmente_ , Draco pensou. Queria um abraço e queria chorar e reclamar e queria que alguém o ouvisse. Mas o pai não entenderia isso; ele não entendia abraços. Então, Draco apenas assentiu e o pai foi embora.

Draco se encolheu em uma bola e abraçou as pernas, que tremiam. Então, mexeu-se até que suas costas estivessem contra a árvore, para que pudesse ficar sentado sem precisar segurar o corpo.

Queria a mãe ou Severus ou até mesmo Pansy; ela tinha sido horrível com ele ultimamente, mas ela, pelo menos, conhecia essa sensação. Ela sabia como era quando alguém morria. Draco fungou e secou os olhos na manga.

 _Morto. Roquefort está morto._ Piscou e respirou fundo.

 _Não vou chorar_ , pensou. _Não vou._

Ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, brigando consigo mesmo, até não aguentar mais. Com o lábio inferior trêmulo, sussurrou:

— D-Dobby?

Um estalo soou quase na mesma hora e Dobby apareceu à sua frente, torcendo as mãos.

— Pequeno mestre — Dobby disse, parecendo chocado. Ele se aproximou rapidamente e deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco, cauteloso. E Draco jogou os braços ao redor do pequeno elfo e soluçou.

Contiua.


	67. Plates and Plans

**Capítulo Sessenta e Sete  
Plates and Plans  
(Pratos e Planos)**

Lucius ouviu o som de passos fora de seu escritório e ergueu os olhos da carta que lia; era daquela mulher infernal, Umbridge, que estava cada vez mais independente. Lucius tentava descobrir quem era a nova fonte dela — ela tinha praticamente parado de falar com Dawlish, que agora estava estressado com toda essa história —, mas as coisas progrediam lentamente, infelizmente.

Os passos no corredor não pararam; de fato, nem pausaram antes da porta do seu escritório ser aberta e sua esposa entrar. Ao ver sua expressão, Lucius deixou a pena de lado. Então, levantou-se lentamente e se aproximou dela, mas ela ergueu uma mão.

— O que — ela perguntou num tom baixo e absolutamente letal — estava pensando?

Lucius não fingiu entender errado; Narcissa não era tola e, mesmo se fosse, seria difícil explicar o rato morto em sua mesa e o Occami ferido na gaiola dourada na prateleira. Nenhum dos meninos reconheceria o significado da gaiola, mas ela sim; ela saberia que significava que ele havia comprado a criatura. Ela viu o rato; caminhou até a mesa e o olhou com desinteresse; apesar de ter mudado — com todos aqueles abraços a Draco e sabe-se lá mais o que —, Narcissa certamente não era enjoada. E quando alguém crescia com uma irmã como Bellatrix, Lucius esperava que a pessoa estivesse acostumada a animais mortos.

— Eu...

— Você soltou seu monstro meio lagarto, meio galinha contra nosso filho...

— É um Occami, Narcissa, e um bebê. Inofensivo...

— Inofensivo? — ela perguntou simplesmente, os olhos brilhando. Lucius voltou a se sentar e juntou as mãos, sabendo que era melhor deixá-la falar. — Essa criatura matou o rato de Draco e quase arrancou o olho dele! — Lucius fez uma careta. Esperara que ela não notasse; achava ter feito um bom trabalho ao curar o corte e que a cicatriz era quase imperceptível.

 _Só mesmo uma mãe para notar algo assim_ , pensou, suspirando.

— Não tem nada a dizer? — ela explodiu. — Um pedido de desculpas?

— Não vou me desculpar por fazer o que era necessário...

— Então é melhor se explicar logo, antes que eu encontre um monstro e o solte contra _você._ — E ela faria isso, suspeitava; conhecendo-a, provavelmente seria um dragão ou algo igualmente grande e perigoso.

— Trata-se mesmo de monstros — Lucius disse, cauteloso. Narcissa meramente cruzou os braços. — Há algumas semanas, Draco estava acordado e perambulando no meio da noite, falando sobre monstros. — Crispou os lábios. Narcissa pareceu surpresa, mas seu rosto voltou a ficar inexpressivo um momento depois. — Já faz algum tempo que me preocupo... que Draco talvez possa não estar bem... Algumas crianças desenvolvem problemas ao crescerem... — Tinha, é claro, pesquisado sobre o assuntou e até compartilhara seus medos com ela e Severus. Os dois o olharam de um jeito estranho; Narcissa com tristeza e Severus com desdém, e tinham insistido que Lucius estava exagerando, que Draco só era diferente.

Diferente ele era mesmo, é claro; Draco podia ter mudado algumas de suas naturezas — ele estava mais ousado e mais leal à família e aos amigos — por causa da tentativa de Lucius fazê-lo exibir algumas características Grifinórias, mas elas já deviam ter sumido completamente. Tinha ficado claro, ao conhecer Potter, que ele não era um Lorde das Trevas e, por isso, Lucius não sentiu a necessidade de que seu filho ganhasse a amizade do menino. O treinamento Grifinório de Draco tinha acabado na mesma hora, há vários meses.

Apesar disso, entretanto, Draco ainda era diferente; ele era zombado pelas outras crianças nos eventos e não retaliava, tinha curiosidade sobre os nascidos muggles — apesar de ele ter desistido disso algumas horas depois daquele terrível café da manhã e ter garantido a Lucius que não estivera se sentindo bem e que passara tempo demais perto de Potter. Lucius ficara aliviado, mas conversara com ele sobre os muggles mesmo assim, só por precaução. Draco parecera quieto, mas não discutira.

— Temo que estejam em sua cabeça, esses... monstros — Lucius disse. — Que, talvez, tenhamos o encorajado a... se comportar de determinado modo... para acreditar em determinadas coisas. — Narcissa balançou a cabeça; era um gesto descrente, e Lucius sentiu uma pequena pontada de pena por sua esposa. — É muita coisa para se aceitar, eu sei — disse.

— Continue explicando — repreendeu, não parecendo nem um pouco satisfeita.

— Achei que, talvez, fosse bom dar um monstro de verdade para ele se focar... Achei que pudesse ajudar. É um método redundante, admito, mas ele passou a ser tão quieto e... E, bem, achei que uma ação, algo com o que ele precise se preocupar _fisicamente_ , ainda que por apenas um momento, seria mais eficiente do que palavras. O rato foi uma casualidade imprevista, mas essas coisas...

— ... acontecem — Narcissa disse, apertando a ponte do nariz. Não conseguia decifrar o humor dela baseado apenas em seu tom de voz, e sua linguagem corporal era apenas cansada. Tal cansaço podia vir dessa situação com Draco, mas Lucius achava mais provável ter sido causada pela manhã passada em Azkaban. Ela se virou sobre os calcanhares e foi em direção à porta.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou, voltando a se levantar.

— Falar com Dumbledore — respondeu por sobre o ombro. Lucius se apressou a segui-la, confuso, e conseguiu segurar sua mão. — Acho que Draco gostará da companhia de Severus hoje — adicionou, parecendo triste. — Mas preciso me certificar de que Severus não dará aulas. — Apertou a mão de Lucius (que retribuiu), antes de soltá-la e caminhar em direção à lareira da sala de estar.

 _Severus é uma boa ideia_ , Lucius pensou. _Ele é mais paciente do que eu e mais duro do que Narcissa. Sua influência será boa para Draco, especialmente depois de algo assim._ Afinal, quem melhor para passar a Draco um pouco dos trejeitos Sonserinos que lhe faltavam do que o Chefe da Sonserina? E Severus conhecia bem a mente; não havia ninguém vivo — exceto se o Lorde das Trevas, de algum modo, vivesse — que soubesse mais do assunto do que ele. Se ele conseguisse descobrir qual era o problema, então, talvez, ele também pudesse curá-lo.

Lucius assentiu para si mesmo, satisfeito.

**-x-**

— Conte para o Sirius o que me contou enquanto vínhamos para cá — Remus disse, cutucando Dora. O interesse de Sirius aumentou de um jeito mórbido; Remus não parecia muito feliz com o que quer que fosse. Harry, ainda usando o uniforme da escola, desviou os olhos do balcão da cozinha; estava passando manteiga em uma torrada para o lanche da tarde.

— O caso de Greyback está fechado — Dora disse. Sirius assentiu; o Departamento inteiro estava fervilhando com essa notícia, apesar de ninguém saber quem era o culpado, pois o julgamento tinha sido fechado. Era uma medida de segurança, aparentemente, uma que Sirius achava ter sido inteligente; se não o fosse, a matilha toda iria atrás do culpado.

— Então, foram sentenciados?

— _Ele_ foi — Dora respondeu. — Remus diz que você o conhece. — Sirius olhou para Remus, franzindo o cenho.

— Quem...

— Dung Fletcher — Remus suspirou. — Parece que Olho-Tonto pensou que eu acharia isso interessante. — Sirius soltou um assobio baixo, antes de se mexer para abrir espaço para Harry, que os observava com curiosidade por cima de sua torrada.

— Dung? — Sirius perguntou, balançando a cabeça. — Dung é meio que... — Olhou para Harry, antes de pensar em um jeito melhor de verbalizar o que queria dizer; Sirius tinha sido chamado para conversar com uma senhora Phelps preocupada, que entreouvira Harry usando algumas palavras que ele provavelmente não deveria ter usado, mas nada vulgar; ele tinha dito “pela ponta púrpura” e fora interrompido antes que pudesse dizer “do chapéu de Merlin”.

Não era uma frase que os muggles conhecessem, entretanto, e parecia que ele tinha ficado de castigo (sua amiga Hermione desaprovara completamente e seu outro amigo, Blaise, tinha achado a situação toda fantástica) e um bilhete fora enviado a Sirius. Apesar de Sirius não ter achado que fosse algo pelo qual Harry devia ser castigado (os dois tinham rido bastante disso), agora tentava prestar atenção ao seu linguajar (que tinha piorado um pouco desde que voltara ao Departamento de Aurores) perto de seu afilhado.

Palavras como “imbecil” e “idiota” eram usadas entre Remus e Sirius tão comumente quanto seus nomes e eram usadas de um jeito meio afetuoso. Se Harry as usasse (ou outras piores) na escola, entretanto, elas não seriam tão bem aceitas. Sirius e Harry tinham se sentado numa noite da semana anterior e se divertiram mais do que deviam ao decidir quais frases podiam ser usadas se a situação pedisse. E, depois disso, pediram que Remus revisasse suas conclusões, por precaução.

— Dung? — Sirius terminou fracamente, olhando para Remus. — Mas Dung...

— Eu sei — Remus suspirou, parecendo frustrado.

— Não foi ele — Dora disse em voz baixa. Sirius voltou a olhá-la e até Remus parecia surpreso com essa nova informação. — Ele está levando a culpa por... por outra pessoa.

— Ele está sendo pago — Sirius disse imediatamente. — Ninguém escolheria Azkaban por prazer. — Crispou os lábios e o Padfoot Patrono (que, agora, era uma figura permanente em sua mente, apesar de dormente a maior parte do tempo) acordou, procurando pelo perigo. Ele logo se acalmou.

— Por que pago? — Dora perguntou.

— Porque tudo o que Dung faz, ele faz por lucro — Remus explicou. — Ele tem boas intenções...

— Ou costumava ter — Sirius adicionou carinhosamente, trocando um olhar cheio de significados com Remus; Mundungus tinha sido um membro da Ordem durante a guerra. Harry parou de mastigar e olhava de um para o outro. Dora só parecia confusa.

— Ou costumava ter — Remus concordou levemente. Dora ainda parecia desconfiada, mas não falou. — Mas o resto dele... Sua moral, quero dizer, é... Bem, é meio abrangente.

— E Azkaban... — Sirius murmurou, descrente. — Deve ser bastante dinheiro. — Dora não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita e ela tinha uma expressão estranhamente calculista em seu rosto; Sirius apostaria qualquer coisa que ela planejava levar essa conversa (e mais algumas perguntas) para Olho-Tonto na primeira oportunidade. Sirius suspeitava que essa era uma tarefa bastante fútil; Olho-Tonto provavelmente já tinha chegado à essas conclusões e era tão fácil de tirar respostas dele quanto de uma parede de tijolos. — Eu não voltaria nem se me dessem o conteúdo de todos os cofres de Gringotes.

— Você e Harry já são os donos de uma boa parte do Gringotes — Remus disse, divertido.

— Dificilmente — Sirius zombou. — A multa por não ter me registrado drenou uma boa parte da conta dos Black, e há mais dinheiro no fundo fiduciário de Harry do que na conta dos Potter, graças a guerra. — Uma boa parte da herança de James tinha sido usada para financiar as atividades da Ordem, afinal. James e Lily não estiveram com dificuldades financeiras, não chegaram nem perto, mas um ou dois anos a mais e a história teria sido diferente.

— Fletcher disse que, fora os Dementadores, Azkaban não é tão ruim assim, porque há cama e comida de graça. — Dora olhou para Remus, Sirius notou com diversão; ela o olhava bastante ultimamente. — Maluco, eh?

— Maluco — Remus concordou, olhando-a. Os olhos de Sirius foram de um para o outro, antes de ele balançar a cabeça e olhar para Harry, que tentava jogar as migalhas no chão sem ser notado.

 _Desatentos, todos eles_ , pensou, divertido. _Exceto, talvez, por Dora._ Sirius decidiu que a tiraria do treinamento nos próximos dias para conversarem, fazendo parecer um mero almoço.

Sirius pigarreou quando os dois, do outro lado da mesa, estavam se olhando por tempo o bastante para deixá-lo desconfortável. Dora pulou e seu cabelo ficou rosa na mesma hora — _oh, sim, ela percebeu_ — e Remus só pareceu um pouco confuso — e irritado quando o olhou. Sirius sorriu e recebeu um revirar de olhos em resposta.

— Maluco — Dora repetiu, parecendo envergonhada. — Quero dizer, é um estilo de vida _fácil_ , mas...

— Fácil? Azkaban? — Sirius disse lentamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela. — Fale por si mesma. — Ela corou.

— Oh, maldição... desculpe! Desculpe, eu esqueci... não quis...

— Ele está te provocando — Remus disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Sirius se perguntou se ela sequer ouvira; assim que Remus a tocara, seus olhos ficaram um pouco desfocados.

— Eu faço isso — Sirius disse para ninguém em particular. — Azkaban não vale a pena, mas sem os Dementadores e o péssimo clima, provavelmente seria bom. Um lugar como Nurmengard1 ou uma prisão muggle podem não ser tão... — Piscou quando algo lhe ocorreu e sentiu-se ficar boquiaberto.

— O quê? — alguém (Harry ou Dora, pois a voz era aguda demais para ser de Remus) perguntou.

Sirius estava vagamente ciente de ter se levantado.

— Sirius?

— Posso me atrasar para o jantar — disse com a voz estrangulada. Mesmo que Remus não ficasse, Harry ficaria bem sozinho em casa com Monstro. E isso realmente não podia esperar. Estava usando roupas muggles, um jeans e uma camiseta, mas sentia a varinha no bolso de trás e era realmente era tudo o que precisava. Pegou um punhado de pó de flu e se forçou a dizer: — Ministério da Magia.

**-x-**

Aconteceu no meio de outubro, alguns dias depois daquela estranha tarde quando Sirius saíra correndo para o Ministério depois de conversarem sobre prisões.

Tonks tivera uma sessão de treinamento logo cedo e se viu na casa de Remus poucas horas depois. Ele não tinha planejado nada; a lua cheia se aproximava rapidamente, então ele estava tomando cuidado. Ele lhe oferecera metade de seu café da manhã tardio e eles foram comer no jardim ensolarado.

Deixaram os pratos no chão quando terminaram — as formigas apareceram em dez minutos, mas Remus não parecia se importar — e nenhum dos dois estava com pressa de entrar. Tonks começou a arrancar a grama e foi prontamente repreendida, por isso, deitou-se. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Remus se deitou ao seu lado — de algum modo conseguindo ficar muito sem jeito ao fazê-lo — e Tonks sorriu sem desviar os olhos das nuvens.

Ficaram em silêncio, mas era amigável; a respiração de Remus diminuiu e seus olhos se fecharam, mas ela não achava que ele estivesse dormindo, apenas muito relaxado. Tonks também estava bastante relaxada e sua mente divagou, enquanto observava o céu.

Ben e Yaxley iam comprar um apartamento juntos; os pais de Yaxley não estavam nem um pouco impressionados (Ben era um Grifinório e mestiço ainda por cima), mas eles iam dar cabo a isso do mesmo jeito, tinham dito naquela manhã. Tonks tinha tanto interesse em decoração quanto Ben — que tinha confidenciado estar deixado essa tarefa para sua namorada —, mas a ideia de sair de casa tinha se fixado em sua mente com mais força do que tinha percebido.

Não porque realmente queria se mudar — por mais que tivesse o dinheiro, não estava com pressa de deixar seus pais e ter de se virar completamente sozinha —, mas porque tinha a curiosidade de saber como seria morar com alguém que não eram seus pais. Remus, especificamente.

E sabia que era cedo demais para sequer _considerar_ isso; eram amigos há mais de um ano e ela gostava dele, mas ele não sabia disso (ou pelos achava que ele não sabia) e, mesmo se estivessem namorando, morar juntos seria um grande comprometimento. Era uma ideia completamente irracional e impraticável que passara por sua mente rapidamente, antes de se livrar dela, horrorizada.

Mas seu horror tinha permanecido e se fazia notar sempre que estava perto de Remus (o que era frequentemente). Isso a encorajara a reavaliar seus sentimentos por ele, de novo. Já fazia um mês e meio desde que decidira que gostava dele e, ainda que não o amasse — bem, o amava como amigo —, definitivamente estava no caminho para se apaixonar por ele.

 _E você nem sabe_ , suspirou, olhando na direção dele. Não tinha a menor ideia de como contar a ele e passara mais tempo do que provavelmente era saudável tentando decidir como fazer isso. Normalmente, ela apenas diria ou o beijaria — eram duas formas bem diretas —, mas Remus era... diferente. Ou talvez Tonks só era mais tímida perto dele do que tinha sido perto dos seus namorados, que pouco duraram. De todo modo, estava cada vez mais distraída com isso.

Tinha até mesmo considerado pedir a ajuda de Sirius, mas achava que não aguentaria as piadas que surgiriam de tal conversa. E também não tinha ideia de como começar essa conversa... _Então... Eu meio que gosto do seu melhor amigo..._

Foi só quando Remus ficou tenso e abriu um olho que Tonks percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta. Cobriu a boca com as mãos e sentiu seu cabelo ficar ainda mais rosa do que alguma outra vez.

— Ele sempre conseguiu as garotas — Remus disse em voz baixa. Ele se sentou e seus ombros estavam inclinados de um jeito resignado. Ele olhava intensamente para a grama aos seus pés.

— Não... — Tonks se interrompeu e, então, se forçou a falar; estava envergonhada, é claro, mas não podia deixar as coisas assim. Definitivamente não podia deixá-lo achar que ela gostava de Sirius; eram primos de segundo grau, afinal, e, apesar de ser perfeitamente legal (especialmente entre os sangue-puros), a ideia a angustiava. — Não o seu melhor amigo. O de Sirius. O melhor amigo de Sirius. — Remus ficou imóvel.

— Temo não saber do que está falando — Remus respondeu educadamente.

— Eu gosto do melhor amigo de Sirius! — disse. — Eu gosto...

— Esses pratos estão cheios de formigas — Remus disse, estalando a língua. Ele os pegou rapidamente e se levantou, apressando-se a entrar.

 _Agora eu estraguei tudo_ , Tonks pensou tristemente. Ergueu-se num pulo e foi até a porta. 

— Remus, eu sinto muito, eu só...

Só que Remus não estava lá; ele não estava na cozinha (e os pratos também não, notou) e não estava no quarto ou no banheiro. Tonks quase ficou aliviada por ele ter ido embora; ele não estava lá para ver as lágrimas começarem a cair.

**-x-**

— Entre — Albus disse, desviando os olhos de sua cópia de _Transfiguração Hoje_. Não esperava ninguém, mas visitantes inesperados não eram incomuns; fazia algumas semanas desde que vira os gêmeos Weasley, então provavelmente já estava mais do que na hora. Mas não eram esses encrenqueiros; era apenas um encrenqueiro e um que vinha de uma geração completamente diferente. — Boa tarde, Remus — disse, gesticulando para que o homem mais novo se sentasse. Remus o fez, parecendo chocado.

— Senhor — murmurou como forma de cumprimento. Os olhos de Albus encontraram os pratos sujos nas mãos cobertas de cicatrizes de Remus.

— Há algum motivo em particular para...

— A vaga de Defesa ainda está aberta? — Remus perguntou.

— Temo que não; depois de você e Thomas terem recusado minha oferta — não que Albus tivesse esperado algo diferente; as coisas estavam difíceis no Ministério, especialmente depois do julgamento de Sirius, e Thomas era muito útil para que permitissem que ele desse aulas por um ano. Remus, também, estivera ocupado; pela primeira vez em anos, ele tinha a chance de ter uma família, com Harry e Sirius. Albus relutara em lhe oferecer a vaga por esse motivo —, Dedalus ficou feliz em aceitar... Para a tristeza de Minerva. — A barba de Albus tremeu.

Apesar de Minerva gostar bastante de Dedalus, ele era exuberante demais para o gosto dela e, mesmo depois de ter dito isso há anos, ela ainda estava convencida de que ele não tinha juízo. Uma breve expressão de divertimento passou pelo rosto de Remus, antes de ele parecer desapontado.

— Tem alguma vaga aberta? Ficaria feliz em ajudar Hagrid ou Filch se...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Albus perguntou, juntando as mãos.

— Não — Remus murmurou. Era claro que mentia. — Eu só... Queria uma mudança.

— Perdoe-me, Remus, mas isso é muito atípico de você; eu sei que ensinar é uma ambição sua, mas um pedido tão abrupto é muito... bem...

— Então, não há nada? — Remus perguntou, interrompendo-o.

— Temo que...

— Certo. É claro. Obrigado. — Remus se levantou, a louça suja em mãos. — Desculpe por incomodá-lo. Tenha um bom dia, professor. — Saiu do escritório (não com pressa, mas abruptamente, sim), deixando Albus olhando para o lugar por onde saíra.

**-x-**

— Eu a encontrei — Robards anunciou e Sirius se sobressaltou, quase derrubando a cadeira.

— Onde? — perguntou com o coração disparado.

— Um instituto pequeno e de segurança máxima nos arredores de Londres — Robards respondeu, cutucando o pedaço de papel em sua mesa. — Apenas mulheres, todas assassinas ou sentenciadas por algo... Bem, ruim.

— E Marlene?

— Mona Star se entregou a um oficial da polícia muggle no dia que McKinnon sumiu. Ela admitiu ter tentado matar um homem. — Robards leu o relatório. — Um ex-amante, aparentemente... Deu um tiro no peito... O homem foi encontrado pelo filho de dez anos... Star foi julgada poucos dias depois... Uma sentença unânime de culpada... — Robards parou de falar, ainda lendo o relatório, mas só algumas palavras foram lidas em voz alta, e era impossível para Sirius entender.

— Um homem é atacado, acertado por algo que deveria tê-lo matado — como acontecera com ele, pela Maldição da Morte de Marlene, nas celas de contenção — e uma criança de dez anos ficou traumatizada por isso. — Mas o garoto muggle estaria pior do que Harry; Harry nem sequer sabia a história toda. — E, aí, uma mulher se entrega. — Robards assentiu.

— Se for uma coincidência — disse —, eu comerei o resto dos meus dedos. — Sirius sorriu.

— Você procurou em Azkaban — Sirius disse —, porque ela acha que precisa compensar... Bem, ela está cumprindo pena; ou ela cometeu um crime idêntico — o que Sirius particularmente achava muito improvável — ou assumiu a culpa de algum muggle idiota.

— Espero que seja a última opção — Robards disse, parecendo desgostoso. Sirius esticou a mão e pegou o relatório para que pudesse ler.

— Mona Star. — Refletiu alguns minutos depois ao colocar o relatório na mesa.

— O nome significa algo para você? — Robards perguntou.

— Não, mas significa algo para ela, tenho certeza... — Sirius pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e tentou reorganizar as letras para formar algum tipo de dica; “star”, de trás para frente, era “rats”2, mas algo lhe disse que não era isso. Ela provavelmente nem sabia sobre Wormtail ou Padfoot, porque ela não comparecera ao julgamento. Suspirou e continuou a olhar para as letras à sua frente. Então, piscou. — Monstra. Mona Star; monstra. — Robards fechou os olhos.

— É ela mesmo — disse, tenso. Esfregou a cicatriz onde seu dedinho costumava ficar e voltou a olhar para o relatório. — Então, como acha que podemos fazer isso? — Sirius o olhou, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Está perguntando para mim?

— Somos parceiros nesse caso — Robards respondeu.

— Bem... — Sirius disse. — Acho que temos que fazer direito; podemos forjar distintivos e a papelada, pedir para que Mona Star seja transferida para nossas instituições e depois desaparecemos.

— Temos que fazer — Robards concordou, assentindo para si mesmo, mas seus lábios estavam crispados.

— Não concorda?

— Não disse isso. — Robards checou seu Auxiliar. — Vai demorar alguns meses, Black. Acho que conheço uma mulher que pode nos ajudar com a papelada... Você pode ficar responsável por pesquisar para quais instituições muggles seria plausível transferi-la...

— Meses? — Sirius perguntou fracamente. — Mas a magia...

— Não pode ajuda em tudo — Robards disse brevemente. — Temos que encontrar os documentos certos para copiar e colocá-los nos sistemas corretos; sistemas de computadores muggles, que não são tão receptivos assim à magia...

— Não existe um jeito mais rápido? — Sirius perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

— Oh, provavelmente — Robards respondeu alegremente. — Mas nenhum deles é lícito, infelizmente. Os Aurores têm uma tolerância para agir fora da lei, mas nem mesmo nós temos permissão de interferir muito no mundo muggle... Seria fácil entrar lá com um feitiço da desilusão, e estuporar todos os policiais que encontrarmos no caminho, mas, infelizmente, há leis que proíbem isso.

— Acho que não seria um jeito bacana de resolver as coisas, de todo modo — Sirius retorquiu, hesitante.

— Não, provavelmente não — Robards concordou.

— Seria melhor se aparatássemos dentro...

— Teríamos que saber exatamente onde ela está — Robards comentou. — E se ela estiver com outros muggles o tempo todo, quebraríamos muitas leis... E, depois de toda aquela bagunça durante a guerra, a maioria das prisões muggles são cercadas por feitiços anti-aparatação.

— Já era hora — murmurou. Sirius era um Auror na época; Evan Rosier e Antonin Dolohov tinha infiltrado uma das mais famosas prisões britânicas, usado a Maldição Imperius em vários assassinos lunáticos (com a instrução de caçar tantos muggles quanto possível) e os aparataram para fora de lá. A tragédia toda durara pelo menos seis meses e envolvera centenas de Obliviadores do Ministério, que tinham que remover as memórias de tantos muggles quanto possível, e uma boa parte dos Aurores. Sirius conhecia três dos Aurores que foram mortos pelos muggles e o próprio Sirius tivera o nariz quebrado por um (cujo nariz, em contrapartida, fora quebrado por um James furioso). — Isso foi instituído quando eu estava em Az...

— Oitenta e quatro — Robards disse brevemente. — E foi para o melhor, eu acho, mas complica as coisas para nós nesse caso em particular.

— Então, talvez devêssemos nos disfarçar e sermos presos — Sirius sugeriu. Era o tipo de coisa que ele ou James planejaria durante seus dias como Aurores. Era, também, o tipo de coisa que faria Olho-Tonto gritar com eles.

Mas não Robards.

— Você provavelmente teria de matar alguém para entrar — Robards comentou.

— Não...

— Você se colocaria em muito perigo ao se expor aos prisioneiros e fugir seria incrivelmente difícil, mesmo com magia. — Balançou a cabeça. — O Departamento de Aurores nunca permitiria que eu desse cabo a uma operação tão arriscada. Scrimgeour leria o relatório e confiscaria meu distintivo e minha varinha.

— Então não faça o relatório — Sirius murmurou sem realmente intencionar; sabia que Robards teria de reportar algo assim, especialmente por ser algo que tinha tanto potencial de dar errado. Só estava frustrado, porque sabiam onde Marlene estava, mas não estavam nem um pouco perto de recuperá-la.

— Sou obrigado por lei a reportar tudo o que fico sabendo — Robards disse, cheio de significado. — Entende?

— Sim, eu sei — Sirius murmurou.

— Cada desenvolvimento em um caso que _eu_ estou envolvido, cada plano que _eu_ crio e _eu_ faço acontecer... — Os olhos brilhantes de Robards se fixaram no rosto de Sirius com uma intensidade alarmante. — Acho que acabamos por hoje — disse abruptamente.

— Mas ainda é meio-dia...

— Então ache algo com o que se ocupar à tarde — Robards sugeriu, sorrindo ironicamente. Sirius ficou boquiaberto ao perceber o que Robards queria dizer. — De preferência algo que não me envolva; vou estar bastante ocupado à tarde e provavelmente o dia todo, amanhã, também, escrevendo um pedido a Scrimgeour sobre aquela documentação muggle que precisaremos em alguns meses.

— Certo — Sirius disse, incerto, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de receber permissão para fazer.

— Oh, Black — Robards chamou quando Sirius ia em direção à porta. Sirius olhou por sobre o ombro. — Tome cuidado.

**-x-**

— Oi, Andy.

Andromeda piscou e se apoiou no batente. Não estivera esperando visitantes — apesar de já ter se acostumado com Olho-Tonto aparecendo para chamar Nymphadora —, mas nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos, esperara que esses dois aparecessem.

— Sirius — disse num fio de voz. Escrevera centenas de cartas para ele desde o julgamento, mas todas elas acabaram amassadas e na lata de lixo. Sentia falta de seu primo mais novo, mas não tinha ideia do que dizer. Pedir desculpa parecia uma boa ideia, mas não sabia como verbalizar isso; ouvira que ele era culpado e acreditara, porque tinham dito o mesmo sobre Bella, afinal, e os Black tinham predisposição a ir para o lado das trevas. Depois, é claro, preocupara-se que ele pudesse guardar ressentimentos (mesmo depois de ele ter virado amigo de Dora há um ou dois meses) e não tinha certeza se seria capaz de aguentar as acusações.

— Como está? — ele perguntou.

— Bem — respondeu, olhando para o jovem Harry. Ele tinha os olhos de Lily, mas, fora isso, era um James em miniatura, apesar de James nunca ter usado um uniforme que não fosse as vestes de Hogwarts ou as dos Aurores. Harry usava o uniforme de uma escola muggle e uma mochila cheia de livros escolares estava pendurada em seus ombros. O estojo estava quase caindo da mochila, notou. — Eu... estou bem, obrigada. Como... Gostaria de entrar?

— Obrigado — Sirius respondeu. Ela deu um passo para trás para deixá-los passar; Sirius parecia um pouco nervoso e Harry parecia ter notado; ele não saía de perto do padrinho e seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse por perigo. Os olhos de Sirius permaneceram em Andromeda.

— Posso oferecer... chá... ou... — Incapaz de formar uma frase coerente perto de seu primo, ela focou seus olhos em Harry. — Quer um biscoito? — Ele pareceu surpreso ter ela ter falado com ele. Harry olhou para Sirius, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

— Chá e biscoito seria ótimo — Sirius respondeu. — Obrigado.

— A cozinha é por aqui — disse, tentando se recompor. Eles não eram estranhos; eles se conheceram ainda crianças, mas também como adultos. Não devia ser tão difícil.

— Teve aula hoje? — ela perguntou a Harry; era mais fácil conversar com ele do que com Sirius. Ele assentiu. Bem, mais fácil de falar com ele, mas ele não era muito tagarela. — Está em qual série?

— Sexta — Harry respondeu. Andromeda encheu a chaleira e a colocou para ferver com um aceno da varinha, antes de ir procurar o chá.

— Quer ajuda? — Sirius perguntou.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de encontrar as coisas na minha própria cozinha, Sirius — respondeu um pouco condescendente. Era o jeito que falara com ele durante a guerra; como uma prima mais velha. Entretanto, ele não lhe deu uma resposta espirituosa, como teria feito antigamente; tudo o que ele fez foi erguer uma sobrancelha e deixá-la em paz. Essa interação fez Andromeda se sentir um pouco instável. — Vou ver se Nymphadora quer se juntar a nós — murmurou. — Ela chegou em casa há uma hora e acho que ela ainda está por aqui. — Com isso, saiu da cozinha, quase tropeçando nas vestes em sua pressa.

Nymphadora estava no quarto, felizmente; Andromeda podia chorar de alívio por não precisar aguentar sozinha a dor em sua cozinha. E esperava que ao ver Nymphadora interagir com os dois, fosse capaz de conhecer esse novo Sirius; preferia observar antes de ser forçada a interagir.

— Nymphadora, temos visita — Andromeda disse à sua filha. Nymphadora a olhou, o cabelo azul, os olhos escuros e o rosto pálido.

— Quem? — ela perguntou, parecendo esperançosa. Seu cabelo assumiu um tom esverdeado.

— Sirius e Harry. — O rosto de Nymphadora se abateu (seu cabelo voltou a ficar azul) e ela voltou a se afundar em seus travesseiros.

— Fale que estou dormindo.

— É o meio do dia — Andromeda retorquiu, exasperada.

— E meu dia começou cedo e tive uma manhã... agitada.

— Levante — Andromeda mandou. — Agora.

— Mãe — Nymphadora disse num tom patético —, por favor...

— Levante.

— Mãe...

— Nymphadora. — Andromeda colocou as mãos no quadril e Nymphadora desistiu pouco graciosamente. Ela rolou para fora da cama e foi até a porta arrastando os pés. Ela parecia miserável por ter de fazer isso e Andromeda se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com sua filha sempre alegre. — E faça algo com o cabelo; você parece triste.

Nymphadora fungou e conseguiu deixar o cabelo num tom sem graça de castanho, que era bem melhor. As duas Tonks foram para a cozinha, onde encontraram Sirius em uma batalha de olhares com Canis. Andromeda se viu lutando contra um sorriso.

— E aí — Nymphadora disse melancolicamente. Sirius e Canis olharam para ela. Canis parecia desgostoso e saiu da cozinha na mesma hora. Sirius, por outro lado, parecia alarmado e, depois, desconfiado e, por fim, exasperado. Harry só parecia preocupado.

— Posso conversar com você? — Sirius perguntou, levantando-se antes que Nymphadora pudesse se sentar.

— Sirius — ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco temerosa —, eu realmente não...

— Preciso de ajuda — ele falou. — Sobre nossa amiga desaparecida. — Nymphadora olhou para Andromeda e assentiu.

— O chá pode esperar alguns minutos, mãe? — perguntou, parecendo exausta.

— É claro — Andromeda respondeu, incerta.

— Você vai ficar bem, garoto? — Sirius perguntou. Harry assentiu. E com isso, Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro de Nymphadora e a guiou para o jardim. Andromeda se virou para Harry.

— Uma amiga desaparecida?

Harry deu de ombros, mas ela sentiu que ele sabia mais do que estava dando a entender.

**-x-**

— Amiga desaparecida? — Tonks perguntou assim que ela e Sirius estavam sozinhos no jardim. — Mar...

— Nós a encontramos — Sirius disse, assentindo. O menor dos sorrisos apareceu em seu rosto, antes de sumir. — Infelizmente, enquanto eu estava fazendo isso, consegui perder outro.

— Quem? — Tonks perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

— Acho que você sabe — respondeu, puxando gentilmente uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho. — Infelizmente, ele pode ser meio idiota com essas coisas.

— É minha culpa — Tonks fungou. — Eu não devia... eu meio que falei do nada...

— Remus não é muito bom em lidar com as pessoas quando sentimentos estão no meio...

— Eu não devia ter falado — Tonks falou, envergonhada ao sentir lágrimas voltarem a cutucar seus olhos. — Éramos bons amigos e, agora, eu estraguei tudo. Ele não respondeu, ele meio que só...

— Fugiu — Sirius terminou. Ela soluçou e se jogou contra ele. Ao contrário de Remus, Sirius nem sequer hesitou antes de passar os braços ao redor dela e sua mão logo encontrou um ritmo calmante em suas costas. Tonks se sentiu mal na mesma hora por desejar que fosse os braços de outra pessoa, mas não podia evitar. — Ele vai voltar... Ele tem que voltar, porque a lua cheia é em dois dias.

— E depois? — perguntou. — Ele não vai querer me ver...

— Ele vai ter que me ver — Sirius disse. — E tenho algumas coisas para dizer a ele, posso garantir. Acho que “covarde cheio de auto piedade” vai ser dito algumas vezes...

— Ele não é um...

— Oh, ele é — Sirius disse simplesmente. — Ele pensa tão pouco de si mesmo que acha não merecer muita felicidade... Idiota. Não é a primeira vez que eu usei essa combinação de palavras e, a essa altura, já sei que não posso esperar que seja a última vez. Mas vou dar um jeito nele, não se preocupe. É o que costumo fazer. E já mencionei esse assunto inúmeras vezes antes... Ele só não percebeu. Acho que está na hora de deixar de ser sutil. — Tonks fungou e apertou o abraço ao redor de seu primo de segundo grau.

— Não faça isso... não por minha causa...

— Mesmo que você não estivesse soluçando em mim no seu jardim, eu gostaria de dizer algo a ele — Sirius respondeu. — Eu também quero vê-lo feliz, Merlin sabe que ele merece. Acho que vocês vão ficar bem juntos. — Tonks fungou novamente. — E quando ele admitir que, sim, também gosta de você, quero poder dizer “eu te disse”. — Sirius sorriu e Tonks soltou uma risada chorosa quando as últimas lágrimas caíram. Sirius a soltou e olhou para seu rosto. — Um pouco inchada, mas vai servir — disse.

— Servir... Para quê? — perguntou.

— Bem, já que meu cúmplice de sempre fugiu para se remoer ou se esconder de seus sentimentos, ou seja lá o que o Moony faça — Tonks riu. Foi chorosa e tinha certeza de que seus olhos estavam vermelhos (logo resolveu o problema com suas habilidades), mas era uma risada verdadeira —, vou precisar de outro.

— Por que precisa de um cúmplice?

— Estará ocupada amanhã? — perguntou.

— Tenho treinamento às duas e depois vou trabalhar em um caso com Olho-Tonto a maior parte da noite...

— Amanhã de manhã?

— Tinha planejado dormir até tarde... — Sirius a olhou de um jeito um pouco pedinte. — Mas acho que posso acordar um pouco mais cedo. Por quê?

— Preciso que me deixe bonita — ele disse, piscando rapidamente para ela. Tonks apenas o olhou e ele riu. — E, depois, preciso que você morra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Prisão que Grindelwald mandou construir para seus oponentes, na qual ele mesmo acabou sendo aprisionado depois de Dumbledore tê-lo derrotado.  
> 2 Ratos em inglês.


	68. Ebony’s Hunt

**Capítulo Sessenta e Oito  
Ebony’s Hunt  
(A Caçada de Ebony)**

Uma combinação de idade e superioridade corporativa tinha encerrado a maior parte das patrulhas de John Fisher. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo atrás de uma mesa, preenchendo a papelada e certificando-se de que os membros mais novos e impetuosos da polícia londrina seguissem as regras.

A única vez que fazia patrulha — e só por algumas horas, para mostrar que não estavam tão acima do resto deles — era nas manhãs de quinta-feira. Era um bom dia para isso; não era uma manhã de fim de semana, então não precisava lidar com ninguém que exagerara no pub e não era uma tarde de fim de semana, quando precisava lidar com os arruaceiros _no_ pub ou na estrada, quando eles iam para casa.

Todos que trabalhavam já estavam o fazendo quando ele chegava às ruas e as aulas já tinham começado, então os jovens de Londres não ficavam no caminho. As estradas estavam calmas e as ruas, vazias, se não contasse os universitários que vagavam pela cidade entre as aulas.

Havia poucos acidentes de carro nas manhãs de quinta-feira, pouquíssimos roubos e, nunca, nunca mesmo, havia qualquer assassinato.

Exceto por essa quinta-feira.

John tinha acabado de sair da padaria local; os donos eram amigos de sua esposa, Sue, e costumavam lhe dar um pequeno desconto. Segurando uma torta de carne, um pão de passas e uma caixa de suco, entrava no carro quando ouviu um grito ensurdecedor, seguido por outros gritos momentos depois.

John voltou a sair o carro, ajeitando a calça com uma mão e brigando com as chaves do carro com a outra. Trotou na direção dos gritos e parou depois de dois quarteirões, na movimentada área de compras. Ofegando e sentindo que o coração ia sair de seu peito se não parasse de bater tanto, afastou os curiosos.

— Saia! — ofegou, tirando uma mulher e seu filho do caminho. — Com licença... Oficial John Fisher do... do Departamento de Polícia! — Respirou fundo para acalmar os pulmões e, então, ao apertar o peito, encontrou seu apito. Assoprou e as pessoas lhe deram passagem na mesma hora. John seguiu caminho e, de repente, sentiu-se satisfeito por não ter comido.

Deitada ao lado de uma lata de lixo e em uma poça de sangue — o próprio sangue — estava uma mulher. Seu rosto estava mortalmente pálido e os olhos estavam abertos e imóveis. Seu peito estava manchado de vermelho e tinha dois ferimentos enormes e horríveis. Um homem, abaixado ao lado dela, tinha os dedos em seu pescoço — procurando pelo pulso — e balançou a cabeça para John.

John pegou seu rádio e rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para os outros policiais que podiam estar na região; precisava de reforços e precisava de alguém para lidar com o corpo. John colocou sua jaqueta sobre a cabeça e o peito da mulher por enquanto, cobrindo a maior parte dos danos, apesar de não poder fazer muito quanto ao sangue.

— O que aconteceu? — John perguntou, finalmente conseguindo recuperar o ar para falar sem ofegar.

— Uma mulher a esfaqueou — alguém respondeu. — Elas estavam brigando e aí... foi horrível. — Várias pessoas soluçaram.

— A mulher — John disse. — Para onde ela foi? — Conseguiu informação o bastante (uma descrição e uma direção) para mandar outra mensagem pelo rádio. John ficou ao lado das testemunhas, ouvindo seus depoimentos com a ajuda do policial Hopkins, que aparecera alguns minutos depois da primeira chamada.

— ... usava jeans e...

— Fisher, é o Lockett — veio do rádio de John. — Jones e eu... — O rádio falhou e cortou parte do que estava sendo dito. — ... uma mulher que combina com a descrição, senhor.

— Vocês a acharam?

— Temos certeza — Lockett respondeu.

— Como podem ter tanta certeza?

— Bem — Lockett disse —, ela está coberta de sangue, senhor.

Foi necessário mais uma hora e meia para resolver a situação no distrito de compras — o corpo da vítima tinha ido ao necrotério, onde esperava que fosse identificado — e outra meia hora para John voltar ao seu carro e ir para o departamento de polícia.

Julie o encontrou em seu escritório, parecendo agitada, e o direcionou para as celas de contenção do departamento — que costumavam usar para deixar as pessoas presas por roubo ou dirigir embriagadas. A assassina estava sendo mantida ali até que pudesse identificá-la e organizar um grupo de policiais para levá-la à prisão apropriada.

John balançou a cabeça; primeiro aquela mulher, Star, há alguns meses, e agora isso... As mulheres de Londres estavam enlouquecendo!

Apertou a mão de Lockett e Jones acenou de seu lugar ao lado da parede de grades da cela, antes de voltar sua atenção à prisioneira. Jones era uma mulher razoavelmente durona — com os cabelos grisalhos, lábios crispados e olhos cerrados —, mas até mesmo ela parecia anormalmente impiedosa e desaprovadora.

— O Nome é Ebony Hunt, ou é o que ela diz — Lockett disse, olhando por sobre o ombro. — Não tem nenhuma forma de identificação com ela.

— Acho que vão ter de acreditar em mim, né? — John olhou para Lockett e passou por ele. Hunt o estudou calmamente do pequeno banco no fundo da cela, parecendo perfeitamente tranquila, apesar das algemas em seus pulsos finos e as manchas de sangue em sua camisa e jeans.

— Ela confessou — Jones disse sem desviar os olhos.

 _Outra confissão?_ John se perguntou, confuso. Não que se importasse, mas os criminosos costumavam preferir mentir.

— Policial — ela disse em uma voz surpreendentemente grave.

— Senhora Hunt — John disse friamente. — Você fez uma cena e tanto hoje.

— Eu sei. — Os olhos de Hunt, de um tom penetrante de cinza, brilharam. Eles se olharam (John torcendo os lábios, Hunt entediada) até ela voltar a falar. — Eu sempre gostei do dramático.

— Então, matou alguém em plena luz do dia para ser _dramática_? — Jones ralhou. Hunt a estudou, inexpressiva.

— Não diria _plena_ luz do dia — Hunt respondeu com um tom pensativo. — Estava bastante nublado hoje cedo. — Sorriu para os três, antes de começar a cantarolar baixinho e os ignorar.

**-x-**

Sirius foi transferido para a prisão de longo prazo depois de uma hora e não conseguiu evitar se sentir satisfeito consigo mesmo, apesar de a maior parte dos créditos serem de Dora — e ele os daria a ela quando a visse novamente.

Sirius tinha ido ao Beco Diagonal tarde da noite para comprar sangue de dragão, e Dora tinha criado um bolso de pele para guardá-lo. Quando Sirius a “esfaqueara” — com uma faca cega que tirara do cofre dos Black —, ela rapidamente mudara o formato de seu corpo para que não fosse ferida, antes de criar dois cortes horríveis e soltar o sangue.

Então — assumindo que ela fizera como tinham praticado na noite anterior —, ela teria ficado muito pálida e endurecera o pescoço e o peito — para esconder o pulso e os batimentos cardíacos —, encolhera os pulmões — para que sua respiração não ficasse óbvia — e criara passagens de ar entre as omoplatas para poder respirar. A essa altura, Sirius já estava fugindo, mas se a performance dela fora metade do que fora quando praticaram, ela tinha sido um cadáver _muito_ convincente.

E fizera dele uma mulher muito convincente — nem mesmo o médico que o examinara antes de admiti-lo tinha encontrado algum problema com seu disfarce. Sirius achava seu corpo transfigurado muito estranho — estava muito mais baixo e não tinha mais os ombros largos — e tinha decidido que era melhor não pensar muito em outras partes específicas.

Sua nova cela era muito melhor do que a que usara em Azkaban. Tinha um beliche com uma pequena pilha de roupas na cama de cima, uma mesa — que tinha sido presa ao chão e à parede — e uma cadeira, que também estava presa, assim como seu próprio vaso sanitário e uma pia, meio escondidos atrás de uma parede baixa. Era interna, como as celas do Ministério, e, como as celas de contenção do Ministério, ele ia dividi-la com outra pessoa; haviam mandado que ela ficasse encostada na parede do fundo, enquanto Sirius era colocado para dentro.

A parede de grades dava para um corredor, que tinha várias outras celas; algumas das outras prisioneiras zombavam dos policiais que escoltaram Sirius. O policial mais velho — seu distintivo dizia _Fisher_ — olhou para Sirius com desdém.

— Ficará sabendo das datas do seu julgamento — disse, antes de gesticular para os outros quatro guardas e ir embora. Um dos policiais, um guarda, ficou por tempo o bastante para trancar a cela, antes seguir pelo corredor, suspirando.

A mulher que estava apoiada na parede tinha cruzado os braços e pigarreou. Ela tinha uns quarenta ou cinquenta anos, Sirius supôs, e era muito alta, mas também muito magra. Ela o lembrava da tia de Harry, Petunia, com seus cotovelos ossudos e pescoço fino, embora Sirius a achasse muito mais intimidante; essa mulher provavelmente matara alguém.

— Carol — ela disse recatadamente.

— Ebony — Sirius respondeu, colocando-se na cama de cima. Não ia ser abertamente grosseiro (esse tipo de blefe podia funcionar com homens, mas provavelmente não com mulheres e, especialmente, não com alguém tão alta). Só ia tentar sumir em seu colchão e ser esquecido.

Acomodou-se no travesseiro — que não era tão desconfortável assim — e fechou os olhos, pensando; essa era a parte que não tinha planejado com perfeição; não estava com sua varinha (que teria sido confiscada) e tinha decidido chamar Monstro para que ele a trouxesse... Só que Sirius não soubera que dividiria a cela.

 _O que pode complicar as coisas_ , pensou, mal-humorado. _Eu vou..._

Sirius soltou um gemido quando Carol segurou seu cabelo — que Dora tinha deixado comprido e encaracolado para a ocasião — e puxou seu rosto na direção do dela.

— Ai — Sirius disse, olhando-a.

— Faz tempo que não tenho uma colega de cela. — Sirius quase perguntou se era por que ela não sabia brincar com as outras crianças, mas mordeu a língua.

 _Eu sou um adulto e vou me comportar como um_ , disse a si mesmo, _não vou comprar brigas._ Sirius sabia dar um bom soco, mas não queria começar a bater em mulheres. Mesmo se batesse, estava bem menor do que estava acostumado, com menos peso para usar a seu favor, e dependia tanto de magia para resolver seus problemas, que suspeitava que perderia em qualquer conflito físico em que se envolvesse aqui; elas eram muggles e lutariam como tal.

— ... e eu tenho gostado — Carol terminou. — Então, garotinha, fique fora do meu caminho.

— Não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo — Sirius disse e Carol riu. Não era um som agradável.

— É o que todas dizem — respondeu, puxando o cabelo de Sirius mais uma vez. Ele fez uma careta e, então, abruptamente, ela deu um tapinha em sua cabeça. Era um dos gestos mais condescendente que alguém já fizera para ele, e até mesmo seu lado canino desaprovou. — Não me incomode, está bem?

— Claro, vaca — murmurou e ela o olhou de um jeito estranho, antes de obviamente decidir que ele tinha dito seu nome e não a insultado. Então, ela ficou arrogante. Sirius queria usar uma maldição para tirar aquela expressão do rosto dela. Felizmente, ela sumiu na cama debaixo e Sirius não ouviu mais nenhum som vindo dela até a hora do jantar.

Sirius tinha formado o mais fraco dos planos quando entrou no refeitório. Havia um balcão com comida (Sirius estudou a invenção muggle para manter as coisas aquecidas, com discreto interesse) e pessoas a serviam do outro lado do cômodo, enquanto o resto do espaço era usado para as mesas.

Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas — Sirius teve a impressão de que havia uma hierarquia social muito severa acontecendo — em grupos. Viu algumas garotas jovens — elas não pareciam ter chegado aos vinte anos ainda — juntas e, assim que elas receberam suas comidas (rosbife, e sorvete de chocolate de sobremesa), Carol imediatamente saiu do lado de Sirius para se juntar à mesa de mulheres mais velhas.

Sirius segurou melhor seu jantar e procurou por alguma loira; Robards tinha lhe dito que o último feitiço que a varinha de Marlene conjurara tinha sido um para mudar a cor do cabelo. Infelizmente, havia muitas mulheres loiras aqui. Sirius cheirou o ar, mas não conseguiu achar o cheiro dela, por causa do forte cheiro de comida e por causa do número de pessoas. Daria qualquer coisa para se transformar em Padfoot e procurar bem, mas voltaria a ser ele mesmo no momento que fosse humano novamente, e isso estragaria tudo.

Então, Sirius fez o mais lógico. Sentou-se à mesa mais próxima à porta e ficou de olho em todas que entravam e saiam.

Sirius estava pegando a última colherada de sorvete em sua tigela quando a viu. Ela estava sozinha, caminhando em direção à saída. Seu cabelo estava mais longo do que ele se lembrava, loiro e bagunçado, e ela estava mais magra, mas ela tinha uma aparência estranhamente pacifica; pelo menos, não parecia que ela estava prestes a começar a chorar, como quando a vira pela última vez.

Sirius deixou seu prato e tigela onde estavam e a seguiu.

**-x-**

— Por que fez isso? — Mundungus perguntou.

Peter quase não o ouviu; em vez disso, segurou seu cobertor com mais força e tentou se pressionais mais ainda no canto de sua cela. “Verão” era um termo a ser usado com moderação em Azkaban, porque nunca estava realmente quente, mas não estava frio. E Peter sabia que o natal se aproximava — entreouvira dois guardas conversando sobre isso —, trazendo o clima congelante com ele. Era horrível. Imaginou se Azkaban congelaria e meio que esperou que, de fato, congelasse, aí talvez ele acabasse morrendo por causa do enregelamento.

 _A morte teria sido mais gentil_ , a voz de Sirius lhe disse baixinho, e Peter assentiu sua concordância freneticamente. O Sirius em sua cabeça bufou com desgosto. _Qual é, Wormtail_ , ele disse, e foi isso que fez Peter se lembrar de que Sirius não estava realmente em sua cabeça; o Sirius de verdade nunca o chamaria de Wormtail. _Não acha que é justo que viva a vida que vendeu tudo para ter?_

— Não — Peter sussurrou com os dentes batendo um no outro.

— Qual é, Pettigrew — Mundungus disse, aproximando-se da entrada de sua cela. — Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum. Tudo o que podemos fazer é conversar... Continuar sãos, sabe?

— Mas você vai — Peter murmurou. — Alguma hora. Quanto é... Cinco anos? — Mundungus apertou os olhos para o céu nublado e assentiu, hesitante. — E eu ficarei aqui. Prisão perpétua — adicionou, amargurado.

— Reclamar não é como vai aguentar — Mundungus lhe disse. — Eu cumpri dois anos da outra vez e aguentei. Você não cumpriu nem um ano ainda, então não sei por que está tão triste.

— É Azkaban — Peter explodiu, desejando que ele sumisse. Mundungus tinha chegado há um mês e o estado mental de Peter tinha desintegrado drasticamente desde então. Odiava as perguntas incessantes; era demais apenas aguentar na miserável solidão? Alguém soluçou a algumas celas e Peter estremeceu e voltou a ajeitar o cobertor.

— Então, por que...

— Por que você fez? — Peter perguntou, mal-humorado, decidindo que, se iam conversar, seria nos seus termos.

— Dinheiro — Mundungus disse, parecendo satisfeito por Peter ter respondido. Peter o olhou feio. — Veja, eu sei que sou inocente, então isso não é um problema para mim. Não fiz nada, dessa vez. Quero dizer, é horrível; os Dementadores são os maiores idiotas por aqui, certo? Mas eles não podem me enlouquecer, só podem me chatear e me deixar desconfortável. — Pessoalmente, Peter achava que os Dementadores não conseguiam afetar Mundungus por causa de sua autoestima inflada.

Peter, por outro lado, tinha uma percepção realista de sua própria estima e os Dementadores tinham sido rápidos em destruir qualquer valor que Peter achava ter.

 _A morte seria tão mais gentil_ , pensou de mau-humor.

— ... só tem que aguentar, sabe?

— Não — Peter disse, porque não sabia; não estava se adaptando. Suspeitava que o mesmo acontecera com Sirius; saber que era inocente tinha ajudado. Peter não tinha tais luxos, e Azkaban conseguia ir além de qualquer ilusão que ele tentava criar.

— Você vai ficar bem — Mundungus disse sabiamente. Peter o olhou feio.

— Você não está ajudando, s-seu... — Peter se interrompeu, tossindo.

— Desculpe — Mundungus disse, parecendo ser genuíno. Pausou e Peter achou que ele devia estar pensando; Mundungus era um Sonserino, mas não tinha sido selecionado por ser perspicaz, apenas ambicioso. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse muito pensamento costumava ficar fora das habilidades de Mundungus, e Peter ouvira um rumor que ele quase não conseguira um A nos seus NIEM, apesar de Dumbledore ter dito uma vez que ele escrevia boas dissertações.

 _Mas Dumbledore tem algo bom a dizer sobre todo mundo_ , Peter pensou maldosamente, antes de afundar-se. _Menos sobre mim. Ele me odeia._

Todo mundo o odiava ultimamente. Até Mundungus demorara algumas semanas para querer conversar com Peter e, ainda assim, provavelmente só o fizera porque as opções eram conversar ou enlouquecer. Peter fungou e apoiou a cabeça na pedra fria.

Sirius o odiava por... Bem, tudo, e Remus provavelmente também. Todos seus amigos da Ordem o odiavam pelo que tinha feito a James, Lily e Sirius, e pelo fato de ter mentido para eles por anos, e todos os seus antigos... conhecidos Comensais da Morte — os que conhecia, de todo modo — o odiavam por ser o motivo da queda do Lorde das Trevas. Vários deles — Bellatrix entre eles, aquela vadia maluca — tinham lhe dito isso quando os guardas o levaram para sua cela no primeiro dia.

Peter não tinha ninguém. Não em Azkaban — Mundungus não contava porque ele era fraco e certamente abandonaria Peter na primeira oportunidade, então Peter não ia depender _dele_ — nem do lado de fora. Estava vivo — conseguira pelo menos isso —, mas não estava vivendo e não estava dividindo sua vida com seus amigos.

 _Sinto falta da guerra_ , pensou tristemente.

Por um momento, Peter conseguiu se lembrar do rosto risonho de todos — decidiu ignorar as marcas de estresse e a maneira que movimentos súbitos faziam todos procurarem por suas varinhas —, mas, então, um Dementador passou pela cela na segunda patrulha do dia e a memória sumiu, dando lugar ao tom cinzento da cela ao seu redor.

**-x-**

Marlene se sentou à mesa de sua cela e pegou o livro que estivera lendo — _O Cérebro Humano e Suas Funções_ — para mais perto. Tinha acabado de se acomodar na cadeira fina quando um som metálico soou atrás de si.

Marlene franziu o cenho — sua colega de cela, Kathleen, costumava ficar com suas amigas até os guardas mandarem todas de volta às suas celas — e olhou por sobre o ombro. Ficou tensa. Não reconheceu a mulher parada na entrada da cela e Marlene não achava que isso era algo bom.

— Posso te ajudar? — perguntou, levantando-se. Era mais alta que a estranha e não tão magra, o que era reconfortante (se acabassem brigando, Marlene provavelmente teria uma boa chance, a não ser que a mulher tivesse alguma arma). Marlene colocou o livro de volta na mesa.

— Mona? — a mulher perguntou com uma expressão estranha.

— Posso te ajudar? — Marlene repetiu, seu tom um pouco mais duro. A mulher pareceu exasperada e feliz ao mesmo tempo e deu um passo hesitante para frente. — Quem é você? — Marlene quis saber.

— Eu sou... — A mulher hesitou e, quando não ofereceu um nome, Marlene percebeu que ela tentava pensar em um título para si. — Uma amiga — decidiu, hesitante. — Ou, pelo menos, eu te considero uma. Mais ou menos.

— Bem, mais ou menos amiga — Marlene disse friamente —, o que quer?

— Você — a mulher respondeu, parecendo certa pelo menos disso. Ela entrou ainda mais na cela (olhando com curiosidade para a mesa) e Marlene recuou até a porta da cela, tentando decidir se devia fugiu ou ficar. — Por favor, não fuja novamente — a mulher disse baixinho.

— Novamente? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — O que...

— Caminha comigo? — a mulher perguntou abruptamente.

— Caminhar? — Marlene repetiu estupidamente. — Onde...

— Não sei — a mulher respondeu. — Por aí. Para algum lugar tranquilo. — Ela passou por Marlene e foi para o corredor. — Vem?

— Está brincando, né? — Marlene perguntou, incrédula. Apesar de o mundo bruxo ser diferente do mundo muggle, não achava inteligente sair por aí com uma completa estranha (uma que provavelmente tinha um passado perigoso), também.

— Não — a mulher respondeu. De repente, seus olhos brilharam e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Estou falando _sério_.

Marlene a olhou por um longo momento antes de dizer:

— Está bem. — Tinha desistido de seu lugar no mundo bruxo, mas tinha sido uma Grifinória. Corajosa. — Mas não para um lugar quieto demais.

As duas caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor — a outra mulher constantemente olhava para Marlene e desviava os olhos quando Marlene a olhava. Passaram por algumas prisioneiras e guardas em seu caminho pela prisão e, depois de passarem pelo Bloco B pela terceira vez, a mulher olhou para Marlene e não desviou os olhos quando o olhar foi retribuído.

— Eu não tenho ideia de para onde estou indo — admitiu.

— Claramente — Marlene ralhou. — É nova?

— Cheguei essa tarde. — Marlene piscou.

— Eu... estava brincando.

— Eu, não.

— A lavanderia é por aqui — Marlene disse, abalada. Fez seus pés se moverem e a mulher a seguiu, parecendo divertida. — Ninguém lava a roupa à noite, apesar de termos permissão — adicionou, sentindo-se compelida a conversar —, então, deve estar vazia.

Estava, e a mulher se sentou sobre uma das máquinas de lavar, enquanto Marlene ficou perto da porta.

— Bem? — perguntou depois de alguns momentos. Não tinha se sentindo tão inquieta desde que entrara no mundo muggle e não sentira falta dessa sensação. Nem um pouco. — O que quer?

— Já te falei.

— Eu? — Marlene perguntou, revirando os olhos. — Você me tem... temporariamente. Mas se não começar a falar nos próximos segundos, vai me perder.

— Vou te achar de novo — a mulher disse, segura.

— Sou boa em me esconder.

— Eu te achei dessa vez, não foi?

— Eu estava sentada na minha cela, numa prisão — Marlene disse, tentando colocar tanta condescendência em sua voz quanto possível. — Não era um alvo difícil.

— Não? — a mulher perguntou com algo em sua voz que Marlene não conseguiu identificar. Ela pulou de cima da máquina e se apoiou nela, cruzando os braços. — Você está bem longe de casa, Mona. Alguns poderiam achar que está se escondendo.

— Alguns podem estar errados — Marlene retorquiu, olhos duros, mas inquietação não começava mais a descrever seus sentimentos. Essa mulher, quem quer que fosse, estava tocando em assuntos que Marlene não se sentia confortável. Virou sobre os calcanhares, intencionando voltar para sua cela.

— Sério? Vai fugir de novo?

— Vou voltar para minha cela — Marlene disse com toda a dignidade que conseguiu juntar. — Está quase na hora do toque de recolher. — Era uma mentira; ainda faltava mais de uma hora para o toque de recolher, mas se essa mulher era nova, como ela dizia ser, então ela não saberia disso.

— Espere! — Marlene nem sequer hesitou. — Marlene, espere. — Essas duas palavras foram ditas com tanta calma, mas com tanta autoridade por trás delas, que Marlene esperou. Ela não parou, entretanto, e virou-se.

— Quem...? — engasgou. Tudo o que recebeu em resposta foi um sorriso triste, mas era o bastante. O número de vezes que o vira durante a guerra, direcionado a ela por sobre os ombros de James Potter ou Remus Lupin, ou detrás de um copo de uísque de fogo... Seu coração parou. Queria fugir. Nunca quisera tanto algo, na verdade, mas sabia que a mulher (bem, homem) à sua frente a seguiria. Ele já o fizera, não é?

Ela se sentou no chão, no lugar onde estava. Sirius se sentou ao seu lado sem hesitar.

— Dora fez um bom trabalho — disse em voz baixa, indicando o rosto. Agora que sabia que era ele, reconheceu a cor dos olhos, embora o formato estivesse diferente, e os cílios fossem mais grossos, e as sobrancelhas mais finas. Seu nariz estava mais longo e mais fino e os dentes mais redondos e os lábios, cheios. — Eu nem me reconheci quando...

— O que você quer? — perguntou com a voz embargada. — E se falar “você”, juro que vou quebrar sua cara estúpida e irreconhecível. — Sirius não falou. — Responda!

— Não quero que quebre meu rosto — Sirius murmurou. Um soluço forçou o caminho pela garganta de Marlene.

— P-por que veio? — perguntou, um pouco histérica. — Eu não... Eu não devia importar!

— Você importa — ele respondeu em voz baixa e ela se perguntou como tinha deixado isso passar; mesmo com as cordas vocais transfiguradas, ele ainda soava como ele mesmo quando usava aquele tom. — Mesmo... — Hesitou, olhando-a, antes de desviar os olhos rapidamente. Houve uma pausa desajeitada, antes de Sirius finalmente dizer: — Nós... O que sobrou da Ordem...

— Isso foi há muito tempo — disse na mesma hora.

— Assim como James e Lily — Sirius retorquiu suavemente — e você estava disposta a me matar por eles. — Marlene se sobressaltou e teria se levantado e saído correndo se Sirius não tivesse previsto isso e segurado seu braço. — Não me diga que nada disso importa.

— Eu não vou... me desculpar — Marlene disse.

— Por que não? — Sirius perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Porque nunca será o bastante! — exclamou. — Eu usei um Imperdoável em você...

— Não teve a intenção...

— Tive, sim — sussurrou. — E isso não é... Não posso perdoar... _Você_ não pode me perdoar por...

— Eu _não posso_? — Sirius disse lentamente. — Isso parece uma regra. — Marlene franziu o cenho para ele. — Não sou bom com regras.

— Ainda gosta de achar que é engraçado — comentou, desesperada, olhando para o rosto desconhecido.

— Sim — Sirius concordou com um sorriso pequeno. — Então, obviamente nenhum dano de verdade foi...

— Não. Não me diga que nenhum _dano foi causado_. — Marlene tentou se soltar na mão de Sirius em seu braço, mas ela permaneceu lá; não apertando, mas também não ia a lugar nenhum. — Eu tentei te matar e você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui sem ter ouvido um pedido de desculpas ou conversado comigo sobre isso antes, e dizer que não importa!

— Tem medo de se desculpar por achar que não vou te perdoar ou por achar que talvez eu perdoe? — ele perguntou.

— Não estou com medo! Não vou me desculpar, porque é redundante e insignificante e...

— Eu gostaria de ouvir um pedido de desculpas assim mesmo — Sirius disse. — Sendo insignificante e tudo mais.

— Estou certa de que gostaria — murmurou. Sirius ficou quieto por um longo tempo. Sua mão estava frouxa no braço dela, mas não tinha a soltado completamente, e ele não fez menção de se levantar, mas tinha se colocado em uma posição que facilitaria se mover.

— Eu te perdoei, sabe — disse e o coração de Marlene se apertou dolorosamente. — Demorou um pouco... Eu estava bravo e desapontado, no começo... — O estômago de Marlene se revirou ao ouvir a palavra _desapontado_ , mas merecia e se prendeu à palavra, guardando-a para refletir mais tarde. — E aí fiquei livre e estava ocupado, com Harry e Remus e todo o resto... E, depois, recebi uma carta de um amigo seu. Robards.

— Gawain? — Marlene engasgou.

— O primeiro e único. — O fantasma de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, mas logo sumiu. — Ele estava péssimo, Marly. Não estava dormindo, vivia de chá e torrada e estava tão desesperado que me procurou, o homem que você tentou matar, para ajudá-lo.

— Por que ajudou? — Marlene perguntou.

Sirius hesitou pelo mais breve dos momentos, antes de dizer:

— Ordem. Nós somos família. — Ela achava que essa não era toda a verdade, mas não ia questionar. Achava que não queria ouvir a verdade. Houve um breve silêncio e, então, Sirius pigarreou, um fraco tom de rosa aparecendo em suas bochechas. Marlene fingiu não notar.

— Família não mata...

— Não, mas nós sempre fomos disfuncionais — Sirius disse gentilmente. Ele apertou seu braço um gesto inegavelmente afetuoso. Ela afastou o braço, mas não fez menção de ir embora.

— Isso não é justo — disse. — Com nenhum de nós.

— Eu...

— Seja lá por que está aqui, seja lá o que quer, é mais do que posso dar. Não vou me desculpar e não vou fazer isso. — Segurou o braço dele e o apertou numa repetição desdenhosa do que ele fizera há alguns momentos. — Ou... ou... — Sua voz morreu. — E não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e estragar tudo! Estou feliz, mais feliz do que estive em muito tempo, porque tudo é simples e... e... — Marlene sentiu as lágrimas finalmente escaparem, muito mais tarde do que esperara. — E agora você me fez chorar! — Olhou feio para ele com a visão borrada.

— Por que não me deixa perdoá-la?

— Porque não m-mereço — disse, secando as bochechas. — Eu tive a intenção quando conjurei o feitiço e ele não funcionou, mas eu _tive a intenção_ , Sirius! — O nome dele deixou um gosto engraçado em seus lábios.

— Marly — ele começou e ela odiava a maneira que seu nome soava tão íntimo.

— É Mona — disse. Sirius pareceu magoado.

— Ebony — forçou-se a dizer depois de um momento.

— O quê?

— Ebony. É o nome que usei para entrar. — Levantou-se e havia algo em sua voz e no jeito que se movia que demonstrava derrota. — Espero que ele esteja em todos os jornais muggles amanhã, ao lado das especulações de como fugi.

— Vai embora? — Marlene perguntou, meio aliviada, meio... Deixou esses sentimentos de lado e os enterrou. — Hoje?

— Agora — Sirius respondeu. Ele pareceu brigar consigo mesmo e, então, em voz baixa, disse: — É um convite.

Marlene não se permitiu pensar em todas as possibilidades, nem sequer se permitiu examinar a oferta com emoção. Engoliu e se levantou.

— Faça uma viagem segura — murmurou e saiu.


	69. The Return

**Capítulo Sessenta e Nove  
The Return  
(O Retorno)**

****

Sirius se sentia bastante desmoralizado quando voltou ao número doze — cortesia de Monstro — na quinta-feira à noite. Não era tarde, mas se sentia exausto e tinha esperado conseguir passar despercebido por Harry e ir para a cama, mas a sorte não estava a seu favor; Harry e Dora estavam acomodados à mesa da cozinha, comendo o que parecia ser mousse de chocolate.

— E aí, beleza — Dora disse quando Sirius apareceu. Seus olhos foram para o espaço vazio ao seu lado (Monstro já ia em direção ao fogão) e seu rosto se abateu. — Ela não estava...

— Ela estava lá — disse pesadamente. — Só não... Ela não voltou, obviamente. — Harry sabia o bastante do que estava acontecendo para saber quem “ela” era, e os cantos de sua boca voltaram-se para baixo.

Sirius se perguntou se tinha feito a coisa certa ao ir embora. Marlene não era do tipo a ser forçada a fazer algo ou ir a algum lugar que não queria. Como Sirius, ela era teimosa com esse tipo de coisa. Ele também tivera a impressão de que o problema dela não era realmente com ele; na verdade, ela duvidava da própria estima e sentia culpa, o que incentivava essa reação.

 _E a culpa significa que ela se importa_ , Sirius pensou, incerto se esse pensamento o confortava ou piorava ainda mais uma situação complicada.

— Teve algum problema para sair do necrotério? — perguntou a Dora.

— Nenhum — respondeu, arrogante. — Derrubei uma bandeja de dissecação, mas, fora isso, fui muito furtiva. — Sirius sorriu; não estava com vontade de sorrir, mas apreciava a ajuda dela e queria demonstrar isso. — Foi logo depois do almoço, e depois fui direto para o treinamento, aí tinha algumas horas livres até precisar me encontrar com o Olho-Tonto, e eu sabia que Harry provavelmente estaria sozinho em casa, além de Monstro, é claro, então pensei em vir aqui e ver se ele estava bem. — Sirius também ouviu o que ela não tinha dito; se tudo estivesse normal, Dora provavelmente passaria a tarde com Remus, mas no momento essa não era uma opção.

— Terminamos o meu cartaz dos egípcios — Harry contou, falando pela primeira vez. — Ela conhece um feitiço de cola...

— Eu comprei uma cola para você — Sirius disse, divertido. — O que aconteceu...

— Eu... — Harry se remexeu, tímido. — Erm, bem, é que...

— O quê? — Sirius incentivou.

— Euperdi — Harry disse rapidamente. — Está no meu quarto. Eu acho. Ou na biblioteca... — Sirius riu, incapaz de se parar, e deu a volta na mesa para bagunçar o cabelo de Harry. Então, seu humor mudou abruptamente e puxou Harry um abraço. Por sua parte, Harry não falou, mas apertou Sirius com um pouco mais de força do que necessário e não se afastou; deixou que Sirius decidisse quando o fazer. Sirius sentiu um cheiro triste vindo de Dora, mas quando ergueu os olhos, ela lhes dava privacidade, focando-se solenemente em sua sobremesa.

Sirius recusou quando Monstro lhe ofereceu mousse, mas aceitou uma fatia de pão fresco, que ainda estava quente do forno. Ele, Harry e Dora conversaram sobre nada em particular, mas tomaram cuidado para não mencionar Remus e Marlene. Dora foi embora cerca de meia hora depois de Sirius ter chegado, dizendo que precisava chegar na casa de Olho-Tonto às oito e que precisava chegar lá cedo o bastante para lidar com qualquer obstáculo que ele houvesse tramado. Sirius sugeriu que ela usasse o flu para tentar assustá-lo, e Dora considerou a ideia com entusiasmo e até mudara suas feições para ficar bastante sinistra. Sirius achou que ela estava testando a sorte, mas ela se recusou a mudar de ideia e sumiu com um sorriso alegre.

— Padfoot — Harry disse depois de as chamas terem sumido.

— Hmmm?

— Será que você, quero dizer, o Padfoot pode dormir na minha cama hoje? — Sirius ergueu a cabeça.

— Pesadelos de novo, garoto? — perguntou. Harry tinha ficado em silêncio nas últimas noites, como era inevitável, felizmente; seus pesadelos estavam cada vez mais espaçados e mais fracos, conforme o julgamento ficava para trás. Harry deu de ombros e Sirius não pôde evitar sentir alívio (e, então, culpa por ter se sentido assim, porque pesadelos não eram algo bom). Apesar de ter desejado poder passar despercebido por Harry quando chegara em casa, agora percebia que a ideia de ficar sozinho não lhe agradava tanto. Ficaria feliz em ter companhia, mesmo que tal companhia fosse estar adormecida o tempo todo.

Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de Harry de novo, antes de lhe dar um tapinha no ombro.

— Vamos apostar corrida — Sirius disse, as palavras saindo de um jeito estranho ao se transformar em Padfoot. Harry sorriu e murmurou algo tão baixo que as orelhas sensíveis de Padfoot não conseguiram ouvir. Então, quando Padfoot começou a correr na direção das escadas, Harry se levantou e sumiu com um estalo.

Padfoot rosnou amigavelmente — a versão canina de “trapaceiro” — e disparou pelas escadas, seus pensamentos sobre Marlene o abandonando por ora.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, Padfoot acompanhou Harry até a escola como um cachorro. Ele abaixou o rabo e as orelhas quando passaram pelo número treze, Harry notou, mas voltou a erguê-los quando viu duas pombas gordas e correu até elas, latindo com animação. As pombas levantaram voo na mesma hora e Padfoot mordeu o ar ao tentar pegar as penas de suas caudas, não parecendo nem um pouco chateado por elas terem conseguido fugir.

Ele trotou até Harry para ganhar um carinho atrás da orelha e olhar para o relógio de Harry. Resmungou suavemente e cutucou-o. O garoto andou um pouco mais rápido, observando cuidadosamente seu padrinho de trás. Achava que ele parecia bastante feliz, mas era difícil saber com Padfoot, especialmente quando ele era um cachorro. Harry só esperava que ele não fosse ficar se remoendo em casa.

— Já teve notícias de Moony? — Harry perguntou. Padfoot bufou, desaprovador, antes de balançar a cabeça. Ele rosnou de jeito que parecia dizer “idiota”, e Harry sorriu; se ou quando conseguisse se transformar, queria aprender a fazer os barulhos do lobo soarem como palavras. Era uma habilidade útil, pensou. — Acha que ele está bem?

Padfoot hesitou pelo mais breve dos momentos, antes de girar os ombros; era o mais perto de um dar de ombros que ele conseguia. Mas ele não parecia preocupado, então Harry duvidava que Moony pudesse estar com algum problema grave.

 _Mas ainda seria legal se ele fosse para casa_ , Harry pensou. _A lua cheia é hoje, então ele deve voltar em alguma hora. Espero._ Olhou para Padfoot e recebeu um sorriso canino em retorno, o que o confortou um pouco. Harry conseguiu retribuir o sorriso e puxou a ponta o rabo de Padfoot.

Correram os últimos quarteirões até a escola; bem, Harry correra e Padfoot o seguiu — ele era perfeitamente capaz de alcançar Harry, especialmente quando o menino estava com a mochila nas costas, se assim quisesse. Em vez disso, mordiscava os cadarços e short quando Harry diminuía muito a velocidade.

Harry estava suado e ofegante quando chegaram aos portões escola. Harry olhou para a professora que cumpria as tarefas da manhã e balançou a cabeça para Padfoot num pedido de desculpas; alguns professores deixavam Padfoot entrar na escola e outros eram ridiculamente severos sobre deixá-lo do lado de fora. Essa professora do quarto ano, que não gostava nem de Blaise, entrava na segunda categoria.

— A gente se vê depois? — Harry perguntou. Padfoot latiu e assentiu, antes de ir lamber o rosto de Harry e ganhar um carinho. Então, Padfoot voltou a mostrar os dentes num sorriso e desceu a rua.

— Harry! — Hermione se levantou num pulo do banco em que estivera sentada e se aproximou rapidamente, seus livros seguros sob o braço. Ela estava com _Matilda_ (a leitura obrigatória da turma) e _The Witches_ , que obviamente era um livro que ela mesma escolhera. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim — respondeu, confuso. Hermione parecia um pouco desconfiada e... _esperançosa_?

— Não me parece doente — comentou, estudando-o. — E a senhora Hastings, da secretaria, disse que ninguém ligou para avisar por que você faltou ontem...

— O pai deve ter esquecido — Harry disse, dando de ombros.

— Então, estava doente? — ela perguntou.

— Er... Sim — disse. — Nada demais, mas não estava bem o bastante para vir pra escola, então...

— Não foi seu aniversário, né? — Hermione perguntou aleatoriamente. Harry piscou. — Quando faz onze anos?

— Não... Meu aniversário é em julho. Só no ano que vem...

Hermione pareceu desapontada, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Tola. — Harry a ouviu murmurar.

— Desculpe, o quê? — perguntou, ainda tentando acompanhar essa conversa estranha.

— Nada — respondeu na mesma hora, evasiva, antes de resmungar: — Estúpida! Estúpida, _estúpida_... — Seus olhos foram para Harry, arregalados (como se acabasse de se lembrar que ele ainda estava ali), antes de ela segurar melhor os livros. — A gente se vê na sala — disse, parecendo em pânico. — Eu tenho que... Banheiro, sabe? — Harry olhou para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, enquanto ela dava a volta no prédio.

Completamente confuso, Harry seguiu sozinho no caminho para a sala. A senhora Phelps perguntou se ele se sentia melhor e Ruth fez um show do ato de ficar o mais longe possível dele; ela obviamente achava que era contagioso. Harry mal podia esperar pelo próximo semestre, quando poderiam mudar de lugar e ele não precisaria sentar perto dela.

Blaise — que sempre chegava cedo — se aproximou e se acomodou na ponta da mesa de Harry.

— Como está se sentindo, garoto? — ele perguntou cordialmente.

— Melhor — respondeu. — Obrigado. — Blaise acenou para Sacha, que entrara com Ryan. Os dois discutiam sobre futebol. Blaise revirou os olhos. — Ei — chamou —, a Hermione está... er... bem?

— Ela alguma vez está? — perguntou, altivo. Harry cruzou os braços. — Ache seu senso de humor, Evans — disse, voltando a revirar os olhos.

— Eu tenho... — Blaise lhe um tapinha na cabeça e sorriu.

— Ela está bem, garoto. Ela parecia mais interessada do que todos nós sobre onde você estava ontem... Ela me fez ir até a secretaria para perguntar se alguém ligou para falar de você, dá pra acreditar?!

— Não estava preocupado? — Harry perguntou com um sorriso afetado. A expressão de Blaise era um pouco despreocupada demais para ser convincente.

— Não — respondeu. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Bem, um pouco. Talvez. Mas não tanto quanto a Granger. — Blaise torceu o nariz. — Honestamente, se estivesse com caca saindo por todos seus poros e com uma dor de cabeça de matar, eu ia preferir não saber.

— Encantador — Hermione disse, sentando-se em seu lugar.

— Eca — Harry concordou.

— Não dá conta de um pouco de caca, Granger? — Blaise perguntou.

— Dou — fungou. — Cresci no consultório dos meus pais e saiba que vi muito mais do que apenas caca. Só não acho que mucosa seja um assunto bacana tão cedo e estou certa de que Harry não quer se lembrar do péssimo dia que teve ontem, quando estava doente. — Olhou duramente para Harry, que apenas a olhou de um jeito estranho, incerto do que tinha feito, além de perder um dia de aula, para que ela descontasse a raiva nele.

Blaise ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de perguntar:

— Então o que foi que você _viu_ que é pior?

— Honestamente! — Hermione bufou, pegando seu livro. Harry chutou o pé de Blaise, que fez uma careta para ela. Harry o chutou de novo. Hermione notou; seus olhos espiavam sobre a borda de _The Witches_ e Blaise parou na mesma hora, parecendo envergonhado por ter sido pego; suas bochechas escureceram e ele tomou interesse pelo estojo de Harry e as funções do zíper na mesma hora. Hermione os observou por um momento, antes de parecer decidir que eles não valiam seu tempo; ela se voltou ao seu livro depois de alguns momentos.

— Blaise, volte para seu lugar, por favor — a senhora Phelps disse. — E vocês três — Leanne, Colin e Jack olharam de onde estavam nos ganchos das mochilas — se apressem, por favor, para que possamos começar. — Blaise saiu da mesa de Harry e foi para a própria, ainda parecendo envergonhado.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa? — Harry perguntou, cutucando Hermione. Ela ergueu os olhos, sua expressão se suavizando um pouco.

— Não — suspirou. — Eu só... pensei... ou esperei que, talvez... — Ela franziu o cenho, antes de encolher os ombros. — Não importa, de verdade.

— Harry?

— O que não importa? — Harry insistiu. Hermione franziu ainda mais o cenho.

— _Evans._

— _Harry_ — Hermione disse, acotovelando-o.

— Presente — Harry suspirou, olhando para Hermione. — Desculpe.

A senhora Phelps o olhou por um momento, antes de continuar:

— Hermione?

— Presente — Hermione respondeu na mesma hora.

— É meio sem sentido, né? — Blaise sussurrou, inclinando-se no espaço entre as mesas. — Quero dizer, ela consegue te ver, ela estava olhando para você, então não sei por que não podia só te dar a presença... É totalmente impraticável, de verdade...

Harry deu ombros, e a senhora Phelps, parecendo notar que dois de seus alunos não prestavam atenção, estalou os dedos. Os dois meninos a olharam.

— Blaise — disse, severa —, sei que Harry faltou ontem e que vocês têm muito o que conversar, mas, por favor, espere até o intervalo. Não gosto quando outros falam junto comigo.

— Sim, senhora Phelps — Blaise respondeu na mesma hora. Ele se ajeitou em sua cadeira, antes de adotar uma expressão arrependida. Ela sorriu e Blaise retribuiu, perdoado imediatamente.

— Desculpe — Harry disse. O olhar que ela lhe deu não era tão carinhoso (ela parecia meio incerta dele desde o incidente da ponta púrpura), mas ela não parecia brava.

— Obrigada — disse. — Alice?

**-x-**

Remus não tinha certeza de que tipo de resposta esperar de Sirius quando voltou — alívio, provavelmente, porque ele lhe mandara meia dúzia de mensagens via Patronus às quais Remus não respondera, ou talvez compreensão pelo que estava passando.

Usara o flu para sair na cozinha de Grimmauld no fim da manhã do dia da lua cheia, sentindo-se podre e dolorido. Sirius, sentado à mesa da cozinha com uma xícara de chá — ao lado da qual estava uma garrafa de uísque de fogo —, ergueu os olhos. Sua expressão foi de desgostosa para chocada, para aliviada e para furiosa em menos de um segundo e era demais para a cabeça dolorida de Remus lidar.

— ‘Dia — forçou-se a dizer, antes de indicar o uísque de fogo com a cabeça. — Meio cedo, não?

— Eu não abri — Sirius disse, pesaroso. Remus notou o selo e viu que estava mesmo intacto.

— Então por que está com a garrafa?

— Talvez eu goste da aparência dela — Sirius disse, uma pitada de malícia aparecendo em seu tom. Hesitante, Remus cheirou o ar e recuou. O cheiro de Sirius estava uma bagunça e não estivera assim desde que ele sofrera com os efeitos da Poção do Dementador. A tristeza estava lá, e a irritação e exasperação eram fortes, mas havia também pitadas de culpa, preocupação e confusão. Não havia nenhum cheiro remotamente feliz, a não ser que Remus contasse a afeição doentia e derrotada que pulsava dele.

— O que aconteceu? — Remus perguntou, sentando-se cuidadosamente em frente ao seu melhor amigo. Olhou ao redor, esperando que talvez Monstro estivesse por perto e lhe oferecesse uma xícara de chá, mas Monstro não estava por ali.

— Muito — Sirius respondeu, olhando feio para a mesa.

— Tipo...?

— Talvez, se estivesse aqui em vez de fugindo, você saberia — Sirius explodiu.

— Estou aqui agora — Remus respondeu. Sirius ergueu os olhos e olhou feio para Remus, que se encolheu, não gostando da intensidade do olhar. Por um momento, achou que Sirius fosse ficar em silêncio, só para irritá-lo, mas Sirius tensionou o maxilar.

— Certo — disse. — Certo. Quer saber o que aconteceu? — Remus assentiu, esperando que não fosse uma pegadinha. — Eu fui preso, descobri que Marlene prefere passar o resto da vida na prisão a me deixar ajudá-la. — Sirius levantou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando cruelmente. — Oh, e a Dora morreu. — Remus se engasgou com a pergunta que estava prestes a fazer, e o ar saiu de seus pulmões. Por um momento, não conseguiu respirar e realmente achou que seu coração houvesse parado. Então, Sirius adicionou: — Bem, não de verdade... Ela só fingiu morrer para me ajudar a entrar na prisão... — Remus se afundou na cadeira, o coração agora batendo tão forte contra suas costelas, que corria o perigo de se machucar. — Você está bem? — Sirius perguntou inocentemente.

— Bem — conseguiu dizer. — Só... Acho que vou precisar da história completa.

Sirius obedeceu, mas parecia lhe faltar o entusiasmo de sempre; seus gestos eram limitados e sua voz era monótona. E, mais de uma vez, seus olhos perderam o foco e ele se perdia na história e precisava de ajuda para se lembrar de onde parara. Mas não tinha problema; apesar de ser uma série de eventos intrigantes e Remus estar preso a ela, não estava com vontade de ofegar, comentar ou rir nos momentos certos.

— Uau — disse quando Sirius terminou.

— Foram alguns dias bem ocupados — Sirius concordou, cansado.

— Mmm. — Remus hesitou; Marlene sempre fora um assunto delicado com Sirius e não um com o qual Remus se sentia confortável em pressionar, a não ser que Sirius a mencionasse primeiro, mas achou que esse momento era uma exceção. — Sinto muito por Marlene, Padfoot. Deve ser decepcionante ter todo esse trabalho e ser...

— Rejeitado? — Sirius sugeriu, amargurado. Remus assentiu e ganhou um suspiro e um dar de ombros em retorno. — Pelo menos ela falou comigo. Fui dispensado, claro, mas sei onde estou, o que é mais do que algumas pessoas conseguem. — Seus olhos encontraram os de Remus e eram duros. Achando que ele procurava compreensão, Remus lhe deu um sorriso triste.

— É — concordou. — É melhor saber do que ficar imaginando...

— Como Dora? — Sirius perguntou, mordaz. Remus olhou para as mãos. — Ela finalmente admite gostar de você e você _fugiu_ , seu completo idiota! — A voz de Sirius estava cada vez mais alta e Remus ainda não conseguia encontrar o seu olhar. — Seu egoísta, cheio de autopiedade, covarde...

— Eu sei como deve parecer — Remus disse —, mas...

— Vou te dizer como parece, seu grande imbecil — Sirius disse, soando cansado novamente. — Parece _péssimo_! É...

— Eu fiz por ela — Remus disse, erguendo os olhos a tempo de ver Sirius piscar.

— Fugiu por ela? — Sirius repetiu monotonamente. — Moony, quando uma garota diz gostar de você, você corre _para_ ela, não na direção oposta, gritando...

— Ela gosta de mim, Padfoot — Remus explodiu.

— Quer um ombro para chorar ou algo assim? — Sirius perguntou, revirando os olhos. — Pobrezinho do Moony, a mulher que você gosta _também gosta de você..._

— É esse o problema! — Remus exclamou.

— Que ela gosta...

— Que eu gosto dela!

— Eu te disse — Sirius falou na mesma hora.

— Não está ajudando, imbecil! — Remus repreendeu.

— _Desculpa_ — Sirius disse num tom bastante condescendente, antes de continuar, parecendo verdadeiramente confuso. — Por que isso é um problema? Não entendo...

— Porque eu gosto dela! — Remus disse. — E ela, sei lá por que, também gosta de mim, o que significa que, se é que algo vai acontecer, não seria apenas... Estaríamos namorando, Sirius!

— Namorando! — Sirius ofegou. — Eu sinto tanto por você. De verdade, eu sinto. Estou praticamente soluçando aqui, porque minha compreensão é tão... Oi! — Remus tirou o sapato e o jogou em Sirius, que conseguiu evitar que atingisse seu rosto; o tênis gasto quicou em seu ombro. — Isso foi desnecessário!

— Foi você que começou a jogar acusações — Remus ralhou. — Se quer ouvir meus motivos, então pelo menos pare de interromper!

— Desculpe — Sirius murmurou. — Então, namorar é um problema?

— _Sim_ , namorar é um problema.

— ... por que na escola...

— Eu nunca namorei na escola — Remus disse, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. — Era só uma ficada... Olha, eu gosto da Dora! E posso nos ver... se namorássemos... Eu não vejo sendo algo de pouco tempo. — Remus tamborilou os dedos nos joelhos, agitado. — E eu sou errado para ela...

— Você...

— Sou velho — Remus disse —, comparado a ela, pelo menos, e sou pobre e, aí, há ainda o fato de que sou, você sabe, um _monstro..._

— Uma vez por mês...

— É tempo demais! E mesmo que isso tudo não fosse um problema — mas era um problema _enorme_ —, e nós _de fato_ namorássemos e as coisas dessem certo e nós nos casássemos, nunca poderíamos ter filhos, porque há uma chance de que eles fossem como... como... eu não poderia viver com... não uma criança inocente...

— Você pensou demais no assunto — Sirius comentou. — Sério, filhos? Isso é daqui a anos, isso se ela sequer os quer...

— Pode não querer agora, mas pode mudar de ideia — Remus disse. — Ela fica _limitada_ comigo. Ela devia estar com alguém jovem e inteiro, que possa cuidar dela, e...

— Mas ela gosta de _você_...

— Ela acha que gosta — Remus disse, triste. — E provavelmente vai gostar por um tempo. O que é o motivo de ter de ser assim. Vou parecer um idiota, certo, mas é melhor que ela ache isso e siga em frente, do que descubra que gosto dela... — Deu de ombros. — Não sou certo para ela e não é justo que ela fique presa no que poderia ter sido se eu fosse mais novo ou se ela fosse mais velha, ou se o idiota do Greyback não tivesse...

— Isso está errado — Sirius disse.

— Como é que...

— Você. Tendo essa conversa comigo. Devia falar dessas coisas com ela, dar esses motivos a _ela._

— Eu acabei de dizer...

— Eu sei o que disse — Sirius suspirou. — E, por mais que me irrite dizer isso, eu entendo seus motivos, mesmo que pessoalmente não concorde com eles e ache que você só está sendo idiota. Eu também acho que ela precisa ouvir isso. É bacana que esteja tentando... _protegê-la_ ou sei lá, mas está tirando a escolha dela...

— É para o melhor; Dora pode ser impetuosa — Remus disse.

— Ela também pode ser madura — Sirius retorquiu. Remus não podia negar isso, quando ele mesmo tinha dito a ela que, aos dezessete anos, ela agia com mais idade do que tinha. — E isso a afeta, independente do que aconteça. Ela merece entender.

Remus torceu a boca e Sirius lhe deu um sorriso, antes de conjurar dois copos. Abriu o uísque de fogo com um aceno da varinha e serviu aos dois.

— Às mulheres — Sirius disse.

— Às mulheres — Remus suspirou, encostando seus copos.

— Então, onde esteve se escondendo? — Sirius perguntou alguns momentos depois.

— No Matt — Remus respondeu. — Ele é uma boa companhia em circunstâncias normais, mas é ainda melhor em momentos assim; não faz perguntas se eu não quero respondê-las. — Remus olhou para Sirius de um jeito cheio de significado, mas não havia real vontade por trás. Sirius deu de ombros e conseguiu oferecer um sorriso fraco, antes de pegar a garrafa de uísque novamente. Remus ergueu o copo para que o enchesse novamente.

CRACK!

Sirius se sobressaltou e quase derrubou a garrafa, enquanto Remus levava as mãos à cabeça, numa tentava atrasada de proteger seus ouvidos. Os dois olharam para Monstro — Remus com um gemido e Sirius com uma expressão um pouco exasperada, um pouco envergonhada.

Monstro, por sua vez, olhou para a garrafa de uísque e imediatamente a tirou das mãos de Sirius.

— Ei! — Sirius disse quando Monstro a mandou para seu lugar, onde quer que fosse.

— Comportamento lamentável — Monstro grasnou, fazendo um açucareiro voar até a mesa. — Beber a essa hora... Que tipo de exemplo o mestre Sirius está dando ao Mestre Harry, Monstro não sabe, mas...

— Harry está na escola — Sirius disse, mas ainda parecia se sentir culpado.

— E que sorte — Monstro afirmou. Encheu duas xícaras de chá e as colocou na frente deles, enquanto os copos iam se lavar na pia. — Comportamento vergonhoso. — Ele não mencionou o que a mãe de Sirius teria dito, mas Remus não o ouvira mencioná-la ultimamente. Ou podia ser que Monstro soubesse que não havia nenhuma vantagem moral nisso, porque o pai de Sirius tinha gostado muito de uísque de fogo a qualquer hora. — Monstro esperava coisa melhor, especialmente do Mestre Moony... Era para ele ter mais bom senso, oh, sim.

— É coisa de uma vez — Sirius murmurou.

— Certamente é — Monstro respondeu, cruzando os braços ossudos. O anel da família Black brilhou em seu dedo. Ele parara de fazer gestos óbvios para lembrá-los de que estava ali, mas ainda parecia orgulhoso de usá-lo, Remus pensou. Monstro e Sirius se olharam por alguns segundos antes de Sirius desviar os olhos.

— Nos deixe lamentar em paz — Sirius resmungou. Monstro bufou e atravessou a cozinha para começar a preparar o almoço. Sirius revirou os olhos para as costas do elfo velho, mas quando Remus encontrou seus olhos, Sirius sorriu e deu de ombros.

**-x-**

Marlene estava sentada em sua cela, olhando sem realmente ver para seu sanduíche seco. Sua mente estava a milhares de quilômetros dali, em outro mundo; o mundo bruxo.

Não dormira bem na noite anterior; as lembranças de Sirius e da Ordem e até do Programa dos Aurores corriam por sua mente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguira ignorá-las. As lembranças tinham continuado com ela aquela manhã, durante o café da manhã e ao ser questionada pelos guardas e pela polícia — era suspeita de ser cúmplice no desaparecimento de “Ebony” já que tinha sido a última a ser vista com ela —, e não davam sinais de que a deixariam em paz.

Sentia falta de todos eles. Sentia falta da natureza maternal de Dorcas e sentia falta da honestidade de Benjy. Sentia falta das pequenas lições de vida de Caradoc e sentia falta do humor de Gideon e Fabian. Sentia falta de bondade de Lily e do carisma de James e sentia falta do sorriso gentil de Alice e das explicações sempre animadas de Frank. Sentia falta de seus irmãos e de seus pais, por mais motivos do que podia listar.

Sentia falta daqueles que estavam vivos, também; sentia falta da teimosia de Sturgis e da praticabilidade de Amelia, e da convicção de Emmeline, e do humor rude de Mundungus, e a inteligência seca de Remus e a paranoia de Olho-Tonto e a excentricidade de Dumbledore e... bem, tudo.

E Sirius. Se era como amigo ou seja lá o que tinham sido durante a guerra, ela não sabia, mas sentia falta dele — mais do que queria admitir e _bem_ mais do que tinha direito, considerando tudo o que acontecera entre eles nos últimos dois anos.

Fora Sirius que a fizera ir até ali, para começo de conversa; ela assumira que ele a odiaria por quase tê-lo matado — o que não era uma suposição injusta, pensava — e ela tinha feito o que pôde para que ele sobrevivesse ao julgamento, antes de desaparecer. Longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Só que isso não dera tão certo.

Todo o tempo que ela estivera na prisão, Sirius estivera procurando por ela e tentando levá-la de volta. Marlene balançou a cabeça, olhando para o sanduíche em seu prato com desânimo.

 _Só ele_ , pensou tristemente, e sabia que era verdade; ela, Lupin e Dumbledore não tinham tentado visitá-lo depois da dita traição dele, afinal. Eles tinham se contentado com o conhecimento de que ele pagava por seus crimes e o deixaram assim. Sirius nunca tinha sido do tipo de deixar as coisas serem.

O fato que ele a perdoara e queria que ela fosse embora com ele não tinha sido fácil de ouvir. Não merecia essa chance... Exceto que, agora que tinha lhe sido oferecida, era difícil esquecer. Não estivera mentindo quando falara gostar da simplicidade da prisão, mas “feliz” tinha sido um exagero. A prisão tinha lhe feito bem, mas sentia falta de sua magia, de seu mundo e das poucas pessoas nele, e sentia falta de fazer as coisas.

Lera vários livros sobre a mente humana desde que chegara — na esperança de encontrar uma cura muggle para Alice e Frank —, mas seu progresso estava sendo lento; precisara ler muita coisa para sequer entender os livros mais básicos sobre o assunto. E só tinha duas horas para ler por dia; a maior parte de seu tempo era gasta nas refeições ou cumprindo tarefas pela prisão.

 _Amelia me mataria se soubesse que voltei a limpar_ , Marlene pensou, antes de fungar e olhar para o teto para impedir as lágrimas. _Ela diria que estou perdendo meu tempo... e estou. Não estou ajudando ninguém, nem reparando nada... Só estou fora do caminho e Sirius não quer que eu faça nem isso._

_Então, o que farei..._

— Star — Kathleen disse. — Estão nos deixando sair.

Marlene colocou o sanduíche no prato e ergueu os olhos. A porta da cela — assim como as outras — tinha sido aberta e as mulheres iam para o corredor. O relógio na parede dizia que passava um pouco das duas horas, o que queria dizer que podiam ir para o pátio, apesar de Marlene suspeitar que ela e as outras prisioneiras seriam vigiadas atentamente.

 _Ainda assim_ , pensou, _preciso do ar fresco._ Saiu de sua cama e levou o sanduíche consigo ao se juntar à multidão que ia em direção à saída.

Estava frio do lado de fora, mas não insuportavelmente; Marlene se perguntou o que aconteceria com essas horas que passavam ao ar livre quando começasse a nevar. Encontrou um espaço seco na grama para se sentar, bem ao lado da cerca que envolvia toda a área. Um policial estava a alguns passos dali, os olhos certamente nela por trás de seus óculos escuros.

Marlene partiu seu sanduíche e jogou os pedaços pelas frestas da cerca, e pássaros foram comê-los. Eles esperaram, ansiosos, mesmo depois de terem comido todo o pão, mas quando perceberam que Marlene não tinha mais nada a oferecer, saíram voando.

_O que vou fazer agora?, Marlene se perguntou, observando os guardas que a vigiavam. Ficar parecia uma ideia tola agora que sabia que a pessoa de quem se escondia não queria que ela o fizesse, mas não iria embora só porque Sirius achava que devia fazer isso._

__E Gawain_ , uma voz adicionou. _Ele pensa o mesmo, claramente.__

__Sim, bem, estou cansada do que as outras pessoas acham que eu devo ou não fazer,_ explodiu. Fora isso que a deixara com problemas. Tinha ido atrás de Sirius por achar que era o que Lily e James gostariam e tinha feito o oposto de tudo o que Sirius havia dito desde então, porque ele era ruim e, portanto, as coisas das quais ele discordava eram boas._

_Era possivelmente a coisa mais estupida que já tinha feito, basear sua moral no comportamento de outra pessoa, e o tempo na prisão tinha lhe sido bom nesse sentido; reaprendera a pensar. _E não vou fazer nada que eu não queira fazer a partir de agora.__

__Mas o que eu quero?_ _

__

**-x-**

— Parabéns — Robards disse quando Sirius foi trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Felizmente, Sirius tinha conseguido se livrar da maior parte da tristeza por ter falhado no dia anterior; sua conversa com Remus tinha ajudado e, então, ele e Harry tinham parado no parque no caminho para casa e jogaram pega por duas horas, antes de passar a noite correndo atrás de Moony pela floresta. Estava cansado demais para sentir pena de si mesmo. Então, Sirius não explodiu como poderia ter acontecido se a felicitação tivesse sido dada no dia anterior.

— Por...? — perguntou. Robards sorriu pacientemente e ergueu uma cópia de um jornal muggle. _HUNT POR STAR_ , era a manchete. O fato de que o pseudônimo de Sirius tinha aparecido no jornal não era uma surpresa, mas o fato de que o de Marlene também estava lá, era confuso. Sirius tirou o jornal da mão de Robards para lê-lo.

— Ebony Hunt — Robards disse. — Inteligente. Ela está em casa? — Sirius soltou um gemido de desespero, antes de rosnar quando o mau-humor do dia anterior voltou.

— Não tenho ideia — disse, erguendo os olhos. — Ela não... Eu fui embora sozinho. Ela decidiu ficar!

— Ela o quê? — Robards perguntou duramente. — Então... Então, por que o jornal diz que vocês _dois_ escaparam?!

— Momentos diferentes — Sirius murmurou, estudando a matéria. — Ela fugiu na noite seguinte... mas... ela... — Olhou para Robards, que parecia bravo e confuso. — Sabe de uma coisa? — murmurou. — É _você_ quem vai da próxima vez, porque aparentemente o fato de eu saber onde encontrá-la é demais para ela! — Um grupo de recrutas passou por eles e Sirius, ciente de seu rosto vermelho e respiração pesada, afundou-se em sua cadeira. Os recrutas murmuravam entre eles e Sirius os olhou feio até que eles fossem embora. Respirou fundo. — Vou até lá dar uma olhada — suspirou. — Se ela usou magia para escapar...

— Sem uma varinha? — Robards questionou, batendo a gaveta da mesa.

— Acidental? — Sirius perguntou. — Foi como eu saí de Azkaban.

— Na sua idade? — Robards perguntou. Sirius deu de ombros. — O desespero que precisa sentir para conseguir algo assim...

— Obviamente escapar de mim é um incentivo muito bom — Sirius retorquiu, amargurado.

— Oh, obviamente — uma voz disse atrás dele. Sirius gritou e se virou tão rápido que caiu da cadeira. Robards já estava em pé, aproximando-se. Marlene estava com os braços cruzados, ainda loira, ainda usando o uniforme da prisão (que, preocupantemente, estava sujo de sangue) e cheirava à choque e desconforto, mas era claro que estava determinada a não demonstrar. Robards a puxou para um abraço apertado, que Marlene retribuiu sem jeito.

— Como? — Sirius perguntou num fio de voz, sem se dar ao trabalho de levantar. Marlene o olhou, parecendo perturbada.

— O Nôitibus Andante — respondeu. — Eu o chamei pela cerca. Quando ele chegou, a cerca saiu do caminho, de um jeito bem desajeitado — ergueu a lateral da camisa para mostrar um hematoma cruzado bem acima de seu quadril —, e pude entrar nele. — Os muggles não perceberiam nada, Sirius sabia, porque o ônibus escondia seus passageiros quando eles estavam a certa distância.

— Esperta — disse. Marlene o olhou com um leve franzir em seu rosto, antes de inclinar a cabeça, concordando. — E pagou com um daqueles formulários, não foi? — Como o Nôitibus era uma forma de transporte de emergência, não era incomum que os passageiros não estivessem carregando dinheiro e, por isso, tudo o que precisavam fazer era preencher e assinar um formulário com as informações de Gringotes.

Ela voltou a inclinar a cabeça, virou-se para Robards e disse:

— Considerando tudo o que fez para me encontrar — seus olhos foram para Sirius, que ainda estava no chão —, assumo que não tenha esvaziado meu cofre, como eu pedi.

— Achou certo — Robards disse num tom neutro. — Também estou com sua varinha. — Os olhos de Marlene brilharam. — E a chave da sua casa. — O lábio de Marlene tremeu, mas ela não chorou, como Sirius esperava.

— Obrigada — disse com a voz pastosa.

— Vou devolver tudo depois de falarmos sobre algumas coisas — disse. Marlene parecia assustada e nervosa. — Mas agora tenho que ir dizer a algumas pessoas que certas coisas aconteceram. — Levantou-se e saiu, mas, apesar de sua postura, Sirius notou o brilho em seus olhos e a nova energia em seu caminhar. — Não saia do cubículo, por favor — adicionou sobre o ombro. Os olhos de Marlene foram para Sirius, antes de ela os desviar.

— Vai ficar aí? — ela perguntou depois de um silêncio desconfortável. Sirius hesitou, antes de se levantar. Marlene não fugiu nem se encolheu, o que era reconfortante.

— Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso? — ele perguntou, apontando para a camisa ensanguentada dela.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu, tentando cobrir a mancha com as mãos. Ela deve ter batido no ferimento, pois fez uma careta e mordeu o lábio.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu.

— Estou bem — disse, tensa.

— É, parece mesmo — murmurou e ela corou.

— Está bem — disse brevemente. Foi até a cadeira dele e se sentou, antes de erguer a barra da camisa. — Ótimo. Aqui está. — Sirius a olhou, perplexo; esperara que ela resistisse mais e certamente não esperara que ela cedesse. Marlene soltou um resmungo impaciente, revirou os olhos e soltou a camisa.

— Não, eu vou... Erga a camisa — conseguiu dizer, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cadeira. O coração dela disparou, mas seu cheiro era inquieto e teimoso, e achou que essa era a única explicação para os batimentos dela, nada mais. Sacou a varinha e ela se remexeu, mas não falou nem tentou se afastar. — Estou tentando te curar, não te machucar — disse em voz baixa.

— Eu sei — respondeu sem encontrar seus olhos; os dela estavam fixos no tinteiro sobre a mesa de Robards. Sirius acenou a varinha para limpar o corte, que não era fundo, mas já tinha os primeiros sinais de infecção, antes de tocar a varinha na pele para curá-la.

Uma linha fina ficou, mas ela sumiria com o tempo, ele tinha certeza. Os hematomas tinham sumido completamente e ele limpou as manchas da camisa. Ela olhou para o local curado e, depois, para ele.

— Obrigada — conseguiu dizer.

— Sem problemas. — Eles não se moveram.

— Você _está_ de volta! — uma mulher disse, assustando-os. Marlene olhou para Sirius com os olhos arregalados; ele simplesmente se levantou e foi para o fundo do cubículo quando Amelia entrou. — Graças a Merlin você está bem! — Sirius achava que Amelia estava prestes a chorar e observou, com um divertimento amargo, quando ela fez Marlene se erguer e a abraçou. — Está com _tantos_ problemas. — Sirius a ouviu dizer e observou Marlene apertar Amelia com mais força. Olho-Tonto, que seguira Amelia, riu, e Scrimgeour, Rattler e Robards, que também entraram, observavam com curiosidade.

Sabendo que ela não iria querê-lo ali, mas também convencido de que ela estava em boas mãos por ora, Sirius saiu de mansinho. Ninguém percebeu, pensou, exceto por Olho-Tonto, que lhe deu um olhar sinistro quando saiu.


	70. Things To Say

**Capítulo Setenta  
Things To Say  
(Coisas a Dizer)**

A porta do quarto rangeu e até isso era alto demais e fazia Remus querer vomitar. Não se virou para olhar para Monstro — que tinha sido gentil e cuidara dele, enquanto Sirius trabalhava —, porque aí realmente vomitaria. Fechou os olhos e se sentiu tonto, decidindo que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

Não foi Monstro, mas Sirius que entrou na sua linha de visão e se sentou na ponta da cama. Remus fez uma careta ao ser balançado; Sirius tinha curado a maior parte de seus arranhões e hematomas, assim como o antebraço quebrado, mas suas juntas doíam muito e seus músculos queimavam. Sirius lhe ofereceu dois fracos, os quais Remus esvaziou sem hesitar. Um era uma poção de conforto e o outro, uma Cura Para Câimbras, e Remus esperava que pelo menos uma delas — se não as duas — estivesse cheia de analgésico.

— Obrigado — Remus murmurou. Sirius assentiu. — Chegou cedo.

— Marlene voltou — Sirius sussurrou. Remus sabia que era a consideração por si que estava por trás do tom e apreciava muito isso.

— Oh. — Sirius fez uma careta e deu de ombros, parecendo determinado a deixar isso de lado. — Ela não tinha uma varinha — Remus disse. — Como...

— Nôitibus. — Remus assentiu e fez uma careta, antes de ajeitar a cabeça, enquanto Sirius arrumava seu travesseiro.

— Esperta — conseguiu dizer, voltando a se deitar com cuidado. Não era preciso uma varinha para chamar o Nôitibus afinal (apesar de poderem usar uma), apenas a mão da varinha, porque havia uma grande chance de que o bruxo ou bruxa perdido não a estivesse carregando. — E eles não questionaram ela estar saindo de uma prisão?

— Parece que não — Sirius respondeu. — Ela deve ter dito que foi presa por usar magia em público ou algo assim. — Voltou a dar de ombros. — É bom que ela tenha conseguido fugir, mas na próxima vez, eu... — Franziu o cenho. — Se eu sequer... agora que ela voltou... — Sirius parou de falar, desconcertado. — Alguém deveria falar com Scrimgeour sobre o ônibus — disse por fim. — Só por precaução.

— Mmm — Remus concordou. Monstro escolheu entrar no quarto naquele momento (Remus não conseguia vê-lo, mas ouviu o som de aparatação no patamar, a porta ser aberta e Monstro cumprimentar seu mestre Sirius), carregando uma enorme tigela de sopa. Remus também não conseguia ver isso, mas conseguia sentir o cheiro e seu estômago soltou um ronco de apreciação.

Monstro colocou a tigela no criado-mudo e, juntos, ele e Sirius ajudaram Remus a se sentar, antes de Monstro entregar seu almoço.

— Obrigado, Monstro — disse. — Está com um cheiro ótimo. — Monstro se ergueu com orgulho, antes de sair do quarto (Remus ficou ainda mais grato com o fato de ele não ter aparatado) murmurando algo sobre trazer sopa para Sirius, também.

— Como ele foi? — Sirius perguntou.

— Muito útil — Remus respondeu, assoprando uma colherada da comida.

— Bom — Sirius falou. Olhou para o relógio, antes de voltar a olhar para Remus.

— É sábado — Remus comentou.

— Hábito — Sirius disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. — Ele está lá em cima?

— Acho que sim — Remus respondeu. — Ele trouxe minhas poções hoje cedo e eu acabei dormindo e não ouvi nem o vi desde então.

Sirius torceu os lábios, antes de pigarrear e dizer:

— Eu vi Dora quando estava vindo para casa.

— Tem que fazer isso? — resmungou; seu incômodo com toda essa situação com Dora tinha sido o motivo da lua cheia ter sido tão brutal na noite anterior e não estava com vontade de falar sobre ela.

— Eles vão a Azkaban amanhã — continuou como se não tivesse ouvido e o interior de Remus se contorceu. Não gostava de Dora ir até lá, apesar de ser uma parte necessária do treinamento, e suspeitava que ela teria mais dificuldades que o normal; Sirius tinha lhe contado partes do que ela havia dito a ele e, a partir disso, Remus deduziu que ela estava mais magoada do que tinha antecipado e que ela também estava duvidando de si mesma. — Eu disse que ela podia passar aqui depois se estivesse com vontade.

O interior de Remus voltou a se contorcer, mas ele assentiu e tentou não se encolher sob o olhar pensativo de Sirius. Remus misturou sua sopa e não encontrou os olhos dele.

Monstro voltou logo com a sopa de Sirius, e Harry o seguia; Harry murmurou seus cumprimentos — era claro que ele fazia isso para não incomodar Remus com muitos barulhos — e se sentou à mesa, enquanto os dois terminavam de almoçar. Harry obviamente notara que Sirius chegara em casa mais cedo — ele costumava trabalhar até as duas horas aos sábados e ainda era meio-dia —, mas parecia ter decidido não perguntar sobre isso.

Com diversão, Remus observou os dois se perderem em uma conversa muda, antes de se remexer até estar deitado mais uma vez. Permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem; sentia-se agradavelmente aquecido e cheio depois da sopa e a sua cama no quarto de hóspedes de Grimmauld estava muito confortável.

 _Agora só preciso me preocupar com Dora_ , pensou, sonolento, e já estava meio adormecido e, portanto, perdido demais na inconsciência para se preocupar com como a conversa deles acabaria se desenrolando; em vez disso, sentiu um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto ao pensar em vê-la logo.

**-x-**

Tonks tocou a campainha do número doze e se balançou sobre os calcanhares, esperando, sentindo-se muito nervosa, mas em um humor melhor do que nos últimos dias. A porta foi aberta quase imediatamente, assustando-a, e ela cambaleou do degrau, indo para o arbusto do lado com um guincho.

— Olá — Remus disse, o rosto pálido, e pareceu tão nervoso quanto ela.

— E aí — murmurou, tentando sair do arbusto sem danificá-lo mais; Sirius nunca demonstrara muito interesse em seu jardim, mas Tonks achava que Monstro a caçaria se o danificasse muito. — Você estava esperando — adicionou, tentando não fazer soar como uma acusação.

— Talvez — Remus respondeu, surpreendendo-a com sua honestidade. Ela piscou, antes de apalpar seu bolso para se confortar; o último sapinho de chocolate (que ela queria dar a Harry) da caixa que Strix entregara naquela manhã estava lá. — Como foi em Azkaban?

— O chocolate ajudou — disse. Tinha mesmo ajudado; estivera tão focada em tentar entender se ele o mandara como um pedido de desculpa, para ser gentil e protegê-la dos Dementadores, como um gesto romântico ou simplesmente porque ele sentira vontade, que quase nem notara os Dementadores.

— Bom — ele disse.

— Obrigada — adicionou e ele balançou uma mão, dispensando o agradecimento. Sabia que Remus não tinha muito dinheiro (era uma das muitas coisas que aprendera quando se passara por ele), então sabia que ele o gastar com ela quando não era seu aniversário nem o natal não era algo que podia ignorar. — Como foi a lua cheia? — Remus pareceu surpreso por ela ter lembrado, antes de fazer uma careta. — Tão ruim assim?

— Já tive piores — murmurou e ela acreditou, mas também achava que não havia tantas outras assim que tinham sido piores. Um silêncio desconfortável recaiu sobre eles e Tonks voltou a apalpar o bolso e Remus brincou com um fio solto na manga. Tonks viu Sirius sair do estúdio e pausar quando os viu parados à porta. Remus se virou para olhá-lo.

Uma expressão de dor passou pelo rosto de Sirius e ele colocou o livro sob o braço e se aproximou. Remus parecia grato e Tonks notou que ela sentia o mesmo. A boca de Sirius tremeu e ele abriu mais a porta e ficou parado ali, olhando-os. Quando ninguém falou — Remus olhava para Sirius com súplica e Tonks observava a expressão pidona de Remus, tentando entender o porquê de estar ali —, Sirius suspirou.

— Isso é doloroso — murmurou e o cabelo de Tonks ficou num tom vivo de rosa que rivalizava as bochechas de Remus. — O que estão fazendo? — Sirius perguntou com uma lentidão deliberada. Remus e Tonks se entreolharam.

— Ele me deu chocolate — Tonks falou sem pensar, no mesmo instante em que Remus dizia:

— Ela caiu nas suas Fotínias. 

— Minhas o quê? — Sirius perguntou, olhando para Remus.

— A planta — Tonks disse, apontando. Sirius olhou para a planta, depois para os dois e apertou a ponte do nariz. Soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Oh, maldição — Sirius disse —, vocês são dois inúteis.

— Você não está ajudando — Remus murmurou.

— Esperava que eu ajudasse? — Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Remus abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. — Oh, tudo bem — Sirius murmurou. — Quer meu conselho? — Remus murmurou algo que pareceu um “por favor”, mas Tonks não tinha certeza. — Isso aqui — Sirius disse, cutucando o lado da boca de Remus — vai aqui. — Colocou um dedo frio nos lábios de Tonks, antes de rir. Tonks sentiu seu rosto esquentar e Remus parecia horrorizado, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Tonks conseguia ouvir Harry rindo dentro da casa.

— Pode ir, Padfoot, obrigado — Remus murmurou detrás dos dedos —, e o leve com você. — Usou a cabeça para indicar a casa, de onde Tonks ainda ouvia Harry rir. Sirius obedeceu, dando uma piscadela para Tonks ao fechar, mas não trancar, a porta atrás dele. — Na próxima lua cheia — Remus disse, abaixando as mãos para revelar o rosto vermelho —, me lembre de comê-lo. — Tonks gargalhou e Remus riu.

— Pode deixar — respondeu, sorrindo, quando já conseguia falar.

— Obrigado — disse com um sorriso pesaroso. Olhou para a porta, hesitou e, então, indicou o parque do outro lado da rua. — Quer ir dar uma voltar? — Tonks se acalmou na mesma hora e olhou para Remus, que parecia dividido entre querer que ela concordasse e querer que ela rejeitasse. Ela conseguiu assentir.

Caminharam por cinco minutos em um silêncio intenso — Tonks tentava pensar no que dizer e estava certa de que Remus fazia o mesmo — e, por fim, encontraram um lugar para se sentar; o banco do parque tinha sido reivindicado por um homem velho, que alimentava os pássaros, por isso, Tonks se sentou em um dos balanços, enquanto Remus se sentava nos degraus que levavam ao escorregador e à ponte de cordas.

Tonks fez uma pilha de cascas de árvore com os pés e Remus parecia fascinado pelo grafite em um dos pilares.

— Então — ele disse, surpreendendo-a por falar primeiro —, você gosta do melhor amigo de Sirius? — Tonks desviou os olhos do chão e descobriu que ele a olhava. Assentiu lentamente.

— Já tem um tempo — admitiu.

— Ele... _Eu_ não sou bom... para... Não sou certo para você — Remus disse. — Sou velho, pobre e perigoso...

— Não é perig...

Um garoto — talvez um ano mais novo que Harry — escolheu esse momento para correr até eles e se sentar no balanço ao lado de Tonks. Ela o olhou com os olhos cerrados, mas ele a ignorou, e ela olhou, impotente, para Remus. Ele também parecia pouco impressionado com a presença do menino.

Dez minutos depois, o garoto parecia ter se divertido o bastante no balanço e saiu correndo — espalhando as cascas de árvore para todos os lados — na direção da parte principal do parquinho. Ele passou por cima de Remus — recebendo um olhar irritado em resposta —, antes de gritar ao descer o escorregador e voltar para sua mãe.

— Você não é perigoso! — Tonks disse na mesma hora. Remus sorriu tristemente. — Nós tivemos essa conversa quando me contou sobre sua... er... condição antes de ir ao acampamento ajudar o Matt — _e, maldição, parece ter sido há anos..._ — e eu não me importei naquela época, então por que me importaria...

— Porque se isso... Se nós...

— Se nós, o quê? — Tonks perguntou, o coração disparado.

— Não está ouvindo — Remus disse, parecendo agitado. — Sou perigoso e você precisa de alguém jovem e inteiro...

— Jovem e inteiro? — perguntou. — Deixando implícito que, o quê? Você é velho e quebrado?

— E perigoso...

— Sou uma Recruta dos Aurores! — Tonks disse, alto. O homem que alimentava os pássaros olhou para eles (o barulho assustara a maior parte da multidão de penas ao redor dele), antes de desviar os olhos. — Perigo não é um conceito para mim, então não me venha com essa besteira! — Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela o interrompeu. — Eu também sou perigosa...

— Você? — Remus perguntou, incrédulo.

— Três anos treinando com o Olho-Tonto e estarei amaldiçoando qualquer coisa que se mexa — disse, cruzando os braços. — Talvez seja você que estará se arriscando...

— Você não está entendendo.

— Não, Remus, _você_ é que não entende; eu agradeço que se preocupe o bastante para tentar salientar as coisas que vê como um problema, mas já pensei sobre isso. Nenhuma das coisas que você acha serem empecilhos me incomoda. Nenhuma. A única coisa que impede isso é você. — Remus não respondeu. Tonks esperou, incerta se esperava uma discussão ou que ele admitisse que ela estava certa, mas não recebeu nada disso. Levantou-se e quase tropeçou na pilha de casca de árvore que tinha feito; precisou segurar na corrente do balanço para não cair.

— Aonde vai? — ele perguntou.

— Bem, já que ficou claro que você não tem mais nada a dizer sobre o assunto, vou voltar para a casa do Sirius. — Tentou não parecer magoada, mas estava desapontada por não terem chegado a um consenso; não tinha o convencido a tentar e ele não a convencera a desistir... Estavam nos mesmos termos de antes, ainda que um pouco mais amigáveis. — Ele me prometeu um jantar.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Remus se levantar, mas não conseguiu se obrigar a esperar. Se quisesse, ele poderia alcançá-la ou podia ficar para trás e pensar. Isso, também, era escolha dele.

Estava quase chegando à rua quando notou os passos de Remus atrás de si. Virou-se — não sabia dizer por que — e seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber como ele estava perto. Olhou para seus olhos, que estavam perturbados, e então, antes que conseguisse se parar, seus olhos foram para os lábios dele.

Remus, entretanto, foi quem deu meio passo para frente e foi Remus quem abaixou a cabeça e pressionou a boca contra a dela... por um breve momento, antes de se afastar, envergonhado. Tonks o olhou, seu coração disparado. Ele parecia chocado, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer, e um pouco suplicante; ele realmente estava deixando o próximo passo para ela.

Ela deu um passo para frente — usando suas habilidades de Metamorfomaga para crescer ao se mover — e o beijou novamente.

**-x-**

Gawain saiu do escritório de Scrimgeour — estivera fazendo reuniões com o Auror Chefe há uma semana, tentando salvar a vaga de McKinnon no Programa — e atravessou o corredor com uma nova energia em seu caminhar. Black, carregando uma pilha enorme de pergaminhos, conversava com Weasley em frente à Seção de Controle de Mal-Uso dos Artefatos dos Muggles. Gawain não sabia sobre o que eles conversavam, mas Weasley fazia gestos largos com as mãos e Black balançava a cabeça e respondia com uma expressão divertida, mas determinada.

Gawain encontrou os olhos de Black — que sorriu e encolheu os ombros em forma de cumprimento, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas — e seguiu caminho até seu cubículo. McKinnon estava sentada à sua antiga mesa — a qual Black ocupara no período em que ela estivera desaparecida — e murmurou um cumprimento quando ele entrou.

Era estranho como a atmosfera do cubículo tinha mudado; com McKinnon, havia um senso de propósito forte e calmo que vinha da presença dela e apenas uma pitada de fragilidade e inquietude. Com Black, havia determinação e um pouco de barulho — papéis sendo movidos, penas correndo pelos pergaminhos, dedos tamborilando a mesa, Black murmurando ou falando —, assim como um ar mais calmo.

Gawain estava feliz por McKinnon ter voltado, mas parecia... quieto sem Black por perto. Crispou os lábios e se sentou.

— A vaga ainda é sua se a quiser — disse e McKinnon se sobressaltou e ergueu os olhos. Tirou o Auxiliar dela (que Black devolvera há alguns dias) do bolso das vestes e o ofereceu a ela. Ela o pegou. — A decisão foi tomada hoje.

Ele via potencial em McKinnon, o que era o motivo de ter brigado tanto para tê-la de volta e também para continuar como seu mentor. Scrimgeour era severo, mas justo, e tinha verbalizado sua preocupação quanto à estabilidade dela, mas Robards realmente achava que ela já tinha passado pelo pior. Claro, ela parecia mais estável desde que voltara — mas só o tempo e ser exposta a Black diriam. Bones tinha se responsabilizado pelo retorno de McKinnon, dizendo que qualquer recuperação que ela precisasse poderia ser feita durante o Programa, que McKinnon se recuperaria mais rápido se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa, e Scrimgeour permitira que ela continuasse no Programa desde que Gawain estivesse disposto a se comprometer.

— Mesmo? — McKinnon perguntou, sorrindo. — Eu... Se me aceitar, senhor, então...

— É claro que te aceito — Gawain lhe disse. Teriam alguns meses difíceis a frente (McKinnon teria de acompanhar o material atual do curso, assim como recuperar o que tinha perdido desde maio), mas achava que era possível.

— Obrigada — disse, antes de franzir o cenho e soltar a pena.

— O quê?

— E o Sirius? — perguntou.

— O que tem ele? — Gawain perguntou, neutro.

— Eu não o vejo desde aquele primeiro dia — disse, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Eu sugiro — Gawain disse com gentileza — que você se preocupe com a própria localização e bem-estar e não com Black, por ora.

Era claro que McKinnon reconhecera a reprimenda sutil, mas insistiu no assunto mesmo assim, as bochechas coradas.

— Ele foi embora, né? — Gawain hesitou, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Não — suspirou. — Ele está por aqui, fazendo isso ou aquilo para mim, Scrimgeour e Bones. — Black tinha tentado pedir demissão no dia que devolvera o Auxiliar, mas Gawain tinha pedido que ele continuasse no trabalho e ajudasse com algumas coisas. Não era o tipo de trabalho que Black queria, mas Gawain sabia que ele gostava de trabalhar e presumiu que algo era melhor do que nada. Scrimgeour logo percebeu e os dois trabalhavam para encontrar uma posição de longo prazo para ele, mas estava sendo mais difícil do que esperavam.

Black tinha treinamento como Auror, mas isso tinha sido há muito tempo e ele não tivera oportunidade de trabalhar em suas habilidades enquanto em Azkaban, e se o promovessem a Auror sem algum tipo de teste ou prova, os outros funcionários do DELM certamente reclamariam. Era possível, é claro, colocá-lo no Programa, mas Gawain achava que Black era melhor que isso e que assistir aos treinos seria um insulto à inteligência do homem, mesmo que fosse improvável que Black reclamasse. Brincavam com algumas alternativas — e Black não sabia disso — e a mais provável delas precisava que Black ficasse no Departamento por algumas semanas.

— Por aqui? Mas eu não o vi — ela disse. Gawain encontrou seu olhar curioso, o rosto inexpressivo, e o dela logo se encheu de entendimento. — Oh.

— Achamos que seria melhor se ele se mantivesse afastado até você se acomodar. — McKinnon não parecia impressionada por ouvir isso; ela cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

— É do que eu tinha medo — disse, derrotada.

— O quê? — Gawain perguntou.

— Que eu o afetaria! — exclamou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, num gesto estranhamente parecido com o de Black. — Que ao voltar, eu mudaria as coisas, e foi o que aconteceu; ele perdeu o emprego...

— McKinnon — Gawain disse, paciente —, você ter sumido é o que deu um trabalho a ele. — McKinnon ficou em silêncio ao pensar nisso. — E você, independente do que acontecer ou para onde vá, sempre afetará alguém. Não querer não faz com que não aconteça e quanto antes perceber isso, melhor será.

**-x-**

Sirius coçou a gravata borboleta de bolinhas que usara para a ocasião e coçou o enorme nariz vermelho que Dora tinha o ajudado a crescer. Harry estava fantasiado de múmia e coberto dos pés à cabeça com faixas grossas. A única parte dele que não era de material branco eram seus olhos, dessa vez sem os óculos os cobrindo; Sirius tinha colocado um feitiço nele para que sua visão melhorasse temporariamente, e vira Harry erguer a mão várias vezes para ajustá-los antes de se lembrar de que não os estava usando.

A mochila, meio aberta sobre o chão ao lado dele, estava cheia quase até a boca com os doces que tinha ganhado no caminho. Remus estava fantasiado de fantasma — um muito parecido com o Barão Sangrento (apesar de Sirius ter sugerido que usassem magia para que ele sobrevivesse a uma noite parecendo com o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça) — e, juntos, os três — o palhaço, a múmia e o fantasma — eram um trio aterrorizante.

Sirius olhou para a entrada por sobre o ombro, para se garantir de que Remus ainda estava na estátua; ele estava, uma figura alta e pálida no escuro. Sirius sabia que ele estava falando — ou estivera quando Sirius e Harry o deixaram — com eles (com James ou com Lily ou com os dois ao mesmo tempo, não sabia) e estava razoavelmente certo de que era sobre Dora.

Sirius sorriu para si mesmo e voltou sua atenção para Harry, que estava sentado no chão ao lado do lírio laranja que tinham plantado no natal anterior e a agora conhecida coleção de flores. Havia o único lírio branco, um monte de flores selvagens, o buque de jacinto púrpura e os lírios vermelhos e amarelos. Harry também estava falando sobre a escola, e o sorriso de Sirius passou a ser amargurado.

Engoliu com dificuldade e se afastou — quase tropeçando nos seus sapatos ridiculamente grandes — até uma árvore a alguns metros, onde podia ficar de olho em Harry e Remus, sem ficar perto demais deles.

— Ei, Prongs — disse, acomodando-se no chão duro. O chão ainda não tinha congelado, mas estava perto. — Lils. — Não teve resposta, mas podia imaginá-la; James sorrindo e o chamando de Padfoot, e Lily sorrindo e correndo para lhe dar um abraço. Sirius pigarreou. — Feliz Halloween. — Conseguia imaginar o sorriso triste deles, praticamente sentir a mão de James em seu ombro, ou a mão pequena de Lily apertando a sua.

Sirius falou em voz baixa sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a última vez que falara com eles; falar com Lily e James não era mais algo diário. Ainda falava com eles uma vez por semana ou mais se não conseguisse dormir, mas agora as coisas estavam mais calmas e não se sentia terrivelmente culpado se não falasse com eles todos os dias.

Contou a eles o que tinha dito a Remus sobre lábios e onde colocá-los e passou alguns momentos imaginando as gargalhadas de James e Lily lhe dizendo que tinha sido cruel, apesar de também estar rindo. Contou que os vira se beijando no corredor antes de Dora ir para casa e tinha incomodado Remus sobre isso desde então.

Contou que, em algum outro momento, Harry os vira se beijando; o garoto não conseguira olhar para Remus por dois dias e ainda acabava corando sempre que estava no mesmo cômodo que Remus e Dora, mas que ele tinha confessado a Sirius que era legal ver Moony feliz. E que, por causa desse incidente com Harry, Monstro fizera Remus se sentar e lhe dera um sermão de dez minutos sobre como se comportar direito perto de crianças, apesar de Remus e Dora não terem feito nada inapropriado.

Contou sobre a semana que passara fazendo isso ou aquilo pelo DELM e sobre a conversa amigável que tivera com Arthur Weasley sobre tapetes mágicos, que passara a ser uma discussão sobre os meios de transporte muggle. Nostálgico, Sirius mencionara sua motocicleta (Arthur tinha achado que essa era uma função de uma máquina de lavar roupas, antes de Sirius corrigi-lo), antes de se dar conta de com quem estava falando e pedir que Arthur não o prendesse quando, para seu alívio, Arthur mencionara um carro. Iam almoçar juntos na terça-feira para conversar longamente sobre mecânica. E contou a James e Lily que ia visitar Hagrid na quarta-feira para descobrir o que tinha acontecido à sua antiga moto.

Contou a James sobre as caminhadas que ele e Harry faziam até a escola e de volta e sobre o gato que caçara no outro dia e sobre a lua cheia e que Harry terminara o primeiro semestre na escola e que era bom tê-lo em casa novamente. Sirius ia trabalhar menos durante as festas e trabalharia apenas as terças e quintas de manhã e sábados à tarde.

— E quando as aulas voltarem, há essas tais reuniões — Sirius contou ao céu; estava deitado agora sob uma árvore, e conseguia ver Harry e Remus escreverem em um pedaço de papel com um lápis que tinham tirado só Merlin sabia de onde — de pais e mestres. Achei que ele tivesse se metido em problemas, mas parece que é para todo mundo... Mas nunca tivemos algo assim em Hogwarts, então deve ser algo muggle. Mas parece que podemos fazer perguntas ou... bem, eu não sei...

Harry tinha mencionado ter um aviso sobre isso, mas devia estar perdido no fundo da mochila. Sirius fez uma nota mental de perguntar para ele depois.

— Deve ser divertido, eh? — Hesitou e se sentou, cruzando as pernas (com dificuldade, por causa dos sapatos) sob o corpo. — Vocês não se importam, né? — perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Dessa vez, sua imaginação não preencheu o silêncio. — É o tipo de coisa que você amaria, Lils, poder conversar com a professora dele e conhecer os pais dos amigos dele e, Prongs, você que é o... eu não sou... devia ser você, não eu...

— As coisas acontecem de um jeito engraçado — uma voz irônica disse, assustando-o. Marlene se estabilizou (ela tinha acabado de aparatar), saindo das sombras segurando um buque de rosas amarelas, rosas, azuis e brancas. Sirius sabia que tinha sido uma coincidência que ela o tivesse cumprimentado dessa maneira, mas ainda estava desconcertado por ela ter conseguido responder a última coisa que ele tinha dito. — Pensei em vir mais tarde e não te atrapalhar, mas aqui está você.

— Então, consegue me reconhecer com cabelo colorido, um nariz vermelho e maquiagem, mas não como uma mulher? — Sirius perguntou, levantando-se com cuidado.

— É o que parece — respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. — Acho que James mudou a cor do seu cabelo e suas feições vezes o bastante na escola que eu aprendi a distinguir o que há por baixo. — Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, incapaz de evitar.

— Acho que é verdade — pausou. — Queria que nós fôssemos embora?

— Não por minha causa — disse e Sirius assentiu lentamente.

Eles se entreolharam e, então, ele disse:

— Ainda está loira. — Marlene puxou uma mecha de cabelo (que estava mais comprido do que Sirius já vira) e suspirou.

— Ainda não me sinto como eu mesma — ela disse. — E não sei se é _por que_ eu me sinto diferente ou se é melhor ter uma aparência diferente porque eu me _sinto_ diferente. Isso faz sentido?

— Não de verdade — Sirius respondeu. Ela lhe ofereceu outro sorriso minúsculo e deu de ombros, impotente, e Sirius não sabia como responder, então não o fez. Ela o observou e pareceu perceber que ele não ia falar; ela se virou e foi até onde Harry e Remus estavam. Sirius a seguiu, observando com curiosidade, enquanto Remus oferecia um cumprimento educado e Harry colocava o pedaço de papel na mochila.

— Olá — Harry disse quando o papel tinha sido guardado. Marlene não pareceu perceber.

— Harry — ela disse e Sirius não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas achou que ela devia estar sorrindo de novo. — Tem se comportado? Nenhum outro cavalo-do-lago? — Harry balançou a cabeça, divertido e envergonhado. Sirius parou ao lado de Harry e colocou a mão em seu ombro, mas o garoto não parecia preocupado com a presença de Marlene. Remus os observava de longe com uma expressão astuta.

Harry foi se juntar a Remus alguns minutos depois e o misterioso pedaço de papel voltou a aparecer, aguçando o interesse de Sirius. Decidiu que isso podia esperar; Marlene tinha colocado as rosas sobre o túmulo e estava parada ao seu lado, com os braços ao redor do torso e os olhos brilhantes.

— Foi aqui que aconteceu, sabe — falou num tom falsamente casual. Apontou para um pedaço do chão sob os pés deles e Sirius a olhou. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e ele não conseguiu identificar a expressão neles. — Ele... Peter. Ele estava bem aqui. — Os olhos de Sirius foram para o pedaço de chão. — Eu o peguei bem aqui. — Ela fungou e Sirius ergueu os olhos para vê-la secando os dela.

— Robards nunca me contou onde foi — respondeu suavemente, os olhos traçando os nomes de Lily e James na lápide.

— Aqui — Marlene disse com a voz pastosa. Sirius apenas assentiu e segurou a mão dela com a própria, coberta pela luva branca. Marlene fungou novamente e o olhou, antes de soltar a mão com firme gentileza. Sirius permitiu isso e voltou a assentir, a própria garganta se fechando.

— Padfoot — Harry chamou, tropeçando até eles com um Remus cauteloso logo atrás.

— Sim? — Sirius respondeu, pigarreando; Marlene olhava fixamente para o túmulo, não prestando atenção aos três.

— O feitiço nos meus olhos está passando — disse, cambaleando um pouco ao apertar os olhos para Sirius pela abertura das faixas. Sirius ergueu a mão para equilibrá-lo.

— Passou?

— Está indo e vindo — Harry disse. Era desconcertante só conseguir ver seus olhos; o resto do rosto estava coberto por tantas faixas que Sirius não sabia qual era sua expressão. Se fosse adivinhar, diria que Harry torcera o nariz.

— É melhor irmos, então — falou para Harry, mas seus olhos foram para Remus, que assentiu. Pelo canto dos olhos, Sirius viu Marlene virar a cabeça para olhá-los. Mas assim que ele se moveu, ela voltou a atenção para o túmulo. Sirius pegou a mão de Harry, que pegou a de Remus.

— Tchau — Harry disse.

— Tchau, Harry — Marlene respondeu e retribuiu o aceno desajeitado de Remus. Seus olhos foram para Sirius, que ainda não sabia o que dizer.

— Feliz Halloween — ele disse depois de um momento, antes de girar no lugar.

A resposta dela os seguiu na aparatação de um jeito bastante fantasmagórico.


	71. Needing a Friend

**Capítulo Setenta e Um  
Needing a Friend  
(Precisando de um Amigo)**

— Mãe, você viu minha outra galocha?

— Está lá fora, perto do varal, querida — a mãe respondeu, distraída, servindo outra torta de frutas secas1 no prato de Ron.

— Uma delas estava, mas a outra, não.

— Perto do galinheiro?

— Já procurei lá — Ginny respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Bem, então não as vi — a mãe disse. Ginny continuou a olhar feio para ela e abriu a boca (provavelmente para pedir que a mãe a convocasse ou algo assim), mas a mãe entregou o prato a Ron e pegou outro sem nem olhar para sua filha. — Agora, sente-se e almoce antes de sair correndo, e depois eu te ajudo a procurar. — A mãe entregou o prato a Ginny, que, vendo não ter outra escolha, sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, mal-humorada. Ron engoliu o almoço, enquanto Ginny mal tocou no dela. — Pare de enrolar — a mãe mandou.

Ginny a olhou feio a colocou a torta toda na boca, antes de fazer um show do ato de mastigar de boca aberta.

— Ginny! — a mãe ralhou. Ron riu e a mãe lhe de um olhar bravo, que deixava claro a mensagem de “fique quieto, se não...”, e ele desviou os olhos. Ginny engoliu e voltou a cruzar os braços. — Não sabia que você comia como...

— O Ron? — Ginny sugeriu. A mãe olhou para Ron (que, infelizmente, escolhera aquele momento para tentar colocar duas tortas na boca) e jogou as mãos no ar.

— Oh, Ron, honestamente, você já tem quase onze anos! — a mãe falou, exasperada.

— ‘Aleu — Ron conseguiu murmurar para Ginny, que fez uma careta, enquanto a mãe voltava sua atenção a ele.

— Devia ter mais noção. O que as pessoas vão pensar se te virem comendo como...

— ‘inguém ‘qui — Ron argumentou.

— Não é esse o problema! — a mãe ralhou. Ela coçou a nuca, distraída, antes de parecer frustrada. — E não me responda e _certamente_ não o faça com a boca cheia. — Prendeu o pano de prato no avental e mandou uma bandeja de tortas de volta para a cozinha. — Duas tortas... Não sei no que estava pensando! — Ron olhou para Ginny com descrença e recebeu apenas um encolher de ombros como resposta.

Ron engoliu o que tinha na boca — e achou que devia ter abocanhado mais do que conseguia mastigar — e comeu o último pedaço que estava em seu prato, antes de se levantar e ir em direção à escada. Ginny fez menção de segui-lo, mas a mãe a viu e começou a gritar por Ginny não ter terminado de almoçar. Ron não ficou por perto para ver no que ia dar.

Quando a mãe realmente se irritava — e parecia que era o que estava acontecendo —, era melhor correr ou apenas aguentar e gentilmente tentar fazê-la recobrar o juízo; uma vez, Charlie tinha dito a Ron que a mãe costumava exagerar, mas que ela nunca começava sem ter um motivo. Ron não acreditava totalmente nisso, mas Charlie era melhor nesse tipo de coisa do que ele, então Ron via as palavras do irmão como lei. Bill tinha dito algo parecido a Ginny, Ron sabia, mas ela parecia ter decidido que responder era a melhor opção e estivera usando essa técnica com a mãe com vários níveis de sucesso há quase um ano.

Na primeira vez que ela gritara de volta, a mãe ficara tão surpresa que parara de gritar. Ron tinha achado aterrorizante e, talvez, a coisa mais legal que já tinha visto, porque a mãe era assustadora às vezes. Na segunda vez, a mãe ficara surpresa e nem um pouco impressionada (Ginny tinha escapulido durante a noite para fazer só Merlin sabia o que e não estivera em sua cama na manhã seguinte; de algum modo, ela tinha quebrado a perna e Ron e o pai a encontraram perto do pomar logo cedo); ela estivera tão brava e tão preocupada que Ron verdadeiramente achara que ela fosse explodir. E todas as vezes desde então, as duas costumavam ser muito teimosas e irritadas demais para dar o braço a torcer, resultando numa cena que Ron — e o pai, quando ele estava em casa — achava melhor evitar.

Ron parou uma vez nas escadas para se coçar. Não sabia onde estava coçando, só tinha sentido algo desconfortável. Depois de alguns segundos com as mãos na altura dos ombros, mas sem encontrar a parte responsável pelo desconforto, Ron as abaixou a contragosto e seguiu o caminho até seu quarto.

 _Estranho_ , pensou, balançando a cabeça; não se sentia melhor, só não conseguia encontrar a fonte. Girou os ombros e esfregou os pés no tapete desigual em frente ao quarto de Fred e George, mas isso também não ajudou. Desconcertado, Ron decidiu tentar esquecer disso; ia passar.

Ginny o alcançou nas escadas, claramente querendo companhia, e Ron ficou feliz com a distração.

— Quem ganhou? — Ron perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

— A mãe — Ginny respondeu, rabugenta, coçando as costelas. — Você não viu minha galocha, né?

— Não — Ron disse, chutando uma camiseta suja para fora do caminho ao ir para a cama. Jogou-se nela, decidindo se deitar e fazer a digestão antes de ir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ginny o seguiu para dentro o quarto, parecendo achar que sua situação permitia.

— Ginny!

— O quê? — perguntou, as bochechas corando. Ron sabia que ela sabia do que ele estava falando. — Você pode entrar no meu quarto! É apenas justo que eu também possa...

— Fora! — Ron disse, apontando para a porta.

— Mas, Ron...

— Ginny, sai! — disse com firmeza. — Conhece as regras.

— É uma regra idiota — Ginny ralhou, mas foi até a porta, saiu e se sentou no patamar. Ron sorriu e ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Então, por que está procurando por suas galochas?

— Era para eu ir na casa da Luna — Ginny suspirou.

Ron bufou, zombeteiro. Por sorte, nunca precisara se envolver muito com Luna Lovegood; a mãe e a senhora Lovegood colocavam Ginny e Luna para brincar desde que elas eram pequenas, mas, por algum motivo, Ron conseguira não ser incluído e não tinha a menor intenção de começar agora. Luna era — de acordo com todo mundo — muito estranha.

— Oh, nem comece! — Ginny disse. Ela engatinhou para dentro do quarto (Ron começou a repreendê-la por isso), pegou um pé de tênis e o jogou nele, antes de sair engatinhando. Ele foi atingido no ombro e Ron sabia que tinha sorte por não ter sido atingido no rosto; Ginny tinha o melhor braço da família. — Luna não é tão ruim.

— Ela é de lua — Ron disse.

— Você quase nunca falou com ela — Ginny protestou.

— Sim, mas quando conversei, ela me disse que minha cabeça estava cheia de Zonzó alguma coisa e quando passamos a virada de ano lá, o pai serviu aquele negócio horrível e crocante... — Ron torceu o nariz com o desgosto.

— Oh, a salada de escaravelho — Ginny respondeu, enojada.

— Não fale o nome! — Ron retorquiu, encolhendo-se. — Urgh, ainda sinto o gosto! — Ele se levantou, pegou um sapinho de chocolate na mesa, partiu-o na metade e deu um pedaço a Ginny, que o colocou na boca na mesma hora, apesar de sua relutância anterior em almoçar.

— Aquilo foi horrível — admitiu, estremecendo. — Mas não significa que Luna...

— Ela come coisas estranhas e fala sobre coisas que não entendo — Ron disse. Ele sabia que era o Weasley burro (Bill e Percy eram brilhantes, assim como os gêmeos, mas de um jeito diferente, e Ginny era uma mistura dos talentos acadêmicos e criativos dos irmãos mais velhos, mas não tão esperta, enquanto Charlie era o Weasley ativo, mas mesmo ele tinha sido bom nas matérias que escolhera), mas isso não significava que Ron gostasse de ser lembrado disso, e Luna sempre conseguia fazer exatamente isso; ela tinha o hábito de dizer algo confuso e não oferecer explicações.

— Coitadinho de você — Ginny disse, mordaz, esfregando o ombro no batente da porta. De repente, Ron ficou ciente da própria mão, coçando vigorosamente o joelho, mas sem geral qualquer alívio. — _Eu_ acho que a Luna é fantástica e...

— Está com coceira? — Ron perguntou. Ginny parou o que estava fazendo e inclinou a cabeça para ele.

— Er, sim, mas...

Um som estranho veio do térreo e Ron estava em pé antes mesmo de se dar conta disso, passando por uma Ginny confusa para chegar ao patamar.

— Mãe? — ele chamou, passando a cabeça por cima da grade. — Mãe!

— Ginny! — a mãe chamou com a voz meio estranha. Ron ficou ofendido por um momento, antes de se dar conta de que a mãe não tinha confundido as vozes; ela estava mesmo chamando por Ginny. — Luna chegou, querida.

— Achei que você que ia para lá — Ron comentou, virando-se para sua irmã.

— Eu vou — Ginny respondeu, levantando-se com um olhar nervoso para a grade. A voz abafada mãe chegava ao andar deles, mas Ron não conseguia entender as palavras. Os dois se entreolharam, antes de Ginny começar a descer as escadas e Ron, sabendo que algo tinha acontecido, coçou o cotovelo distraidamente e a seguiu. — Oi, Luna — Ginny disse quando passaram pela cozinha. A mãe e Luna estava sentadas no sofá, de costas para eles, mas a mãe se virou assim que Ginny falou. A inquietude de Ron se intensificou ao ver lágrimas no rosto da mãe.

Luna se virou mais lentamente, mas quando o fez, estava mais pálida que o normal e chorosa — uma expressão estranha de se ver em Luna, que costumava ser tão alegre e desinteressada. A lateral de seu pescoço estava coberta por longos arranhões; eles, Ron notou, estavam azuis por causa da poção de cura favorita da mãe.

— Olá, Ginny — ela disse com a voz vazia. — Ainda bem que se atrasou.

Ginny olhou para Ron, que não tinha certeza do porquê de ela ter olhado para ele e não para a mãe; não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo ou o que devia dizer (se é que devia falar alguma coisa), então não seria de muita ajuda. Deu de ombros para ela.

— Mãe? — Ginny chamou, incerta.

— A senhora Lovegood sofreu um acidente, querida — a mãe disse, de repente chorosa novamente. O estômago de Ron se afundou, porque qualquer coisa que deixasse sua mãe assim não podia ser boa.

— Ela morreu — Luna disse num tom quase sociável. Houve uma pausa horrível, na qual Ginny deu meio passo para mais perto de Ron, que tentava processar o fato de que alguém que ele conhecia tinha _morrido_ , e a mão da mãe estava parada perto do ombro trêmulo de Luna (era claro que a mãe não sabia se devia apertá-lo) e Luna os olhava com seus olhos grandes.

Então, Luna explodiu em lágrimas e a mãe pareceu chocada e ergueu outra mão — era claro que queria abraçá-la —, mas Ginny foi mais rápida; ela caminhou rápida, mas determina, subiu no sofá por cima do encosto — a mãe nem brigou com ela — e abraçou Luna.

— O senhor Lovegood está com os Aurores — a mãe contou a Ron com a voz embargada. — E eles vão vir falar com Luna quando terminarem na casa. — A mãe fungou e olhou para o relógio (todas as mãos estavam em “trabalho” ou “escola”, exceto a dela, a de Ron e a de Ginny), antes de voltar a olhar para Ron com uma expressão dividida. Ron demorou um momento para entender o que ela queria; o pai não estava aqui, nem Bill e Charlie, que lidavam com essas coisas muito melhor do que Ron.

 _Acho que vou ter que bastar_ , Ron pensou e abraçou a mãe. Ela soluçou e o apertou. Ron coçou a bochecha — a coceira estava passando, felizmente — e permitiu que ela o abraçasse.

**-x-**

Sirius avisara Hagrid com vários dias de antecedência que ele e Harry iriam visitá-lo e Hagrid era conhecido por não conseguir guardar segredo, então, quando Hagrid abriu a porta para cumprimentá-los, Sirius não ficou surpreso ao ver Dumbledore sentado à mesa da cozinha, bebericando de uma xícara de chá do tamanho de um balde.

Sirius hesitou, incerto de como reagir a isso — devia ser amigável ou frio ou educado ou devia fazer uma cena? —, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele — e um Harry surpreso — tinham sido puxados para um abraço apertado.

— Como estão? — Hagrid perguntou, sorrindo ao soltá-los. Harry ficou amarrotado, precisou ajeitar os óculos, mas sorriu timidamente; ele só vira Hagrid uma vez, no julgamento.

— Bem — Sirius respondeu, sentindo um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. — Ocupado; voltei ao DELM, fazendo isso ou aquilo... — Observou o rosto de Dumbledore, que não mudou, e Sirius supôs que ele ficara sabendo disso por Amelia ou Olho-Tonto. — Mas, fora isso, fico em casa com esse aqui. — Os cantos dos olhos escuros de Hagrid se enrugaram quando ele estudou Harry, que se remexeu, aparentemente um pouco incerto do que esperar.

— Aposto que isso o mantém ocupado — Hagrid respondeu, rindo. — Melhores bruxos que eu já conheci, seus pais, mas seu pai era uma mão cheia às vezes. — Isso arrancou um sorriso engraçado de Harry, que olhava para a mão enorme de Hagrid, e Sirius apostaria qualquer coisa que ele estava imaginando se Hagrid tinha sido literal.

— Ele é mais bem-comportado — Sirius contou. Harry sorriu para ele, e Sirius foi abruptamente lembrado de que, há dois dias, Harry e Remus tinham convencido Monstro a colocar uma poção de mudança de pele na xícara de chá de Sirius; tinha que dar o crédito a eles: os efeitos tinham sido sutis e ele só assumira um leve tom de laranja, ao invés de um tom néon, e, no trabalho, todos o olharam de um jeito estranho por causa disso. Mesmo agora, parecia que Sirius estava com um bronzeado malfeito. — Apesar dos melhores esforços de Remus... Uma péssima influência aquele lá. — Balançou a cabeça. Hagrid riu e, atrás dele, Dumbledore tomou um gole de chá para esconder o sorriso.

— Onde está Remus? — Hagrid perguntou. — Achei que ele fosse vir com vocês.

— Ele está almoçando com um amigo — Sirius respondeu. — Mas ele mandou lembranças e diz que irá visitar logo.

Hagrid sorriu novamente e deu um passo para trás, para permitir que eles entrassem. Sirius entrou primeiro e Harry o seguiu sem hesitar. O lugar não mudara tanto durante os anos desde que Sirius o visitara pela última vez. Tudo parecia um pouco mais velho e o chão estava mais gasto, mas as xícaras eram novas e as janelas pareciam ter sido substituídas recentemente. Hunter, o antigo cachorro de Hagrid, tinha morrido e, em seu lugar, estava um _boarhound_ — e, conhecendo os cachorros de Hagrid, o novo animal provavelmente era tão ameaçador quanto um Pufoso — e uma criatura bastante estranha — meio que um sapo cruzado com uma borboleta — estava batendo as asas dentro de sua gaiola banhada pelo sol sobre o peitoril da janela, observando os flocos de neve caírem lentamente do lado de fora.

— Sirius — Dumbledore disse, cortês. O sorriso que ele deu a Sirius era incerto e Sirius foi estranhamente reconfortado pelo fato de que Dumbledore também parecia não saber bem onde o relacionamento deles estava.

— Senhor. Como está?

— Bem, obrigado. E, Harry — Dumbledore disse, sorrindo mais genuinamente. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Harry quase na mesma hora.

— Oi, senhor — disse. O cachorro de Hagrid escolheu aquele momento para se aproximar e se apresentar; Harry, não parecendo preocupado, ergueu uma mão para ele cheirar, antes de dar um passo para frente para acariciá-lo. O rabo do cachorro foi balançado preguiçosamente e Dumbledore olhou de Harry para o cachorro e para Sirius com confusão.

— Esse é o Canino — Hagrid disse. — Cuidado com as vestes... Ele baba e solta pelo...

— O Padfoot também — Harry comentou, sorrindo. Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam loucamente, e Hagrid pareceu confuso por um momento, antes de voltar a rir.

Eles se acomodaram à mesa — Harry se sentou entre Sirius e Dumbledore, e Sirius não sabia se ele tinha sentido a tensão entre os dois e fizera isso de propósito ou se tinha sido o acaso — e Hagrid serviu chá, sanduíches de carne de arminho e docinhos, antes de se sentar. Canino tinha ido de Harry para Sirius, em quem estava apoiado ao invés de ficar em pé.

 _Vira-lata preguiçoso_ , Sirius pensou, divertido, ao coçar atrás das orelhas de Canino, sendo premiado com um suspiro canino.

— Obrigado, Hagrid — Dumbledore disse, erguendo a mão quando Hagrid ia servi-lhe mais chá —, mas é melhor eu ir.

— Oh — Hagrid disse, parecendo um pouco chateado. — Bem, obrigado por vir. Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta...

— Posso ir sozinho — Dumbledore disse gentilmente. — Você tem convidados a entreter. — Sorriu para os dois e, dessa vez, o sorriso que Sirius deu em resposta não era forçado.

Ele se despediu e foi embora, e Hagrid e Sirius conversavam, enquanto Harry ouvia e olhava para a criatura na janela, antes da conversa se voltar para o motivo de Sirius ter ido até ali.

— Na verdade, queria te perguntar sobre minha velha motocicleta — Sirius disse, tomando um gole de chá. — Eu não a peguei de volta depois do Halloween, obviamente... — Os dois adultos olharam brevemente para Harry, que não percebeu por estar prestando atenção em outra coisa. — E, depois, com minha prisão e Azkaban e tudo o que aconteceu, eu meio que fiquei imaginando o que aconteceu a ela.

— Bem, eu tentei te encontrar, é claro — Hagrid disse —, mas você foi preso, então eu a trouxe para cá. Não sabia o que fazer com ela, mas Dumbledore, grande homem, Dumbledore — adicionou e Sirius sorriu, divertido —, sabia. Ele a levou para o castelo e a guardou em algum lugar seguro.

— Sabe onde? — Sirius perguntou. Hagrid balançou a cabeça.

— É melhor perguntar a ele, acho — Hagrid disse.

— Certo — Sirius respondeu —, iss... Garoto, não toque nisso, não sabemos o que é. — Enquanto os cachorros de Hagrid costumavam ser amigáveis e gentis, Sirius ainda precisava conhecer um de seus outros animais que pudesse ser classificado assim; normalmente, eram todos venenosos ou violentos. Harry, que tinha se aproximado do sapo-borboleta à janela, pulou e olhou ao redor, culpado.

— Não ia tocar — disse. A criatura se contorceu e Harry gritou, antes de ficar envergonhado. — O que é? — perguntou a Hagrid, que sorriu.

— Parte flitterby2, parte grindylow — disse, orgulhoso.

— Onde o conseguiu? — Sirius perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Hagrid ficou evasivo e Sirius suspeitou que, qualquer resposta que fosse receber, não seria completamente verdadeira.

— Eu o achei...

Houve uma batida na porta e Hagrid, parecendo aliviado, mas confuso, levantou-se e foi abri-la.

— Boa tarde, Hagrid — uma voz muito conhecida disse. Sirius franziu o cenho e olhou para a porta, mas não conseguiu ver além de Hagrid. — Diga oi, Draco.

— Olá, Hagrid — Draco disse agradavelmente. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas; o desdém de Lucius por Hagrid não era um segredo muito bem guardado, e Sirius ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver que ele não tinha sido passado ao filho.

— Professor Snape — Hagrid disse. — E... Draco?

— Draco Malfoy. — Sirius ouviu Draco dizer.

— O filho de Lucius Malfoy? — Hagrid perguntou, confuso. Ele mexeu a cabeça e Sirius poderia apostar tudo que ele olhava para Snape.

— Um deles, sim. Podemos entrar? — O coitado do Hagrid devia estar tão confuso, que ele deu passagem sem questionar. Snape entrou, usando preto, como sempre, e Draco o seguiu, olhando ao redor com curiosidade, antes de sorrir e ir direto até Harry, não parecendo surpreso por encontrá-lo ali.

— Isso é para você — Snape disse, passando um caderno conhecido a Sirius, sem mesmo cumprimentá-lo.

— Olá para você também — Sirius disse, revirando os olhos, ao aceitar suas anotações sobre Oclumência. — Como você...

— Sabia que estaria aqui? — Snape terminou por ele, sentando-se na cadeira que Dumbledore ocupara há pouco. — É difícil guardar um segredo em Hogwarts, como sabe bem, e, honestamente, é impossível quando certas pessoas estão envolvidas... — Seus olhos foram para Hagrid na mesma hora; o pobre do Hagrid ainda estava parado perto da porta aberta, parecendo completamente confuso.

— Gostaria de beber chá? — ele perguntou num fio de voz.

— Não, obrigado — Snape respondeu com desdém mal escondido. Hagrid parecia perdido, então Sirius pediu por mais. Hagrid o olhou, agradecido. — Há algumas passagens interessantes aí — adicionou, indicando o caderno sobre a mesa. — Mal elaboradas e sem qualquer descrição técnica, mas ainda interessantes.

— Valeu seu tempo? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso afetado. Queria perguntar se Snape tinha tentado usar o Patrono mental que Sirius tinha inventado, mas sabia que nunca receberia uma resposta honesta.

— Bastante — Snape respondeu, parecendo ter mordido algo amargo. — Parabéns, Black, pela primeira vez em trinta anos, você conseguir fazer algo que preste. Parece que você tem um cérebro funcional, afinal.

— Que sorte a minha — Sirius murmurou. Tomou um gole de chá e cruzou as mãos, enquanto Hagrid se sentava.

— Draco, eu não... — Harry disse e Sirius e Snape se viraram na mesma hora para ver Draco apertando os olhos para o flitterby-grindylow.

— Draco — Snape disse num tom de aviso e Draco recuou como se tivesse sido queimado. — Você prometeu se comportar.

— Estou me comportando — Draco murmurou. Snape o olhou e Draco o olhou feio (Sirius achou que parecia com as trocas de olhares que ele tinha com Harry, mas eles não estavam tentando se comunicar; parecia ser uma batalha de vontades). Os dois desviaram os olhos na mesma hora, e Snape não falou mais nada sobre Draco estar se comportando mal, e Draco se afastou da criatura. Sirius encontrou os olhos de Harry e deu de ombros.

**-x-**

— Bem, é melhor irmos — Padfoot disse meia hora depois de Draco e Snape terem chegado. Hagrid tinha sido chamado à escola para ajudar o professor Diggle com algum tipo de acidente em Defesa e, por isso, Harry, Padfoot, Draco e Snape tinham ido caminhar pelo terreno coberto de neve. Ao lado de Harry, Draco pareceu desapontado. — Tenho que falar com Dumbledore rapidamente e depois vamos para casa — Padfoot disse mais para Harry do que para Snape ou Draco.

Harry deu um olhar de desculpas para Draco, que deu de ombros, mas havia um peso em seus ombros que não estivera lá antes.

— Certamente não precisa arrastar o menino a todos os lugares — Snape zombou, olhando para Padfoot.

— Não chamaria de arrastar — Padfoot retorquiu.

— Ele é muito novo e muito parecido com o pai para pensar outra coisa — Snape disse. Harry piscou. Não tinha certeza do que acontecera entre Snape e Padfoot e não diria que eles eram amigáveis, mas certamente eram civis. E essa era a primeira vez que Snape mencionava James sem fazer parecer um insulto.

— E então faço o que, deixo-o aqui? — Padfoot perguntou. — Ir embora sozinho e depois ter que te ouvir dizer que sou um péssimo padrinho e como sou irresponsável...

— Eu não diria...

— Diria, sim. _Já_ disse — Padfoot falou. — Lua cheia, lembra? — O rosto pálido de Snape ficou rosado, antes de voltar ao normal tão rapidamente que Harry achou ter imaginado.

— Eu não seria contra ficar de olho nele por você — Snape disse. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Draco ao falar e parecia que ele preferia passar o tempo com aquela criatura na janela de Hagrid do que com Harry, mas ainda tinha dito isso. Harry e Padfoot o olharam, boquiabertos.

— Você? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Sou qualificado para cuidar de crianças, Black — Snape disse lentamente. — Várias delas ao mesmo tempo. Duas crianças devem ser fáceis, mesmo que uma delas seja a cria de James Potter e tenha sido criada por você e seu amigo peludo.

— Mas... você... odeia... — Padfoot gaguejou. Snape revirou os olhos.

— Vá conversar com o Diretor — disse. — Potter estará aqui e bem quando você voltar, posso garantir.

— Quer ficar? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Oh, então _agora_ o menino tem uma escolha...

— Cale a boca, Seboso — de novo, Harry ficou maravilhado com a falta de veneno e pelo fato de Snape não parecer terrivelmente incomodado com esse apelido —, e deixe Harry responder.

— Claro — Harry disse. Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas estava curioso o bastante para querer ficar e descobrir. Padfoot pareceu confuso.

— Pronto — Snape disse. — Agora, vá em frente, Black, está perdendo tempo. — Padfoot o olhou, antes de encontrar os olhos de Harry e apalpar o bolso. Harry assentiu; estava com sua varinha. Padfoot assentiu em resposta.

— Eu volto logo — disse. Os três o observaram caminhar na direção do castelo e, então, Draco olhou para Snape e disse seu agradecimento apenas com o movimento dos lábios, e Harry não sabia se era para ele ter visto. Snape assentiu e gesticulou para que eles se afastassem (aparentemente, sua ideia de supervisão era de longe), mas avisou-os para que ficassem por perto ou sofreriam as consequências.

— O que foi isso? — Harry perguntou, enquanto ele e Draco iam em direção ao lago.

— Nada — Draco respondeu.

— Não sou um idiota — Harry falou. Draco o olho, duvidoso, e Harry revirou os olhos. — Snape odeia... Bem, talvez não odeie, mas ele não parece gostar de mim. Ele não se ofereceria a passar mais tempo comigo...

— Ele nos mandou para longe — Draco disse, indicando a figura escura sentada em uma pedra. Contra a neve e de longe, Snape parecia com um Dementador. — Não é como se ele estivesse passando o tempo com você.

— Ainda assim — Harry retorquiu. Draco não falou. Harry desistiu de procurar por uma resposta depois de um minuto e decidiu que também ficaria em silêncio; se Draco quisesse falar, poderia começar a próxima conversa.

Como ele o fez, por fim.

— Meu pai acha que eu sou louco — Draco contou. — Ou que estou doente — adicionou, chutando um pouco de neve.

— Ele o quê?

— Ele mandou me examinarem — Draco disse em voz baixa. Pegou uma pedra da margem do lago congelado e se sentou, enrolando a capa cinzenta ao seu redor. Harry pegou um punhado da própria capa, que era vermelho escura, sentou-se, antes de ajeitá-la ao seu redor para se proteger do frio; o ar perto do lago era ainda mais frio.

— Por quê?

— Não sei — Draco disse e Harry acreditou.

— Acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela história dos nascidos muggle? — Harry perguntou. Draco deu de ombros.

— Acho que é besteira — Draco disse por fim, num tom arrogante. — Quero dizer, se alguém precisa ser examinado para saber se é maluco, Potter, seria você. — Esse comentário foi seguido por um sorriso, que logo sumiu quando Harry jogou neve nele. Draco cuspiu e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, mas Harry não deu continuidade aos ataques. — Por que, em nome de Merlin, fez isso? — Draco quis saber, espiando entre os braços. — Era para você ser legal, Potter.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Não se considerava uma pessoa maldosa, então não discordava do que Draco tinha dito, mas não conseguia pensar em um jeito de responder sem soar arrogante.

— Er... obrigado?

— É algo bom — Draco garantiu. E, então, antes que Harry pudesse responder, Draco suspirou. — Deve ser por isso que o pai mandou me examinarem: um Malfoy, amigo de um Potter.

— Amigos? — Harry perguntou, um pouco surpreso. Gostava de Draco mais do que gostara quando ficara na Mansão, mas ainda não tinha a menor ideia do que pensar dele e ainda estava completamente confuso por suas personalidades opostas. Achara que Draco tivesse uma tolerância amigável consigo, não que o visse como um amigo.

— Sim, Potter, amigos — Draco disse.

— Pensei que você me achasse um idiota — Harry disse, sorrindo.

— Oh, eu acho — Draco respondeu simplesmente. — Você é incrivelmente frustrante e duvido que tenha sequer olhado para o dicionário que eu te dei... — Harry tinha olhado uma vez, por cinco minutos, mas não o corrigiu. — Mas isso é bom. Simplicidade.

— Sou seu amigo por que sou simples? — Harry perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

— Exatamente, Potter. É a pessoa menos complicada que já conheci e é uma boa mudança. — Harry tinha certeza de que devia se sentir ofendido por isso, mas estava igualmente certo de que, para Draco, tinha sido um elogio, então não sabia o que dizer.

— Erm, obrigado — disse, hesitante.

— Viu — Draco disse. — Simples. Nunca mude, Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Originalmente chamado de mince pie; é uma torta tradicionalmente servida na época de natal, recheada com frutas secas, como passas, sultanas, e especiarias. Não achei um equivalente na nossa cultura, por isso, escolhi por uma tradução mais literal do nome do prato. :) 
> 
> 2 Pelo que vi, esse termo aparece apenas nos jogos de Harry Potter, não nos livros, por isso não achei uma tradução para ele e decidi manter no original.


	72. The Serpent Sworn

**Capítulo Setenta e Dois  
The Serpent Sworn  
(O Juramento da Serpente)**

— Oh, lá vem um problema — Rattler disse com um sorriso; esperava pelo elevador no nível dois quando Harry e Padfoot saíram dele. — Como está, Harry?

— Bem, obrigado — Harry respondeu com um sorriso hesitante.

— ‘Dia — Padfoot disse, bocejando.

— ‘Dia, Black — Rattler disse, ainda sorrindo. — Para o que veio hoje? Papelada? — Essa última pergunta foi acompanhada por uma expressão meio compreensiva, meio apologética.

— Espero que seja algo um pouco mais animador — Padfoot disse, pesaroso. Sorriu. — Queria fazer uma ou duas prisões e talvez descobrir uma teoria de conspiração ou um esquema de assassinato... Mas é, acho que a papelada pode ser bacana, também. — Rattler riu.

— Tenho algumas coisas para resolver agora de manhã — Rattler disse, ajustando sua pasta —, mas se estiver ocupado demais para ficar de olho no jovem Potter enquanto está salvando o Ministério, pode deixá-lo comigo à tarde. — Rattler sorriu para Harry. — Acho que estou te devendo uma partida de Snap explosivo. — Harry riu. — E dessa vez eu vou ganhar — Rattler adicionou. — Mas o que fará agora de manhã? Certamente tem coisas mais legais para fazer do que seguir esse aqui — apontou para Padfoot — por todo o lugar.

— Arthur Weasley vai trazer seus dois mais novos — Padfoot respondeu — e vamos deixar que eles se divirtam sozinhos. Acho que o parceiro de Arthur vai passar o dia fora, então, as crianças podem ficar com o lado dele.

— Exatamente — um bruxo grisalho falou, ofegante, ao passar por eles e entrar no elevador.

— ‘Dia, Perkins — Padfoot disse alegremente, enquanto Perkins apertava um botão. Rattler também olhou para Perkins e murmurou uma palavra que estava na lista de coisas que Harry não podia usar na escola.

— Pode segurar a porta, Perkins? — Rattler pediu, antes de voltar para Harry e Padfoot. — Preciso ir, infelizmente, mas a porta do meu escritório está aberta. — Apressou-se a entrar no elevador, cuja porta era mantida aberta por um bruxo idoso com cabelos brancos e fofos. Rattler acenou com uma mão, detrás das portas que se fechavam, enquanto com a outra, procurava por algo dourado em suas vestes.

— Ele está animado hoje — Padfoot comentou, antes de gesticular para Harry. — Por aqui, garoto. — Harry o seguiu por uma rede de corredores estreitos e olhou ao redor, curioso, enquanto andava; acabou não sendo a melhor ideia, porque toda vez que olhava para um cubículo, um Auror de rosto endurecido o olhava com desconfiança. Harry decidiu manter os olhos nas costas de Padfoot.

Padfoot parou numa parte do Departamento dos Aurores que Harry reconheceu vagamente; conhecia o banheiro, porque o usara quando ficara no escritório de Bones, e reconheceu os vários escritórios; o de Bones, é claro, e também o de Rattler, e o de Scrimgeour um pouco mais distante, perto dos cubículos. Padfoot foi até a porta entreaberta de Scrimgeour e bateu nela.

Houve um baque e um xingamento abafado de dentro — Padfoot sacou a varinha na mesma hora, e Harry colocou a mão no bolso, pronto para pegar a própria varinha se necessário —, antes de Scrimgeour dizer:

— Entre!

— Está tudo bem, senhor? — Padfoot perguntou, cauteloso, ao abrir a porta. Scrimgeour estava sentado à mesa (cuja superfície estava chamuscada e soltava um pouco de fumaça) e colocou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua gaveta assim que eles entraram.

— Está tudo bem, obrigado, Black — ele respondeu. — Guarde isso aí. — Padfoot guardou a varinha nas vestes e Harry tirou a mão do bolso. — Bom dia, Potter.

— Bom dia, senhor — Harry disse.

— O que aconteceu? — Padfoot perguntou, indicando a mesa.

— Oh, isso? — Scrimgeour perguntou, remexendo-se. — Nada. — Pela posição dos lábios de Padfoot, Harry sabia que ele não tinha acreditado, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Scrimgeour juntou as mãos e disse: — Agora, eu tenho algumas coisas para você fazer hoje...

— Sim? — Padfoot perguntou depois de hesitar por um momento. Scrimgeour começou a detalhar o dia de Padfoot, e Harry só ouviu uma parte das instruções e das opiniões de Padfoot antes de ignorá-los e começar a prestar mais atenção ao escritório. Era menor do que o de Bones e muito mais interessante; Bones tinha uma enorme prateleira de livros, enquanto Scrimgeour tinha uma menor, meio preenchida por livros, meio preenchida por objetos estranhos que eram um pouco sinistros. O retrato de um velho dormia no canto, sobre um objeto ornado que parecia um pouco com um relógio de sol, e a mesa de Scrimgeour estava coberta de pilhas de pergaminhos e uma coleção de plantas em vasos, nenhuma das quais Harry reconheceu.

Uma delas se remexeu enquanto ele a observava, e deu um passo para mais perto, curioso. Padfoot e Scrimgeour estavam muito envoltos em sua conversa para notar quando Harry sacou a varinha e a usou para cutucar a planta — sabia que era melhor não usar as mãos — e nenhum deles o olhou duas vezes quando a planta tentou pegar sua varinha e ele a tirou do caminho.

— Desculpe — murmurou. Scrimgeour balançou uma mão e Padfoot bagunçou seu cabelo, e Harry abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. Eles pousaram em um envelope pesado sobre a mesa. Estava chamuscado (era claro que estivera perto do que tinha chamuscado a mesa) e tinha uma marca estranha nele, onde um carimbo muggle deveria ir; duas chaves cruzadas, dentro de um círculo feito de uma cobra enrolada...

Scrimgeour notou que Harry olhava para o envelope e pigarreou. Harry recuou um passo e Scrimgeour escondeu o envelope sob uma pilha de pergaminhos. Padfoot olhou de um para o outro, confuso e um pouco preocupado.

— Então — Scrimgeour disse, olhando duramente para Harry, apesar de estar falando com Padfoot —, entendeu o que precisa fazer hoje?

— Sim, senhor — Padfoot respondeu em um tom estranho.

— Excelente. Vá trabalhar. — Padfoot e Harry se entreolharam e caminharam na direção da porta, mas a voz de Scrimgeour os fez parar. — Um momento, por favor, Potter. — Os dois pararam. — Você não, Black. Por gentileza, espere lá fora.

— Mas...

— Potter já sobreviveu sem sua companhia. — Os olhos de Scrimgeour brilharam. Até esse momento, Harry achara poder confiar em Scrimgeour. Já não tinha tanta certeza. — Estou certo que ele conseguirá novamente. — Padfoot apertou o maxilar. — Algum problema?

— Sim, na verdade — Padfoot respondeu. — Sou o guardião dele, tenho direito de saber...

— Há algumas coisas que ele e eu precisamos conversar — Scrimgeour disse. — Em particular. Terá de confiar em mim quando digo que não é nada inapropriado...

— Você está... estranho hoje — Padfoot disse sem preâmbulos. — Não sei o que está acontecendo...

— Não, e não é da sua conta — Scrimgeour disse duramente.

— Viu? — Padfoot retorquiu. — E quer que eu confie em você...

— Sim, Black, confie em mim, como eu confiei em você quando respondi por você em maio — Scrimgeour explodiu. Padfoot murchou na mesma hora. Ele olhou para Harry (de um jeito que o garoto entendeu significar que Padfoot ia insistir se Harry estivesse preocupado, mas, caso contrário, acataria). Harry mordeu o lábio e assentiu e Padfoot, parecendo cauteloso, saiu do escritório.

— Estarei aqui na frente — Padfoot disse, provavelmente tanto para garantir Harry quanto para dar um aviso a Scrimgeour. Este fechou a porta atrás de Padfoot com um aceno da varinha e murmurou um feitiço que provavelmente impediria que o som saísse.

— Viu o símbolo, né? — Scrimgeour disse. Harry considerou mentir, mas suspeitava que Scrimgeour (um Auror veterano) perceberia.

— Uma cobra — disse em voz baixa. — Com duas chaves cruzadas.

— Foi o que pensei — Scrimgeour suspirou. Olhou para as próprias mãos, juntas sobre a mesa, antes de olhar para Harry. — Uma pessoa, ou um grupo de pessoas, tentou me matar hoje cedo. — Harry não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silêncio. — Estou investigando, ou irei investigar quando terminarmos aqui, mas vou pedir que guarde segredo.

— Mas... Se alguém está tentando te matar, então não deveria...

— Potter, sou o Auror Chefe há muitos anos. Por favor, não tente me dizer como fazer meu trabalho. — Harry corou e olhou para os tênis. — Vou abafar isso tudo — Scrimgeour disse. — Não quero que as pessoas se preocupem com algo que pode não ter importância...

— E se não for... Se não for algo sem importância, senhor? — Harry se atreveu a perguntar.

— Então, alertarei as pessoas certas na hora certa.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, esperando Scrimgeour o dispensar, mas ele não o fez. Por fim, Harry perguntou:

— Então, por que está me contando?

— Você viu o símbolo do Juramento da Serpente — Scrimgeour disse. — Precisava me certificar de que você não contaria ao seu padrinho nem que exageraria.

— Ele não contaria — Harry disse, incerto do porquê Padfoot saber seria algo tão ruim. — Talvez ele pudesse ajudar...

— Acredito que Black achará as associações e crenças desse grupo em particular pessoais demais... Não sei até que ponto ele se envolveu na guerra, mas sei que esteve envolvido e agora que você está no mundo bruxo, ele se sente obrigado a te proteger... Não, o Juramento da Serpente não é algo que Black ficaria feliz em deixar estar se soubesse que voltaram a funcionar.

 _A guerra? E Padfoot iria querer me proteger de algo que eu poderia exagerar...?_ Um arrepio desceu pela espinha de Harry quando sua mente chegou à sua conclusão.

— Está... Está dizendo que esse... esse Juramento da Serpente... Que eles estão conectados a Voldemort de algum modo? — Harry perguntou. O rosto de Scrimgeour se contorceu ao ouvir o nome, mas, fora isso, ele permaneceu impassível.

— Não disse nada disso — Scrimgeour disse, tenso, mas Harry sabia que estava certo.

— Mas se é... Se é Voldemort — Scrimgeour se contorceu de novo —, então não deveríamos fazer algo? — Harry perguntou, cada vez mais horrorizado.

— Estou cuidado da situação. Peço que confie que eu decidirei quando e se algo precisar ser feito — Scrimgeour disse.

— Foi uma _guerra_ da última vez — Harry disse. — Ele matou meus pais! Se algo está acontecendo, senhor, então não deveríamos...

— _Nós_ não faremos nada. O Juramento da Serpente não é uma ameaça grande demais para eu lidar sozinho. Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas também é um garoto e não tem que se meter nessa... — Scrimgeour parou de falar, parecendo enervado, como se não conseguisse decidir como chamar a situação, e isso preocupou Harry. Sempre achara que Scrimgeour era razoavelmente competente, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. — Não irá se meter nisso e, mais importante, ficará quieto sobre o que viu aqui e sobre o que conversamos. Está claro? — Harry não respondeu. — Senhor Potter, não permitirei que saia se não prometer.

— Está bem — Harry murmurou sem encontrar os olhos amarelos de Scrimgeour.

— Como?

— Eu disse que tudo bem! — Harry explodiu, cruzando os dedos atrás das costas. — Eu prometo.

— Promete o quê? — Scrimgeour pressionou.

— Prometo — Harry disse num tom duro, grato por toda a prática em encontrar lacunas que morar com Monstro lhe dera — que não farei nada que seja considerado exagerado — Harry estava razoavelmente certo de que contar a Padfoot e Moony imediatamente não era um exagero, especialmente desde que podiam estar lidando com _Voldemort_ — e que ficarei quieto sobre tudo o que ouvi hoje. — Mas não prometera guardar para si. Harry se forçou a esconder a arrogância.

Parecendo satisfeito, Scrimgeour assentiu e alisou distraidamente o chamuscado em sua mesa. Então, olhou para Harry e sorriu, abruptamente parecendo com o Scrimgeour que Harry conhecera nas celas de contenção e no tribunal, ao invés daquele com quem passara os últimos minutos.

— Muito obrigado, Potter. — Ele parecia absurdamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Posso ir? — Scrimgeour balançou uma mão, dando permissão (ele tinha tirado seu aparelho de comunicação do bolso e murmurou algo), e Harry logo saiu do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Em nome de Merlin, o que foi isso? — Padfoot quis saber. Harry olhou ao redor (os corredores estavam mais cheios agora do que quando ele e Padfoot entraram no escritório).

— Preciso conversar com você — Harry disse em voz baixa. Ouviram movimento dentro do escritório de Scrimgeour e foram para outro corredor. Um momento depois, Scrimgeour saiu, mas não olhou na direção deles. — Em outro lugar — Harry murmurou, observando Scrimgeour ir na direção dos elevadores.

Padfoot assentiu na mesma hora e guiou Harry para longe do escritório de Scrimgeour. Foram parados várias vezes por Aurores ou Recrutas — Harry reconheceu Wellington e Yaxley e, também, Robards — que queriam cumprimentar Padfoot ou os dois e, vários minutos depois, finalmente conseguiram encontrar uma parte segura do corredor. Era em frente a um armário de manutenção, por onde, estranhamente, poucas pessoas passavam, mas, felizmente, elas não olharam para Harry ou Padfoot. Os que olharam, não se aproximaram.

— Certo — Padfoot disse, olhando ao redor. — Vamos ouvir.

— Tinha um envelo...

— Sirius! Harry! — Tonks surgiu do nada, corada, e Harry engoliu o que estivera prestes a dizer. Apesar de gostar de Tonks e confiar nela, achava que Padfoot devia ficar sabendo primeiro e, depois, Padfoot poderia decidir quem deveria ficar sabendo ou não. — E aí — disse quando chegou perto deles.

— Dora — Padfoot disse. Ele assentiu para Bones, que chegou na mesma hora que Tonks e continuou andando; ela ia em direção a uma das pessoas em frente ao armário. Padfoot, então, voltou sua atenção para Dora. — Poderia nos dar um min... — Harry viu as narinas dele se alargarem. — Está tudo bem?

— Acho que sim — Tonks disse, mas não parecia ter certeza.

— O quê? — Padfoot perguntou.

— Bem, Scrimgeour está conversando com Remus — Tonks contou com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

— Remus? — Padfoot perguntou, inexpressivo. — Tipo, o Moony? Com Scrimgeour?

— Que outro Remus você conhece? — Tonks perguntou, revirando os olhos.

— Por que ele sequer está no Ministério? — Padfoot perguntou duramente.

— Tomamos café da manhã na Cafeteria do Átrio — Tonks disse. — E aí Scrimgeour saiu dos elevadores quando estávamos nos despedindo e pediu para conversar com Remus...

— Sobre?

— Não tenho ideia — Tonks disse, irritada. — Scrimgeour disse que era melhor eu ir para o treinamento ou me atrasaria e ele tinha aquele tom de quem não está para brincadeiras... — Jogou as mãos no ar. — Não tive escolha — disse, parecendo um pouco defensiva. Padfoot parecia perturbado. — Eu...

— Certo, pessoal, vamos descer — Robards chamou, saindo de um cubículo à esquerda de Harry. McKinnon estava ao seu lado e ofereceu um assentir nervoso para Harry e Padfoot, e a Tonks um sorriso amigável. Ao redor deles, as pessoas começaram a se mexer, Tonks entre elas; ela olhou para Padfoot com mau-humor e acenou, antes de ir se juntar a McKinnon e Wellington. Yaxley e Prewett estavam alguns passos atrás deles, conversando. — Black — Robards disse, aproximando-se com um aceno. — Scrimgeour me disse que vai assistir hoje...

— Sim — Padfoot disse, olhando para Harry —, ele quer minha opinião ou qualquer coisa assim. — Padfoot pareceu confuso por um momento, antes de parecer preocupado. — Posso ter um momento com Harry...

— Ele não vai descer conosco, vai? — Robards perguntou. — Vamos falar dos Imperdoáveis, sabe, não é realmente apropriado...

— Não, Arthur Weasley concordou cuidar dele — Padfoot contou.

— Oh, bom — Robards virou a cabeça e gritou: — Weasley! — Alguns segundos depois, o senhor Weasley colocou a cabeça para fora de um escritório no fim do corredor e acenou, incerto. Robards gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse. — Fiquei sabendo que cuidará de Potter? — O senhor Weasley olhou para Robards de um jeito estranho e sorriu, confuso, para Padfoot, que ofereceu um sorriso igualmente confuso.

— Posso só... — Padfoot começou.

— Robards, Black? — Scrimgeour tinha voltado e Harry se moveu para perto de Padfoot automaticamente, apertando o maxilar. Scrimgeour os estudou, antes de olhar para o senhor Weasley, que parecia sem jeito. — O treinamento está começando... Há algum problema?

— Não, senhor — Robards disse na mesma hora. — Vamos, Black. — Padfoot olhou para Harry de um jeito cheio de significados e Harry inclinou a cabeça levemente (Padfoot precisava ir ou Scrimgeour ficaria desconfiado... se já não estivesse).

— Se comporte com Arthur, garoto — Padfoot disse. — A gente se vê no almoço.

— Tchau — Harry disse, enquanto Padfoot seguia Robards para longe. Scrimgeour ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, antes de seguir os outros para o armário.

— Nem um momento chato, eh? — O senhor Weasley disse, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry.

— Acho que não — Harry murmurou, perturbado. _Alguma_ coisa estava acontecendo e Scrimgeour e o Juramento da Serpente eram o centro de tudo... E se todos pareciam determinados a vigiar Padfoot (como Scrimgeour e Robards pareciam estar fazendo), então Harry ia investigar sozinho e contar a Padfoot o que pudesse quando estivessem sozinhos em casa.

— Vamos ver o Ron? — Arthur perguntou alegremente, gesticulando o fim do corredor. — Ele está esperando no meu escritório.

— Claro — Harry disse, animando-se com a menção a Ron. — E Ginny? — Uma expressão triste apareceu no rosto de Arthur e ele ajustou os óculos.

— Temo que ela não tenha vindo hoje — Arthur disse, abrindo a porta. Ron, que estivera girando em uma cadeira, ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

— Ei, Harry — disse e Harry sorriu de volta. Então, Ron se voltou para seu pai e perguntou: — Quem?

— Ginny — o senhor Weasley respondeu e a mesma expressão triste apareceu no rosto de Ron. O senhor Weasley se sentou à sua mesa e começou a abrir cartas, e Harry se acomodou na beirada da mesa mais próxima a Ron.

— Ela queria vir — Ron contou a Harry. — Mas achou melhor ficar em casa. — Pausou, parecendo chateado. — Não que você não seja importante, é só que... — Ron parou e correu a mão pelo cabelo, parecendo agitado. — Maldição... — O senhor Weasley o repreendeu levemente nesse momento. — Saiu tudo errado. É que... Nossa vizinha... A mãe da amiga de Ginny morreu... na semana passada. — Ron olhou para a mesa à sua frente e Harry não respondeu, temendo ofendê-lo. — Ela... Ginny está cuidando dela. Mas ela queria te ver — Ron adicionou.

— A agradeça por mim — Harry disse e Ron assentiu. — Mas acho que ela fez a escolha certa ao ficar em casa. Está claro que precisam mais dela lá do que aqui. — Distraído, Ron coçou o braço, antes de franzir o cenho. — O que foi? — perguntou.

— Fred e George, meus irmãos, mandaram uma carta amaldiçoada para casa — Ron resmungou. — Estamos todos com coceira desde então... Bem, menos a Ginny, porque eles falaram para ela como se livrar disso.

— Já tentou o _Finite_? — perguntou.

— A mãe tentou — Ron disse. — Estou tentando convencê-la a mandar um Berrador... — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Mas ela ainda não mandou, então ainda estamos com coceira.

— Pode ser que Padfoot conheça alguma coisa que ajude — Harry ofereceu. — Ele é bom nesse tipo de coisa. Posso perguntar a ele durante o almoço se quiser.

— Obrigado — Ron disse. — Acho que é isso ou esperar até eu ficar frustrado o bastante para usar magia acidental para me livrar disso. — Harry sorriu.

**-x-**

— ... acho que já é o bastante — Robards disse quando Blackburn e Hemsley abaixavam as varinhas. Dora, que tinha se transformado em algo parecido a uma flor, e um dos Recrutas homens (que tinha confessado várias coisas vergonhosas sobre ele mesmo que Sirius preferia não saber) encolheram os ombros.

— Bem? — Scrimgeour, que estivera ao lado de Sirius o tempo todo, perguntou.

— Não mudou nada — Sirius respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Mas não está pior?

— Erm, não — respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Scrimgeour assentiu e pediu licença.

 _Ele me queria aqui embaixo por três hora para isso?_ Sirius se perguntou e gemeu. Quase não prestara atenção; ao invés disso, atormentara-se com o que Harry quisera lhe contar.

— Você nem fez nada — Marlene disse num tom que era quase brincalhão. Mas seus olhos eram cautelosos e seu sorriso, tenso.

— É... Deixa para lá. Você se saiu bem — Sirius comentou.

— Obrigada — disse, cautelosa. Dora foi até eles, parecendo mais humanoide agora que fora liberada da Maldição Imperius.

— Isso foi estranho, né? — ela perguntou, enervada. — Quero dizer, eu sabia que não era uma flor, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia, sabe?

— É mais ou menos assim mesmo — Sirius lhe disse com uma careta. — Mas esse é o primeiro passo... Conseguir notar a diferença entre as ordens e os próprios pensamentos.

— Resistir é que é difícil — Marlene adicionou.

— Você não pareceu ter qualquer dificuldade — Dora disse, olhando-a com curiosidade.

Marlene deu de ombros e falou:

— Acho que só sou teimosa.

— Acho que só um pouco — Sirius disse, rindo. Marlene não pareceu ofendida pelo comentário, mas não riu ou sorriu. Dora olhou de um para o outro, desconfortável.

— Acho que vou procurar o Gawain — Marlene falou depois de um momento.

— Tudo bem — Dora disse, sossegada. — A gente se vê amanhã.

— Foi bom te ver — Sirius adicionou e ganhou um sorriso estranho e um dar de ombros como resposta. Dora parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou decidindo não o fazer.

— Vamos almoçar? — ela perguntou por fim. Sirius assentiu e os dois se juntaram ao resto da multidão que voltava ao Departamento de Aurores.

— Espere um pouco — Sirius disse ao saírem juntos do armário. — Vou buscar o Harry e... — Dora guinchou ao trombar com as costas de uma Recruta e Sirius conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela caísse.

— ... o Juramento da Serpente não é algo que pode abafar, Rufus! — Amelia disse. Sirius só conseguia ver a parte de trás de sua cabeça e as pontas das vestes. Ela não falava alto, mas todos os Recrutas que estavam ali pararam e ficaram em silêncio, então a voz dela chegou ao fim do corredor. — Especialmente não se eles estão tentando te matar! Você é valioso demais para esse Departamento para permitir que eles tentem...

— Estou cuidando disso — Scrimgeour falou, parecendo irritado.

— Não, não está. E não está levando à sério, que é exatamente onde está o perigo. É melhor exagerar...

— É o que parece — Scrimgeour murmurou.

— ... e dar um jeito nisso antes que realmente vire um problema para mais pessoas do que apenas você, do que deixar de lado e permitir que o problema aumente. Pode ser o Chefe dos Aurores, mas eu, com a ajuda de Thomas, sou a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e eu entendo isso como uma ameaça, mesmo que você não o faça...

— Já lidou com os tipos deles antes e é por isso que está agindo desse jeito; é pessoal para você, que é exatamente o porquê de eu não querer...

— Se não lidarmos com isso, pode acabar sendo pessoal para todos nós — Amelia ralhou. — Você tem dois dias para começar a conter isso, ou eu vou tomar o controle e farei o seu trabalho por você. — Sirius ouviu seus sapatos (algum tipo de salto, pelo som) estalarem contra o chão quando ela foi embora. Scrimgeour não falou mais nada e não voltou pelo corredor (ele claramente tinha seguido o mesmo caminho que Amelia), o que foi uma sorte; assim que a conversa terminou, as trinta e poucas pessoas que a entreouviram começaram a murmurar.

— Quem é o Juramento da Serpente? — um homem perguntou.

— Pelo nome de Merlin, o que poderia ter acontecido para ser pessoal para Bones? — outro homem perguntou. Sirius e Dora se entreolharam.

— Acho melhor ir procurar o Olho-Tonto — ela disse, hesitante.

— Boa ideia. Vou procurar o Harry. — Sirius achava que, agora, sabia o que Harry queria lhe contar. — A gente se vê no jantar?

— Não, minha mãe me quer em casa hoje — Dora disse, dando de ombros. — Serão só vocês três. — Ela parecia tão perturbada quanto Sirius ao se afastar (e tropeçar nos próprios pés) para ir procurar por seu mentor.

Felizmente, Harry estava onde deveria estar; Sirius não achava que ele simplesmente sairia vagando pelo Ministério, mas com Harry era difícil ter certeza. A mesa de Arthur estava desocupada, mas nenhum dos meninos parecia preocupado; estavam sentados à mesa de Perkins, escrevendo em pedaços de pergaminho.

— Aí eu falei para o Charlie... Olá, senhor Black — Ron disse, notando-o antes de Harry. Sirius o olhou com diversão; “senhor Black” era um nome estranho. Harry também o cumprimentou, mas os olhos permaneceram no desenho que fazia.

— Olá. Onde...

— O pai foi ao banheiro. — Sirius se aproximou da mesa, enquanto Ron terminava de contar seja lá o que fosse a Harry antes de ter chegado, e os dois meninos riram. Jogos de Forca e Jogos da Velha estavam espalhados pela mesa. Ron, Sirius notou com diversão, tinha abandonado o desenho de algum tipo de círculo com pernas e braços. Sirius tinha visto o desenho de dragão de Ginny e, ainda que ela fosse boa, parecia que Ron não tinha herdado suas habilidades artísticas.

Harry desenhava um símbolo estranho e, ainda que não fosse nenhuma Obra-Prima, também não era algo que ele houvesse inventado; havia várias versões da mesma coisa ao seu redor. Era uma cobra — Sirius não tinha certeza de qual tipo, porque Harry não sabia desenhar muito bem — que formava um anel, dentro do qual estavam duas chaves.

— O que é isso? — Sirius perguntou em voz baixa, mas depois do que ouvira entre Amelia e Scrimgeour, achava já saber.

 _O Juramento da Serpente_ , Harry escreveu, olhando rapidamente para Ron para se certificar de que ele não estava prestando atenção; Ron estava adicionando expressões faciais em seu desenho. Então, Harry soprou a tinta para secá-la, dobrou o pergaminho com cuidado e o colocou no bolso.

— Está com fome? — Sirius perguntou com o coração disparado.

— Faminto — Harry respondeu, antes de olhar com relutância para Ron.

— Dora não vai mais com a gente, aconteceu alguma coisa. — A mão de Harry foi em direção ao bolso onde colocara o desenho, e Sirius inclinou a cabeça. — Você e seu pai gostariam de se juntar a nós? — Sirius perguntou a Ron, e a expressão de Harry se abriu de novo.

— Nos juntar a vocês? — Arthur perguntou, voltando ao escritório.

— No almoço — Harry respondeu com um sorriso. Arthur pareceu perturbado por um momento e colocou a mão no bolso. Sirius não tinha certeza do motivo, mas percebeu que ele contava as moedas que carregava.

— É por minha conta — Sirius disse quando Arthur hesitou, olhando entre Ron, que parecia desconfortável, e Harry, que parecia esperançoso. — Para agradecer por ter cuidado de Harry.

— Não é... Não podemos deixar que faça isso...

— É claro que pode — Sirius disse com um sorriso. Ron agora tinha uma expressão esperançosa que combinava com a de Harry, e Arthur parecia dividido. Scrimgeour não tinha lhe dado algo para fazer àquela tarde, então Sirius planejara ir para casa assim que possível; ele e Harry tinham muito a conversar. Mas precisavam comer primeiro e realmente queria agradecer a Arthur e a Ron por fazerem companhia a Harry (perguntou-se onde Ginny estava) e achava que pagar o almoço era o jeito de fazer isso. O que relutava a fazer, entretanto, era passar muito tempo no Ministério, pelo menos até saber o que estava acontecendo. E, como estava com Harry, relutava em ficar em qualquer lugar possivelmente perigoso.

— Vamos — Sirius disse. — Conheço um Café muggle ótimo logo na esquina.

Os olhos de Arthur brilharam com a menção aos muggles e Sirius sabia que tinha o convencido.


	73. The Quest For Answers

**Capítulo Setenta e Três  
The Quest For Answers  
(Em Busca de Resposta)**

Harry voltou à escola dois dias depois de Sirius ter entreouvido Scrimgeour e Amelia conversando sobre o Juramento da Serpente, e Sirius estava feliz com isso; não por querê-lo longe, mas, sim, porque Harry, de um jeito pouco surpreendente, tinha se envolvido nisso tanto quanto Sirius. Ele precisava de algo com que se distrair, porque, por mais determinado que estivesse em ajudar, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer nesse momento.

Sirius também estava bastante cauteloso; Harry lhe contara tudo o que Scrimgeour tinha dito sobre o Juramento da Serpente e, pelo que Sirius entendera, essas pessoas estavam conectadas a Voldemort de algum modo — Scrimgeour tinha praticamente _dito_ isso a Harry —, mas ainda não descobrira como. O Juramento da Serpente não era um nome que já tivesse escutado e, entre Reg e a Ordem, achava estar bastante informado.

Perguntara a Remus — que relutara em falar sobre sua reunião com Scrimgeour —, mas Sirius o pressionara até que ele admitisse que Scrimgeour só quisera se certificar de que — agora que Remus namorava uma Recruta — ele tinha abandonado seus dias de socar Aurores. Sirius rira da expressão envergonhada de Remus enquanto ele contava essa história, mas algo não lhe parecera certo com essa explicação. Era possível que Scrimgeour ainda estivesse ofendido por Remus tê-lo socado em maio passado, mas... Bem, Sirius não achava que seu melhor amigo fosse um mentiroso — Remus certamente não mentiria sobre algo tão importante quanto Voldemort —, mas também não achava que ele tinha sido completamente honesto.

Não saber quem ou o que o Juramento da Serpente era o deixava desconfortável, especialmente porque — ainda que estivessem atacando o Ministério — qualquer pessoa ligada a Voldemort certamente estaria atrás de Harry. E, agora que as aulas tinham voltado, Harry passava sete horas longe dos olhos de Sirius, cinco dias da semana. Sirius ainda achava uma péssima ideia deixá-lo levar a varinha para a escola, mas usara um feitiço no espelho de Harry para encolhê-lo e evitar que fosse quebrado, e agora Harry o carregava no bolso o tempo todo. Sirius, também, carregava o seu e era pelo menos confortado por saber que poderia estar ao lado de Harry em questão de segundos se algo acontecesse.

Apesar do perigo que pairava sobre eles, o primeiro dia de Harry tinha sido uma ocasião animada; desde que recuperara sua motocicleta (Dumbledore a guardara numa sala do sétimo andar de Hogwarts que Sirius nem sabia existir e que era muito parecia com uma mecânica), Sirius passara todos seus momentos livres trabalhando para que ela voltasse a funcionar e a usara para levar Harry para a escola, para a felicidade de seus colegas de classe e decepção do professor que cuidava dos portões.

Por sua parte, Harry estava lidando bem com essa história do Juramento da Serpente. Ele ficara assustado depois daquele dia no Ministério e fizera várias perguntas sobre a guerra, mas Sirius finalmente — depois do segundo dia de aula — conseguira fazer com que Remus lidasse com ele, e isso parecia ter acalmado mais a Harry do que Sirius conseguira. Remus, também, tinha aceitado as notícias com calma e parecia chateado sempre que mencionavam o assunto, mas ele não parecia terrivelmente preocupado.

E, ainda que fosse algo bom que Harry não se encolhesse mais com todos os barulhos e movimentos bruscos, e que Remus não estava em pânico e fazendo planos, Sirius ainda ficava ansioso sempre que estava no Ministério e os dias de pesquisa — na biblioteca de Grimmauld e a muito maior do Ministério — não tinham rendido frutos.

O que era o motivo de Sirius estar parado, com muita relutância, em frente a esta porta em particular. Olhou seu relógio — passava das quatro, o que significava que as aulas já tinham terminado —, antes de bater. _É uma péssima ideia_ , pensou. A porta foi aberta e Sirius foi recebido por um olhar nada impressionado.

— Duas vezes em poucas semanas. — Sirius colocou as mãos nos bolsos e não respondeu. — Que _sorte_ a minha.

— Verdade — Sirius respondeu apenas. Snape o olhou friamente e Sirius se recusou a desviar os olhos, certo de que, se Snape decidisse tentar ler sua mente, Padfoot conseguiria colocar um fim a isso. Snape desviou os olhos por fim; ele olhou para o teto escuro das masmorras de Hogwarts, como se rezasse por força ou paciência, e Sirius revirou os olhos.

— A que eu devo essa... honra? — Snape finalmente perguntou.

— Posso entrar?

— No momento, você está abusando demais de uma tolerância _muito_ frágil — Snape o informou, mas deu um passo para trás. — Não encoste em nada. — Sirius não encostou. Ficou em pé, como um aluno malcriado, enquanto Snape dava a volta em sua mesa e se sentava. Snape não lhe ofereceu um lugar para sentar. — Bem?

— Quem é o Juramento da Serpente?

— Desculpe?

— O Juramento da Serpente — Sirius repetiu.

Snape hesitou antes de dizer:

— Eu não sei.

— Besteira — Sirius disse e os olhos de Snape brilharam. — Você hesitou.

— Eu hesitei por que estava tentando formar uma resposta educada ao invés de uma que fosse ofensiva. Agora vejo que não devia ter me dado ao trabalho.

— Você tem que saber — Sirius falou.

— Muito bem — Snape respondeu. — Você me pegou, Black. Eu, Severus Snape, sou o líder das Promessas das Serpentes...

— Juramento da Serpente — Sirius corrigiu, franzindo o cenho.

— O nome não importa — Snape ralhou. — Porque, como eu disse, não tenho a menor ideia do que está falando.

— Nenhuma? — Sirius perguntou. — Não parece nem um pouco familiar?

— Nem um pouco — Snape respondeu. — Deveria?

— Eu não sei — Sirius suspirou. — Tudo o que sei é tem a ver com Voldemort...

— O Lorde das Trevas? — Snape perguntou e Sirius torceu os lábios.

— Não, o outro Voldemort — murmurou.

— Como?

— Nada — Sirius disse; tinha ido buscar ajuda e não ia conseguir se o ofendesse. — Assumo que o Juramento da Serpente era... Não sei, a elite dos Comensais da Morte ou algo assim, mas não consigo encontrar nada sobre quem eles são ou o que querem.

— A elite? — Snape perguntou lentamente. Ficou em silêncio, estudando Sirius com seus olhos frios por quase um minuto, antes de falar, parecendo inquieto. — Parece que é mais idiota do que achei. — Sirius não respondeu, e Snape colocou o braço sobre a mesa, antes de erguer a manga. A Marca Negra estava lá, inocente, uma marca negra gasta na pele pálida, exceto que Sirius sabia o que ela significava. — Se esqueceu disso?

— Não — Sirius respondeu. — É o motivo de eu ter vindo...

— Quer que um antigo Comensal da Morte o ajude com suas suspeitas sobre o surgimento de _novos_ Comensais da Morte? — Snape perguntou. — Acho que nunca ouvi algo mais idiota, e olha que eu corrijo os trabalhos dos Grifinórios. — Cruzou os braços. — Não somos amigos, Black, apesar de termos provado várias vezes que conseguimos dividir o mesmo espaço por breves períodos de tempo sem que o mundo acabe. Não gosto de você, nem particularmente me importo se vai chegar ou não ao seu próximo aniversário, _nem_ te devo alguma coisa, seja informação ou honestidade.

— Certo — Sirius disse, porque, de verdade, não havia muito mais que pudesse dizer. Snape estava certo, não eram amigos, e o resto do que ele tinha dito também fazia sentido. Estranhamente, Sirius confiava nele mais do que provavelmente deveria, mas certamente não confiava cegamente; sua confiança vinha da confiança que tinha nas opiniões de Dumbledore, mas Sirius também não confiava cegamente em Dumbledore. Mas não falaria nada disso a Snape porque isso daria informações que preferia que seu antigo inimigo não soubesse.

— Certo? — Snape repetiu, piscando.

— Sim — Sirius disse, indo em direção à porta. Tinha conseguido a maior parte do que precisava; Snape não parecera preocupado com O Juramento da Serpente até Voldemort ter sido mencionado, e a Marca Negra de Snape estava gasta; era claro que ele não estava envolvido (pelo menos não diretamente), mas não quisera falar mais nada até ter instruções e soubesse quais especulações podia compartilhar. E Sirius, apesar de todo seu ódio pelos Comensais da Morte, conseguia entender isso, ainda que o incomodasse. Então, razoavelmente certo de que Snape não sabia mais sobre o Juramento da Serpente do que ele, Sirius não quis arriscar o progresso desajeitado e tenso que tinham feito por algo que poderia não lhe dar resultados. — Obrigado por seu tempo.

Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si; suspirou pesadamente — uma boa parte da tensão sumiu agora que havia uma porta entre ele e Snape — e estava quase certo de que Snape fazia a mesma coisa do outro lado da porta.

Depois disso, Sirius caminhou pelos conhecidos corredores de sua antiga escola, pensando. Tinha um destino — o escritório de Dumbledore —, mas certamente não estava usando o caminho mais rápido até lá, para que pudesse ter tempo de considerar todas suas opções. Quando finalmente chegou à Gárgula — que o cumprimentou alegremente —, tinha decidido seu curso de ação e sentia-se nervoso, mas certo de que tinha feito a escolha certa.

— Entre — Dumbledore disse ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius batia na madeira da porta. Balançando a cabeça em divertimento irônico, Sirius abriu a porta e entrou. Dumbledore pareceu surpreso por um momento, antes de oferecer um sorriso hesitante para Sirius. Então, seus olhos foram para a lateral de Sirius e seu sorriso sumiu e ele ficou preocupado. — Está tudo bem?

— Não há nada de errado ainda — Sirius disse, cauteloso. Dumbledore indicou o assento em frente à sua mesa e Sirius se sentou. — Mas fiquei sabendo de uma coisa pelo Departamento de Aurores. Eu meio que achei que Amelia ou Olho-Tonto já tivessem vindo falar com você... — Entendimento passou pelo rosto de Dumbledore e Sirius se sentou mais ereto. — Você sabe.

— Assumo que esteja falando do Juramento da Serpente? — ele perguntou, cansado.

— Sim — Sirius disse. — Eles estão com Voldemort? O que eles querem? Quantos são?

— Antes de responder suas perguntas, gostaria de dizer que fico tocado por ter trazido este problema a mim, apesar de já não confiar mais em mim como antes.

— Confio em você com isso — Sirius disse em voz baixa. — Tem mais experiência com esse tipo de coisa do que qualquer pessoa que eu conheço e eu seria idiota de ignorar isso. — Dumbledore o olhou sem piscar, mas Sirius não sentiu algo empurrar sua mente, então achou que era seguro assumir que Dumbledore apenas o olhava. Pelo que ele procurava, Sirius não sabia.

— Estou certo de que ouviu isso inúmeras vezes nos últimos meses, mas permita-me dizer que você certamente cresceu.

— Obrigado — Sirius disse, um pouco desconfortável com o olhar fixo de Dumbledore e muito determinado a não demonstrar o quanto significava o elogio de seu antigo diretor. — Então, o Juramento da Serpente?

— Ah — Dumbledore disse, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. O clima do escritório mudou na mesma hora, de amigável e um pouco cauteloso, para metódico. Fawkes balançou as penas e olhou de um para o outro. Dumbledore olhou para seu animal, antes de se voltar para Sirius. — Não há nada confirmado — disse —, mas acreditamos ser possível que eles trabalharem com Voldemort ou, pelo menos, sigam as crenças dele até certo ponto.

— Antigos Comensais da Morte?

— É possível, mas, como disse, nada confirmado — Dumbledore respondeu pesadamente. — Temos certeza de que há alguém esperto por trás disso; até agora, conseguiram operar em segredo e na linha entre ser uma ameaça e serem medíocres. Alastor me disse que Scrimgeour não ia levá-los a sério até Amelia conversar com ele para convencê-lo.

— Na verdade, ela gritou — Sirius disse e um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Dumbledore.

— Disso, não fiquei sabendo — murmurou, parecendo divertido. — O que eles querem, imagino, é poder. Como certamente sabe, é o que grupos desse tipo procuram, mas ainda não atacaram nascidos muggles nem aqueles considerados traidores de sangue. Seu único ataque conhecido foi contra Scrimgeour, que é um mestiço que foi da Sonserina.

— Então... O quê? Eles querem criar caos só por criar?

— Talvez — Dumbledore falou. — Não saberemos até que eles voltem a agir e temo que será tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de reagir e tentar nos recuperarmos, porque não temos como prever o que farão a seguir.

— Oh, bem, isso é reconfortante — Sirius comentou com um revirar de olhos.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente e disse:

— É admirável como mantém o otimismo para que as coisas se resolvam facilmente, Sirius, mas faz isso tempo o bastante para saber que essas coisas nunca são tão simples quanto gostaríamos que fossem.

— Eu sei — Sirius murmurou. — O que mais pode me dizer?

— Muito pouco... Não tenho muitas informações sobre isso e compartilhei com você a maior parte do que tenho. Fiz deduções, mas só o tempo dirá se estão corretas ou não.

— Quais deduções? — Sirius quis saber.

— É grupo razoavelmente grande...

— E por “grande” você considera...

— Trinta ou mais pessoas, eu diria.

— Trinta? — Sirius perguntou num fio de voz. — Mas um grupo tão grande teria feito algo para chamar atenção...

— A não ser que sejam bem estruturados — Dumbledore disse. — Acredito que sejam e, como disse antes, são liderados por alguém que sabe o que está fazendo.

— O que pode dar base para a teoria dos Comensais da Morte — Sirius falou.

— Sim — Dumbledore concordou. — Mas também pode não ser o caso. É difícil saber. Mas acho seguro assumir que eles tiveram algum tipo de treinamento ou que são bruxos e bruxas bastante talentosos.

— Por quê? — Sirius perguntou.

— Atacar o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores é uma estratégia ousada — Dumbledore respondeu. — Tom só tentou algo assim com seus Comensais da Morte depois de seis ou sete anos de sua... campanha — Sirius apertou o maxilar. Recuperar-se da morte de Charlus Potter não tinha chegado nem perto de ser tão difícil quanto se recuperar das mortes de James e Lily, mas a menção ao homem que tinha considerado seu pai tinha causado uma dor no fundo de seu estômago —, quando ele tinha recursos e quando seus Comensais da Morte tinham a experiência e habilidade necessárias para conseguir tal coisa.

— Então, eles são perigosos? — Sirius perguntou simplesmente.

— E é possível que tenham ajuda de dentro, provavelmente no DELM ou na Manutenção, pessoas que estão de olho nas coisas. — Sirius precisava admitir que Dumbledore tinha razão (Remus tinha pensado a mesma coisa há algumas noites). Dumbledore pigarreou gentilmente. — Eu sugiro que, se e quando for a hora de você os confrontar, não os subestime. — Dumbledore se recostou em sua cadeira, pesaroso.

— Tudo bem — Sirius respondeu um pouco enervado. Às vezes, lembrava-se da guerra com carinho; James e Lily estavam vivos, ele tinha Marlene, Peter ainda não destruíra a vida de todos... Mas tinha se esquecido de como odiava o estresse de sentir que precisava ajudar e que era ele quem sempre precisava fazer alguma coisa, se não era um covarde ou uma perda de tempo ou colocava as pessoas em perigo. Não sentira falta dessa sensação. — E é tudo o que sabe?

— Não tenho a mesma influência no Departamento de Aurores que tenho com alguns dos outros. — Sirius podia entender isso; embora soubesse que Amelia e Olho-Tonto manteriam Dumbledore informado, o Departamento de Aurores funcionava de um modo quase completamente independente do resto do Ministério. Era assim há anos e, durante tais anos, tinha sido motivo de preocupação para os Ministros, especialmente aqueles que queriam sentir estar no controle de seu Ministério. Aurores e membros do Esquadrão certamente não passavam muito tempo estudando políticas com o Ministro e os Subsecretários quanto os outros Departamentos. — Eu só sei o que me contam.

— E não te contaram nada? — Sirius perguntou.

— Alastor é o responsável pelo caso — Dumbledore contou. — Sei disso.

— Isso é bom... Ele pode te manter atualizado...

Dumbledore suspirou, parecendo resignado, e disse:

— Temo que não. Scrimgeour está acompanhando o caso de perto e, por isso, está em cima de Alastor.

— Então, ele vai ficar quieto — Sirius resumiu.

— E com bom motivo — Dumbledore respondeu. — A lealdade de Alastor deve ser maior ao seu trabalho do que a mim. Quer um doce?

— Obrigado — Sirius falou ao aceitar um. Dumbledore pegou um para si e o colocou na boca.

— Essa ainda não é minha batalha. Não me sinto tão responsável por isso quanto me senti com a ascensão de Tom, e o Ministério ainda não pediu minha assistência, formalmente ou pela própria falta de ação. Fico feliz em deixar que eles lidem com as coisas por ora.

— Então, se eu precisar de informação, tenho que procurar Olho-Tonto? — Sirius perguntou.

— Talvez — Dumbledore disse, girando os dedões. Sirius suspirou. — Algum problema?

— Olho-Tonto e eu... Bem, nos damos bem, mas não é como antes; ele não confia em mim como antes.

— Crises fazem coisas estranhas à confiança — Dumbledore disse. — Olhe para nós.

— É, pessoas normais confiam mais fácil nas pessoas que sabem que podem confiar. Mas Olho-Tonto, um cara ótimo, mas ele é a pessoa mais paranoica e reservada a ter agraciado a Grã-Bretanha, e estou certo de que ele confia ainda menos em mim...

— Vigilância constante — Dumbledore murmurou e Sirius riu.

— Exatamente. A única coisa que ele vai me falar é para parar de meter meu nariz antes que ele arrance um pedaço para ficar igual ao dele. — Era Dumbledore quem ria agora.

— Então, talvez — disse ao se acalmar — possa perguntar a alguém em quem Alastor confie.

**-x-**

— O Juramento da Serpente? — Narcissa repetiu, apertando os olhos para ele por trás dos portões da Mansão. Severus apertou a capa ao redor de seus ombros já que estava parado em uma corrente particularmente forte de vento frio e, por um momento, sentiu pena de Narcissa, que usava apenas um roupão. Ela estremeceu. — Não, Severus, o nome não significa nada para mim.

— Lucius não o mencionou? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu num tom apologético, mas firme, antes de bocejar. Severus achava nunca a ter visto fazer algo tão mundano quanto bocejar. — Acho que nunca ouvi... — Bocejou novamente. — O que está acontecendo?

— Nada — Severus respondeu.

— Severus, é o meio da noite — disse simplesmente. — Por que viria agora se não estivesse...

— Talvez eu tenha pensado em retribuir todas as vezes que você me foi uma inconveniência — disse friamente. Narcissa torceu a boca, e ele se perguntou quando tinham chegado ao ponto onde podiam provocar o outro sem que sentissem necessidade de se vingar. Confiava um pouco mais em Narcissa do que em Lucius (Narcissa, pelo menos, tinha motivações simples quando necessário), mas ainda não era tanto assim, especialmente depois de ela ter dito a Draco que ela não era de confiança.

— Está nevando — ela respondeu, trocando o peso de pé. Ele olhou o cetim azul claro e molhado com desdém, e ela trocou o peso de pé mais uma vez e cruzou os braços. — Está claro que é importante, Severus, ou não estaria aqui, e está claro que é algo que pede discrição ou estaria tendo essa conversa com meu marido.

— Discrição seria bom — disse e ela assentiu brevemente. Por dentro, ele estava perturbado; de todas as pessoas, Black tinha procurado a ele para pedir... Bem, não ajuda, mas certamente informação e ele não teria feito isso se não fosse necessário. Severus não desprezava mais o homem, mas o desgostar ainda estava lá, e estava razoavelmente seguro de que Black sentia o mesmo, então Severus suspeitava que a visita daquela tarde tinha sido feita por desespero. E se o Lorde das Trevas estava envolvido de qualquer maneira, então Severus precisava saber. — Pelo menos, por agora.

— O que aconteceu? — Voltou a perguntar. Severus hesitou. Por mais que confiasse em Narcissa o bastante para procurá-la para pedir informações, não achava que contar a ela fosse uma boa ideia. Não porque temia que ela fosse contar a alguém, mas porque temia o que ela faria (no que dizia respeito a Draco) se achasse que o Lorde das Trevas estava voltando. Iria avisá-la quando e se fosse necessário, mas dar tempo para que ela pensasse nas coisas não seria bom para ninguém.

— Se acabar sendo relevante, eu te aviso — disse. — Posso garantir.

— Não confia em mim — ela disse num tom magoado que ele achava que funcionaria na maioria das pessoas; ele, entretanto, sabia que Narcissa era coletada demais para que sua voz saísse assim por acidente e que ela provavelmente não se importava o bastante sobre o que ele pensava dela para ficar magoada com sua falta de confiança. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha; era um ato fútil, já que o vento o balançava em todas as direções. — Depois de tudo pelo que passamos nos últimos anos, não confia o bastante em mim para...

— Eu vou te tratar com a mesma cortesia com que me trata — disse —, contarei o que achar que você precisa saber, quando for relevante. — A fachada magoada dela sumiu na mesma hora e, pela segunda vez aquela noite, ela torceu a boca.

— Muito bem — disse. Severus olhou para além dos ombros dela, para o borrão marrom que se movia pelos jardins. Sacou a varinha e Narcissa se virou, sacando a própria varinha, que estivera escondida em seu roupão.

— Dobby — falou, relaxando. Era tanto uma explicação quanto um chamado, e o elfo sumiu dos jardins e apareceu ao lado dela no cascalho congelado. — Faça uma xícara de chá, por favor. Bem quente.

— É claro, senhora — o elfo guinchou. — Mas o Mestre mandou Dobby terminar a jardinagem... É a noite de jardinagem de Dobby, senhora...

— Nada irá crescer com esse clima — ela disse em tom de dispensa. — Eu cuido de Lucius. Você cuida do meu chá. — O elfo estremeceu e sumiu com um guincho obediente. — Precisava perguntar mais alguma coisa? — perguntou, voltando-se para Severus.

— Não.

— E Draco ainda será bem-vindo amanhã?

— Draco sempre será bem-vindo — Severus respondeu em voz baixa. E era verdade. Draco estava o visitando com mais frequência. Severus não sabia o que Narcissa dizia a Lucius, mas, honestamente, não se importava. Não era problema seu, e Draco era tão diferente de Lucius e Hydrus agora que Severus achava que não estava sendo fácil para ele em casa, não porque os outros dois o maltratassem, mas mais porque ele estava solitário. Severus sempre tentava fazer Draco se sentir o mais bem-vindo possível. Severus não era um homem muito receptivo e ainda dava muitas tarefas mentais chatas para Draco fazer, mas também ouvia ao seu afilhado e se importava verdadeiramente com seu bem-estar.

Draco rapidamente percebera que o escritório de Severus — e o tempo com ele — era seguro e respondera de acordo; Severus não sabia se ficava entristecido ou egoistamente satisfeito que o melhor amigo de seu afilhado de dez anos era um professor de Poções de meia-idade.

— Sempre? — Narcissa perguntou. Severus inclinou a cabeça e Narcissa sorriu. — Obrigada, Severus. É bom saber que você cuida dele. E o treinamento... Não te agradeci por isso... E não tem sido fácil para nenhum de nós, mas eu realmente acho que é para o melhor...

— É o que veremos — disse, mas achava que ela estava certa, ou assim esperava. Também esperava que houvesse uma chance de Draco não seguir os passos do pai e se juntar aos Comensais da Morte se ou quando chegasse a hora, mas achava que essa chance era quase nula; Draco provavelmente veria a Marca Negra no braço do pai e no de Severus (sem saber que Snape não gostava da marca) e decidiria que também queria uma. Severus suspirou. O garoto nem estava em Hogwarts, mas Severus e Narcissa já tinham planejado todo seu futuro e ele seguiria esse futuro, porque o tinham manipulado para fazer isso.

Narcissa crispou os lábios e disse:

— Vou beber meu chá e voltar para a cama. Boa noite, Severus.

— Boa noite — respondeu e sacou a varinha.

— E, Severus — ela chamou antes que ele pudesse aparatar —, se eu ouvir alguma coisa sobre essas Serpentes, eu te aviso.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e girou no lugar enquanto Narcissa caminhava para a Mansão, como uma sombra fantasmagórica contra a neve.

**-x-**

— Está atrasado. Feche a porta. — O homem que entrara obedeceu sem questionar.

— Está escuro — ele disse.

— Isso é um problema? — replicou o homem que o repreendera. Havia algo parecido a humor em sua voz. — Achei que você, de todas as pessoas...

— Não — foi a resposta.

— Bom. — Os olhos do homem se ajustaram ao escuro e conseguiu ver a silhueta do outro homem, sentado em uma caixa de polidor de vassouras tombada com toda a arrogância de um rei em seu trono. — Quer se sentar?

— Vou ficar em pé. — O homem sentado deu de ombros, antes de erguer os olhos, duros e brilhantes no escuro.

— Queria me contar alguma coisa.

— Black está fazendo perguntas.

— Mesmo? — Agora havia interesse na voz do homem sentado e uma levíssima pitada de arrogância. — Imagine só.

— Não está surpreso — o homem bufou, zombeteiro.

— Não — o outro admitiu. — Mas é bom saber mesmo assim. Como ficou sabendo?

— Também tenho minhas fontes — foi a resposta e o homem sentado enrugou o rosto.

— Espero que sejam de confiança. Se isso chegar às pessoas erradas...

— Minha fonte é confiável — falou, cruzando os braços e, por dentro, gostou de ver como seu superior estava incomodado ao ouvir sobre sua fonte.

 _Rá! Não é o único que pode jogar_ , pensou.

— Black descobriu qualquer coisa?

— Nada que seja perigoso para nós — disse, antes de completar com rancorosa admiração: — Se alguém vai entender tudo, será ele.

— Talvez — disse o homem sentado, mas sua concordância era clara. — Com um pouco de sorte, nem ele nem todos os outros vão saber o que está acontecendo até que esteja acontecendo.

— Com um pouco de sorte — concordou. — Acha mesmo que vamos conseguir?

— Acho, sim — respondeu com confiança. — É um pouco mais extremo do que qualquer coisa que já tenhamos tentado — o outro murmurou sua concordância —, mas todos sabem o que têm de fazer e são todos eficientes. A única coisa que me preocupa um pouco — o outro arregalou os olhos; o homem sentado não era do tipo de admitir estar preocupado — é que alguém se machuque.

— Se nosso pessoal se machucar, é culpa deles mesmos — disse rispidamente. — Eles deveriam conseguir lidar com o que jogarem neles. — O homem sentado fez um barulho que podia ser sua concordância, mas o outro não tinha certeza.

— “Deveriam” é a palavra-chave — disse. — Mas acho que o tempo dirá.

— Ainda está pensando em fazer no Natal?

— Sim — assentiu, pensativo. — Obrigado por me contar sobre Black. Tenho outras pessoas de olho, mas quanto mais pessoas cuidando dele, melhor. — O outro bufou sua zombaria e o que estava sentado sorriu ironicamente. — É tudo para ele, afinal.


	74. Part Of The Family

**Capítulo Setenta e Quatro  
Part Of The Family  
(Parte da Família)**

Sirius brigou com seu cachecol — um vermelho de Grifinória que comprara com Harry durante o feriado —, antes de desistir e colocar as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans. Mas precisou tirá-las de lá no instante seguinte para abrir a porta da sala de aula e isso o fez se sentir mais inquieto do que antes.

Tinha chegado cedo — estava programado para começar às sete horas —, mas não o bastante para ser o primeiro a chegar; a senhora Phelps estava lá, ainda usando a blusa floral, cardigã e saia longa em que a vira quando deixara Harry na escola pela manhã, e o senhor Benson, em seu termo e gravata de sempre, conversava com ela.

Sirius, que era um “pai” novo na escola e não estava envolvido em nenhuma das associações de pais, não conhecia ninguém além da professora e do senhor Benson e se sentia mais fora de seu elemento do que esperara. Não sabia como agir; deveria se apresentar ou apenas se sentar e esperar que a senhora Phelps começasse a lhe contar o progresso de Harry?

Viu-se desejando ter trazido Remus; tinha oferecido, mas Remus tinha agido meio estranho, dizendo que ele não tinha tanto direito de estar ali quanto Sirius, fosse ele a madrinha ou não. Sirius tinha lhe dito que ele era bem-vindo, mas Remus optara por ficar em casa com Harry para tentar ajudá-lo com seu projeto Animago; Harry pensara em algo para seu encantamento durante o Halloween, e Remus o ajudara a verbalizar, como tinha ajudado Sirius, James e Peter há tanto tempo.

 _O bom, velho e articulado Moony_ , Sirius pensou, antes de voltar a olhar ao redor e resmungar para si mesmo. _Eu devia tê-lo trazido... Ele é a madrinha de Harry, pelo amor de Merlin. Ele tem o direito de estar aqui._ Olhou para os outros pais que tinham comparecido, presumidamente, como casais — ou que trocavam aqueles olhares de casais. Sirius se sentiu um pouco solitário por causa disso e, também, porque era bons cinco ou dez anos mais novo do que a maioria deles.

 _Eu realmente devia ter trazido o Moony, ainda que fosse só para ter com quem conversar... Ou, no mundo ideal, eu nem estaria aqui. Seriam Lils e Prongs._ Pela milésima vez, não pôde evitar pensar que os dois teriam adorado algo assim. Ou talvez fosse só o fato de que eles nunca teriam a chance de viver coisas assim que fazia Sirius achar que eles gostariam.

— Com licença — alguém disse atrás dele e Sirius percebeu que estava na passagem. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas quando uma mulher alta usando várias pérolas e um homem baixinho e careca passavam por ele. Sirius seguiu o exemplo deles e pegou um crachá da mesa mais próxima à porta; o crachá dizia _Patrick Evans_ e tinha uma linha de patas de quatro animais; havia três patas (duas grandes e uma pequena) e um casco. Foi quando Sirius soube que as crianças deviam ter criado os crachás na aula de Educação Artística ou em seu tempo livre.

Sorriu ao prendê-lo na roupa e verdadeiramente achava que seu crachá era melhor do que aqueles que só tinham flores ou estrelas.

 _Ele é um bom menino_ , pensou, ainda sorrindo, e seguiu o cheiro de Harry até o outro lado da sala, onde havia um conjunto de mesas e cadeiras pequenas demais, nas quais se acomodou com cuidado. No meio, havia quatro pedaços de papel — questionários para a reunião de pais e mestres, aparentemente, e lápis. A mesa de Harry tinha uma etiqueta que dizia _Harry Evans_ e tinha sido enfeitada com tiras vermelhas e amarelas. Havia, também, um desenho aceitável de um leão e Sirius perdeu um momento se perguntando — já tinha algum tempo desde a última vez que o fizera — em qual casa de Hogwarts seu afilhado acabaria.

Não tinha chegado a uma conclusão quando o senhor Benson se sentou à sua frente. Seu crachá tinha o desenho de um livro, assim como a etiqueta que marcava a mesa de Blaise.

— Patrick — o senhor Benson disse. — Como está?

— Oi, erm, sim, bem, obrigado — Sirius disse, oferecendo um sorriso em resposta.

— Bom, bom.

— E você?

— Oh, bem — o senhor Benson respondeu. — Ocupado com o fim do feriado, mas nada do que reclamar... Harry já voltou a se acostumar?

— Sim, sem problemas. E Blaise?

— Está amando — o senhor Benson respondeu, parecendo divertido. Sirius assentiu, incerto do que dizer; achava que teria mais sorte em manter uma conversa com Blaise do que com seu pai; Blaise, pelo menos, conhecia um pouco. — Então, er, qual é o seu time? — Sirius precisou engolir a resposta automática de “Cannons” e acabou soltando um som estranho.

— Desculpe?

— Seu time? De futebol? — o senhor Benson perguntou.

— Oh — Sirius disse. Sabia que futebol era algum tipo de esporte muggle (provavelmente envolvia os pés e algum tipo de bola... Ou pelo menos era o que achava, baseando-se na criatividade dos muggles ao nomear as coisas). — Erm... Londres? — Era uma pergunta, mas o senhor Benson não pareceu notar.

— Ah, Arsenal? — Sorriu. — Eles estão se saindo bem esse ano... Pode ser até que ganhem. — Sirius piscou, confuso, mas sabia que era melhor não comentar. — Eu sou um fã do Liverpool... — Apalpou o pequeno broche vermelho em seu paletó, um pouco acima de seu crachá. — E espero que ganhemos, mas só o tempo dirá.

— É, erm, Liverpool também é... erm, bom — Sirius disse e o senhor Benson sorriu.

— E Harry? Ele torce para o Arsenal, também?

— Erm... Mais ou menos — Sirius disse. — Acho que sim.

— Talvez devêssemos levar os meninos à final e, talvez, nós dois possamos nos divertir? — o senhor Benson disse com uma expressão meio cautelosa, meio ansiosa. Sirius a reconheceu; era a mesma que usara quando tinha conversado com Arthur sobre levar as crianças ao Ministério para que elas pudessem se ver. Sirius percebeu que estava assentindo. — Um pouco de competição amigável, hm?

— Claro — Sirius respondeu, sem saber com o que estava concordando. Felizmente, antes que o senhor Benson pudesse continuar a falar sobre futebol e Sirius precisasse fingir ser um muggle, outro casal chegou. O marido puxou a cadeira para a esposa, antes de ir buscar uma cadeira para ele na frente da sala.

— Ah, Pauline — o senhor Benson disse, sorrindo educadamente para a mulher, apesar de não ser tão entusiasmado quanto o que dera a Sirius.

— Senhor Benson — a mulher respondeu. Ela tinha um nariz longo e pontudo, lábios finos pintados de vermelho, mas olhos castanhos gentis, e cabelos castanhos curtos e bagunçados. — Como está?

— Bem, obrigado — o senhor Benson respondeu. — David. — O homem que carregava uma cadeira tinha um crachá que dizia que ele era David Granger. Ele era um homem baixo; mais alto que sua esposa e um pouco atarracado, mas provavelmente uma cabeça mais baixo que Sirius, e tinha um sorriso muito branco, cabelo castanho cacheado e olhos verdes.

Sirius voltou a olhar os crachás deles; os dois Granger tinham um “Dr” em frente ao nome e os crachás tinham sido pintados (de verde e de púrpura, respectivamente) ao invés de serem desenhados.

— Olá, Emanuel — o senhor Granger disse, antes de notar Sirius e também cumprimentá-lo.

— Deve ser o pai de Harry — a senhora Granger disse. Sirius assentiu.

— E senhor e senhora Granger... São a família de Hermione?

— Doutor e Doutora Granger — a senhora... Doutora Granger disse num tom quase severo. — Mas o resto está certo.

— É um prazer conhecê-los — Sirius disse, um pouco incerto.

— Você, também — o Doutor Granger disse. — Seu filho tem sido um bom amigo para nossa Hermione esse ano. Ela sempre teve dificuldades em fazer amigos — adicionou em voz baixa. Sua esposa suspirou.

— Ela tem sido uma boa amiga para Harry, também — Sirius respondeu.

— E Blaise, é claro — a Doutora Granger adicionou. — Ela passa bastante tempo falando deles dois.

— Fico feliz em saber — o senhor Benson respondeu com um sorriso mais verdadeiro dessa vez. — Ela é muito inteligente, não é? — O Doutor e a Doutora Granger trocaram um olhar meio orgulhoso, meio impotente.

— Bastante — a Doutora Granger disse depois de um momento. — Às vezes inteligente demais, acho.

— Para onde vão mandá-la no ano que vem? — O senhor Benson perguntou. Os Granger se entreolharam novamente.

— Recebemos algumas ofertas — o Doutor Granger disse, mantendo o olhar de sua esposa. — Todas de escolas muito boas... Muito... Erm... Escolas prestigiosas.

— Devem estar orgulhosos — Sirius disse, sentindo que precisava contribuir um pouco para a conversa. O casal ao seu lado trocou outro olhar.

— Sim, estamos orgulhosos — a Doutora Granger disse por fim. Seu cheiro era incerto. — Deixamos a escolha para Hermione, é claro, mas não tem muito o que escolher; ela está decidida desde seu aniversário. — O Doutor Granger assentiu. — E nós... Bem, nós apoiamos sua decisão.

— Certo — Sirius disse.

— E Harry e Blaise?

— Harry vai para um internato, o mesmo para o qual eu fui quando era menino — Sirius disse, deixando um pouco de orgulho aparecer em sua voz, já que achava que isso era o esperado nessas coisas de pais e mestres. — Ele está animado, acho, mas vou sentir falta dele.

— São apenas vocês dois, então? — O Doutor Granger perguntou.

— Não, temos nossa governanta e meu irmão visita bastante. — Sirius jurava que se os Granger se entreolhassem mais uma vez, acabaria fazendo algo drástico. Não era como ele e os Marotos costumavam fazer, olhares que usavam para conversar; esses eram mais os olhares de quem estava julgando. Era desconcertante. — E Blaise?

— Oh, ele vai para a escola local, acho — o senhor Benson disse. — Somos só nós dois, então é mais fácil mantê-lo por perto.

— E... — A Doutora Granger começou, mas, nesse momento, a senhora Phelps bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Sirius ficou surpreso ao ver quantos pais tinham chegado enquanto ele conversava com o senhor Benson e os Granger.

— Obrigada, pessoal — a senhora Phelps disse, sorrindo. — É maravilhoso ver que tantos vieram e estão ansiosos para ouvir sobre o progresso de seus filhos. — Ninguém respondeu, mas a professora não se intimidou. — Agora, posso ver que alguns de vocês estão ocupados com os pôsteres e os trabalhos de artes que estão à mostra, mas peço que se sentem por um momento, para que eu possa conversa com vocês como um grupo, antes de conversarmos individualmente. Se ainda não notaram, verão que há um formulário para vocês preencherem enquanto eu falo; é para colocarem quaisquer perguntas ou preocupações que possam ter e poderemos falar sobre isso quando eu chegar aí.

Todos foram se sentar, batendo a cabeça nos pôsteres pendurados baixo, enquanto Sirius observava com diversão. Um homem particularmente alto estava tendo dificuldades em se acomodar em uma das cadeiras pequenas. Sirius o viu desistir e ficar em pé atrás de sua esposa.

A senhor Phelps parecia querer repreendê-lo por ficar em pé, mas mudou de ideia.

Ela começou a falar detalhadamente — e usava anotações de apoio frequentemente — sobre o que a turma estivera fazendo desde setembro. Ela falou até que ponto tinham chegado em certas matérias, qual era a média da sala em certas áreas, e o que ainda tinham para cobrir até o final do ano escolar, em junho.

Sirius parou de prestar atenção depois de um minuto, porque Harry já tinha lhe contado tudo isso e, honestamente, era enfadonho. Reviu essa opinião mais tarde aquela noite; Lily teria adorado e James estaria ansioso no começo, e enfadado cinco minutos depois. Pegou um lápis do porta-lápis e um dos formulários, lendo-o — decidindo não responder _Qual é a sua maior preocupação quanto ao aprendizado de seu filho/sua filha?_ e outras perguntas do tipo — e acabou virando a folha para que pudesse desenhar.

Primeiro, desenhou um leão — inspirado no da mesa de Harry —, antes de desenhar a marca das patas e, por fim, o símbolo do Juramento da Serpente, porque, mesmo que eles estivessem quietos e tentasse não pensar nisso no momento, ainda estava lá.

— Devia prestar atenção — a Doutora Granger sussurrou e ele a olhou, notando os lábios crispados e o cenho franzido, e decidiu ignorá-la. O Doutor Granger parecia dividido entre desaprovação, como sua esposa, e exasperação divertida. À sua frente, o senhor Benson também desenhava em seu formulário; ele pintava os círculos das letras. Sirius achava que se o diretor podia fazer isso, ele também podia.

Em seguida, Sirius desenhou um cachorro — um que apoiava as patas no símbolo do Juramento da Serpente (riu sozinho ao desenhar isso) —, antes de colocar um braço sobre os desenhos quando a senhora Phelps anunciou que iria dar a volta na sala, mesa por mesa, para conversar com eles individualmente. Ela começou com a mesa ao lado das dele, então Sirius teve tempo de desenhar mais algumas coisas — uma vassoura, uma péssima imitação de Hedwig e uma muito boa de Monstro —, antes da senhora Phelps parar ao seu lado e pigarrear. Os dois Granger o olhavam com desaprovação.

Sirius se apressou a colocar o papel sob a mesa, na grade de metal que havia lá.

— Olá — disse com um sorriso para a senhora Phelps.

— Senhor Evans — ela suspirou —, quer conversar sobre o seu filho ou quer que eu volte quando terminar de desenhar?

— Pode ser agora — respondeu com um sorriso charmoso. Ela assentiu e se sentou.

— Agora — disse, folheando seu livro de anotações. — O jovem Harry. Você sabe, é claro, sobre o incidente com os palavrões — disse, severa.

— Sim — Sirius disse, lutando para manter o rosto sério. Mas tinha certeza de que seus lábios tinham se curvado, porque a senhora Phelps suspirou. — Ele estava... Nós conversamos sobre isso em casa.

— Bom.

— Não aconteceu de novo, né?

— Não — disse, sua expressão se suavizando. — Não, apesar de ele ter a tendência de ficar distraído. Às vezes, ele conversa com outros alunos — seus olhos foram para o senhor Benson e também para os Granger, que pareceram chocados com a ideia de que Hermione conversava durante as aulas —, outras vezes... Bem, eu não sei... Ele parece se perder no próprio mundinho. Ele dorme bastante? A que horas ele costuma ir dormir?

— Ele dorme o suficiente — Sirius disse, antes de se perguntar se dormia mesmo; Harry regulava o próprio horário, mas ele costumava dormir antes da meia-noite. Mas não queria questionar isso em frente à professor, então disse: — E as notas dele estão boas. Pelo menos foi o que ele me disse.

— Sim, estão boas. Não diria que é o melhor aluno — seus olhos foram para os pais de Hermione —, mas ele vai bem nas provas e, mais importante, é consistente. Ele faz bem os deveres de casa e realmente acho que ele está dando seu melhor, que é o que importa.

— Bom — Sirius disse.

— Ele perdeu dois dias de aula... Eu peço que, no futuro, você ligue para avisar que ele faltará, porque isso facilita as coisas para nós... Mas, fora isso, Harry é um bom menino, muito amigável, muito educado, às vezes atrevido com os colegas de sala, e é um prazer ensinar a ele. Fiquei muito feliz com o pôster que ele fez no último trimestre.

— Bom — Sirius disse novamente.

— Tem alguma pergunta? Algo com o que se preocupa?

— Er, não — Sirius disse. — Há algo com o que eu deveria me preocupar? — A senhora Phelps pareceu surpresa por ter a pergunta jogada de volta a ela.

— Não — disse. — Acho que não. Ele deve se sair bem no ensino médio e, como eu disse, fiquei feliz com o desempenho dele esse ano.

Pela terceira vez, Sirius não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer além de:

— Bom.

**-x-**

O aniversário de Sirius foi pouco depois, no dia dez, e fora recebido com mais fanfarra do que esperara de Harry e Monstro, que começou tudo ao aparecer ao lado de sua cama pela manhã e colocar uma xícara de chá e uma bandeja de bacon e ovos em seu colo.

Era um domingo, por isso Harry tinha o dia de folga, mas Sirius ainda precisava passar algumas horas ajudando no Ministério. Enquanto estava lá, entretanto, foi atacado; Arthur Weasley o encontrara nos elevadores e, animado, lhe desejara um feliz aniversário e lhe entregara um pacote fino, o qual Sirius ficou chocado, mas feliz de receber, e Robards passou por ele no corredor e tirou um pacote marrom do bolso, entregando-o a Sirius, antes de seguir seu caminho com um sorriso distraído.

Arthur tinha lhe dado uma coleção de revistas muggles de motocicleta — algumas eram muito técnicas, e Sirius mal podia esperar para lê-las... Outras, eram do tipo cujas fotos ele costumava pendurar na parede de seu quarto quando era garoto, apesar de duvidar que Arthur houvesse percebido o que tinha comprado. Robards tinha lhe dado um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para Aurores e, também, uma pequena bola de vidro com algum tipo de líquido translucido dentro.

Havia um bilhete junto — provavelmente explicando o que era —, mas Sirius foi interceptado por Scrimgeour — que não lhe desejou um feliz aniversário — e levado para preencher papelada. Usou um feitiço para encolher seus presentes e, junto da bola, colocou-os em seu bolso, onde ficariam seguros até que chegassem em casa na hora do almoço e pudesse estudá-los melhor.

A bola acabou sendo uma Esfera Sensorial, da qual Sirius já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca vira; elas tinham sido criadas para detectar as mentiras contadas por quem a segurava. Entretanto, não eram precisas o bastante para mostrar qual parte tinha sido mentira, nem encorajavam o mentiroso a contar a verdade, como acontecia com a Veritaserum. Mas as Esferas Sensoriais não podiam ser enganadas por Oclumência, apesar de não detectarem a mentira se a pessoa acreditasse ser verdade. Era um bom presente e Sirius planejava agradecer a Robards no dia seguinte.

Os outros presentes que Sirius ganhara também eram bons; Remus tinha lhe dado os doces e produtos de brincadeira de sempre, assim como um livro sobre os diferentes tipos de combate — aberto, fechado, dentro e fora — e como tirar vantagem de qualquer ambiente. Ele também fizera uma vaquinha com Tonks para comprar uma jaqueta preta de couro para Sirius — que perdera a antiga no fim da guerra e ficou muito feliz com a nova; tão feliz que ele a vestiu pelo resto do dia.

Monstro tinha costurado vestes novas para ele em um tecido de um vermelho bem escuro, e Sirius ficou tocado — normalmente, os presentes de Monstro se limitavam a bolos de aniversário (Sirius também ganhou um).

Mas seu presente favorito tinha vindo de Harry; era uma corrente longa com uma _dog-tag_ , na qual estava escrito _Padfoot_.

— Moony me ajudou com os feitiços...

— Eu te ajudei a encontrar os feitiços — Remus corrigiu do sofá onde estava sentado com o braço ao redor de Dora. Harry deu de ombros e se voltou para Padfoot.

— Ela não se transforma — Harry disse, apontando.

— Não se transforma? — Sirius perguntou, sem entender.

— Quando você virar o Padfoot — Harry adicionou. — Sabe quando tudo o que está usando é... sei lá, engolido quando se transforma? A corrente não vai fazer isso. Ou não deveria. — Sirius sorriu e a colocou no pescoço, antes de se transformar em Padfoot. Quando olhou para baixo, a corrente estava lá, como uma coleira larga. Começou a balançar o rabo e Harry começou a coçar as orelhas de Padfoot distraidamente e disse: — As pessoas podem achar que você está perdido, sabe, quando está voltando para a casa ou indo para a escola sem mim — Harry sorriu. — Assim, elas vão saber que você tem uma família.

Harry, é claro, pensara no presente como um pouco sentimental e um pouco engraçado, mas para Sirius era muito mais. Remus sabia disso — conseguia perceber isso pela maneira que ele os observava.

 _Elas vão saber que você tem uma família._ Sirius choramingou, feliz — seu rabo balançava loucamente e poderia acabar arrancando o olho de alguém —, e foi lamber todo o cabelo, pescoço, bochecha e orelhas de Harry que conseguiu alcançar.

**-x-**

Os quatro (cinco, com Monstro) passaram a noite casualmente; Monstro preparara carne assada para o jantar, que comeram na cozinha e, então, levaram o bolo para a biblioteca, onde o comeram, enquanto jogavam várias partidas de Snap Explosivo. Na primeira partida, foram Harry e Sirius contra Remus e Dora e, então, passaram a revezar os times para as partidas seguintes. O time em que Harry estava sempre ganhava, exceto quando estava com Dora; eles empatavam — os reflexos rápidos de Harry eram cancelados pela falta de coordenação de Dora.

Depois disso, Remus e Dora foram fazer chá — Monstro tinha ido se deitar —, e Harry pegou seu encantamento Animago — ou o que tinha conseguido fazer até agora — para mostrar a Sirius; ele e Remus trabalharam nele enquanto Sirius trabalhava naquela manhã.

 _Eu sou o lobo nascido do cervo e da corça_ , era o que ele tinha escrito e circulado; era claro que ele e Remus tinham brincado bastante com as palavras. E, abaixo, ele tinha escrito: _pelagem escura_ e _minha matilha_.

— Eu gostei — Sirius disse, dedilhando a frase sobre o cervo e a corça. Harry sorriu para ele, mas então sua expressão foi substituída por um franzir pequeno e impaciente.

— Nove palavras em nove meses — disse, revirando os olhos. — Você demorou tanto assim?

— Mais — Sirius disse. — Demais, na verdade. — O encantamento era, na sua opinião, a parte mais difícil; era difícil encontrar palavras sobre si mesmo sem ser parcial de um jeito ou de outro, e também era difícil encontrar as palavras _certas_ para resumir uma pessoa em algumas frases curtas. — Foi aqui que Peter nos alcançou; ele era bom em encontrar as palavras-chaves de sua personalidade. James ficava tentando colocar detalhes demais e eu, de menos.

— Acho que sou como você — Harry falou com um sorriso pequeno e voltou a olhar feio para seu pergaminho. Sirius ergueu a mão para tocar a _dog-tag_ e a corrente que já pareciam fazer parte de seu pescoço, e então bagunçou o cabelo de Harry.

— Que tal algo sobre sua... nossa matilha? — Sirius sugeriu.

— Tipo?

— Sei lá; me diz você.

— Somos felizes? — Harry disse. — Talvez algo sobre rabos balançantes? — Assentiu para si mesmo antes que Sirius pudesse falar alguma coisa, e começou a escrever. Sirius não falou (não queria atrapalhar o processo criativo), então se levantou em silêncio e saiu. Harry o olhou brevemente, mas sua atenção logo voltou para o que fazia antes que pudesse protestar.

Sirius foi se juntar a Remus e Dora na cozinha, onde eles conversavam em voz baixa atrás de suas xícaras de chá. Os dois pareciam felizes — quase ridiculamente felizes —, mas não deixou de notar que Dora também parecia cansada. Sirius sorriu para si mesmo ao olhar para as mãos deles, casualmente juntas sobre a mesa.

— Posso me juntar a vocês? — Sirius perguntou.

— Sim — Remus disse na mesma hora que Dora dizia: — Fique à vontade.

Sirius não se serviu de chá ou café; em vez disso, cortou uma fatia do que sobrara do bolo — era a terceira que comia, mas _era_ seu aniversário, então achava que não importava — e se acomodou no banco em frente a eles.

— Teve um bom dia? — Dora perguntou.

— Brilhante — Sirius foi honesto.

— Foi bom tirar as coisas da cabeça? — Remus perguntou, parecendo um pouco triste.

— Obrigado por isso — Sirius resmungou quando essas “coisas” (conhecidas como Juramento da Serpente, mas também o comportamento estranho de Remus) se faziam notar.

— Desculpe — Remus disse com uma careta, mas não parecia arrependido.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, olhou para Dora e para Remus de novo, antes de dizer:

— Acho que Harry gostaria da sua ajuda lá em cima.

Remus não pareceu desconfiar de nada; com um sorriso pequeno, ele gentilmente soltou a mão de Dora e beijou-a na bochecha, antes de se levantar e sair da cozinha. Sirius deu alguns minutos para Dora se recompor; ela parecia um pouco envergonhada com a demonstração de afeto de Remus, mas também parecia satisfeita. Pegou mais uma colherada de bolo e focou os olhos nela.

— O quê? — Dora perguntou quando notou que ele a observava.

— Como está o trabalho? — perguntou. — Parece cansada.

— Está corrido — suspirou. — Mas você sabe disso.

— Como está indo o caso do Juramento da Serpente? — Sirius perguntou. A expressão de Dora se fechou na mesma hora; ela chegou a se livrar de suas sobrancelhas, deixou sua pele cheia de escamas e seus olhos parecidos com os de um lagarto, porque isso dificultava a leitura de seu rosto; se ela tivesse adotado as feições de um rato, um cachorro ou um mamífero, Sirius teria uma chance, mas lagartos não eram seu ponto forte.

— Como sabe? — ela perguntou num tom duro.

— Dumbledore. Ele disse que Olho-Tonto é o responsável pelo caso.

— Dumbledore — murmurou, antes de balançar a cabeça. Suas expressões voltaram ao normal (ou tão normal quanto possível para Dora) e seu cabelo estava num tom claro e pensativo de azul.

— Bem? — insistiu quando ela não falou mais nada.

— Bem, o quê? — quis saber em um tom que dizia que ela sabia muito bem do que ele estava falando.

— Dora...

— Eu sei — disse com uma careta. — Eu sei que somos família e que você é um bom Auror, mesmo que tecnicamente não seja um no momento, e eu sei que quer ajudar, mas não posso falar. Olho-Tonto me fez prometer...

— Remus sabe? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Não — disse, parecendo culpada por isso. — Ele sabe que estou um pouco estressada e sabe qual caso eu estou trabalhando, mas não sabe os detalhes. É ultrassecreto, Sirius...

— Então, acha que não sei guardar segredo? — perguntou em um tom despreocupado.

— Não! — falou na mesma hora. — Olha, se dependesse de mim, eu te contaria, porque acho que precisamos da ajuda, mas tenho ordens especificas para não contar...

— A mim?

— A ninguém — disse, antes de hesitar. — Eu não deveria nem te contar isso, mas alguém colocou aquele envelope no escritório de Scrimgeour; não foi entregue por uma coruja, foi deixado na mesa dele. Alguém de dentro, um Auror, um Recruta, alguém da Manutenção ou alguém do DELM. Não era nem para alguém saber que Olho-Tonto e eu estamos com o caso, porque isso pode arruinar tudo.

— Eu posso ajudar...

— Sei que sim — respondeu, parecendo falar a verdade. — Mas posso perder meu emprego só por estar tendo essa conversa, Sirius. E o Olho-Tonto é leniente sobre algumas coisas, mas se ele quisesse que você soubesse, ele teria te dito. Sinto muito. — Seu cabelo assumiu um tom triste de azul e quando Harry e Remus desceram mais tarde, Remus olhou de um para o outro, perturbado (ele parecia não saber quem tinha chateado quem), antes de ele e Harry trocarem um olhar desgostoso. Sirius encontrou os olhos de Harry assim que Remus se ocupou com Dora, mas Harry só deu de ombros, se serviu de um copo de suco e aparatou para fora da cozinha.

 _Acho que estou por minha conta e risco, então,_ pensou.

E ele estava por sua conta e risco. Novembro chegou ao fim e o clima ficou mais frio com o começo de dezembro. Harry continuava a ir à escola, Dora parecia cada vez mais cansada quando Sirius a via, e Remus — até onde Sirius sabia — não tinha ideia do motivo e estava feliz em deixar as coisas assim.

Sirius não tentou pedir informação a Dora depois disso, mas continuou a conversar com suas fontes; Snape e Dumbledore e até Keira, na livraria, mas eles não sabiam de nada. Sirius achava que isso estava frustrando tanto Snape quanto frustrava a si mesmo. E ficava de olho em tudo quando fazia as coisas no Ministério, tentando encontrar uma pessoa que pudesse estar envolvida; procurava por uma tatuagem, um broche, qualquer coisa que os distinguisse como espiões, mas não encontrou.

Então, no fim da primeira semana de dezembro, Dora apareceu na sua porta, furtiva e segurando uma pilha de papéis.

— Remus está...

— Almoçando com o Matt — Dora completou, passando por Sirius e entrando no corredor. O assoalho rangeu, mas Sirius já não percebia. — Eu sei.

— Então por que...

— Cozinha — foi tudo o que ela disse. Sirius a seguiu, quase tropeçando em Monstro no caminho; ele e Harry estavam brincando de uma versão estranha de Balaço, mas usando a Aparatação ao invés de vassouras. Dora se sentou à mesa e passou os papéis para Sirius.

— O que é isso?

— O arquivo do Juramento da Serpente — respondeu.

— Está brincando — disse, boquiaberto.

— Não — respondeu, amargurada. Esticou a mão para pegá-los, antes de hesitar.

— Por que agora? Alguma coisa...

— Amelia Bones foi atacada — disse.


	75. Suspicion And The Scar

**Capítulo Setenta e Cinco  
Suspicion And The Scar  
(Desconfiança e a Cicatriz)**

Sirius estava em pé antes mesmo de se dar conta.

— O quê? — grunhiu. Dora só parecia triste. — Quando? Ond... Como? _Por quê_?

— Há duas noites. Ela estava em seu apartamento, só... Não sei, fazendo seja lá o que ela faz quando está sozinha. Parece que alguém invadiu. Rattler foi procurá-la quando ela não foi trabalhar ontem. Não sei como ela estava quando foi encontrada, mas claramente ela não estava em condições de pedir ajuda ou se mexer.

 _Inconsciente_ , a mente de Sirius murmurou, enquanto habilidades há muito esquecidas forçavam o caminho por sua mente, _ou teria conjurado um Patrono_.

— Ela foi levada ao St. Mungo’s e está estável, mas ninguém pode visitá-la. — Hesitou, antes de enrugar o rosto. — Olho-Tonto não está sabendo lidar. Ninguém está.

— Então, eles querem minha ajuda? — Sirius perguntou, duvidoso. Dora mordeu o lábio e Sirius franziu o cenho, olhando para os arquivos sobre a mesa e, depois, para sua prima. — Dora?

— _Eu_ quero sua ajuda — disse por fim. Sirius a olhou.

— V... mas...

— Eu copiei os arquivos — admitiu rapidamente. — Como eu disse, ninguém está sabendo lidar. Olho-Tonto só fica sentado em seu escritório, olhando para fotos antigas, pelo amor de Merlin, e Scrimgeour...

— O que tem o Scrimgeour?

— Bem — disse, olhando ao redor como se temesse ser entreouvida —, não acha que há um motivo para ele ser o Chefe dos Aurores e não do DELM?

— Obviamente. Amelia foi feita para o trabalho, tanto ela quanto Rattler, na verdade, mas Scrimgeour se daria bem — Sirius disse. — Ele pode ser Ministro um dia se continuar assim...

— Se ele viver até lá — Dora murmurou, preocupada. — Olha, Scrimgeour é ótimo e tal, mas ele foi feito para seguir ordens, não para dá-las...

— Ele dá várias ordens — Sirius disse; recebia a maioria dessas ordens.

— Sim, mas... O que eu quero dizer é no sentido organizacional. Ele é do tipo que age primeiro, pensa depois e planeja no meio do caminho, enquanto Bones é muito organizada e muito...

— Cuidadosa — Sirius sugeriu. Dora assentiu.

— E não há nada de errado nisso, é como as coisas são, mas há um motivo para Bones dar as ordens a Scrimgeour e ele as seguir, apesar da diferença de idade, apesar da diferença em experiências, apesar... — Ela pausou e precisou de um momento para se recompor; Sirius tinha a impressão de que ela tinha pensado bastante nisso e ficou impressionado: para alguém de dezoito anos, ela entendia bem as políticas interdepartamentais e hierarquia. — Fugimos do assunto. A questão é que, agora, Scrimgeour está hesitante, tentando descobrir o que Bones gostaria que ele fizesse...

— Ele devia perguntar a Rattler...

— Rattler não está processando as coisas nada bem — contou. — Há um motivo para serem duas pessoas controlando o Departamento e não apenas uma. É um trabalho para duas pessoas.

— E ele não tem a experiência em um escritório; ele era do Esquadrão — Sirius pensou em voz alta. Dora assentiu, pesarosa. Rattler tinha experiência com ameaças como as que enfrentavam no momento, mas ele, como Scrimgeour, era do tipo que atacava primeiro e fazia perguntas depois. Ele e Amelia eram pessoas diferentes nesse sentido. Tinha dado certo porque eles se complementavam, mas sem Amelia, não existia o que complementar. Sirius xingou e Dora também adicionou palavras bastante impressionantes. Então, ela olhou ao redor, um pouco envergonhada, como se esperasse que Monstro aparecesse e a repreendesse.

— O Departamento todo está parando — disse. — É... Talvez eles estejam em choque ou... Não sei. O problema é que não podemos ficar sentados, esperando que eles voltem a si. Precisamos investigar, descobrir qual é o próximo alvo e por que, e como pará-los...

— Houve algum sinal antes desse ataque? — Sirius perguntou. — Amelia estava agindo de um jeito estranho? Ela foi ameaçada?

— Só ela poderia te dizer — Dora respondeu —, mas até onde eu sei, não. — Pausou mais uma vez, antes de olhar duramente para Sirius, que sentiu vontade de se remexer. — Isso significa que vai ajudar?

— Tem mesmo que perguntar? — Sirius quis saber, puxando os arquivos.

**-x-**

— Lupin. — Remus ficou tenso e se virou.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou quando o homem se aproximou. Remus o reconheceu na mesma hora, é claro, mas com a multidão que ocupava o Caldeirão Furado (eram muitas pessoas, já que o natal era em algumas semanas), duvidava que alguém notaria o homem. 

— Sei que sou o líder de um grupo de bruxos e bruxas das trevas muito talentosos e perigosos — Remus revirou os olhos — e que isso me mantém _muito_ ocupado, mas até que eu tenho tempo de dar umas voltas _às vezes_. — O homem lhe ofereceu um sorriso dissimulado e se sentou em frente à Remus, que agora se arrependia de não ter comido no balcão. — Especialmente quando tenho um projeto p...

— Você me seguiu até aqui? — Remus perguntou.

Sem perceber, ou preferindo ignorar o tom frio de Remus, o homem respondeu:

— Por favor, Lupin, o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

— A gente se vê depois, então — Remus disse. Chamou a atenção de Tom e colocou um galeão na mesa para pagar por seu hambúrguer e cerveja amanteigada, antes de se levantar e se afastar. Não ficou surpreso quando o outro homem chamou seu nome e, relutante, voltou a se sentar. — Interessante — disse. O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Parece — continuou em um tom petulante — que o mundo, ou pelo menos o seu mundo, _gira_ ao meu redor, pelo menos por agora.

— Oh, pelo amor de... — O outro homem parecia frustrado, mas não terminou sua reclamação. — Eu preciso da sua aj...

— Não — Remus disse antes mesmo de saber o que o outro queria.

— Você concordou...

— Em não contar a Sirius tudo o que eu sei — Remus disse, interrompendo-o. — É toda a cooperação que terá. — Meses de frustração apareceram em sua voz, que conseguiu manter em um tom baixo e calmo; gritar não ajudaria. — Sabe como é frustrante ver seus melhores amigos passarem noites sem dormir ou pulando refeições e ficarem até tarde no trabalho tentando descobrir qual será seu próximo passo? Eles estão cansados e estressados e confusos, e Dora ainda se culpa pelo que aconteceu a Amelia na semana passada, e os dois estão querendo saber porque diabos eu não estou tentando ajudar...

— Não está? — O outro homem parecia verdadeiramente surpreso com isso.

— É claro que não — Remus ralhou. — Se eu me fizer de idiota ou lhes dar as dicas erradas, um deles vai acabar percebendo. Não vou contar tudo, mas não vou começar a mentir para eles. Eu os respeito mais do que isso. E não vou ajudá-los de verdade _porque tenho ordens para não ajudar_. — As últimas seis palavras saíram cheias de amargura. O homem o observou por um momento.

— Eu e meus... seguidores... agradecemos sua cooperação...

— Honestamente, não ligo se agradecem ou não — ralhou. O homem o olhou com cautela pela primeira vez, talvez se lembrando de que Remus era, de fato, perigoso. Talvez ele até estivesse se perguntando quando era a próxima lua cheia. — Não estou fazendo isso por _sua_ causa...

— Conheço seus motivos — disse — e sei que minha felicidade e bem-estar não fazem parte deles. — Remus suspirou.

— Não é... Olha, eu entendo sua... causa... Ou seja lá como chama — falou — e esse é o único motivo por concordar com isso — apontou o dedo para o homem, que assentiu e o olhou com cautela —, mas não espere que eu me envolva. Você fez isso sozinho e não vou trabalhar contra o Sirius...

— Já deixou isso bastante claro no passado — falou com um revirar de olhos. — Além do mais, podemos dizer que você já está envolvido... — Remus o olhou duramente. — Está bem, está bem. Não precisa ficar todo...

— Por que está aqui? — Remus quis saber, finalmente perdendo a paciência.

— Informação. — Remus viu a hora e suspirou, chamando Tom para que pudesse pedir outra Cerveja Amanteigada. O homem pediu um uísque de fogo. Ficaram em silêncio até suas bebidas chegarem e, então, Remus tomou um gole e juntou as mãos.

— O que quer saber?

**-x-**

Sirius bateu na porta e a abriu, decidindo que estaria trancada se os visitantes não fossem bem-vindos, e também que Mary e Susan já estavam mais do que acostumadas a interrupções.

Mary, sentada à mesa com um livro, ergueu os olhos, impaciente. Surpresa — provavelmente uma das poucas coisas que ela conseguia sentir — apareceu em seu rosto e Susan ficou boquiaberta.

— ‘Dia — ele falou.

— Sirius — Mary falou com um sorriso. Sirius quase acreditou nele. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim visitar Amelia Bones — respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Notou uma foto de Mary, Alice, Marlene e Lily e passou alguns segundos a olhando antes de desviar os olhos. _Uma está morta, a outra está maluca, a terceira é sem coração e quarta está quebrada,_ pensou. — Achei que você poderia...

— Não — Mary falou.

— Ma...

— Não. — E com isso, Mary perdeu interesse em Sirius e voltou-se para seu livro.

— Por favor? Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas sobre o que aconteceu quando ela foi atacada. — Mary não respondeu. — É importante.

— Ela está descansando — Susan falou pela primeira vez.

— Ela teve uma semana. Ela tem que estar no mínimo estável. Só preciso de alguns min...

— Sou a Curandeira responsável — Mary falou — e eu disse não. Ela precisa descansar e não pode receber visitantes...

— Sem visi...

A mania de Mary de interrompê-lo estava começando a ficar irritante.

— Ela foi atacada e quase morta. Estou certa que pode entender nossa relutância em permitir que alguém se aproxime dela. Não vai entrar, então, a não ser que precise de mais alguma coisa antes de ir embora, então é melhor ir agora.

— Mary, por favor. Ela pode saber algo importante...

— Estou certa que sim.

— E eu preciso dessa informação. Sou eu; não vou machucá-la. Ela é uma velha amiga...

— Vai ter que procurar em outro lugar — falou. Irritada era uma palavra forte demais para descrever Mary, mas frustrada devia ser a que ele procurava. Sirius se perguntou por que estava recebendo uma resposta tão forte. — _Ninguém_ — seus olhos foram para a fotografia, como se tentasse direcionar suas palavras para ela também — pode entrar.

— Marlene esteve aqui, não foi? — perguntou. Tinha que ser; Lily estava morta, Alice (até onde sabia) não tinha condições de investigar qualquer coisa e a própria Mary estava aqui, sendo teimosa. Sobrava só uma das garotas da fotografia.

— Sim — Mary respondeu. — E também a mandei embora. — Sirius hesitou por meio segundo antes de se virar. — Finalmente. — Ouviu Mary dizer com impaciência ao abrir a porta e sair.

**-x-**

Ultimamente, era preciso muito para surpreender Marlene, então quando Sirius apareceu em sua porta, tirando neve dos ombros de sua jaqueta preta de couro, no meio de dezembro, ela nem hesitou antes de dar um passo para trás para deixá-lo entrar. Ele a encontrara em uma prisão muggle; não era surpreendente que ele a achasse em casa.

— Sim? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sirius abriu a boca na mesma hora — era claro que ele estava morrendo de vontade de dizer algo ou perguntar —, mas o que saiu foi algo que mais parecia uma reconsideração.

— Você está bem?

— Claramente. — Revirou os olhos. — Ainda estou inteira, não é? Ainda aqui...

— ... e não em uma prisão — ele terminou, pesaroso. — Sim, verdade. — Ela o observou observá-la com uma expressão que ela não conseguia ler. — Mas Amelia...

— É uma boa amiga e o que aconteceu a ela foi horrível, mas ela não vai morrer e está sendo bem cuidada — Marlene disse. — Não é o fim do mundo. — Respirou fundo.

— E quantas vezes você disse isso desde que aconteceu? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não é da sua conta — retorquiu.

— Já está acreditando? — Sirius perguntou em voz baixa. Marlene fez uma careta para ele e se afastou. — Espere! — Ele suspirou e ela o ouviu segui-la. — Marly, por favor, preciso falar com você. — Ela não parou; em vez disso, continuou andando até sua sala de estar. Afundou-se em um dos sofás, cruzou os braços e as pernas e olhou feio para Sirius, parado, incerto, à porta.

— Bem? — perguntou. Ele se aproximou com a cautela de um homem que se aproximava de um balaço que podia ou não ter sido bem preso na caixa, e sentou-se na ponta do sofá em frente a ela.

— O que foi fazer em St. Mungo’s?

— Quem disse que eu estive lá? — perguntou, mantendo o rosto sério. Sirius era esperto o bastante para chegar à resposta certa se estivesse com a informação pertinente.

— Mary — respondeu. Marlene suspirou. — Ela não estava muito feliz com você.

— Ela vai superar — Marlene falou. E era verdade; Mary não conseguia sentir rancor por que não tinha a capacidade emocional para tanto. Sirius deu de ombros. — O que _você_ foi fazer em St. Mungo’s?

— A mesma coisa que você — disse sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

— Duvido — foi a resposta.

— Investigando — falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Sem permissão — Marlene disse, olhando-o com desaprovação.

— Quando foi que isso me impediu? — Sirius perguntou.

— Não é uma regra idiota imposta por um professor, Sirius — falou. — Vidas estão...

— O que é o motivo de eu querer ajudar. — Franziu o cenho para ela. — Achei que, depois da Ordem, você entenderia.

Marlene hesitou. Ajeitou-se no sofá, colocando os joelhos contra o peito para que pudesse descansar o queixo neles. Estudou Sirius por um longo momento, suas opiniões instintivas brigando com as opiniões que se forçara a ter nesses últimos meses.

— Se não pediram sua ajuda, então talvez não devesse...

— Você também? — ele perguntou em um tom mordaz. — Depois de tudo, vai mesmo dizer que eu deveria fingir que não há nada acontecendo e que não deveria me envolver?

— Sirius, você não entende — Marlene se ouviu dizer. — Só... O caso está em boas mãos...

— Eu sei — Sirius respondeu, olhando-a duramente. Marlene o olhou, verdadeiramente perturbada com a admissão.

— Como...

— Dora está com ele — contou, abaixando a voz. — E Olho-Tonto.

— Não — Marlene respondeu, confusa. — Gawain e eu estamos com ele. — Pausou, percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer. Então, pegou a almofada ao seu lado e a jogou em Sirius com tanta força quanto possível. — Você me enganou para te contar! — Sirius, que desviara da almofada, sabia que era melhor não jogar de volta; sentou-se nela. — Se falar _qualquer coisa_ para alguém, que Merlin me ajude, eu vou...

— Fazer algo terrivelmente vergonhoso ou cruel, estou certo — Sirius disse lentamente, mas ele parecia perturbado.

— Exatamente — concordou, inexpressiva, soltando o ar. Sirius brincava distraidamente com algum tipo de colar que usava e olhava fixamente para o chão enquanto isso. Era claro que ele pensava em algo. — Sirius? — chamou, hesitante. Ele não pareceu ouvir. — Sirius?

— Preciso ir — disse, ainda parecendo incerto ao se levantar. Já tinha sumido no corredor quando disse: — Surgiu um imprevisto. — Marlene se levantou para ir atrás dele.

— Sirius, _do que_ , em nome de Merlin, está falando?! Esteve aqui o tempo todo, não recebeu cartas nem foi chamado no Auxiliar e não falou com alguém além de mim, então como um “imprevisto surgiu”? — Sirius deu de ombros em resposta e abriu a porta da frente. Ela segurou sua manga e o puxou, fazendo-o ficar cara a cara com ela. Seu rosto estava ininteligível e ela não gostou disso. — O que está acontecendo?

— Não sei — respondeu e ela suspeitava que ele estava sendo honesto. Soltou-o tão rapidamente que ele provavelmente achou tê-la queimado. — Eu... Até mais. — Marlene mordeu o lábio, incerta se devia exigir uma explicação ou apenas deixá-lo ir. — Obrigado por... Bem, me deixar entrar — disse.

— Não tem de quê.

Sirius foi embora com um último olhar confuso e preocupado por sobre o ombro.

**-x-**

— Não sabia mais a quem procurar — Sirius disse em voz baixa, sentando-se. — Eu não sei... Estou assustado. Quero dizer, confio no Moony implicitamente... E estou certo de que há um motivo para ele estar estranho ultimamente e que não é nada demais, é só... Urgh! A última vez que eu duvidei dele, acabou sendo o Peter, e não confiar nele... não confidenciar nele... foi um dos maiores erros que já cometi. Mas eu sei que ele está aprontando alguma coisa; saindo escondido, sendo vago sobre os lugares em que esteve e o fato de que ele tinha ido almoçar fora no dia que Amelia... Eu sei — disse, antecipando a resposta. — Eu sei, deve ser apenas uma coincidência, mas não consigo me livrar dessa sensação.

“E eu odeio isso,” continuou. “Odeio não poder confiar completamente nele nesse momento. Eu me sinto o maior idiota de todos, porque ele só foi leal, e aqui estou eu, o acusando de... Eu nem sei do que eu o estou acusando!” Sirius correu uma mão pelo cabelo e chutou a coisa mais próxima, que acontecia de ser um sapato. Ele voou para o outro lado e acertou a parede com um baque. “Talvez ele esteja envolvido com eles e talvez eles não sejam ruins... Mas, então, por que ele não teria dito algo? E por que teriam atacado Scrimgeour e colocado Amelia em St. Mungo’s?

“E aí a Dora... Eu confio na Dora, mas eu confio na Marlene e as duas não podem estar no caso! E eu sei que Marlene tentou me matar, mas ela nunca _mentiu_ para mim, então não sei porque começaria agora e ela certamente não é do tipo que fica de complô com Comensais da Morte ou seja lá quem a porra do Juramento da Serpente é. Mas a Dora também não é, mas o Ministério não daria um caso para dois Aurores diferentes e seus Recrutas sem que eles soubessem do outro! Sabe que não! E a não ser que Olho-Tonto ou Robards estejam por trás disso...” Sirius não gostava de considerá-los como possibilidades. “Então, eu só... eu não... não faz sentido.

“Eu não sei o que fazer, James. Eu _não tenho ideia_. Os arquivos que Dora trouxe não tinham muita coisa e agora não consigo deixar de pensar que podem nem ser precisos... Eu nem deveria estar ajudando, mas não posso deixar para lá, né? Não quando podem estar atrás de Harry.” Sirius escondeu o rosto nas mãos. “Eu só... Não tenho mais ninguém com quem conversar... Moony está todo estranho, Dora, Marly e Robards podem ou não estar trabalhando com o Juramento da Serpente, e eu não posso jogar tudo isso em cima de Harry, e Snape e Dumbledore não sabem muito mais do que eu, e eu só... Eu realmente preciso de ajuda, Prongs.”

James sorriu para ele de uma das fotografias na parede, e Sirius lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

— Não conseguirá suas respostas aí, Monstro acha. — Monstro entrou segurando um prato de biscoitos e uma xícara fumegante de chá, que colocou nas mãos de Sirius. Então, hesitante, como se esperasse ser repreendido, Monstro se acomodou ao lado de Sirius na cama e lhe deu um tapinha no joelho.

— Obrigado — Sirius disse, olhando para os biscoitos. Não estava com vontade de comer, mas apreciava o gesto. Monstro lhe deu outro tapinha no joelho.

— Há algo com que Monstro pode ajudar o Mestre? — Monstro perguntou, esperançoso.

— Não sabe nada sobre o Juramento da Serpente, sabe? — Sirius perguntou sem muita esperança. Monstro abaixou as orelhas e balançou a cabeça.

— Monstro não tem nada para dividir com o Mestre sobre o assunto — Monstro disse. Ele suspirou e passou um momento admirando seu anel, antes de erguer os olhos e observar o James da foto, antes de se voltar para Sirius. — Monstro acha que, em momentos de estresse, é esperto o Mestre ser cauteloso, mas não de seus amigos. É mais fácil falar do que fazer, Monstro sabe — adicionou gentilmente, ou o mais gentilmente que conseguia com sua voz grasnada, antes que Sirius pudesse comentar —, mas o Mestre Sirius escolheu bons amigos. Amigos que são de confiança, Monstro acha. — Monstro ofereceu um sorriso dissimulado e cheio de dentes para Sirius. — Mesmo eles sendo mestiços e traidores de sangue. — Deu um terceiro tapinha no joelho de Sirius e assentiu. — Bons amigos, de fato.

— Obrigado, Monstro — Sirius suspirou.

— Dará tudo certo — Monstro disse, otimista. — Mestre verá. — E, com isso, ele saiu da cama e sumiu com o estalo de sempre.

— Espero que sim — Sirius disse para o quarto vazio.

**-x-**

Harry estava entediado. Tinha dado a noite de folga a Monstro, fizera ovos e bacon para o jantar, comera, lavara os pratos, limpara a cozinha, limpara seu quarto, organizara a sala de treino, preparara uma poção para mudar a cor do cabelo, que colocaria no chá de Padfoot no dia seguinte (um sábado), terminara seu dever de casa e embrulhara todos os presentes de natal, que era dali uma semana.

Harry estava muito entediado. E nem podia ir deitar, porque ainda eram oito horas e ele demoraria pelo menos uma hora para pegar no sono.

— Mestre Harry — Monstro disse, saindo de seu armário —, Monstro queria saber se o Mestre poderia andar em círculos em outro lugar...

— Desculpe — Harry disse, envergonhado. Monstro voltou para seu armário, parecendo aliviado.

Por fim, Harry se viu na sala de treino, lançando feitiços na parede e no boneco de treino. Ele e Padfoot não tinham trabalhado muito em feitiços ultimamente — Padfoot temia que ele ficasse muito à frente em Hogwarts — e era uma sensação boa praticar um pouco, mesmo se fossem coisas antigas.

Jogou-se no chão, cansado, e pensou em trabalhar no seu encantamento Animago. Então, meros segundos depois, decidiu que não estava com vontade e que podia fazer algo melhor; talvez pudesse tentar ver como seria nas luas cheias, quando fosse um Animago... Era puramente motivacional... Não tinha nada a ver com curiosidade...

Correu até seu quarto e pegou o espelho de seu pai, jogando-se em sua cama.

— Sirius Black — disse. A superfície tremeluziu e a sala de estar e pequena cozinha de Moony apareceram ao fundo. Harry pensou ter ouvido um uivo, mas não conseguia ver Padfoot nem Moony. _Ostendere me omnia_ , pensou, esperando conseguir ver além das paredes da cabana de Moony.

Tudo o que aconteceu, entretanto, foi que a imagem no espelho passou a emitir um brilho amarelado. Era a magia de Moony, como névoa na casa. Havia traços da magia vermelha de Padfoot e da de arco-íris de Tonks. O espelho em si emitia um vermelho escuro com fagulhas douradas. Harry sabia que era a magia de James e observou, fascinado, a magia se mover, como as asas de um Pomo, sem realmente ir a algum lugar. Terminou o feitiço no espelho e a casa de Moony sumiu. Tudo o que Harry conseguia ver era o próprio reflexo; o vermelho e dourado de sua magia, o verde dos seus olhos, o preto de seu cabelo e de sua... testa...?

Harry olhou, perplexo. Sua cicatriz era negra para sua visão mágica. Negra, com fagulhas verdes e pratas... _Não_ , Harry pensou. _Não, não pode ser_. Mas era. Negra e verde e prata, como o medalhão, como as proteções da caverna, como _Voldemort_. Olhou para o espelho novamente, horrorizado, e tentou esfregar para limpar a testa.

Não saiu. Tentou de novo e de novo, apesar de saber que era inútil. Ele não a sentia, mas não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Não sabia há quanto tempo aquilo estava ali. Não sabia se estivera sendo controlado. Não sabia quanto dele era ele mesmo ou se era tão ruim quanto Voldemort ou se acabaria sendo. Não sabia se Voldemort sabia que parte de sua magia vivia em Harry, ou se ele podia usá-la para ler sua mente ou atacar as pessoas do jeito que o medalhão o atacara. E se atacasse Padfoot? E se acordasse um dia e decidisse matar muggles? Como Hermione? Ou Blaise? Ou a senhora Phelps ou qualquer um deles?

As janelas racharam, assim como os lampiões. As cortinas caíram, amontoadas, no chão. Harry soluçou e saiu correndo da sala de treino. Quando chegou em seu quarto e tirou a mochila debaixo da cama, tinha se acalmado o bastante para pesar suas opções.

 _Não posso ficar aqui_ , pensou, estranhamente distante ao tirar as roupas do guarda-roupas e colocá-las na mochila. _Padfoot... Padfoot vai..._ Harry mordeu o lábio. _Moony tem a Tonks agora._ Pegou seu tênis reserva e o colocou na mochila, também. _Não posso ir ao Ministério, porque eles vão me entregar para Umbridge e isso não vai ajudar ninguém... Dumbledore pode me ajudar... Mas ele não ia me querer como um aluno quando percebesse que tenho Voldemort em mim... Snape está fora de questão, porque ele mora na escola... Não posso voltar para os Dursley, também. Padfoot procuraria lá e eu posso acabar os machucando._

Ficaria sozinho, Harry percebeu, onde quer que acabasse indo. Pegou uma fotografia dos Marotos e Lily de sua mesa e a guardou com cuidado no bolso da mochila e, depois de hesitar por um momento, pegou sua chave de Gringotes e a bolsa de galeões que ganhara de mesada até agora.

Passou pelo armário de Monstro nas pontas dos pés e entrou na biblioteca, onde pegou _Prática de Magia Defensiva e Seus Usos Contra as Artes das Trevas_ e _Varinhas Como Armas._

Então, foi embora. Saiu pela porta da frente e a fechou o mais silenciosamente possível, antes de ir para a esquerda, não se atrevendo passar pela casa de Marlene. Quando estava quase no fim da rua, ergueu a mão da varinha.

**-x-**

— Ele não atende — Sirius disse, franzindo o cenho. Remus aceitou a tigela de mingau que Sirius lhe ofereceu e se sentou no sofá, gemendo.

— Vai ver ele ainda está dormido — sugeriu.

— Talvez — Sirius respondeu, incerto.

— Vá ver como ele está, então — Remus disse, fazendo uma careta ao se sentar. — Quer que eu também vá?

— Não, fique — Sirius falou. — Termine seu café e eu volto com o chá. — Sirius entrou na lareira e saiu na cozinha silenciosa. Cheirou o ar, mas nada se sobressaiu. A mesa estava limpa e a louça estava na pia, limpa, mas não guardada, o que significava que Harry tinha a lavado. Sorrindo de leve, Sirius acenou a varinha para guardá-la.

Assentiu, satisfeito, e subiu as escadas. Foi quando a sensação de que algo estava errado — a que tivera a manhã toda — aumentou. Não era nada demais, de verdade, mas todas as portas estavam fechadas e isso assustou Sirius.

Subiu as escadas correndo e pulando tantos degraus quanto possível até chegar ao quarto andar e abriu a porta do quarto de Harry.

Harry não ergueu os olhos nem perguntou o que ele estava fazendo. Harry não o amaldiçoou. Harry não gritou do andar debaixo, perguntando por que tinha subido as escadas fazendo tanto barulho. Harry não estava lá, mas o quarto estava bagunçado. Os lampiões estavam trincados, assim como a janela, a cadeira tinha tombado e as coisas que ficavam sobre a mesa de Harry estavam espalhadas pelo chão. O quarto tinha o cheiro de pânico.

Voltou ao patamar e murmurou _Homenum Revelio_. A silhueta de Monstro queimou num tom laranja amarelado através da porta do armário, mas por mais que procurasse, Sirius não encontrou nem mesmo uma fagulha que indicasse a presença de seu afilhado.

— Monstro! — chamou. Monstro saiu do armário, parecendo confuso. — Onde está Harry?

— Mestre Harry está em...

— Não — Sirius disse. O pânico se esgueirou por sua testa como formigas de pés quentes. — Não, não está. — Monstro arregalou os olhos. — Vá buscar o Moony — pediu com a voz trêmula. — Vá... Monstro, por favor, agora.

Monstro voltou em segundos; Sirius nem saíra do lugar e tentava descobrir o que podia ter acontecido.

— Sirius? — Remus chamou, equilibrando-se quando Monstro o soltou. — Por que...

— Harry sumiu — Sirius disse. Remus entrou no quarto, as narinas largas ao cheirar o ar.

— Não sinto o cheiro de mais ninguém...

— Não — Sirius falou ao se dar conta disso. — Não, eu também não. — Então a bagunça tinha sido feita por magia acidental. — Mas ele estava assustado, Moony! Consegue sentir o cheiro _disso_?

— Sim, consigo — Remus ralhou. Sua irritação sumiu na mesma hora. — Para onde ele poderia ter ido se não foi levado...

— Se eu soubesse, eu não...

— Eu sei — Remus disse, agitado. — Eu sei.

— O Juramento da Serpente? — Sirius perguntou, sentindo-se mal.

— Não — Remus respondeu, pálido. — Não, não podem... Não iriam...

— Bem, então onde ele está? — Sirius explodiu, chutando a parede. Um dos lampiões da parede trincou e Sirius achou que não se sentia tão volátil desde que escapara de Azkaban.

— Eu não... Sirius, olhe.

— Eu olhei, Moony, ele não está aqui!

— Não, Sirius, _olhe_. — Sirius seguiu Remus até o guarda-roupas. As gavetas estavam abertas, mas as roupas tinham sumido. Não todas, mas a roupa suja tinha sido lavada no dia anterior, então as gavetas deviam estar cheias. Sirius olhou para a cadeira tombada. A mochila de Harry costumava ficar nela. Mas ela também tinha sumido, agora que olhara.

Lentamente, Sirius olhou para Remus, que parecia tão confuso e assustado quanto ele.


	76. Dystopian December

**Capítulo Setenta e Seis  
Dystopian December  
(Dezembro Antiutópico)**

Era fácil, depois que sabia pelo que procurar, encontrar os sinais de que a partida de Harry não tinha sido impensada. Não era apenas sua mochila e suas roupas que tinham sumido, mas também uma das fotografias que mantinha na mesa e, quando Sirius olhou nas gavetas, a bolsa de dinheiro e a chave do cofre. Mas o espelho, perturbadoramente, ainda estava lá. Sirius achou que isso indicava que Harry, onde quer que estivesse, não queria ser encontrado.

— Por quê? — Sirius perguntou a Remus. — E, mais importante, para onde ele pode ter ido, pelo amor de Merlin?

Remus se sentou na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e Sirius sentiu uma pontada de simpatia; Remus ainda estava se recuperando dos eventos da noite.

— Não vamos conseguir encontrá-lo até descobrirmos o porquê de ele ter ido embora — Remus disse. Sirius se sentou ao lado dele, assentindo sua concordância frustrada, pelo menos até se dar conta de algo.

— Ele fez isso antes. Não isso, exatamente — adicionou quando Remus o olhou como se fosse louco —, mas lembra do flu quando você o reencontrou pela primeira vez? E nós o encontramos.

— Como?

Mas Sirius já tinha se levantado da cama em um pulo, aberto a porta e berrado o nome de Monstro.

**-x-**

A poeira subiu ao redor de Sirius e Remus quando saíram da Aparatação, entrando no térreo da Casa dos Gritos.

— Aqui? — Remus disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios, parecendo surpreso. Sua respiração se condensou à sua frente. Sirius deu de ombros; Monstro só dera as coordenadas que seguira até ali. Também não esperava que Harry estivesse ali, mas supôs que fazia sentido até certo ponto.

— Olhe. — Apontou para o tapete empoeirado; havia pegadas do tamanho do pé de Harry feitas na poeira. Sirius as seguiu com os olhos, observou como elas davam voltas pela sala, até a porta do túnel, até a cozinha, ao redor dos sofás velhos e gastos e escadas acima. Não havia pegadas de volta. — Lá em cima — Sirius disse. Os dois congelaram quando o assoalho sobre eles rangeu. Sirius achou ter ouvido um baque baixinho.

Gesticulou para Remus e os dois foram até a escada, fazendo uma careta toda vez que o chão rangia sob eles.

— Acha que ainda vão aguentar? — Remus perguntou, estudando as escadas. Sirius fez o mesmo.

— Quer ir primeiro e descobrir? — Sirius brincou.

— Não especialmente, não — Remus disse. — Elas não tiveram o que eu chamaria de uma vida fácil. — Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seu rosto e ele fez menção de subir as escadas primeiro, mas Sirius segurou seu braço. Remus o olhou de um jeito estranho.

— Não — concordou —, não tiveram. — Então, passou por Remus e subiu as escadas, achando que seria injusto fazê-lo subir primeiro depois da noite que tivera se elas fossem mesmo ceder.

Chegaram em segurança no patamar e seguiram a trilha de pegadas até o quarto.

Estava vazio, mas a cama estava bagunçada e a mochila de Harry estava parcialmente escondida atrás das cortinas puídas.

Pegadas marcavam o chão e parecia que Harry tinha andado em círculos... e também havia uma porção consideravelmente grande de poeira que tinha sido limpa em um formato estranho, bem ao lado da cama.

— Ali embaixo — Sirius disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios, apontando. Remus assentiu, claramente tendo chegado à mesma conclusão. Sirius sacou a varinha. Remus fez o mesmo e ergueu três deles. Abaixou o primeiro, depois o segundo e, por fim, o terceiro.

 _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Sirius pensou, e a cama flutuou na direção do teto. Harry, deitado de bruços, pareceu surpreso e imediatamente se arrastou até a parede, segurando a varinha à sua frente. Seu suéter e calça estavam cobertos de poeira, assim como seu cabelo e metade de seu rosto. Ela se soltava dele de acordo com sua respiração. Seus olhos, atrás de óculos empoeirados, estavam igualmente desafiadores, desapontados e assustados.

Sirius diminuiu a força de seu feitiço e a cama permaneceu onde estava; Remus ainda a mantinha lá. Sirius abaixou a varinha e gesticulou para Harry.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou.

— Não — Harry respondeu na mesma hora. — Só... Desculpe, Padfoot, mas eu... Você tem que ir embora.

— Por quê? — Sirius perguntou, dando um passo para frente. Harry ergueu a varinha para mirá-la em Sirius, que ergueu as mãos e recuou um passo. — Ei — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Por favor — Harry falou. — Eu não quero... Eu não sou... É muito perigoso.

— Bem, sim, garoto — Sirius falou —, você está apontando sua varinha para mim. — Harry começou a abaixar a varinha, antes de mudar de ideia. Sua mão estava trêmula, mas a varinha em si quase não se movia.

— Não a varinha — disse. — Não é... Sou... Sou eu, Padfoot. E eu não posso... Eu vou te machucar.

— Por que faria isso? — Sirius questionou, franzindo o cenho. Encontrou os olhos de Remus e o olhou com uma expressão confusa, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas Remus apenas tinha o rosto inexpressivo. A cama ainda flutuava sobre Harry, mantida lá por Remus.

— Não é como se eu quisesse — Harry disse, claramente aflito. — Pode apenas... — Seus olhos subitamente pousaram na varinha em sua mão, como se acabasse de perceber que estava ali. Com um guincho assustado, ele a jogou longe e já estava em pé e a meio caminho da porta antes de Sirius segurar seu braço. — Padfoot, por favor — sussurrou, tentando se soltar. — Por favor. Não é... Não é seguro.

— Harry, não há nenhuma evidência que o Juramento da Serpente esteja...

— Eles, não! Eu! — Seu cheiro era aterrorizado e isso assustou Sirius; Harry tinha enfrentado os Inferi com mais compostura do que demonstrava agora.

— Você está atrás de você? — Sirius perguntou, inexpressivo. Harry decidiu se aproveitar da confusão dele para se soltar e estava quase na porta quando Remus o pegou. A cama caiu ao chão e a casa toda tremeu, e Harry brigou contra as mãos de Remus, mas não conseguiu se soltar. Ele desistiu e se afundou no chão, mas Remus continuou segurando-o. Harry abraçou os joelhos e os olhou com olhos arregalados e temerosos.

— Harry — Remus disse no que James e Sirius há muito tempo tinham batizado de sua voz de Monitor —, você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Agora, se pudesse explicar...

— ... seria brilhante — Sirius continuou —, porque, nesse momento, não temos a menor ideia do que está acontecendo ou porque você fugiu ou... — Sirius respirou fundo e correu uma mão pelos cabelos, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro, parar, andar até Harry e se abaixar ao seu lado. — Por que acha que há algo de errado com você?

— Eu estava... O espelho. Eu estava olhando pelo espelho ontem à noite e... bem... — Harry hesitou e Remus o soltou. Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro de seu afilhado por precaução, mas ele não se mexeu; ele, assim como Sirius, observou Remus caminhar até uma das paredes e pressionar a mão em uma das largas marcas de garras que rasgara o papel de parede.

— Você me viu — Remus disse —, não foi?

— Não — Harry respondeu e Remus relaxou um pouco. — Eu vi... É minha cicatriz. Ela... Ela é igual à Horcrux. Igualzinha à Horcrux. — Sirius ficou imóvel e a névoa que era a respiração de Remus parou. — Quero dizer, é... a magia... a magia dele... A magia de Voldemort na minha cabeça, na minha cicatriz, como na Horcrux, e eu... O que eu deveria ter feito? E se eu começasse a atacar as pessoas, como o medalhão? E se ele estiver na minha cabeça, e se ele puder me controlar, ou...

Sirius puxou Harry para um abraço. Ele ainda tremia e tentou, sem muita vontade, afasta-se. Sirius, um pouco magoado com isso, afrouxou seu aperto e Harry se afastou, antes de hesitar e se jogar em Sirius, tremendo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Sirius falou, esfregando suas costas. Por fora, certificou-se de parecer calmo e reconfortante. Por dentro, sentia vontade de chorar. _Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_ , James tinha lhe dito. E agora fazia sentido. — Vamos resolver isso, certo? — Harry apertou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. — Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. Você não vai machucar ninguém...

— Não sabe disso! — Harry exclamou. — Não tem como você... E vocês dois e Dora e Blaise e Hermione e... Eu podia machucar...

— Não — Remus disse lentamente e, então, um sorriso pequeno, hesitantemente aliviado apareceu em seu rosto. Harry o olhou como se ele houvesse enlouquecido e, bem da verdade, Sirius também. — Não é uma Horcrux, Harry, pelo menos acho que não é. — Uma esperança desesperada brilhou nos olhos de Harry, e Sirius tinha certeza de que ele estava preso nas palavras de Remus tanto quanto ele mesmo estava. — A magia deixa marcas, certo? — Os dois assentiram lentamente. — Harry foi atingido pela Maldição da Morte, que é a pior das magias das trevas que conhecemos. Certo? — Sirius assentiu lentamente. — Não pode me dizer que não vai deixar uma marca.

— Então, o quê? É tipo resíduo mágico? — Sirius perguntou, mas achava que era uma ideia sólida. — Mas por que não... Oh. É claro. — Harry continuava inexpressivo, mas Remus ainda seguia o raciocínio. — O tecido de uma cicatriz mágica vai guardar a magia daquele que a causou, porque é uma cicatriz. É permanente.

— Mas é negra — Harry disse com a voz abafada pela jaqueta de Sirius. — O verde e prata de Voldemort, mas isso é...

— Magia das trevas é um pouco diferente — Remus o lembrou. — E você é a primeira pessoa a sobreviver, então estamos trabalho com algo sem precedentes...

— Mas...

— Você sangra — Sirius o lembrou. Harry pareceu confuso. — Já quebrou ossos, ficou doente, já se estrunchou, já foi envenenado por aquelas fadas... Garoto, Horcruxes não podem ser danificadas. Merlin sabe que nós tentamos.

Os lábios de Harry se moveram sem emitir som e ele franzia o cenho, mas não parecia mais tão assustado quanto antes.

— Desculpe — murmurou por fim. — Eu nem... Eu só vi a magia e... eu...

— Não tem problema — Remus disse, inclinando-se para dar um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

— Não — Sirius disse e Harry ficou tenso. Remus o olhou de um jeito que dizia _pare de falar agora mesmo_ , e Sirius o ignorou. — Tem problema, sim. Eu entendo que tenha ficado assustado e que fez o que achou ser certo, o que achou ser necessário, mas foi perigoso e, honestamente, não foi bem pensado.

Harry se encolheu para longe de Sirius, de encontro às pernas de Remus, e Sirius respirou fundo, surpreso por estar tão calmo.

— Se tivesse esperado e nos contado o que viu, podíamos ter tido essa conversa há horas e evitado isso tudo. Você se colocou em perigo... Quero dizer, o Juramento da Serpente ainda está por aí! E se eles te encontrassem primeiro? — Harry abriu a boca, mas Remus colocou uma mão em sua cabeça e Harry a fechou, repreendido. — E quanto a nós? E se não tivéssemos conseguido te achar? O que acha que iriamos pensar, garoto? Pelo menos, quando eu fugi, dei bons motivos aos meus pais... Mas você só desapareceu...

— Eu achei que eu estava...

— Nos protegendo — Sirius suspirou. — Eu sei. — Correu uma mão pelo cabelo, antes de segurar a _dog-tag_ pendurada em seu pescoço. Harry descansou contra as pernas de Remus, devastado. — Estou decepcionado — Sirius disse por fim e Harry parecia prestes a chorar — que você tenha achado que precisava fugir, porque achou que não poderia confiar isso a mim... a nós. O que você fez não foi necessariamente errado, mas foi a opção errada a escolher. — Harry assentiu e Sirius abriu um pouco os braços. Mas foi o bastante; pela segunda vez naquele dia, Harry se jogou contra Sirius e o abraçou, trêmulo.

— Eu posso... Eu... Vai me deixar voltar para casa? — perguntou com a voz trêmula.

— Para um garoto esperto, você pode ser bem tonto às vezes — Sirius disse, apertando ainda mais Harry em seu abraço. — Se não voltar para casa, eu mesmo vou te arrastar até lá. — Harry soltou uma risada fraca. — Mas — Sirius disse — será castigado por essa cena. — Harry assentiu sem parecer muito preocupado com isso. — Você... er... Você vai ter que... — Sirius franziu o cenho e olhou para Remus num pedido de ajuda. Remus gesticulou para que Sirius continuasse. — Escrever algumas linhas — Sirius disse. Harry se afastou para olhá-lo. — “Não sou mau ou perigoso. Não deveria ter fugido e assustado o pobre e frágil Moony, e Padfoot, meu padrinho querido e brilhante”, cem vezes.

Harry sumiu em seu quarto assim que chegaram em casa, enquanto Sirius e Remus foram tomar uma xícara de chá quente e forte na cozinha. Estranhamente, Monstro não se ofereceu a fazê-lo; ele saiu da cozinha com uma carranca e foi em direção às escadas. Sirius assumiu que ele tinha ido conversar com Harry e achou que era melhor para todos os envolvidos se Monstro não fosse interrompido.

— Como sabia? — Sirius perguntou quando Remus misturou açúcar em seu chá.

— Sabia o quê? — perguntou, cansado.

— Que ele não era uma Horcrux. Que era apenas magia...

— _E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual_ — Remus citou suavemente.

— É claro — Sirius murmurou, antes de perder o ar ao se dar conta de algo que deixara passar. — É engraçado.

— O quê?

— Eu também pensei na profecia quando ele contou da cicatriz. _Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_... Achei que embasava essa ideia. — Sirius balançou a cabeça. — Acho que pensei muito literalmente. — Ele e Remus tomaram um gole de chá e suspiraram. — Mas acha que pode ser perigoso? Sabe, efeitos a longo prazo por ter sido exposto?

— Dez anos já é um longo prazo — Remus comentou, mas deu de ombros. — Honestamente, eu não sei. Talvez valha a viagem até St. Mungo’s...

Sirius bufou com zombaria e disse:

— Para que eles possam usá-lo como alvo e usar feitiços nele dia e noite? Acho que não. Curandeiros são...

— Lily era uma Curandeira — Remus o lembrou.

— Lily era especial — Sirius retorquiu. — E duvido que ela fosse gostar que seu filho fosse usado em testes.

— Não, provavelmente não — Remus concordou, momentaneamente divertido pela ideia. Então, suspirou. — É claro, se Lily estivesse aqui, nada disso seria um problema.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio ao pensarem nisso. Remus olhou duramente para sua xícara de chá, e Sirius quase se pegou tentando imaginar o mundo com Lily e James ainda nele. Era um conceito estranho e se livrou dele antes que pudesse se aprofundar e ficar chateado.

— Dumbledore — Sirius disse.

— Desculpe?

— Eu não vou ao St. Mungo’s, mas ele... Eu não sei, pode saber alguma coisa sobre os efeitos a longo prazo ou pelo menos ter algumas ideias.

— Sobre a cicatriz?

— Não — Sirius disse sarcasticamente —, sobre o meu pé esquerdo ser um pouquinho maior que o direito. — Remus revirou os olhos. — Sim, Moony, sobre a cicatriz!

— E quanto a Horcrux? — Remus perguntou. — Confiará essa informação a Dumbledore, também?

— Não — Sirius disse depois de um momento. — Eu... Não. Ainda não.

— E se ele tiver ideias sobre isso?

— Nós a achamos, nós lidaremos com ela — Sirius falou. — E...

Harry escolheu entrar na cozinha naquele momento. Ele ainda estava empoeirado e Monstro, que entrara logo depois dele, estalou os dedos para limpar o chão.

— Oi — Harry disse, brincando com um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Oi — Sirius disse no mesmo tom. — Desfez as malas? — Harry balançou a cabeça. — O que estava fazendo, então? — perguntou.

Harry o abraçou, antes de ir abraçar Remus, colocar o pergaminho na mesa e aparatar, provavelmente para seu quarto, ou talvez para o banheiro, para tomar banho. Franzindo o cenho, Sirius pegou o pergaminho e o desdobrou.

 _Não sou mau_ , estava escrito várias vezes na letra mal desenhada de Harry, _ou perigoso. Não deveria ter fugido e assustado o pobre e frágil Moony, e Padfoot, meu padrinho querido e brilhante._

Em silêncio, Padfoot o passou a Remus.

**-x-**

— Sirius — Albus disse quando um rosto conhecido apareceu nas chamas em sua lareira. Sirius parecia preocupado, ou era o que achava; era difícil ler expressões no flu.

— Senhor — Sirius disse. — Está sozinho? — Albus olhou brevemente para seu visitante, que sumira no instante em que as chamas ficaram verdes, mas não saíra do escritório.

— Sim — respondeu. — A não ser, é claro, que considere Fawkes.

— Acho que ele pode ouvir — Sirius concordou, mandando uma piscadela na direção de Fawkes. — Tenho algumas perguntas a você — disse. — É importante.

O menor dos movimentos chamou a atenção de Albus; seu visitante tinha se mexido e, ao fazê-lo, movera uma pena sobre a mesa. Albus supôs que ele e seu visitante estavam pensando a mesma coisa; Sirius tinha mais perguntas sobre o Juramento da Serpente.

— Sinto muito, Sirius, mas eu... — suspirou. — Agora não é um bom momento, infelizmente.

— Senhor, é importante — Sirius insistiu. — Por favor.

— Eu realmente preciso terminar algumas coisas — Albus disse. — Pode esperar mais um pouco?

— Eu, senhor, por favor...

— Sinto muito, Sirius — Albus repetiu. — Talvez possa me perguntar em uma carta ou tente o flu daqui alguns dias.

— É importante! — Sirius disse. — Pode ser perigoso!

 _Certamente_ , Albus pensou, suspirando.

— Eu preciso ir — disse. — Tchau, Sirius.

— Tchau, senhor — Sirius suspirou. — Entro em contato. — As chamas voltaram ao tom normal de laranja.

— Estou certo que sim — Albus murmurou.

— Eu também — seu visitante disse, divertido, ao reaparecer com um floreio. — Obrigado por se livrar dele. — Os cantos da boca de Albus se viraram para baixo. — Agora... O que eu estava dizendo?

**-x-**

Sirius ainda não tinha conseguido conversar com Dumbledore quando o natal chegou. Não queria colocar informações sobre a cicatriz de Harry em uma carta que poderia ser encontrada e lida por qualquer um, então decidiu esperar, na esperança de que, quando o natal passasse, as coisas se acalmariam o bastante em Hogwarts para que Sirius pudesse organizar algum tipo de encontro.

Mas todos os pensamentos sobre Albus saíram de sua mente no dia de natal. Harry, apesar do susto na semana anterior, tinha voltado ao normal e acordara no nascer do dia — como fazia em todos os aniversários, páscoas e, é claro, natais —, pronto para abrir os presentes. Para o azar de Harry, esse comportamento animado tinha sido herdado de Sirius, que acordara alguns minutos antes do nascer do dia e já estava acomodado na ponta da cama de Harry, usando um chapéu de natal.

Harry abriu os olhos e olhou as horas, antes de se sentar sem nem perceber Sirius. E, assim, Sirius enrolou um ouropel em Harry e pulou para fora da cama, enquanto o garoto se soltava dos cobertores e olhava para o ouropel ao redor de seu pescoço, como se tentasse descobrir como ele tinha chegado lá.

— Feliz natal — Sirius disse.

— É — Harry respondeu, ainda confuso. — Feliz natal, Padfoot.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Sirius saiu do quarto. E foi prontamente atacado por vários estouros altos, antes de ser atingido pelo que pareceu toneladas de lenço de papel molhado que os muggles (como os pais de Lily) usavam em seus enfeites.

A risada de Harry soou atrás de si, enquanto Sirius respirava fundo — quase certo de que estava tendo uma parada cardíaca tamanho choque — e, um momento depois, sentiu algo se enrolar em seu pescoço.

Assustou-se e Harry riu novamente, ajeitou melhor o ouropel e foi oferecer um cumprimento animado a Monstro, que recolhia os papéis parecendo feliz. Ele estava até usando uma toalha vermelha com flocos de neve para a ocasião e, como sempre, o anel dos Black descansava em sua mão.

— Você armou para mim — disse, jogando as serpentinas no elfo velho.

— Feliz natal — Monstro disse, dissimulado, trocando um olhar com Harry. — Agora, café da manhã para o Mestre e seu pirralho?

— E para o elfo velho e grosseiro do mestre — Sirius disse. — Boa ideia.

Remus saiu da lareira meia hora depois, sem ficar surpreso ao encontrá-los acordados e comendo. Deu um tapinha no ombro dos dois e colocou uma sacola pequena na ponta do banco. Sirius notou Harry tentando espiar e o chutou. Harry voltou sua atenção para sua torrada na mesma hora. Monstro passou um prato para Remus e, então, por causa da insistência de Harry e Sirius, sentou-se ao lado de Harry com uma tigela de mingau.

— Bonita gravata — Sirius falou para Remus, que esticou a grava vermelha. Tinha estampas de renas. Remus murmurou algo sobre ter sido um presente de Dora e não encontrou os olhos de ninguém. — É sério — Sirius insistiu e Remus, Harry e Monstro reviraram os olhos, apesar de Sirius não ter feito um trocadilho. — Eu gostei. Cheia de pequenos Prongs. — Ele e Remus trocaram um sorriso nostálgico. — A Dora vem hoje?

— Ela pensou em passar aqui por uma hora, antes do treinamento. — Remus pausou e olhou para Sirius. — Vai trabalhar hoje?

— Sim — Sirius respondeu, franzino o cenho. — Como sabe?

— Só curiosidade — Remus respondeu, passando manteiga em sua torrada. Sirius deu de ombros. — Sabe para quê?

— Parece que Scrimgeour quer conversar sobre algumas coisas comigo. Eu acho que deve ser algo relacionado ao Juramento da Serpente... Que talvez eles precisem de ajuda agora ou algo assim.

— Talvez — Remus disse e se virou para Harry. — Então, seremos apenas nós dois hoje; tem alguma coisa planejada?

— Esperava poder ir voar — respondeu.

— Acho que podemos fazer isso — falou, parecendo satisfeito com a sugestão.

— Desde que você tome cuidado — Sirius falou.

— Harry não está em perigo, Sirius, você já o viu em uma vassoura...

— Não estava falando com ele — Sirius retorquiu com um sorrisinho dissimulado. Remus o olhou feio, mas era apenas uma brincadeira; as coisas tinham voltado mais ou menos ao normal depois do desaparecimento de Harry; no mínimo, tinha sido um lembrete de que podiam contar com o outro no que era realmente importante. Sirius ainda achava que Remus sabia mais sobre o Juramento da Serpente do que estava contando, mas eles estavam quietos há um tempo e Sirius confiava que Remus lhe contaria qualquer coisa que precisasse saber.

Pouco depois, foram para os presentes; Harry e Sirius tinham dado a Remus várias vestes novas, um saco enorme de pó de flu (já que ele usava tanto a lareira para ir e vir), um conjunto de enciclopédias muito detalhadas e não preconceituosas sobre criaturas mágicas e uma barra do melhor chocolate da Dedosdemel.

Remus e Sirius tinham ido comprar o presente de Harry juntos; tinham visitado Keira e, com sua ajuda, encomendaram um livro que deveria ajuda o leitor com seu encantamento Animago. Também tinham comprado um Pomo de Ouro — ele tinha o tamanho e os reflexos para a posição, e já tinha demonstrado interesse nela — e tinham assinado Manobras No Meio Do Ar, que publicava várias fotos que se moviam de coisas que Sirius sabia que Harry adoraria tentar em sua Galaxy assim que tivesse uma chance.

E Sirius, de Remus e Harry, ganhara uma Orbe de Navegação para sua moto. Nunca tinha visto algo assim; era quase como uma bússola, mas podia ser configurada para onde quer que ele quisesse ir. Seria muito útil para as viagens de longa distância, que, admitia, ainda precisava fazer. Também ganhara um livro — um livro muggle, com o qual achou que Dora ajudara — sobre as melhores pegadinhas muggles já feitas e uma enorme sacola de Feijãozinhos de Todos os Sabores.

Estavam se revezando com os Feijãozinhos, tentando adivinhar os sabores (Sirius e Remus tinham uma grande vantagem sobre Harry com seu olfato apurado, mas Harry os comia com tanta frequência que conhecia melhor as cores e os sabores) e acabando com o apetite para o almoço quando Dora chegou.

Sirius não a reconheceu imediatamente; ela estava branca — branca como a neve, o que provavelmente era a ideia —, com o rosto redondo, olhos escuros, lábios pretos, e um nariz pontudo e laranja. Seu cabelo, negro, tinha sido preso em um coque alto, que mais parecia uma cartola.

— Um boneco de neve? — Remus perguntou. — E eu achando que eu era quem estava no espírito de natal com a minha gravata. — Dora apenas riu e o abraçou, antes de abraçar aos outros (inclusive Monstro que, para o divertimento de Sirius, parecia envergonhado), antes de começar a distribuir os presentes.

— Você está brilhante — Harry disse, parecendo maravilhado.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, alegre, entregando-lhe um embrulho branco. — Feliz natal. E, Sirius... — O seu presente estava embrulhado em um papel vermelho, que ele rasgou na mesma hora. Era um livro pequeno, de capa de couro, com um fecho simples conectando as duas capas. Sirius o abriu e franziu o cenho; a primeira página estava em branco, mas, ao lado dela, do lado de dentro da capa, havia outro fecho. Abriu-o e encontrou uma pequena alça, a qual puxou.

Uma caixa, do tamanho de uma caixa de lenços, apareceu.

— Como...? — Harry, que ganhara a mesma coisa que Sirius, olhou da capa fina para a grande caixa que saíra dela.

— Feitiço de Extensão Indetectável — Dora disse. — Ou é o que eu acho. E só você pode abrir a agenda. Achei que podia ser útil para o trabalho, Sirius, já que não era para você saber do Juramento da Serpente, e é difícil confiar em alguém no momento...

— Obrigado — ele respondeu, sincero. Fechou a caixa e reexaminou as páginas e capas.

— E, Harry, eu não sei o que são aqueles papéis que você sempre corre para esconder quando eu visito, mas achei que talvez pudesse guardá-los aí. Daí não precisa se preocupar que alguém os encontre.

Harry parecia igualmente desconfortável por ela saber que ele escondia as coisas Animagas e feliz por ter onde guardá-las.

— Obrigado — disse, sua atenção voltando para o presente.

— E — Dora continuou, tirando uma enorme garrafa de cerveja amanteigada com um laço festivo preso nela, de sua mochila — isso aqui é da mãe e do pai, para vocês dois. — Sirius a aceitou, comovido, e entregou a Dora a pequena sacola de chocolates da Dedosdemel que escolhera para Ted e Andy, e também o que comprara para ela.

— Sapatos? — ela perguntou com um sorriso, erguendo uma das botas pelos cadarços para que pudesse olhá-las melhor.

— Botas de equilíbrio — Sirius disse, sorrindo para Harry, que tentava manter uma expressão séria sobre o ombro de Dora. — Os sangues-puros as usam para que as crianças pequenas não se envergonhem ao não conseguirem andar direito. — Sirius revirou os olhos para mostrar o que achava disso. — Mas achamos que seria divertido, então mandamos fazer um par um pouco maior... Não pode usá-las nas provas de Camuflagem do Programa, mas...

— Brilhante — ela disse, rindo, e ergueu-as para mostrar a Remus, que já sabia disso há algumas semanas.

— Muito legal — riu e Dora fez uma careta para ele. Ele sorriu e Sirius não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aqui, com todos eles, era o mais feliz que Remus estivera desde a escola.

 _Mas é meio difícil não estar feliz_ , Sirius pensou, e sorriu, enquanto Dora verificava o Auxiliar e se levantava.

— Eu preciso ir — ela disse num pedido de desculpas, falando mais com Remus. — Sei que faz pouco tempo que cheguei, mas...

— Não tem problema — Sirius respondeu. — Eu também vou.

— Você? Para fazer o quê?

— Scrimgeour quer conversar. Pelo jeito tem que ser hoje. — Sirius revirou os olhos, mas se levantou e empilhou seus presentes para que Monstro os levasse para seu quarto mais tarde. Dora trocou de sapatos, calçando as novas botas (Harry explodiu em risadas e Remus inalou lentamente, antes de exalar do mesmo jeito; era claro que ele tentava não rir) e deixou os tênis no canto da cozinha; ela provavelmente voltaria para o jantar.

— Flu? — Sirius perguntou.

— Deve ser mais fácil mesmo — ela respondeu, dando de ombros. Remus se levantou e foi beijá-la. Monstro pigarreou, mas Harry não os olhava; ele olhava para sua agenda. Sirius achou que ele parecia um pouco incomodado (o que era incomum), mas Harry encontrou o olhar de Sirius e sorriu. Sirius retribuiu.

— Feliz natal — Remus disse, entregando uma pequena caixa a Dora. Então, ele tentou abrir seu saco de pó de flu, mas Sirius não permitiu. Desejou um feliz natal a Harry e Remus, mandou que eles se comportassem e entrou nas chamas dizendo: — Átrio do Ministério. — Conseguia sentir os olhos de Harry em si ao ir embora.

A lareira o cuspiu no Átrio vazio e Sirius tirou as cinzas da roupa e saiu do caminho para que Dora não trombasse com ele quando chegasse. Ela apareceu bem atrás dele e saiu da lareira com mais graça do que ele já tinha visto. Ela olhou para as botas, parecendo impressionada, e Sirius riu, antes de franzir o cenho.

— O que está tocando? — ele perguntou.

Dora balançou a cabeça, parecendo confusa. Não havia mais ninguém no Átrio e o barulho estava perto... Por fim, perceberam que ele vinha do bolso das vestes de Dora; era a caixa que Remus tinha dado antes de ela entrar na lareira. Ela franziu o cenho para a caixa, antes de murmurar um feitiço, um que Sirius sabia que ela tinha aprendido com Olho-Tonto.

— Se contar a alguém que eu acabei de fazer isso — ameaçou, balançando a caixa com gentileza —, então... — empalideceu. — É vidro.

— Qual é o problema com...

— Se for uma estátua, mesmo que seja de brincadeira, eu vou matá-lo — disse, mas parecia preocupada. Puxou o laço, que se desfez, antes de rasgar o papel. O toque ficou mais alto. Ela tirou a tampa da caixa.

Ela não precisava ter se preocupado com a possibilidade de ser uma estátua, mas ela, como Sirius, parecia temerosa mesmo assim.

Era um Bisbilhoscópio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E tô triste que o final está se aproximando, mas ao mesmo tempo tô feliz. A tradução da continuação tá quase completa, então as coisas estão bem adiantadas, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda tenho outras duas continuações para traduzir (e sabe quantas outras ainda serão postadas hahaha). Enfim. Comentem aí!


	77. Trapped In The Training Room

**Capítulo Setenta e Sete  
Trapped In The Training Room  
(Presos na Sala de Treinamento)**

Sirius sacou a varinha na mesma hora e Dora logo fez o mesmo; ela colocou o Bisbilhoscópio de volta na caixa antes que seu toque pudesse entregá-los e a guardou em suas vestes.

Ficaram de costas um para o outro, estudando o Átrio com olhos cautelosos.

— Alguma coisa? — Sirius murmurou; não conseguia ver nem ouvir nada e havia cheiros demais na área de flu para que seu nariz ajudasse.

— Não — Dora sussurrou. Seu cabelo estava curto, encaracolado e verde, e seu rosto não era mais branco, apesar de estar pálido. — Você?

— Não. — Sirius esperou um momento; o Bisbilhoscópio tinha ficado em silêncio e ele não conseguia ouvir mais ninguém. — Vamos enquanto é seguro... — Começou a ir em direção aos elevadores, a varinha erguida à sua frente, e os olhos procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo.

O Nível Dois estava igualmente silencioso e Sirius não gostou disso. Era um dia de treino e, apesar de alguns mentores terem conseguido o dia de folga, alguém tinha de estar presente. Robards ou Olho-Tonto ou Scrimgeour ou... Bem, alguém. O Bisbilhoscópio soltou um único barulho estranho, antes de voltar a ficar em silêncio.

— Vou ficar com você, pelo menos até saber o que vou fazer hoje — Sirius disse a Dora, cujo cheiro era aliviado pelo apoio dele, e ela assentiu.

— Lá embaixo — ela murmurou e tomou a liderança, indo em direção à entrada no armário. O som de passos os fez parar. Sirius ergueu um Escudo por cima do ombro e virou. Dora, também, apontava a varinha para o par que acabara de chegar. Mas era apenas Yaxley, parada no alto da escada com Wellington. Os dois também pareciam ansiosos.

— Quieto demais, né? — Wellington disse, olhando com cautela para a varinha de Sirius. — Meio assustado, é, Black?

— Um pouco — Sirius respondeu, abaixando a varinha. Entretanto, não a guardou. — Vocês vieram de escada?

— Os elevadores não estavam funcionando.

— Acabamos de sair de um — Dora disse, olhando para o caminho que ela e Sirius tinham feito. — Acha que...

— Acho que precisamos ter cuidado — Sirius disse em voz baixa. Mais sons de passos chamaram a atenção de Sirius, vindos do outro lado. Moveu-se para detrás da parede de um cubículo e gesticulou para que os outros fizessem algo parecido; Yaxley parou atrás de Wellington, que estava com a varinha erguida, mas completamente visível, e Dora se abaixou atrás de uma mesa.

— Quem está aí? — Hemsley espiou do canto, a varinha erguida. Sirius se moveu um pouco para ver melhor, mas tomou o cuidado de manter a varinha à frente, e Dora se esticou para olhar sobre seu esconderijo. Wellington e Yaxley, é claro, já tinham sido vistos.

— Calma — Wellington disse, apesar de não ter baixado a varinha.

Hemsley o observou com uma expressão dura, antes de perguntar:

— O que estão fazendo aqui em cima? — Sirius achou que ele parecia assustado e não pôde culpá-lo; Hemsley ainda precisava encontrar um parceiro novo depois de McDuff, então estava trabalhando sozinho. Aurores sozinhos não tendiam a durar muito, mesmo quando tinham ajuda dos Recrutas. E tendiam a serem vistos como descartáveis, o que devia ser o motivo de ele ter sido enviado para investigar o barulho que Sirius e os outros estavam fazendo.

— Estávamos indo para o treinamento — Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

— Por quê? — Wellington perguntou. — Há alguma coisa errada? — Hemsley estudou Wellington, perturbado.

— Não sei.

— Fantástico. — Sirius ouviu Dora murmurar. Ela saiu detrás da mesa e, então, em um tom mais alto, perguntou: — O que não sabe?

— Era para Scrimgeour ter chegado há uma hora. Ele ia nos ajudar a preparar o treinamento. — Hemsley guardou a varinha e limpou uma sujeira inexistente de suas vestes. Wellington também abaixou a varinha e Sirius fez o mesmo.

— E, o quê? — Sirius perguntou. — Ele não veio? — A expressão amargurada de Hemsley era resposta o bastante.

— Tentou o Auxiliar...

— Tentamos chamá-lo pelo Auxiliar e, também, via coruja e flu. Até tentamos rastrear seu Auxiliar, mas não está com ele.

— Onde está? — Wellington perguntou, esfregando as costas de Yaxley.

— Na mesa dele.

— Mas por que...

— Não sabemos — Hemsley disse. — Falamos com Rattler, mas ele vai ficar com a Bones por mais uma hora, pelo menos; ele está cuidando da alta dela e vai ajudá-la a se acomodar em casa. E Moody e Robards devem chegar a qualquer momento... Vamos descer. Os outros também vão querer saber disso tudo e não há motivo para repetir várias vezes.

Desceram as escadas, e a chegada deles — e o retorno de Hemsley — foi recebida com alívio pelos outros Recrutas e por Blackburn e Klenner, os outros dois Aurores qualificados presentes. A maioria dos Recrutas estava sentada em círculos no chão, ou agachados, conversando em voz baixa, e todos ergueram os olhos quando entraram. Sirius encontrou os olhos de Marlene, no outro lado da sala.

— Feliz natal — ela disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios, com um esticar de lábios estranho, que não chegava a ser um sorriso.

— Igualmente — respondeu do mesmo jeito.

Sirius viu Prewett acenar para Wellington, que murmurou algo para Yaxley e se afastou. Sirius viu a expressão de Prewett ir de confusa para cautelosa ou até temerosa.

Blackburn chamou a atenção de todos e repetiu o que Hemsley tinha dito a Sirius e aos outros quando estavam no andar superior, sobre Scrimgeour estar atrasado por motivos desconhecidos e que Aurores veteranos — Robards e Olho-Tonto — estavam a caminho.

— Não acha que foi o Juramento da Serpente, acha? — Sirius ouviu Edwards sussurrar para Brown. Era claro que tinha sido um comentário que não era para todos ouvirem, mas estava tudo tão quieto, que todos ouviram. Brown a olhou de um jeito que deixava claro que ele estivera pensando a mesma coisa e vários Recrutas pareciam incomodados com a ideia. Sirius certamente estava.

— Não temos informações o bastante para eliminar essa possibilidade — Hemsley disse e soou cansado. — Mas espero que não.

Ao lado de Sirius, Dora fez um som que ele não soube interpretar. Tinha certeza — se ele estivesse aqui e não em casa, com Harry e Monstro — de que Remus saberia o que significava.

— Concordo — Yaxley murmurou e Sirius assentiu com uma careta.

Não era para ser.

Menos de um minuto depois de Yaxley ter falado, uma explosão veio do andar superior, seguida por gritos. Era ininteligível, mas todos se levantaram na mesma hora, varinhas sacadas, estudando as escadas.

— Ajuda! — alguém gritou. — Eu preciso de ajuda!

— É Olho-Tonto — Sirius disse, reconhecendo o tom. Ninguém prestou atenção; estavam todos ocupados escutando a comoção no andar superior. — Nós temos que... — Mas não teve chance de terminar; Olho-Tonto desceu as escadas mancando, a varinha em uma mão (que ele usava para fechar e trancar magicamente todas as portas pelas quais passava) e, em seu outro braço, Robards, coberto de sangue, quase inconsciente e muito pálido.

Sirius corria na direção deles antes mesmo de ter tempo de processar o pensamento, e o feitiço de Olho-Tonto acertou seu peito com força total. Alguém gritou. Ele foi ao chão, ofegando. Sua cabeça bateu no chão com um baque que fez suas orelhas apitarem e seus olhos lacrimejarem, e conseguia ouvir pessoas gritando, mas não conseguia entendê-las. Um momento depois, Dora também caiu — possivelmente por conta própria, mas era mais provável que Olho-Tonto fosse o responsável — e, a alguns metros, Marlene gemeu ao acertar o chão. Sirius tentou se mover, mas sentiu que estava sendo mantido no chão. Era uma sensação que experimentara uma vez, durante a guerra, quando James o segurara para que Lily pudesse curar suas pernas feridas. Não era uma sensação agradável.

Alguém gritava com ele.

— ... idiotas, correndo na minha direção desse jeito! Eu! — Alguém bufou, antes da pressão sumir e uma mão colocar Sirius sentado. — Tem sorte de eu não ter te matado! — Ao seu lado, Sirius viu Dora ser erguida (com mais gentileza que tinha sido dada a ele), assim como Marlene. Ela engatinhou até Robards na mesma hora, ignorando o resto da reprimenda de Olho-Tonto.

— Você não mata... — Sirius disse. Olho-Tonto abriu a boca, mas não tinha uma resposta.

— Sirius...? — Olhou para Marlene, que parecia assustada. Hemsley, Blackburn e Klenner tinham corrido para as escadas, claramente querendo pegar quem tinha atacado Robards. Alguns Recrutas foram com eles, mas a maioria ficou onde estava, claramente esperando instruções. Prewett e um garoto cujo nome Sirius não sabia estavam ao lado de Robards, curando os ferimentos menores, mas não tocavam os mais graves. Ele estava totalmente inconsciente agora. — Pode... Há alguma coisa...

— Ditamno — disse, olhando para Olho-Tonto com cautela, mas ele permitiu que passasse. Sirius estudou o corte na têmpora de Robards e, depois, o corte em suas costelas, que não era tão profundo, mas ainda parecia ser doloroso e responsável por uma parte da perda de sangue. Sirius também achava que pelo menos uma costela tinha sido quebrada. Acenou a varinha, conjurando um feitiço rápido de diagnóstico, para se certificar de que não havia nenhum dano interno, mas além de três costela, era tudo externo.

— Foi um feitiço que quebrou as costelas dele? — perguntou a Olho-Tonto. Ele assentiu e Sirius xingou. James sempre tinha sido bom com ossos quebrados por feitiço, mas Sirius só tinha experiência em curar quebras feitas fisicamente. — Muito Ditamno, Esquelesce e Repositor de Sangue. Algo para a dor, também!

Marlene já estava se movendo, indo em direção aos armários da sala de treino, equipada com esse tipo de coisas para o treinamento. Era bom que ela estivesse escutando (não que esperasse algo diferente depois de seu envolvimento com a Ordem), porque mais ninguém estava. Dora parecia preocupada e conversava com Olho-Tonto em um tom urgente e os outros Recrutas pareciam perplexos com o que tinha acontecido.

— _Rennervate_ — Sirius disse, encostando a varinha na lateral de Robards. — Vamos lá, seu idiota, _Rennervate_!

Robards recobrou consciência e tentou se sentar. Sirius o forçou a deitar — ele fez uma careta, ofegou e apertou a lateral ensanguentada de seu corpo.

— Fique parado — Sirius murmurou. — Pode fazer isso?

— Estou ferido, Black, não burro — resmungou, o rosto se contorcendo.

— Então não se mexa — Sirius repetiu, antes de correr a varinha pela têmpora de Robards. Conseguia ouvi-lo apertar os dentes e notou os nós dos dedos brancos. — Desculpe — disse, mas não era verdade; curar doía, mas Robards estaria melhor curado do que se o deixassem ferido.

— Aqui — Marlene disse, abaixando-se ao lado de Sirius com os braços cheios de garrafas.

— Obrigado — disse. Pegou o Ditamno e começou a espalhá-lo pelos ferimentos que curara; diminuía um pouco a dor e também evitava que uma cicatriz se formasse. — Dê isso aqui para ele — Sirius disse, enquanto trabalhava. — Duas tampas devem ser o bastante. E tem um gosto horrível, então ele vai tentar cuspir, mas não permita, se puder.

Terminou de aplicar Ditamno, deixou Robards com Marlene e foi conversar com Olho-Tonto.

— Bom trabalho — ele resmungou, indicando Robards. Sirius assentiu para reconhecer o elogio (eram raros, vindo de seu antigo mentor) e, então, foi direto ao ponto.

— Precisamos nos mexer — falou. Olho-Tonto ergueu uma sobrancelha e, ao seu lado, Dora parecia preocupada. — Aquela — apontou para as escadas que levavam ao armário de vassouras — é a única entrada. E se eles descerem e erguerem proteções contra Aparatação, teremos muitos problemas.

— Já ergueram — Olho-Tonto disse, desgostoso, indicando seu olho mágico. Ele tinha o tipo de visão que Harry e Sirius precisavam de um encantamento para ter, apesar de ele nunca ter pensado em usar as falhas nas proteções para Aparatar, até onde Sirius sabia.

 _Ostendere me omnia_ , Sirius pensou e arregalou os olhos; as proteções sobre a sala de treino eram, pelo menos, tão intricadas quanto as que os Aurores tinham colocado na Travessa do Tranco. _Droga. Finite._ Dora olhava de um para o outro, claramente se perguntando para o que eles olhavam.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — sibilou.

— Há uma saída no fundo — Olho-Tonto disse. Sirius o olhou. — Realmente acha que quando Potter, Scrimgeour e eu criamos esse local de treino, nós colocamos apenas uma saída, é, rapaz? — Ele parecia desapontado. — Eu não te ensinei nada? _Vi..._

— ... gilância constante — Sirius terminou rapidamente. Dora quase sorriu. — Eu sei. Onde é? — Olho-Tonto olhou para Dora e indicou que ela ficasse onde estava. Então, mancou alguns metros e se virou para Sirius. — Sala de exames. — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas; só havia entrado uma vez na sala de exames; na arena, para a prova dos Aurores. Era um lugar estranho. — A plataforma superior tem uma escada que leva a uma passagem que sai em uma das lareiras do Átrio.

— Aquela que nunca funciona? — Sirius perguntou.

— Sempre foi um guri esperto — Olho-Tonto disse. — Vamos continuar assim, pelo menos até tudo isso... — A sala toda tremeu. — E é nosso sinal para sairmos — Olho-Tonto rosnou. Vozes vieram do andar de cima e luzes piscaram pelo vão da porta do armário. Marlene, que apoiava Gawain, juntou-se a eles. Os olhos de Gawain estavam turvos, mas os de Marlene estavam atentos. — Pessoal, por aqui! — Ele era, é claro, esperto o bastante para não gritar aonde estavam indo. Os Recrutas se moveram rapidamente, aliviados por terem instruções para seguirem.

— Olho-Tonto... — Dora começou, parecendo incerta. Sirius conseguia ouvir o Bisbilhoscópio dela; ele apitava novamente. Os gritos em frente à porta ficaram mais altos e mais luzes piscaram sob a porta. — O...

— Robards — Olho-Tonto rosnou e Robards tentou se esticar, fez uma careta e voltou a se apoiar em Marlene, que o segurou com uma careta; Esquelesce não era uma solução imediata, nem confortável. Ele estaria dolorido e limitado por suas costelas por mais algumas horas.

— Moody — Robards disse com a voz franca e assentiu. Apertou os dentes e usou Marlene para dar impulso ao se esticar. Então, instável, ele a soltou. Marlene deu um passo para frente, pronta para pegá-lo novamente, mas não era necessário. — Sigam-me, pessoal — disse, soando cansado.

— Senhor? — Marlene disse, trocando um olhar preocupado com Sirius e Dora, enquanto Gawain caminhava em direção à sala de exames. Marlene o olhou. — Senhor, o que...

— Vamos sair dessa sala de armadilhas. — Sirius o ouviu dizer.

— Vá com ele — Olho-Tonto disse a Dora. Seus olhos não saíram da porta. Sua varinha não tinha saído de sua mão o tempo todo, mas, agora, estava erguida à sua frente.

— E o quê? Te deixar? — ela ralhou, sacando a varinha. Seu cabelo tinha um tom nervoso de verde, mas seu rosto estava determinado. — É mesmo maluco.

— Agora, Nymphadora — ele ralhou de volta. Ela pareceu surpresa com seu tom; Olho-Tonto sempre tinha sido mais gentil com ela do que tinha sido com Sirius ou James. Ela o olhou feio. — É uma ordem! — rosnou, empurrando-a.

— Não! — ela retorquiu. — Não, eu não vou...

— Agora! — urrou. Dora parecia verdadeiramente assustada, e Sirius achou que ela fosse chorar. Seu Bisbilhoscópio continuava a apitar e Sirius não pôde evitar se perguntar se Remus soubera. Dora esfregou os olhos (que pareciam marejados) e olhou para porta, antes de olhar para Olho-Tonto e, depois, Sirius. 

— Mas ele vai ficar. — Seu tom era magoado. — Não é justo que ele possa...

— Malditos Lufos! — Olho-Tonto reclamou. — _Obedeça!_ — Ela encontrou os olhos de Sirius, talvez esperando que ele protestasse a seu favor.

— Vá — Sirius disse em voz baixa, sentindo-se como um traidor. Mas não era injusto; Dora, por melhor que fosse, ainda era apenas uma Recruta. Ela provavelmente acabaria duelando com alguém se as coisas acabassem sendo tão ruins quanto seu Bisbilhoscópio parecia achar, mas não havia motivo para ela procurar por uma luta. Ela definitivamente se envolveria em uma se ficasse com Olho-Tonto e Sirius.

 _Então está procurando por uma briga?_ , seu lado racional perguntou. Sirius queria saber quando esse lado tinha perdido a voz de Remus e assumira uma versão mais baixa da sua.

_Não, vou ficar porque assim Olho-Tonto terá mais chances._

_E quais as chances de Harry se você acabar morto?_

_Não vou morrer,_ Sirius pensou, apertando os dentes.

— Dora — disse. O cabelo dela assumira um tom furioso de vermelho e ela abriu a boca, fechou-a e se afastou deles, virando-se e trotando atrás de Marlene e Gawain, que tinham chegado à porta.

— E você — Olho-Tonto disse em voz baixa, olhando rapidamente para Sirius.

— Nem se dê ao trabalho — Sirius disse, girando a varinha entre os dedos. — Vou ficar. — Não sabia porque Olho-Tonto não tinha ido embora com os outros. Era estranho... mas Olho-Tonto era uma das pessoas mais cautelosas que conhecia, e Sirius também confiava em suas decisões. Aprendera isso na Ordem.

— Bom — Olho-Tonto disse com um sorriso estranho. Ele tomou um gole de seu frasco e, então, pareceu preocupado. Sirius ignorou isso e olhou para a porta. — Fica mais fácil. — Sirius olhou para seu antigo mentor e se sobressaltou, com a varinha erguida, chocado; o rosto de Olho-Tonto estava mudando. Seu cabelo ficava mais escuro e curto, sua pele parecia ter se bronzeado na mesma hora, e seu olho mágico caiu quando um olho nasceu (ou renasceu). Ele levou uma mão ao rosto e arregalou os olhos cor de mel. — _Exscin..._ — ele começou numa voz cheia de pânico, mas Sirius foi mais rápido.

— _Stupefy!_ — Sirius disse e o não-Olho-Tonto caiu com um baque. Sirius pegou a varinha (que reconheceu como sendo a do Olho-Tonto de verdade) e a colocou no bolso. Procurou o Auxiliar de Olho-Tonto no casaco do impostor e, felizmente, encontrou-o. Então, prendeu o corpo inconsciente do impostor e usou a varinha para colocá-lo no canto.

A porta tremeu.

Sirius guardou a própria varinha no bolso e se transformou em Padfoot. Saiu correndo na direção da sala de exames, seu coração disparado e sua mente frenética; primeiro, se Olho-Tonto era um impostor, era provável que Robards também fosse um e isso significava que Dora, Marlene e os outros estavam em perigo. Segundo, tinha sido o falso Olho-Tonto que dera instruções aos Recrutas. A informação dele não tinha sido apenas preocupantemente detalhada — só aqueles que tinham passando pelos exames dos Aurores sabiam o que tinha naquela sala —, mas também era provável que os levasse diretamente a uma armadilha.

**-x-**

— Consegue ver alguma coisa lá embaixo? — Marlene sussurrou, espiando pela ponta da plataforma em que estavam. Sua varinha estava acessa, mas a luz não chegava muito longe. Tonks assentiu e virou a cabeça; Marlene viu seus olhos (refletivos e com fendas, como os de gatos) brilharem. Seu cabelo também brilhava, um tom vivo de amarelo, que iluminava o corredor escuro. Robards caminhava com cautela à frente, usando a luz da varinha de Marlene para ver no escuro e usando o corrimão na lateral da plataforma para se apoiar.

— Acho... Parecem árvores — Tonks murmurou, parecendo confusa sob o brilho de seu cabelo. — E... Acho que é um castelo. Consegue ver?

— Não consigo ver além de um metro à frente — Marlene sussurrou. Dale riu, nervosa, atrás dela, e Patel e Wright trocaram olhares preocupados. — Quanto mais? — Marlene perguntou a Robards.

— Não muito — ele respondeu, pressionando uma mão na lateral do corpo. Alguém gritou (não muito alto, mas aquele grito ofegado horrível que as pessoas tendiam a soltar quando estavam verdadeiramente assustadas) e todos se viraram, as varinhas prontas. Gawain empurrou todos, mas quem quer que houvesse assustado a todos, ainda estava se movendo. Marlene viu o brilho de um olho quando a figura (invisível mesmo com a luz da varinha) desviou de um feitiço.

Quando se deu conta, Gawain estava no chão, afastando-se do grupo numa velocidade alarmante. Marlene mirou, tentando encontrar quem quer que o arrastava, mas não conseguia ver. A plataforma balançou quando as pessoas se moveram e tentaram ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Sirius? — Tonks perguntou. — Que diabos você...?

— _Lumos Maxima!_ — Marlene disse sem se importar mais com a discrição. A luz da sua varinha aumentou e viu um enorme cachorro preto soltar o agasalho de Gawain e se colocar entre Gawain e os outros. — Sirius? — chamou, imitando Tonks. Ele se levantou, assumindo sua forma humana, e ergueu as mãos. — O que está _fazendo?_

— Olho-Tonto era um impostor — ofegou. — Poção Polissuco. — Ofegos soaram pelo grupo e Tonks soltou um guincho baixo. — Eu não sabia se...

Gawain rosnou e agarrou a perna de Sirius.

Vários feitiços voaram na direção dos dois; Sirius desviou de dois e o terceiro o fez cair de costas. Outro feitiço o acertou no momento seguinte e ele se recuperou. Gawain — que na verdade não era Gawain, pelo jeito — rolou para longe do feitiço de alguém e voltou a agarrar Sirius.

— _Relashio!_ — Marlene ralhou.

O falso Gawain balançou a mão, como se tivesse sido queimado, antes de se sentar e pegar a varinha antes que alguém pensasse em pará-lo. Sirius rolou para fora do caminho, virando um cachorro conforme se movia. O falso Gawain, entretanto, sorriu duramente para Marlene — era incrivelmente igual ao sorriso de Gawain — e rolou para fora da plataforma. Marlene deu um passo para frente automaticamente; não sabia se era instinto porque o homem que se jogara só Merlin sabia quantos metros parecia seu mentor ou se era porque queria respostas e não as conseguiria sem ele. Wellington segurou seu braço antes que chegasse à cerca.

— Chegou bem na hora — Tonks disse a Sirius, enquanto ele se ajeitava. Ela colocou uma mão em seu braço, passou por ele e apertou os olhos contra a escuridão. — Ele foi embora — disse. Marlene precisou aguçar os ouvidos para ouvi-la sob o som de todos os outros; alguém soluçava e muitos outros faziam perguntas.

— Calem-se! — Marlene ralhou e eles obedeceram.

— Está correndo naquela direção, para as árvores — Tonks disse. Sirius franziu o cenho, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo.

— Onde está o castelo? — ele perguntou e Tonks o olhou de um jeito estranho, mas apontou. Sirius tamborilou os dedos na cerca e assentiu. — Certo, pessoal, por aqui! — Começou a caminhar pelo caminho que viera.

— Mas Moody disse... — alguém disse; Marlene não tinha certeza com a pouca luz, mas achava que devia ter sido Wright que falara.

— Moody não falou nada — Sirius respondeu, cansado. — Mas o homem que se passava por ele, sim...

— Então deve ser uma armadilha — Brown falou; sua voz Marlene conseguia reconhecer facilmente, porque ele falava bastante.

— Dez pontos para qualquer que tenha sido sua casa — Sirius disse e Brown soltou um som arrogante. Marlene achava que ninguém, além dela e de Tonks, conhecia Sirius bem o bastante para notar o sarcasmo atrás de seu comentário.

— Está machucado? — Marlene perguntou, indo parar ao lado de Sirius.

— Não — Sirius disse e lhe ofereceu um sorriso perturbado. Então, ele se virou e lançou um feitiço silencioso contra algo à frente. Marlene ficou imóvel na mesma hora e arregalou os olhos quando viu o feitiço acetar um Feitiço Escudo a alguns metros. A silhueta de um homem foi iluminada brevemente. Marlene e a maioria dos outros Recrutas sacaram a varinha na mesma hora.

— Quem está aí? — o homem perguntou.

— Você primeiro — Sirius respondeu. O homem suspirou.

— Auror Hemsley — respondeu, parecendo um pouco preocupado. Wright, Patel e Brown soltaram sons de alívio e começaram a ir até ele, mas foram segurados pelos outros Recrutas; Marlene segurou Patel, enquanto Dale segurava Wright, e Brown se soltou de Edwards e de Gaspar rapidamente até Sirius segurar seu ombro.

— A noite que fez a guarda nas celas de contenção — Sirius disse a Hemsley, apertando os dentes quando Brown tentou passar —, o que foi que eu te pedi? — Hemsley, se fosse mesmo ele, remexeu-se. Marlene soltou Patel que, felizmente, ficou onde estava, e segurou melhor a varinha.

— Luz? — disse, hesitante. — Acho. Você olhou pela porta e...

— Graças a Merlin — Sirius disse e soltou Brown, que foi direto até seu mentor. Eles trocaram algumas palavras por um momento, antes de Hemsley acender a varinha e se aproximar, estudando seus rostos ao fazê-lo. — Alguém mais está com vocês? Blackburn? Klenner?

— Blackburn morreu — Hemsley disse e sons perplexos e assustados vieram do grupo. O estômago de Marlene se apertou de um jeito desagradável. Blackburn era um bom Auror e era muito envolvido com o Programa. Ele faria falta. — A última vez que vi, Klenner estava correndo até os elevadores. — Hemsley olhou ao redor. — Onde estão Moody e Robards?

— Impostores — Sirius disse brevemente. — Conseguiu ver bem algum dos agressores?

— Eles usavam capas — Hemsley falou, balançou a cabeça. — Mas acho que há uma quantidade igual de homens e mulheres. E eles são bons. Não são os idiotas mal-intencionados de sempre. Eles têm um plano. E são o Juramento da Serpente; estão com o símbolo nas capas.

— O que vamos fazer, então? — Patel perguntou, parecendo aterrorizada. Edwards colocou um braço ao redor dela. Marlene quase revirou os olhos e, então, lembrou que era a primeira vez que esses recrutas estavam tão longe de suas habilidades. Ela mesma não estivera tão calma em sua primeira missão com a Ordem.

— Senhor? — Wright chamou e várias pessoas se juntaram a ela.

— Vamos para o Átrio — Hemsley disse. — Durante o caminho, podem tentar entrar em contato com seus mentores. Se eles ainda não estiverem aqui, falem para não virem. Eles provavelmente montaram uma armadilha.

Todos pegaram seu Auxiliar na mesma hora e senhas murmuradas encheram o ambiente. Marlene não pegou o seu, apenas trocou um olhar triste com Tonks, e franziu o cenho quando Sirius foi até Hemsley e o puxou para um canto.

**-x-**

— Black — Hemsley disse.

— Hemsley — Sirius falou simplesmente. — O Átrio?

— Eu não gosto — Hemsley admitiu —, mas não podemos voltar para a sala de treinamento e não podemos simplesmente ficar parados aqui...

— Há duas formas de entrar e sair do Ministério — Sirius disse. — A rede de flu e a cabine telefônica, as duas ficam no Átrio. É também onde os outros Aurores estarão e é onde eles esperarão se esses tais de Juramento da Serpente forem tão espertos quanto você diz. 

— É possível — Hemsley disse. — O que está dizendo?

— O que estou dizendo — Sirius respondeu — é que se formos para lá, entraremos numa armadilha; o cara que se passou por Olho-Tonto mandou seguirmos esse caminho, então é lógico que façamos o oposto do que ele disse, não?

— Senhor — Brown chamou, aproximando-se.

— Espere, garoto — Sirius disse com impaciência.

— Sou um recruta dos Aurores — Brown disse, os olhos brilhando sob a luz da varinha. — Você é um civil, Black, então um pouco de respeito seria bom.

— Michael — Hemsley disse em tom de aviso. Brown apertou o maxilar.

— Klenner e Taure foram os únicos que atenderam — Brown disse. — Eles estão juntos em alguma parte do nível três, mas Taure está machucado.

— Conseguimos falar com Shacklebolt! — alguém disse e Sirius relaxou um pouco quando Yaxley forçou seu caminho até Hemsley. — Ele disse que Finch era uma impostora e que ela quebrou o braço dele, mas que ele está seguro por agora. — Hemsley assentiu.

— E aí? — perguntou a Sirius. — O que sugere se não o Átrio?

— Voltamos para a sala de treinamento — Sirius respondeu. — A essa altura, eles provavelmente viram que está vazia e foram esperar que apareçamos onde fomos “instruídos” a ir. Pode ser que tenham deixado um ou dois guardas, mas damos conta disso, e podemos pegar suprimentos... disfarces, poções de cura; já sabemos que temos pessoas machucadas e acho que teremos mais algumas antes...

— Pare — Hemsley disse, cansado. — A sala de treinamento? Está louco?

— Está maluco se acha que o Átrio é melhor — Sirius disse. — Eu realmente não acho...

— Eu realmente não acho que você esteja em uma posição para discutir — Hemsley disse. — Eu agradeço pela sugestão, mas sou a autoridade máxima nessa situação e é minha decisão. E não vou voltar para a sala de treinamento. — Ele se virou e Brown olhou para Sirius com arrogância, antes de seguir seu mentor. — Vamos — Hemsley chamou os recrutas. — Fiquem em silêncio e se movam rápido. E assim que chegarmos ao Átrio, estejam prontos para lutar.

Sirius soltou o ar. Tinha certeza de que o Átrio era uma armadilha e se Hemsley não concordava, Sirius não podia forçá-lo. E se os recrutas estavam felizes em seguir Hemsley sem questionar, Sirius também não podia forçá-los a ficar e ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Mas Sirius não ia seguir cegamente.

— Black? — Hemsley chamou quando Sirius lhe deu as costas. — Black, volte aqui! Eu estou no comando e você fará...

— Eu farei o que quiser — Sirius disse. — Não sou um Auror, não mais, e não sou um Recruta. Eu acho que o Átrio é uma armadilha... — Encontrou os olhos de Dora nesse momento e ela mordeu o lábio, olhou para Hemsley e abaixou os olhos. Sirius suspirou. Ela confiava demais nos Aurores. — E, por isso, vou tentar voltar ao nível dois pela sala de treinamento...

— Não é seguro por aí...

— O Ministério está sendo atacado — Sirius retorquiu. — Nenhum lugar é seguro, Hemsley.

— Ele pode ir sozinho? — alguém sussurrou. — Ele é apenas um civil...

— Black fez sua escolha — Hemsley disse. — Vamos. — O grupo continuou a seguir a plataforma, o som de seus passos cada vez mais baixo e a luz de suas varinhas cada vez mais fraca. Sirius não pegou sua varinha; conseguia ver formas vagas e também conseguia sentir o cheiro que deixara para trás ao fazer seu caminho até ali.

Mas o som dos passos de uma pessoa vinha em sua direção. Sirius olhou por sobre os ombros e, depois de um momento, uma figura alta o alcançou.

— Sério? — Tentou soar surpreso, mas achou que sua voz o entregou.

— Quando é que foi uma boa ideia te deixar vagar sozinho por aí? — Marlene perguntou. Havia uma leve pitada de humor em sua voz e o brilho de dentes fez Sirius achar que ela estava sorrindo.


	78. Comrades in Arms

**Capítulo Setenta e Oito  
Comrades in Arms  
(Companheiros de Luta)**

Remus não ficou surpreso quando o Patronus de Sirius entrou em seu jardim e começou a segui-los do chão. De fato, olhou para o relógio e ficou surpreso por a mensagem não ter sido enviada antes. Harry estava quinze metros mais alto que Remus, seguindo um Pomo de Ouro de perto e nem percebera o Patronus.

Remus virou sua Nimbus para baixo e desceu casualmente. Desmontou da vassoura e o Patronus se aproximou correndo, as orelhas e o rabo numa posição agitada.

— Remus — Sirius disse pela boca do cachorro. Sua voz estava baixa, como se não quisesse que alguém entreouvisse. — Remus, é... O Juramento da Serpente, eles estão aqui. O Ministério está sob ataque. Olho-Tonto está desaparecido, assim como Robards e a maioria dos Aurores. Marlene está comigo e Dora está com Hemsley e os outros recrutas, mas somos só nós, Moony, e acho que isso está além do que sabemos resolver. Preciso que leve Harry para um local seguro; é melhor que seja para casa, mas estou certo de que a família de Arthur pode cuidar dele pela tarde ou até mesmo Snape, e depois eu preciso que você junte quem conseguir. Dumbledore primeiro e depois os professores, Hagrid, Bean, Dung...

— Dung está em Azkaban — outra voz, Remus assumiu ser de Marlene, falou ao fundo e Sirius xingou.

— Droga, certo. Erm, Em e... qualquer um, Remus. Por favor. — Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Me avise quando receber essa mensagem para que eu saiba que você e Harry estão seguros. — Sua voz sumiu e o cachorro o olhou com ansiedade antes de sumir.

— Era o Padfoot? — Harry perguntou, saindo de um mergulho para flutuar na altura da cabeça de Remus. — O que está acontecendo? — Remus montou em sua vassoura.

— Nada — disse. Sentia-se culpado, mas era para o melhor. Assentiu para o Pomo na mão de Harry. — Solte-o para que possamos ver quem consegue pegar primeiro. — Harry olhou para o lugar de onde o cachorro sumira, antes de crispar os lábios e soltar o Pomo.

**-x-**

— Devia ter trazido o espelho — Sirius resmungou. — Idiota! — Balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo. — Não podemos ficar sentados esperando; está na hora de seguir...

— Assim que o fizermos, Lupin vai responder — Marlene disse. — E aquele maldito lobo dele vai entregar nossa localização...

— Já se passou dez minutos — Sirius falou, preocupado. — Se ele fosse responder, já teria respondido. — Marlene mordeu o lábio e assentiu. Os dois saíram de debaixo da escada onde tinham se escondido nas sombras e voltaram para a enorme sala que era a sala de exames. — Dois deles — Sirius murmurou.

Ele tinha ficado quieto e olhava através da porta da sala de exames. Estava fechada, então Marlene não tinha certeza de _como_ ele estava olhando através dela, mas confiava nele.

— Um ali — aponto para a esquerda, onde as portas ficavam — e outro perto das escadas. _Finite_. — Piscou uma vez, focando os olhos nela.

— Eu pego o da esquerda — disse. Sirius era mais rápido e tinham o elemento da surpresa. — Como vamos entrar? — Sirius a olhou de um jeito (os olhos fixos nos dela, uma sobrancelha levemente erguida) que ela conhecia de seus antigos dias duelando juntos. Significava “está pronta?”. Assentiu. Sirius se abaixou e passou a ponta da varinha por baixo da porta.

— _Caligo_ — sussurrou e Marlene não conseguia ver os efeitos do feitiço, mas ouviu um som de confusão vir do outro lado da porta, que Sirius abriu. A sala estava coberta por uma névoa branca e pesada, e ela conseguia ouvir o arrastar de pés e tentativas de feitiços. — Você tem dez segundos — Sirius disse, antes de ela senti-lo diminuir e pelo roçou em sua mão antes de ele se afastar.

— _Homenum Revelio_ — murmurou e Sirius e os dois membros do Juramento da Serpente brilharam. Foi direito na direção da pessoa à sua esquerda, que tentava dissipar a névoa com feitiços de vento. Com pouca visibilidade, ela não gostava das chances que tinha de acertar algo como um Estupore ou um Feitiço de Corpo Preso.

Cinco segundos. Seu alvo — um homem, se ela se baseasse na tosse — fez algo para que sua varinha brilhasse por um segundo, mostrando a ela onde estava.

 _Incarcerous_ , pensou, cortando o ar com a varinha. Alguém gritou às suas costas e ela começou a virar a cabeça para ver se Sirius estava bem, antes de se forçar a observar a área em que seu alvo se encontrava.

_Não dá para ver o Sirius com essa névoa e é capaz de você acabar o acertando com um feitiço se tentar ajudar. Cuide do seu, depois o ajude se puder._

A névoa sumiu e viu seu membro do Juramento da Serpente — era um homem — tentando soltar a mão da varinha e o torso das cordas que ela conjurara. Ela o desarmou, mandou mais cordas na direção dele e, então, usou um feitiço de Corpo Preso e acenou a varinha para fazê-lo flutuar até o teto, onde usou um feitiço para prendê-lo, como se fosse um inseto em um casulo bizarro.

Virou-se, pronta para lidar com o que quer que houvesse acontecido às suas costas, mas não precisava ter se preocupado; o lábio se Sirius sangrava e ele o curou, enquanto ela observava, e o membro do Juramento da Serpente estava esticado como uma estrela, com seus braços e pernas presos às paredes e ao teto pelo que parecia ser uma variação de um Feitiço Rápido de Cola.

— Bacana — ele comentou, estudando o homem que ela atacara.

— Idem. — Olhou para Sirius. — E agora?

— Tentamos não passar muito tempo na cena do crime — disse. Ele sorriu brevemente. — Caso contrário, você acaba sendo pego em um corredor fedido com uma bomba de bosta na mão...

— Analogia bacana — disse.

— Não é uma analogia; isso aconteceu na primeira semana do meu primeiro ano, na verdade.

— Oh.

Sirius pareceu nostálgico antes de gesticular para que ela o seguisse. Foram rápidos nas salas de treinamento; colocaram dois kits de materiais de curas e água destilada do armário de poções em mochilas pequenas. Sirius começou a encolher a sua, mas Marlene balançou a cabeça.

— Ela vai proteger nossas costas — disse. Sirius assentiu e a guiou até o armário de disfarces. — O quê?

— Acho que já sabemos onde os idiotas conseguiram a Poção Polissuco — Sirius rosnou, erguendo um frasco. Ele o abriu e virou. Duas gotas de um líquido cinzento e pesado caíram nos sapatos deles, mas foi apenas isso. Ao examinarem os outros frascos, descobriram a mesma coisa. Sirius parecia querer continuar examinando o lugar, mas Marlene colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ele pareceu surpreso com o contato.

— Temos coisas mais importantes — disse simplesmente. Ele assentiu e os dois voltaram para a sala principal e foram até a escada que levava ao armário. Ela não conseguia ouvir nada e estava certa de que Sirius teria dito algo se estivesse ouvindo e, por isso, não se demoraram. Subiram as escadas rapidamente, usaram outro feitiço de névoa sob a porta que dava no armário e, quando nada aconteceu, abriram a porta.

Havia apenas um membro do Juramento da Serpente do lado de fora e Marlene a Estuporou antes que ela pudesse ofegar. Sirius a pegou antes que chegasse ao chão e a arrastou até o cubículo de Proudfoot, onde os dois prenderam a bruxa à mesa com cordas, um feitiço do corpo preso e um feitiço de cola. A varinha foi escondida na gaveta da mesa a dois cubículos dali; a mais próxima era apenas madeira queimada e chamuscada.

— Você estava certo — Marlene disse. Sirius a olhou. — Está deserto por aqui.

— Oba — Sirius disse sem muito entusiasmo. Marlene torceu um canto da boca. Também não gostava muito das implicações; significava que o Juramento da Serpente provavelmente estava esperando pelos outros recrutas no Átrio. Ele suspirou. — Vai achar que sou maluco — disse.

— Por quê?

— Precisamos ir ao Átrio — Sirius falou.

— Por quê? — Marlene perguntou, calma.

— O Flu — Sirius respondeu. — Preciso falar com o Harry... Preciso ter certeza que ele...

— Tudo bem — Marlene disse. — Vamos.

— Tudo bem? — Sirius repetiu.

— Foi o que eu disse — falou, caminhando em direção ao elevador. — É como você disse no seu Patronus, Sirius... Somos apenas nós. O Ministério está sob ataque e só nós estamos aqui. — Esperava que Lupin houvesse recebido a mensagem de Sirius e tivesse reunindo Dumbledore e os membros da Ordem o mais rápido possível, mas não podiam contar com isso. — E não podemos ficar escondidos até que tudo passe. Eu não ia entrar numa armadilha, mas isso não significava que não vou ao Átrio. — Sirius a olhou até que a intensidade de seu olhar deixasse Marlene desconfortável e ela pigarreasse. Ele desviou os olhos lentamente. — Então — disse —, erm, vamos?

— Claro — respondeu em um tom bastante educado.

— Certo — disse. Ficaram parados, olhando-se com cautela por alguns segundos.

— As escadas estarão vigiadas — Sirius disse e, dessa vez, foi ele quem pigarreou. — E parece que os elevadores não estão funcionando, mas isso não significa que não podemos usá-los.

— No que está pensando?

A ideia de Sirius acabou sendo uma escada de mão prateada, que cresceu na lateral da fossa de pedra do jeito que as raízes de uma árvore cresceriam. Sirius foi primeiro; tinha sido ideia dele, então ela assumiu que ele sabia para onde estava indo, e não ia adicionar “perdida” à lista de problemas.

Acabou assumindo certo. Depois de vários minutos e mais degraus do que Marlene conseguia contar, tinham subido, caminhado uma parte plana, descido um pouco, caminhado novamente e, então, começaram a subir um longo caminho. Marlene não tinha ideia de onde estava nas entranhas do Ministério, mas Sirius guiava com confiança.

Os braços de Marlene doíam e Sirius também estava ficando cansado; ele quase escorregou e a chutou, mas conseguiu se recompor a tempo. Um zunido começou a subir e Sirius parou. Marlene acabou segurando o sapato dele ao invés de um degrau.

— O que é isso? — Marlene perguntou, mas sabia a resposta.

— Suba — Sirius disse, tenso, e se apressou a subir. No meio do caminho havia um túnel que era plano e eles se deitaram ali, esperando; Sirius acenou a varinha para fazer a escada sumir, como ele fizera sempre que chegavam a uma nova parte da fossa. Depois de quase um minuto (e Marlene ficou feliz pelo atraso e por ter podido descansar um pouco), o zunido ficou mais alto e virou o barulho de pancadas. Então, o elevador desceu pela fossa que estiveram subindo. Felizmente, ele não entrara no corredor em que estavam sentados.

— Ainda bem que não estávamos lá — Sirius disse, espiando pela borda. Sua voz ecoou, mas ele falara baixo o bastante para que não fosse muito. Marlene assentiu.

— Onde você acha...

— Nível dois, provavelmente — Sirius disse. — E aposto que quem quer que seja está procurando por nós. — Acenou a varinha e mais degraus apareceram na fossa vertical. — E ou Wellington e Yaxley mentiram, ou o Juramento da Serpente está sendo ajudado por alguém da Manutenção.

Continuaram em silêncio depois disso, mas não foram muito longe; foram até o topo e, então, entraram em outra fossa horizontal que levava a um par de portas. Sirius fez o que tinha feito no nível dois para olhar através da porta e ver se havia alguém por ali; ele franziu o cenho, os olhos desfocados, e gesticulou para que Marlene fosse na frente. Pressionaram-se nos cantos, de cada lado da porta, e Marlene mirou.

— _Silencio. Aperio_ — sussurrou e as portas se abriram sem barulho.

Sirius foi o primeiro a olhar para o lado de fora e a sair do fosso do elevador. Marlene respirou fundo e o seguiu.

O Átrio estava uma bagunça. Nenhum dano era irreparável, mas era ruim; pedaços do chão tinham sido explodidos e várias lareiras do outro lado tinham desmoronado. Havia uma enorme poça de sangue perto do balcão de identificação e o vidro da cabine telefônica que funcionava como entrada de visitantes estava espalhado pelo chão.

Marlene se perguntou se os recrutas estiveram ali ou se a destruição tinha sido causada pelos Aurores e pelo Juramento da Serpente.

— Fique de olho — Sirius lhe disse, gesticulando para que ficasse onde estava. — Vou tentar chamar lá em casa.

— Tome cuidado — ela disse.

— Você também.

Sirius ficou perto da parede, parecendo severo; ela não tinha certeza se era porque ele tinha crescido ou se era porque ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado dessa vez, mas Sirius não enfrentava mais o perigo como se não tivesse nada a perder. Outrora, ele teria caminhado pelo meio do Átrio, assobiando.

Marlene manteve os olhos nas portas, nos elevadores e nas lareiras, procurando por movimentos, com a varinha erguida e pronta em sua mão. Sirius parou na primeira lareira e jogou um punhado de pó de Flu nas chamas. Elas ficaram esmeraldas e, nesse momento, entregou tudo.

Duas figuras — um homem e uma mulher — pintados de dourado saíram da fonte. Marlene não os notara antes por eles estarem tão imóveis, mas agora ela notara; eles avançavam na direção de Sirius, as varinhas erguidas. Marlene acenou a varinha e o chão se ergueu para proteger as costas de Sirius. Então, usou um feitiço da Desilusão para que ele pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo quando saísse do flu. As pessoas douradas, felizmente, não notaram; eles olhavam para outra lareira e, logo, o motivo ficou aparente; mais duas pessoas apareceram.

Não houve nenhum brilho esverdeado, então não tinham usado o flu, mas se havia uma passagem secreta ou se eles apenas esperaram nas sombras, Marlene não sabia.

Estupourou a mulher dourada, errou o homem dourado e conseguiu paralisar uma das pessoas do flu antes de eles a verem — escondeu-se na mesma hora — e conseguiu dar mais alguns segundos a Sirius; eles olharam ao redor e trocaram algumas palavras. Mas, então, o homem dourado curou sua parceira com um aceno da varinha e seguiu em direção a Sirius. As pessoas do flu fizeram o mesmo, e Sirius estava com a cabeça na lareira e provavelmente não conseguia ver ou ouvir as coisas que aconteciam atrás dele, por causa das chamas.

— Sirius! — gritou. Quatro cabeças se viraram em sua direção. O homem dourado acenou uma mão e as pessoas do flu continuaram em direção a Sirius, enquanto os outros iam em sua direção. Desviou de um feitiço e algo explodiu do outro lado do Átrio, na parede invisível que criara para proteger Sirius. — _Expecto Patronum!_ — ofegou; não tinha uma memória feliz, apenas um forte desejo de sobreviver, e para sobreviver, precisava de Sirius. Focou-se em seu rosto e sua leoa apareceu e sumiu quase na mesma hora; o Patronus sabia o que ela queria.

O próximo feitiço — um que não reconheceu — acertou a lateral de seu corpo. Sentiu algo rasgar e inclinou-se, ofegando. Algo quente escorreu pela lateral de seu corpo e tudo à sua volta tremeluziu e, então, um braço dourado se prendeu ao redor de seu pescoço e uma mão encontrou a mochila que enchera na sala de treinamento. Usando as duas mãos, o homem dourado começou a arrastá-la para trás, enquanto outra mão — provavelmente da mulher — pegava sua varinha.

**-x-**

— O pirralho está bem — Monstro disse. — Perfeitamente seguro.

— E Remus? — O chão tremeu sob os joelhos de Sirius, que estavam no Átrio. Quase voltou, mas ainda tinha coisas a perguntar. Monstro apenas deu de ombros. — Você o viu?

— Oh, sim, Monstro o viu — Monstro respondeu.

— Preciso falar com o Harry — Sirius disse. — Rápido, Monstro, não tenho muito tempo! — Monstro se remexeu e Sirius franziu o cenho. — Agora, Monstro. — Monstro torceu as mãos.

— O... O mestre Sirius está mando Monstro buscar o mestre Harry? — perguntou, os olhos não encontrando os de Sirius.

 _Que diabos está acontecendo?_ , Sirius pensou.

— Mons...

Uma figura brilhante e prateada apareceu atrás de Monstro, que seguiu o olhar de Sirius, gritou e se afastou. A leoa colocou as patas brilhantes no chão da cozinha e só podia ser de Marlene, mas a última vez que checara (admitidamente, há quase dez anos), o Patronus dela tinha sido um cachorro...

 _Agora não é o momento_ , pensou, quando a leoa rosnou novamente. Monstro choramingou e Sirius olhou para as escadas, esperando, rezando para que Harry estivesse seguro, antes de tirar a cabeça da lareira. Sua cabeça girou, o fogo rugiu em seus ouvidos e ele voltou ao Átrio, caindo contra uma parede que tinha aparecido só Merlin sabia quando.

Virou-se rapidamente e ficou surpreso não apenas por ver que a parede em que estivera apoiado era invisível, mas também por ver que havia duas pessoas atrás dela, pessoas em capas escuras. Marlene brigava fracamente contra um par de pessoas douradas — Sirius assumiu que eram membro do Juramento da Serpente, mas não tinha certeza — do outro lado do Átrio.

O par que ia em sua direção diminuiu o passo quando notaram que ele os observava, e um deles acenou a varinha, lançando uma luz verde bastante distinta em sua direção, tão casualmente quanto se estivesse conjurando algo. O feitiço explodiu contra a barreira — pela qual Sirius agora era _muito_ grato — com força o bastante para fazer o chão tremer.

Sirius não perdeu tempo; apontou a varinha para a figura à esquerda, murmurou _gelius_ e, então, moveu levemente a varinha para que estivesse mirando para a figura à direita. Ela desviou, mas o feitiço acertou seus pés e ela caiu, gemendo. A varinha foi para longe e ela tentou pegá-la, mas recuou, apertando as pernas; o feitiço de congelamento de pele que Sirius usara a distrairia por um tempo.

A outra figura olhou para seu companheiro caído e, então, mandou três feitiços em rápida sucessão na direção de Sirius; nenhum era verde, então ele esperou que fossem todos bloqueáveis. Ergueu um feitiço escudo absorvente, permitiu que ele fosse atingido por dois dos feitiços — cambaleou quando o segundo acertou, porque fosse o que fosse, tinha sido forte — e, então, girou a varinha, mudando o tipo de escudo.

O terceiro feitiço ricocheteou e Sirius mandou outro logo atrás, um Feitiço do Dedo Contorcido — era tão simples que era difícil de bloquear — e, como esperara, o membro do Juramento da Serpente bloqueou o primeiro feitiço, mas foi atingido pelo segundo; ele ou ela derrubou a varinha, que Sirius mandou para longe com um feitiço de vento bem mirado, antes de transfigurar parte do chão de pedra do Átrio em água e, então, fazer voltar a ser pedra. Seus oponentes cambalearam; o primeiro ainda estava encolhido de dor, o outro estava coberto de pedra até suas canelas, preso na posição em que estivera ao tentar pegar sua varinha.

— Covarde! — O segundo cuspiu quando Sirius guardou a varinha, transformou-se em Padfoot e correu pelo Átrio; Marlene estava sendo arrastada em direção à cabine telefônica.

— Pare-o! — ordenou uma das pessoas douradas e a segunda, uma mulher, soltou os pulsos de Marlene e se virou para Padfoot. Ele desviou de dois feitiços (rubros, de aparência sórdida), antes de correr direto para o terceiro, que...

 _O quê?_ , perguntou-se.

Conseguia ver Marlene. Gostava dela. Ela não ter acreditado em sua inocência e toda aquela história de ter tentado matá-lo não ajudara muito, mas ele ainda gostava dela, que Merlin o ajudasse. _Tonto_ , disse a si mesmo e ofegou uma risada canina de onde estava deitado no chão; _tonto_ era como Harry o chamara quando ainda era um filhote... bebê. Harry era um bebê, não um filhote. Ou tinha sido. _Faz sentido, porque ele é um lobo, também,_ Padfoot pensou, _ou vai ser um._

Ergueu-se e se balançou; estava com coceira, então parou para se coçar. Duas pessoas o observavam, uma — Marlene, de quem ele gostava — lutava para se soltar. A outra mulher — a que brilhava — tinha um graveto erguido em sua direção e Padfoot perdeu o ar.

 _Ela vai jogar_ , pensou e balançou o rabo. Só que ela não jogou; ela o segurou em um ângulo engraçado e disse um feitiço. Luz saiu da ponta, indo em direção a ele, e seu rabo parou de balançar. Saiu do caminho e se protegeu atrás da mesa onde as varinhas costumavam ser vistoriadas. As varinhas eram úteis, só que ele não podia usar uma enquanto cachorro. Cachorros não podiam usar magia ou pelo menos Padfoot ainda não podia. Perguntou-se se era possível. Choramingou quando outro feitiço voou em sua direção e correu para longe de seu alcance com as orelhas abaixadas.

Ela voltou a erguer o graveto e ele _realmente_ achou que ela o jogaria; ergueu as orelhas e deu um passo cauteloso para frente, balançando o rabo de um lado para o outro.

 _Lute contra isso_ , a voz de Sirius disse em algum lugar na cabeça de Padfoot. Padfoot não se importava em lutar; ele e Moony e Prongs costumavam brigar o tempo todo — de brincadeira, óbvio, mas houve algumas vezes em que...

Marlene afundou o cotovelo na lateral do corpo de seu captor. Ele gemeu e ela se soltou, mexendo-se de um jeito estranho, mas ligeiro, na direção da outra mulher, que socou, pegou o próprio gaveto — Padfoot soltou um latido animado, esperando uma brincadeira.

— Aqui, Sirius — ela disse, estalando os dedos para ele. Ela estava inclinada de um jeito desconfortável, o braço pressionado contra a lateral do corpo. Padfoot começou a ir em direção a ela, só para ter que desviar quando um feitiço explodiu perto de sua pata. Choramingou e recuou. O homem brilhante tinha se recuperado, assim como a mulher, e eles iam um em direção a um deles.

 _Padfoot!_ Sua própria voz brigou.

Padfoot latiu, porque ele era Padfoot, era como seus amigos tinham lhe cha... E o Padfoot Patronus, que vivia em sua mente desde a Poção do Dementador, também latiu. Isso lhe deu uma ideia. Latiu para que Marlene fosse embora e ela parou de tentar chamá-lo; ela se virou e saiu correndo. Padfoot se prendeu a sua ideia — os pensamentos não estavam ficando em sua mente no momento — e voltou a se esconder atrás da mesa.

Então, mergulhou em sua mente, guiado pelo Patronus. Sua cabeça era um lugar estranho; havia fios estranhos pendurados em todos os lugares, como teias de aranha, e achava que se puxasse uma, acabaria levando seus pensamentos em uma direção completamente diferente.

 _Feitiço de confusão_ , pensou, passando por baixo de um dos fios. Conseguiu chegar — com a ajuda de Padfoot — à cela da sua Azkaban mental, onde guardava sua varinha. Então, ergueu-a, concentrou-se e pensou, _Finite_.

As teias secaram e sumiram, e Sirius se forçou a acordar. Acordou como ele mesmo, como um humano, e encontrou a mulher dourada abaixada sobre si, a varinha pressionada em seu pescoço. Deu uma joelhada nas costas dela, que caiu para frente, um pouco acima dele; tirou a varinha do bolso e conjurou cordas, que se prenderam ao redor da mulher dourada como cobras.

Deixou-a lá e foi procurar por Marlene, que tinha sumido. Correu até os elevadores e foi atingido por um feitiço — felizmente, era apenas um feitiço de vento, que o tirou do fosso do elevador, para que o homem dourado pudesse sair. Marlene não estava com ele. O homem dourado observou Sirius se levantar e o mandou para longe novamente com outro aceno da varinha. Sirius caiu pesadamente de lado e ofegou, sem ar, antes de engatinhar até sua varinha, que caíra a alguns metros.

O homem dourado não o atacou; ele pegou um Auxiliar que devia ter sido roubado de um dos Aurores, do mesmo jeito que o impostor de Olho-Tonto fizera.

— Meus três caíram, mas estou com um dos recrutas. Seria bacana um pouco de ajuda. Oh, e... uma garota pulou. — Sirius não reconheceu a voz do homem dourado, mas seu coração se apertou. — Pelo fosso. — Sirius não ouviu a resposta, mas estava perto de recuperar a varinha e, quando conseguisse, poderia se livrar desse homem e, esperava, encontrar Marlene. — Sei lá. Ela escorregou e acabou em um dos fossos laterais. — Outra resposta incoerente, e os dedos de Sirius se fecharam ao redor de sua varinha, mas não atacou, ainda não; precisava de informação e estava conseguindo ao ouvir. — É claro que não! Não vou ficar perambulando por aqueles túneis; a garota pode estar em qualquer lugar... — Ele caiu quando o Estupore silencioso de Sirius o atingiu.

Sirius corria novamente em direção aos elevadores antes mesmo do homem dourado ter chegado ao chão. Precisava encontrar Marlene e se garantir de que ela estava bem e, aí, os dois podiam decidir o que fariam a se... A porta do elevador abriu no momento em que ele chegava àquele lado do Átrio e um grupo saiu. Sirius olhou para o fosso do elevador, amargurado, e mudou de direção, indo para as escadas na lateral.

Abriu a porta, trancou-a atrás de si com um feitiço e subiu correndo os degraus; saiu no Nível Um, atravessou um corredor, passou por outros dois antes de destrancar e entrar em um escritório aleatório. Fechou a porta atrás de si, virou-se e recuou, horrorizado.

**-x-**

— Achei que fosse uma Lufa — Florence disse. Sirius estivera certo sobre a armadilha e a maioria dos recrutas estava espalhada pelo Ministério em grupos de quatro ou menos. Tonks e Florence estavam sozinhas, por ora. Só Merlin sabia para onde Hemsley tinha ido. Tonks só revirou os olhos. — Agora não é a melhor hora para descobrir que tem problemas de confiança...

— Você matou uma pessoa...

— Um lunático assassino!

— Mas ainda o matou, está bem, e depois fez algo para que Fletcher tomasse a culpa — Tonks sussurrou em resposta. — Está bastante claro que conhece pessoas que podem te manter no programa...

Florence pareceu de sentir culpada por um momento, antes de parecer desafiadora e, por fim, amargurada.

— Está bastante claro que estou amando essa decisão agora — disse, gesticulando.

— Óbvio — Tonks falou com um sorriso minúsculo. Livrou-se dele o mais rápido possível. — Mas não me sinto mal por estar um pouco desconfiada, considerando tudo que está acontecendo!

— Que seja — Florence disse, revirando os olhos. — Então, o quê? Eu tenho que ficar na sua frente, por que pode ser que eu te ataque por trás?

— Só continue andando — Tonks brigou. — E procure pelos outros.

— Já estava fazendo isso!

— Shh! — Tonks disse. Cutucou o ombro de Florence e indicou as escadas. — Por aqui.

— Por quê? — Florence perguntou.

— Eles têm que estar deixando as pessoas em algum lugar — falou.

— Ou os corpos. — Tonks a ignorou.

— O único lugar grande e seguro o bastante para isso no Ministério são as celas de contenção — Tonks falou, séria. — Se conseguirmos chegar lá e soltar todo mundo, então podemos planejar e decidir qual é a melhor abordagem a...

— Ou podemos encontrar quem está no comando e...

— E o quê? — Tonks perguntou, achando saber a resposta. — Repetimos o incidente com Greyback?

— Não é como se eles estivessem brincando — Florence respondeu. Tonks tinha que concordar com isso, pelo menos. — Blackburn está morto, não estava ouvindo? Não estou falando para fazemos um massacre, mas se for entre eles e nós...

Tonks não respondeu. Guiou Florence escada abaixo e cresceu um par pequeno de olhos em sua nuca para que soubesse se Florence tentasse atacá-la. Não achava que fosse acontecer, mas também não achara que a minúscula e alegre Florence fosse capaz de matar — de um jeito bastante brutal — o lobisomem mais temido dos últimos séculos.

— Pare — Florence disse ao passarem pelo tribunal em que Sirius tinha sido julgado. — Estou ouvindo alguma coisa. — Tonks parou na mesma hora e seu Bisbilhoscópio voltou a apitar. Envolveu-o com a mão, tentando abafar o barulho, e não pôde evitar perguntar-se se Remus soubera para o que estava mandando ela e Sirius.

 _Claro que não_ , pensou, mas não conseguiu se convencer; era um presente sinistro, dadas as circunstâncias. _Ele não deixaria que entrássemos nisso... Nenhum de nós... Deixaria?_

— Por aqui! — Florence sibilou, segurando o braço de Tonks. Puxou-a para dentro do tribunal e as duas se abaixaram atrás dos bancos dos espectadores. Alguns segundos depois, um dos membros do Juramento da Serpente entrou; Tonks achatou a cabeça e fez o pescoço crescer para que pudesse espiar por cima da restrição sem que fosse notada.

Era uma mulher — as vestes de homens não eram daquele jeito —, mas Tonks não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois estava escondido por um capuz. Ela murmurou algo e uma sensação de ser apanhada passou por Tonks e — se sua expressão fosse uma indicação — Florence também.

— Aí vocês estão — ela disse, virando-se para elas.

— _Bombarda!_ — Florence disse, apontando a varinha para o chão em frente a mulher. Ele explodiu e Florence empurrou Tonks na direção da porta com um: — _Mexa-se!_ — desesperado. Tonks correu, grata por suas botas de equilíbrio; provavelmente teria caído e sido morta sem elas. Florence gritou atrás dela e Tonks se virou, vendo-a no chão. Começou a voltar, mas a mulher já tinha alcançado Florence, tirado sua varinha e a colocara sentada pelo rabo de cavalo. Florence fez uma careta quando a varinha da mulher cutucou sua garganta.

— Abaixe a varinha ou ela morre — a mulher disse. Tonks encontrou os olhos de Florence. — Não tente nada — disse em um tom quase enfadado. — Solte. — Tonks hesitou. — _Agora_.

— Não! — Florence disse de olhos arregalados. — Tonks, corra!

— Solte!

— Corra!

 _Relashio_ , Tonks pensou e a mão da mulher do Juramento da Serpente saiu do cabelo de Florence. Florence engatinhou para longe — e Tonks se aproximou para ajudá-la — só para ver Florence ser chutada. Florence não pareceu se incomodar — ela, como Remus, provavelmente experimentava dores piores mensalmente —, mas ainda se encolheu por reflexo e isso deu tempo o bastante para que a mulher olhasse para Tonks, depois para Florence e, então, balançasse a varinha. Florence caiu sem qualquer som.

— Não — Tonks disse, levando a mão à boca. Lágrimas cutucaram seus olhos, mas apressou-se a modificar seu canal de lágrimas; a última coisa que precisava era não conseguir ver. Deu meio passo em direção a Florence.

— Eu te disse para _soltar_ a varinha — a mulher disse, avançando contra Tonks. — E agora você a matou!

Tonks acenou a varinha em um círculo e os bancos do tribunal tomaram vida, correndo com suas pequenas pernas de madeira como ovelhas. Um deles pulou a restrição e atacou a mulher, e os outros bancos logo fizeram o mesmo. Ela gritou e explodiu um deles, mas os outros a atacaram logo em seguida. Tonks olhou para Florence, que estava imóvel, e sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Virou-se e saiu correndo, deixando a mulher do Juramento da Serpente à mercê dos bancos.

 _Não é como se eles estivessem brincando_ , a voz de Florence disse... _Se for entre eles e nós... Tonks, corra!_

A voz de Florence ecoou em sua mente, até o corredor vazio. A voz dela já tinha um tom assombrado que Florence nunca tivera em vida e as coisas ficavam ainda piores com o apito do Bisbilhoscópio. Tonks perdeu a concentração e seus canais de lágrimas voltaram; lágrimas gordas e salgadas escorreram por suas bochechas e tudo o que queria era Remus ou seus pais ou Olho-Tonto ou Sirius.

Impaciente, secou os olhos e fungou ao virar em um corredor — indo em direção as celas de contenção —, trombando com uma figura sólida. As botas a impediram de cair; foi ele quem caiu, apesar de ser muito maior do que ela. Tonks o estuporou e correu até o elevador que estava aberto. Fechou as portas com um feitiço e apertou o botão dourado para descer.

O elevador tremeu e começou a descer, e Tonks colocou a varinha no bolso por um momento, para que pudesse secar os olhos e tentar se recompor. O elevador parou com um gemido e, para o horror de Tonks, o andar todo estava no escuro. Conseguia ouvir soluços virem do outro lado do corredor, onde sabia que as celas ficavam, mas não conseguia ver nada além de um pouquinho de luz que passava sob a porta. Adotou os olhos de um gato para que conseguisse ver se alguém se movesse pelo escuro e, ao se acostumarem, pousou os olhos numa figura a poucos metros à sua frente.

Então, um punho voou em sua direção antes que pudesse endurecer a pele ou mudar o rosto para desviar. Tonks sentiu a dor um pouco acima da orelha e, depois, não sentiu mais nada.


	79. Fallen Soldier

**Capítulo Setenta e Nove  
Fallen Soldier  
(Soldado Caído)**

— Senhor, estamos com todos, exceto dois — uma mulher disse ao se aproximar do homem. Ele deu as costas para as celas de contenção, onde os Aurores e recrutas estavam. A maioria tinha algum tipo de ferimento e estava sentada com seu grupo de mentores e recrutas, conversando em voz baixa, mas alguns choravam; duas recrutas soluçavam no ombro da outra e no de seu mentor amargurado. O homem sorriu e olhou para a mulher.

— Black — disse. Não era uma pergunta. 

— E uma garota — disse. — McKinnon. — Robards, que estava caído em um canto, ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a menção a Black e de novo ao ouvir o nome de McKinnon. Ele parecia orgulhoso pelos dois ainda estarem soltos. O homem ia mudar isso, e logo. — Quer que eu mande...

— Não — o homem respondeu. Apalpou o bolso, certificando-se de que sua varinha ainda estava ali, antes de colocar o capuz na cabeça. — Não; eu mesmo farei. — Passou pela mulher e foi até Robards. Ergueu a mão e Robards pareceu dividido. O homem suspirou, segurou a capa de Robards e tirou o Auxiliar do bolso dele. — Obrigado — disse, soltando-o. O homem disse a senha e o aparelho se abriu com um estalo metálico. Todos o observavam agora.

— Volto logo, imagino — disse com um sorrisinho afetado ao sacar a varinha; parecia que McKinnon estava com seu Auxiliar e, por isso, usando o par, conseguiria localizá-la. — _Me guie_ — disse.

**-x-**

O teto, o carpete e até as paredes — nas quais descansavam pratos horríveis com desenhos de gatos — tinham o mesmo tom horrível de rosa e vários guardanapinhos e almofadas rendadas descasavam sobre todas as superfícies do escritório. Não era um lugar muito grande — Sirius achava que seu dono não trabalhava muito ou tinha outro trabalho e escritório em outro departamento —, o que piorava ainda mais a situação.

Engolindo a bile, Sirius entrou mais ainda no escritório e olhou de perto um armário de arquivo rosa, que estava atrás da mesa; ele tinha várias fechaduras, assim como — só estava supondo, mas parecia provável — feitiços que garantiam que o conteúdo fosse protegido. Era claro que o dono do escritório tinha vários segredos, mas no departamento administrativo do Ministério, isso não era uma surpresa.

Espirrou ao passar por uma flor colorida e de aparência pouco amigável — jurava que ela tinha rosnado para ele — e foi para debaixo da mesa, impregnada de um perfume doentiamente doce.

 _Mas é seguro_ , pensou, respirando fundo, _ou deve ser pelos poucos minutos que preciso para decidir o que fazer a seguir._

Decidiu priorizar. Harry e o que chamara mentalmente de O Problema Remus vinham primeiro, mas Marlene, ferida e separada dele, era o segundo item.

 _Merlin, espero que ela esteja bem_ , pensou. Mas ela era durona; ela conseguiria se cuidar até que Sirius organizasse seus pensamentos.

Remus não ia aparecer. Isso era óbvio. Sirius não esperava mais nenhuma ajuda de seu antigo amigo e isso era como receber uma facada na barriga. Tinha lhe dado o benefício da dúvida, não tinha pressionado, acreditara que Remus lhe contaria qualquer coisa importante... Bem, as pessoas estavam morrendo e o Ministério estava caindo e se isso não era importante, Sirius não sabia o que era. Trocaria algumas palavras — ou, mais provável, feitiços — com seu suposto “amigo” se ou quando conseguisse escapar.

E se Remus realmente estivesse trabalhando para o outro lado, isso colocava a segurança de Harry em xeque. Sirius não conseguia imaginar que Remus permitiria que Harry corresse perigo, mas o homem _tinha_ acabado de permitir que seu suposto melhor amigo e namorada entrassem numa armadilha mortal... Sirius cerrou o punho, mas se forçou a se acalmar. Monstro estivera estranho quando Sirius falara com ele, mas Sirius sabia que ele nunca permitiria que Harry fosse ferido; tinha certeza de que Monstro mandaria _ele_ , Sirius, por uma parede se tentasse, e qualquer pessoa com intenções maliciosas sofreria algo muito pior.

 _Mas preciso ter certeza_ , Sirius pensou. Antes, quando usara o flu, estivera preocupado, mas não assustado. Estava assustado agora. O Nível Dois não tinha lareiras, porque era um risco à segurança — seria possível entreouvir os Aurores discutirem casos e qualquer um ou qualquer coisa poderia entrar no Quartel General da defesa ministerial sem ser verificado antes —, mas os outros andares não tinham tais preocupações e este escritório, felizmente, estava em um desses andares apesar de não existir uma lareira no escritório que Sirius escolhera.

O Átrio era um lugar melhor para usar o flu; o uso do flu era perigoso em qualquer lugar, mas achara que seria mais seguro pelo Átrio, já que era tão aberto que ele — ou, no caso, Marlene — pelo menos conseguiria ver um inimigo se preparando para atacar antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. Havia, também, várias portas que levavam a outras partes do Ministério, que eram boas rotas de fuga.

Os outros níveis eram menos desejáveis; estavam cheios de escritórios e cubículos — esconderijos perfeitos até mesmo para os agressores mais inexperientes — e vários lugares sem saída. Qualquer pessoa podia se esgueirar atrás dele e colocá-lo conta a parede antes mesmo que ele se desse conta de que estavam lá. E se as coisas tinham ficado complicadas no Átrio, só podia imaginar como as coisas podiam dar horrivelmente errado se tentasse usar o flu em um dos andares de escritórios.

 _Mas vou ter que correr o risco_ , pensou, suspirando.

Ele se levantou, a varinha firme em sua mão, e foi até a porta. _Ostendere me omnia_ , pensou, e quando não conseguiu ver a magia de ninguém do outro lado da parede, permitiu que o feitiço sumisse e saiu. Olhou de um lado para o outro do corredor e uma plaquinha brilhante chamou sua atenção. O escritório de Fudge. Não havia uma lareira no escritório de Fudge pelos mesmos motivos que não havia no Nível Dois... Entretanto, havia uma lareira em um dos escritórios laterais; naquele que pertencia ao Subsecretário Sênior.

Sirius atravessou o corredor, destrancou a porta e entrou. Esse escritório era muito mais simples do que aquele que acabara de sair. Barty Crouch sempre tinha sido um homem simples e seu escritório refletia isso. Havia uma mesa muito polida com nada além de um relógio e um tinteiro, uma prateleira bem abastecida e organizada, e uma lareira sobre a qual descansava o pó de flu e prêmios por serviços prestados ao Ministério durante a guerra.

Não havia fotos de seu filho ou esposa, mas, então, Sirius não esperara que houvesse; Crouch tinha sentenciado o próprio filho a Azkaban e provavelmente não era do tipo sentimental.

Sirius jogou um punhado de pó de flu na lareira, murmurou o endereço e se inclinou para dentro da lareira. Tudo o que viu, entretanto, quando as chamas se moveram, foi o fundo da lareira. Sirius recuou sem pensar e, então, observou quando uma mão aparecia no lugar onde ele estivera. Apagou as chamas com a varinha e correu para a porta, sabendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém o encontrasse.

Voltou a se esconder sob a mesa do escritório rosa; era longe o bastante do escritório de Crouch para que não o encontrassem por acidente, mas perto o bastante para que assumissem que seria tolice procurá-lo ali.

 _Então o flu está bloqueado_ , pensou com raiva e tentou não se preocupar com isso; parecia que havia cada vez menos jeitos de escapar. _Deixa para lá_.

— Monstro — Sirius murmurou, mas o estalo não veio. Arrepios correram pela coluna de Sirius. — Monstro! — sibilou, mas vários segundos depois, ainda estava sozinho no escritório. — Monstro, é uma ordem! — Ainda nada. — Venha _agora_ ou vai ganhar roupas!

Isso estava o fazendo se lembrar, com desagrado, de Noddy — a antiga elfa de James —, que tinha sido morta no sétimo ano deles para que ela não pudesse localizar James quando ele fora sequestrado por Comensais da Morte.

 _Mas Monstro não pode estar morto_ , Sirius pensou, recusando-se a acreditar. Tinha que existir um motivo para Monstro o ignorar... talvez ele estivesse ocupado — _você o ameaçou com roupas_ , Sirius se lembrou. Balançou a cabeça. Talvez ele houvesse recebido ordens para não ir. A voz na cabeça de Sirius bufou com zombaria e disse, _Ordens? De quem? Ele só tem que obedecer a você e a Harry._

 _Cale a boca,_ Sirius disse a si mesmo, pondo da cabeça nas mãos. Forçou-se a se concentrar, antes que enlouquecesse de preocupação, e começou a repassar mentalmente as antigas aulas que tivera na Ordem e como um Auror. Uma em particular parecia apropriada.

 _Ajude quem puder_ , pensou severamente. Os feitiços antiaparatação ainda cobriam o Ministério, o flu estava desligado e achava seguro assumir que a saída dos visitantes havia sido bloqueada ou destruída. E agora Monstro também não podia ajudá-lo. E, considerando como eles tinham sido cuidadosos com todo o resto, era seguro assumir que tivessem erguido feitiços contra Chaves de Portal... Sair do Ministério não parecia uma opção viável.

Isso significava que, agora, Marlene era sua prioridade. Estavam separados há quase meia hora, o que significava que ela podia estar em qualquer lugar e em qualquer situação, mas Sirius suspeitava que ela estava machucada; ela se movera de um jeito estranho no Átrio, mas também tinha pulado no fosso do elevador. No melhor dos casos, ela tinha alguns arranhões, no pior... Bem, preferia não pensar nisso. Mas, considerando isso, ela provavelmente ainda estava no fosso dos elevadores — que, admitia, espalhavam-se por toda a extensão do Ministério —, incapaz ou relutante de ir muito longe... Apesar de isso se basear na presunção de que o Juramento da Serpente ainda não a localizara.

 _Só tem um jeito de descobrir_ , pensou, sacando a varinha. _Expect-_

Era claro que Marlene fora mais rápida; pela segunda vez naquele dia, a leoa prateada apareceu. Dessa vez, entretanto, ela não rosnou; houve um leve zunido quando ela apareceu no escritório e Sirius observou suas enormes patas pelo vão entre o chão e a mesa. Ela parou atrás da mesa e o olhou detrás da cadeira.

Ela balançou o rabo e mexeu as orelhas; a experiência de Sirius com gatos eram limitadas a Tufty e McGonagall, mas ainda achava que a leoa parecia nervosa.

— Sirius — ela disse em um sussurro —, estou... — A voz de Marlene falhou e ela soltou um resmungo de dor. Sirius cerrou os punhos. — No nível três, acho. — Outro ofego. — Me siga.

 _Seguir...?_ , perguntou-se, antes de leoa se levantar. Quando ela não sumiu e foi em direção à porta, Sirius entendeu o que ela queria.

— Certo — disse e abriu a porta. Ela saiu, movendo-se silenciosamente pelo corredor, em direção aos elevadores. Sirius olhou de um lado para o outro e viu a bainha de uma capa sumir na curva a alguns metros. Xingou baixinho e observou a leoa continuar, ignorante.

 _Maldição_ , pensou. Olhou para a curva mais uma vez e foi atrás do Patronus. Não encontraram mais ninguém entre o escritório e os elevadores e Sirius se apressou a abrir as portas, conjurar os degraus, descer e fechá-las novamente. A leoa sumiu do topo e voltou a aparecer no fundo, impaciente.

Sirius demorou cinco minutos para chegar até Marlene pelo labirinto de túneis e, por uma vez, a leoa quase o levou direto até um grupo de três membros do Juramento da Serpente, que estavam escondidos no fosso do Nível Dois. Eles provavelmente também estavam procurando por Marlene e, por isso, Sirius se certificou de saber para onde a leoa tinha ido antes de selar o fosso. Com sorte, eles não saberiam que devia existir um túnel por ali.

Por fim, a leoa parou na intersecção de dois fossos. Sirius olhou ao redor e o som de movimento chamou sua atenção. Marlene estava lá, a varinha apontada para ele, apoiada em uma das paredes de pedra.

— O nome do gato de Lily — ela disse, ofegante.

— Tufty — Sirius respondeu. Marlene assentiu e fez uma careta, levando as mãos para a lateral do corpo. Ela escorregou um pouco pela parede e Sirius se forçou a continuar onde estava. — O nome que eu usei quando fui te tirar da prisão.

— Ebony Hunt — ela respondeu. Sirius logo se aproximou e a puxou para um abraço que era tanto para mantê-la erguida quanto para mostrar afeição. Ela nem protestou; apenas passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e descansou o queixo em seu ombro. Ela tremia com o esforço. Sem jeito, porque ela era quase tão alta quanto ele, Sirius a colocou no chão.

— Onde? — perguntou.

— _Lumos_ — ela falou com a voz trêmula. Sirius quase a derrubou; ela tinha um corte enorme, que ia de sua têmpora até o canto da boca. Ela tinha cortes parecidos nos dois antebraços e suas mãos estavam arruinadas; pouca pele sobrara nas palmas de suas mãos e as pontas dos dedos e unhas estavam cortados. — Quando eu pulei, eu tive que escorregar para descer... — explicou, enquanto Sirius tirava a varinha de sua palma pegajosa. Tirou a mochila de suprimentos das costas, perguntando-se por que ela não usara a dela. — Não consigo tirar — ela disse, adivinhando a pergunta antes que ele pudesse fazê-la.

Sirius curou suas mãos com uma combinação de feitiços e Ditamno. Precisou cortar suas unhas por não saber como curá-las com magia e achava que elas ficariam sensíveis, mas ela conseguiria, pelo menos, usar as mãos. Curou seu rosto e pegou-se demorando-se no canto de sua boca, esfregando o Ditamno, quando provavelmente não precisava. Marlene pigarreou e Sirius se afastou um pouco. Marlene, então, ergueu o suéter. Sirius lhe deu as costas, mas ela bateu em seu ombro, antes de puxar o ar, como se o movimento causasse dor.

— Primeiro, não é nada que você já não tenha visto — disse, parecendo mais consigo mesma, irada — e, segundo, eu gostaria que você curasse o que está aí e você não pode fazer isso se não olhar.

Sirius olhou e fez uma careta. Entre cada uma de suas costelas, havia um corte longo e fino — a maioria já estava seca; nenhum deles sangrava muito, mas definitivamente causavam dor; era o tipo de ferimento que era desconfortável e restringia os movimentos, em vez de causar um estrago considerável por si só.

— Maldição — ela contou. — No Átrio.

Sirius curou seu torso com mais facilidade do que o resto; eram ferimentos superficiais. Marlene girou os ombros e se esticou um pouco, testando a movimentação.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou e ela assentiu, seus olhos escuros encontrando os dele.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu e era um sorriso de verdade, não um daqueles sorrisos tortos e irônicos que ela lhe dava desde que saíra da prisão. Sirius sorriu de volta e apertou a mão dela, que descansava no chão entre eles. O sorriso de Marlene diminuiu um pouco e ela retribuiu o aperto, antes de soltar a mão. Sirius permitiu. — S...

Foi quando o fosso estremeceu; mas não como se um elevador estivesse passando e, sim, como o de um terremoto. De fato, Sirius suspeitava que era o tipo de feitiço que tinha acabado de ser usado. Marlene afundou os dedos em seu braço — por choque ou por achar que poderia cair, ele não sabia — e o próprio Sirius estava imóvel, procurando pela fonte.

Ele a encontrou; uma figura encapuzada se movia em direção a eles no fosso, a varinha brilhando em sua mão.

— Segure minha corrente — Sirius disse pelo canto da boca. — E continue conjurando a cada poucos segundos, antes que possa perder o efeito.

— O q...

— _Caligoi_ — ele gritou antes de guardar a varinha e se transformar. Ele pressionou o nariz na mão de Marlene e ela apalpou de sua cabeça até seu pescoço, onde a corrente estava. Ela a segurou. Padfoot saiu correndo com ela tropeçando atrás dele. Usou mais o nariz, já que não conseguia ver nada, mas conseguia ouvir os passos atrás dele (o agressor os seguia) e tinha uma boa noção de onde as paredes estavam, baseado em sua memória; corria de volta pelo caminho que o Patronus mostrara.

Precisavam da vantagem ou, pelo menos, encontrar um lugar para ter esse duelo; se começassem a jogar feitiços de um lado para o outro nos túneis — que tinham de largura o que Sirius tinha de altura, e eram apenas uns trinta centímetros mais alto do que ele —, um ia acabar ricocheteando e os acertaria. Era possível que acertassem o agressor, mas era igualmente possível que acertassem um ao outro.

— _Caligo_ — Marlene disse. Padfoot ouviu uma voz baixa (era um homem, quem quer que fosse) murmurar um feitiço e, então, sentiu, mais do que ouviu o feitiço ir na direção deles. Jogou-se no chão e Marlene caiu ao seu lado, murmurando: — _Caligo._ — A névoa dissipou por tempo o bastante para que Padfoot visse o feitiço azul claro passar voando sobre suas cabeças. Ergueu-se, as garras procurando impulso na pedra, e tentando arrastar Marlene consigo. Ela logo entendeu e se levantou.

Outro feitiço passou pelo ombro de Padfoot e uma parede cresceu do chão mais à frente. Padfoot entrou em um fosso lateral, odiando permitir que o membro do Juramento da Serpente o guiasse, mas, de verdade, que escolha ele tinha? O barulho de sua corrente, a respiração pesada de Marlene e seu frequente _“Caligo”_ e os passos rápidos e irregulares ecoavam das paredes de pedra, como algum tipo estranho de música de batalha.

Uma brisa gelada acertou o rosto de Padfoot e seus instintos reconheceram o perigo antes de sua cabeça; escorregou até parar a pouco menos de um metro da beirada do fosso vertical que só Merlin sabia quão fundo era. Marlene demorou um segundo a mais para perceber o problema e parou a uns sessenta centímetros da beirada e só porque Padfoot forçou as patas contra o chão para ajudá-la a diminuir a velocidade.

— Está na hora de desistir, acho — o agressor disse, aproximando-se através névoa que se dissipava; ele tinha um feitiço escudo erguido à sua frente e caminhava lentamente na direção deles, como se não quisesse assustá-los. Ergueu a outra mão. — Coloquem as varinhas no chão. — Padfoot olhou para Marlene, cujo maxilar estava tenso. — Isso significa se transformar, Black.

Padfoot lentamente se transformou em Sirius, que tirou a varinha do bolso. Não tinha intenção de entregá-la, mas sabia que não poderia machucar o homem do Juramento da Serpente com aquele feitiço escudo erguido — qualquer coisa que usasse acabaria voltando para ele e Marlene —, mas também sabia que eram dois contra um... Tinham boas chances se acabassem lutando e o homem não poderia machucá-los sem abaixar o feitiço escudo...

Marlene olhou para Sirius. _Ardentes_ era a única palavra que conseguia pensar para descrever seus olhos; achava — se fosse possível — que pareciam prontos para soltar fagulhas. Mas, então, ela passou por ele lentamente, a varinha estendida em uma desistência clara.

— Mar... — Ela ergueu o queixo de um jeito que ele sabia significar _não discuta_ e, por isso, ele fechou a boca, aumentando o aperto em sua varinha e assistindo, impotente. O homem não abaixou o feitiço escudo; Marlene passou a mão através dele (era claramente um escudo que continha feitiços, não objetos), a varinha erguida numa oferta.

Sirius percebeu o que ela ia fazer um segundo antes de acontecer; quando o homem encapuzado esticou a mão para pegar a varinha, ela fechou a outra mão. O soco passou pelo Feitiço Escudo sem nenhuma resistência e acertou a lateral do rosto do homem. Sirius achou que era bem onde a maçã do rosto dele estaria e que tinha sido um soco potente, pois o Feitiço Escudo caiu e ele cambaleou para trás com um gemido de dor.

— Marly, mexa-se! _Procellus!_ — Marlene pulou para o lado e o feitiço de Sirius voou na direção do homem, aumentando de velocidade e tamanho conforme ia. O cabelo e as vestes de Marlene esvoaçaram quando o feitiço passou por ela e envolveu o membro do Juramento da Serpente, que não tinha conseguido erguer a varinha a tempo de impedi-lo.

— Para cima ou para baixo? — Marlene perguntou, indicando o fosso atrás de Sirius.

— Para cima — respondeu. Como não estavam mais tentando ser discretos e como precisavam ser rápidos, ele acenou a varinha para a parede e fez uma plataforma de pedra crescer dela. O túnel inteiro tremeu, antes de estalar como um trovão quando o afastou. Estava prestes a subir na plataforma quando uma luz apareceu, vinda do espaço atrás deles, e estourou no fosso. Sirius sentiu o calor, antes de ser derrubado por uma forte onda de choque.

Marlene soltou um som furioso de algum lugar à sua esquerda e, em seguida, o barulho de uma varinha caindo. Sirius ficou de lado a tempo de ver o homem soltar Marlene. Ela caiu no chão, mole e imóvel, e Sirius engatinhou até seu lado, ignorando o homem por ora. Ele, Sirius percebeu com desinteresse, pareceu não se importar; ele apenas observava sob seu capuz, enquanto Sirius procurava por um pulso, sem encontrá-lo.

— Não — engasgou. Levou a mão ao nariz de Marlene, esperando sentir o calor de sua respiração, mas nada aconteceu. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se controlar. Seus olhos ardiam.

— O último homem ainda em pé — o homem do Juramento da Serpente disse suavemente. Sirius entendeu as implicações; os Aurores e os Recrutas (Dora, Olho-Tonto, Robards, Scrimgeour, todos eles) estavam mortos ou tinham sido capturados. Recusava-se a pensar nisso com mais detalhes. Não agora.

— Não — Sirius disse. Pegou a mão de Marlene e esperou que o movimento tirasse a atenção do homem de sua outra mão, que tinha apertado ao redor da varinha.

— Ah, ah — ele disse, acenando a varinha e a mão de Sirius (que ele tinha erguido, pronto para lançar um feitiço) se contorceu. Sua varinha foi parar longe e Sirius tentou recuperá-la, mas foi atingido no peito por uma linha de ar que mais parecia uma barra de ferro. Bateu na parede, ofegando, e perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez na vida, se ia morrer. — Melhor — o homem disse em tom de aprovação.

Sirius olhou feio para ele, antes de seus olhos irem para Marlene. Ela nunca tinha sido uma pessoa inquieta, mas vê-la tão parada... Ela já tinha escapado do que ele achara ser a morte certa, anos atrás, só que, agora, achava que ela não fosse voltar. Dessa vez, via seu corpo. Sua garganta se fechou de repente.

— Harry — conseguiu dizer, incapaz de desviar os olhos de Marlene.

— Desculpe? — o homem perguntou quase educadamente, cutucando o símbolo grande e dourado em sua capa.

— Harry. — Os olhos de Sirius foram até o homem. — Ele está vivo? — O homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse entender Sirius. Sirius se perguntou por que não tinha sido morto.

— Sim — o homem respondeu depois de uma pausa.

A esperança queimou no peito de Sirius, mais forte e desesperada do que qualquer Patronus. Não podia morrer aqui, não se Harry ainda estava vivo, não se era tudo o que Harry tinha. E onde a esperança crescia, a magia também o fazia. Ela explodiu para fora de Sirius, iluminando o fosso, tirando o homem do Juramento da Serpente do caminho. Sirius sentiu suas forças sumirem, do jeito que sempre acontecia depois da magia acidental, mas se forçou a se levantar, pegou sua varinha e correu pelos corredores de onde tinha vindo.

Suas pernas tremiam e as laterais de seu corpo doíam — tinha corrido e escalado bastante e usara muita magia —, mas seguiu em frente.

Até que algo forte e quente — um feitiço — atingiu suas costas e ele foi de encontrou à pedra.

**-x-**

— ... malucos... completamente malucos, todos vocês! — alguém disse em voz alta. Sirius acordou e, então, ergueu os braços quando algo picou seu rosto. Uma mão segurou a sua e a abaixou. — Pelo amor de Merlin, fique _quieto_! — Alguém riu e Sirius, reconhecendo a risada, forçou-se a abrir os olhos.

Estava em um escritório conhecido — o de Scrimgeour, na verdade — e o homem em questão estava sentado à sua frente, usando as vestes do Juramento da Serpente. O capuz, entretanto, estava abaixado, e os olhos amarelados de Scrimgeour o estudavam com interesse por trás dos óculos. Sirius levou a mão ao bolso e quem quer que estivesse reclamando sobre sua cabeça soltou um som de desaprovação e deu um peteleco em sua orelha. Sirius fez uma careta e tentou se levantar.

— Sente-se, Black — Scrimgeour disse, calmo. Ele tirou duas varinhas do bolso (uma de Sirius e a outra dele) e as colocou sobre a mesa entre eles. Sirius fez menção de pegar a sua, mas Scrimgeour bloqueou sua mão.

— Sim... — Leatherby, o curandeiro que quisera apagar a memória de Harry depois dos Dementadores atacarem sua cela antes do julgamento, olhou-o feio. Então, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sirius e o forçou a se sentar novamente. — Sente-se, Black! — Cutucou a testa de Sirius com a varinha com mais força do que o necessário, mas essa era a menor das preocupações de Sirius.

— Foi você! — Sirius disse, olhando para o símbolo do Juramento da Serpente.

— Muito original, Black, não ouvimos _essa_ epifania trinta vezes hoje — Leatherby murmurou. Scrimgeour parecia divertido. 

— Bem?

— Exausto — Leatherby disse num tom seco. — Mas vai sobreviver. — Scrimgeour assentiu e indicou a porta. Leatherby foi embora, falando em bom tom sobre a maluquice dos Aurores.

— Você? — Sirius repetiu, ainda incerto do que estava acontecendo. A porta foi fechada atrás de Leatherby e Sirius voltou toda sua atenção para Scrimgeour, que se recostou em sua cadeira e juntou os dedos. — Foi você?

É claro, fazia sentido; tinha sido no escritório de Scrimgeour que ele — ou Harry — tinha visto o símbolo e ouvira o nome pela primeira vez... Tinha sido Scrimgeour que brigara com Amelia sobre isso depois de os Recrutas terem sido dispensados das aulas.

Scrimgeour estava em uma posição alta o bastante para esvaziar o Ministério por uma tarde inteira, estava numa posição alta o bastante para que qualquer informação sobre o Juramento da Serpente fosse direto para ele, para que ele pudesse mudar de tática, para que pudesse ficar sempre um passo à frente... Scrimgeour, que estava acostumado a coordenar soldados, não teria nenhum problema em administrar uma luta...

Scrimgeour, em quem todos confiavam, porque ele era justo e calmo, em quem _Sirius_ tinha confiado, porque Scrimgeour tinha testemunhado a seu favor no julgamento...

— Sim. Eu — Scrimgeour disse simplesmente, coçando o nariz. Ele se remexeu. — Bem, eu, os Aurores mais velhos do nosso time e alguns outros. — Sirius piscou.

— Não estou entendendo mais nada — Sirius admitiu.

— Bem, se escolhêssemos o nome “Os Aurores” ou “A Sociedade Secreta de Scrimgeour”, acho que seria muito óbvio, não é? — Os lábios de Scrimgeour se ergueram num sorriso pequeno.

— Provavelmente — Sirius respondeu num fio de voz. — Mas... Você? Blackburn foi morto, Olho-Tonto e Robards eram impostores e Marlene... — Sirius forçou sua voz a funcionar e, quando o fez, saiu mais alto que tinha antecipado. — Você a matou, eu a vi _mo..._ — Scrimgeour ergueu uma mão e Sirius ficou em silêncio, porque estava desarmado e Scrimgeour parecia mais feliz em conversar do que matá-lo.

— Você viu Blackburn morrer?

— Não, mas Hemsley disse...

— Sim, Hemsley, um Auror, te _contou_. — Scrimgeour juntou os dedos e voltou a se recostar. Sirius estudou as varinhas sobre a mesa, mas não parecia que iam para qualquer lugar e estava conseguindo suas respostas. — Aposto que nunca nem questionou. — Sirius apertou o maxilar.

— E Marlene? — retorquiu. — Eu vi...

— Poção do Morto-Vivo na ponta da minha varinha — Scrimgeour disse. — É uma poção poderosa; qualquer um que examinasse o corpo, como você fez, assumiria que ela estava morta, porque a magia esconde o pulso e a respiração. — Olhou para o Auxiliar. — Ela já deve ter acordado. — Mesmo que Sirius tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso (estava ocupado demais tentando não se perder na esperança que estourava em peito como fogos de artifícios), Scrimgeour não lhe deu tempo. — Robards era ele mesmo; ele só fingiu ser um impostor quando você ficou desconfiado. E Moody _bebeu_ uma poção Polissuco para mudar, ao invés de ser um impostor cuja poção perdeu o efeito.

— E Amelia? — Sirius perguntou. — Ela foi...

— ... capaz de usar bem o tempo longe do escritório, visitando membros da família e atualizando a papelada. — Scrimgeour sorriu. — Acho que ela está relutante em voltar.

— Mas alguém usou a Maldição da Morte, no Átrio...

— Espero que não — Scrimgeour disse friamente. Sirius cruzou os braços. — Fagulhas, Black, no mesmo tom de verde. Usamos alguns feitiços perigosos, admito, mas nada _assim_. Alguns ossos quebrados, alguns arranhões e algumas queimaduras são esperadas... para os dois lados... — Scrimgeour esfregou a bochecha, que, Sirius notou, estava um pouco mais escura do que o resto de seu rosto e começava a inchar; Marlene sempre tivera um soco forte. — Mas não queríamos nenhuma fatalidade. Somos todos razoavelmente bons com feitiços de cura e tínhamos alguns curandeiros de verdade — indicou a porta pela qual Leatherby saíra há pouco —, caso algo saísse do controle.

— Tudo bem — Sirius disse, achando (com muita hesitação) que acreditava em Scrimgeour. — Então, além de você e todos os membros desse departamento serem completamente pirados... Por quê?

— Por quê?

— Por que organizar isso? Por que machucar as pessoas, mesmo que não seja nada permanente? Por que...

— Não estamos mais vivendo em época de guerra, como espero que tenha notado e aprecie. Às vezes, é fácil esquecermos que há perigos de verdade por aí e não apenas ladrões pequenos e pessoas estúpidas demais para usar o bom senso para determinar o limite entre legal e ilegal. — Scrimgeour torceu os lábios. — É bom praticarmos tudo o que fazemos, mas se um Recruta não consegue usar em uma situação de verdade, por que nos darmos ao trabalho de ensinar?

— Então, você me fez achar que meu melhor amigo tinha me traído, que meu afilhado estava em perigo e me fez ver outra amiga “morrer” para... — Sirius balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e perguntou: — Era um teste?

— Bem, sim — Scrimgeour respondeu sem parecer perturbado. Sirius achou que não deveria ter esperado algo diferente; Aurores pensavam de um jeito diferente, com brutalidade e... Bem, sem pesar emoções. Não era que fossem cruéis, mas eles certamente não se importavam com cicatrizes mentais ou físicas... Eles diriam que era para construir o caráter. — O maior até agora — Scrimgeour adicionou, parecendo orgulhoso. — Há três anos, atacamos cada Recruta individualmente em suas casas e os seguimos e os deixamos assustados por tanto tempo quanto possível, até eles perderem. Há seis anos, nós os sequestramos individualmente, demos a chance para que escapassem, para sabermos se eles perceberiam, e depois os caçamos.

— Por que fazer em grupo esse ano? — Sirius perguntou. — Por que não fazer a mesma...

— Você — Scrimgeour disse. — Depois do julgamento, não havia motivo para que não recuperasse seu antigo emprego, além de estar enferrujado. Acredite quando digo que não é favoritismo meu querê-lo de volta, mas é mais o fato de que é injusto não te dar uma chance...

“É claro que ‘nenhum problema’ em o convidar a voltar logo passa a ser ‘vários’ quando envolvemos política e, como não tenho problema em dar nome aos bois, Fudge, Crouch e Umbridge não ficaram felizes com minha sugestão. Eu conquistei uma boa independência ao Departamento de Aurores desde que assumi o comando.” Assentiu de um jeito respeitoso na direção de Sirius, que soube que ele se referiu ao seu antecessor, Charlus Potter. “Mas não o bastante para ir contra eles quando negaram tão claramente... Mas, também, Sonserinos, como os Grifinórios”, assentiu novamente para Sirius, “tendem a ver ‘não’ como um desafio.”

Sirius sorriu, incapaz de se parar.

— Robards pediu sua ajuda com McKinnon sem que eu soubesse, mas quando descobri, eu permiti que ele continuasse trabalhando com você. Acho que ele ficou surpreso, na verdade, mas eu esperava que você conseguisse encontrar McKinnon e que eu pudesse usar isso para justificar seu retorno ao Departamento... E, aí, McKinnon voltou sozinha. — Scrimgeour o estuou por trás dos óculos. — Estou certo de que você esteve envolvido, mas Robards não fez um relatório sobre como... E, honestamente, acho que é melhor não sabermos...

— Provavelmente — Sirius concordou. Scrimgeour pareceu divertido.

— Mas por causa disso, não havia como te dar o crédito. Podíamos mexer os pauzinhos para te colocar no Programa, mas você já passou por ele e imagino que ficaria ofendido com a oferta... Então, tínhamos que te testar de um jeito diferente do que os Recrutas. Além de tudo o que usamos para avaliar os Recrutas, precisávamos ver se você conseguia liderar e é difícil fazer isso em uma tarefa individual; foi por que isso que, esse ano, deixamos todos juntos.

— Eu não liderei.

— Mas tentou — Scrimgeour disse. — Você se manifestou quando mais ninguém o fez e os outros teriam te seguido se não fosse por Hemsley. Ele ter aparecido foi um teste por si só para ver se você conseguia se submeter à autoridade.

— Vocês — Sirius disse num fio de voz — têm tempo demais em suas mãos...

— E você — Scrimgeour retorquiu — tem bem menos...

— ... Não deveriam, sei lá, estar prendendo os idiotas da Travessa do Tranco ao invés de conspirar contra os seus próprios Recrutas? — Sirius piscou. — Como é?

**-x-**

Remus e Harry esperavam, impacientes, em frente à lareira da cozinha de Grimmauld. Os dois olhavam para o relógio a cada poucos minutos e passavam o resto do tempo trocando olhares nervosos e olhando para a lareira. Monstro andava de um lado para o outro atrás deles, esfregando as orelhas; ele as torcera até quase arrancá-las quando Sirius o chamara, embora Harry estivesse lá, oferecendo outras ordens e o garantindo de que não ganharia roupas (apesar de Remus ter notado que ele usava um pano de prato vermelho e verde novo, que devia ter sido um presente de natal).

O assoalho da porta da frente rangeu e Remus se levantou na mesma hora. Harry o olhou com preocupação e Remus voltou a se sentar; era melhor não estar em pé quando Sirius o socasse, a queda seria maior.

Os sapatos de Sirius apareceram no alto das escadas e, depois, as pernas, o torso e, por fim, seu rosto, pálido e sujo. Seus olhos pareciam não se focar em algo. Sirius caiu no pé da escada. Remus e Harry trocaram um olhar chocado e se ergueram num pulo.

— Padfoot? — Harry chamou, parecendo aterrorizado. Monstro estava ao seu lado, torcendo as orelhas mais uma vez.

— Sirius? — Remus chamou, sacando a varinha. — _Rennervate._ Sirius?! — Sirius acordou, mas seu rosto ainda estava pálido e os olhos, desfocados. Remus se aproximou, enquanto Harry se mexia e virava para Monstro. — O que aconteceu?

— Remus — ele disse em um fio de voz, tossindo. Fez uma careta e pressionou a lateral do corpo. Suas mãos ficaram ensanguentadas. Remus puxou o ar com força e ergueu a lateral do suéter de Sirius para estudar o ferimento. Parecia que algo arrancara uma parte da lateral de seu corpo. A bile subiu para a garganta de Remus, mas ele a forçou de volta.

— Ditamno, Harry — pediu num tom urgente. — Rápido. — Harry, que olhava para o ferimento com um tipo estranho de curiosidade, levantou-se e foi até a despensa. Ele parecia bem mais calmo do que Remus. — O que... Sirius, o que aconteceu?

— Era uma armadilha — Sirius disse. — Scrimgeour, ele.... Eu acabei de escapar... todo mundo estava morrendo, Remus; Marlene e Dora... — O coração de Remus parou e lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Sirius. — ... não havia nada que eu pudesse... — Sirius choramingou e se encolheu.

— Não — disse, enrugando o rosto —, não, Sirius, era um teste, não era para... Dora não está... Ela não pode estar, era só um teste, Sirius...

— Aqui — Harry disse, colocando o Ditamno em suas mãos.

— Um teste? — Sirius ofegou. As mãos de Remus tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia abrir o frasco. Harry se encostou na mesa da cozinha, observando com calma. — Para quê?

— Os Aurores iam testas você e os Recrutas — Remus balbuciou, desistindo; usou a varinha para abrir o Ditamno. — Era o que deveria... — A respiração falha de Sirius parou e ele ficou imóvel. Remus congelou, o Ditamno erguido a meio caminho entre Remus e o terrível ferimento de Sirius. — N...

— Pega — a voz de Sirius veio de cima e Remus ergueu os olhos marejados para ver algo dourado voar em sua direção. Pegou-o por reflexo e deixou o Ditamno ao lado de Sirius, que tinha se sentado e parecia cada vez mais com sua namorada sorridente, que usava as vestes grande demais de seu melhor amigo. O Sirius de verdade desceu as escadas usando meias, carregando as botas de equilíbrio de Dora. Ele abraçou Harry, que não parecia surpreso por vê-lo. Remus secou os olhos e afundou-se no chão com um gemido.

— Bem feito por ter nos deixado ir sem nos avisar — Dora disse, mas ela não parecia brava. De fato, quando Remus ergueu os olhos, ela sorria para ele. — Eu amei meu presente, aliás, mas sabe como é malditamente difícil tentar passar despercebida com essa — tirou o Bisbilhoscópio do bolso — coisa apitando a cada trinta segundos?

— Fico impressionado por ainda estar inteiro — Sirius disse. Dora mostrou a língua para ele.

— É protegido por todos os feitiços antiquebra que consegui achar — Remus disse. — É como diamante. — Dora apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. — Eu sei que faz barulho... Eu só queria dar algum aviso ou, bem, algo que pudesse ajudar. — Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu um pouco nervoso; não se arrependia de não ter contado (tinha sido um teste, afinal), mas preocupara-se que eles pudessem ficar contra ele. — Não vai me socar? — Remus perguntou, mais ou menos sério, olhando para Sirius.

— Nem — Sirius disse. Remus se levantou, hesitante. — Eu não fiquei... uh... nem um pouco impressionado quando achei que você tinha nos traído e, bem, nos mandado de encontro à morte — Remus fez uma careta —, mas Scrimgeour me contou da sua promessa de não contar nada.

— Eu queria falar alguma coisa — Remus disse honestamente —, mas que tipo de teste espontâneo seria se vocês já esperassem por ele? E você estava sendo bastante vigiado; se eles sequer _achassem_ que eu te contei, podiam mudar de ideia sobre o teste...

— Não tem problema — Sirius disse. — De verdade. — Sorriu. — Acabou tudo bem. — Indicou o objeto dourado; Remus ficou surpreso ao ver que ainda o segurava, mas ergueu-o para analisá-lo melhor. Era um Auxiliar brilhante e novo, com _Auror Sirius Black_ gravado na frente.

Harry passou por Dora para ver melhor. Remus o jogou para ele e Harry o pegou sem esforço, virou-o em suas mãos e sorriu.

— Parabéns — Remus disse, dando um tapinha nas costas de Sirius. — Muito bem, Siriu...

— É Auror Black para você, Lupin — Sirius disse com um sorriso.

— Oh, já vai começar — Harry murmurou.

— Ei! — Sirius disse, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry. Remus não viu o resto; sabia que um grito estava envolvido (não sabia de quem) e que Monstro começara a chamá-los para jantar, mas Dora encontrou seus olhos e sorriu daquele jeito feliz e meio tolo dela. Remus honestamente achou que a única resposta adequada era beijá-la.

— Feliz natal — murmurou contra sua boca; sentiu seu sorriso e viu seu cabelo ficar amarelo, como o sol, antes de ela puxá-lo para mais perto por sua gravata cheia de Prongs.


	80. Breached Borders

**Capítulo Oitenta  
Breached Borders  
(Fronteiras violadas)**

Se há dois dias alguém houvesse dito a Sirius que estaria na casa de Marlene bebendo uma xícara de chá, teria se sentido incrédulo. Se lhe dissessem que Marlene estaria furiosa, teria acreditado com mais facilidade.

— ... não é grande coisa?! — ela quis saber; ela não estava sentada, como Sirius; ela andava de um lado para o outro da sala de estar, como seu Patronus faria. Ela ainda estava um pouco pálida por causa da poção do dia anterior, mas ela estava _viva_ e era um pouco assustadora. — Sirius, eles nos manipularam!

— Para nos testar — disse. Ela lhe deu um olhar fulminante.

— Qual é o problema com uma prova escrita? Ou começar um duelo por nenhum motivo? — Sirius tomou um gole de chá. — Eles nos fizeram pensar que íamos morrer! De fato, eles me fizeram achar que eu tinha mesmo morrido! Tem ideia de como é horrível não sentir nada e ver tudo sumir, e saber que eu estava te abandonando...

— Awww, Marly, não sabia que você se importava — comentou com um sorriso.

— É claro que eu me importo — disse, tensa, e a tentativa dele de melhorar o humor fracassou. — Eles nos fizeram achar que era Voldemort, Sirius, e eles nos caçaram, nos amaldiçoaram e nos aterrorizaram, mas está tudo bem por que era um teste?!

— Não estou dizendo que foi divertido — ele disse friamente e ela cruzou os braços, erguendo o queixo. — Mas é o que eles fazem; estão tentando nos preparar para o que está lá fora...

— Ontem, o que estava lá fora era eles — Marlene ralhou. — Como é que isso vai ajudar em qualquer coisa? Nossos mentores, pessoas em quem confiamos, mentiram para nós... Remus sabia, Sirius, você já disse isso, e ele mentiu para você...

— O que ele deveria ter dito? — Sirius perguntou, defendendo Remus. — Não é como se eu não soubesse que ele estava mentindo; eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Mas se ele tivesse me dito alguma coisa, eu não teria levado o teste a sério e provavelmente teria dito algo a você e a Dora; a Dora é uma Lufa, então ela teria contado a todos para que eles se sentissem melhor. — Sorriu carinhosamente, mas Marlene não ficou satisfeita. — Estou feliz que ele não tenha me contado. Não teria levado a sério. — Tinha perdido muitos pontos na arena por não levar as coisas a sério e não estava completamente certo de que tinha aprendido a lição. — Foi extremo, claro, e sim, trouxe à tona algumas lembranças terríveis...

— Oh, só uma ou duas — Marlene disse com sarcasmo e se sentou no sofá em frente ao de Sirius com as mãos nas têmporas.

— ... para _nós_. Os outros não têm isso. Acha que Brown já teve medo de verdade? Ou que Edwards sabe algo sobre os Comensais da Morte que ela não tenha aprendido numa aula? Eles ficariam assustados, é claro, mas é diferente para eles...

— Diferente o bastante para ser aceitável? — Marlene perguntou.

— Se tivesse acontecido de verdade — Sirius disse simplesmente —, estaríamos todos mortos. Não é algo legal de se saber, mas é a verdade. _Nós_ cometemos erros idiotas porque estamos enferrujados, e os recrutas cometeram erros idiotas porque eles não sabem como é quando as coisas ficam ruins de verdade. E, sim, foi malditamente cruel fazê-los pensar que seus amigos morreram...

Sirius decidiu não contar a ela sobre o que tinha sonhado na noite anterior; não ajudaria em nada.

— ... ou que eles mesmos morreram, mas eles vão virar Aurores. Seus amigos vão morrer e não é um trabalho com uma baixa taxa de mortalidade. E aposto que a maioria deles nem tinha considerado isso muito bem. — Deu de ombros, impotente. — Dessa vez, os amigos deles voltaram. Eles têm outra chance. Nós sabemos melhor do que ninguém que não é assim que coisas funcionam no mundo real.

— Você já está pensando como eles — Marlene disse em voz baixa. Seu tom não era de reprovação, como ele esperara; era um tom pesado, resignado.

— Eu era um deles. — Sirius tomou um gole de seu chá esquecido. — Não é difícil recuperar hábitos antigos. Eu não planejaria um teste desses, não mesmo, mas não vou usá-lo contra os Aurores. Eles não são o inimigo, Marly, mesmo que tenham um método de ensino incomum.

— Ainda não gosto — disse duramente e Sirius sorriu.

— Então quando estiver qualificada, mude as coisas.

— Mudarei — ela disse e ele não duvidava disso.

— Então, como está se sentindo? — perguntou. Era o motivo de ter ido visitá-la.

— Um pouco letárgica — respondeu com um dar de ombros. — Mas já enfrentei coisa pior e só fiquei fora por meia hora, então os efeitos não vão durar muito.

— Bom. — Algo em que Sirius não conseguira parar de pensar voltou a aparecer em sua mente. — Então, er, quando foi que seu Patronus mudou?

— Não sei — disse, parecendo incapaz de encontrar seus olhos; ela olhava fixamente para as mãos, firmes ao redor de sua xícara de chá. — Em algum momento antes de eu entrar no programa; já estava assim durante a entrevista.

— Já era uma leoa antes... você sabe, antes de — mim — da Ordem?

— Não — respondeu suavemente. — Não, sempre foi um cachorro. — Ela pigarreou, sem jeito. — Foi... O jeito que você se transforma é... — Pausou, parecendo procurar pela palavra certa. — Brilhante. — Sorriu, um pouco tímida. — Eu fiquei sabendo que você podia... Gawain me contou sobre o julgamento quando eu voltei da prisão, mas ver... Parece tão fácil.

— E é — Sirius disse. — Não era no começo; eu precisava falar o encantamento todas as vezes, até minha magia e meu corpo se acostumarem, e doía, mas agora é só pensar que já me transformo. — Deu de ombros. — É um truque útil.

— Eu que o diga. — Marlene olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira. Ela hesitou. — Quer ficar para o jantar ou...?

— Monstro deve estar me esperando — Sirius respondeu automaticamente. — Obrigado, mas...

— Não, não tem problema — Marlene disse. Ela parecia aliviada e, talvez, um pouco curiosa. — A gente vai se ver pelo Departamento, tenho certeza. Te colocaram com quem?

— Hemsley — Sirius disse. — Alguém tem um senso de humor, me colocar com ele e Brown; Hemsley, Black e Brown... — Marlene tinha uma expressão estranha e divertida no rosto. — Hemsley deve ser bacana. — Nem perto de ser tão legal quanto James, mas quem seria? — Estou preocupado é com o garoto... Ele é meio idiota, até onde eu sei. — Honestamente, ainda estava um pouco irritado com o comentário de Brown sobre Sirius ser um civil.

— Vocês vão se acostumar um com o outro.

— É — Sirius disse. Deixou a xícara na mesa e se levantou. — Bem, é melhor eu ir. Fico feliz que você esteja bem.

**-x-**

Assim que Sirius mencionara Monstro, Marlene não conseguiu se livrar da desconfiança. Ela o deixou sair e voltou para a sala de estar na mesma hora; aquela janela dava para a rua. Observou Sirius e, não, não estava espiando, disse a si mesma, só queria ter certeza de que ele chegaria bem em casa... E descobrir se a casa dele era onde ela achava que era.

Como esperado, Sirius andou na direção do número doze, Grimmauld Place, subiu o degrau e na mesma hora sumiu na soleira. Marlene se afastou da janela, sorrindo para si mesma. Ela e Gawain tinham vasculhado cada centímetro daquele lugar e não encontraram nenhum sinal dele... E ele provavelmente estivera lá, fora seu _vizinho_ desde que pegara Harry. E ela não tivera ideia.

Marlene não conseguiu impedir o sorriso divertido que apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

**-x-**

Para a maioria das pessoas, uma porta aberta não era motivo para se alarmar imediatamente. Entretanto, para Dolores, o era; foi o motivo de ela parar no corredor em frente ao escritório de Crouch, teria sido o motivo de Prewett ter trombado com suas costas se ela não fosse rápida o bastante, e era o que causava o desconforto em seu peito.

Prewett ajeitou as pastas que Dolores estivera carregando e olhou dela para a porta. Dolores achou tê-la visto revirar os olhos, mas quando se deu conta, a pequena Recruta tinha colocado as pastas nos braços de Dolores, sacado a varinha e continuado em frente.

Ela entrou no escritório e disse:

— Está vazio.

— Madame — Dolores disse, aproximando-se da porta. — Está vazio, madame. — Devolveu as pastas para Prewett, que as levou até a mesa em silêncio, deixando-as lá. — Não é bom que pareça íntima minha, querida. Podem fazer perguntas desconfortáveis. — Dolores sorriu e Prewett se virou e retribuiu.

— Desculpe — disse, ainda sorrindo. — Não estava pensando. — O sorriso de Prewett se alargou até Dolores temer que seu rosto fosse se rasgar — _Madame._ — Dolores sorriu, mas não durou muito. Tinha problemas maiores; sua cadeira tinha sido movida e havia uma mancha de sujeira no carpete rosa claro sob sua mesa e os gatos em suas paredes começavam a miar, incomodados, assim que a viram. O arquivo parecia intocado, mas não tinha certeza e era isso que mais a preocupava, porque guardava tudo ali. Com os arquivos que estavam ali, a pessoa certa podia arruinar sua carreira.

— _Hem, hem_ — disse, chamando a atenção de Prewett. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha. Dolores ajeitou o laço em seu cabelo. — Por que não usa as habilidades que permiti que aprendesse ao te manter no programa para descobrir quem esteve aqui? — Dolores disse. Não achava que Prewett recusaria ou mentiria, porque ela só tinha sido obediente desde que Dolores a colocara sob sua proteção, mas era melhor se prevenir.

— É claro. — Prewett sorriu novamente. — Madame. — Ela acenou a varinha. Dolores não conseguia ver nada, mas os olhos de Prewett foram de um lado para o outro, seguindo traços invisíveis. Ela mordeu o lábio depois de um momento e balançou a cabeça. — Eu não sei.

— O que quer dizer com não...

— Eu não sei — repetiu. — Já faz horas desde que alguém esteve aqui e quem quer que fosse não tocou em nada nem usou magia.

— Há quanto tempo? — Dolores perguntou. — Exatamente.

— Dezenove horas — Prewett disse, hesitante.

— Na tarde de natal — Dolores disse. Ela, como todos os outros funcionários do Ministério, tinha recebido a ordem de não ir trabalhar no dia anterior, porque os Aurores iam conduzir algum tipo de simulação perigosa. E, ainda que Scrimgeour não tivesse tanto poder político quanto Amelia Bones, o que ele dizia costumava ser respeitado e as instruções que ele dava tendiam a ser obedecidas. O que significava que as únicas pessoas que estiveram no Ministério no dia anterior, na hora que tinham invadido seu escritório, eram os Aurores e seus recrutas. — Mudança de planos, querida — disse. — Pode tirar a tarde de folga.

Prewett pareceu incerta e disse:

— Mas...

— Surgiu um imprevisto e simplesmente tenho que cuidar disso. Eu a espero aqui amanhã de manhã, às nove horas. Boa menina. — Guiou Prewett até a porta e a fechou atrás dela. Então, foi até sua mesa e apressou-se a escrever uma carta para o Departamento de Registros Mágicos, avisando-os de que iria buscar as fotos de todos os membros atuais do Departamento de Aurores em alguns minutos e que queria que tudo estivesse pronto quando chegasse. Parou uma coruja no corredor em frente ao seu escritório, entregou-lhe a carta e foi em direção aos elevadores.

**-x-**

— Foi ela? — Dolores perguntou, erguendo o retrato da Auror Chung. A Begônia Dentada em sua mesa ficou parada e indiferente. — Ele? — Mostrou as fotografias dos Aurores Ackerly, Austen, Harris e Read e, depois, fotos dos Recrutas Cooper, Morgan, Yaxley (apesar de Dolores duvidar ter sido ela, já que ela vinha de uma família tradicional) e Bulkes. A flor não pareceu se incomodar com nenhum deles. Ela se mexeu um pouco quando a foto de Prewett foi mostrada, mas só porque a Begônia a via com frequência; ela também era uma sangue-puro e teria o bom senso de não bisbilhotar, especialmente por ela dever a Dolores tudo o que tinha.

Moody, Blackburn, Finch e Proudfoot também foram ignorados, assim como Tonks, Lowesly, Hill e Dale. Por fim, quando estava mostrando as últimas fotografias, Dolores encontrou a que causou uma reação. Ela ergueu a fotografia de Sirius Black e a planta bateu os dentes e rosnou. Dolores se recostou, satisfeita com sua descoberta, mas descontente com o conhecimento de que fora _Black_ que entrara em seu escritório.

Black era muito curioso para o próprio bem, esperto o bastante para ser uma ameaça e não apenas um incômodo e, agora que ele era o _Auror_ Sirius Black, as pessoas ouviriam o que ele tinha a dizer se ele falasse contra ela. Se ele estivera em seu escritório ou, especialmente, em seus arquivos, ninguém sabia o que ele poderia ter encontrado; evidências de seus encontros com Dawlish e Malfoy, ou talvez sua conversa com Fletcher antes de ele “confessar” ter matado Greyback... Ela era cuidadosa com suas evidências, é claro — destruía tudo do que não precisava —, mas precisava guardar uma parte delas para chantagens ou quando precisasse lembrar as pessoas das promessas que lhe fizeram.

Dolores acariciou a planta, enquanto pensava. Precisaria ficar de olho em Black, disso tinha certeza. Atacá-lo, como fizera da última vez, seria muito arriscado, e se Black morresse, seria óbvio — se ligassem a morte a ela — que ela escondia algo. Não, precisava ser cuidadosa. Precisaria observar e esperar. Prewett seria útil; ela podia manter Dolores atualizada sobre o mais novo Auror, e a própria Dolores poderia fazer perguntas em nome do Ministro; era seu direito como Subsecretária Júnior. E, talvez, estivesse na hora de resolver as coisas com Dawlish; ele sumira um pouco, assim como Malfoy, e os dois podiam lhe dar opiniões e informações de outras fontes.

 _Sim_ , pensou, pegando a pena. _Observar e esperar._ E se Black se mostrasse perigoso para ela ou para o Ministro, então ela agiria e o destruiria — fisicamente, politicamente... De todo e qualquer modo que conhecesse.

**-x-**

Sirius se acomodou no Departamento de Auror com facilidade, apesar de Brown ser um problema. Antagônica era a palavra que Sirius achava melhor descrever seu relacionamento profissional com ele; Brown era claramente inteligente — não seria um Auror se não fosse —, mas não tinha bom senso e praticabilidade, o que Sirius achava irritante. E Brown parecia incomodado pelo fato de Sirius ter conseguido uma promoção tão rápida e ser, agora, seu superior.

Uma das coisas que Sirius mais gostava de fazer era pedir que Brown fosse buscar chá para ele e Hemsley — não fazia isso com frequência, apenas um dia ou outro — ou algum arquivo ou algo igualmente trivial. Por sua vez, Brown passara a fazer perguntas obscuras sobre qualquer tipo de magia existente, esperando que Sirius não conseguisse responder. Até agora, ele tivera sucesso uma vez, algo sobre “Vira-Tempo”, do qual Sirius não tinha a menor ideia. Brown ficara feliz em lhe mostrar um boletim do Departamento de Mistérios e Sirius descobrira que “vira-tempo” era o nome do aparelho terminado que tinha sido um trabalho em aberto por anos.

Sirius, desnecessário dizer, pedira para receber os boletins que o Departamento de Mistérios publicava irregularmente, para evitar se envergonhar no futuro. Também fora ao Departamento de Descobertas Mágica e se registrou para receber o livro que eles publicavam todos os meses, já que parecia uma fonte provável que Brown podia usar.

Sirius achava que Hemsley se divertia com isso tudo, apesar de não ter nenhum argumento que apoiava essa ideia; Hemsley não falara nada que indicasse que isso fosse verdade, nem usara algum gesto ou expressão nesse sentido. Era quase impossível ler esse homem e ele era muito bom em se manter neutro. Por isso, era difícil ter qualquer coisa além de um relacionamento profissional com ele. Eles se davam bem e os dois entendiam que Sirius nunca substituiria McDuff e Hemsley, por sua vez, nunca substituiria James, mas Sirius esperava que acabassem se tornando amigos ou o trabalho seria muito chato. Até Scrimgeour era mais amigável.

Remus xingou em voz alta, trazendo Sirius ao momento presente a tempo de ajeitar a motocicleta contra a chaminé; Remus tinha tropeçado no suporte. Atrás de Remus, Harry — que acabara de sair da escada de corda que ligava a janela de seu quarto à plataforma ao redor da lareira do número doze — se mexeu, pronto para pegar a caixa de fogos de artifício nos braços de Remus, mas sua ajuda acabou não sendo necessária.

— Está aprendendo novas palavras com sua namorada? — Sirius perguntou, rindo; Remus xingava ocasionalmente, mas era incomum ele usar um xingamento tão pesado num tom de voz alto e casual.

— Talvez — Remus respondeu um pouco na defensiva, colocando a caixa nas telhas. Ele, então, se virou para Harry. — Não me ouviu dizer isso. — Harry apenas sorriu ao escolher um lugar seguro para se sentar; por mais que se sentissem confortáveis com alturas, graças aos voos, nenhum deles queria cair do telhado e a motocicleta ocupava muito espaço. — Até quando esse monstro — Remus indicou a moto de Sirius — vai ficar aqui?

— Estava pensando nisso hoje, na verdade — Sirius respondeu. — Pensei em esvaziar o estúdio do meu pai e transformar em um tipo de garagem interna. — Cutucou Harry. — Talvez no fim de semana que vem — Sirius tinha conseguido folgar aos fins de semana até que Harry começasse a escola —, garoto, se não tiver muita lição de casa?

— Não vou ter — Harry disse, confiante. — Às sextas-feiras, Hermione passa o almoço na biblioteca, fazendo a lição de casa, então eu provavelmente vou terminar a minha antes do fim do dia.

— Achei que você passasse as sextas com o Blaise — Sirius disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Não — Harry disse. — Ele passa as quintas e as sextas com os outros amigos.

— Oh — Sirius disse, por que, de verdade, o que mais poderia dizer? Blaise era um bom garoto e Sirius achou interessante que ele já soubesse administrar tão bem seu tempo e atenção. Sirius se perguntou se Harry tinha percebido que, graças a Hogwarts, ele provavelmente não veria muito seus amigos depois de junho. Sirius achava que ele tinha percebido, mas não queria perguntar. — Então, o que acabaram comprando? — perguntou. Precisara ficar até mais tarde no trabalho naquele dia, então pedira que Remus buscasse Harry na escola e os dois foram ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas para as festividades da noite.

— Filibusteiro e um pouco de Pó de Fada — Remus disse. — Um vendedor ambulante estava divulgando algumas coisas novas...

— _Poppers_ de Partington — Harry disse.

— De Paddington — Remus corrigiu —, mas não confio neles... têm cheiro de cocô de fada...

— E como conhece o cheiro do cocô de fadas? — Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. Era difícil perceber sob a iluminação fraca, mas Sirius achou que Remus corou.

— Katelyn Reid — Remus disse. — E James achou que seria engraçado...

— Oh, _certo_ — Sirius disse, rindo carinhosamente. — O creme...

— O quê? — Harry perguntou ansioso para ouvir sobre as travessuras que James aprontara na escola.

— Acredite quando digo que você não quer saber — Sirius disse, rindo. Remus deu de ombros e Harry deixou o assunto de lado. Mas Sirius continuou rindo sozinho por vários minutos, o que fez Remus o olhar com exasperação.

— Não foi tão engraçado assim — Remus ralhou, o orgulho ainda ferido daquele dia fatídico no sétimo ano.

— Foi sim — Sirius riu, mas se forçou a parar pelo bem de seu melhor amigo.

— Olhem — Harry disse, apontando para cima dos telhados das outras casas. Na direção da King’s Cross, um fogo de artifício rosa e azul subiu ao céu e explodiu, causando uma chuva de fagulhas sobre Londres. — Está começando.

— Monstro! — Sirius chamou e Monstro apareceu com uma bandeja de biscoitos recém-saídos do forno. Ele fez a bandeja flutuar em um lugar onde todos poderiam alcançá-la, pegou um biscoito e se sentou ao lado de Harry, que se afastou para abrir espaço para ele.

Sirius olhou seu Auxiliar — faltavam poucos minutos para a meia-noite — e recostou-se na lareira, satisfeito. Ao seu lado, Remus tentava se esticar sem chutar a motocicleta e assistia aos fogos com uma expressão desejosa; Sirius achava que ele queria que Dora estivesse ali, mas ela tinha sido convidada para uma festa na estação de Ted e ela preferira comparecer. Remus, é claro, também tinha sido convidado, mas decidira ficar com a família, pelo que Sirius era mais grato do que admitiria.

E, do outro lado de Sirius, Harry explicava pacientemente a Monstro que os muggle também eram espertos. O elfo velho não parecia convencido, mas ele certamente parecia estar gostando dos fogos e ainda não começara a contradizer Harry ou a criticar muggles.

— Podemos? — Sirius perguntou, tirando um fogo de artifício da caixa.

— É claro, senhor Padfoot — Remus respondeu.

— Quer fazer as honras, senhor Moony? — Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. Remus sacou a varinha, acendeu o fogo de artifício que Sirius segurava e o jogou para bem alto no céu. Ele explodiu com um estalo parecido ao de aparatação e criou fagulhas vermelhas e verdes.

Passaram os próximos minutos esvaziando a caixa e admirando o show — para Sirius e Remus era como tinha sido antigamente, mas Harry também tinha suas lembranças.

— Lembra da última vez? — Harry perguntou, acenando a varinha para um fogo de artifício menor, que soltava estrelas. Ele o jogou do telhado e Sirius usou um feitiço de levitação para mandá-lo para o alto.

— Última vez? — Sirius perguntou.

— Com os fogos? Na caverna — Harry explicou, observando a chuva de estrelas azuis cair sobre o parque do outro lado da rua. Uma família muggle que estava no parque olhou ao redor, surpresa, mas não conseguiu ver de onde os fogos tinham saído. Sirius desviou os olhos deles e se virou para Harry, incerto de que expressão esperar.

Achou que seria uma expressão assombrada, mas o rosto de Harry estava calmo e honesto, apesar de ele ter um sorriso irônico nos lábios que Sirius sabia que ele aprendera com Remus em algum momento dos últimos dois anos. Sirius bagunçou seu cabelo e, juntos, explodiram o último fogo de artifício. Monstro sumiu na mesma hora, usando a explosão para mascarar sua aparatação.

Dois anos, pensou, balançando a cabeça ao voltar a se sentar. Não conseguia decidir se parecia ter sido mais tempo ou meras semanas. _E que ano foi esse último... Eu fui julgado, Harry começou a escola, Remus finalmente se tocou e ficou com a Dora... Eu consegui um trabalho..._

— Feliz ano novo — disse aos outros; os muggles no parque começaram a comemorar e ligaram a música, e outros fogos de artifício ainda explodiam. Transformou-se em Padfoot e lambeu os outros dois, do queixo à têmpora, afinal, o que era a virada de ano sem um beijo à meia-noite? Harry apenas riu e fez um show do ato de limpar o rosto, antes de puxar Padfoot para um abraço. Remus não pareceu surpreso e apenas sorriu, balançou a cabeça e pegou um lenço para secar o rosto.

Monstro voltou com três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e as distribuiu — Sirius precisou se transformar para pegar a sua —, antes de lhes desejar boa noite e ir se deitar.

— A um novo ano — Remus disse, erguendo a garrafa. Eles brindaram. — A um trabalho, Sirius, e a Hogwarts, Harry.

**-x-**

— Esperem por Tom — Charlie avisou, fazendo Swift parar. Por mais que Charlie amasse vassouras, achava que wyrms eram seu jeito favorito de viajar; eram criaturas longas e serpentiformes, parentes distantes dos dragões, que conseguiam correr muito rápido e por muito tempo. Elas também eram excelentes nadadoras e podiam voar (mas não quando carregavam humanos). Zamira e Kate diminuíram sua velocidade, e Tom ofereceu um sorriso cansado para Charlie por trás de sua balaclava; Charlie conseguia ver as rugas nos cantos de seus olhos.

— Você está bem? — Kate perguntou, abaixando a própria balaclava para que pudesse falar melhor.

— Cansado — Tom disse. Zamira quase não falava inglês, mas ela parecia ter entendido bem essa palavra; ela revirou os olhos. Charlie fez o mesmo; aquela mulher era tão dura quanto o couro de um dragão e tinha pouca paciência com qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que não fosse igualmente resistente. — Minha bunda está formigando e está frio...

— Estamos todos com frio — Kate disse, esfregando a orelha de seu wyrm. A criatura bufou e soltou um suspiro quente e esfumaçado na direção de Charlie. Ele aproveitou a sensação, porque, meros segundos depois, foi atingido pelo vento gelado. Estava tão frio que até mesmo o mais forte feitiço de aquecimento que alguém (Zamira) conseguisse lançar durava apenas uma hora.

— Eu sei — Tom respondeu. Abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, antes de voltar a ajeitar a balaclava, para que ela cobrisse sua boca e nariz. Charlie sabia o que ele queria dizer; Tom queria lembrar que ele, enquanto cuidador de dragões, não estava acostumado com uma situação tão brutal.

Ele passava bastante tempo na reserva, mas não lidava com os recém-nascidos, como Charlie e Kate, não competia com os outros cuidadores para ver quem conseguia se prender à cauda de um dragão por mais tempo, ou quem conseguia voar em um dragão. O único motivo para Tom tê-los acompanhado era que os cuidadores veteranos estavam confortáveis demais com seus trabalhos na reserva para irem atrás de um dragão fujão na selva e, por isso, mandaram Tom. E ele só concordara por que Charlie também estava indo.

Charlie estava feliz por ele ter ido; gostava de Kate, mas ela não falava muito, e Charlie, que crescera numa família enorme e tivera amigos animados na escola, sentiria falta de conversar. E Zamira era mais velha — ela tinha, no mínimo, o triplo de sua idade — e quase não falava inglês, o que dificultava qualquer tipo de aproximação.

Charlie desenrolou o cachecol — laranja e azul, que a mãe mandara com o costumeiro suéter de natal—, mas o segurou para evitar que o vento o levasse para longe. Na mesma hora, sentiu o frio em seus lábios e nariz e sentiu os flocos de neve ficarem presos na sua barba de dois dias.

— Posso falar que estou cansado... — Charlie disse em voz baixa, mas Tom balançou a cabeça.

— Vamos continuar — disse. — Está ruim o bastante aqui, no chão. Nossa fujona não deve estar se saindo muito bem.

Charlie discordava; a Dorso Cristado Norueguês fujona estaria com uma temperatura agradável — como os wyrms —, porque, mesmo tendo sangue frio, ela seria aquecida pelo fogo em seu peito... mas o vento... bem, isso podia ser perigoso.

— Tem alguma ideia do porquê ela foi para o sudoeste e não noroeste? — Charlie perguntou. Na história da reversa, houvera vários dragões fujões (aqueles estressados o bastante para usar a própria magia para quebrar as proteções) e todos eles tinham ido na direção de seu país de origem. O Dorso Cristado Norueguês tendia a ir para a Noruega, mas essa fêmea, estranhamente, ia em direção à Albânia, o que não fazia o menor sentido para os cuidadores, curandeiros ou comportamentalistas.

Charlie e os outros três tinham cruzado a fronteira há uma hora, e Charlie se perguntou o que aconteceria quando chegassem à costa — o que parecia cada vez mais provável. Teriam que conseguir vassouras, talvez, ou ver se os wyrms aguentariam o Mar Adriático. Charlie preferia vassouras, porque o mar estaria muito gelado e muito molhado.

— Nenhuma — Tom respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Não tenho nem ideia do porquê ela ter fugido; que mãe dragão simplesmente abandona seus ovos...

— O Spine está lá — Charlie disse, referindo-se ao pai.

— Ainda é estranho — Tom disse. Merlin, seu wyrm, bufou, inquieto. — É, tá bom — disse, esfregando o rosto largo de Merlin. Swift bateu os dentes e Merlin respondeu do mesmo jeito. — Acompanhe, Weasley — falou, incentivando Merlin a começar a correr. Charlie sorriu, enrolou o cachecol ao redor da boca e do nariz, e mandou Swift começar a correr.

Kate e Zamira não tinham esperado; elas estudavam o caminho à frente, mas assim que viram que os homens estavam se movendo, mandaram seus wyrms voltarem a correr e os quatro seguiram viagem, abaixados nas selas para evitar qualquer galho baixo e para conseguir manterem o equilíbrio se ou quando os wyrms escorregassem no gelo ou afundassem na neve.

Várias horas depois, a noite tinha caído completamente, mas chegaram às margens do Tomorri Mountain National Park. Ingrid, a Dorso Cristado Norueguês que procuravam, tinha feito algumas aparições — a mais recente tinha sido há cinco minutos — para rugir e cuspir fogo contra eles, como um pássaro assustador que crescera demais. Charlie ainda conseguia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Swift contra seu tornozelo.

Charlie estava absolutamente exausto e o pouco que conseguia ver do rosto de Tom sob a neve e a lã estava pálido. Até Kate — uma guarda-florestal com dez anos de experiência contra o um ano e meio de Charlie — se ajeitava na sela com cuidado e estava apoiada no pescoço escamoso de Alf. Apenas Zamira não parecia cansada; ela ainda estava sentada com a coluna reta, e Stig ia de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

— _Vi krysset_ — Zamira disse a Kate. Os ombros dela caíram, mas ela se virou para Charlie e Tom.

— Vamos cruzar — disse pesadamente. Tom gemeu.

— Cruzar? — Charlie perguntou e foi ignorado. Zamira assumiu a liderança, com Kate logo atrás, e Charlie e Tom voltaram a ficar para trás. “Cruzar” fez mais sentido depois de alguns metros; o que Charlie assumira ser chão congelado, era, na verdade, um rio parcialmente congelado. Zamira chegou nele primeiro e sacou a varinha.

— _Diffindo_ — ela disse, antes de usar um feitiço norueguês. O gelo quebrou, revelando a água escura, na qual Stig e Alf mergulharam. Merlin se aproximou com mais cautela e entrou, e Swift parou para beber alguns goles gelados, antes de entrar na água. Charlie ofegou; a água chegava à suas coxas e, apesar de suas roupas e botas serem a prova d’água, ainda conseguia sentir o frio.

O rio, felizmente, não era muito largo; chegaram ao outro lado em alguns minutos e, alguns minutos depois disso, estavam nas profundezas de uma floresta coberta de neve. Zamira e Kate trocaram algumas palavras, antes de Zamira desmontar. Rezando para que ela não estivesse apenas esticando as pernas, mas, sim, dando o dia por encerrado, Charlie escorregou para fora da sela, mas continuou apoiado no ombro de Swift — que ficava na altura da sua cintura — até conseguir sentir as pernas.

Kate desmontou cuidadosamente, mas estava mais acostumada com esse tipo de viagem e conseguiu dar alguns passos depois um momento. Tom desceu pouco graciosamente e teria caído se Charlie não tivesse segurado seu cotovelo.

— Valeu — ele disse com a voz abafada. Charlie deu um tapinha em seu ombro, tirou a varinha das profundezas do seu casaco de pele e a acendeu com um murmúrio. Kate e Zamira olharam para ele, reviraram os olhos e desapareceram entre as árvores. Charlie não se importava; teria uma visão noturna tão boa quanto as delas um dia, mas não ia cambalear pelo escuro como um idiota quando estava tão cansado.

Deu alguns passos duros até uma árvore enorme e morta, e cortou alguns galhos. Ele e Tom acenderam uma fogueira e alimentavam os wyrms quando Kate voltou com os cílios cobertos de neve e um bule cheio de neve para ferver. Zamira voltou com algumas plantas estranhas e algumas raízes grandes, que Charlie achou que seria o jantar.

Seu estômago roncou em apreciação, mesmo se não houvesse carne; Kate era vegetariana, já que aparentemente ela tinha visto pessoas demais serem queimadas vivas para conseguir comer carne.

Não falaram muito àquela noite ao redor da fogueira; Charlie e Tom conversaram um pouco, como sempre, Kate ficou quieta, e Zamira ficou perto de Stig, tomando sua sopa.

— Estive pensando — Tom disse em voz baixa — sobre Ingrid.

— E por que ela foi embora? — Charlie perguntou.

— Os dragões se acomodam quando colocam ovos — Tom disse. — Lembra da Frida, aquela Rabo Córneo? — Charlie assentiu e esfregou os ombros distraidamente; tinha uma cicatriz enorme ali da única vez que se encontrara com aquele dragão. — E ela foi de... bem, feroz, para... er... melhor.

— Vou acreditar em você — Charlie disse. Ia esperar Frida colocar ovos mais uma ou duas vezes antes de voltar a visitá-la. — Mal posso esperar até Csilla ter idade o bastante para cruzar. _Ela_ é um dragão que precisa se acalmar. — Csilla era outro Rabo Córneo jovem que vivia na reserva por vontade própria, mas se recusava a interagir com pessoas; ela cruzara a fronteira entre a Hungria e Romênia três anos antes de Charlie e Tom chegarem ao santuário, brigara com Frida por território, ganhara, e se acomodara na caverna mais espaçosa que tinham. Ela matara dois recrutas nos últimos cinco anos e era uma lenda pela reserva, mas, felizmente, ela não tendia a se aventurar fora de seu território. — Mas Ingrid?

— Bem — Tom disse —, e se ela estiver caçando algo... ou alguém? 

— Mais como afugentando para longe dos ovos, né — Charlie disse. — Mas por dois países? Não mesmo.

— E se ela estiver atrás de um ovo? — Tom perguntou, os olhos brilhando sob a luz da fogueira. As chamas também realçavam as bolsas sob seus olhos, e Charlie tinha certeza de que as suas eram tão feias quanto as dele.

— Talvez — Charlie disse. Ovos já tinham sido roubados antes; eles valiam muito no mercado e podiam (Bill lhe contara) ser vendidos para o Gringotes por uma quantia generosa. Os recém-nascidos valiam ainda mais e podiam ser usados para todos os tipos de ingredientes de poções (o sangue era o principal, mas os ossos eram usados em Poções e em Adivinhação, e as escamas podiam ser usadas para fazer roupas protetoras). Ou um dragão vivo e abusado tinha muito potencial como guarda, como em Gringotes (o estômago de Charlie se apertou ao pensar em como os dragões eram maltratados lá), como armas ou como uma forma de transporte. — Mas chegar perto o bastante para roubar o ovo de uma mãe experiente...?

— E quem chegaria perto o bastante para saber? — Tom perguntou.

— Eu chegaria.

— Nem todos são tão corajosos e imbecis como você, tonto — Tom disse.

— Vou ignorar a parte que disse que sou imbecil e só vou agradecer pela parte que disse que sou corajoso — Charlie lhe disse.

— Faça isso, Weasley.

— Farei, Durban — Charlie disse. — Talvez possamos sugerir isso na carta de amanhã. Alguém pode ver e, se um ovo _estiver_ faltando, podemos tentar recuperar a Ingrid e o ovo.

— Oh, bom — Tom disse sarcasticamente. — Eu estava preocupado que acabaríamos fazendo algo _perigoso_ nessa viagem.

— Se está preocupado com o perigo, pode aparatar até o santuário para trazer os outros cuidadores para ajudarem a controlarmos Ingrid.

— Se vocês vão sair no pau com dragões, acho que é melhor se o único Curandeiro certificado esteja por perto, você não?

— Você só é certificado a curar dragões — Charlie disse.

— E ainda consegui te remendar mais vezes do que posso contar.

— Que mentira — Charlie disse, rindo. — Se não estiver marcando as vezes em algum lugar, vou comer Swift. — Tom apenas sorriu.

Os quatro foram dormir pouco depois disso — Zamira falara a Kate, que contara aos homens, que acordariam cedo — e Zamira ficou perto de Stig, enquanto Kate, Tom e Charlie se acomodavam próximos à fogueira, dividindo cobertores e calor corporal.

**-x-**

Charlie acordou no meio da noite, soltou-se dos cobertores sem acordar aos outros, e cambaleou até as árvores cobertas por sombras para se aliviar.

Estava lavando as mãos com a neve quando ouviu um galho estalar; apressou-se a apagar a varinha. Um coelho passou por ele, pulando na direção do acampamento, e Charlie se acalmou — os animais tendiam a sumir se houvesse alguma ameaça, então se confortava com a presença deles.

Houve silêncio por um momento e, então, ouviu a neve ser amassada por passos não muito longe dali. Charlie passara tempo o bastante com os outros para reconhecer os passos deles — os de Kate eram leves e rápidos, os de Tom eram deliberados e regulares, e Zamira não fazia muito barulho quando se movia (ela andava pelas pedras ou segurava em galhos para deixar seus passos mais leves) — e sabia que esses passos apressados e instáveis não eram deles.

Charlie achava que seria um muggle; era possível que alguém tivesse visto um relance de Ingrid ou de um dos wyrms e estivesse investigando. E, por mais que admirasse a coragem deles, eles estavam se colocando em perigo. Charlie teria que, pelo menos, levá-los até o acampamento, onde ficariam até que fosse seguro irem embora, e, então, obliviá-los. Suspirou e se esgueirou por entre as árvores, na direção do som.

Por fim, a pessoa parou em uma clareira. Charlie tremeu e não tinha nada a ver com o frio; fazia um tempo que não via nem ouvia sinais da vida animal, além dos esqueletos de pequenos roedores, pássaros e as cobras ocasionais. Isso o deixava inquieto. A clareira em si era grande, nua — pouca coisa crescia ali e o que crescia tinha uma aparência doentia — e escura. Charlie sabia que era noite, mas parecia que a fraca luz da lua e das estrelas não chegavam tão bem nessa parte da floresta quanto no resto. Charlie tremeu mais uma vez e desejou que estivesse com um dos outros.

A figura disse alguma coisa; um nome, talvez. Charlie não conseguiu ouvir sob o rugir do vento. Estremeceu de novo. Sempre tinha se visto como um sensitivo razoável (no que dizia respeito a auras e coisas assim, não porque gostava de falar de sentimentos). Talvez fosse por que gostava de animais e eles não podiam falar, então ele precisava sentir e observar, ou talvez fosse por que crescera em uma família enorme, e fosse algo como sinta-que-a-mãe-está-de-mau-humor-ou-morra ou Fred-e-George-estão-aprontando-alguma-então-fuja-e-se-esconda.

Mas aqui, nessa clareira, Charlie sentia algo _diabólico_. Algo que deixava um gosto ruim em sua boca e fazia seu coração se apertar de medo. Nunca estivera perto de um Dementador, mas imaginava que era uma sensação parecida. Uma cobra enorme caiu de uma árvore, pousando no chão da clareira, onde se encolheu e ergueu a cabeça. A outra figura — um homem, com uma voz razoavelmente profunda — começou a falar com ela. Teria ficado _menos_ preocupado se o homem estivesse falando Ofidioglossia; mas o homem falava em inglês e tinha respeito — não respeito pelo animal, mas um tipo de autoridade respeitosa — em seu tom.

Charlie sempre gostara de animais, mas havia algo errado com esse, e ele era corajoso o bastante para brigar com dragões, mas ele não ia ficar por ali e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ia acordar os outros e sair dessa maldita floresta.

Recuou e tropeçou em algo que quebrou com um som alto e terrível, como uma vassoura sendo partida ao meio. Caiu na neve macia e olhou ao redor, frenético; os passos iam em sua direção — provavelmente o homem e possivelmente aquela cobra horrível —, e se arrastou para trás, antes de trombar no que tinha tropeçado.

Era um esqueleto; velho e gasto, mas intacto... exceto pela perna que tinha quebrado. Uma parte imparcial de Charlie suspeitava que tinha sido magia que preservava os ossos; imaginou se essa magia estava presa ao colar prateado com um pingente de águia que descansava ao redor do pescoço do esqueleto ou se era apenas uma quinquilharia. O resto de Charlie, aquela parte que não era imparcial, gritava, e continuou gritando até que uma luva de pelo se fechou sobre sua boca e nariz, e uma varinha cutucou sua têmpora. A neve apareceu em sua visão, e engoliu tudo numa luz forte e branca.

— ... matá-lo? — Uma pausa. — Eu sei, mas os matarmos... Sim, está correto, meu Lorde, chamará a atenção para o fato de que estamos aqui. Sim. — Outra pausa, e Charlie flutuava para trás. — Então vamos deixá-los? — A bota de Charlie ficou presa em uma pedra que se sobressaia da neve, e ele fez uma careta quando sua perna foi torcida. — Desculpe — a voz disse distraidamente e, então, ele estava flutuando ainda mais alto, seguro de qualquer coisa que estivesse no chão. — Aqui? Não. — Outra pausa. — Sim, meu Lorde. _Obliviate!_

**-x-**

Charlie acordou com um bocejo e se espreguiçou, quase acertando o nariz de Tom.

— Cuidado — Tom murmurou, sonolento. Charlie se levantou e torceu o nariz; sua perna doía, apesar de não saber o porquê; não era dor da cavalgada.

 _Devo ter dormido em cima de uma pedra ou algo assim_ , decidiu. Deixou Tom e Kate com os cobertores e foi se sentar com Zamira, que cuidava de um fogo baixo; o vento e a neve quase o apagaram durante a noite.

— ‘Dia — falou.

— ‘Dia — ela respondeu sem erguer os olhos.

— Dormiu bem? — perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça. — Frio?

— Escuro — ela disse.

 _Escuro? À noite? Vai entender_ , pensou, e lutou para manter o rosto sério.

— Escuro... — Ela balançou as mãos como se tentasse explicar algo. Era claro que ela não conhecia a palavra que queria. — Escuro cruel. — Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele dormira bem (melhor do que há muito tempo, na verdade) e não tinha visto, ouvido ou sentido qualquer coisa “cruel” na floresta. Zamira era uma guarda-florestal bastante respeitada e seus instintos eram confiáveis, mas ele não estava convencido.

— Uh-huh — disse, assentindo. Ela crispou os lábios, obviamente entendo que ele não acreditava, e foi acordar Kate.

Tomaram um café da manhã apressado e, então, Tom e Zamira subiram nas árvores para tentar ver Ingrid. Aparentemente, era uma tarefa fácil.

— Ela está voando de novo — Tom disse para Charlie e Kate. — Atravessando o mar...

Kate gemeu e Charlie perguntou:

— Na direção da Itália?

— Não — Tom disse, parecendo perturbado. — Noroeste. Na direção da Grã-Bretanha.

— Acho que isso exclui o roubo de um ovo — Charlie falou quando Tom e Zamira apareceram nos galhos mais baixos, antes de pularem para o chão. Charlie tirou uma folha da balaclava de Tom e limpou a neve de suas calças. — Quem roubaria um ovo para levar para a Grã-Bretanha, mas pararia na Albânia primeiro? — Riu e Kate bufou com zombaria.

**-x-**

O homem dobrou o jornal — a manchete era _Voando em Círculos?_ , e, na frente, havia uma fotografia de um dragão enorme e espinhoso preso em uma rede ainda maior sobre o Canal da Mancha — e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Valeu a pena mantê-lo vivo ainda que apenas por isso — refletiu, olhando para o homem ruivo e troncudo da floresta; na foto, ele estava em uma vassoura, voando muito bem. — Tirou o dragão do nosso encalço, pelo menos.

 _De fato_ , respondeu o outro, mas ele parecia distraído; seus pensamentos estavam — como acontecia desde a floresta — passando pela mesma sequência de imagens:

A pedra, o castelo e o menino.

**Fim**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuação, Initiate, começará a ser postada em 16/02. Espero vê-los por lá! :)


End file.
